Bleach: The Three Phantoms
by kyoraku08
Summary: Based on the video game "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom". 100 years ago, two young Shinigami joined the Gotei 13 and helped fighting an Arrancar, before being sent to the present day, where they meet Ichigo and the gang. Part 1: Chapters 1-39; Part 2: Chapters 40-?
1. Begin of the Past Track! Twin Souls

This story follows the events of the Nintendo DS video game: "Bleach - The 3rd Phantom". **The main characters aren't OCs**. They're characters designed by Tite Kubo himself for the game. Speaking of that... **I don't own Bleach! Tite Kubo does.**

There's a **poll** in my profile regarding possible fights. I ask you to lose a minute and read through the possibilities. The most voted fights will likely be included in this story. I also have a **DeviantArt** account, where I'll post pictures and some other stuff related to this story: **kyoraku08 . deviantart. com**

I'll try my best to make things fit in the original timeline. The** first half** of this story happens during the time Urahara was captain of the 12th Division. The precise time is in **Turn Back the Pendulum 4**, between Urahara's invitation to Mayuri and the interaction between the young Byakuya and Yoruichi. (I advise you to check that chapter first.)

**Important:** Somewhere between Urahara's first two years as captain, Shinji Hirako was invited for the Royal Guard, being temporarily replaced by Seigen Suzunami (also from the Royal Guard), while Shinji went through the Zero Division's trials.

**Edit:** The story's name has been changed to **Bleach: The Three Phantoms**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twin Shinigami Arc<span>** (Introductory Arc - 001 to 015)

* * *

><p>Chapter 001 - Begin of the Past Track! Twin Souls<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1893 A.D.) Two years after Kisuke Urahara became Captain...<strong>

"We're nearing the patrol that put out the call for help, Suzunami-taichō." The Shinigami with glasses informed. Wrapped around his left arm was a badge that identified him as Vice-Captain of the 5th Division.

"You heard him, Urahara." Seigen Suzunami spoke to the third man. He had dark red hair parted down the middle, with one stray bang on the left side of his face. The trio was moving through the Rukongai, trying to find a patrol team that had requested help minutes before, via Bakudō # 77: Tenteikūra. "We'd better hurry!"

"Sure, that's fine...but why am I being dragged along on a rescue mission of the 5th Division, again?" The blond Captain of the 12th Division asked, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were the only one available who could keep up with Aizen and me." Suzunami clarified.

"This is an emergency, Urahara-taichō." Aizen further added. "We hope you don't mind."

"Fine, fine...but I'd rather leave this kind of stuff to you young folks and just devote myself to research." Urahara revealed with a sigh.

"Training young people is one of the duties of a Captain, though, sir." Aizen stated, while he fixed his glasses.

"I just create things. I'm no good at training people." Urahara shook his left hand frenetically while he spoke. He stopped as soon as he got a feeling of a new gathering of Spiritual Energy, not too far from the Shinigami trio.

"All right, that's enough griping. I sense Hollows nearby!" Suzunami interrupted the dialogue, but both nodded in agreement.

"Six of them...No, seven?" Aizen questioned and his Captain nodded. "So many in one place!"

"Too many for the patrol squad to try and handle them alone. I hope we make it in time!" Suzunami worriedly spoke.

"Where's that Yoruichi when we need her, anyway?" Urahara rhetorically asked, seemingly annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Suzunami frowned as he saw the scene in front of him.<p>

"All five patrol members, dead." Aizen calmly stated. Close to the corpses stood the Hollows responsible for their deaths. "At least they managed to lure six of the Hollows into this vacant lot and minimize the damage. They didn't die in vain."

"I don't get it, though." Urahara spoke, with his eyes fixed on the evil creatures. "Hollows don't usually operate in groups. But here they are, all together."

"We can think about that later. Right now, it's time to avenge the deaths of our men!" Suzunami fiercely stated.

"Yeah, we have a score to settle. Let's move! We still have to figure out where that seventh Hollow went, too." Urahara agreed and rushed towards the closest one. The humanoid-shaped Hollow was cut in its chest by Urahara's sealed Zanpakutō but, as Urahara was about to strike a final blow, the Hollow spread wings from its arms and flew to dodge the next slash, before coming back down in a counterattack attempt.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō" From behind the 12th Division's Captain, Sōsuke Aizen thrusted his right palm forward, unleashing a red sphere of flames that hit the Hollow's mask, causing an explosion that destroyed the creature.

"Great. All we have to do now is keep it up." Urahara complimented the 5th Division's Vice-Captain, who gratefully nodded.

"Right." Suzunami said, before disappearing in thin air. Thanks to his great speed, the crimson-haired Captain's Shunpo allowed him to appear right between three Hollows. "Strike Down, Shiden..."

"Ohh, Suzunami-taichō isn't kidding around..." The surprised Urahara stated as he saw Suzunami releasing his Zanpakutō. Originally, the sword had a dark red hilt, which was longer than usual hilts, and a guard that looked similar to an eye, with each side being hollow and spikes protruding from the edges. That quickly changed however, as soon as Shiden entered in its Shikai state. The sides of the blade became jagged and white, resembling a lightning bolt, with the internal part of the sword being black. At the end of the sword, two sharp points emerged, their color the same white of the jagged edges of the blade.

"Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!" Suzunami commanded as he raised his Zanpakutō vertically into the air, gathering purple-colored lightning around it, before slamming the weapon into the ground. The gathered electricity flew from the two sharp points in a wide-range lightning shock that struck the three Hollows, destroying them shortly after.

"Oh boy, I have to get at least one, or I'll look bad." Urahara rubbed the back of his head, before setting eyes on another humanoid-shaped Hollow. The creature, feeling challenged, rushed towards the blonde Shinigami, who made use of his own knowledge of Shunpo to disappear and reappear behind the Hollow. As soon as Urahara's feet landed on the ground, the Hollow's arms fell to the floor. "If this one had wings, now he can't use them..."

"Fast. On equal footing with Suzunami-taichō or even faster." Aizen stated in a whisper. The Hollow turned to his attacker and roared in both fury and pain, but got silenced as soon as Urahara thrusted his Zanpakutō into its mouth.

"Too loud." Urahara unblocked his left ear with his pinky finger, before moving his weapon horizontally, cutting the Hollow's head in two. "Want some help?"

"Don't need too." Suzunami claimed, while he walked towards the last remaining Hollow, one with a mask that resembled a frog's head.

"Oh well, I have your back in any case, Suzunami!" Urahara cheered for his fellow Captain, eventually making him chuckle a bit. Suzunami stabbed with his Shiden, the two sharp points stabbing the Hollow's eyeholes. Purple light erupted from every dark hole of the Hollow's mask, before the beast exploded. "That ought to do it!"

"Aizen, you'll stay around and guard this area." Suzunami ordered his Vice-Captain, who nodded in understanding. "Urahara, you come with me. We'll go look for that other Hollow."

"Sure. I'll bet that one's the leader."

* * *

><p>"Aaagh!" A boy with dirty blonde hair shouted in pain, as he was sent crashing against the wall of the small hut.<p>

"Fujimaru!" A young girl, also blonde, worriedly shouted.

"Eheheheh! Well, aren't you a little hero? Thinking you could protect your sister?" The huge green Hollow with red fur surrounding its mask slowly advanced towards the fallen boy. "What an interesting pair of souls. You're what they call twins, aren't you?"

"Ma-Matsuri..." Fujimaru painfully called for his sister, who was paralyzed by seeing the blood coming from her brother's injury. A large chunk had been taken out of his torso, following the Hollow's last strike.

"I'm quite the connoisseur of rare and unusual souls, you see? So...I just know I'm going to love devouring yours!" The Hollow stopped and turned its head towards Matsuri. "I want to start with the eldest. Would that be you, or is it your half-dead brother there?"

"It...I am..." She started to say, so she could take the Hollow away from her brother. However, she felt something coming closer before she could finish. "Here they come!"

"Huh?" Not having realized until then, the Hollow focused and finally felt the incoming Spiritual Pressures. "Shinigami are coming? And with a overwhelming Spiritual Pressure, too! Eheh...Remember my name! Mad Eater will be back someday to make a snack out of your souls!"

"It...It's gone..." Matsuri started to shake even more than she already was, until she fell on her knees, her face filled with tears. "Fu-Fujimaru..."

"Darn! It got away!" An angry voice made itself heard out of the hut.

"I don't sense it anymore." A more controlled one added.

* * *

><p>"Help...help us." Both Urahara and Suzunami looked at eachother for a short second, before rushing towards the hut. As they entered, they saw a little girl crying, while she held her injured brother on her arms.<p>

"The Hollow got him, eh?" Suzunami knelt by their side and checked the nasty looking wound on Fujimaru's body.

"He's...he's still alive." Matsuri sobbed. Since Suzunami remained in silence, Matsuri stared to cry even more.

_"These wounds...I don't think the poor kid's gonna make it."_Urahara thought to himself.

"He's still alive!" Matsuri suddenly shouted, angry because they weren't doing anything to help him.

"My, my..." Urahara deeply sighed. "I'll leave it up to you, Suzunami-taichō. What do you think?"

"Urahara..." Suzunami suddenly became a lot more serious and took the boy out of his sister's arms. "You take the girl. I'll carry the boy."

"Oh!" Matsuri's eyes widened as she saw the Shinigami in front of her standing carefully with her brother on his arms. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Don't you worry, little girl. Your brother's going to be just fine." Suzunami stated with an assuring smile.

"Thank you!" Matsuri insisted, while she and Urahara stood as well.

_"I don't know about this...I mean, even if an Emergency Relief Team were right here, I still don't know if they could save him."_Urahara thought, while he came out of the hut, following Suzunami and Matsuri. "What about Aizen?"

"We'll have to pass by where he is. He'll follow us, I'm sure."

"Eeek!" The girl squeaked as Urahara picked her under his right arm.

"Sorry. We're gonna have to move a bit faster than you're used too." Urahara said with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be all right now." A woman assured with a graceful voice.<p>

"His color looks a lot better. He'll probably wake up soon." A man agreed, his voice gentle as well.

"I sure hope so!" A girl anxiously said. Her voice was familiar though.

"Nnh..."

"Oh my!" The woman sounded surprised.

"Hmmm?" Fujimaru's eyes suddenly opened and he saw himself surrounded by people he didn't knew. _"Where the hell am I?"_

"Good morning." The kind woman greeted him. She had long red hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and was using a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rested on her shoulder. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist and had dark green eyes.

"Mmm..." Fujimaru slightly raised his head but eventually let it fall back, his eyes closing once again. "So sleepy..."

"Wake up, Fujimaru! You can remain awake, can't you?" Matsuri furiously shouted, knowing very well how her brother was.

"Huh? Is that you, Matsuri?" Fujimaru asked while he lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, c'mon! Snap out of it!" Matsuri grabbed him by his hair and used it to lift his head up, before slamming it back down on the pillow. She repeated this multiple times and in very fast motion. "Wake up and thank Seigen-sama and Konoka-sama properly, will you?"

"Ouch! Ouch! What the...Ouch!" Fujimaru thanked the gods immediately after Matsuri stopped and rubbed his head in pain for awhile. "Who's Seiren and Konoha?"

"Sama, idiot!" Matsuri shouted again, this time with a swell vein in her forehead. She grabbed and pulled him by his neck, to force him to sit up and then shook him with both hands for awhile. "It's Seigen-sama and Konoha-sama, idiot! Are you awake yet, or should I continue?"

"I am! I am!" Fujimaru cried for his sister to stop, until she finally did. Behind them, both Seigen and Konoka had a drop of sweat running down the back of their heads. "So...what happened to me? Where are we?"

"We were attacked by a Hollow. You almost died." Matsuri remembered him. "But then Seigen-sama and Konoka-sama saved you!"

"Oh, wow..." Fujimaru reminded everything that happened since Mad Eater's appearance, until the moment his head hit the wall. "But hey, thank goodness you're all right, Matsuri."

"You big dummy!" Matsuri suddenly slapped the back of his head. When Fujimaru looked back to her, she had a sad look on her face. "Try worrying about yourself instead of me for a change."

"No way! You're my little sis." Fujimaru remembered her.

"Aw, c'mon! Not this again...We're twins. That older/younger stuff doesn't mean a thing in our case." Matsuri quickly changed from sad to annoyed, only because of those two words.

"Of course it does! I'm always gonna be your big brother."

"Yeah, yeah..." Matsuri rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear anything more about it. Fujimaru then looked to both adults in front of them, who had been patiently watching the scene. They were both smiling and both seemed amused by seeing their antics.

"I, uh..." Fujimaru didn't knew how to start.

"If you're going to thank anybody, thank Konoka and your sister." Seigen decided to help the boy. "I just brought you here as part of my duty as Captain."

"Captain?" The surprised Fujimaru asked. Now that he was taking better attention, Seigen was wearing a white sleeveless coat that Fujimaru had never seen other Shinigami using.

"That's right. I'm Seigen Suzunami, Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13." Seigen formally introduced himself.

"Seigen Suzunami?"

"And this is my home. You've been asleep for an entire day." Seigen further revealed.

"It's only been one day since that Hollow attacked me?" The shocked Fujimaru asked in disbelief.

"That's right."

"Hmm...It seems like I've been asleep for a lot longer than that." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, with a silly look on his face.

"I bet you could sleep a lot longer if you wanted to." Matsuri didn't miss the chance to attack her brother verbally.

"Don't be like that Matsuri-chan. I think your brother deserved this day of sleep, don't you agree?" Konoka spoke, causing Matsuri's expression to soften.

"Um, Konoka-sama, was it?" Fujimaru questioned.

"Well, I don't believe there's the need for the "sama" thing, but I'll leave that to your consideration. That's right, Konoka Suzunami."

"Konoka Suzunami..." Fujimaru whispered. He was still trying to find the best words to thank her.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Fujimaru Kudō." Konoka smiled kindly once again.

"How do you know my name?" The surprised Fujimaru asked.

"I introduced myself as Matsuri Kudō. Since we're twins, it doesn't take a genius to figure out your last name." Matsuri explained. "I think even you could do it."

"Thanks, I guess..." Fujimaru turned his back on his sister, seemingly sulking after her last remark.

"How are you feeling? Do you have any disconfort?" Konoka asked.

"No, nothing at all. I just..." Fujimaru looked down to the place where he had been injured. Hoping to see a hole in his clothes, he saw that he was wearing new ones that didn't show his wound or scar, instead of his old ones. "I wonder why it doesn't hurt. I think I remember that Hollow making a hole on my body."

"Yes, that happened." Konoka nodded. "It healed up nicely, don't you think? I did my best so it wouldn't leave a scar."

"What?" Fujimaru's eyes widened and he looked inside his clothes. There was nothing there, not even the smallest scar possible. "Wow. Th-Thank you."

"Couldn't you do better than that? Konoka-sama saved your life, you know?" Matsuri asked.

"You know I'm bad in stuff like this." Fujimaru shouted to his sister, with a blush on his face. Matsuri just sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"That must have been such a frightening experience for you both." Konoka interrupted the new argument between the twins. "You can relax now. You're safe here with us. The only thing you have to think about now is to rest and get your strength back."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fujimaru nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you, Konoka-sama." Matsuri answered in a more approriate way.

"So, what's with this place?" Fujimaru questioned, as he looked around the room. "This room's bigger than our home."

"You're in the Seireitei now. Like I said before, this is our home, the Suzunami mansion." Seigen answered this time.

"Seireitei?" The confused Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head. "Is that some district in the Rukongai?"

"Oh!" Matsuri was staring at him like she had seen a ghost.

"What?" He asked her, but she just slapped her own forehead.

"The Seireitei is the central area of the Soul Society, where the Shinigami and nobility live." Konoka clarified.

"Did you really believe that the Shinigami lived along with us in the Rukongai?" Matsuri asked to her brother.

"Why not?" Fujimaru answered with a question that Matsuri didn't bother to answer, instead taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Does that mean you're a Shinigami, too, Konoka-sama?"

"No, no. I'm not a Shinigami." Konoka quickly answered.

"Nobility, then?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that. Although we certainly live a modest existence here." Konoka answered with a new smile.

"_Modest?_" The twins shared the same thoughts this time, while they both stared to the room they were in.

"Well, I have to take care of some things. I know Aizen is competent, but I don't want him having all the work." Seigen traded a look with Konoka who nodded.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Suzunami-taichō." Shinji landed a hand on his substitute's shoulder, right after the announcement of the new 5th Division's Captain ended. "Beware of your Vice-Captain. He's not what he seems..."_

**End of Flashback**

"I'll escort you outside then. I'm sure the twins want some time for them, too." Konoka slightly bowed to them. "Excuse us. We'll leave you for a while now."

"See you later, kids!" Seigen waved to the siblings, before leaving, followed by Konoka. As soon as the doors closed, Fujimaru and Matsuri traded a serious look with eachother.

"We owe our lives to Seigen-sama and Konoka-sama." Matsuri said, before she bit her lower lip. "I was so afraid to lose you, Fujimaru."

"Yeah, who knows what would've happened if they hadn't rescued us?" Fujimaru rhetorically asked. Matsuri sat on the bed and hugged her brother from behind, not wanting to risk hurting him if she hugged him the normal way. While she rested her head on his shoulders, Fujimaru used one hand to hold one of Matsuri's and the other one to rub her hair._ "But mainly, I'm just glad that you're safe and sound, Matsuri."_

_"Thank you, Fujimaru."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> The main storyline will pretty much remain the same as the game's, however I'll add some more events and some sidestories. In the next chapter, **A Delicious Invitation**, two characters that didn't take part in the game and two others that Kubo hasn't used yet will make their debut.

That way, I think we can have something new for those who played the game, and at the same time the telling of the original story one to those who didn't. I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Delicious Invitation! To a New Future

Chapter 002 - A Delicious Invitation

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... <strong>

"I can't believe it..." Urahara mumbled, his mouth open and his jaw about to hit the floor.

"Can I have some more apples, Konoka-sama?" Fujimaru asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Haven't you eaten enough, already?" The annoyed Matsuri asked. Suddenly, everyone in the room heard a stomach-growling sound. Initially, everyone stared to Fujimaru, who simply shook his head. At his side, Matsuri's face was a deep crimson. "I...I guess I could have some more, too..."

"Okay, but make sure you share!" Konoka happily laid a new tray full of apples on the table. "Here you go!"

"Mnm, yum!" Matsuri slowly enjoyed the apple she was eating, while her brother quickly devoured his.

"I love apples!" Fujimaru shouted, picking another one while he did so.

"Wow! They're really good!" Urahara didn't resist to pick one himself.

"So what do you think? Good as new, right?" Konoka asked to the Captain of the 12th Division.

"I'll say! The picture of health, after only two days!" Urahara answered, seemingly taking more attention to his own apple than to Konoka. After he finished it, he finally stared to the red-haired woman. "How did you do it, Konoka?"

"Huh?" Urahara's question clearly startled Konoka, but before he could insist, the door behind him opened and the blonde researcher felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Oi, Urahara." Seigen greeted his fellow Captain. Urahara felt a quick but hard squeeze on his shoulder, before the Captain of the 5th Division advanced to greet the twins.

"Oh, well. I guess some things are better left unexplored..."

"Mind if I take one, kids?" Seigen asked, while he messed the hair of both siblings.

"Of course not, Seigen-sama." Matsuri answered first.

"Go ahead! They're delicious!" Fujimaru gave his opinion, before he swallowed what remained of the one apple in his hand.

"This one looks good." Seigen picked the apple and then walked back towards the door.

"But I do have a suggestion, if you want to hear it." Urahara spoke when Seigen was about to pass the door, making him stop and look back to him.

"A suggestion?" Seigen asked, before taking a bite off his apple.

"What do you think about taking these two in?" Urahara asked, causing Seigen and Konoka's eyes to widen, much because they were expecting him to insist on Konoka's powers.

"Here?" Seigen pondered.

"Of course! That was my intention from the beginning." Konoka answered with her kind smile, giving the impression she had already forgot about Urahara's earlier questions.

"Oh, really? You're sure it's all right?" Urahara questioned, once again back to his carefree and louder tone of voice.

"You don't mind, do you, Seigen?" Konoka asked for Seigen's permission.

"Allowing Rukongai residents to live in Seireitei is technically prohibited..." Seigen stopped to finish his apple. "...but if that's what you want, Konoka, I'm more than willing to go along with it."

"Ooohh, that's great!" Urahara gave a pat to both Seigen's and Konoka's shoulders, before turning to the children. "Hey kids, you like Seigen and Konoka, don...don't you?"

"Hey! No fair, Fujimaru! The last one should be mine!" Matsuri demanded.

"What are you talking about? You were still eating yours when I went to pick this one!" Fujimaru shouted back. Both were holding the last apple firmly, and neither intended to let it go.

"So what? Did you count how many did you eat? What part of sharing equally you don't understand?"

"If I waited for you to finish so I could pick the next one, I would have died of boredom."

"You could have counted them and then..."

"You know I have bad memory, Matsuri! Would you just give it to me?"

"No!"

"Geez, you're such a drag! Don't you know you can't eat much?"

"WHAT? Are you calling me fat, Fujimaru?"

"Hey now, kids! Can't you solve it wi..." At that moment, Fujimaru and Matsuri's struggle sent the apple flying high-speed ahead towards Urahara, who had the unfortunate luck of having his mouth open. The apple got inside his mouth and the impact knocked him to the floor.

"Hey! Our apple!" The twins shouted in unison. Urahara inadvertently swallowed the entire apple at once and started to suffocate, waving for help. "Oh no! We killed Urahara-sama!"

"Don't worry. This can be solved." Seigen calmly walked towards the struggling Urahara, with his arms crossed and resting inside the sleeves of his Captain's Haori. Seigen raised his right foot to his own chest's height, before letting it come down, stomping Urahara hard in the gut. Urahara quickly sat up and spat the apple like a cannon bullet, which passed through the opened window at high speed.

* * *

><p>"TAICHŌŌŌŌ!" A rough-looking man, with black hair wrapped in a ponytail, bushy eyebrows, black beard, frameless red sunglasses and a scar across the left side of his face, rushed across the street at high speed, stopping only to kneel in front of two captains: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi of the 3rd Division, accompanied by his Vice-Captain, Chikane Iba; and Love Aikawa of the 7th Division. "MY GREATEST GREETINGS, AIKAWA-TAICHŌ, ŌTORIBASHI-TAICHŌ!"<p>

"Hey, I'm here too, you know?" The annoyed Chikane snarled.

"Oh, yes, huh...hi, Iba-fukutaichō." The man shortly greeted his fellow Vice-Captain.

"What happened to all that enthusiasm?" Chikane aggressively asked, but Rōjūrō stopped her by gracefully placing his right arm in front of her.

"Chikane, dear, don't get mad. If your face shows too much emotion, you'll get wrinkles and get old faster." Rōjūrō advised, not noticing the swell vein that was slowly forming on Chikane's forehead because of his words. "Please, Kotsubaki-fukutaichō, I ask you to not treat me so formally. Like everyone in my squad and most of the Captains, please call me Rose-taichō or just Rose."

"Oh, of course. Then...MY GREATEST GREETINGS, AIKAWA-TAICHŌ, ROSE-TAICHŌ..." Kotsubaki was about to stop, but he felt the dangerous glare from Chikane's grey eyes. "and...AND IBA-FUKUTAICHŌ!"

"Alright, alright...Do you have it or not, Jin'emon?" Love asked to his Vice-Captain who frenetically nodded, before raising a small box made of wood.

"HERE IT IS, AIKAWA-TAICHŌ! WITH THE GREATEST GREETINGS OF MUGURUMA-TAICHŌ!" Jin'emon Kotsubaki informed in his usual loud tone of voice.

"Eheheh, I'll have to pay a round of sake to Kensei on our next day off." Love had an evil smirk on his face, while he took the box out of Jin'emon's hands. Rose sighed, before gracefully moving his head, so he could shift the position of his long blond hair.

"I don't agree with this at all, Love. You're messing with art, you know?" Rose scolded his fellow Captain.

"Shut it, Rose. Inside this box...gold! Pure gold!" Love carefully opened the box, which caused his dark sunglasses to glow. "Here it is, Rose! This week's and the next four editions of 'Will the Shinigami', just for us!"

"Not." Rose picked the first magazine and passed it to his Vice-Captain. "I told you before that I only wished for this week's manga. This is art, you shouldn't mess with it. Going to the Chief Editor of the Seireitei Communication and Entertainment Department, just so you could get the next chapters before everyone else, is a disgrace."

"Oh well, if you don't want it, I'll sell them." Love informed Rose, who had a most scandalized look on his face.

"Are you even listening to me, Love? What you're doing is disgraceful towards the manga and to its author, and now you want to disgrace both even more by...by selling unreleased chapters in the black market?" Rose tried to appeal to Love's good sense.

"Oh, look!" Love raised the manga that was supposed to be released three weeks after. "It seems Liz is betraying Dan with Kyle!"

"WHAT?" Rose shouted with blank eyes, finally losing his pose. "You know I hate spoilers, Love!"

"Oh, man! Will will kill Kyle!" The shocked Love shouted, causing Rose's jaw to hit the floor.

"I hate you! Love, you hear me?" Rose furiously shouted. At the same time, Jin'emon felt something coming closer to them.

"TAICHŌŌŌŌ!" Jin'emon pushed Love out of the way, just as a high-speed apple was about to hit him. As Rose was about to shout another "I hate you!", the apple hit him in the face, knocking him to the floor. "HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ROSE-TAICHŌ, IBA-FUKUTAICHŌ?"

"Why, do you ask? If I shouted for the Captain, my face would be showing emotion and I would get wrinkles. I'm just following the Captain's orders." Chikane clarified with a kind and calm look on her face, that didn't suit her at all and made Jin'emon sweatdrop.

"Hey, Rose! Here, take my hand." Love offered to help his friend to stand.

"No, Love. I must refuse." Rose spoke once again in his graceful way, while he gently rubbed his forehead. "Getting up after being knocked down, there's a certain art to it, you know?"

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Urahara-sama?" Matsuri worriedly asked. Urahara was still rubbing his sore throat, even coughing from time to time.<p>

"I think I'll be." Urahara assured.

"Sorry, Urahara-sama." The twins said in unison, with Urahara answering with a gesture.

"Things will be lively around here." Seigen commented, causing Konoka to giggle. "Have you heard Urahara's question, at least?"

"Huh..."

"It seems not...What he asked was if you like us. Me and Konoka." Seigen repeated the unheard question.

"O-of course!" Matsuri answered. There was no way she could say the opposite.

"Yeah, you're great!" Fujimaru supported his sister, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Good. I guess it's settled then. You can live right here with us!" Konoka's announcement made the eyes of both twins to become as large as the apples they had eaten minutes before.

"Oh yeah! We get to stay with Konoka-sama!" Fujimaru shouted in joy.

"Hey, I live here as well, you know?" Seigen remembered the blonde boy.

"O-of course. Sorry, my brother is dumb." Matsuri said before smacking the back of Fujimaru's head, forcing his body forward. She then made a bow herself. "We're happy that you allow us both to live with you, Seigen-sama, Konoka-sama."

"I guess that takes care of it. At least for now, anyway." Urahara thought to himself, before coughing violently once again.

"Huh, are there any more apples?" Fujimaru blushed as he made the question. His stomach was growling violently.

"You wolfed down all of those apples and you're still hungry?" Urahara asked between coughs. Fujimaru nodded and Matsuri eventually blushed, meaning she was as well. "A good appetite is a sign of strong Spiritual Power. In that case... Hey, kids! I've got a proposal for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night... <strong>

"So..."

"Hmm?" Fujimaru stared to his sister who was fidgeting. They had been on the roof of the mansion, watching the stars in silence for a long while, until that moment.

"Do you really think we can be Shinigami?" Matsuri finally asked. "Urahara-sama said he was sure we could do it, but I don't know."

"It's strange, huh? Shinigami, so suddenly..." Fujimaru thoughtfully spoke.

"He said if we become Shinigami, we can keep right on living with Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama, without the possibility of causing them problem with our...illegal situation." Matsuri remembered. "But do you really think we'll ever be able to fight Hollows and stuff? I mean...us?"

"No way. At least, that's my first reaction." Fujimaru's answer caused Matsuri to stare down sadly. "But I'd do anything for Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama. I'd even risk my life."

"Huh?" Matsuri's eyes widened, followed by the sad smile that always appeared when Fujimaru spoke of risking his life for others. "Yeah, we have to repay them for saving us."

"We can do this! We'll become Shinigami and stay here with Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama!" Fujimaru said with a decided look on his face.


	3. Achieved Goal! Joining the 5th Division

Chapter 003 - Joining the 5th Division

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later (1899 A.D.) ...<strong>

"We did it, Fujimaru! I still can't believe it!" Matsuri shouted in joy.

"We really did it. We're Shinigami!" Fujimaru shared the same feeling. Six years had passed since the Kudō twins had been accepted into the Suzunami family. The same number of years had passed since they had made the promise to become Shinigami, for the sake of Seigen and Konoka, those who had saved them and accepted them.

Today was the day.

Officially, they had become Shinigami a week before, when they graduated from the Academy. However, only now had they been assigned to one of the Divisions of the Gotei 13, the 5th Division to be more exact. This would be their first day as true Shinigami, taking orders from superiors and, even perhaps, have their first mission to take out Hollows.

"Hey! There you are, newbies!" Someone shouted from behind them, causing them to jump and shout in fear. "Hey! Shinigami aren't supposed to let anybody sneak up on 'em that easily!"

"W-who are you?" Fujimaru nervously asked.

"Kaien Shiba! Nice to meet ya!" The fairly tall young man answered. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair.

"Shiba?" Matsuri thoughtfully spoke. "Hey, I've heard of you!"

"Kaien Shiba?" Fujimaru repeated the name in a useless attempt to even remember if had already heard that name or not.

"Don't you know who he is?" The not-so-shocked Matsuri asked to her brother, before pointing towards Kaien. "He's legendary in the Shinigami Academy!"

"Don't you know that directly pointing to a person is wrong?" A seemingly annoyed Kaien pointed out Matsuri's lack of manners, causing her to blush and to hide both arms behind her back. That made Kaien chuckle, causing the twins to trade a confused look. "Never mind that! I don't care much about etiquette. I'm not the 3rd Division's Captain...Anyway, this is your very first day of work! Let me be the first to welcome you to the 5th Division!"

"Th-thank you, sir!" Matsuri answered, still a bit nervous after her unusual display earlier.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir!" Fujimaru slightly bowed as he spoke. Seeing that, Matsuri clumsily did the same.

_"Since when does he behave better than me?" _The shocked Matsuri thought.

"Eh, you might not think it's so nice after I put you through your paces today! I sure hope you're ready!" Kaien's words made both twins trade a worried look. "Now, get to the Division's station for your official welcome! Make sure you speak up loud and clear when spoken to! And stand at attention!"

"Hai." Both twins nodded.

* * *

><p>"You're all here. Good." A grinning Seigen Suzunami spoke as he entered in the barracks of the 5th Division, closely followed by his Vice-Captain, Sōsuke Aizen.<p>

"Line up, please." Aizen instructed his comrades, who did as he told them to.

"As you all know, today we welcome two new members to the 5th Division." Seigen's eyes then focused on the kids he had adopted. "Stand forward, you two."

"Hai." Both twins nervously advanced into the middle of the station, the eyes of every other member of the 5th Division falling on them.

* * *

><p>"Ahahahah!" Kaien rolled on the floor laughing, while Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head and Matsuri stared down, her face a crimson red. "Thanks for the good laugh! Ahahah! You were tripping all over that tongue of yours, trying to get your self-introduction out!"<p>

"Darn. I made a fool of myself on the very first day." The embarrassed Matsuri said, never feeling so ashamed before as she was in that moment.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You made everybody laugh, didn't you? That's good! Ahahah!" Kaien messed her hair up as he spoke, trying to make her feel better. Suddenly, he stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, everyone except the Captain."

"Hey, Matsuri. They weren't laughing in a mean way. They all sounded pretty friendly." Fujimaru rubbed his sister's head, but in a more careful way than Kaien did, because he didn't want Matsuri to remember him when she looked herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm still really embarassed."

"Congratulations." Someone suddenly spoke from behind them. As the trio turned, they saw their Vice-Captain standing there with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the 5th Division."

"Aizen-fukutaichō!" Both shouted in unison, straightening themselves and expecting some kind of order.

"You don't have to be so formal with me." Aizen informed them. "A Vice-Captain is really more like a mediator between the Captain and his men, after all."

"Hai." Both said again at the same time, but in a much more relaxed way.

"I'd like to say something, too."

"Seigen-sama!" Both shouted as they saw their Captain and adoptive father walking towards them.

"Geez, the twin-speaking way is really annoying." Kaien mumbled.

"Now that you've become official members of the 5th Division, I'd like you to address me as Suzunami-taichō." Seigen said with a stern look on his face.

"H-Hai! We're very sorry, Suzunami-taichō!" Fujimaru slightly bowed, a motion followed by his sister.

"That's all for now. Shiba will show you the rest." Seigen told them before leaving, accompanied by Aizen.

* * *

><p>"All right, let's eat, everyone!" Konoka announced as soon as she laid the last tray on the table.<p>

"Mmm, everything looks so good!" Fujimaru didn't know with what he would start. He analyzed each tray, which nearly caused him to drool.

"Didn't you go a little overboard, Konoka-sama?" Matsuri asked.

"But you joined the 5th Division today! That's even more cause for celebration than graduation!" Konoka explained her motives.

"That's right." Seigen agreed. "By the way, you two, where did you get those hair ornaments?"

"Oh, these?" Matsuri pointed to the one she was using, a red ornament that allowed her to make a ponytail and to keep her bangs in place, along with a white flower and red feathers for decoration on the left side of her head.

"Eheh." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he showed a silly grin. His white ornament stopped his bigger bangs from covering his vision field, while the red feathers connected to the left side of the first one, bigger than his sister's, passed behind his left ear until reaching his chest.

"They were a little congratulatory present from me." Konoka revealed.

"Oh, they were from you?" Seigen asked, not being too surprised by that.

"They look nice on them, don't you think?"

"Yes. I'm so used to thinking of them as little kids, but look at them! All grown up." Seigen laughed for awhile, making them a bit embarrassed.

"We wanted to tell you about the ornaments at the Division's station, but..."

"It didn't really seem like the right time." Fujimaru finished his sister's sentence.

"Yes, well...as Captain, I have to treat all of my men equally when we're at the station." Seigen remembered them. "That's in the best interest of everyone, including you two. You can understand that, right?"

"Hai, Suzunami-taichō!" Both nodded at the same time.

"Ugh! You don't have to call me that now. Even I like to relax when I'm at home!" Seigen groaned, while Konoka giggled.

"You're the one who set yourself up for that one, Seigen! Right, kids?" Konoka asked, causing all of them to erupt in laughs.

* * *

><p>"Fujimaru, Matsuri, do you have a minute?" Seigen approached the twins, who were seated in the roof of the Suzunami mansion, watching the stars like they always used to do.<p>

"Hai, Suzunami-taichō!" Matsuri happily answered.

"Not again..." Seigen groaned.

"What is it, sir?" Fujimaru asked.

"Even though I don't like to bring work to do at home, there's one little thing that should be done. There's something you should keep in mind."

"What is it, sir?" Fujimaru repeated the earlier question, since his curiosity was only increasing.

"Now that you've graduated from the Shinigami Academy and worked hard to become Shinigami, don't let yourselves become complacent." Seigen advised the twins. "This is just the beginning of the challenge you'll face as official Shinigami."

"Hai." Matsuri nodded.

"First off, let me talk a bit about the 5th Division." Seigen cleared his throat before he continued. "Even among the Gotei 13, the 5th Division values its reputation for swift action."

"Much like its Captain." Fujimaru gave his opinion.

"Yes, I suppose so. My personality is reflected in the character of my Division. It has been like that for quite awhile." Seigen stopped to think a bit, rubbing his chin as he did. "I think I've never told you, but this is my second run as Captain of the 5th Division."

"The second?" The confused Matsuri questioned.

"Yes, I've been Captain of the 5th Division for quite a long time. However, not that long ago, I was promoted to the Royal Guard."

"Wow! Really?" The shocked twins asked at the same time.

"Yes. I spent some years in there, until I was chosen as a temporary replacement for my successor, who is currently on a trial to enter in the Royal Guard as well. He used to be my former Vice-Captain, so our ways of thinking are pretty similar. Nothing was lost since I left the first time. The 5th Division continues to take quick initiative and does its best to outshine the other Divisions. We take great pride in that. Consequently, we have no tolerance for slackers."

"That sounds pretty strict..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not that we insist on impeccable skills. What matters is the determination to improve oneself in thought and action. Pride yourself in these things. As long as you are a member of the 5th Division, bear them in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Seigen's first Vice-Captain was Shinji Hirako, for the more distracted ones. I just avoided having Seigen mentioning his name to the twins, because of a future event.


	4. Enter Kaien! The Man of Legend

Chapter 004 - The Man of Legend

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later... <strong>

"Kaien!" The Shinigami of the 5th Division heard his name being called. Turning, he saw his two newest kōhai running towards him.

"You looking for me?" Kaien asked, while he pointed to himself.

"You and no other." Fujimaru nodded.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions, now that we're finally having some free time." Matsuri explained.

"About what?" Kaien frowned, while he tried to figure out what they wanted to know.

"We're curious about the amazing stories about your days at the Shinigami Academy." Matsuri revealed.

"Amazing stories? What amazing stories?" Kaien rubbed the back of his head, looking like he didn't knew of what they were talking about. Truth was, he had been put through that hundreds of times before by people who admired him. "I was only at the academy for two years. It isn't much time to live something so incredible that would make an amazing story."

"However, graduating in just two years is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Matsuri tried to launch some bait.

"It usually takes six years to graduate." Fujimaru remembered.

"I couldn't help it. I finished all the coursework so they had to let me go." Kaien said with a bored expression.

"And is it true that you had enough Spiritual Pressure to become a 3rd Seat when you entered the academy?" Matsuri followed up with yet another question.

"Where did you hear that from?" The surprised Kaien asked.

"Well, some of Matsuri's friends from the Academy formed the "Kaien Shiba Fangirl Club". The info must be from there." Fujimaru revealed. The cold glare coming from Matsuri's eyes quickly reached Fujimaru, who started to shake his hands clumsily. "B-but, this has nothing to do with that. Matsuri was actually the one who was interested in doing you some questions."

"Oh?" Kaien raised an eyebrow, as he saw Matsuri's facial skin becoming red and her eyes becoming huge. "Is that true? You're interested in me, new girl?"

"N-no, it's just..." Matsuri regained control over herself, which allowed her to hit her brother with a rising backfist that knocked him down. "It's just that my brother's an idiot. Could you answer the question, please?"

"Well, Spiritual Power isn't everything." Kaien shrugged. "Look no further, I may have a 3rd Seat's Spiritual Pressure, but I'm not one."

"You passed the entrance exam on your first try...even though you're from the Rukongai." Fujimaru's sentence was read from a paper, where it was written all the questions he was supposed to make. Matsuri only noticed it when she heard the words "Oh, it rhymes!" A swell vein appeared on her forehead, before she took the paper out of his hands and nailed him with another backfist.

"Did I?" The young prodigy asked, to which Matsuri nodded. "Well, so what?"

"Is that all you can say?" The disappointed Matsuri asked. "None of that stuff is normal, you know?"

"Whatever." Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "I was just focused on what I wanted to do after I left the academy."

"What was life like for you when you were there?" Fujimaru asked from the floor. Matsuri checked the paper to be sure. It wasn't there. "What? Can't I ask my own questions?"

"Don't remember much. Lots of tests and training. And before I knew it, I'd graduated." Kaien answered in simple fashion yet again.

"Did you felt like you just whiped right through?" Fujimaru questioned him once more.

"And I didn't really have any rivals to speak of." Kaien told them, just to avoid one more question that he was already used to.

"I'm not surprised." Matsuri stated, causing both guys to trade a look with each other.

"So...joining the Gotei 13 was a real eye-opener." The eyes of both twins slightly widened, as what he was saying wasn't an answer to any question. It was a message he wanted to tell them. "There's no shortage of amazing people out here. Specially, the Captains and Vice-Captains."

"To have people of such high rank be a point of comparison, it shows how special you are." Fujimaru remarked, causing Kaien to raise an eyebrow again. "Don't take me wrong. What I want to say is that you could've let it raise to your head. However, that didn't happen. You continued to work...well, your ass off, and it's because of that work that you can be compared to the amazing people you talked about. That's what I meant by special."

"Hmm, I guess you ain't that wrong." Kaien pondered.

"You are a legend after all, Kaien."

"Huh?" Both men turned to look to Matsuri. She had her hands together and had a weird look in her eyes.

"Hey, are your sister's eyes...sparkling?" Kaien was the one doing the questions this time.

"Bro, I never saw this happening before." Fujimaru was as confused as Kaien. He passed his hand in front of her eyes, but she didn't move at all.

"It's like she's hypnotized." Kaien said, while he rubbed the back of his head. By his side, Fujimaru heavily sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna regret this." Fujimaru told him, before he place a hand on his shoulder. "You know something, Kaien?"

"What?" The confused genius asked.

"I believe Matsuri is really liking you, you know? But I warn you, my friend, our clothes hide many things. You don't have the slightest clue of how fat she..." Suddenly, Matsuri's sparkling eyes changed to glowing red and she pounced her brother, grabbing his throat with both hands.

"That's a lie! I don't like Kaien and I'm not fat! I'm not, you hear me?" She furiously shouted while she frenetically slammed her brother's head against the floor. Kaien sweatdropped, but eventually chuckled.

"If I do end up being a legend, it'll be for something I haven't done yet." Kaien claimed, taking Matsuri's attention and making her stop from hurting her brother. "And when I do, you guys'll help me make it something really big!"

"Really?" She asked, to which Kaien nodded.

"It really has to be both of us?" The crying Fujimaru slightly raised his head, only to be knocked down by another backfist.

"If you don't mind." Kaien said with a laugh. Soon after, an unseated Shinigami from their Division came running towards them.

"Shiba-san, there's an order from Aizen-fukutaichō!" The panting Shinigami stopped for some seconds, to regain his breath. "You are to go to the gates and wait for someone important. You are to escort him to Aizen-fukutaichō's office."

"Who's that important someone?" The confused Kaien asked.

"He says you'll know when he arrives." The Shinigami told him, causing Kaien to rub the back of his head.

"Strange...oh well, I see you later guys. Behave yourselves." Kaien waved, before he left the courtyard.

"Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō! There's orders for you two, as well." Both straigthned themselves, Fujimaru a bit slower due to the damage. "Fujimaru Kudō is to go immediately to Aizen-fukutaichō's office. Matsuri Kudō is to go to the 9th Division's barracks. That's where you'll know more about your missions."

"Hai." Both nodded. The Shinigami took a deep breath and darted once again, disappearing when he turned around the corner.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Matsuri rubbed the back of her brother's head, in a way of asking for forgiveness by her violent reaction. Fujimaru eventually nodded, and she darted in the direction of the 9th Division's barracks. _"That girl has two sides, really!"_


	5. Captains! A Gentle Man and a Scary Man

Chapter 005 - A Gentle Man, a Scary Man

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes later... <strong>

_"Who could it be? Someone important...maybe a Captain or a member of the Kidō Corps. I doubt it will be one of the Stealth Force..."_ Kaien pondered, with his back against the wall.

"Good morning, Kaien-kun."

"Huh?" Kaien turned his head slightly and his eyes widened, as he recognized the white-haired Captain.

* * *

><p>Knock-knock.<p>

"Come in." Aizen allowed, without taking his eyes from the papers he was signing.

"You called, Aizen-fukutaichō?" Fujimaru asked as he entered.

"Ah, Fujimaru-kun." Aizen stopped what he was doing and stared to the younger man. "Sorry to bother you, but I will have a visitor in about..." The Vice-Captain stopped, and stared to his watch. "...less than 5 minutes. Would you mind serving us some tea?"

"Certainly, sir." Fujimaru nodded and left the office to complete his task. _"Only tea, huh? I wonder what Matsuri's doing..."_

* * *

><p>"Have you found Mashiro yet?" A menacing-looking man, with short light-gray hair, shouted to his men.<p>

"N-not yet, sir." A young Shinigami from the 9th Division nervously answered.

"Then what're you waiting for? Go find her!" Kensei roared and the boy obeyed without thinking twice. As he left, a blond girl entered in the Editorial Office and crossed paths with the furious man. "Who're you?"

"Ma-Matsuri Kudō of the 5th Division, sir." Matsuri presented herself, frightened by the general mood of the members of the 9th Division, who didn't stop for a second.

"Only one? Oh well..." The Captain rubbed the back of his head, with a doubtful look on his face. "Kensei Muguruma, Captain of the 9th Division and Chief Editor of the Seireitei Communication and Entertainment Department...Do you know what you were sent to do?"

"I was only ordered to come here. They told me I would know what to do when I arrived." Matsuri told him.

"Hmm, I see...Well, our Vice-Captain is...absent, for the moment." Matsuri could swear she saw a vein coming up and down on Kensei's forehead as he spoke. "Our staff is already a short one and we can't have any delays with the release of our weekly magazine. That's why I asked for the 5th Division's help."

"Yes, sir. The 5th Division prides itself for its swift action." Matsuri repeated what Seigen told her days before.

"Good. Follow me." Kensei leaded the way, with Matsuri following close by. They walked around the office until they reached an empty desk. There was a Seireitei Communication Magazine on top of it, the edition that was supposed to be released in less than 24 hours. As she looked to Kensei for an answer, the Captain laid thousands of sheets of paper on the desk, causing Matsuri's eyes to become blank. "Your job is to transcribe the magazine, as many times as possible until you finish all the paper. Oh, and everything has to be finished today."

"What?" Matsuri asked in disbelief.

"I already asked Urahara to develop some kind of machine that could duplicate documents. I wonder how that is going..." Kensei trailed off as he noticed the look on Matsuri's face. "What's wrong? You're young, be happy!"

"Uh..."

"Smile!" Kensei ordered with a frightening expression, causing Matsuri to sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"Here you are, sir."<p>

"Thank you, Fujimaru-kun." Aizen was about to relieve Fujimaru of his duties, until he noticed that his guest seemed to be quite interested in the blond young man. "Allow me to make the introductions. This is Captain Jushirō Ukitake from the 13th Division."

"A pleasure." The frail-looking man with long white hair nodded to the young man.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Fujimaru nodded as well. "I am new to the 5th Division. My name is..."

"Suzunami told me all about the two of you." Ukitake interrupted the unseated member of the 5th Division.

"Oh?"

"You twins are quite close, I hear." Ukitake added.

"Did the Captain say so?" The curious Fujimaru asked.

"He did. And that is really saying something, coming from one who holds his sister in such high esteem." The Captain remarked, creating some confusion in the younger man's head.

_"Sister? I never heard of one..."_ Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, I suppose that's true! Ahah!"

"I'd love to see the two of you together. I imagine you are a lot alike."

"Actually, our personalities are quite different, sir." Fujimaru sweatdropped.

"Is that so?" Ukitake rubbed his chin. Aizen stared to the older man, trying to figure out his intentions. "Sorry for prying, but we rarely get twin Shinigami. It's quite a...phenomenon. Please stop by our Division's station when you have time."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Fujimaru gratefully spoke.

"I don't get out very much, so come by anytime."

"That's very kind of you, sir." Fujimaru nodded once more. After waiting for a moment of silence, Aizen finally spoke.

"Well, I truly hope you get along, but..." Aizen interjected himself. "...for now, there are some business to be taken care of. Fujimaru-kun, I hope you don't feel like I'm pushing you away. The same applies to you, Ukitake-taichō."

"Oh no, of course not." Ukitake shook his head. "After all, I'm the one who asked for this meeting, so technically I'm the one who's wasting your time."

"Thank you for your understanding, Ukitake-taichō." Aizen nodded, before turning back to the other Shinigami. "Fujimaru-kun, you can go back to work now. Thank you for the tea."

"Of course, Aizen-fukutaichō. It was a pleasure, Ukitake-taichō."

"Equally." Ukitake waved to the youngster, who advanced towards the door.

"So, where were we?" Aizen resumed the conversation.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to express my interest in one of your men. He has..." Fujimaru still heard before closing the door.

_"So that's Ukitake-taichō. He seems really friendly."_ Fujimaru thought. _"We'll have to pay him a visit one day."_

"Oi, Fujimaru!" Kaien waved to his kōhai, who immediately walked in his direction as soon as he heard his name being called. "Are you done for...a...atchooo!"

"Flu?" Fujimaru asked.

"Nah. Someone must be talking a lot about me lately. It has been all...atchooo!" Kaien sneezed once more.

"Must be Matsuri." Fujimaru offered, causing his superior to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Atchooo!" Matsuri sneezed hard, causing some sheets of paper to flew out of the window. "Oh no! Those were already written!"<p>

"Hey! Don't waste resources!" Kensei roared, causing Matsuri to freeze. "What's wrong with you? Smile!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of the reasons why this story happens in the middle of Turn Back the Pendulum 4: this was supposed to be the first time Ukitake expressed his intention of having Kaien as his Vice-Captain. In the manga chapter, Kaien refused the proposal but not for the first time._  
><em>


	6. Really? Urahara's Forgetfulness

Chapter 006 - Urahara's Forgetfulness

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later... <strong>

"I'm bored..." Hiyori mumbled yet again, causing Urahara to stare at her apprehensively.

_"She has been like that since Shinji left to the Royal Guard..." _Urahara rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you go for a walk? There's not much to do today. I bet I can take care of everything, along with Kurotsuchi."

"Not in the mood..."

"Hmm..." Urahara tried to figure out what to do, until someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"You've been hiding in here for over a week. How about visiting old friends from time to time?" Yoruichi started to scold her former 3rd Seat, as soon as she entered in his lab. Only after, did she realize that he wasn't alone. Hiyori, seeing the older woman staring at her, stood and walked towards Yoruichi with a weird look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Hiyori Sarugaki!" The blond girl shouted, causing the Captain of the 2nd Division to raise an eyebrow. "My name! Hiyori Sarugaki!"

"Oh, I see..." Yoruichi chuckled, before shaking Hiyori's already extended hand. "I'm Yoruichi. Nice to meet you."

"I heard that name somewhere before..." Hiyori thought for a moment, but eventually shrugged it off, before pointing towards Urahara. "You know the lazyass?"

"Lazyass, huh?" Yoruichi asked, while she traded a look with Urahara, who then rolled his eyes back into his head. "Quite accurate, aren't you?"

"Yoruichi-san! Don't support her like that!" The shocked Urahara shouted.

"He's so lazy that he doesn't even go to visit his girlfriend." Yoruichi further added, causing Urahara to fall of his chair. "Suì-Fēng has been really moody as of late, Kisuke. You should really go to see her."

"Wait! The dumbass has a girlfriend? Really?" The shocked Hiyori stared from Yoruichi to Urahara and back to Yoruichi. "Really?"

"Eheh...Hiyori-san, would you go for that walk, now? I want to discuss something with Yoruichi-san..." Urahara menacingly stared to Yoruichi, who was rolling on the floor laughing because of his reaction.

"Hey, hey! I want to know the truth, dumbass!" By the time Hiyori turned, Yoruichi had composed herself, looking extremely solemn. "We'll talk about this later, right?"

"Sure." Yoruichi smiled to the younger woman, who turned and snarled to Urahara, before leaving the lab. As soon as Hiyori closed the door, Yoruichi threw herself to the floor, laughing again. "Ahahahah! You had to see your face, Kisuke! Ahahah!"

"Mean, Yoruichi-san... You're really mean." Urahara said with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurotsuchi! I'm going for a walk!" Hiyori told to the 12th Division's 3rd Seat, who didn't answer nor took his eyes away from his current experiment. The Vice-Captain shook her head and put out her tongue to him, before going towards the front door of the Department. "Freak..."<p>

"Why...why is my genius being put to waste like this?" Mayuri suddenly shouted, while he took both hands to his head. "Duplicating documents...I should be doing something much more important than this! Kisuke Urahara...I really hate you!"

* * *

><p>"My hands hurt..." Matsuri complained, while she left the barracks of the 9th Division. Her brother, Fujimaru, was waiting there for her. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm done for today. I came to pick you up, so we can go home." Fujimaru revealed.

"Well, I still have to report back at the station. Will you come?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure." He answered. While they walked back to the 5th Division's station, Matsuri told him about how awful her day had been, with precise details such as the number of paper sheets she had filled and how terrifying the Captain of the 9th Division could be. Fujimaru though, chose to avoid telling her about what he had done during the day, since it would likely infuriate her to no end.

_"If she wonders that I only had to serve them tea, while she was working her ass off..." _Fujimaru kept in mind.

"You're awfully quiet, Fujimaru. Something happened today?" Matsuri questioned, making him shiver from head to toe. "Hey, there's something I have to speak to you about."

"W-what is it?" Fujimaru nervously asked.

"We should go and tell Urahara-taichō we joined the Gotei 13." She answered.

"Aahh..." He sounded relieved, before a look of confusion filled his face. "Why is that?"

"Because he's the one who told us to become Shinigami in the first place!" Matsuri told her brother, while she stared at him by the corner of her eye.

"He was?" Fujimaru asked with his eyes closed, meaning he didn't remember that.

"Yes, you idiotic airhead!" She shouted, before smacking the back of his head. "Let's just go to the Department of Research and Development when we're finished with the report!"

"All right..." Fujimaru had his face filled with tears, while he followed her closely. _"She's bipolar...That's the only possible explanation!"_

* * *

><p>"Hmm...who are you?" Mayuri asked, while he evaluated them both with his eyes, trying to figure out if there was something worth studying about them. They did the same to him, regarding his strange appearance.<p>

"Fujimaru and Matsuri from the 5th Division, sir." Fujimaru made the introductions.

"We wished to speak with Urahara-taichō, if possible." Matsuri revealed the motive of their presence.

"Oh...Kisuke Urahara, is it?" If Mayuri had found some sort of interest in them, he lost it as soon as he heard his Captain's name. He turned back to his task, the prototype of a printing machine. "Go for it. I don't care."

"Sir?" The confused Fujimaru called him, after trading a look with his sister. "Could you tell us the way to his lab, please?"

"It's not of my interest, so...no." Mayuri simply answered, his eyes focused on two screws of different sizes, trying to figure out which one was better to use in the machine.

"Isn't that a bit unreasonable?" Matsuri questioned the researcher, who stopped what he was doing for a moment. They suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent coming from him.

"I'm trying to work and I don't like to be interrupted. Should I kill you both?" Mayuri asked, while he grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutō. Matsuri was about to answer, but Fujimaru put his hand in front of her.

"We'll find it on our own, sir. Please keep up your wonderful work." Fujimaru spoke, before picking his sister under his arm and running from there as fast as he could.

"That guy's crazy! He was really about to kill us!" Matsuri spoke, while she was being carried away.

"Let's just find Urahara-taichō, speak with him, and get the hell out of here!" Fujimaru told his sister, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I really don't remember that! Are you sure I was one the one who told you to become Shinigami?" Urahara asked with a vague look on his face.<p>

"You must certainly did!" The shocked Matsuri insisted, while Fujimaru sweatdropped.

"Really? Strange..." Urahara held his chin in a thoughful manner.

"You ought to pay more attention." Matsuri told to the leader of the Department of Research and Development.

_"We risked our lives for this?" _Fujimaru thought, before coming closer to his sister, so he could whisper. "Hey sis, does that make him an idiotic airhead?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Matsuri whispered back.

"It doesn't matter anyway. The important thing is that you two made it into one of our Divisions." Urahara told them. "So...what made you decide to become Shinigami anyway?"

"We did it for Konoka-sama!" Both said at the same time.

"Answering in unison!" Urahara seemed delighted. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Well, some don't like that..." Fujimaru said with a goofy look on his face, as he remembered Kaien's constant annoyed remarks whenever they did that.

"We just stopped by to say thanks." Matsuri said.

"Thanks? For what?" The confused Urahara asked.

"Because you gave us the idea of becoming Shinigami..." Matsuri continued, the look on her face softening. "...and that led to us living as part of Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama's family."

"I guess that's one way to look at it..." Urahara pondered with a serious look on his face, causing the twins to stare at him with a weird look on their faces. Noticing this, Urahara shook his head and raised a finger. "I'm just talking to myself. Don't mind silly old me... Come visit me anytime. It'll be a good excuse to skip out on work."

"Never!" The indignated Matsuri immediately refused.

"Will do!" Fujimaru disagreed with his sister, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!"

"Kidding! I'm just kidding!" Fujimaru put both hands in front of his body, assuming a defensive position to save himself from his sister.

* * *

><p>"They're gone." Urahara said, while he let himself fall on his chair. "You could've come out, Yoruichi-san."<p>

"It's better for rookies not to know the face of the Chief of the Punishment Force." Yoruichi told him, while she came out from behind a huge machine. "So, are they the ones?

"Yep. Suzunami's kids." Urahara nodded.

"The girl is serious and straight-forward. The boy was, well, a little less so..." Yoruichi gave her opinion.

"But from the looks of him, I'd say he's got a fire in his belly." Urahara countered, with Yoruichi eventually nodding.

"Good thing they're in the 5th Squad." She said.

"Yeah. For a lot of reasons." Urahara seriously agreed with his best friend.

"If they ended up in the 12th, that kid would end up just like you." Yoruichi said a bit more lightly.

"Like me?"

"He even has the same haircut. Talk about bad taste." The Captain of the 2nd Division shook her head in disapproval for both of their looks.

"Oh, that hurt my feelings. You're really mean Yoruichi-san." The goofy Urahara faked to be sulking for awhile, until he turned serious once again. "Keep an eye on them when you have time."

"Will do."


	7. Konoka's Friend! Beautiful Fearfulness

Chapter 007 - Konoka's Friend

* * *

><p><strong>By sunset...<strong>

"I'm going for a bath." Matsuri told her brother, as soon as they arrived in the Suzunami mansion.

"Fine, fine..." Fujimaru answered, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? You always want to go first." Matsuri remembered.

"And you always end up smacking me and going on first anyways." An annoyed Fujimaru placed both hands behind his head. "Today, I decided to skip the beating."

"Fujimaru..." She whispered, before pulling his cheek and smiling. "I know I exaggerate a bit on that, but you know that I only do it because I like you. I wouldn't do that to people who I don't have trust on or that I don't like. Unless, it's a battle situation, of course..."

"Gosh, poor Kaien then..." Fujimaru started to say, causing a instantaneous uprising of forehead veins on Matsuri. The blonde girl pushed her hand back, before smacking her brother's face and sending him flying against the wall. She turned and furiously stepped into the bathroom. "Thank goodness that she likes me..."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Konoka-sama is still around." Fujimaru wondered, while he walked through one of the corridors of the mansion. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door. <em>"I think I'm hearing voices inside."<em>

"Yes, they are simply delightful children!" Konoka told someone else.

"I would love to meet them." Another woman spoke. Her voice shared the same kindness that filled Konoka's words. "You speak so highly of them, you've piqued my curiosity."

"I'm sure you'll be taken with them." The redhead told her guest.

"With such a high recommendation, I may just take them away from you." The woman warned Konoka, who laughed.

"I'm afraid I couldn't bear to part with them!" Konoka admitted.

_"Who's that?"_ The overcurious Fujimaru leaned against the door, trying to identify the second voice.

"Ah, they're early today." Konoka eventually said.

"Is that so?" The unidentified woman said with fake surprise.

_"Have they noticed me? Impossible!"_ Fujimaru shook his head and decided to enter the room. As he opened the door, his eyes fell on the stranger, before widening. "Our guest...is..."

"How do you do? I am Retsu Unohana." The woman introduced herself.

"She is a dear friend of mine and the Captain of the 4th Division." Konoka added, while the frozen Fujimaru kept on staring to the Captain. As both women traded a look with each other, Fujimaru eventually woke up for reality and shook his head.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Unohana-taichō!" Fujimaru said, before bowing deeply.

"I take it that this is one of them." Unohana spoke to her friend, who nodded. Then, the expert healer turned her attention back to the blond boy. "I understand you are a recent graduate of the academy."

"Y-Yes."

"There's no need to be nervous. We were enjoying a little tea and conversation." The kind Captain tried to make him more confortable, even though he was at his own house.

"Please, join us." Konoka asked to the young Shinigami.

"But I wouldn't want to impose on your valuable free time." Fujimaru tried to refuse, not that he didn't want to, but because he thought it wasn't too right to have tea with a Captain of the Gotei 13.

"Nonsense. You can spare a few moments, can't you?" Konoka insisted, with a smile on her face.

"Don't be shy." Unohana told him, also smiling.

"But..."

"Come sit down." Both said at the same time. However, instead of the kind smiles they had been supporting until then, the two women had the most fearsome look that he had ever seen on their faces.

"Yes, ma'am." Fujimaru immediately agreed to.

* * *

><p>"Eeeh?" The shocked Matsuri couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You mean she was here and I didn't get to know her?"<p>

"I was surprised too. I never expected to find Unohana-taichō here." Fujimaru told her. "I was so nervous I don't even remember tasting the tea."

"How is she?" The curious Matsuri questioned her brother.

"She's prettier than I imagined." Fujimaru said with his goofy grin, causing her sister to slap her own forehead.


	8. Mission! First Assignment of the Twins

Chapter 008 - The First Assignment

* * *

><p><strong>One week later... <strong>

"Line up, please." Aizen ordered the members of the 5th Division, who immediately complied. Seeing the serious look on Suzunami and Aizen's faces, everyone knew that something important had happened, which was also the reason they had been all called to the station.

"We've got a sudden special assignment today." Suzunami revealed, causing some whispers between the Shinigami. "I'm afraid Ukitake-taichō of the 13th Division isn't feeling well today and is unable to patrol. The other squads have been asked to take over some of the 13th Division's patrol areas in the Rukongai. We'll be sending a few of you from the 5th Division out on this detail as well."

"Taichō!" Seeing that Suzunami had just finished the explanation, Kaien stepped forward. "Kaien Shiba, volunteering for the 13th Division's patrol!"

"Fine." Suzunami nodded in appreciation for Kaien's initiative. "Anyone else?"

"Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō have volunteered to come along, sir!" Kaien immediately answered.

"What?" The shocked twins asked, since they nothing to do with what Kaien said.

"Isn't that right?" Kaien turned his head to them and winked.

"Uh, yes...sir." Fujimaru eventually ended up saying.

"I like the attitude, but I don't know if you're quite ready to..."

"Then why don't I go with them, taichō?" Aizen interrupted his Captain.

"Oh, would you? I'd appreciate that, Aizen." Suzunami asked to the volunteering Vice-Captain.

"No problem, sir." Aizen nodded to Suzunami and smiled to the twins.

"All right, then...Aizen, Shiba, Kudō twins...the four of you, head out immediately." Suzunami ordered the quartet.

"Hai." All patrol team members nodded, before Flash Stepping away.

* * *

><p>"North Rukongai, District 64. This is where we'll be patrolling." Aizen announced as soon as they arrived in the place.<p>

"The Rukongai surrounds the Seireitei and is separated into North, South, East and West, each with Districts numbered 1 through 80." Shiba did a short explanation to the younger ones.

"The higher the numbers, the further the Districts are from the Seireitei and the rougher and more dangerous they are, right?" Matsuri completed, surprising Kaien.

"Oh, you already knew that, eh?" Kaien asked.

"Yep. We grew up in the Rukongai." Fujimaru told to his friend.

"But that doesn't mean you can let your guard down." Kaien remembered. "Hollows might show up at any time, and there are lots of troublemaker residents, too."

"This is a pretty tough job for your first field assignment." Aizen gave his opinion, causing both twins to trade a worried look with eachother. "However, Shiba and I are here. We shouldn't have any trouble dealing with the Hollows."

"Hai!" Both nodded. A moment later, Kaien's eyes widened.

"Eh, speaking of them..." Kaien frowned.

"Hollows?" The worried Matsuri asked.

"Where are they? How many?" Fujimaru's questions erupted, since he was still to green in sensing other Spiritual Powers to answer them himself. "How strong are they?"

"Get a hold of yourself. They're still far away." Aizen said, to tranquilize both inexperienced Shinigami.

"Sorry. The only time we met a Hollow was in a Academy field trip and we weren't the ones to deal with it." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head in shame. "I guess we're still too fresh."

"Then it's time to heat up!" Kaien gave them both a pat in the shoulder. "Fujimaru! Matsuri! Let's move!"

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Kaien shouted. Since he was the one to find the Hollows, he led the team through the streets, until they reached a large space, near the border with another District, where only a few huts stood.<p>

"It looks like nothing but Hollows of low intelligence this time." Aizen spoke, before looking to the twins. "Just remember your training and you'll be fine."

"Okay, go get'em! We'll help you out if you get in trouble!" Kaien assured them.

"Are you ready, Matsuri?" Fujimaru asked. After his sister nodded, both darted towards the evil creatures.

_"We can do this!" _Matsuri reassured herself. Most of the Hollows were small and had reptilian-like bodies. The blonde girl slashed outwards with her sealed Zanpakutō, making a cut on the torso of a blue one. However, the Hollow dodged her finishing blow, a downward slash, and aimed for her, from her blind spot. Fujimaru appeared by her right side, just at the last second, and stabbed the Hollow's mask with his katana, destroying him in the process.

"Are you okay?" Fujimaru asked, without noticing a dark yellow Hollow coming from behind him. Matsuri pushed her brother out of the way, and slashed the Hollow's body into two with a powerful slash. "Eh, sorry about that."

"Interesting." Aizen commented, while he kept on watching the battle between the twins and the Hollows. Fujimaru stabbed the next Hollow's chest, allowing Matsuri to cut off its head. "They're quite fragile in one-on-one confrontations, but if they team up..."

"They're quite impressive as a duo, that's for sure." Kaien agreed. At that moment, Fujimaru used Shunpo to pass by a green Hollow, landing behind him. As soon as he did, the Hollow's right leg gave away, leaving him defenseless for another decapitating blow from Matsuri. "Ohoh! Was that a Shunpo Tangeki?"

"Yes, it was. A very impressive move for a rookie. There are many Shinigami who've been in active combat for years, who can't use it." Aizen pointed out. "A short-distance Shunpo, with the user attacking before it is finished. Many prefer to attack only after Shunpo ends, since the extra body movement may interfere with it."

"That's why it has to be a short-range one. It would be quite impossible to not lose control over a long one, at least at this point that is..." Kaien spoke and Aizen nodded in agreement. Matsuri used her sword to block a thrusting claw from one of the more humanoid-like Hollows, with the Hollow not being able to gain advantage over the smaller opponent. Fujimaru flipped over her and used a downward slash to cut of the Hollow's attacking limb, letting him defenseless for Matsuri's rising slash from that same side.

"Fujimaru-kun's main weapon is speed, while Matsuri-kun seems to be more of a powerhouse." Aizen continued to analyze their fighting styles.

"That doesn't surprise me." Kaien stated, with a drop of sweat rolling down the back of his head. He was remembering the many times Fujimaru was able to avoid a beating by outrunning her, and other many times where he watched her pummel him when he was too close to escape. At the same time, Aizen's eyebrows raised, as he realized what the Hollows were doing.

"Matsuri!" A Hollow rolled itself into a sphere and flew towards Matsuri like a cannon bullet, with the girl being able to block it with her blade. The Hollow didn't stop tough, and was able to push her away from her brother. However, before Fujimaru could help her, three other Hollows surrounded him. As one attempted to strike him, Aizen stepped in and blocked its claw with his Zanpakutō. "Aizen-fukutaichō?"

"You've been doing a very good work until now." Aizen complimented the young man, before he waved his sword and killed the Hollow effortlessly. "The problem is that I realized something about these Hollows. We should eleminate them immediately, which means Shiba and I are taking over."

"O-of course." Fujimaru nodded and backed away. The two Hollows rushed towards Aizen, who dodged the double piercing strike.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa" Aizen launched a rope of Spiritual Energy, that tightly wrapped both Hollows against eachother. The Vice-Captain of the 5th Division walked towards the Hollows, before pointing two fingers to the back of the head of one of them. "Hadō #4: Byakurai"

"Wow..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he saw the beam of white lightning penetrate the heads of both Hollows, destroying them. As he looked to the other side of the battlefield, Fujimaru saw Kaien swinging his Zanpakutō in an attempt to wipe the blood out of the blade, while Matsuri stared at him with the same expression as Fujimaru's.

"That takes care of that! I'm finished here, too, Aizen-fukutaichō!" Kaien informed his superior, who nodded.

"Strong..." They could still hear Matsuri mumble. Kaien gave a pat on Fujimaru's shoulder, while the latter sighed in relief for the battle being over without any casualties.

"Hm?" Aizen turned before anyone else, just before a Hollow, bigger than any of the ones defeated earlier, landed behind the Shinigami group.

"Stop right there, Shinigami!" The green Hollow with red fur around its mask demanded.

"Huh?" Fujimaru and Matsuri stared not so much to the Hollow, but for what it was carrying under its left arm.

"You wouldn't want to see this little thing get hurt, would you?" The Hollow asked, taking everyone's attention to the little blond girl he held hostage.

"Hey! Let go of me!" The girl still tried to punch or kick the creature but to no avail. Strangely, she wasn't scared, but seemed more like she was annoyed by what was happening.

"Pipe down, little pipsqueak!" The Hollow demanded and tightened his grip on the girl.

"Ow!" The girl let out a painful gasp, but her expression didn't change at all. "How could you hurt such a beautiful young hostage?"

"Silence!" The Hollow ordered, but the girl continued to try to punch or kick him.

"That Hollow's day is about to get a whole lot worse." Kaien stated, while he readied his Zanpakutō.

"We have to be very careful, Shiba. It has a hostage." Aizen remembered.

"Hmm? Wait..." The Hollow focused his eyes on the twins, until he realized what he was missing. "Those two souls! I seem to remember them!"

"That Hollow!" Matsuri did as well.

"No, it can't be!" Fujimaru couldn't believe it, but still readied his own weapon.

"Well, well...Fancy meeting you here! Eheheh!" Mad Eater maniacally laughed. "How about a trade? This noisy brat for your twin Shinigami?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kaien demanded an answer.

"That Hollow likes to eat rare souls. It attacked us a long time ago, when we were little." Fujimaru explained.

"We were rescued that time, but it vowed to find us again one day." Matsuri continued.

"What to do, Aizen-fukutaichō?" Kaien asked to his superior, who held his chin thoughtfully.

"Rescuing the hostage is our first priority." He eventually said, before turning to the twins. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, you two, but it can't be helped."

"H-Hai!" Both nodded and started to walk towards the Hollow.

"So, we have a deal, do we?" Mad Eater asked between laughs. "Then lay down your Zanpakutō, both of you and then walk this way."

"As long as you let me take a little insurance first." Aizen interrupted and lifted his Zanpakutō in front of his body, before a thin mist started to spread out of it. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

"Releasing your Zanpakutō, eh? Well, I suppose that can't do any harm, as long as I do my part of the deal." Mad Eater agreed to Aizen's insurance, with the latter nodding to the twins, who released their weapons. "Come to me now, then, my little twin mouthfuls!"

_"I get it!" _Kaien realized what to do, after thinking about why Aizen would release his Zanpakutō.

"Wha-What is this?" Mad Eater asked, as he saw everyone in front of him slowly changing the shape of their bodies. "You turned into me? Wait...Now there are two of me! No, now three! What's going on here?"

"That give you enough time, Shiba?" Aizen calmly asked. Without realizing how, Mad Eater lost its hostage and couldn't see it anywhere.

"Piece of cake! Got the little girl!" Kaien's voice sounded not too far away from there, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Now go take care of that greedy gobbler!"

"Go get it!" The invisible little girl shouted as well.

"What?" The confused Fujimaru asked, since he was seeing Mad Eater slowly backing away from them, while Kaien was on top of one of the huts of the district, with the girl under his left arm.

"I'd better get out of here!" Mad Eater suddenly shouted, before running away from all his "copies" that were surrounding him.

"Think you can run, eh?" Kaien prepared himself to go after the Hollow, but Aizen appeared by his side and stopped him.

"No need to go after it now, Shiba. The important thing is the safety of the hostage." Aizen remembered Kaien of the girl that was still under his arm.

"What just happened?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"My Kyōka Suigetsu is an illusion-type Zanpakutō, that creates illusions with diffused reflections from mist and water to confuse the enemy." Aizen explained the power of his Zanpakutō. "I put mist in front of each of us and showed the Hollow diffused reflections of itself."

"So that's why he was acting like that." Matsuri now realized, while her brother was stuck on the part of "diffused reflections", without realizing the ability at all.

"Scared it pretty good, huh?" Kaien asked, as he allowed the girl to get back on her own two feet. "While that was going on, I rescued her."

"It's a shame, we weren't able to stop that Mad Eater." Fujimaru stared down in shame, something that was copied by his sister.

"I apologize. You must have been frightened." Aizen spoke. "I want you to know that the 5th Division never uses its men like disposable pawns. You can trust me in that."

"Where's your home, little girl?" Kaien asked.

"Not that far from here, I can go by myself. Unless..." The girl then grabbed Kaien's hand with both of hers. "You want to sleep by."

"Hey! That isn't even barely legal! It isn't legal at all!" Matsuri shouted with blank eyes.

"I think we should just go back." Fujimaru whispered to Aizen, who nodded.

* * *

><p>"Aizen-fukutaichō's patrol team, reporting back after successfully completing the mission, sir!" Kaien announced, as he was the first to enter in his office.<p>

"Reporting back, sir!" The twins said in unison.

"Good. Were there any problems, Aizen?" Suzunami asked to the last man to enter in the office.

"Nothing we couldn't handle. The Kudō twins did very well today." Aizen reported.

"I apologize for all the trouble. I really appreciate your help."

"Ukitake-taichō! I didn't even notice you!" Fujimaru recognized the white-haired man, who was seated in a chair, some meters away from them.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy, Ukitake-taichō?" Aizen questioned the Captain of the 13th Division.

"After resting for half a day, I feel much better now." Ukitake assured those who were worried about his health. "Besides, I really wanted to express my gratitude in person. Aizen, Shiba, Kudō and..."

"Aa, Kudō too, sir!" Matsuri bowed to Ukitake, who turned to Seigen.

"I take it she's the other one, then?" Ukitake asked to the Captain of the 5th Division who nodded. "Well, thank you all!"

"We're honored, sir!" The quarted bowed in acceptance.

* * *

><p>"So, Ukitake-taichō praised you today, did he?" Konoka asked.<p>

"That's right. He did!" Matsuri happily answered.

"Aizen said you did a very good job, considering it was your first assignment." Seigen further praised.

"I don't know. I don't think we were really all that much help." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he remembered that he wasn't able to react to Mad Eater's escape.

"At least we didn't get in their way." Matsuri said, while she lightly elbowed her brother, making him chuckle.

"That's right. Learning to stay cool under pressure is the first step." Seigen instructed them.

"Thank goodness you both came back safe. Nothing matters more than that!" Konoka remembered them. "Now, let's eat, You must be starving!"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Matsuri asked to her brother.<p>

"About Mad Eater?"

"Yeah. I mean..." She let out a sad sigh. "We can never hope to beat him the way we are now."

"I guess we'll just have to keep plugging away." Fujimaru answered, while he let his head fall into the pillow. "There's no magical way to get strong overnight, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Matsuri answered, but still seemed quite down. "That Mad Eater really seems to be hung up on us for some reason. I don't think we've seen the last of him, yet, and...I'd hate to see innocent people getting killed along the way. Weak, defenseless people like we used to be. Like that little girl today."

"Yeah...There's only one thing to do." Fujimaru turned his head, so he could stare to his sister. "We've got to defeat Mad Eater!"


	9. The Rukongai Patrol: District 1

Chapter 009 - The Rukongai Patrol: District 1

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later... <strong>

"Good morning, Fujimaru. Time to wake up." Konoka tried to wake up the blond boy, whose eyes were still closed.

"Ngh...Still...sleepy..."

"Would you like to sleep a little longer?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah...few more minutes..." Even asleep, Fujimaru had a goofy grin on his face.

"That isn't the way." Someone else calmly said. However, Matsuri's eyes were on fire, while she closed her right fist. "It's morning! Wake the hell up, Fujimaru!"

"Somebody make her stop!" Fujimaru cried out for help, while his sister grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head to the pillow in fast motion.

"If you want me to stop, then get your lazy bones out of that bed and get to the Division's station now!" Matsuri shouted, without stopping the slamming show.

"I still...still have...time..." Fujimaru tried to tell her between each slam.

"He'll still make it if we let him sleep a little while long, won't he?" Konoka asked to the furious twin.

"It won't do him any good to spoil him like that." Matsuri tried to reason with Konoka, while Fujimaru foamed from the mouth. "Besides, you must have better things to do than to keep running in here to wake him up."

"Me? But I've already finished all of the laundry and the cleaning. And breakfast is already made." Konoka revealed.

"Wow, you're good!" The surprised Matsuri praised the redhead. _"Every morning when I wake up, she always has all that stuff done already. I wonder what time she wakes up..."_

"Don't worry. I'll wake you up in time so you won't be late. Go ahead and get some more rest." Konoka told to the male twin.

"Thanks...good night..." Fujimaru said, before falling asleep again.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing when he's sleeping?" The giggling Konoka asked to the other twin. "It makes me happy to see him so peaceful."

"Nnh...sleepy..." The sleep-grinning Fujimaru sleeptalked, causing a vein to pop up in Matsuri's forehead.

"Grrrr...WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>"Here are your lunches. Don't forget to give Seigen his, too." Konoka told them, while she gave them three carefully wrapped up boxes.<p>

"Wow, these are so beautiful!" Matsuri praised the lunch boxes.

"Thank you, Konoka-sama." Fujimaru gratefully said.

"Well, I had to make Seigen a lunch fit for a Captain! And, of course, your lunches are the same as his." Konoka revealed.

"Lucky!" Fujimaru made a victory sign with his fingers, while he held the purple box on his other hand.

"Yeah, I feel bad for some of the other Division members. They don't have anybody to make them such a great lunch!" Matsuri told them.

"Where is Seigen-sama, by the way?" Fujimaru asked.

"He had a call at dawn and went in to the main station." Konoka answered.

"Poor Seigen-sama. Must be rough to be a Captain." Fujimaru pondered.

"We could get a call anytime, too, you know?" An annoyed looking Matsuri informed her brother. "Even when we're asleep! That's why I keep telling you not to get into the habit of being so lazy!"

"Yeah, yeah...See you, Konoka-sama!" Fujimaru said his goodbyes, before running towards the front door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Matsuri demanded.

"Have a nice day!" Konoka wished them both, already from a good distance.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." The twins wished to their comrades.<p>

"Hey, there you are." Kaien waved, between all the other Shinigami from the 5th Division, something that made it difficult for the twins to reach him. "Looks like we're gonna have our work cut out for us."

"That is true. Allow me to explain." Aizen cleared his throat, making complete silence in the large room. "Hollows have been appearing in the Rukongai in greater numbers. And as we saw the other day, during the 13th Division's patrol, they appear to be starting to operate in groups, going as far as to team up to isolate each member of our teams."

"So that's why he interfered in the fight the other day..." Fujimaru realized. At his side, Matsuri raised her hand, like when she was in the Academy.

"Hollows usually act independently, don't they?" Matsuri asked.

"That's right. Most Hollows have very little intelligence and simply operate on instict alone." Aizen answered.

"I wonder why they're banding together now." Fujimaru mumbled.

"That's what we want to know, duh!" Kaien mocked the distracted blond.

"After discussing the reports from each Division at a meeting early this morning, it's been decided to intensify patrol of the Rukongai and to try to get to the bottom of Hollow's group behavior." Aizen continued. "And so, Kaien Shiba, until further notice, we'll be having you and the Kudō twins make rounds in the Rukongai."

"Hai!" Kaien nodded, before turning to the twins. "All right, you heard him! Let's head out!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Today ought to be a piece of cake." Kaien told to his two subordinates.<p>

"West Rukongai, District 1, Junrinan. A very safe area." Fujimaru said.

"But that doesn't mean you can relax. As Shinigami, it's our job to keep the residents of the Rukongai safe!" Kaien remembered them, and both nodded. "Let's get split. You take that side, I'll take this one."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Shirō-chan! Shirōōōōō-chaaan! Where are you, little guy?" A small girl walked around the streets, calling for... "Shirōōō-chaan!"<p>

"I wonder what's up with her. She looks worried." Fujimaru pondered, as soon as his eyes met the girl. Matsuri elbowed him, and both nodded before going in her direction.

"Hi there, little girl. Is anything wrong? Do you need some help?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh, Shinigami!" The girl seemed a bit surprised at first, but then let out a smile. "Well, I...I lost Shirō-chan! He's been missing since this morning. I've been looking and looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere!"

"And so what does Shirō-chan look like?" Fujimaru needed to know, so they could start to search.

"He's little, and he's got big eyes and white hair. He can be kind of scary, but he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him." The girl told them.

"Got it. We'll help you find him." Fujimaru guaranted her.

"Oh, thank you! My name is Momo Hinamori, by the way." The girl introduced herself.

* * *

><p>"Nowhere to be found." The panting Fujimaru reported to the girls.<p>

"I've looked everywhere, too." Matsuri said with a sad look on her face.

"I couldn't find him, either..." Hinamori stared down sadly, before raising her head with a determined look on her face. "But I'm going to go look around one more time!"

"Would you knock it off, Momo?" Someone said from above.

"Shirō-chan!" Hinamori recognized the voice. On the roof of a house, a boy laid down with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? That is Shirō-chan?" The surprised Fujimaru asked.

"What did you think I was?" The boy jumped of the roof, and landed by the side of Hinamori, clearly annoyed. "A dog or a cat or something?"

"Where have you been, young man? We've been looking all over for you!" Hinamori scolded the smaller boy.

"What? You expect me to come running, with you screaming Shirō-chan, Shirō-chan, at the top of your lungs?"

"But, Shirō-chan..." Hinamori frowned.

"Aw, don't be that way!" Matsuri defended the girl. "Momo has been really worried about you, Shirō...I mean..."

"The name's Tōshirō Hitsugaya!" The boy furiously shouted, with a swell vein on his forehead.

"Okay, sorry." Matsuri excused herself, while her brother sweatdropped. "Anyway, Momo has been so worried, she's been searching high and low for you since early this morning!"

"Eaarly this morning, huh?" Hitsugaya asked, delaying the first word on purpose. "Hmph. That's funny, 'cause when I saw her a little before noon, she was still snoring away."

"S-So I slept a little late! Big deal!" The blushed Hinamori looked away from them.

"You seem to be forgetting you promised to come hunt eggs with me this morning at six o'clock." Hitsugaya added.

"What?" The twins asked, before focusing their eyes on the little girl.

"O-oops...I guess I forgot about that." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Any other complaints?" Hitsugaya asked, while he turned his attention to both Shinigami.

"I don't think so..." Both said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Ahah! So you promised to go visit them again, you say?" Kaien asked, after hearing the entire story.<p>

"Tōshirō made me promise to bring them something good to eat, to make up for calling him Shirō-chan." Matsuri revealed, while Kaien held his chin thoughfully.

"Say, Matsuri, are you a good cook?" Kaien questioned, causing Matsuri's eyes to widen a bit, a little blush to appear, and her heartbeat to increase.

"I'll let you take a wild guess on that one!" Fujimaru told him, before erupting in laughter.

SMACK!


	10. The Rukongai Patrol: District 64

Chapter 010 - The Rukongai Patrol: District 64

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... <strong>

"Okay, why don't we split up like last time?" Kaien offered, while they moved. The twins looked at eachother and eventually nodded. "I'll patrol the east side. You two take the west."

* * *

><p>"All right. See you later." Kaien waved to them, as soon as they arrived in District 64, before turning east.<p>

"This area has a reputation of being pretty unsafe, even for the Rukongai." Matsuri revealed.

"It's not all that different from the District we grew up in. With kids lying in the gutters..." Fujimaru sadly said.

"Or in the middle of the road, like that kid..." As Matsuri spoke, she was already running towards him. "Hey, kid! Are you all right?"

"So...hnngry..." The silver-haired kid mumbled.

"Huh? What did he say?" Matsuri asked to her brother.

"I think he said he was hungry." Fujimaru picked up his bag, and took his lunch box from inside it. "Hey, why don't you take my lunch?"

"Thanks..." The boy accepted the box, but didn't open it. "I'm not gonna eat it myself, though."

"Why not?" The surprised Matsuri asked.

"There's somebody waiting for me. Somebody even hungrier than me." The boy revealed, causing the twins to stare at eachother sadly. "Thanks again for this. Bye-bye."

"Think he's going to be all right?" Fujimaru asked as they saw the boy go.

"I don't know. I'm worried..." Matsuri admitted, before sighing. "Let's follow him."

* * *

><p>"You still alive, Rangiku?" The silver-haired boy asked as he entered the hut, with both hands behind his back.<p>

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna die if you didn't find any food." She told him.

"Guess we cut it pretty close this time, huh?" The boy then revealed what was behind him, a purple lunch box. "Here. I got you lunch."

"No way!" She shouted with blank eyes. "What's lunch doing in an expensive box like this, Gin?"

"Good question." Gin said, after feeling two presences near the door. "Let's ask the Shinigami who're peeking in at the doorway."

"Oh boy, we were caught!" The goofy-looking Fujimaru entered in the hut, followed by his sister.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't I know you two?" Rangiku asked, causing both to stare at her for awhile.

"Hey! You're the girl who got kidnapped!" Both concluded in unison.

"So much words said at the same time...What an headache." Gin mumbled, while he brought one hand to his head. "Why don't you thank them, Rangiku?"

"Only if I approve the food." She said, causing the other three to sweatdrop. Rangiku carefully took a rice cake from the box and took a bite of it. As soon as she swallowed, her eyes sparkled. "Mmm! This is great!"

"Slow down and take the time to enjoy it!" Gin told her, since she started to devour everything that was in the box, without even breathing.

"Nev mon tha! Mn, this ood!" Rangiku said with her mouth full of food.

"I can't believe we ran into you again like this!" Matsuri said.

"I want to eat a lunch like this again! When can you bring me another one?" Rangiku asked, causing the others to sweatdrop again.

_"She didn't even thank us for this one yet..." _Fujimaru thought and sighed.

"Rangiku, you can't ask them to do that!" Gin told her.

"It's no skin off their noses. They eat lunches like this all the time!" Rangiku quickly countered, before looking to Fujimaru. "Besides, weren't you just peeking in the door, mister?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I was. Ahahah!" The goofy-looking Fujimaru laughed.

"What if word got out that a Shinigami got caught peeping into a young lady's house?"

"Hey, wait just one minute!" The astonished Matsuri interrupted Rangiku, while Fujimaru's eyes turned blank.

_"I'm being blackmailed by a midget?" _He thought.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Rangiku suddenly started to laugh. "Do you really think that's how I'd repay you for your kindness?"

_"That's a tough one..." _The twins thought the same, at the same time. Seeing the disbelieving look on their faces, Rangiku immediately started to sulk.

"But it's no lie that she was about to drop dead of starvation." Gin told them.

"That's right!" She then rushed and hugged both of them, with puppy eyes. "So please, please, please let me eat one of those lunches again! Just one more time!"

"You guys certainly look like you could use a little help...All right, fine." Matsuri eventually agreed.

"Really? In that case, let's be friends!" Rangiku happily suggested.

_"In that case?" _The twins thought the same, at the same time, again.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. This here is Gin Ichimaru." Rangiku made the official introductions. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Gin and Rangiku. We're Fujimaru..." The male twin pointed to himself, and then to his sister. "...and the annoying one is Matsuri."

SMACK!

* * *

><p>"I guess we've got ourselves some new friends." Fujimaru said, after telling Kaien about what happened. Strangely, or not that much, he had a black eye.<p>

"Poor little starving kids, huh?" Kaien asked.

"It reminds us of how we were at that age." Matsuri sadly admitted.

"I see..." Kaien nodded, and then tried to change the mood. "So hey, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, this? It's just a love proof. Something that's only done by someone who really likes us, you know? I hope you never get one of these..." Fujimaru explained. Strangely, or not that much, killing intent came from behind both of them.


	11. The Rukongai Patrol: District 78

Chapter 011 - The Rukongai Patrol: District 78

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later...<strong>

"I'm getting goosebumps!" Fujimaru admitted.

"Why's that?" Kaien asked.

"We're going to a dangerous area, today, right?" Fujimaru revealed the motive of his enthusiasm.

"Ahah! So that's it, huh? You don't have to pretend to be brave with me, you know?" Kaien laughed for awhile.

"But you'd be there to keep us safe, wouldn't you?" Fujimaru's question made Kaien stop.

"Of course. No one of the 5th Division stays behind." Kaien remembered and then rubbed the back of his head, while both twins eyes widened. "If you want it that much, what're we waiting for?"

"Oh, Kaien..."

"Boy, your sister's eyes are sparkling again..." Kaien whispered.

"Love proofs, Kaien, remember that..." Fujimaru pointed to his left eye, causing Kaien to nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"This is a rough neighborhood, folks." Kaien said, after making them a sign to stop.<p>

"South Rukongai, District 78, Inuzuri, also known as the "Hanging Dog". It certainly doesn't look like the safest of places." Matsuri commented, after staring at the place with her own two eyes.

"I've never heard of any Hollow incidents here, though. But..." Kaien's eyes widened and he suddenly started to sweat a lot. "Uh oh..."

"What's wrong?" Fujimaru worriedly asked.

"The cake Kūkakū sent me...Sorry, I have to go find a public restroom, and fast!" Kaien whispered to the other male, before disappearing in a Shunpo.

_"I'm not so sure there are any public restrooms around here..." _Fujimaru pondered.

"Where's Kaien going?" Matsuri asked to her brother, who jumped with his eyes blank.

"Na-Not far. Just check out something...yeah, we go on ahead." Fujimaru clumsily answered, not convincing Matsuri. Before she could insist, they heard some people shout from down the street.

"Come on, Renji! Run!" A girl with black hair shouted.

"I can't go any faster! The water's gonna spill!" Renji, a boy with long red hair, wrapped up in a pineapple-shaped ponytail, continued to run with a pot filled with water in his hands. "Oh boy, we're gonna get got!"

"What's that?" Matsuri asked.

"Hey, you!" The water vendor of District 78 came running behind the young duo. "Water thieves! Somebody grab them!"

"Uh oh! He's gonna catch me!" Renji noticed the man coming closer and closer.

"Renji! Give the pot to that guy!" The girl pointed towards the blond man wearing a black kimono.

"Darn! Guess we got no choice! Here, take it!" The redheaded boy launched the pot towards Fujimaru, who caught it without spilling the water.

"Rotten little thieves! They sure can run!" The panting man continued to curse until he reached both Shinigami.

"Thieves?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Ah, Shinigami! Thank you for getting my water back for me." The man tried to get the pot of Fujimaru's hands, but the latter didn't release it. "Huh?"

"How much does this cost?" Fujimaru asked.

* * *

><p>"That was close!" The girl said, while she tried to regain her breath.<p>

"Yeah! We almost got nabbed." The redhead agreed.

"Didn't exactly go as you planned, did it?" Someone asked from behind them.

"It sure didn't! I mean..." Renji's eyes suddenly widened. "Yikes!"

"Run!" The girl saw Matsuri behind them and started to run on the opposite direction. However, another Shinigami stepped in front of them.

"Hold on a second!" Fujimaru demanded.

"We...We're sorry!" The girl said.

"But the little ones haven't had any water in days! Can't you just let it go this one time?" The boy tried to negotiate.

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that." Fujimaru said, with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Both street children looked at eachother.

"Yeah, we can pretty much imagine your situation. We grew up in a place not much different from this." Matsuri told them.

"So we know just how precious this water is to you." Fujimaru finished, by revealing the hidden water pot.

"Hey, that's..."

"The water..." The girl completed what the boy was about to say.

"That's right. Just thought we'd drop it off for you." Fujimaru said.

"Take it. It's yours." Matsuri had a kind tone in her voice, similar to the one used by Konoka.

"You're giving it to us?" The shocked redhead asked.

"Thank you! We'll never forget this!" The girl didn't think twice and grabbed the pot.

"Do you mind if we ask you your names?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm Rukia. I live down there by the riverbank." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Renji. Thank you so much!" The boy even made a bow.

"Take good care of the little ones, okay?" Fujimaru asked with a huge grin in his face.

"We will!" Both Rukia and Renji shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I took so long!" Kaien excused himself, as soon as he reached the place where he had left the twins. <em>"I couldn't find a damn restroom anywhere!"<em>

_"I bet he didn't find a restroom anywhere..." _Fujimaru thought. "A lot happened while you were gone, you know?"

"Sorry about that! I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kaien assured them both. "But, anyway, let's finish patrolling."

"So where are we going now?" Fujimaru asked.

"District 80. You sure you're ready?" Kaien asked, and both nodded, like he knew they would. "Then let's get moving!"

"Say, Kaien..." Matsuri started to speak. "Where have you been until now?"

"Huh, well..."


	12. The Rukongai Patrol: District 80

Chapter 012 - The Rukongai Patrol: District 80

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Don't let your guard down for a second, guys. Stay always close to me." Kaien ordered more than he advised, since they entered in the 80th District.

"North Rukongai, District 80, Zaraki. It's known as the most dangerous District in all of the Rukongai." Matsuri stated.

"Hollows show up here a lot, but what you really have to watch out for is..." Kaien was cut off by the feeling of being crushed. A powerful Spiritual Pressure was the reason for it. If even Kaien felt overwhelmed, the twins felt like they were almost passing out.

"Hmph, not worth my time." A eerie man with long black hair and a scar across the left side of his face, was the one releasing such powerful pressure. Without the challenge he wanted, he eventually turned his back on them and went away.

"What...in the world..." The panting Fujimaru tried to ask.

"Did you feel that Spiritual Pressure?" Kaien questioned them.

"Yes...but why?" Fujimaru asked. "That wasn't a Shinigami...or a Hollow, either."

"I felt this...overwhelming sense of menace...like a hole was being bored into my soul!" Matsuri described what she had just felt.

"Yeah, it's ones like that you really have to be careful of, maybe even more than most Hollows." Kaien revealed. "I don't want you two getting mixed up with anybody like that."

"Got it. Thanks." Fujimaru nodded.

"But aren't the Hollows that attack this District pretty fierce?" Matsuri asked, right before a new Spiritual Pressure appeared. And another. And another.

"Well, it looks like you're going to get the chance to find out!" Kaien told them, but this time they felt it as well. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Damn! There are so many of them!" Fujimaru stated. Not only were the Hollows many, they were disposed in a formation meant to immediately surround their preys.<p>

"Don't worry about the numbers! If you see a Hollow, just take care of it! That's all there is to it!" Kaien shouted, right before he cut through the first Hollow. "Now show me some fight! If you let fear get to you, it's all gonna be over!"

"Hai!" Both nodded. In fact, the numbers didn't matter much at first. Matsuri and Fujimaru were able to cut through two Hollows each and with quite some ease. Kaien, being more experienced, was able to get rid of his three opponents, even though they were bigger and stronger than the ones who targeted the twins.

"Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and Flesh, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, ye Who Bears the Name of Man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the Sea Barrier Surges, March on to the South! Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Matsuri completed the incantation and thrusted both hands forward, releasing a quite large sphere of red flames from them. The sphere connected with the hole in the chest of one of the Hollows, before exploding and making the hole expand until the Hollow was no more.

"Nice shot, Matsuri!" Fujimaru complimented his sister, before dodging a hammer-like shot from one Hollow's fists. He stepped on the Hollow's arms and positioned himself so he could stab the Hollow's mask from above.

"Fujimaru! Help!" Matsuri suddenly screamed. The blond male searched the battlefield with his eyes, until he saw his sister being slowly approached by a considerably big Hollow, while her feet were glued to the ground by some sort of substance.

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" Fujimaru pointed his right index and middle fingers to the Hollow and then moved his arm in a slashing motion. The Hollow's arms immediately moved behind his back, against its own will. Its fists were so heavy that caused its body to fall forward, allowing the immobilized Matsuri to be in range to stab its mask with her sword. "Damn it! Take out your waraji!"

"Watch out!" Matsuri shouted instead of removing her sandals. The large saliva projectile spit by an Hollow hit Fujimaru and dispersed, binding him together to his sister. At the same time, the three remaining Hollows joined the saliva-spitting one, so they could attack at the same time.

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!" Kaien held his Zanpakutō upside down and started to twirl it in his hands. The sword started to glow, before it was transformed into a cross between a trident and a chinese halberd, with crystalline appearance and bearing a blue horsehair tassel. The two side blades were straight and with concave edges, while the end of Nejibana turned into a corkscrew/drill shape. With a waving motion of Nejibana, water was released from the trident and washed away the saliva that trapped both twins together. "You guys will have to move!"

"R-Right!" Matsuri clumsily nodded, still in awe by the beauty of Kaien's weapon.

_"So that's Kaien's Shikai, huh?" _Fujimaru thought, while he and his sister moved.

"Have a taste of this!" Kaien shouted, while he twirled the trident-shaped halberd over his head. With a rising slash motion of his weapon, he created a wide and fast water wave that washed away the four Hollows. Using Shunpo, he appeared in the sky, right above his opponents, before slashing again. This time, the water was released in an arc and had more pressure, seeing as it cut through the four Hollows. "There! That's done!"

"Wow!" Both twins shouted in awe.

"Are you two alright?" Kaien asked from some good meters away, having to raise his voice to do so. At the same time, his Zanpakutō reverted back to its sealed state.

"Yes! Thanks Kaien!" Matsuri happily answered, before noticing part of one of the legs of her black hakama had been ripped off. "Oh no! I really liked these..."

"Girls and clothes..." Fujimaru mumbled, causing his sister to raise an eyebrow, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Even though we were in a bad spot back there, I think things weren't as hard as I thought they were going to be initially. I think we're starting to get a bit stronger."

"Ahah, that you are!" Kaien agreed, before he noticed a Hollow silently sneaking on the twins. _"Shit! I'm too far away..._WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" The twins instinctively turned as they heard Kaien. When they did, the Hollow was already dissolving, revealing the girl who killed it behind it. She was wearing what resembled a black ninja uniform, which included a mask that only revealed her gray eyes and shoulder-lenght black hair. Fujimaru carefully took a step forward to speak to her. "Did you do that?"

"You ought to be more careful." She spoke to both twins, instead of only to Fujimaru.

"Yes, you're right...Thank you." Fujimaru was the one to spoke again.

"Hmph..." The masked girl turned her back on them and disappeared in a Shunpo.

"Who was that, Kaien?" Matsuri asked to their superior as soon as he reached them.

"Judging by her outfit, I'd say she's from the Punishment Force." Kaien answered.

"The Punishment Force?" Fujimaru raised an eyebrow, while he made the question.

"Or Executive Militia, if you like." Kaien offered the least used name for the organization. "They're the 1st Division of the Onmitsukidō, the Stealth Force. They're job is the execution or assassination of Shinigami who have broken the law.

"Does that mean she's had her eye on us?" The shocked Matsuri asked.

"Oh man, she was giving me a weird look. I didn't do anything!" Fujimaru started to shake in fear, while his eyes turned blank.

"Eheheh! I highly doubt that." Kaien couldn't avoid to laugh of their reaction. "She was probably just out on a scout or patrol mission, just like us, and just happened to be passing by."

"Did you see what she did? It was so fast, that I wasn't able to..." Fujimaru asked, although he already had a slight suspicion.

"You know Shunpo Tangeki, right?" Kaien asked, referring to the move Fujimaru used in his first assignment. "Well, that was the improved version, Shunpo Chōgeki. While you're able to attack before Shunpo is finished, you can only do it for a short distance. She..."

"She can cover a much bigger one, isn't it?" Fujimaru frowned and stared down. _"She must be our age! Are we that behind?"_

"Don't let it get to you, the members of the Punishment Force are all masters in Shunpo. They have to be able to swiftly take out other Shinigami, so this is something pretty normal for them." Kaien rubbed the back of both their heads, eventually drawing out their smiles. "Anyway, it's a good thing she was here! With that, all Hollows have been taken care of. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"Thanks to your efforts, the number of Hollow appearances has dropped sharply." Aizen complimented the trio.<p>

"But that also seems to indicate that the Hollows are being commanded by some sort of leader." Suzunami intervened, seeming a bit worried. "I want you all to continue to be on your guard."

"Of course, sir." The three Shinigami nodded.

"However, I think you deserve to take a day off. There are others who can do the patrol, right?" Suzunami asked, to which Aizen nodded, before both Captain and Vice-Captain left the room.

"All right! A day off! Just be glad you don't have to look at my mug for a while." Kaien told them, while he stretched.

"I don't especially mind looking at your mug." Fujimaru answered, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't find a comment like that strange if it was from your sister, but from YOU?" Kaien slapped his own forehead and shook his head, chuckling at the same time. "But hey, if you get lonely, you can come visit me anytime! Ahahah!"

"Oh, thank you Kaien!" Matsuri appeared out of nowhere and hugged Kaien's arm tightly. Seeing the shocked look on Kaien's face, Fujimaru started to roll on the floor laughing.


	13. Ukitake's Gift! The Bonds Between Twins

I want to start by thanking the people who've been following the story up until now, for the ideas, reviews and for reading. I want to specially thank Cloud Link Zero who was the Beta Reader for this chapter and for the tons of ideas and patience he had with me. If there are still some mistakes in this chapter it isn't his fault, but my own and of my head that is continuously tumbling as I write. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 013 - The Bonds Between Twins<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The following day... <strong>

"Oh? You're awake already?" The surprised Suzunami asked, as he entered in the dining room. Matsuri was calmly eating her breakfast, while Fujimaru had his eyes closed and an entire slice of toasted bread on his mouth, something that made Suzunami chuckle slightly. "Some are and some aren't..."

"Good morning, Seigen-sama. Yes, we want to enjoy our day off to the fullest." Matsuri explained, causing Fujimaru to mumble something that they understood as "speak for yourself". That earned him a morning punch. "You slept a bit more today, didn't you?" She continued, acting as if she hadn't punched her brother into the nearest wall.

"Not quite. I arrived a bit later than usual last night, so I let myself sleep in a little longer today." Seigen answered with a smile on his face. He then picked a toast and walked towards the door. "Tell Konoka I already left, please."

"You're going already, Seigen-sama?" Matsuri asked, causing her adoptive father to stop and turn to them. He could see a bit of sadness in their eyes.

"I guess I still have some minutes..." Seigen rubbed the back of his head and walked back to the table. "So where are you going today?"

"To the Rukongai. We'll go for a walk and see some friends." Matsuri answered and Seigen nodded in approval.

"We should also go to see Ukitake-taichō." Fujimaru spoke after he finally finished his toast, seeming a bit more awake. Apparently, not even Matsuri's punch was enough to fully awaken him... "He invited us both some days ago and we're at fault with him. He probably thinks we've been avoiding him."

"Nonsense." Seigen chuckled and shook his head. "Ukitake knows we've been having a lot of work. However, be prepared..."

"Prepared?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow.

"He likes to give people strange gifts...I'm sure he already has something ready for you both." Seigen told them, causing them to trade a worried look. "Let's leave that for later...Have you been able to release your Zanpakutō yet?"

"Huh?" Both twins' eyes widened, before both stopped eating to stare down. Fujimaru eventually answered. "Well, not yet..."

"Hmm...In that case, maybe I should explain what it means to release your Zanpakutō." Seigen decided, before lifting his sealed Shiden, still inside its sheath. "The Zanpakutō, as we wield it regularly, is in its sealed state and has not yet revealed its true power. A Zanpakutō takes on the form of the Shinigami's spiritual power, becoming a symbol of the wielder. The reason your Zanpakutō hasn't been released shows that you are not fully developed as Shinigami yet."

"So what should we do?" Fujimaru asked, while he wondered if the Onmitsukidō girl from yesterday could release hers already. _"I didn't even see her carrying one. Damn, it was so fast..."_

"Train. Train diligently and build up your strength, develop your spiritual power, and your Zanpakutō will eventually speak to you." Seigen instructed.

"You mean...like a conversation?" Matsuri questioned. A small image came into her mind where she was sitting at a table, while her sealed Zanpakutō was on the other side and they were chatting like old friends. _"Speaking with a sword...Just the kind of thing that would go through his mind! I swear, I'm becoming more like Fujimaru each day..."_

"Exactly like that, Matsuri." Seigen spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "When you converse with you Zanpakutō and you learn its name, the seal will be broken. That's Shikai, the release of the Zanpakutō. Grasping the concept should be your top priority."

"We'll do our best!" Both fiercily stated, causing a proud grin to appear in Seigen's face.

"That's the spirit! I look forward to seeing the results of your efforts." Seigen then picked an apple from a tray and waved to them. "I'm late already. See you at dinner."

"Bye." Matsuri waved back, while Fujimaru thoughtfully held his chin. "What's wrong, Fujimaru?"

"I'm not sure we should go for that walk today." Fujimaru frowned while he spoke. "We should focus on getting stronger."

"I know, but...it's such a shame." Matsuri stared into the two food boxes by her side. "I put a lot of effort on making these."

_"That's what I'm worried about..." _Fujimaru remained in silence for a while, trying to decide on what to do. "Alright, but we've got a lot of time. We could do something else before we leave."

"You're right...Say, Fujimaru, why don't we go to help out Konoka-sama during the morning?" Matsuri proposed.

"That's actually a good idea. We should give her a break once in a while."

* * *

><p>"What?" Fujimaru seemed confused.<p>

"Are you sure?" Matsuri insisted and Konoka nodded. "Why not?"

"Because I consider all of the housework my responsability. I won't hand it over to anyone else, specially to two young twins who are supposed to be having a day off."

"Won't hand it over?" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, as he was both confused and disturbed. "I never thought of anyone having a monopoly on housework!"

"At least let us help out a little bit! We have all day." Matsuri tried once more to convice Konoka.

"No." Konoka answered with the scariest look that Matsuri had ever seen on her face.

_"At least today it was only her..." _Fujimaru wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead, while he remembered Konoka doing the same look along with Unohana once before.

"You see, I've been doing it every day by myself for a long time now." Konoka explained, back to her kind version. "With such a sudden shock to my system, I might break out in a fever, or worse!"

"Don't you ever want a break from housework?" Matsuri asked.

"No, I don't." Konoka patiently answered. "You never hear Seigen say he wants a break, do you?"

"No, I guess not, but..."

"Well, it's the same with me. I guess we're too much alike." Konoka fixed the head accessory for Matsuri before continuing. "I want to maintain this place where all of us can be happy. I see that as my role. And it is one I take on with pleasure. That is why I won't let anyone else do my work. You two can devote yourselves to your work."

"But then...let us show you our gratitude somehow!" Fujimaru pleaded.

"Just stay happy and healthy and I'll be satisfied. Eat right, laugh often, and be well." Konoka let out one of her kind smiles that was contagious to everyone. Seeing both twins with grins on their faces, Konoka walked towards the kitchen. "I'll go make you some tea."

"I guess Konoka-sama really likes her housework..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head again, not being able to imagine himself like that.

"That could be a problem for us. What if we never get to do any? Won't we become lazy?" Matsuri questioned her brother.

"I bet Kaien won't want to marry you if you're a lazy bum!" He pointed towards her, with a silly grin on his face.

SMACK!

* * *

><p>"Ah, now that I can see you two up close, I see the resemblence." Ukitake told to his visitors.<p>

"You think we look alike?" They asked at the same time, causing Ukitake to chuckle.

"Yes, definitely." The frail Captain nodded. "How's Kaien doing?"

"Huh? K-Kaien?" The confused Matsuri asked, before Fujimaru came closer to her.

"I think that's for you, sis." Fujimaru whispered, causing his sister to turn beet red.

"I...why d-do you ask, Ukitake-taichō?" She asked without meeting the Captain's eyes.

"For no reason...at the moment. I just like Kaien-kun a lot." Ukitake answered with a smile.

_"At the moment? I've seen them talk with eachother before! Does that mean..." _Matsuri was rather disturbed at the wording of his answer and kept on thinking about the implications it could lead to. While he watched her, Fujimaru had to do his very best not to laugh.

"I actually wanted to tell you a story. Have you ever heard of the gunyōchō?" Ukitake continued.

"What's a gun...thing?" Fujimaru asked without being able to say the word.

"It's a bird of legend. It had one body and two heads." Ukitake started to describe. "In other words, the two heads shared the same body."

"So they shared the same life, literally." Fujimaru concluded, with Ukitake nodding in approval for Fujimaru's reasoning.

"The thing is, the two heads didn't get along at all." Ukitake continued. "Eventually, an argument got out of hand, and one head killed the other."

"T-then what happened?" A still bit hesitant Matsuri asked.

"Because they shared a life, the remaining bird soon died too. But in the moments before its death, the bird realized something." Ukitake took a sip of his tea, before resuming the story. "The reason it had been able to live all along...was because of its other half."

"What a sad story." Fujimaru stared down as he pondered what Ukitake just told them.

"Looking at the two of you reminded me of that story." The man with long white hair sighed. "I may sound like I'm lecturing, but the message is important. You should take good care of one another."

"That we do, Ukitake-taichō." Matsuri told him, while she held her brother's closest hand.

"Eh, sometimes..." Fujimaru countered in a provocative and annoyed tone, that didn't match the smile on his face and that made her giggle. "The guny...gunyōchō, right? I don't want to be like that."

"I can't even imagine being like that." Matsuri further stated.

"Ahah, I'm really enjoying you both. So much in fact, that I..." Ukitake stood from his chair and walked towards the door. "I have something for you both. Could you wait a second, please?"

"S-Sure..." Fujimaru hesitantly asked, before turning to his sister. "The gifts?" He whispered, and she nodded slowly. "Ok, now I'm scared..."


	14. Delicious Encounter! Live Like You Want

Once again, I have to thank Cloud Link Zero for BetaReading this chapter. Thank you, sir :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 014 - A Delicious Encounter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly after...<strong>

"Well, well...Are you two blowing off work to go for a walk?" Urahara asked the twins as he snuck up behind them, causing them both to jump slightly.

"No way!" Matsuri quickly denied, since that was something that she never did nor intended to do.

"We've got the day off." Fujimaru clarified before shooting off a question of his own. "What about you? You're usually locked inside your lab."

"Oh, I see, I see..." Urahara nodded, before noticing the questioning look on both their faces. "Oh, what am I doing here? Sorry, I was a bit distracted...well, I hit a sticky point in my research, so I decided to get some fresh air. I really should create something that could continuously send a gentle and refreshing breeze to our faces..."

"Yeah, the air in those laboratories is quite suffocating...How about carrying a fan around with you?" Fujimaru proposed and, by the look on Urahara's face, the scientist seemed to have enjoyed the idea. "What are you working on now?"

"We're working on healing supplies." Urahara revealed. Since the twins seemed quite interested in that, he decided to continue. "You see, the med crews are currently pretty understaffed and overworked. That should ease their work quite a bit."

"Are people with amazing healing abilities like Konoka-sama's very rare?" Matsuri innocently asked. That made Urahara's expression change drastically, like he had just seen a ghost...or other kind of spiritual being dangerous enough to scare a Shinigami. "I suppose not just anybody can heal serious wounds overnight..."

"Fujimaru, Matsuri...Please don't speak of Konoka-san's powers again." Both twins' eyes widened, as they had never seen such a dangerous look in Urahara's eyes, ever. "Those with exceptional powers are better off keeping them a secret. Otherwise...people like Konoka-san risk being targeted by those with dark intentions."

"You're kidding, right?" Fujimaru asked in disbelief. _"Are her powers that great? _

"I most certainly am not. I believe there's already someone who is targeting Konoka-san..." Urahara looked over his shoulders and to both sides, making sure no one was hearing them.

"Who?" The twins asked in unison, both wanting to know who would dare to threaten Konoka's well-being.

"I'm speaking of...myself!" Urahara eventually revealed, with the goofiest expression he could do on his face.

"No!" Matsuri shouted, apparently not noticing the Captain's expression. "We won't let you lay a hand on her!"

"You may be a Captain, but you can't have Konoka-sama!" Fujimaru supported his sister, while Urahara walked back some steps, with both hands defensively in front of his body.

"Kidding! I'm kidding, kids! It was just a joke..." The researcher sighed, as he saw them both calm down, although they still seemed a bit upset. "But I'm serious about keeping her powers a secret."

"Now that you mention it..." Fujimaru thoughtfully held his chin as he spoke. "...she's alone during the day, so I guess it'd be better to keep it quiet."

"You WERE kidding about the other part, though, right?" Matsuri warily questioned Urahara, not trusting in the insane minds most scientists had.

"For now! Eheheh...eh..." Urahara stopped laughing as he felt a slight amount of Killing Intent coming from the young girl.

"I'm keeping my eye on you!" She warned him, before resuming her walk down the street, without a goodbye to the older man.

"A bad temper, really..." Fujimaru tapped Urahara in the shoulder and waved to him, before following his sister. "See ya later, Urahara-taichō!"

* * *

><p>"I'm still thinking about that idiot! Ohh, I'm really mad!" Matsuri continued to complain about Urahara's attitude. It had been like that since they left the Captain behind and they had already crossed almost the entire South Rukongai, so Fujimaru's ears were burning already. "What's funny in joking with serious things?"<p>

"Don't know, sis..." He said yet again, while he unblocked his left ear with his pinky finger. "I wonder how Rukia and Renji are doing."

"Oh, it's true!" Matsuri suddenly remembered why they were going so far away from the Seireitei. They were going to visit two of the kids they had met during their Rukongai patrols. "We entered Inuzuri a while ago, haven't we?"

"Yup. They live over this way, don't they?" Fujimaru questioned his sister, while he inwardly sighed by being able to stop her from mentioning Kisuke Urahara.

"I know they said something about living near the river, so I guess we're in the right way." Matsuri answered, while they continued to walk by the riverbank. After some minutes, they identified a familiar girl with black hair and wearing a purple kimono, entering in a small house, about 50 meters away from them. Nodding to each other, the twins continued to walk until they reached the place. "Hmm, I guess it was this one."

"There's only a way to find out." Fujimaru advanced towards the door and knocked on it twice. It was more than enough, as the little girl opened the door immediately afterwards. "Oi, Rukia!"

"Ah! You two!" The surprised Rukia stared to both twins who were smiling to her. "What are you doing here? Are you working?"

"No. We just thought we'd come to see how you're doing." Matsuri answered.

"Oh, really?" Rukia's eyes widened. She felt something unexplainable inside of her. It was the first time she had, besides Renji and the other kids, someone who cared and worried about her. "W-well, I...I wouldn't want you to waste the trip. Please, come see my place."

"Lead the way." Fujimaru told Rukia, who complied. As they entered in the small wood building, the twins had a nostalgic feeling. The place where Rukia lived closely resembled the one where they slept night after night, until the day Seigen rescued them. "This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Sure does..." Matsuri answered, with a slight wetness filling her eyes.

"Huh?" Someone made a noise, but it wasn't Rukia. As they turned, they saw a boy with red hair looking to the girl, but pointing to them. "Who're they?"

"Fool!" Rukia shouted before she slapped the back of Renji's head, almost making his eyeballs come out in the process. "These are the people who gave us the water before!"

"They did?" The confused and hurt Renji asked, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"You've got no sense of gratitude!" Rukia scolded her best friend. "You're lower than a snake! You're a bug!"

"A bug? Nobody calls me a bug!" The shocked Renji shouted with blank eyes, until something hit his mind. "Wait...I seem to be remembering something!"

"And he'll forget again, I'm sure." Rukia told to the twins, who chuckled. Renji in turn slapped his own forehead, so he wouldn't do something worse to Rukia.

"I've seen this happen before..." Fujimaru whispered to his sister and chuckled. Matsuri lightly elbowed him the gut so he would stop, although she was chuckling a bit as well.

"Please, no more fighting." Matsuri asked, but both children pointed to each other, preparing to make a new accusation.

"If you promise to quit arguing, I'll give you some of the snacks we brought..." Fujimaru vaguely said, while he stared to the opposite side of the kids.

"Snacks?" Both asked at the same time, before their bellies started to growl, causing the twins to chuckle again.

"I'm sure you'll be amazed at these flavors you've never tried before." Matsuri even giggled as she spoke, while Fujimaru decided to hide his face behind his right hand.

_"Poor guys..." _The male twin thought. At the same time, Matsuri started to open the lunch boxes. There were four closed bowls, filled with a sweet porridge of boiled and crushed azuki beans, one for each of them. There were also four fish-shaped cakes, meant to accompany the porridge. Rukia tried a bit of the porridge, with her eyes immediately starting to sparkle. Renji did the same, although his reaction was a bit different...his eyes were on fire.

"This is great!" Both shouted, before they started to devour the porridge.

"Was I right, or what?" Matsuri proudly questioned, while the confused Fujimaru sweatdropped and stared in disbelief to the children eating as fast as they could.

"What is this called?" Rukia asked, while she took a moment to regain her breath.

"Zenzai. It's a sweet bean porridge. It is meant to be eaten along with the cake." Matsuri revealed, causing Renji to stop for a second and to turn his attention to fish-resembling cake. "That's taiyaki. It's a bean cake filled with red bean paste."

"This is..." Renji had to take another bite before continuing. Fujimaru frenetically changed his eyes from Renji to Matsuri and back to Renji. "It might look like a fish, but the bean jam is great! And the cake part isn't bad either!"

"Renji, give me a bite of that taiyaki, would you?" Rukia suddenly asked. "I want so save mine for the little ones."

"Eh, you didn't even need to ask." Renji smirked, before sharing his bean cake with his best friend. The twins couldn't avoid trading a smile to each other.

"You haven't touched your food yet, Fujimaru. Something wrong?" Rukia questioned the male Shinigami. He immediately felt his sister's eyes falling on him, and instantly became covered in sweat.

"We-Well, I...I'm not hungry. I ate too many candies earlier. I'll leave this for the little ones." Fujimaru offered. He didn't have to look to his sister to know she wasn't convinced. He then reached his pocket and took out a handful of candies. "Here take these too."

"Aren't you a bit old to be eating candies?" Renji asked, with his eyebrow raised. Fujimaru finally let himself look to his sister and both ended up sighing heavily.

_**Flashback**_

"Here you have, kids!" Ukitake carried hundreds of candies in his arms, of the most varied colors and flavors. The twins' eyes turned blank as he released them all on the table in front of them. "If you want more, you can ask me anytime!"

"Uhh...thanks, Ukitake-taichō, I guess..." Fujimaru tried to express some gratitude, before trying to count every single candy on the table. _"Where in the hell are we gonna put __so __many?"_

"It's just...it has been some time since we've eaten candies." Matsuri tried to transmit the idea that they weren't children anymore. However, Ukitake was searching something inside his Captain's haori and didn't seem to have listened.

"I have something else for you. Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of the 6th Division once gave this to his grandson. I heard he loved it, so I guess you'll like it too." Ukitake told them, while he showed them the two objects he had been searching for. Both looked the same, two green dolls that were meant to represent a man/creature whose body was made of...seaweed! Matsuri and Fujimaru's eyes turned blank and their jaw hit the floor, causing a expression of confusion to appear in Ukitake's face.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"They seemed really happy, didn't they?" Matsuri asked to her brother, who nodded with a grin on his face. "They seem so much like us..."<p>

"Yeah, that's true..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he silently compared the duos. Aggressiveness on her part...check! Verbal abusing on her part...check! Overall female domination...check! _"Unfortunately for little Renji, that's so true..."_

"Hey, isn't that Kaien?" Matsuri suddenly asked. In fact, on the end of the street, Kaien had stopped to buy some water.

"You're asking me? You're the expert on that matter, not..." She didn't even let him finish the sentence. Thanks to Matsuri's deceivingly small right fist, Fujimaru's face got to intimately know the stone wall on the other side of the street. "So...true..."

"Kaien!" The genius Shinigami turned as he heard a female voice calling for him. Running in his direction came Matsuri Kudō, happily waving to him. "I didn't expect to meet you here, Kaien-kun!"

_"Kaien-kun?" _Kaien's left eyebrow began to twitch as he repeated the suffix in his head. "Hey, pipsqueak! Are you stalking me or something?"

"S-stalking? Of course not!" The shocked Matsuri took a step back, feeling a bit disturbed by the idea. _"Me stalking him? I would never... though that isn't such a bad idea...all I__'__d need to do is make sure Fujimaru isn__'__t with me__! E__heheheh__!__" _Her face did not betray her thoughts, however.

"Well, since you and your brother are always together, I find it a bit strange to find you here in the Rukongai all alone." Kaien told her. Matsuri pouted, since she knew her brother would appear eventually, so she decided to put the plan into action in some other day.

"We went to visit some of the kids we met the other day. He's back there." Matsuri pointed to the place from where she came from, with Kaien following with his eyes. In fact there he was, slowly getting up from the ground and with the left side of his face swollen. "What about you?"

"I came for a walk too." Kaien put both hands behind his head and let out a large grin. "What can I say? I like it here, it feels like home to me! And I have a brother and a sister who still live in the Rukongai, so I come to visit them sometimes."

"A brother and a sister?" Fujimaru asked as he reached them. Strangely, or not that much, he stood by Kaien's side instead of Matsuri's.

"Neither of them are very bright, to tell you the truth." Kaien chuckled a bit. "They're the type to leap before they look. I wonder where they got that from..."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Fujimaru asked and laughed, causing Matsuri jaw to hit the floor and a swell vein to appear on Kaien's forehead. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"Well..." Kaien pondered that for a bit. "Truth is that it's better to jump in rather than beat the idea to death without ever doing anything about it. At least they take action, even if it's not always wise."

"Did you always live in the Rukongai?" Matsuri questioned.

"Hmm...we were once part of the aristocracy." Kaien decided to tell them, thinking that they wouldn't react like the others. He was wrong. Their eyes were almost bigger than their heads. That made him sigh. "That was a long time ago. It doesn't have anything to do with me, really...I'm not the aristocratic type anyway. Besides, things like name and rank don't mean much, I think."

"So what means most to you?" The interested Fujimaru asked.

"Living the way I want!" Kaien swiftly answered, with his face showing the most fierce expression they had ever seen. As quicky as he answered though, his expression changed to a bored one and he turned his back on them. "See ya around!"

"He said that with a straight face and then just walked away! I could never pull that off!" Fujimaru threw himself to the ground laughing, while his sister rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late already, Fujimaru!" She warned her brother. "We'll go back to work tomorrow and I still have to find a place to hide that gift..."


	15. Man in Pink! Drunken Frenzy in Rukongai

Another chapter beta-readed by Cloud Link Zero. Many thanks for that and for the ideas you've been giving me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 015 - The Man in Pink<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The day after... <strong>

"Well, here we go, off on patrol!" The energetic Kaien Shiba shouted, with his right fist raised up towards the sky. The patrol team had just left the 5th Division's station, towards the Rukongai. "Hope your day off didn't turn your brains to mush!"

"Ready and raring to go!" Matsuri immediately confirmed that she was in perfect condition. Her brother however...

"So sleepy..."

"Hey!" The girl shouted, when she saw her brother in the middle of a long yawn. Fujimaru's blue eyes were hardly kept open, such was his sleepiness, but the strong slap on the neck given by Matsuri quickly changed that.

"Are you sure you two are twins?" The bemused Kaien could not help but to comment. At the same time, a young adult woman with turquoise eyes, red squared glasses and long black hair kept in two braided pigtails, turned around the corner. She wore a standard Shinigami outfit, with the exception of a shortened hakama resembling a skirt and a badge on her left arm that identified her as Vice-Captain of the 8th Division. "It's rare to see you around here, Yadōmaru-fukutaichō. Something wrong?"

"Same as always. Have you seen him?" The Vice-Captain asked, but Kaien shook his head, causing her to sigh. "The more hidden something is, the more you want to see it. When I do see him, I'll kick his ass."

"Good luck!" Kaien wished, before she disappeared in a Shunpo.

"What's going on?" Matsuri asked.

"That's Lisa Yadōmaru, Vice-Captain of the 8th Division. As usual, she's looking for her Captain, who's skipping work." Kaien quickly explained, while the twins traded a surprised look. "Yeah, there are some guys like that out there but, in the end, he's a serious guy. He'll appear eventually."

* * *

><p>"I guess we're on our own again today..." The upset Matsuri mumbled. She wanted to ditch her brother so she could follow Kaien, who left to check the street stalls or so he claimed. However, her sense of duty was restraining her from leaving. At her side, Fujimaru tried his best to ignore the dark aura surrounding his sister.<p>

"It smells like alcohol around here..." Fujimaru suddenly noticed. The odor was so strong that he felt a bit nauseated. "I guess this is the liveliest area of the district."

"Ooooiiiiii!" Someone shouted from out of nowhere and then followed with a wolf-whistle. "Hey there, pretty little Shinigami!"

"Huh?" Fujimaru searched the street with his eyes, trying to find out who was calling. His eyes locked on a drunk man, who was seated on a bench in front of one of the many taverns of the district they were in.

"You there! The cute little Shinigami with blond hair!" The man called again.

"I think it's for you, sis." Fujimaru whispered to the girl who until then hadn't been paying attention to the calls. She looked up and noticed the drunk on the other side of the street. He was wearing a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, draped across his shoulders and over his Shinigami outfit. By then, he whistled yet again.

"I can't believe this! Drunken catcalls?" The disturbed Matsuri shouted, before closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not paying any attention to those!"

"Hmm..." The drunkard held his chin while he pondered on what to do to change the mood of the upset girl. "You there! The capable-looking, refined, inteligent-looking and beautiful young Shinigami lady!"

"Are you talking to me?" Matsuri's eyes sparkled and she immediately started to walk in the drunk's direction, causing her brother to fall to the ground in disbelief.

_"She's unbelievable!" _Fujimaru found himself thinking. He quickly stood and darted towards her, in an attempt to stop her from reaching the drunk. "Hey sis, I thought you wouldn't pay attention to him!"

"Such a striking young lady." The gallant drunkard continued to praise Matsuri, before drinking one more cup of sake. Now that they were closer to him, they could see he had gray eyes, thin beard and long wavy brown hair tied in a long ponytail, with long bangs framing the left side of his face. "I saw you and I just had to talk to you."

"Excuse me, but aren't you a Shinigami yourself?" Matsuri questioned with a dead serious look on her face, that made Fujimaru raise an eyebrow.

"I won't deny that." The pink kimono-wearing Shinigami slowly shook his head, which was already beginning to get clouded from all the alcohol.

"Shouldn't you be working then?" She continued the interrogation. Fujimaru then understood why she went there. She intended to scold the Shinigami and put him back into his place, instead of answering to his advances.

"I'm just taking a short rest. A little breather, if you will." He said casually.

"But you're plastered! Aren't you going to get in trouble if they find out?" The Shinigami girl started to make use of harsher words, while her brother stared over his shoulder, to see if anyone was watching the scene.

"Who's going to know?"

"Well, me, for starters!" Matsuri started to shout, as her anger was quickly overcoming her level-headedness.

"All right, all right...you win! I promise I'll stop. But..." The drunk Shinigami extended his arm, showing her his empty cup. "...just let me have one more little drink first! Grab that bottle and pour me a cup, will you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She shouted as she saw how many bottles he had emptied until then. Four empty ones were still standing, while one had tumbled down, with half of its content falling to the ground. Three other were still waiting for him at his side. "You have to stop now!"

"No way!" The man shook his head a bit too fast, causing him a slight dizziness. "If you won't pour me a drink, I'm going to have thirty more!"

"Guess you'd better pour him a drink, sis..." Fujimaru advised his twin sister in a whisper.

"Grrrrr...All right, fine!" Matsuri rolled her eyes and reluctantly took two steps forward, so she could pick up one of the bottles.

"Oooh boy, oh boy! A drink poured by the hand of a beautiful young lady!" The Shinigami seemed very excited by that idea. As Matsuri was about to fill the cup, a scared young boy ran across the street, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hollows! Hollows over there!"

"Remarkably good timing, don't you think?" Fujimaru asked to his sister, who immediately nodded, before both disappeared in Shunpo.

"Of all the confounded..." The man mumbled, while his eyes searched the surrounding area. His mouth remained open, his arm remained extended and his cup remained empty. "What about my drink?"

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Matsuri shouted, as she identified three masked creatures that were surrounding a woman with long black hair and her two children. Fujimaru, being the faster of the twins, was the one who arrived in time to block the piercing claw attack of one of them with his sealed Zanpakutō. As the male twin held his katana above his head, the female one rushed and attempted to cut the Hollow's body in two by the torso. However, its hide was stronger than she was used to, and the Hollow was able to back away, even though it now supported a deep wound. As the other two Hollows tried to attack, the twins picked up the three citizens and used Shunpo to take them away.<p>

"Run away as fast as you can!" Fujimaru told them, and they did so without thinking twice. The male twin then frowned, and stared back to the Hollows. "They're stronger than any of the ones we fought before, huh?"

"If I was only able to wound that one with that attack, forget about using Zanjutsu, Fujimaru." Matsuri instructed her brother, who nodded in agreement. The two Hollows started to advance in their direction, while the injured one remained slightly behind. Matsuri swung her sword towards the one on the right, but it dodged slightly and then grabbed the sword with its huge hand, so that the other one could attack her.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai" The midair Fujimaru shouted as he unleashed a concentrated lightning bolt from his index finger, which penetrated the attacking Holllow's right shoulder, knocking him back. As Fujimaru came down to the ground, Matsuri moved away, allowing her brother to get a hold of her Zanpakutō. "Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden"

"Nice, Fujimaru!" Matsuri complimented her brother's moves. Fujimaru generated an electric current through Matsuri's sword, with the electricity damaging the Hollow that was holding it, forcing it to release the weapon. The female twin caught her weapon before it reached the ground and used it to slash through the Hollow's torso. However, the sword only reached midway through the Hollow's body, before it became stuck.

"Hadō #1: Shō" Fujimaru generated a small force from his index finger, that was strong enough to push Matsuri's sword forward, allowing her to finally be able to cut through the Hollow. They didn't have time to celebrate however. The Hollow wounded in the shoulder punched Fujimaru in the torso, sending him crashing against Matsuri, with both flying against the nearest wall. Before both were able to get back up, the Hollow that had remained behind until then attempted to stab them again. "Bakudō #8: Seki" Fujimaru was able to generate a small round shield that repelled the attack in time, causing the Hollow to stagger back.

"Take this bastard!" Matsuri made use of her monstrous strength to punch the Hollow's torso where it was wounded, sending it flying against the other one. Luckily, the impact caused the latter to trip on the upper body of the only defeated Hollow, which resulted in all of them being laid on the ground. "Do it now, Fujimaru!"

"Ye Lord! Mask of Flesh and Bone, Flutter of Wings, Ye Who Bears the Name of Man! Truth and Temperance, Upon this Sinless Wall of Dreams, Unleash but Slightly the Wrath of Your Claws!" Fujimaru went through the incantation, while he aimed his right palm at the Hollows. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui" When he finished, he unleashed a torrent of blue spiritual energy in the form of a large wave of energy that consumed the evil creatures.

"We did it!" Matsuri sighed in relief, while her brother panted slightly. "Are you alright, Fujimaru? You used a lot of your Reiryoku with all those Kidō spells."

"Hm? Well, well! What an unexpected surprise! Eheheheh!" Both twins' eyes widened as they recognized the hoarse voice.

"What? Him too?" Fujimaru asked in disbelief. However, it wasn't just Mad Eater. Behind him, there were a dozen more Hollows, ready to feed on whoever they found. "Sis...I'll try to use Sekienton as a distraction."

"We have to get out of here and find Kaien. Are you sure you can do it?" Matsuri questioned, not because she doubted his skill but because she was worried about his health. Before he could answer, someone else arrived.

"My, my...everyone's being so cold today." The drunkard from earlier jumped of the roof of nearby house, while he covered his face with part of the pink kimono. It took him a while to reach the ground, like he had the same weight of a feather, and when he landed, he did it smoothly. As he straightened himself, his face got uncovered, revealing an upset expression. "You interrupted me just when things were about to get good. Now I'm really mad..."

"Uh, you're staggering a little bit there." Fujimaru remarked, as he watched the man slowly walking in their direction, or at least trying. It was the exact opposite of the jump and landing from less than a minute before. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me." He told them.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself on his own Zanpakutō..." Matsuri let out an annoyed sigh, firmly resisting to the impulse of slapping her own forehead.

"It looks like there are still a few innocent bystanders here that couldn't get away." The older Shinigami stated, surprising the younger ones. In fact, the twins didn't notice that during their fight against the three Hollows, they moved a considerable distance from the original battlefield, and were now in a place with about half a dozen people who had nowhere to run.

"Feed on whoever you wish to! Just leave the twin Shinigami to me!" Mad Eater instructed its minions. Some screeched, some others roared, and when Mad Eater let out its war cry, the Hollow army darted forward.

_"We were about to leave! If we did, these people would be..." _Fujimaru angrily punched the floor, before standing up. "Matsuri! Don't let the Hollows get near the people!"

"I won't!" The blond girl shouted back, while she readied her weapon and positioned herself in front of two young girls. The Hollow that first laid eyes on the girls swiftly appeared in front of them, but Matsuri slashed and was able to do by herself what she wasn't able to before: the Hollow was cut in two. Quickly putting her thoughts of surprise aside, she slashed again, cutting through its mask and making it dissolve. "These are weaker than the others!"

"Thanks, sis!" Fujimaru was truly grateful to hear that, since now he could conserve his Reiryoku. As he drew his Zanpakutō, he immediately cut through the closest Hollow and made use of Shunpo to appear behind the next one. While the twins were defeating the first Hollows that aimed towards the citizens, the drunk Shinigami pointed his right index towards a near wall.

"Hadō #1: Shō" The force generated by the drunkard was far stronger than the one created by Fujimaru earlier, being able to completely destroy the stone wall. That made the street they were in to be connected to the next one. The scared citizens stared to the old Shinigami who smiled. "Go on. I hope to have a drink with you someday."

"Don't let them escape!" Mad Eater shouted. While the other Hollows tried to follow the Rukongai citizens, Mad Eater had to focus on the blond girl that was aiming her sword at him. The powerful sword slash only made a light cut on the green Hollow's right forearm. While Matsuri continued to press forward, Fujimaru stepped on her back for leverage and tried to stab the Hollow's mask with his Zanpakutō. Unfortunately, the mask proved itself to be too thick for the rookie male Shinigami to penetrate. "Ahahahah! You're still too weak, children!"

"Hadō..." Fujimaru pointed his finger to the dark blue hilt of his sword, but as he was about to use Shō, Mad Eater's red fur surrounding its mask stretched and wrapped both twins and their Zanpakutōs. "D-Damn it..."

"I watched you earlier! I know about how you use your Reiryoku to increase the speed and power of your sword attacks! In fact..." Mad Eater used the amounts of hair that were holding the Zanpakutōs to take them out of the twins' hands and throw them away. "...you won't need those."

"O-our..." Matsuri wasn't able to speak, as Mad Eater tightened the hair strands that were wrapping the twins' throats.

"What a shame...Stronger souls are more delicious, and considering the potential you both have, I would love to make a banquet out of you. However, I don't feel like wasting this opportunity. Today's the day!" While Mad Eater made his speech, he didn't notice Matsuri nodding to Fujimaru, before fainting. "So which one will be the first? I think...I think the one who isn't moving should be easier to feed on first."

"S-stop..." Fujimaru tried to plead, but the Hollow didn't care, as seen as the hair strands continued to retract. When the distance was short enough, Matsuri opened her eyes and delivered a hard kick to the Hollow's torso. As Mad Eater was stunned, the hair grip softened and Fujimaru grabbed the strand that was holding him with both hands.

"Hadō...#11 Tsuzuri...Raiden!" The electric current flew throughout the hair strand and spread to the two Shinigami and the Hollow, damaging the three of them. As Mad Eater released them, and even though they were still hurting, the twins joined their hands together and started to gather red energy in the form of a sphere.

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō" Both shouted at the same time, before they unleashed the large ball of red flames towards the Hollow. The sphere was far larger than the original version and the explosion caused by the impact with Mad Eater was proportional to the size increase. A large cloud of smoke was raised as result. "Did we get him?"

"I think so, Matsuri, yes!" Fujimaru gave his opinion but, as he started to smile, another hair strand stretched from the smoke cloud and struck him right in the solar plexus, knocking all the air out of him and sending him flying against a nearby house.

"Fuji..." His sister began to call out, but another hair tendril stretched and once again wrapped Matsuri and lifted her up. The cloud started to dissipate, revealing an unfazed Mad Eater, who laughly madly. "Unh...it's too strong!"

"Hey hey, what's the big idea?" Someone else asked, picking up Mad Eater's attention. The drunk Shinigami who arrived minutes before was walking towards them, wielding a tachi on his left hand and a wakizashi on his right. Behind him, every single Hollow was slowly dissolving after being attacked by him. "Picking on a girl like that isn't nice."

"This...this is no time for games, mister!" The fallen Fujimaru shouted as he got his breath back, though he tried in vain to get back up. "You'd better run! This Hollow is..."

"Run?" The confused Shinigami questioned. "There's no need for that...I'm going to rescue you!"

"Well, well! Looks like I might have quite a worthwhile catch here! Eheheheh!" Mad Eater laughed, before he released the weakened Matsuri into the ground. However, as he took two steps forward, he started to feel a weird feeling that was only getting worse with each second that passed. The feeling of being crushed by someone else's Reiatsu. "This Reiatsu build-up...That's enough for me! I'll withdraw for today!"

"He...he's gone..." Fujimaru mumbled, as soon as Mad Eater disappeared from sight. At the same time, the older Shinigami's amazing Reiatsu slowly started to decrease. _"I can't believe he defeated all those Hollows, especially being three sheets to the wind! And that Reiatsu...Who in the world is he?"_

"Darn! He got way..." The upset Shinigami complained, while he walked towards the fallen and injured girl, in a perfect straight line. "Are you alright, cute little Shinigami?"

"You stink..." Matsuri weakily complained, while he helped her to get up. "I'm fine...just out of breath..."

"What about you?" The Shinigami directed his attention to Fujimaru, who gave him a shaky thumbs up and slowly started to sit up as well. "Darn! This whole thing has sobered me up..."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Matsuri asked.

"No! Now I have to start drinking all over again!" He answered with a smile that resembled one of Fujimaru's goofy ones. As she rolled her eyes and prepared to answer back, Fujimaru limped towards them.

"Hey sis, he really saved us back there. Why not let him have his fun?" Fujimaru suggested, while he held his back with one hand.

"Hey, what happened here?" A worried Kaien suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a Shunpo. "You guys are all beaten! I felt a huge Reiatsu, so I came as fast as I could but..."

"Hmm?" The now sober Shinigami felt Kaien's eyes on him, so he raised his straw hat a bit to see who it was. As he did, he realized he had screwed himself.

"Kyōraku-taichō? What are you doing here with the Kudō twins?" The confused member of the Shiba Clan questioned.

"Kyōraku-taichō?" The shocked twins asked in unison.

"That's right!" Kaien pointed towards one of the most important and influent men of the Gotei 13. "Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, from the 8th Division."

"Oh!" Matsuri's eyes widened as much as they could. Kaien's intention wasn't to point to Kyōraku, but to what he was wearing under the pink kimono. "He's wearing a Captain's haori!"

"He was wearing such a crazy getup over the top of it, that we didn't notice it! I thought that was another weird kimono!" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while his face supported one of those silly expressions. _"So he's the one Yadōmaru-fukutaichō was trying to find!" _

"Found me out, did you? I guess I'd better save my indulgences for another day, then..." Kyōraku sighed and fixed his straw hat, before turning his back on them. "See you, people."

"Wait! I didn't get a chance to apologize!" Matsuri shouted, but Kyōraku had already disappeared in a Shunpo.

"Apologize? Were you rude towards Kyōraku-taichō?" The confused Kaien asked, before he shook his head. "Or better yet...just tell me everything that happened here!" He pointed to the destruction that the three caused along with the hollows during their fight. "What a mess..."

"Well..." Fujimaru was the one who ended up retelling their situation. He explained everything as best and as fast as he could. From the first meeting with Kyōraku, to the fight against all the Hollows and finally to their experience of feeling a Captain level Reiatsu. Kaien heard everything with a strained look on his face, finally erupting in laughs when Fujimaru finished the explanation.

"Hey, good for you, Matsuri!" Kaien congratulated the female twin. "When ya got it, ya got it, huh girl? Ahahahah!"

"What are you talking about?" The shocked Matsuri asked. She wasn't expecting that at all. "That was just Kyōraku-taichō's booze talking!"

"I never thought Kyōraku-taichō was your type of guy!" Kaien continued to make fun of Matsuri, causing her to blush and stare down in shame. He then elbowed her slightly. "He's single, you know?"

"I, uh...I don't really have a "type". It's just..." Matsuri found herself in the difficult decision of declaring herself or not. "If there's someone that we're meant to like, we just end up liking. And who I like is..."

"I don't hear a flat-out "no" in there anywhere." Kaien rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. Having been interrupted, Matsuri lost her resolve and remained in silence. "Guess he's not entirely off your list, then, huh?"

"What? No, I...hey!"

"Um, guys?" Fujimaru waved to them to get their attention.

"What now, Fujimaru?" The furious Matsuri roared as she turned towards her brother. In what she thought as weird, he was pointing towards them both.

"He can hear everything you're saying, you know?" Fujimaru warned them. Both Kaien and Matsuri's eyes widened and they turned at the same time. There he was, with a most happy and silly look on his face.

"My my, Matsuri-chan...I'm really moved!" Kyōraku chuckled, without realizing what was going on. Matsuri's eyes started to glow red and she slowly walked towards the formerly drunk Captain, an evil smile on her face representing the bloodlust that laid within.

_"__Oh no! I__t__'__s __'__the look__'...__"_ Fujimaru realized as he saw his sister's face. "KYŌRAKU-TAICHŌ...RUN!"

_"Oh no! She's just like Lisa-chan..." _As Kyōraku noticed the bloodlust radiating from Matsuri, he immediately did a Shunpo to get out the area.

"COME BACK HERE!" Matsuri shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the <span>Twin Shinigami Arc<span> **


	16. Truth Revealed! A Pure Sibling Devotion

Thanks to Cloud Link Zero for another betareading. I'm starting to feel more confidence in my writing :D

Coming up next, the start of a new arc...

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow Invasion Arc<strong> (Chapters 016 to 039)

* * *

><p>Chapter 016 - Sibling Devotion<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

"You seem really busy, Suzunami-taichō." Matsuri stated, while she entered in the office of the 5th Division's Captain. Seigen Suzunami was signing his huge amount of paperwork, at the incredible speed of two sheets per second.

"Ah, Matsuri. You've come at just the right time." Seigen said without looking up to her. He stopped what he was doing for a very short time, only to pick some papers from one of the drawers of his desk and extend them to Matsuri. "Would you please take these documents to Urahara-taichō at the 12th Division?"

"O-Of course." The astonished Matsuri answered, while she saw her Captain increase the signing speed to three sheets per second.

"Thank you. I have some important matters to attend to." At such speed, Seigen finished the paperwork even before Matsuri left the office. He quickly stood and fixed his Captain's haori, before darting towards the door.

"Has there been an incident?" Matsuri worriedly asked. "Don't tell me Hollows..."

"Something even more pressing. Thanks again for your help." He told her, before closing the door behind him, leaving her still inside the office.

"He's gone." Matsuri blinked in silence for some seconds, before she pondered what Seigen said. "I wonder what's more pressing than Hollows..."

* * *

><p>"Good, I made it." Seigen sighed in relief. There were a large gathering of people in that area of the Rukongai, all of them waiting for something to start. "Excuse me. Is this the end of the line?"<p>

"Y-Yes, it is." The woman to whom Seigen had spoken stared at him with a confused look on her face. Being from the Rukongai, she wasn't expecting to see a Shinigami, much less in that specific place. "There are three lines. Take your pick."

"Yes, thank you." Seigen nodded, with a smile on his face. On the other end of the street, a blond Shinigami turned around the corner, with both hands behind his head. His face showed a mix of boredom and annoyance.

"Saving cats that are too afraid from coming down from a tree...Damn, isn't there anything better to do? I'll swear that...huh? Isn't that Seigen-sama?" Fujimaru stopped complaining, as he saw a red-haired Shinigami who wore the white haori meant to be used only by Captains. A red-haired Shinigami Captain that was...in the end of a line in Rukongai. Fujimaru just had to check it, so he started to run towards him. "Hey! Is that you, Suzunami-taichō? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Fujimaru..." The surprised Seigen mumbled. He had forgotten that he had sent Fujimaru on a mission to the Rukongai earlier. Knowing there was no point in trying to hide it, Seigen let out a long sigh. "The new tea goes on sale today. I came to pick some up."

"Tea?" Fujimaru's eyes widened in surprise. "The Captain of the 5th Division is lining up for tea?"

"It's a small tea shop that doesn't take reservations or deliver." Seigen explained, while he rubbed the back of his head. "And this tea's not easy to come by."

"But I could do that for you!" Fujimaru told him.

"No, thanks." The Shinigami Captain shook his head, before smiling. "My sister would be very disappointed if she didn't get her tea. I can't delegate this."

"What's the big deal?" Fujimaru asked with a frown on his face. Before he could continue to insist on doing that for Seigen, a thought came across Fujimaru's mind. _"Wait! Sister?"_

_**Flashback**_

_"You twins are quite close, I hear." Ukitake added._

_"Did the Captain say so?" The curious Fujimaru asked._

_"He did. And that is really saying something, coming from one who holds his sister in such high esteem." The Captain remarked, creating some confusion in the younger man's head._

_"Sister? I never heard of one..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, I suppose that's true! Ahah!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"She carefully selects the best tea for each season for us. It's a family tradition that we can't break." Seigen continued to speak, without realizing that Fujimaru wasn't listening. "The one thing I can't bear is a look of disappointment on my sister's face."

"Say, Suzunami-taichō..." Fujimaru started to say, while he stared to his adoptive father to watch the reaction. "Have we ever met your sister? You know, me and Matsuri? Because, I don't recall you ever introducing her to us..."

"What are you talking about? Of course I...I...did I?" Seigen stopped and held his chin thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he had ever told them about his sister. At least, officially. As the thought hit him, Seigen's eyes turned blank and his mouth remained open for a while. "Say, Fujimaru...you two have been living with me and Konoka for how long? Six years?

"Hmm, yeah..." Fujimaru answered, not sure about what that had to do with his question.

"Great..." Seigen mumbled before slapping his own forehead, causing Fujimaru to raise an eyebrow. "So for these six years, you've thought of me and Konoka as..."

"Husband and wife. What else could it be?" The oblivious Fujimaru answered, causing Seigen's eyes to become partially closed slits. Seeing this reaction, Fujimaru started to wonder if he said something wrong. "Aren't you? Wait! Don't tell me that..."

* * *

><p>"Are you here, Urahara-taichō?" Matsuri asked, while she hurriedly closed the door behind her. Apparently, the 12th Division's 3rd Seat was in an even worse mood than he was the first time Matsuri met him.<p>

"I sure am." Urahara answered, with an eyebrow raised. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Here's some documents from Suzunami-taichō." The nervous Matsuri extended the papers to Urahara, while she continued to look over her shoulder. "So, any new inventions?"

"Oh, I'm glad you ask! That's a rare treat." Urahara enthusiastically answered. He dropped the documents on a desk and started to wave his brand new hand-held fan. "Most people tend to stay far away from the Department of Research and Development. They say it's full of weirdos and oddballs!"

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Matsuri asked with the most sarcastic tone she could come up with. "How are the healing supplies that you were developing coming along?"

"I've had to revise my plans..." The blond Captain pointed towards a small box, before showing its content to Matsuri. "It takes time to develop medicine, so I've turned my attention to nutrition tablets."

"Nutrition tablets?" Matsuri asked, while she stared to the large yellow pills.

"That is to say, they are not intended to heal the wounded." Urahara started to explain the use of the pills. "These are designed to keep up the strength of those who work in the Med Crews."

"Working in one must be a tough job..." Matsuri said, while she thought about how many tasks the 4th Division had and the way they were treated by some of the other divisions, specifically the 11th.

"In appreciation of their hard work, I'm going to put a skull mark on the product!" The researcher announced, causing Matsuri to sweatdrop. "I think the sight of it might boost their spirits! What do you think? It'll be fun, won't it?"

"Uh, well..." She made her best effort to not let out the obvious answer. _"I don't see what's supposed to be fun about a skull..."_

"I have several other projects in development." Urahara continued, delighted by having someone with whom he could share his new ideas and experiments, without the risk of taking a beating, like what used to happen with Hiyori. "A new Gikongan, for instance."

"Gikongan?" Matsuri asked, as she didn't recognize the used term.

"When visiting the Human World, Shinigami use a physical body called Gigai." Urahara started waving his fan again, after pointing to some Gigai he had developed. "A Gikon is an artificial soul that inhabits the body when the Shinigami's soul leaves it. It contains a simulated personality that controls the Gigai until the Shinigami returns. Gikon's reside inside a pill, a Gikongan, that the Shinigami swallows prior to leaving the body."

"So Gikongan are only used in the Human World?" Matsuri questioned.

"Usually, yes...But I've got one here that I've been testing." Urahara closed his fan and pointed it towards one of the two doors of the room, the one that Matsuri didn't use to enter in it. "Come on out, Chappy!"

"Chappy?" Matsuri's left eyebrow started to twitch, as she saw what seemed to be a young female Shinigami entering in the room. She had a huge smile on her face and seemed to be very happy. So much, that Matsuri quickly became annoyed by her presence. "I take it that this is one of those Gigai."

"No. This is actually a Reigai, which allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in the Soul Society. Regular Gigai are only meant to be used in the Human World." Urahara corrected.

"Pleased to meet you! Hop!" Chappy extended her hand to Matsuri.

"Hop?" Matsuri shook her hand, while she stared to Urahara, waiting for an answer. What Matsuri wasn't expecting was the strength used by the Gikon to shake her hand, doing it in a very vigorously and repeatedly way that almost brought Matsuri to her knees.

"This is my prototype, Chappy the rabbit!" Urahara formally introduced the Gikon. "Isn't she sweet? She's going to be a big hit with the female Shinigami!"

"Without a doubt! Hop!" Chappy quickly agreed.

_"I have my doubts..."_ Matsuri thought, while she struggled to get back on her feet.

* * *

><p>"It's just...it never crossed my mind before." Fujimaru continued to say. Both him and Seigen were returning to the 5th Division's station, with the latter carrying a bag filled with leaves of the tea Konoka wanted.<p>

"I still don't understand how we missed to tell you...Oh well, at least that misunderstanding is now cleared." Seigen shrugged it off. "I'm grateful to you both. Because of you, I'm able to hear of her condition more often."

"Konoka-sama is in perfect health and lives in a quiet area of Seireitei. What's there to worry about?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"Things are fine now, but there have been times in the past when they weren't. Back when I was just about your age, in fact." Seigen revealed, causing some concern to his adoptive son. "I was at the Shinō Academy when my parents fell ill and passed away. My sister and I faced the loss of the Suzunami Clan's status and income."

"You could have lost everything?" Fujimaru inquired.

"Even our relatives turned their backs on us. I think you've noticed that I don't refer to the four of us as Suzunami Clan, but as Suzunami family." Fujimaru let out a smile and eventually nodded. "The ones from the Suzunami Clan had given up on me as the one to carry on the family name because I was weak and sickly."

"You, Seigen-sama?" The young man's eyes widened, as the description of the young Seigen was the exact opposite of the man who stood before him.

"The future looked very bleak for us and our family name." Seigen sighed sadly. "At that point, my sister received a marriage proposal. The third son of a lower-ranking aristocratic family wanted to become part of our family."

"That's awful! You mean..." Fujimaru shouted, as he felt quite disturbed by the idea that crossed his mind.

"Yes...he was only hoping to usurp my place as Head of the Clan. It is not an uncommon practice in aristocratic circles." Seigen said, without showing resentment. "Recognizing our compromised position, he planned to take over the Suzunami Clan. However, my sister turned him down on the spot. I'll never forget her words."

"What did Konoka-sama say?" The curious Fujimaru asked.

"The Suzunami name and all its property belong to their rightful heir, my brother, Seigen. My heart is not an exception." Seigen quoted his sister, with a proud smile on his face. "My sister sold off some of the family assets bit by bit in order to support us. She let the servants go and learned how to manage the housework by herself. She used to always laugh and say to me, "I'm not worried about anything. I only have to wait for you." So, my sister's happiness means everything to me. And who can deny me that?"

"I think I get the picture." Fujimaru spoke, before he wiped his eyes with his arm, since he 'had something in them'.

"Perhaps I've said too much. No need to share this with anyone else. Particularly my sister..." Seigen lightly elbowed him, before his eyes widened a bit. "Ah, I've been meaning to give this to you."

"Huh? What is it?" Fujimaru questioned, before Seigen retrieved an omamori from the inside of his Captain's haori. It was pale turquoise, to match with the color that represented the 5th Division.

"It's a good-luck charm my sister made for me, to watch over me." Seigen revealed.

"You're giving me something that important to you?" Fujimaru asked in disbelief.

"You need it more than I do now. You're the ones my sister worries about, not me." Seigen forcibly opened one of Fujimaru's hands, before dropping the omamori in it. "You can give it back when she doesn't have to worry about you anymore."

"Will do." Fujimaru closed his hand tightly around the amulet, before bowing deeply "Thank you, Seigen-sama!"

* * *

><p>"Careful now...just one drop..." Mayuri remembered himself, as he was about to mix the chemicals. Only one drop of the blue liquid in the dropper could fall and mix with the red one in the test-tube. If more than one fell, then the long experiment would have to be repeated from the beginning.<p>

"Get out of the way!"

"Let me give you a hug! Hop!"

"Just one..." Mayuri tried to ignore the screams of the two women that had just entered in the lab he was in, so he could finish his job. He lightly squeezed the rubber bulb, causing the small drop to slowly come out of the narrow point of the dropper.

Then it happened...

"Hop!" While Matsuri ran past Mayuri without touching him, Chappy was a little less subtle and accidentally hit him in the back, causing him to squeeze the bulb harder and, therefore, all the blue liquid to fall into the test-tube.

"WHAT THE-!" Before Mayuri could curse the two troublemakers, the chemical reaction caused a small explosion that was still strong enough to burn the scientist from head to toe, leaving him entirely covered in black burning marks. The ends of his (formerly) blue hair were still on fire, but that didn't matter for Mayuri, since only one thing was on his mind. "My work...this is all your fault! KISUKE URAHARA!"

"It seems Chappy-san still needs some adjustments..." Urahara took some notes, while he watched Matsuri being followed by Chappy throughout the courtyard. While he remained seated on the roof, he heard the sound of steps on the tiles. "Don't you think, Yoruichi-san?"

"Enjoying yourself?" Yoruichi asked, causing Urahara to chuckle a bit, before turning on his serious persona. "I have some news for you."

"Go on." Urahara told her, while he stood.

"A couple of days ago, they were attacked by that Hollow that has been stalking them. Fortunately for them, Kyōraku-taichō was around." Yoruichi started to report what she had found out. "While Kyōraku's sobriety may be put to question, his word matches with other earlier sightings. The Hollow called Mad Eater is the one leading all the Hollow group attacks."

"It's really him?" Urahara seemed surprised. "I've never seen that Mad Eater in person, but I felt his Reiatsu some years ago. I find it weird that a Hollow of his caliber is able to control so many others like it was nothing."

"I know, I found it strange as well...While he is quite powerful for normal Hollow standards, that's just it. He's a normal Hollow, not a Huge Hollow or a Menos." Yoruichi stated and Urahara nodded in agreement. "That can only mean one thing..."

"Yeah, something far more powerful is moving behind the scenes..." Urahara concluded and this time it was Yoruichi who nodded. The scientist then looked back to the blond girl that was being squashed by Chappy's hug. "What should we do? These kids are the ones who are most at risk, considering Mad Eater's interest in them. Imagine that they kill him. That could draw out that entity and put them in real danger."

"I'm having my men following them, Kisuke." Yoruichi remembered her best friend.

"I know. That's why I said it! I believe their orders are to intervene only at the last second. Am I wrong?" Urahara's question was left unanswered, so he took it that he was right. "I don't like it. They're still too fresh to be used as bait."

"You were also a part of the Stealth Force, Kisuke. If there's a bigger threat looming around, we have to find out what it is." Yoruichi then smiled and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "And you know me a bit too well to know that I don't promise what I can't deliver. The twins will be safe, Kisuke. It's a promise."


	17. Training! Kaien's Blade Unleashed

Took me a while to get this one out, I guess university is starting to take a toll on me... As usual, Cloud Link Zero betareaded this one. Some great ideas from him :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 017 - Kaien's Blade<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later... <strong>

"Kaien, how should I fill out this document?" Fujimaru asked for advice to his senpai.

"Which one?" Kaien asked, while he extended his hand for Fujimaru to give it to him. As Kaien analyzed the document, he rubbed the back of his head. "I think it'll be faster if I do this one. Want me to take care of it for you?"

"That'd be great." Fujimaru immediately answered, with a goofy grin on his face. Out of nowhere however, a hand came flying just against the back of his neck. "Hey! What the-!"

"No slacking off! You should do it yourself!" Matsuri scolded her brother. She seemed to be really upset._ "I was hoping to find Kaien alone! What the hell are you doing here, idiot? Damn, as if that funny bunny from earlier wasn't enough to piss me off..."_

"Really? Do I have to?" Fujimaru continued to try to keep himself away from the boring paperwork, which caused a vein to swell on Matsuri's forehead.

"Of course you do!" She roared, just so that she wouldn't hit him again. Then, she turned to the genius Shinigami and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry about that, Kaien."

"Don't worry about it! I like it when people rely on me! It means I seem dependable." Kaien told them. "But you two should still set your sights higher and work to make yourselves better!"

"So you're finally setting your sights on becoming Vice-Captain or Captain?" Fujimaru questioned.

"Meh, I don't know if I'm cut out to be one." Kaien shrugged.

"Why not? I think you would make a great Captain." Matsuri gave her opinion, causing Fujimaru and Kaien to stare at her suspiciously, since her opinions of Kaien were usually pretty one-sided. "Seriously. You're great at looking out for people."

"Perhaps, but there's not much point in debating it now, is there?" Kaien asked, but his question got no answer from neither of the twins, who weren't sure of what he meant. "Results stem from actions. Also, actions speak louder than words. So I've just got to do whatever I can now."

"Hmm, I guess that's true." Fujimaru held his chin thoughtfully.

"And the same goes for you two!" Kaien shouted, startling both twins who eventually nodded. "How about joining me for a little training session, on our next day off? I just had an idea and I wanted to try it out."

"You think of tactics and training even when you're working?" Fujimaru asked before he whistled in appreciation. Unbeknownst to both of them, Matsuri's eyes were as wide as they could be.

"I wasn't thinking about anything. It just came to me some moments ago." Kaien rubbed the back of his head again. "That's how it is with techniques. They can pop into your head without warning, so now I want to test it. Will you guys help me out?"

"I'm going!" Matsuri immediately answered, lifting her hand at the same time, like if she was still in the academy. "But hey, Fujimaru...I know how you love to sleep until late on your day off, so...I think you don't need to come, you know?"

"Nah! Now I'm curious to see what is like to train with Kaien!" Fujimaru revealed, causing Matsuri's jaw to hit the floor. "I'm going too."

"Great! The more, the merrier!" Kaien chuckled.

A dark and evil aura surrounded Matsuri, until that day was over...

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later... <strong>

"Are you serious about that?" Kaien asked to the white-haired Captain. The prodigy of the Shiba Clan wasn't feeling very comfortable with the situation he was in.

"Yes, I'm serious." The words spoken by Ukitake were also reflected on his face. "I've spoken with both Aizen and Suzunami already. Of course, I can't force you to accept, but I hope you at least consider my offer. It's hard to find people as capable as you, Kaien."

"I'm flattered, but you're overestimating my abilities." Kaien shook his head as he spoke. "To be a Vice-Captain this soon..."

"I didn't say you would become one immediately." Ukitake interrupted the younger Shinigami. "Your fighting abilities and leadership skills qualify you as a 3rd Seat. To become a 3rd Seat in the 13th Division and my guidance for you to become a Vice-Captain in the future, that's what I'm offering, Kaien."

"But still..."

"With Aizen around, as Vice-Captain of the 5th Division, you may not stand out. It will be quite difficult for you to raise in the rankings if others aren't able to see your worth." Ukitake continued his speech. "But I know talent when I see it, and I need someone around I can entrust the 13th Division to. As you know...my illness flares up quite often. I need someone reliable to help me in those moments." Kaien stared down and bit his lower lip. For the last few days, he had been talking to the twins about how good it was to feel reliable. "I hope you'll think it over, Kaien."

"I'm grateful for the offer, Ukitake-taichō..." Kaien raised his head and stared Ukitake in the eyes. "...but I have no desire to leave the 5th Division right now. I want to stay at least long enough to repay the kindness shown to me by Hirako-taichō, Suzunami-taichō, Aizen-fukutaichō and the whole Division. Not to mention a few new recruits who are far too dangerous to unleash without my guidance."

"I see..." Ukitake sighed, but eventually let out a big smile. "That's too bad. But hearing your answer, I'm even more certain about it. I could definitely use you over in the 13th Division." Ukitake waved to Kaien and turned to leave. "We'll see each other around, Kaien Shiba."

_**Flashback**_

_"Who could it be? Someone important...maybe a Captain or a member of the Kidō Corps. I doubt it will be one of the Stealth Force..." Kaien pondered, with his back against the wall._

_"Good morning, Kaien-kun."_

_"Huh?" Kaien turned his head slightly and his eyes widened, as he recognized the white-haired Captain. Ukitake was waving to him, with a smile on his face._

_"I'm here for a meeting with Aizen-fukutaichō." Ukitake revealed._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"He was already moving back then..."_Kaien thought, while he continued to wait for his training partners. From then, it didn't take long. Two minutes later, there they were, turning around the corner: the moody Matsuri and the sleepy Fujimaru. "Good, you're finally here! Let's get going!"

"You said you were taking us to somewhere special for our training, but..." Fujimaru couldn't complete his sentence, since he was interrupted by a long yawn of his.

"He's trying to say 'where are we going?'." Matsuri translated.

"To my place in the Rukongai." Kaien revealed. "I told you I have a brother and a sister there, right?"

"Oh, that's right..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he rubbed his own eyes. "Is that where we're headed? I thought we were going to help you with your new technique."

"I invited you for a training session and that's what you gonna get!" Kaien turned his back on them and started walking. "Let's move!"

"We're not going just to visit?" Matsuri questioned._ "Meeting his family this soon...It's going to be worse than my self-introduction on our first day!"_

"A visit to my house is training!" Kaien told them, before looking over his shoulder. They had a worried expression written all over their faces. "I know what you're thinking. Hell, what kind of house could that be, right? I'd say it's best summed up as...survival of the fittest!"

_"Okay, now I'm really worried..."_ Fujimaru sweatdropped. _"That's the first time I've heard anyone describe their family like that..."_

* * *

><p>"Hm? It was right around here..." Kaien talked more to himself than to the twins, while he stared to the empty green field in front of them.<p>

"West Rukongai, District 3, Hokutan... Mt. Koifushi to be more exact. Did we make a wrong turn?" Matsuri asked to the Shiba Clan member, making her best effort not to sigh in relief. Kaien slowly shook his head to answer to her question.

"Well, if it isn't Shiba-san!" A young man walked in their direction, his ragged clothes clearly indicating that he was from the Rukongai.

"Hey, good to see you again." Kaien greeted the man, before they shook hands. "This may seem like a strange question, but my house was here, wasn't it?"

"If you're talking about your siblings, Kūkaku and Ganju..." The man rubbed the back of his head, while he thought about a better way to answer Kaien's question. "Well, Shiba-san...they moved away quite a while back."

"What?" Kaien mumbled, with wide eyes. A short moment passed, before his eyes turned blank and a furious expression covered his face. "Those idiots! They moved again without telling me! I guess I'll have to hunt 'em down!"

"Hunt them down?" Fujimaru asked in disbelief, since Kaien had just said he would hunt down his own family. "Without any forwarding address?"

"Of course! Any problems with that?" The still mad Kaien shouted.

"N-No, sir!" The frightened twins answered in unison. Kaien turned his back to them and began kicking the air from time to time, in order to vent his anger, causing the twins and Kaien's acquaintance to sweatdrop. When he was calmer (only a little bit actually...), he turned to them with a dangerous look in his eyes. Knowing that look from past experiences, the Rukongai man swiftly ran way, almost surpassing the average Shunpo speed.

"Screw them... Are you guys ready?" Kaien asked them, while removing his katana from its sheath. The siblings instinctively took some steps back, but Kaien quickly closed the distance between them. "Since we have the entire Mt. Koifushi to ourselves, let's make use of it! We'll spar here...now!"

_"Oh, man! I think he forgot completely about the technique he wanted to try! He's only thinking about taking his anger out of his system!"_Fujimaru thought. "H-Hey, Kaien! Do you want to go two against one?"

"Sure, why not?" Kaien quickly answered, while he twirled his katana in his right hand. "I'll go easy on you!"

_"Good! I was thinking we could get really hurt, considering his mood..."_ Fujimaru sighed in relief. The worry returned to him however, as he noticed what was happening to his senpai's weapon. "W-wowow-WOW! Kaien! Your Zanpakutō is..."

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!" Kaien called out, while his glowing katana transformed into the crystaline trident-shaped halberd.

"...glowing..." Fujimaru slowly finished, unable to close his mouth after he did so.

"Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō...use whatever you like! I want you to fight me at full strength!" Kaien fiercely demanded.

"But Kaien, you just said you would go easy on us!" Matsuri complained, not wanting to hurt her crush and potentially lose all chances with him. At the same time, she wondered if he actually cared enough about her to not hurt her. Before they could realize he had moved, Kaien appeared right between them with a Shunpo, crouched and with his weapon disposed horizontally behind his back. As Kaien turned around, his weapon moved accordingly, with the trident blades aiming towards Fujimaru and the corkscrew end moving in Matsuri's direction. Having slightly better reflexes than his sister, Fujimaru was the one able to counter Kaien's attack. The young blond man jumped and stepped on the trident, shifting the weight of the weapon towards that end. As the blades hit the ground, the corkscrew end stopped moving towards Matsuri, moving upwards instead.

"Do it, Matsuri!" Fujimaru shouted, but she found herself unable to hit Kaien, whose body was completely exposed from her side. The more experienced Shinigami passed under the pole and shifted the position of his hands. Now holding the pole from the opposite side and with both hands, he used it as leverage to jump and hit a kick in Fujimaru's chest, sending him flying away. With no one stepping on the trident anymore, Kaien twirled Nejibana in his hands to shift its position, before stabbing the trident towards Matsuri. Instead of dodging or drawing her sword, her only reaction was to raise her arms in front of her face.

"Man, this is disappointing..." Kaien complained, just after his weapon stopped moving. Matsuri lowered her arms, and stared at him nervously. "I thought you were the more level-headed one. What's wrong with you? You had a perfect chance to strike me!"

"You were...well, I..." Matsuri found herself unable to answer and eventually stared down in shame.

"I thought you were serious at first, but..." The fallen Fujimaru spoke, before getting back up with a kip up. "We've seen your Shikai once before. Normally, water is constantly flowing around Nejibana, but this time however, it wasn't. You were forcibly stopping the water flow, weren't you?"

"Ah, not bad, Fujimaru!" Kaien gave him a thumbs up, before he turned back to Matsuri. "I know it isn't easy to go all out against a friend, but you need to realize that you have to be ready for all kinds of situations. Just imagine..."

"I'm sorry, Kaien. There's no need for that." Matsuri lifted her head, showing a determined look. "I know what I have to do. If by some reason, someone I care for betrayed the Soul Society, I would have to stop them, right? I know that example is a bit extreme but...how could I stop that person, if I can't face you who's just trying to show me that?" Matsuri took a small breath, then drew her sword and pointed it towards Kaien, determination etched onto her face. "I'll just have to fight you seriously, until that thought is carved into my mind."

"Eheh...Ahahahahah!" Kaien erupted in laughs. "You two are not bad at all! Fine, let's go to Round 2! You guys just do what you normally do, while I train my Zanjutsu."

"Fine!" The Kudō twins shouted in unison, before they rushed and swung their swords downwards at the same time, forcing Kaien to block the katanas by raising the horizontally disposed pole of Nejibana.

_"Wow! As expected, Matsuri's swing is more powerful than Fujimaru's. Then again, Fujimaru was farther than Matsuri, but was still able to attack at the same time as her. An interesting duo of power and speed..."_ Kaien analyzed them, with a smirk on his face. He put some more strength in his right hand, being able to push Fujimaru's sword upwards with the halberd's pole. That left the left side of Nejibana more vulnerable to Matsuri's monstrous strength for two reasons: it was the side where the trident, the heaviest part of the weapon, was located; and it was in that side that Kaien was putting less effort. Matsuri pressed the sword downwards, until the blades got stuck on the ground. Knowing that would happen, Kaien was about to use the now nearly vertical pole as leverage to kick Fujimaru, but the latter had two fingers pointed towards the prodigy.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai!" Fujimaru shouted as he released the beam of concentrated electricity. Kaien kept his upper body straight and simply moved his right foot behind, making a 90º angle. In that way, he was perpendicular to his own weapon and safe from being hit by the dangerous move used by Fujimaru. As the Kidō spell reached its end, Kaien did the same as before, but this time moving 270º to return to his original position. While he did so, he put more strength on the left side of his weapon, lifting Matsuri's and pushing it away.

Matsuri attempted another overhead slash, but Kaien blocked it in the same way as the first time. However, this time he twirled the halberd in his hands, quickly forcing her sword down to the ground. Then, he swung the corkscrew end at her legs, striking her right calf with part of the pole, knocking her down. The Shiba Clan member twirled his weapon in his left hand, so that he could follow with a trident attack. Instead of aiming it towards Matsuri though, he brought it down on the approaching Fujimaru, who took a step back to dodge. Fujimaru tried to slash his opponent with his sword, but Kaien dodged it before letting out an evil smirk.

"You...you gotta be kidding!" Fujimaru complained, with his eyes wide and frightened. He had just put himself in a situation where Kaien's trident was placed right between his legs. "That ain't fair, Kaien!"

"Eh, sorry about your damn luck!" Kaien told him, before he lifted his weapon. While Fujimaru screamed desperately, Matsuri grabbed him by the collar of his kosode and pulled him away from Kaien's weapon, just as the three blades were about to cut through Fujimaru's...you know, right?

"Damn, I'm a really good person..." Matsuri told herself, while Fujimaru remained on the ground, pale and mumbling something incomprehensible. The blond girl rushed towards Kaien, attacking with a barrage of powerful Kendō strikes. The older Shinigami, with his upper body always straight, twirled his halberd with both hands to block Matsuri's attacks, but taking a step back with each strike.

"Your strikes are getting stronger one after the other!" Kaien complimented Matsuri's efforts. She took the praise so well, that the next strike almost broke his stance. Kaien was actually struggling to keep her sword from bringing him down with his weapon. "I consider that each individual's fighting style is based on one of three things: speed, power and technique. Which of them do you think it's mine?"

"Huh?" Before she could even think of an answer, Matsuri saw Kaien spinning twice on his heels, until he grabbed the pole of his weapon, just above the corkscrew end. As the genius roared, he swung his weapon like a baseball bat, sending Matsuri flying away. _"Damn it! It's definitely power!"_

_"It's like I thought. This is a much more efficient way of fighting!" _Kaien smirked before darting forward with a Shunpo. Matsuri rolled back as she landed and immediately got back on her feet, only to see Kaien reappearing a short distance away from her. He wasn't the only one. As Kaien continued to rush towards Matsuri, Fujimaru rushed towards him and threw both feet forward, aiming the soles towards Kaien's right knee. Knowing that Fujimaru could completely destroy his knee because of the speed they were moving at, Kaien stabbed the trident on the ground to gain leverage for a sort of cartwheel, effectively avoiding Fujimaru's low dropkick. "That's two dangerous moves, Fujimaru! I'm starting to think you really want to cripple me!"

"You're the one who tried to cut my...my dignity away from me!" Fujimaru shouted with blank eyes, causing Kaien to laugh. The blond male quickly regained his cool and approached his sister so he could whisper. "I'm starting to realize how he fights."

"Really?" Matsuri asked, a bit louder than she wanted to.

"There's no wasted motion. He keeps on the defensive, until he can startle his opponent with his strength. It's only then that he moves for the killing blow." Fujimaru reported what he found out to his sister. "Then there's that strange stance of his. It's like he remains straight just...just so he doesn't move much, you know?"

"Maybe that's exactly it!" Matsuri's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. Fujimaru however, remained confused. "Nejibana is a very heavy weapon. I felt it... Just imagine if Kaien always fought like when he goes for the finish! He would exhaust himself quickly!"

"So you're trying to say that this stance was what he wanted to try? A way to keep on fighting for a longer time?" Fujimaru asked and Matsuri nodded. "It could be. So if he's still trying to adapt himself to the stance..."

"He'll let out an opening if we continue to press him." Matsuri concluded. Her brother held his chin for a while, until he eventually smirked.

"Ready for Round 3, guys?" Kaien questioned the twins, who nodded at the same time. Fujimaru darted forward, preparing the sword in his right hand for a slash. After Kaien readied Nejibana to block the attack, Fujimaru twirled his sword, shifting its position so he could he use it to stab his opponent. The surprised Kaien hastily changed the halberd's position so he could he parry the attack with the pole, but the younger Shinigami quickly pulled back the sword and attempted to stab from the other side of the pole.

"Damn it! You found out!" Being in an awkward position, Kaien was forced to move his upper body against his will for the first time since the start of the training session. As he dodged the stabbing attack, Fujimaru repeated the action from the other side. The rookie repeated the attack multiple times and in very fast motion, so fast that Kaien couldn't even shift the position of the vertically disposed Nejibana, since he had to dodge the attacks continuously. However, Kaien had much more experience than both twins. "Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!"

With Nejibana already held in front of his body, Kaien was able to activate the Kidō spell. Dull yellow energy was generated in front of the trident-shaped halberd, taking the form of a large spinning disk of condensed Reiatsu that blocked the next stab of Fujimaru's high-speed barrage, even knocking the Zanpakutō out of Fujimaru's hands. What Kaien wasn't expecting was Matsuri appearing in front of the shield and slashing with her Zanpakutō in a golf club-like motion, hitting the lower part of Nejibana's pole, forcing it back and making the upper part move forward. The trident hit the shield, disturbing the flow of Reiatsu and making it explode. The impact of the Reiatsu made Kaien recoil, making him lose his balance.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui" Fujimaru shouted the name of the Kidō spell. Matsuri got out of the way just in time, as the blast of blue spiritual energy was fired from Fujimaru's left hand and in Kaien's direction. Having no other choice, Kaien slashed with Nejibana, releasing a water wave from the trident. The water clashed with the blue flames, nullifying them and raising a dense curtain of water vapor. As it started to dissipate, it revealed a surprised look on Kaien's face. The twins' stared and grinned to each other. "It seems like we made you use your water, after all!"

"What the-" Whatever Kaien was about to say remained unknown, as he suddenly started laughing. "Ahahahah! I made a pretty poor showing of it this time, didn't I? My leg movements and center of gravity were all off! That was good! Ahahah!"

"I wasn't expecting that shield. #39: Enkōsen, was it?" Fujimaru questioned his senpai, who nodded between laughs. "That's a pretty sweet trick. My right hand is still numb after that."

"At first, I was going to strike Nejibana in the opposite way, to force the trident against you. You're lucky to have used that Bakudō." Matsuri told him, before she sighed in relief. _"I'm so glad I didn't have to do it..."_

"Now that you tell me about it, I sure am a lucky one." Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "You two have more strength than I thought you would. I'll have to be more careful in the next few rounds, until I completely master the stance."

"Two against one, and you still held out that long. You're pretty amazing!" Matsuri found a way to praise Kaien.

"I was starting to wonder how long it would take for you to say something like that..." Fujimaru, his eyes closed slits and his smile a mocking one, couldn't avoid to comment. By then, 'the look' returned and it wasn't too long before Fujimaru was running across Mt. Koifushi, with Matsuri chasing him ferociously. Kaien chuckled and stared up to the sky.

_**Flashback**_

_"I want to stay at least long enough to repay the kindness shown to me by Hirako-taichō, Suzunami-taichō, Aizen-fukutaichō and the whole Division. Not to mention a few new recruits who are far too dangerous to unleash without my guidance."_

**_End of Flashback_**

_"I guess it won't take that long for them to be far too dangerous to be kept away from the front lines." _Kaien thought, with a proud smile on his face. By then, Fujimaru was sent flying past Kaien, not touching him by just two inches. The prodigy had to chuckle yet again. "Playtime's over, kids! Let's go to Round 4!"


	18. Ill Omen! The Gotei 13 Takes Measures

I'm sorry for the late update.

A friend of mine died last week from cancer. That's the main reason why it took so long. **This chapter is dedicated to him.**

I also wanted to find someone who could draw a picture of this chapter. I'm putting some stuff about the story in my DeviantArt account (link is available in Chapter 1 and on my profile), and I wished to have something there to represent this specific chapter, much because of its meaning. If you know someone who could that, please tell me.

Cloud Link Zero betareaded. Thanks once more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 018 - Ill Omen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

"It's rare to see everyone crowded like this..." Fujimaru mumbled as he and his sister entered in the barracks of the 5th Division. There was a large crowd, composed of every single member of the 5th Division, except the two highest ranking officers.

"It sure is strange." Matsuri shared the same curiosity as her twin brother. Her eyes searched the room, until they were locked in on the man with spiky raven black hair. Dragging her brother along by his wrist, she quickly reached him. "What's going on, Kaien-kun?"

"Yeah, what's up, Kaien-kun?" Fujimaru added the suffix on purpose, which led Matsuri to prepare a physical counterattack. However, seeing the concerned look in Kaien's face, they quickly glanced at each others eyes and silently agreed to not mess around.

"There hasn't been a single Hollow sighting in days." Kaien informed them, causing Fujimaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Fujimaru questioned, with the more experienced Shinigami shaking his head to answer.

"I don't care how much we've raised our defenses. That by itself wouldn't stop the Hollows from appearing." Kaien rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Thing is, there aren't any out there! The last Hollow sighting was when you guys were saved by Kyōraku-taichō. It's weird and unnatural."

"Why do you suppose they aren't showing up?" Matsuri asked. At first, Kaien only stared down, without making a sound.

"The higher-ups are pondering on an hypothesis that something or someone has been controlling the Hollows for a while now." The prodigy frowned deeply, before looking back to them. The twins were obviously apprehensive. "There was a rumor that there used to be someone..."

"Line up, please." A new voice interrupted the conversation, giving out the order. Aizen had just entered in the large room and was waiting for every Shinigami to be in line. A short moment after that, Seigen hastily arrived, even making use of a Shunpo to appear by his Vice-Captain's side.

"As I'm sure you've all heard, the Hollows have been oddly quiet lately. Looking at past records, it seems that something like this happened once before. By all indications, this is a bad sign." Seigen revealed, causing the room to be filled with whispers. The twins stared to Kaien, who nodded. That was the rumor he meant to tell them about. "I'm sure of one thing though...we will not be beaten! Protecting Soul Society of all enemies, that is the sworn mission of the Shinigami of the Gotei 13! I want each of you to prepare for battle!"

"Prepare for battle?" The surprised Fujimaru repeated the words said by his Captain, but in a questioning way.

"He made it sound like we're heading to a war..." Matsuri whispered. By her side, a Shinigami slightly older than them was clearly disgusted. He had dark skin and purple hair by shoulder length. Strangely, he kept his eyes closed.

"There is no fear in his words. So ridiculous... Blood will be shed if this happens, blood of our friends and comrades. Without fear, they will continue to fight on and on. They'll forget justice and keep on moving forward. It will end up on being a meaningless slaughter." The preaching Shinigami turned his back on them and walked away from the room.

"Who was that?" The confused and slightly disturbed Matsuri asked.

"Kaname Tōsen. While there is some truth in his words, he takes it to an extreme level. Certain life circumstances made him like that..." Kaien explained.

"Over the next few days there will be lectures, conferences and joint training sessions to prepare you all for this possible menace. Aizen here will give you the details." Seigen announced, before disappearing in the same way he first arrived.

"Tomorrow morning will be the first joint training session. We're all supposed to gather in the 8th Division's courtyard, by the same time as we always arrive in here everyday. That is all." Aizen instructed. When everyone started to leave, the Vice-Captain raised his hand. "Kudō twins, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Huh? What could he want from us?" Fujimaru asked to his sister, who shook her head. They waved to Kaien and walked in the opposite way. "Is something wrong, Aizen-fukutaichō?"

"Suzunami-taichō asked me to deliver this to you." Aizen extended them a letter, which came to be in Matsuri's possession. "He also asked to tell you to share its contents with Konoka-sama. Please don't forget to do so."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"My goodness..." Konoka commented, as soon as the twins finished their explanation of what was going on in the Gotei 13.<p>

"So, Seigen-sama said he won't be able to come home for a while." Matsuri told her, while she extended the letter to her 'aunt'.

"There isn't a need for that, Matsuri. I'm sure you told me everything that is written in it already." Konoka let out a sad sigh. "It's really the two of you I'm worried about. I wonder if I can ask Seigen to have you two stay behind and guard the 5th Division's station instead."

"Don't!" Fujimaru instinctively stood, causing Matsuri's eyes to widen slightly. "You can't do that, Konoka-sama! Seigen-sama is counting on everyone from the 5th Division! We want to do our part, too!"

"Seigen can take care of himself. You two can't." Konoka firmly stated. "I'm beside myself with worry."

"Are we really that incompetent, Konoka-sama?" The disappointed Fujimaru questioned, his words louder than before.

"You're not understanding, Fujimaru. What I'm worried about is you two trying to overextend yourselves and getting into a dangerous situation." Konoka's answer made Fujimaru take a step back, like if he had been hit with something. At the same time, Matsuri stared down sadly. "Nice kids like you two try to do too much when the going gets rough. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Sit..." Matsuri whispered, while she lightly pulled her brother down by the sleeve of his kosode. Fujimaru didn't do so however.

"We...we need to do this Konoka-sama! Not only for the 5th Division and the Gotei 13 in general, but also for Seigen-sama, you and ourselves!" Fujimaru insisted, nearly in a pleeding way, like if that was something essential to him. That didn't pass unnoticed to Konoka.

_"I see...They don't want just to prove themselves as Shinigami."_ The woman with healing abilities understood._ "They feel the need of repaying us, even though it isn't needed. Especially Fujimaru..."_

_**Flashback**_

_"Hmm...I'm getting that feeling. Seigen is coming home now. But..." Konoka stared to the nearby window. It wasn't even close to sunset. "...why so early? That's unusual..."_

_"Konoka!" Indeed, her brother was arriving. However, the fact that such a desperate and loud call came even before he crossed the front door of the mansion confirmed that something was definitely wrong. Seigen eventually knocked down the door with a kick, coming upon Konoka who was already waiting in the main hall. _

_"Oh my!" She brought her hands to her mouth as she saw what Seigen was carrying in his arms. A young boy, covered in blood and lacking a considerable part of his torso, remained unconscious while Seigen carefully laid him on the floor._

_"Can you heal this boy, Konoka?" Seigen, whose haori was greatly stained by the boy's blood, questioned his sister. The latter didn't even notice Kisuke Urahara entering in the house, with a little girl by his side. "I know that you can only do it if you use that technique. I also know what it involves to you, so I understand if you refuse."_

_"What are you talking about, Seigen?" Konoka answered without taking her eyes from the nearly dead boy, while she started to focus her Reiryoku in her hands. "I know the risks way better than you do. After all, you were saved by it twice already."_

_"Can you do it?" Only then did Konoka notice the girl behind Seigen. Close in looks to the boy, but carrying a frightened and anxious expression. "Please, save my brother! He was only trying to protect me!"_

_"I will." Konoka assured with a kind and heartwarming smile. "Bōro Sesshun!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Seigen was the same way, so I know." Konoka's expression lightened up a bit, since she thought she would be able to transmit the message easier that way. "When he first became a Shinigami, he tried too hard and often sustained very serious injuries... And you are just like Seigen when he was younger. It's hard for me. The only thing I can do is hope and pray you'll be all right."

"Konoka-sama..." Both mumbled, without being able to look her in her eyes.

"So...who wants some tea?" Konoka asked, but she was out of the room before they could even answer. The twins continued to stare to the floor for a while.

"Don't you think she's right, Fujimaru?" Matsuri eventually spoke. "I mean...when people can't get through their obstacles through skill, they usually try to put all the effort they can into it. Then there's what that guy Kaname said...Kaien himself said he was right in some things."

"Kaien also said that guy takes it too far." Fujimaru quickly countered. "And...we're training with Kaien even after work and now we'll have these joint training sessions. I think we're getting stronger by each day that passes."

"I know, but still..." Matsuri sighed and pointed to her right, to the two sheathed swords that were resting against the wall. Knowing what she meant, Fujimaru stared down. "We can't use Shikai yet. We won't be able to do much with only a sealed Zanpakutō."

"Then I guess we should focus more on that during our training sessions." As she heard her brother, Matsuri rolled her eyes, since it seemed like Fujimaru failed to listen to her again. The young man however, came closer to his sister and laid an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, Matsuri. If thing get too rough, we'll fall back. After all..." He smirked. "...I have to keep myself alive, if I'm going to protect you."

"Idiot." She punched him lightly, before smiling knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"LET'S GO! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? C'MON! STRIKE HER DOWN!" Jin'emon Kotsubaki shouted in the ears of a man of his Division, who was facing a woman from the 8th. He did that every time he approached a new pair of sparring Shinigami. "MORE POWER! CRUSH HIM WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

"That's different..." Seinosuke Yamada, Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, couldn't avoid to comment. Behind him, the members of his Division were treating the injuries of some Shinigami that had actually been victims of Jin'emon's motivational speeches.

"Shouldn't your men be a part of this too, Yamada-fukutaichō?" Aizen questioned the man with black hair by shoulder length.

"I think so, yes. At least, they should have some skills to defend themselves." Seinosuke revealed his opinion, seemingly upset. "However, if they don't have any, they won't think of barging into the middle of the battlefield. The 4th Division's job is to stay behind and heal the injuries of the Shinigami who return from battle. This is what's determined, and since Unohana-taichō agrees to it, I'll trust her judgment."

"Well, this ends up being training to them too." Aizen commented as he stared to the Relief Teams sent to the 8th Division's courtyard. Yamada sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Hey, Seinosuke!" A woman called, causing both Vice-Captains to stare to their right. Lisa Yadōmaru was still in the same place, seated on the ground with her back against a tree, and without taking her eyes from the picture book she had on her hands. "Could you get me one of those pink Shihakushō that your nurses use?"

"I'm even afraid to ask..." Seinosuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing important...Just thought I could do something like this." Lisa answered, before turning her book to them, showing both men its contents. Seinosuke's eyes widened to their maximum, while Aizen's glasses suddenly became foggy. "What do you think? Pretty good way to use them, huh?"

"We're holding a damn training session here! Why don't you help us, instead of reading...watching that!" The furious Seinosuke shouted, until he saw Lisa pointing to him. "What?"

"You're dripping." She answered in a boringly way, causing Seinosuke to bring his hand to his nose to confirm it. Indeed, blood was dripping from it. Ashamed, the 4th Division's Vice-Captain turned his back on them, to take care of his 'injury'.

"I would advise you to keep that away for a while, Yadōmaru-fukutaichō. You could help us with the training exercises and, that way, there won't be the risk of you distracting our trainees." Aizen politely tried to convince her, before something caught his vision field. "Actually, I would really keep that away if I were you. Look who's coming."

"Who?" Lisa asked, before looking to the other side. Two figures were approaching: a man with blue eyes and straight shoulder-length black hair, with a kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility; and his son, a boy with grey eyes that kept his hair wrapped in a ponytail, and wore a white shitagi and green hakama. "Is that him? Is that Sōjun's..."

"Yes, Kuchiki-fukutaichō's son, Byakuya Kuchiki." Aizen confirmed Lisa's suspicions. "People say he'll be sent to the Shinō Academy, just to silence those who say the Kuchiki Clan plays political games to allow its clansmen to graduate in less time than other people."

"Yeah, they also say he'll wipe it all in one year. A genius boy, huh?" Lisa rolled her eyes, before focusing once more on her dirty picture book. "Screw it. What's wrong if he sees this?"

"What's wrong you ask? The mere fact that he is a kid, perhaps?" Aizen tried to reason with her, but deep down he knew it was worthless to try.

"Good morning, Aizen-fukutaichō, Yadōmaru-fukutaichō." Sōjun Kuchiki greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-fukutaichō." Aizen answered to the greeting, before locking eyes with the Kuchiki prodigy. "I see you've brought Byakuya-kun with you today."

"Yes, I think it will be good for him to watch these training sessions. He'll learn a lot." The smiling Sōjun ruffled his son's hair, causing a blush to appear on his face.

"Father, you're embarrassing me..." Byakuya complained in a whisper. While he stared down to avoid eye contact with the older men, Byakuya's eyes locked themselves on the cover of Lisa's book, more precisely on its title. _"Their Special Seaweed...Could it be? Finally, a fable related to...IT?"_

"Hey, kid! Wanna take a look?" Lisa extended the book to Byakuya, who actually pondered on doing so. Before he could though, a thick mist came out of Aizen's Zanpakutō, making it impossible for them to see around them. "What the hell? Give it back to me, Sōsuke!"

"I believe Kuchiki-fukutaichō wouldn't be happy if you introduced his son to such bad habits." As the mist released by Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai release dissipated, Aizen reappeared with Lisa's book on his hands. Wondering what he meant, Sōjun quickly approached Aizen and checked the book's contents.

"What does he mean, otō-sama?" The confused Byakuya asked. That confusion only increased when he saw his father's eyes widening. "Isn't it about the Wakame Ambassador? The title has seaweed on it, so I thought..."

"Why don't you go watch the 6th Division's sparring matches, Byakuya?" Sōjun suggested.

"Huh? H-Hai..." Byakuya eventually nodded and left, quickly losing himself on his own thoughts. _"Why do adults always find a way to escape my questions? First, it was Ginrei-jiisama disappearing when I asked him where he used his kenseikan. Now, this. I swear, I don't understand adults..."_

"Do you have any idea of what you were about to do, Yadōmaru?" The furious Vice-Captain of the 6th Division shouted, before launching the picture book in her direction.

"He'll have to learn about it eventually." Lisa answered casually, something that only angered Sōjun even more. "Sorry, sorry...I was bored, so I had to do something."

"You wouldn't be bored if you did your job." The returning Seinosuke stated.

"How's your nose?"

"Shut up!" Seinosuke aggressively answered to Lisa's new provocation, this time with his eyes blank.

"Our job...We're only supposed to watch over them and give them some exercises to do. This is boring for us and it won't do anything for them." Lisa gave her opinion. The three Vice-Captains surrounding her gave her a questioning look, as if asking for a suggestion. "Why don't we make an exhibition match? They'll learn more from watching us fight, than doing the same exercises over and over again."

"You have a point. I suppose you want it to be a 5-way match, right?" The Vice-Captain of the 5th Division questioned, to which Lisa nodded. Aizen held his chin thoughtfully, as he pondered that. "However, I don't have the time to participate. I'll have to meet Suzunami-taichō in a few minutes."

"Are you weaseling your away out of this already, Sōsuke?" Lisa asked in her usual provocative tone.

"I was actually interested in having some exercise. Unfortunately, I can't." Aizen looked over to the place where most members of the 5th Division were gathered, trying to find someone. "I'll speak with our 3rd Seat to explain the situation. There's someone I want to take my place."

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a 5-way exhibition match, with a ten minute time limit." Lisa announced to every Shinigami gathered around the quintet. Pretty much every member of the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th Divisions, and about half of the 4th, were gathered in courtyard of the 8th Division, one of the biggest in the entire Soul Society. "Each of you should watch the Shinigami who uses the fighting style that is the most similar to your own. Watch it carefully, and try to incorporate some of our motions into your fighting styles. Afterwards, you'll do some more sparring, but this time using some of the new moves. Understood?"<p>

"HAI!" Every single Shinigami shouted.

"Good! One last piece of info...I'm an Hakuda user! Seinosuke Yamada, as Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, specializes on Kidō!" Lisa shared the info about their fighting styles, so that the lower-ranking Shinigamis could follow the match easier. "Sōjun Kuchiki is a master in Hohō, while Jin'emon Kotsubaki fights using Zanjutsu!"

"What about him?" Someone asked from the crowd. Obviously, every eye was locked on the 5th Shinigami, the one with spiky raven black hair.

"Zanjutsu, I think. Don't worry to much about it though!" Lisa laid a hand on Kaien's shoulder and smirked. "The only reason he's here is to show you how much you guys have to improve to be on a Vice-Captain level."

"Gee, thanks..." The upset Kaien mumbled.

"Kick her ass, Kaien-kun!" A girl shouted from the crowd. The next moment, every girl on the crowd was shouting for Kaien as well.

"Great, sis!" Fujimaru complimented his sister's effort. "With so much people behind him now, there's no way he'll lose!"

_"Damn it, why are there so many fangirls?" _Matsuri thought, while she seemed quite displeased by the excess of attention towards Kaien.

"Shall we start?" Sōjun questioned his fellow Shinigami. After everyone nodded, he disappeared in a Shunpo, living up to what Lisa had told everyone about him. Silence reigned for a while in the courtyard, with no one daring to move.

_"This feeling..." _Kaien frowned deeply before he himself disappeared in a Shunpo. It was just in time, since Sōjun reappeared less than a second after to slash him from behind. Kaien reappeared some meters away from the Kuchiki Clan member. "That was close..."

"Yes, indeed." Sōjun agreed with his opponent, just before Kaien's left sleeve fell from the elbow down, causing the latter's eyes to widen in shock. "I have to congratulate you for barely avoiding my Senka."

"Damn it!" Kaien cursed, as he stared to his left arm. It had been a perfect aimed slash, only meant to cut of the sleeve of his kosode, exposing the Shiba Clan's tattoo on Kaien's forearm. No blood had been shed by Sōjun, which meant only one thing. _"This guy is not even half serious..."_

"HERE I COME!" The loud voice of Jin'emon made itself heard. If he hadn't shouted, probably Kaien wouldn't be able to block his sword slash. A powerful one, that Kaien found difficult to hold against. The Vice-Captain stopped pressing and delivered another slash, that made Kaien walk back some steps after he blocked it. The next one was even more powerful, causing Kaien to roll on his back, which was actually good since he gained some distance.

_"These guys...So this is a Vice-Captain! They're freaking powerful!" _Fujimaru watched in concern, as Jin'emon jumped forward towards Kaien. The sunglasses-wearing Shinigami spun in midair, before delivering a powerful downward slash that Kaien blocked by raising his katana horizontally above his head. Jin'emon put so much strength in this last blow, that Kaien was instantly brought down to his knees. Lisa appeared from behind Kaien and jumped over him, standing on his horizontally disposed blade. From there, she did a front somersault, ending up seated on Jin'emon's chest, with both legs wrapped around his neck. A lot of dirty thoughts went through the mind of the Shinigami that were watching, before she launched him away with a headscissors takedown.

"Th-Thanks, Lisa..." Kaien was trying to get back up, when Lisa tried to kick his jaw away. Not only did he have to dodge that, but also the circular leg sweep that followed. However, since Kaien jumped to avoid the leg sweep, he couldn't run anywhere when she jumped and kicked him with both soles, sending him flying away. As soon as she got back up, she had to draw her sword to block Sōjun's slash.

"Don't tell me you're still mad, Sōjun!" She smirked in defiance.

"It's Kuchiki-fukutaichō!" Sōjun demanded, before he attempted a new slash. Lisa dodged and spun, so she could hit him with a elbow in his chest, following with a rising backfist to his face. She spun again, this time to kick him with her right heel, but Sōjun was able to block the kick with his right forearm, before being sent away by the impact. However, as soon as he landed on the floor, he darted forward with a Shunpo.

_"He's going to appear behind me!" _Lisa realized correctly. However, as she turned, he was already disappearing again. Realizing that that was a feint, Lisa turned again and nearly lost her balance. All that only to see him disappear again. _"A double feint?" _As she tried to get back in position, she actually slipped and landed on her right hand and knee. By that time, Sōjun reappeared in midair, right above Lisa. _"Shit!"_

"Hadō #4: Byakurai!" Sōjun shouted before releasing the concentrated beam of lightning from his fingers. As Lisa was about to get out of there, she felt some strange force surrounding her.

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" Seinosuke announced from out of nowhere. The Reiatsu that surrounded Lisa forced her arms to move behind her back, causing her to fall forward, just as the lightning was getting closer. In an act of desperation, she turned her back to the ground and raised both legs in a 'V' shape, before twirling them through the air, forcing her back to continuously roll on the ground in a circular motion, until she was back up. The lightning beam didn't hit her by just a few inches.

"Wow!" Many shouted from the crowd. Fujimaru and Matsuri traded a shocked look with each other.

"Hey! You two almost killed me!" Lisa complained, with both arms still behind her back. Seinosuke was pointing two fingers towards her, while Sōjun landed a few meters behind her. Before the latter could do something, he had to dodge one of Jin'emon's powerful slashes.

"I thought you were bored and wanted some action." Seinosuke was for once the one to provoke her, not the other way around. Lisa knew that as long as he pointed those fingers towards her, she wouldn't get free of Sai, so she decided to go for him first. "Coming straight at me? You really think I'll let you?"

"It doesn't depend on your will!" Lisa shouted before disappearing in a Shunpo. Before Seinosuke could even curse, he had already been knocked to the ground. Only then did Lisa reappear, her arms already free.

"Shunpo Tangeki!" Matsuri identified the move, to which Fujimaru followed with a nod. Lisa jumped into the air, so she could hit a sort of axe kick, but the fallen Seinosuke raised his sword horizontally, generating an orb of yellow energy in front of it.

"Hadō #32: Ōkasen!" The orb widened itself along the length of the sword, before Seinosuke fired it outwards as a horizontal blast, in a wide arc of yellow energy.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Lisa countered with a sphere of red flames, that clashed against the yellow energy arc, exploding and delaying it for long enough to allow her to land back on the ground. As Seinosuke prepared another Kidō spell, Jin'emon kicked Sōjun away, sending him crashing against the healer. The rough-looking Vice-Captain rushed towards the trio, intending to fight them all at once.

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!" Kaien waved his released Zanpakutō, the trident-shaped halberd, releasing a huge wave of water that swiftly advanced to the quartet of distracted Vice-Captains.

"Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi!" Seinosuke's spell created a ball of blue energy that fired six energy ropes from its center. The ropes attach themselves to the two closest trees, one on each side of the Vice-Captains, with the energy in the center solidifying into a flat elastic-like cushion. The water wave crashed against it, pushing it but not breaking it. As soon as the wave stopped, Sōjun and Jin'emon turned on Seinosuke, cutting the ropes of the shield created by the latter, causing it to fall. The two then rushed towards the healer, but they were stopped by Lisa, who did a upside rotating straddle split similar to a tornado, kicking both of them multiple times. As they were sent flying away, Lisa noticed she had to get out of there as well, since Seinosuke and Kaien were both spinning their weapons in their hands.

"Hadō #58: Tenran!" Both shouted at the same time. Seinosuke invoked a widening tornado-like wind blast from his spinning katana, while Kaien's mixed itself with the water released by the twirling Nejibana, resembling more of a water vortex. Both clashed and mixed with each other, before exploding in a beautiful mix of water and wind. The crowd stared in awe to the display, before erupting in cheers.

* * *

><p>"Another day without any reports of Hollow sightings..." Seigen revealed to his Vice-Captain, before sighing and holding his head with one hand. "The Onmitsukidō has been trying to trace their movements, but they haven't been able to locate anything yet."<p>

"What should we do then?" Aizen questioned his superior.

"I want you to tell our men to keep their Zanpakutō with them at all times and to be ready to respond to an emergency call." Seigen instructed his second in command. "I expect you all to be ready to act with speed and precision if something happens."


	19. Rangiku's Discovery! Sphere of Wishes

I've been lacking the time, but I'll try to make up to you guys on the next few days. Betareading was done by Cloud Link Zero as usual.

* * *

><p>Chapter 019 - The Sphere of Wishes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... <strong>

"Emergency call huh?" Fujimaru mumbled, while he came out of the 5th Division's station, with Matsuri and Kaien following him closely.

"Prepare for the worst, he said..." Matsuri added, as she remembered the speech that Sōsuke Aizen had just made. "I wonder what kind of battle it'll be."

"Don't worry guys. It's not like they're going to put you on the front line or anything." Kaien spoke loudly and with a large smile on his face.

"We didn't mean that, Kaien. We actually want to be there." Fujimaru's answer made Kaien frown. "We wanted to wait for Suzunami-taichō before we leave to our patrol mission, so we could speak about it."

"You don't know the first thing about Suzunami-taichō, do you?" The Shiba Clan prodigy let out a disappointed sigh that confused both twins. "You'd think you would. I mean, living with him and all...He always puts himself at the forefront, no matter what the battle. He's not a man to cower behind anybody. That's the kind of guy our Captain is. I don't know your motives, but you better forget about it. He won't let you."

"Kaien-kun..." Matsuri said in a whisper. She, for once, was actually reading Kaien's actions and emotions like she should. She understood that not only would Seigen not allow them to go to the front lines, neither would Kaien.

"Let's just go and complete our mission." Kaien told them, before he turned towards West, with the twins reluctantly following him shortly after. As they reached Hakutōmon, the West Gate of Seireitei, they were greeted by an extremely large and muscular man, who had his hair tied into a ponytail that extended down his waist and long sideburns. After the giant let them through the West Gate, Kaien sighed and shook his head. "You two could have been nicer to Jidanbō, at least." The twins stared down in shame. They were so focused on their own thoughts that they didn't hear the gatekeeper's greeting. Rubbing the back of his head, Kaien decided to give them some time to themselves. "Say, when was the last time you visited your Rukongai friends?"

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi-sama." A masked girl made her presence known, right after she kneeled behind her superior.<p>

"Back already, Suì-Fēng?" The Captain of the 2nd Division, and leader of the Onmitsukidō, questioned her faithful subordinate while she turned to face her. Even though Yoruichi retained a wide smile on her face, Suì-Fēng wasn't going to be fooled. She knew how concerned her master was. In the midst of all the confusion caused by the lack of Hollow appearances and the possibility of a bigger threat, everyone turned to the Stealth Forces for an answer. It was an answer that Yoruichi didn't have and that was her responsibility to find out. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Hai..." The girl frowned, before answering. "They left towards West Rukongai, along with Kaien Shiba, for a patrol mission."

"Oh, I see...So what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to follow them?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Hai, about that..." Suì-Fēng bit her lower lip, so she wouldn't answer in an inappropriate way to the woman she most admired. "While I won't question why you're so interested in those two, I must disagree in sending me to follow their steps. I believe I would be of better use if..."

"What are you talking about? You used to stalk Kisuke all around Seireitei only to find out what he was up to." Yoruichi reminded the younger woman, causing her to blush behind her mask. "You're more than ready for something like this!"

"Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng sweatdropped, as she heard the loudest and more characteristic laugh of Yoruichi. "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be one of your personal guards. Can I ask you to send someone else to...?

"No." Yoruichi immediately answered, becoming dangerously serious. "By our own fault, most members of the Onmitsukidō are nothing more than cold and emotionless robots. That's why I'm sending you."

"What?" Suì-Fēng seemed shocked by hearing this. "Yoruichi-sama, are you trying to say that I'm not as effective as the other..."

"No, Suì-Fēng. I'm actually praising you." Yoruichi took two steps forward and ruffled Suì-Fēng's hair, causing her to blush even more. "Since I don't have the time to do this, you're the only one I trust to take my place."

* * *

><p>"Who should we go visit first?" Fujimaru questioned his sister.<p>

"Since we're already in Junrinan, Momo and Shirō-chan of course." Matsuri answered, while she took two boxes from the bag she was exceptionally carrying today. She stared at them and sighed sadly. "I didn't have the guts to ask Kaien to let us come."

"Yeah, me neither. He seemed so disappointed in us." The young man answered in the same way, but eventually smiled. "He actually knows us well, you know? Sending us to see the kids, even though we didn't ask him..."

"Yeah, I know. The next time we go on a patrol, we should help him to search for his siblings." Matsuri suggested, with Fujimaru nodding in agreement. Eventually, a smile spread through her face, for two reasons. "Finally I'm having the chance to surprise Shirō-chan!" That was the first, while the second was in her thoughts. _"Plus, I'll have Fujimaru do the patrol and I'll finally have a chance to travel with Kaien-kun by myself!"_

"I don't doubt he'll be surprised..." Fujimaru mumbled, causing Matsuri to give him a questioning look. "Well, it's just that...sometimes, I wonder about your cooking, Matsuri..."

"Oh, shut up!" Matsuri shouted, before stomping Fujimaru's right foot as hard as she could, causing him to hop around in pain. Ignoring her brother and his suffering, she advanced to the opened door of the house they had been searching for and peeked inside. "Hello! Is anyone around?"

"Oh! You returned!" Momo shouted and quickly stood to greet the visitor. Or better, visitors, as a limping Fujimaru appeared not too long after. "Come on in, Fujimaru and Matsuri!"

"What're you here for?" Tōshirō asked, after he finished his watermelon slice and before throwing the rind away.

"What else? We brought what we promised!" Matsuri revealed the two boxes that she had been hiding behind her back, before laying them on the small table of the room they were in. Momo carefully lifted the cover of one of the boxes and her eyes instantly sparkled.

"Yay! A bento!" Momo happily told to Tōshirō, who stared at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked more carefully and identified the container's contents. It had rice, a slice of fish, a rolled egg, some pickled fruits and some other things she didn't knew but that made her anxious to try. "It looks good!"

"You really brought it?" Tōshirō questioned Matsuri, with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course we did! I always keep my promises." Matsuri proudly answered. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

"Thank you, Matsuri! Itadakimasu!" Momo thanked for the food, before picking an ume with her chopsticks. Tōshirō, who was still unsure about the food in front of him, stared at it for awhile, until he finally decided to start.

"Well? How does it taste?" The anxious Matsuri asked, while her brother remained slightly behind her. He had to put one hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from laughing, since the look on the children's faces was priceless.

"It tastes sweet." Tōshirō spoke, while he tried to decide if he should drop the chopsticks at that very moment or hang on for a little more. _"Is fish and rice supposed to be sweet?"_

"That doesn't say a lot." Matsuri raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say?" Tōshirō countered and, this time, he really dropped the chopsticks. At the same time, Fujimaru took another step back, as he felt he wasn't yet at a safe distance from his sister. _"I asked for something good to eat, and this is what we get?" _The white-haired child thought to himself.

"What about you, Momo?" Matsuri took some deep breaths, while she turned to the young girl. "Is it any good?"

"Mm, yes..." Momo, as kind as she was, didn't want to hurt Matsuri's feelings. By her side, Tōshirō sighed in annoyance. "It's very, very...uh...delicious!"

"You don't have to force yourself to eat it all. I'll finish it for you, if you want." Tōshirō offered himself to do such sacrifice, causing Matsuri to shake in anger. Her brother's eyes turned blank, before he darted towards the door.

"You make it sound like it tastes awfully!" The furious Matsuri shouted.

_"I think that's what he IS trying to say." _Fujimaru thought, while he kept himself hidden behind the house's front door.

"Y-You should come more often." Momo tried to change the subject. "I'll make you an omelet the next time you come. It's one of my specialties."

_"That's not really helping..."_ Fujimaru considered, as he noticed that the black aura surrounding Matsuri was only increasing.

"Shirō-chan loves it, so I make it all the time." Momo continued nonetheless, causing the white-haired boy to roll his eyes.

"It's one of the few things she can do right..." Tōshirō told them.

"That's harsh..." Fujimaru remarked, feeling sorry for the little girl._ "Tōshirō can be pretty mean when he wants too..."_

"My omelets are the only thing Shirō-chan will give me a pat in the back for." Momo shrugged it off and even smiled about it.

"Your watermelon's good too." Tōshirō praised her, or at least he tried to make it look like it.

"All you do is cut it...right?" Fujimaru reached the brilliant conclusion, with the younger boy glaring in response.

"So...are you two really brother and sister?" Momo once more tried to change the subject.

"You can tell that by lookin' at 'em, can't you?" Tōshirō had the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"You two look like siblings too." Fujimaru commented, while he rubbed his chin. Of course, they didn't look similar to each other, but the way they interacted with each other reminded him much of himself and Matsuri. "You do seem like brother and sister. You seem really close, like a family."

"Oh man..." Tōshirō groaned.

"You're lucky you have such a nice sister." Fujimaru continued, focusing now on the younger boy. "Mine's kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Matsuri, who was NOT in a good mood, quickly threw herself to her side, her claw-shaped hands aimed to her brother's throat. In a matter of seconds, she was furiously shaking him by his neck. "Kind of what, Fujimaru? Being strict is a way to show your love!" She suddenly stopped and stared menacingly to Tōshirō. "Don't you agree, Shirō-chan?"

"How should I know?" Surprisingly, Tōshirō's answer came without any hint of fear. Even more impressive was the fact that a vein was swelling in his forehead. "And how about...YOU QUIT CALLING ME SHIRŌ-CHAN?"

* * *

><p><em>"So they came to visit some kids?" <em>Suì-Fēng thought, while she wrote it down on her notebook. Momo was waving to the twins and Tōshirō was already returning inside. Some good meters ahead, each step that Matsuri took was a furious stomp, while she dragged her nearly unconscious brother by his hair. The young assassin, knowing she would have to follow them once more, jumped of the roof she was standing in and landed smoothly on the ground, without taking her eyes from Fujimaru. _"How uncool..."_

"H-Hey, sis! S-Sis! Could you...ouch!" Fujimaru cried in pain, as his back hit a small boulder that was on the middle of the street. "Could you release me? I can walk on my own!"

"Fine!" Matsuri roared, before launching him forward, sending him rolling down the road. "Hurry up! We still have a long way to go until we reach the next ones."

_"My poor back..." _Fujimaru was struggling even to get just on one knee. "Say sis, who are we gonna visit now?"

"We can't go too much far, or we won't be able to join Kaien back in time." Matsuri reminded him. "I guess Rangiku and Gin are the ones who're closer. We'll visit Rukia and Renji some other day."

"Yeah, I guess you're...right..." Fujimaru said the last word much slower than the others, as at that moment, Matsuri retrieved two other food boxes from the bag she was carrying. "Um, I'm not sure about this..."

"What do you mean?" Matsuri turned to her brother, with a frown that showed much dissatisfaction over his words. "Is something wrong with the bento I made?"

"W-well...why don't you just do it the way Konoka-sama does it?" Fujimaru hesitantly suggested.

"Cooking is more than just imitation, you know?" The girl shot the words, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Konoka-sama creates her own unique flavors, and I have my own as well!"

"Experimental cooking is fine! I guess..." Seeing the mood his sister was in, Fujimaru decided to not contradict her. She had given him enough of a beating already. "As_ long as it tastes good...Which it doesn't..."_

* * *

><p>"Hello." Matsuri made her presence known, as soon as she peeked inside Rangiku and Gin's place. It was both sad and amusing to see how fast Rangiku's expression brightened. Even Gin's shy smile seemed to be a bit larger, after seeing the twins' arrival.<p>

"Hi, come on in!" Rangiku quickly reached the door to greet them "Did you bring me anything?"

"We sure did." Matsuri showed the two boxes to Rangiku, causing the latter's eyes to widen greatly. They quickly reached the gangly wooden table and opened the containers. Rangiku's eyes seemed like two diamonds. She couldn't believe how good looking was the food presented to her.

"So? How is it?" Fujimaru asked them after watching the children take a few bites.

"Deeeeelicious!" Rangiku exclaimed, pure happiness in her words, much to Fujimaru's shock. "This bento is great!"

"Yeeeeessssss!" Matsuri showed her brother a closed fist, while her eyes were covered in flames. She had finally found a fan of her cookings. Fujimaru couldn't avoid eye contact with his sister, so he turned to Gin. The silver-haired boy's facial expression told quite a story. It was a mix of disgust, confusion and disbelief.

"Gin, be honest. How is it?" Fujimaru questioned the disturbed young man.

"I, uh..." Gin honestly didn't know how to make of his thoughts words. "I never tasted anything like this before..."

"Well put!" Fujimaru nodded, with an expression very similar to Gin's usual one, slitted eyes and an unusual smile.

"This is soooooooo gooooood! Increeedible!" Rangiku continued to praise Matsuri, whose nose was getting bigger by each appreciative word that came of the young girl's mouth. "The one before was yummy, but this one's even better! Matsuri, you're a genius!"

"Ohh Rangiku, you're so cute!" Matsuri quickly answered with a compliment of her own, before both started in the exact same way and in the exact same sound frequency. Fujimaru and Gin stared to each other in disbelief.

"Unbelievable..." Fujimaru eventually slapped his own forehead. _"Another Matsuri..."_

"Oh, I forgot to show you!" Rangiku suddenly stood and rushed out of the room. While the twins looked at each other confused, Gin frowned, as he knew what that was all about, and it was something he didn't like a single bit. The girl with strawberry blond hair quickly returned with something on her hands. "I found this earlier on the street! Isn't it pretty?"

"Wow!" Both siblings stared in awe to the small crystal-like sphere she was holding. By reflecting the sunlight that entered by the window, a mix of blue and purple lights filled the room they were in. That wasn't everything though. There seemed to be some strange and inexplicable force coming from it."This is incredible...Just by looking at it, I feel like I could do anything."

"Yes, you're right. Like any of our wishes could come true..." Matsuri agreed with her brother, before she caressed Rangiku's cheek. "Why don't you make a wish, Rangiku-chan? I bet it will come true."

"Well, I..." Rangiku sadly stared down, as she only wished one thing since the day she arrived in the Rukongai. Before she could reveal it though, Gin turned around and left the room without saying a word.

"Say, where's Gin going?" The confused Fujimaru questioned.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. He wanders off all the time." Between all the sadness that filled her at the moment, that thought was enough to draw out a small smile from Rangiku. "I have no idea where he's going to or what he's going to do."

"And you're not worried?" Matsuri asked.

"It's not like it would make any difference if I did." Rangiku answered, while she shrugged and pulled out a wider, although fake, smile. "Besides, he brings back food from wherever it is he goes...By the way, thanks for the food you brought!"

"I'll help you clean up." Matsuri told her, before trading a look with Fujimaru, who nodded. Knowing she wanted to have some words in private with Rangiku, Fujimaru decided to go after the other orphan.

* * *

><p>"Nice view, isn't it?" Gin asked, although Fujimaru still hadn't crossed his field of vision.<p>

"It sure is." The disturbed Fujimaru agreed, before sitting down by his side. The fact that Gin was always able to detect them, even though there weren't any motives for it, absolutely freaked him out. "You can see the Seireitei from here."

"What's it like to live there?" Gin questioned in a wondering way.

"Are you interested in living there?" The blond boy inquired.

"Rangiku seems to be." Gin answered, causing Fujimaru to realize what Rangiku's earlier wish was. "Who can blame her? Life...or should I say death...has been too rough with us."

"I could tell about you two to Seigen-sama, and he could find someone to adopt you both….Or even better!" Fujimaru shouted the last part, as a great idea came through his mind. "How about you two being my new siblings?"

"Yeah, maybe. It would be nice." Gin chuckled slightly, but then sighed once more. "But even if we somehow get there, who knows what will happen then?"

"Well, you could aim to become a Shinigami, just like us!" Fujimaru suggested with one of his large and characteristic grins. "You can't know for sure what the future holds, but there is one thing I can tell you. Your life will surely change in ways that you never dreamed were possible!"

"Eh, you're more of a dreamer than you look." This time, Gin actually smiled.

"It happened to me when I went there, and I'm sure it'll happen to you." Fujimaru assured. Unbeknownst to them, or at least to Fujimaru, someone was watching from not so far away.

_"I guess he's not so uncool after all..."_ Suì-Fēng thought, while she added one more note to her notebook.

* * *

><p>"Here! All done!" Matsuri walked some steps back, to fully admire her job. Using some strings she found around Rangiku and Gin's place, she was able to make a pendant out of the crystal that had been found by Rangiku. "It looks good on you!"<p>

"Anything does." Rangiku answered, sounding haughtier than she usually was.

"Hey, Matsuri!" The hurried Fujimaru appeared at the front door. "The sun is already setting, we have to hurry!"

"Oh my, I totally forgot!" Matsuri quickly stood and clumsily packed her things together, before kissing Rangiku on her forehead. "We'll be back as soon as we can! Say, Fujimaru, where's Gin? I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"I'm here." Gin made his presence known as he appeared by Fujimaru's side.

"Oh, about time, mister! Come here!" Matsuri pulled him towards and kissed his forehead like she had done to Rangiku. "Take good care of her."

"Think on what I told you, Gin! Bye, Rangiku!" Fujimaru waved to them, before both twins disappeared in a Shunpo.

"Bye!" Rangiku continued to wave for a while, before turning to her best friend. "Hey, Gin! Shinigami are pretty cool, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He simply answered, before he felt a shiver running down his body. The temperature had decreased considerably. "Hey, Rangiku...I'm going to gather some firewood. Will you be alright?"

"Sure, but don't take long, okay?" Rangiku asked him and he answered with a nod.

* * *

><p>Gin had found a nice amount of usable firewood, while he searched on one of the nearby forests. However, he wouldn't be able to carry all of it on his own, so he decided to return and either bring Rangiku to help him or find some sort of bag where he could put the firewood and then hide it from other Rukongai citizens. On his way back, he crossed paths with three Shinigami who were laughing like banshees. Ignoring them, he went through a shortcut, so he could reach their place faster.<p>

The sight he saw, once he returned to the main road, made him tremble from head to toe. There was a girl lying on the middle of the street. Bloodied, bruised and battered. Her clothes, more specifically the ones that barely but still covered her lower body, ragged and ripped. There were some strings surrounding her neck, some strings that once composed the pendant that now missed its hanging piece.

Once he reached her, Gin fell on his knees. Trembling and crying, he held her body against his own. A few minutes later, however, that crying turned into snarling as a fire he didn't even know existed began to burn inside of him. The feeling of rage, hatred and the desire for retribution bubbled up, until he could not hold it in any more.

That night, a howl of pain echoed across the district and didn't stop till the sun rose the next morning.


	20. Bad Luck! The Stalker Returns

**Usual stuff:** Cloud Link Zero betareaded and did an awesome job like always.

**Unusual stuff:** This update was pretty fast, wasn't it? o.O

**News:** added more stuff in my DeviantArt account, the link is on the first chapter and on my profile

* * *

><p>Chapter 020 - The Stalker<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later...<strong>

"Hey, Fujimaru. Did you call me?" Matsuri asked, while she entered in the dining room, where Fujimaru was already having breakfast. The lazy young man was still in his pajamas and his face seemed like one of a zombie, mouth hung open slightly and a little bit of drool escaping from the side of his lips.

"Nope. Not me." He answered with his eyes half-open, before he lazily brought some rice into his mouth.

"That's odd. I must be hearing things." The confused Matsuri pondered until she shrugged it off, before sitting by Fujimaru's side. "Where's Konoka-sama?"

"Kitchen..." Fujimaru answered slowly. The girl shook her head and sighed, before picking a bowl of rice for herself. "Itadakimasu."

"Yoo hoo! Matsuri, I'm heeere!"

"Uh oh..." The voice ringed in Matsuri's ears once again, even causing her to drop her chopsticks. The worse part was that this time, she actually recognized the voice. _"No! It couldn't be..."_

"I did hear something now." Fujimaru informed his sister, while his eyes opened a bit more.

"No you didn't!" Matsuri yelled, before dangerously pointing the chopsticks towards her brother. "You didn't hear a thing! Go back to sleep!"

"Okay..." Fujimaru actually agreed with Matsuri and reverted back to his half-asleep state, always ready to get in a few more minutes of much needed rest. While this happened, neither of them noticed someone silently entering the room and sneaking behind them.

"You didn't hear me? Really?"

"Yikes!" Matsuri dropped the bowl of rice into the table and jumped to her feet. She felt like her heart was just about to come out of her chest. Fujimaru seemed like he didn't hear a word though. At that precise moment, he fell asleep and his head fell forward, his face hitting the table and his rice bowl, causing said face to have plenty of grains getting stuck to it. Matsuri looked around the room, until her eyes were locked in the man that nearly caused her her second death. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why, I let him in, of course." Konoka appeared at the dining room's door to inform Matsuri.

"Konoka-sama!" The Shinigami girl protested. She couldn't believe the woman she saw as her mother would allow that man to enter in their place. Her eyes focused once again on him. It was him alright. Straw hat, pink ladies kimono and unshaven beard.

"Kyōraku-taichō has taken time out of his busy schedule to pay us a visit." Konoka told her. By the redhead's side, Kyōraku waved to Matsuri with a silly smile on his face. "We should be honored and extend to him our warmest hospitality."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree with you, but..."

"I have to go shopping now. I trust you to be a perfect host." Konoka interrupted Matsuri, before turning around to leave the room. "I won't take long."

"Konoka-sama..." Matsuri whined softly, as she heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Well, since you don't offer me a seat..." Kyōraku took his straw hat off and sat down by Fujimaru's side, in the seat where Matsuri had been sitting until then. "I'll make myself a guest."

"If you wanted a warm and proper reception, perhaps you should have given us some warning ahead of time..." Matsuri told him, while a vein slowly swelled on her forehead.

"No way! When I announce myself, I always get a formal reception because I'm a Captain. Who wants that?" The Captain of the 8th Division asked, before laughing. Then, he stared to everything that was on top of the table, before sighing in disappointment. "What I could use is a drink! And not the watered-down stuff, either!"

"Yes, sir..." Matsuri frowned deeply, before walking towards a small liquor cabinet that was at the corner of the room. Kyōraku stared to his right, as he heard Fujimaru snore a bit. The Captain chuckled and lifted him by his collar, shaking him a bit to awaken him.

"Actually, we could both use a drink, huh kid?" Kyōraku asked to Fujimaru, but the latter didn't even answer. The alchohol-loving Shinigami struggled not to laugh, as Fujimaru had a couple of soy beans stuck on his face, along with rice. Meanwhile, Matsuri returned and slammed a bottle of sake on the table. The experienced drinker whistled in appreciation, before noticing the upset look in the girl's face. "Aw, don't make a face. Let's all have a good time."

"Sis..." Fujimaru, who was once again sleeping, and this time with his head laid on Kyōraku's shoulder, called his sister. "Where's that warm...hospitality...I know you can...give?"

"You got to be kidding me..." Matsuri rolled her eyes, as she realized her brother was repeating some of Konoka's earlier words. She couldn't believe that even in his sleep Fujimaru could annoy her. Determined in ending this ridiculous situation, Matsuri put a glass in front of Kyōraku, who was doing everything he could to not laugh. "Fine...but let me give you some warning. Seigen-sama told us he would stop by during the morning. If you don't take off before he gets home, we'll all be in deep trouble."

"Whoa! You've got a point there..." Kyōraku turned a lot more serious, as he pondered that. He straightened himself, causing Fujimaru to fall to the floor, before he opened the bottle and served himself the drink. "Understood. I won't stay long."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Matsuri shouted, as she closed the front door after Kyōraku left. She sighed in relief and returned to the dining room. There, Fujimaru slowly sat up and yawned. "We got him out of here without too much of a hassle."<p>

"Kyōraku-taichō was in fine spirits, wasn't he?" He asked, while he lazily rubbed his eyes along with getting his breakfast off of his face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from looking after him. Oh, wait..." Matsuri stopped, as she realized there was something wrong with the her words. "You're always exhausted!"

"How could I not?" The outraged Fujimaru countered. "Try having Kotsubaki-fukutaichō shouting at your ears everyday! Or that old hag, Iba-fukutaichō! All my instructors are psychos! Take the 9th Division's Vice-Captain for instance...She's always throwing tantrums and acting like a baby! She's always calling me Fuji-chi! It's so annoying!"

"I would like to have the opportunity to have a round with her myself." Matsuri told him, as she remembered that Mashiro was the one responsible for the time she had to transcribe the Seireitei Communication magazine hundreds of times. "You talk like that because you never had the 12th Division's Vice-Captain as instructor. We spent an entire day running on an exercise walker machine! I swear, I hate the Stupid Hiyori Training Machine as much as I hate Kyōraku-taichō!"

"Stupid Hiyori Training Machine? Is that how it is called?" The surprised Fujimaru questioned.

"No, that's what I told her it should be called like. It's actually Super Hiyori Training Machine." The girl's answer made her brother laugh so hard that he ended up rolling on the floor. "I got hit with her sandal for saying it."

"Oh, but you had some good instructors until now! You had Aizen-fukutaichō, Kuchiki-fukutaichō and...and..." Fujimaru held his chin thoughtfully, as he tried to remember who was the last one. "Who's the other guy?"

"You're talking about the 1st Division's Vice-Captain. He's...uh..." Matsuri stopped and realized was in the same situation as her brother. "Damn, I'm never able to remember his name..."

"What an airhead." Fujimaru chuckled, though that was the pot calling the kettle black seeing as how he was even more of an airhead than she was.

"Shut it! It's not my fault that he doesn't stand out." She claimed in her own defense. "On the other hand, I don't know why you're complaining so much. I caught you staring to Yadōmaru-fukutaichō a couple of times already."

"How could I not?" The young man blushed, as he repeated the words he said earlier. "She always ends up teasing us guys, even though she never intends to do so."

"WHAT? Do you really believe that?" Matsuri actually laughed in his face. "Hello! She's Kyōraku-taichō's second-in-command. Do you really believe someone who spends SO much time with him can be SO naive to the point she ends in SO many compromising situations with men? Yeah, right..."

"Fine, perhaps you're right. It's not like I like her or anything..." Fujimaru reluctantly gave his sister reason. He didn't want her to think he was liking someone. The only girl he sometimes thought about was one that he only saw once. And on that one time, he didn't get to know her name nor see her face.

"Are you going to dress up or what?" Matsuri literally kicked him out of his thoughts, but thankfully it was just a light kick to the sole of his right foot. "We're going out."

"Oh, c'mon sis! I've been waiting for this day off for so long!" Fujimaru started to complain. "My entire body is hurting! Can't I stay home today?"

"Nope, not today. We have somewhere to go." Matsuri told him, with a serious expression on her face. "Don't worry, we're not going too far today. We'll just visit Ukitake-taichō and then you'll have the rest of the day for yourself."

"Huh? Ukitake-taichō, you say?" The young man didn't like the connection between that name and Matsuri's facial expression. "Don't tell me he's feeling worse..."

"I heard Aizen-fukutaichō and Kuchiki-fukutaichō talk about it yesterday. It seems he isn't even able to come out of bed." She sighed sadly. "It's the least we can do. He has been very kind to us."

"Sure has." Fujimaru agreed, while he quickly stood. "I won't take long."

* * *

><p>"Did somebody beat us to it?" Fujimaru asked, as soon as they reached the barracks of the 13th Division. Both twins were hearing someone else's voice near the entrance. "It looks like someone's at the door."<p>

"Aah no..." Matsuri groaned and slammed her right palm into her own face. She couldn't believe what she saw when they turned around the corner. "Not him!"

"Heeey! Is someone in there? Opeeen up!" Shunsui Kyōraku of all beings was knocking hard on the front door with his left hand, while he held a bottle in his right one. "I've brought my good sake!"

"Kyōraku-taichō!" Fujimaru instinctively called the Captain. Matsuri glared daggers to her brother, who only then realized his mistake, as he covered his mouth with both hands. "Oops..."

"Oh? Hi, kids!" Kyōraku turned and greeted them, not by waving his free hand, but by waving the bottle on the other one. Just by staring at him, the twins knew that the good spirits in which he had been earlier had been upgraded through the use of alcohol. "Did you come to see me? I'm so touched."

"You're touched, all right..." Matsuri mumbled, while she and her brother advanced in the older Shinigami's direction. "This is the 13th Division's barracks, not the 8th Division's."

"Never mind that!" The gallant Captain shrugged. "The fact is, you followed me here, didn't you?"

"If Yadōmaru-fukutaichō had put a reward on your head, we might have done that, but since she didn't...HELL NO!" Matsuri shouted loudly.

_"She's pushing her luck..."_ Fujimaru thought, but kept himself quiet about it, for his own good.

"What's all this clamor?" A woman inquired as she opened the front door of the barracks. She had long black hair that was kept tied up, with a strand hanging down on each side. Her facial expression was warm, even though her voice sounded angry. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're terribly sorry!" Matsuri blushed and bowed for forgiveness, since it was likely her last shout that made the woman angry.

"Miyako-chaaan!" Kyōraku happily greeted the woman, waving the bottle like he had done before. Miyako sighed, but let out a warm smile anyway.

"You're always the same, Kyōraku-taichō." She opened the door a bit more and motioned for them to enter. "Ukitake-taichō is awake. I believe you're here too see him, right?"

"O-oh, yes! Are we allowed?" Matsuri finally looked up, before clumsily questioning the 13th Division's 4th Seat.

"Of course. Any visits are good for Ukitake-taichō. Although..." Miyako's focus shifted from Matsuri to what Kyōraku was holding in his right hand. "I'm not sure about that bottle. I don't think it is a good idea to let it in."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll make sure it doesn't run around the station." Kyōraku firmly assured, before hugging the sake bottle against his chest and stepping inside. The twins stared at each other in disbelief, then sighed heavily and followed him shortly after.

* * *

><p>"We're here to have ourselves a good time." Kyōraku reminded everyone, while he served one glass of sake to each of them. On his face, Fujimaru had the new expression he had recently developed, a mix of his goofy grin with Gin's slitted eyes. Matsuri just frowned and Ukitake, who was still in his bed, rubbed the back of his head. "Drink up!"<p>

"I think you're the only one who's gonna drink, Kyōraku-taichō." Fujimaru informed him, but Kyōraku didn't seem to care, as he just focused on finishing his glass in one shot, before serving himself another one.

"You don't mind, Ukitake-taichō? That he's drinking while you're trying to rest?" Matsuri questioned the white-haired man.

"No, it's fine." Ukitake answered with a comprehensive smile. "Shunsui has been like this since our days at the academy. He shows up when he wants to, enjoys himself when he wants to, and goes home when he feels like it. He's on his own timetable."

"Jūshirō..." Kyōraku called him, but was interrupted by his own hiccup. "...You're the only one who lets me do that, you know?"

"Well, you're good for a laugh, Shunsui." Ukitake told him. "With you, there's never a dull moment."

"Is the academy you mentioned the Shinō Academy?" Fujimaru questioned to the adult who was condition to answer such a question.

"Yep! Sure was!" Kyōraku answered nonetheless, while he served himself his third glass. "We were classmates there."

"You've been friends for a pretty long time, then." Matsuri spoke to Ukitake, but kept staring at the other Captain by the corner of her eye. Like the two previous ones, Kyōraku finished that glass in one swallow. "What a coincidence that both of you wound up as Captains!"

"Your personalities are totally different, yet you seem like great friends!" Fujimaru remarked.

"It's precisely because we're dissimilar that we get along so well." Ukitake told them, as he went by his own point of view. Kyōraku's, at least for that moment, was a bit different.

"It's because we're so different that I've been able to forgive him for being such a ladies' man." Kyōraku quickly disagreed.

"You're quite the scoundrel yourself, aren't you, Kyōraku-taichō?" Matsuri asked in a rhetoric way, since she knew the answer very well.

"But when it comes to fighting, there's no one more reliable." Ukitake told them. The twins turned from the respectable Captain of the 13th Division to the drunken one of the 8th, who had just finished filling the glass once again.

"Right back at you, buddy." Kyōraku raised the glass to dedicate that one drink to his friend, before swallowing the liquid. He then put the glass back on the table and whistled in appreciation, before he suddenly turned serious. "We may seem as different as mud and snow, but our vision is the same. We both strive for personal integrity. We've challenged and supported each over the years so we can achieve this goal."

"That's a pretty impressive explanation!" Fujimaru was truly surprised by hearing him speak like that. _"How did he sober up so fast like that?" _He thought. By the look on Matsuri's face, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh, and by the way..." Kyōraku's expression suddenly reverted back to his drunken one and he was interrupted by one of his own hiccups. "I'm snow!"

_"That was fast..." _Fujimaru thought with blank eyes.

"I'd have to go with Ukitake-taichō being snow..." Unlike her brother, Matsuri spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I have something that may be enlightening for you. I have it on my shelf..." Ukitake said, before getting out of his bed, surprising the twins, who got worried. They were right to be, because after just two steps towards the shelves, Ukitake felt dizzy and fell forward. Fortunately, Kyōraku reacted fast enough and positioned himself in front of his best friend, so that he would land on his back.

"Always forcing yourself too much, Jūshirō..." The tipsy Captain stated, causing Ukitake to chuckle. With Kyōraku helping him to walk, Ukitake eventually reached the shelves and picked the book he had been aiming to.

"Here it is." Ukitake delivered the book to the closest twin, Fujimaru. Apparently, Kyōraku recognized it, as he smiled and pulled down his straw hat to cover his face. "This is a journal we kept while we were in training. I thought you might like to borrow it."

"Are you sure you want to lend out something so valuable?" Matsuri asked.

"It's not doing anyone any good by just sitting on the shelf." Kyōraku told them, before he served himself another round. "I'd be happy if you found it useful."

"Well..." The twins traded a look and nodded with a smile on their faces. "Thank you very much!"

"At the same time? How cute!" Kyōraku laughed, until he noticed the bottle was already empty. Disappointed, he turned to Fujimaru, then to what was in front of him, and then back to the blond boy. "You're not gonna drink that, are you?"

* * *

><p>"This might be pretty useful." Fujimaru gave his opinion. He was flipping through the pages of the journal, while him and his sister returned home. There were instructions of how to learn various Kidō spells, Hakuda stances and moves, Zanjutsu styles and even hints of how to make Shunpo more effective. "If our bodies weren't as sore as they are, today would be a pretty good day to try some of these, don't you think?"<p>

"No, not really." She answered, causing him to stare at her in confusion. "I told you earlier, you have the rest of the day to yourself. If you want to try them, go ahead, but I already have plans for today."

"Plans?" The surprised Fujimaru raised an eyebrow. "What plans?"

"Personal stuff. Girl stuff, to be more exact." Matsuri didn't give him any details. However, the thoughts didn't get out of his head. _"Today I'll finally have the chance to be with Kaien without any sort of interference! I've waited for this for so long! He told us that today he would go on patrol to the Rukongai after lunch, by himself...It's the perfect chance!"_

"Oh well, I guess I'll read through some of these Kidō spells during afternoon." Fujimaru decided, before closing the book. His words made Matsuri stare at him like she had seen a ghost...or perhaps a pretty big Hollow. "What? I can't stop you from going. As long it is worth it, go ahead!"

_"YESSSS!"_ Inner Matsuri roared. Now that Fujimaru gave her guarantees that he wouldn't interfere in her plans, Matsuri felt like nothing could go wrong. That was until a strange shiver brought her back to Seireitei. "Huh? Why do I have the feeling that somebody is following us?"

"What makes you say that?" Fujimaru questioned his sister, as he didn't sense anyone near them.

"You're probably just imagining it. Captains are the only ones who can hide their Spiritual Pressure, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Matsuri agreed, before she realized that it wasn't Fujimaru who spoke the last few words. As she stared to her left, she saw Fujimaru had the slitted eyes plus goofy grin combination on his face. She knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. "AAAAH! Not again, Kyōraku-taichō! You're literally stalking us now! What are you doing sneaking up on us like that?"

"Oh, I was going to start up a conversation, but I couldn't think of what to say." Kyōraku answered. He was still holding his empty bottle against his chest.

"Couldn't you start off with the usual? You know, like 'hey, wait' or 'hello'?" Matsuri angrily suggested.

"Hello!" Kyōraku waved the bottle and put on a perfect replica of Fujimaru's new expression.

"Not now, damn it!" The Shinigami girl shouted with blank eyes.

"Fine, fine! I didn't start the right way... But I guess if I went to you like, let's say... come by my Division's station! That would be a bit hard for you to refuse, wouldn't it?" Kyōraku inquired. "I don't want to take advantage of my social position like that, you know?"

"You've got your own version of etiquette, don't you?" Matsuri snarled. "So you want us to go there, is it?"

"That's the idea. It's my turn to show you a little hospitality." The flamboyant Captain offered.

"Are you planning on having some kind of party at the station?" The girl asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"He's nice enough to invite us." Fujimaru whispered to her. "And he's not that bad. Let's just go."

"I have my reservations, but..." Matsuri whispered back, before her eyes scanned Kyōraku once again. He was staring at her with puppy eyes. Matsuri felt like delivering an headbutt to the closest wall. Multiple times. Or better yet, slam Kyōraku's head against it. Multiple times. "Oh, fine!" She finally answered, with tears forming around her eyes. _"Kaien-kun, I was so close…"_

"You warm my heart, Matsuri-chan!" Kyōraku told her, before he started to cry a pair of rivers, causing the twins to sweatdrop. However, after walking for two minutes, he stopped crying and started to sing. "Matsuri-chaaaaan...Sweet, sweet, Matsuri-chaaaaan...Lovely, lovely, Matsuri-chaaaaan..."

"Where did I get myself into?" Matsuri groaned in despair.

"I wonder how things are in 8th Division's barracks..." Fujimaru pondered, while he held his chin thoughtfully. The idea of a station filled with people just like Kyōraku made Matsuri cringe.

"Don't worry, kids! I don't spend enough time with them to taint them." Kyōraku spoke, while he walked in front of the twins. It seemed like he had sobered up once again. "A Captain has to try to maintain the proper distance between himself and his crew, which is something pretty tough to do. I guess you can understand...Suzunami does it too, doesn't he?"

"Well, he certainly does." Fujimaru agreed.

"It can be pretty tiring for a Captain if he doesn't have some pals he can relax with. That's why Ukitake is so important to me. That's why you two are so important to Suzunami. And I guess that's why..." Kyōraku lifted his straw hat a bit, so he could show his face, before looking over his shoulder. "...I like you kids so much."

"Wow..." Fujimaru was out of words to answer to Kyōraku.

"That was...that was so sweet, Kyōraku-taichō." The surprised Matsuri just had to admit it. In her mind, what Kyōraku said was something that not everyone would say, which only made it more special. "I think I'm starting to like you a bit more."

"Oh, really?" Kyōraku's eyes widened and a devious smirk appeared on his face, his eyes scanning Matsuri from head to toe. "Well then...How about keeping me company until dawn?"

"No, thanks!" She answered immediately, while she glared daggers to him.

_"That was fast!" _Fujimaru thought, as he watched the exchange. Suddenly, the trio felt a shiver running down their spine.

"Connection established successfully!" They all heard a rushed voice. The confused twins looked around them, but they couldn't find whoever was speaking. Kyōraku however, knew from experience what was happening. It was Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra, the Kidō spell that allowed a Shinigami to mentally transmit a message to anyone he wished. "Urgent alert! Hollows are approaching Seireitei in large numbers! All Divisions to your positions!"

"Is this true?" Fujimaru loudly asked to the more experient Shinigami.

"It's highly possible...Get as fast as you can to the 5th Division's station! Go!" Kyōraku ordered them and they nodded, before disappearing with Shunpo. The Captain was about to do the same, but stopped to sniff himself. He was stinking of booze._"Couldn't they choose a better time to strike? Yama-jii and Lisa-chan will kill me…"_


	21. Invasion! The Hollows Make Their Move

**Author's Note 1:** I've added a **poll** to my profile, regarding battles that have been hinted at but never happened in the series. Please go check it, it only takes some seconds and **it may influence this story**, as I'll take the most voted ones in consideration when I write the future arcs.

**Author's Note 2: **Cloud Link Zero was the betareader for this chapter. The guy is a poet, really :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 021 - Invasion! The Hollows Make Their Move<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes later…<strong>

"And we'll waylay the Hollows as they come in!" Suzunami told his men, at the moment that Fujimaru and Matsuri hurriedly entered in the station of the 5th Division. "The Divisions will take up positions in front of the four great Seireimon and wait for Yamamoto-sōtaichō's orders. Until then, we will proceed towards Hakutōmon in the west. Move out, people!"

"Hey! You two!" Someone shouted from behind the twins. They didn't need to turn to know that that person was Kaien. "Let's go!"

"Hai!" They both answered, before following him out of the station. "Suzunami-taichō gave his orders very quickly, didn't he? We had just arrived…"

"No, you're the ones who came late. Where have you been after all?" Kaien questioned in a reprehensive tone.

"Around…Well, it was our day off after all. Lucky that we didn't go to the Rukongai today…" Fujimaru answered. His sister noticed that he still had the book Ukitake and Kyōraku gave them on his hand.

"You'll have to let that behind, you know?" Matsuri told him.

"No way! Throwing it away would be like refusing the present they gave us." Fujimaru disagreed, before putting the book inside his shitagi and against his chest. While the exchange of words occurred, quite a few Shinigami of the 5th Division passed by them.

"Keep the words for later! We'll have to move faster!" Kaien instructed them, before the trio of Shinigami activated Shunpo. With the use of Hohō, it took them just a few minutes to the reach the Seireimon they were supposed to protect. Some shinigami were already there and Jidanbō, the gatekeeper, was ready to battle the Hollows as he already had an axe of gigantic proportions on his right hand. "You ready for this, Jidanbō?"

"Oh, you're the ones who're gonna help me, eh Kaien?" Jidanbō questioned the Shinigami, who nodded to answer. The giant laughed, glad to have a friend fighting by his side, before staring to the twins. "Oh-ho, I'll take good care of you, little children!"

"Eheheh, that's good to know..." Fujimaru answered and rubbed the back of his head, while he laughed nervously. He was also glad to have the gatekeeper fighting by his side, because he sure didn't want the intimidating giant to as his enemy. Soon after, a new group of Shinigami joined them, this one led by the blind Shinigami Kaname Tōsen. Then, in a blink of an eye, the area in front of the Hakutōmon was filled with black kimono-clad people. The 5th, 8th and 13th Division were all represented, with Sōsuke and Lisa leading them. "Wow, this atmosphere…"

"There's so much Reiatsu filling up this place…" The shocked Matsuri mumbled, before she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. The air felt heavy and she was having some difficulty to breath. "It feels like it's going to burst!"

"Take a deep breath." Kaien advised her, after landing his hand in her left shoulder. "The first thing you have to do is get used to this kind of atmosphere."

"The 8th and 13th Divisions, too?" Fujimaru questioned his senpai, while he took those deep breaths, though he had an easier time of it than his sister since he had been around Captains more often. And since they exuded so much reiatsu all the time, even when they controlled the flow, Fujimaru's own reiatsu had increased significantly.

"If you had arrived on time, you would know." Kaien mockingly scolded them. "Each gate will have three Divisions protecting them."

"Three Divisions?" The surprised Fujimaru asked. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Even though they seem to be attacking full force, we think this is just to test our defenses. After all, this is clearly an organized attack. Therefore…" Kaien stopped and let out a devious grin. "We want to send their leader a message that we're ready for them."

"That's absolutely right, Shiba-san." Someone else approached them. Kyōraku seemed to be perfectly fine, considering the amount of alcohol he had ingested earlier. "But even though we'll be fighting all out, remember to be careful out there. Don't try to do more than you can. Today you won't have me watching your backs."

"Why not? Are you feeling that bad?" Matsuri questioned the Captain of the 8th Division, who didn't seem to understand. Fujimaru motioned his hand in front of his own belly, indicating a possible discomfort on Kyōraku's part caused by the alcohol.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Kyōraku chuckled, but the twins didn't seem too convinced. "Ukitake won't be able to join us. I'm sure you understand why…And since the 13th Division is also without a Vice-Captain, I'll be commanding both Divisions."

"Well, good luck with that." Kaien sincerely wished to the experienced Captain, who stared at him for a good while, causing Kaien to feel a little bit of guilt. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh, me? No reason at all. Just thinking about something..." Kyōraku smirked and turned his back on them, before waving. "I'll see you guys later."

"_I know what you're thinking. You think I should be leading the 13th Division, don't you Kyōraku-taichō? Just like Ukitake and everyone else seems to think these days…" _Kaien frowned as the thought crossed his mind.

"So, how are the other Divisions disposed?" Fujimaru questioned his senpai.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"AIKAWA-TAICHŌ! ŌTORIBASHI-TAICHŌ! URAHARA-TAICHŌ!" The kneeled Jin'emon shouted so loudly, that Urahara had the need to unblock one of his ears with a pinky. They were all standing in front of Kaiwan, the ferocious gatekeeper of Shōryūmon in the East of Seireitei. "ALL MEMBERS OF THE 7TH DIVISION ARE POSITIONED AND READY TO GO!"<p>

"As for the members of the 3rd Division, the same as to my left." Chikane, who was also kneeled, reported her information to the Captains, while a vein on the left side of her head, Jin'emon's side, swelled furiously. The Captains then stared at the other Vice-Captain, who remained on her feet.

"WHAT? I'm not kneeling if that's what you mean!" Hiyori told them, causing the three Captains to sigh. Jin'emon didn't like her attitude and quickly stood.

"SARUGAKI-FUKUTAICHŌ! YOU HAVE TO SHOW…" The reprehensive words of the Vice-Captain of the 7th Division were quickly cut, as Hiyori drove both her feet into his face.

"The 12th Division is ready to kick some ass!" Hiyori reported, before she turned to leave. Urahara hid his face behind his right hand, while Love started to kneel to help his second-in-command to stand, only to be stopped by Rose who was shaking his head.

"There's an art to it, Love." Rose simply stated, before graciously turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this…" Kensei mumbled. In front of Kokuryōmon, the North Gate, only his 9th Division and the Captain-lacking 10th Division stood. That meant he would have to be in control of both Divisions. The worst part was that even if the last Division arrived in time, that wouldn't change a thing.<p>

"What are you so upset about, Kensei?" Mashiro innocently asked.

"I'm trying to decide if having to fight without the 11th Division is a good or a bad thing." Kensei told her. _"That's actually easy once you think about it. Those guys would only…"_

"Three is better than two! That's easy, Kensei-no-baka!" Mashiro was quick to give her opinion. Before Kensei could react in any way, the gigantic Danzōmaru lifted the gate to allow the 11th Division to reach the upcoming battlefield.

"Hmph! I still don't know why I'm needed here!" The Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Kiganjō, did the next best thing he knew besides fighting, which was complaining. He was a big man with a dark complexion, long dark hair and black eyes. He had two spiked piercings below his lips and a very rough appearance, inclusive of chipped fingernails and a considerable amount of facial and body hair. His Captain's haori was sleeveless and had a ragged look to it.

"You're late." Kensei informed his fellow Captain, who grunted in annoyance.

"Shut it, little man! You're not needed here as well! Neither you nor any of those maggots behind you!" Kiganjō pointed to the Shinigami of the 9th and 10th Divisions as he spoke. Then, he pointed to the men behind him. "My 11th Division would be more than enough to get rid of these ridiculous Hollows! We're the best fighters in the entire Soul Society!"

"And the biggest bunch of assholes as well!" Kensei quickly countered, causing Kiganjō's eyes to widen and Mashiro's jaw to hit the floor. All Shinigami from the 11th Division took some steps forward and readied themselves to draw their Zanpakutō, which led the ones from the 9th to do the same, so they could back up their Captain. "I'm glad I left the 11th Division when you killed Kenpachi Shitsujō! Not for becoming a Captain after I left, but for not turning out like you jackasses!"

"Just say one more word, midget! I'll make your insides come out in just a second!" Kiganjō threatened, while he stabbed his Zanpakutō into the ground in front of him, a over-sized black claymore without hilt.

"You sure you want to do it? Look around!" Kensei raised both arms, as he spoke. "If you fight me in front of all these people, I'll eventually become Captain of both the 9th and 11th Divisions!"

"Muguruma…" Kiganjō snarled, before raising his weapon, while Kensei drew his own.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-taichō…" Sōjun slightly bowed in front of his father. "Our men are already disposed in front of the Shuwaimon."<p>

"Good." Ginrei Kuchiki, the Captain of the 6th Division nodded, satisfied by how swiftly his son took care of the task handed to him. "The 1st Division is also ready. However…" Ginrei stopped and pondered about something, while he passed his hand by his mustache. "I find it strange that the 2nd Division isn't ready yet."

"Oh, it's not that strange once you think about it, Kuchiki-dono." Both Kuchikis turned to find Yoruichi walking towards them. "That idiot Marenoshin hasn't arrived yet, so I'm having someone else disposing my men around the battlefield."

"Marenoshin Ōmaeda, is it?" Ginrei questioned the leader of the Onmitsukidō. By his side, Sōjun couldn't avoid sighing, since like all Vice-Captains he had to endure Ōmaeda's awful attitude many times. "I wonder how you can stand him…"

"It's not easy, that I'll tell you." Yoruichi sighed as well. Then, a member of the Onmitsukidō arrived and kneeled in front of them. "Ah, here's my girl! How did it go, Suì-Fēng?"

"Everyone is in position, Yoruichi-sama." Suì-Fēng informed her superior. "Well, everyone except…"

"Hey! Don't start without me!" A fat Shinigami with curly brown hair came running in their direction, with the expensive jewelry he was wearing bouncing off his chest. "How could we win without the presence of the great Marenoshin Ōmae…"

"Shut it!" Yoruichi yelled, as she hit him in the face with a rising backfist, that knocked him on his ass.

"Oohh…That was mean, taichō!" Marenoshin complained, while he held his sore nose. "Why did you do that?"

"To save you time." She answered before motioning with her eyes. Marenoshin looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as much as they could, before he changed into a kneeling position, a motion also followed by Sōjun Kuchiki. The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and Captain of the 1st Division, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, appeared through the gate lifted by Hikonyūtō, closely followed by his Vice-Captain, Chōjiro Sasakibe.

"Is everything ready, Kuchiki-taichō, Shihōin-taichō?" Yamamoto inquired, with both Captains nodding to answer. The oldest Shinigami of the Gotei 13 slightly opened his left eye, as he started to scan for the Hollows' reiatsu. He quickly sensed and analyzed it, allowing him to know their position. Yamamoto closed his eye once again and then turned slightly to his second-in-command. "Like we expected, they're attacking from all sides. They'll be here in five minutes at most. Sasakibe-fukutaichō, I want you transmit that message to every single one of our men."

"Hai." Sasakibe nodded, while he rolled up his sleeves. He then reached for the black powder that he kept in one of his pockets and used it to draw some symbols across both his arms, hands and even the ground. "Black and White Net, Twenty-Two Bridges, Sixty-Six Crowns and Belts…" Sasakibe started the incantation, before placing both palms in front of his body, generating a rectangular box of glowing blue reiryoku. He then spread both arms, one to each side of his body, before thrusting his palms back into the reiryoku box. "Footprints, Distant Thunder, Sharp Peak, Engulfing Land, Hidden in the Night…" Various black root-like extensions stretched from the box, according to each of the hand movements made by Sasakibe, who then thrusted both hands into the box once more. "Sea of Clouds, Blue Line, Form a Circle and Fly Through the Heavens…Bakudō # 77: Tenteikūra!" The root extensions started to glow in the same blue as the box, confirming that Sasakibe was now able to transmit messages mentally to anyone he wished. "Connection successfully established."

* * *

><p>"That's pretty much it." Kaien said, as he finished explaining the disposition of the Gotei 13 Divisions.<p>

"Uh, Kaien…" Fujimaru called him. The genius Shinigami sweatdropped as he noticed that Fujimaru had been counting the Divisions by his fingers. "Aren't you missing one?"

"Yeah, where will the 4th Division be at?" Matsuri questioned. Before Kaien could answer, someone did it instead.

"The 4th Division will be supporting every other Division through Advanced Relief Teams." A kind voice spoke. "Please relax and focus on the battle."

"Unohana-taichō!" The surprised Fujimaru shouted, as only then did he notice the woman behind him.

"_So this is Unohana-taichō?" _Matsuri stared in awe to the Captain of the 4th Division. _"Fujimaru didn't lie. She really is pretty!"_

"Connection successfully established." Everyone suddenly heard inside their heads. "Captains, Vice-Captains and all other officers of the Gotei 13, this is Vice-Captain Chōjiro Sasakibe of the 1st Division speaking."

"Oh, I knew it was something like that…" Matsuri whispered to her brother, who seriously doubted that to be true.

"This transmission is under the authority of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and myself, Chōjiro Sasakibe." The Vice-Captain further informed. "Please listen carefully. As we thought, the Hollows will attack not just one, but all four Seireimon. We expect their attack to start in less than five minutes. The Captain responsible for each gate must order one of the Shinigami under his command to perform the Kakushitsuijaku spell, in order to know the Hollows' position. Be prepared to defend Seireitei and defeat this menace. Connection ended."

"Can you do that for me, Lisa-chan?" Kyōraku asked to his Vice-Captain, who rolled her eyes in response.

"You know I'm not that good with Kidō. I'm more of a…physical type." Lisa reminded him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask Sōsuke-kun then…" Kyōraku lifted his straw hat a bit and scanned the crowd in a useless attempt to find Aizen.

"Why go so far when we have someone so close?" Lisa asked him, while she pointed to the group of three Shinigami behind her. Kyōraku smirked and nodded, before turning on the opposite direction. The Vice-Captain took a deep breath and fixed her glasses, before she approached them. "Um, excuse me? Could you perform Kakushitsuijaku, please?"

"Huh? Me?" The surprised Fujimaru pointed to himself, causing Lisa to nod slowly. Matsuri had to slap her own forehead, since her brother was actually blushing. "Well, uh…I'm not experienced enough. I don't know how to do it…b-but that was the next Kidō spell I had planned on learning. Uh, sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry, honey." Lisa told him, while she caressed his cheek, causing Fujimaru to turn beet red. That happened not only for her touching him, but also for the fact that her uniform was loose enough for him to see everything that she had inside. However, doing that to Fujimaru wasn't Lisa's goal, since it was just too easy to tease the younger male Shinigami. Her real goal was to provoke Matsuri, who was already quite annoyed. Therefore, Lisa decided to deliver the final blow and turned to Kaien, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, can you do it for me, Kaien-kun?"

"_BITCH!" _Matsuri's inner-self screeched, while the real one's jaw hit the floor. By her side, Fujimaru's eyes became empty and his disposition became miserable, as he couldn't believe he had been traded by someone else so fast.

"Aren't you being a bit mean, Lisa?" The annoyed Kaien questioned her, while she struggled not to laugh. The member of the Shiba clan pushed her away and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it…"

* * *

><p>"Could you at least take care of that?" Kensei asked to his fellow Captain, who snarled in response. Every member of the 9th and 10th Divisions was needed to stop both Captains from fighting, and also to prevent some members of the 11th Division from interfering. The tension around them was much thicker than the reiatsu they had been exuding until then.<p>

"The 11th Division is composed of master fighters, master swordsmen, not flashy wizards!" Kiganjō had the answer on the tip of his tongue. "Don't you people usually say 'if you want something done, do it yourself'? Then go ahead and do it yourself!"

"Muguruma-taichō, please keep yourself together." A man with long dark red hair advised his Captain. It was Kensei's 4th Seat, Shinobu Eishima. "I'll perform the Kidō spell."

"Leave it be, Eishima. I need something to distract myself..." Kensei said, while he drew some black powder from a pocket inside his Captain haori. Using it, he drew a circle on the ground and some symbols inside of it. "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Finger of the West, Foot of the East..." Kensei then drew a cross inside the circle, separating it in four quadrants. "Arrive with the Wind and Depart with the Rain..." The white-haired Captain slammed both palms into the ground, just below the circle, causing the inside of it to glow with a blue light. "Bakudō #58: Kakushitsuijaku!"

* * *

><p>"How is it going, Chikane?" Rose asked to his Vice-Captain, who was mumbling some numbers.<p>

"I have found their position." She answered without taking her eyes from the glowing circle. She continued to analyze the longitude and latitude of the coordinates that appeared inside of it. "Considering their distance, I would say they will reach us in three minutes. Perhaps less."

* * *

><p>Since he had already dirtied his hands to perform Tenteikūra, Chōjiro Sasakibe was also the one who performed Kakushitsuijaku. While he kept himself focused on his task, Marenoshin looked over the first's shoulder, trying to peek on what he was doing. That earned him a hard slap on the back of his head from Yoruichi, who dragged him by his collar and launched to the middle of the other Shinigami of the 2nd Division.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? How much time do we have left?" Lisa asked to Kaien, as soon as he completed the Kidō spell. The latter's eyes widened and he quickly stopped the spell.<p>

"None." Kaien stood and pointed forward, towards the horizon. Both land and sky were filled with monstrous creatures, that quickly advanced towards them. Even though they were so far away, their cries and roars could be heard by the Shinigami. "Here they come!"

"Look at how many they are!" The shocked Fujimaru stated. There were hundreds and hundreds of Hollows heading towards the West Gate of Seireitei, exceeding by far the number of Shinigami who were defending it. Fujimaru quickly thought he was mistaken about their numbers, because it seemed more with each second that passed that there weren't hundreds, but thousands of them.

"Don't panic. Look!" Aizen suddenly appeared by the twins' side, startling them. They stared forward, to where he was pointing, and saw Seigen in front of them by about 200 meters. While most Hollows still remained about two miles away from them, a first wave of them started to accelerate their pace, with their focus on the Captain of the 5th Division.

"Seigen-sama!" Matsuri instinctively shouted for her Captain, and more, her adoptive father. The crimson-haired Shinigami looked over his shoulder, revealing a confident smile, before turning once more to the evil creatures. In a blink of an eye, Seigen disappeared without leaving a trail. With another blink, he reappeared to the initial position.

"W-Wow!" That was all Fujimaru could say. Him and many of the other Shinigami that were watching.

"There! That ought to get us going!" Kaien grinned widely, as it was always a blast for him to see his Captain in action. Out of the thirty Hollows that first advanced, only ten stood following Seigen's invisible actions. And those ten immediately stopped their attack, fearing the same would happen to them.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are." Aizen told them, while he supported a smirk of his own. "This is what happens when they push their way in here without a strategy."

_"Seigen-sama's attack was so swift…"_ Matsuri continued to stare in awe to the Captain, mostly because she was still trying to realize how he had disposed of the Hollows, since his Zanpakutō remained in its sheath.

"Men!" Seigen suddenly shouted, causing all the whispering between the Shinigami to stop. Even the rookies knew what that meant. The moment Seigen spoke the next word, they would charge towards their enemies. The few seconds that followed seemed like an eternity to them.

"Be ready for them!" Aizen gave some last second advices to the ones around him. "Watch out for new waves of attacks and take them on one by one!"

"CHARGE!" Seigen gave out the order. The collective roar of determination by the Shinigami made itself heard in all Soul Society, even outweighing the battle cries of the Hollows. While his men started to move, Seigen drew and raised his sword into the air. "Strike Down, Shiden!" The sides of Seigen's blade became jagged and two sharp points raised at the end of the sword, making it resemble a lightning bolt. The former member of the Royal Guard swung Shiden, unleashing a wave of purple lightning that reduced the ten remaining Hollows to dust. That triggered something in the Hollow army, as they all advanced to meet the Shinigami, not caring that the captain in front of them could destroy them easily.

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!" Kaien decided to immediately release his Zanpakutō, before jumping over his Captain, landing right in front of him. The prodigy started to twirl his trident-shaped halberd, creating a ring of water in front of him. "Hadō #58: Tenran!" Kaien invoked a widening tornado-like wind blast that mixed with the ring of water that was constantly maintained by the swirling Nejibana and advanced towards the crowd of monsters. The hard impact of the water and wind blast destroyed a considerable number of Hollows. "Do you want to team up, Suzunami-taichō?"

"Fine by me, Shiba!" Seigen answered, while he cut through the torso of a large Hollow that resembled a rhino. "Let's just wait for a large number of them to be gathered together. Then we'll do it."

"Hadō #20..." Aizen whispered as he gathered his reiryoku in his right hand, shaping it like a sphere of the size of a basketball. When the sphere reached the triple of that size and was slightly enveloped in lightning, Aizen pulled his arm back and launched it towards a group of five Hollows. The sphere didn't need to hit any of the creatures, as when it was right in the middle of them, it exploded and destroyed their bodies. "Shōtenkyū."

"Panty-Flash Tornado!" Lisa laid one hand on the floor and did an handstand, with her legs split. She started to rotate on her hand, like a tornado, hitting the three Hollow surrounding her with kicks to their heads. At the same time, she kept her free arm extended, so that her Zanpakutō would cut through their torsos. The Hollows laid dead on the ground, before they started to dissolve. Not far from Lisa, Fujimaru swung his sword, only for the opposing Hollow to lock it between its claws.

"Hadō #1: Shō!" Fujimaru generated enough force to push his sword through the Hollow's claws and right arm. The Hollow cried in pain, until Matsuri appeared from above, cutting it from head to toe. Another one appeared and tried to stab Matsuri with its needle-shaped tail, only for her to block it with her Zanpakutō. Fujimaru used Shunpo to appear above her and tap the Hollow's mask with two fingers. "Hadō #4: Byakurai!"

"Go for it, Shiba!" Seigen instructed the younger Shinigami, who crouched and swung his halberd, releasing a fast water wave. Even though the wave was wide, allowing it to hit many of the advancing Hollows, it was weak and small in height. Because of that, it wasn't able to knock many of the creatures down. However, Seigen stabbed his Shiden into the ground, releasing a web of lightning towards the Hollows. "Shigasumi!"

"Eheheh!" Kaien chuckled as he saw the water he released earlier conduct and amplify Seigen's lightning attack, allowing it to exterminate some dozens of Hollows. At that moment however, about forty Hollows erupted from under the ground far behind them, just between the place where most Shinigami were fighting and the Hakutōmon. "What the hell?"

"Bypassing our forces to reach the gate? Hollows fighting with such tactics is unprecedented!" The shocked Seigen stated as he was about to use Shunpo to intercept them. He didn't need to though. Jidanbō, Hakutōmon's gatekeeper, jumped forward and landed right in front of the Hollows, causing a slight earthquake that was enough to both stop and stun them. With a swing of his axe, the giant took out thirty of the forty Hollows at once, no more and no less.

"Let's see...ten little Hollows? I guess I should be serious then!" Jidanbō said, while he raised his axe into the air. "Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da! ONE!" The giant brought his axe down the first time, reducing a purple bat-like Hollow to nothing. "TWO! THREE!" Two more downward slashes caused two more Hollows to be destroyed, and many cobblestones to be raised into the air. "FOUR! FIVE! SIX! Uh...EIGHT! SIX! NINE! EIGHT!" Math was not a problem to Jidanbō, as he continued to slash down upon the Hollows, until the last decisive strike. "TEN!"

"Shit! Get off me!" Fujimaru yelled, as he had three tiny reptilian Hollows on top of him. He picked them up and launched them away, before zapping them with Byakurai. He then turnd around, only to find out that he and his sister were completely surrounded by dozens of similar-looking Hollows. Back to back, Fujimaru and Matsuri prepared to block the upcoming assault of the minuscule but vicious creatures.

"Cry, Suzumushi..." As someone else spoke, a high-pitched whistle filled the battlefield. While it didn't cause the twins any particular discomfort, the Hollows seemed to be in a lot of pain. It was then that they saw Kaname Tōsen not too far from them. "What are you waiting for? Get out of there!"

"Oh! Yeah..." Matsuri shook her head and jumped over the Hollows, a motion mimicked by her brother. Both turned in midair and pointed their right hands to the group of crying creatures. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" The sphere of red flames launched by Matsuri and the burst of blue flames unleashed by Fujimaru connected with their target at the same time, causing those Hollows' last moments to be spent in an inferno of purple fire. Fujimaru turned to thank Kaname for his help. "Thanks for helpin...Uh, he's gone!"

"Worry about that later! Watch out!" Matsuri pulled her brother by his collar, as he was about to get hit by a new Hollow's fist. With a stab of her sword, she pierced the Hollow's throat from one side to the other, effectively destroying it. "We've defeated quite a number of them already, but they just keep coming!"

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru launched a new burst of flames, destroying two more Hollows in the process. "When is this ever going to end?"

"It ends now, tasty morsels! Eheheheh!" Without them expecting, a deep and rough voice made itself heard behind the twins. As they turned instinctively, blood was spilled through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 3-<strong> Kenpachi Shitsujō is the name I gave to the 9th Kenpachi, the one before Kiganjō;

**Author's Note 4-** Hadō #20: Shōtenkyū is not of my creation, it's one of the Kidō spells created for Rukia in the game "Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii"


	22. Those Who Protect! Remix of Past Track

I want to thank to the people who have read this story until now, both the 'older' and the 'new' ones. Also to the people who've learned of and have been supporting the story through DeviantArt. And finally to Cloud Link Zero, who not only betareaded this chapter and the previous ones, but who also came up with the the title for this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 022 – Those Who Protect! Remix of the Past Track<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Ayaah!" Hiyori roared as she flew through the air, before bringing down her sword to destroy one of the biggest Hollows in the battlefield. Another creature focused on her, trying to stab her from above. She dodged by jumping and performed multiple foot stomps on the Hollow's head. As the mask started to crack, Hiyori jumped from it and drove both her feet through the monster's head, from one side to the other, effectively destroying it. "Take that!"

"GRAAAAHH!" Someone shouted, catching her attention. As Hiyori turned, she saw Jin'emon making short work of the Hollows surrounding him, slashing through them like it was nothing. That wasn't what caught her attention though. The fact he was yelling louder with each defeated Hollow did, and it pissed her off. Greatly. So, Hiyori walked in his direction and when she was at a short enough distance, she stomped his foot as hard as she could. "AAARRGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SARUGAKI-FUKUTAICHŌ?"

"Just so you know...DON'T GRAAAAHH LOUDER THAN ME!" Hiyori demanded. A vein furiously swell in Jin'emon's forehead, before he started to inhale as much air as he could. He shouted in her face, causing her left eyebrow to twitch furiously. It didn't take long for both of them to start a shouting contest against each other. While they yelled in each other's faces, a Hollow sneaked behind them and raised both its claws.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Another voice made itself louder than both of them. The sphere of red flames passed right between the arguing Vice-Captains and entered in the Hollow's mouth, exploding when it reached its throat. Only when the Hollow fell dead to the ground, did Hiyori and Jin'emon notice it. As they looked back to where the Kidō spell came from, they had the unfortunate luck of meeting the glare of Chikane Iba.

"Oh shit..." Both whispered to each other.

"The battle is going well. We may be able to leave without casualties." Love stated, with Rose nodding in agreement. The last remaining Captain didn't seem too confident about that however. "What's wrong, Kisuke?"

"I don't like the idea of things being so easy for us...It may mean that the others are in deep trouble." Urahara revealed the motive of his worried expression, causing Love and Rose to trade a concerned look.

* * *

><p>"Mashiro...KICK!" The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division shouted as she delivered one of her characteristic jumping kicks. About a dozen more Hollows surrounded her, but she continued to soar through the air. "Kick! Kick! Kick! KICK!"<p>

"Seethe, Sumitsuki...Aaargh!" A green-haired Shinigami tried to release his Zanpakutō, only for a Hollow to stomp on his katana, bringing him down along with it. The Shinigami panicked and left his weapon behind to run, only to find out that he was surrounded by more of those evil beings. Falling on his knees, the man brought his hands above his ahead in a useless attempt to defend himself.

"Hadō #26: Gōensai!" A fireball appeared in front of the defenseless Shinigami and started to swirl around him, burning the Hollows that surrounded him. As the beasts cried in pain, three white coat wearing Shinigami jumped over them, positioning themselves between the Hollows and the Shinigami.

"Todō! You take him to one of the Advanced Relief Teams! Shinobu and I will dispose of the Hollows!" Heizō Kasaki, the bald Shinigami with a mustache, gave the orders to his two partners, since he was ranked higher than them in the 9th Division. While Shinobu Eishima, the red-haired 4th Seat, generated another fireball in his hands, Todō Gizaeimon picked up the fallen Shinigami and the latter's katana, before darting away from there.

"What is your name and Division?" The 6th Seat that had his hair wrapped up in a high ponytail asked to the man he carried on his shoulder.

"I-I'm Yushima from the 10th Division...Ō-Ōko Yushima." The Shinigami presented himself. Only then did he realize a bit of what was happening. "B-But wait! You don't need to take me there! I'm not injured! I can still fight!"

"That's where you're wrong. Look at your chest." Todō instructed him. To Yushima's shock, he had a deep cut on his chest and was all covered in blood. He had been in so much fear, that he hadn't realized he had landed on a sharp rock when the Hollow brought him down. Only now he was starting to feel some twinges of pain. "Since you're from the 10th, I'll be taking you to the 4th Relief Team."

"F-Fine." Yushima answered in a whisper, with tears filling his eyes. He had been useless once more. He thought he could finally handle things on his own, but he had to be saved. Again.

* * *

><p>"Bite, Gonryōmaru!" Sasakibe raised his rapier into the sky, which allowed him to summon a respectable amount of lightning bolts from it. Each bolt fell down on one Hollow, causing a group of them to explode in sparks and dust. While the Vice-Captain of the 1st Division summoned more lightning, Marenoshin, Suì-Fēng and Sōjun made use of their speed to intercept any Hollows that tried to attack Sasakibe from behind.<p>

"The fact our higher-ranking officers are more than enough to settle this battle preoccupies me, Shihōin-dono." Ginrei Kuchiki gave his opinion.

"I know. I'm already working on that." Yoruichi assured to her friend and mentor. As soon as she said that, a man appeared in front of them with Shunpo, before kneeling in Yoruichi's direction. He wore a maroon kimono over black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops, a hat and carried a backpack. All that distinguished him as a member of Riteitai, the Reversal Counter Force. "So?"

"Like ours, the battle at Shōryūmon is almost finished as well. Kokuryōmon has been targeted by a bigger number of Hollows, but since Muguruma-taichō and Kiganjō-taichō are taking part of it as well, it should take only a few more minutes.

"Muguruma and Kiganjō?" The surprised Yoruichi questioned, causing the scout to nod once.

* * *

><p>"Stay still, Muguruma!" Kiganjō yelled, as he swung down his over-sized claymore. Kensei dodged, resulting in the claymore cutting a Hollow from head to toe and raising a large amount of the stone pavement. The Captain of the 9th Division charged Tachikaze with glowing spiritual energy, until it took the shape of a glowing orb.<p>

"Bakudantsuki!" He fired the energy blast with extreme force in Kiganjō's direction, who simply sidestepped. The blast struck the army of Hollows, blowing up a great part of them.

* * *

><p>"I knew that would happen..." Yoruichi groaned. By her side, Ginrei just rubbed his mustache. "Their luck is that they haven't hit each other yet and are being able to destroy the Hollows! The Gotei 13 is in no position at this point to have two Captains arrested!"<p>

"A correct standpoint, Shihōin-dono." Ginrei gave his opinion. "While I can't tolerate the fact that they are breaking the law, even more when one of them is the leader of the Gotei 13 Security Force, I think that we can divert our eyes from this situation. At least until this menace is completely dealt with that is..."

"Agreed, Kuchiki-dono." Yoruichi nodded and turned her attention back to the scout. "Anything else?"

"Well, about Hakutōmon..."

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Matsuri pulled her brother by his collar, as he was about to get hit by a new Hollow's fist. With a stab of her sword, she pierced the Hollow's throat from one side to the other, effectively destroying it. "We've defeated quite a number of them already, but they just keep coming!"<p>

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru launched a new burst of flames, destroying two more Hollows in the process. "When is this ever going to end?"

"It ends now, tasty morsels! Eheheheh!" Without them expecting, a deep and rough voice made itself heard behind the twins. As they turned instinctively, blood was spilled through the air. Mad Eater lived up to its name, as he started to laugh madly. "HYAHAHAHAHAH! Yes! Yes! Today is the day!"

"Damn it..." Fujimaru cursed while he held his injured left shoulder. The sleeve fell after being ripped, letting the blood that came out the wound in his shoulder cover his entire left arm. It felt like a sword had been stabbed through his shoulder, with no one taking it out. By his side, Matsuri angrily closed both her hands into fists.

**_Flashback_**

_As the twins turned instinctively, Mad Eater sharpened the fur surrounding his mask and stretched it, with the hair strands being aimed towards Matsuri. As the sharp ends of hair were inches away from her face, Fujimaru pushed his sister out of the way, with him being hit instead. Mad Eater's attack easily cut through the fabrics of Fujimaru's Shihakushō and cut deep enough into his skin and flesh to reach into the bone._

**_End of Flashback_**

"It's always the same isn't it?" Matsuri asked, while she stared into the ground. Fujimaru's eyes widened as he heard her. "I'm always the one that needs to be saved. Always the one who's too weak to fight her own battles. Always the one that ends up causing pain to the ones she loves."

"Matsuri..." Fujimaru whispered.

"Save it, Fujimaru." Matsuri quickly cut him off, before she clutched her hands tightly around the handle of her Zanpakutō and assumed a Kendō stance. "This time, I'm the one that will protect you. If you don't like it, then deal with it on your own time."

"Eh? What could you possibly hope to do to me?" Mad Eater questioned the girl that slowly walked in its direction. "I hope you've resigned yourself to being eaten, perhaps?"

"Yeah, right! You should know us a bit better by now. There's just no way in hell we'll give up to you!" Matsuri yelled and unleashed a downward slash that was sidestepped by Mad Eater. The sword collided with the ground, causing some rocks to be raised, surprising the Hollow slightly. Mad Eater stretched its hair strands once again, but Matsuri knocked them away with her sword and then tried to stab her enemy through its mask. The Hollow avoided it by quickly backing away, until it was some good meters away from the Shinigami. However, Matsuri wouldn't let him gain distance from her. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

"Eheh! Feisty, aren't you?" The Hollow thrust its head forward like if it was giving a headbutt to something, before its mask started to spin around like a fast-moving wheel. To Matsuri's shock, the sphere of flames was reflected and it exploded to the opposite side of the Hollow, causing it no damage.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" The twins shouted at the same time, before they unleashed the large ball of red flames towards the Hollow. The sphere was far larger than the original version and the explosion caused by the impact with Mad Eater was proportional to the size increase. A large cloud of smoke was raised as result. "Did we get him?"_

_"I think so, Matsuri, yes!" Fujimaru gave his opinion but, as he started to smile, another hair strand stretched from the smoke cloud and struck him right in the solar plexus, knocking all the air out of him and sending him flying against a nearby house. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"So that's how he did it the last time!"Matsuri realized. Between the raised smoke, Mad Eater charged towards Matsuri and was able grab her upper body with both hands, squeezing her tightly and raising her above its head. The pain the Hollow was inflicting on Matsuri was so much, that she had to release her sword. She could feel her body starting to break in two and she could hear her bones beginning to crack under the strain put on them.

"Matsuri!" Fujimaru shouted for his sister.

"Don't worry, boy! You'll be the next one!" Mad Eater assured him, before turning to Matsuri who was mumbling something incoherently. "It's time, my delicious little treat. Any last words?" The ancient Hollow questioned his victim, who continued to mumble inaudibly. "I can't hear you, girl! Speak louder!"

"March on to the south! Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Full-powered by the incantation, the sphere of flames created between both of Matsuri's hands since she had stopped resisting, dropped below both of Mad Eater's hands and started to increase in size, until contact was made with the Hollow's green skin. The sphere exploded, knocking both of them in opposite directions.

"Graaghh!" Mad Eater stared down to his burnt hands and forearms, wondering how it could have been so careless. Then, out of nowhere, a beam of lightning struck its left shoulder. While it wasn't enough to pierce through its skin, the Hollow's arm became numb and hanged to the side of its body. A new beam followed, leaving its right arm in the same state. As the Hollow lifted its eyes, it saw the kneeling Fujimaru pointing his right index and middle fingers at him. Mad Eater was about to roar in anger, but was cut off when it saw some Hollows running away, right between Mad Eater and its twin opponents. Following the Hollows came some Shinigami, their Reiatsu indicating they were at least seated officers. "Grrrr! This isn't over yet!"

"Wha-?" To Fujimaru's surprise, Mad Eater disappeared between the other Hollows. As he saw other Shinigami coming in their direction, he felt safe enough to forgot about Mad Eater and to focus his attention entirely on the fallen Matsuri. "Sis? Hey, sis! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Matsuri lied, while she sat up. The explosion of the full-powered Shakkahō had burned part of her clothes, revealing that her belly was severely burned and so were her hands.

"What happened here?" Someone from the arriving Shinigami group questioned. Someone whose voice was familiar to both of them. As they looked up, their eyes met Aizen's concerned ones. "I should've kept you by my side..."

"D-Don't worry about that, Aizen-fukutaichō..." Fujimaru slowly changed his position, until he was able to land on his bottom. "Just a big, mean and old Hollow that doesn't know when to quit…"

"Considering what's going on around us, I supposed as much would happen eventually...I'll just give you some first-aid assistance and then I'll call for the Relief Squad." Aizen told them, before he clapped both hands together. "Keikatsu..." A green glow surrounded Aizen's hands and he moved each of them to the respective patient.

"Damn, it stings..." Fujimaru complained, while Aizen stopped the bleeding on his shoulder. Matsuri kept herself quiet and just took some deep breaths to ease the pain she was in. "How is the battle going?"

"There are just two groups of Hollows left. We're following the one that just passed by you two, while Suzunami-taichō, Shiba and Yadōmaru are finishing off the other one." Aizen explained. Then, a wide bolt of purple lightning fell from the sky, causing a loud and wide explosion on the other side of the battlefield. "Shiden Raikō...It seems there's just one group left."

"Then go, fukutaichō." Fujimaru asked him. "Don't let them escape."

"Agreed. There's not much more I can do for you now." Aizen nodded and stood, picking the attention of the other three members of the group. "I want you two to stay here with them. As for you, go ask Unohana-taichō to send an Advanced Relief Team. I'll take care of the Hollows myself."

"Hai!" All answered, before Aizen and the Shinigami who was supposed to go to Unohana left to complete their own tasks.

"I'm sorry...Fujimaru." Matsuri said weakily, causing his brother to sigh. "I wasn't able...to do more."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" The upset Fujimaru answered. "For one who thinks we should go easy during this war, you sure went pretty overboard! You idiot! I'm beside myself with worry!"

"Two to one..." She answered and tried to chuckle, but just ended up coughing. "It's still two to one. I still owe you one, Fujimaru."

"And to think you're the brightest of us two...I don't want you to..." Fujimaru stopped as he couldn't believe what he was feeling. How could he still be feeling Mad Eater's Reiatsu so close to them? As he turned around, Fujimaru saw Mad Eater appearing behind the two Shinigami that were standing. "WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Both of them turned around, only to be stabbed through the torso by each of Mad Eater's hands and then thrown away. Fujimaru, having never seen a person being killed in front of him before, immediately felt something rising inside of him, something primal and angry as his vision turned red with anger, higher and higher, until he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Fu-Fujimaru! What's wrong?" Matsuri, who wasn't completely aware of what was happening around her, turned around to find Mad Eater standing over the corpses of the two Shinigami. In disbelief, she immediately brought her hands to her mouth.

"I'm sick and tired of this hunting game! Finally, I have you two all alone!" Mad Eater told them. Looking at it, the twins could see that the Hollow was actually drooling in anticipation. "There's no more Captains around you, like the guy from the other day! No more Vice-Captains like the guy who just left! You can't even use your Shikai! Hell, you can't even use your own bodies anymore! There's nothing to stop me!" Mad Eater laughed frenetically for awhile. The creature suddenly interrupted itself and stared at them in silence. "Who should I eat first?" He finally asked.

"That's not going to happen!" Fujimaru shouted, before he charged towards the Hollow with his Zanpakutō on his right hand. The blond Shinigami jumped and brought his weapon down on his opponent, only to crash with his torso against Mad Eater's extended left arm, which left Fujimaru out of breath. Then, Mad Eater moved his head forward, hitting an headbutt on Fujimaru's recently closed wound, opening it again.

"Fujimaru!" Matsuri shouted for her brother, who was writhing and screaming in pain on the ground. She tried to stand, but the pain was still too much for her and she fell back on her knees, holding her burnt belly.

"I bet you're wondering how I can use my arms so well, after all the effort you two put in disabling them, aren't you? Well, it's called High-Speed Regeneration." Mad Eater revealed, just before he stomped on Fujimaru's left shoulder, causing him to scream his lungs out. "Too bad, you don't have it, right?"

"Hyaah!" Matsuri used every ounce of strength she had to bring down her Zanpakutō on Mad Eater, but the sword stopped in its left shoulder, not even being able to cut through its skin. "N-No way..."

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that blunt little stick of yours?" Mad Eater asked, before he knocked the sword out of Matsuri's hands and drove his right foot into her injured belly, sending her flying away.

"Tsuzuri...Raiden..." Fujimaru was able to call out, sending an electric current through Mad Eater's foot, which Fujimaru was weakly grabbing with both hands. However, due to Fujimaru being already in a really weak state and to the lack of incantation, the Kidō spell only caused Mad Eater to have some light itching. Angry by the constant effort of his soon to be dead prey, Mad Eater stomped on him once again, forcing him to interrupt the spell. Still not happy, the Hollow kicked Fujimaru away from it, before sharpening his fur once more.

"I'll show you how useless all your efforts are!" Mad Eater yelled and stretched a strand of his hair, using it to stab Fujimaru through the left side of his chest. Fujimaru's eyes widened, before his limp body fell back to the ground. Matsuri couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to scream, to call for her brother, but she didn't have any strength to do so. Mad Eater chuckled and turned, focusing his attention on Matsuri. "See what I meant? You're so weak and helpless, it makes me want to cry!"

"You'll be crying, all right...by the time I'm finished with you!" Someone shouted from behind Mad Eater. As the Hollow turned, Kaien swung his sword, drawing blood from the evil monster. Mad Eater instinctively backed away and brought his left hand to his chest to confirm it. Indeed, Kaien had been able to make a nice cut on its chest. The Kudō twins' senpai was releasing copious amounts of killing intent when he started to twirl his Zanpakutō. "Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!"

"What the-!" Mad Eater barely had time to dodge, as Kaien stabbed with his trident-shaped halberd, being able to cut some of the Hollow's fur. With a swing of Nejibana, Kaien released a wave of water that knocked the old Hollow on its back. "F-Foiled again! How many times will you interfere with me, you bastard Shinigami?"

"This is the end for you!" Kaien shouted, before releasing an arc of high-pressurized water towards his target. The Hollow quickly stood to counter the move.

"Gonzui!" Mad Eater started to inhale deeply, sucking the Reiryoku that was embedded in the water released by Kaien's Nejibana. Without that Reiryoku, Kaien's attack became harmless, with all the water falling to the ground.

"That was a pretty underhanded trick, you sly old fox!" Kaien shouted to his opponent.

"That's just how I do things." Mad Eater accepted the accusation, while he started to turn away. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Running off with your tail between your legs, huh?" Kaien tried to bait the Hollow to stay, since he now knew that using Reiryoku based attacks would be useless and, therefore, he needed to keep Mad Eater at the reach of Nejibana. That and also the fact that he couldn't risk to leave the twins alone to hunt Mad Eater if he escaped.

"My neck can't be bought with your cheap taunts." Mad Eater told to Kaien, who frowned in disappointment. The Hollow then turned to Matsuri. "It looks like I'll go away hungry once again, but I'll be back one day to devour you! I'll leave you to shake in your sandals until then! Eheheh!"

"Son of a...Damn it!" Kaien cursed, as he had to let Mad Eater run away.

"Fuji...Fujimaru..." Matsuri crawled towards her brother, with tears filling her eyes. He wasn't moving a single inch. "P-Please, don't be...d-don't be, Fujimaru..."

"Don't force yourself, Matsuri." Kaien said, as he stopped her. "I'll check on him." The genius Shinigami walked towards his friend and kneeled by his side. To his great shock, there wasn't any blood coming out from the wound in his chest. In fact, there wasn't any wound at all. Kaien put his hand inside Fujimaru's shitagi and retrieved a book. A book, pierced straight through the middle, the one thing that prevented Mad Eater's attack from touching his skin. "Well I'll be damned..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Where have you been after all?" Kaien questioned in a reprehensive tone._

_"Around…Well, it was our day off after all. Lucky that we didn't go to the Rukongai today…" Fujimaru answered. His sister noticed that he still had the book Ukitake and Kyōraku gave them on his hand._

_"You'll have to let that behind, you know?" Matsuri told him._

_"No way! Throwing it away would be like refusing the present they gave us." Fujimaru disagreed, before putting the book inside his shitagi and against his chest. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"Lucky bastard..." Kaien mumbled, before he raised the book, so that Matsuri could see it. "He's fine! This lucky bastard is just knocked out because of the impact!"

"Th-Thank goodness..." Matsuri thanked whatever divine entity ruled over the Shinigami, before she burst into the tears. Kaien sighed and walked to her side, before he picked her up into his arms and carried her away, letting her cry in his chest.

"What were you guys thinking?" Kaien asked, even though he wasn't sure that Matsuri was listening to him. "Until you can release your Zanpakutō, you're no match for that kind of Hollow."

"I, I k-know...w-we know." Matsuri hiccuped, as she tried to speak between all of her crying. "We had to...H-He sneaked on F-Fujimaru and injured h-him. We c-couldn't run."

"I see...Sorry for being so hard on you." Kaien sincerely spoke and he could feel Matsuri nodding against his chest. As he looked up, he saw a giant, green and one-eyed manta ray soaring through the sky. "Help is on the way. Relax now. You've both earned yourselves a nice rest and a few days off after all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The only thing that may be new for you is the Kidō spell used by Shinobu Eishima. Hadō #26: Gōensai is not entirely of my creation, it's one of the Kidō spells created for Rukia in the game "Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii". However, since it's really hard to determine what the spell actually does except for creating a fire tornado that surrounds the enemy (which would be much for a #26 spell and more like a Bakudō than a Hadō), I came up with this description. Gōensai is then a fireball that moves in a circular motion, igniting anything it touches and leaving the image of a fire tornado.


	23. Madness! Unusual Day in the 4th Division

Cloud Link Zero betareaded as usual.

My DeviantArt account has some new stuff. The link is on the profile for those interested.

* * *

><p>Chapter 023 - Madness! Unusual Day in the 4th Division<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly after the battle was concluded…<strong>

"Come in." Yamamoto allowed, as someone knocked on the door of his office. Without turning, he knew who were the four Captains who entered in the office. From left to right, stood Ginrei Kuchiki, Love Aikawa, Shunsui Kyōraku and Kensei Muguruma. The last Captain's presence surprised Yamamoto, since he had called for the most experienced Captain of the three Divisions sent to protect each of the four gates. "I take it that Kiganjō wasn't in the mood..."

"Hai, your assumption is correct, sōtaichō." The frowning Kensei confirmed Yamamoto's suspicions, before the latter turned around to face them.

"A pain as always that Kiganjō...Let's start with Kuchiki-taichō." Yamamoto focused his attention on the Captain of the 6th Division, who had been commanding the forces in front of the Shuwaimon in Yamamoto's place.

"No adversities were met on our side. There weren't any casualties and the Hollows were dealt with swiftly." Ginrei made his report to the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. "According to the Captain of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō Chief Commander, Yoruichi Shihōin, the South Gate was the one that was less targeted by the Hollows."

"Aikawa-taichō." Yamamoto simply called for the next report.

"While I don't have any bases to compare with, I can guess that the East Gate was also one of the less targeted." Love turned slightly to his left and Ginrei nodded once to confirm what Love was suggesting. "No casualties on our side as well and every Hollow was exterminated."

"Kyōraku-taichō." Yamamoto called, but this time he opened his left eye. Kyōraku sweatdropped as he didn't like the look Yamamoto was giving him.

"Well, to tell the truth, dealing with the Hollows at the West Gate was a pain. Not only were they many, some were pretty strong. We even got a couple of Huge Hollows." Kyōraku revealed, causing the other Captains to stare at him. "There were some casualties...few, but there were. It was also reported by Kaien Shiba that one Hollow escaped after killing two Shinigami from the 5th Division and severely injuring two rookies that had been waiting for the 4th Division Relief Forces. Shiba reported that they put up a hell of a fight though, so at least we didn't get any more casualties out of that. "

"None on our side escaped, so could that one be the leader?" Kensei questioned.

"Maybe yes, maybe not...The Hollow in question is Mad Eater. That said Hollow has been spotted some times in the past, including by me." Kyōraku raised his hat slightly before continuing, becoming slightly serious as he remembered that incident. "When I saw Mad Eater, it was leading a few minor Hollows in an attack in the Rukongai. However, considering that Hollow's power, I find hard to believe that it's controlling Huge Hollows. That creature is strong for normal Hollow standards, but not at the level of a Huge Hollow."

"So someone else is commanding the Hollows..." Love stated.

"And well, considering the way they attacked..." Kensei spoke again, causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. "They focused their numbers more on the North and West Gates, which were the ones with only two Captains protecting them."

"South only had two Captains defending it as well." Love reminded the Captain of the 9th Division.

"True, but Yamamoto-sōtaichō was present at the start of the battle and only left when he felt he wasn't needed." Ginrei corrected Love. "I agree with Muguruma-taichō's point of view. It's difficult to believe that such a thing is a coincidence. And there's one more thing..."

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"According to the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō, the Hollows first appeared in the Rukongai but didn't attack there. They appeared in Districts already close to the gates and simply move towards Seireitei." Ginrei revealed. "If the fact that they have appeared in the safer Districts is abnormal by itself, the fact that they didn't attack the civilians proves even more that someone or something other than a Hollow is commanding them, or else we would have had reports of multiple civilian casualties and people from above demanding explanations of how we could be so careless."

"In that I think we all agree." Yamamoto said, before closing his left eye that had remained open until then. "Since Muguruma-taichō already did his report, I'm giving this meeting by finished. Please remind your men to be ready at all times for another assault." The four Captains bowed and turned towards the door. "Kyōraku-taichō!"

"H-Hai!" Kyōraku immediately froze when he heard his mentor calling him.

"Take a bath. You stink of alcohol." Yamamoto ordered him and Kyōraku nodded frenetically, without daring to turn and meet his eyes.

"_My my, Yama-jii continues as scary as ever…" _Kyōraku found himself thinking after closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Th-Thank you very much!" Fujimaru clumsily thanked to the person in front of him for the provided treatment. His left shoulder and chest were already all taped up tightly to prevent a reopening of his wounds. After smiling to him, the Healing Kidō expert moved on to treat Matsuri.

"You don't have to get so tense when you're being healed, you know." Retsu Unohana told to the younger Shinigami, while she activated the Keikatsu spell to heal the damage on her torso. "Just relax."

"But it's you doing the healing, Unohana-taichō. How can I help it?" The tense girl suddenly stopped her protesting words. She let out a cry of pain as she felt the muscles that had been burned and slightly torn begin to reknit themselves thanks to the Kidō spell.

"Konoka asked me to take care of you two." Unohana informed the twins.

"She did?" Matsuri questioned the Captain of the 4th Division.

"'I'll leave them in your hands', she said." Unohana quoted the words said by Konoka earlier. "She worries over you just as if she were your mother."

"Eheheh, she does, doesn't she?" Fujimaru restrained himself to chuckle, as an all-out laugh would cause him pain through the entire left side of his body.

"By the way, how is Seigen-sama?" Matsuri suddenly asked, forgetting to maintain formalities for a short moment. "I mean...Suzunami-taichō?"

"Seigen is still on the battlefield." Unohana smiled and put formalities aside herself. She stopped the Keikatsu spell and started to tape up Matsuri's torso. "He's keeping watch and tending to the injured."

"He's the first one in and the last one to leave, huh?" Fujimaru pondered, remembering that he had the same discussion awhile back with Kaien about this. He thought of how amazing Seigen was, not because he didn't think he was amazing before, but because his respect for him increased even more in doing such small things that made a big difference.

"That's the kind of man he is." Unohana stated as she finished tying up the bandages. She then pointed to Matsuri's hands, with the latter raising them at a great cost if the pain reflected on her face was any indication. The respected healing expert then restarted Keikatsu. "I think helping the others and feeling that people can depend on him are two of the things he enjoys the most. The fact he offered himself to return to the position of Captain of the 5th Division after the last Captain was promoted shows that. It's easier to do that here than there."

"Why is..." Before he could finish his question, Fujimaru felt a new presence approaching. The man they were talking about, Seigen Suzunami, was walking towards them with a frown on his face. "Oh? It looks like you finally get to go home, Suzunami-taichō!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Seigen answered, while his eyes scanned the twins. Considering that his frown only deepened, he didn't like a bit of what he was seeing. "Why are they still here, Unohana? Shouldn't you take them to the 4th Division's barracks?"

"I found more important to ease their pain before taking them. Also…" Unohana let out a smile that only she was able to, a warm smile that was intimidating at the same time. "I think they wouldn't relax until they saw you, Suzunami-taichō."

"Hmm, I guess so…" Seigen carefully answered, since Unohana's expression clearly told him that he shouldn't question her options. Nobody did, not even the 11th division. It was rumored that the last person to do so was still recovering from the mental trauma that came after. After suppressing a sigh, the Captain of the 5th Division turned to his adoptive children. "You two don't have to worry about me so much. As rookies, you should worry about keeping yourselves out of harm. Look at the state you're in."

"We wanted to try and help you in any way we could. It's just…" Matsuri flinched, as Unohana finished taping up the last of the girl's injured fingers. "We had bad luck regarding our opponent."

"Oh? Why do you insist on helping me so much? It's not like…"

"Kaien may be a great role model…" Fujimaru interrupted Seigen by mentioning the Shinigami that saved them earlier. "But still, you're the one we really want to be like, Suzunami-taichō!"

"Huh? Is that right?" The surprised Seigen became visibly embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. Seeing the twins chuckle because of his reaction, the red-haired Captain coughed twice, before turning to Unohana. "I think it's about time to take these two away from the battlefield."

"Seeing as I finished the first-aid treatments already, I don't see why not." Unohana agreed to, before she slowly drew her Zanpakutō. "Release Them of Their Suffering, Minazuki…"

* * *

><p>"Ah! There you are!" A woman suddenly barged into the room.<p>

"Konoka-sama?" The twins shouted in unison. Just a few minutes had passed since they were brought to that room, after some nurses helped them to change from their Shihakushō into white kimonos.

"You were late and I started to get worried, so I decided to wait here for you." Konoka told them.

"In the 4th Division's barracks?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow.

"Where else would a pair of fiery and stubborn rookies like you end up after their first big battle?" Konoka took the ointment that one of the nurses was preparing out of her hands and advanced towards Matsuri. "Let's see those burns."

"I'm sorry, Konoka. I should have had word sent to you." Unohana spoke as she appeared at the door.

"Don't worry about that, Unohana. They're fine and that's all that matters." Konoka answered while she carefully rubbed Matsuri's belly with the ointment. "How was the battle? I bet you have a lot of things to tell me."

"Oh, yeah…" Fujimaru started to tell everything that happened, from their initial reaction when they entered in the battlefield to the way he defeated each Hollow, usually exaggerating on his performance, which caused Matsuri to cough excessively from time to time. "…but Seigen-sama was up ahead on the front line, taking care of most of the enemies before they got to us."

"You should've seen him! He was wiping out Hollows left and right, all by himself!" Matsuri actually supported her brother that time.

"I could hardly be called Captain if I couldn't do that much." Seigen told them as he entered in the room too.

"And when the battle was over, he stayed behind and tended to the injured." Fujimaru continued.

"All right, that's enough you two!" Seigen furiously blushed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"You look pretty pleased to me, Seigen." Konoka stated, which only caused the Captain to blush even more. "By the way, your Division is all looking this way, scratching their heads."

"WHAT?" Seigen hastily turned, only to find out an empty corridor. Behind him, he could hear Konoka and the twins laughing, which only made a vein to swell on the back of his head. "That's not funny, Konoka! I can't let them catch me in a relaxed moment…"

"What's wrong with that? I think you should try looking like that all the time." Konoka suggested.

"All the time?" Seigen's eyes widened. "I don't think I could manage that!"

"Gee...Konoka-sama shows up and the brave, dashing Captain of the 5th Division just fades away!" Matsuri stated, causing her brother to laugh like crazy, until he held his shoulder in pain.

"That's just the way it is with big sisters and little brothers..." Seigen pouted, starting a new laughing session from Fujimaru.

"Konoka-sama gets Seigen-sama to go shopping and to massage her shoulders..." Matsuri pondered out loud, which made Fujimaru stop before he could get hurt again.

"If that's the power of the big sisters, thank goodness I don't have one..." Fujimaru closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. As he opened them back, he noticed Matsuri just inches away from his face, glaring daggers at him. Thinking about it, Fujimaru realized it didn't make a difference that she was born two minutes after him, since she would take advantage of him nonetheless.

"Even when injured, those two are as hyperactive as ever!" Someone stated, while he stared to the twins from the other side of the door.

"What do you think, Urahara-taichō?" Unohana questioned the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

"It's indeed as you said." Urahara agreed with the Captain of the 4th Division, while he assumed a serious expression. "During the last few days, Fujimaru's Spiritual Power was considerably superior to Matsuri's. However…after today's battle, Matsuri's increased to about the same level as her brother."

"That I had realized already. That's the reason why I called you." Unohana reminded him.

"I have formulated a theory…" Urahara rubbed his chin as he spoke. "Since their Spiritual Power frequency is so similar, I believe that when one evolves the other does as well."

"Then why only now? Shouldn't that have happened earlier?" Unohana questioned in the same serene tone, not showing any surprise.

"Fujimaru had been exposed to more Captain-level Reiatsu than Matsuri. That's why his Spiritual Power increased. Now, imagine that during battle Matsuri was finally exposed to an enough extent of Fujimaru's reiatsu…" Urahara continued his explanation. "Even though I wasn't there, I'm pretty sure that caused a sudden increase in Matsuri's spiritual power, like she exploded and went all-out against that Hollow."

"So you say that one's development…is influenced by the other?" Unohana asked.

"Again, it's just a theory…cases of twin souls are very rare, I can't be sure. Though it wouldn't be the first time theories have come up about twins from out of the blue like this." Urahara rubbed the back of his head and put on a silly expression. "Well, if you excuse me, I guess it's my turn to visit them!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls. Unlike the Rukongai area, it was usually a calm place without much conflicts. The few ones were caused by some drunken frenzies of members of the 11th Division, but since it was still early in the morning, they were still recovering of the last hangover. Therefore, morning time in Seireitei was the most peaceful time of the day. No noise, no big crowds, no problems. Blue sky, bright sunlight, some Jigokuchō, also known as Hell Butterflies, flying around. Complete peace…

"YAAAAAAHHH!" A loud scream filled the entire Seireitei and even reached the first few Districts of the Rukongai. Clouds covered the sun, the Hell Butterflies ran for their life and the entire 11th Division groaned. "N-N-NOOOOOO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!"

"I can't believe this is happening…" Matsuri's left eyebrow twitched frenetically. "Fujimaru, you bastard! You'll wake up the entire Soul Society!"

"I don't give a damn about that! Just get that thing away!" Fujimaru demanded, while he hid himself behind his sheets. Seinosuke Yamada, still in shock after having one of his patients shouting in his ears, continued to hold the object Fujimaru so much feared in his hand. "I'm telling you, Yamada-fukutaichō! You don't know what I'm capable of! GET OUT!"

"Could you keep yourself quiet? You're in a hospital, you know?" Seinosuke reminded him. Behind him, Kaien slapped his own forehead.

"Oh boy…please don't tell me I'm gonna have to start training you to not fear needles, Fujimaru!" Kaien scolded his friend and training partner. "The guy hasn't even stabbed you yet!"

"Good! Let's keep it that way then!" Fujimaru answered loudly once again.

"I'm trying to make this easy for you." Seinosuke told him. "With all the noise you're making, if Unohana-taichō appears you'll be really, really screwed."

"Unohana-taichō…" Fujimaru mumbled. A demonic-looking Unohana appeared on his mind, looking even more menacing than the original one. However, feeling Seinosuke and the syringe coming closer, he quickly forgot her. "BACK OFF!"

"What's with all the noise?" Lisa asked, as she entered in the room accompanied by Mashiro Kuna. It was a good thing that both girls had great reflexes, as they had to dodge the book that was flying in their direction, after Seinosuke first avoided it.

"Hey, Fujimaru! Is that the way to treat the book Aizen-fukutaichō gave us?" The furious Matsuri shouted to her brother.

"What's wrong with Fuji-chi?" Mashiro asked, while she picked up the book Aizen had brought to the twins about an hour before.

"He's afraid of needles." Kaien answered with a sigh.

"Eeehh?" Mashiro looked absolutely shocked by hearing that. She seemed even more shocked by seeing the syringe in Seinosuke's hand. "Are you trying to stab Fuji-chi?"

"It's not stabbing, it's…" Seinosuke tried to explain, but Mashiro threw the book away and launched herself to the floor, before she started to throw a tantrum. "…an injection."

"Not fair! Not fair! Fuji-chi is a good guy! Don't stab him! Don't! Don't!" Mashiro kept on babbling while she rolled on the floor.

"Finally someone is on my side!" Fujimaru never felt so grateful towards someone before, even if it was the most childish of the Vice-Captains, that greatly annoyed him at times.

"I can't believe this…" Kaien slapped his forehead once again. By his side, Lisa picked up the book and started to read it. "Won't you do anything, Lisa?"

"This book is really boring. It's about Soul Society's history…" She closed the book and launched it towards Mashiro, hitting her square in the face and effectively stopping her antics. "Done!"

"I need to get out of here…" Kaien groaned and stood, before leaving the room. Lisa picked a book of her own from one of the pockets of her Shihakushō and threw it towards Fujimaru. "Here kid! Catch!"

"W-wo…woah!" Fujimaru struggled to catch the book. Once he did he opened it, not noticing that Matsuri had slowly appeared by his side to check its contents as well. Their eyes widened and their faces turned red. Fujimaru felt the blood reaching his nose and tried to stop it with both hands. However, the blood jets came out with so much force that caused a whiplash effect, making his head hit the wall behind him and knocking him unconscious.

"Don't tell me you…" Seinosuke pointed from Lisa to Fujimaru and back to Lisa, before sighing. He laid the syringe on a table and walked towards the door. "I have to get someone to clean this mess…"

"You're really dirty, you know that?" Matsuri aggressively spoke to the Vice-Captain of the 8th Division, who seemed bored. "I always knew that you were not to be trusted! You're trying to turn my brother into a pervert like Kyōraku and yourself, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I just did what everyone couldn't and that was to solve a problem." Lisa casually told her. Then, an idea crossed her mind. She went for her other pocket and drew a new book that she threw towards Matsuri. "Catch!"

"I don't want any of your nasty picture books!" Matsuri yelled, without trying to catch the book since all her fingers were still injured. The book opened in midair and landed on her lap. Matsuri ended up staring down, only for her eyes to widen. The contents of the book had a similar meaning, but the 'protagonists' in the pictures were all men. A pair of blood jets came out of Matsuri's nose, with the whiplash effect also making her head hit the wall. She fell unconscious and the book fell to the floor, ending up hidden under Matsuri's bed.

"The kids of today are so naïve…" Lisa sighed, before she picked the unconscious Mashiro by her collar and dragged her out of the room. A few minutes later, Seinosuke returned with a towel to clean the blood released by Fujimaru, only to find both twins knocked out.

"I think this won't be enough…" Seinosuke stared from both bloodied twins to the towel, before turning back to where he came from.

"Yoohoo! Matsuri-chaaaan! I've found a copy of the notebook just for yoooou!" Kyōraku suddenly entered in the room, only to find out that sad scene. His jaw hit the floor and so did the copy of his and Ukitake's notebook. He quickly reached the twins and checked on them, before noticing the book in Fujimaru's hand. "What is this?"

"If only that kid had allowed me to give him the injection…" Seinosuke spoke to himself, before entering back in the room, carrying a towel in each hand. He stopped at the door, as his eyes became instantly locked on the pink kimono-wearing Captain laid on the floor, covered in blood as well. With his eyebrow twitching furiously, Seinosuke turned around and left once again, praying for nothing else to happen. _"What a bunch of nose-bloodied perverts! At this rate, I'm going to run out of towels and Unohana-taichō absolutely hates that!" _Seinosuke pondered on his problems, until he suddenly stopped when a new thought crossed his mind. _"I should retrieve those books before she notices them…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Minazuki's release command is something I came up with, because it greatly pisses me off the fact that Kubo never gave one to it. This is absolutely non-canon.


	24. Hollow Assault! Fall of the Onmitsukido

Yup, I'm still alive -'... sorry about the waiting time guys. Anyway, here's chapter 24...

* * *

><p>Chapter 024 - Hollow Assault! The Fall of the Stealth Force<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

"Hey, sis…" Fujimaru called Matsuri, causing her to groan. He had been doing that all day.

"What is it, Fujimaru?" She asked without taking her eyes from the book she was reading, the book given to them by Aizen about the history of Soul Society. "If you're gonna say you're bored again, I'll punch you in the shoulder."

"Forget it then…" He sighed and, out of instinct, rubbed his nearly recovered left shoulder. After spending a couple of days in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, the primary medical facility of Soul Society located in the 4th Division's barracks, the twins were allowed to return to the Suzunami estate, as long as they spent the remainder of the week resting at home. That pleased Fujimaru at first, but after an entire day without anything to do, he quickly grew sick of being at home. "I guess I'm already more used to be at the station than here…"

"I know, I know..." Matsuri repeated the words she most used during the last couple of days, before flipping through another page of the book. Even though the book had nearly two thousand pages, Matsuri was reaching the end of it. Seeing that Matsuri wasn't giving him any attention, Fujimaru let out an exaggerated sigh and turned around in the couch, so that he could face the window.

"I'm worried." He suddenly said, causing his sister to finally look at him.

"About what?" She asked, while she marked the page she was in, before closing the book and going to sit on the couch Fujimaru was in. Matsuri started to take him a bit more seriously, since he seemed really upset about something. "What a face, Fujimaru. Now I'm the one who's worried."

"We've been out of action for a week. We'll return to our duties tomorrow so, most likely, it will be another week until we have some real free time…That will make two weeks since the Hollow attack." Fujimaru started to explain, before he made a small pause to look to his sister. She didn't seem to be getting his point. "The Hollows first appeared in the Rukongai, Matsuri…"

"You think…" Matsuri interrupted him as a thought crossed her mind. "No, Fujimaru…According to the reports, the Hollows didn't attack the Rukongai citizens. I'm sure the kids are alright."

"How can you be?" Fujimaru questioned, while he bit his right thumb's fingernail. Matsuri opened her mouth to answer, but wasn't able to. "They have no one. Who would miss them and tell the Shinigami? I will only be sure when I see them."

"I…I guess you're right." Matsuri relutanctly agreed with her brother, before mimicking Fujimaru by biting her nails. "And we can't leave work behind to go search for them. Not at this point…"

"If this week passed slowly, the next one will be even worse." Fujimaru stated, before both sighed at the same time. The male Shinigami focused his attention back on the window, watching the dark sky through it. Small white dots started to fall from it, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "Hey, Matsuri! Look!"

"Snow?" The girl was as surprised as her brother. "In all these years we've been in Soul Society, I think it never snowed before."

"Yeah…" Fujimaru agreed and avoided trying to frown, so that his sister wouldn't become more preoccupied about him or their friends. _"I can only think that is the sign that something really bad is about to happen…"_

* * *

><p>"Another one." A Shinigami told to his two partners, as he showed them a small, bluish-purple orb. It seemed like some sort of substance swirled around inside of it, battling to get free. "We should go and deliver it to our master."<p>

"Yeah, now you're talking!" One of the other two complained, while he hugged his own body in an attempt to warm himself. "This cold is killing me! I really want to get out of here!"

"Fine, fine…Let's just go!" The third one spoke. As the Shinigami trio turned around to leave, they encountered a small boy with silver hair and sharp features standing in front of them. "Who're you, boy?"

"Me?" The boy questioned, before he slowly raised his head. "I'm a snake."

"Huh?" The three Shinigami instinctively took some steps back, as the boy started to release copious amounts of killing intent. That, along with his eyes being narrowed to slits and a wide, mocking smile, really made them believe that statement for a moment. "Hey boss, he was listening to us, wasn't he?"

"He's just a kid! Let's get rid of him and get out of here!" The Shinigami who claimed that he was feeling cold didn't even wait for the answer of the one who was holding the orb. He drew his sword and advanced towards the boy, who swiftly dodged the Shinigami's sword slash by jumping.

"You wanted to warm up, didn't you?" Thanks to his earlier jump, the boy's face was at the same height of the Shinigami's. To the latter's shock, the snake-resembling kid thrusted his right hand forward, driving a sphere of pure spiritual energy into the Shinigami's face.

"Aaaarrgh!" The man screamed in pain, while he held his face with both hands, his skin burnt by the raw energy released by the young boy.

_**Flashback**_

_Gin trembled from head to toe, as he saw the girl lying in the middle of street. Bloodied, bruised and battered. Her clothes, more specifically the ones that still cover her lower body, even though barely, were ragged and ripped. There were some strings surrounding her neck, some strings that once composed the pendant that now missed its hanging piece._

"_R-Rangiku…Please don't be…" Once he reached her, Gin fell on his knees. Trembling and crying, he held her body against his own. "It's my fault. I should've stayed with you, Rangiku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" A few minutes later, however, that crying turned into snarling, as a fire he didn't even know existed began to burn inside of him. "I promise you, Rangiku! I promise I'll get back what they took from you! I promise you, Rangiku! I promise…"_

_The feeling of rage, hatred and the desire for retribution bubbled up, until he could not hold it in any more. He let out a howl of pain that echoed across the district, until a bright sphere of light appeared in front of them, catching his attention._

"_I know how you're feeling better than anyone, Gin." A voice came from the light's direction, causing Gin's eyes to widen. "I can feel your rage. I share your hatred. I wish to help you in achieving your revenge. Accept me, Gin. I'm the one who can help you the most…"_

"_You? W-Who are you?" Gin hesitantly asked._

"_I'm part of you, Gin. The one part who wants to shoot and kill the ones you hate." The voice told him, while it started to fade away. "My name is…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What the-?" The leader of the group shouted, before he and his closest partner successfully but barely dodged the blade that extended through the upper body of the third Shinigami. The sword retracted and returned to its original size, causing the man to fall face first against the snow. The weapon that now rested in Gin's hand, in its original size, was slightly bigger than a knife but still not enough to be considered a wakizashi. Its hilt was light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". "A Zanpakutō?"

"H-He…He's dead, boss!" The other Shinigami told to his leader, who didn't seem to care about that at all. The leader of the trio threw the orb away and drew his Zanpakutō, before dashing towards the boy. As he slashed in Gin's direction, the latter used his free hand to raise the man he killed earlier and use him as a shield.

"Shoot to Kill…" The man didn't have time to even think about how deceivingly strong the boy was, when he heard the Shikai release command of Gin's Zanpakutō. The small wakizashi extended and pierced both the dead man and the living one through their stomaches. "Shinsō."

"N-No way!" The last remaining Shinigami stared in disbelief to the boy who now walked in his direction. Both of the man's partners had been killed and, since he was the weakest of the trio, he knew he had no chance. As he tried to turn around to run away, Shinsō extended once again and pierced through the Shinigami's right thigh. "Aaargh! Aaah shit!"

"Do you want to live?" Gin questioned his last opponent. As humiliating as the situation was, the man didn't care and nodded, only wishing to get out of there with his life. Gin then pointed towards the orb that rested on the snow. "It was because of that that you attacked Rangiku?"

"Rangiku? You mean that girl, the blonde one?" The man's question made Gin frown since it was implied that they had attacked other defenseless girls. For that, Gin slightly rotated his extended blade, causing the man to scream in pain. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! IT WAS!"

"Why then?" Gin made the new question, after stopping Shinsō's movement.

"We're following our master's orders…" The man told him, before he slowly turned his head towards the orb. "That thing…There are many like it. They're all small pieces of the original one. What they do is…to absorb a person's Spiritual Power." Gin's eyes opened slightly as the man said that. "If a person doesn't have any, then they absorb their soul completely. If they have, then only the Spiritual Power is drained. Your friend is the last case…"

"All that just so you can feed the original one…" Gin concluded, causing the man's eyes to widen in surprise.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I saw you giving Rangiku's piece to it." Gin clarified, before he pondered on what to do from there. In Gin's mind, there was only a way to stop all that. "Your master…how can I reach him?"

"You…You want to kill him?" The man questioned and started to laugh about that idea. He quickly regretted it though. Gin retracted the blade and pointed it towards his throat. "A-All the way to District 1… The Kokuryōmon is there. Show your Zanpakutō to the Gate Guardian and he'll call someone to take you in."

"Is that so?" Gin lowered his weapon and walked past the man, who sighed in relief. However, the boy stopped and looked towards him over his shoulder. "One last thing…It wasn't just Spiritual Power you guys took from Rangiku, was it?"

"What?" The shocked man's eyes widened, as he felt a blade piercing his back. As he stared down, he saw the blood-covered blade coming out of his chest. Gin pulled it out of his body, causing him to fall forward. "D-Damn kid…"

"You should know that you can never trust a snake…" Gin told to the Shinigami, before the latter closed his eyes. The boy then walked back towards his last victim and stripped him of his kosode, before putting it over his own shoulders. Turning towards the North Gate's direction, Gin's eyes once again met the translucent orb. He picked it up and watched the substance that was inside of it moving against its walls. While he didn't knew if it was a soul or just that soul's spiritual power, Gin knew what he had to do. He crushed the orb with his hands, releasing what was inside from it. As he watched the substance dissolve into bright blue powder, Gin let out a sad smile. "Now you're free…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"Are you sure of that?" Captain Commander Yamamoto asked to the woman in front of him. Yoruichi didn't like what she heard and saw. For even Yamamoto to seem so surprised, things sure were bad. He even had both eyes opened. _"It seems like he finally decided to move…"_

"Hai, my men have sent me various reports from every corner of the Rukongai and it's always the same. People are disappearing for no apparent reason. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't seem like Hollow attacks." Yoruichi reassured with a frown. "The Hollow appearances since the invasion have been out in the open and in a normal pattern. The only thing I can think of is some Hollow who's sneaking on people with an out of ordinary ability…"

"Yoruichi Shihōin!" Yamamoto suddenly interrupted her. "I want you to go to the Rukongai yourself. I'm leaving this matter on the capable hands of the Onmitsukidō."

"Hai!" Yoruichi nodded and turned towards the door.

"One more thing…" Yamamoto interrupted again, stopping her from leaving. "I don't want to raise the panic between our men. Since this seems to be something parallel to the Hollow menace we're facing, I want this to be resolved as discreetly as possible. For the moment, this should be kept between us both. There's no need for the other Captains to know of it…which includes Kuchiki-taichō and Urahara-taichō."

"Of course." Yoruichi nodded once again and this time she really left the office.

"_I hope I'm wrong about this…" _Yamamoto thought while he rubbed his long beard. _"Whatever it is though, the Onmitsukidō should be able to discover the truth…and come back safe."_

* * *

><p>"Dead?" Aizen questioned a fellow Shinigami of the 5th Division.<p>

"Hai…It didn't seem like they were attacked by a Hollow however." Kaname Tōsen stated, while he raised both hands. "I touched their wounds. Even though I couldn't see them, I know for a fact…they were stabbed by a Zanpakutō."

"By a Zanpakutō? I see…" Aizen held his chin thoughtfully, as he reminded himself of an earlier report about a young boy who had reached the North Gate with a Zanpakutō during the night, wishing to become a Shinigami. "Interesting, very interesting…"

"I…" Tōsen interrupted himself, as his highly developed auditory senses allowed him to detect two people about to turn around the corner. He raised an eyebrow, causing Aizen to nod and smile.

"Good morning, Aizen-fukutaichō!" Fujimaru and Matsuri greeted their Vice-Captain in unison, as soon as they reached them.

"It's good to see you once again, Fujimaru-kun and Matsuri-kun." Aizen told them, with a warmer smile. "I hope you're fully recovered."

"Not at 100% but close." Fujimaru answered, while he rubbed the back of his head. He still didn't have full control over his left arm, while Matsuri had to resist the urge of scratching her belly from time to time. The blond boy noticed the other Shinigami by Aizen's side and greeted him as well. "Good morning, Tōsen-san."

"Good morning." He simply answered.

"I've finished the book already, Aizen-fukutaichō." Matsuri revealed, surprising him a bit.

"I see you really enjoy reading. Did you like it?" Aizen questioned, to which Matsuri nodded a couple of times to answer. "I have quite a collection of books myself. I could lend you some from time to time."

"Oh, I would like that! Thank you very much, Aizen-fukutaichō!" Matsuri happily accepted the offer. By her side, Fujimaru stared at her in a weird way. He imagined her with a haircut similar to Aizen and wearing a pair of glasses, while she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and each hand inside the opposite sleeve, one of Aizen's characteristic positions.

"_Way to go, sis…. You're on your way to become a bookworm…" _Fujimaru thought for a while. Like if she had heard his thoughts, Matsuri turned towards her brother, causing him to sweatdrop as he noticed a slight amount of killing intent leaking from her eyes. He shook his own head to clear his thoughts before he turned back to Aizen. "Say, Aizen-fukutaichō…What do you want for us to do today?"

"Well, I don't think it is good for you to run around Rukongai immediately after your recovery." Aizen told them, causing a disappointed look to appear on their faces. "But since Shiba insisted so much…"

"Kaien did?" Fujimaru asked a bit louder than he wished to, since that information was a ray of hope for him.

"Kaien-kun…insisted?" Matsuri mumbled, before turning her back on the three Shinigami, who all raised their eyebrows. _"Kaien-kun's insistence can only mean one thing! He wants to...He wants me to…YESSSSS!"_

"Well, he told me that you made some friends in the Rukongai during some of your patrol missions. And since I allowed him to go search for his siblings to assure their safety…" Aizen fixed his glasses and smiled again. "I guess it's only fair to allow you to check on them as well."

"Aizen-fukutaichō, that's…that's great!" Fujimaru raised his arms in celebration. "Thank you so much!"

"HELL YEAH!" Matsuri did the same as her brother, but in a much more explosive way, causing all men to sweatdrop. "I've been waiting for so long to have one more mission with Kaien-kun! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Well, actually…" Kaname interrupted and raised a finger to call for Matsuri's attention. "Shiba has gone out on a patrol mission earlier. He went to the 70 plus Districts, so he'll only be back by sunset."

"WHAT?" Matsuri's jaw hit the floor, as she couldn't believe her bad luck. She quickly fell on depression, as she turned her back on the other Shinigami and went to sit herself on the floor, facing the wall and hugging her knees against her chest, only slightly better than the classic fetal position.

"Er, if you excuse me…" Fujimaru slightly bowed to both his senpais, before turning away to pick his sister up.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later…<strong>

"What are we searching for again, taichō?" Marenoshin questioned his superior yet again. At that moment, the leader of the Onmitsukidō and her 22 subordinates were standing in a grassy field, near a bridge that connected West Districts 31 and 32. Yoruichi rolled her eyes into the back of her head, before she made a sign with her fingers. A masked girl, far smaller than Marenoshin, raised her left arm so she could hit him with a backfist, causing him to immediately grab his nose. "AAAH! DAMN IT! What the…what the hell do you think you're doing, Suì-Fēng?"

"Following Yoruichi-sama's orders. If she does that…" Suì-Fēng pointed forward, so that Marenoshin could see Yoruichi doing the sign once again. Two seconds afterwards, the left hand of the young member of the Executive Militia was once again hitting the face of the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps. "I'm supposed to do this."

"OUCH! OUCH! Hey, taichō! That's a pretty mean thing to be teaching to your pet!" Marenoshin complained. Even though only her eyes were exposed, their expression showed that Suì-Fēng was completely scandalized.

"I'm not Yoruichi-sama's pet! I'm the head of her personal guards!" Suì-Fēng shouted in his ears, in an attempt to correct him.

"Yeah, yeah…then why are you always wagging your tail when you're near her?" Marenoshin questioned, causing the girl to blush behind her mask.

"Hey! Suì-Fēng, Marenoshin…" Yoruichi called for their attention. As both stared at their Captain, they saw her making the earlier sign but with both hands. A dangerous look appeared in Suì-Fēng's eyes, as she turned back to Marenoshin.

"AAAARGH! I TAP! I TAP!" Marenoshin painfully shouted, as Suì-Fēng locked him in the Octopus Stretch wrestling hold. Yoruichi chuckled at that sight, but quickly stopped as she felt the appearance of new Spiritual Pressure. A Hollow kind of Spiritual Pressure, because there wasn't a thing that could feel so foul when compared to everything else.

"_Could it be…?" _Yoruichi turned around and stared to the Hollow that was brave enough to stand in her presence. "Hey! Are you the responsible to the disappearances here in Rukongai?"

"Disappearances? I don't know what you're talking about." The green Hollow with red fur that was between Yoruichi and the bridge claimed. "I only eat rare souls. If not even yours takes my interest, why would I eat the miserable bad-tasting souls of the Rukongai citizens?"

"Rare souls? I see…" Yoruichi smirked, before she started to crackle her knuckles. "You're Mad Eater, aren't you? You have some nerve to appear in front of me!"

"Oh? A Shinigami Captain of the Gotei 13 knows who I am…I'm flattered." Mad Eater answered in mocking tone.

_**Flashback**_

_"It's really him?" Urahara seemed surprised. "I've never seen that Mad Eater in person, but I felt his Reiatsu some years ago. I find it weird that a Hollow of his caliber is able to control so many others like it was nothing."_

_"I know, I found it strange as well...While he is quite powerful from normal Hollow standards, that's just it. He's a normal Hollow, not a Huge Hollow or a Menos." Yoruichi stated and Urahara nodded in agreement. "That can only mean one thing..."_

_"Yeah, something far more powerful is moving behind the scenes and using Mad Eater as a figurehead..." Urahara concluded and this time it was Yoruichi who nodded. The scientist then looked back to the blond girl that was being squashed by Chappy's hug. "What should we do? These kids are the ones who are most at risk, considering Mad Eater's interest in them. Imagine that they kill him. That could draw out that entity and put them in real danger."_

_"I'm having my men following them, Kisuke." Yoruichi remembered her best friend._

_"I know. That's why I said it! I believe their orders are to intervene only at the last second. Am I wrong?" Urahara's question was left unanswered, so he took it that he was right. "I don't like it. They're still too fresh to be used as bait."_

_"You were also a part of the Stealth Force, Kisuke. If there's a bigger threat looming around, we have to find out what it is." Yoruichi then smiled and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "And you know me a bit too well to know that I don't promise what I can't deliver. The twins will be safe, Kisuke. It's a promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_If I'm the one to kill Mad Eater, the one responsible for all this madness may come out and I'll keep the twins safe at the same time. Two birds, one stone... Don't you agree, Kisuke?" _Yoruichi thought to herself, while she took off her Captain's haori. "Hey, Suì-Fēng!"

"H-Hai!" Suì-Fēng took some steps towards the woman she admired, before she threw the haori in her direction for Suì-Fēng to catch. "Y-You shouldn't, Yoruichi-sama! I'll fight in your place!"

"Nah, leave it be, Suì-Fēng! This is kinda personal!" Yoruichi told her, while she studied her opponent, who assumed an offensive stance. _"Strange…I thought he didn't like direct confrontation. Yet he comes to face all of us all by himself…Obviously a trap then."_

"What is Yoruichi-sama trying to say?" Suì-Fēng asked as she saw Yoruichi doing some hand signs behind her back. That made Marenoshin chuckle.

"You two may have your codes, but I also have some with taichō!" Marenoshin proudly revealed, before turning to the other twenty members of the Executive Militia behind them. "Be ready men! He's not alone!"

"You're mine!" Mad Eater charged towards Yoruichi and tried to hit her with a pair of punches, both of which were effortlessly dodged by the Captain of the 2nd Division. The Hollow tried to hit her with a falling double axe handle blow, only for her to disappear with a quick Shunpo. Yoruichi reappeared behind Mad Eater and punched him through his torso, causing him to cry in pain. "G-Gg-Gagh…"

"It's over, Mad Eater." She told him, as the Hollow fell to his knees. Surprisingly, or not that much for the Shihōin Clan leader, the Hollow's appearance slowly started to change into that of a taller grey Hollow with a mask that had a horn on its forehead. Only when the Hollow reverted back to its original shape did he start to dissolve into dust. _"A Hollow with shape-shifting abilities?"_

"Wide Bone did his job. It's your time, Screamer!" The real Mad Eater ordered a purple winged Hollow. Screamer flapped his wings, creating supersonic waves that moved towards the crowd of Shinigami, causing them to bring their hands to their heads in pain. "Now you, Familiar!"

"Watch out!" Yoruichi shouted as a giant yellow leech appeared from under the ground, right in the middle of the crowd. The leech started to glow and expand until it erupted, causing a large explosion.

"Eheheh, these Stealth Forces as they call them are quite interesting…" Mad Eater commented. As the smoke cleared, every present member of the Onmitsukidō was revealed to remain unscathed.

"I take it that you've stopped to underestimate us?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

"You must understand that the reason why I've lived so long is that I'm never too overconfident in my abilities and I always come prepared for any situation." Mad Eater told her, before he started to laugh once again. The dimensional fabric surrounding the crowd of Shinigami started to tear open, revealing dozens if not hundreds of portals, from which the same number of Hollows started to come out. "I take it…that you've stopped to underestimate us now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"That's two less we have to worry about…" Matsuri sighed as she said that. The twins had just met Hinamori and Hitsugaya and were now leaving Junrinan. By what they told them, during the invasion, a Hollow had entered in Hinamori's place and tried to kill her, but Hitsugaya arrived in time to save her. As the Hollow focused his attention on the white-haired kid, Hitsugaya apparently had a sudden burst of Spiritual Pressure that was enough to freeze the Hollow to death.

"Yeah, you said it." Fujimaru agreed with her, before noticing what she was doing. She was discreetly scratching her belly, trying to do it without Fujimaru noticing it, but to no avail. He grabbed her hand to stop her and had an upset look on his face. "Stop it, Matsuri! Unohana-taichō warned you that you could get an infection."

"I know, but I can't help it." Matsuri groaned in despair, as the itching was really annoying her. "I really hope we don't get in a fight with Hollows today. I don't know if I can handle it like this."

"At least not right now you can't. I'll bet nothing will happen in a peaceful District like thi…" Fujimaru released Matsuri's hand and turned around, only for a girl to fall upon him, shocking both twins. Fujimaru quickly realized who she was, based on her ninja-like attire, grey eyes and shoulder-length black hair. "You are that girl!"

"You two…Nggh!" A gasp of pain interrupted her and she started to slide down to her knees, until Fujimaru was able to lift her, something he struggled to do a bit because she fell on the left side of his body.

"You're hurt!" Matsuri shouted, as she noticed a cut on the right side of the other girl's belly. "What happened?"

"Forget about me!" She harshly answered, before pushing herself up and away from Fujimaru, quickly hiding her wound with her right hand. "I need you to go on a rescue mission!"

"Rescue?" The surprised twins asked in unison.

"I'm Suì-Fēng of the Executive Militia, first branch of the Onmitsukidō, under the direct control of its Chief Commander." The girl hurriedly introduced herself. "While our unit was on a patrol mission, we met with a surprise Hollow attack. Our unit was surrounded and at this moment Yoruichi-sama is still trying to hold them off."

"Yoruichi-sama?" Fujimaru questioned her, since he sensed her sorrow as she said that name.

"Our Chief Commander…" Suì-Fēng stared down sadly. "Due to my shameful lack of experience, I'm afraid Yoruichi-sama was injured trying to shield me…Please help her!"

"Of course we…" Matsuri quickly answered, but her words were cut short when Fujimaru extended his right arm in front of his sister. "What now, Fujimaru?"

"You said it yourself, Matsuri! You don't know if you can handle a fight at this moment!" Fujimaru reminded her as he pointed to her belly. "I'll go straight there while you take Suì-Fēng back and get reinforcements!"

"What? You can't go by yourself! What about your shoulder?" Matsuri immediately complained, but her brother shook his head.

"I'm just going to try and buy us some time! You should just…" Fujimaru was interrupted by being hit in the face by a rising backfist out of nowhere. After he brought his hands to his nose, he looked up to see that it was Suì-Fēng who hit him. "W-Why did you do that?"

"It would be foolish to go alone. I'll be all right." She assured to the twins, before taking off her mask, using it to make pressure on her wound in order to staunch it. "The two of you should go together!"

"_W-Wow…" _Fujimaru couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl was most of the time hidden behind a mask. Her expression was cold and proud, but beautiful nonetheless. Instinctively, Fujimaru took a step forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "W-What about you? Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"This is the best course of action for Yoruichi-sama's sake." She told him, before pushing his hand away from her. "Now please go! Go help Yoruichi-sama!"

"We're on our way!" Matsuri told her, before pulling her brother by his right sleeve. "Fujimaru!"

"R-Right…" Fujimaru mumbled the answer.

"Suì-Fēng! When you get back to Seireitei, please contact the 5th Division!" Matsuri asked her. "Suzunami-taichō can respond faster than anybody! He'll know just what to do!"

"Very well." Suì-Fēng nodded and turned around to leave. She looked one last time over her shoulder and then used Shunpo to get back to Seireitei. _"Please make it in time, Matsuri and…Fujimaru…"_

* * *

><p>"Taichō…" Marenoshin called for his Captain as he stood in front of the injured, protecting them from any Hollows that tried to sneak on them in what looked to be a heroic last stand. Close to them were the bodies of three members of the Executive Militia that didn't survive the battle. And some meters in front of them, Yoruichi barely stood because of the deep cut on her right thigh that she received after pushing Suì-Fēng away from an attack. Her right arm also hanged to the side of her body, due to her shoulder being burnt because of a technique that greatly resembled a Gillian's Cero.<p>

"Looks like I'm the only one left…" Yoruichi stated, as she drew three Anken with her still usable left hand, readying herself to fight dozens of monstrous opponents on her own.


	25. Talk to Me! Voice of the Twin Zanpakuto

Yup, it's true...just one day after the last one :O Let's hope I'm always as inspired as today...

Forgot to mention it on the last chapter, but that one was betareaded by Cloud Link Zero as usual, as was this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 025 - Talk to Me! The Voice of the Twin Zanpakutō<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"Shihōin-taichō was caught in a surprise attack?" The surprised Seigen questioned the girl in front of him, as soon as she mentioned that fact to him.

"That's right, sir! She's injured, but she's still fighting!" Suì-Fēng continued to explain what was happening, after she was first interrupted by the Captain of the 5th Division. "The twins of your Division, Matsuri and Fujimaru, are heading there as we speak, but…"

"What did you say?" Seigen's eyes widened in shock and his heart immediately became filled with worry.

"The twins…Matsuri and Fujimaru…they're from this Division aren't they?" The confused Suì-Fēng asked, as she didn't knew that Seigen was their adoptive father. He continued to walk around his office, while he tried to think on what to do. "The enemy is great in number. They won't be able to hold out for long. We have to send in reinforcements immediately!"

"I know that, girl! Don't try to teach me on how to do my job!" Seigen aggressively reacted, causing her to shake a bit. The Captain then opened the door and readied his lungs. "Aizen! Get here immediately!"

"What's happening, Suzumani-taichō?" Aizen inquired as he entered in the office, where he saw Seigen pacing back and forth around a girl from the Executive Militia.

"I'm going out for a while, so I'll leave everything concerning the 5th Division on your hands…Has Shiba returned yet?" Seigen questioned, to which Aizen answered by shaking his head. "I'll have to take someone else who can keep up with me then…Oh, and see to it that this girl receives some treatment."

"There's no need! I'll go with you too, sir!" Suì-Fēng tried to convince Seigen, but he quickly shook his head.

"You're wounded. You won't be able to move at our pace like that, much less fight." Seigen told her, which made her lower her head in defeat. "I'll be going, Aizen."

"Understood." Aizen nodded.

"_Please…please let me be there in time!"_ Seigen repeated in his head, while he moved throughout the barracks of the 5th Division at high speed.

* * *

><p>"Taichō…" Marenoshin called for his Captain as he stood in front of the injured, protecting them from any Hollows that tried to sneak on them in what looked to be a heroic last stand. Close to them were the bodies of three members of the Executive Militia that didn't survive the battle. And some meters in front of them, Yoruichi barely stood because of the deep cut on her right thigh that she received after pushing Suì-Fēng away from an attack. Her right arm also hanged to the side of her body, due to her shoulder being burnt because of a technique that greatly resembled a Gillian's Cero.<p>

"Looks like I'm the only one left…" Yoruichi stated, as she drew three Anken with her still usable left hand, readying herself to fight dozens of monstrous opponents on her own.

"Eheheheh!" Mad Eater laughed loudly, while he watched the scene on top of some boulders. "The only solution for your predicament would be to run, I suppose. The problem is that these Hollows you see in front of you are a bit too hungry to let you go, wild catwoman."

"Run, you say?" Yoruichi asked, before she tried to straighten herself a bit. That idea only made her chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to take you down if I ran, now would I?"

"Those are brave words coming from somebody who's all by herself." Mad Eater remarked, while the Hollow army in front of him drooled in anticipation. "Let us start by wiping that smile off your face! Eheheheh!"

"_If I retreat now, not only my men but all the citizens in the surrounding towns would be left unprotected." _Yoruichi reminded herself, as she watched the Hollow advance in her direction. She jumped over the first three and twirled in midair, before accurately launching the Anken in their direction. The three blades pierced through the creatures' masks, killing them. The Hakuda master landed on her good leg, to prevent her weight from causing more pain on the injured one, and jumped once more, this time right towards the new batch of Hollows. The airborne Yoruichi started to spin around like a wheel, hitting the creatures with hard heel kicks that knocked them away. However, as her feet touched the ground again, the Hollow that leaded the group attacked from behind, punching a hole through the Shihōin Clan leader. "G-Ggaah!"

"What's wrong? Is that all a Captain can do? How disap…huh?" Mad Eater quickly backed away as Yoruichi's image dispersed into many sheets of paper. The real one appeared in the sky, right above Mad Eater, and launched a new trio of Anken. The ancient Hollow thrust his head forward and started to spin it like a wheel, using his mask like a shield that was resistant enough to block the small dark blades. After Mad Eater's head stopped moving, he paralyzed in fear as he felt his Shinigami opponent right behind him. Before Yoruichi could attack him however, a new pair of Hollows tried to reach her, forcing her to back away.

"_Tsk, fighting like this is being much harder than I anticipated…"_ Yoruichi silently admitted, before punching through a Hollow's mask, from one side to the other. She then bit her lower lip as she forced herself to kneel on her injured right leg to perform her next move. With a circular leg sweep, Yoruichi took the other Hollow's legs from under his body, before driving her left elbow into his mask, violently pressing his head against the floor. Two more Hollows advanced, each of them firing his characteristic blast of energy. The Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō rolled forward to avoid the blasts, with each hitting and killing the Hollow opposite to the one that fired it. As soon as Yoruichi stood, she performed a roundhouse kick to dispose of one more enemy. Unfortunately for the Captain of the 2nd Division, the weight on her injured leg was too much for her to handle and she ended up falling to the ground. Mad Eater tried to capitalize on that and tried to stab her from above with his hardened hair strands, but Yoruichi was able to roll backwards and avoid the attack. "_Hurry up, Suì-Fēng…_

"Tired, Shinigami?" Mad Eater laughed once more. To his surprise, Yoruichi did so as well.

"Ahahahah…You're really trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?" She asked to the Hollow, who didn't understand the meaning of her words. The leader of the Stealth Forces raised an Anken horizontally in front of her body, before generating an orb of yellow energy in front of it. "Ye Lord! Mask of Bone and Blood, All Creation, Ye Who Bears the Name of Man!"

"A Kidō spell?" The surprised Hollow shouted, as he saw the orb expand into a thin arc of energy, parallel to the Anken.

"Nihility and Infinity, the Rainbow Crossing the Sky, the Cloud Unleashing the Thunder! Hadō #32: Ōkasen!" Yoruichi finished the incantation and fired the yellow energy outward as a horizontal blast, in a wide arc that Mad Eater avoided by jumping. The Hollow knew what that meant, but didn't seemed concerned about that a single bit. The yellow energy advanced and consumed the Hollows that were behind him and too close to avoid the surprise attack. "Amazing! You somehow manage to gather the Hollows under you control, but then you sacrifice them just like that…"

"Don't talk about what you don't know, woman!" Mad Eater furiously interrupted her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. The Hollow carefully and quickly looked over his shoulder and counted the casualties, before looking back to his enemy. "It was a mistake to underestimate a Captain, even if injured. Killing twelve of us with a level 30 Kidō spell is quite something…"

"Oh my, thank you!" The woman mockingly expressed her gratitude for the compliment. "I'm far from being a Kidō master like Kisuke or Unohana, but I still know a thing or two."

"Eheheh, I know a thing or two as well, like how to put you in a dangerous situation…" Mad Eater confidently laughed again, which made Yoruichi frown in worry. The Hollow then turned his back on her and faced the dozens of Hollows that still stood behind him. "Kill them! Feed on them! Don't let any of them escape! And for those who feel that aren't strong enough to kill the woman…" Mad Eater stopped and then looked over his shoulder, not to Yoruichi, but to the group of injured men that Marenoshin was protecting. "Start with the weaker ones!"

"What?" Both Yoruichi and Marenoshin shouted at the same time. The Hollows quickly divided themselves into two groups, a small one composed of gluttonous Hollows that wished to feed on the strongest soul and other much larger, composed of those who just wished to eat as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Two other voices shouted from behind the Hollows. Matsuri and Fujimaru landed on the battlefield, following their last Shunpo jump. While the brother drew his Zanpakutō and readied himself to fight the Hollows, the sister took a step forward to address the Onmitsukidō leader. "Are you Yoruichi Shihōin? Matsuri and Fujimaru Kudō of the 5th Division, here to back you up, ma'am!"

"_Suzunami's kids?" _The surprised Yoruichi thought.

"Hey, sis…" Fujimaru called for his sister's attention. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw that he had an upset look on his face. "How come you always introduce yourself first?"

"What?" Matsuri's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was sulking because of that. Her temper quickly flared up and she ended up grabbing him by the collar of his kosode. "Hey, Fujimaru! We're about to get into battle! Do you really think this is the time to discuss that?"

"Well, on the interest of fairness…" Fujimaru tried to argue, but Matsuri smacked him for his insolence.

"In the interest of fairness, let's stop this and help Shihōin-taichō fight the Hollows. Letting her battle them all by herself is what isn't fair." Matsuri told him, before she turned towards the Hollows with a fierce look on her face. "So shut up and get your ass up!"

"Hey, sis…" Fujimaru called for his sister again. She slowly looked over her shoulder, revealing her right eyebrow which was twitching in slow-motion. Fujimaru still seemed upset. "How come you always tell me to get up after you knock me down?"

"Do you really thing this is the time to argue?" Matsuri countered, nearly in the same way as before. On the other side of the battlefield, a drop of sweat slowly slided down the back of Marenoshin's head.

"If this is our backup…" He suddenly interrupted himself by slamming his own right palm into his face, slowly bringing it down afterwards. "…we're so screwed!"

"Well well, who do we have here?" The argument of the twins was suddenly interrupted by Mad Eater's deep and rough voice. "If it isn't the little twins! It looks like I'll have quite a catch today! Eheheheh!"

"Him again?" Fujimaru questioned, more to himself than to anyone else. "We won't be your catch!"

"Have you forgotten about our last meeting?" Mad Eater inquired, with his voice being a bit more high-pitched than usual. Fujimaru instinctively brought his hand to his shoulder and Matsuri did the same to hold her belly. "What can two little fledglings like you hope to do on your own?"

"We know we still have a lot to learn, but…" Matsuri then drew her Zanpakutō and pointed it in the direction of the Hollow crowd. "...that doesn't mean we can't accomplish anything!"

"The only thing you can accomplish is helping me fill my stomach!" Mad Eater countered.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Yoruichi interjected herself in the middle of the conversation, getting everyone's attention. "There are many things three of us can do together!"

"The three of us?" Fujimaru quickly pondered on what he had just heard, while he finally focused his eyes on the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Those same eyes widened greatly, as only now did Fujimaru realize how Yoruichi looked like. "She's gorge…by the three of us, did she meant…?"

"PERVERT!" Matsuri angrily punched her brother, causing even the Hollows to sweatdrop.

"Why can't you just accept your defeat gracefully, woman?" Mad Eater demanded an answer from Yoruichi.

"Because that honor will belong to you!" Yoruichi answered, before turning in the direction of the siblings. "Hey, Kudōs! Have faith in yourselves! Find your strength within!"

"H-Hai!" The twins clumsily answered, from the other side of the battlefield.

"Grrrr…That's it!" Mad Eater finally had enough of being mocked by an injured woman. He let out a furious roar, that made all the Hollows advance towards their respective targets. That wasn't the only thing it caused however. Small portals of interdimensional matter started to open everywhere in the battlefield, letting out a Hollow from each one. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"What the-?" To Fujimaru's surprise, the first Hollow he faced, one slightly smaller than him, was able to block his sword slash with just his arm. The creature then forced Fujimaru back, with a couple of claw strikes that Fujimaru had some difficulty to block. "So tough!"

"_I know what you two can do, my little twin appetizers…" _Mad Eater chuckled, as he watched Fujimaru finally being able to get rid of his first opponent and then facing his two next ones. _"And you have no hope of winning against this army I personally assembled! Eheh…EHEHEHEH!"_

"This isn't working!" Matsuri said to her brother, as soon as their backs touched. "We need some kind of plan!"

"I know, sis! But…" Fujimaru stopped talking, as he was forced to raise his sword horizontally above his head, to block an incoming new attack. He parried the Hollow's hand and then stabbed him through his abdominal region. "I can't think of one right now!"

"_Where is your faith?"_

"Huh?" The twins looked in every direction, as they tried to find the source of the voice they had just heard. The distraction almost cost them, as three new Hollows aimed at them.

"_If only you knew…"_

"_Again?" _Matsuri thought, before finishing the fat Hollow that tried to swallow her. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru blasted the pair of serpentine Hollows that targeted him with a burst of blue flames. It didn't take much for the twins to have their backs against eachother once again. "You heard it, too?"

"Hyaaah!" Yoruichi shouted, as she decapitated her opponent with a powerful knife-edge chop. While she was glad to have some help, Yoruichi knew that she would now have to be more careful, since now she had to take care of the twins as well. Therefore, it wasn't at all unnatural that she searched them with their eyes immediately after finishing each of her opponents. And because of that, she also realized the weird way they were acting. _"What's going on with those two?"_

"Break, Kōburitsuchi!" Marenoshin shouted, causing his Zanpakutō to glow and lose its katana shape, being replaced by a five-flanged mace. The head and handle of the weapon were golden, while the shaft was black. Marenoshin swung the club-like weapon, aiming it towards the head of the closest Hollow, which was easily crushed by the weight of Kōburitsuchi. Some more swings followed and, in a few seconds, Marenoshin had defeated half a dozen more Hollows.

"Can you handle things here, Marenoshin?" Yoruichi shouted to her Vice-Captain, before using her elbow to break the mask of a Hollow that tried to attack her from behind.

"Of course I can! Watch me, taichō! Jōshōdogeki!" The Corps Commander of Patrol Corps yelled, before smashing the ground with his mace. The immensely strong impact made large amounts of rock to rise from the ground, striking pretty much every Hollow that was near him. "And that's why no one should mess with the great MARENOSHIN-KAZUSANOSUKE-KIRISHIKAEMON-ŌMAEADA-SAMAAAAA!"

"Aaargh!" Fujimaru shouted in pain, as he was sent flying by a Hollow's punch. Luckily to him, Matsuri intercepted and grabbed him, preventing him from being swallowed by a Hollow with a huge mouth that was waiting for him.

"Let's pull back, Fujimaru!" Matsuri suggested, as she fired a Shakkahō spell into the mouth of that last Hollow. The creature swallowed the sphere of red flames, which exploded and destroyed him from the inside. "We can't die here in vain!"

"_Do you not believe?"_

"There's that voice again!" The twins shouted at the same time, before jumping away from each other to avoid the Hollow that attacked them from above. The winged Hollow was purple-colored and had a shape between that of a bird and a bat. Probably the best way to describe it was pterodactyl-like. The Hollow was, as called by Mad Eater earlier, known as Screamer. Fujimaru and Matsuri both landed in a favorable position, so they were immediately able to dart towards the creature.

"_You two are not fighting alone." _The voice sounded in their minds again, causing them to lose their focus for a moment. That gave enough time for Screamer to start spinning around like a top, releasing supersonic waves that expanded in a circle, with him as the central point. The twins screamed and held their heads in pain, as the high-pitched sound echoed in their ears. _"Can you not feel my presence?"_

"N-Now's not… the time…" Fujimaru complained, between all the pain and discomfort he was feeling. _"This must be…"_

"_This voice…is it our Zanpakutō_?" Matsuri thought, before raising the weapon in front of her face. Nothing seemed to be happening with it. _"Isn't it? No…it has to be!"_

"_Damn it! I have to get rid of this noise before the other Hollows attack us!" _Fujimaru realized what he had to do a bit too late, as a minotaur-like Hollow appeared behind him and tried to skewer the Shinigami with his horns. Out of instinct more than anything, Fujimaru pointed two fingers towards the creature and shouted. "Bakudō #1: Sai!" The Hollow's claws were forced to move behind his back while he was charging, causing him to lose his balance, stumble and fall forward. Fujimaru quickly used that chance to cut his throat and kill him. While he painfully watched that Hollow dissolve into dust, Fujimaru realized how he could stop Screamer's awful technique. He turned towards the Hollow and pointed the same two fingers in his direction. "Bakudō #1: Sai!"

"Nice job, Fujimaru!" Matsuri shouted to compliment her brother. While the Hollow didn't have hands or claws, he had wings. Those wings were pulled back by Fujimaru's spiritual pressure, causing the Hollow to stop spinning and to fall into the ground. Matsuri rushed towards him as fast as she could and slashed him in two with her Zanpakutō. As soon as the screeching Hollow started to dissolve, Matsuri looked back to her katana.

"Why are we hearing the same voice? Aren't Zanpakutō unique to each Shinigami?" Fujimaru questioned as he quickly put his back against his sister's. From the place he was in, he saw a Hollow curl into a sphere and strike Yoruichi in the gut, sending her flying. "Yoruichi-sama!"

"Don't worry about me!" She shouted, as she quickly got up. As the curled Hollow came back, she delivered a downward chop that was powerful enough to cut him in two. "Just focus on the enemy in front of you!"

"R-Right!" The boy answered, before focusing back on the evil beings that surrounded them.

"_What are you afraid of?"_ The voice ringed in their ears once more. _"Answer me. Is there any need to fear? Discard that which you do not need, and find that which is necessary. You who hear my voice! Put your minds together and look forward!"_

"Put your minds together and look forward?" Fujimaru repeated the words in a questioning way, while he fended off one more Hollow. "What does that mean? How are we supposed to do that?"

"Start will the latter! Look!" Matsuri told him, as she pointed to the sky.

"What?" Fujimaru shouted in shock, as even more portals opened around them, bringing more Hollows into the battlefield as if the ones that were still in it weren't enough. "More?"

"I'm very cautious, you see? Eheheh!" Mad Eater revealed that he was the responsible for the continuous arrival of Hollows.

"Being cautious is a good thing…" Someone else agreed with Mad Eater's tactics, surprising the Hollow and all the Shinigami. As they stared in the voice's direction, they all saw Seigen Suzunami walking in their direction, while he pulled his Zanpakutō from its sheath. Following him closely was another member of the 5th Division, the Suzumushi holder, Kaname Tōsen.

"Taichō!" The twins shouted at the same time, in a way that greatly resembled Marenoshin's calls for Yoruichi.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Kaname's Zanpakutō started to vibrate, while he swung it around him in a semi-circle. Hundreds of blades appeared out of nowhere, following the trail of the sword. A new swing of Suzumushi made those blades advance, striking down the Hollows that surrounded the twins.

"Good for you for hanging in there for so long!" Seigen complimented his children, before cutting through three Hollows in a very fast motion.

"I wish we could have done more, but we're still too weak!" Fujimaru couldn't look to his Captain, as he felt ashamed because of his weaknesses.

"Don't lament lack of power, Fujimaru." Seigen told him. "Each individual's strength is limited and that strength is nothing compared to the combined strength of trusted allies."

"That's right." Yoruichi agreed with the Captain of the 5th Division, while she finally landed by their side. "What we're trying to defend here is too big for one person alone. And I don't mean that the strong should use the weak as a shield. The strong must be the shield for the weak, protecting them and giving them time to grow. That is what separates us Shinigami from Hollows."

"Yoruichi-sama…" Both twins mumbled, as they stared in awe to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"Rescue?" The surprised twins asked in unison._

_"I'm Suì-Fēng of the Executive Militia, first branch of the Onmitsukidō, under the direct control of its Chief Commander." The girl hurriedly introduced herself. "While our unit was on a patrol mission, we met with a surprise Hollow attack. Our unit was surrounded and at this moment Yoruichi-sama is still trying to hold them off."_

_"Yoruichi-sama?" Fujimaru questioned her, since he sensed her sorrow as she said that name._

_"Our Chief Commander…" Suì-Fēng stared down sadly. "Due to my shameful lack of experience, I'm afraid Yoruichi-sama was injured trying to shield me…Please help her!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I guess I can understand now why Suì-Fēng felt so bad about leaving Yoruichi-sama behind…" _Fujimaru thought with a smile, while he raised his sword with new found confidence. As he stared to his sister, she nodded to him, letting him know she was feeling the same as him.

"What long-winded speeches you have." Mad Eater suddenly landed near them, causing the ground to shake a bit. "Think you have all the time in the world, do you?"

"Oh, but we do!" Seigen answered, before smirking to Yoruichi. "Think you can handle a little run, Shihōin-taichō?"

"I guess I'll have to! I have a title to defend after all!" Yoruichi answered, referring to her Goddess of Flash moniker. Both Captains disappeared out of sight and, shortly after, the many Hollows started to fall one by one and at a fast pace. As they reappeared, all the Hollows had been killed, with the exception of Mad Eater.

"Im-Impossible!" Mad Eater mumbled. Before he could have any other reaction, Fujimaru appeared right in front of him, with his right palm pointed in the direction of the Hollow's face.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" The boy unleashed the torrent of blue flames that quickly advanced in Mad Eater's direction.

"Gonzui!" Mad Eater inhaled deeply, pulling the flames made of Fujimaru's spiritual power into his mouth, before swallowing them. As he digested the flames, Matsuri made use of Shunpo, in a much faster away than anyone expected her to do. Appearing by the Hollow's side, she didn't give him any time to react. The sword nailed his left arm, near the shoulder area, with Matsuri being able to draw blood from it. "Ggrraagh!"

"That's for what you did to my brother's arm!" Matsuri claimed, before slashing again. This time the Hollow was able to back away in time but, while he was in midair, he saw Fujimaru appearing near him with two fingers pointed in his direction.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai!" The beam of lighting only grazed the Hollow, but was able to make a deep enough gash on his abdominal region to draw blood as well. "And that's for what you did to my sister's belly!"

"_Their Spiritual Pressure suddenly had a peak! For that girl to even be able to cut me with that blunt stick of hers…This is outrageous!"_ The furious Mad Eater thought, while he pondered his options. "Time for my retreat... Enjoy your little short-lived victory while you can!"

"You're running away?" Fujimaru furiously shouted.

"Oh, don't you worry…" Mad Eater chuckled, while he made use of his High-Speed Regeneration to heal his wounds. "Arturo will take care of you all soon enough!"

"Arturo?" The confused twins asked in unison. The other Shinigami also didn't seem to be understanding the meaning of that name.

"Who is Arturo?" Seigen eventually questioned.

"An Arrancar!" Mad Eater shouted in a hysterical way. "He will destroy all of you Shinigami! That I can guarantee! Eheheheh!"

"Hey, come back here!" Matsuri shouted, as she ran towards the portal that was sucking Mad Eater back to Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, she was too late. "Damn it! He ran away again!"

"Let it be." Seigen told her, while he laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him and saw him pointing to the people behind them. Yoruichi let out a sigh, before letting herself fall on her bottom. Marenoshin, who was covered in sweat, finally had the chance to revert his Zanpakutō back to its sealed state and rest a bit. Behind him, some of the Executive Militia members finally started to stand up and help the others who were in bigger difficulties. The ones in best condition went on to pick the corpses of the three comrades that had died in battle. "There's much to deal with here for us to go out in a hunting game."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Matsuri agreed with her adoptive father, while she walked back in the group's direction by his side.

"I've got to hand it to the 5th Division. You got reinforcements here faster than I could've hoped for." Yoruichi complimented her fellow Captain.

"You have your fleet-footed subordinate to thank for that." Seigen answered with a smile.

"Before I praise Suì-Fēng, I would like to thank your two subordinates." Yoruichi said, before turning her head in their direction, revealing a huge grin to them. "Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō, you did well! Thank you!"

"P-Please! No need to thank us!" Fujimaru quickly answered, causing Yoruichi to stare at him in a weird way that didn't pass unnoticed to the siblings. Suddenly, she winked to Fujimaru, causing him to blush tremendously. "W-What…was that, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Damn it, Fujimaru!" Matsuri quickly smacked him in the back of his head. "Can't you realize she's making fun of you? Teasing! It's called teasing! How can you be so gullible with women?"

"AHAHAHAH!" Yoruichi started to roll on the floor laughing, in her loud and most characteristic way, causing Seigen and Kaname to sweatdrop. She only stopped when she felt a bit of pain in her right arm. "You're so easy! You're just like…"

"Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng appeared out of nowhere and knelt by the side of her superior. "Oh my! You're hurt! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What are you doing here, Suì-Fēng?" Yoruichi questioned her.

"Yeah, you were injured after…" Fujimaru tried to speak, but he was quickly cut off.

"I am a guard! Standing at your side is my duty, Yoruichi-sama!" She promptly answered to Yoruichi's question, completely ignoring everyone else. "Now please come with me for some treatment."

"Never mind that now. More importantly, I'd like to thank you." Yoruichi told her, before patting her in the head. "You saved me with your quick action.,,"

"Please! The last thing I deserve is gratitude! Because of my deplorable lack of skill, I put you in danger!" Suì-Fēng interrupted her idol, before shifting her position slightly and hanging her head. "Please punish me, Yoruichi-sama."

"Punish you? Ahahah!" Suì-Fēng's reaction made Yoruichi laugh once again. "I'm not going to punish you, silly thing!"

"Thank you, Suì-Fēng!" Fujimaru tried to speak to the girl once again. "We couldn't have won without the backup you sent so quickly."

"What did you just say?" Suì-Fēng finally looked towards him, but the look in her eyes was far from being friendly. "I can't let that pass!"

"Huh?" Everyone's eyes widened as Suì-Fēng quickly stood and aggressively grabbed Fujimaru by the collar of his kosode.

"If Yoruichi-sama hadn't been injured because of me, she could have taken care of those Hollows in an instant!" She claimed.

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Marenoshin groaned, as he knew very well what was about to happen.

"Don't you know of Yoruichi-sama's greatness?" Suì-Fēng shouted, as she continuously shook him by his collar. That made everyone else sweatdrop. The shocked Matsuri nodded in appreciation. Seeing someone else besides her do that to her brother felt like poetry in motion. "She can run faster than the wind! She can slip from shadow to shadow in the blink of an eye! She's so fast that they call her the Goddest of Flash! Her beauty and strength are unsurpassed!"

"Come on now, Suì-Fēng! We're supposed to be in an undercover operation." Yoruichi reminded her personal guard. "Aren't you giving a little too much away?"

"Oh!" She suddenly released Fujimaru and her face turned into a crimson red. The reaction made Yoruichi laugh once more and, shortly after, everyone was laughing. Everyone except Suì-Fēng, who was the one being laughed at, and Fujimaru who laid on the ground with his eyes whirling and foaming from the mouth.

"Women…" He mumbled incoherently. "Most…dangerous…being…ever…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>"Hadō #32: Ōkasen"s incantation is of my creation. That spell's true incantation was never revealed by Kubo...Also entirely of my creation is Marenoshin Ōmaeda's Shikai: Kōburitsuchi (鋼頭槌, meaning Steel Head Hammer) and its technique Jōshōdogeki (上昇土撃, meaning Rising Earth Strike). I'll try to draw it someday and post it on DeviantArt


	26. Captains! Trust, Compliments & Requests

Chapter 26 - Captains! Their Trust, Compliments and Requests

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"So how does it look, Unohana-taichō?" Matsuri questioned the expert healer, as she checked Fujimaru's shoulder. After learning about the battle they had the day before, Unohana demanded to have them in the 4th Division's barracks for a check-up, since she feared that their past injuries could have worsened up.

"It seems perfectly fine." The Captain answered, before standing.

"Are we cleared then?" Fujimaru asked, while he dressed back up. Since Matsuri had been checked earlier and everything seemed okay with her belly and fingers, Unohana answered by nodding. "Thanks a lot Unohana-taichō!"

"You don't have to." Unohana shook her head. "The 4th Division is a relief squad. This is just our job."

"Nevertheless, we're very grateful." Matsuri bowed slightly, with her brother mimicking her shortly after.

"If that's how it is, I think you'll have to give me something in return then." Unohana's words confused the twins, but the Captain's smile just became even warmer. "Have some tea with me. I think Suzunami-taichō won't be bothered if you spent some time here with me."

"Well, if you say so…" Matsuri wasn't feeling very confortable about ditching work like that, but eventually nodded. "We would be delighted."

"Could you take care of that, please?" Unohana asked to the nurse who was with them in the room. The woman slightly bowed and left the room to take care of that errand. "You fought hard and showed yourselves in fine form in the recent battles."

"Not really, we relied too heavily on our superiors." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head while he stared down to the floor. "And…"

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't want you to..." Fujimaru stopped talking to Matsuri, as he couldn't believe what he was feeling. How could he still be feeling Mad Eater's Reiatsu so close to them? As he turned around, Fujimaru saw Mad Eater appearing behind the two Shinigami that were standing near them. "WATCH OUT!"_

_"Huh?" Both of them turned around, only to be stabbed through the torso by each of Mad Eater's hands and then thrown away. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I still can't take that image out of my mind…" _Fujimaru bit his lower lip and silently cursed his lack of power.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Unohana's words took Fujimaru out of his thoughts. "One must be willing to depend on others as situations demand it. There's no need to set your expectations so high when you're just starting out. These things must be done step by step. Over time, your expectations will culminate in true strength."

"True strength?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes. True strength is gained only with an acknowledgement of one's own weaknesses. Sadly, there is no scarcity of souls who remain unaware of it." Unohana spoke to them, until the nurse that left earlier barged into the room.

"Unohana-taichō!" She called for her superior's attention. "We have an issue going on in room 243!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! 4th Division!" A bald Shinigami from the 11th Division shouted to the nurses who were in room 243. "Why is the bathroom cleaning of the 11th Division's barracks taking so long?"<p>

"Please calm down. We're nurses, that is not our responsibility." One of them tried to explain. "And please remember that you're in a…"

"What about you, four-eyes?" The bald man shouted to a glasses-wearing Shinigami that was passing by, holding cleaning tools in his hands. "You sure seem to know, don't you?"

"Sorry about that!" The 4th Division member quickly backed away, as the much taller man advanced in his direction. "We've been busy with an urgent case! I was just about to…"

"Urgent case?" The 11th Division's Shinigami repeated the words in a questioning way, while he walked out of the room. The nurses quickly used that chance to run away from there. The bald man looked around the corridor and saw a pair of healing experts moving a stretcher to one of the nearby rooms. On top of it was a green-haired Shinigami that had been severily injured in a Hollow attack in the Rukongai. Recognizing the Shinigami from the 10th Division, the bald man chuckled and turned back to the man with glasses. "Yushima, eh? Only the weak get hurt! Leave 'em be!"

"How could…?"

"Shut up!" The bald Shinigami quickly cut the other one off by grabbing him by the collar of his kosode. "You better clean the can quickly before I make you an urgent case!"

"Please keep your voice down while you're in the relief station." The kind voice of a woman made itself heard behind the bully, causing a cold shiver to run down the man's spine.

"U-Unohana…taichō…" The man trembled, as he slowly looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard your discussion." She spoke to him again, always with a kind smile on her face. "Should you ever come in here seriously injured, we will make a point of cleaning the bathroom before attending to your wounds."

"Y-You wouldn't just let me die, would you?" The man thought he was sure of the answer, but that quickly changed as he felt the copious amounts of killing intent that emanated from the smiling woman in front of him. "No…See, what I mean was…PLEASE CLEAN THE BATHROOM AFTER YOU HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ALL THE INJURED!"

"I'm glad we're in agreement." Unohana nodded, all the killing intent that permeated from her suddenly disappearing, almost as if it had never existed at all. Not taking a chance on that happening once again, the man quickly ran away from there, fearing for his life. "I'm sure his voice increased three eighths… No, make that four. Strange, why would that happen?"

"S-She had a smile on her face that whole time." Fujimaru mumbled, while a drop of sweat slowly ran down the back of his head. It was one thing to see the beginning of it. It was another to experience it in its entirety.

"Very impressive, wasn't it?" Matsuri lightly elbowed him in the gut, seeming very excited about what she just saw. That worried Fujimaru a lot and for more reasons than just the obvious.

"We can go back to my office room. I'm sure the tea is almost ready." Unohana told them. The twins nodded and quickly followed her. Indeed, three cups were already on top of the only table in the room once they entered. The three Shinigami sat down and drank in silence. "You two seem nervous."

"W-Well…we think so highly of you that it's hard to know what to say." Matsuri blushed slightly while she admitted that.

"But you don't feel nervous when you speak with Suzunami-taichō or Konoka, do you?" The Captain questioned.

"That's because they're family." Fujimaru answered, causing Unohana's smile to widen slightly.

"_What a blessing these two children are for Konoka and Seigen…" _Unohana thought, before taking one more sip of her tea. "Konoka is a special case, too…"

"What do you mean by that?" Matsuri asked.

"As the eldest daughter of the Suzunami family, she is an aristocrat." She reminded them. "In spite of her high social status, she is very unassuming and open in her dealings with people."

"That's true." Fujimaru agreed with the Captain of the 4th Division. "Konoka-sama has been like that ever since we met her the first and kind, always with a smile on her face…"

"Much like you, Unohana-taichō." Matsuri gave her opinion, causing Unohana to chuckle.

"She treats me the same way she treats you. She always has done so. That surely had an influence on how I grew to become who I am today." The twins could detect the pride in Unohana's words. "That is why Konoka is among my few close friends with whom I can speak with complete candor. I can't imagine my life without her now."

"Wow…" The twins mumbled in awe. They had heard people speak highly of Konoka before, but not so much like Unohana did.

"Having lived with Konoka, you've come to share a similar disposition. You even seem more relaxed now." She stated. "I sincerely hope that someday I can speak with you two the same way I speak with Konoka."

"You think we're alike?" The twins questioned at the same time.

"Yes, definitely." Unohana nodded as she answered. "A good heart nurtures a good heart. And she's definitely rubbed off on you."

"What's going on here?" Someone asked from the door. The twins looked over their shoulders, but they didn't need to do so to know who that person was. They had immediately recognized the voice's owner as Seigen. "Are you guys cleared or what?"

"Oh, Suzunami-taichō!" Matsuri clumsily stood, almost tripping on one of the chair's legs, before bowing deeply. "I'm so sorry! I know we should've returned as soon as we were cleared, but…"

"Cut it, Matsuri." Seigen sighed at how extreme Matsuri was regarding her job. "I didn't come here to pick you up. I just wanted to know how you were. I haven't seen you since the battle of yesterday, after all."

"Oh, sorry…" Matsuri blushed, while she straightned himself. She could feel Fujimaru behind her, struggling so he wouldn't laugh. He would pay for that later.

"How about it, Unohana? How are they?" Seigen questioned the more experienced Captain.

"In perfect health. I guess I was being overzealous…Suzunami-taichō." Unohana delayed the last two words on purpose, intending to remind Seigen of how he failed to address her as Captain as well. She did so with a smile nonetheless. "Do you want some tea?"

"I'm grateful, but I'll have to refuse, Unohana. I'm on a tight schedule." Seigen answered, before turning to the twins, while he ignored the evil aura that was slowly grew around Unohana. "But while I'm here, I'll take the chance to congratulate you two on job well done, regarding the rescue of Shihōin-taichō. Congratulations!"

"Oh?" The twins stared at him surprised for a while, before awakening from what seemed a trance as they remembered the results of the previous mission. "Uh, thanks…"

"Only that?" The confused and slightly deceptioned Seigen asked. "When someone goes to the trouble of complimenting you, I suggest you reply with a little more enthusiasm."

"_He hasn't realized what he did?" _Fujimaru nervously thought, as he watched the massive increase in Unohana's black aura. _"Seigen-sama…You failed to address Unohana-taichō properly twice in a row, and then you did it when you mentioned Yoruichi-sama...ARE YOU MAD?"_

"I-It's more that we feel like we haven't contributed much." Matsuri tried to finish things quickly, before a disaster occurred. "On top of that, we should have reported to you first and received official orders. We left Suì-Fēng on her own and rushed off…That would usually earn us a punishment, right?"

"What matters is that you took action, aware of the consequences and willing to accept them." Seigen answered. "Laws are made to be obeyed, but there's no guarantee that all will go well if they are. What we are protecting is not the law, but something far more important. You knew that in your hearts."

"But I thought that the 5th Division takes rules and regulations very seriously." Fujimaru reminded Seigen of their earlier conversations when the twins became Shinigami.

"Respecting the law is a given." Seigen partially agreed. "However, I want the members of the 5th Division to be prepared to break the rules when necessary…That is my hope! I know you won't let me down! And as a prize, you'll have today as a day off."

"We won't!" Both answered with huge smiles on their faces. However, before they could thank him for the day off, Seigen had already disappeared in a Shunpo. Fujimaru was the first to react. "Where did he go?"

"F-Fujimaru…" Matsuri discreetly signaled to her brother. As they slowly stared to their left, they saw that Unohana's accumulated anger was about to explode, the black aura beginning to take the shape of a demonic mask. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"All crazy things seem to happen on our days off…" Matsuri stated, as he and his sister walked out of the 4th Division's barracks.

"Really! It's like we're part of some story's really bad plot…" Fujimaru sighed, before something on the other side of the street caught his attention. It was a blond Shinigami that wore a Captain's haori, with the symbol of the 12th Division on his back. "Look who it is!"

"Oh great, the plot is thickening…" Matsuri rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Speaking of crazy things happening in days off, nothing could be crazier than being in Kisuke Urahara's presence. He walked towards them holding his chin thoughtfully, but also in an upset way. He passed by them without realizing they were there, much to Matsuri's relief. "He looks troubled, poor guy…"

"Oiiii, Urahara-taichō!" Fujimaru called the Captain, waving to him while he did so. That made an urge of headbutting something grow inside Matsuri, but she was able to hold on.

"Oh!" Urahara seemed really surprised to see them as he turned around. "Hello, Matsuri and Fujimaru."

"Did you REALLY have to call him?" Matsuri questioned her brother, while she upsettly crossed her arms over her chest. Fujimaru shrugged that off and continued to wave to the Captain.

"It has been a while, Urahara-taichō!" Fujimaru happily spoke to the Shinigami they knew for the longest, besides Seigen. "Is something troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing important, really…" He lied. Feeling Fujimaru's eyes fixed on him waiting for a true answer made Urahara sigh and he eventually let it out. "I just presented a bunch of new research project proposals at a meeting, but every single one got shot down."

"_Those were probably crazy ideas anyway…" _Matsuri thought, while she inadvertently reminded herself of Chappy and her spine crushing hugs.

"Stuff like this makes me sick of living in Seireitei." Urahara ended up saying between sighs. "It's tough here."

"How can you say that?" The shocked Fujimaru asked. By hearing that, even Matsuri started to worry. "There are lots of people who'd be happy to be in your shoes."

"Yeah, you're a Captain after all." Matsuri reminded him.

"How does someone like me get to be a Captain, anyway?"

"What?" The twins shouted in shock. They couldn't believe they were in the presence of a depressed Urahara.

"Sure, there's a certain feeling of satisfaction being a Captain, but…" Urahara stared up into the sky. He watched a pair of Hell Butterflies flying around, dancing with eachother. "Part of me would rather be free to concentrate on my inventions."

"I guess the life of a Captain isn't all perks…" Fujimaru pondered.

"It might be nice to have a small shop and work at my own pace someday." Urahara further revealed one of his dreams. However, that was quickly followed by one of those sudden changes of character the twins were used to see in Urahara. The replacement of the goofy and looney Urahara by his serious and no-joking-around counterpart, which never ceased to amaze them each time it happened. "However, I made a promise the morning I became the Captain of the 12th Division. A promise that I would be a part of the 12th Division, have pride on being part of the 12th Division and never leave the 12th Division on my own free will. That's what I promised. The shop will have to wait."

"_Oh?" _Both twins' eyes widened, as they never expected such fierceness from Urahara. Especially Matsuri. _"Did he always have such a resolve?"_

"But…" Matsuri's eyes suddenly became slitted, as she noticed the change in the way Urahara was speaking. The goofy counterpart was back. "When I open my shop, I want to have you two as my clerks!"

"Us? Clerks?" The siblings asked, each with a different degree of surprise.

"No good?" Urahara asked, while he goofily rubbed the back of his head.

"Like you, we don't have any plans to quit our jobs as Shinigami." Matsuri revealed with a smirk.

"But hey, I'm sure it would be fun to work with you." Fujimaru answered with an expression similar to Urahara's.

"Speak for yourself…" Matsuri quickly clarified, with slitted eyes.

"Well, it's just a pipe dream. After all…" Urahara chuckled and smirked. "You guys seem to be quite the talk of the town these days. The 'Wonder-Working Rookies of the 5th Division'! Seigen Suzunami's 'Secret Weapons', his 'Twin geniuses'!"

"I'm guessing that you're the one who has been doing all the talking." Matsuri sharply guessed, causing Urahara to freeze for a moment.

"W-What?" The Captain clumsily asked. "Who? Me?"

"And you've probably been having way too much fun with it." The Shinigami girl further added, while she glared daggers towards Fujimaru's lookalike.

"Aaa…" Urahara tried to find a way to defend himself, but the only way he thought was by changing subjects. "Well, all joking aside, Yoruichi-san was certainly singing your praises."

"Yoruichi-sama?" The twins' eyes widened in genuine surprise upon hearing those news. At the same time, Urahara's inner self sighed his lungs out.

"She says you show a lot of promise." He added what she had told him when he visited her the day before, after the battle. "She said that with a great, big smile on her face, no less!"

"Yoruichi-sama said that? About us?" Fujimaru enthusiastically asked. He didn't wait for Urahara's answer though, as he turned to his sister immediately afterwards. "Now that's something, eh Matsuri?"

"Oh, absolutely!" She agreed with her brother, her face showing true delight.

"Is it my imagination or…" Urahara interrupted them, causing their attention to revert back to him. It seemed like Urahara was quickly reverting to the depressed persona they met earlier. "…was your reaction to my compliment a little bit…uh, underwhelmed when compared to Yoruichi's?"

"Um…" The twins felt they were caught, but didn't give it away, as they were able to put on amazing poker faces. That was why they were banned from the poker nights at the 5th division barracks that happened every two weeks, which started when one of the Division's Shinigami came back from the Human World and amazed everyone with the simple but addicting game.

"Maybe I'm just too easygoing." Urahara eventually shrugged it off, causing the twins' inner selves to be the ones to sigh this time.

"_At least he knows himself well!" _Fujimaru thought, while he struggled to keep his poker face on.

"But Yoruichi's pretty easygoing in her own way too!" Urahara continued to speak on his best friend. "She'll help herself to other people's food, for example. And she's good at blowing off work without getting caught, and…" He came closer to Fujimaru and lightly elbowed him in the gut. "She doesn't like wearing clothes, so she's always fooling around at home in her birthday suit and…"

"Ahem."

"Yaaaah!" Urahara jumped off the ground, as far as he could, as soon as he heard the person who was behind him.

"Yoruichi-sama!" The twins shouted, while sweatdrops rolled down the back of their heads. The sight in front of them was terrifying, as the familiar sickening black aura was starting to surround her. _"It's the same aura as Unohana-taichō's!"_

"Running off at the mouth again, Urahara-taichō?" She asked him, with a dangerous look on her face. Unlike Unohana, she made her anger pretty clear through her facial expressions.

"I was, uh…" Urahara found himself in another difficult predicament. _"I really need to train ways to get out of these situations."_

"As for your pronouncements concerning my personal information, I'd like to have a word with you in the interrogation room, if I may?" Yoruichi expressed her wishes, while she aggressively pulled him up.

"Uh…seriously?"

"Oh, most definitely." She answered with dangerous sweetness.

"Uh-oh…"

"Gossiping is the root of all evil." Yoruichi stated, before slowly looking over shoulder. The twins backed some steps away from her, as her eyes emitted a dangerous golden glow. "You two would do well to keep that in mind."

"_She's with the Punishment Force!"_ Fujimaru suddenly remembered.

"_She IS the Punishment Force!"_ Matsuri's thought on the matter was a bit more accurate.

"I want you two to come to the 2nd Division's barracks later. I'll be waiting for you." Yoruichi told them, before disappearing in a Shunpo, dragging a screaming Urahara along with her. The twins stood there for a while, until they finally stared into each other.

"Sis…we're screwed, aren't we?" The scared Fujimaru asked her, while true tears filled his eyes.

"Yes, Fujimaru…It looks like we are." Matsuri slowly answered, scared as well.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later…<strong>

"Is it here?" Fujimaru asked to his sister, as they stood in front of the staircase that led to the barracks of the 2nd Division. Since the symbol of the Division was engraved on the two red pillars that stood in front of the first step of the staircase, it seemed as if Fujimaru was in denial.

"I'm afraid it is…" Matsuri answered nervously. As they were about to climb the staircase, two members of the Executive Militia appeared in front of them. "Yikes!"

"We're here to escort you to Shihōin-taichō. Follow us." The man in the right told them. Without a word, the twins followed the two members of the Onmitsukidō with their heads hanged down, like if they were expecting death to come for them. As they entered in the barracks, the two men led them into the audience chamber. They knocked on the large doors and the man on the right spoke once again. "Shihōin-taichō, we bring you the two Shinigami you've been waiting for."

"Bring them in!" She answered from the other side of the doors, which both men pushed away. As the doors slowly moved, a figure appeared from the other side.

"Is that…" Matsuri started the question.

"Urahara…taichō?" And Fujimaru finished it. Walking slowly and clumsily, Urahara came out of the room, with his eyes glazed.

"Never…talk…badly…Yoruichi…again…" He mumbled slowly, as he passed by them without noticing them.

"_She brainwashed him!" _The twins thought at the same time and now were extremely reluctant to enter in the room, but the menacing Executive Militia members pushed them into it. They could see a large crest embossed into the wall they were facing to, which they correctly identified as the crest of the Shihōin family. Below the crest, on top of some purple cushions, sat Yoruichi in indian-style.

"How's it going, you two?" She greeted them with a huge smile on her face that sparked confusion between the siblings.

"Um…fine, I guess?" Matsuri carefully answered. "What did you do to Urahara-taichō?"

"Brainwashed!" She answered, nearly causing them to fall to the floor from how easygoing the tone she said that was.

"_She didn't even try to hide it!" _Matsuri thought, as she tried to evaluate the mysterious woman in front of them.

"How are your injuries?" Fujimaru questioned the Captain of the 2nd Division. Even though she was still scaring the hell out of him, he felt deeply grateful for what she did the day before, so he felt worried for her well-being as well.

"Injuries? Ah, I'm as good as new!" Yoruichi lifted and flexed her right arm to show it to the twins. The burn marks that were on her shoulder had disappeared without trail. "I heal quickly, you know?"

"Oh, that's a relief…" Matsuri stated, while she tried to act more natural. _"It's obvious she was only mad at Urahara-taichō. Why would she be mad at us? She seems pretty sociable…"_

"Your thoughtfulness sure reminds me of Seigen!" Yoruichi remarked, while her dangerous mind was already scheming something. "I guess blood will tell…"

"Blood?" The confused twins asked in unison.

"Kisuke told me about you two!" Yoruichi continued, causing even more confusion between the two blond Shinigami. Raising an eyebrow, the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō continued. "You're Seigen Suzunami's secret children, aren't you?"

"WHAAAT?" Fujimaru and Matsuri's eyes almost came out of their heads, as they heard Yoruichi's words. The latter couldn't contain herself and started to roll on the floor laughing her most characteristic laugh.

"Ahahahah! Just kidding! Just kidding!" She waved to them, trying to calm them down. "I only believe about half of what that guy tells me anyway! Ahahahah! Besides…there's no way anyone with half a brain would believe that Seigen had children in secret."

"That's right!" Matsuri fiercely went on to defend her adoptive father. "Seigen-sama is not that type of person at all! Arrgh…That Urahara-taichō!"

"But Seigen has definitely been a popular one among the female Shinigami, so I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't one or two stories floating around…" Yoruichi continued to speak with a devious smirk on her face.

"But there's no truth to them…is there?" Matsuri nervously asked. Yoruichi had been around for much longer than the twins, so she would know better than them.

"I doubt it. Seigen has never shown any interest in women other than caring for his sister. What a shame…" Yoruichi sighed and started to wave the fan she stole from Urahara earlier. "Most women can pick up on things like that, so I think most never bothered to pursue anything with him."

"You seem like you know all about everything, don't you?" Fujimaru questioned, causing Yoruichi to stop waving the fan and raise an eyebrow.

"You're sharper than I thought! Well, yes…The Onmitsukidō is, after all, an intelligence agency that keeps tabs on all the Shinigami. Which includes…" Yoruichi smirked evilly and then pointed to the two of them, causing their jaw to hit the floor. "I hear about people's work and about their personal lives…"

"Hey! That's dangerous! Too dangerous!" Matsuri angrily pointed an accusatory finger towards Yoruichi, while Fujimaru bit his thumbnails, wondering if he had ever done something that he would be ashamed of if other people knew about it.

"Let's see…I know many of Urahara's inventions have failed." Yoruichi started to count by her fingers, with that being information number one.

"Even we know that!" The twins shouted at the same time.

"I know the place where Kyōraku-taichō goes to drink in secret." She revealed information number two.

"We know that as well!" They shouted again.

"I know where Mashiro goes when she ditches Kensei…"

"We know that…Wait! I don't know that!" Matsuri suddenly got interested in learning some of Yoruichi's information. "Where does she go?"

"I can't tell you. Otherwise, I may have to arrest you for what you do to her." Yoruichi's answer clearly didn't please Matsuri, who pouted. "I even know what Fujimaru has under his bed!"

"What Fujimaru has under his bed? What does he have?" Fujimaru questioned, without realizing about who they were talking about. Then, it hit him. "WAIT A MINUTE! UNDER MY BED?"

"What is it?" Matsuri asked him, before a thought crossed her mind. She open her mouth widely in disbelief. "Fujimaru, you bastard! You better say something different from what I think it is!"

"I don't have anything under my bed!" Fujimaru negated the accusation and then stood, pointing towards Yoruichi. "You better have some proof about this, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Here!" Yoruichi threw a book towards him, that fell open on his hands. Fujimaru couldn't believe what it was. "At least, you have some good taste."

"Fujimaru…" Matsuri cracked her knuckles, as she came dangerously close to her brother. "Do you have any sort of explanation for this?"

"This isn't mine! Don't you see?" He turned the book around, showing it to Matsuri. "Don't you see this is Lisa's thing?"

"Oh, of course! Now you're going to say that you were framed, isn't that right?" Matsuri pointed her finger to Fujimaru, while her eyes turned into raging red. "YOU'VE BEEN ASKING HER TO LEND YOU PORN!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Oh, you're back already, Aizen?" Seigen sounded surprised, as he saw his Vice-Captain entering in his office. "How did it go?"

"Apparently, not well." Aizen's words made Seigen frown. "When I turned in the report about the battle from yesterday, he apparently noticed something that concerned him. He's calling an emergency meeting."

"Hmm, I see…" Seigen held his chin thoughtfully for a while, before he stood and left the office. Just then, one of the loudest screams Seigen had ever heard in his life seemed to echo around the halls.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Did you hear something Aizen?" The Captain asked.

"I didn't hear a thing, Suzunami-taichō." Aizen, the current poker champion in the 5th Division, replied.

* * *

><p>"You could have told the truth sooner, Yoruichi-sama…I put everything I had into this punch!" Matsuri told her, while she tried to lift her nearly unconscious brother from the floor. Yoruichi continued to laugh like crazy though. It had been one of her men that had asked for a picture book from Lisa's collection and eventually Yoruichi learned and got a hold of it.<p>

"You guys are so easy! Ahah…ah…" Yoruichi stopped laughing, as one of the members of the Riteitai, the Reversal Counter Force, arrived and kneeled in front of her. "What is it?"

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō has called for an emergency meeting." The man informed Yoruichi. "What should be my answer?"

"I'm going, of course. I'll just finish my business with these two and then I'm going." Yoruichi told to the man, who nodded before disappearing in a Shunpo. Sighing, the Captain of the 2nd Division turned to the twins. "Well, I think it's about time I reveal why I called you two here. I've got a big favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Matsuri questioned, with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"It's concerning Suì-Fēng..." Yoruichi started to say.

"Suì-Fēng?" Fujimaru mumbled, while he tried to straighten himself, which was no easy task after one of Matsuri's full power punches. "What about her?"

"Oh? You're still alive?" The surprised Matsuri asked to her brother, any concern she had felt seconds ago vanished. "It's good to see your durability has improved!"

"I've arrived, Yoruichi-sama!" A girl made her presence known from the other side of the doors. Everyone recognized the voice immediately.

"Come on in, Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi allowed and the doors started to open. Suì-Fēng entered with the happiest look the twins had ever seen on her face, all because she had been called by Yoruichi. That look disappeared however, as soon as Suì-Fēng's eyes met the siblings.

"You two?" She raised an eyebrow, while she walked slowly in their direction. "What do you want with Yoruichi-sama?"

"Suì-Fēng, these two are here at my request." Yoruichi revealed to her personal guard, whose eyes widened.

"They are? O-Oh, my apologies!" She bowed to her master, causing Yoruichi to groan.

"Enough of that, please…I was just about to talk to them about you." Yoruichi continued, while Suì-Fēng seemed very confused. "Okay, here's the thing, Fujimaru and Matsuri…I would like you to consider being friends with Suì-Fēng."

"Friends?" The three asked at the same time, shock coming to them in various forms. The most notable one was the blush in Suì-Fēng's face, who opened her mouth various times, unable to utter a word.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, what's this all about?" She finally was able to articulate words. "I don't need any…"

"Give it a chance, Suì-Fēng." Yoruichi wasn't ordering her, but asking her instead. "Working with the Onmitsukidō isn't easy. You have to keep your feelings in check in this job. That's why you need friends to confide in. Otherwise, you may lose touch with your feelings."

"But…But, I…" Suì-Fēng tried to counter, but she couldn't come up with anything.

"Even I need friends, you know?" Yoruichi told her, causing her to stare down. "Of course, if neither side agrees, I won't force you. But as far as I can tell, you don't have a single close friend, Suì-Fēng."

"You've been watching me?" Suì-Fēng felt like crying when she looked back to Yoruichi.

"You have a tendency to brood, so I worry about you." Yoruichi confessed which only made the girl stare down once more. The twins were staring at her with sad looks in their faces.

"I had no idea…" Fujimaru mumbled.

"Me neither." Matsuri was as shocked by the situation as her brother.

"Okay, then…I'm going to disappear to take care of some business and leave you to yourselves. Play nice, okay?" She told them before disappearing in a Shunpo.

"Wait, Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng called for her a bit too late, as Yoruichi was already gone.

"So…" Fujimaru started to speak, which caused Suì-Fēng's eyes to become as large as possible. "What do we do now?"

"I bet Yoruichi-sama is hiding somewhere, listening to us." Matsuri stated, while she looked around the room they were in.

"I don't have a choice. If I were to refuse, it'd be like a slap in the face to Yoruichi-sama…" Suì-Fēng spoke more to herself than to the twins.

"You've got to say it and mean it!" Yoruichi appeared behind Suì-Fēng and shouted that in her ears, causing her to blush and jump forward.

"Yoruichi-sama!" The upset Suì-Fēng groaned, causing the twins to chuckle.

"We're all ears!" They told her, while they supported large grins on their faces. Suì-Fēng looked away from them and chewed on her lower lip, while she tried to decide on what to do about the situation.

"Uh, um…B-Be…Be my friends! If you don't, I'll arrest you!" She threatened them, but bowed at the same time, which made it impossible for the twins to not laugh. Feeling embarrassed, Suì-Fēng turned beet red and ran away from them.

"She took off!" The twins shouted, as Suì-Fēng slammed the door behind her.

"Ya gotta love her! Ahahahah!" Yoruichi laughed for a while, until she put on her Captain's haori. "I have to go to the meeting. Please, go after her, will ya?"

"Sure thing!" Matsuri nodded to the Captain, before the latter disappeared in a Shunpo. "I really like Suì-Fēng, you know? She still needs some retouching, but I think she'll end up fine."

"Yeah, I hope she opens up to us one day." Fujimaru smiled at the idea, until he realized the real meaning of Matsuri's words. "Wait a minute! You're not meaning to turn her into a second you….are you?"

The smile on his sister's face gave away every answer he needed to know.


	27. Anguish! The Weight of Feelings

I'm sorry about the late release. Exam season was on the way, between some other stuff...Betareading was done by Cloud Link Zero as usual.

There's some new stuff on my DeviantArt, including a drawing of the twins and another one of Marenoshin with his Shikai.

* * *

><p>Chapter 027 - Anguish! The Weight of Feelings<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"It looks like this is everyone that can join us at the moment." Captain Commander Yamamoto stated, while his open left eye scanned the meeting room. To his right he had Yoruichi Shihōin of the 2nd Division, Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division, Ginrei Kuchiki of the 6th Division, Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th Division and Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division. To his left he had Rōjurō Ōtoribashi of the 3rd Division, Seigen Suzunami of the 5th Division, Love Aikawa of the 7th Division and Jūshirō Ukitake of the 13th Division. "Let's begin the meeting."

"We all know why Kiganjō isn't coming, but what about Muguruma?" Seigen whispered to the Captains near him. "It isn't like him to miss a meeting."

"He's on a patrol mission. We couldn't reach him to let him know of this meeting in time." Love clarified.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, could you please explain the situation to everyone?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai." Yoruichi nodded and took a step forward. "Judging by the information we gained from our encounter with the Hollow ambush yesterday, we feel it is likely they will attack Seireitei once again."

"Another attack? So soon?" The surprised Ukitake held his chin thoughtfully.

"My, my…" Kyōraku shifted the position of his hat slightly, so that he could see everyone. "I wonder what's behind the strange behavior of these Hollows lately."

"Yoruichi Shihōin, Seigen Suzunami, let me ask you one more time…" Yamamoto called for the attention of the two said Shinigami. "You say you definitely heard the Hollows mention the words 'Arturo' and 'Arrancar'?"

"Hai." Yoruichi promptly answered.

"As plain as day, sir." Seigen further added.

"_Arturo?" _Retsu Unohana's eyes widened slightly. Even though she was the third oldest of the current Captains, she wasn't sure about what that name meant. However, she was sure she had heard it before.

"Arrancar?" Rose knew that Arturo was someone's name, but wasn't familiar with the later terminology. "What's that?"

"Arturo is the name of an enemy who once invaded the Soul Society long ago." Ginrei revealed. He was one of the two current Captains who had been around since that time, the other being Yamamoto.

"Invaded? So is this Arturo a Hollow?" Love questioned.

"Not exactly. Arturo is an Arrancar." Yamamoto answered to the Captain of the 7th Division. "An Arrancar is a Hollow that has gained the powers of a Shinigami. Arrancars are intelligent and have Spiritual Power beyond even the level of Captains."

"Beyond Captains?" Seigen expressed with words what all the other Captains had on their minds.

"Oh boy…" Kyōraku groaned, as he was finally getting the grasp of the situation. "So after all this time, this Arturo fellow is the one who has come to put the Hollows under his command, eh?"

"When Arturo attacked long ago, the Gotei 13 had him on the verge of death, but he got away." Yamamoto continued the explanation.

"And they were never able to finish him off?" Ukitake asked to his mentor.

"I'm afraid not." Ginrei answered to the white-haired Captain. "By the time Arturo escaped, half of the Gotei 13 had been wiped out."

"What?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief. Even if it was her mentor Ginrei that was saying it, Yoruichi found it hard to believe. "You mean we lost half of our manpower back then...just because of this one Arrancar?"

"That's right. And what's worse…" Yamamoto continued from there. "Arturo wasn't even fully transformed at the time. If he were to invade again now in his peak form…"

"_It won't just be half of our numbers that'll be wiped out this time."_ Most Captains shared the same thought.

* * *

><p><strong>As the meeting ended… <strong>

"Arturo the Arrancar, eh?" Ukitake held his chin once again, as he pondered on the situation. "What do you make of it all?"

"We'll defeat any and all enemies that come in our way." Seigen had the answer on the tip of his tongue. "That's all there is to it."

"That's the right attitude! But…" Love scratched his cheek, as he thought on what he was about to say. "…it doesn't sound like an enemy who can be defeated with attitude alone."

"How should we tell our men this news?" Rose asked to his fellow Captains. "Panic will rise between them for sure."

"What do you think, Urahara-taichō?" Kyōraku made everyone's attention focus on the Captain of the 12th Division. He had been deep in thought ever since he heard the names 'Arturo' and 'Arrancar', and that didn't escape Kyōraku's sight.

"Me?" The surprised Urahara awakened from his trance and raised his head to look at them. "Oh, well...I'm sure the higher-ups will figure out what to do."

"When you give laid-back answers like that, it usually means you're preoccupied with something." Seigen laid a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about…" Urahara stared down, before a huge goofy grin filled his face. "What I'm having for dinner!"

"The worse part is that it's probably true…" Love whispered to Rose, while both sweatdropped. Next to them, Yoruichi slapped her own forehead in dismay.

"Nibantai-taichō." Someone else called for Yoruichi, causing her to turn around. It was the Captain of the 6th Division, Ginrei Kuchiki. "Could you spare me some minutes?"

"Of course, Kuchiki-dono." She answered and followed him out of the 1st Division's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same moment…<strong>

"Isn't this where we fought those Hollows yesterday?" Fujimaru asked to his sister, as soon as they arrived in West District 31.

"Why would she come here?" Matsuri sounded as confused as her brother. They had been following Suì-Fēng's trail up until then, which led them to that area of the Rukongai. The twins nodded to each other and continued to walk towards West, so they could reach the bridge that connected Districts 31 and 32. There they found her, seated on the edge of the cliff, by the side of the bridge. She felt their presence and was about to turn to face them, but shame took over her and she was unable to do so.

"I was supposed to be Yoruichi-sama's guard, but…rather than protecting her, I was the reason she got hurt." She told them, while she stared down below to the river that separated the Districts. "I vowed to give my life in her service, and look how horribly it ended."

"It wasn't your fault, Suì-Fēng." Matsuri told her, while she sat down by her side. Suì-Fēng's eyes were red from all the crying since she ran away from them and there were still some tears surrounding them, ready to fall at any moment.

"Yoruichi-sama told me to forget about it, but I just can't. I can't forgive myself." She sniffed, before all the disgust she felt for herself caused those last tears to fall down her face. But they didn't came alone though, they brought back many new ones. "W-What should I do? I r-really wish I knew!"

"Oh, Suì-Fēng…" Matsuri was about to say something in order to console the girl, but she was quickly interrupted by her brother.

"How do you think Yoruichi-sama felt when she defended you?" Fujimaru questioned the member of the Executive Militia, while he remained behind her. Suì-Fēng stopped crying and her eyes widened, while she repeated the question in her head.

"I…I have no idea." Suì-Fēng admitted, since she didn't know the answer. She finally lifted her head to face Fujimaru, so he could give her one. The male Shinigami frowned when he saw how terrible she looked like. "Why would she save me, the one who was supposed to die for her?"

"Yoruichi-sama said it herself…What we're trying to defend here is too big for one person alone." Fujimaru told her, while he offered a hand to help her stand. "The strong must be a shield for the weak, protecting them and giving them time to grow."

"Really?" The shocked Suì-Fēng asked, before staring from Fujimaru to Matsuri.

"Those were her exact words." Matsuri nodded to the girl, both to support her own words and to convince her to accept Fujimaru's help. Suì-Fēng pondered for a bit and finally accepted Fujimaru's hand. _"Nice job, Fujimaru!"_

"I think the best way to respond to such a sentiment is to be the best that you can be." He continued to speak and smiled to her, causing her to blush. She quickly retrieved her hand from his and looked away.

"You're…you're absolutely right." She eventually agreed and wiped the tears of her face, before facing him with a determined look in her eyes. "Instead of moping around, I should direct my energies into training and improving myself."

"That's the spirit!" Fujimaru smiled widely and gave her a thumbs up, causing her to blush once again. "You'll be a guard that Yoruichi-sama can rely on with complete confidence."

"Stop that!" She nearly yelled, before looking away once more, confusing Fujimaru with her actions. "You're embarrassing me…"

"What are you talking about, Suì-Fēng?" Matsuri asked, before draping her arm over the guard's shoulders. The girl of the twins pulled Suì-Fēng closer to her, causing the latter's eyes to widen. "Aren't we supposed to be friends? There's no reason for that!"

"I guess so, but…" Suì-Fēng, feeling clearly uncomfortable, quickly got herself free from Matsuri and walked back some steps. "I d-don't…I don't know h-how…"

"Why don't you start by telling us about yourself?" Fujimaru suggested, causing a confused look to appear on Suì-Fēng's face.

"I told you that already. I'm Suì-Fēng, member of the Executive Militia, 1st Division of the Onmi…"

"Yeah, we know that. What we want to know is what you like, what you dislike, your dreams…stuff like that!" Matsuri clarified what Fujimaru asked earlier.

"That's personal!" Suì-Fēng angrily spoke to them, causing them to chuckle.

"C'mon now, Suì-Fēng…" Matsuri quickly reached the girl and started to tickle her, causing her to laugh in front of them for the first time. "Tell us Suì-Fēng, what dirty little secrets do you have?"

"Ahahah! Stop! Stop! Sss-Ahahahah!" Suì-Fēng tried to get away from Matsuri but was unable to do so. Fujimaru watched the scene with a smile on his face, until he eventually sighed.

"Hey sis! Don't you think it's about time we go?" The boy asked, causing his sister to stop tickling their newest friend. "We still have a long way to go, before we reach the Southern Districts."

"Southern Districts?" Suì-Fēng, who was nearly crying from all the laughing, asked.

"We have some friends who live there that we would like to check on. And there are a few others over the Northern ones..." Matsuri was the one to answer. "We haven't seen them since the Hollow invasion."

"You'll come with us, right?" Fujimaru questioned the girl, surprising her.

"Me?" Suì-Fēng asked while she pointed to herself. "W-Why are you asking me to go with you?"

"Because we like you and we would like to enjoy of your company a bit more." He answered, causing the girl's eyes to widen more than ever before. A strange feeling started to rise inside of her, something that she had never felt before.

"_These two…they treat me so well, just like Yoruichi-sama does. Why do they do that?" _She stared back to the twins, who were both waiting for an answer with smiles on their faces. _"It feels good. It feels warm. It makes me want more. It's…It's so selfish of me to be thinking like this. I should live only to serve Yoruichi-sama. How could I…"_

"Wanna come or not?" Fujimaru insisted once more, before both twins extended their hands to her. Suì-Fēng bit her lower lip, as she struggled to make a decision.

"_How could I refuse it?" _The girl nodded and walked forward, giving her hands to the twins. _"How can I refuse something like this? How can I regret something like this? If even Yoruichi-sama approves it…How can I deny myself to feel...happy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later…<strong>

"Impressive, impressive…" Ginrei complimented the efforts of the boy who was training in the courtyard of the Kuchiki manor. "You're working hard, Byakuya."

"Jii-sama!" Byakuya stopped swinging his wooden sword and wiped the sweat of his face. Smiling, he quickly walked in his grandfather's direction. "I see you're visiting the manor! Will you be staying here today instead of with your Division?" The boy asked. Ginrei quickly pondered on that before nodding. "That's great! It has been a while since we last talked…That makes me very happy!"

"By the way, Byakuya… Could you finish up today's training?" Ginrei asked to his grandson, while the first stared around the courtyard, leaving the latter confused. "You've got a guest."

"A gues…" Before Byakuya could finish questioning the head of the Kuchiki Clan, a woman drove her breasts into the side of his face. Knowing that only one person would dare to do that, he quickly frowned and swung his sword at her, but she was able to dodge it by backflipping. "It's you, were-cat!"

"Ahahah! Calling me a were-cat is not a very nice greeting, Byakuya-boy!" Yoruichi told him, while she crossed her arms over her chest. "And here I was to play with you!"

"Silence!" Byakuya boldly demanded from the Captain of the 2nd Division. "When did I ask you to come here…and to 'play' on top of that? I'm a future head of the Kuchiki Clan, I don't need to play around!"

"_That's where you are wrong, Byakuya-boy! You're just like __Suì-Fēng__…" _Yoruichi thought, before disappearing with a Shunpo. She reappeared just behind Byakuya, with the hair band he used to tie his hair in a ponytail on her hand. "Is that so?"

"Bitch!" Byakuya swung his sword again while he turned around, but she avoided it once more, this time with Shunpo. Yoruichi stood on the roof of the main mansion, laughing and waving the ribbon in her hand.

"I fear for the future of the Kuchiki Clan if a little girl can steal your hair band while just playing and make you curse at the same time!" Yoruichi continued to tease the boy, who started to shake in anger.

"Don't you dare to move, Yoruichi Shihōin!" Byakuya's left eye started to twitch furiously, while he measured his 'opponent'. "I'll use my Shunpo to…"

"You lose, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Yoruichi grinned widely as she let out her final provocation, before disappearing with Shunpo and this time to not return.

"I see…" Apparently, something took over Byakuya as he had the look of someone who was possessed. "You really want to tick me off, don't you? Very well! Then I will have to show you that my Shunpo surpassed yours a long time ago!"

"My, my…" Ginrei sighed, as soon as his grandson disappeared in a Shunpo. "Byakuya would improve greatly if he didn't get worked up so easily…" The Captain of the 6th Division stared up to the sky for a while, pondering on what to do about it. "There's nothing I can do about it now…I guess I'll have some tea."

* * *

><p><strong>And while that happened…<strong>

"Now that I think of it, I think Momo is the only non-aggressive girl I know." Fujimaru stated, while he scratched his cheek. The three Shinigami had left Rukia's place as soon as she started a brutal beating on Renji, all because the latter called her a midget.

"Watch your mouth, Fujimaru!" Matsuri quickly showed her disapproval for Fujimaru's words, causing a cold chill to run down the boy's spine. "While I admit I'm a little bit aggressive, there are many that aren't. Rangiku is one example of that."

"Yeah, I guess…" Fujimaru ended up agreeing with his sister. _"Even though she has a lot other flaws…Just her ego puts her on the same unbearable level as you, sis."_

"Does that mean…" Suì-Fēng started to speak, startling the twins who apparently forgot about her. "…that you think that I'm aggressive?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Fujimaru quickly and clumsily answered, while he waved his hands frenetically so that Suì-Fēng would forget that.

"Nope, not yet!" Matsuri answered calmly and completely sure of what she was saying. Fujimaru's eyes immediately became slitted and he turned his head to her in a robotic way.

"Hey, sis! You don't really mean to turn her into a disciple of yours, do you?" Fujimaru whispered to Matsuri, so that Suì-Fēng couldn't hear him. "She's fine like she is."

"I know very well that you like her like she is. That's why I'm so tempted to do it." Matsuri whispered back, before elbowing him in the gut and walking towards Suì-Fēng. Fujimaru stood there with his mouth open, unable to say a word. "I have a proposal for you, Suì-Fēng."

"What is…it?" Suì-Fēng suddenly turned around as she felt many Spiritual Pressures appearing at the same time. Being slightly less skilled at sensing Reiatsu, the twins only realized it a bit later. "Hollows!"

"Oh no!" Matsuri's eyes widened in shock as she realized where the Hollows had appeared. "Fujimaru! They're in…"

"District 64…" Fujimaru already knew that and quickly prepared to make use of his Shunpo. "Let's go, girls!"

* * *

><p>"G-Get back! Get back!" A man shouted to the Hollows in front of him, as he tried to protect his two children from them with a piece of wood. The seven Hollows drooled for a while, until one of them jumped in their direction, causing him to helplessly raise the wooden stick. "NOOO!"<p>

"Shō!" Fujimaru shouted as he launched a small Reiatsu force from his finger, that sent the Hollow flying back. The three Shinigami landed in front of the man and raised their swords towards the evil creatures. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Y-Yes, we're fine!" The man nervously answered, while he helped his son and daughter up. "Please take my children away. I'll help you fight them if you do!"

"There's no need for that, sir. We'll take care of that." Fujimaru told him, before he landed a hand on Suì-Fēng's shoulder. "You're the fastest of us three, Suì-Fēng. Please lead them to safety."

"No, Matsuri should do it." The member of the Execute Militia quickly disagreed. "These aren't the only Hollows in this District. Because we two are the fastest, we should be the ones to care of these seven, so we can move to the next ones. No offense to you, Matsuri."

"No offense taken. I actually agree with that." Matsuri smiled and nodded. It seemed like Suì-Fēng felt more comfortable to speak in dangerous situations like the one they were in. The girl of the twins then turned to the nearest wall and brought it down with a single punch, opening a path to the parallel street. "Please, follow me!"

"H-Hai!" The scared family obeyed without questioning. The Hollows tried to follow, but Suì-Fēng intercepted two with a spinning wheel kick and Fujimaru intercepted another one with a double sole kick, sending them back.

"We should release our Shikai to finish this as quickly as we can!" Suì-Fēng told him, while she placed her sword by the side of her right cheek, with her left hand on top of the blade. "Ready?"

"I would if I could…" Fujimaru's answer caused Suì-Fēng's eyes to widen. She turned to him and saw he had an ashamed expression on his face, much like she had earlier. "I'm sorry, I still can't do it."

"_With the amount of Spiritual Power he currently has, he should have been able to use it by now!" _Suì-Fēng thought to herself, before looking back to the Hollows. "You're good at Kidō, right?"

"If you're asking me to cover your back, I'm more than able to do it!" He assured her. Surprisingly, she smirked.

"Don't let me down then, Fujimaru!" She told him, causing his eyes to widen. She did a wiping motion with her left hand, causing her Zanpakutō to glow and shrink. "Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!"

"Your Zanpakutō…is a stinger?" Fujimaru was surprised to see the shape of Suì-Fēng's Shikai. Her Zanpakutō was now a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her right middle finger, with the stinger being about twice as long as her fingers. The colors and pattern of her Shikai resembled those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name. Suì-Fēng stared to her partner by the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Fujimaru clapped both hands together, generating an electric current around them. He then slammed both hands into the ground, channeling the electricity into it and towards the Hollows. The creatures felt the energy approaching and instinctively dodged by jumping. Suì-Fēng smirked once again and used Shunpo to appear between the airborne Hollows. With two quick kicks she sent two Hollows back to the ground, where they were electrocuted to death. Then she stabbed a Hollow through his mask with Suzumebachi, before stepping on his shoulders for leverage for another jump. _"S-She's good!"_

"_Tsuzuri Raiden's effects are about to disappear. Then I'll have to…" _The trained assassin drew a pair of dark-bladed knives from her boots and launched them to the Hollows that had just landed on the ground. The Anken went right through their masks, killing them. As she started to fall back to the ground, Suì-Fēng made use of Shunpo to appear behind her sixth victim and stab him in the neck with Suzumebachi. Before the Hollow started to dissolve however, he grabbed her right arm, preventing her from retrieving her weapon from his neck and, therefore, to move from there. The last remaining Hollow capitalized on that to sneak behind her, aiming his sharp sabre-like teeth towards the back of her head. _"D-Damn it!"_

"Bakudō #21: Sekienton!" Fujimaru shouted and slammed his hands to the ground once again, this time raising a large curtain of red smoke that filled the entire area. The Hollow, having his sight taken away from him, instinctively stopped moving. As the smoke curtain dissipated, the Hollow had the stinger-like blade from the middle of his chest to the middle of his back. As he started to dissolve into dust, Fujimaru quickly approached his partner. "Are you okay, Suì-Fēng?"

"Of all the spells you could've used, you used Sekienton?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Well, since Hollows are creatures that act mainly on instinct, negating their senses causes an even bigger effect than when it happens on us." Fujimaru explained his motives. "And since you've been trained to be an assassin, I thought…I knew you could take it to your advantage."

"Why were you sure?" The confused Suì-Fēng asked.

"Hmm, well…" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, before he smiled in his usual silly way. "It may sound silly to you, but...we're friends! And friends trust each other!"

"Friends…" Suì-Fēng whispered, as she stared down.

_**Flashback**_

"_Friends?" The three asked at the same time, shock coming to them in various forms. The most notable one was the blush in Suì-Fēng's face, who opened her mouth various times, unable to utter a word._

"_Y-Yoruichi-sama, what's this all about?" She finally was able to articulate words. "I don't need any…"_

"_Give it a chance, Suì-Fēng." Yoruichi wasn't ordering her, but asking her instead. "Working with the Onmitsukidō isn't easy. You have to keep your feelings in check in this job. That's why you need friends to confide in. Otherwise, you may lose touch with your feelings."_

"_But…But, I…" Suì-Fēng tried to counter, but she couldn't come up with anything._

"_Even I need friends, you know?" Yoruichi told her, causing her to stare down. "Of course, if neither side agrees, I won't force you. But as far as I can tell, you don't have a single close friend, Suì-Fēng."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_So this is what Yoruichi-sama meant? These…feelings?" _Suì-Fēng brought her left hand to her chest as she thought of that. That warm, nice feeling she felt earlier had come back. _"Friends, huh? I guess it isn't that bad…Thank you, Yoruichi-sama."_

"Are you sure you're okay, Suì-Fēng?" Fujimaru worriedly asked, before she stared back up, revealing a smile. Not a smirk, but a true, pure smile. Somewhat, that worried Fujimaru even more. Her smile then became a little bit wider and she raised her left thumb up, like what Fujimaru had done earlier.

"I think…we make great partners!" Suì-Fēng told him, causing his eyes to widen. After the initial shock, he smiled widely as well.

"Hey, you two!" Matsuri suddenly shouted, as she appeared from the path she had cleared earlier. Her shout startled the two other Shinigami. That made her roll her eyes. "Have you forgotten about the other Hollows? Let's go! You'll have time for that later…"

"Time for what?" The two asked at the same time, causing Matsuri to sweatdrop.

"_Facepalm or facewall? Facepalm or facewall? Facepalm or facewall?" _The blond girl kept on thinking.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Kaien loudly announced as he walked through the halls of the 5th Division's barracks. He only stopped when he met one of his superiors, near the office of Captain Suzunami. "Mission accomplished, Aizen-fukutaichō!"<p>

"As expected, Shiba." Aizen nodded and then stared to the door of the office. "You won't have to report to Suzunami-taichō. I'm about to have a meeting with him, I can tell him about your results."

"Oh? That's okay, I guess…" Kaien shrugged and started to look around the station for two familiar faces, but to no avail. "Where are those brats? I haven't met them in a while!"

"Suzunami-taichō gave them the day off." Aizen answered with a smile. "A deserved reward for saving Shihōin-taichō."

"Eheh! I heard of that!" Kaien spoke with a wide and proud grin on his face. "Those two are really making a name for themselves, aren't they?"

"As long as they do it for justice, there's no problem in that." Kaname Tōsen spoke, as he approached the other two Shinigami. "But if they do it just for the sake of gaining fame, that's nothing more than a selfish war they are fighting then."

"Don't worry about them, Tōsen!" Kaien quickly defended the good name of his friends. "Those two have their heads where they should. There's not many like them around, you know?"

"In that I agree with you, Shiba." Aizen spoke of his opinion, before turning towards the blind man. "I think it's about time for our meeting, right?" The Vice-Captain asked, with Kaname's answer coming in the form of a nod. Aizen then turned back to the Shiba Clan member. "Well, if you excuse us…"

"Oh? Yeah, sure…" Kaien seemed surprised that Kaname had been summoned as well, but nodded nonetheless, before turning his back on them. The two other Shinigami then advanced towards the office, with Aizen knocking on the door.

"Come in." Seigen gave them authorization to enter. As Aizen entered in the office, his smile widened slightly as he noticed that the fourth man that was meant to be a part of the meeting was already there.

"How are you…Muguruma-taichō?" Aizen greeted the Captain of the 9th Division.

* * *

><p>"How many more are there?" Fujimaru asked to the girls, after he chopped one Hollow in half. He was anxiously waiting for an answer, as they were coming closer and closer to the place where Rangiku and Gin lived in.<p>

"If I'm not wrong, three." Suì-Fēng answered him, after a quick analysis. She pointed towards South and started to run in that direction, with the twins following close by. _"I only sense three, but by my calculations there should still be four around. Did I fail to count them while we killed them?"_

"Fujimaru! Three o'clock! Use Sai on him!" Matsuri shouted to her brother, who immediately complied. Fujimaru pointed his fingers towards a strange butterfly-looking Hollow, sending a considerable amount of Reiatsu towards the creature. That Reiatsu forced the Hollow's wings back, making it fall into Matsuri's range. She bisected him with a single sword slash and quickly restarted to follow her partners. "Where are the other two?"

"There!" Suì-Fēng pointed to her left, where a wall separated the street they were in from the one the Hollows were in. The trio jumped over the wall, only to find the two Hollows surrounding one little girl, with strawberry blond hair.

"Rangiku!" The twins shouted at the same time. Rangiku was on her knees, with fear stopping her from moving a single inch. Suì-Fēng didn't wait any longer and charged forward, stabbing the Hollow that was closer to Rangiku in the chest and pushing it away from her. "Do something about the other one!"

"I'll have him!" Matsuri shouted as she charged towards the last Hollow, bringing down her sword on him. The Hollow started to dissolve, causing the twins to sigh in relief. However, one more Hollow silently started to rise from the ground, just behind Rangiku.

"_I knew there was still one more!" _Suì-Fēng thought. She was too far away, so she turned towards one of her partners. "Fujimaru, behind her! Blast him with Kidō!"

"Huh?" Fujimaru turned around and saw the Hollow about to dive towards the defenseless girl. He pointed his fingers towards the creature, aiming for its head. "Hadō #4: Byakurai!" Fujimaru shouted as he unleashed the concentrated beam of electricity. Before the energy reached the Hollow, his mask start to crack into two. When the spell was about to hit him, the Hollow divided himself into two separate entities, with the beam of energy passing right between them. "Oh no!"

"Rangiku, get out of there!" Matsuri desperately shouted, but Rangiku was completely paralyzed, tears running down her face.

"_Do I still have the time to use Shunpo Chōgeki?" _Suì-Fēng thought as she changed her stance so that she could use the technique. As she was about to do so, something started to glow in front of Rangiku.

"GROWL, HAINEKO!" Rangiku screeched, causing whatever it was glowing to separate into hundreds, if not thousands, of sparkling white particles. Those particles surrounded the Hollow's two bodies, before cutting them from head to toe.

"No way! Was that…?" Fujimaru mumbled in disbelief, while she saw the Hollow slowly dissolving and disappearing.

"A Zanpakutō..." Matsuri completed, not really as a question, but more like giving the obvious answer. The white particles were joining together into the shape of a sword. As Rangiku's Zanpakutō stopped glowing, they were finally able to see what it looked like. It was a straight-bladed katana that had a tsuba in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. The handle was dark red. "Are you alright, Rangiku? It's me! Matsuri!"

"Ma…tsuri…" Rangiku muttered with glazed eyes. She didn't seem to realize what she was holding in her hands.

"Everything's fine now, Ran…" Fujimaru walked in Rangiku's direction, but was cut off in his words when she aggressively kicked his extended hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" She screeched, with her eyes suddenly widened and her breathing much faster than it should be.

"Rangiku…" Fujimaru, at the time both confused and scared, took another step forward.

"BACK AWAY!" Rangiku yelled again, this time diving into Matsuri, hugging her for protection. The twins stared at each other in complete confusion.

"_Don't tell me…" _Suì-Fēng stared at the little girl with a similar expression to that of the twins. As she thought of what could have started such a violent reaction, the member of the Executive Militia slowly brought her hand to her mouth.

"Rangiku, it's just Fujimaru." Matsuri told her, but Rangiku didn't seem to be listening. Shaking her head, the older girl stared around the area to try to find their other friend. "Where's Gin?"

"G-Gin…" Rangiku immediately started to tremble as she heard her friend's name, before she erupted into tears.

"Don't tell me that…" Fujimaru inadvertently took another step forward, but Suì-Fēng quickly stopped him from continuing by grabbing his right hand.

"Don't do it." She ordered more than advised, before staring down with a sad expression that only worried Fujimaru more. "Take care of her, Matsuri. I need to speak with Fujimaru in private."

"What do you mean by…" Before Fujimaru could finish his question, Suì-Fēng dragged him along with her in her Shunpo. As they landed a good distance away from Matsuri and Rangiku, Suì-Fēng released his hand and fell to her knees, holding her chest. "What's wrong with you, Suì-Fēng? Are you feeling weird?"

"J-Just…Just give me a moment." Suì-Fēng asked him, while she covered her mouth with her hands. Only then did Fujimaru realize that she was trying not to puke.

"I-If you have to do it, go ahead. You don't need to keep it in just because I'm here." Fujimaru told her, while he laid a hand on her shoulder. Suì-Fēng firmly shook her head and started to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You don't have any idea, have you?" She started to speak again, without looking at him. "Being with the Onmitsukidō, I've seen a lot of things…bad things. Some of them still make me sick just by remembering them."

"What do you mean?" Fujimaru didn't like the sound of her words. Did she knew what happened to Rangiku? Suì-Fēng stood and turned to face him, revealing some tears forming in her eyes. "Suì-Fēng…"

"It was my first mission. There was this Shinigami who was killing women in both Seireitei and Rukongai. He tortured them before he took their life away." Suì-Fēng revealed to him. Just by hearing her, Fujimaru knew that she didn't share that with much people, probably even none besides him and most likely Yoruichi. "We found him as he was about to kill another one. One of my brothers was able to kill him. She was safe…That same brother of mine went to check on her…"

"You don't have to tell me that if you don't want to." Fujimaru told her as he saw her choke up a bit.

"She killed him with the same knife that man was going to use to kill her." Suì-Fēng told him, causing his eyes to widen. He was starting to link that with Rangiku's case. "Then she killed the one who was closer at the time, another one of my brothers. That woman…That woman who had been tortured and nearly killed…I killed her myself. I had no choice. She was going to kill another one…"

"Suì-Fēng…Why did she kill your brothers?" Fujimaru slowly questioned, even though he was pretty sure of what the answer was.

"Since they were men, she feared they would do to her the same that that man did before. She panicked…" Suì-Fēng sniffed and stared into Fujimaru's eyes. She could see the fear in them. Regretting what she was about to say, she bit her lower lip. "That woman…she was raped, Fujimaru."

All color drained from Fujimaru's face as that revelation came down on him.


	28. Secrets! Everyone is Hiding Something

Some new stuff in my DeviantArt account, which includes drawings from Sōjun Kuchiki, Chōjiro Sasakibe, Marenoshin Omaeda and Jin'emon Kotsubaki...

* * *

><p>Chapter 028 - Secrets! Everyone is Hiding Something<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"How is she?" Suì-Fēng asked, as soon as Fujimaru closed the door behind him. Seeing the look on his face, she felt something she had never felt before. She felt sad for another person. Being trained as a professional assassin, she never let feelings get the better of her. Not even when her brothers died, all five of them. Now however, she wasn't able to do that. The sadness expressed by Fujimaru was touching her and spread through her heart as well.

"They put her to sleep. She'll be fine eventually." Fujimaru said with a defeated tone. Then, he stared up to the girl in front of him. "You were right. Unohana-taichō confirmed it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." She quickly bowed her head, asking for forgiveness. "You would learn about it eventually. I could've spared you the sadness you've been feeling until now."

"Don't be sorry. It was better this way." He disagreed and laid a hand on her head, causing her to instinctively raise it. He was smiling, but Suì-Fēng knew it was a fake one. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"H-Hai." She nodded and quickly followed him in silence. They remained that way until they left the 4th Division's barracks. "What about Matsuri? Won't she come?"

"She'll stay the night here with Rangiku." He answered shortly, creating another moment of silence. They walked around the streets of Seireitei, with no definite goal to be reached. "Where do you live?"

"Huh?" Suì-Fēng was startled by the question and found herself blushing a bit, not understanding why. "I…I live in Yoruichi-sama's manor. She gave me a room there when I started working as her personal guard."

"I'll take you there then." Fujimaru offered, without taking his eyes from the street. He kept walking with his hands on his pockets, without noticing that Suì-Fēng had stopped.

"N-No, there's no need for that!" Her answer finally made Fujimaru stop and look over his shoulder. His expression was empty and Suì-Fēng didn't know how to interpret it. "I can go by myself. T-There's no need for you to go so far away from your…"

"Please."

"F-Fujimaru…" At first, Suì-Fēng had an urge to continue refusing Fujimaru's offer, but when he grabbed her hand, she was unable to do so. Even as she told herself to get free from his grip, her hand didn't obey her. "I…Thank you, I'll accept."

"Nope, I must be the one thanking you." Fujimaru told her, before releasing her hand. Without realizing why, Suì-Fēng found herself regretting that he had done so.

"_What a shameful excuse of an assassin I am! What's wrong with me?"_ Suì-Fēng silently cursed herself, while she walked by Fujimaru's side. He had returned his hands to his pockets and stared to the sky while he walked.

"I know it's silly, but I really miss my sister when I'm not with her." Fujimaru admitted, causing Suì-Fēng to look at him by the corner of her eye. "I guess it's because we've always been together, so even the shortest separation makes me a bit different than I usually am."

"So I'm kind of a substitute for your sister, is it?" She questioned him.

"I'll admit that I've became a bit spoiled because of her, so I like to have someone with me at all the times. But still…" He smiled and looked back to her. "You are you. If I want to spend some time with you before I go home is because I like your company."

"My company?" Suì-Fēng prayed that the darkness of the night hid her blush when he said that. _"Yeah, right…"_

"You downgrade yourself a bit too much, you know?" Fujimaru told her, before he remembered to quote Seigen. "When someone goes to the trouble of complimenting you, I suggest you reply with a little more enthusiasm."

"You actually meant it?" Suì-Fēng asked, before fixing her eyes on him. She gasped as she did so. Fujimaru looked like a normal human who had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong, Fujimaru?"

"G-Gin!" He murmured, as he saw a silver-haired boy standing on the top of a roof, right in front of them. It wasn't only his presence that shocked Fujimaru, but also the blue variant of the Shinō Academy uniform that the male students used. The boy heard his name being called and turned his face to them, showing a devious snake-like grin.

"Oh? It has been a while, Fujimaru-san!" Gin greeted his friend, before turning slightly in Suì-Fēng's direction. "And also the Onmitsukidō-san that used to follow you when you went to visit us at the Rukongai!"

"Yoruichi-sama's orders. Security…I'll tell you later." She told to Fujimaru, as she felt his eyes falling on her for a moment.

"What…What are you doing here, Gin?" Fujimaru questioned the boy. His cold, mocking expression was making Fujimaru's blood boil inside of him.

"Shinigami…" He answered and pointed to his uniform at the same time. "I'm here to become a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami?" Fujimaru found himself shaking as he heard that. He clenched his fists as he prepared to roar towards the younger boy. "Is that why? You left Rangiku all alone because of that?"

"I did." Gin told him, not seeming even slightly affected by what Fujimaru was telling him. "It's not my fault, though…If there's anyone who's at fault for Rangiku being alone…" Gin then slowly raised his finger, pointing it towards the blond boy, causing his eyes to widen. "It's your fault."

"What?" Fujimaru asked in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What's it like to live here?" Gin's question made Fujimaru understand what he meant immediately.

_**Flashback**_

_"What's it like to live there?" Gin questioned in a wondering way, while they both stared towards Seireitei._

_"Are you interested in living there?" The blond boy inquired._

_"Rangiku seems to be." Gin answered, causing Fujimaru to realize what Rangiku's earlier wish was. "Who can blame her? Life...or should I say death...has been too rough with us."_

_"I could tell about you two to Seigen-sama, and he could find someone to adopt you both...Or even better!" Fujimaru shouted the last part, as a great idea came through his mind. "How about you two being my new siblings?"_

_"Yeah, maybe. It would be nice." Gin chuckled slightly, but then sighed once more. "But even if we somehow get there, who knows what will happen then?"_

_"Well, you could aim to become a Shinigami, just like us!" Fujimaru suggested with one of his large and characteristic grins. "You can't know for sure what the future holds, but there is one thing I can tell you. Your life will surely change in ways that you never dreamed were possible!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Life changed, that's for sure." Gin stated, while he passed his right hand in front of his forehead. "You took too long, I couldn't wait any longer. My current interests live on Seireitei."

"Your interests? What do you mean by that, Gin?" Fujimaru demanded for a full answer. "What could be so important to make you leave Rangiku behind?"

"That's something for me to know." Gin actually hissed as he said those words, sending chills down Fujimaru's spine. For a moment, Gin had his eyes open. Cold, merciless blue eyes that released a strange and dangerous aura. As suddenly as he opened them, he closed them. "I guess we'll see each other around…Bye-bye!"

"Wait, Gin!" Fujimaru shouted for him, but he was already going away.

"You won't escape!" Suì-Fēng suddenly yelled and used Shunpo to go after Gin, surprising Fujimaru who was left behind. _"Whatever that boy's intentions are, they can't be good ones. I'll have to get him for an interrogation."_

"My, my! Onmitsukidō-san is actually coming to hunt me!" Gin stated as he looked over his shoulder. Then, to Suì-Fēng's great shock, the boy disappeared. "However…A snake is not easy to catch. It slithers away pretty easily."

"Damn kid!" Suì-Fēng's eyes widened as she heard him speak behind her. She quickly drew her sword and turned around to slash him, but he disappeared once again. _"How can he use Shunpo already? The Academy's new year is only starting in a few days! What is he?"_

"Above!" Gin's shout was what allowed Suì-Fēng to turn around in time to block his sword slash, by raising her sword horizontally above her head. The small wakizashi had some serious weight behind it, as even the more experienced Suì-Fēng was having a hard time keeping it away from her.

"You even have a Zanpakutō?" Suì-Fēng questioned, with Gin's answer coming in the form of a wider grin. The Executive Militia member smirked though. "To shout before an attack, that's a rookie's mistake!"

"No, not really! I did it on purpose!" Gin told her, before kicking her in the gut, sending her flying against the wall. "Killing an Onmitsukidō-san would sure give me a bad reputation."

"Cocky brat!" Suì-Fēng insulted him, while she got back to one knee. Gin though, decided to put his Zanpakutō back on its sheath. "Don't think this is over yet, kid!"

"Oh, but it is! Fujimaru-san would get really mad if I hurt his girl." Gin told her, with one hand extended to each side and while shaking his head.

"WHAT?" Suì-Fēng shouted furiously at the audacity of the younger boy.

"Eh, just forget it…I don't like to say the same things twice." Gin stated, before he raised one finger thoughtfully. "Although, I'll have to repeat this one…Bye-bye!"

"Tsk, he's gone!" Suì-Fēng frowned and punched the floor, so that she could get free of some of the anger that was filling her. Shortly after, Fujimaru reached her.

"Are you hurt, Suì-Fēng?" He asked as he knelt by her side.

"Just my pride…" She answered with a really upset look on her face. Then, she looked back to the male Shinigami. "Fujimaru, that boy…he is far from normal."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"So this is the Shihōin manor?" Fujimaru stared in awe to the huge mansion in front of him, which was far bigger than the one he lived in. And that was saying something. "I knew it was near the 2nd Division's barracks, but I never came here before. This is huge!"

"It's only befitting of the great clan that is the Shihōin." Suì-Fēng told him, with great pride in her words.

"Ahah! If you say so if such conviction, who am I to deny it?" Fujimaru chuckled. Both stood there at the front door for a while, both in an uncomfortable silence. "Well…you're home. I guess I should be going."

"Yes, thank you." Suì-Fēng nodded and watched Fujimaru nodding back, before he turned around to leave. For some reason, she wasn't being able to go inside and kept on staring to him. Biting her lower lip, she actually took a step on his direction. "F-Fujimaru…"

"Hm? What is it?" The male Shinigami asked, while he looked over his shoulder. Suì-Fēng felt a sudden urge to start fidgeting, but was somehow able to remain quiet. She then decided to bow deeply, so she could let all out at once.

"If…If you need something, please ask me! I'm not much of a talker, but I can listen to you! Please, consider it!" She offered, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise.

"_Talk about an improvement! Just in one day! But…"_ He smiled and walked back towards the girl, landing a hand on her shoulder when he reached a sufficient enough distance. "You really have to stop doing that!"

"Oh, s-sorry…" She quickly straightened herself, causing Fujimaru to chuckle. "I promise I'll try."

"By any chance…will you be at the Academy's New Year Opening?" Fujimaru suddenly reminded himself to ask her. It was the closest big event that was supposed to happen in just a couple of days. "I'm not sure if Matsuri will go, considering what happened. Seigen-sama will be with the other Captains and I'm not sure about Kaien either, since I haven't seen him in a while, so…"

"Again as a substitute?" Suì-Fēng raised an eyebrow, causing an upset look to appear in Fujimaru's face. That made her chuckle, much to his surprise. "I'm kidding, there's no need to repeat that explanation again…"

"You got me there…" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head. _"Making jokes already? Make that a great improvement then…"_

"I don't know." She sincerely answered, causing Fujimaru to raise an eyebrow. "It all depends on what Yoruichi-sama has for me to do…"

"But considering that she'll be there…"

"I'll likely be there as well." Suì-Fēng finished the words of someone else, before noticing Fujimaru's slitted eyes and silly grin. Only then did she notice the dark-skinned woman who was by their side. "Yoruichi-sama!"

"Well, well! What do we have here?" Yoruichi asked with a large grin on her face. "You two sure seem to be getting along well!"

"I…I'm sorry that I didn't return earlier." Suì-Fēng bowed her head for forgiveness. "You probably needed me for something and I wasn't here to answer your call."

"Nonsense! I went to visit Kuchiki-dono's grandson after the Captain meeting, so I only came back some minutes ago. You weren't needed at all!" Yoruichi then messed Suì-Fēng's hair, while she chuckled. "Besides, I was the one who pushed for you to spend the day with these two. Why would I call you back?" She then stopped and looked around, like if she was searching for something. "Say, where's Matsuri?"

"Matsuri is…she had to take care of some business." Fujimaru decided not to lie, choosing to only hide the truth instead. Suì-Fēng stared down as soon as he said that, something that didn't pass unnoticed to Yoruichi. "And I should be going as well…Konoka-sama must be worried about our absence."

"Yes, definitely." Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "Be sure to pass by more often. We'll be waiting for you two."

"Sure." Fujimaru grinned and then stared to Suì-Fēng, who looked away when their eyes met. Rubbing his cheek, he approached her and, much to her shock, kissed her cheek. "See ya!"

"My, my…You sure are a lucky one, Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi thoughtfully rubbed her chin, while she watched Fujimaru going way. She stared to her personal guard, who had her mouth open and her face a crimson-red. With an evil glittering in her eyes, Yoruichi whispered in her ears. "And here I thought you liked Kisuke…"

"W-What?" Only then did Suì-Fēng react, jumping away from Yoruichi and facing her with a scandalized look on her face. "Yoruichi-sama! You know as well as I do that that is, I'm sorry to say, a blasphemy!"

"You're denying that you like Kisuke, but you're not denying the same about him." Yoruichi warned her, while she pointed towards the direction Fujimaru took when he left. That nearly made Suì-Fēng's jaw hit the floor. Yoruichi then let out an exaggerated sigh. "Who can blame you? I would love to have a little smooch from such a handsome guy myself…"

"Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng shouted, without realizing she continued to not deny what Yoruichi was saying.

"Ahahahah! Fine, I'll stop…Let's get inside, it's too cold here." Yoruichi told her and made sign for Suì-Fēng to follow her. As they crossed the front doors, two members of the Executive Militia closed and locked them. "While the main reason I wanted you to spend time with them was for you to have some friends to count on, there's another one I haven't told you about."

"There is?" The surprised Suì-Fēng questioned.

"I'm considering you to take Kisuke's old place as the 2nd Division's 3rd Seat." The Onmitsukidō leader revealed, causing Suì-Fēng to stop walking. Expecting the surprised reaction, Yoruichi chuckled. "That also means you'll be in charge of the Detention Unit and, by consequence, the Maggot's Nest as well. It's not an easy job, so you'll need those friends to support you."

"B-But…are you sure?" Suì-Fēng nervously asked. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in response. "Are you sure I'm qualified for that position?"

"That's what we'll see. You'll be on charge of it for a couple of weeks to see if you're able to handle it. Then, I'll decide." Yoruichi explained, before stretching her arms. "I'm loaded with work since Kisuke became the Captain of the 12th Division. Taking care of the 1st, 3rd and 5th Divisions of the Onmitsukidō is proving to be too much for me, so I'll need someone I can trust to care of one of them for me. What do you say, Suì-Fēng? Do you accept what I'm proposing?"

"Well, I…of course, Yoruichi-sama." The girl answered while she bowed deeply. That made Yoruichi frown in suspicion. She expected Suì-Fēng to show more enthusiasm for her possible promotion.

"Are you afraid you won't have time to interact with your new friends?" Yoruichi asked, causing Suì-Fēng to gasp. The older woman had completely read through the younger one's reaction. "With this promotion, you'll have to drop your duty as my personal guard. You won't have the time to assume both positions. However, since you'll be the leader of your own Division, you'll be able to be more independent and actually have more time for your own things."

"B-But…I can't trust your security to no one else! I…"

"Don't be silly! I'm the Captain of the 2nd Division and the leader of the Onmitsukidō! I can take care of myself quite well!" Yoruichi told her, before stopping in front of the door of Suì-Fēng's room. "Well, we'll discuss this some other time. Now, it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a quite tiring day."

"H-Hai! Good night, Yoruichi-sama!" The girl bowed and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and let her back hit against it, before letting herself fall into her knees. She then brought her hand to her cheek._ "That idiot…I thought he was so uncool when I first met him. So, why do I like him so much now?"_

"Suì-Fēng and Fujimaru, sitting in a tree…" Someone chanted from the other side of the door.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"So sleepy…It really is difficult to wake up without Matsuri's beatings." Fujimaru admitted, but only because he was alone. For once, he was the only one taking breakfast. He took a bite of a toast and slowly swallowed it, while he lazily rubbed his eyes. "Seigen-sama arrived late last night, so perhaps he's still dressing. But I wonder about Konoka-sama…I haven't seen her yet."

"I must be going. Thank you." Fujimaru heard a familiar voice. As he looked to the courtyard, he saw the woman he was talking about along with a man that was similar to himself.

"_Urahara-taichō?" _He thought, while he watched Konoka nod, before she returned inside. Urahara remained on the courtyard though, thoughtfully staring to the sky. With curiosity filling him, Fujimaru quickly crossed the courtyard to meet him. "We rarely have the pleasure of your company here, specially so early in the morning, Urahara-taichō!"

"Well, well!" Urahara's mind returned to his body, considering that he finally blinked and spoke. "Hello, Fujimaru!"

"Suzunami-taichō isn't up yet. You'll have to wait a bit if you have business with him." Fujimaru told him.

"No, no! I didn't come to see him." Urahara answered, causing Fujimaru's eyebrows to rise.

"Hey, Urahara-taichō…" The boy whispered, as he came closer to the Captain. He only continued after looking over his shoulders, to make sure that it was safe to speak. "Don't tell me you came to see Konoka-sama! Matsuri isn't around, but she seems to be drawn into some specific situations like this one…"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Urahara admitted, while he stared in the direction Konoka took to leave. "I feel rejected and utterly dejected."

"You're kidding, right?" Fujimaru asked, with a nervous smile.

"Yes…" Urahara slowly answered, before looking back to the boy with his usual silly expression. "Kidding, I'm just kidding…"

"What really brought you here then?" Fujimaru questioned, while he rubbed the back of his head. Seeing that Urahara's expression didn't change, the younger Shinigami sighed to cut him off before he could even answer. "You know what? Never mind…"

"You're fond of Konoka-sama, aren't you?" Urahara asked with a smile, surprising Fujimaru.

"What's gotten into you?" Fujimaru questioned, as he didn't knew how to interpret what he was being asked. "Of course I'm fond of her! We all are!"

"Yes, I thought so as well…" The Captain nodded. He continued to smile, but Fujimaru knew by the tone of his voice that there was seriousness in his words. "Just forget that I was here and, please…don't tell anyone. Not even to your sister."

"What is going on, Urahara-taichō?" Fujimaru asked to the older Shinigami, but the latter immediately stared away.

"It's just a guess, so while I'm not sure…" Urahara stared into Fujimaru's eyes one last time, before turning his back on him. "I can't say."

"Wait, Urahara-taichō!" Fujimaru still called, but the Captain quickly used Shunpo to disappear, leaving Fujimaru all alone in the Suzunami estate's courtyard. "He bolted…What's going on?"

"Speaking to yourself, Fujimaru? That's for old people, you know?" Seigen told him, as he appeared by his son's side. "I thought I felt Urahara's spiritual power…"

"Yeah, he was here to…" Fujimaru started to answer, but Urahara's words crossed his mind. "He was passing by, so he decided to stop to say hi."

"Oh, so thoughtful of him…" Seigen rubbed his chin while he spoke, seemingly not convinced by Fujimaru's answer. "Shall we go, then?"

"Just a second, please!" Fujimaru asked, before disappearing with a quick Shunpo. After the said second, he reappeared with his Zanpakutō and two apples. "You should eat before going to work, Seigen-sama."

"Ah! Thank you, Fujimaru!" Seigen smiled and picked one of the apples. Both ate in silence, while they walked out of the Suzunami estate. "I heard from Konoka that you arrived late last night."

"O-Oh, yeah…I needed to clear my mind, before I could return home." Fujimaru told him, while he stared down sadly. "Have you heard about what happened?"

"I didn't even need to arrive at home. Unohana sent Yamada to tell me about it." Seigen revealed and Fujimaru nodded. "Is it…one of the kids you told me about? The ones you wanted me to adopt?"

_**Flashback**_

_"I could tell about you two to Seigen-sama, and he could find someone to adopt you both...Or even better!" Fujimaru shouted the last part, as a great idea came through his mind. "How about you two being my new siblings?"_

_"Yeah, maybe. It would be nice." Gin chuckled slightly, but then sighed once more. "But even if we somehow get there, who knows what will happen then?"_

_"Well, you could aim to become a Shinigami, just like us!" Fujimaru suggested with one of his large and characteristic grins. "You can't know for sure what the future holds, but there is one thing I can tell you. Your life will surely change in ways that you never dreamed were possible!"_

_(…)_

"_Life changed, that's for sure." Gin stated, while he passed his right hand in front of his forehead. "You took too long, I couldn't wait any longer. My current interests live on Seireitei."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"H-Hai…" Fujimaru stared down once again, as he answered. In accordance to the mood, Seigen sighed.

"I should've started moving when you told me about them…" Seigen held his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sorry about what happened, Fujimaru…Even if it's too late, I still intend to give a home to those children."

"It's not your fault, Seigen-sama…but thanks." Fujimaru smiled to his father, causing him to smile as well, even if it was for a short time.

"Fujimaru…" Seigen called, with a serious look on his face. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to take care of Konoka."

"What?" The shocked Fujimaru actually stopped walking and shouted the word. "Um, was that some kind of joke or something? You knocked all the sleep that remained out of my head with that one!"

"Huh?" Seigen's eyes widened slightly, before he looked away from his son. "Yeah… It was just a joke. Forget it."

"I knew you had to be kidding!" Fujimaru sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I can't even imagine anything happening to you, Seigen-sama!"

"True, but…just remember…" Seigen continued, causing the younger Shinigami to frown in worry. "If anything like that ever does happen, you two are the only ones who can look out for her. For her and for the new kids who will come. You got that?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later…<strong>

"You didn't have to come today, Matsuri." Aizen reminded her, while she signed the presence sheet. "Suzunami-taichō allowed you to be with that girl while she recovers."

"I know. Yamada-fukutaichō told me when he came back." Matsuri nodded. She seemed very tired, as she even had bags under her eyes, probably from not sleeping the entire night. "She woke up during the night and wasn't able to get back to sleep, so they gave her a stronger sedative. She'll be sleeping all morning. And since I couldn't stand to be there much longer…"

"I see…Suzunami-taichō and Fujimaru-kun shouldn't take long to arrive." Aizen told her and she nodded.

"Aizen-fukutaichō…" She called him, as soon as he turned to leave. That made him face her once again. "I've been trying to get my mind out of everything that happened with Rangiku, and there's only one thing that I can think of, so I wanted to ask you…What do you think of all that has been happening? About the behavior of the Hollows and this…war…"

"It's hard to understand something from which you don't have any prior knowledge. That's what this new behavior of the Hollows is all about. We can't properly comprehend what's happening, because it's unprecedented." Aizen answered in the logical way Matsuri expected. "I would not worry about it though. Our superiors are working on this as we speak. I hear that even Central 46 has started to move. They'll know what to do."

"Central 46, the highest authority in Soul Society…" Matsuri mumbled, while she held her chin in a thoughtful manner. Before the conversation could continue, Fujimaru and Seigen arrived in the station.

"Good morning, Aizen! I see that you're accompanied by someone who doesn't do what I ask her to do." Seigen greeted Aizen, before laying a hand on Matsuri's shoulder. "You're sure you don't want the day off?"

"I needed to get out of there. For the morning, at least." She answered with a weak smile, while Fujimaru greeted Aizen. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"I guess I can find you something." Seigen answered, while he stared to Aizen who nodded and left, turning around the nearest corridor. "I have some stuff to take care about. Just wait here for Aizen, he'll give you your mission."

"Hai." The twins answered in unison, causing a smile to appear in Seigen's face before he left to his office. Matsuri then dropped her smile and stared to her brother. "You were able to wake up without my help? Wow…"

"Wasn't easy, I'll admit…You look like shit, you know?" Fujimaru asked, causing her to chuckle against her will. "How is Rangiku?"

"In the same way as you last saw her…unconscious." She answered, causing her brother to frown deeply.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about someone Suì-Fēng and I met last night…" Fujimaru started to reveal, causing a worried Matsuri to look at him. "We met Gin, Matsuri."

"You what?" The shocked girl nearly shouted. Fujimaru quickly went through everything that happened, causing Matsuri to become visibly perturbed. "I can't believe this…"

"I don't know what to make of it as well…" Fujimaru hid his face behind one of his hands, while he sighed. "Everything seems to be happening lately. This war with the Hollows, what happened to Rangiku, Gin's reappearance, both Urahara-taichō and Seigen-sama acting strangely…"

"What about them?" Matsuri hesitantly asked, fearing another complicated situation. Her fears became true, as Fujimaru revealed what happened earlier with both of them, even though Urahara had asked him to not share what happened with his sister. "Remember when we joked about us being part of a really bad plot? Now I wished it was true, that this was only some story and not our own lives."

"Man, oh man…" Someone groaned from behind them. "Here I come to pick up my partners for a mission and this is what I get? A pair of depressed babies?"

"You are…" Both twins turned around at the same time, their eyes meeting someone they hadn't seen in quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"I was actually talking about not seeing you in a while, yesterday." Fujimaru revealed to his senpai. "Finally something good happening between all the madness that has been going on lately."

"That's true… It's been a while since I went out on patrol with you two! I've been missing it as well!" Kaien admitted, with a huge grin on his face. "I guess that means that Suzunami-taichō is starting to place more trust in you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Fujimaru pondered on that for a bit, but eventually sighed. "We've still got a long, long way to go though…"

"Have you been able to release your Zanpakutō yet?" Kaien questioned them, causing both twins to look in directions opposite to Kaien's.

"There has been so much stuff going on lately that we actually forgot about that." Matsuri was the one to answer.

"Can you tell us, Kaien?" Fujimaru asked with an embarrassed smile. "What do we have to do to release our Zanpakutō?"

"What do you have to do?" Kaien repeated the question, while he rubbed the back of his head. "Why, it's all about putting in the effort, of course! Have you heard your Zanpakutō's voice at least?"

"We did, but we didn't understand what it meant." Fujimaru told him, with a frown. "It said something like…discard that which you do not need and find that which is necessary."

"You both heard the same voice?" The confused Kaien asked, with both twins nodding to answer. _"Strange…I never heard of something like that before!"_

"And it told us to put our minds together and look forward…" Matsuri quickly added. "…but we have no idea how we're supposed to do that."

"Hey, are you sure you two aren't secretly relieved, somewhere in your hearts?" Kaien inquired, suddenly seeming upset. The twins' eyes widened at the same time as they pondered the hypothesis. "Like maybe you think, I don't know…I'm weak so somebody else, somebody strong, will fight for me? That kind of thing? Are you sure you don't have that kind of overdependence somewhere in your hearts?"

"Overdependence…" They both repeated in a whisper.

"Listen…A Zanpakutō is the mind, the strength of a Shinigami, so what do you think a Shinigami needs to release its full potential?" Kaien asked, but didn't even give them time to answer. "It's determination! Fierce, burning determination! That's what your Zanpakutō is waiting to see!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Hey, baldy!" Hiyori shouted as she entered in Urahara's office. The Captain of the 12th Division had both hands under his chin, while he pondered on something. "Baldy!"

"_I sure hope they don't remember to use that." _Urahara silently spoke to himself, before changing his position slightly. _"It's not likely, since there's only one person who can possibly use it. It would be a lot of bad luck if they found out…"_

"Baldy!" Hiyori shouted, as she came dangerously close to her Captain. Once again, he failed to hear her, causing a vein to furiously swell in her forehead.

"_There are only a few people who know about it…me, Yoruichi-san, Suzunami-taich__ō, possibly Unohana-taichō…" _Urahara's eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered someone else. _"Oh, man…That guy knows about it too! But he wouldn't dare, would he?"_

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, BALDY!" Hiyori shouted even louder, this time nailing Urahara with a jumping kick to the face. With that, she was finally able to awaken him from his thoughts.

"H-Hiyori-san?" The surprised Urahara held his nose, while he slowly stood. "What's going on?"

"I'm calling you for about an hour! There's someone here to see you and you're making him wait, you damn baldy!" Hiyori scolded her Captain, before looking over her shoulder. "Come on in! He's finally awake!"

"S-Sasakibe…fukutaichō?" Urahara mumbled, as he saw the grey-haired Vice-Captain of the 1st Division entering in his office. _"For him to be here, something bad must've happened!"_

"Urahara-taichō, you've been summoned by Yamamoto-sōtaichō for an urgent meeting." Sasakibe revealed the motive of his presence. "According to him, your presence is absolutely necessary."

"_Something really bad then…" _Urahara silently added.

* * *

><p><strong>And while that happened…<strong>

"Oh no! I overslept!" Suì-Fēng shouted even before she got out of her room. She slammed the door behind her and started to run across the corridors of the Shihōin manor. _"I couldn't get myself to sleep! Yoruichi-sama will be so mad at me…"_

"What? Are you sure?" Yoruichi's voice made Suì-Fēng stop on her tracks. The girl carefully looked around the corner, being able to see Yoruichi speaking with one of her messengers. "Are you absolutely sure of what you just told me?"

"Hai! The orders were sent by Yamamoto-sōtaichō himself. There is no mistake." The man nervously answered. Hearing that, Yoruichi let her arms hang to the side of her body, in a sign of defeat.

"I can't believe this is happening…" She mumbled, before she angrily punched the closest wall. _"Someone spoke too much!"_

"_Yoruichi-sama…" _Suì-Fēng continued to stare worriedly at her master.


	29. Urahara Raise His Sword! Awake, Benihime

Another chapter betareaded by Cloud Link Zero...If things continue to go as smoothly as they've gone lately, expect new updates to this story every Thursday night (more or less depending on your time region...).

New drawing on DeviantArt featuring Seigen Suzunami...

And on a final note, I have to let something out of my chest...Quincies with Arrancar masks and the ability to go Bankai...Well, this final arc is either gonna be something really amazing or Kubo has definetely lost his mind...

On to the chapter then... ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 029 - Urahara Raises His Sword! Awaken, Benihime<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Are you sure it is prudent to release that already?" A very large man asked to someone else, who remained hidden in the darkness. The visible man had golden eyes and pink mustache and hair, the latter styled into two small horns with black tips and with the emblem of the Kidō Corps drawn on it, also black and centered on the top of his head. He wore a long purple mantle over his Shinigami clothes.

"Considering that Sasakibe-dono mentioned it when he came to summon me, I don't see why Yamamoto-dono would call a meeting regarding this object if the decision to use it wasn't already taken." The other man swiftly passed his hand over a rectangular box, causing it to glow with blue energy, revealing that many sealing formulas had been placed over it. With a single tap on the top of the box, those formulas slowly started to give away. "It will need some time to awaken, otherwise it will be useless."

"I un-understand why, but…" The large man looked away for a second, with some drops of sweat rolling down his round face. "Have you forgotten what this will mean to whoever wields it?"

"Of course not. However, these must be orders from above. Most likely, Central 46…There's nothing we can do but to obey, Hachigen." The man reminded the Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps. He then walked towards the door, finally revealing his features. "You'll keep watch over it. I'm leaving for the meeting."

"Hai, Dai Kidōchō…" Hachigen nodded, while he watched the Grand Kidō Chief leaving. The large man then looked over his shoulder, fixing his eyes on the box. The glow that surrounded it was slowly turning from blue to purple. Hachigen pouted, something which was a bit creepy considering he was already more than an adult. "Ehhhh...We may do nothing but obey, but that doesn't mean we have to like it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"I'm actually the first to arrive? Must be a first…" Urahara stated, while he rubbed the back of his head. He who was always the last one to arrive at the Captain meetings found himself inside Yamamoto's office all by himself. Not even the Captain Commander was around to receive him, but Vice-Captain Chōjiro Sasakibe had told him to enter nonetheless. _"My, my…Must be really serious stuff if even the Captain Commander is forced to get out of his Division's barracks to solve it…"_

"Excuse me." Sasakibe spoke, after he knocked on the door to get Urahara's attention. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō is about to arrive."

"Sure, sure. I have a lot of time, anyway." Urahara shrugged, before Sasakibe left the office once again. The Captain of the 12th Division sighed, as he sank on his thoughts once again. _"What could it be? Perhaps he wants me to develop something to help us in the upcoming war with the Hollows? Not really my thing though, I'm just a modest inventor…War weapons are not my specialty. That's something he should ask…"_

"Oh, you're already here, Urahara-taichō!" Yamamoto sounded truly surprised by seeing Urahara waiting for him. Either he missed Sasakibe in the corridors of the 1st Division's barracks or he just doubted Urahara's punctuality and needed to check it by himself. "I took a bit longer than expected, as I met someone who was to come to this meeting as well on my way back…"

"_Ask…him!" _Urahara opened his mouth without even noticing, as the man he was thinking about followed Yamamoto into the office. A tall, tan-skinned Shinigami, who Urahara knew as the Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps. Tessai Tsukabishi had cornrowed hair styled into little horns and a long handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore rectangular-shaped glasses, an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it over his standard Shinigami robes, and also carried a Shakujō on his right hand. "Te-Tessai…san…"

"It has been quite a while, Urahara-dono." Tessai nodded to greet his long time friend. "It's a shame that we have to meet on such unfortunate conditions…"

"Unfortunate, huh?" Urahara frowned, before turning towards Yamamoto who was already seated on his chair, behind his desk. "What's going on, Yamamoto-sōtaichō? What is so urgent?"

"We'll have to wait for one more person, before we can proceed." Yamamoto told to the other two Shinigami, who stared at each other in a questioning way. Someone knocked on the door immediately afterwards. "Here she comes…"

"Captain of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief, Yoruichi Shihōin reporting…sir…" Yoruichi delayed the last words while she entered in the office, as her eyes locked on the two familiar faces besides Yamamoto's. "Kisuke? Tessai? What are you doing here?"

"Most likely for the same reason as you, Yoruichi-dono." Tessai answered, with a frown on his face. _"Which can't be good, considering why I have been called…They must have chosen who will wield it already!"_

"Thanks for coming, the three of you." Yamamoto addressed the three Captain-level Shinigami. "I think you all know why I called you here."

"I guess it's not to tell us we have some vacation time coming up…" Urahara sarcastically stated.

"Hardly…Central 46 has made their intentions clear in the meeting I just had with them. They're considering using our ultimate weapon…the Shisuikyō." Yamamoto revealed, causing Urahara's eyes to widen in fear and both Tessai and Yoruichi to frown deeply, as they knew that beforehand.

"The Shisuikyō? Did I hear that right?" Urahara questioned, while a drop of sweat slowly fell by the right side of his face, since he was familiar with the artifact. _"I can't believe it. What I feared the most is coming true…"_

"Your ears appear to be working just fine." Yamamoto answered, causing Urahara's right eyebrow to twitch.

"Does that mean you don't trust the Gotei 13, Yamamoto-sōtaichō?" Urahara asked before thinking. Yamamoto opened his eyes and violently hit the floor with the tip of his cane, causing the three Shinigami's eyes to widen instantly.

"If that's what Central 46 decides, there's nothing we can do but to obey! Besides, the last time Arturo Plateado invaded Soul Society, the results were catastrophic. We must win at all costs!" Yamamoto explained to Urahara, like if he was scolding a young child. "I've already asked to the Kidō Corps Commander, Tessai Tsukabishi, to start preparations regarding the release of the seals that protect the Shisuikyō."

"Tessai-san! Y-You knew of this?" The shocked Urahara immediately turned to face his childhood friend, who remained calm nonetheless.

"I did and I've also started the removal of the protective seals. My Vice-Kidō Chief is overseeing the process as we speak. However…" Tessai fixed his glasses and stared in Yamamoto's direction, instead of Urahara's like he had been doing. "I find all this process very odd. If I recall it correctly, there isn't a single person alive capable of using the Shisuikyō."

"There is one." Yamamoto's words completely surprised Tessai, made Urahara's heart hit the floor and caused Yoruichi to frown even deeper and even bite her lower lip in worry.

"I knew it…" Yoruichi mumbled, while she closed her hands into tight fists. That didn't pass unnoticed to the two men of her age. "That's why you told me to go pick that person before I came here."

"Yoruichi-san…" Urahara was quick to interpret the disgusted look in Yoruichi's face. He hid his face behind his right hand, while he furiously gritted his teeth. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Let's just get this over with…Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi called for her candidate 3rd Seat. Suì-Fēng opened the door of the office, so that the person in question could enter. She then closed it once again, while her face supported a look of both confusion and worry.

"Sōtaichō-dono! This is…" Tessai now supported an expression similar to those of his friends, as he immediately recognized the person in front of him. Urahara took a deep breath and let the hand that was covering his face come down to meet the other person's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later…<strong>

"That mission was pretty quick. We're still in time for lunch!" Fujimaru stated with one of his goofy grins, which fell as soon as his stomach growled. "Oh man, so hungry…"

"I'm sorry, Fujimaru." Matsuri stared down, while she apologized to her brother. "With everything that has happened lately, I wasn't able to prepare anything to eat."

"Oh, huh, well…" Fujimaru was about to say that that was actually a good thing, but seeing his sister so down, he decided not to do so. Sweatdropping, Fujimaru gathered all his courage to speak. "I, uh…well, you…You don't have to worry about that! No, no way, because…uh, because…Y-You can always make an extra of one of your specialties next time! Yeah, just to…just to compensate for today!"

"Really?" Matsuri's eyes widened, as she looked up to her brother. He nodded in the most sincere way he could. "Oh, thanks Fujimaru! I'll put all my effort on it!"

"Gosh, you know what you're getting yourself into?" Kaien whispered, with Fujimaru answering with a slow nod and while tears formed in his eyes. Matsuri's most destructive trait wasn't her monstrous strength, nor her fighting ability. It was what she created when inside of a kitchen. That trait would be unleashed and Fujimaru's stomach would eventually pay for it.

"Well, I'm going to the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho. Rangiku-chan will wake up anytime now." Matsuri turned to them and smiled. "I'll see you later, Fujimaru, Kaien-kun!"

"And she's off again…" Fujimaru sighed sadly, while he watched his sister go. Both male Shinigami remained in the same place for a while. Kaien also stared to the girl who left on an accelerated pace, with a frown slowly forming on his face.

"That smile of hers…It was definitely a fake one." Kaien remarked, with Fujimaru nodding in agreement. "She's suffering a lot with all that's happening, isn't she?"

"Yes and unfortunately…there's not much we can do." Fujimaru kicked a stone against the nearest wall, before looking up to the sky. "Rangiku won't let any guy get near her. She goes berserk the moment she sees a man. She even threatened Yamada-fukutaichō, who was just going to bring her something to eat…" Fujimaru looked over his shoulder, staring to Kaien for a moment before looking back towards the blue sky. "Everyone here is a stranger for her, so she can only rely on Matsuri. She needs Matsuri at all times and that affects my sister."

"Since Matsuri's always there, she's absorbing all the suffering that the girl is feeling into her own being…" Kaien realized, with Fujimaru nodding once again. "If it wasn't for that last smile, I wouldn't have noticed. Your sister is much stronger than I ever thought her to be…"

"She is, that's for sure…but even she has a breaking point, which isn't too far way by now." The male of the twins walked towards the stone he kicked earlier and kicked it once more, this time into the middle of the street. "Matsuri seriously needs to get rid of all that suffering to be able to keep on going. Probably no one but me would notice something like that."

"And that's eating you up, isn't it? You know about it and you can't do anything to help her…" Kaien concluded, while Fujimaru kicked the stone again, this time with enough force to send it over the wall, causing the blond young man to curse. "Since Matsuri is always with Rangiku and you are a guy, you can't get near her to help."

"Pretty much…All I can do is hope that Rangiku gets over this, before Matsuri has a breakdown." Fujimaru sighed and then smiled in the same way Matsuri did before. Kaien felt like punching him for trying to fool him, but considering all that was going on, he decided not to do it. "Shouldn't we get going? We still have to report the results of our mission…and I'm hungry!"

"Would you mind doing that on your own?" Kaien asked, causing Fujimaru to raise an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Kaien eventually answered. "There's something I want to do... Can you take care of that for me, squirt?"

"Sure, why not?" Fujimaru agreed and then looked away from Kaien for a moment. "I also have something to check on myself…"

* * *

><p>"Aizen, what do you think?" Seigen suddenly asked, without taking his eyes from the file he was reading. Aizen, who was arranging some books on the shelves of Seigen's office, stopped what he was doing and turned to face his Captain.<p>

"About what, sir?" The Vice-Captain questioned.

"All this stuff that is going on lately. The behavior of the Hollows that is stranger than normal, this war we seem to be heading to…you know." Seigen was a bit more explicit this time, with Aizen remaining in silence for a while.

"I don't have any details and I believe you are better informed about what is going on than I am." Aizen slowly fixed his glasses. Since Seigen continued to stare into the papers he had in front of him, he didn't notice the change in Aizen's eyes. "However…it appears that the higher-ups are taking every precaution. I heard that even Central 46 has started to move on this."

"The highest authority in Soul Society, huh? Well, that's great…" Seigen stated with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, before something struck his mind. His eyes widened and he slowly straightened himself on his chair. _"Central 46 isn't the highest authority! There's something even bigger than them!" _Seigen suddenly stood, even surprising Aizen as a result. "That's it!"

"What's it, Suzunami-taichō?" Aizen asked in the same controlled tone of voice as usual.

"I'll leave for a while, Aizen. I'm going to speak with Yamamoto-sōtaichō." The Captain of the 5th Division quickly advanced towards the door and opened it. "I'll be leaving things to you."

"But what's going on? Did you find something useful for the upcoming war?" Aizen insisted in learning what was making Seigen act like that.

"It's not likely that they'll help us, but it doesn't hurt to try." Seigen admitted, but shrugged and took one last look at Aizen before leaving. "I'll try to convince Yamamoto-sōtaichō to ask for help to the Royal Guard."

"The Royal Guard?" Since Seigen immediately left after saying those last words, he didn't get to see the absolute scandalized look in Aizen's face. The Vice-Captain threw the book in his hands towards the shelves, causing all the books he had been arranging until then to fall. _"What makes you think they would help, Suzunami-taichō? You were part of them, you know…that 'thing' will never let its guard dogs come down to help us. But you can't see that, can you Suzunami-taichō? You're sense of obligation as a Shinigami doesn't let you see how 'It' really is…"_

"Hey, Seigen! I need to speak…to you…" Yoruichi entered in Seigen's office, only to find Aizen alone inside of it. Also, the pile of fallen books that was on the floor didn't pass unnoticed to the Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief. "Where's Seigen?"

"You just missed him." Aizen dryly answered, before turning around to pick the books. He then heard the sound of the office's door closing, but continued to feel the presence of the Captain of the 2nd Division nonetheless.

"Is that how you address a Captain, Sōsuke Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned him, causing him to look over his shoulder. She was glaring at him, with her right hand placed on her right hip. The Vice-Captain slowly stood and rested the three books he had on his hands in Seigen's desk, before turning in Yoruichi's direction and bowing deeply.

"I apologize for my wrong conduct, Nibantai-taichō. I swear on…"

"Oh, cut the crap already, Aizen!" Yoruchi furiously shouted, causing the mentioned person to immediately straighten himself with a serious look on his face. "It's actually good that Seigen isn't around…"

"Why is that, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō…" Aizen purposely made a pause on his speech to reveal a cocky smirk. "…Yoruichi Shihōin."

"Don't mock me, you scumbag!" Yoruichi stepped forward and quickly got a hold of Aizen's throat, squeezing him tightly. "I know what you did! Believe me when I say that by my will, I would give you the worst, most painful beating I could imagine!"

"Because of what I did? And what was it that I did? Was it any sort of crime? I don't recall ever breaking the law, nor even wishing or mentioning that I would." Aizen countered quietly, even though he had a Hakuda master about to crush his throat. "Unless you have some sort of proof of my crimes, which you can't have because I never committed any, I would say you are abusing of your power, Yoruichi Shihōin."

"You damn…" For a short moment, Yoruichi tightened her grip even more, causing Aizen's eyes to widen for the duration of that same moment. However, realizing that she would be in serious trouble if she continued, Yoruichi released Aizen and turned her back on him. "I'll have my eye on you, Aizen! At the slightest chance, I'll put you inside the Maggot's Nest!"

"Oh my, that would be…scary…" Aizen's eyebrows rose, while he delayed the last word. He did so, as he felt the tip of a blade touching the back of his neck. "I believe that it is against the law to release your Zanpakutō inside Seireitei without specific authorizations or orders. Am I wrong…Urahara-taichō?"

"Oh, definitely! The fact that I released my Benihime could make me lose my position as Captain. In a worse case scenario, I could even have to spend some time behind the bars." Urahara casually spoke, while he continued to point Benihime to Aizen's neck. It was a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which had a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bended forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, it had a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard, a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade was black with a silver-edge. It remained straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. "However, attempting to kill a Captain is much worse. Wouldn't you say, Aizen-fukutaichō?"

"Oh? Are you insinuating that I would kill a Captain?" Aizen questioned Urahara, while the first's left thumb continued to hold Kyōka Suigetsu which had been semi-drawn in an Iaidō style. Yoruichi, the would-be victim, remained with her back turned to the two Shinigami. "It has been a while since I cleaned Kyōka Suigetsu's blade. You clearly misunderstood my intentions."

"Ah, I see..." Urahara's voice was filled with feigned innocence. At the exact same time, Aizen used the same left thumb to pull Kyōka Suigetsu back into his sheath, while Urahara sealed Benihime and put it back on its sheath. Then, the Captain of the 12th Division laid a hand on Aizen's shoulder and whispered. "Yoruichi-san is too nice. She would just put you in the Maggot's Nest…Be aware, Aizen. At the slightest mistake you make, Benihime will become a whole lot more crimson."

"Then I would say that it would be foolish to make a mistake. However…Be aware, Urahara-taichō. Not every mistake is a foolish one." Aizen warned the President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute, when the latter and Yoruichi reached the office's door, causing them to look over their shoulders. Aizen then bowed to them. "I will inform Suzunami-taichō that you stopped by. Have a nice day."

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi called for Urahara's attention, after they walked a good distance away from Seigen's office. "That guy didn't even sweat after being threatened by two Captains!"

"I know…" Urahara acknowledged Yoruichi's words and bit off his right thumb's fingernail. "For all that matters, he didn't do anything wrong. He actually did the right thing. We just took it personally."

"Your point?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Well…" Urahara sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his head, with a worried expression covering his face. "Let's just hope he never does anything wrong. A cold bastard like him would be a really big problem if he turned sides..."

* * *

><p>"She didn't wake up yet. There's nothing to worry about." Seinosuke assured to the blond girl in front of him. "Why don't you get some sleep yourself? You look terrible."<p>

"Yeah, I've been hearing that quite often…but I have to get something to eat first." Matsuri embarrassedly admitted, as she felt her stomach was about to growl at any time. "Where's the canteen?"

"There are many turns you'll have to take to reach it. Perhaps I should go with you." Seinosuke gently offered.

"Oh, please no! You're probably needed here! I'll find it eventually." Matsuri quickly refused.

"Don't worry, Yamada-fukutaichō." Someone else put himself in the conversation. Kaien was standing there with a grin on his face. "Whatever you try to say, you won't be able to persuade her. I'll take her there instead."

"If you say so…but, are you sure you know the way, Shiba-san?" Seinosuke worriedly asked.

"Of course I do! I've been here more times than I can count!" Kaien's grin only widened, causing some confusion between the other two Shinigami.

"_Is he taking pride on having been sent to a relief station multiple times?"_ Seinosuke quickly shrugged that thought of his mind and made a quick bow. "I thank you for your availability, Shiba-san. I shall get back to work then."

"No need to thank me, Yamada-fukutaichō! See ya around!" Kaien waved to the Vice-Captain, while Matsuri slightly bowed, before Seinosuke turned around and entered in a patient's room. The Shiba clan prodigy then turned to Matsuri with his grin still on. "Should we go? I'm starving!"

**15 minutes later…**

"Didn't we pass here before?" Matsuri asked in a quiet innocent way, inadvertently causing a dark cloud to appear above Kaien's head. "Perhaps we should ask to one of the nurses…"

"Nah! It was just a silly mistake! We'll…" Whatever Kaien was about to say was interrupted by a loud and lengthy growl of his stomach that caused both to sweatdrop and Kaien's head to hang down in defeat. "Fine, fine… I'm going to ask to that nurse…"

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, I'm stuffed…" Fujimaru said to no one in particular, while he tapped his already filled belly. He lazily straightened himself and finished his glass of juice. The 5th division lunch room always had his favorite things ready to eat. After all, this was one of the few Divisions where you'd find someone around at any given time of day considering their duties.<p>

"Do you wish something else, Kudō-san?" The Shinigami who was acting as a waiter asked to the blond boy.

"No thanks! Anything else will make me explode…" Fujimaru slowly motioned his hand in a negative way, causing the waiter to chuckle. The latter then quickly cleared the table and left, with Fujimaru remaining pensive on his seat.

_**Flashback**_

"_What…What are you doing here, Gin?" Fujimaru questioned the boy. His cold, mocking expression was making Fujimaru's blood boil inside of him._

"_Shinigami…" He answered and pointed to his uniform at the same time. "I'm here to become a Shinigami."_

_(…)_

"_Life changed, that's for sure." Gin stated, while he passed his right hand in front of his forehead. "You took too long, I couldn't wait any longer. My current interests live on Seireitei."_

"_Your interests? What do you mean by that, Gin?" Fujimaru demanded for a full answer. "What could be so important to make you leave Rangiku behind?"_

"_That's something for me to know." Gin actually hissed as he said those words, sending chills down Fujimaru's spine. For a moment, Gin had his eyes open. Cold, merciless blue eyes that released a strange and dangerous aura. As suddenly as he opened them, he closed them. "I guess we'll see each other around…Bye-bye!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Where should I start searching for you…Gin?"_ Fujimaru silently asked, with a quite dangerous look in his face himself. He needed answers and if he had to rip them out of a screaming Gin's mouth, then he would do so. He could be a lot worse than his sister when he needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>After LESS than 15 minutes later…<strong>

"You don't need to be mad, Kaien-kun. It happens…" Matsuri actually felt like laughing, but thought it wouldn't be a good idea. They were seated in opposite sides of the small table, with Matsuri enjoying her lunch, while Kaien remained with his arms crossed over his chest and with a most upset look on his face. "Just because it is the second time you get lost…"

"First time wasn't my fault." Kaien quickly reminded Matsuri that they first got lost because his sister moved without warning him priorly.

"Okay, first time…" Matsuri eventually conceded. Kaien vigorously nodded in response, making her chuckle.

"Your smile looks a little bit better now." The older Shinigami stated, before he picked up his chopsticks and clapped his hands together. Matsuri's smile fell, while she evaluated the man in front of her. "Itadakimasu!"

"Say, Kaien…" She started to speak, while she bit her thumbnail. Kaien quickly looked up, with some ramen noodles still hanging from his mouth. "Why have you come here?"

"Is there a problem?" Kaien asked, before sucking the hanging noodles back into his mouth. She was quick to shake her head. "Fujimaru is really worried about you, you know?"

"He's worried about me?" Her eyes widened slightly, while she questioned Kaien's words.

"Seeing you like you have been lately really hurts him, especially because he can't do much to help you. Besides…" Kaien frowned, while he used the chopsticks to play with the noodles on the bowl. "The guy seems to be having some problems as well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Sure, why not?" Fujimaru agreed and then looked away from Kaien for a moment. "I also have something to check on myself…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, I know…" Matsuri admitted, since Fujimaru told her about all that had been happening with Gin's appearance and Seigen's behavior. She then felt some wetness forming around of her eyes. "What a great excuse of twins we are…We can't even help each other when something bad happens."

"Don't be silly, Matsuri! A bad moment in someone's life doesn't make all moments become bad as well." Kaien told her, causing her to raise her head. Kaien was smiling a huge grin that slowly changed Matsuri's expression. "Besides, what kind of senpai would I be if I didn't help?"

"Help?" The confused blond girl asked.

"That girl Rangiku has met me once before." Kaien reminded Matsuri. "Why don't you re-introduce me back to her? Slowly of course…You can ask her if she reminds me and some stuff like that and then bring me in. Together, we may be able to help her get over her trauma."

"Would you do that, Kaien?" The younger Shinigami questioned, with Kaien's answer coming in the form of a frown that Matsuri interpreted as 'Don't you know that already?' She felt a warm feeling inside her heart that greatly comforted her. "You never answered me earlier."

"About what?" He asked, before drinking the ramen soup directly from the bowl. He rested the bowl back in the table and clapped both hands together. "Gochisōsama!"

"Why did you come?" She insisted, hoping for his answer to be the one she wanted. His expression suddenly became a whole lot more serious. Her heart was beating much faster and she bit her lip while she waited for his words.

"The way you were this morning…I can't stand to see that." He admitted, causing her to open her mouth in surprise. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was already too good to be true. Kaien cared about her more deeply than he let on. Feeling embarrassed, Kaien looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Shouldn't we get back towards her room? It will take a long time to go through that maze…"

"O-Oh, hai!" She woke up from her trance and quickly finished her lunch. "Gochisōsama!" Matsuri thanked for the meal and quickly stood to follow Kaien. _"Thank you, Kaien-kun…"_

* * *

><p><strong>By sunset…<strong>

"Have you found anything?" Fujimaru asked, seemingly to no one. However, some seconds later, Suì-Fēng turned around the corner with a disappointed look on her face.

"Nothing." She hated to admit her failure. They had been searching for clues in the place where she had fought with Gin, but they found nothing they could use to track the silver-haired boy. _"To think he was able to erase all evidence…"_

"Damn…how am I going to find him?" Fujimaru asked, while he let his back hit against the nearby wall.

"He was wearing a Shinō Academy uniform…" He suddenly heard her say. Suì-Fēng was holding her chin thoughtfully, while she pondered on that. "We could try to search for him again tomorrow, but we know where he'll be two days from now."

"The Shinō Academy's New Year Opening Ceremony…" Fujimaru immediately realized what the girl meant. If he was one of the new students, they would find him there for sure. "Two days…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew this day would come soon. My scars have been burning much more, lately…"<em> Yamamoto silently admitted, with clear and unusual discomfort on his face. He took a deep breath to ease the pain and once more watched the sun setting from one of the many balconies of the 1st Division's barracks. _"Let's all hope that we are at full strength when they hit us…"_

"Sōtaichō-dono!" Sasakibe made his presence known, causing Yamamoto to look over his shoulder. "We've received a report from Tsukabishi-dono just now. It appears they already know how much time it will take for the Shisuikyō to be fully awakened."

"How much?" Yamamoto simply asked, while he turned back towards the horizon.

"Two days."

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time…<strong>

"What do you think you're doing here?" A malefic being asked, while he rested on his throne. His body was little more than a skeleton, complete with his head being a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone. That body was draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, giving him a macabre appearance, strongly reminiscent of a lich. He also wore golden wristbands with several lengths of golden chain dangling out of them, an elegant pendant in the shape of a slitted red eye and white, pointed-toe boots. He also had an extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown on the top of his head that featured a chain which ran downward on the left side and four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated. "It takes a lot of nerve for you to be in my presence!"

"Do you still hate me after all these years…Baraggan?" A small humanoid figure spoke, while he walked in the darkness and in the direction of the throne of Baraggan Louisenbairn.

"It's 'Your Majesty, King Baraggan'! I'm tired of telling you that, you ant!" Baraggan reminded the individual, with hate and anger sounding pretty clear in his voice.

"And here I thought we could make some sort of deal…" The rebel finally came out of the shadows, revealing his appearance. He had long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and what seemed to be the remains of his Hollow mask on his right cheek, while his face resembled that of a pale human. The remnants seemed to be the mask's upper jaw, but extended around the back of his head and like a sort of crest. His body also resembled that of a normal human, with the exception of a Hollow hole located below the base of his neck. He wore a long white jacket that remained opened from the waist below, a black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. He also wore a red belt underneath the sash, which he used to keep a sword by his side and through it. The sword resembled a basic katana with a black handle and an hourglass-shaped guard.

"A deal you say? Eheheh…" Baraggan found the idea amusing, after so many years of confrontations with the creature in front of him. "And what kind of deal could you have to offer to the King of Hueco Mundo?"

"Ah, there it is. That pride of being the ruler of this world…but I've got to say it sounds pretty monotonous for me." The human-shaped entity declared with false sadness. "How about becoming the ruler of another dimension as well?"

"And what would that dimension be, little ant?" Baraggan questioned, as his interest in the other individual's words immediately increased.

"Soul Society." He simply answered. If there were any eyes in Baraggan's skull, they would have widened.

"So you're really going through with this? I've been pretending to not know that you've been taking control over some Hollows to do your biding, but sending them to a full attack on the Shinigami world isn't going to be beneficial to us Hollows." Baraggan quickly disagreed with the other being's idea. "Besides, you were nearly destroyed when you tried to do it a thousand years ago! What is the point of facing the Shinigami? You who were a Vasto Lorde like me only needed to feed on Hollows to satisfy your inner desires. Without attacking humans or them, the Shinigami don't mess with us…So why should you mess with them?"

"I hate them, I always have...That's reason number one. As for reason number two, I guess we share that one…" The former Vasto Lorde raised his right hand and closed it into a fist, like if he was grabbing something. "That lust for power."

"Comparing your being to myself? How amusing, little ant…" Baraggan finally stood of his throne and pointed one of his bone fingers to the creature in front of him. "Very well, I'll admit that the idea of being the ruler of both worlds sounds quite appealing. What do you want from me? You need some Gillian or Adjuchas, is that it?"

"While I won't completely refuse what you're offering me, what I really wish is to make use of your powers in a certain moment." The cunning being told Baraggan. "Would it be alright for the King of Hueco Mundo to enter the battlefield?"

"Asking a king to do the work of a pawn? How so daring…" The king climbed down the staircase that led to the throne, until he reached the human-resembling Hollow. Baraggan then extended his hand, offering a handshake. "I hope you remember what you promised. I'll help you and you'll give me control over Soul Society. Do we have a deal?"

"_What an idiot you are, Baraggan…You think I'm really going to give you an immaculate Soul Society?" _The former Vasto Lorde evaluated the bone hand that Baraggan extended to him. The idea of a trap, where Baraggan would use his aging powers on him as soon as they shook hands, passed through the defying Hollow's mind. _"What you're going to have is just a mount of rubble when I'm finished with them!"_

"_Eheheh! This is perfect! Go to Soul Society and get killed while you're there! Then, I'll conquer them myself…" _Baraggan thought while he waited for the handshake. "Well?"

"_You wouldn't dare to use your powers on me, Baraggan. Not when you fear the touch of my Zanpakutō so much…" _ Baraggan 's rival grinned and firmly shook his hand. "You'll have your reward, King of Hueco Mundo. It's a promise…in the name of Arturo Plateado."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The official start of this war will come with the next chapter, which will be released next week. Until then, guys! ;D


	30. Kaien's Plan! The Surprise Student

On my DeviantArt there's a new drawing, meant to represent Chapter 18, more precisely the moment Seinosuke and Kaien fight each other. It's not much, but it makes me proud as it was I who drew it myself. I would like you to please check it :P

About this chapter...I wrote it, Cloud Link Zero betareaded and you...well, I hope you enjoy it! ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 030 - Kaien's Plan! The Surprise Student is…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

"My my…There sure are many people around this year." Rose stated, while he stood on top of the stage that was prepared for the ceremony. In front of him, many Shinigami and Seireitei residents had already gathered to watch the event. "I think this is the biggest crowd I've ever seen for the Opening Ceremony."

"You sure came early, Rose." Love spoke to his friend, while he climbed the staircase that led to the stage. He didn't come alone though, as he was closely followed by both Kensei Muguruma and Kisuke Urahara. "Sorry, but you ain't the star of today's show!"

"I know, I know…They are the stars today." Rose smiled, as he stared to the children that remained behind the stage, nervously waiting for the start of the ceremony. They were the first batch of students to be introduced, the ones who were originally from the East part of the Rukongai. "I wonder which one is Jin'emon's child…"

"That one over there who's attracting attention already." Love pointed to one of the boys of the group. He was younger than most, but kept on talking lively with them, if not a bit louder than he should, which was not strange considering who his father was. He had short, spiky dark hair that resembled Jin'emon's, except that the boy lacked the ponytail.

"I didn't know that Kotsubaki's kid was from the Rukongai." Kensei told them, seemingly confused. "When someone of the Rukongai becomes a Shinigami, they're allowed to bring their family with them to Seireitei. That's how the new Noble Houses are started, so…why has his kid remained in the Rukongai?"

"The boy's mother is too stubborn. She doesn't want to come to Seireitei." Love sighed as he explained. "Jin'emon has been trying his hardest over the last couple of years to bring them in. I was quite surprised when I learned that the kid applied for the Academy. Perhaps she'll come when the kid graduates."

"I never thought he had it so hard…" Kensei admitted, with Love nodding. The Captain of the 9th Division stared in the opposite direction, to find a gloomy Urahara searching the crowd of spectators with his eyes. "And what's wrong with you, Urahara? You've been way too quiet lately! You could smile a bit, or you'll end up scaring the children!"

"I think Kensei's smile is far scarier than the look on Urahara's face…" Love whispered to Rose, who quickly nodded in agreement. Kensei smiled maniacally to the first group of students and gave them a thumbs-up. Strangely, or not so much, the kids immediately took some steps back, causing Love and Rose to sweatdrop.

"I know how to make Kisuke-san happier…" A new voice stated. Kyōraku appeared out of nowhere and shoved a bottle of sake into the hands of the blond Shinigami, while the Captain of the 8th Division held one for himself. "Drink up! You'll feel oh so much better!"

"You'll get yourself in trouble, Kyōraku!"Ukitake warned his best friend, as he arrived to the stage immediately after. "If Genryūsai-sensei arrives and sees you…"

"Don't worry about that, Ukitake!" Kyōraku waved his bottle to the white-haired Captain, without noticing that Urahara was feeling sick, all thanks to how much the sake-loving Shinigami reeked of alchohol. "Yama-jii is always the last one to arrive to this…"

"But even so, I think that's not an excuse for the bad example you're giving to our future Shinigami…Kyōraku-taichō." Another voice made itself heard. It could have sounded unhappy, it could've sounded disappointed, it could've even sounded furious, but Kyōraku wouldn't have cared. However, the voice had that kind tone to it. It was that tone of voice that immediately got someone's attention when it came out of its owner's lips. Kyōraku gulped and slowly looked over his shoulder, showing a nervous smile on his face.

"H-Hey! How's it g-going…Unohana-taichō?" Kyōraku nervously greeted the Captain of the 4th Division. For a moment, he wished that it was Yamamoto who caught him instead of the master healer. At least all he would have to deal with was a stern lecture from the old man.

"Would you mind to come with me for a moment, Kyōraku-taichō?" She asked with a smile and with her eyes closed. It was that expression that made every single person in the Soul Society unable to say no. With tears coming down of his eyes, Kyōraku silently followed her, while the Captains who remained on the stage silently gave their condolences to the walking dead man-like Captain. As soon as they reached ground level, they came across another Captain. "Good morning, Suzunami-taichō."

"Oh, good morning." Seigen answered to her, but at the same time directing his words to Kyōraku as well. However, the male Captain didn't answer to him, as he kept walking behind Unohana with his head hanged down and a dark cloud following him from above. Seigen stood there watching the scene for a while, allowing him to know that Unohana was leading the drunken Shinigami to the back of the Academy building. "He messed up already…" He muttered with a small shake of his head.

"Will you be standing there all day, Suzunami-taichō?" A harsh voice suddenly asked, startling Seigen in the process. Only then did he notice that he was blocking the way to the staircase, therefore impeding Ginrei Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin from advancing.

"Oh! I'm sorry…how are you today, sir?" Seigen asked to the much older Captain, who nodded to answer in a positive way. Strangely, Seigen noticed what seemed to be a smile under the thick mustache of the Captain of the 6th Division. "Kuchiki-taichō seems to be in high spirits today."

"Byakuya-boy is entering in the Academy today. That must be the main reason." Yoruichi stated, while both her and Seigen followed the older Shinigami.

"Ahah, I know how that feels, but it is even better when they graduate." Seigen told her, obviously referring to how he felt when Fujimaru and Matsuri became Shinigami. Yoruichi though, didn't seem so enthusiastic about the whole thing and that didn't pass unnoticed to the former member of the Royal Guard.

"_Suzunami-taichō has arrived already, so where's Fujimaru?" _Kaien thought, while he searched the crowd in an attempt to find the blond Shinigami. While the Captains were meant to stand in the stage during the entire ceremony, every other Shinigami was meant to remain at ground level. That included Kaien, who was accompanied by pretty much every Vice-Captain.

"Kai-chi! Kai-chi!" Mashiro pulled Kaien's left sleeve, causing him to look at her. She was pointing to her left and had a pretty excited look on her face. "Isn't that Fuji-chi over there?"

"Fuji-chi?" Kaien immediately stared to where she was pointing at. There he was, speaking with a girl with shoulder-length black hair. The strange part, besides Fujimaru being with a girl, was that she was wearing a black ninja-like uniform. _"What is he doing with an Executive Militia member?"_

"Are you sure you want to do it? You may get yourself in a lot of trouble. I don't want to be the one that drags you to interrogation or to the Maggot's Nest." Suì-Fēng warned him yet again, but Fujimaru immediately nodded with an assuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me. Things will work just…urk!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked forward by a hard slap to the back of the neck.

"Yo!" Kaien greeted his fallen comrade, who rolled on the ground holding the affected area, while his face showed great pain. Suì-Fēng's eyes were as wide as possible, absolutely shocked by such a greeting. "How come you're not over there with us? Just because you made a new friend, you shouldn't forget the old ones!"

"That wasn't my intention! I was just about to search for you, damn it!" Fujimaru sincerely told him, while he rubbed his aching neck. Kaien snickered and focused his eyes on Suì-Fēng, startling her.

"Aren't you going to introduce her, Fujimaru?" Kaien asked him, with a smirk on his face.

"O-Of course…This is Suì-Fēng. She's from the Onmitsukidō." Fujimaru introduced the girl, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. He wasn't supposed to give information about a member of the Stealth Forces like that. The blond boy noticed that and apologetically smiled to her. She sighed and eventually nodded to Kaien. "And this guy here is…"

"Kaien Shiba, unseated officer of the 5th Division." Suì-Fēng interrupted Fujimaru, surprising both him and Kaien. "He is recognized as being a prodigy, as he completed the six-year curriculum of the Shinō Academy after only two years, in great part do the education he previously received from the Shiba clan's personal educators, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko." Kaien and Fujimaru slowly turned to stare at each other, as they were both shocked and scared by hearing that. "He also has two siblings, named Kūkaku and Ganju, and a pet piglet known as Bonnie."

"You even know about Bonnie? You're from the Onmitsukidō alright!" Kaien told her, causing a proud smirk to appear on her face. The Shiba clan member quickly closed his distance to Fujimaru so he could whisper. "That's a really scary girl right there! You have some weird tastes..."

"You said it! She knows more about you than I do! It makes me wonder what she knows about…" Fujimaru suddenly stopped to make a rewind of Kaien's words. "What do you mean about weird tastes?"

"C'mon, bro…" Kaien smirked and elbowed him in the gut. "Matsuri told me about you two, there's no need to hide it! Besides, she's kinda cute if you put her attitude aside…"

"There's nothing going on! That's just Matsuri's dirty mind working to get rid of me, so she can have time to get alone with…" Fujimaru blushed and complained about what Kaien was saying, until he realized something. "Hey, when did you speak with Matsuri?"

"Oh, I visited her at the 4th Division's barracks yesterday…" Kaien shrugged. He decided not to tell Fujimaru that he visited his sister two days in a row. While there was nothing wrong with it, it would've sounded weird to tell him that. "Say, will you two come or not? Pretty much everyone is over there."

"Sure, we're going." Fujimaru immediately answered, before getting a hold of Suì-Fēng's hand and dragging her along. She was about to complain, but he cut her short. "They're a little bit crazy, but they're nice. There's no need to worry."

"I know, but…" In fact, Suì-Fēng knew a lot about the Vice-Captains already. It was part of her job. However, her natural shyness would prevent her from being comfortable in the middle of a large group of people she had never met personally before. _"Forget it, Suì-Fēng…You'll just have to kill him later…"_

"Good morning, everyone!" Fujimaru greeted the people who were part of the group Kaien led them to. Suì-Fēng did it by bowing, instead of speaking. The group was composed of every Vice-Captain except the ones from the 1st and 12th Divisions. Also there were Kaname Tōsen, three Shinigami who Fujimaru knew that were part of the 9th Division, and a glasses-wearing Shinigami that Fujimaru didn't knew, but who he deduced was part of the 6th Division, as he spoke casually with Sōjun Kuchiki. Suì-Fēng identified the man as the current 3rd Seat of the 6th Division, Ginjirō Shirogane. Fujimaru also found strange that Tōsen was wearing the same white jacket as the 9th Division members.

"GOOD MORNING, KUDŌ-SAN!" Jin'emon loudly shouted in Fujimaru's face, causing a powerful wind current that nearly sent the younger Shinigami flying. "IT'S GOOD THAT YOU'RE HERE! I WANT TO ASK YOU WHY YOU'VE BEEN MISSING MY TRAINING SESSSIONS! YOU WERE ONE OF MY MOST PROMISING PUPILS!"

"Uh, well…an unfortunate coincidence, I guess?" Fujimaru nervously answered, since it was an obvious lie. The boy had been switching the hours of the mandatory training sessions with other people, just so he could avoid Jin'emon Kotsubaki. All because Fujimaru had been hearing worse from his left ear and he blamed Jin'emon's loud way of speaking for it. Though the problem also could have come from the fact that he had been thrown in the dirt a lot lately and he might have been suffering from slight concussions…Nope, it was definitely the loud man.

"What are you doing here, guard dog?" Marenoshin immediately went to provoke Suì-Fēng as soon as he saw her. "I knew that you would start skipping work with this promotion of yours! It just proves how Marenoshin Ōmaeda is always right!"

"Aren't you here as well?" She countered by pointing out that he was doing the same as her.

"But I'm a Vice-Captain, you know? Vice-Captain! I can do whatever I want!" He reminded her of something he had already told her multiple times in the past. His grin widened greatly as he saw that she was quickly growing furious. "You're nothing more than a chained dog who hopes for the slightest chance to get free from its leash."

"Ōmaeda…" She closed her eyes and signed with her finger for him to come closer. He did so, only to get hit by a rising backfist from the much smaller girl.

"WHAT THE HELL? You can't do that to me! Aaaw…I'm your superior, damn it! And Yoruichi-taichō isn't around to allow you to…" Marenoshin shouted, while he held his sore nose with both hands. That was until Suì-Fēng raised her right palm, in a sign for him to stop. Then, she stoically pointed to the stage. Yoruichi was making the hand sign that gave Suì-Fēng permission to hit Marenoshin. "What the-?"

"Yoruichi-sama's hearing senses are sharper than ours, average Shinigami. She can even hear a feather touching the ground. In fact…" Suì-Fēng stopped speaking, so she could hit Marenoshin once again. "She's doing it again."

"_I sure hope that this year's freshmen are better-looking than those from last year…" _Lisa hoped with a sigh. She then felt someone pulling her by her sleeve. Looking to her side, she saw a sad-looking Mashiro looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hiyorin really hasn't come." Mashiro worriedly told her, causing Lisa to raise an eyebrow. "Today's that day."

"_Oh, I forgot about that!" _Lisa's eyes widened, as only now did she realize what Mashiro meant. In that day, it made another year since Shinji Hirako had left to go through the Royal Guard's entry trials, a date that was very dark to Hiyori. Nobody could find her during that day, since she made sure that no one could follow her. The last thing she wanted was to have someone seeing her grieve, especially because of Shinji's absence. Lisa sighed as she thought about it, before she smiled and patted Mashiro's head. "Don't worry. We'll search for her after this is over and work on cheering her up. I have a new picture book that the three of us could see together…Wanna come?"

"Yay!" Mashiro's mood instantly changed, but mostly because she didn't realize what Lisa truly meant by seeing one of her picture books.

"This should've started already!" Kaien complained. He seemed to be quite anxious for the ceremony to start, something that Aizen didn't miss.

"What's the rush?" The Vice-Captain questioned the man from his Division. "You seem nervous…Is one of your siblings entering the Academy this year?"

"Nah, I'm just tired of waiting…" He answered, while he stared to the stage. Most of the Chief Instructors of the Academy were already present, including Gengorō Ōnabara, the one who was supposed to give start to the ceremony. He had an imposing figure, a small patch of hair on the top of his head and wore glasses, which were far larger than the average ones. Also there was Kenpachi Kiganjō, who seemed to be complaining about being forcefully dragged into the stage. Retsu Unohana had already returned and kept her usual serene posture. The same couldn't be said of Shunsui Kyōraku though. "What the hell happened to Kyōraku-taichō?"

"That idiot is always embarrassing our Division…" Upon hearing Kaien's words, Lisa immediately stared in Kyōraku's direction, only for her to wish not having done such a thing.

"It looks like he…took a shower while dressed?" Chikane Iba questioned more than stated. In fact, the Captain of the 8th Division was wet from head to toe, with his clothes sticked against his body.

"_Oh no!" _Seinosuke Yamada's eyes suddenly widened and he had to put a hand in front of his mouth, so that people wouldn't hear him gasp. He realized why Kyōraku was like that, especially because he saw him leave with Unohana earlier. _"She gave him the Minazuki treatment…" _It was also known as Unohana punishment number 11 and was considered a personal favorite of hers, meant to only be used on repeated offenders. Kyōraku was one of the very few that fitted the bill perfectly.

At that time, everyone in the crowd that stood in front of the stage made immediate silence. The reason was the arrival of the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who was closely followed by his Vice-Captain, Chōjirō Sasakibe. The only thing that could be heard all around the Academy grounds was the sound of Yamamoto's cane when it hit each step of the wooden staircase and, later, the wooden floor of the stage. Positioning himself in the middle of the other Captains, Yamamoto nodded to Ōnabara, who also nodded in response, before advancing to the microphone, a new device made in the human world that allowed one to project their voice without having to actually raise it. It was considered a miracle to the drill instructors and they took to it like fish to water. The instructor coughed twice, before starting with the opening statement.

"Welcome to all of you! I want to start by thanking the presence of the Captains of the Gotei 13, as well as the presence of all the Shinigami and Seireitei residents who are assisting to this ceremony." Ōnabara stretched his right hand to the people he was addressing as he spoke, before stretching it to the back of the stage, where the future Shinigami waited to be called. "I also want to welcome every single one of the new Academy students who are anxiously waiting in the back. I expect every single one of you to show and respect the pride and honor that distinguish this Academy." Ōnabara then turned back to the crowd. "I don't want to take much of your time, so I'll move to the Opening Speech, which will be given by last year's top graduate, Nanao Ise. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, while Ōnabara backed away and into the middle of the Chief Instructors. Two lower tier instructors then walked forward, pushing a podium to the place where Ōnabara was standing earlier. Strangely, they added improvised steps to the back of the podium. That actually made sense when the girl who was going to give the speech stepped on the stage. It wasn't at all strange when some people in the crowd started asking how it was possible for her to be a Shinigami already. The girl stood little over 4 feet tall and had chin-length black hair that framed both sides of her face, slightly light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet and was wearing round glasses. She was also seen carrying a large book, almost as big as her. She climbed the steps that allowed her to be visible behind the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Welcome, new Academy students." She started by greeting the freshmen. "With a proud history of nearly 2000 years, the Shinō Academy…"

* * *

><p>"How can people like this?" Hiyori asked herself, while she twirled the bottle of sake in her hands. She had tried to drink a bit of the liquid, but immediately spat it out because of its taste. The Vice-Captain rested the bottle in the table in the front of her and stood from her chair, not sure of what to do. She didn't want to risk meeting other people in the state she was in, but she easily grew bored of remaining in the same place for too long. "Bah! Everyone must be at that ceremony! Might as well go for a walk…"<p>

After closing the door behind her, she put both hands behind her head and rested it on them. She decided to go to her left, in the direction of the laboratories. She was sure that most of the scientists that used to work there were out in the Academy ceremony, but even if she eventually found anyone there, they most likely wouldn't notice her, since all scientists seemed to only care about their researches. Thankfully, that last bit included Mayuri Kurotsuchi as well. Even after all those years, she couldn't get used to his presence.

"What are you doing here?" A voice sounded from behind her, a young boy's voice. Hiyori felt like headbutting something. She actually forgot that there was one person who never left the facilities, besides Kurotsuchi. He was a small boy, with spiky dark brown hair that Urahara brought from the Maggot's Nest, along with Kurotsuchi. "Shouldn't you be at that ceremony?"

"I didn't felt like going! Is there a problem, midget?" She angrily turned around to face him. Akon was holding a cup of coffee and quietly took a sip of it.

"Not at all… I'm just thinking that you really should quit being a Vice-Captain, since you don't show any interest in acting like one." Akon pointed out, causing Hiyori's eyes to widen furiously. She aimed a punch at him, but he dodged effortlessly by simply moving his head to the side, causing Hiyori to punch the wall behind him. The wall easily cracked with the impact, something that did not impress Akon who took another sip of his coffee. "That will probably come out of your salary, Sarugaki-fukutaichō."

"Like I care about that…" For once, Hiyori actually didn't care about trying to hit Akon. She was in no mood to play around with the obnoxious little genius. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you ever get out?"

"Someone has to look over the Hollow sensors. What if there's a new attack?" He countered, leaving Hiyori unable to answer. He then turned his back on her and walked in the direction of the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab. "You can tag along if you want to."

"Why would I want to 'tag along' with someone like you?" She questioned without leaving the same place.

"Because you have nothing better to do and we both know it." He bluntly answered, without looking back. Hiyori's anger towards the little boy only increased, especially since he was right. Reluctantly, she followed him from a distance, until she reached the lab he was staying at. As soon as she crossed the door though, she saw Akon dropping his cup into the floor, causing it to break into countless pieces. "What the hell?"

"T-This is…impossible!" Since Hiyori had never seen Akon freak out like that before, she became worried and quickly walked to his side. He had a drop of sweat slowly rolling down the side of his face and his mouth open, unable to say a word.

"Actually, it is possible. Otherwise, you wouldn't be seeing it in the machine I created myself." A high-pitched voice made itself heard from behind them. Hiyori didn't need to turn around to know that it belonged to Kurotsuchi, who was clearly upset that Akon doubted the veracity of what was being shown in the monitors, since that meant doubting Kurotsuchi himself. "It probably wasn't wise to leave the lab to get coffee, wouldn't you say?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hiyori demanded to know. Not only were the words spoken by the two freaks worrying enough, the fact that countless red points blinked in the monitors only increased Hiyori's apprehension.

"The Living World…" Akon started, but had to gulp as the points continued to increase in number. "There are Hollows everywhere!"

"Everywhere? What the hell?" Hiyori's eyes widened in fear, as she looked back to the monitors. If every red dot was a Hollow, then the situation was highly problematic. "How many are there, Akon?"

"I would say…about a third of the Gotei 13's standing force." A cold shiver ran down the backs of Akon and Hiyori, as soon as the first one finished speaking.

"By now, that is. The number continues to increase as you speak." Kurotsuchi corrected the younger researcher. "My my, this will become quite troublesome if you don't act swiftly."

"I'm going to warn Urahara!" Hiyori decided and was about to leave the lab, only for Akon to step in front of her.

"I should go instead! You don't know everything that the sensors have shown me, like locations and power level estimations!" Akon told her, while he folded some papers, before putting them inside one of his coat's pockets. "You should start gathering our Division's Shinigami. Most likely, they'll order a major part of the Shinigami to move into the Living World to fight the Hollows."

"What are you waiting for, then? Go!" Hiyori told him and he nodded, before disappearing in a Shunpo. The Vice-Captain of the 12th Division then looked over her shoulder to Mayuri. "Keep your eye on those machines of yours and warn us if something new happens!"

"Why should I? It's not like I have any interest in what is happening!" Kurotsuchi still complained, but Hiyori had already left, leaving the researcher quite upset. The 12th Division's 3rd Seat then looked back to the monitors. "However, I'll admit it is quite amusing to see them appearing like this. Either there is some sort of intelligence to these Hollows or…the thing that is controlling them is quite a strategist. How interesting…" A wicked smile slowly formed in Kurotsuchi's pale face. "I think it would pleasure me greatly to have a chance to experiment on this creature…"

* * *

><p>"…therefore, you will now become a part of this great tradition. Thank you for your attention and good luck in this journey." Nanao finished her speech and bowed to thank the round of applause that immediately followed.<p>

"That's my cute, cute Nanao-chan…" Kyōraku proudly told to the Captains that surrounded him, despite still being dripping wet.

"We shall now start with the students who came from East Rukongai. Please, give them a warm welcome." Ōnabara asked, creating a new ovation in the process. The students climbed the staircase behind the stage, which was exclusive to them, and walked into the stage, where Ōnabara would introduce them to the crowd one by one, from left to right. "Yasochika Iemura…"

Between each name that Ōnabara called, there was a short ovation that served as a greeting to that student in particular. Most ovations sounded similarly, but there was one much louder than the others. The 6th student, Sentarō Kotsubaki, received a loud ovation, complete with high-pitched whistles, which was in great part caused by the Vice-Captain group. Of all of them, the one who restrained himself more was actually Jin'emon, who simply clapped with a proud and emotional expression on his face.

"Thankfully, you're wearing those horrible sunglasses. Otherwise, everyone would see you crying and that would be the end of your 'tough guy' image." Chikane provoked her fellow Vice-Captain with a smirk on her face. Jin'emon stopped clapping and chuckled, before removing his sunglasses. While he had lost his left eye in battle, his right one was still in perfect condition and allowed him to show all the emotion he was feeling. He openly cried, while he clapped by the second time.

"Next is North Rukongai…" Aizen stated, while the East Rukongai students climbed down the same staircase they had used to reach the stage, since they were supposed to wait for the end of the ceremony back at the Academy building. While he expected Kaien to have some sort of reaction, it was actually Fujimaru who seemed to have become nervous. ´

"Please welcome the students from North Rukongai!" Ōnabara asked and a new round of applauses followed. Everyone waited for the first student to step into the stage, until a silver-haired boy appeared. It was like it was on purpose. Gin was the first one of the North Rukongai students to be shown, with the others immediately following him. Ōnabara then started to introduce them, one by one. "Gin Ichimaru…"

Gin probably received the worse ovation up until then. Some people instantly freaked out just by the cold, snake-like expression he had on his face. That only made his grin widen more. Fujimaru, Kaien and even Suì-Fēng became a lot more tense, just by seeing him there smirking right in front of their eyes.

"_So this is that Gin fellow, huh?" _Kaien thought, while he stared to the boy for the first time ever. _"You're in for a heck of a surprise, kid…"_

"Gin…" Fujimaru murmured, with both fists clenched.

"Calm down, Fujimaru. Now's not the moment." Suì-Fēng advised the blond Shinigami, who had to take some deep breaths to calm down. He was way too anxious for things to go on smoothly.

"And that's all there is to the North Rukongai students." Ōnabara told to the spectators, as soon as he finished introducing the last student. One more round of applause followed. The Chief Instructor motioned with his hand towards the student-exclusive staircase, so that the boys and girls left the stage. The last student to be introduced was also the one closer to the staircase, so he was the first to reach it. However, he stopped suddenly and backed away, so he could let a blond Shinigami girl pass. "What's this?"

"Matsuri?" The surprised Fujimaru shouted, as he never expected his sister to appear at the ceremony, much less to interrupt it. "What is she doing here?"

"_It's about time, Matsuri!" _Kaien smirked and landed a hand on Fujimaru's shoulder. The younger Shinigami stared to his senpai in a questioning way. "Just watch!"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but there's one more student from the North Rukongai." Matsuri said to her former instructor. It was then that a young girl with strawberry blond hair, younger than most students that had been introduced until then, climbed up to the stage, quickly grabbing a hold of Matsuri's hand and holding it tightly. "From North District 64, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Most people seemed confused by what was happening. That also included the Captains, except for Unohana who had a smile on her face, not the usual kind one, but a proud one instead. In the crowd, Seinosuke didn't seem to be that much surprised about Rangiku's presence as well. And from the other side of the stage, Gin frowned deeply. He didn't expect that to happen at all. He expected her to still be back at the District, as he thought it was a place much safer for her, since there weren't nearly as much Shinigami there as in Seireitei. Everyone who had been keeping an eye on him since his introduction must have noticed that he had opened his eyes for the first time.

"R-Rangiku?" Fujimaru mumbled, with the look of someone who had just seen a Huge Hollow in front of him. "You…You knew of this, Kaien?"

"What are you two thinking?" Suì-Fēng furiously shouted in Kaien's face, regarding the little plan he and Matsuri seemed to have conjured. "There's no way that that girl has been cleared physically to be here, much less psychologically. Are you two insane?"

"I just suggested it. If Rangiku is here today, it is by her own decision." Kaien told them, before staring proudly at the girl. "I've been trying to help Rangiku in overcoming her androphobia. Matsuri and I were able to make her talk to me and to stand my presence for more than a second. She doesn't see me as a threat anymore." He then turned back to them. "She's aware of that fear she has and about what caused it. She wants to overcome it. She doesn't want to treat people like you, who care about her, badly anymore. She told me that herself."

"Really?" Fujimaru stared back to the girl who didn't look like she wanted to let his sister go for anything. The male of the twins could only think of the courage it took for her to appear in front of such a crowd, which was mostly composed by men.

"Look at her! She's terrified, but do you think she will back down and run away?" Kaien asked them, but they were unable to answer. "That's just how strong her resolve is! That's just how strong her desire to live free from fear is!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matsuri asked in a whisper to the trembling little girl, who nodded nonetheless.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Matsuri." Ōnabara said to his former student. He stared to the girl, who instantly gasped and closed her eyes for a moment. "She didn't go through the entrance exam. Only those who passed it can…"

"I know that, Ōnabara-sensei, but look..." Matsuri reached for her waist, where she had not one, but two Zanpakutō held in place by her belt. She drew one of them and showed it to the instructor. "You know as well as I do that this Zanpakutō isn't mine, sensei. It's hers…This is Rangiku's Zanpakutō!"

"I see…so that's why you asked me to check the Kuchiki clan's archives." Sōjun spoke to Kaien, while he approached the three Shinigami. "You wanted to know how to bring the girl into the Academy without her going through the exam."

"Yeah, there was no time." Kaien confirmed Sōjun's suspicions. Suì-Fēng seemed to understand what they were talking about, but seeing as Fujimaru didn't, Kaien continued to explain. "It's an old law that is rarely used because a case like Rangiku's is extremely rare… If a person from the Rukongai is able to manifest a Zanpakutō, that person will be given immediate entry into the Academy. Even more, it's the Gotei 13's duty to bring that person in and teach him how to use his Zanpakutō, otherwise it could be used in a wrong way that could bring trouble to Soul Society."

"I am aware of this girl, Ōnabara." Yamamoto informed the instructor. "Unohana-taichō informed me of the circumstances surrounding this child, before the ceremony."

"I…I understand…" Ōnabara nodded to the Captain Commander, before reaching for the microphone. "The last student from North Rukongai… Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Congratulations, Rangiku-chan!" Matsuri immediately hugged Rangiku and congratulated her. The girl accepted the hug, but continued to look over her shoulder, all the way to the other side of the stage. She watched Gin smiling at her, with slitted eyes as usual. His expression wasn't as soft as the one she has been used to seeing though. Actually, it was far less gentle and much more hostile, to the point it scared her a bit, even though he was the one person that was always there for her and that she felt she could trust at all times. Even after that horrible day, she had felt like that, but what she was seeing now didn't make her so sure. Ōnabara made a hand sign for both girls to leave the stage and they did so, being followed by the other students immediately after, while the crowd ovationed them. During that little moment, no one seemed to notice a small boy sneaking behind the Captains, his goal being to inform Kisuke Urahara of what was happening in the Living World. As soon as Akon finished speaking, Urahara walked in Yamamoto's direction, whispering what he learned to the Captain Commander when he reached him.

"Are you sure of those numbers?" Yamamoto questioned, after opening both eyes. That was just how worrying the situation was. Urahara immediately nodded, with sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"My Vice-Captain is already gathering our men, but just the 12th Division won't be enough." Urahara told him. Yamamoto hit the tip of his cane on the stage's floor, picking up the attention of Ōnabara who was about to call for the next batch of students. The Chief Instructor took that as a sign to call for a break, which was promptly announced through the microphone.

"A break, huh? Talk about a perfect opportunity…" Fujimaru's eyes widened as soon as he heard Ōnabara's words. He stared at Suì-Fēng in a questioning way. She sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Let's go then!"

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Kaien shouted, as he saw Fujimaru and Suì-Fēng darting towards the Academy's main hall, where the new students remained during the ceremony. "Talk about missing your sister…or is it something else?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

Gin continued to walk through the corridors of the Academy, so he could get as far as he could from where the other students were. For starters, he never felt like being in their presence for too long. After the introduction of the surprise student however, he didn't felt like being there at all. That was reflected in his facial expression, as he had stopped smiling once again.

"Slithering away, are you?" Someone asked, just as Gin was about to turn around the corner. The boy stopped and waited for the owner of the familiar voice to show up. After a few seconds, Fujimaru finally appeared from the path Gin wished to take.

"I guess so. That's how a snake moves after all." Gin told him, with his sickening grin returning immediately.

"It's about time we have a serious conversation, don't you think?" Fujimaru asked him, with his eyes showing that he wasn't there to play around with the younger boy.

"Nah, I don't feel like it… See ya 'round!" Gin waved to his former friend, before turning his back on him to leave. That was the last straw for Fujimaru. He charged towards Gin and pulled him by his left shoulder to turn him around. Face to face, the blond Shinigami got a hold of Gin's neck and pushed him back first against the nearest wall.

"Then I guess I shall make you…feel like it." Fujimaru menacingly told him, with his face just a few inches away from Gin's. The silver-haired child's grin now went from ear to ear.

"Please, treat me kindly…senpai." Gin mockingly answered. The challenge was accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>: Fujimaru vs Gin! Battle of Severed Bonds

It will be released next Thursday (hopefully...) and it will be the first of a series of fast-paced Chapters. I hope you continue on reading!


	31. Fujimaru vs Gin! Battle of Severed Bonds

Okay, so the battles are starting and lot is going to happen! If by any chance you don't understand something (either by a distraction while or just because you're not sure if what I wrote is valid) feel free to ask me that I'll clear any doubts.

Cloud Link Zero betareaded this. And last but not least, I want to thank everyone who has been faving, reviewing and above all giving ideas for this story. Together, we're all putting on a great story here I think.

Also, try to check my new **Concept Covers** sidestories here on this website ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 031 - Fujimaru vs Gin! Battle of Severed Bonds<p>

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened…<strong>

"So what are we supposed to do, Yama-jii?" Kyōraku questioned his former teacher. The 11 Captains were all surrounding their Captain Commander, who remained serene, at least apparently. The Vice-Captains stood behind their respective Captains, waiting for orders.

"The numbers presented by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute are indeed worrisome. It seems that the number of Hollows in the Living World has already surpassed the first thousand." Yamamoto revealed to the Captains, with Urahara nodding to support his sentence. Worried looks started to appear on the other Captains' faces. "This attack needs to be stopped immediately! I want each of you to send 100 of your men to the Living World, right now!"

"You want us to send nearly half of our forces?" The surprised Seigen Suzunami questioned his superior. Many other Shinigami also supported disapproving expressions. "This is clearly a trap! If you send that many Shinigami to the Living World, we'll be open if an attack occurs here in Soul Society!"

"Do you really think I don't understand that, Suzunami-taichō?" Yamamoto asked, with a surprisingly calm tone. He didn't seem to be angry about Seigen's complaints, or at least he didn't openly show it. "That seems to be what they intend. However, we can't leave the Living World defenseless. It's our job to protect the humans from the Hollows."

"But still…" Love rubbed his chin, not seeming too pleased about the way the situation was being dealt with. "Why send that many Shinigami? We could get rid of those Hollows without exposing ourselves so much."

"You clearly don't understand Yamamoto-sōtaichō's motives…" Ginrei stated, causing everyone to look at him. Being a Captain for a far longer time than the others, he had immediately understood Yamamoto's strategy. "The more people we send into the Living World, the faster the Hollows will be exterminated, which also means…the faster they will be able to return to provide us backup in case of an attack here in Soul Society."

"If you see things from that perspective, it makes sense, but it is still a bit too risky…" Love sighed, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "So are there any special requirements for the men we send?"

"None in special, but I want you to send some high-seated officers. And among them, at least a couple of Vice-Captains should go to lead the forces." Yamamoto instructed the other Captains, before looking over his shoulder to Sasakibe. "Inform Shin'etsu Kisaragi of this. He'll be the one to lead the Shinigami of the 1st Division."

"_A 4__th__ Seat, huh? So, Yamamoto-sōtaichō wants to keep Sasakibe and Komamura around in case the Hollows attack us. He seems pretty sure that that will happen…" _Seigen pondered, before looking to his Vice-Captain. "Send our 3rd and 4th Seats, Aizen! I'll leave the selection of the remaining ones to you!"

"Well, someone has to send his Vice-Captain…" Kyōraku pondered aloud, before bringing his hand to his mouth in a way that permitted him to echo his voice. "Ooh, Lisa-chaaaan…"

"Hiyori-san is already gathering the Shinigami from the 12th Division. She'll go too." Urahara stated, adding one more Vice-Captain to the list.

"Three should be more than enough. Don't you think so, sōtaichō?" Kensei questioned Yamamoto who nodded to answer. The Captain of the 9th Division looked to his left, where his second-in-command was standing. "You're going, Mashiro!"

"Yaaay!" Mashiro loudly celebrated, as she got to go to the Living World with both Lisa and Hiyori.

"Don't be so happy! You'll have the most important role in this mission!" Kensei angrily scolded her. "Not only are you going to lead our men, but also the ones from the 10th Division! Understood?"

"Hai…" Mashiro's mood instantly became the opposite from the one she had until then. _"There goes my fun! Kensei-no-baka…"_

"I'm afraid I can't spare more than my 5th Seat…" Ukitake apologetically told to the others. His Division still lacked a Vice-Captain and a 3rd Seat, so he wanted to keep his 4th Seat Miyako with him.

"Ichinose!" Kiganjō lazily called his 4th Seat, who immediately appeared and knelt behind his Captain. The Shinigami was tall and lean-built, with brown eyes and short raven black hair, a large portion of it hanging in the middle of his face. "You shall lead our men! Make sure they annihilate all those creatures!"

"Who should we send?" Chikane questioned her Captain. He had an absent look on his face, while he thought if his choice was right or wrong.

"Tell me your opinion, Chikane…" He started by saying, surprising his Vice-Captain. "Would it be too wrong to send Kagekiyo and Shizuka?"

"Them?" Chikane's eyes widened after hearing that hypothesis. Kagekiyo Kira and Shizuka Kira were the 3rd Division's 3rd and 6th Seats respectively, not that that was the problem. What made Chikane frown deeply was the fact that Shizuka miscarried her second child less than two weeks before. Personally, she believed it wasn't right to force those two into a mission, a dangerous one on top, so soon after losing a son. However, she had to think in a professional manner, the same way she usually treated every other matter. "Shizuka has returned to duty earlier this week, which means she's back in condition to go on missions. The choice to send them is completely up to you."

"I see…" Rose closed his eyes and sighed, his decision having been made. At the same time, Ginrei decided to send 3rd Seat Ginjirō Shirogane to lead the Shinigami from the 6th Division, Love decided to send his 5th Seat and Yoruichi chose her 4th Seat, only because she didn't knew where Suì-Fēng was at that moment. Unohana had also ordered Seinosuke to gather 5 of the 14 Advanced Relief Teams of the 4th Division, so they could support the battle forces that were going to the Living World.

"Seeing as every decision has been taken…Move out!" Yamamoto ordered, with a big portion of the Shinigami that composed the crowd disappearing with Shunpo. The courtyard where the Opening Ceremony was being held had suddenly become a lot emptier.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of minutes later…<strong>

"I'm very proud of you, Rangiku-chan." Matsuri told to the younger girl. They had entered in an empty classroom, so that Rangiku could calm herself a bit, after being near the boys that were introduced before her for such a long time.

"Thanks…" She shortly answered, while she stared to the closest window. Matsuri noticed that something was bothering Rangiku and it didn't have anything to do with her fear of men.

"Is it about Gin?" Matsuri questioned, causing Rangiku to smile sadly and nod slowly. The older girl ran her hand through the other's hair, while she sighed. "He sure has become a lot different than the Gin we knew…"

"It's my fault…" Rangiku immediately answered.

"No, Rangiku…It isn't your fault at all." Matsuri tried to take that idea from the younger girl's mind, but she quickly and firmly shook her head.

"It is my fault!" She reaffirmed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gin!" Rangiku shouted as she followed Gin through the snowy road, running so she could reach him. He had been away for some hours, after he had left her place without saying a word. Because she feared the return of the three Shinigami, Rangiku had been searching for her only protection, her only friend, for that same number of hours, even though she was still hurt and in no condition to leave home. "Where were you, Gin?" She questioned him again, as she came closer to him. Her eyes widened as she saw the black kosode he was wearing. A Shinigami's bloodstained kosode. "I-Is…Is that a Shinigami uniform? W-Where did you get that?"_

"_I've made up my mind." He spoke without turning to face her and with a strange tone in his voice. "I'm going to become a Shinigami."_

"_What?" Rangiku silently thought. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. "A Shinigami? Why would…why would Gin try to become something…like them?"_

"_I'm going to become a Shinigami to change things." He continued immediately after, like if he had heard Rangiku's thoughts. His head moved slightly to his left, showing Rangiku a small part of his cheek. The girl's eyes widened as she saw that his face was covered in blood, but clearly not his blood. "I'll fix it…I'll fix things so that you won't have to cry anymore, Rangiku…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's why I said it! Gin's change of attitude is my fault!" Rangiku repeated, while Matsuri's mouth remained opened, her expression a mix of shock and disgust.

"_The ones who did this to Rangiku…were Shinigami?"_ Matsuri questioned herself. Even though she knew that generalizing wasn't a right procedure, for a moment she felt ashamed of being what she was, of being a Shinigami. She held Rangiku's hands and tried to speak to her as softly as she could. "Rangiku…could you identify them if you saw them? Those…Shinigami?"

"I…I don't think so…But does it matter?" Rangiku nervously questioned, confusing Matsuri with her words. "Gin has…k-ki…killed…"

"I see. Right, I'm sorry. Forget what I said." Matsuri tried to calm the girl, as she saw that Rangiku was starting to become way too agitated. _"So if Gin has killed them, what are his motives? This is way too strange…Besides, there have been no news of Shinigami being found dead in the Rukongai…" _Matsuri pondered, until she finally reached a possible answer. _"Unless…he hasn't killed them all! Whoever is left may have got rid of the bodies of his partners! Still, for a kid with no experience to kill a Shinigami…"_

"W-What's wrong, Matsuri?" Rangiku asked, as she started to worry by seeing Matsuri's reaction to what she told her.

"Rangiku…Let's keep this a secret between us. Gin will get in trouble if anyone finds out that he killed them." Matsuri suggested and stretched her right pinky, so that she could seal the secret between them. Rangiku agreed with that and intertwined her own pinky with Matsuri's.

"Hey! Here you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Kaien shouted as he entered in the classroom the girls were in. He seemed to be surprised by something. "Say…I thought Fujimaru and Suì-Fēng were with you!"

"No, we've been alone the entire time, Kaien-kun." Matsuri sincerily answered. She noticed that Kaien seemed to be quite stressed. "Is something wrong?"

"We have to search for them, right now!" He answered, causing Matsuri to raise an eyebrow. "Hollows are attacking the Living World as we speak, and it seems they may attack Soul Society next!"

"What?" The shocked Matsuri shouted. Rangiku looked from Matsuri to Kaien and back to Matsuri, seemingly not understanding how troublesome the situation was.

"Aizen-fukutaichō ordered us to join the forces that are supposed to protect Soul…" Kaien's words were interrupted by a loud noise that came from above them. It seemed like something had been broken some floors above. Something big. "What's going on? No one is supposed to be up there!"

"That's…" Matsuri immediately realized something, even though she didn't knew what made her so sure of it. "I don't know if this is that "twin intuition" thing people speak about so much…but Fujimaru is up there. I'm sure of it!"

"Fujimaru is it?" Kaien decided to close his eyes and focus. After only a few seconds, he got a hold of a red spirit thread, the visualization of a Shinigami's Reiryoku. "It's Fujimaru, alright! Let's go after him! He's not alone!"

"Yes, he's not…" A girl intercepted them at the door, blocking their path. "And no one else will join them!"

"Suì-Fēng?" The surprised Matsuri shouted, as she didn't understand the meaning of the Executive Militia member's appearance. Then, another sound of something heavy breaking reached their ears, this one being louder than the previous. "What's going on? Fujimaru may be in trouble!"

"It's a personal matter, in which you shouldn't get involved! Actually…" Suì-Fēng looked over her shoulder, as she heard the sound of people climbing stairs, so they could reach the floor they were in. "If you truly are friends of his, you should help him by doing something else…"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Fujimaru shouted, as another bookcase fell down on him. It was the third one since the fight between Fujimaru and Gin reached the Academy's library and, like the two before, this one also broke when it reached the floor. The sound echoed throughout the Academy once again, causing Fujimaru to frown deeply. Since the start, Gin had been avoiding direct confrontation, choosing to create a commotion to attract other people to where they were instead. "When will you stop running, Gin?"<p>

"You're the one interested in fighting, not me." Gin reminded Fujimaru, while he remained seated on top of the bookcase right behind Fujimaru. The latter slowly turned, while he wondered how Gin was able to go there without him noticing.

"The only thing I'm interested in is to make you see how wrong you are." Fujimaru answered, with an angry look on his face. "Do you think that what you're doing is right? Abandoning Rangiku like that, for example…Do you even imagine how hurt and sad she is because of that?"

"No, Fujimaru…You're the one who doesn't have the slightest clue." Gin countered, after he dropped his smile. That happened every time Rangiku's name was brought to Gin's attention. "Your attitude annoys me…You act like you know everything, when you actually don't know a thing. It pisses me off…I'll give you a warning, Fujimaru! If you continue to use Rangiku to try to reach me, I'll hurt you! If you continue to interfere with what I'm doing, I'll hurt you! Even if your presence becomes something that I have to stand often, I'll hurt you!"

"Big words from such a little boy! Well, I'll tell you what makes me want to hurt other people…" Fujimaru pointed his thumb to his own chest, while he spoke. "I'll hurt everyone who makes those precious to me suffer! And you're doing that, Gin! You're doing that to me, you're doing that to Matsuri and you're doing that to the person you deserves it the least…you're doing that to Rangiku!"

"I warned you, Fujimaru…" Gin hissed, before he disappeared out of Fujimaru's sight. The little boy appeared in midair, just inches away from Fujimaru's face, before driving his right fist into the jaw of the Shinigami. The blond boy's eyes widened, as he didn't expect Gin to have so much strength. However, the punch wasn't enough to knock Fujimaru down, so he grabbed the wrist of the airborne Gin and flipped him over. The Shinigami didn't usually have the physical advantage in a fight, but he knew how to use it when he had. He slammed Gin hard into the floor, the latter landing back first into it. Fujimaru then drove his fist down, trying to punch the fallen Gin's face, but the boy used both feet to block the punch and push himself away from Fujimaru, rolling back to gain some distance in the process.

The former friends stared into each other's eyes, while they waited for the other's next move. The standoff didn't take long to be broken, as Gin turned around and started to run towards the library's door. As he was about to cross it, Fujimaru finished his Shunpo and appeared right in front of him, already aiming a punch towards the smaller boy. To Fujimaru's great shock, Gin vanished as the first's fist was about to connect with the latter's jaw. The Shinigami's eyes became as wide as possible, as he felt a pair of feet lightly stepping on his shoulders, using them as leverage for a new high-speed movement.

"_Shunpo!"_ Fujimaru immediately realized what had happened. Even though Suì-Fēng had told Fujimaru about Gin being able to use the Hohō technique, seeing it by himself was still quite shocking. However, Fujimaru's Hohō abilities were something in which he took great pride, so he didn't let himself remain behind and quickly intercepted Gin with a Shunpo of his own. A new standoff started, but this time in the middle of one of the many corridors of the Academy. "Who taught you Shunpo?"

"Huh? I believe Shunpo is the most basic technique of Hohō, one of the four combat styles used by Shinigami. If it is basic, why shouldn't I be able to learn it on my own?" Gin questioned the male of the twins, while the wicked smile that characterized him returned to his face.

"Oh, is that so? I wonder what else you could have learned on your own…Perhaps being a jackass is one of those things." Fujimaru provoked the boy, who smiled even more.

"Why don't you try me then?" Gin challenged Fujimaru, not only with words but also by gesturing with his hand for the Shinigami to come after him. Fujimaru tried to punch Gin twice, but the boy dodged both times, before backing away with a Shunpo. The Shinigami quickly followed after him but, to his surprise, the boy was pointing two fingers in his direction. Fujimaru's hands were suddenly pulled back by some mysterious force, causing him to stumble and to fall on his knees. Gin took the chance to kick him hard in the chest, knocking him on his back.

"_What was that?" _Fujimaru thought, surprised more than anything else. Because of that, it took him a while to realize that Gin was about to stomp him in the face. The blond one rolled back to avoid it and noticed that his hands had been freed. However, as he looked back to the silver-haired child, he noticed that he was pointing to him again. Fujimaru's hands were once again locked behind his back, while he saw Gin running in his direction. _"I see it now! It's so obvious!" _Fujimaru tried to get free as hard as he could and, when Gin was about to kick him again, the older boy's hands finally separated allowing him to hit a hard punch on Gin's abdominal region. "Take that!"

"W-What?" Gin gasped. He backed away with a Shunpo immediately after, so that Fujimaru couldn't hit him again. The boy from North Rukongai fell on one knee and held his hurt stomach, while he tried to stabilize his breathing rhythm. "H-How did you…?"

"I'll praise you for being able to find out how to use Sai. Here's a piece of advice though…A Kidō spell will lose a lot of power if you don't call its name, much less its incantation." Fujimaru lectured his opponent, who snickered in response. The Shinigami had theorized that during the last few days, Gin had been trying to manipulate his Reiryoku and, by chance, he found out how to use the Bakudō spell Sai. Apparently, he had been right about that.

"Fine, but don't count me out yet." Gin told him, before he disappeared in another Shunpo, reappearing in midair, just behind Fujimaru. The smaller boy tried to kick his opponent in the neck, but the taller one dodged by crouching. As soon as he landed on the floor, Gin tried to hit his crouched opponent with a circular leg sweep, but Fujimaru jumped from that position to avoid the sweeping kick. Gin smirked as he saw a chance to strike. The new Academy student springboarded of the wall and managed to hit his airborne opponent with a hard kick. Fujimaru was able to block it though, by putting his arms in front of his chest, before he landed back on the floor with his back touching the nearest wall.

"_This style…It isn't Hakuda…" _Fujimaru thought, while he blocked a spinning kick with both hands. While Suzunami's adopted child grabbed Gin's heel with both hands, he tried to hit his exposed leg with a low kick. However, the Rukongai orphan jumped to avoid the blow and wrapped his free leg around Fujimaru's neck, before sending him flying with a modified headscissors takedown. The more experienced fighter was able to flip in midair and land on his feet. _"It's too irregular…This is just the improvised fighting that all children have to learn how to pull off while in the Rukongai!"_

Gin rushed once again in Fujimaru's direction and tried to punch him twice, aiming towards his chest and lower neck since it was easier to reach than his face. Fujimaru dodged each one by stepping to the opposite side of Gin's hand. The Academy rookie intensified the speed of his punches, forcing Fujimaru to block them with his forearms and parry his fists away. Seeing as he was doing this with little to no effort, Gin started to kick him between some of the punches as well, until he jumped and tried to hit him with a midair roundhouse kick. Fujimaru ducked and hit Gin's belly with a light palm strike to the stomach, which nearly made him lose his balance when he landed on the floor.

"You better start taking me seriously." Gin hissed, while he regained his composure. "I'm fully aware that you're holding back."

"Indeed, I am." Fujimaru admitted, before breaking his stance and straightening himself. "I wanted to see what you had, since you seemed so sure of your abilities. I'll admit, you're way better than I was at your age, but without proper training you're no match for a true Shinigami." The member of the 5th Division sighed and became a lot more serious. "You better stop this vendetta of yours, Gin. If you're aiming towards someone here in Seireitei, you will be outclassed. It's not a matter of right and wrong…It's about you getting seriously hurt if you get in a fight with someone else."

"Is that so? I take it that is why you're holding back then." Gin concluded, before stretching his arms and shaking his head disappointedly. "I wonder if that's wise…" To Fujimaru's shock, Gin drew a small wakizashi from the inside of his kosode and used Shunpo to appear right in front of him, slashing outwards. "I'm not kidding around, Fujimaru!"

"G-Guh!" Fujimaru fell on one knee, while he held his chest. Even though the cut was shallow, it was enough to draw a little bit of blood, causing Fujimaru some stinging. "Y-You have a Zanpakutō, too?"

"Onmitsukidō-san didn't tell you about it?" Gin tilted his head slightly to the side, while he watched Fujimaru slowly standing back up. "You didn't seem that much surprised about me using Shunpo. I doubt she would tell you about one thing and forget to tell the other, so why the fake surprise?"

"We thought…it was an Asauchi." Fujimaru admitted, referring to the nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield and that everyone in Seireitei could acquire. However, now that he saw that Gin's Zanpakutō had a customized shape and not the one that all Asauchi have, Fujimaru felt like freaking out a bit, since that could only mean that Gin had achieved Shikai already. "Does that mean you entered the Academy through the same rule that allowed Rangiku to enter?"

"If you want to know if I have a Shikai, I do." Gin dryly answered to what Fujimaru really wanted to know. "What's so great about that?"

"You could have remained quiet about it and continued to live in the Rukongai. You could've used it to protect Rangiku. You didn't have to…" Fujimaru's words were cut short when Gin opened his eyes, releasing copious amounts of killing intent.

"You should really shut up, Fujimaru!" Gin angrily spoke, causing Fujimaru to freeze. "Do you really think I wanted to have this? I would give it away just to have things back to what they were!"

"What are you talking about?" Fujimaru asked, as he didn't understand the meaning of this sudden outburst. Gin stretched his arm, so that Fujimaru could better see his wakizashi.

"This thing is born from a need! Not a desire!" Gin told Fujimaru, while his grip on the wakizashi's handle grew tighter. "I curse the day that I needed to have this, because if I didn't, that would mean things were the same as always."

"Gin…" The blond mumbled the boy's name, while the words 'need' and 'desire' echoed through his head.

"I told you I'm not kidding around!" Gin slashed twice, forcing Fujimaru to back away. "Draw your sword, Fujimaru! If there's any way for you to understand me and to be of help, clash swords with me and show me!" Gin demanded. After an intense staredown, Fujimaru slowly drew his sword but didn't point it at Gin, choosing to stare at it instead.

"I understand now what means to achieve Shikai…Thanks to you." Fujimaru told him, causing the smaller boy's eyes to widen a bit. "It isn't only about having a need. It's also about what you just showed…Determination to fulfill that need. I don't know what your need is, but your determination to fulfill it is definitely there." Fujimaru smiled sadly to the sword in his hand. "Indeed, I already had the need, but I didn't have the determination back then…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Aaargh!" Fujimaru shouted in pain, as he was sent flying by a Hollow's punch. Luckily to him, Matsuri intercepted and grabbed him, preventing him from being swallowed by a Hollow with a huge mouth that was waiting for him._

_"Let's pull back, Fujimaru!" Matsuri suggested, as she fired a Shakkahō spell into the mouth of that last Hollow. The creature swallowed the sphere of red flames, which exploded and destroyed him from the inside. "We can't die here in vain!"_

_"Do you not believe?"_

_"There's that voice again!" The twins shouted at the same time._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And there were also times when I had the determination, but not a real need…" Fujimaru continued.

_**Flashback**_

_" Train diligently and build up your strength, develop your spiritual power, and your Zanpakutō will eventually speak to you." Seigen instructed._

_"You mean...like a conversation?" Matsuri questioned. _

_"Exactly like that, Matsuri." Seigen answered. "When you converse with you Zanpakutō and you learn its name, the seal will be broken. That's Shikai, the release of the Zanpakutō. Grasping the concept should be your top priority."_

_"We'll do our best!" Both fiercily stated, causing a proud grin to appear in Seigen's face._

_"That's the spirit! I look forward to seeing the results of your efforts."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What are you doing?" The surprised Gin asked, as he saw Fujimaru throwing his Zanpakutō away. "If you finally realized how to use your Shikai, use it! I told you, I don't want you holding back!"

"It won't work." Fujimaru told him. "Even if I have the need to use it, I don't have the determination to seriously hurt you like you mentioned before. But even so…" Fujimaru then shifted the position of his body, dropping into a Hakuda stance. It wasn't his usual stance though, as this one resembled more Suì-Fēng's than his. A slight variant of the Hakuda style of the Onmitsukidō, not quite the same as he only got a crash course into it. It was perfect kind of style for a speed oriented person like himself rather than the normal close quarters combat taught by the Academy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh man! I'm wiped out already!" Fujimaru complained, while he let himself fall to the ground, his face covered in sweat. "Do you train like this everyday?" _

"_What's wrong with you? We're just getting started!" Suì-Fēng warned him, causing him to cringe. If the two days until the Academy Opening Ceremony were going to be like that, Fujimaru started to wonder if he would be able to survive until then. "Come on, get up! I want you come at me all out!"_

"_C-Come at you? All out?" Fujimaru hesitantly asked her. "Do I really have to?"his all out was nothing compared to hers and they both knew it._

"_Yes! I want to determine your strengths and your weaknesses." Suì-Fēng told him, while she raised a fist. "Only if you do that will I be able to determine how good you really are!"_

"_Well spoken, Suì-Fēng! Mind if I join in?" A familiar voice asked the two._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I understood what you just said. You want me to fight seriously, so you can determine if I can help you reach your goals or if I'm totally useless. Don't worry then…" The intensity in Fujimaru's eyes made Gin's widen. "I can fight like that, even without my Zanpakutō."

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation here, Fujimaru…" Gin's words weren't reflected in his face. While the speech was still aggressive, Gin's eyes reverted back to the closed slits and his smile slowly started to reappear. "I never asked for your help, nor do I need it. I am a snake that swallows its prey whole. I don't share."

"Fine, fine…You don't need to tell me your motives. Just remember that there are preys that can only be caught by an entire pack of wild animals." Fujimaru reminded his opponent, who slightly shifted the position of his sword. Both smirked to each other, before dashing forward. "_Besides…if you're a snake, then I'm a dragon!"_

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened…<strong>

"It's about to open!" Hiyori shouted loudly, so she could inform all the Shinigami who waited behind her. Considering that each Division had sent roughly 100 Shinigami to the Living World, there weas a total of 1300 Shinigami in the dimensional gateway that linked our world to theirs. Every single one had heard her.

"Yaay! Living World! Living World!" Mashiro excitedly repeated the words. The sliding door in front of them started to open, revealing a bright light on the other side. Of course, Mashiro had to be the one to step into it first, being closely followed by her Jigokuchō. She continued to repeat the words she had been saying until then, failing to notice what was waiting for her.

"Mashiro! Watch out!" Lisa warned her before pushing her out of the way. A Hollow's tentacles stretched in the green-haired girl's direction, failing to hit her because of the actions of the Vice-Captain of the 8th Division. The tentacles didn't stop however, and they were able to strike Lisa and Mashiro's Jigokuchō, killing them easily. _"Our Hell Butterflies!"_

"L-Lisa…" Mashiro called for her friend, while her eyes remained fixed on what she had in front of her. The Shinigami troops quickly got out of the Senkaimon, only to find out the same as the two girls. The Hollows had been waiting for them and now surrounded them from all sides. "H-How…How many are there?"

"They're much more than we expected…" Hiyori stated, while a drop of sweat slowly rolled down her face. While not able to determine concrete numbers, she thought that they were easily in the presence of over 2000 Hollows. "Guys…Kill them! Quick!"

The Shinigami immediately complied with Hiyori's orders and rushed towards the Hollows. However, something strange was happening. The Hollows seemed to be focusing greatly on the aim of their attacks, but they still missed the Shinigami. Lisa stabbed through the mask of the Hollow that opposed her, easily killing it. She then stopped to look over the battlefield.

"_What's going one here?" _Lisa asked herself, while she saw the Hollows' actions. Shin'etsu Kisaragi valiantly fended off three Hollows by himself, killing them all with a single slash of his sword that cut through their abdomens. However, a fourth sneaked behind him, but instead of trying to stab the Shinigami, the creature stabbed his butterfly, giving him the chance to counterattack in time and kill it. Something similar happened not so far away, with a Hollow motioning his claw towards Ginjirō Shirogane's face, but hitting his butterfly instead. Pretty much the same happened all over the battlefield. _"It's like they're trying to…Could it be?"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Lisa-chan…" Kyōraku called for his Vice-Captain's attention, while she gathered the men from their Division. "I want to tell you something before you go."_

"_Please, no love declarations today…" She pleaded, causing him to chuckle._

"_No, not today…Be aware of something, Lisa-chan." Kyōraku immediately reverted to a serious expression. Since it was so rare to see that from him, he probably meant what he was about to say. "Their strategy is to divide and conquer, so the Hollows you will fight will likely try to delay you for as long as they can."_

"_How do you think they will do that?" Lisa questioned her superior, who sighed deeply._

"_I don't know, Lisa-chan. Hollows are not very smart, but this…Arrancar sure is." Kyōraku reminded her, before turning his back on her to join the other Captains back at the stage. "If you see them doing something suspicious retreat immediately. It's an order."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Oh no…They're trying to kill all the Jigokuchō!" _Lisa realized, with a shocked expression appearing on her face. The Hollows weren't really trying to delay them. They were trying to trap them in the Living World. _"Without the Jigokuchō, we'll be forced to go through the Dangai! And if we meet the Kōtotsu on our way back, the time distortion may cause us to only arrive weeks after the Hollows strike in Soul Society!"_

"Damn it! They killed my butterfly!" Hiyori complained, before she cut through the two Hollows that killed it, successfully avenging her Senkaimon guide. She then looked to her right, where she saw Lisa standing there with an empty look on her face. "What's wrong, Lisa?"

"Hiyori! Tell everyone who still has a butterfly to return! Now!" Lisa yelled, startling her blond friend. Seeing, as she was about to question her, the glasses-wearing Shinigami girl quickly grew angry. "What are you waiting for? Do it, now!"

"Fine, fine…" The confused Hiyori complied to Lisa's wishes and started to gather all the air she could contain in her lunges. "HEY! EVERYONE WHO STILL HAS A BUTTERFLY! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO SOUL SOCIETY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! NOW!"

Without realizing why they were being asked to do that, the few Shinigami who still had a Jigokuchō with them darted back to the still opened Senkaimon. However, the Hollows immediately focused on that small group of Shinigami and started to kill their butterflies one by one.

"Go on! I'll delay them!" Maki Ichinose shouted to the others, before he turned back to face the pursuing Hollows. He started to drench his Zanpakutō with his spiritual energy, causing it to glow. "Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi!" The 11th Division member shouted, causing limitless amounts of light to surround him. Nijigasumi immediately meld together with that light, allowing Maki to control the shadows of the dozen Hollows in front of him. He used them to attack the creatures, slicing them from head to toe. However, out of that dozen, a small Hollow survived and threw himself into Maki's direction, using his mouth to trap his Zanpakutō. "D-Damn it!"

"Come on, Ichinose! Hurry up!" A blond man shouted by the entrance of the Senkaimon, where he waited for his fellow Shinigami along with two women and a man with long, red hair.

"I told you to go on! I'll…" While Maki looked over his shoulder, he saw a Hollow swallowing his butterfly, making him unable to return to Soul Society through the Senkaimon. Maki then pulled the sword in the Hollow's mouth, cutting his head in two in the process. With the same swinging motion, the 11th Division Shinigami decapitated the Hollow that had sneaked behind him.

"Let's go, Kagekiyo! He can't go with us anymore!" One of the women, the one who also had blond hair, called for the 3rd Division's 3rd Seat. Kagekiyo frowned, only deciding to enter in the Senkaimon after watching both women doing so. The red-haired man was the last one to step into it, but as he was about to enter, he turned around and swung his sword into the air, killing the four butterflies that would follow them in one slash.

"Eishima…" The shocked Lisa mumbled, while she saw the red-haired man smirking to the Shinigami who stared at him in disbelief, while the Senkaimon's doors closed in front of him. "What the hell did Eishima do?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, Yadōmaru-fukutaichō." A familiar voice spoke behind her, causing her eyes to widen as much as possible.

"Ei-Eishima?" Lisa quickly turned around, so that she could confirm that her ears weren't betraying her. Indeed, Shinobu Eishima, the 9th Division's 4th Seat, was standing there in front of her. With the face of someone who had just seen a Menos Grande in front of her, she looked over her shoulder to the place where the Senkaimon had been. "Then who was that?"

* * *

><p>"Oh no…We're in the Dangai!" The brunette woman stated, while she stared to what was surrounding them. The dark corridor's walls were covered in purple currents that were constantly flowing. Those currents, known as Kōryū, were a more than enough proof that they were in the dimension known as Dangai.<p>

"Eishima!" The emotionally fragile blond woman immediately shouted to the man in front of her. "I saw what you did! Have you turned on us?"

"Calm down, Shizuka!" Kagekiyo immediately put an arm in front of her to stop her from advancing further. She stared at her husband, only to see a nervous, if not afraid, expression on his face. "This guy…he's obviously not Eishima." The 3rd Seat took a deep breath and prepared to address the smirking impostor. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm not a Shinigami, not a…how do say…death god?" The individual casually spoke, before his appearance slowly started to change. His hair started to shorten and to become green, his skin started to pale and his attire to morph into a different one. The humanoid Hollow only needed a few more seconds to completely return to his original look. Still, the three Shinigami would never imagine that they were in the presence of Soul Society's number one enemy. "I'm just a death bringer… your death bringer! Now feed my Fénix, you pathetic fleas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Arturo Plateado! Return of the Shinigami Eater


	32. Arturo Plateado! Shinigami Eater Returns

Sorry for missing the update last week, but I've been through some problems with my family, so the mood hasn't been the best...I'll try to do a double update in the next few weeks to make up for this.

During this absence of mine, I started my "**Concept Covers**" side-project. Every once in a while, I'll post stories based on the many musics of Bleach. Of these one-shots, three of them are already available on this website... **Asterisk** (which revolves around Ichigo's first days as Shinigami), **Life is Like a Boat** (which revolves around Mayuri's personality) and **Thank You** (which revolves around Hisagi's thoughts towards Tosen's treason). If you're interested in checking them, just go to my profile, it isn't hard to find.

**SPOILER:** In DeviantArt, I posted a drawing of Kirio Hikifune as she will appear in this story. From there, take your own conclusions...

CloudLinkZero betareaded this chapter...I'm sorry if it isn't as good as usual, but it's what I was able at the time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 032 - Arturo Plateado! Return of the Shinigami Eater<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no…We're in the Dangai!" The brunette woman stated, while she stared to what was surrounding them. The dark corridor's walls were covered in purple currents that were constantly flowing. Those currents, known as Kōryū, were a more than enough proof that they were in the dimension known as Dangai.<p>

"Eishima!" The emotionally fragile blond woman immediately shouted to the man in front of her. "I saw what you did! Have you turned on us?"

"Calm down, Shizuka!" Kagekiyo immediately put an arm in front of her to stop her from advancing further. She stared at her husband, only to see a nervous, if not afraid, expression on his face. "This guy…he's obviously not Eishima." The 3rd Seat took a deep breath and prepared to address the smirking impostor. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm not a Shinigami, not a…how do say…death god?" The individual casually spoke, before his appearance slowly started to change. His hair started to shorten and to become green, his skin started to pale and his attire to morph into a different one. The humanoid Hollow only needed a few more seconds to completely return to his original look. Still, the three Shinigami would never imagine that they were in the presence of Soul Society's number one enemy. "I'm just a death bringer… your death bringer! Now feed my Fénix, you pathetic fleas!"

"Get out of here, you two!" Kagekiyo ordered the two women, while he drew his sword. Before any of them could do as he told them, the Reiatsu released by the shape-shifting being overwhelmed them, preventing them from moving a single inch. _"S-So powerful! Don't tell me this is…"_

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're so weak that you can't even stand a little portion of my Reiatsu." Arturo stared at them disappointedly. Their faces were covered in sweat and they were about to fall to their knees. The Arrancar was about to draw his Zanpakutō, but decided not to do it and kept it in its sheath. "You're not worthy of my Fénix's touch." The highly-evolved Hollow pointed two of his fingers to the group, generating dark energy around them. "La Negra…"

"Watch out!" Kagekiyo, who was the one who could better stand the Arrancar's Reiatsu, was able to move and push Arturo's target out of the way. While Shizuka fell to the ground, she helplessly saw the beam of dark energy piercing her husband's chest.

"N-No…" Shizuka trembled in fear, until Arturo retracted the energy beam, finally allowing the 3rd Seat to fall to the ground. Only then was Shizuka able to rush to her husband's side. "NOOOOOO! KAGEKIYO!"

"Kira-san…" The other woman shook in anger, while she stared to the smirking Arrancar. The energy beam was now shaped like a saber, which he held on his right hand. Furious, the 5th Seat of the 13th Division lifted her Zanpakutō, a katana with a red hilt and a square tsuba, horizontally in front of her body. She passed her hand through the blade, causing the Zanpakutō to glow. "Call Forth the Twilight… Mirokumaru!"

"Oh? A Shikai? Is that the best you can do?" Arturo didn't seem impressed. The woman swung the Khakkhara in her hands, causing a pair of tornadoes to advance in the Arrancar's direction. She quickly made use of that distraction to help Shizuka to bring Kagekiyo back to his feet. "Take him away, Shizuka. I'll delay that monster."

"I…I can't! You'll die for sure." Shizuka told her, with tears filling her eyes.

"Does that matter?" The other woman asked, with a sad smile on her face. "You have your son waiting for you at home. You can't die here." Feeling her tornadoes losing strength, Mirokumaru's wielder looked over her shoulder. With a swiping motion of his left arm, Arturo made the tornadoes disperse. "Go!"

"H-Hai!" Shizuka nodded and dragged her injured husband with her. _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"_

"I'll ask for the last time…Is that the best you can do?" Arturo questioned, with a bored expression on his face. The Shinigami started to twirl her Khakkhara above her head, gathering all her Spiritual Energy for one single attack. The gathered Reiryoku again didn't impress the Arrancar, who disappeared with a booming sound. Arturo appeared right in front of the woman, using his energy saber to make a deep and long gash on her left arm, causing her to drop Mirokumaru into the currents of the Kōryū, losing it forever. "Such a weak little flea…"

"Y-You…can use Shunpo?" She asked, before he grabbed her by her throat, lifting her into the air.

"Don't insult me, woman. I would never use a Shinigami technique." He told her with the same calm expression and tone of voice. "It's called Sonído. Not that it matters though…You won't give that information to your superiors."

"Why did you…do this?" She continued to inquire, while she tried to find a way to get free from his grasp.

"I believe you're referring to me killing your butterflies and trap the three of you in the Dangai…Well, I guess I can tell you." The Arrancar smirked again, but his grip didn't become any softer. "By killing the Hell Butterflies, I made sure that the Shinigami who are in the Living World have to go through the Dangai to go back to Seireitei. For all that I know about you Shinigami, that isn't safe for you…" He started to reveal his plan. While that first part didn't surprise the Shinigami, what came after sure did. "I know how dangerous the Kōtotsu is. It causes a time distortion when someone comes into contact with it. However, that distortion isn't a regular one. You could either arrive in Soul Society weeks after our invasion, or you could arrive before us instead, so…I'm going to make sure it is the first." As soon as Arturo said those words, the golden eye of the bullet train started to glow behind him. The Shinigami's eyes widened as much as they could. "You'll be the sacrificial piece to cause the time distortion and then I'll manipulate it to make sure your comrades in Soul Society don't have a chance of receiving backup."

"N-No! Let me…" She tried to kick herself free, but she was already lacking the energy to do so, after all the time he had been choking her. Suddenly, she felt a blade piercing her stomach.

"Be Reborn, Fénix!" Arturo yelled, causing the sword he used to stab the Shinigami to glow. Quickly, a set of wings made of multi-colored flames appeared on his back, causing him to laugh, surprisingly in a maniacal way. With it, all of the woman's remaining energy was sucked out of her body. As she lost consciousness and all the color of her skin, he unceremoniously threw her into the incoming Kōtotsu. The train started to absorb her body, creating the time distortion that had been spoken of. "Are you being able to handle it, Baraggan?"

"Tsk, insolent child!" A curtain of dark energy suddenly appeared by the side of Arturo. From it came Baraggan Louisenbairn, who had his bony hands stretched in the Kōtotsu's direction. "Something like this is of no difficulty to me, little ant."

"That's good to know." Arturo said, while he watched Baraggan's Reiatsu surrounding the Kōtotsu, as the King of Hueco Mundo used his powers to manipulate the time distortion. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and finish off the other two fleas, while you take care of this."

"Hang on, Kagekiyo! Just a little more!" Shizuka continued to encourage her husband into staying alive, while she tried to drag him out of the Dangai. All her hopes were shattered, when the Arrancar appeared in front of her with a booming sound, the wings of multiple tones of crimson glowing behind him.

"I'm afraid that you two escaping is not an option." Arturo told them, while he motioned his sword. That single slash was able to cut through both of their stomaches, knocking them down instantly. Arturo wiped the blood of his sword by swinging it a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Fénix. You don't deserve to taste such foul blood."

"Ka-Kagekiyo…" Shizuka still called for her husband, hoping that he would answer her. However, the little bit of energy that remained in Kagekiyo's body had been taken away by that last sword slash. The blond woman stopped feeling her body and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head, while she let out her last couple of breaths. The only thing in her mind was her son, who would grow without his parents. _"I'm sorry…Izuru…"_

"How much time do you need, Baraggan?" Arturo inquired, while he sheathed his sword, causing his wings of flames to disappear. The Hollow that ruled over Hueco Mundo dropped his arms to both sides of his body, before turning to face the Arrancar.

"None. It's finished." Baraggan answered, while the Kōtotsu finished absorbing the remains of the Shinigami of the 13th Division. "Whoever enters the Dangai for the next couple of days will only arrive to his destination 150 hours afterwards. That makes nearly a week."

"It's more than enough, my friend. I have to thank you for this." Arturo told him, but Baraggan knew more than enough to notice the insincerity in his words. "I wonder, though…Shouldn't we go before that thing starts to move again?"

"Don't rush me, boy." Baraggan grunted, before he laid a bony hand on one of Arturo's shoulders. "I'll be busy in nullifying the time distortion for us, so go and do something useful by opening a Garganta!"

"Fine, fine…" Arturo shrugged, before pressing his right index finger into nothing. That made the dimensional fabric separating the worlds tear open in sliding motion, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy. "Let us walk…to victory!"

* * *

><p><strong>Around that same time…<strong>

"Huh? What are you doing here, Shiba?" One of the three instructors, the bald one, questioned the prodigy. Kaien rubbed the back of his head, with a silly grin on his face. By his side, Matsuri kept on staring down, her face a deep crimson. "You know that no one is allowed up here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but… you know how life is, don't you Hirota-sensei?" Kaien questioned his former instructor, before wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "We're young, we're free…" Kaien lowered his voice, but not enough, as Matsuri covered her face with both hands. Even though this was a made up situation just to take the attention away from Fujimaru, it was still too embarrassing for Matsuri.

"I understand, Shiba…I was once your age after all." Hirota coughed to clear his voice, but still gave a disapproving look to Kaien. "But you were making too much noise. We could hear you from the outside."

"Oh, that was…I unintentionally knocked down a bookcase. Yeah…My bad!" Kaien laughed nervously, as the instructors didn't seem too convinced. The Shinigami eventually sighed and came closer to the teachers. "Come on, cut us some slack…Just this once! I mean, we were exemplar students during our time in the Academy. You could let it pass just this once…"

"Fine!" Hirota finally conceded, causing both Kaien and Matsuri to sigh in relief. "But you'll come down with us. You'll have to find somewhere else to…you know!"

"H-Hai! Sure, uh…" Kaien clumsily picked Matsuri by her hand and dragged her along with him, while she continued to look over her shoulder. After they walked down the staircase along with the three instructors, Rangiku and Suì-Fēng finally came out of their hiding place.

"That was close." Suì-Fēng sighed in relief. She stared to the younger girl that remained with her, who was looking up to where Fujimaru was supposed to be. "What are you looking at?"

"Suì-Fēng-san…Will you tell me who Fujimaru is fighting with?" Rangiku asked, with her heart aching. She had been with this weird feeling for a while. She felt like she knew who was up there. Suì-Fēng groaned, as the look in Rangiku's eyes made it hard for her to keep the secret.

"Fine, I'll tell you…" The Executive Militia girl eventually sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Gin slashed with his wakizashi back and forth, with Fujimaru stepping away each time to dodge it. The young boy eventually jumped and brought his sword down from above, forcing the Shinigami to use a Shunpo to avoid it. He reappeared behind Gin and pushed him by his shoulder, in a mocking way. The silver-haired prodigy let himself fall forward after the push, landing with both hands on the floor and pushing his legs backwards to kick Fujimaru with both soles, forcing the more experienced fighter to block by crossing both forearms in front of his chest.<p>

During the few seconds that took for Gin to get back to his feet, Fujimaru used Shunpo to move behind him and kicking him in the back, sending him flying away. The boy was able to turn in midair and land on one foot and one knee, but before he could anything else, Fujimaru appeared right in front of him once again. The Shinigami fell to one knee as well and kicked upwards, aiming for his opponent's chest. Gin was able to protect his chest in the same way Fujimaru did before, being only sent flying upwards but with no major damage.

The male Kudō jumped after Gin, trying to capitalize on the lack of mobility he had because of his airborne position. However, Gin still had his wakizashi in his hand, so he grabbed it with both hands and brought it down on Fujimaru. The member of the 5th Division smiled though, as he was expecting that. He grabbed Gin's wrists with his own hands, stopping the sword's movements. Then, he wrapped his legs around Gin's waist and forced both of their heads down, while they fell back to the floor.

"Idiot!" Gin insulted his opponent, while he tried to get free of his grasp. "You're taller than me! Your head will hit the floor first, so you'll get the most damage!"

"So why are you trying so hard to get away from me?" Fujimaru countered, causing Gin to let out a low growl. "I guess you understand. I'm going to release you at the last second!"

"Grrrr…" Gin continued to struggle, being able to land a few knee strikes on Fujimaru's abdominal region, but not even that was enough to get himself free, so he was forced to rely on a dirty trick. He bit the blond young man's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and release him before he intended. Both flipped in midair and landed on their feet, staring at each other.

"That was low, Gin!" Fujimaru complained while he rubbed his shoulder. Gin just smirked and even chuckled a bit.

"Haven't I told you? I'm a snake." Gin repeated his most said sentence. "With cold skin and no emotions, slithering around, searching for a prey with my tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty."

"Huh? Does that mean you think I'm tasty? Damn…" Fujimaru sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, with a freaked out expression on his face. Gin's expression became a lot emptier, until a vein popped out on his forehead. "Let's see if I can make a cool quote myself! Uh…Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good... with ketchup!"

"What…was that?" Gin questioned with the emptiest expression he could pull off. An expression that would only reappear many years later, when in presence of the one Don Kanonji. "Is that your…cool catchphrase?"

"Well, what do you think? Pretty sweet, ain't it?" Fujimaru asked with a thumbs-up, causing Gin to sweatdrop.

"So…" The boy finally regained his ability to speak, after a few moments of crickets chirping. "Are you referring to yourself as a dragon? That's cute…Only thing is, dragons don't exist."

"Perhaps…but when people speak about them, they always make it sound like dragons are a highly evolved form of snakes. Get it, Gin?" Fujimaru smirked, as he saw Gin doing so as well. "You'll always be a notch below me."

"Oh? That makes it sound you're better than me already!" Gin said with fake surprise, before his smirk became even more devious. He raised his wakizashi and licked its blade. "Shall I prove you wrong?"

Gin unleashed an outward slash that Fujimaru ducked easily. He then brought his sword down on his crouched opponent, but he was quick to back away. Another sword slash forced Fujimaru to perform a bridge evasion, which was transitioned into a backflip when Gin brought the sword down once more. Fujimaru aimed a punch to the boy's jaw, causing him to be the one to duck this time. As Gin straightened himself back up, he used the flat portion of his wakizashi's blade to block the blond's spinning wheel kick. As Fujimaru landed back on the floor, Gin tried a spinning leg sweep, but the older boy dove forward into a somersault to avoid it. Both turned back and stared to each other, Gin pointing his sword at Fujimaru and the latter in his Hakuda stance that resembled the one used by members of the Onmitsukidō.

Then, Fujimaru finally made use of his improved Hakuda skills. With a new Shunpo, he appeared in front of Gin and took his wakizashi out of his hands with a spinning backfist. Fujimaru continued to spin and shifted into a new position, which allowed him to elbow Gin in the gut. That elbow strike was quickly followed by a rising backfist that hit Gin's face, barely missing his nose, which would've been broken as a result. Fujimaru continued to spin, his momentum being used to deliver a powerful heel kick to the side of Gin's head. The boy knew that such a kick could knock him out, so he raised his right arm to block it. The impact sent him flying, but he was still able to grab his wakizashi from the floor, before his back hit the wall.

After groaning in pain, Gin rushed back towards Fujimaru with his wakizashi on his left hand, since his right arm was still numb from Fujimaru's kick. He tried to slash him at his stomach, but the taller fighter was able to dodge it with an acrobatic jump in corkscrew-resembling motion. To stop that from happening again, Gin aimed his next slash at Fujimaru's legs, but he dodged it with a cartwheel. While the older boy performed the rotary movement, the younger one tried to stab him through his back. In a move that surprised Gin, Fujimaru shifted his cartwheel movement into a handstand and then bent his legs in such away that he was able to lock the blade between his feet before it reached his back. Fujimaru then took one hand from the floor and used it to trip Gin. However, the fallen silver-haired child pushed both feet forward, aiming for the arm that allowed Fujimaru to remain on that position. The Shinigami forced his legs forward, causing a kip-up-like transition that allowed him to pass over Gin and land behind him.

Rolling to his belly, Gin aimed a new slash at his opponent's legs, but Fujimaru stepped over the sword to avoid it. Getting back to his feet in a spinning motion that resembled Fujimaru's earlier one, Gin aimed a new slash at his opponent, who backed away from it. The spinning movement continued, forcing Fujimaru to avoid a couple more slashes. With the last spin, Gin stabbed forward, but Fujimaru raised his left leg to escape the tip of the sword. His leg continued to move across the length of the sword, just a couple of inches above it and with Fujimaru's shin aiming for Gin's chest. The boy let himself fall backward, landing on his right hand that in the meantime had recovered from the numbness. Gin then rolled back before Fujimaru could capitalize on his fallen stance and followed with a couple of back handsprings to gain some distance.

Both panted for a short while, after the fast-paced exchange. Gin was considerably more tired, as he didn't have as much stamina as Fujimaru. The latter noticed a small cut on his right ankle, which was probably done when Gin let himself fall down to avoid his kick. The younger boy kept on rubbing his bruised left cheek, as the pain was slowly increasing, after he was punched by Fujimaru earlier. The boys kept on staring each other down, with smiles on their faces. They were finding much more enjoyment in this fight than they ever expected. As soon as they regained their breath, they both rushed back towards each other.

Gin aimed a new pair of slashes towards Fujimaru, who ducked the first and stepped on the tip of the sword on the second try, forcing it down. He then followed with a spinning wheel kick that Gin ducked, but the momentum forced him to keep on moving. Gin had to duck a second time and brought his sword upwards on the third try, but Fujimaru hopped over the smaller boy, landing behind him. Gin turned around to perform a new sword slash, but Fujimaru threw himself to the floor to avoid it. From there, he did an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, to deliver a multiple kick attack to Gin. After four kicks, the boy was sent flying back against the nearest wall. Fujimaru then rushed once again towards the groggy Gin, but the latter placed one foot at the front of his opponent's left ankle and the other in the back of his shin, causing him to stumble and hit the wall face first. As Fujimaru turned around, Gin pointed his wakizashi towards the blond boy at point-blank range.

"Shoot to Kill…" Gin triggered his Shikai, causing the wakizashi's blade to glow white and to swiftly extend forward. "Shinsō!"

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened…<strong>

"And finally, I shall introduce the students who reside in Seireitei." Ōnabara introduced the final batch of students, as they stepped into the stage. Yamamoto had decided to continue the ceremony, so that the non-Shinigami wouldn't be alarmed. "Tetsuzaemon Iba!"

"Oh? He looks familiar…" Seinosuke innocently stated, causing a vein to swell in Chikane's face. Despite his distinctive hair cut, there was something else that characterized Tetsuzaemon. That something was a pair of black sunglasses that highly resembled Jin'emon's.

"WHAT A GOOD TASTE THAT BOY HAS! HE…" Jin'emon's words were cut short when Chikane punched him in the face, breaking his sunglasses in the process.

"I'm so sure that it was you who gave him those glasses! I didn't, that's for sure!" Chikane loudly scolded her fellow Vice-Captain, who didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"_Should I tell her that those glasses were an offer of Ginjirō, to promote the eye-wear store that he opened recently?"_ Sōjun silently pondered.

"Marechiyo Ōmaeda!" Ōnabara introduced the next student. He was a chubby boy, with black hair and covered in expensive jewelry.

"Just look at that handsome boy! When he reaches my age, he'll be nearly as sexy as I am! Bwahahahaha!" Marenoshin's claims about him and his son didn't convince anyone that stood around him. "Just look at this boy's good taste! What fine pieces of jewelry! I wonder who was the handsome, intelligent, ultra-sexy and talented man who designed them…"

"_Oh boy…" _Yoruichi groaned, as she heard Marenoshin's boastful words. _"That bastard even makes use of his son to advertise his gold crafting business…"_

"Oh! Look who's next." Seinosuke pointed out to Sōjun, as a new student stepped forward. The smile that the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division usually supported only widened as he saw his son standing there in front of the crowd.

"Next is Byakuya…" Before Ōnabara could finish introducing the heir of the Kuchiki Clan, the sound of wood breaking came from behind them. As everyone stared back to the Academy's main building, they saw a huge blade coming out of a hole in the front wall. "Wha…What's happening?"

"A Zanpakutō?" Seigen murmured, before he turned to the lower-ranked instructors. "Some of you better go and check the…" His words were cut short as he felt an enormous amount of Spiritual Energy suddenly appearing outside Seireitei. "What is…this?"

"Such a powerful Reiatsu!" Ukikate commented, while a drop of sweat slowly rolled the side of his face. By his side, Kyōraku lowered his straw hat to cover his face.

"Darn…I was hoping that Yama-jii was exaggerating." The flamboyant Captain admitted his assumptions to be wrong.

"So is this him?" Yoruichi questioned the Captain Commander, without noticing an upset-looking Urahara silently disappearing from the stage.

"He's here." Yamamoto confirmed what everyone was thinking, while he opened both eyes to stare towards South, the direction from where he felt the Reiatsu that was so familiar to him. _"The true battle is about to begin!"_

* * *

><p>"Something is going on…" Gin stated, while he looked away from his opponent. He had never felt such a powerful Spiritual Pressure before, so he couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous about it. He then looked back to Fujimaru, who seemed worried as well. Blood dripped of his right cheek, as Shinsō grazed him before going through the wall. Neither of them had moved an inch after that. Gin decided to end the fight and retracted his sword to its original size. "I guess this proves my superiority. If I wanted, you would be dead by now, Fujimaru."<p>

"Yeah, I would…but so would you." Fujimaru calmly answered, nearly causing Gin to open his slitted eyes. Between those slits the younger boy stared down, only to find two fingers surrounded by electricity just inches away from his heart. "I wonder what would hit first…your Shinsō or my Byakurai?"

"Want to try to see which one is faster?" Gin challenged, but Fujimaru just lowered his arm and shook his head.

"You said it yourself, something is going on." Fujimaru reminded Gin, while he went to pick his own Zanpakutō from the floor, after he had thrown it away earlier. "We don't have time for this. At least, I don't."

"Hmm… Onmitsukidō-san is about to reach us. She isn't too fond of me, so I guess I'll take my leave." Gin lied, as his motive for leaving resided on the person who was with Suì-Fēng. "You're not as bad as I initially thought. Perhaps, I may use your strength in the future."

"So, you're still not going to tell me what your goal is?" Fujimaru asked, as he saw Gin turning his back on him. The question made him stop and look over his shoulder, revealing a softer smile that surprised Fujimaru.

"Not today...onii-san." He answered, before he disappeared in a Shunpo. Fujimaru felt a smile spreading through his own face, as he was finally able to reach Gin. The blond Shinigami interpreted Gin's "not today" as a "someday", which meant his mission was accomplished. Now, he only needed to wait for that day.

"Fujimaru!" A familiar voice called him. He stared up, only to see Suì-Fēng and Rangiku running towards him, the first one considerably worried about him. "Are you okay, Fujimaru? Did it work? Did you…win?"

"Did I win?" Fujimaru pondered on the question for a while. He saw how worried Rangiku was, so he concluded that she already knew about who he had been fighting with. He warmly smiled and laid a hand on the girl's head to lessen her worries. "I think…we both won actually."

"Both?" Rangiku questioned him. He nodded with that same smile, causing a wetness to form in Rangiku's eyes._ "Thank you…Fujimaru…"_

"Look at you though! How many times did he cut you? With all the training Yoruichi-sama and I gave you, he shouldn't have even touched you!" Suì-Fēng scolded him after she got a hold of his collar with both hands, but he didn't seem bothered at all. He actually seemed thankful, as he felt that it was thanks to their training session that he only got cut three times. That expression made Suì-Fēng soften up and loosen the grip on his kosode. "Idiot…You got hurt. Couldn't you be more careful?"

"Are you really that worried about me?" He asked her, causing her to blush and look away from him, something which made Rangiku chuckle.

"Shut up!" She demanded, before she picked his hand and dragged him along with her, her eyes always meeting the floor so that she wouldn't lose her nerve. "Let's go to the ward. We have to disinfect those cuts."

"Do we really have the time to do that?" Fujimaru asked her, after he forced her to stop. She finally stared back at him, with a confused look on her face. He turned towards the hole in wall and stared to the sky. "There's something dangerous out there…"

* * *

><p>"How I've longed for this day! For this moment! Eheheheh!" Mad Eater stated, while he stood by the side of his master, who stared into the far away Seireitei.<p>

"I've waited so many long years…Waited for the restoration of my body, of my power!" Arturo stared down into his right hand, before closing it into a tight fist. "Waited to reach my ultimate state!"

"How do you feel, Arturo-sama?" The lesser Hollow questioned his master, who chuckled evilly.

"Invigorated! I feel my power continuing to rise as we speak!" The Arrancar answered, while he raised both arms to the sides of his body, as if to better illustrate how that power had spread through his body. He then drew his Zanpakutō from its sheath and raised it in front of him. "Fénix, my love…Today, you'll grant me unlimited power! Grant me power…and grant death and destruction to the Shinigami!" Slowly, countless portals of dark matter started to open behind Arturo and Mad Eater. From them, thousands of Hollows came out to join the Arrancar in this conquest. "The time for my revenge has come at last!"

"Finally! Finally!" Mad Eater joyfully supported Arturo's words.

"Let us begin…" Arturo whispered, as he pointed his Fénix forward. The Hollow army drooled in anticipation, as they knew that Arturo's next few words would give start to their invasion. "Begin the Shinigami hunt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Kaien Falls? The Arrancar's Godly Strength


	33. Kaien Falls? The Arrancar Godly Strength

Okay, so I had to delay this for a few hours as a new idea came up. I hope it was worth it...Cloud Link Zero betareaded as usual.

About **DeviantArt**, I have some new updates, which include Kaname Tosen's new look, Shinji Hirako as he looks like during his Royal Guard days and the parents of Izuru, Shizuka and Kagekiyo Kira. I actually am very proud of that last one, I think it ended up pretty nicely.

* * *

><p>Chapter 033 - Kaien Falls? The Arrancar's Godly Strength<p>

* * *

><p>"My god…This is awful." Matsuri spoke, as both she and Kaien hurriedly crossed the front door of the 5th Division's barracks. Only now she was getting a real feeling of what was happening. "What is this Spiritual Pressure?"<p>

"Something really bad, that's for sure…" Kaien said with a frown, while he continued to run through the corridor that led to the main hall of the station. They could already hear the commotion that was going on in that said place, as it seemed that everyone was speaking at the same time. Once they reached the crowded room, Kaien quickly went to his Captain's side. "Suzunami-taichō!"

"Stay calm. The enemy is here." Suzunami advised him, as they were about to go into battle at any moment now and an uneasy warrior would do more harm than good in the battlefield. "Where's Fujimaru?"

"He's…He told us to go ahead." Matsuri lied, as there was no way that Seigen would consider the reason of Fujimaru's absence acceptable. Before the Captain could insist, Aizen arrived in a Shunpo, taking his attention away from them.

"What did you find out, Aizen?" Seigen anxiously questioned his second-in-command.

"A large unit of Hollows landed in the farther Districts of South Rukongai. They're being led by something with immense Spiritual Pressure. And…" Aizen interrupted himself for a little while, to sigh and nod. "They're heading for Seireitei."

"5th Division!" Seigen shouted as loud as he could, effectively silencing all the murmuring Shinigami. With all the eyes locked on him, Seigen turned towards the door. "We're moving out! Follow me!"

"What are you waiting for, Matsuri? Let's go!" Kaien called for the girl who seemed to be in a trance.

"H-Hai! I'm right behind you!" She told him, before they got out of the station. However, Matsuri remained unfocused, as worry filled both her mind and her heart. _"South Rukongai…Please, keep yourselves alive, you two!"_

* * *

><p>"Good! Aizen-fukutaichō has been warned, so I can finally get out of here!" A Shinigami of the 5th Division spoke to himself, while he ended his Tenteikūra spell. He was tall and had short brown hair, thick lips and a wide nose. As he turned around, he saw a tiny reptilian Hollow staring at him. The creature had a very small, purple-colored body and had its tail shaped like a twin-bladed, red scythe. "Sneaky little bastard, aren't you? Well, I'm not leaving until I get a shot at you first..."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is crazy…" Rukia whispered, while she peeked from the window of the house Renji shared with all the other orphans. Thousands and thousands of Hollows moved through the streets of Inuzuri, causing everyone to run into hiding. The strange thing was that the Hollows weren't hunting the civilians. They just killed whoever was unfortunate to cross their path, nothing more.<p>

"C'mon, guys! Be quiet!" Renji scolded the ones who kept on crying, as he feared that the creatures would be attracted by their cries. Rukia returned to their side, with a pensive look on her face. "What's wrong, Rukia?"

"It seems like they won't be coming after us." She told them, while she held her chin. The mood lightened up a bit, but Renji still smacked the head of the one boy that cheered loudly. "From what I saw, they're heading towards North and that seems to be the only thing they care about, so…"

"So?" Renji and a few others asked immediately after she trailed off.

"Their goal…is to attack Seireitei." Rukia finished her sentence, causing total silence to fill the house once again. Knowing that they could do nothing about it, Rukia sighed and turned back towards the door. "I'm leaving for a little while. Don't get out under any circumstance."

"Leaving? Why?" Renji asked, as he rushed in her direction, until he reached her at the door. "What the hell could be out there to make you leave? You saw how dangerous it is to do so yourself!"

"I have two little ones near my place that I want to check on. I know you'll be able to take care of everyone, so it's not like I'm needed here...I'm needed there." She said with a sad smile, causing his mouth to open in surprise. She had never told him that she was taking care of those children. _"Besides, I still have to tell them their names..."_

* * *

><p>"Is this really needed, Suì-Fēng?" Fujimaru asked, while she taped up his ankle. She had literally dragged him to the Academy's ward, even though he insisted he was fine time and time again. "They may need us out there!"<p>

"I had to check your ankle just to be sure." Suì-Fēng tightly tied the last knot, causing Fujimaru to flinch a bit. "The slightest damage to your Achilles tendon would have put you out of action. Try to be more careful!"

"Worried?" He questioned her, with a provoking smile. She quickly loosened up the bandages and tightened them even more afterwards, causing him to scream in pain, not from the injury but rather the intense pressure she put on it.

"Don't get me wrong." She told him, while she crossed her arms over her chest, even though she had a slightly redder tone of skin at that moment. "In a battlefield, someone who can't fight is a nuisance. That's all I'm worried about."

"_Yeah, yeah…" _Rangiku struggled to avoid giggling, chuckling and anything else that could indicate that she was making fun of Suì-Fēng.

"Have you noticed?" He suddenly asked Suì-Fēng, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I'm far from being an expert in sensing Spiritual Energy, but…that something that is leading the Hollows…is really strong, isn't it?"

"It is." She bluntly answered, much because she was worried about it too.

"Any ideas on how to defeat it?" Fujimaru's question made Suì-Fēng's eyes widen and her mouth to remain half open for a while, until she looked away from him. "What's wrong?"

"No, I don't have any…" She lied, as she wasn't allowed to reveal the contents of Yamamoto's meeting about the weapon that was going to be used in this war. She picked some more bandages and moved behind him, passing her hands through his upper body to cover the cut in his chest with them. "Let's finish taping you up, so we can go…"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"Is it wise to bring so many of our forces to the Shuwaimon?" Love pondered aloud, while he looked around the surrounding area. In front of the Gate Guardian, Hikonyūtō, stood the majority of the available Gotei 13 forces. The exceptions were the Shinigami of the 1st, 2nd and 12th Division, who were patrolling near the remaining gates, just in case the Hollows suddenly changed direction.

"Don't worry, Love…" Kensei cracked his knuckles, causing the Captain of the 7th Division to look at him. The leader of the Gotei 13 Security Force had a slightly maniacal grin on his face, which along with the fact that his entire body was shaking, made Love understand that he was quickly growing excited. "They're too close to deceive us now!"

"Yes, this is it!" Seigen agreed, as they were already able to see the Hollows reaching them. Some dozens of Hollows started to distance themselves from the group and rushed towards the much larger Shinigami crowd. Love drew his Zanpakutō and Kensei prepared to charge forward, but before they could perform any intended action, a gold whip passed by them and extended in the Hollows' direction, tightly wrapping them all together.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku #12…Gekkō Bara!" Rose intoned, before tapping on the whip with a finger, causing it to glow. The sound of plucking guitar strings filled the area, while it traveled up the length of the whip up to its flower tip. When it reached the tip, the reverberating sound made the whip constrict the Hollows more and more, until it caused a destroying shockwave. The Hollows were enveloped in a pillar of bright yellow energy, which reduced them to ashes. "Thank you…Thank you…You're a beautiful audience!"

"Damn it, Rose!" Kensei immediately shouted with blank eyes and veins swelling all over his body. "I was going to take care of them myself!"

"You're always trying to hog the spotlight! What a diva…" Love also complained, but in a more restrained way, before putting his sword back in its sheath. Rose didn't seem bored with their words at all, as he continued to bow and thank for the inaudible round of applause.

"Here it comes!" Ukitake suddenly interrupted their antics, as he pointed forward to the Hollow army. A drop of sweat was slowly running down the side of his face. "The owner of that overwhelming Spiritual Pressure…"

"Is this…him?" Unohana asked, as a shocking figure walked in their direction. All Shinigami seemed surprised by the Arrancar's appearance, since he highly resembled a Human being, except for the extremely pale skin and the broken Hollow mask on the right side of his face. As he came closer to them, they were able to identify a sword on his right hand. Also distinguishable became the crimson-colored wings on his back and a dark red outline surrounding his body, which represented the foul Reiatsu he was releasing.

"Looks pretty sure of himself…" Kyōraku gave his opinion, after he lifted his straw hat to take a better look at their enemy. The humanoid Hollow stopped walking after there was no other creature of his race in front of him.

"I am Arturo Plateado!" The Arrancar announced, still from far away. His voice was well-projected though, as every Shinigami was able to listen to him. "I have come to kill all the Shinigami. Step forward, starting with the strongest."

"What? How does he dare?" The outraged Kiganjō shouted furiously, before he drew his claymore. Many other Shinigami quickly became enraged hearing such words from one single enemy.

"So he doesn't plan to run or hide, huh?" Seigen, one of the few who remained calm, rhetorically asked.

"Does he mean to take on the Gotei 13 single-handedly?" Ukitake, who was feeling a bit outraged himself, questioned the Captains who were closer to him.

"Calm down, Ukitake." Kyōraku advised his best friend. He spoke a bit louder though, so that the others could hear him as well. "He's just trying to stir us up."

"Either that or he's trying to lure us to attack." Unohana added. If even the respected Captain of the 4th Division said that, then there was no reason to doubt them. However, there was a specific group that, as always, didn't listen to what the other Divisions were saying.

"Fine by us!" The bald Shinigami that led the group shouted, as they stepped in front of the Arrancar. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight is what the Gotei 13's finest Division is going to give you! All hail, Kiganjō's 11th Division!"

"Wait! Don't be rash!" Ukitake and a few other Shinigami still shouted, but the 7 Shinigami from the 11th Division were already rushing towards Arturo.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Arturo's words immediately silenced all the others, allowing everyone to hear a single booming sound that lasted for as long as a blink of an eye. As the sound ended, Arturo had passed by all the Shinigami, who all fell dead as soon as the Arrancar's feet touched the ground. "I asked for the strongest!"

"O-Over…in an instant?" Kiganjō couldn't believe his eyes. His fighters, considered by all to be the strongest in the Gotei 13, defeated in a single second.

"Is that all even a horde of your little fleas is capable of?" Arturo asked with a disgusted expression, while he swung his sword to wipe the blood from it. For a moment, the glow that surrounded him intensified, causing many eyes to widen. "I will say it for the last time…I have come to kill the STRONGEST Shinigamis! I don't care about pathetic fleas like the ones I just killed!"

"Huh? Is it me or did his Spiritual Power just go up?" Kyōraku questioned his fellow Captains, as he doubted what he just felt to be true.

"No way! Is that on his hand a…a Zanpakutō?" Rose asked what the others were avoiding to ask. By then, the only serene Captain stepped forward.

"That is correct. That's his Zanpakutō, Fénix." Ginrei introduced them to the weapon, before explaining its powers. "It has the ability to steal away the Spiritual Power of those it kills and transfer it to him to make him stronger."

"What?" Most Captains shouted in disbelief.

"That can't be good…" Kyōraku groaned.

"Now what will you do?" Arturo asked, as he seemingly heard them, even from such a distance. "Run away in fear, I suppose?"

"Nobody's going to run!" Seigen shouted the obvious answer. "If you came looking for opponents, you shall have your wish!"

"Hold it!" Kyōraku used a Shunpo to step in front of Seigen and Kensei, the two who were about to move in Arturo's direction. "We don't want to just play right into his hands, now do we?"

"Don't try to stop us, Kyōraku!" Kensei angrily demanded.

"I would wait if I were you, gentlemen." Ginrei told them, as he landed by Kyōraku's side. Even though his words were polite as usual, they could detect the threat that was implied on them. "By your actions, I believe you don't trust in what I just told you. In a normal situation, I could care less about what you two do with your lives. However, Soul Society's very existence will be put to an end if he gets even just one of you. I would much rather kill you with my own hands than let his Zanpakutō touch your skin."

"You can't be serious, Kuchiki-taichō!" The shocked Rose shouted, as he saw Ginrei grabbing the handle of his sword. Instinctively, Seigen did the same, just in case.

"It'll be all over if one of us gets killed." Kyōraku reminded them, in an attempt to solve the problem with words. "Arturo once wiped out half of the Gotei 13. How do you suppose he did it? It wasn't just because he was stronger. It was thanks to that Zanpakutō!"

"But if we don't fight, then who will defeat him?" Kensei asked what he thought to be a very obvious question. Suddenly, he felt Seigen's hand on his right shoulder.

"Let it be, Kensei." Seigen said after he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "They're right. That sword is way too dangerous for us to fight him without a plan. Let's just ask what to do to who has experience in fighting him." The red-haired Captain focused his eyes on the Kuchiki Clan leader. "What should we do, Kuchiki-taichō?"

"What is the matter, Shinigami?" Arturo started to lose his patience, as no one stepped forward to face him. "Are the Gotei 13 little more than a pack of cowards?"

"Arturo-sama, please leave this to us." Mad Eater asked to his master, as soon as he appeared behind him. "We'll lure these Captains out for you! Eheheheh!"

"Fine…I suppose you can do as bait." Arturo eventually allowed. The Arrancar's smirk returned, before he faced the Shinigami army once more. "Listen well, Shinigami! I will be waiting for you, as soon as you have made up your minds to die! You will be the perfect nourishment for my soul!"

"Arturo has withdrawn?" The confused Love asked. "But why?"

"It looks like his boastful theatrics have saved us for now." Rose stated, apparently without noticing the irony of his words.

"Saved us?" The angry Kensei asked to the blond Captain. "We hardly needed saving!"

"Don't get so hot under the collar. If you lose your head, the enemy wins." Love reminded him.

"We can use this time to plan our strategy. Let's step back and consider our options." Unohana tried to reason with the Captain of the 9th Division, but the latter still didn't seem to be on the same boat as the other Captains.

"If you're still not convinced, Muguruma, then answer me this…" Kiganjō stepped in front of Kensei, to get his attention. "You saw how my men were disposed of. Now, I'm not gonna say they should have attacked, much less win against him, but…could you have defeated them as easily as he did? As fast as he did? Could you have increased your power by doing so? Huh, Muguruma?" Kiganjō pressed the former member of the 11th Division, who wasn't able to answer him. "You couldn't, right? Great…Then shut the hell up and do as you're told!"

"Fine…" Kensei couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with what Kiganjō was saying, but the truth was that he was right. Taking a deep breath like Seigen had done before him, Kensei calmed down and addressed the most experienced Shinigami. "How should we start, Kuchiki-taichō?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask our men to hold off the minions a little longer." Ginrei instructed, more than he suggested. Everyone eventually nodded in agreement, some taking a bit longer to do so than the others. The Captain of the 6th Division then turned around to face the Shinigami army. "All Division vanguards, forward!"

"HAI!" All the Shinigami shouted in one voice, before all charged forward to clash with the Hollow army.

"LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" Mad Eater roared, finally allowing the starving Hollows to hunt the powerful souls. Both armies clashed in a battle of epic proportions.

* * *

><p>"Hadō #22: Shihyōsen!" Aizen intoned, while he passed his left hand through the blade of his horizontally disposed Zanpakutō, causing it to glow. From the blade flew many small shards of ice that struck a nice number of Hollows down. After getting rid of that first wave of Hollows, Aizen started to swing his sword around, easily disposing of the next few creatures.<p>

"That's how we have to do things, Matsuri!" Kaien told her, while he cut through a Hollow's abdomen. "We need to destroy as many as possible with a single attack."

"How should we do that?" She asked, before the Hollow that was attacking her was able to lock her sword between his teeth. That didn't do him any good, as Matsuri crushed his mask with a single punch. She then looked to Kaien and saw that he was holding many spherical objects in his hands. "Fireworks?"

"Not fireworks…It's Senpen Banka!" He shouted as he launched the spheres into the middle of a crowd of Hollows. The balls exploded, unleashing bright flashes of light, of all possible colors. "Can you take care of the rest, Matsuri?"

"With pleasure." She answered, before dashing towards the evil beings. With the Hollows being blinded by Senpen Banka's lights, Matsuri made quick work out of them. She then rejoined Kaien, so that they could face a new batch of Hollows. "I don't understand though. Why are all the Captains standing by at the rear?"

"This Arturo guy is supposed to be a formidable enemy. This is…Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Kaien interrupted his own explanation to fire a blast of red flames that reduced three Hollows to ashes. "This is the strategy they adopted to deal with his abilities. By remaining far away from him, he has no chance of taking their powers for himself."

"Okay…" Matsuri mumbled, as she quickly pondered on that frightening ability. She then used a Kendō motion to slash a Hollow from head to toe.

"Arturo has withdrawn for the time being as well." Aizen informed them as he landed by their side. "Don't worry, Matsuri-kun. He won't come after us. Our job now is to concentrate on these Hollows and give the Captains time to come up with a plan."

"We have a lot of Hollows to deal with on our own, so try to not get too far away from us, Matsuri." Kaien warned her. She smiled and nodded, happy for having him worrying about her so much.

"Bakudō #9: Geki!" Chikane drew the symbols of the spell in the air, while her body started to permeate a crimson energy. As she finished the spell, that energy moved away from her and surrounded the dozen Hollows in front of her, completely paralyzing them. Thanks to that, Jin'emon was able to dispatch them without problems. That tactic could be seen all around the battlefield. At least one individual disabled a group of Hollows, allowing for one or more partners to kill them.

Kaname Tōsen used Suzumushi's high-pitched sounds to immobilize his enemies, so that his new partner Heizō Kasaki could finish them off. Not far from them, Miyako of the 13th Division used Hōrin to send an orange tendril of energy after her targets, until she was able to ensnare them all together, allowing her partners to kill them. Somewhere else, Sōjun wrapped a large crowd of Hollows together with Hainawa, finishing them off himself by using Sōkatsui afterwards.

"What is that?" Matsuri noticed something happening near Miyako's group. What seemed to be a Garganta suddenly appeared behind them and started to suck them in. "Oh no! We have to help them!"

"Wait! It's too dangerous! I'll go!" Kaien told her, before darting into the spatial rift without giving her time to complain.

"That was where Arturo was standing earlier…" Aizen realized and quickly pondered on what was happening, so he could try to find a solution. Matsuri impatiently stared to him, waiting for an answer. "I think Arturo's massive Spiritual Pressure has adversely affected the space and created that rift. And if it works like a Garganta, then that means…"

The Shinigami group was quickly sucked in, until only Miyako and one of her male partners remained. The latter was already midway through the portal, when Miyako grabbed his hand, struggling to pull him out. It was then that a shadow appeared behind the Shinigami and wrapped its claws around his neck.

"That means…that Hollows will come out of it." Matsuri realized what Aizen meant, as the green, ghoulish Hollow carved his fangs into the Shinigami's flesh and started to pull him inside. The Hollow was stronger than the Shinigami duo, so it didn't take long for Miyako to be lifted of her feet. Before she could be sucked in though, Kaien was able to intercept her and force her to release her partner, who disappeared into the rift.

"No! I can't leave them! Let me go!" Miyako struggled to get out of Kaien's grip, but he continued to drag her along, so they could reach a place where they wouldn't be affected by the Garganta's vacuum effect.

"How can we save them?" Matsuri desperately questioned her superior, who simply shook his head.

"We can't. As you saw, Hollows were waiting for them on the other side. Getting into Hueco Mundo to try to save people who most likely are already dead would be madness." He coldly answered. Matsuri didn't like what she was hearing, but she knew he was right. "The best thing we can do is to close that Garganta, before more people get sucked in."

"What can we do?" She asked.

"To close a normal Garganta, we have to pour a considerable amount of Spiritual Power into it. This isn't a normal Garganta though. It's more like a dark hole…" Aizen pondered aloud, before he smiled to the girl. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that. Go help Shiba in protecting that girl."

"H-Hai!" Matsuri nodded and rushed in the direction of her friend and of the 13th Division's 4th Seat. While she did that, Aizen stepped in front of the Garganta and raised a palm in its direction.

"This should be easy…Sōkatsui!" Aizen unleashed a torrent of bright blue energy that clashed against the dark portal. Since everyone was occupied in fighting the Hollows, probably no one noticed the incredible amount of Spiritual Power released by the 5th Division's Vice-Captain. After a few seconds though, a frown appeared in Aizen's face. _"Why is it taking so long? I should be more than able to close this Garganta with my power. Unless…Ah! I see...A normal Garganta would lose in a clash of Reiatsu, but the vacuum effect of this one is forcefully pulling Sōkatsui into Hueco Mundo and unleashing it there." _Aizen realized why his plan wasn't working and that only made him frown more. It was clear what the solution was. _"I hate to admit it, but the only way to close this Garganta is if someone uses an attack similar to mine from the opposite side. I can't believe I'll have to ask for someone's…"_

"Sōkatsui!" A familiar voice shouted from behind the Garganta, much to Aizen's surprise. A new blast of blue energy hit the portal and, after a few moments, caused it to lose consistence and to disappear.

"Maybe not, after all…" Aizen said to himself and forced a smile to appear on his face, while he saw a blond boy running in his direction. "How did you know how to close that?"

"I didn't." Fujimaru admitted with a silly grin on his face, while he rubbed the back of his head. "If a person who has the knowledge can't do something on his own, perhaps it's because that something needs more people working together on it to achieve success. I supposed you knew how to close it, so I just mimicked you."

"_He has good instincts…" _Aizen thought, while he smiled and nodded to the boy. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Matsuri, Kaien and Miyako surrounded by a crowd of Hollows. "Shall we help them, then?"

"What's your name, girl?" Kaien asked, while he pushed two Hollows away, before slashing them with his sword.

"Mi-Miyako…" The 4th Seat answered, with tears running down her face.

"I'm Kaien Shiba. Could you do me a favor, Miyako?" He asked, while he twirled his sword in his right hand. Seeing as she didn't answer, he looked to her over his shoulder and continued to speak. "Honor your comrades by keeping yourself alive!" He then turned back towards the Hollows and started to run towards them. "Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!"

"Honor…my comrades?" She vaguely asked, while she watched Kaien twirling around in what seemed to be a dance, slashing every opponent with his trident's blades.

"They wouldn't want to see you down like that, Miyako-san…" Matsuri told her, while she held her opponent off with her sword. Miyako turned in her direction just in time to see her driving a Shakkahō into the Hollow's torso, opening a clean hole in it. "Live! Fight for your life, as they don't want you to join them yet!"

"Yes…Yes, you're right!" Miyako finally stood, picked her sword from the ground and pointed it towards the closest Hollow. "We were…I am from the 13th Division! I can't give up the hope to live that characterizes our Division!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Fujimaru said, as he and Aizen landed by the girls' side. "Sorry for being late!"

"Fujimaru!" The surprised Matsuri shouted as she saw her brother in front of her. Unfortunately for him, her eyes landed right on his bandaged chest. Something started to rise inside of her and it only stopped when she smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him down with a loud 'SMACK!'. "Can't you be more careful, idiot? You got hurt even before the war started!"

"Nice to see…that you're back…sis…" Fujimaru murmured, while he remained on the ground with whirling eyes.

"Save your words for later! Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Aizen warned them, before he launched the first bullet of red flames. Fujimaru, Matsuri and Miyako quickly followed his example and started to fire multiple Shakkahō, causing many explosions of red energy.

"Get out of the way!" Kaien suddenly shouted, as he slammed the blades of Nejibana into the ground. Seeing that, the four Shinigami quickly moved out of the way. "Hadō #42…Soeigeki!" From the blades of Nejibana, cylinders made of ice started to erupt from the ground in a straight line, hitting every remaining Hollow. The monsters' body parts that were touched by those cylinders became instantly bonded to them, making their escape impossible. Kaien twirled Nejibana one last time, before unleashing a highly-pressurized water arc that cut through every single Hollow and ice cylinder, destroying everything in its path. "That should do it…"

"Wow! That was pretty awesome, Kaien!" Fujimaru complimented his friend, who grinned widely. "It seems you guys are doing pretty well around here!"

"We've been able to fend them off, more or less…" Kaien rubbed the back of his head, as he remembered what happened to Miyako's comrades. He then decided to change the subject. "What about you? Have you solved your business at the Academy?"

"Yeah, I think so…" He answered, while he looked to Aizen, expecting an interrogation from him. Unexpectedly, the Vice-Captain smiled and turned his back on them, as if he wasn't listening to them. "I think we'll be on the same page once again, someday…Suì-Fēng told me you delayed some instructors, by the way! Thanks!"

"Oh, that was nothing!" Kaien laughed as he answered, much because he didn't notice Matsuri's reaction at first.

"Oh yes, it was! I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Matsuri sulked, by crossing both arms over her chest and looking away from Kaien, whose jaw hit the ground. _"Damn it! I wouldn't be upset if it was true…"_

"C'mon, Matsuri! It was for a good cause!" He reminded her, but that only made her turn her back on him. Fujimaru and Miyako stared at each other, as they didn't know the details of Kaien's conversation with the instructors. Aizen had an eyebrow raised during their entire conversation, but that ended as he felt something strange coming from the sky. He looked up, only to see it cracking like glass.

"Kūmon?" Aizen's eyes widened slightly as he realized what was about to arrive into the battlefield. "Guys! Get yourselves ready!"

"What is it, Aizen-fukutaichō?" Kaien asked, before he noticed the sky falling apart. "Oh boy...Is that what I think it is?"

"Menos Grande…A Gillian." Aizen confirmed it, just before a gigantic black Hollow came out of the Kūmon. Towering at least 2-6 stories tall, the Gillian-class Menos Grande had a white mask with an elongated nose. His body was covered from head to feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around his neck was a row of thin white spikes. He also had a long tongue, large pointed feet wrapped in white bandages and large white hands with long, sharp, white nails.

"Just like in the textbooks…" Matsuri mumbled, as this was her first time seeing a real one in front of her. It was the first time for Fujimaru as well, but he didn't seem that worried, mainly because he had skipped a few classes about this class of Hollow.

"Gillians are strong enough to pose a challenge to a Vice-Captain." Kaien told them, as he had faced a couple of them in the past. "But if we attack him all together, we…"

"Stand back. I'll take care of him." Aizen announced, as he started to walk in the direction of the Menos.

"Are you sure, Aizen-fukutaichō?" Kaien shouted, but got no answer from his superior. The Gillian roared, causing strong wind currents to be raised in the direction of the Shinigami, who were forced to raise their arms to protect their faces._"I don't know... This may be too much for him. I've never seen him fighting all out to know…"_

"How loud…Hollows sure can be unpleasant." The Vice-Captain stated, while he continued to walk in his direction, seemingly unfazed even after the storm-raising scream. The Gillian waited for him to come closer and, only when the Shinigami reached a close enough distance, did the Hollow raise his right foot. Aizen stopped and looked up, to see the white boot coming down on him.

"Get out of the way!" Fujimaru worriedly shouted, but Aizen remained in the same place. Smirking evilly without them seeing, Aizen raised his right palm to meet the sole of the Gillian's foot.

"Bakudō #8: Seki." Aizen whispered, causing a small shield of light blue energy to appear in front of his palm. Shockingly to everyone who was watching, the Gillian's foot stopped when it touched the shield, being unable to crush Aizen under his weight. After a few seconds, Aizen closed his palm and pointed a finger to the shield. "Hadō #1: Shō."

"No way…" Those who were watching all said at the same time. In anyone's eyes, Shō was a minuscule point of bright light that advanced in the direction of the Seki shield. Its effect was what made them stare in awe to Aizen. The force generated in Shō was so powerful that when it hit the shield, it pushed it forward, causing the Gillian to lose his balance and to fall on his bottom. The Menos roared in fury, before he opened his mouth, without even caring to get back up. A large sphere of red energy quickly appeared in front of it.

"Cero…" Matsuri mumbled, as she already had learned about the technique. "Simply put, a powerful blast of concentrated Spiritual Energy. It's so simple, yet so frightening now that I'm experiencing it."

"You said it, sis…" Fujimaru agreed with his sister, as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "That's a lot of Spiritual Energy right there."

"You guys don't have a clue…" The twins both turned around, only to find the most frightened look they had ever seen in Kaien's face. "A Cero is very powerful, that's true, but…the damage it causes will be a lot greater at a closer range!"

"What do you…mean…" Fujimaru interrupted his question to turn once again into the Gillian's direction. Aizen was right in front of him, between the monster's feet. Before any of them could warn him, the Gillian launched the Cero towards his target. Another astonishing moment followed, as Aizen raised his palm once again.

"Im-Impossible! He…He blocked it with one hand!" Matsuri somehow was able to speak. The Cero blast stopped in Aizen's hand, who didn't seem even slightly bothered about it.

"You're wrong! Look at it more carefully!" Kaien told her. In fact, what really blocked the Cero was another Seki spell, this one considerably wider than the previous. "And what comes after Seki is…"

"Shō." Aizen unleashed the small but incredibly powerful energy force into the shield, causing it to repel the Cero in the Gillian's direction. The blast was aimed right towards the creature's head, incinerating it completely. Even before the rest of the Gillian's body fell back to the ground and dissolved, Aizen had already turned around to walk back in the group's direction. _"Kukuku...It seems I was able to gather some supporters, in case I ever need some."_

"_I could only defeat a Gillian if I released my Shikai. If the Captains consider me Vice-Captain level, then…" _Kaien gulped, as he stared to the man in front of him. _"What is the level of someone as insanely powerful as him?"_

* * *

><p>"Kyōraku-taichō! I have a report, sir!" A Shinigami called for the Captain's attention. Kyōraku frowned as he saw that the man was one of his Division and had the left side of his face covered in blood. "O-Our Division…The 8th Division has many wounded and some dead! More than…than 30% is down!"<p>

"_Damn it! I'd like to give the order to retreat, but…" _Kyōraku silently admitted, before allowing the Shinigami to get some medical treatment.

"As leader, I can't bear to have my men out there fighting for me!" Ukitake said to his best friend, who nodded in understanding, before looking up to the sky.

"We could use that backup already." Kyōraku admitted, without looking down._"Why are you taking so long, Lisa-chan?"_

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Is there no end to them?" Lisa asked, after cutting through yet another Hollow. She had a bloodied lip and a considerably deep cut on her left arm. Ever since the incident with the Jigokuchō, the rate of Hollow appearances only increased.<p>

"Damn bastards!" Hiyori complained, before she kicked a pair of Hollows away from her. Her left pigtail had been undone during battle and she had blood running down that side of her face. "I'm getting sick of these freaks!"

* * *

><p>"Shinigami…STOP!" Rukia shouted as she saw the man in front of her raising his sword to attack the children she had been looking for. The Shinigami turned to slash Rukia, but she was able to evade it by rolling forward. She quickly stood between the man and the siblings and kicked her unexpected opponent in the back of the knee. With the man finally at her size, she nailed him with a double backfist, knocking him down. Filled with worry, Rukia turned to the very young siblings. "You two…"<p>

"Rukia!" Both called for her at the same time. The pale boy, with shoulder-length dark lavender hair that and lavender eyes, immediately went to hug her. His older sister, a girl with green eyes and spiked blond hair with bright pink roots, quickly followed him. That distance allowed her to notice the man getting back to his feet. "Rukia, behind!"

The man raised his sword once again and roared as he walked in their direction. Only by then did Rukia get a clear look at his facial features, his wide lips and nose being the most prominent characteristics. Rukia quickly charged the sphere of raw Spiritual Power she had shown Renji days before and drove it into his abdominal region. The impact was enough for him to drop his sword and being sent dragging across the ground a good distance.

"That was incredible, Rukia!" The girl quickly congratulated the one she considered as her older sister. Rukia however, didn't seem excited about it at all.

"What is he?" She asked to herself more than to the naive children, as she saw the man sitting back up, with dark purple Reiatsu surrounding him.

"I don't want this crap…" The man complained with a harsh voice. Suddenly, what seemed to be a leech made of bright energy came out from inside the Shinigami and started to slither around him. "This body is not good anymore!"

"Run!" Rukia immediately ordered the siblings, who immediately backed away. The possessed Shinigami jumped towards Rukia and tried to punch her from above, but she was able to roll to the side. She tried to drive another sphere of energy into his body, but this time he grabbed her by her wrist, effectively stopping the attack, before grabbing and lifting her by her throat. "You're…You're not a Shinigami! You…monster!"

"Rukia!" The girl shouted once more, as she saw the puppet-like body grabbing Rukia by her throat, now with both hands, and heard his sadistic laugh. The tail of the energy leech, shaped like a scythe, started to enter inside Rukia's mouth, in an attempt to possess her body. Before the process could be finished though, the blond girl stabbed the Shinigami's leg with his own sword, forcing him to release Rukia. "Let go of Rukia, Shinigami!"

"You're in the way!" The Hollow spoke through the Shinigami, before the latter delivered a slap with the back of his hand to the girl, sending her flying away. The puppet grabbed the sword by its blade and forcefully took it out of his leg, before walking in the scared girl's direction. Rukia still looked in her direction, but she was already starting to lose consciousness.

"Onee-chan!" The boy shouted before he pushed his sister out of the way. It wasn't enough though. The Shinigami's sword slash easily cut through both brother and sister, mortally wounding them.

"G-Gguh! What is…this?" The shocked Hollow questioned himself, as he was starting to lose control over the Shinigami's body. More, he was losing control of his own actions and thoughts. As both the Hollow and his puppet looked in the children's direction, they saw them struggling to keep their hands stretched in their direction.

The Hollow desperately cried as he was sucked out of the Shinigami's body, a body that became reduced to less more than a skeleton. The soul form of the Hollow moved against his wishes and entered inside both siblings, before they fell unconscious. Without the will and power to keep going on, their bodies started to break apart into multiple blue particles of Reishi, disappearing without trail.

* * *

><p>"Tsk! How annoying..." Mayuri cursed his lack of luck, as the blinking red light on the panel in front of him went off, most likely forever. <em>"Here I was expecting something about the Arrancar and this happens instead! I wasted those Data-Gathering Bacteria for nothing! Unforgivable! This is your fault, Kisuke Urahara...I should have known that that Hollow you kept in captivity would be useless anyway! A failure as an experiment and a failure as a spy..."<em> Mayuri felt like crushing something, but didn't do so, as something else caught his attention. The screen in front of him started to glow bright blue, which meant that some kind of information was about to be shown. "What is this?" The scientist seemed genuinely surprised, after seeing the set of pictures that appeared in the screen. A wicked smile appeared on his face after the last image passed in front of his eyes. "What a deliciously evil plan he came up with...He may have assured our defeat with this!"

"What happened, Kurotsuchi-san?" Akon asked, before coming near the Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His eyes widened as he saw what was on the screen. "Is that…Is that the Dangai? How do you have images of that?"

"I invented a machine to take them, so I could study that dimension." Mayuri revealed, before rewinding the images back to the first one. Akon's eyes widened with each image, as fear filled him from the inside. "The Arrancar created a time distortion that will prevent us from receiving backup from the ones we sent into the Living World. We lost a third of our man power just like that…"

"I've got to warn the Captains then!" Akon said, as he prepared to leave the lab. Mayuri stopped him before he could though.

"I will be doing that, if you don't mind." Mayuri ordered more than informed the younger researcher, before he placed his sheathed Zanpakutō in front of his crotch. _"I absolutely have to see that specimen with my own eyes…"_

* * *

><p>"They are spoiling all of my fun." The bored looking Arturo said, as he stood from the throne he was seated in, made of two living Huge Hollows. "I thought I would dine on a Captain or two today, but I am growing weary of this game." With an angry expression slowly forming on his face, Arturo started to release all of his Reiatsu, reducing the twin Huge Hollows to ashes in the process. "I'm going to kill everyone myself until you come out of your hiding place, Shinigami Captains!"<p>

"Ngh! This Spiritual Pressure again!" Kaien shouted, as he immediately felt the power increase from far, far away.

"_This Arturo is way more powerful than I imagined. He may become a nuisance…" _Aizen silently thought, before he turned in the direction that led to Arturo's waiting place. "I will go and stop him! You shall lead our men in my absence, Shiba!"

"No! We need you here, sir! You're the one who can handle them more easily!" Kaien told him, seeing as numerous Gillian continued to appear around the battlefield. "I'll go! I'm replaceable!"

"Shiba!" Aizen attempted to stop him, but Kaien was already turning to leave.

"I'll be sure to make you proud, fukutaichō!" The prodigy assured, before he disappeared in a Shunpo. As that wasn't enough, Matsuri ran past Aizen in Kaien's direction.

"I'm going to fight by Kaien's side, too!" Matsuri shouted, as she noticed the disapproving look in Aizen's face. "Don't try to stop me, Aizen-fukutaichō!"

"Fukutaichō…" Fujimaru called for Aizen's attention, as soon as Matsuri left. Sighing, the Vice-Captain nodded to allow him to leave as well. "Thank you."

"Hold it right there!" Kaien shouted after a few minutes, when he was finally able to reach the place where Arturo was. The Arrancar stared up and down to his challenger, seeming quite annoyed.

"I have no business with little fleas." Arturo told him, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw that Kaien was sweating just from being in his presence. "Leave. You're no match."

"Hate to break it to ya, but…" Kaien started to twirl his Zanpakutō for the second time in that day, as he prepared to release his Shikai. "I've got business with you! Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!"

"Tiresome annoyance!" Arturo complained, as he saw Kaien's katana taking the form of Chinese halberd with a trident's blade. The Shinigami unleashed an arc of water towards his enemy, putting as much pressure as he could on it. The effort wasn't enough as Arturo blocked the attack with his left forearm and parried it away. Kaien snorted, before he decided to create a wheel of water for his next attack.

"Hadō #58: Tenran!" Kaien invoked a widening tornado-like blast and fired it forward toward his target. The wind blast mixed with the water wheel creating a powerful water vortex. Arturo didn't even try to avoid the attack, choosing just to increase his Spiritual Pressure. The power increase generated a shockwave that was more than enough to block and disperse the attack.

"Ngh! This Spiritual Pressure…is just too overwhelming!" Matsuri stated, as she arrived just in time to feel Arturo's power grow, something that made her fall to her knees.

"_Kaien…"_ Fujimaru, who was in the same position as his sister, worriedly stared to his best friend, concerned about his chances.

"Begone!" Arturo demanded from his opponent.

"Shut it! If you're going anywhere, you'll have to get past me first!" Kaien angrily answered, just before the Arrancar disappeared with a booming sound. The eyes of the three Shinigami widened, as they noticed Arturo reappearing behind Kaien.

"I just did, little flea…" The powerful Hollow stated to the pale Kaien, who was now completely covered in sweat. As his eyes slowly moved down, he noticed that part of his abdomen was missing. Kaien started to fall down, while Arturo licked the blood that covered his left hand. "What a nasty flavor! Not worth my time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter <strong>- Burning Determination! Ryujomaru and Kotomaru

**Author's Note:** Shihyosen and Soeigeki are techniques from Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. Rose's Gekko Bara is of my creation (I wanted to do one of the 10 techniques that preceded Izayoi Bara, but I ended up doing an improved version of it, so it turned out to be #12 xD)

And yes, with this Mayuri is the true responsible for the events of the 3rd movie, Fade to Black.

I think that's all...see ya next week ;D


	34. Burn Determination! Ryujomaru & Kotomaru

I published a new story yesterday, based on the song "Hyouri" from Bleach Beat Collections, sung by Koji Yasu, Gin Ichimaru's voice actor. It's a very short one-shot, since the lyrics of that song are way to short as well. The story is called** Inside and Outside** and, obviously, it's about Gin.

I changed the name of the title of this chapter, cause it seems more appropriate for what is coming. Cloud Link Zero is the betareader and...I'm so sorry for the eye-hurt that will be when you read Jin'emon's bit :S Blame his loud voice!

* * *

><p>Chapter 034 - Burning Determination! Ryūjōmaru and Kotōmaru<p>

* * *

><p>"Begone!" Arturo demanded from his opponent.<p>

"Shut it! If you're going anywhere, you'll have to get past me first!" Kaien angrily answered, just before the Arrancar disappeared with a booming sound. The eyes of the three Shinigami widened, as they noticed Arturo reappearing behind Kaien.

"I just did, little flea…" The powerful Hollow stated to the pale Kaien, who was now covered in sweat. As his eyes slowly moved down, he noticed that part of his abdomen was missing. Kaien started to fall down, while Arturo licked the blood that covered his left hand. "What a nasty flavor! Not worth my time…"

"NOOOOO! KAIEN-KUN!" Matsuri let out a horrible screech, as she saw Kaien falling face first into the ground. _"No! No! No! This can't be happening! This can't be…Not Kaien-kun! Not Kaien-kun!"_

"D-Don't…Don't take me…out of it…yet!" Kaien heavily panted, as he struggled just to get back on one knee. He used Nejibana's pole to help him up, while he did his best to cover his wound with the other hand. As Kaien finally got back on both feet, Matsuri brought her hand to her mouth, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Sis…" Fujimaru called for her, but she refused to take her eyes from the hurt Shinigami. "We need to take Kaien out of there and get away! He's too much for any of us!"

"Have a taste of this! Hadō #42: Soeigeki!" Kaien shouted, interrupting Fujimaru's speech and getting his attention. The ice cylinders erupted from the ground, until the last one reached Arturo, who was too confident on his strength to bother to dodge. The Arrancar simply extended his right hand to block the last cylinder. What he didn't expect was that he wasn't able to take his hand away from it after he touched it. Kaien then launched another arc of water towards his opponent, who parried it away with his left hand, just like he did the first time. With each of his hands spread to the respective side of his body, Arturo was open to Kaien's frontal attack. The Shinigami thrusted his trident forward, aiming for the Arrancar's throat, being able to hit him. Unbelievably though, the trident wasn't able to pierce through Arturo's skin. "N-No way!"

"Why are you acting so surprised, little flea?" Arturo mockingly asked, while he gently moved Nejibana away from his neck. "Don't tell me you actually believed that you would be able to pierce through my Hierro with that oversized fork?"

"KAIEN!" The twins screamed in absolute shock and horror after what followed. Arturo unleashed a small blast of green energy that greatly resembled a Cero with his right hand to free himself from the ice. Then, with the same hand, he drew his Zanpakutō and swung it from left to right, cutting Kaien's arm off from below the elbow and slicing his belly from the wound he already had all the way to the other side. It was quite a miracle that Kaien's body wasn't separated in two halves after that last attack. The Shinigami's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, not moving a single inch afterwards.

"Dirty little flea…You've sullied my Fénix." Arturo wiped the blood of the Zanpakutō's blade by swinging it a few times, before turning around to face the twins. A smirk appeared on his face, as he saw the mix of angered and frightened emotions on their faces. The Arrancar started to walk in the direction of the two Shinigami, until something grazed his leg. "Hmm?"

"Damn it, Kaien…Just stop!" Fujimaru pleaded with tears starting to form in his eyes as well. Still fallen on the ground, Kaien had launched Nejibana like a harpoon, but was only able to cut part of the right leg of Arturo's hakama.

"Hmph. You bore me, Shinigami…But for your perseverance, I shall grant you a better death." Arturo told him, while he pointed Fénix towards him. The blade started to glow red, but he was interrupted before he could release the Zanpakutō's true power.

"STOP!" Matsuri's scream made Arturo look over his shoulder, with a curious expression on his face. He wasn't surprised by her attitude, but by the sudden increase of her Reiatsu. "We're not gonna let you take Kaien away from us!"

"What's this? Two even weaker little fleas trying to rescue this one?" Arturo mockingly asked, before he gave them his full attention, choosing not to release Fénix. "Abandoned by your superior officers, trying desperately to save each other…If this wasn't so amusing, I actually might have felt bad for you, being the poor little wretched pawns the Gotei 13 willingly sacrifice!"

"We're not pawns!" Fujimaru angrily stated, before he increased his Reiatsu as well. Arturo's eyes widened not because Fujimaru was releasing more Reiatsu than Matsuri, but because the girl's started to increase to match her brother's, seemingly without her wishing to do so. "Matsuri! Do you need to save Kaien?"

"Of course I do, damn it! What kind of question is that?" She angrily reacted, because of the apparently meaningless question in such a situation.

"Would you do anything to accomplish that?" He continued to question, but seeing as she was about to answer even more aggressively, he quickly cut her off. "Then, it's time! Time to go all out!"

"What is this?" Arturo asked, as he saw both of their Zanpakutō glowing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Maybe I should explain what it means to release your Zanpakutō." Seigen decided, before lifting his sealed Shiden, still inside its sheath. "The Zanpakutō, as we wield it regularly, is in its sealed state and has not yet revealed its true power. A Zanpakutō takes on the form of the Shinigami's spiritual power, becoming a symbol of the wielder. The reason your Zanpakutō hasn't been released shows that you are not fully developed as Shinigami yet."_

_"So what should we do?" Fujimaru asked._

_"Train. Train diligently and build up your strength, develop your spiritual power, and your Zanpakutō will eventually speak to you." Seigen instructed._

_(…)_

_"Have you been able to release your Zanpakutō yet?" Kaien questioned the twins, causing both of them to look in directions opposite to Kaien's._

_"There has been so much stuff going on lately that we actually forgot about that." Matsuri was the one to answer._

_"Can you tell us, Kaien?" Fujimaru asked with an embarrassed smile. "What do we have to do to release our Zanpakutō?"_

_"What do you have to do?" Kaien repeated the question, while he rubbed the back of his head. "Why, it's all about putting in the effort, of course!"_

_(…)_

_"Do you really think I wanted to have this?" The angry Gin asked to Fujimaru. "I would give it away just to have things back to what they were!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Fujimaru asked, as he didn't understand the meaning of this sudden outburst. Gin stretched his arm, so that Fujimaru could better see his wakizashi._

_"This thing is born from a need! Not a desire!" Gin told Fujimaru, while his grip on the wakizashi's handle grew tighter. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"_That is the way. Put your minds together and look forward! That is where you will find the answer!" _The voice that was shared by both of their Zanpakutō spoke to them for the first time since the Onmitsukidō incident._ "Feel my name in your heart! Engrave my image in your mind! Now is the time!"_

"Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" The dark blue hilt and the rectangular bronze guard of Fujimaru's Zanpakutō started to spread across his right arm, to form his Shikai. Released, Ryūjōmaru resembled a blue gauntlet, with exquisite bronze markings, that reached his elbow. Through the length of the gauntlet, there were two curve blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward, the regular katana blade still remained.

"Swath, Kotōmaru!" Matsuri's released Zanpakutō lost its rounded-off rectangular guard and its unique rod-like hilt changed into a long, pole-like handle that still resembled the original one. The blade changed drastically, resembling now a Guandao, with a double-edged blade. There was also a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt.

"They…did it…" Kaien mumbled, with blood dripping from his mouth. His vision started to blur, before he finally lost consciousness. The last thing he was able to see was Fujimaru's, nearly white, blue Reiatsu and Matsuri's light pink.

"We choose to fight!" Both twins shouted at the same time, causing Arturo to chuckle.

"What you have chosen to do is not fight…You have simply chosen to die!" Arturo corrected them, while he sheathed his sword. "Now you will see what real power is about!"

Arturo used Sonído to appear between the twins, aiming his right hand towards the girl. However, she was able to block the attack with her now much larger Zanpakutō. While she quickly pondered on how the Arrancar was able to fight a sword with his own hands, Fujimaru charged from his blind spot, aiming the blade of his gauntlet to his enemy's back. Sensing him, Arturo quickly returned to his original position with another Sonído.

"We won't let you kill us that easily!" Both shouted, again is unison. Arturo smirked and generated a dark energy force in his right hand.

"Annoying little fleas…I would never kill you without making you squirm a little bit first. La Negra…" Arturo whispered the last two words, shaping the dark energy force into a saber. "Dance like the little fleas you are!"

Arturo gracefully swung the energy saber outwards, in a wide enough arc to get both twins with a single slash. The twins didn't felt like taking risks and used both of their blades to block the attack. While they had the numbers advantage, Arturo still had more strength than both of them combined. Eventually, they were both forced to back away with Shunpo. Arturo suddenly disappeared, causing the twins to stand back to back to protect each other's blind spots.

"Ahahah! Dance! Dance! Dance…and die!" Arturo shouted between the consecutive booming sounds. With each one, a new blow was dealt to one of the twins. Even with the increase in speed that Fujimaru gained with his Shikai, he couldn't follow the Arrancar's movements. Even with the size increase of Matsuri's Zanpakutō, which would allow her to block more attacks, she failed to do so. Their luck was that Arturo was just playing with them, as they only had light cuts throughout their bodies, even though he had many opportunities to deliver the killing blow. "What happened to all that Reiatsu of yours?"

"Damn…I can't keep up with him." Fujimaru furiously admitted, while he stared to his gauntlet. "Was it all in vain?"

"Tsk…I've grown bored of your face." Arturo told them, before he raised his energy saber in front of him. By bringing it down swiftly, the Arrancar unleashed a cross-shaped blast of dark energy that quickly advanced towards the powerless twins. "Expiación!"

"Shunkō!" A familiar voice shouted as what seemed to a pressurized white lightning bolt clashed with Arturo's Expiación, dissipating the dark energy blast. The ripped apart haori of the 2nd Division fell by the twins' feet, just before the respective Captain landed in front of them.

"Shihōin…taichō!" Both twins mumbled, while a great sense of relief filled their hearts.

"Damn! Haven't I told you to call me Yoruichi?" The Goddess of Flash looked over her shoulder to wink to them. Even though Yoruichi's presence was always a treat for a man's eyes, Fujimaru didn't blush at the wink, as the predicament they were in was much too serious for that. She quickly gave her attention back to Arturo, as he started to chuckle evilly. "He sure seems to be a quite dangerous guy. You did well to hold on for so long."

"Who are you?" He questioned, before pointing a finger towards the haori that was destroyed by Yoruichi's technique. "By that piece of cloth, I take it that you're one of the Captains of the Gotei 13. I've been waiting for you for quite a long time."

"I'm sorry, but it seems you failed to understand the situation, Arturo." Yoruichi stated, before disappearing in a blink of an eye. The Captain reappeared behind Arturo, to pick the unconscious Kaien over her shoulders. "I'm taking these kids away."

"You're doing what?" Arturo immediately turned around to face Yoruichi, but she had disappeared yet again. She landed by the side of the twins, surprising Arturo. _"She's a little bit fast, I'll give her that…"_

"I'll carry Shiba! Follow me!" Yoruichi gave the order to the twins, who immediately reverted their Zanpakutō back to their sealed state and started to run behind her.

"_Even while carrying that dead weight, she's faster than me. I guess I'll have to use that…" _Arturo pondered, before licking his lips, satisfied for finally having a decent challenge ahead of him. A set of silver-tinted green wings, very similar to the crimson ones that appeared when he released his Zanpakutō, emerged from his back. "Ala de Plata…"

"Oh no!" Matsuri shouted, as she noticed their enemy following them at high speed. "He's way faster than us!"

"I'll go back to delay him!" Fujimaru suggested, but Yoruichi's glare prevented him from doing so.

"You don't stand a chance and you know it! Just keep on running!" The Captain of the 2nd Division ordered the boy, who reluctantly obeyed. After a few more seconds, just as Arturo was about to reach them, Yoruichi's smile returned to her face. "Don't worry. Help has arrived…"

At that very moment, someone stepped between Yoruichi's group and Arturo, immediately stopping the chase. A bald, old man with slitted eyes and long, white beard and eyebrows, stood there with a most serene expression on his face. Even though his appearance was that of a frail old man, the twins could feel a powerful aura emanating from his body. A pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye suggested that he had been in numerous battles in the past. Plus, the white haori he was wearing identified him as one of the Captains of the Gotei 13. Fujimaru and Matsuri weren't the only ones surprised by this Shinigami's arrival. Arturo was as well.

"I'll take over the rear position here." The man told to the twins, while he rested his body weight on the wooden staff he held with both hands. "You two infants withdraw."

"Who is he?" The twins questioned at the same time. The answer came from the least expected source.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto…" Arturo actually hissed the name of the most influential man in the Gotei 13.

"Y-Yama...that Yamamoto?" Fujimaru stuttered the question to his sister, who nodded slowly while she pointed to the back of the Captain Commander. The symbol of the 1st Division that rested in the back of his haori gave the answer to Fujimaru.

"Oh! You remember me, do you?" The old man asked with false innocence in his voice. That made the Arrancar lose the casual and uncaring expression that he supported since they first set eyes on him.

"Prepare to be gotten rid of, Yamamoto!" Arturo yelled, while he drew his Zanpakutō once again. As the blade started to glow, the Arrancar's wings started to change color. "Be Reborn, Fénix!"

"I'm afraid I have no plans to go anywhere just yet." With Yamamoto now being the one who acted casually and uncaring towards the actions of his enemy, Arturo's temper quickly started to boil.

"Silence!" He demanded, as he charged forward towards his hated opponent.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto questioned the twins, while he slightly looked over his shoulder. "Leave this one to me and retreat with Shihōin."

"H-Hai!" The siblings nervously answered, before resuming their Shunpo to follow Yoruichi and the knocked out Kaien.

"If you want to kill me so badly, you'll have to catch me first." Yamamoto mockingly challenged Arturo, before disappearing in a Shunpo of his own.

"Fine…" Arturo promptly accepted to follow him, as he didn't want to lose the chance to get revenge for what happened 1000 before. "Mad Eater! Do not let those fleas escape!"

"Leave it to us, Arturo-sama!" Mad Eater answered to his master's call, by appearing from a Garganta, right in front of the river that Yoruichi's group was heading to. As soon as Mad Eater and his personal army of Hollows appeared on the battlefield, Arturo used Sonído to go after his sworn enemy.

"Damn it! It's Mad Eater!" Matsuri cursed, as soon as she laid eyes on the Hollow that was waiting for them.

"Eheheheheh! So we meet again! Such good timing on my end too!" Mad Eater rejoiced as he realized who the Shinigami that he was meant to hunt were.

"Oh yes, I'll have to agree with that!" Yoruichi stated much to the Hollow's surprise. "Fujimaru! Matsuri! I'll leave that thing to you!"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't be better if…" Fujimaru was about to question the Onmitsukidō leader's order, but she quickly cut him off.

"I can't really fight while I'm carrying Shiba." She explained to them, while she looked over her shoulders to the unconscious Shinigami. Even so, Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she had to admit that that wasn't the only reason. "Besides…I want to see the new form of your Zanpakutō first hand."

"Why are you hesitating so much, Fujimaru? You know we can do it!" Matsuri scolded her brother, before staring sadly to the immobile body that Yoruichi was carrying. "Besides, we gotta hurry…Kaien-kun's life depends on it."

"All right…" Fujimaru conceded and firmly grabbed the handle of his sword. "We'll get him this time!"

"Hmm? Your Spiritual Power has risen? Oh, well…" Mad Eater took notice of their power growth, but didn't seem worried about it at all. "No matter! I'm still going to be the one to eat you in the end! Come on now, my little twin souls! Eheheheheh!"

Fujimaru didn't lose any time to get rid of the closest group of Hollows, doing so by using his sealed Zanpakutō to slash them between Shunpos. After that group of creatures, there was another Hollow that tried to slash with his claws, but Fujimaru ducked and broke his mask with a rising kick. Two others tried to attack him, one from each side, but the Shinigami ducked again, causing them to hit each other. Grabbing one of them by the back of his neck, Fujimaru unleashed a Sōkatsui spell that obliterated both of their heads.

Matsuri didn't even bother to use her sword though. Using her monstrous strength, she started to punch through the masks of each Hollow that attacked her. After a dozen of beaten creatures, a sneaky one jumped from behind her and wrapped its arms around her throat. Problem for him was that she didn't give him any time to choke her. She quickly pulled him by his mask and flipped him over, slamming it into the ground, before crushing his head with a stomp.

"What's this?" The shocked Mad Eater asked to himself, as he saw the twins in action. He never expected such an evolution. Matsuri had managed to knock an enormous Hollow on his back and proceeded by punching his chest multiple times, until it shattered into pieces. Not far from there, Fujimaru raised a Sekienton spell, trapping the remaining Hollows inside a cloud of red smoke. Matsuri quickly joined them and they both started to go through the incantations.

"Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and Flesh, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, Ye Who Bears the Name of Man!" Matsuri quickly generated an orb of crimson red energy in front of her right hand. "Inferno and Pandemonium! The Sea Barrier Surges, March on to the South!"

"Ye Lord! Mask of Flesh and Bone, Flutter of Wings, Ye Who Bears the Name of Man!" Blue Spiritual Energy started to surround Fujimaru's left palm. "Truth and Temperance! Upon this Sinless Wall of Dreams, Unleash but Slightly the Wrath of Your Claws!"

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!"

The Kidō spells merged with each other, creating a large blast of light purple energy that swiftly advanced in the smoke cloud's direction. The powerful energy torrent caused a considerable explosion that completely incinerated every Hollow that was trapped inside of it. A proud smile appeared on Yoruichi's face, while Mad Eater seemed to be astonished.

"You two…" Mad Eater snarled, as he saw the twins landing right in front of him, just a few meters away. "Don't think that, just because you grew a little bit stronger, you'll have a chance of defeating me! You're a hundred years too young for that!"

"No, Mad Eater!" Matsuri quickly countered. "You're the one who's a hundred years too old to see others surpassing you!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall!" Fujimaru added to his sister's speech. "We'll show you what we've learned since our last encounter!"

"Silence! You're nothing more than a pair of puny Shinigami that will fill my stomach!" Mad Eater angrily roared, before sending his sharpened hair strands towards the duo. Fujimaru calmly stepped forward and raised his sword in front of his body.

_**Flashback**_

_"I wasn't expecting that shield. #39: Enkōsen, was it?" Fujimaru questioned Kaien, who nodded between laughs. "That's a pretty sweet trick. My right hand is still numb after that."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!" Fujimaru generated a large spinning disk of dull yellow energy in front of his sword and used it to block the hair strands, letting none pass by him. The boy took a quick peek over his shoulder, to look at his unconscious senpai. _"Thanks, Kaien!"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Techniques that can be used forever don't exist. There's always a limit to a technique. It may be the number of times it can be used, the speed at which it's used, the length it can reach, whatever…" Chikane instructed the Shinigami group in front of her, in one of the many lectures scheduled for the week. Among the group, there were Fujimaru and Matsuri. "If somehow you are able to restrict that limit even more, you'll be one step closer to victory."_

_**End of Flashback**_

As soon as the hair strands clashed against the shield of energy, Matsuri rushed forward and started to cut each strand with her sword, until Mad Eater retracted them. The Hollow cursed under his breath. At the length the strands were, he couldn't use them to reach his opponents.

_**Flashback**_

"_Stamina is something very important, you know? You may be very fast, very strong, have a great amount of Spiritual Power, but if you don't know how to use them, you're dead meat!" Marenoshin explained, in one of the very few serious moments he had. "The same happens for your opponent, you know? So, if you want to defeat your opponent, the easiest way is to go after a single piece that affects all the others. That's stamina! Even if your opponent knows how to conserve his reserves, you'll have to force him to waste them unnecessarily… you know?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

As soon as Mad Eater used High-Speed Regeneration to restore his hair strands, he launched them again, focusing them only on Matsuri. However, Fujimaru stepped forward and used Enkōsen again to block them, allowing Matsuri to cut them off. This entire process was repeated a couple of times, until Mad Eater noticed he was getting tired quickly, after all the regenerations.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't charge madly ahead. Buy your time and wait for an opening." Seinosuke told to the attendance. "The risk of getting injured is much less and eventually…your opponent will lose his concentration and make a mistake. That will be your opening."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Shō!" Fujimaru unleashed the small force of Spiritual Energy time and time again, with Mad Eater always dodging it by stepping aside. With Fujimaru putting the less amount of power possible into the Kidō spell, so that he wouldn't get tired so fast, he was able to unleash it dozens of times in quick succession. Mad Eater eventually lost his patience and thrusted his head forward, spinning his mask to block the small energy blasts.

_**Flashback**_

"_Punctuality is something very important in our daily life. It's of maximum importance to be at the right place, at the right time." Sasakibe smiled sadly, as he saw that the group of Shinigami he was lecturing, one that had Matsuri in the middle, was quickly growing bored of his explanation. "But you know…even that can be used on the battlefield." With those few words, Sasakibe was able to captivate the crowd back to his speech. "You need to be at the right place and at the right time to capitalize on every single opening that your opponent gives you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Seeing as the barrage of Shō stopped, Mad Eater decided to stop spinning his mask. Unfortunately for him though, a red sphere of flames quickly advanced in his direction while he was still fixing his mask back to its rightful place.

"Gonzui!" Mad Eater shouted out of desperation, before inhaling deeply. It was just by a few seconds that he was able to counter Matsuri's spell that would explode on his face for sure.

_**Flashback**_

"_What to do when you're face to face with your opponent?" Mashiro repeated the question that someone from Fujimaru's group had made. It didn't take long for her to find an answer. "That's easy! Mashiro Kick him!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

While Mad Eater was still sucking out the last remains of Spiritual Power from Matsuri's Shakkahō, Fujimaru used a Shunpo to charge in the Hollow's direction and kick him in the gut. The accelerated movement caused the impact to be much greater, giving Fujimaru more than enough strength to send the heavy Hollow flying backwards.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aggressiveness! You gotta be aggressive!" Hiyori spoke loudly to Matsuri's group. "I'm not saying to attack without thinking though. I'm saying that you should hit him with everything you have, when you have the chance! And if you miss, hit him again! And again, and again, and again…Once you get on top of your opponent, you have to stay on top! You can't give your opponent time to think on a counter! Keep going till he can't even breathe right! Understood?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Good! Go back to the Super Hiyori Training Machines then!" She immediately ordered them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Curses!" Mad Eater complained while he started to stand back up. He had to hurry himself though, as Matsuri charged in his direction and vigorously swung her sword. And she continued to do so time and time again, not allowing Mad Eater to get more than four feet away from her.

_**Flashback**_

"_If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind." Suì-Fēng lectured her training partner. "And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Onmitsukidō."_

"_I don't think I'm able to think like that…" Fujimaru told her, while he frowned. It wasn't an approach he enjoyed even to think about. It was cruel to leave someone to die, just to get a killing blow on an enemy._

"_Don't take Suì-Fēng's words to the letter. It's not like you intend to join the Onmitsukidō, after all." Yoruichi casually spoke as she sat next to them, enjoying the blush on both their faces as she leaned in towards them. "But one thing you can't deny is that the opponent's blind spot is a great target to go after. Even if he somehow realizes your intentions, it will be very difficult to block your attack completely. Now, what you have to do to find that opening…" Yoruichi spoke more to Suì-Fēng than to Fujimaru at that moment. "Is something that is entirely up to you. There are no set rules on that. If you can strike without having to sacrifice someone, then better. Just expand your imagination, cause there's no limits to it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

While Matsuri kept on pressing Mad Eater with her sword slashes, Fujimaru used his speed to get behind the Hollow and aim his sword at him. Feeling his opponent on his back, Mad Eater punched Matsuri's sword to the side, so that he could have enough time to turn around and counter Fujimaru's sneaky attack, before she could restart her assault on the Hollow. As Mad Eater's eyes locked on Fujimaru, he noticed that the boy had a finger pointed to handle of his sword.

_**Flashback**_

"_You need to have some creativity inside of you. You should be the ones to create your own moves. However…" Lisa delayed the last word to warn those who were listening to her of something. "For each technique you master, you should create a whole bunch of variants based on the original one. You can't do always the same thing. Otherwise, your opponent will catch on quickly to your intentions. Change even the slightest finger motion and you'll confuse them utterly. Those little details are what will get you the advantage you need."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I know that little trick!" Mad Eater shouted, as he expected Fujimaru to use Shō to increase the speed and power of his sword stab. However, as the Hollow was about to knock Fujimaru's Zanpakutō out of his hands, the Shinigami pointed his right finger in the direction of Mad Eater's left arm instead. The generated force pushed the monster's arm backwards, right into Matsuri's sword. The blade went all the way through the Hollow's flesh and bone, cutting his arm off. Screaming in pain, Mad Eater was finally able to get some distance from the Shinigami duo. "Grraggh! No! This is impossible!"

"Impossible?" Matsuri asked, as she raised her sword in front of her body. "What will you think of this then?"

_**Flashback**_

"_PUT YOUR HEART ON EVERYTHING YOU DO!" Jin'emon lectured whoever still tried to listen to him. "BY SHOWING GREAT DETERMINATION, YOU'LL OVERWHELM YOUR OPPONENT AND BREAK HIS WILL. BESIDES…" The Vice-Captain raised his Zanpakutō and showed it to the listeners. "THE MORE HEART AND DETERMINATION YOU PUT IN YOUR ACTIONS, THE MORE POWER YOU'LL GET FROM YOUR ZANPAKUTŌ! YOU'LL SEE THAT WHEN YOU ACHIEVE YOUR SHIKAI! DON'T LIMIT YOURSELVES AND BELIEVE IN YOUR ZANPAKUT_Ō_!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Swath, Kotōmaru!" Matsuri released her Zanpakutō, causing it to change into the long, spear-like, double-edged sword. Mad Eater couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"N-No! Not a Shikai! You can't have a…" Mad Eater interrupted himself, as a terrible thought crossed his mind. Terrible for him only, of course... He slowly turned in Fujimaru's direction, just to see a smirk on his face. "You too, brat?"

"Hey, you're the one who asked! Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru said the release command, causing the dark blue gauntlet to appear around his right forearm. "This is it, Mad Eater!"

"No! I refuse to be defeated! You will never kill me!" Mad Eater roared, before a dark portal of energy appeared right behind him. The Hollow started to laugh maniacally, as his variation of the Garganta started to absorb him.

_**Flashback**_

"_There are those who learn by listening and reading. There are those who do so by watching and training." Aizen told to the crowd gathered in front of him. "Isn't it obvious how we learn? It's by doing something and learning from it. That's what is called experience. Every single little thing you go through will make you stronger."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru appeared behind Mad Eater's Garganta and unleashed the torrent of blue energy. Just like what had happened earlier when Fujimaru teamed up with Aizen, the dark portal quickly lost consistency and disappeared, pushing Mad Eater out of it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Finally, there's something I wish to make clear." Sōjun said with a very serious look on his face, as he reached the end of his speech. "We are meant to protect Soul Society. Whether you enjoy fighting or you hate it, whether you win the battle or you lose it, whether you go all out or restrain yourself…The enemy that threatens Soul Society must be dealt with permanently. Keep that in mind."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"It's going to get over soon, Mad Eater…" Not even a second passed after Mad Eater was pushed out of his own Garganta. The old Hollow stared down, only to find the large blade of Matsuri's Kotōmaru going through his stomach. Fujimaru landed by his sister's side, causing her to look at him. "It's only fitting for you to be the one to finish things off, Fujimaru."

"Thanks, sis…Just give me a moment." Fujimaru asked her, as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. As Fujimaru looked into Mad Eater's frightened eyes, he saw all the memories he had regarding the Hollow pass in front of his own. Everything the twins had done since the day they first met Mad Eater and up until then had been for this single moment. With fierce, burning determination back to his eyes, Fujimaru swung his Ryūjōmaru multiple times, slashing the defenseless Hollow back and forth. Even though he knew it wasn't right to think like that, the little black piece of his heart enjoyed and savored this moment of revenge that had been too long coming from that first encounter so long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_"So, what do you think?" Matsuri asked to her brother, on the day they rescued Rangiku from him._

_"About Mad Eater?"_

_"Yeah. I mean..." She let out a sad sigh. "We can never hope to beat him the way we are now."_

_"I guess we'll just have to keep plugging away." Fujimaru answered, while he let his head fall into the pillow. "There's no magical way to get strong overnight, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know..." Matsuri answered, but still seemed quite down. "That Mad Eater really seems to be hung up on us for some reason, you especially. I don't think we've seen the last of him, yet, and...I'd hate to see innocent people getting killed along the way. Weak, defenseless people like we used to be. Like that little girl today."_

_"Yeah...There's only one thing to do." Fujimaru turned his head, so he could stare to his sister. "We've got to defeat Mad Eater!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"This…wasn't how it was supposed…to be…" The bloodied Hollow cursed his fate, his only arm pointing a finger at Fujimaru, before he slowly dissolved into dust, never again be seen. Mad Eater was dead.

"What a strange feeling, isn't it?" Matsuri asked, while she returned her sealed Zanpakutō back into its sheath.

"Yeah…" Fujimaru nodded in agreement, before mimicking his sister's actions. As much as he enjoyed slashing Mad Eater to death seconds before, that dark feeling had disappeared as soon as the Hollow disappeared. There was no joy nor happiness, now that the Hollow was dead. In fact, the word that could better describe what Fujimaru and Matsuri were feeling was melancholy. "I still can't quite believe that it's over between us and him."

"You lived for this moment, kids. It was your goal. Without it, I guess it's natural for you to be feeling kinda empty." Yoruichi gave her opinion, as she joined the twins. She smiled as kindly as she could, in an attempt to comfort them. They quickly pondered on that, before smiling sadly. "C'mon, let's take Shiba back…"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else…<strong>

"There." Yamamoto said, as he finally stopped running away from Arturo. He only did so because he had finally reached one of the very few uninhabited Districts of the Rukongai. Arturo landed right behind him, just seconds after. "This should be far enough…I'm done playing with you."

"What?" Arturo angrily shouted. Yamamoto's words seemed to indicate that they would stop playing cat-and-mouse, but his posture wasn't one of someone who was about to fight. "Will you run like all the others, coward?"

"You always have something to say, don't you, Arturo?" Yamamoto asked, before taking out his haori and wrapping it around his waist. He then took out the upper part of his Shihakushō, revealing a quite muscular and greatly scarred body. Finally, he lifted his cane, causing its wood to peel off, revealing a katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Hmm? So you will fight after all?" Arturo asked with a raised eyebrow, as he didn't expect his enemy's actions to be so simple.

"Me? Oh, no…I'm just going to teach you a lesson! Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted the Shikai command of his Zanpakutō, causing its blade to be engulfed in fire. Of course, the Shikai of the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 couldn't be just that. It would've been too simple. The release of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō came with an extreme release of Spiritual Pressure that affected all the surrounding area, turning it into a blazing firestorm. The heat was so intense that it took just a matter of seconds to scorch the sky as well.

"Ahahaha! Finally!" Arturo stretched his arms in opposite directions, just to show how pleased he was with what was happening around him. Besides some drops of sweat appearing on his face, he seemed to be quite unaffected by the release of Ryūjin Jakka. "Come at me now, Genryūsai Yamamoto! I've been waiting for this for far too long!"

"Jōkaku Enjō!" Yamamoto waved his sword, unleashing an immense wave of flames in Arturo's direction. The Arrancar was about to counter, when the flames split in two opposite ways.

"What is this?" The surprised Arturo questioned, as he saw the flames forming a huge sphere around him, containing him inside of it. "Is this…a wall? What have you done, Yamamoto?"

"You won't find this fortress of flames I created easy to extinguish, Arturo Plateado." Yamamoto warned his opponent, before sealing back Ryūjin Jakka. "These flames won't be dissipated by your Cero, nor will they find any difficulties to burn through your Hierro. Not even a Garganta will help you to get out…I'll leave you to amuse yourself with that for the next few hours."

"Grrrr…" Arturo couldn't believe he had been so easily tricked and his anger only increased when he stopped feeling the presence of his nemesis. "YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter -<strong> Seigen's Rage! Win it All or Lose it All


	35. Seigen's Rage! Win it All or Lose it All

Don't have much to say today. Time hasn't been my friend (or at least those who restrain it for me haven't...), so I wasn't able to do much this week. Even this chapter feels kinda rushed for my taste... Cloud Link Zero betareaded it for me.

I'll take a bet and say that the arc has 3 or 4 more chapters until its end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 035 - Seigen's Rage! Win it All or Lose it All<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later…<strong>

"Yes, I see…Thanks for the intel." Yoruichi answered to her messenger, who disappeared immediately afterwards in a Shunpo. She was still carrying Kaien, while she ran back to Seireitei along with the twins. "It looks like nearly all Divisions have finished withdrawing."

"Good work." Yamamoto complimented the efforts of the Onmitsukidō, as he suddenly appeared by the side of the three escaping Shinigami. "That goes for you too, young infants of the Suzunami house."

"You…You honor us, sir." Fujimaru nearly stumbled on his words, as he never even imagined being praised by the Captain Commander himself.

"But what brought you out, Yamamoto-sōtaichō?" Matsuri dared to ask. Even though the situation was dire, she didn't expect that to happen.

"I can explain that for you." Yoruichi intervened.

_**Flashback**_

"_We're really going to use it?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief, as soon as Yamamoto explained the situation to her and Urahara._

"_That's right." Yamamoto confirmed it yet again. "Central 46 gave the order to use the Shisuikyō against Arturo. It's official now."_

"_But there are still many ambiguities about the weapon." Urahara tried to warn him once more. "It is far from reliable. I still think we should try to finish things without using it."_

"_Tsukabishi is already making preparations, as you very well know." Yamamoto reminded him, causing him to frown deeply. "We must buy some time until everything is ready, so both Shihōin and I will move towards the battlefield. You should focus only on helping that person controlling the Shisuikyō…Understood?"_

"_Hai…" Both Captains hesitantly answered._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Shisuikyō?" The twins asked in their usual coordinated way.

"Yeah…" Yoruichi shortly answered, since she was trying to avoid voicing her displeasure in Yamamoto's presence. "But before we could use it, we had to evacuate the citizens of the closer Rukongai Districts and bring them to Seireitei. Yamamoto-sōtaichō and I were both overseeing the tail end, the most vulnerable part, of the evacuation."

"Oh, now I get it!" Fujimaru suddenly raised a finger. "Having us battle the Hollows…We were buying time for you to do that!"

"Indeed. A lot of Spiritual Power will be released when the Shisuikyō arrives, so we had to assure the safety of the people who live in the Districts closer to the battlefield." Yamamoto finished the explanation, before focusing only on the Captain of the 2nd Division. "I have some matters to attend to with the other Captains. I'll leave the rest to you, Shihōin."

"Understood." Yoruichi nodded, just before Yamamoto accelerated his pace, leaving them behind. Even so, they were already close to Seireitei. "We still have to take Shiba to the 4th Division's sick bay before we join them, so I'll move a little bit faster. Don't fall behind!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

"I see you're all here." Yamamoto stated, as soon as he appeared in front of the other Captains of the Gotei 13. They had been waiting for him in the back of the South Gate of Seireitei. Behind them, either stood firmly or laid injured the surviving members of the 9 Divisions that had been battling earlier. There were also Advanced Relief Teams of the 4th Division all around the area, tending to those same injured people.

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō!" A major part of the Captains shouted in indignation, as they locked eyes with the Captain Commander. Those Captains included Seigen, Kensei, Ukitake and Kiganjō, who had been feeling like that since the very start of the battle. However, that feeling had spread to Love and Rose as well, as the fight progressed. Only Ginrei, Unohana and Kyōraku remained calm and concentrated, even though the last one was already starting to show some signs of distress as well.

"You don't need to talk all the once!" Yamamoto scolded, in a very casual way that only infuriated the Captains even more. "What you're thinking is written on your faces. You want to know why I ordered a pull-out that left the Rukongai undefended and that gives the idea that we sacrificed so many of our men in vain."

"That's right! And what is your answer for that?" Seigen demanded an answer that he had been waiting for since the moment Sasakibe arrived on the battlefield to order them to retreat. "Friends, comrades…some of my men even lost their entire families in this battle! How will I tell them that all their pain, all their suffering during their attempt to buy you some time, was all for nothing?"

"I did it so that we could bring down Arturo with a surefire plan." Yamamoto told them, without seeming a bit worried about the news given to him by his fellow Captains.

"How interesting!" A high-pitched voice sounded from behind them. "But I think you're going to be disappointed…sōtaichō."

"You are…" Some Captains started to say, as they disgustedly started to the man covered in white make-up walking in their direction. None of them had forgotten what happened many years before and caused that man to be locked in the lowest level of the Maggot's Nest.

"3rd Seat of the 12th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute…Mayuri Kurotsuchi." The scientist introduced himself, like if they didn't know him nor the barbaric acts he commited. It was of overall knowledge that he had reported some of his former comrades to have died on the battlefield, only so that he could secretly use them in his experiments. It was the biggest scandal ever since Kōga Kuchiki's treason hundreds of years prior to it.

"What do you want from here, Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto questioned. "I would rather have you remain in your little laboratory, instead of running around the battlefield hunting for…test subjects."

"Oh? Still mad about that, I see… I just came to have some air, though. It can get stuffy inside that place Kisuke Urahara gave me to work in." Mayuri casually spoke. If the mood was already bad, it became a lot worse for sure. "Please, don't make those faces. I have some important news for you little people."

"And what could that be?" Kensei questioned, while he cracked his knuckles in a threatening way.

"While I don't know sōtaichō's plan, I take it that he took in consideration the eventual return of the Shinigami forces in the Human World to boost our own. Unfortunately, that won't happen." Mayuri said, causing everyone's eyes to widen, including Yamamoto's. "The Arrancar killed their Jigokuchō, which forces them to go through the Dangai to return. Normally, they could return in time, but he made sure that they'll take days to do it, by killing a Shinigami and using her along with the Kōtotsu to cause a time distortion." Mayuri then pointed to Ukitake. "Your 5th Seat, I'm afraid."

"No! That can't be!" Ukitake took a step towards Mayuri, but the latter raised his palm to stop him.

"I would rather avoid having you touching me, Ukitake-taichō." The daring Mayuri continued to raise the ire of the Captains. He then focused his eyes on Rose. "I'm afraid he killed the Kiras as well."

"Oh no! Not them!" Rose shouted, before he brought his hand to his mouth. _"I knew I shouldn't have sent them so soon! What have I done? What will it be of their son?"_

"That's quite a shame. I was counting with those forces for the final assault." The Captain Commander admitted, before letting out a soft sigh. "I guess we will have to be more careful, then. We can't afford to lose any more men. If we do, the plan may be doomed to fail."

"Just what is this plan you keep on speaking about?" Love asked to his superior.

"We're preparing to use our ultimate weapon, the Shisuikyō." Yamamoto revealed, causing confused looks to appear on the faces of most Captains, except for Ginrei. The normally imperturbable Captain had his eyes well widened, as he was the only one who was familiar with the weapon.

"What is it? One of those magic tricks of yours?" Kiganjō roared. Even though he had a nasty personality, he sometimes showed a different side which involved his belief in justice, so it was natural for him to be mad following the apparently unnecessary massacre. "That won't do us any good! If we want to win, we have to fight ourselves!"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain what that object is." The Captain of the 1st Division denied them the answers they wanted. "Knowing Arturo as well as I do, my little provocation will make him want to start an all-out attack on Seireitei. So, I want you all to gather your Divisions and take up positions at the four Seireimon, but…" He stopped to open his eyes in a threatening way. "…until the Shisuikyō is ready to be used, I want you to focus only on defense. Under no circumstances are you to challenge Arturo."

"Are you telling us to just dig in again?" Ukitake couldn't believe the words of his master.

"You're wrong, Ukitake!" Kensei shouted, before he pointed an accusatory finger to their leader. "He's telling us to use our men as shields!"

"I cannot consent!" Seigen eventually advanced in Yamamoto's direction and actually grabbed him by the collar of his kosode. "Are you saying you don't trust us, sōtaichō?"

"Are you saying that I should trust in impetuous young men who are so overly impatient to act without even knowing what's in the enemy's hand?" Yamamoto let out a cold and frightening glare, which made Seigen immediately release him. "Gather your Divisions at once! And Kurotsuchi…"

"What now?" Mayuri retorted impolitely after the Captains left, as he was overly excited by the prospect of studying both Arturo and the Shisuikyō.

"Go pick as many Jigokuchō you can and take them to the Human World." Yamamoto ordered, much to the researcher's shock. "You're the one who's going to rescue them."

"I'm sorry, but I'm way too busy for such trivial matters. I'll take my…" Yamamoto let out a cold and frightening glare with twice as much killing intent than the one he gave the Captains moments earlier, which made Mayuri stop talking for a moment. "Oh, fine! I'll do it." He eventually answered, causing Yamamoto to nod and disappear in a Shunpo. "Why me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

"When will this end?" Arturo impatiently waited for the wall of flames that surrounded him to come down. Not one to trust Yamamoto, the Arrancar used both his Cero and Expiación techniques, but both failed. And, for some reason, Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō prevented Arturo from opening a Garganta with his Descorrer technique. After some more waiting, the flames finally started to weaken until they completely went off, allowing Arturo's escape. "I'm coming for you, Yamamoto!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Kaien…" Matsuri murmured, while she sadly stared to the unconscious young man in the bed in front of her. _"How? How could I let things go so far? I'm so sorry, Kaien-kun… I… I…"_

"His wounds are deep, but we were able to treat him in time." Seinosuke told her, while he laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. "And since Shihōin-taichō was able to bring his arm along, we were able to reattach it as well. He's going to be completely fine."

"Th-Thank you so much, Yamada-fukutaichō…" She gratefully replied.

"You did well, all of you." Yoruichi spoke, as she rejoined them in Kaien's room. "The very fact that you're still alive is amazing in itself."

"You seemed to be implying that not even you and the other Captains can stop Arturo…Is he that strong?" Fujimaru hesitantly asked.

"You saw his demeanor, how self-assured he was. He was completely convinced that he could go one-on-one with Yamamoto-sōtaichō. No one would be like that without a certified insurance." She answered, before crossing both arms over her chest. "We don't know what other tricks he might have up his sleeve. We have to proceed with the utmost caution."

"Things have turned into quite a mess, haven't they?" Matsuri found herself asking.

"If we are defeated…it will be the end of Soul Society." Yoruichi reminded them, causing both to gasp. "We must win, no matter what it takes to do it."

"Hai!" They both answered with a fierce look in their eyes, before following Yoruichi and Seinosuke out of the room. Matsuri stopped on the door though and looked over her shoulder, in Kaien's direction. "We promise to come back victorious, Kaien-kun! I…" She struggled to say what she wanted to say next, until she eventually realized she wasn't able to. _"I'm so hopeless…Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? It's not like you can hear me now…I'll say it as soon as I come back. I have to…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"Enough of this meaningless resistance, miserable Shinigami!" Arturo projected his voice, as he appeared along with his Hollow army in front of the West Gate of Seireitei. "Come out! Accept your inevitable defeat, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto!"

"He's here!" Ukitake said, as soon as he heard the Arrancar's voice. "Let's just hope he doesn't get too impatient."

"Yeah, I know… Yama-jii's plan is good, but it also has a flaw." Kyōraku stated, as he looked over his shoulder, in Seireitei's direction. "With him here, the other Captains can finish the Hollows that are attacking their respective gates and then send their forces to provide us backup. However, the way Yama-jii provoked Arturo may do us more harm than good…"

"He apparently doesn't know that Genryūsai-sensei is at the South Gate. As mad as he is, he may take part in the battle from the start and decimate us." Ukitake finished Kyōraku's theory, as he was thinking the exact same thing. The third Captain that was supposed to protect Jidanbō's gate greeted his teeth and clenched his fists as hard as he could, until he couldn't hold on any longer. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm the one you're going to have to answer to, Arturo!" Seigen proclaimed, as he stepped right in of Arturo after a long Shunpo. The Arrancar raised an eyebrow, as he saw the Captain draw his sword.

"What is Suzunami-taichō doing?" The freaked out Fujimaru asked, as soon as he and his sister crossed the Hakutōmon to reach the battlefield.

"Strike Down, Shiden!" Seigen shouted, as he prepared to release his Shikai.

* * *

><p>"What is this feeling?" Yoruichi stopped moving, as she felt a familiar Reiatsu towards West. "Don't tell me that…"<p>

"It seems Suzunami-taichō wasn't able to contain himself, after all…" Ginrei stated, before he performed a long Shunpo. When he reappeared, every Hollow between his starting point and his end point fell dead to the ground. "This may become a problem."

"Grrr…" Yamamoto waved his sword, unleashing a great inferno that entirely consumed a large group of Hollows, reducing them to ashes. "I told you to wait, Suzunami!"

* * *

><p>"You're a Captain, that's for sure." Arturo stated, while he stared to the crimson-haired Shinigami that wore a white haori. "Are you strong?"<p>

"Why don't do you try to find out by yourself?" Seigen challenged the Arrancar, who chuckled in response.

"That I will." He guaranteed, before turning to the fourth of his army that accompanied him. "Leave this one to me! The others are all yours! Go!"

"Here they come!" Matsuri shouted, as she saw hundreds upon hundreds of evil creatures charging madly ahead with no worry about their own lives.

"There's something about you, Shinigami Captain…" Arturo said, while he stared Seigen up and down, with a curious expression on his face. "You don't have that much Spiritual Power, but for some reason…it makes my blood stir up. I can't understand why."

"I'll tell you once again, Hollow…" Seigen focused his Reiryoku on his lightning bolt-shaped sword, causing violet-colored electricity to surround its blade. "If you're that curious about me, come and find out what you're so anxious to know!"

"You sure wish to die, don't you? Well then… I'll grant you that wish! La Negra!" Arturo quickly invoked the dark energy saber, before both rushed towards each other and clashed swords. After a short moment of indecision, Arturo pushed his opponent way and attempted to slash him again with his saber. Seigen avoided it with a Shunpo and reappeared behind his opponent, aiming the two sharp points of his sword to the back of the Arrancar's neck. "Bouncy…just like the little flea you are."

"What?" Seigen couldn't believe on what had just happened. At the distance he was from Arturo, the latter should never have been able to turn around and block his attack. Plus, he blocked the lightning-enveloped blade with his bare left hand and parried it away, before generating a sphere of green energy on that same hand. However, Seigen was a Shinigami who prided himself on his speed, so even at point-blank range he was able to avoid the new attack, by using a Shunpo.

"_He was able to dodge a Bala at such a short distance?"_Arturo thought with genuine surprise, before noticing Seigen above him. The Captain unleashed a concentrated lightning bolt from Shiden, but Arturo blocked it again with his bare hand. After sending the electric attack to his left, against a rock, he waved his saber upwards to meet Seigen's Zanpakutō.

"Ngh!" Seigen tried his best to hold on, but the struggle was once again won by Arturo, who sent Seigen flying away. The Captain landed on one knee and glared to his opponent. _"He's as powerful as they said!"_

"What is the matter, Shinigami? Why are you so surprised?" Arturo asked in his usual provocative tone. "You seem to be able to keep up with my speed, but that is all. You are hopelessly lacking in strength."

"I'm overjoyed that you noticed my speed. That's what I'm known for after all…" Seigen stated before disappearing in a Shunpo and reappearing right in front of his opponent, with a hand on his chest. "Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!"

"What is this?" The Arrancar questioned, as six thin, wide beams of yellow light slammed into his midsection, holding him in place. Even the body parts that were not struck by the beams were rendered useless.

"Sprinkled on the Bones of the Beast! Sharp Tower, Red Crystal, Steel Ring..." Seigen moved away from Arturo and started the incantation for his next spell. "Move and Become the Wind, Stop and Become the Calm! The Sound of Warring Spears Fills the Empty Castle!"

"A Captain's Kidō spell with an incantation? I better not underestimate it…" Arturo pondered aloud, as he saw the enormous orb of yellow Spiritual Energy that Seigen had generated in his hands. The energy saber that Arturo still held in his right hand dispersed, with that dark energy merging with the six beams of light, giving Arturo full control over them.

"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" Seigen roared, as he fired the concentrated strike of lightning energy towards his enemy. At the same time, Arturo forced the six beams of now dark light to disperse, so that he could free himself to counter.

"Cero!" Arturo shouted, before firing a powerful blast of concentrated, light green Spiritual Energy from his mouth. The Hadō spell and the Hollow technique both clashed, causing a devastating explosion.

"This is crazy!" Fujimaru said, as he covered his face with both arms to protect himself from the powerful wind currents and smoke generated by the explosion.

"Suzunami-taichō is actually being able to match Arturo!" Matsuri stated her opinion with certainty clear on her face, but someone else didn't agree with her.

"You're wrong…" Aizen said, while he stared to the smoke cloud that was hiding both combatants. Suddenly, Arturo jumped high into the sky, getting above the smoke cloud, looking for his opponent. Seigen appeared behind him and slashed downwards, but the Arrancar was able to dodge by an inch. However, as he looked down, Seigen had disappeared once again.

"Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!" Seigen shouted, once again from behind Arturo, as he pointed the sphere of violet energy that had been formed between both sharp points of Shiden to his enemy. From there, many lightning bolts advanced towards the back-turned Arturo, all of them hitting and electrocuting the Arrancar, who crashed down to the ground below.

"He's not matching him! He's actually winning!" Fujimaru gladly shouted, before he and his sister smiled to each other. Aizen though, continued to stare to Seigen with a deep serious look on his face.

"Hadō #1: Shō!" Seigen turned his entire right palm down to generate a more powerful force, which was used to push him back and, therefore, to keep him in midair. Seigen then pointed his Shiden into the sky and sent quite an amount of electric essence into the clouds above. "Aizen! Get everyone out of there!"

"He's going to use it…" Aizen realized, before he shouted to both twins and all the other Shinigami who were fighting Hollows near Seigen and Arturo's battlefield. "Retreat! Get out of there or you'll all get killed!"

"And for good measure…Shiden Raikō!" The Captain of the 5th Division yelled, before a huge, violet-colored lightning bolt fell of the sky, landing on where Arturo was supposed to be. An enormous explosion occurred, with a pillar of violet energy erupting from the lightning bolt's landing place, consuming a number of Hollows who were either too slow or too stupid to run away.

"He won!" The twins shouted in unison, but they were interrupted before they could start to celebrate.

"No! I told you already! You're wrong!" Aizen repeated himself, while he pointed to the new smoke cloud that slowly started to dissipate, revealing Arturo standing firmly with his hands on the pockets of his hakama. Parts of his clothes had clearly burned away, but the Arrancar was otherwise unscathed. "He still hasn't started to fight seriously… He was never trying at all."

"I take it that that was your best attack, Shinigami Captain. Am I right?" Arturo questioned, causing Seigen to growl lowly. "I'll take that as a yes… It's a shame, Shinigami Captain. I guess I expected too much out of you."

"No. Your problem is that you expected too less." Seigen stated, before a pillar of lightning energy erupted around Arturo, electrocuting him once again. "You're so overconfident in your abilities that you failed to see my Shigasumi reaching you."

"H-How? When?" Arturo asked, as for once he was feeling the effects of one of Seigen's attacks.

"Just after Shiden Raikō." Seigen told him, as he went to pick his Zanpakutō, which he had stabbed into the ground after said moment. Only now was Arturo seeing how far Shiden was from its owner. "You were so focused on badmouthing me that you failed to see where my Zanpakutō was. And since Shigasumi is a slow attack, you would probably see it reaching you and be able to avoid it…if you paid attention, of course."

"So what?" Arturo asked, before he laughed in a quite maniacal way. "What if you were able to trap me? You won't be able to hurt me with such weak attacks!"

"I know…" Seigen agreed with the Arrancar, before focusing an amount of Spiritual Power around Shiden enough to make Arturo's eyes widen. "I guess I should take things up a notch then."

"What the-?" Arturo was for once lost for words, as he saw the enormous amount of violet lightning surrounding Shiden, to the point it greatly extended the blade's length, while keeping the blade's form.

"Raiden Goroshi!" Seigen announced the technique's name, before lifting the giant blade of lightning by Shiden's handle. He then brought the sword down, causing the lightning blade to hit the electric barrier Arturo was trapped in, creating an explosion even bigger than the previous one. As all the gathered electricity was used to cause that last explosion, the panting Seigen was left only with Shiden in his hands. "Raiden Goroshi always takes too much energy…" He groaned. "Was I able to defeat him?"

"Grraaahhh!" A furious roar echoed throughout the battlefield, causing everyone to flinch. The raised smoke cleared to reveal Arturo with both arms spread to the side, so that he could maintain the dome of light green Reiatsu that protected him from Raiden Goroshi. There were still some remnants of violet lightning attached to the dome, but even those disappeared when the Arrancar intensified his Reiatsu even more, raising a pillar of it. That light green column of energy remained in that shape for a while, until it all gathered on Arturo's back, in the shape of two wings. "Ala de Plata…"

"Damn it!" Seigen cursed his lack of luck as he saw Arturo taking flight. Once the Arrancar reached the desired height, he came down like a bird reaching for his prey, aiming his stretched left hand towards Seigen like a knife. Having seen how hard and sharp that hand was before, Seigen used Shunpo to get out of the way. As expected, the impact of Arturo's hand hitting the ground was so strong that it created a considerable fissure into the ground. _"I guess I'll have to rely on that Shisuikyō to defeat him, after all…I'll need to buy some time then, but I can't do it here. I can't risk my men's lives again."_

"Running away, are you?" Arturo questioned, as he saw Seigen running in the direction opposite to the West Gate of Seireitei. Rising to the sky once more, Arturo fired some Bala, but Seigen avoided them with a few more Shunpo.

"_You may be stronger than me, Arturo, but with my speed you'll never catch me!" _Seigen thought, while he looked over his shoulder to his opponent. As he faced forward again, he found Arturo already waiting for him a couple of meters away, something that greatly shocked him. The Arrancar thrusted his knife-shaped hand in Seigen's direction, with the latter being somehow able to halt his high-speed movement and avoid being impaled. The Captain performed a back handspring, before using a new Shunpo to gain some distance. _"No! That's not possible! He was back there! I saw him!"_

"What took you so long? Waiting for you was such a bore…" Arturo generated La Negra once again and disappeared with a booming sound. Unable to follow him with his eyes, Seigen received a quite deep cut on his left arm. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't dance anymore!"

"Shut up!" Seigen demanded as he tried to slash him with Shiden, but Arturo dodged effortlessly. The same happened again, and again, and again. Seigen couldn't touch Arturo, no matter how many times he tried to.

"Arturo has our Captain beat in both strength and speed." Aizen told to the twins, who both struggled not to rush in and help their father. "If the other Captains don't finish things quickly on their side, he will…"

"Don't say it!" Both twins boldly demanded, causing Aizen's eyes to widen. "Seigen-sama will not die!"

"Ahahah!" Arturo laughed as he sent Seigen flying with one of those spherical blasts of green energy, while the latter was rushing towards him. "That's called a Bala. It's like a miniature version of a Cero, only weaker and much faster. You can't even dodge these ones, can you?"

"Bring them on!" Seigen challenged Arturo to use one of his weaker attacks, in an attempt to buy some more time, while taking the least damage possible. Arturo fired an array of Bala, with Seigen cutting through each one with his lightning-enveloped Shiden. He continued to do so for a while, until Arturo started to fire them even faster. The barrage of Bala was too much for Seigen to cut through or dodge completely, so he was forced to resort to his Shikai abilities again. "Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!"

"You thought your superior speed would save you. I just proved you wrong Shinigami." Arturo mocked his opponent, after he dissipated all the Bala with his lightning bolts. Standing on one knee, Seigen started to pant heavily. "I guess I won't be able to have more fun with you. Time to turn off the lights… Danza de la Muerte!"

"NOOOOO!" The twins screamed in fear as they saw Arturo do to Seigen what he did to them, but in a much more serious way. Combining his enhanced Sonído with his La Negra, Arturo started to jump from position back and forth, while cutting through Seigen's skin with his energy saber. Right knee, left thigh, left cheek, right shoulder, left side of the hip, right pectoral, right arm, upper back, right shoulder again, left pectoral, right thigh…It took just five seconds for all those cuts to be made and Arturo still continued to swing his saber up and down on his bloodied opponent. "SEIGEN-SAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"It won't do you any good to watch it." A woman reminded her junior, who watched the battle through a monitor. "That's their battle. You're with us now, so it's not your business."

The woman had light skin, brown hair that reached her jaw, brown eyes and a soft expression. She wore what seemed to a Gotei 13 Captain's haori, but the Division number on the back was covered by the black shawl she was wearing over her shoulders. On the back of the shawl though, was a white emblem, similar to the ones that appeared on the haori of the Gotei 13 Captains. She also used the regular Shinigami hakama, hakama-himo, tabi and waraji, but missed the shitagi and kosode, choosing to wear a high-collar black shirt instead. Finally, there was a belt made of thick purple ropes and that had a large metal plate over it, with the same symbol that rested on the back of the shawl of the woman carved on it.

"If I'm interested on something, it becomes my business." Her junior answered dryly. He had long, straight blond hair and thick teeth. His outfit hadn't changed much since his days as Captain of the 5th Division. The noticeable differences were the lack of that Division's haori, which was replaced by one very similar to the woman's shawl, and the use of a purple belt that passed over his right shoulder and below his left armpit, while remaining under the black haori. That belt also had the large metal plate with the symbol of the organization they were working for. "Any problems with that, Hikifune-tai…oh, I'm sorry! I always forget it…Hikifune-senpai?"

"Spare me your sarcasm, Shinji Hirako." Kirio Hikifune, the former Captain of the 12th Division, asked without changing her facial expression. "You've been here with us for six, nearly seven years and still you can't detach yourself from the world below. That is indeed a problem."

"Why should I? It's not like I've been accepted into the Royal Guard. I've been tested for seven straight years and no decision comes from above." Shinji reminded Hikifune, who he knew was well aware of that. "So what happens if I detach myself from them, only to find out that I'm not Royal Guard material? Hmm? What would be left for me?"

"Perhaps, it's because of that attitude, Hirako-san." She suggested. Her expression resembled Unohana's soft one, but Hikifune's was visibly harsher, due to her being stricter than the Captain of the 4th Division. "Perhaps, our superiors are just waiting for you to solve that."

"I remember you being a close friend of Ukitake-taichō, Unohana-taichō and…well, not Kyōraku-taichō since he was always trying to grope you, but still…Have you forgotten them that easily?" Hirako stood from where he was sitting in and walked in Hikifune's direction. "Have you forgotten Hiyori that easily?"

"It was…" Hikifune looked away for a short moment, regret and sadness clearly shown in her eyes. Those feelings vanished as quickly as they came though, with the steel in her voice that characterized her immediately returning to give her definite answer. "…necessary."

"Well, that sucks." Hirako shrugged, before he took his black haori and his chest belt off. "It seems I'm really not Royal Guard material."

"What are you doing?" Hikifune's eyes widened slightly, as she saw him dropping the haori and the belt to the floor. "Hirako…"

"I'm going back home, so I can try to regain these seven years I lost." He sighed, before he pointed to the monitor. "That man was here in the Royal Guard as well, but he's out there! He's taking a beating to protect the ones he cares about, while we're sitting here, doing nothing! I'm sick of feeling useless, Hikifune!"

"Seigen wasn't sent to replace you because he was already familiar with the 5th Division. He was sent because he thinks just like you." Hikifune revealed. After the initial surprise, Shinji started to chuckle.

"Well, that only makes me more proud then!" He told her, before he turned his back on her. "But you're wrong Hikifune… I'm the one who thinks like him. I was his Vice-Captain, after all."

"There will be repercussions." She warned him, in a last attempt to make him stay.

"Nah! There would've been if I was directly chosen by 'It' like you were." He corrected her, before he started to walk away. "I'm just someone who was invited to go through some crazy trials. Failing was always an option for me…not like you. See ya!"

"Hirako…" Hikifune whispered, before she looked to the monitor, just in time to see Arturo performing his Danza de la Muerte on Seigen. _"You better hurry, then."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Time is Running Out! Gotei 13 vs Arturo

**Author's Note:** _Danza de la Muerte_ (meaning Death Dance) is that combo from Bleach: Shattered Blade where Arturo yells DANCE! and then DIE!. It debuted in the last chapter... I call the Bala barrage as _Bala Bombardeo _(meaning Bullet Bombardment) and is the same Findorr Calius used against Hisagi in Fake Karakura... _Raiden Goroshi _(雷伝殺し, meaning Thunder Killing Transmission) is of my creation and its explanation can't be done better than it was during the chapter.

Next chapter will be highly fast-paced, with lots of action and many characters getting involved. Don't miss it!


	36. Gotei 13 vs Arturo, Part I

Still alive here people! Just had to go through exam season, so I didn't have any time to write...Thanks for your patience.

Published a story that I had written for a while already as well. It's called **Orange** and it's about Coyote Starrk (one of my favorites) and Lilynette Gingerbuck. You can find it if you go to my profile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 036 - Time is Running Out! Gotei 13 vs Arturo, Part I<p>

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO!" The twins screamed in fear as they saw Arturo do to Seigen what he did to them, but in a much more serious way. Combining his enhanced Sonído with his La Negra, Arturo started to jump from position back and forth, while cutting through Seigen's skin with his energy saber. Right knee, left thigh, left cheek, right shoulder, left side of the hip, right pectoral, right arm, upper back, right shoulder again, left pectoral, right thigh…It took just five seconds for all those cuts to be made and Arturo still continued to swing his saber up and down on his bloodied opponent. "SEIGEN-SAMA!"<p>

"Bakudō #73: Tozanshō!" Someone shouted the name of the defensive spell. A single point of blue energy appeared above Seigen and extended downwards in four different directions, creating a solid pyramid of Spiritual Energy that acted as a protective barrier for the Captain.

"What is this?" Arturo asked, as he stopped his Danza de la Muerte to stare into the barrier. "Is this your desperate attempt to keep yourself alive, Shinigami Captain?"

"I'm afraid that's my Vice-Captain's work." Rose stated, as he landed between Arturo and the Bakudō spell. Immediately after that, Chikane and Jin'emon landed by his side, with Love being the last one to arrive.

"So we are the first ones, huh?" Love stated, as he stared to both sides to see if there was someone else around. This action was interrupted when Rose drew his sword. "Calm down, Rose. You know you'll get in trouble if you let your emotions get the better of you."

"Don't ask me the impossible, Love." Rose told him, with a very upset expression on his face. The blond Captain's teeth were cringing and the hand that held his sword was visibly shaking.

"Idiot! It's not like you've experienced something like that before." Love started to scold his best friend. "I know you for a long time, so I know. You never let your emotions rule your judgment while in a battle, so…what makes you think it will go well on the first try? Instead of fueling you, that anger will lead you to your fall."

"You're underestimating me, Love. I would never fight someone like him without being in full control of myself." Rose answered, before positioning his sword in a specific position. "Play, Kinshara!"

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you…" Love said after a sigh, before he looked over his shoulder to the Vice-Captains. "Try to check on Suzunami-taichō's wounds, Chikane. Jin'emon, you're coming with us."

"Hai!" Both answered, before the Captains and Jin'emon stepped forward to face their enemy.

"Will the three of you be able to give me a challenge?" Arturo questioned. He then pointed to the defeated Captain of the 5th Division. "I know from experience that that guy is an above average Shinigami Captain. If you're weaker than him, you shouldn't bother to face me."

"H-Hurry up…Iba…" Seigen asked, while she opened one of the sides of the pyramidal barrier, so that she could join him. Her hands immediately started to glow green, as she used her Keikatsu spell. "Those three don't know what they're getting themselves into."

"Is he that strong?" She asked.

"Strength is a minor problem. If we combined our powers, we would surely have a chance to defeat him." Seigen told her with a very worried look on his face. "However...his speed won't allow us to hit him! He's just too fast while using those wings! He had me completely overwhelmed!"

"Rose-taichō and Aikawa-taichō are both slower than you…" Chikane reminded him and herself, causing him to nod slowly. _"They…They won't stand a chance!"_

"Bala." Arturo whispered as he unleashed a bullet of energy towards Jin'emon, after the latter failed to slash him. The move was too fast for him to avoid, but Rose moved his whip in front of the Vice-Captain to deflect the energy back into his owner, who simply sidestepped the attack. Rose then launched his whip towards the Arrancar who flew away from it, to avoid it time and time again, without noticing how the stretching whip was being disposed around the battlefield.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku #7: Tsukinowa!" Rose shouted, immediately after the whip completed a wide, circular perimeter around Arturo. As the Captain unveiled the name of the technique, yellow energy flew from the whip towards the sky, creating a round barrier around the Arrancar. The only opening from which Soul Society's number one enemy could escape was above him, as the barrier only surrounded him according to Kinshara's perimeter and was left open on the top. Rose didn't give the Arrancar time to escape though. "Kinshara Sōkyoku #8: Kagenshō!"

"Closing the barrier to crush me?" Arturo asked to himself more than to the blond Shinigami, as he saw the golden whip constricting the energy barrier in his direction. However, a smirk appeared in Arturo's face. "Caja Cerrada Negación!"

"What?" The surprised Rose exclaimed, as he saw Arturo spreading both arms to the sides and generate a similar, dark-colored barrier around him that prevented Rose's to close on him. "You blocked my attack with a barrier of your own?"

"It's like a Gillian's Negación. You won't be able to break through it." Arturo warned his opponent. "I normally only use it to trap someone, but it can…"

"Hifuki no Koduchi!" Someone shouted, causing Arturo to stare upwards. Love held a large black kanabō covered with bladed protrusions, in a way that resembled a cactus, more than twice his height, which became quickly surrounded in flames. He brought it downwards, unleashing a huge fireball from the tip of the kanabō. _"The idea was having Rose's barrier limiting your movements, so you couldn't escape my Hifuki no Koduchi…But you ended up limiting yourself even more!"_

"If you think you have me defeated, you're seriously mistaken!" Arturo claimed, before he raised both palms to meet the incoming comet-like fireball. Love's attack, which had already entered Rose's column of energy, entered in Arturo's Caja Cerrada Negación and stopped on his hands. "See? I blocked the other Captain's lightning technique this way! Such a weak attack like this one is nothing to me!"

"Hifuki no Koduchi!" Love repeated, before unleashing a new fireball. The second wave of flames clashed with the first one, causing Arturo to have more difficulty in holding them off and his feet to deepen themselves on the ground. "You're right. My attack is weaker than Suzunami's Shiden Raikō. However, I can use mine as many times as I want to in a short amount of time."

"D-Damn you! Ce…" Arturo started to charge a Cero to blast the flames away from him, but something touched his right leg, causing him to instinctively stare down. The flower-resembling tip of Rose's golden whip had emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle.

"Third time's the charm! Hifuki no Koduchi!" Love unleashed a third fireball, while Rose tapped on his whip with his fingers.

"Kinshara Sōkyoku #11: Izayoi Bara!" Kinshara started to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. The sound traveled up the length of the whip up to the flower tip and created a vortex of reverberating sound that acted as a powerful shockwave. That combined with the giant ball of flames that Arturo was holding off and the energy released by the previous attacks, caused a powerful explosion that destroyed everything within a considerable area of the blast. "Did we get him?"

"Normally, I would say yes." Love answered in the most sincere way, while he landed by his friend's side. "But today, I'm not sure…"

"They're actually doing a good job…" Seigen admitted his opinion, while Chikane stared proudly to the two Captains.

"People say Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō are the best Shinigami duo in Soul Society, but I don't agree with that." Chikane started to say. "They are indeed the best in combining their Zanpakutō abilities, but Rose-taichō and Aikawa-taichō are far better overall. They don't even need to speak to know what to do."

"Not a bad analysis on your part." Seigen actually agreed, before their thoughts were broken by the sound of someone knocking on Chikane's barrier.

"What do you think, Kyōraku?" Ukitake questioned his partner, while they watched what happened from Jidanbō's shoulders.

"I guess with them here, we can run loose a bit and take care of all these Hollows. Don't you agree, Ukitake?" The Captain of the 8th Division didn't even wait for Ukitake's answer to draw both his swords and disposing them in a cross shape. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…" After uttering the poem-like command, Kyōraku pulled the swords away from each other, generating a bright flash. When the flash cleared, Kyōraku's swords had become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each were still the same as they were in their sealed-form, but they now sported long red tassels dangling from the end. "Katen Kyōkotsu!"

"All Waves, Rise Now and Become my Shield! Lightning, Strike Now and Become my Blade…" Ukitake grasped the sword with both hands, with the incantation causing it to slowly transform into two separate blades. As the blades peeled apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthened and silver metal square charms attached to the chain started to fall until all five presented themselves. The blades became somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guards extended up the blades for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guards were, there was a 45 degree cut on the inside of the each blade where a second blade jutted back down, while remaining parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blades facing inward instead of outward, the Zanpakutō looked very artistic and rather difficult to handle. "Sōgyo no Kotowari!"

"I understand that you're worried about what's happening over there, but let's do what Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō have started to do." Aizen told to the twins, who were unable to take their eyes of the place where Seigen had been fighting in. "Let's finish these Hollows now, so that we can go there to help them."

"H-Hai!" They hesitantly answered, before finally looking away from the pyramid made of blue energy.

"Taichō…" Jin'emon called Love in a surprisingly controlled tone of voice, before pointing upwards. All who were near them stared up to see Arturo looking down on them with a quite upset look on his face. His white jacket was now much shorter and nearly sleeveless, after being burned away by the explosion. Not only that, the jacket was now open, revealing the Hollow hole on Arturo's chest. Finally, and most importantly, Arturo's left arm had been severely scorched. "It seems you were able to injure him."

"With all the energy we put on those attacks, it would be quite impossible for the opposite to be true." Love told to his Vice-Captain, before frowning. "Let's just hope he isn't able to perform High-Speed Regeneration. Otherwise, it will be a real pain to finish him off."

"High-Speed Regeneration? Indeed, it would be nice to have that. Unfortunately, I lost that ability when I became an Arrancar." Arturo revealed, much to the relief of the Captains. However, he brought his right hand to his left arm and pressed his palm against it, causing his arm to twitch. "Dementia!"

"Dementia? What is that?" Rose demanded for an answer, as he saw Arturo's arm twist frenetically.

"A shockwave that will cause numbness to one's body part. It's the perfect way to fight without feeling any pain and a way of healing that is much faster than…" Arturo pointed to the pyramid where Seigen was, but his eyes widened as he didn't see the woman that had been healing him. Instead, a young man with long dark hair was taking care of the Captain of the 5th Division.

"Gochūtekkan!" Five giant steel pillars fell from the sky, all of them hitting Arturo by his stomach as he stared upwards. The weight of the pillars brought him down to the ground, but Arturo was still able to move out of the way before he could be crushed under them. The Arrancar flew back to the sky, while the earth shook due to the falling steel pillars hitting the ground, and locked eyes with Chikane, the one who casted the spell.

"I'm growing tired of all of you fleas!" Arturo furiously roared as he stared to the four that dared to defy him. The Arrancar opened his mouth as much as he could, generating a sphere of dark red energy in front of it.

"Wow! Wait a minute! Isn't that a bit too much, even for a Cero?" Love asked, as he felt way too much power on the Hollow technique. Rose however, didn't seem worried.

"Can you take care of it, Chikane dear?" He calmly asked to his Vice-Captain, who drew her Zanpakutō.

"I'm not sure if I can take all of it, but I'll try…Bring Over, Tokumaru!" Chikane let out the release command, causing her sword to glow bright blue, before it changed into the shape of a gourd that was half her size. It was brown-colored and had light green cloth around it, some of which passed over Chikane's right shoulder and under her left armpit, for transportation.

"Cero!" Arturo unleashed a beam of energy of enormous proportions, in an attempt to destroy everyone around him. Shockingly to him though, the energy beam was being sucked by Chikane's Tokumaru, with a red energy outline surrounding the gourd.

"I've never seen her Shikai before." Love admitted to his fellow Captain.

"Tokumaru absorbs Spiritual Pressure-based attacks, but that's not the only thing it does." Rose pointed to the gourd, so that Love could see the red outline changing into a light blue. "It stores that power and converts it into Chikane's frequency, so that she can use it later."

"So you're saying it's like Ukitake's?" Love questioned, but Rose quickly shook his head.

"Ukitake's sword amplifies and redirects an opponent's attack on the spot." Rose reminded him, while he watched Chikane absorbing the last bits of Arturo's Cero. "Her power is a bit more restrained. Chikane can only store the power she absorbs and use it in a certain kind of way afterwards."

"_I won't be able to absorb anymore of it, so…" _Chikane focused the power inside her gourd and unleashed some of it to counter what remained of Arturo's Cero. "Tenran!"

"Kidō?" Love asked, with Rose nodding to answer, while they saw the wind tornado blowing away what remained of Arturo's energy blast.

"You dare to use my own power against me, woman?" Arturo asked with anger all over his face, before firing a new Cero. Chikane once again used Tokumaru to absorb the blast, but after a short while she backed away, with what remained of the Hollow technique generating a not too powerful explosion. _"Ah, I see…Such a simple trick."_

"What is he doing?" Love questioned, while he watched Arturo slowly descending from the sky, until he landed on one of the Gochūtekkan pillars.

"Trying to draw us to close combat, I believe." Rose proposed the hypothesis, before trading a quick look with his fellow Captain, who nodded. The blond Shinigami extended his whip, which swirled around the steel pillar where Arturo was standing.

"Trying to trap me in another barrier? Like I'll let that happen!" Arturo laughed as he jumped from one pillar to the next, just when the flower tip of Kinshara was about to touch him. He then fired a Bala, which exploded right on that same tip. "I noticed how your Zanpakutō works, Shinigami! The tip is the only part of the whip that has Reiatsu, since it's from there that your techniques start. For you to perform one or to stretch the whip, the tip spreads that Reiatsu throughout the rest of the weapon. The less Reiatsu the tip has, the more vulnerable it becomes. That's your weapon's weak spot!"

"Oh! You found out how to deregulate my Kinshara's movements? You're smart!" Rose wryly praised the Arrancar for the discovery he made. "But are you smart enough?"

"Once again, a Shinigami underestimates me." Arturo stated, before silently generating La Negra. He quickly turned around, just in time to block Love's Tengumaru, as the Captain of the 7th Division brought it down from above. "Two, I should say."

"Not! I was just trying my luck!" Love answered with a smirk, which made Arturo's eyes widen. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Kinshara coming for him once again.

"I think I know my own weak points a little better than you. At least I know enough to be able to quickly recover from that kind of attacks." Rose informed the white-clad Hollow, who parried Tengumaru with his energy saber, before hitting a spinning heel kick on the tip of Kinshara, knocking it away from him. _"Tsk! I hate to admit it, but he's actually pretty good."_

"Expiación!" Arturo gathered La Negra's energy into a sphere in his right hand, before firing it in a cross-shaped blast towards Love. The Arrancar's movements were so fast that the blast quickly reached the afro-styled Shinigami, while he was still recovering from having his giant kanabō parried away.

"Tengumaru!" Love loudly called for his weapon, before using it as a shield to block the dark blast, which was strong enough to knock him of the pillar they were in. The Captain was somehow able to land on his feet, while his kanabō released a small amount of smoke from the place Expiación had connected with.

"What will it be your next…" Arturo started to question, before Jin'emon appeared right in front of him and wrapped the Arrancar's arms under his own. "…trick?"

"DO IT NOW, IBA!" Jin'emon shouted, just before Chikane appeared behind the Arrancar, whose eyes widened greatly.

"Sōren Sōkatsui!" Chikane generated blue spiritual energy at the mouth of her gourd, before firing it as a concentrated blast at her target, a blast much stronger than the original Sōkatsui spell.

"_Chikane is putting all the energy she absorbed into that spell. This Sōren Sōkatsui will be almost as strong as that first Cero Arturo fired. And at that distance, he will…"_ Rose's thoughts were broken, as he saw the last blue flame extinguishing. "Oh no…"

"That...that can't be!" Chikane started in disbelief to the green wings in Arturo's back, which were now much larger than before.

"That energy you used was my own, so why are you surprised? I knew the maximum amount of power you could put on that spell, so I just had to increase the Reiatsu on my wings to an even higher level to block it." Arturo quickly explained, while both wings of energy returned to their usual size. He then slowly moved his head to meet the man who was still holding him. "As for you…"

"GET OUT OF THERE, KOTSUBAKI!" Chikane screeched desperately, but it was too late. Arturo drove his left knee into the Vice-Captain's abdominal region, causing the latter to release him. Having one of his opponents stunned right in front of him, Arturo swiftly waved his right hand, easily cutting through Jin'emon's sunglasses with it.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" A horrible scream of pain came out of Jin'emon's mouth, as he covered the right side of his face with both hands. Blood quickly covered his face, neck and chest, while the screaming continued.

"Jin'emon…" Love mumbled, before he was consumed in a blind rage. As he was about to rush towards the pillar from which he had fallen earlier, Arturo's words stopped him for a moment.

"So annoying…Fleas shouldn't be so loud." Arturo stated and then drove his right hand through Jin'emon's stomach, immediately causing him to cough a lot of blood. Chikane quickly rushed to help her friend, but the Arrancar grabbed him by his throat and threw him in her direction, causing both to fall of the pillar.

"I can't…I can't see. I can't…see…at all…" Jin'emon breathed the words, while Chikane held him with one arm as they continued to fall. Arturo's blow had cut through his only remaining good eye, stripping him out of his vision. Chikane furiously looked upwards, being able to see Arturo coming near the edge of the pillar.

"Cero." Arturo fired a new blast of energy towards the falling Vice-Captain duo, to which Chikane responded by putting her gourd in front of her with her free arm. _"I realized your weak point too, woman. There's a maximum amount of energy you can absorb. That's why you blew off what remained of my first Cero with that tornado and dodged the second. But I wonder now…What will you do in that position?"_

"Sō… Sōren Sōkatsui!" Chikane tried to use the spell again, once the gourd was filled with Arturo's Cero, but the original Hollow blast didn't stop, as Arturo continued to pour more and more power into it. The first few blue flames were pushed back into the gourd by his Cero and Tokomaru was forced to continue to absorb the Arrancar's Reiatsu. From the ground, Rose noticed that the gourd was starting to crack.

"Things are getting out of hand…Go, Kinshara!" Rose launched his extending whip once again, this time aiming for the Vice-Captains. It was their luck. The Cero destroyed Tokomaru into thousands of pieces, but wasn't able to harm them as Rose wrapped them both with Kinshara and pulled the away from the blast.

"I'll kill you, Arrancar!" Love furiously roared, as he came in range to strike his opponent down with Tengumaru, but the Arrancar kicked him away. Arturo then finally decided to draw his Fénix and used it to slash the pillar he had been standing on top until that moment. The heavy chunks of steel crumbled down, right on top of Arturo's three other opponents.

"_I can't use Shunpo now that I'm pulling them! If I do, they'll be left behind!" _Rose realized, while he pulled the Vice-Captains as hard as he could, until he understood it was useless. In a last attempt to save their seconds-in-command, both Rose and Love used Shunpo to appear between them and the falling steel pieces, using their own bodies to protect them.

"Damn it!" Seigen shouted, as he saw a cloud of smoke being raised after the steel chunks connected with the ground. "How much long will you take, Yamada?"

"I'm almost finished, sir! Just a little bit more!" Seinosuke told him, while he did his best to not look away from his Keikatsu spell, as he had the urge to see if the others were alright.

"Taichō! Taichō, wake up!" Chikane pleaded to her Captain, after she was able to get out from under Rose's dead weight. The blond Captain was unconscious, since a piece of steel hit his head and cracked it open. Jin'emon was also out, but because of all the blood he had lost.

"Crap…How could we have been so careless?" Love asked to himself more than anyone else, while he was unable to even get to his hands and knees. The biggest chunk of steel had struck his back and had probably broken one or two of his vertebrae.

"Why? Why did you?" Chikane asked him, while on the verge of tears. "You could've let us and attack him while he had his attention on us!"

"What's the point…of a victory that tastes like defeat?" He countered with a question of his own, before losing consciousness as well. Above them, Arturo flew with his now crimson wings, as he had just released Fénix.

"Time to finally feed on some Captains, my dear." Arturo spoke to his blade, before coming down from the sky like a bird of prey. To his great shock however, he found nothing when his sword hit the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he found six Shinigami behind him, from which only three still stood: Chikane, who was holding Rose, with his arm over her shoulders; Seinosuke Yamada, who was carrying the bloodied Jin'emon; and Seigen, who was some steps in front of Love, who the redhead didn't want to risk lifting. "How did you take them away from me? Answer!"

"What? We haven't moved from the same place." The surprised Chikane stated, without realizing the motive of the Arrancar's question. Seigen made a click sound with his tongue, before smirking, as he realized what happened and was probably the only one.

"I could waste some time to explain it to you, but I don't feel like it." Someone spoke from behind Arturo, after the latter turned around to face the last remaining Shinigami. Staring over his shoulder once again, Arturo's eyes locked on a Shinigami with long blond hair and large teeth, and who wore a regular Shihakushō. He was wielding a strange looking Zanpakutō, with a large ring instead of a pommel that rotated around the Shinigami's hand without him actually gripping any part of the sword. The first few inches of the blade were covered by an extension of the cross guard, while the blade itself was straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There were also five holes along the sword's length.

"Who are you?" Arturo demanded to know, while the stranger's Zanpakutō returned back to its sealed state. In this form, it resembled a normal katana, with a red hilt and an hourglass-shaped guard.

"This Reiatsu…" Aizen suddenly felt a greatly familiar spiritual power, before staring to Arturo's battlefield, many meters away from his own. Instantly, he recognized the arriving Shinigami. "That is…"

"Shinji Hirako, former Captain of the 5th Division and…" Shinji introduced himself to the Arrancar, while showing his usual wide smile that disappeared midway through his sentence. "…former member of the Royal Guard."

"Royal Guard?" Arturo seemed genuinely surprised for a while, before an evil smirk appeared on his face. "I heard some things about the Royal Guard in the past. Finally, someone worthy of my Fénix's touch has appeared. Would you mind to release your Zanpakutō once again, former Royal Guard?"

"Not interested…" Shinji said with a bored look, before stretching his right hand in Arturo's direction. "Bakudō #51: Katsujumei!"

"What is this?" Arturo demanded to know, as Shinji generated a thick cloud of a sickening-green smoke that quickly surrounded the Arrancar. The blond Shinigami immediately made use of a Shunpo to join his former Captain.

"Long time no see, Suzunami-taichō!" Shinji greeted him, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Eh, I told you you weren't the kind of guy to join the Royal Guard, but you never listen to me, do you?" Seigen asked, causing Shinji to slit his eyes in annoyance. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends on what you ask." Shinji answered, while he stretched his hands to both sides of his body. Then, they felt a slight increase in Arturo's reiatsu, causing them to turn in his direction. He had blown off the smoke with his spiritual power, not letting it take its true effect. "Oh man… At least he could've inhaled some of the poison."

"Help Iba and Yamada in taking these three back to Seireitei." Seigen instructed, without acknowledging Shinji's complaints. "Be especially careful with Love. His back injury may be severe."

"What about you?" The blond asked, with a serious look on his face to match the one on Seigen's. "You're stronger than I am, sure…but I know you've been taking a beating up until now. Sure you can handle him?"

"I'll manage. Besides…" A smirk then appeared on Seigen's face. "It seems I won't be alone."

"Bankai!" Someone shouted from behind Arturo, immediately getting everyone's attention. An explosion of wind erupted around the silver-haired Captain and, when it ended, he held a pair of large knuckle blades, one in each hand. Both blades had a curved silver edge, which tapered off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrapped around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arched behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. Kensei Muguruma was ready to face Arturo. "Tekken Tachikaze!

"I hope you haven't forgotten about something, Muguruma…" Kenpachi Kiganjō reminded his nemesis, after landing by his side. "I'm going first!"

"Oh? Is that Kiganjō? Damn…He's even fatter than I remember him to be!" Shinji stated, while he locked his eyes on the Captain of the 11th Division. By then, a bald Shinigami wearing a white coat landed by his side. "That you, Kasaki?"

"Hirako-tai…uh, Hirako-uh…good to see you back, sir." The 3rd Seat of the 9th Division greeted the former Captain, before walking in Love's direction. "Muguruma-taichō sent me to help you on the transportation of the injured."

"Fine. We'll just try to decide on who will go with you." Shinji told him, before he turned back to his former superior. "Can you still use your Bankai?"

"I'm afraid not. I took too much damage to be able to use it effectively." Seigen admitted with a frown on his face. "But if you're suggesting that you should stay because you can use yours, forget it! No one is able to fight properly while your Bankai is active! Not even you!"

"Eh…Fine, you win." Shinji finally conceded, before he walked to Love's side. Chikane and Seinosuke had already left back to Seireitei, during the small argument between the two friends. Kasaki lifted Love's upper body, while Shinji took care of his legs. "I want to see you back in Seireitei. We have much to talk about."

"Sure." Seigen agreed, before drawing his sword from its sheath. With a worried look in his eyes, Shinji nodded to Kasaki and both left with Love on their arms.

Kensei delivered multiple punch-like blade strikes at an extremely fast pace, but Arturo continued to dodge time and time again, seemingly with no effort. A hard roundhouse kick from the right side followed, with Arturo blocking by raising his left forearm, which seemed to work fine despite the numbness he himself caused earlier. Kensei then tried a spinning kick with his left leg, followed by a second roundhouse kick, this time from the left side. Arturo blocked both kicks with his right forearm and then aimed a sword slash at the Captain, who quickly backed away to Kiganjō's side.

"What's wrong with you? Tired already?" Kiganjō, who already had some blood dripping from the right side of his face, asked in his usual provocative tone.

"If you were able to even touch him, you would notice how hard his skin is." Kensei countered, while he seemed to be favoring his left leg.

"No time to argue, guys." Seigen advised both rival Captains, while he landed between them with his Shiden already released. "I take it that this form is his most powerful one. His strength seems to have increased greatly when his wings turned red."

"He was able to defeat you, Love and Rose without being this strong?" Kensei asked, before whistling in appreciation. "Man, we're up to a hard fight, aren't we?"

"Not that I enjoy to fight alongside others, but we really have to take him down, so I'll open an exception today." Kiganjō spoke, before raising his claymore above his head. "Let's hit him with everything we have!"

"His speed hasn't increased significantly, so we still may have a shot to nail him." Seigen pondered aloud, before swinging his sword in Arturo's direction. "Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!"

"Reigiri!" Kiganjō gathered a large amount of his purple Reiatsu around his claymore and brought it down, unleashing a massive energy arc towards his opponent. At the same time, Kensei joined both his hands together and generated a large sphere of light-blue energy around the blades they were holding.

"Ryūsei Gekido!" Kensei slightly pulled his hands back, before thrusting them forward, discharging a massive light-blue beam of energy towards his opponent. The three attacks combined into a single, gigantic wave of slate blue energy, which was easily cut through by Arturo's Fénix. "Great… Any more ideas?"

"I got one…Get out of the way!" Seigen shouted, before he disappeared in a Shunpo. The two other Captains stared in Arturo's direction, only to realize what he meant.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake shouted as he absorbed the wave of energy through his left sword, directing the attack through the connecting rope. With the gathered energy now being stronger and faster than it originally was, Ukitake fired it from the right sword, towards Arturo. The Arrancar again cut through the technique, but this time he found that something considerably more difficult to do than before. "It seems we arrived just in time."

"Yeah, your timing couldn't have been better…guys!" Seigen agreed with Ukitake's words, as soon as he and the other two that had been fighting alongside him landed by the side of not only the white-haired Captain, but every other high-ranking officer available in Seireitei. The list included illustrious names like Shunsui Kyōraku, Ginrei Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihōin and even the Captain-Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"I believe my orders were to not engage Arturo directly, Suzunami, Muguruma and Kiganjō. You'll suffer the consequences after he is dealt with." Yamamoto scolded the three Captains, who didn't dare to answer back. The oldest Shinigami then turned in Arturo's direction. "I believe it's time to end this once and for all, Arturo!"

"Yes, it seems like it. For all of you to come out here must mean that you have resigned yourselves to die and feed my Fénix." Arturo pointed his sword to the small Shinigami army, before chuckling. "Seriously, what can you do against me?"

"Oh! They haven't started yet!" Someone spoke from behind the Shinigami group. Everyone started to spread to the sides, so that they could allow Kisuke Urahara to pass. "It seems we have arrived just in time."

"Hai." The person who came along with Urahara agreed with his words, while she followed him. The red-haired woman and the mirror-like artifact that she was holding in both her hands became visible to everyone.

"Konoka-sama?" The shocked Kudō twins shouted, as their hearts fell to the floor.

"Konoka?" Seigen asked, as confused as his children were. His sister's presence in the battlefield couldn't mean anything good. Indeed, that would be proved to be true…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Time is Running Out! Gotei 13 vs Arturo, Part II

**Author's Note:** Okay, there were a lot of new techniques in this chapter, so I'll list them here for you:

- Kinshara Sokyoku #7: Tsukinowa - Tsukinowa (ツキノワ) means "Ring Around the Moon"; after performing a circular perimeter with Kinshara, Rose raises a yellow energy barrier to trap his opponent. The barrier is open on top, which is the only way for those who are trapped to escape.

- Kinshara Sokyoku #8: Kagenshō - Kagenshō (don't remember the kanji right now...) means "Last Quarter"; Rose basically forces Tsukinowa to close on the opponent, crushing him between the generated yellow energy.

- Caja Cerrada Negación - means "Closed Negation Box"; A more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by the Gillian. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison of black energy to trap his opponents. It's as resistant as the original Negación and can also be used as a shield. The technique comes from "Bleach: Shattered Blade".

- Dementia - probably a translation mistake of the staff that made "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom", as the correct spanish word is "Demencia", but I'll go with what they gave us... The way I have to explain Dementia's ability to cure all stat ailments is that it consists on a shockwave that will cause numbness to one's body part. That way the user won't feel anything on that body part and can continue to use it in his fight. However, the arm will continue to suffer the effects of burns, electrical shocks, poison, etc. and may reach a point where the user may not be able to use it anymore, even though he doesn't feel anything.

- Bring Over, Tokumaru - Yobiyoseru, Tokumaru (呼び寄せる, 徳丸) means "Bring Over, The Virtuous"; It is based on Kohaku no Johei, one of the Five Treasures of Great King Kinkaku and Great King Ginkaku from "Journey to the West". In that story, Kohaku no Johei trapped the user's enemy and transformed it into sake. Chikane traps the user's energy and transforms it into her own.

- Expiación - means "Atonement"; I believe I never explained it before, so I'll do it now. This is the cross-shaped blast that Arturo uses in both "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom" and "Bleach: Shattered Blade". It was named in 3rd Phantom, as one of the moves of Ulquiorra.

- Mano de Hierro - means "Iron Hand"; The simple move where Arrancars use their hands as blades after hardening them with their Hierro. Just thought I could give that a name...

- Bakudo #51: Katsujumei - don't have a clue about what it means, it was named in "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom"; It's basically a poisonous version of #21 Sekienton.

- Reigiri - (霊斬り) means "Spiritual Slash"; it's another move we've seen throughout the series, where someone unleashes an arc of reiatsu by swinging his sword. Notable users include Kenpachi Zaraki (mostly), Shinji Hirako and Muramasa.

- Ryūsei Gekido - (流星激怒) means "Raging Meteor"; It's an improved version of Bakudantsuki, which Kensei uses in his Shikai. This one is meant to look like a light-blue version of Vegeta's Final Flash.


	37. Gotei 13 vs Arturo, Part II

Ok, I'll be fast today...This chapter was betareaded by Cloud Link Zero and there's also a new Concept Covers story here in ff: **Alone** which is about Szayel Aporro Granz.

* * *

><p>Chapter 037 - Time is Running Out! Gotei 13 vs Arturo, Part II<p>

* * *

><p>"For all of you to come out here must mean that you have resigned yourselves to die and feed my Fénix." Arturo pointed his sword to the small Shinigami army, before chuckling. "Seriously, what can you do against me?"<p>

"Oh! They haven't started yet!" Someone spoke from behind the Shinigami group. Everyone started to spread to the sides, so that they could allow Kisuke Urahara to pass. "It seems we have arrived just in time."

"Hai." The person who came along with Urahara agreed with his words, while she followed him. The red-haired woman and the mirror-like artifact that she was holding in both her hands became visible to everyone.

"Konoka-sama?" The shocked Kudō twins shouted, as their hearts fell to the floor.

"Konoka?" Seigen asked, as confused as his children were. His sister's presence in the battlefield couldn't mean anything good. "What are you doing here?"

"You've always been taking care of me, Seigen." Konoka reminded him, with her usual kind smile on her face. She then closed her eyes and released the mirror in her hands. The mirror didn't fall though, as it remained floating in front of her. The central, glass part of the mirror started to glow, before some smoke started to come out of it. "Now it's time for me to help you."

"That is…" Arturo's eyes widened greatly, before the most enraged look that the Shinigami ever saw from him appeared on his face. "No! It couldn't be!"

"Ah yes…I guess you have seen it once before." Urahara stared to the mirror for a moment, before looking back to Arturo. "As you may have assumed, we're here to take your Spiritual Power."

"Is that…the Shisuikyō?" The Captain of the 5th Division asked, to which Urahara answered with a nod. "Are you sure you want to do this, Konoka?"

"Yes, there's no need to worry." She calmly answered, before opening her eyes. "I know you'll keep me safe, Seigen. Just to do what you have to do."

"I hope you know the consequences of what you're doing here!" Arturo furiously shouted, before his wings started to glow more intensely. "If you take my power, I will simply have to kill more Shinigami to regain it! Fall victim to my Fénix, Shinigami!"

"It's time." Yamamoto whispered, before he suddenly opened his eyes, with a most fierce look on them. "All personnel execute an all-out attack on Arturo!"

"Ahahahah! It seems you're in a bad spot, Arturo." Baraggan spoke from high above the battlefield, from where he had been watching the battle, before he opened a Garganta to return to Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar was already too much busy in fending off his opponents to listen to the Skull Emperor. "I may not get Soul Society, but your death will be more than enough for me today."

Kensei launched a new punch assault, which was easily dodged by the green-haired Hollow. Yoruichi interfered in the confrontation and aimed a kick to his head, but Arturo backed away from them both. As soon as his feet touched the ground once again, something covered the sky as Arturo found himself surrounded by a large shadow.

"Tenken!" A gigantic phantom sword crashed down on Arturo, who dodged by inches. The impact on the ground was quite strong, easily breaking it apart. As Arturo looked up, he saw Tenken's owner, a very tall Shinigami who had his face hidden behind a mask, standing between the two Captains. While his focus was on the 1st Division's 3rd Seat, 13 members of the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia surrounded Arturo and attempted to stab him from all possible angles.

"How pitiful…" The Arrancar stated as all 13 swords stopped when they hit his body. He then swung his Fénix, immediately killing the two Shinigami who were right in front of him. "Did you really think you could hurt me with such puny spiritual powers?"

"Kōburitsuchi!" After Arturo killed three more, Marenoshin came flying from above and slammed his mace down on the Shinigami killer, who simply sidestepped him. As the Vice-Captain tried to attack him a second time, after opening a small crater on his first try, Arturo drove his right heel into his abdominal region, sending him flying away. Marenoshin only stopped when he crashed through the wall at the right side of Jidanbō's gate.

"Is that how much strong he becomes after absorbing another person's power?" The shocked Kensei asked as he stared in Marenoshin's direction. Seeing as her men were still in danger for being so near Arturo, Yoruichi quickly charged forward.

"Move!" The Onmitsukidō leader ordered the surviving Executive Militia members, before thrusting a sphere of condensed yellow energy in Arturo's direction. Yoruichi's enemy jumped away from her and the sphere hit the ground, causing quite an explosion considering the sphere's size. _"His speed is at my level! Now I understand why Suzunami took such a beating."_

"Ryūsei Gekido!" Bringing both knuckle blades together, Kensei appeared behind the midair Arturo and unleashed the powerful energy blast, only for the Arrancar to quickly turn around and deflect it with his sword. The blast was sent some Districts away from the battlefield, causing it to explode in the form of an expanding, light blue dome. "Damn it! The old man was right in evacuating the nearby Districts…"

"C'mon guys! Let's just throw everything we have at him!" Seigen shouted, while he generated violet lightning around Shiden. As he fired the lightning bolts, Sasakibe mimicked him and unleashed some of his own from Gonryōmaru. Kensei, Kiganjō and Komamura all repeated their last attack, while a number of Shinigami prepared some Kidō spells.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" The group which included Aizen, Sōjun and Fujimaru released powerful torrents of blue spiritual energy. On the opposite side, another group finished gathering large spheres of fire in their hands.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" The team composed of Tōsen, Miyako, Matsuri and some others fired the spell, with the many spheres merging into a wave of red flames.

"USELESS!" Arturo roared as he focused an enormous amount of reiatsu in the shape of a dome that surrounded him and nullified the attacks. The dome then expanded, with the resulting shockwave sending every attacking Shinigami flying away.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"C'mon! Everyone who can still fight should join our comrades!" A Shinigami who had bloody bandages around his head shouted to the others. Every Shinigami who was on the Seireitei side of Jidanbō's gate had either small injuries or had just been healed from more severe ones. They all roared in agreement and started to pass through the gate to join the battle against Arturo.

"Why can't we join?" Byakuya demanded to know, as he represented every Academy freshmen. "Most of us know how to handle a sword already! And while none of us has the power to defeat him, we may be able to provide a distraction to allow you to deal the finishing blow!"

"I told you already boy…The answer is no!" Todō Gizaeimon once again denied their wishes. "I was ordered to keep you under watch. None of you will go there. You're the future! You'll have a lot of time to fight for Soul Society."

"W-Well…He's right, you know? We're too young to die!" Marechiyo tried to convince his colleagues to give up on the idea, but that only made everyone glare at him. "What? At least I am…"

"Real men don't back away from what they fear! Real men face fear and overcome it!" Tetsuzaemon scolded Marenoshin's son, who immediately walked two steps back and raised both hands in defense. "Cowardly fatass!"

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm just well-built!" Marechiyo finally showed some fire in his words, but everyone around him sweatdropped as they realized he wasn't denying being a coward.

"Please! Let me go too, sir!" A nearby argument caught Todō's attention. Ōko Yushima was begging his superior to allow him to join them in the battle.

"This is a real fight!" The 10th Division's 3rd Seat, a man with spiky brown hair and thin mustache, immediately scolded the green-haired Shinigami. "Sending along a weaker man puts that much more of a burden on the others."

"But, I…" As Yushima was about to answer to that statement, all the Shinigami in front of him turned around and left. Visibly shaking, Yushima punched the nearest wall.

* * *

><p><strong>All the way back to North District 79, Kusajishi…<strong>

"Hmm? It seems like something interesting is going on…" An eerie man, with long black hair and a thin, long scar running down the left side of his face, stated as he felt the confrontation between the Shinigami and the Arrancar. Even though he wasn't able to properly sense reiatsu, his heart of a warrior was beating faster by each second that passed. He stood from the pile of corpses where he had been sitting until then, all from Hollows who had appeared before him during their arrival in Soul Society, and looked around for a while. Suddenly, a little baby girl with pink hair, who he had found and named days earlier, popped up on his right shoulder and pointed to her right, happily giggling while doing so. "Eh, I'll probably get lost on my way there, but it's definitely worth the try…Let's go, Yachiru!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the West Gate…<strong>

"One more!" Arturo lunged for the fallen Miyako, who was unconscious and had blood running down the right side of her face. Fortunately, someone arrived in time to save her before the Arrancar could collect her soul.

"Bushōgoma!" Kyōraku generated a large wind blade from each one of his swords and fired them towards Arturo. The wind blades joined together, forming a spinning circle of wind that was about to envelop the former Vasto Lorde. However, Arturo effortlessly cut through the attack with his Fénix. While the Hollow with Shinigami powers was busy with that, Kyōraku sheathed both his wakizashi and his tachi, and picked up Miyako. "Let's take you out of here, little girl. If I'm correct…"

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" As Kyōraku predicted, Ukitake used his Zanpakutō to absorb, amplify and redirect the wind blast that Arturo had just cut through back to him. _"Good! Miyako is safe for now…"_

"Such weak attempts on your part, Shinigami!" Arturo claimed, before deflecting the wind blast upwards, right to the place from where Kensei was attacking from. The Captain of the 9th Division brought both knuckle blades down, cutting through the blast much like Arturo did earlier. As he finished though, the Arrancar used Sonído to move past Kensei, using his sword to completely destroy the armor-like purple band wrap that surrounded his left arm. Not only that, the sword cut through Kensei's tendons, rendering his arm useless. Grunting in pain, the silver-haired Shinigami unwillingly dropped one of his knuckle blades into the ground.

"You…You bastard!" Kensei swung his remaining blade, aiming for the Arrancar's throat. When Arturo prepared to block the slash with his left forearm, Kensei unleashed a surprise Bakudantsuki at point-blank range, with the energy blast quickly engulfing Soul Society's number one enemy. "What do you have to say about that now, huh?"

"Nothing much, to be honest." Arturo answered, as he came out unscathed following Kensei's attack. The Arrancar swung his sword outwards, but Kiganjō appeared to block it with his huge claymore, before it could reach Kensei. The Captain of the 11th Division made use of his massive size and strength to push Arturo back, until they reached the ground once again. "I must admit that I'm surprised that you were able to push me back this far. That's a great achieve…"

"Shut it, pretty boy! I don't need your praises!" Kiganjō raised his sword and prepared to bring it down once again. "I'm the Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Kiganjō! The best swordsman of my generation! That's all there is to it!"

"The best?" Arturo questioned, just before his sword clashed with Kiganjō's. To the latter's great shock, and for those watching as well, Kiganjō's claymore cracked upon contact, with a considerable chunk of its blade falling to the ground. "If you're the best, then this is just how low the Gotei 13 has fallen."

"Im-Impossible!" Kiganjō wasn't able to do much more after that word. Arturo drove his right heel into Kiganjō's right arm with so much strength that his arm and shoulder bones became completely shattered. The almighty Kenpachi fell to his knees, while he screamed in pain. Kensei rushed to take Kiganjō out of Arturo's reach, but the Arrancar knocked him away with a Hierro-enhanced backfist.

"Best swordsman…you're dead." Arturo informed the dark-skinned Captain, while he raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu…" Aizen whispered, causing a mist to come out of his Zanpakutō and envelop Arturo.

"What is…this?" Before Arturo could figure out what the mist was, Kiganjō suddenly disappeared from his sight, something that made him lose track of his thoughts. As he looked around, everyone had disappeared, just for him to find copies of himself in their places. "Is this a trick?"

"Aizen-fukutaichō's Kyōka Suigetsu's ability!" Fujimaru shouted, as he had seen that before. "He put Arturo under an illusion!"

"Diffused reflections from mist and water to confuse the enemy…" Matsuri added, as a new ray of hope had just appeared. "With this, the Captains will be able to attack him while he's distracted."

"_I can't make use of a more powerful illusion with so many people around, so…" _Aizen rushed towards Arturo and slashed at his opponent, only for the Arrancar to cut him through the chest first.

"Aizen-fukutaichō!" The twins screamed in horror, as they saw Aizen fall on his back.

"This was nothing more than a magic trick. In fact, it's already disappearing…" As soon as Aizen fell, Arturo was once again able to see every Shinigami in their respective places. "Even if everyone looks the same, the fact that I fight alone means that I can cut through every single one of you without a worry. Your plan was a failure from the start, Shinigami."

"_That's where you're wrong, Arturo Plateado. I could only use this particular illusion. Otherwise, I would expose my Kyōka Suigetsu's true abilities, which is something I don't want to do."_ Aizen closed his eyes and a very discreet smirk formed on his lips. _"You're indeed right, though. This illusion would never work on you, so the next logical step was for you to wound me. That's why I let you cut me. I could've faked the injury entirely, but after an entire day of fighting, my spiritual power reserves aren't that high, so I need to keep the illusions to a minimum. I'll take a breather while the 4__th__ Division closes my real…wound." _Aizen chuckled as he stared down to his chest._ "Of course, it's not as bad as it seems. You only grazed me, when in fact it seems like I'm about to die."_

"Who follows?" Arturo turned around to challenge the remaining Shinigami.

"_You may not understand yet, Arturo, but you belong to me now. In a few moments, I'm going to fake your death and force you to obey me. You'll help me to achieve my goals." _The Aizen in everyone's line of sight suddenly coughed a lot of blood, while the real Aizen remained immobile on the ground. _"I win, Arturo Plateado! Everything went just as I planned!"_

"Fujimaru! Matsuri! Take Aizen back to the Advanced Relief Teams!" Seigen ordered the twins, who immediately went to pick up Aizen. As they ran back to the Advanced Relief Teams, the truth was that they were actually carrying nothing, while the real Aizen walked by their side. Yet, everyone who saw the twins also saw the nearly dead Vice-Captain on their arms.

"_This is the beauty of my Kyōka Suigetsu's true ability, Kanzen Saimin." _Aizen proudly told himself._ "I can make everyone who has seen me release my Shikai believe whatever I want. It's a really fitting name for this ability, as it is really complete hypnosis. And…over the last couple of weeks, I was finally able to get everyone in Seireitei under that hypnosis."_

_**Flashback**_

_"Rescuing the hostage is our first priority." Aizen said as he stared to Mad Eater and his hostage, Rangiku, before turning to the twins. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, you two, but it can't be helped."_

_"H-Hai!" Both nodded and started to walk towards the Hollow._

_"So, we have a deal, do we?" Mad Eater asked between laughs. "Then lay down your Zanpakutō, both of you and then walk this way."_

_"As long as you let me take a little insurance first." Aizen interrupted and lifted his Zanpakutō in front of his body for everyone to see, before a thick mist started to spread out of it. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."_

(…)

_"Good morning, Kuchiki-fukutaichō." Aizen answered to the greeting, before locking eyes with the Vice-Captain's son. "I see you've brought Byakuya-kun with you today."_

_"Yes, I think it will be good for him to watch these training sessions. He'll learn a lot." The smiling Sōjun ruffled his son's hair, causing a blush to appear on his face._

_"Father, you're embarrassing me..." Byakuya complained in a whisper. While he stared down to avoid eye contact with the older men, Byakuya's eyes locked themselves on the cover of Lisa's book._

_"Hey, kid! Wanna take a look?" Lisa extended the book to Byakuya, who actually pondered on doing so. Before he could though, a thick mist came out of Aizen's Zanpakutō, making it impossible for them to see around them. As the mist released by Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai release dissipated, Aizen reappeared with Lisa's book on his hands. "What the hell? Give it back to me, Sōsuke!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_And now…"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Best swordsman…you're dead." Arturo informed Kiganjō, while he raised his sword to deliver the final blow. _

"_Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu…" Aizen whispered, causing a mist to come out of his Zanpakutō and envelop Arturo._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Let us pass please!" Fujimaru shouted as he and Matsuri passed through the gate. With the 4th Division's barracks already filled with injured people, Unohana had ordered for an improvised relief station to be set up near the West Gate. There were so many people on the inside being treated by the Shinigami of the 4th Division that they had a hard time moving.

"_Even the individual strong enough to make Genryūsai Yamamoto truly fear for Soul Society's existence is under my control, now…" _Aizen moved his right hand to the inside of his robes, to take out a small cylindrical container which had a crystal-like sphere that greatly resembled one that Rangiku once possessed. _"I believe it's time to proceed to the next phase…"_

"_What is this?" _Gin questioned himself, as he saw Fujimaru and Matsuri carrying what seemed to be an invisible man and everyone around them acting like they were actually carrying something. Even the other students, who were near him, seemed to believe that. _"Fujimaru must have hit me a bit too hard, because I'm…wait just a minute!"_ Gin couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. With brown hair, wearing glasses and carrying something that so closely resembled Rangiku's "sphere of wishes", the Shinigami he had been looking for was closely following Matsuri and Fujimaru. He then put the container back on its place and laid on the ground, where the invisible man was supposed to be, unaware that there was actually one person who had never seen him release his Shikai._ "That's him!"_

"Let's go back, Fujimaru!" Matsuri told to her brother, before quickly looking to the Shinigami who was going to treat Aizen. "Please, take good care of him."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the delay, Yamamoto-sōtaichō." Tessai Tsukabishi excused himself, as soon as he arrived in the battlefield along with his Vice-Kidō Chief, Hachigen Ushōda, and four other members of the Kidō Corps, each one carrying a golden spear. "This procedure hasn't been done in a while."<p>

"I'm aware of it." Yamamoto told him, as he had been the last one to use the intended technique. The Captain Commander looked to his left, so he could see Konoka, the wielder of the Shisuikyō. "Arturo's spiritual power hasn't been increasing that much with the last few deaths. I believe the mirror is starting to make effect."

"_I hope it doesn't take that much longer…" _Tessai thought, with a lump forming on his throat.

"Are you feeling alright, Konoka?" Urahara questioned the redhead, with worry all over his face. Konoka was sweating quite a lot, while the mirror continued to float in front of her.

"Yes…I can still go on." She answered.

"At least someone doesn't run with his tail between his legs…" Arturo complimented Seigen in his own way, as he saw the Captain once again stepping in front of him to challenge him. "I've been waiting for a decent kill for quite a time."

"There's no point in running. If we don't defeat you here, then we're all going to die anyway." Seigen shifted his position, so that he could hold the handle of Shiden with both hands. "Just let me ask you…Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Arturo asked, as if he failed to realize what Seigen was referring to. "A Shinigami's function is to get rid of Hollows, which means that Hollows are the greatest enemies of the Shinigami. If that's how it is, I guess the reverse can be applied as well. Shinigami are the greatest enemies of the Hollows. Isn't that enough?"

"So, you say this campaign of yours is happening…just because?" The surprised Seigen's eyes widened for a short moment, before he shook his head. "No…I think you're hiding something. I find it weird that someone like you is doing all this without a motive."

"You want a motive?" Arturo questioned, with a bit more serious expression. "I just gave you one. Again…Isn't that enough? And why are you so interested all of a sudden? Are you so desperate that you're now relying on smooth talk to convince me to walk away?"

"Not really…I just think there are many things that could be improved. Just because things are balanced, it doesn't mean they are balanced in the right way. I…" Seigen stopped for a moment and only restarted after he shrugged. "I think I know your real motive, but if this is the way you want to settle things…Shall we?"

"You're not a god. Don't talk like you know everything." Arturo started to run in Seigen's direction and swung his sword down. The Captain, having seen what happened to Kiganjō's claymore, sidestepped the slash instead of blocking it. The redhead tried to use Hakuda instead, so he jumped and aimed a kick to the right side of the Arrancar's neck, with the latter allowing him to hit him. Seigen cringed as a stinging pain traveled up his left leg, all because of Arturo's hard Hierro. As he tried to gain some distance, Arturo grabbed him by his ankle, stopping him from going away.

"Takaoni!" Kyōraku announced as he came down from above both Seigen and Arturo. The Arrancar threw Seigen skyward so that he could block the cross slash of both of Kyōraku's swords. To Arturo's surprise, Kyōraku was able to handle the Arrancar's strength. "I guess I should explain…In Takaoni, whoever is higher up wins."

"Higher up? Then that means…" Arturo looked up, but it was already too late. Seigen, who was the one who was higher up of the three, brought his sword down, cutting through the Hierro on Arturo's back. Furious by being wounded, Arturo kicked Kyōraku away and turned around to swing his sword towards Seigen, who had no choice but to block with Shiden. Surprisingly, Shiden withstood the cutting power of Fénix. "Another trick? How is this possible?"

"_I shouldn't be able to hold on against his Zanpakutō at this point! Takaoni is over after all…" _Seigen's eyes widened as he sensed a very familiar reiatsu increasing. Looking slightly to the side, Seigen found Konoka surrounded in a pink reiatsu outline. "Konoka?"

"No! My power!" Arturo immediately realized that it was the Shisuikyō that was weakening him, so he kicked Seigen away and started to move towards Konoka. _"Disgusting flea! You were talking all that trash just to buy some more time for that thing to steal my power!"_

"Brace yourself, Komamura!" Tōsen warned his friend, as they intercepted Arturo. Any action they had planned was rendered useless, as the Arrancar increased his reiatsu to such a point that it was enough to blow them both away. So eager to destroy the mirror, Arturo failed to notice the last line of defense.

"Sing, Benihime!" Urahara swung his sword, unleashing a strong crimson-colored energy blast shaped in the arc of the sword's swing. Arturo, who was still in the middle of a straightforward Sonído movement, was only able to block the blast with his Fénix and parry it away with some difficulty. The Arrancar then attempted a piercing blow in Konoka's direction more than in Urahara's, but the Captain raised a hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of Benihime, which was able to withstand the force of Arturo's attack. "That's my Chikasume no Tate."

"How…How were you able to block my attack?" Arturo asked, even though he knew the truth already. However, it was just too frustrating for him to admit it.

"The greater the power, the harder it is to notice variations on it. Perhaps you did, perhaps you didn't…But there was a moment when the energy you gained from killing Shinigami started to be immediately nullified by the Shisuikyō. And since then, you haven't killed anymore Shinigami, so your energy has been decreasing continuously." Urahara said out loud what Arturo already knew. "Plus, each time you increase your reiatsu to attack, the faster that energy is drained by the mirror. And, of course, Konoka-san's own reiatsu increase has helped as well."

"That means we can do it!" Fujimaru realized, immediately turning to his sister. "We can win!"

"Don't relax now!" Yamamoto warned everyone. "Keep your focus until it's over!"

"Bring your shield down, Kisuke!" Yoruichi ordered and her friend immediately complied. The Captain charged forward, until she successfully drove the same sphere of yellow energy she had tried to use earlier into Arturo's abdominal region. The Arrancar was sent dragging a good distance across the ground. As soon as he stopped, both Ukitake and Kyōraku came from above, bringing down each of their pairs of swords.

"Takaoni…" At the same height, both Captains had the same power increase, which could've caused great damage if Arturo didn't flew away into the sky. The impact of the four swords opened a large crater, which caused Arturo to growl lowly as he stared to it from above.

"No! If this keeps up, I'll…" Whatever Arturo was about to say remained unknown, as he was in complete shock by seeing a golden spear hit his left arm. Instead of hurting him though, the spear's blade released sparkling yellow energy, which enveloped his arm up to the elbow. Looking down, he saw that the one who had thrown the spear had been Ginrei Kuchiki. "No…You wouldn't dare to seal me!"

"A seal?" The surprised Matsuri questioned to whoever could listen to her. Yoruichi, who had landed near the twins after her last attack on Arturo, nodded to answer her question. "So that was the plan all along? Weaken him to the point we could seal him?"

"Not quite. We're not sure if the seal will hold on, because of the amount of spiritual power he possessed." Yoruichi admitted, while Sōjun threw the second spear, locking his left leg up to the knee. "He may have lost a great amount of energy now, but there's the chance that he will regain it with time. Since his body has the memory of that extraordinary amount of power, it may happen naturally. Once it reaches a certain amount, the seal will break and he will be released. We're not sure if this scenario is possible, but it might be."

"So, what are you going to do to him?" Fujimaru asked, while Hachigen Ushōda sent the third spear towards the right arm. Unlike the others, instead of launching the spear, Hachigen sent it flying with what appeared to be a form of telekinesis.

"The restraining power of this seal is very high, even before it is completed." Yoruichi revealed, while they watched Tessai positioning the last spear on the Arrancar's right leg, in a similar way to the technique used by Hachigen. "Before the seal is completed, we're going to finish him in two strikes!"

"In two strikes?" The confused twins asked, unable to believe that anything less than a combined assault from everyone could take Arturo down now, before they noticed that Yoruichi had pointed to their right.

"Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" Suì-Fēng quickly transformed her sword into the black and gold gauntlet with a stinger-like blade on the middle finger, before charging in Arturo's direction.

"Nigeki Kessatsu is just what it sounds. It's a way to kill in two strikes. If Suì-Fēng strikes the same point twice with Suzumebachi, it's over. And if you look carefully…" Yoruichi didn't even need to tell them to do so, as their eyes were fixed on the Candidate 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division and her target. "With both arms and legs spread to the side, Arturo's upper body is an easy target."

"Hōmonka…" Suì-Fēng announced the first strike, as soon as she stabbed Arturo in the chest with her stinger. Even though the wound wasn't deep at all, much because of the Arrancar's Hierro, a butterfly-shaped black stamp spread from the center of it. "Nigeki Kessatsu!"

"YOU WON'T!" Arturo roared, as he understood what the technique meant just by its name. He pulled out as much spiritual power as possible, so that he could break his right arm free from its respective spear. The yellow energy that surrounded his forearm broke apart, allowing him to grab and crush Suì-Fēng's Suzumebachi, along with her right middle finger. The young assassin let out a horrible scream of pain that made the twins' hearts fall to the ground.

"SUÌ-FĒNG!" Fujimaru immediately darted forward to help the girl and Matsuri was about to do so as well, but Yoruichi stopped the latter by pulling her by her shoulder.

"You're actually smarter than that idiot of a brother of yours, so don't mimic him!" Yoruichi ordered, before she disappeared in a long Shunpo. In very fast motion, she appeared between her bodyguard and Arturo and took her away from there in another Shunpo, which also served to intercept Fujimaru and push him back to where he originally was.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Sōjun generated a crackling yellow energy rope within his hands and used it to entangle Arturo's free arm, as soon as Yoruichi rescued Suì-Fēng.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Ginrei performed the same spell as his son, but this rope was used to wrap the Arrancar's body. "Carriage of Thunder, Bridge of a Spinning Wheel, with Light Divide this into Six!" Ginrei quickly recited the incantation, causing six beams of light to form from the previously created Hainawa. "Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!"

"Bakudō #63…" Hachigen lifted his right palm and closed into a fist, causing a thick rope of yellow energy to descend from the sky and completely wrap Arturo's upper body, even forming knots around the six beams of light. "Sajō Sabaku!"

"Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari!" Tessai summoned eight black holes with purple outlines around Arturo. Those black holes started to emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the Arrancar, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of his chest, right in front of his Hollow hole. "This along with the seal should hold him long enough."

"So you had a plan B…" Fujimaru realized, while he shifted his attention between what was happening with the Arrancar and Yoruichi's first aid treatment to Suì-Fēng. His attention shifted to a third thing, as a loud and long thunderclap sounded from above. The sky was covered in dark clouds, even though nothing had indicated that such an atmospheric change would happen. "What the hell happened to the sky?"

"That is the true plan B!" Yoruichi started to reveal, while Sasakibe fell to his knees, many meters away from the Captain of the 2nd Division and the twins.

"I put all…the spiritual power…I…I could on… making those…" Sasakibe panted heavily, after he used Gonryōmaru to create the dark clouds. It was just a matter of seconds for a heavy rainstorm to start, with continuous thunderclaps echoing throughout the entire Soul Society.

"You did a very good job, Sasakibe. Rest for now." Yamamoto allowed, before he turned to the one who could capitalize on such weather conditions. "Suzunami!"

"I see…those clouds are all filled with natural lightning." Seigen immediately realized what he had to do, so he raised Shiden up to the sky and sent all the electric essence he still could release towards the dark thunderclouds.

"That is…You did that earlier!" Arturo remembered the falling lightning bolt attack from earlier and was quick to understand how much worse this one would be. The high-ranking officers of the 6th Division and Kidō Corps decided that the right moment to flee from the soon to be impact area had arrived. "There were no clouds in the sky earlier, but the attack still had considerable strength. With so many clouds here now…Oh no…"

"Hurry…Seigen…" Konoka asked him, as she was becoming dangerously pale from the effort of using the Shisuikyō.

"Hang on, Konoka! It won't take long now!" Seigen told her, as he was also making a great effort to make sure the technique succeeded. With all the lightning finally focused on a single point, Seigen only had to let it fall. "SHIDEN RAIKŌ!"

The first Shiden Raikō wasn't even half of this one. The combined efforts of Seigen and Sasakibe created a lightning bolt so massive that everyone who was able to still stand had to raise a barrier to protect themselves. Over all those singular barriers, the Kidō Corps members set many more, so that they could all survive the overly destructive impact of Seigen's technique. As the shockwaves caused by the impact stopped, a mushroom cloud emerged, blocking the visibility of the Shinigami for a while.

"I think it should be more or less safe now." Tessai revealed after some minutes of probing the area outside of the barriers with Kidō. The barriers finally came down, allowing the Shinigami to freely walk around. Even the heavy rainstorm had stopped during that time. "Is everyone alright? While I'm not Unohana-taichō, I can start to heal those in major need."

"The same services are also offered by me." Hachigen added. Overall, there were still many injured on the battlefield: Kensei and Kiganjō both remained there until the end of the battle, even though both of them were unable to use one arm each; Suì-Fēng had a broken finger, with the bones probably as crushed as Kiganjō's were; Tōsen and Komamura had some bruises but were otherwise all right, even though that no one dared to examine the latter; Miyako had been knocked unconscious after being hit in the head; and some of Seigen's wounds which had been healed by Chikane and Seinosuke had reopened during the battle; along with many nameless Shinigami who were able to survive somehow.

"You did a great job, Seigen-sama!" Matsuri complimented her father, who answered with a tired smile, but still the kindest one he had ever shown. The blond girl then turned to compliment her aunt as well. "You were also grea…K-Konoka-sama?"

"Konoka-sama!" Startled by the sudden change in the tone of his sister's voice, Fujimaru quickly turned around, still in time to see Konoka's eyes rolling into the back of her head, before she fell backwards.

"Konoka!" Seigen quickly rushed to her side and lifted her head, but she didn't show any signs of life. Desperate, the Captain turned to the one who could help him the most. "Tessai! Please, heal…What's with that face? C'mon! Do something!"

"Suzunami-dono…" Tessai started to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of the Shisuikyō, which had been floating until then, falling to the ground. That only made Tessai, Yoruichi and Urahara's expressions to become even more dejected. Fujimaru even noticed a look of disgust in Suì-Fēng's eyes, before she looked away from the twins. "The truth is that Konoka…"

"Eheheheh…AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tessai was once again interrupted, this time by a hysterical laugh combined with a familiar reiatsu which was increasing very slowly, but increasing nonetheless. As the smoke raised by the last Shiden Raikō started to clear away a bit more, Arturo stepped forward with a crazed look in his eyes. Covered in burn marks, his clothes ripped to shreds after the last explosion and parts of his broken mask missing, all that mattered was that he was still alive nevertheless. "It appears I'm victorious after all...YOU LOSE, SHINIGAMI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Evanescence! Sacrifice of Twin Souls

**Author's Note:**

- Shinkodama - The yellow energy sphere used by Yoruichi, first seen in the series when Yoruichi pushed Sui-Feng down the Sokyoku Hill; According to Blade Battlers, this is an attack version of Hanki. However, Hanatareshi Yabou calls it Shinkodama... In the end, I prefer to have a different name for each version, so I went with Shinkodama for this one.**  
><strong>


	38. Evanescence! Sacrifice of Twin Souls

On a roll, on a roll! This will be the second part of the double update I've been promising for so long! And of course, featuring Cloud Link Zero as the betareader.

* * *

><p>Chapter 038 - Evanescence! Sacrifice of Twin Souls<p>

* * *

><p>"Konoka!" Seigen quickly rushed to his sister's side and lifted her head, but she didn't show any signs of life. Desperate, the Captain turned to the one who could help him the most. "Tessai! Please, heal…What's with that face? C'mon! Do something!"<p>

"Suzunami-dono…" Tessai started to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of the Shisuikyō, which had been floating until then, falling to the ground. That only made Tessai, Yoruichi and Urahara's expressions to become even more dejected. Fujimaru even noticed a look of disgust in Suì-Fēng's eyes, before she looked away from the twins. "The truth is that Konoka…"

"Eheheheh…AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tessai was once again interrupted, this time by a hysterical laugh combined with a familiar Reiatsu which was increasing very slowly, but increasing nonetheless. As the smoke raised by the last Shiden Raikō started to clear away a bit more, Arturo stepped forward with a crazed look in his eyes. Covered in burn marks, his clothes ripped to shreds after the last explosion and parts of his broken mask missing, all that mattered was that he was still alive nevertheless. "It appears I'm victorious after all...YOU LOSE, SHINIGAMI!"

"What are you talking about?" Kensei demanded to know. "It's over for you, Arturo! You can't fight in the state you're in!"

"Yes, it's over alright…For that woman, that is!" Arturo pointed in Konoka's direction, as he laughed maniacally once again. "You should have known there would be a price to pay if you chose to use that little toy! I can feel it…The strength of that woman is waning like the light of the moon before dawn. It's too late for her already!"

"You guys…You guys knew that this would happen, didn't you?" Seigen questioned slowly, before he exploded in anger. "You guys knew and did nothing to stop her?"

"There was no point." Yamamoto bluntly answered, causing Seigen's eyes to widen. "She knew of the risks, but accepted to be the Shisuikyō's wielder anyway. She even insisted to help."

"Ahahah! Victory is mine! I can feel it right now…" Arturo said as he closed his right hand into a fist. "The power that is leaking from the mirror is slowly returning to me. In fact, it's because the woman lost control of the mirror that this is happening and it's also the reason as to why I was able to survive your last attack! All I have to do is to destroy it and all the stolen power will come back to me! And then, you won't have any way to stop me! It will be all over!"

"ARTUROOOO!" Seigen charged towards Arturo in a blind rage, being unable to realize that the Arrancar was quickly charging a Cero. The blast of energy nailed Seigen, sending him flying back towards the other Shinigami.

"Seigen-sama!" The twins shouted, before Fujimaru ran to the side of his father, who now also supported some burn marks. "Are you alright?"

"Konoka…" He called for his sister in a pained way. Meanwhile, Arturo started to charge a new Cero, this one more powerful.

"Move aside! I'll…Guh!" Ukitake was about to step in front of everyone, so that he could redirect the incoming Cero, when he suddenly started to cough blood. _"Of all times for this to happen…"_

"Just help the injured and move away!" Kyōraku shouted, while he took Ukitake away with a Shunpo. Arturo unleashed the Cero, with the blast forcing the Shinigami group to spread into opposite ways: the Suzunami family, Urahara, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng moved farther away from the gate, while everyone else moved to a closer position.

"J-Just…Just a little bit more…" Arturo panted, as he was about to reach his limit. By then, the energy that had been slowly leaking away from the Shisuikyō started to flow more intensely, causing the fabric of the space surrounding the mirror and the group of the twins to tear open in multiple places. That led to the arrival to the battlefield of many Gillian, all of them attracted by the Shisuikyō going out of control. _"Yes! Luck is on my side!"_

"Fujimaru, Matsuri…" Seigen called for his children, as he saw Arturo walking in their direction, while everyone else who could still fight tried to get rid of all the Gillian as fast as they could. "Take Konoka to safety!"

"But, Seigen-sama..."

"Please…" Seigen interrupted Fujimaru immediately, causing the twins' eyes to widen greatly. They were unable to see the expression on their father's face, but his voice sounded like he was actually pleading to them, instead of simply asking.

"You're the fastest of us two, Fujimaru. You go and take Konoka-sama…" Matsuri asked him, before drawing her sword. "I'll help Seigen-sama in the best way I possibly can."

"There's no point in arguing with you, right sis?" Fujimaru asked with a sad smile, to which Matsuri answered with one of her own. "Just make sure you two return!"

"Of course!" Matsuri answered, while Fujimaru picked up his aunt, leaving the Shisuikyō behind at the same time. Putting her hopes on her brother, the girl turned to the opposite side, where Seigen and Arturo were once again clashing swords.

"Get out of my way!" Arturo demanded, as he only cared about destroying the mirror at that time. He parried Shiden away and brought Fénix down on Seigen, with the latter struggling to block the blow. "Just roll over and die, you lowly worm!"

"I won't! I'll defeat you here once and for all, Arturo!" Seigen claimed as he pushed Fénix away with his own blade, before stabbing Shiden to the ground. Seigen's Shigasumi quickly reached Arturo, as he was very close from his opponent, but he was able to dodge when the barrier of violet lightning was raised. "I won't let you kill anyone else!"

"You won't let me? Why? Isn't it fair, Shinigami? You're allowed to kill me, but I'm not allowed to kill you? Is that it?" The frustrated Arrancar demanded for an answer. "Then answer me this…Who gave you permission to kill Hollows? We don't have the need to mess with you, but you always come to hunt us nonetheless. Is it because we feed on humans? Is it? Because that's the worst excuse ever! It's like killing a bird just because he was preying on a fish!" Arturo then lifted his sword and showed it to Seigen. "But if that's your excuse, then who can blame me for hunting Shinigami? No one! That's what I'll do with my Fénix! I'll feed on all of you!"

"_I knew it…" _Seigen frowned as he was correct about his earlier assumption. "So that's your real motive after all, Arturo…Then I gave you my answer already. It's all about balance."

"Balance? About balance? You…Don't you dare to mock me!" Arturo furiously swung Fénix in Seigen's direction, only for it to be blocked by the combined efforts of Seigen's Shiden and Matsuri's Kotōmaru.

"Matsuri! Is that…?" The surprised Seigen questioned.

"Yes. My Shikai…" Matsuri confirmed Seigen's suspicions, before both pushed the Arrancar's Zanpakutō away.

"_I can't feel her life force! She…No, she can't be! Hold on a little longer, Konoka-sama!" _Fujimaru silently prayed for Konoka's safety, without noticing the Kūmon opening in front of him. Another Gillian got out of the spatial distortion and blocked Fujimaru's path. "Oh damn! Talk about bad luck!"

"Fujimaru!"Suì-Fēng realized that her friend was in danger and rushed to help him, getting the attention of Yoruichi, who had to quickly finish the Hollow in front of her with a powerful chop.

"_Damn it,__Suì-Fēng! How are you going to destroy a Gillian without your Zanpakutō?"_ Yoruichi turned around and prepared to follow her subordinate. However, before both could reach the Gillian who stood in front of Fujimaru, the Shisuikyō started to release large amounts of dark Reiatsu, which surrounded the ones closer to it.

"What the-?" The shocked Seigen looked around and watched the dark energy blocking every path that could lead to the remaining Shinigami forces. The same happened on the opposite side, with Fujimaru, Konoka and the Gillian.

"Fujimaru! Grab my hand!" Suì-Fēng shouted, as she extended her left hand to the blond boy, but they both knew it was too late. With a sad expression on his face, Fujimaru threw Konoka over the rising energy, before being covered by it. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi caught Konoka and carefully laid her on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Konoka-sama…Sui-Feng…Yoruichi-sama…I wasn't fast enough." Those were the last words that they would hear from Fujimaru in a long, long time.

"I never saw it acting like this before! What is this?" Arturo started to get quite worried as well and rightfully so. The mirror started to act like a dark hole by pulling all the energy into one point, before expelling it all in the form of a very tall pillar of dark energy. As the energy started to disappear, there was no sign of the ones who had been trapped inside the pillar.

"What happened?" Kyōraku questioned, as he didn't knew how to interpret what just happened. Close to him, Tessai slammed his right palm into the ground.

"Kakushitsuijaku!" A bright blue circle appeared under Tessai's palm, as he started to track the missing people's spiritual force, but to no avail. They had completely vanished. "I can't sense them at all. I'm afraid that…"

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Suì-Fēng let herself fall to her knees in despair, as she couldn't believe that to be true.

_**Flashback**_

_"Okay, here's the thing, Fujimaru and Matsuri…" Yoruichi spoke, while Suì-Fēng seemed very confused. "I would like you to consider being friends with Suì-Fēng."_

_"Friends?" The three asked at the same time, shock coming to them in various forms. The most notable one was the blush in Suì-Fēng's face, who opened her mouth various times, unable to utter a word._

_(…)_

_"You've got to say it and mean it!" Yoruichi appeared behind Suì-Fēng and shouted that in her ears, causing her to blush and jump forward._

_"Yoruichi-sama!" The upset Suì-Fēng groaned, causing the twins to chuckle._

_"We're all ears!" They told her, while they supported large grins on their faces. Suì-Fēng looked away from them and chewed on her lower lip, while she tried to decide on what to do about the situation._

_"Uh, um…B-Be…Be my friends! If you don't, I'll arrest you!" She threatened them, but bowed at the same time, which made it impossible for the twins to not laugh. Feeling embarrassed, Suì-Fēng turned beet red and ran away from them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Why?" Suì-Fēng asked, just as tears started to roll down her face. Yoruichi laid a hand on her shoulder for support, but that only caused her to cry even more, with Yoruichi pulling her into a hug eventually. "Yoruichi-sama! Why?"

"What just happened, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked to her friend, while he went to check on Konoka. "Kisuke?"

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō!" Unohana made her presence known, as she landed in a Shunpo by the Captain Commander's side. "I'm sorry for the delay. Only now was I able to leave the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho."

"That's not a major problem. The Kidō Corps have started the healing procedures on the survivors." Yamamoto told her, before he lowered his voice. "I believe you should look into a…specific situation."

"What is that…situation?" Unohana delayed the last word, as her eyes locked on Urahara and the woman who laid on the ground in front of him. The Captain of the 4th Division immediately left Yamamoto's side with a Shunpo and landed by the side of the scientist. "Urahara-taichō?"

"I'm sorry, Unohana-taichō." Urahara looked away from her, even though his apology was sincere. Unohana stared to her friend who rested dead in front of her, only to find out that she had died with a smile on her face. "I think not even you could've saved her."

"I see…" The master healer prayed for Konoka for a while, before she stared in the crying Suì-Fēng's direction. "What about the children and Suzunami-taichō?"

"They disappeared without a trace and Arturo also vanished along with them." Urahara quickly answered, before he went to pick the Shisuikyō from the ground. _"I thought things would go bad if we used this…They just went worse."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the improvised relief station…<strong>

"Arturo has been defeated! There's no trace of him left!" A Shinigami loudly announced, causing pretty much everyone to cheer and clap.

"Finally! I'm sick of being here." Hitsugaya complained, as he had been forced into the improvised relief station after being evacuated from his home along with his grandmother, who remained quiet by his side. "_I wonder where Bedwetter-Momo is…_"

" Defeated?" On the other side of the station, Aizen received the news with shock for once. _"How? I was only going to activate the illusion now, so… no, I find it hard to believe that they defeated him on their own." _Discreetly, Aizen punched the nearby wall, making a considerable hole on it. _"All for nothing! Just what happened in there?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in North Rukongai…<strong>

"Tsk! I lost that good feeling from earlier. There's no point in continuing." The man from Zaraki complained for a while, after he stopped walking towards south. "However…It may be interesting to go to that Seireitei once in a nearby future. It seems interesting things happen there. Don't you agree, Yachiru?"

"Gu-gah!" Yachiru seemingly agreed, by showing a happy smile. However, the smile could've also been an indication that she had found a new toy, as she started to pull the man's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>In South Rukongai…<strong>

"Rukia! Hey, Rukia! Wake up!" Renji shouted until she opened her eyes. She found herself surrounded by all the children that had been hiding in Renji's place. In fact, she was in Renji's place. "Are you okay?"

"I…My head hurts." She tried to sit up, but the sudden movement caused her a huge headache, so she decided to lie down once again. "What happened?"

"You tell me! I was worried, so I decided to search for you. I ended up finding you unconscious in the Akitori cliff." Renji revealed. "How did you end up in such a far away place?"

"I…don't know." Rukia honestly answered, while she rubbed her head. _"Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something important?"_

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo…<strong>

"Your majesty, Baraggan-sama…" An Adjuchas knelt in front of the throne of the King of Hueco Mundo to address him. "Arturo has disappeared without a trace. It seems he has been eradicated by the Shinigami."

"Ahahah! Is that so?" Baraggan asked, with the Adjuchas nodding to answer. "Then order an all-out retreat of the forces in both Soul Society and the Living World. There's nothing else for them to do there."

"Hai. Please, excuse me." The Adjuchas stood, bowed and disappeared to follow his orders. For a long time, the only thing that could be heard in all of Hueco Mundo was Baraggan's victorious laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

"Shall we go?" A woman asked to Kyōraku, as soon as she reached him on top of the roof of the 8th Division's barracks. Lifting his straw hat, Kyōraku stared to Lisa, who still wore some bandages following the long battle in the Living World. "You're not forced to go, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Kyōraku sighed, before he stared back to the sky. It was grey, as sad-looking as the day itself. "I liked them too much, to be honest." The Captain admitted, before he brought his sake bottle to his mouth. He found himself unable to drink though, so he rested it once again. "Even if it's just for today, I guess I should behave myself…"

* * *

><p>"Please, let me talk to him!" Miyako pleaded to Seinosuke, who wasn't sure of what to do. "It's the least I can do."<p>

"I don't know… I think it's better to let him grieve on his own for a while." Seinosuke gave his opinion. "The wound in his heart is still too fresh."

"I understand that, but mine was as well and he healed it. So…at least let me try." Miyako insisted a bit more, until Seinosuke finally conceded with a sigh.

"Fine. Do what you must…" The Vice-Captain moved away, allowing her to reach for the door's knob. "Just remember that it's almost time for the funeral."

"I know…" She answered with a nod, before Seinosuke walked away. Taking a deep breath, Miyako knocked on the door and opened it. The room was badly illuminated at the request of the patient who rested there. At the other end of the room, staring blankly to the window, Kaien Shiba laid on his bed with bandages all over his body and a cast on his right arm. "Kaien? Can I come in?"

"I would say no, but considering you're already inside, why bother?" He answered dryly, without looking at her. Miyako walked slowly to his side and stared to him in silence. His face was filled with tears, even though he wasn't crying anymore. Always in silence, Miyako picked up some tissues and carefully cleaned Kaien's face. "What are you here for?"

"I came to see how you were and…to try to understand the madness that went through your head for you to say you're giving up on being a Shinigami." Miyako confronted him, causing him to finally meet her eyes with his own. "What's wrong with you? Kotsubaki-fukutaichō has to retire, but that's against his will. If it wasn't for that injury, he would continue no matter what. And you…you're healthy Kaien. You can continue to be a Shinigami, after you're fully recovered from your arm."

"I have my motives, Miyako." Kaien turned back to the window, with a frown quickly forming on his face. "Just let me be and go away."

"Won't you get up from that bed?" She continued to question him. "Not even…to their funeral, Kaien?"

"What's the point? The only body they recovered was from Konoka-sama! Just a wake won't make them justice!" Kaien nearly shouted, as he was quickly becoming furious about Miyako's insistence.

"Ah! So that's from where all that frustration is coming." Miyako stated, as if she only now was able to understand what was going on with Kaien. "A Shinigami's life is at risk everyday because of our line of work. We may die at any moment. You know that and they knew it as well."

"Don't talk like you know what I'm feeling!" Kaien shouted, as finally had the much anticipated outburst. "Fujimaru was like Ganju! I considered him as being a second younger brother of mine! And Matsuri…Matsuri…"

"You liked her, right? Or was it that you loved her?" Miyako said what he had never been able to say. Kaien's eyes became wet in an instant and he brought both hands to his head.

_**Flashback**_

_"You never answered me earlier." Matsuri insisted, while a blush appeared on her face._

_"About what?" He asked, before drinking the ramen soup directly from the bowl. He rested the bowl back in the table and clapped both hands together. "Gochisōsama!"_

_"Why did you come?" She insisted, hoping for his answer to be the one she wanted. His expression suddenly became a whole lot more serious. Her heart was beating much faster and she bit her lip while she waited for his words._

_"The way you were this morning…I can't stand to see that." He admitted, causing her to open her mouth in surprise. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was already too good to be true. Kaien cared about her more deeply than he let on. Feeling embarrassed, Kaien looked away and rubbed the back of his head._

_(…)_

_" Suì-Fēng told me you delayed some instructors, by the way! Thanks!" Fujimaru thanked both Matsuri and Kaien for their earlier help._

_"Oh, that was nothing!" Kaien laughed as he answered, much because he didn't notice Matsuri's reaction at first._

_"Oh yes, it was! I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Matsuri sulked, by crossing both arms over her chest and looking away from Kaien, whose jaw hit the ground. _

_"C'mon, Matsuri! It was for a good cause!" He reminded her, but that only made her turn her back on him. "Oh damn! Don't tell me I screwed things already!" He thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I was starting to like her…Really like her…" Kaien slowly admitted, as his voice failed him a couple of times. "They were two of the most important people I had, but now… A Shinigami…a Shinigami has to be someone reliable as the lives of other people are in his hands. I failed them and I failed myself, so…how will I be able to take care of everyone. I don't deserve to…"

"Have you said everything you wanted to say?" Miyako patiently asked, causing a confused look to appear on Kaien's face. "Then, I'll just tell you this…Honor your comrades by keeping yourself alive!"

_**Flashback**_

_"What's your name, girl?" Kaien asked, while he pushed two Hollows away, before slashing them with his sword._

_"Mi-Miyako…" The 4th Seat answered, with tears running down her face._

_"I'm Kaien Shiba. Could you do me a favor, Miyako?" He asked, while he twirled his sword in his right hand. Seeing as she didn't answer, he looked to her over his shoulder and continued to speak. "Honor your comrades by keeping yourself alive!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's…that's what I said…" Kaien realized, but didn't show much more reaction, so Miyako forced him to look at her.

"Were those just empty words, Kaien? Are you all talk?" Miyako continued to provoke him. The depressed Shinigami tried to move his head away from her, but she was somehow able to restrain him from doing so. "I'm going to tell you what Matsuri said to me after that!"

_**Flashback**_

_"They wouldn't want to see you down like that, Miyako-san…" Matsuri told her, while she held her opponent off with her sword. Miyako turned in her direction just in time to see her driving a Shakkahō into the Hollow's torso, opening a clean hole in it. "Live! Fight for your life, as they don't want you to join them yet!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Living is not just breathing and heartbeating!" Miyako shouted, as she completely forgot that she was in a hospital. "It's something that has to be done in a way to match the expectations of those who sacrificed themselves for us! What would they expect from you now, Kaien?"

_**Flashback **_

_"So what means most to you?" The interested Fujimaru asked._

_"Living the way I want!" Kaien swiftly answered, with his face showing the most fierce expression they had ever seen. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Gaaah!" Suddenly, Kaien quickly stood with his eyes wide open, shocking Miyako who wasn't expecting such a reaction. After a long moment of silence, Kaien slowly turned to Miyako and stared at her for a while. "The funeral…how much time do I have?"

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later…<strong>

"All of those that have died in this last, decisive battle should be honored but, while it isn't correct to single out particular sacrifices, there was one in specific that was crucial for this victory." Yamamoto quickly went through his speech. "Captain Seigen Suzunami of the 5th Division, along with his adopted children Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō, who were also Shinigami of the 5th Division, and his sister Konoka Suzunami…In the end, they were the ones who terminated our enemy's existence, which is the reason I asked all who could find the disposition to come to this first of many ceremonies."

Behind Yamamoto was a wide pedestal, where portraits of the three Shinigami whose bodies were never found rested: Seigen's at the center, with Fujimaru's at the left of those who were watching and Matsuri's to the right. Behind that pedestal and on a higher platform meant to be the funeral pyre, rested an open white coffin with Konoka's body inside.

"I wish for a representant of each of the Divisions to come and pay the respects to these four. Then, anyone else who wishes to do the same may come as well and I'll finally proceed to the cremation." Yamamoto informed, before he turned to face the pedestal. Bringing both palms together, the Captain Commander prayed twice, before clapping two times and praying once more. Then, he backed away to allow the next representants to pass.

The first one was a surprise to many, as Tessai Tsukabishi was someone who rarely made public appearances. All in attendance wore their regular Shinigami attires, except for the Kidō Corps Commander who wore a black version of his usual flashier blue coat. Tessai repeated the same process as Yamamoto and, after praying the third time, raised his shakujō into the sky. A soft white glow enveloped the staff's rings, before white cherry blossoms started to fall from the sky, landing on top of Konoka's body and on the platforms prepared for the ceremony. As Tessai backed away, Ukitake advanced.

_**Flashback**_

_"I actually wanted to tell you a story. Have you ever heard of the gunyōchō?" Ukitake asked to the twins._

_"What's a gun...thing?" Fujimaru asked without being able to say the word._

_"It's a bird of legend. It had one body and two heads." Ukitake started to describe. "In other words, the two heads shared the same body."_

_"So they shared the same life, literally." Fujimaru concluded, with Ukitake nodding in approval for Fujimaru's reasoning._

_"The thing is, the two heads didn't get along at all." Ukitake continued. "Eventually, an argument got out of hand, and one head killed the other."_

_"T-then what happened?" A still bit hesitant Matsuri asked._

_"Because they shared a life, the remaining bird soon died too. But in the moments before its death, the bird realized something." Ukitake took a sip of his tea, before resuming the story. "The reason it had been able to live all along...was because of its other half."_

_(…)_

_"The guny...gunyōchō, right?" Fujimaru struggled to say the word again. "I don't want to be like that."_

_"I can't even imagine being like that." Matsuri further stated._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I guess none of you could live without the other, after all…" _Ukitake thought, before he started the last prayer. As soon as he finished, he walked back to where he came from, crossing paths with Urahara midway. _"In a way, it may have been better for both of you to vanish together."_

_**Flashback**_

_"Geez, you're such a drag!" Young Fujimaru complained, while he tried to take the last apple away from his sister's hands. "Don't you know you can't eat much?"_

_"WHAT? Are you calling me fat, Fujimaru?"_

_"Hey now, kids! Can't you solve it wi..." At that moment, Fujimaru and Matsuri's struggle sent the apple flying high-speed ahead towards Urahara, who had the unfortunate luck of having his mouth open. The apple got inside his mouth and the impact knocked him to the floor._

_"Hey! Our apple!" The twins shouted in unison. Urahara inadvertently swallowed the entire apple at once and started to suffocate, waving for help. "Oh no! We killed Urahara-sama!"_

_"Don't worry. This can be solved." Seigen calmly walked towards the struggling Urahara, with his arms crossed and resting inside the sleeves of his Captain's Haori. Seigen raised his right foot to his own chest's height, before letting it come down, stomping Urahara hard in the gut. Urahara quickly sat up and spat the apple like a cannon bullet, which passed through the opened window at high speed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Those were some funny times we spent, huh kids? Well, now that I think of it, I was kind of your Shinigami godfather, wasn't I? And a damn proud one too…" _Urahara returned to his place without looking up. The 11th, 10th and 9th Divisions followed, until it was time for the 8th's representant.

"My, my…Here were two young ones I wouldn't mind to change places with." Kyōraku spoke his thoughts, until he stopped in front of the pedestal, where he started to lower his voice. "Even Lisa-chan, who doesn't like people very much, used to talk about you two."

_**Flashback**_

_"You have to stop now!" Matsuri told him._

_"No way!" Kyōraku shook his head a bit too fast, causing him a slight dizziness. "If you won't pour me a drink, I'm going to have thirty more!"_

_"Guess you'd better pour him a drink, sis..." Fujimaru advised his twin sister in a whisper._

_"Grrrrr...All right, fine!" Matsuri rolled her eyes and reluctantly took two steps forward, so she could pick up one of the bottles._

_"Oooh boy, oh boy! A drink poured by the hand of a beautiful young lady!" The Captain seemed very excited by that idea. As Matsuri was about to fill the cup, a scared young boy ran across the street, shouting at the top of his lungs._

_"Hollows! Hollows over there!"_

_"Remarkably good timing, don't you think?" Fujimaru asked to his sister, who immediately nodded, before both disappeared in Shunpo._

_"Of all the confounded..." Kyōraku mumbled, while his eyes searched the surrounding area. His mouth remained open, his arm remained extended and his cup remained empty. "What about my drink?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"See ya around somewhere, someday…Let's have a drink when we meet again." Kyōraku wished in a whisper, before he lowered his straw hat and walked back to his waiting place. The next representant was supposed to be Love, but that wasn't possible due to him still be going under a dangerous surgery at the 4th Division's barracks. Instead, the one to represent the 7th Division was the now blind Jin'emon Kotsubaki, in his last act as Vice-Captain of that Division. "They were unable to save his eyesight, after all…"

"Healing Kidō, as powerful as it is, can't do miracles. The damage was irreversible and dealing with blindness after being able to see for hundreds of years is something completely different from being born blind." Kensei explained, while they watched Jin'emon being led to the pedestal by his son Sentarō and the boy's mother. "Jin'emon will never be a Shinigami again, I'm afraid."

After Jin'emon paid homage to the Suzunami family, it was time for Ginrei who represented both the 6th Division and the Kuchiki Clan, an allied clan of the Suzunami house. After some offerings were made, Ginrei walked back to his place, with Aizen ready to step forward for his turn.

"Wait!" Someone interrupted the ceremony, causing everyone to look back. Panting and with his right arm against his chest, Kaien continued to run until he reached his Vice-Captain. "Please, Aizen-fukutaichō! Let me be the one!"

"Of course, Shiba. Please, go." Aizen walked a step back, allowing Kaien to proceed towards the pedestal. There, Kaien bowed and prayed for the entire Suzunami family, more specifically for the two younger ones. _"Thanks for everything, guys! I now know what I have to do to keep on moving forward!"_

_**Flashback**_

"_I like it when people rely on me! It means I seem dependable." Kaien told them. "But you two should still set your sights higher and work to make yourselves better!"_

_"So you're finally setting your sights on becoming Vice-Captain or Captain?" Fujimaru questioned._

_"Meh, I don't know if I'm cut out to be one." Kaien shrugged._

_"Why not? I think you would make a great Captain." Matsuri gave her opinion, causing Fujimaru and Kaien to stare at her suspiciously, since her opinions of Kaien were usually pretty one-sided. "Seriously. You're great at looking out for people."_

_"Perhaps, but there's not much point in debating it now, is there?" Kaien asked, but his question got no answer from neither of the twins, who weren't sure of what he meant. "Results stem from actions. Also, actions speak louder than words. So I've just got to do whatever I can now."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_That's how it's going to be from now on." _Kaien promised, before he walked back to the side of the other representants. _"I won't blame myself for not being able to save you, Fujimaru. And I won't regret never having found the guts to tell you how I felt, Matsuri. I'll just focus on living like I want and make you two proud! So, for whatever it is worth, I'm sorry for leaving you two alone when you needed me the most and may both of you find peace with your family."_

"Are you alright, Shiba?" Aizen questioned his subordinate, who suddenly bowed to him.

"Sir, I'm hereby resigning from my position in the 5th Division." Kaien informed him, before he raised his head back up with a grin. "I think you're aware that Ukitake-taichō has offered me the position of 3rd Seat in the 13th Division. I decided to accept it, so…this was my last act as a Shinigami of the 5th Division. I hope you understand."

"Well, you'll be missed, especially at this point…but I think I can understand your motives." Aizen said, causing him to bow once again and turn in Ukitake's direction to address the situation. At the moment, a visibly very sad Unohana ended her prayers and gave her place to Chikane who represented the 3rd Division, while Rose continued to recover from his severe head trauma. During the time of that exchange, Aizen approached Yamamoto. "Sir…There's something I need to speak to you about."

"Can't it wait, Aizen-fukutaichō?" Yamamoto didn't seem happy by having someone taking his attention away from the ceremony.

"Well, I believe that for the sake of not only the 5th Division but the entire Gotei 13 as well, we should quickly nominate a new Captain for the 5th Division." Aizen explained his problem, before taking a quick peek over his shoulder. "Just now, we lost Kaien Shiba to the 13th Division and the Division itself suffered many casualties, so we need to have a leader to reorganize the men and boost their confidence levels."

"Any suggestions?" Yamamoto asked, eager to have the issue cleared away for the moment. Aizen was about to suggest himself for the position, when someone cut him off before he could even answer.

"Me, of course!" Aizen couldn't believe what he had just heard, so he had to look in Shinji Hirako's direction to confirm what happened. "I guess a former Captain doesn't even need to go through the Captain Proficiency Test, right?"

"Personal recommendation should be sufficient and I guess even that won't be a problem." Yamamoto quickly agreed, before turning back towards the pedestal. "Shinji Hirako will once again be the Captain of the 5th Division."

"Seems we'll be working together again, Aizen." Shinji smirked to his once again Vice-Captain, before walking away from him. While furious at first, a nearly undetectable smile appeared on Aizen's face. As the 2nd Division had finished paying homage to the Suzunami home, Shinji decided to pay his respects as well, passing by Suì-Fēng while he walked towards the pedestals.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yoruichi-sama told me to forget about it, but I just can't. I can't forgive myself." Suì-Fēng sniffed, before all the disgust she felt for herself caused those last tears to fall down her face. But they didn't come alone though, they brought back many new ones. "W-What should I do? I r-really wish I knew!"_

_"Oh, Suì-Fēng…" Matsuri was about to say something in order to console the girl, but she was quickly interrupted by her brother._

_"How do you think Yoruichi-sama felt when she defended you?" Fujimaru questioned the member of the Executive Militia, while he remained behind her. Suì-Fēng stopped crying and her eyes widened, while she repeated the question in her head._

_"I…I have no idea." Suì-Fēng admitted, since she didn't know the answer. She finally lifted her head to face Fujimaru, so he could give her one. The male Shinigami frowned when he saw how terrible she looked like. "Why would she save me, the one who was supposed to die for her?"_

_"Yoruichi-sama said it herself…What we're trying to defend here is too big for one person alone." Fujimaru told her, while he offered a hand to help her stand. "The strong must be a shield for the weak, protecting them and giving them time to grow."_

_"Really?" The shocked Suì-Fēng asked, before staring from Fujimaru to Matsuri._

_"Those were her exact words." Matsuri nodded to the girl, both to support her own words and to convince her to accept Fujimaru's help. Suì-Fēng pondered for a bit and finally accepted Fujimaru's hand. _

_"I think the best way to respond to such a sentiment is to be the best that you can be." He continued to speak and smiled to her, causing her to blush. She quickly retrieved her hand from his and looked away._

_(…)_

_"Stop that!" Suì-Fēng nearly yelled, before looking away once more, confusing Fujimaru with her actions. "You're embarrassing me…"_

_"What are you talking about, Suì-Fēng?" Matsuri asked, before draping her arm over the guard's shoulders. The girl of the twins pulled Suì-Fēng closer to her, causing the latter's eyes to widen. "Aren't we supposed to be friends? There's no reason for that!"_

_(…)_

"_I'm Suì-Fēng, member of the Executive Militia, 1st Division of the Onmi…"_

_"Yeah, we know that. What we want to know is what you like, what you dislike, your dreams…stuff like that!" Matsuri clarified what Fujimaru asked earlier._

_"That's personal!" Suì-Fēng angrily spoke to them, causing them to chuckle._

_"C'mon now, Suì-Fēng…" Matsuri quickly reached the girl and started to tickle her, causing her to laugh in front of them for the first time. "Tell us Suì-Fēng, what dirty little secrets do you have?"_

_"Ahahah! Stop! Stop! Sss-Ahahahah!" Suì-Fēng tried to get away from Matsuri but was unable to do so._

_(…)_

_"Of all the spells you could've used, you used Sekienton?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Huh? Well, since Hollows are creatures that act mainly on instinct, negating their senses causes an even bigger effect than when it happens on us." Fujimaru explained his motives. "And since you've been trained to be an assassin, I thought…I knew you could take it to your advantage."_

_"Why were you sure?" The confused Suì-Fēng asked._

_"Hmm, well…" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, before he smiled in his usual silly way. "It may sound silly to you, but...we're friends! And friends trust each other!"_

_"Friends…" Suì-Fēng whispered, as she stared down._

_(…)_

_"Are you sure you're okay, Suì-Fēng?" Fujimaru worriedly asked, before she stared back up, revealing a smile. Not a smirk, but a true, pure smile. Somewhat, that seemed to worry Fujimaru even more. Her smile then became a little bit wider and she raised her left thumb up, like what Fujimaru had done earlier._

_"I think…we make great partners!" Suì-Fēng told him, causing his eyes to widen. After the initial shock, he smiled widely as well._

_(…)_

_"What about Matsuri? Won't she come?"_

_"She'll stay the night here with Rangiku." He answered shortly, creating another moment of silence. They walked around the streets of Seireitei, with no definite goal to be reached. "Where do you live?"_

_"Huh?" Suì-Fēng was startled by the question and found herself blushing a bit, not understanding why. "I…I live in Yoruichi-sama's manor. She gave me a room there when I started working as her personal guard."_

_"I'll take you there then." Fujimaru offered, without taking his eyes from the street. He kept walking with his hands on his pockets, without noticing that Suì-Fēng had stopped._

_"N-No, there's no need for that!" Her answer finally made Fujimaru stop and look over his shoulder. His expression was empty and Suì-Fēng didn't know how to interpret it. "I can go by myself. T-There's no need for you to go so far away from your…"_

_"Please."_

_"F-Fujimaru…" At first, Suì-Fēng had an urge to continue refusing Fujimaru's offer, but when he grabbed her hand, she was unable to do so. Even as she told herself to get free from his grip, her hand didn't obey her. "I…Thank you, I'll accept."_

_"Nope, I must be the one thanking you." Fujimaru told her, before releasing her hand. Without realizing why, Suì-Fēng found herself regretting that he had done so._

_"What a shameful excuse of an assassin I am! What's wrong with me?" Suì-Fēng silently cursed herself, while she walked by Fujimaru's side. He had returned his hands to his pockets and stared to the sky while he walked. _

_(…)_

_"F-Fujimaru…"_

_"Hm? What is it?" The male Shinigami asked, while he looked over his shoulder. Suì-Fēng felt a sudden urge to start fidgeting, but was somehow able to remain quiet. She then decided to bow deeply, so she could let all out at once._

_"If…If you need something, please ask me! I'm not much of a talker, but I can listen to you! Please, consider it!" She offered, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise, before he gave her a wide smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Are you alright, Suì-Fēng?" Yoruichi passed her hand over the girl's head, who kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "You don't have to stay any longer. You can go home if you want to."

"Do you remember the promise we made…Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng asked, before raising her head. Her eyes were red from all the crying. "That we'll be always by each other's side…protecting each other?"

"Yes, of course I do." Yoruichi assured, before pulling the girl into a hug. "It's a promise."

"D-Don't…Don't leave me alone...P-Please!" Suì-Fēng sobbed, before she started to cry once again. At the same time, Rangiku was going through her final prayer, when she noticed a boy joining her at her right side.

"In the end, they really weren't able to keep their promise." Gin spoke, but without showing any kind of bitterness. "It's a shame."

"Gin…" Rangiku whispered, with her eyes sore as well. She finished her prayer and stared at him, watching him praying as well.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hmm… Onmitsukidō-san is about to reach us. She isn't too fond of me, so I guess I'll take my leave." Gin lied, as his motive for leaving resided on the person who was with Suì-Fēng. "You're not as bad as I initially thought. Perhaps, I may use your strength in the future."_

_"So, you're still not going to tell me what your goal is?" Fujimaru asked, as he saw Gin turning his back on him. The question made him stop and look over his shoulder, revealing a softer smile that surprised Fujimaru._

_"Not today...onii-san." He answered, before he disappeared in a Shunpo._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Such a shame, indeed. Now, who is going to keep me in line…nii-san? Nee-san? Wherever you are, wish me luck…" _Gin finished his prayers and turned to leave. "Bye, Rangiku. See ya around!"

"You always have to leave without saying a thing. Isn't that right, Gin?" Rangiku spoke, while she saw him walk away.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you okay, Fujimaru?" Suì-Fēng asked, as she and Rangiku reached Fujimaru. "Did it work? Did you…win?"_

_"Did I win?" Fujimaru pondered on the question for a while. Rangiku locked eyes with him and he apparently realized that she already knew who he had been fighting with. He warmly smiled and laid a hand on the girl's head to lessen her worries. "I think…we both won actually."_

_"Both?" Rangiku questioned him. He nodded with that same smile, causing a wetness to form in Rangiku's eyes. "Thank you…Fujimaru…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

The wake took only a few more minutes, the time it took for all the people who wanted to pay their respects to do so. Then, Yamamoto released his own Ryūjin Jakka and unleashed a stream of flames, which consumed Konoka's casket, the portraits, the flowers and the offerings. The ashes would be gathered and placed together in an urn, which would be buried in the Suzunami family grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

"Aizen!" The injured Shinji stood and attempted to slash his Vice-Captain, only for a sticky white substance to come out of his mouth and left eye in large amounts. The substance started to close in on the left side of Shinji's face, slowly forming a mask. "Damn it! Me, too?"

"Here's one last thing for you to learn…There is no fear when one expects to be betrayed." Aizen told Shinji, while he drew his Kyōka Suigetsu from its sheath and raised it above his head. "What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Hirako-taichō. Farewell…You made wonderful test samples."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Time Flies! End of the Past Track

(Which will also be the last chapter of this arc.)


	39. Time Flies! End of the Past Track

Final chapter of this arc, where we will know what happened in the years following the battle with Arturo, along with its consequences.

One thing I must say is that the "Turn Back the Pendulum"-influenced "Death and Strawberry" like sentences that will appear throughout the Chapter were entirely made by Cloud Link Zero, an idea I liked very much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 039 - Time Flies! End of the Past Track<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Time waits for no man to heal from his wounds…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>One year after the funeral…<strong>

"Thank you." Ukitake, who now had his long white hair tied in a ponytail, nodded with a smile to the young woman who brought him and his guest tea. The woman immediately blushed, before clumsily walking away so that she could leave the two Shinigami alone. Ukitake's guest didn't seem impressed, while he picked up his cup.

"That smile of yours is as devastating as ever!" Kaien complimented his Captain, before taking a sip of the tea, which was still too hot and burned his tongue. "Ouch!"

"So?" Ukitake asked with the same smile, causing the annoyed Kaien to raise an eyebrow.

"That won't work on me!" He quickly warned Ukitake. "I'll say it again. I'm not gonna become your Vice-Captain this soon."

"Don't say it again." Ukitake dropped his smile and put on a desperate, yet fake, expression. "My sickness has been quite aggressive lately. You'll just make me feel worse."

"There's plenty of other people who are already at Captain level. There's no need to play dirty like that." Kaien answered calmly.

"Putting duty first…It's so like you." Ukitake sighed and took a sip of his own. "By the way, have you heard?"

"About what?" Kaien asked.

"Another genius, other than yourself, joined us this year." Ukitake revealed, causing Kaien to roll his eyes into the back of his head.

"I'm not a genius!" He quickly reminded him.

"I've heard that this kid graduated from the Shinō Academy in just one year." The Captain continued, despite Kaien's statement.

"In one year?" Kaien's eyes widened as he heard the fact. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it? How old is he again?" Ukitake pondered a bit, until he found out a possible comparison. "Let's see, you know Kuchiki-taichō's grandson, Byakuya-kun?"

"Yeah, Sōjun's kid! That cocky little snot…" Kaien quickly made the association to the brat who acted like if he was the king of the world.

"Yep, that's him! Supposedly, this boy is around his age or even a bit younger." Ukitake established the comparison, causing Kaien to whistle in appreciation. "They even set up a Seat for him now that he has joined his Division."

"Oh! So we've got an impressive new prospect, huh?" The 3rd Seat asked, while putting a silly expression on his face. "I see my position as Vice-Captain flying farther and farther away!"

"Don't sound so happy!" Ukitake asked, while he wondered if it was a good idea to mention this to Kaien.

"So, who got their hands on this newbie?" Kaien questioned.

"Well…" Ukitake stopped to think if it was a good idea to answer, but seeing as the conversation had reached this far, it would be awkward to change topics now. "I believe it was…the 5th Division."

"5th Division, huh?" Kaien's eyes narrowed for a moment, before he drank all of the remaining tea in one gulp. "Well, good for them! The 5th Division must be in need for some good guys, right?" Kaien then stood and bowed to Ukitake. "If you excuse me, I still have some work to do."

"Uh, yes…you may go." Ukitake allowed, before Kaien turned around and left, causing the Captain to sigh. "I guess the wound is still too fresh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

"Wonderful. You're even better than I had heard…" Aizen complimented the boy in front of him, who held a bloodied Zanpakutō in his right hand. In front of them both, laid dead the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. "Could you tell me your name again?"

"Gin…" The silver-haired boy answered. "I'm Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>One year later…<strong>

"You're here too, Shihōin?" Kensei asked, as soon as he entered in Yamamoto's office. Indeed, the Captain of the 2nd Division had been waiting for him along with the Captain-Commander. "Is something going on?"

"Do you remember the one time my forces, including myself, were ambushed in the Rukongai, during the Arturo threat?" Yoruichi questioned the arriving Captain, who nodded to answer. "Well, we were in fact conducting a secret search for people who had been mysteriously disappearing in the Rukongai."

"I thought this had something to do with the power absorbing abilities of Arturo's Zanpakutō. And in fact, the disappearances stopped when he was defeated. However…" Yamamoto sighed and opened his eyes to look to Kensei. "The disappearances have restarted about a month ago."

"This leads us to believe that the Hollow ambush was a mere coincidence. The culprit has been buying his time and, for some reason, has only resumed these disappearances now. Actually…" Yoruichi brought a hand to her chin, before she continued to speak. "Disappearances isn't the right word…it's more like people are evaporating."

"Evaporating? Like their bodies dissolve into thin air or something?" Kensei joked, but Yoruichi and Yamamoto nodded in a very serious way. "Really?"

"It's not like they die and turn into spirit particles. They vanish and leave their clothes behind." Yamamoto informed the Captain of the 9th Division. "It's more like these people lost the ability to maintain their human form while still alive."

"So, you want me to check this?" Kensei asked, with Yamamoto nodding. "But why not have the Onmitsukidō continue the searches since they're the ones who started them anyway?"

"These cases have happened all over the Rukongai, so finding the culprit is like finding a needle in a haystack. The Onmitsukidō will continue the searches in the shadows…" Yamamoto stopped to point a finger to Kensei. "…while the Gotei 13 Security Force searches in the open. With some luck, you may be able to draw whoever his responsible out."

"I see…I'll start to work on that, right away!" Kensei stated, before he turned to Yoruichi. "What was the last place where these disappearances occurred?"

"Fugai in the West Rukongai." Yoruichi answered. The leader of the Gotei 13 Security Force nodded and quickly left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

"Damn it! Get in position, Kasaki! The enemy's still here!" Kensei warned his 3rd Seat, as they both saw Todō fall dead in front of them. Some meters aside, both Kaname and Shinobu were also unconscious, either injured or dead as well. Kensei looked over his shoulder to the tent where his Vice-Captain was still sleeping. "Mashiro, get up! Mashiro!"

"Ggaah!" Kasaki's eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he fell backwards.

"Kasaki!" Kensei shouted, as he saw another one of his comrades die in front of him, with no signs of where the assassin could be.

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi!" Someone whispered, before a high-pitched ring tone echoed in Kensei's ears. A black dome surrounded the Captain and created a vacuum that nullified his senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent.

"What's this?" Kensei still asked, before being stabbed from behind. The dome quickly disappeared after that and Kensei was still able to look over his shoulder to identify who the assassin was. "You're…Tōsen!"

"I'm sorry, Muguruma-taichō. This has all been for the sake of justice…" Tōsen told him, before he took his sword out of the Captain's body, causing him to fall to his knees. Kensei's mind quickly reverted back to the day when he brought Tōsen to the 9th Division and to the man who suggested him to do so.

"Aizen…" Kensei realized who the culprit was a bit too late, as he fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later…<strong>

"According to the report I just received from the 9th Division's reserves, we have lost the Reiatsu-reception from both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Vice-Captain Mashiro Kuna, who were out in the field. The cause is unknown." Yamamoto revealed to the other Captains. "We've entered a worst-case scenario. Up until yesterday, these strange events occurred only in the Rukongai, but now we must solve this matter in order to protect our honor as the Gotei 13!" Yamamoto then hit the tip of his cane in the floor, so that everyone would take even more attention. "In response, I shall select five Captains to investigate the area of the incident."

The meeting went by with the arrival of the late Kisuke Urahara and the unexpected appearance of both Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushōda. Facts were revealed, suggestions were made and, in the end, Yamamoto hit the tip of his cane on the ground once more, so he could announce the five who would go to support Hiyori Sarugaki, who had already left, in rescuing the Gotei 13 Security Force.

"As such, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushōda and Lisa Yadōmaru, you are now part of a special team tasked with discovering the cause of the vanishing souls." The selected few bowed and left in a Shunpo. "Everyone is dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later…<strong>

"Aizen!" The injured Shinji stood and attempted to slash his Vice-Captain, only for a sticky white substance to come out of his mouth and left eye in large amounts. The substance started to close in on the left side of Shinji's face, slowly forming a mask. "Damn it! Me, too?"

"Thanks for letting my taunts get to you." Aizen further mocked the Captain, just before the same substance came out of each of the other members of Shinji's team, which had been defeated by Tōsen's sneaky Bankai. They were all starting to hollowfy, much like what happened to Kensei, Mashiro and Hiyori already. "It seems that the Hollowfication proceeds quicker if the subjects are agitated."

Struggling just to remain sane, Shinji fought Tōsen for a while, even being able to get the upper hand for a moment. However, the Hollowfication process started to proceed into the next phase, with the mask extending to the rest of his body. With Shinji about to be defeated, Aizen ordered Tōsen to back away to Gin's side and stepped forward to meet his Captain.

"Here's one last thing for you to learn…There is no fear when one expects to be betrayed." Aizen told Shinji, while he drew his Kyōka Suigetsu from its sheath and raised it above his head. "What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Hirako-taichō. Farewell…You made wonderful test samples."

"DAMN IT!" Shinji roared, as Aizen brought down his sword. Before steel could meet flesh though, Aizen had to back away to avoid the arriving Urahara's slash.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh? Are you insinuating that I would kill a Captain?" Aizen questioned Urahara, while the first's left thumb continued to hold Kyōka Suigetsu which had been semi-drawn in an Iaidō style. Yoruichi, the would-be victim, remained with her back turned to the two Shinigami. "It has been a while since I cleaned Kyōka Suigetsu's blade. You clearly misunderstood my intentions."_

_"Ah, I see..." Urahara's voice was filled with feigned innocence. At the exact same time, Aizen used the same left thumb to pull Kyōka Suigetsu back into his sheath, while Urahara sealed Benihime and put it back on its sheath. Then, the Captain of the 12th Division laid a hand on Aizen's shoulder and whispered. "Yoruichi-san is too nice. She would just put you in the Maggot's Nest…Be aware, Aizen. At the slightest mistake you make, Benihime will become a whole lot more crimson."_

_"Then I would say that it would be foolish to make a mistake. However…Be aware, Urahara-taichō. Not every mistake is a foolish one." Aizen warned the President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute, when the latter and Yoruichi reached the office's door, causing them to look over their shoulders. Aizen then bowed to them. "I will inform Suzunami-taichō that you stopped by. Have a nice day."_

_"Kisuke…" Yoruichi called for Urahara's attention, after they walked a good distance away from Seigen's office. "That guy didn't even sweat after being threatened by two Captains!"_

_"I know…" Urahara acknowledged Yoruichi's words and bit off his right thumb's fingernail. "For all that matters, he didn't do anything wrong. He actually did the right thing. We just took it personally."_

_"Your point?" Yoruichi inquired._

_"Well…" Urahara sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his head, with a worried expression covering his face. "Let's just hope he never does anything wrong. A cold bastard like him would be a really big problem if he turned sides..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_I hate when I'm right…"_ Urahara thought as he stared to Aizen, who still lost his Vice-Captain's badge with the last attack.

"I see…" Aizen spoke, while he met eyes with Urahara, who was wearing a strange dark cloak, and the man who landed by the latter's side, Tessai Tsukabishi. "We have even more interesting guests."

The argument between Aizen and Urahara continued, until the first left after blocking a powerful attack from Tessai. The Kidō Corps Commander transported himself, Urahara and the other eight into the 12th Division's barracks, where Urahara tried to reverse the Hollowfication process with a crystal-like orb called Hōgyoku.

Unfortunately, it was a failure…

* * *

><p>"<em>Time is a fickle mistress, who grants luck to those most unworthy of it…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, in Central 46…<strong>

"What exactly is going on here?" Urahara demanded to know.

"Did we give you permission to speak?" One of the hidden members of the Central 46 scolded the Captain. "You're here to be interrogated. You are not permitted to speak unless it is to answer our questions."

The interrogation was pretty one-sided. Urahara was accused of being the one responsible for the Hollowfication of the eight Captain and Vice-Captain level Shinigami, as Aizen had 124 normal witnesses plus one Captain to attest that he had never left Seireitei the night before. For researching forbidden material and experimenting on it, Urahara was sentenced to be banished to the Living World for all eternity, after having all of his spiritual powers drained from him.

Tessai was sentenced to be jailed in the level 3 underground prison for high felons, for using two forbidden Kidō spells to try to save the hollowfied Shinigami. Finally, the eight victims of Aizen's research were to be exterminated as if they were Hollows. However, before any of the sentences could be carried, a masked individual barged into the chamber, freed both Urahara and Tessai and fended off whoever tried to stop them.

The masked individual, later revealed to be Yoruichi, brought all the sentenced people into a secret training ground built beneath the Sōkyoku Hill. There, Urahara prepared special Gigai to cut off one's reiatsu, so that all of them could escape to the Living World, where he hoped he could find a way to reverse the Hollowfication.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

"Have you heard? Someone broke in the Central 46 chambers!" A Shinigami loudly spoke to a friend, causing Suì-Fēng to overhear them. "They say that whoever it was looked like a ninja! And it seems he went there to free the Captain of the 12th Division!"

"_Kisuke Urahara! And he said a ninja…No! It couldn't be!" _Having a weird feeling in her gut, Suì-Fēng quickly darted to the Shihōin manor, running as fast as she could. As she opened the doors of the room Yoruichi was supposed to be in, she found nothing inside. Her heart fell to the floor and tears started to form in her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you remember the promise we made…Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng asked, before raising her head. Her eyes were red from all the crying. "That we'll be always by each other's side…protecting each other?"_

"_Yes, of course I do." Yoruichi assured, before pulling the girl into a hug. "It's a promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Liar…" She whispered, as she fell to her knees, tears running down her face. "LIAR! WHAT GOOD IS A PROMISE IF YOU DON'T INTEND TO KEEP IT?" She screamed, causing some of the servants of the Shihōin Clan to appear to see what was going on. Suì-Fēng had lost half of her heart only a couple of years before. This "betrayal" however, sent her over the edge, as she would make a last promise to the only person she knew that would hold on to it. "No more…I promise to myself that I won't trust my heart to anyone, anymore!"

* * *

><p>"This house seems abandoned. Should we make it our place?" Yoruichi questioned the other two, as they finished bringing the last two hollowfied Shinigami inside.<p>

"We should make something out of it." Tessai warned. "It will look strange if a bunch of people suddenly start to live here."

_**Flashback**_

_"Sure, there's a certain feeling of satisfaction being a Captain, but…" Urahara stared up into the sky. He watched a pair of Hell Butterflies flying around, dancing with eachother. "Part of me would rather be free to concentrate on my inventions."_

_"I guess the life of a Captain isn't all perks…" Fujimaru pondered out loud._

_"It might be nice to have a small shop and work at my own pace someday." Urahara further revealed one of his dreams. However, that was quickly followed by one of those sudden changes of character the twins were used to see in Urahara. The replacement of the goofy and looney Urahara by his serious and no-joking-around counterpart, which never ceased to amaze them each time it happened. "However, I made a promise the morning I became the Captain of the 12th Division. A promise that I would be a part of the 12th Division, have pride on being part of the 12th Division and never leave the 12th Division on my own free will. That's what I promised. The shop will have to wait."_

_"Oh?" Both twins' eyes widened, as they never expected such fierceness from Urahara._

_"But…" Matsuri's eyes suddenly became slitted, as she noticed the change in the way Urahara was speaking. The goofy counterpart was back. "When I open my shop, I want to have you two as my clerks!"_

_"Us? Clerks?" The siblings asked, each with a different degree of surprise._

_"No good?" Urahara asked, while he goofily rubbed the back of his head._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Why not? Don't expect me to name it after you, though… Clerks don't get that benefit!" _Urahara pondered to himself, before he started to chuckle, getting the other two's attention. "Let's open a shop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later…<strong>

Following the sudden disappearance of six Captains, Yamamoto gathered every Gotei 13 Shinigami ranked 5th Seat or above and ordered them to go through the Captain Proficiency Test. Of all the tested people, five met the necessary requirements to become a Captain.

"We shall now begin the welcoming ceremony for our newest members." Yamamoto announced to the remaining Captains. The meeting hall had never been so empty in the last 400 years, ever since the Shinigami Baishin went berserk, killing two Captains and forcing other two into retirement. "As you well know, I promoted a search for new Captains a few days ago. Out of the many candidates, five met the expectations and, of those five, four will become Captains today."

_**Flashback**_

"_I apologize, sōtaichō-dono…" Sasakibe knelt in front of Yamamoto. "But once again, I must refuse your proposal."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"As such, former 3rd Seat of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, is now the new Captain of the 12th Division." Yamamoto announced, causing shocked looks to appear on most of the Captains' faces. They couldn't believe Yamamoto was allowing such a person to become one of them. Mayuri, whose blue hair was now a bit longer and who now supported a new stubbed golden cone on his chin, walked to Kyōraku's right side, maintaining enough distance so that he wouldn't step in the place reserved to the Captain of the 10th Division.

"Before you continue, sōtaichō…" Mayuri interrupted Yamamoto's speech, which was either an act of bravery or a total foolishness. "…I want you to guarantee me that the position as President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute will be mine following this promotion."

"The Institute is a part of the 12th Division, so by becoming the Division's Captain you obviously become the Institute's President." Yamamoto clarified, causing a wicked grin to appear in Mayuri's face.

"Wonderful! I'm sorry for the interruption, sōtaichō. Please, continue." Mayuri bowed and took a step back.

"As I was saying…former 5th Seat of the 9th Division, Kaname Tōsen, is now the new Captain of the 9th Division." Yamamoto continued, again surprising most of the Captains. Kaname had been promoted to the position of 5th Seat just two years before, so this was the biggest promotion in a long time. Kaname entered the room and stood on Kiganjō's right side. "Former 3rd Seat of the 1st Division, Sajin Komamura, is now the new Captain of the 7th Division."

"_One of Yama-jii's own, huh? We'll have some guarantees on that one, at least…" _Kyōraku pondered, as he watched the enormous masked Shinigami walking to Tōsen's right.

"Finally, former Vice-Captain of the 5th Division, Sōsuke Aizen, is now the new Captain of the 5th Division." Yamamoto introduced the last Captain, who entered in the hall with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning, everyone." Aizen greeted the Captains, before walking to Komamura's right to assume the position he had been waiting for, during the last two years.

* * *

><p><strong>Some years later…<strong>

"A new student at this time of the year? What a pain…" Gengorō Ōnabara complained, while he walked in the direction of Danzōmaru's North Gate, the Kokuryōmon. A report had arrived about a Rukongai citizen who had shown the Gatekeeper a Zanpakutō, so Ōnabara went to pick him. "Where's this new student?"

"Student?" A tall and scary man with long black hair grabbed Ōnabara by his throat and started to choke him. "I didn't come here to study! I came here to fight!"

"L-Let go!" Ōnabara begged, until the man released him, causing him to fall on his knees, gasping for air.

"I hear there are 13 Divisions around here. Which one is the strongest?" The man menacingly asked.

"That…That would be the 11th." Ōnabara answered and looked up. The man was looking down on him, as he was waiting for Ōnabara to say the next obvious thing. Sweating profusely by being in presence of such an intense reiatsu, Ōnabara shakily pointed in the direction of the 11th Division's barracks. "That way…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Time is merciless to those unprepared for it..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"Why?" Ichinose demanded an answer, while Kiganjō fought against this new opponent. "Why is this happening?"

"Unfortunately, he has been acknowledged." Tōsen, the Captain of the 9th Division, answered his question as he was passing by. "As part of one of the ways to become one of the Gotei 13 Captains, one must have 100 witnesses and kill the current Captain in front of them, which is what is happening.

"Graaah!" Kiganjō roared as he swung his claymore, being able to cut his opponent from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. Covered in blood, the challenger didn't even grunt in pain, choosing to smile wickedly instead.

"Since Kiganjō gave in to that man's provocation, neither you nor I will be allowed to stop this." Tōsen further added.

"But…I believed that here in Soul Society we needed to follow our Captains wholeheartedly! I believed that!" The frustrated Ichinose told him.

"I feel the same way." Tōsen agreed with the words of the 11th Division's 4th Seat. "For a place like Soul Society, that supposedly wishes to ease people's hearts, why does a law like this exist? And especially that man…Zaraki…is dangerous. That man's sword seems to be the embodiment of madness."

"_What's wrong? Why can't I defeat him?" _Kiganjō silently pondered, before he swung his claymore once more, only to be stopped easily by Zaraki's Zanpakutō. Kiganjō's eyes widened greatly, as a dark memory came back to haunt him.

_**Flashback**_

_"Shut it, pretty boy! I don't need your praises!" Kiganjō raised his sword and prepared to bring it down once again. "I'm the Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Kiganjō! The best swordsman of my generation! That's all there is to it!"_

_"The best?" Arturo questioned, just before his sword clashed with Kiganjō's. To the latter's great shock, and for those watching as well, Kiganjō's claymore cracked upon contact, with a considerable chunk of its blade falling to the ground. "If you're the best, then this is just how low the Gotei 13 has fallen."_

_"Im-Impossible!" Kiganjō wasn't able to do much more after that word. Arturo drove his right heel into Kiganjō's right arm with so much strength that his arm and shoulder bones became completely shattered. The almighty Kenpachi fell to his knees, while he screamed in pain._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Gaaah!" Kiganjō suddenly backed away and stared to the blade of his claymore. He could've sworn that he saw it cracking when it hit Zaraki's. As he looked back to his opponent, he saw the yellow aura that he had been emanating changing its shape, into one of a skull. Instead of Zaraki though, the one that Kiganjō saw enveloped in the skull-shaped reiatsu was none other than Arturo. "N-No! It can't…It can't be! Grrr…DIIIIEEEE!"

"Is that all?" Zaraki asked in a bored way, as Kiganjō's claymore stopped in his right shoulder, not being able to cut him. Disappointed, the man from the Rukongai swung his sword one last time, dealing the first and last blow to his opponent. "Get out of my face, weakling!"

"Taichō!" Many men shouted, as they saw Zaraki cutting through him like it was nothing. Kiganjō's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell dead to the ground. A long moment of silence followed, before Zaraki picked Kiganjō's haori of the floor and started to walk in the direction of the barracks. He didn't even bother to acknowledge his fallen opponent, or to formally claim the title of Kenpachi for himself, as in his mind he had become the Kenpachi far before ever considering to walk into Seireitei.

"Wait! Zaraki, you bastard!" Ichinose stepped in front of the new Captain and grabbed the handle of his sword. "How dare you kill the Captain? I won't acknowledge you!" The smaller man drew his sword and was about to charge, when his comrades stopped him from doing so. "Let me go!"

"Please stop, Ichinose-dono!" A bald one pleaded, while Zaraki continued to walk towards his intended destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Many, many years later…<strong>

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia, now a Shinigami of the 13th Division, attempted to draw her sword, so that she could help her Vice-Captain. Before she could complete the draw though, she was stopped by her Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake. "Taichō? Why not? We must save Kaien-dono!"

"If you save Kaien now, then what becomes of his pride?" Ukitake questioned, causing a confused look to appear on Rukia's face. "If you go to his aid now, his life will be saved, but…at the same time, it would end up killing his pride for all eternity."

"What does pride matter? Compared to life, pride is nothing!" Rukia gave her opinion.

"Listen…and remember well." Ukitake spoke, while they both watched a barehanded Kaien fight a six-limbed Hollow with a large, flame-patterned mask and a flock of tentacles on his back. The same Hollow that had killed Kaien's wife, Miyako. "There are two kinds of fights. As long as we place ourselves in battle, we must always know the difference."

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" The Vice-Captain fired the sphere of red flames in the Hollow's direction, causing a considerable explosion.

"Fights to defend life…and fights to defend pride." Ukitake revealed, while he watched Kaien rip apart one of the Hollow's tentacles with just his bare hands. "Right now, he is fighting for pride. The pride of his men, his own pride and most of all, the pride of his beloved wife." Ukitake partially explained. _"As well as the pride of the ones he failed to protect and the pride of the woman he would always love, even more than his wife."_

"I shall reward you with the same treatment as your beloved wife!" The Hollow Metastacia claimed after a while, before firing his tentacles in Kaien's direction, which entered his body through a wound in his left arm. "You will get the pleasure of me controlling your body from within and killing your own comrades against your will!"

"Kaien-dono…" Rukia couldn't believe what just happened and neither could Ukitake. The Hollow controlled Kaien's body from the inside, using him to attack Rukia, which then forced Ukitake into fighting him for a while. However, as the battle went on, the more aggravated Ukitake's health problems became, until he violently started to cough blood. That gave Metastacia the opening to attack Rukia but, without any of them knowing how, Kaien's body ended up falling on top of the blade of Rukia's Zanpakutō, impaling him through his chest.

"Taichō…" Kaien weakily called for Ukitake, as he regained control of his body in his last moments. "Thank you so much…for letting me fight." Kaien then struggled to lift his head, so that he could face Rukia. "I put you in terrible danger by making you go along with my selfishness…I'm sorry. It must've been hard…Thanks, though. I know…I can leave my heart here."

"_No…I haven't done a single thing worthy of thanks…" _Rukia thought, as she started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain. _"The only person I saved was…myself…"_

"_Finally, I'll be able to see you two once again…Fujimaru…Matsuri…" _Kaien thought with a smile, before his body went limp.

* * *

><p>"<em>Time moves in one direction only. Forward, no matter how much one wants to turn it back..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Some more years later…<strong>

The ongoing meeting was one of routine, where the Captains went through small things like mission reports or new assignments; the small stuff. Over the years, some new people had filled the vacant Captain positions: Suì-Fēng had become Captain of the 2nd Division and, by consequence, the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō; Gin Ichimaru, after a long stint as Aizen's Vice-Captain, had become Captain of the 3rd Division, a position where he had been for nearly 50 years already; Byakuya Kuchiki succeeded to his grandfather as Captain of the 6th Division after the latter retired and had been Captain for about the same time as Gin; following Kiganjō's death, the position of Captain of the 11th Division was given to the 11th Kenpachi, Kenpachi Zaraki; and the youngest Captain, both in age and years of duty, was none other than Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Ukitake-taichō." Yamamoto called his former disciple, so that they could take care of the next matter. "I believe it's time for you to send a new Guardian to one of the Spirit-Enriched Lands your Division oversees. Let's see… Karakura Town, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hai. I have chosen the new Guardian already." Ukitake nodded, before he coughed to clear his voice. "The substitute for the current Guardian, Hidetomo Kajōmaru, will be Rukia Kuchiki."

"Any reasons for that particular Shinigami to be the chosen one?" Byakuya coldly questioned, as they were referring to his adoptive sister.

"None in special. Kuchiki has been a little bit down, so I think this experience will be good to her." Ukitake explained, in a friendly tone. "Any objections, Genryūsai-sensei?"

"None, as long as the fact of Rukia Kuchiki being "down", as you say, doesn't affect her performance." Yamamoto warned, to which Ukitake nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

"Do you want to save your family?" Rukia asked to the orange-haired boy, who was somehow able to see her. Blood covered her entire body, as she had just been wounded by the Hollow known as Fishbone D, when she tried to protect that same boy.

"Of course I do. Is there a way?" The human teenager asked.

"There is one way…" Rukia answered, while she struggled to lift her Zanpakutō. "You must become a Shinigami! Place the point of this Zanpakutō over your heart and I will transfer my powers into you." While she spoke, Fishbone D cried in pain, as he was bleeding from the mouth, following one of Rukia's earlier attacks. "I don't know whether or not this will work, but there is no other way!"

"Give me your sword, Shinigami." The human said, without showing any fear.

"It is not Shinigami. It's Rukia Kuchiki." She formally introduced herself, staring in awe at the courage of the young man. By that time, the Hollow darted forward.

"I am…" The teen grabbed the blade of the Zanpakutō and pulled it against his chest. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

* * *

><p><em>Thus, does the Pendulum continue to swing ever onward to the future…<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of the <span>Hollow Invasion Arc<span>**

**Next Chapter: **New Meetings! Enter the Substitute Shinigami


	40. New Meetings! The Stage is Karakura Town

We have finally reached Part II, which means a new arc. Many thanks to everyone who has followed the story up until now, for their support, reviews and ideas. I'm glad you've been enjoying this so far and I hope you continue to do so.

I'm not one to ask much, nor do I usually like to do so, but I want to ask you all a small favor...Please, advertise this story, tell your friends about it and share what is becoming a beautiful experience. Thanks in advance.

Cloud Link Zero is the betareader and I'll be posting some stuff on DeviantArt during the week... ABOVE ALL, an image of the epic character that is Don Kanonji xD

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Soul Society Arc<strong> (040 to 050)

* * *

><p>Chapter 040 - New Meetings! The Stage is Karakura Town<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 2<strong>**nd****, 2001**

"Wake up! C'mon, now! Wakey, wakey! Time to wake up, darling!" A strange voice called, seemingly uselessly. The temper of the voice's owner quickly flared up though. "GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

"What the-?" Ichigo abruptly woke up, only to find a small lion plushy pounding on his chest. "Kon! What the heck are you yelling for?"

"Well, maybe a certain somebody named Ichigo should wake up a little quicker! Hmph!" The annoyed Kon jumped to the floor and started to cry. "Seriously! This is enough! Enough of this life already! I wanna go outside! I wanna embrace jiggly young girls! Instead…I only get to be mistreated, harmed and abused in this house!"

"Shut up already! Stop with the whining!" Ichigo demanded, while he sat up on his bed, afraid that his sisters would hear the crying Mod Soul. "Yuzu and the others will hear you!"

"How can I remain silent under these circumstances? If you're gonna continue to keep me holed up here like this, I'll have you charged with violation of stuffed-animal rights! I'll pull the fluff out of you clear down to your ass!" Kon threatened his owner, before lying down on the floor, scratching his butt. "It's been so long…I'd love to get inside your body for a change. Peeping, pulling up skirts…Anyways, it's your reputation that gets sullied! But no, I have no fun at all! Geez…"

"You bastard! You're joking, right?" Ichigo quickly started to worry. He had been building a reputation for far too long and didn't want the perverted Mod Soul to throw it all away. "So far, you haven't done criminal acts like that, right?"

"When nee-san was here, there was none of this anguish!" Kon started to cry once again and quickly got up on his feet, so that he could call for her. "Nee-san! Come back!"

"Damn, you're persistent! Quiet down and go to sleep already!" Ichigo was starting to get furious over Kon's antics, but before he could shut him up, a screeching sound came of his Substitute Shinigami Badge. "Hollows? Here we go again…"

"That thing has been like that for far too long! It woke me up, damn it!" Kon finally revealed the motive that caused him to wake up Ichigo. Even if he took a bit too long to do so. "The next time that thing goes off, you got about three seconds to be on your feet and ready to go, or I'll kick your ass!"

"And you only warn me now?" Ichigo asked, before he slammed the badge into his chest, forcibly removing his soul from his own body. Already in his Shinigami form, Ichigo drove the badge into Kon's head, causing his Gikongan to come out of the plushy's mouth. "Fine, then…I'll put you in." Ichigo picked the pill and made his unconscious body swallow it, causing Kon's soul to enter inside of it. "Take care until I come back. Don't go wild, okay? Got it?"

"Understood. Take your time!" Kon, in Ichigo's body, shouted to the Shinigami from the same window he used to get out of the room. "Man, it's been a while! All right…Let's go out and have some fun!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.<em>

_I'm not your average high school student. I'm a Shinigami, but I bet you already figured that out… Actually, I'm a Substitute Shinigami, but that's another story._

_It's been several days since we somehow managed to resolve the crisis over in the Soul Society. Summer vacation's over, and it's back to school again. It's like nothing ever happened, but Hollows keep popping up here in Karakura Town and I have to defeat them each and every time._

_Yep, it's back to the old grind for me._

* * *

><p>"<em>This Spiritual Pressure! Hollows!"<em> A teenage girl noticed from the room of her apartment. She had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair, worn in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. "I'll bet Kurosaki-kun is on his way there! Aaah…I wish I could fly through the sky like he can!" Orihime Inoue's naive personality and over-active imagination started to work together. "That's so cool! And I'll bet it really is cool, too! I mean, literally…Should I go help him? Well, I can't fly, so I guess I'll have to get there the boring way…"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Chad?" Gitano, a blond young man who carried a guitar case on his back, questioned the muscular and extremely tall man of Mexican descent, who had wave brown hair hanging over his brown eyes.<p>

"Nnh…" Yasutora Sado continued to stare into the dark night sky, without giving a definite answer.

* * *

><p>"Of all places, these Hollows decide to show up in Karakura Town? Too bad for them…" A young man with straight, chin-length raven-colored hair that framed both sides of his face, blue eyes and fair-skin stood from his bed and walked towards his wardrobe so he could pick one of his white uniforms. Only when he grabbed the door knob did he remember that he had lost his Quincy powers while in Soul Society. Releasing the knob, Uryū Ishida stared to the window. "Perhaps I should go for a walk…and take one of those Sunflower Sewing plastic bags in case I run into one of them."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"This many?" Ichigo questioned himself, as he stood in front of a quite considerable number of Hollows. Only then did he notice two souls, probably a couple who died together, being surrounded by the evil creatures. "Hey! If you want to pick on somebody, then pick on me!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the Hollow crowd. Orihime had just arrived, along with Chad. "Looks like we made it just in time!"

"Orihime! Chad! You guys came to help?" Ichigo asked from far away. Not waiting any further, Ichigo used his large cleaver-like Zanpakutō to cut through a pair of Hollows. Chad started to deal with the Hollows just with his fists, while Orihime brought her hands to her hairpins.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime called for one of the six spirits of her ability, Shun Shun Rikka. The fiery male spirit known as Tsubaki broke through some Hollows, putting up a shield inside each one and repelling their physical substance into opposite sides, thus splitting each of them in two.

"I could've handled this by myself, you know?" Ichigo told to his two friends, as soon as they reached the same place, while all three of them faced the few remaining Hollows.

"What are friends for?" Orihime questioned, with a silly expression on her face. "Besides, an evening stroll in this weather is so refreshing! Don't you think? Ahahahah!"

"A stroll? At three o'clock in the morning?" Chad asked her, as he believed that to be nothing more than a silly excuse.

"It's nice to chat with you guys, but could we just get this over with and go home?" Ichigo interrupted them, as the thought of Kon running around in his body crossed his mind. "There are some Pluses here, too. I'll perform Konsō for them, while you finish the Hollows off."

"Sure." Chad shortly answered, before a liquid covered his right arm, all the way up to his shoulder. The liquid quickly solidified into a form of armor, with the shoulder fanning out a bit into an upward extension parallel to his height, an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension stopping just where his shoulder begins separating the upward extension into two and two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm was black with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip was outlined by a thin white line. These patterns were both on the top, as well as the underside of his arm.

"Hey! I'm here to help you." Ichigo told to the couple of dead souls, who were quite frightened by everything that was happening. Behind Ichigo, glows of gold and blue appeared from time to time, representing Orihime's Koten Zanshun and Chad's spiritual energy blasts. "I'll send you two to Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" The woman asked.

"Think of it like heaven. You want to go there, right?" Ichigo questioned them, causing them to trade an apprehensive look. It seemed like they still had some unfinished business to care of in the material world. "If you stay behind, you'll likely end up like those creatures. I'm sure you don't want that."

"Well, of course not…" The man answered, before trading a look with his wife, until she reluctantly nodded. "Please, do what you have to do."

"Alright. Just close your eyes." The Pluses did as commanded, before Ichigo tapped the forehead of each one of them with the hilt of his Zanpakutō, transporting them to the afterlife. "Are you guys done?"

"Hai!" Orihime was the one to answer. Ichigo turned around and saw her smiling to him, while Chad gave him a thumbs-up. "This was a great win!"

"Not yet..." Ichigo shook his head, as he felt more reiatsu signatures appearing. "More Hollows, eh? They seem to be separated from each other, though…"

"Should we split?" Orihime asked them.

"It may be better…I'll go towards the ones in east, while you two take care of the ones in west." Ichigo proposed and both Orihime and Chad immediately agreed, before all of them left to their respective directions. Ichigo didn't take long to find his target, a blue humanoid Hollow that was standing on top of a roof. The Substitute Shinigami easily bisected the Hollow, effectively destroying him. "That was quick. I guess that's…"

"HEY! Wh-Wh-Who the hell are you?" Ichigo turned around, only to find a Shinigami with a huge brown afro pointing a finger in his direction. "All dressed up like a Shinigami and shit! Very suspicious!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked with an eyebrow raised. That obviously didn't sit well with the Shinigami.

"My name is Zennosuke Kurumadani! I'm an elite Shinigami tasked with watching this area in Rukia Kuchiki's stead, who was pulled out on account of some crime or something…" Zennosuke introduced himself, unaware that Rukia had been rescued already and by the man who was standing in front of him. "Well? Surprised?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami. See? Here's my badge." Ichigo made his own introduction, before showing Zennosuke the Substitute Shinigami Badge.

"What?" Zennosuke asked with his eyes well widened, before he erupted in laughter. "What the hell is that? I've never seen or heard of a Substitute Shinigami Badge!"

"What the hell? This thing is useless!" The angry Ichigo complained, while he stared to the badge that Ukitake gave him.

"All right! So, if you're gonna apologize, now would be a good time!" Zennosuke advised, without noticing a shadow approaching them. The individual sneaked behind Ichigo and attempted to slash him with his sword, but the Substitute Shinigami somehow was able to sense him and turn around to block the attack in time. The shockwave caused by the clash of swords was powerful enough to send Zennosuke Kurumadani flying many blocks away. Ichigo quickly recognized the assassin as the new student who had been introduced to his class the morning before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Looks like we'll be neighbors, huh?"_ _The new student had brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut. He was staring to Ichigo, with an expression that revealed his large, upper teeth. "Let's be friends…Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Oh…Yeah! Pleased to meet you." Ichigo did his best to be polite, even though his initial impression of the new student wasn't the best one. "What was your name, again?"_

"_Oh, my name? Well, it's…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bastard! Hirako?" Ichigo shouted, not because he was surprised that his attacker was Shinji Hirako. From the first moment he laid eyes on him, he knew he couldn't be trusted. However, Ichigo never expected him to have what he had right now in his hand. "You have a Zanpakutō? Damn it! What the hell are you?"

"Sshhh! Don't make so much noise, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Shinji warned the orange-haired boy. "Someone with so much reiatsu shouldn't create a commotion so easily. It will echo throughout the world and alert others."

"Alert others? Like who?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"Alert who, you say?" Shinji's eyes widened a bit, as he found that to be a very foolish question. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you, dumbass?"

* * *

><p>As Ishida walked around the park, with his Sunflower Sewing bag on his left hand, a Kūmon silently opened behind him. Out of it came an unusual Gillian-class Menos Grande, which didn't have the regular uniform appearance of its kind. The vast majority of its body was light gray, as opposed to black, and rather than having a mask with a pointed nose like the typical Gillian, it had one that more closely resembled a skull. The mask almost completely covered its face, but appeared to be broken towards the bottom of the left side, exposing its pale, human-like mouth and chin. A large, pointed, hood-like structure enveloped its head, while a two-layered, mantle-like extension of its flesh covered the area around its shoulders. The upper parts of its arms were bulbous, but its forearms were very slender, with Human-like hands. It also had a large Hollow hole, right on the center of its chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wh-What was that noise?" A nervous Kon stared around, while he walked through Karakura Town's streets inside Ichigo's body. "That scared the hell out of me! I thought Ichigo had found me…" Putting that thought aside, Kon happily started to run around. "Even if it's night, I haven't been out in a while. I'm gonna enjoy a little of my youth! And of course, no committing crimes in this town tonight! This good boy will keep his promise!"<p>

What Kon didn't notice was the Kūmon opening above him. Carrying a large Zanpakutō on his back, a giant Hollow with fur all over his body, a Hollow hole on his chest and tattooed arms and face came out of it. He lifted the upper part of his mask, so that he could better see what was happening below him. The creature didn't take long to notice Kon running around.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The rejuvenated Grand Fisher rejoiced, as he immediately found his target or, at least, his target's body.

* * *

><p>"Hirako! What the hell are you, you bastard?" Ichigo demanded to know, as soon as he was able to push him away with Zangetsu.<p>

"See? I told you!" Shinji spoke to Ichigo with an upset expression, as he had just noticed the appearance of a few Menos Grande and something more around the city. "This is because you just carelessly let your reiatsu spill out!"

"I asked you who the hell you are!" The angry human insisted.

"What a pain in the ass…Do you really want to know that badly what I am?" Shinji asked as he rested the Zanpakutō he held in his right hand over his shoulder, before bringing his left hand to his face. "Okay then…Check this out." Reishi particles started to gather in Shinji's left hand and slowly created a white pharaoh-like mask, with a short, flowing strips of what looked to be cloth hanging down the back of his neck. "What's this?"

"A…A Hollow mask?" The shocked Ichigo questioned more than he answered.

"That's right! A Zanpakutō and a Hollow mask…You understand, don't you?" Shinji asked with a wide smile. "Didn't I say "let's be friends" earlier? I am a Shinigami that has stepped into Hollow territory! I am a Visored! I am your kin…Come to our side, Ichigo. You do not belong on this side."

"_All these spiritual pressures that are forming…Some of them are enormous!"_ Ichigo pondered, before looking to Shinji who seemed distracted by some of them as well. Taking the chance, Ichigo turned around and left the area.

"Hey, damn it! Where are you going, Ichigo?" Shinji shouted, as he suddenly noticed Ichigo far away from him. "I'm not finished talking yet!"

"I'll pass!" Ichigo shouted back, before looking over his shoulder. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! I don't care what kind of organization your so-called Visored is! I have no desire to become friends with you at all!" Ichigo brought his left hand to his chest as he continued to speak. "I'm a Shinigami! I'm not your friend!"

"Hey! I said I'm not finished yet! Hey!" Shinji called for Ichigo again, but he was already gone. Sighing, Shinji reached for one of the pockets of his pants. "Oh boy, I'm going to get scolded by her…This isn't going to be easy." The Visored reached for his Denreishinki and dialed someone's number. "Moshi-Moshi? It's Hirako! Is this Sarugaki-san's cellphone?"

* * *

><p>Uryū had been fighting the Menos Grande with some Quincy equipment, but his efforts proved futile as the body of the creature turned out to be two separate entities that made quick work of him. As the tongue of the "upper body" of the Menos Grande stretched towards the fallen Uryū, an arrow made of spiritual energy struck it and disintegrated it.<p>

"My, my…Such awkwardness, Uryū." The one who fired the arrow criticized Uryū's efforts. Holding a white bow on his left hand, the man had narrow blue eyes and silver hair. He wore a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and tie with Quincy crosses all over it. He also wore thin and frameless glasses.

"You…" Uryū quickly recognized the man in front of him, although it was quite a shock to see the weapon he was wielding. "Ryūken!"

"Is that how you talk to your father? You never change do you, Uryū?" Ryūken inquired, while the Menos Grande continued to cry in pain, something that visibly bothered the older man. "How annoying." He stated, before he fired a new arrow that completely destroyed the "upper body" of the evil creature. "Don't you know? The only way to deal with High-Speed Regeneration is to finish the job before it can regenerate."

"What's…going on?" The confused Uryū asked. "Why do you have…Quincy powers? You…have always loathed the Quincies, haven't you? That's why you discarded your Quincy powers long ago!"

"And that is why you are a fool." Ryūken quickly countered. "I told you, didn't I? I have no interest…While you have no talent." Ryūken's provocative words quickly made Uryū clench his teeth. "Unfortunately, my power is not something so easily lost, like yours. Whether you like it or not, our ancestor, Sōken Ishida bequeathed all of his power and skills to the man permitted to call himself the Last Quincy… The name of only one man, Ryūken Ishida."

"The Quincy Cross!" Uryū whispered, as he saw Ryūken showing him the same cross that belonged to Sōken. At that moment, the "lower part" tried to sneak on Uryū but Ryūken was faster to react, being able to destroy it with a single arrow. _"I didn't even notice it coming, but he destroyed it with just one shot!"_

"Uryū...You are still an amateur. You're a fool that headed off to Soul Society, unskilled, and then proceeded to lose your completely undeveloped powers. And then, driven by your small sense of pride, you were unable to fulfill your objectives." Ryūken scolded his son, while stomping on his pride at the same time. "But…I am able to restore your lost powers to their previous state."

"What? That's not possible!" The surprised Uryū immediately retorted.

"You don't believe me? It's the truth." Ryūken guaranteed. "However, there is one condition."

"And that is?" Uryū narrowed his eyes, as he didn't expect the condition to be a good one.

"You must swear that, henceforth, you will have nothing to do with Shinigami."

* * *

><p>"We have been aware of the natural appearance of Arrancars up to the present time. However, since the last appearance of a complete one 100 years ago, we've only seen pseudo-Arrancars from time to time." A Shinigami with spiky black hair and thin beard reminded the man in front of him. Lying dead in the middle of the street was the pseudo-Arrancar that attacked Kon, known as Grand Fisher. The Mod Soul was some meters away from the two men, along with three others of his kind: Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo. "This was by far the most complete of all the pseudo-Arrancar we've seen up until now. Even though there has been no progress in pseudo-Arrancar for decades, their levels have suddenly shot up and they come here of all places…You understand, right? You know what this means…It's Sōsuke Aizen's work! He has made contact with the pseudo-Arrancar and is attempting to create true ones by using the Hōgyoku!"<p>

"I had figured that it would take about one year for the Hōgyoku to reach full power, but…" The second man sighed and trailed off. He was an individual with messy, light-blond hair with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, chin stubble and grey eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes.

"It's power is still incomplete of course. That Arrancar was still imperfect. His level was higher, but his reiatsu was still rather murky." The Shinigami reported to the other man, as he had been the one to fight and kill the creature. "He was probably something created and sent here to collect data on how well he could fight at his level. That's his level for now, but the power of the Hōgyoku he stole from you is immeasurable. He'll probably push his research until he has something that can be used immediately in the front lines of battle. And then, with the true Arrancar following an army of Menos, they will appear and crush the world…So now what?"

"We'll figure something out…Either way, that's the situation." The man lowered his hat as he agreed with what the Shinigami told him. "Be they friends or enemies, everyone will play their part…Even the Visored and us, too. And also…Soul Society." Suddenly, that man's eyes widened as he noticed someone was about to reach them. "Oh dear…Someone's coming."

"This reiatsu is…" The Shinigami immediately identified the person in question.

"Yes, your son." The man with the hat nodded, before looking to the Shinigami by the corner of his eye. "If he meets you like this, will it cause problems?" Seeing as the Shinigami didn't answer, the man turned to the Mod Souls. "All right, everybody! Head straight home! And avoid telling what happened here to other people, please."

"H-Hai!" Kon and the other Mod Souls answered, without knowing how to interpret what happened in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Some more minutes later…<strong>

"Hey, boy!" A shady man tried to wake up the person he found lying in the middle of the street. As that was proving to be a task too hard to solve with words alone, the man pulled the younger one's hair to awaken him. "Helloooo!"

"Yikes!" The Shinigami with dirty blonde hair suddenly woke up, only to find the man's face very close to his. Freaking out, the Shinigami quickly jumped to his feet and pointed in the man's direction, with his eyes blank. "Wh-Wha…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Gooood that you ask! I'm the New Century's Premier Spiritualist, Don Kanonji!" The man introduced himself, finishing with a ridiculous pose that made the Shinigami sweatdrop. "MY Don Kanonji! YOUR Don Kanonji! OUR Don Kanonji! THE Don Kanonji is standing here, concerned about yoooouuu! The least you can do is to answer me, boy!"

"What is going on…here?" The Shinigami asked while gingerly picking himself up off the ground, as he was clearly clueless about what was happening in front of him. _"Where's sis? And Seigen-sama? And...Arturo! Have we defeated him?"_

"Hello." Kanonji raised a finger as he said the word. "It's a common greeting in many parts of the world. If somebody says "hello" to you, you shoulder answer back with "hello"! Let's give it a trrrrrrryyyyy!" Kanonji explained, before he stretched his hand to the young man. "Hello!"

"Huh…H-Hello!" The Shinigami hesitantly answered, before shaking the human's hand. Only now was the Shinigami realizing that his antics weren't the only extravagant thing about the spiritualist. Tall and thin, Kanonji had deep-set eyes, a moustache and wasn't handsome at all. He wore glasses and a flamboyant black outfit, which included a flashy hat, cape and staff.

"See how nice and easy that was?" The medium spun around, ending up in another absurd pose. "Hello is a nice little word you can use any time of the day. It's pretty handy, so you ought to get in the habit of using it. You still seem to be half asleep, so allow me to explain…" Kanonji spun once again and ended up with both palms turned to the left side. "I was nearby, filming for my amaaaazzzing TV Show "_Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground_". It was becoming rather late, so I needed my much deserved break and that's when I suddenly sensed something strange. I came here and found you sprawled on the ground! Being the kind of person that I am, I decided to say hello and see if you were all right! Do you get it now, boy?"

"I think so…Most of it, anyway." The Shinigami answered, while he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around, only to find out that the surrounding building had nothing to do with the ones in Seireitei, much less the ones in the Rukongai. "Where am I?"

"Whaaaaat?" The freaked out Kanonji put both hands in front of his face, in a way to hide from the stranger. "How can you not know?"

"The reishi is so thin here…This isn't Soul Society, is it?" The Shinigami questioned.

"What are you talking about, boy? This is…" Kanonji suddenly jumped and landed on top of a slide. "…a public park in Karakuuuuuu…." Clumsy as ever, Kanonji slipped, falling forward and down the slide until he hit the ground once again. He landed with his face, so he ended up with his butt in the air and in the Shinigami's direction. "Ka…Karakura Town!"

"Karakura Town?" The Shinigami asked in disbelief, as he knew that to be one of the most spirit-enriched lands of the Human World. "Does that mean…are you a human?"

"That's riiiight!" Kanonji quickly got up and pointed in the Shinigami's direction. "Surprised, are ya? I'm indeed a human, but I can still see you, nonetheless!" Kanonji started to clap frenetically and bow between each set of claps. "Yes! Let's hear an enthusiastic round of applause! I know you must be impressed by this amazing feat of mine! Don't be shy, now!"

"This appears to be the Human World, but it doesn't look anything like what I thought it was supposed to look like." The Shinigami pondered out loud.

"By the way, boy…That black outfit you're wearing looks just like the one my Number One Pupil wears!" Kanonji stated, while he pointed to the blond man's Shihakushō.

"What's with your outfit, though? I've never seen anything like that before! Those aren't the clothes of a samurai, or of a peasant…Oh! Hey, I know!" The Shinigami's eyes widened as he stared in awe to Kanonji. "You're a kabuki actor, right?"

"Ahahah! Hit the nail right on the…NOT!" The furious Kanonji quickly denied being one. "The days of the samurai and feudal lords are long gone! We're in 2001, boy! We still have kabuki actors, but my popularity far outweighs theirs!"

"What? You're joking, right?" Without thinking, the Shinigami grabbed Kanonji by his collar. "Never mind your popularity! Are you telling me I'm in the future?"

"Unless you're suffering from a bump on the head or you're pulling my leg, that's exactly what it seems like!" Kanonji answered, causing the Shinigami to release him and nearly fall to his knees.

"I can't believe this is happening…" He said, before a new reiatsu signature appeared just some blocks away. "Huh? This feeling…"

"Something is sending my nose an especially pungent and most foul odor! It smells like BAD spirits!" Kanonji stated, before he stared in the same direction as the Shinigami. "Your name, boy?"

"Fujimaru Kudō, sir…" The boy answered without moving his eyes away. _"That's no ordinary Hollow! That's the same feeling I had before I ended up in this mess!"_

"Shall we go check it out, Fujimaru-boy? What do you say?" Kanonji asked, before raising his right fist into the sky in a heroic pose. "The honor and glory of fighting by the side of the great Don Kanonji can be…"

"Goodbye, um…Kabuki-san!" Fujimaru waved to Kanonji, before disappearing in a Shunpo, leaving the spiritualist alone.

"WHAAAAT? Hey, wait a minute!" Kanonji darted forward, in the direction he felt the bad spirits. "Don't go speeding off like that! How am I supposed to keep up with you? And the name's Don Kanonji, by the way!" Kanonji started to pant and to slow down, as he couldn't keep up with a Shinigami's speed. "H-How…How could you go and leave me behind? Now, that hurts! That really hurts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly after…<strong>

"_That spiritual pressure vanished…" _Ichigo thought, as he landed in the place where Grand Fisher laid dead moments before. It didn't take him long to detect some new reiatsu signatures though. "What now? Is it a Gillian and…a Shinigami?"

* * *

><p>"No! Get away!" A girl with long brown hair and green eyes screamed, as she saw the Gillian slowly walk in her direction. She wore a bright yellow kimono and a headband to match. The headband was decorated with several bright green leaves, the same color as her eyes. She also wore a green wrap around her waist.<p>

"I knew it! It's a Gillian! Probably the same I was fighting when I got dragged into this time!" Fujimaru said, as he landed between the girl and the Menos Grande. Hearing the girl gasp behind him, the young Shinigami looked to her over his shoulder. "Don't worry! Leave this to me!" Fujimaru told her, before he faced the roaring creature once again. _"But can I really take care of a Gillian all by myself? I just got through with that whole Arturo fight and I'm not at 100%... Oh well, I guess I'll have to!"_

"Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?" A short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wore her hair in spiky pigtails landed between Fujimaru and the Gillian. She wore a white shirt and a red jogging suit, the latter with white lines running down from the shoulders. On each cheek, under each of her eyes, she had three freckles. She also had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth, which combined with her angry expression gave her quite a feral appearance. The Gillian roared once again, something that didn't make her any happier. "Pipe down, pointy nose!"

"She made a Menos Grande back down?" Fujimaru shouted, shocked by seeing the Gillian stop walking and remain in silence following her demands.

"Nothing but a regular Shinigami, eh?" The girl suddenly became bored looking, before disappearing in a Shunpo, leaving Fujimaru speechless.

"What's going on in this place?" Fujimaru found himself asking, until some black portals opened behind the Gillian. _"Her reiatsu attracted more Hollows!"_

"Bwahahahah! Golden Kan'onball!" Kanonji landed by Fujimaru's side, before two explosions could be heard from a distance. Extending his staff, the spiritualist used it to smack the back of the Shinigami's head. "Don't dare to do that again, boy! The name's Don Kanonji! Not a mere ka…"

"Ka-Kabuki-san!" Fujimaru shouted, as he saw the human being kicked by the Gillian's huge foot and sent flying through a nearby tree. "All or nothing! Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" The Shinigami unleashed the powerful torrent of blue flames, right in the direction of the Gillian's head. "Did I get him?"

"Graaaahhh!" The Hollow roared with ferocious intensity, being even able to generate powerful wind currents that sent the girl Fujimaru was protecting flying away.

"Grab my hand!" Fujimaru shouted with his hand extended, so that he could stop her before she went through something like Kanonji did. The blond young man stared in the Gillian's direction and, while he was able to crack the Hollow's mask, it seemed like the Hadō spell was only good to enrage him even more. _"What can I do now?"_

"It's been a while since I fought one of these. Sorry, but I'll step in." Another Shinigami stepped in front of Fujimaru, causing the latter's eyes to widen. The Shinigami had spiky orange hair and carried a huge cleaver-like Zanpakutō, which he swung forward to create a powerful shockwave that caused the Gillian to fall on his butt.

"Who're you?" The shocked Fujimaru immediately asked, as he couldn't identify the Shinigami since he had his back turned to him. As the orange-haired young man turned around to face the blond one, Fujimaru's eyes widened greatly. _"No way!"_

"Substitute Shinigami, I…" Ichigo raised his badge, but trailed off as he realized that would be useless. As his eyes met the ones from the blond Shinigami, the confused Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What the hell? When did you get so young, Sandal-Hat?"

"Forget about me! What happened to your hair, Kaien?" Fujimaru asked with his finger pointed to Ichigo's face, causing a vein to swell in the human's forehead.

"Nothing happened! I was born with it!" Ichigo grabbed Fujimaru by the collar of his kosode and shouted the answer on his face. "And my name's not Kaien! It's Ichigo Kurosaki! Damn it, I'm tired of everyone mistaking me for that guy!"

"You really look like him!" Fujimaru sincerely stated, causing Ichigo to glare to him before releasing him and turn his back on him. _"So he's the Ichigo Kurosaki! Should I tell him about the blond girl who was searching for him? I guess…Well, it's not my business and she seemed really angry, so I better remain quiet for now." _The smaller Shinigami thought, while the girl he saved seconds before watched the scene with a very confused expression on her face. "So who's this Sandal-Hat?"

"Well, you have no hat and no sandals, so you're obviously not him…" Ichigo concluded as he briefly looked to him over his shoulder. "Your name?"

"Fujimaru Kudō, Shinigami from the…" The blond suddenly trailed off, before he stared down sadly. "I guess I should say former Shinigami of the 5th Division."

"Fujimaru, is it? Can we leave all the talking for later?" Ichigo asked, successfully taking Fujimaru out of his thoughts, as the Gillian was slowly standing. "He's getting back up! Do you have a Shikai?"

"I just achieved it. It's not like I…"

"That's good enough for me! Bringing it out!" Ichigo ordered, immediately cutting him off after hearing the word 'achieved it'. "You take care of the smaller Hollows! I'll fight the big one!"

"S-Sure…Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru intoned, before the blue gauntlet formed around his right arm. Using his speed, Fujimaru started to cut through the many Hollows that stood in the middle of the street. As he was about to slash another one, a tiny ball of sky-blue light slowly moved between Fujimaru and the Hollow, before exploding with a surprising amount of power, more than enough to destroy the Hollow. As Fujimaru coughed due to the smoke generated by the explosion entering in his lungs, a shadow moved across the sky before acrobatically landing in the floor. "W-What the hell?"

"Bwahahahah! Spirits are always with yooooouuuu!" Kanonji screeched, while performing the Kanonji Pose #4, the pose where he crossed both arms over his chest and laughed boisterously and deeply. Surprisingly, he was now wearing a red variant of his previous attire. "Don Kanonji, everyone's hero, has finally arrived! Hope you're ready to die, you bad, bad spirits!"

"You were here just now!" Fujimaru immediately shouted, with an accusatory finger pointed in Kanonji's direction. "And when did you change your attire?"

"What are you doing here, Kanonji?" Ichigo shouted loudly, as he couldn't believe another one of his nightmares was in front of him now.

"Oh! My Number One Pupil is here tooooo!" Kanonji screamed like a cheerleader, while he lifted his right pointer to signal for the number one.

"What do you mean too?" Ichigo questioned.

"That over there is my Number Two Pupil, don't you know?" Kanonji announced first hand, as not even Fujimaru expected that and he was the one the spiritualist was referring to.

"Okay, I get it…" Ichigo calmly spoke, before he suddenly exploded. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, KANONJI! This is too dangerous for you!"

"I know that! I have already experienced the strength of that big bad spirit! That's why I had to change clothes!" Kanonji explained, causing both Shinigami to slap their respective foreheads. "I can protect this lost spirit while you devote yourselves to the battle wholeheartedly!"

"Well, that's not a bad idea, actually." Fujimaru said, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes.

"It's almost four o'clock, I'm sleepy, I have to go to school in a few hours and Kon's in my body…EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY! I'M ENDING THIS NOW!" Ichigo suddenly shouted, causing everyone to run away. The Substitute Shinigami raised Zangetsu and brought it down, unleashing a crescent moon-shaped wave of highly condensed spiritual energy that cut through the Gillian and consumed the remaining Hollows. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

"_Such power in just one strike! Though...with his sword and that technique I guess he really isn't Kaien…" _Fujimaru noted as gave up that small hope before he looked for any other Hollows that might have been in hiding, but he couldn't feel anything. It was really over.

"Viiiiictooory! Well done, my cream-of-the-crop pupils!" Kanonji complimented the two Shinigami, while he performed some victory poses. "The victory goes to the master and his pupils!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I can think of at least one person who didn't contribute to that victory…" Ichigo spat, while he rested his Zanpakutō on his back, after wrapping it in cloth.

"Don't speak of the girl like that, boy! She'll feel bad!" Kanonji retorted, before taking a pocket watch from one of the many pockets of his extravagant attire. "Oh nooooo! Will you look at the time? I have to get back! The break ended half an hour agoooo!" Kanonji spun around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while he faced the other three. "Farewell my pupils! Don't forget…Spirits are always with yoooouuuu! Bwahahahah!"

"Is he really gone?" Fujimaru asked doubtfully, as a great part of his heart feared for his return.

"I guess there was no need for us to come to this side." A deep voice called the attention of the trio, who turned around to meet its owner. Chad was walking in their direction, accompanied by Orihime. "Things are over on our side, Ichigo. Tonight was a rough night."

"You guys! You're just in time!" Ichigo gladly locked eyes on his two friends. "Could you two do me a favor?"

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime immediately asked, always ready to do what Ichigo asked her.

"Could you take this Plus and this Shinigami to Urahara's?" He asked them.

"_Urahara's? Is he referring to...Nah! It couldn't be...Could it?" _Fujimaru pondered, while the three friends continued their conversation. "_A hundred__ years… What the hell happened to me?"_

"Sure, but what about you?" Chad questioned his best friend.

"There's something I want to check out. I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done." Ichigo assured them. _"I need to know who is the owner of that Spiritual Pressure I sensed earlier. It was awfully…familiar."__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Sandal-Hat! Meet the Owner of Urahara Shop


	41. Sandal Hat! Meet the Urahara Shop Owner

I had to take some time off to do some research for the story, kinda like what Kubo does from time to time, so sorry about the waiting. And to those who've asked me to draw certain characters and post the drawings on DeviantArt, I'm sorry as well. I have three already finished but I haven't found time to paint them. When I do, I'll warn you here... And finally, Cloud Link Zero betareaded the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 041 - Sandal-Hat! Meet the Owner of Urahara Shop<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later…<strong>

"We're here!" Orihime announced as the group turned around the corner. They found themselves in front of a shady store, with a board with the kanji for Urahara Shōten (浦原商店) written on it. To their left, there was an old van parked next to the side wall of the shop.

"What is this place?" Fujimaru asked, with his eyes fixed on the board. _"Urahara Shōten…perhaps it's just the name of the shop."_

"This is Urahara-san's shop. You'll be safe here." Chad told them, causing Fujimaru to suddenly turn in his direction. He said Urahara's Shop, not Urahara Shop.

"Thank you." Shiyo thanked them for their help, since Fujimaru's attention was far from being on the two humans.

"I thought I heard somebody…Oh! It's you guys!" A boy with red hair, who wore a white t-shirt with the same kanji of the board printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were noticeably turned up. "And…Huh? Who are these two?"

"Why are you being so loud, Jinta-dono? It's four o'clock in the…" Another person came out of the store, this one being a much older man. "Visits at this hour?"

"_Why does he seem so familiar?"_ Fujimaru thought as he stared to the older person. He was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses and his attire consisted of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"We're very sorry, but we were wondering if you could let these two stay the night." Chad asked to the man, who stared first to the girl and then to Fujimaru.

"_Where have I seen that face befo…" _The man focused his eyes on Fujimaru for a while until they widened considerably. "Ururu-dono! Better go wake up the boss!"

"Hai." Fujimaru had been so focused on the person in front of him that he failed to notice the young girl that had followed him out of the store. She seemed to have a perpetual blush on her cheeks and had purple eyes. Her long hair was black with a purple tint, parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, with the rest of the hair being in pigtails with pink ties. She wore a similar shirt to the boy's, her kanji being pink instead of the young man's red, and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. After the girl returned to the inside of the shop, a few minutes of complete silence followed.

"I was sleep asound! What's going…oooon?" The owner of the shop asked just before he came out to the street, his last word being delayed by a long yawn. "Who are you?"

"N-No way!" Fujimaru mumbled, as he instantly recognized the man in front of him. A former Gotei 13 Captain, with chin stubble, grey eyes and messy, light-blond hair with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pants, traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. Over his shirt, he wore a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, which greatly reminded Fujimaru of the Captain's haori that the man used to wear, his being from the 12th Division. "It's really true…Urahara-taichō!"

"Have we met before? Sorry, but I'm kind of an airhead…" Urahara admitted, while he opened a hand-held fan and started to wave himself. That only made Fujimaru's eyes widen even more, as he had been the one who gave him the idea of carrying a fan around with him."Hmm? I think I remember you from somewhe…Oh!"

"It seems I was right. I thought the same when I laid eyes on him." The tall man spoke to the shop owner.

"Um…Inoue-san! Sado-san! Don't you have to go to school in the morning?" Urahara reminded the humans. "You'd better get home and get some rest!"

"But…Kurosaki-kun hasn't arrived yet…" Orihime spoke, while she stared back, with the hopes of seeing Ichigo turning around the corner.

"It's going to be dawn in a few hours. I think we should go." Chad gave her his opinion. "We can leave the rest to Urahara-san."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Orihime shrugged and put on her usual smile, before following Chad out of the courtyard.

"Thank you, everybody." The Plus girl spoke to them, causing them to turn around and wave to her.

"Let's see…I have a room for you in the back." Urahara closed and pointed his fan to the girl and then pointed it to the red-haired boy. "Jinta, get her settled in, you hear?"

"Oh! Sure…" Jinta nodded and stared to her by the corner of his eyes, as he was already sick of her staring to his shirt.

"As for you…Please, follow me." Urahara finally pointed the fan to Fujimaru, as soon as the girl, Jinta and Ururu left. "Tessai-san will bring us some tea and candies."

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

"My, my…That really is an incredible story." Urahara sighed, as soon as he finished hearing everything that Fujimaru told him. "But you haven't changed a bit. You look exactly like the last time I saw you." The shop owner noted. "_Here we thought you were all gone. Now let's see how you can do without your other half…"_

"From my point of view, this is the evening of the day we fought Arturo." Fujimaru stated.

"And you say you just happened to rescue that Plus girl who's sleeping in the other room as soon as you woke up?" Urahara inquired, with Fujimaru immediately nodding.

"That's right…What do you suppose it all means?" The boy asked for the more experienced Shinigami's opinion.

"I'm not sure. I'll need more information than what you're telling me." He sincerely answered. "As you can see, I'm just the humble proprietor of a candy shop now. I can't really say one way or another until I dig through some old data and research."

"I see…" Fujimaru sighed in defeat, but eventually shrugged it off. "But you sure have changed, Urahara-taichō! You don't even look like the same person!"

"Me? Oh well…we're talking about a lot of water under the bridge since then." Urahara had one of those famous mood changes as he spoke, seeing as he became a whole lot more serious. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to insist on that point, Fujimaru decided to ask him one of the things that bothered him the most.

"So, tell me…What happened to Konoka-sama, Seigen-sama and my sister after all that?" He asked.

"_I guess there's no point in delaying the inevitable…"_ Urahara thought, before he let out a soft sigh. "Suzunami-taichō and your twin sister vanished along with Arturo, just like you did. Nobody has seen any of you since then."

"Oh..." The disappointed Fujimaru mumbled, until he realized the shop owner didn't mention someone. "What about Konoka-sama though? Is she all right?"

"You all fought a good battle that day." He simply answered.

"So you mean she's all right?" The boy insisted.

"No…" Urahara sighed again and, this time, he shook his head. "I'm afraid that Konoka now rests in the Suzunami family's burial plot."

"What?" Outraged, Fujimaru immediately stood and started to yell. "No! You just said we fought a good battle!"

"Please, settle down. The others will wake up if you talk that loud." Urahara politely asked, even though he understood what was going through Fujimaru's mind.

"How can I keep quiet? You're saying that Konoka-sama…that Konoka-sama…"

"Her fate was clear when she fell to the ground along with the Shisuikyō. By the time you all vanished, she was already gone." The older Shinigami quickly cut the younger one off, before staring down and, therefore, completely hiding his eyes beneath his hat. "I'm partly to blame as well. I didn't fully understand how hard it would be on her. However, if it wasn't for her, we couldn't have won that battle. She saved Soul Society." Urahara then gave him an apologetic smile. "I know that isn't any solace to you now, though."

"So it's really true…" Fujimaru let himself fall down on his seat once again, before he used his right hand to hide his face. "The moment I launched her out of the mirror's range, I felt like I was throwing dead weight around. I knew what that meant deep down, but I didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry."

"No…I'm grateful to you for telling me the truth." Fujimaru forced a smile to appear on his face despite the feeling of his heart ripping into shreds after hearing bad news and the worst kind of news he could've gotten. "I'm glad we met again."

"That's enough for tonight, I think." Urahara said with a sigh, before standing back up. "You should get some rest. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I am…" Fujimaru admitted, before they both heard someone screaming outside the shop.

"Hey, Urahara-san!"

"Ooh! I forgot all about Kurosaki-san!" Urahara's eyes widened, before he disappeared of the room. A few moments after, he came back into the room, accompanied by the orange-haired Shinigami that had fought alongside Fujimaru earlier. Taking turns, both Urahara and Fujimaru quickly explained the circumstances that surrounded the appearance of the latter in Karakura Town.

"So you two knew each other? I guess that makes sense…I bet you two used to go to the same hairdresser." Ichigo joked, but neither of them seemed too happy about the comparison. "A Shinigami from the past, huh? That's kinda unbelievable…"

"I can't really quite believe it myself, actually." Fujimaru admitted.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ichigo questioned him, but before he could answer, the girl from earlier appeared at the door.

"Um…" She stood there without saying anything for a while, as the three men were complete strangers to her. "I heard someone screaming, so…"

"Hey! What's she still doing here? I thought one of you had taken care of her by now!" Ichigo asked them, but none answered. Sighing, Ichigo stood and drew Zangetsu, pointing its handle in her direction and causing her to gasp. "Never mind, I'll perform Konsō for her. Here, off you go!"

"It didn't work?" The surprised Fujimaru asked, as Ichigo poked her with the handle of the Zanpakutō and nothing happened. "Let me try…I put the butt of my Zanpakutō to her forehead, and there!" Fujimaru tried to perform Konsō himself, but the result was the same. "Nothing?"

"I guess this girl isn't a Plus, after all." Urahara pondered aloud, while he rubbed his chin. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Um…It's Shiyo." The girl shyly answered, rubbing her forehead a bit after it got hit twice.

"Shiyo-san, eh? And what's your last name?" Urahara insisted a bit more.

"Um…" The girl stopped to think about it, but eventually shook her head. "Well, my name is Shiyo. That's it."

"You don't know your last name?" The former Captain narrowed his eyes. "What do you remember from before your death?"

"Nothing. Just my name." Shiyo sincerely answered.

"What does that mean, Urahara-san?" Ichigo questioned him, but his answer wasn't immediate.

"Well…My first impression is that her soul seems to be in the same state as the residents of the Rukongai." He finally concluded. "I doubt she came from there though. It's usually impossible for souls to travel from the Rukongai into the Human World."

"So what's she doing here?" Fujimaru was the one to speak this time.

"That I don't know." Urahara answered with a sigh. "In any case, we'd better send her to the Soul Society. We can send Shiyo-san and Fujimaru-san there at the same time."

"Well, Shiyo. It looks like we're going to be partners for the time being." He told her with a smile.

"Yes, it looks like it." She nodded and her own smile widened a bit.

"By the way, Kurosaki-san…" Urahara called for his attention in a high-pitched tone. "In another few hours the sun will rise!"

"Oh crap! I gotta go home and get some sleep!" Ichigo instantly stood and ran towards the door. "See you guys later!"

"_It's gotta be pretty tough to juggle the life of a human and a Shinigami at the same time."_ Urahara silently pondered, before he turned to the other two. "Time to go to bed for you two as well!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved to her friend as soon as she entered in the classroom. The orange-haired boy was already seated on his chair, with his head hanging forward due to the lack of sleep in the previous night.

"Mornin', Ichigo-kun!" Shinji, who arrived immediately after Orihime, mimicked her actions, causing Ichigo to instantly wake up.

"_Hirako? He shows up at school like nothing happened!" _Ichigo thought, with his eyes well widened.

"Good morning, um…let's see…Hirako-kun!" Orihime greeted the blond man.

"Yes! You remembered my name!" Shinji joyfully stated, with a wide smile on his face, before hugging Orihime without anyone expecting him to do so. "Good morning, Orihime-chan!"

"W-Wa-Wait just a damn minute!" Keigo's eyes popped out of his head as he saw the scene in front of him.

"What's up? Why all the noise?" The newest student of that class asked, while he looked over his shoulder. "And who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell I am, you say?" The disturbed Keigo questioned, while he pointed to Shinji. "What's with you talking like you're the one who goes way back with these guys? I'm the one who goes way back with these guys!"

"Already mortally wounded, are you?" Mizuiro asked to his best friend, with the deceivingly naive smile he used to support.

"More like, get your hands off her! She's obviously uncomfortable!" Keigo loudly demanded.

"Are you stupid? If you don't like something, you should scream or punch the other guy!" Shinji continued to provoke the human, while he passed his left arm over the girl's shoulders. "Orihime-chan's silence is proof that she's not uncomfortable. Right, Orihime-chan?"

"Wh-What's with that holier-than-thou attitude? You're the one who's acting badly!" Keigo accused Shinji, before looking for someone else's support. "R-Right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's okay. You're right." A girl answered to Keigo's call, by laying a hand on his shoulder. However, her calm voice didn't have anything to do with her facial expressions. At that moment, Chizuru greatly resembled a demon. "Leave this to me, Keigo!"

"Chi-Chizuru-senpai!" Keigo immediately realized that he got the support of, most likely, the worst possible person.

"Orihime is a nice girl! She's a girl who cannot make an unpleasant face even if she is treated unpleasantly!" Chizuru stated, without realizing she was crushing Keigo's shoulder at the same time. "The world has no need for fools who do not understand this and would indiscriminately attempt to hug her!"

"Um…it's one thing to talk like that to an enemy, but by your own logic, you'd be the first to die." Keigo reminded the lesbian of her constant attempts to get Orihime to herself.

"With these hands, justice and death will be served to such a swine!" Chizuru continued to scream furiously, again without noticing Keigo. "Here's my killer move! CHIZURU GENOCI…"

"Come here, Hirako." Ichigo ordered, while he dragged Shinji out of the classroom by the collar of his shirt, leaving everyone wondering what made Ichigo act like that. The Substitute Shinigami brought the Visored a considerable distance away from the classroom, until he slammed him against the wall.

"Ow! That hurts!" Shinji complained. "You don't have to get so mad! Orihime-chan's not your girlfriend, right? There's no way a hottie like that would be your girlfriend…"

"That's not it! But be sure to apologize to Inoue later!" Ichigo ordered him. "You should know better!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that…" The bored-looking Shinji looked away from Ichigo, before putting out his tongue to him, revealing his tongue piercing.

"Hirako, why the hell are you still coming to school?" Ichigo questioned him, before pulling his collar a bit harder.

"Don't act so stupid! It's the duty of a student to go to school, right?" Shinji tried to reason with the orange-haired boy.

"The reason you came to this school was to recruit me into your group, right?" Ichigo reminded him. "If that's the case, you have no reason to be here!"

"Why is that? Surely you don't think I've given up just because of what happened yesterday, do you?" The Visored asked with a deadly serious look on his face. "I don't give up so easily. I'm gonna follow you around until I get a yes. Besides, it's too late. Visored cannot become normal again once the symptoms appear. No matter what you think, you're on our side now." Seeing as Ichigo didn't react to his words, Shinji sighed. "Orihime-chan, the big one and the glasses guy too. You believe them all to be friends, don't you? Well, you're wrong."

"What did you say?" Ichigo's temper quickly flared up, thanks to Shinji's provocation.

"They're only friends for the time being. If you keep on being a Shinigami, at some point you will lose your sanity and be swallowed up by the Hollow inside. And when that happens, it's all over. Your power will destroy everything. Your friends, as well as the future, will all be swallowed and smashed to pieces! Don't tell me you haven't already noticed?" Shinij asked with a wide grin on his face. "The fact that the Hollow inside of you is already so powerful you can't control it. Come with me, Ichigo. I will show you how to maintain your sanity."

Ichigo wanted to shout that Hirako was wrong, very wrong. However, remembering his battle with Byakuya and the more recent scuffles with the Bounts Gō Koga and Jin Kariya stilled his tongue, though his temper still continued to rise as he conceded to his point. If he didn't control that power at the last second he could've killed the Captain and that would've ruined everything. His life, his friend's lives all would've been null and void if he hadn't fought for tooth and nail of the control for his body. He knew he needed help, he just couldn't admit it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later…<strong>

"Hey! Wake up! The boss is calling for you!" Jinta shouted, but got no answer from the newest freeloader. "Do it, Ururu!"

"Hai." The small girl jumped forward and drove her elbow into Fujimaru's gut, being able to immediately awake him. His eyes popped out of his head and he started to cough violently. "It's done."

"Wh-What's going on?" Fujimaru asked, between coughs.

"You always did have a hard time waking up in the morning, or so I heard." Urahara entered in the room, waving his fan. "So I arranged for this, let's say…wake-up call!"

"You hardly wake up all sunshine and roses yourself, boss." Jinta reminded him, before feeling a cold shiver running down his spine.

"That doesn't seem an appropriate way of speaking to the boss." Tessai scolded the young boy, while he pulled his right ear, causing him to scream loudly. Then, the former Kidō Corps Commander turned his attention to Urahara. "I have prepared what you asked me."

"Ah! Good to know, Tessai-san!" Urahara said with a goofy expression, before closing his fan. "Please get yourself ready, Fujimaru-san. We'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"_What a strange bunch. They all seem like they escaped from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute." _Fujimaru thought, while he saw them leaving the room. He let out a long yawn and lazily rubbed his eyes, before standing and dressing back up. It took him only a couple of minutes to be ready and walk in the direction of the living room, where the other people were waiting for him.

"Good morning." Shiyo greeted the Shinigami boy.

"Oh, good morning Shiyo!" Fujimaru answered with a smile, before both walked side by side towards their destination. "Do you feel any more settled in now?"

"Well, I was able to sleep, but I still don't feel settled, I guess…It's all kind of weird." She gave her opinion, causing Fujimaru to chuckle.

"I know what you mean. I guess people like us are all a bit like that, one way or the other…But you'll get quickly used to that." Fujimaru assured, but Shiyo's nod was a hesitant one. The boy then knocked on the door in front of them. "May we come in?"

"Oh, please do!" Urahara answered from the other side. Fujimaru opened the door and entered in the room, followed by Shiyo. In front of Urahara and the two children stood two strange-looking mannequins. There was no skin to them, as all muscles were visible.

"What are these?" Fujimaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"These will be your Gigai, temporary bodies for you to use here in the Human World. As long as you have these, you can operate just like a human." Urahara revealed with a wide grin. "These Gigai are still under development, so I thought I'd have you two test them out."

"_Couldn't he have asked us if we wanted to do it beforehand?" _Fujimaru started to question himself while he stared to the faux bodies. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Just walk towards them like you're crossing a door." Urahara said casually, as it was a pretty simple procedure. "The Gigai will absorb your soul and then you'll have full control over it, like if it was your own body. Give it a try."

"Well, nothing wrong in trying once, right?" Shiyo suggested, but Fujimaru wasn't too sure about it. He had heard enough of Urahara's experiments to know he didn't want to test them. A conversation with his sister about her testing Chappy crossed his mind.

"_Though it has been a hundred years since then, so he had to have improved, right?"_ The thought sadly did not provide the young man any comfort whatsoever. "S-Sure…" Fujimaru gulped and walked towards the Gigai. The device absorbed the Reishi that composed Fujimaru's body and immediately started to morph, with a layer of skin covering the muscles. Then, hair started to grow and the facial features started to change into Fujimaru's. In the end, the Gigai was an exact copy of Fujimaru's body. The only noticeable difference was the attire, which was composed by a white shirt with red stripes and dark jeans. "Where did my Shihakushō go?"

"The Shihakushō is a part of your soul, so it remains with you inside the Gigai. As for the new clothes…" Urahara pointed his folded fan in Fujimaru's direction as he spoke. "It's the current fashion."

"Clothes in this era sure are strange…" Fujimaru stated his opinion, as a flash of Don Kanonji's two attires passed through his mind. "I don't feel very comfortable."

"Well, nobody walks around wearing kimonos anymore, I'm afraid!" Urahara rubbed the back of his head, just below his hat.

"These clothes really give me a sense of just how much time has passed." The boy said with a sigh.

"I picked that out myself, by the way." The former Captain of the 12th Division stated. Any future criticism about Fujimaru's attire would be immediately redirected towards the owner of the suspicious candy shop. "And now for your Gigai, Shiyo. Let's see…"

"Can I choose my own clothes?" Shiyo asked, so that she could avoid Urahara's bad sense of fashion. "I want clothes just like Jinta's! I really love his outfit!"

"Y-You do?" The startled Urahara questioned, before he rubbed his chin. "I'll have to do some changes to the Gigai's composition, so it will take a few minutes."

"Excuse me." Tessai asked to Fujimaru to move away, so he could carry the remaining Gigai. Both Urahara and Tessai quickly walked away from the room, before the latter slammed the door behind him. As quickly as he closed it, he opened it though. "Come here, Jinta-dono!"

"What the-? AAARGGH!" Jinta screamed as Tessai dragged him by his ear, before slamming the door once again. After a couple of minutes of Jinta pleading for his life, the door opened once again, with Tessai placing the Gigai in front of Shiyo.

"Please, go inside the Gigai, Shiyo-dono." Tessai asked and Shiyo complied. The Gigai morphed as quickly as Fujimaru's, but this one was taking Shiyo's shape instead. "I'll be taking care of that other errand now, boss."

"Sure, Tessai-san. You may go." Urahara nodded and Tessai disappeared in a flash. By that time, the transformation of Shiyo's Gigai had been finished. The Gigai took her form, even shortening in height, and now supported a white shirt with some red kanji and woman jean shorts. The Gigai also supported Shiyo's original yellow headband. "You're quite a character, there, Shiyo."

"Are you alright, Jinta-kun?" Ururu discreetly walked out of the room and went to check on Jinta, who laid unconscious in the middle of the corridor, foaming from the mouth but otherwise unscathed.

"I don't know what it means, but I love this mysterious writing here on the shirt!" Shiyo told them with a happy smile on her face.

"Uh…that mysterious writing is the name of my shop, actually…" The astonished Urahara clarified.

"So…do these Gigai have any special powers or anything?" Fujimaru questioned, while he opened and closed his hands several times.

"No, I was going more for dependable and safe." He answered, causing the Shinigami boy to nod in understanding. "Well, now that you have your Gigai, why don't you two take a walk around and see the sights?"

"That sounds nice, but I think we'd get lost." Fujimaru remembered him of his lack of knowledge about Karakura Town.

"Not to worry. I found you the perfect guide!" Urahara raised his finger as he said the last word. Like if he had been waiting behind the door, Tessai appeared with something in his hand.

"I found him, boss." Tessai told him, with everyone turning their attention to the lion plushy he was holding on his hand, before he dropped him to the ground. "Now you be good, Kon."

"Kon?" Both Fujimaru and Shiyo asked, as they stared to the plushy that remained immobile on the floor. He didn't stay like that for long though.

"Who the heck are you two?" Kon asked as he suddenly sat up.

"It can move? And TALK?" The shocked Fujimaru questioned, as he wondered what kind of wizardry was that. Shiyo stared to the small lion with her mouth open, causing Kon to take a better look to the girl. His small black eyes stopped moving as they locked on something.

"Modest to the untrained eye, but in fact quite generous…Unexplored regions, hidden behind white cloth!" Kon, despite being a plushy, was visibly blushing while he described Shiyo's breasts. "Here I go! Off to the forbidden paradise! Hyaah!"

"Eeek! It's pouncing!" Shiyo gasped, as the Mod Soul jumped in her direction.

"That must have been the incantation for a Kidō spell! Look out!" Fujimaru stepped in front of Shiyo and kicked Kon away, sending him flying through the conveniently open window.

"Aah! There it goes!" Shiyo quickly went to the window, so that she could see how far of a distance Kon reached.

"It will be a problem if he goes too far. We'll have to go pick him again." Urahara remarked, while he used his fan to hide his face. As soon as he said the last word, Tessai's words started to shine.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" The former Kidō Corps Commander immediately launched a rope of crackling yellow energy, which accurately moved in Kon's direction, wrapping his small body.

"_No way! How was he able to see that thing from this distance?" _Fujimaru stared in awe to Tessai's proficiency. The latter pulled the rope down, causing Kon to be brought back at high speed, before being slammed hard to the floor.

"Please, be more careful next time, Fujimaru-dono." The man asked, with Fujimaru quickly realizing that there would be consequences if he didn't do as he was told.

"Well…This strange object came flying at us all of a sudden, so I just reacted without thinking. Sorry about that!" Fujimaru excused himself, with a silly grin forming on his face.

"Strange? Are you referring to ME? The great Kon-sama?" The outraged Kon quickly got back on his feet. "Damn it! Don't you think you could've held back just a little?"

"But…It's strange isn't it, Shiyo?" Fujimaru asked to the girl he protected.

"Hmm…kind of." She answered, while she suspiciously stared to the moving plushy.

"Hey! What do you mean 'kind of'?" Kon did his best approximation of a roar.

"It's kind of plain. It definitely lacks that certain 'oomph'…" Shiyo gave her opinion, causing everyone, including Kon, to sweatdrop.

"I wasn't talking about the way it looks…I'm talking about the fact it can move and talk. Don't you think that's weird?" Fujimaru questioned, but was in fact afraid of the answer.

"Is that what you meant? Well…no, not really." She answered, before giggling.

"Oh, well…Whatever! My gentle nature and kindness towards beautiful young ladies are part of my charm." Kon proclaimed, before turning to the door with his right paw raised. "Okay! I'll show you around! Just tell me where you want to go!"

"I don't know anything about this era, so I don't really know." Fujimaru ended up saying.

"Is that so? Then let's just start off with a little walk, shall we?" Kon proposed.

"Sure." He nodded, before turning to Urahara and Tessai. "See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Screaming Symphony! The Enemy's Arrival


	42. Screaming Symphony! The Enemy's Arrival

Working fast...new chapter right here! Betareaded by Cloud Link Zero.

Before any of you asks me, cause I know some will, I'll let you a question of my own for you to think about...How many times has Bleach broken the 4th wall?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 042 - Screaming Symphony! The Enemy's Arrival<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shop, Mitsumiya, East Karakura Town, Japan<strong>

"Ururu! Let's decide who's going to do the cleaning!" Jinta called for the girl, while he pointed the end of the broom in her direction. "C'mon! Hurry!"

"Okay…Rock, paper, scissors?" Ururu quietly asked him.

"No way! You always win that one… How about baseball?" Jinta suggested, before he dropped the broom and went to pick his baseball bat.

"That'll take too long…" The girl said, more like a warning than a complaint.

"So what?" Jinta shouted with a swell vein on his forehead. He quickly got a hold of Ururu and started to rub the knuckles of his right fist on her head.

"Ooouuuch! No more noogies! Please!" Ururu begged, with tears quickly forming on her eyes. "We have to clean up soon or Tessai-san's going to get mad!"

"Huh? Who the hell cares about Tessai?" The boy questioned her, before resuming the noogy punishment. His entire body froze though, as he heard someone clearing his throat behind him.

"Ahem! Did you say something…Jinta-dono?" Jinta slowly turned his head to face the person behind him. Tessai was menacingly staring him down.

"Whoa! Hey, Ururu!" The redhead quickly went to pick his broom and dragged the girl by her wrist. "It's cleaning time! Stop goofing off!"

"Wait! Don't run so fast, Jinta-kun!" Ururu asked him, but he continued to drag her around.

"Good! Diligence is everything." Tessai stated, before he returned to the inside of the shop. Some meters away, Fujimaru and Shiyo watched the entire scene.

"See that?" Kon asked, as he pointed his right paw to the children. "That pretty much illustrates the pecking order in Urahara's Shop."

"Who's higher? Ururu or Jinta?" Shiyo questioned.

"My bet's on Jinta." Fujimaru stated, as he found that to be pretty obvious.

"Only because he's an idiot." Kon clarified, while he shook his head. "He probably gets punished regularly for the privilege."

"Ah yes, that's for sure." Fujimaru agreed, before he started to scratch his cheek. "Say, Kon…If you were going to start the tour with Urahara-san's shop, why didn't you do it in the previous chapter?"

"Any problems with that?" Kon aggressively asked.

"Well, you made the readers wait all this time. That's not nice." He tried to reason with the Mod Soul.

"I'm the main character in this story! I do whatever I want!" Kon explained his pretty one-sided point of view, before turning his back on them. "If you still want to come, follow me!"

"_Wait…I thought I was the main character? Did I get demoted?"_ Fujimaru thought to himself as he began to follow the stuffed animal.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"_Why do I have the feeling something is pretty wrong?" _Ichigo asked to himself, as he felt his eyebrow frenetically twitching.

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes later in the Karakura Community Park, Mashiba, Central Karakura Town, Japan <strong>

"So many people! I wonder what's going on over there…" Shiyo said, while she pointed to the other side of the street. A large crowd was gathered around something and all the people who composed it seemed pretty excited.

"All together now!" A familiar, high-pitched voice suddenly made itself heard from the very center of the crowd. "Spirits are always with yoooouuu! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone micked the leading voice, which included performing a pose that Fujimaru only saw one man doing before. It was Don Kanonji's signature pose.

"What a bunch of crap…" A young girl with chin-length black hair groaned, not only because of the display of all the people, but mainly because her father and sister were part of the group.

"C'mon, Karin-chan! Do the same as daddy! Cross your arms…" The girl's father, a man with spiky black hair and thin beard, appeared behind his daughter and forcefully crossed her arms over her chest, causing a vein to swell on her forehead. "Now say it! BWAHA…"

"Karin Style: Shoot of Death!" Karin performed a soccer-like backflip kick and nailed her father on his forehead, knocking him to the floor. "Take that, perverted old man!"

"Who's that guy, anyway?" Fujimaru questioned while he pointed to Don Kanonji, who was in the middle of one of his flamboyant poses. Everyone around him apparently disagreed with Fujimaru and Karin, as they clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

"Who? Don Kanonji? Just a crazy old man who sees Hollows and makes profit out of their extermination." Kon explained, while he stared left and right, trying to find something. "Ah, I knew there were some cameras…This must be a televised event. It's kinda like a festival."

"Ooh! A festival! Sounds fun!" Shiyo's eyes sparkled and she even brought her hands together in joy. "I'm gonna join in! BWAHAHA! BWAHAHA!"

"And off she goes…Figures she'd get into it!" Kon remarked, before slamming his own paw into his face.

"But there are no Hollows around." Fujimaru noted, causing Kon to sigh.

"Yeah, he either killed them already or, most likely, he's just making a fool out of them." The talking plushy concluded. "Even the Kurosaki family's caught up in the hype…Those fools!"

"Kurosaki? You mean Ichigo's family? Where?" The curious Fujimaru asked, with Kon pointing his paw in their direction. Karin was furiously swinging her father, Isshin, over her head, just by his wrist. A few meters to their right side, Yuzu, a girl with blond hair shorter than her sister's, watched the scene worriedly. Suddenly, Yuzu turned in Fujimaru and Kon's direction, causing her eyes to widen greatly.

"Is that you, Bostov?" She asked, causing Kon to freeze completely. "It is you! How did you end up here? And I could swear I thought I saw you move…How weird."

"What is happening?" Fujimaru asked, while he stared to the girl running in their direction.

"I'm inside a stuffed animal, you idiot! It's bad news for me if an ordinary person catches me moving! Be quiet!" Kon whispered, trying his best not to open his mouth. Yuzu reached them and quickly picked up the plushy.

"Bostov, you know you're not supposed to go out alone. Let's get back home!" Yuzu turned around to leave, with Fujimaru still taking a glimpse of Kon's eyes turning blank and tears forming around them.

"Looks like I'm on my own…" Fujimaru scratched his cheek, while he pondered on what to do. "I better go pick Shiyo and follow that girl."

"Hey! Pinhead parent! Yuzu just went home by herself." Karin shouted to her father, who laid beaten on the ground.

"She did? That's not good!" Isshin somehow regained conscious and performed a quick kip up, before running after her daughter, inadvertently leaving the other one behind. "Yuzuuu! Wait up for daddy!"

"What an airhead." Karin rolled her eyes and followed them in a slow walk, with a bored look on her face.

"Ahah! There's a lot going on here!" Fujimaru said, while he tried to push his way through the crowd. With people behind him complaining and insulting him, the Shinigami was finally able to reach Shiyo. "Kon's in trouble! We've got to…"

"Why, it's my Number Two Pupil! Hello! Hello! Hellloooooo!" Kanonji spun around and threw both pointers in Fujimaru's direction, causing everyone's eyes and every camera to focus on him.

"_Oh no…" _Fujimaru felt like slamming his own head against a wall, but contained himself as he had everyone staring at him. With a nervous and forced smile, Fujimaru raised his right hand to greet the spiritualist. "W-Well, hello there!"

"Yeeessssss! You've already learned the first lesson! Now, for the second one…" Kanonji crossed his arms over his chest once again, which caused everyone but Fujimaru to do so. "With enthusiasm! Repeat after me! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bwa…haha…ha?" Fujimaru tried his best, but the only thing he was able to pull off was one of his silly faces. Everyone glared at him, while the only thing that could be heard was a cricket chirping.

"Boy…You won't leave until we clear this." Kanonji told him, with a surprisingly menacing expression. "AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly an hour later in the Kurosaki Clinic, Minamikawase, Southwest Karakura Town, Japan<strong>

"Damn, it took us a while to get out of there. Thankfully, we were still able to follow them here. Now, we just have to find a way to save Kon…" Fujimaru said, while he stared to the building in front of them. He then turned around to address Shiyo. "What should we…"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Shiyo performed the Kanonji laugh, effectively interrupting the Shinigami. "This one was pretty good, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, it was…" Fujimaru slowly answered with slitted eyes, before focusing back on the conveniently open window in the first floor. "There! I'll enter by the window. You stay here…training your laugh a bit more."

"Sure!" Shiyo answered with a thumbs-up and a wide smile, before crossing her arms once more. Fujimaru positioned himself below the window and jumped to reach it, but for some reason failed to grasp it and ended up crashing down hard on the ground.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I know Urahara-san said safe and dependable, but come on! I can't even reach a window?" Fujimaru complained, while he stood and rubbed his back. "At least it didn't hurt much…Hmm, I should at least be able to perform a low level Kidō spell. Let's see…Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Fujimaru generated the rope of yellow energy and launched it through the window, using it to help him climb the wall. However, when he reached the window sill, he heard a young girl's voice in the room door's direction. _"Oh damn!"_

"Here, Bostov! You're finally back home!" Yuzu entered in her room and danced around with the plushy she was carrying. After she placed it on the shelf where all her other stuffed animals rested, she noticed that her window was open. "I thought I had closed the window before we left. Oh well…" Yuzu walked towards the window and closed it, before quickly turning to face her Bostov once again. Yuzu was so focused on the doll that she failed to notice the fingers she had just crushed, Fujimaru's fingers. "I know! I have a beautiful ribbon that will fit your new attire perfectly!"

"_Get out! Get out! Get out!" _Fujimaru silently begged, while tears formed in his eyes. As soon as Yuzu left the room, Fujimaru used his left hand to lift the window, causing the pressure on his fingers and, therefore, the pain to ease up a little bit. However, even before the window was half open, something came out of the room and hit his face. The surprise of the moment caused Fujimaru to release the window, which crushed his right hand a second time. Screaming in pain, Fujimaru fell backwards until his back hit the floor. "Damn it! Not again!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kon ordered the Shinigami, who lifted his head to face the Mod Soul. To his great shock, the plushy Kon inhabited was wearing a pink dress and using a blond wig. A different kind of tears reached Fujimaru's eyes, which caused him to have to cover his mouth with both hands so that he wouldn't laugh. "Bastard! Does this look fun to you?"

"I heard something outside!" They heard Karin say from the inside of the house. Kon quickly took out the dress and wig and threw them to the floor, before turning towards the gate.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Kon called for Fujimaru once again and this time he complied. As they crossed the gate, they were intercepted by Shiyo.

"Here, check my new version! Bwa…" Shiyo tried to do her new impersonation of Don Kanonji, but Fujimaru dragged her by her wrist before she could and picked Kon up with his other hand, running away from the Kurosakis as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later in Kasazaki, South Central Karakura Town, Japan <strong>

"D-Damn it…I've never, never…ran so fast…before!" Kon panted heavily, with his stuffed heart beating much faster than it should.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who did all the running!" Fujimaru reminded him, with an annoyed look on his face. Shiyo was also upset, but for different reasons. She didn't like one bit to be interrupted during her pose.

"Well…Being close to that devil is quite stressing. That's why it was so tiring to me, even as a passenger." Kon clarified, before he jumped back to the floor. "Well, let's restart the tour now that I'm back…To your left, you have the Hirohyaku Supermarket. Beware of its owner."

"Why is that?" Fujimaru asked with a raised eyebrow, but Kon quickly shook his head as he saw the curly-haired man passing by.

"You wouldn't want to know…" He assured, without noticing the person who stepped behind him.

"Hmm…What are you up to?" Uryū Ishida asked, causing the plushy to immediately turn around. "Up to no good as always, I'm sure."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, four-eyes! I'm on a mission!" Kon threateningly pointed his paw in Uryū's direction, who obviously didn't seem impressed. "The perverted salesman asked me to tour these two around the city!"

"Urahara-san did?" Uryū asked, before focusing his eyes on Fujimaru. "I see…I take it he was the one who gave you that Gigai."

"You know what a Gigai is?" The surprised Fujimaru asked. He wondered if the young man in front of him was like him, but he didn't have any trace of Shinigami spiritual power. "You're not a Shinigami, that's for sure…so, I take it you're a human, aren't you?"

"Glad you didn't mistake me with a Shinigami…Shinigami." Uryū sharply said, before he fixed his glasses. "I'm Uryū Ishida, a…Quincy."

"What's a Quincy?" Fujimaru questioned, as he had never heard the word.

"A human that possesses the power to destroy Hollows." He clarified. "It's understandable that this is the first time you heard that name. Shinigami are better off not knowing much about us."

"O-Oh? Is that right?" Fujimaru asked, but expected no answer. He had already understood that Uryū was not fond of Shinigami.

"Eh! Don't worry too much about him. He's nothing more than a high school student now, since he lost his powers." Kon said in his usual arrogance, causing Uryū to angrily grit his teeth. "Which reminds me…Shouldn't you be in school, right now?"

_**Flashback**_

"_You must swear that, henceforth, you will have nothing to do with Shinigami."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Not that it concerns you, but I wasn't feeling too well." Uryū turned around and prepared to leave, but didn't do so, as he noticed the girl was fixedly staring to the plastic bag he was carrying. "What?"

"The design on the bag is pretty. What's in it?" Shiyo dared to ask. Not one to disrespect a girl, Uryū turned to face her.

"This? It's fabric to make clothing for stuffed animals." He answered, surprising the two newcomers. "I'm quite good with handicrafts."

"Wait! I thought you lived up North in Kitakawase!" Kon suddenly remembered, before he pointed to the plastic bag. "The Sunflower Sewing shop is in Mashiba, Central Karakura…and now you're down here in Kasazaki! If you're not feeling well, how come you're getting so far from home?"

"Again, it doesn't concern you." Uryū fixed his glasses once again, before something caught his attention. A couple of kids passed by them at high speed on their skateboards and one of them slightly elbowed Shiyo. The girl was about to fall to the ground, when Fujimaru moved to help her. She grabbed his shirt to regain her balance and ended up ripping it, showing suprising gripping strength in doing so. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Fujimaru!"

"Don't be upset. It's just a shirt…" Fujimaru told her with a chuckle. At that moment, Uryū's glasses became shinier and he picked a sewing needle out of nowhere.

"Please, take your shirt off. I'll show you my skill first hand." Uryū proposed and Shiyo quickly forgot about the ripped shirt, being now more interested in seeing the former Quincy's display.

"Are you sure? Well, take it…" Fujimaru took off his shirt and handed it to Uryū, who quickly started to work on it. Apparently, the Shinigami did not feel self-conscious about his appearance, or that he picked up a few female admirers when they passed by and saw him shirtless.

"Oh my! You work so fast! Amazing!" Shiyo complimented Uryū's efforts. "You should make one like mine for Kon! Could you?"

"I don't see why not." He answered, causing her eyes to sparkle. "But I think it will be quite hard to make a t-shirt that would fit around that fat belly of his, so I'll make an apron instead."

"Agh! No, thank you! Don't bother!" Kon menacingly stared in Uryū's direction, but again the latter didn't seem preoccupied.

"Here. It's finished." Uryū handed the fixed shirt to Fujimaru and turned his back on them once again. "I need to go now, if you excuse me. Until we meet again, have a good tour."

"Sure! Don't forget Kon's apron!" Shiyo enthusiastically waved to the leaving young man, while Fujimaru stared to the shirt in his hands. It was definitely back in one piece, but there was something wrong with it. There was a new, vertical striple running down from the base of the collar, perpendicular to all the original, horizontal red ones. Not only that, the new stripe was light blue in color. To top it off, the most centered horizontal stripe had also become of that color, creating a perfect blue cross pattern.

"Hey, bastard! Your home is the other way! You're just ditching school, aren't you?" Kon still shouted to Uryū, with his back turned to the other two.

"You know…somehow I think this isn't the first time he has done this." Fujimaru told Shiyo, as he pointed from his shirt to the back of Kon's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later in Karakura High School, Gakuenchō, Northeast Karakura Town, Japan<strong>

"Ichigoooo!" Keigo reached his friend as soon as the bell rang. "Do you want to swing by the town on the way home?"

"Sorry." Ichigo stood without looking to Keigo and put his bag over his shoulder. "I want to go home alone."

"Ichigo?" The hyperactive boy stood there for a while, before he turned to his best friend for help. "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mizuiro! Something's wrong with Ichigo!"

"I'll go ahead, then. I still have to get something to eat, before I go to practice." Tatsuki said to Orihime, before she left the classroom in a hurry. Chad, who had been waiting with his back against the wall, immediately approached the orange-haired girl.

"He has left already." He warned Orihime, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Go after him. I'll find an excuse to leave the girls and I'll join you when I can." Orihime told him. The tall young man nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, near Karakura High School<strong>

"Nnh!" Chad suddenly turned around, with his eyes widened. He felt like he was being followed. "Is somebody watching me or is it my imagination?"

"Why are we hiding like this?" Shiyo asked, while they watched Chad from around the corner. "Can't we talk to him?"

"No! It's too risky with Chad…" Kon nervously answered, without taking his eyes of the giant man.

"Risky? What's Chad like?" The Shinigami questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Quiet, strong…" Kon trailed off, causing Fujimaru and Shiyo to look at each other, before turning their eyes back to the Mod Soul. Feeling their eyes on him, Kon quickly looked over his shoulder. "That's it."

"That was easy!" Fujimaru raised his finger, with his characteristic goofy face on. "But that doesn't explain why you're so scared."

"For some reason the guy chases me whenever he sees me." Kon eventually answered, surprising both his companions. "I'd hate to think what he'd do to me if he caught me. I'm dizzy at the thought!"

"If you see a stuffed animal walking and talking, you either run towards or away from it." Fujimaru pondered aloud, before putting on his silly grin. "Just like I moved in to kick…"

"YOU!" Kon suddenly jumped and kicked Fujimaru in the face. Even though the kick didn't have any considerable power, it was still strong for what you'd expect from a stuffed animal, as Fujimaru still scratched his face afterwards. "That has nothing to do with this! Darn…Having a massive guy who doesn't talk hot on your trail is more terrifying than you can imagine!"

"He's walking this way." Shiyo, who had been on watch in Kon's place during his argument with Fujimaru, warned the Mod Soul who immediately shivered.

"Let's get out of here!" Kon shouted and turned in Fujimaru's direction. However, a better idea crossed his mind and he jumped in Shiyo's direction instead. "Please, carry me on your arms and pull me against your…"

"We're going!" Fujimaru caught him in midair and started to run towards Northeast, being quickly followed by Shiyo.

"NOT FAIR!" Kon cried, until he noticed the path they were taking. "Oh? Yes, go that way! That way is fine!"

"Why?" Fujimaru questioned, but Kon didn't answer him. He let actions speak for him. As Fujimaru and Shiyo turned around the next corner, they found themselves right in front of Karakura High School. Dozens of students, especially girls, stood on the courtyard talking to each other. "Oh boy! This time period has some very interesting things to offer, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it has!" Kon answered while he cried tears of joy.

"Yeah, nobody's wearing kimonos and there's not a horse in sight…" Shiyo, who had been trying to spot a pony during the entire tour, obviously failed to understand the true meaning behind Fujimaru and Kon's words.

"Horses? Why would…HOLD IT!" Kon suddenly shouted and worked his way out of Fujimaru's hand. The entire plushy started to shake, before Kon started to sniff the air. "Aaah…I sense cuddles! About to pass the front gate…"

"There's no need, seriously!" Orihime passed the front gate, accompanied by the other girls of her class. "I have to buy potatoes and sugar and the supermarket is about to close…Why would you have to run across the entire city just to keep me company?"

"Well, if you say so…" Michiru, a girl with short brown hair, with her bangs pulled back in a clip, eventually gave up on the idea.

"You were quick to give up on that, Michiru." Ryō, the girl with long black hair and a mole under her left eye, noted without taking her eyes from her book. "It would be good for you to run a bit. You've gained some weight."

"No, I haven't!" The embarrassed girl quickly denied that, but the blush on her face contradicted her.

"Aah…I have to go! I have to go! Bye!" Orihime hurriedly said her goodbyes, before accelerating her pace.

"Potatoes and sugar…yeah, right!" Mahana, a girl with short curly brown hair and brown eyes quickly stated. "She's probably going to find one of those two who left earlier…either Kurosaki or Ishida!"

"Eehh?" Michiru brought her hand to her mouth, while Ryō didn't seem interested at all. "Why do you all like the scary ones?"

"Bingo! It's Orihime!" Kon blushed, as he saw the woman…one of the women of his dreams running in their direction. "Now begins the master plan of attack!" Kon darted forward, in Orihime's direction. "The angle! The timing! It's perfect! Here…it…goes!"

"Talk about a trigger! Look at his speed!" The surprised Fujimaru remarked, with his eyes well-widened. As well as things were going for Kon, he never expected that foot to hit him.

"Hiiiimeee!" Chizuru appeared out of nowhere to hug Orihime and ended up kicking Kon away without even noticing.

"NOOOOOO!" Kon cried for about the tenth time that day, before he disappeared into the blue sky.

"Today's the day…Gguh!" Chizuru lost all of her breath, after being struck by a surprise punch to the gut by a girl who was wearing her karate outfit.

"Would you give it a rest, Chizuru?" Tatsuki inquired, while she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Tatsuki-chan!" The surprised Orihime said, before she shook her head. "Aah! I have to go!"

"You hit like a girl!" As Orihime left, Chizuru provoked Tatsuki, while she got back on her feet.

"You're challenging me?" Tatsuki asked, with her eyebrow twitching furiously. "I'm quite surprised you took one of my best punches."

"Don't underestimate the intensity of my determination!" Chizuru warned, before both girls launched themselves towards one another, starting a huge catfight.

"What does she mean by 'intensity of my determination'?" Shiyo asked to the blond young man that stood by her side watching the scene.

"Beats me…" He sincerely answered.

"DAMN IT! I am NOT giving up!" Kon shouted, as soon as he reached them. He was covered in leafs, which pretty much guaranteed that he landed on top of a tree and fell all the way down to the ground. "I SHALL reach the mountaintop! I will NOT be defeated by the evil devices of my enemies!"

"Does that qualify as 'intensity of determination'?" Shiyo tried once again.

"Beats me...It probably depends on how many branches his head met while he came down from the tree, though." Fujimaru chuckled, while he rubbed the back of his head. "Poor guy…"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" A terrible thought crossed Kon's mind. "I have to get home before Ichigo gets there! I can't be here!"

"That's pretty far away…Want us to take you there?" Fujimaru offered.

"Bah! Don't worry about me! You're actually pretty close to Urahara's Shop." Kon pointed towards a sign that indicated the direction to Mitsumiya. "Just follow the signs and you should be fine!"

"Thanks for everything, Kon!" Shiyo thanked the Mod Soul by lifting him and kissing him on the cheek. The plushy's eyes sparkled, while she laid him down on the ground once again. "See you later!"

"Good luck, Kon!" Fujimaru wished, before he followed Shiyo.

"Shiyo-neesan…" Kon whispered and stood there for a while, until he remembered his main problem. "Gotta get back home!"

* * *

><p><strong>About half an hour later; somewhere in Mashiba, Central Karakura Town<strong>

"Man, I'm tired! I guess it's because I'm not used to this kind of activity...And what's with the stupid test right after we get back from summer break? Ridiculous! Oh wait…I never had a summer break to being with…" Shinji complained, while he walked back to the Visored Hideout. "And why do I have to go to school and be the recruiter for Ichigo? I just don't get it! Doesn't anybody see that I'm too old to be in…" Suddenly, someone kicked Shinji right in the ass, sending him flying face first against the nearest wall. Rubbing his sore forehead, Shinji looked over his shoulder. "What the hell? Who the hell are y…"

A short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wore her hair in spiky pigtails was furiously staring Shinji down. She wore a white shirt, a red jogging suit and had three freckles on each cheek. She also had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth. It was the very same girl that had appeared to Fujimaru the night before.

"Hi-Hiyori…" Shinji mumbled, as he immediately recognized the girl. With a bored expression, since she had done this so many times before, Hiyori picked one of her slippers and smacked Shinji's face with it.

"What the hell are you wasting time for here, you dumbass?" She angrily shouted.

"Sorry…" He asked, even before he fell to the ground, but he knew she wouldn't accept his apologies so easily.

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hiyori demanded to know, while she grabbed him by his hair.

"He's still…"

"What do you mean 'he's still'? You convince him right now and bring him here!" She ordered Shinji, while she brought her slipper dangerously close to his face.

"It can't be helped! He won't listen to me!" Shinji tried to reason with her.

"Then use force to bring him here!"

"What? That's not what you said the other day!" He reminded her, causing her to raise the slipper once again.

"Here he is." A female voice said, causing Hiyori to not bring the slipper down. She looked over her shoulder and Shinji looked past her ally. Standing in front of both of them were Orihime and Chad.

"Orihime-chan!" Shinji recognized the girl, while he stood.

"Hey, Shinji…" Hiyori called him with a calm voice and with her finger. As soon as he took a step in her direction, Hiyori grabbed Shinji by his hair again and headbutted him. "You were followed, dipshit!"

"Even if I asked Kurosaki-kun what was going on, I'm sure he'd just tell me it was nothing, so…I thought I would ask you directly, Hirako-kun." Orihime explained the motive of her presence. "Who are you? What do you want with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh! You think we're just going to tell you?" Hiyori asked with a mocking tone. The four stared each other down for a while, until the blond girl broke the silence. "Hiyori Sarugaki."

"Huh?" Both humans widened their eyes.

"Not 'huh'! It's my name, my name!" She explained while she pointed her thumb to her chest. "Tell me yours!"

"Orihime Inoue…" The girl slowly answered, as she wasn't expecting the sudden change of mood.

"Yasutora Sado." Chad introduced himself, while he tried to evaluate the girl in front of them.

"Ah! A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names!" Hiyori noted, as "hime" meant princess and "tora" meant tiger. "Our names mean monkey and lewd!" She then said, referring to the "saru" in her name and the "hira" in Hirako's. "I'm so jealous!"

"What do you mean lewd? I'm the only living one here! Don't put me on the same boat as you, asshole!" Shinji stated, while he picked his nose. Before he knew, that same nose was broken.

"But she's got such smooth hair and a killer rack!" Hiyori continued to evaluate the girl in front of her, while Shinji held his bloodied nose. "She pisses me off, this girl!"

"That's no normal inferiority complex…and that's no way to talk about Orihime-chan's attributes!" Shinji's nose was already broken, so it became completely shattered with the new punch. Orihime and Chad watched the scene with absolute shock.

"Well, whatever…I have nothing to tell you." Hiyori told to the two humans, before she picked the sword on her back. "So, if you just die here…"

"Excuse us!" As Hiyori drew her sword, Shinji intercepted her in a flash and passed by the two humans, forcing her away from them.

"Wait!" Orihime called for them, as Shinji continued to run.

"Let them go, Inoue!" Chad stopped her, before she could get any closer. She turned around, wondering why he did that. "I'm sure you realize that at his speed, we would never catch them. And even if we did…it would only end with us getting killed."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Karakura Hospital, Karakura Honchō, West Karakura Town, Japan<strong>

"So, you've come…" Ryūken spoke, as he saw his son walking into his office. For once taking full attention to Uryū, the doctor even dropped the files he had on his hand into his desk. "Let's have it, then…Your answer?"

"My powers…I wish to regain my Quincy powers." Uryū confessed. He had already come to terms with the fact that he couldn't continue living without them, even if that meant making a pact with the devil. "Not just borrowed powers, but powers of my own."

"And?" Ryūken asked, with his eyes narrowing, causing Uryū to snarl. He knew the implications of his next words and he didn't like what they fully meant, but he had to say them.

"On my pride as a Quincy, I swear I will have nothing further to do with Shinigami or their allies." The young man made the promise. He couldn't come back now, as he valued the pride he inherited from his grandfather too much. He would never be an ally of Shinigami again and that included the one from his class. He would never be Ichigo Kurosaki's ally again…

* * *

><p><strong>And in the Kurosaki Clinic…<strong>

"Well…if it isn't…Ichigo…" The tired Kon greeted the high school student, as soon as he entered in his room. "You came back pretty early! I wasn't waiting for you or anything, though…Welcome home!" Kon continued to speak, but got no answer from Ichigo. "What's this? What's this? What's this? Here I am greeting you and all you do is look gloomy like some voodoo doll! Hey! Answer me!" The Mod Soul insisted, but the only thing Ichigo did was throwing himself onto his bed. "Hey, Ichigo…seriously! What's wrong?"

"Not much. It's nothing…" He mumbled, without turning to face Kon. "Sorry, but could you leave me alone?"

"What's with you? As soon as you get home you start acting all dark and depressed! Worrying about stuff together with you would be nasty!" Kon put on an act, hiding his worry from Ichigo. "There's no way I'm gonna hang out with you! I'm going out for a walk! If you're going to brood, do it yourself!"

"_Thanks, Kon. You actually know me better than I imagined…" _Ichigo thought, as he felt Kon jumping out of the window. As he closed his eyes, memories and nightmares of the creature inside of him started to haunt him. It had been like that for a while now, even though he never told anyone about it. He could hear his voice. He could listen to his laughs. He could feel his presence. It scared him. It scared him a lot. Even at that very moment, the Hollow inside Ichigo threatened him, mocked him, ate him from the inside. "What am I going to do?"

"Ichi-nii, can I come in?" Karin called for her brother, as she knocked in his room's door. Thankfully, that brought Ichigo out of his dark thoughts.

"Karin?" He asked, as he sat up and wiped the sweat of his face. She opened the door and entered in the room with a deep serious look on her face, before closing the door behind her.

"I want you to tell me what you're so worried about, Ichi-nii." She told him, causing him to sigh and close his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo tried to play her down, as he didn't want to worry her. "I'm not worried about anything."

"I know." She said, causing him to look back at her. "I know about it, Ichi-nii. I know…that you're a Shinigami!"

* * *

><p><strong>At that very moment, in Yumisawa, Northeast Karakura Town<strong>

Clouds started to swirl in the blue sky, until the fabric that separated dimensions teared apart, revealing a path of dark matter. A Garganta had just opened in Karakura Town. From there fell a light that came crashing down to the ground below. The light landed in the woods near Yumisawa's Children Park, creating a large crater. Many people started to gather around it, wondering if it was a shooting star.

As the smoke started to dissipate, two figures emerged out of the crater, even though no one could see them. Way above 7 feet tall, the tallest one had tan skin, a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair tied in a thin ponytail. Besides that piece of hair, he was bald. He had long, bushy sideburns, orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. He wore white hakama and a white jacket that remained open to show his large and muscular build. Covering his lower jaw was what remained of his Hollow mask.

The smaller one was of average height and was slender, yet fairly muscular. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. Part of his bangs remained between his eyes and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. Teal lines descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. That gave him quite a melancholic appearance. He wore a white high-collar jacket with long coattails, white hakama and a black sash. On top of his head rested the remaining left side of a broken horned helmet-like mask. As the smoke fully cleared down, he brought down the zipper of his jacket, revealing a Hollow hole on his chest.

The immense Reiatsu the two Arrancars released was felt all over Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Everywhere…<strong>

"What's with this Reiatsu?" The shocked Chad asked, as he and Orihime instinctively turned in Yumisawa's direction. Trading a worried look, both immediately left the place where they had met Shinji and Hiyori.

"What's going on?" Kon asked to himself as he stared to the sky from the top of a roof. _"I hope those two really went back to Urahara's…"_

"Dad, was that an earthquake just now?" In the Kurosaki Clinic, the naive Yuzu questioned her father, as even she felt the Arrancar's arrival, even though she didn't really understood what it meant. Isshin didn't answer to her, but still frowned deeply. Back at the Urahara Shop, even Kisuke Urahara seemed surprised by such a Reiatsu.

"Two huge sources of spiritual pressure?" Fujimaru questioned himself, as the awfully familiar feeling of an Arrancar's arrival filled him. _"Could it be Arturo? Did he gain an ally wherever he was?"_

"What should we do?" The frightened Shiyo asked him, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen.

"_Oh! That's right! Shiyo's with me…" _Fujimaru gritted his teeth and frowned deeply, as they had only just entered in Mitsumiya. "Let's get back to Urahara's Shop, Shiyo!" He told her, before he pulled her by her wrist and started running. _"I'll drop her off and go check it afterwards…"_

"Should we go there, Shinji?" Hiyori asked, as they stopped in front of an apparently abandoned warehouse.

"I don't think so…It's near his area, after all." Shinji continued to walk to the inside of the warehouse, where six people were waiting for the duo and, most likely, for his decision to act or not. "Let's wait and see."

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?" Karin grabbed her brother by his wrist as he turned towards the window. She knew it was dangerous and didn't want him to get hurt.

"Sorry." Ichigo forced his way out of her grip and slammed his Substitute Shinigami Badge into his chest, forcing his soul out of his body. With his human shell falling into the bed, Ichigo's soul body jumped out of the window, leaving a shocked Karin behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Yumisawa…<strong>

"I came here many times when I was still masked, but man…this place is as boring as ever!" The tallest Arrancar complained. "There are so few spirit particles that it's hard to breathe!"

"Don't complain. I believe I said that I could handle this on my own." The smaller one reminded his partner. "You're the one who wanted to come here, Yammy."

"My bad, my bad…" Yammy excused himself, before walking out of the crater. The humans who were gathered there stared to the inside of the crater, trying to find out what happened. "What's with these guys? Don't come over here if you don't have any spiritual power!" The large Arrancar suddenly inhaled deeply, causing every surrounding soul to be sucked out of its respective body. Not just the souls of the ones in the park, but of nearly half the people of Yumisawa. Yammy swallowed every soul, but nearly choked towards the end. "Nasty!"

"Naturally. There's no way such thin souls could be tasty." The melancholic Arrancar stated.

"I know, but you see…These guys were looking at us like we were some sort of freaks!" Yammy started to complain once again.

"These people can't see us, Yammy." The smaller one reminded his partner, who stopped for a while. "It's not like they were looking at you."

"Oh! Right…I knew that, but it still made me mad!" Yammy grunted. "So? How many people should we kill?"

"Just one." The other one answered. "There is no need to kill anyone else."

"We're only killing one out of this whole herd?" The disappointed Yammy was about to protest yet again.

"I've heard that there are at most three people in the Human World with reiatsu levels high enough that they could actually put up a fight." The much calmer Arrancar explained. "Everyone else is just trash. We should find him easily." The stoic creature blinked for the first time, as he felt someone moving. "This is unexpected. There's a survivor."

"Wh-What happened? Just what…" Tatsuki struggled to get up, as she was still suffering the effects of Yammy's technique. She had been quite unfortunate to be jogging in that area at that time. She looked up and saw the two creatures walking in her direction_. "Wh-What are they? I can't look away!"_

"For my Gonzui to fail at tearing out your soul, you must have a bit of soul power hiding in you somewhere, right?" Yammy questioned the girl, who was about to faint at any time. "Ulquiorra! Is this the one?"

"Take a better look, you idiot." The Arrancar named Ulquiorra insulted his comrade, but without showing any emotion while doing so. "Her soul is about to break simply by you being close to her. She's merely…trash."

"So, she was just lucky…What a joke!" Yammy spat and tried to kick her, only to be stopped by Chad's right forearm, already covered in his special armor. Behind him, Orihime was already by Tatsuki's side. "Huh? Who are you two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"Urahara-san, we're back!" Fujimaru shouted, as he rushed into the inside of the shop. "Something is happening! I'm not sure, but it seems there are two…"

"Arrancars? Yes, most likely." Urahara easily predicted Fujimaru's words, effectively strartling him. "I'll look into it. Meanwhile, I want you to stay here with Shiyo."

"What? No! I'm not letting you out there all on your own!" Fujimaru stepped in front of Urahara, preventing him from leaving. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you won't. You said if yourself…for you, the battle against Arturo was yesterday. Did you improve at all since then to be able to fight an Arrancar? Are you even fully healed yet?" Urahara questioned, causing Fujimaru's heart to hit the floor. He was right and Fujimaru knew it. "It was also 'only yesterday' that you achieved your Shikai. Until you do some proper training with it, going into a battle like this is guaranteed death." Urahara lectured Fujimaru, who let his head hang down in defeat and slammed his fist onto the nearby wall, as he thought of his own powerlessness. He then cleared the path for the more experienced Shinigami. "Tessai, please take everyone downstairs. I'm still not sure that the fight won't reach this place."

"Sure, boss. I'll take care of the store." Tessai guaranteed, while he watched Urahara crossing the front door of his shop. On the outside, he had a black cat waiting for him.

"You didn't tell me about this, Kisuke." The black cat seemed pretty upset about something, but Urahara didn't stop walking and passed by the talking animal.

"You two can catch up later…Now, we have some work to do." Urahara reminded the cat that suddenly started to glow.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki…Koten Zanshun!" Orihime stretched both hands forward and summoned one of her six spirits from her hairpins. Tsubaki positioned himself in front of her hands and she started to channel all of her spiritual power onto him. Behind Orihime, Chad laid unconscious in a pool of his own blood, while the fairies Shun'ō and Ayame restored his crippled arm with the Sōten Kisshun technique. <em>"Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, I…Everyone! I will protect you all!" <em>The glow in front of hers intensified and Orihime 'fired' Tsubaki. "I reject!"

"What was that? A fly?" Yammy asked after he thrusted his palm against Tsubaki, crushing him into minuscule pieces.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-kun…" Orihime couldn't believe the monster in front of her had just killed one of her beloved spirits. "It…It can't be!"

"What should I do, Ulquiorra?" Yammy questioned his partner, as he walked in the girl's direction. "Should we take her back to Aizen-san since she has some unusual techniques?"

"No, there's no need." Ulquiorra quickly decided, as he had been pondering on that since Orihime's first use of her Shun Shun Rikka. "Kill her, Yammy."

"All right!" Yammy's eyes widened in delight, before he used his huge palm as a weapon once again. However, as he was about to crush Orihime, he had to stop to avoid damage. Ichigo had just stepped in between both of them and was pointing the tip of Zangetsu into the Arrancar's hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry. I'm late, Inoue." Ichigo asked for his friend's forgiveness, while he glared daggers towards the Arrancar. Inside him, on a part so very deep of his subconscious, a screaming and rejoicing laugh occurred, even though it could not be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As you've seen by now I'm not doing play-by-play commentary here! I skip many parts of the anime/manga and write only the bits I find more important. Besides, since this story is to be as canon as possible, I'm pretty sure everyone knows how Chad got injured along with the rest I didn't write. As always though, any doubts feel free to ask me.

**Next Chapter:** Homeward Bound! Return to Soul Society


	43. Homeward Bound! Return to Soul Society

Chapter 043 - Homeward Bound! Return to Soul Society

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"It's over, brat! I'm going to crush you!" Yammy, who was missing his right arm, brought his huge fist down on the immobile Ichigo, only to be stopped by a hexagonal shield of crimson energy.

"Well, hello there!" Urahara greeted everyone, while he dissipated the shield. "I'm sorry we're so late, Kurosaki-san."

"What?" Yammy shouted, as he stared to the man with the striped hat and the woman who stood by his side. She was slender, dark-skinned and of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair kept up in a ponytail. She wore a black high-collar undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a pair of black wrist bands, black stretch pants and a pair of lightweight silver colored shoes with shin guards connected to them. She was none other than the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi Shihōin.

"People just keep popping up and getting in the way! Butting in like this means you want me to kill you, right?" The large Arrancar yelled, while he threw a punch in their direction. The much smaller woman grabbed him by his wrist though and flipped him over her head with just one hand, launching him away.

"Take care of him." She told to her friend, who nodded and dropped a small bag on her hand, before fixing his hat. Yammy stood and attempted to crush them again, but they disappeared in thin air with Shunpo. The powerful punch raised quite an amount of smoke and stones from the ground. Unable to see through the smoke, Yammy got hit by a strong backfist to the left side of his face and a kick to the back of his head. Yoruichi jumped and hit him with a double axe handle blow, which brought him to his knees, before finishing him off with the Taketonbo axe kick, causing him to fall face first to the ground. Yoruichi's eyes widened for a short second, before she slowly walked in the direction of the fallen Orihime.

"Yo-Yoruichi…san…" The bruised girl called for the woman who carefully lifted her head. "How's…Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's fine. Don't worry." Yoruichi answered, while Urahara checked on the injured Substitute Shinigami. The Shinigami woman picked a white bean-resembling pill out of the bag Urahara gave her and showed it to Orihime. "Can you swallow this?"

"Hai…" She weakly answered. Before Yoruichi could insert the pill in Orihime's mouth though, she felt Yammy moving behind her. "You're a sore loser, aren't you?"

"CERO!" The large Arrancar fired the red energy blast from his mouth, surprising Yoruichi. A considerable explosion followed, with Yammy laughing madly. "Take that! They were blown to bits! There's no way you could've dodged my Cero at this distance!" Yammy suddenly stopped laughing, as he saw the raised smoke dissipating. Urahara had stepped between Yammy and Yoruichi and was now pointing his released Benihime in the Arrancar's direction. "What did you do? How were you able to stop my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw it. It would have been dangerous for everyone around me if I simply repelled it, so I just negated it by hitting it with a similar attack." Urahara explained, while the last remnants of smoke disappeared, revealing a large fissure between the Shinigami and the Arrancar. "How about I show it to you again if you don't believe me? Sing, Benihime!"

"That's enough…" Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of Yammy and deflected the crimson-colored energy blast with just his right forearm.

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy was about to complain about the interference, but was cut short by a quick tap of the back of Ulquiorra's hand. Surprisingly, the light tap had the impact of a powerful punch, as Yammy immediately fell to his knees. "W-What are you doing?"

"You're getting in over your head, you idiot." Ulquiorra warned him, before he stared to the two Shinigami. "These two are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them. We're leaving." Ulquiorra ordered, while he walked back some meters, before tapping the sky.

"Trying to run away?" Yoruichi questioned, as the Garganta opened in front of the smaller Arrancar.

"Such provocation is unlike you. It's obvious who has the advantage, when the two of you are trying to protect those worthless pieces of trash while fighting against us at the same time." Ulquiorra quickly countered, causing both exiled Shinigami to frown. "I've completed the mission assigned to me. I'm going to report in to Aizen-sama…I'm going to tell him that the Shinigami he had his eyes set on is trash that isn't even worth killing."

"They're gone…" Urahara whispered, as he saw the Gargata closing in front of them, taking Ulquiorra and Yammy away from the Human World. The shop owner looked over to his shoulder and stared to Ichigo, who kept on staring down.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're having a quite hard time, aren't you? Do you want me to fight him for you?" Ulquiorra questioned Yammy, who had been taking a beating from Ichigo since the Shinigami activated his Bankai._

"_Shut up!" Yammy demanded, as he went for the handle of his own sword._

"_Are you going to use your Zanpakutō on a runt like this?" Ulquiorra asked, only making Yammy even angrier as he told him to shut up again._

"_A Zanpakutō?" The surprised Ichigo asked, before he silently theorized on what the creatures in front of him were. "That thing is a Zanpakutō after all? A broken Hollow mask, a hole in his chest and a Zanpakutō…I thought I felt a strange reiatsu before even coming here. Just what are these guys? Are they related to Hirako and…me?" _

"_Switch with me!" A voice suddenly made itself heard in Ichigo's head, causing him to freeze completely. "I can kick their asses if you switch out with me!"_

"_Damn it! He's back…Go away!" Ichigo quickly demanded, while he held his own face with his hand. "Go away! Go away! I'm your…"_

"_Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime tried to warn him, but was too late. Yammy had noticed Ichigo's change in attitude and kicked him away hard, knocking him to the ground._

"_No! Stay back, Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, before being stomped hard on his back. As Orihime tried to rescue him, she was hit with a hard back slap that sent her flying, with her only stopping when she landed near the unconscious Chad. "Inoue!"_

"_Shut up!" Yammy yelled, before he started to clobber Ichigo time and time again._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_At this rate…He's gonna kill me!" _Ichigo realized, before he hanged his head in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later…<strong>

"What's the hold up? If the battle is over, why can't I leave this place?" Fujimaru questioned, as he quickly grew tired of waiting in the huge training ground below the Urahara Shop.

"Tessai's healing the injured and Ururu is helping him by bringing in bandages and hot water." Jinta told him with a sigh. "There's no point in us being up there. We would only be a nuisance."

"Jinta-dono has grown quite a bit, hasn't he?" A pink bunny plushy, the container for the Mod Soul Kurōdo, spoke. "Not on a height level, but on a maturity level."

"Yeah, who would think? I never expected him to admit he was useless out loud!" Ririn, the Mod Soul on the bird plushy, actually agreed with Kurōdo for once. "Talk about an improvement, Jinta!"

"What the hell? That's not what I said!" Jinta's temper quickly flared up, by having the Mod Souls mocking him. The green turtle plushy then pointed in the boy's direction.

"Actually, it was." Noba added in his quiet tone of voice, which only angered Jinta even more.

"You want me to train my swings on you three frealoaders?" Jinta questioned them, while he picked his kanabō.

"I'm back!" Urahara shouted, while he came down the underground basement. His voice startled Jinta, who quickly tried to hide his kanabō, behind his back. The Mod Souls started to laugh, causing Jinta to curse under his breath. "Everything's been taken care of. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? But that spiritual pressure I felt…" Fujimaru started to insist on the point, but Urahara quickly shook his head.

"They weren't at Arturo's level, Fujimaru-san." Urahara told him to easen his worries. "Have you forgotten that Arturo stole a lot of power from the Shinigami? That's the reason why he was so powerful."

"So, each Arrancar has unique abilities? Is that what you're trying to say?" Fujimaru asked.

"Well, more or less…But never mind that! There's something I want to tell you…" Urahara changed the subject, while he waved his fan. "I found somebody to take you to Soul Society. I want to introduce you to…Yoruichi!"

"Yoruichi? You mean…the Yoruichi?" Fujimaru questioned him anxiously, expecting to see one of the people he most admired. However, the only thing that came out from behind Urahara was a black cat that seemed to be limping. "A…cat?"

"Oh! It's a cat!" Shiyo said much more excitedly, before picking the animal into her lap. "Hello, there kitty! Are you hurt?"

"Isn't Yoruichi kind of a funny name to give a cat?" Fujimaru asked with a goofy expression, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong with it?" The cat answered with a deep male voice, which startled Fujimaru and made him jump back some meters.

"It…It…IT CAN TALK?" The freaked out Fujimaru shouted, while he pointed a finger in the cat's direction. A sudden urge to kick the strange animal filled him, but he was somehow able to hold on. "A stuffed animal is already hard to believe, but a real animal can speak too in this time? Do plants and rocks speak too, now?"

"You don't have to act so surprised. You'll hurt Yoruichi-san's feelings." Urahara whispered to him, after hiding his face with the fan.

"He's so cute! Cats are so amazing!" Shiyo stated her opinion, as she started to pet Yoruichi.

"It talks just like Yoruichi-san, so I gave it her name!" Urahara explained. No one noticed the cat's eyes rolling into the back of his head for a momemt.

"Oh, I get it…" Fujimaru said, while he pondered on this sudden trip back to Soul Society. Even though 100 years had passed, he was sure he would meet a lot of people he knew from his stint in the 5th Division. "I hope I get to see the real Yoruichi-sama, too!"

"I'm sure you'll run into her once you get to Soul Society." Urahara stated, before noticing the look in the cat's eyes. The shop owner nodded and started to walk away from the group. "Please, follow me."

"Wow! What's that?" Shiyo asked, as they stopped in front of what resembled a rectangular stone gate.

"A Senkaimon, the gate used to travel between the Human World and Soul Society." Urahara told Shiyo, who was the only one who didn't know about it. "This type is different from the ones Shininami use, though. This type converts every single particle of human matter in spiritual matter, allowing everyone to cross it. And since we don't really know what Shiyo is, with this we'll make sure that she is able to go to Soul Society as well. Now…"

"W-Whoa!" Fujimaru and Shiyo both fell on their bottoms, as Urahara poked their foreheads with the tip of his cane, separating their souls from their Gigai.

"Once you're through the Senkaimon, I want you to run at full speed. We can only maintain this gate for about 4 minutes." Urahara warned them. "All you have to do is follow Yoruichi."

"But Yoruichi-san's hurt!" Shiyo complained, but Yoruichi simply shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure I get some…treatment, when I come back." Yoruichi assured her, causing Urahara to sigh.

"Whenever you three are ready, just jump right through it." The former Captain of the 12th Division instructed them. "Be careful about your limbs, Yoruichi-san. Fujimaru can carry you if you're hurting too much."

"Nonsense…Just be sure to take care of Ichigo and the others." She warned him.

"How are they?" Fujimaru finally remembered to ask.

"Battered and bruised, but they will be fine. Nothing for you to worry about, just leave them to Tessai and me." Urahara answered.

"They really helped me out. I wanted to say goodbye to them…" The boy sighed, while he stared up to the training ground's exit.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Urahara assured. "It all depends on how they decide to deal with you once you get back to Soul Society, though."

"Oh! That's right! I've been too busy to even think about what they're going to do with me!" Fujimaru started to worry, as it was pretty obvious he had been considered as dead.

"Worry about that later. We're already late." Yoruichi told him, before she turned towards Urahara. "Shouldn't you go pick Tessai, Kisuke? How are you going to activate the Senkaimon all by yourself?"

"Leave it to me!" A small girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a pink, fur-trimmed coat, a black bird-shaped cape and red boots, called for their attention. Ririn walked towards the left side of the gate and knelt to touch the ground, something which Urahara also did on the opposite side.

"Ririn is a Mod Soul made from Shinigami reishi." Urahara explained, while his and Ririn's hands started to glow bright blue, causing the inside of the gate to glow in that same color as well. "She can even perform some low level Kidō spells, so I believe she will be able to handle this quite nicely."

"Let's go then!" Yoruichi told to her two traveling companions, before he charged forward, disappearing into the gate. Not wasting any time, Fujimaru and Shiyo quickly bide farewell to the others and followed the cat.

"Just to be sure, pour some reiatsu into Ririn, you two." Urahara asked to the other Mod Souls, as he feared that her reiatsu levels wouldn't be enough to stabilize the gate. After the boost, some lightning bolts formed around the gate and Urahara stood. "There, it's done. Let's all hope they arrive safely."

* * *

><p><strong>Three minutes later…<strong>

"NO ONE WARNED ME ABOUT THIS!" Fujimaru shouted as he ran as fast as he could from the Kōtotsu, while he carried both Shiyo and Yoruichi on his shoulders. It was at times like this he was grateful he had gone through the hellish intensive training that the real Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng put him through, even though it felt like only a little while ago.

"I actually forgot today was the day for the Kōtotsu to pass…" As if Fujimaru wasn't mad enough by them, Yoruichi the cat added fuel to the fire by inadvertently stating that that thing could be avoided. "Just a bit more!" Yoruichi told him, as they were already able to see a portal glowing with bright light. Fujimaru crossed it, only to find he was high up in the sky. With all the weight on his shoulders, the Shinigami came crashing down hard, unable to cast a spell to easen the fall. "We're here!"

"Oh my…I'm tired…" Shiyo panted, while she remained seated on the back of the fallen Fujimaru, with Yoruichi on her right shoulder. "I have never run so much before…"

"I think you spent way too much time with Kon…you didn't run at all! I carried you!" Fujimaru was somehow able to speak. "Where have we landed?"

"Right in front of the Hakutōmon, in the West Rukongai." Yoruichi answered, while he walked in the direction opposite to the gate. "Let's go."

"How about giving me a chance to catch my breath?" The panting Fujimaru asked Yoruichi, who continued to walk nonetheless. "Shiyo, could you please get off my back?"

"Oh, sure!" Shiyo immediately did as asked, but apparently didn't notice she was on top of the Shinigami until he called for her attention.

"A little sprint like that wore you out?" The cat asked, without looking back. _"I thought I trained you a little better than that…"_

"You'd be worn out, too, if you had to carry Shiyo most of the way!" Fujimaru tried to defend himself, until he realized what he had just said. He turned to face Shiyo who already had her eyes full of tears. "Shiyo, that's not what I…"

"Bwaaaah! He called me heavy! Bwaaaahhah!" Shiyo started to cry like a child who had her candy taken away.

"That's not how you should talk to a lady." Yoruichi warned Fujimaru who was trying his best to make Shiyo stop crying. "Never mind…How is it to be back in Soul Society?"

"Well, to tell the truth, it doesn't look like it has changed one bit." Fujimaru answered, while he looked around the surrounding area.

"And what about you, Shiyo? Does anything look familiar?" Yoruichi asked to the crying girl, hoping that she would stop crying if he was the one to talk to her.

"No, nothing. I've never seen anything like this place before." Shiyo suddenly stopped her tears to answer, but restarted immediately afterwards. "Bwaahhh! Not fat…"

"Oh boy…" Fujimaru shook his head, as he had never seen such a reaction. "By the way, Yoruichi-san, where are you taking us? Seireitei is on the opposite way."

"I don't know if Kisuke told you, but his relationship with Seireitei has become quite strained. If we told them that we were sent by him, it could mean trouble." Yoruichi vaguely answered, before he finally turned to face them. "In any case, we'd better find somewhere to stay for now. Some friends of mine have a house here in the Rukongai. Let's go there."

* * *

><p><strong>After some hours of walking around West Rukongai…<strong>

"Ah! There it is. We have arrived." Yoruichi announced, as they stopped in front of a house on the middle of nothing.

"What…in…the world?" Fujimaru sweatdropped, as he stared to the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen in his life and he had seen quite a few in the last couple of days. The problem wasn't the house itself. The problem was the two pillars in front of it that highly resembled arms, or better, that were meant to be arms. The hands held a red banner with some kanji. "This is…"

"Awesooome!" Shiyo, who had been crying until then, stared in awe to the construction. "Ooh! That's just too cool!"

"You mean that?" Fujimaru asked her, with her nodding vigorously without taking her eyes from the building.

"It's just overwhelmingly wonderful! Don't you think so?" She finally turned to face him, with those sparkling eyes that appeared every time she found something she liked.

"Well, overwhelming yes, but…" Fujimaru answered with his silly face. _"Well, at least she isn't mad at me anymore…"_

"It's just the coolest thing I've ever seen! It's the best, most amazing…" Shiyo started to struggle to speak, as if she was starting to choke. "Oh! I'm just at a loss for words! It's just so wonderful!"

"Don't worry! I'm at a loss myself…" Fujimaru told her, with a nervous chuckle. "You just can't tear your eyes away, can you? You really like it that much?"

"Hey, you!" A tall, muscular man shouted, getting their attention. He had chin-length black hair and was partially missing his left eyebrow. He was wearing a black vest over his white kimono, a red belt, a red scarf, a pair of goggles and a white bandanna with a red design on it. As if his attire wasn't ridiculous enough to Fujimaru's eyes, he was also riding a boar, which had a tattoo on the side of its body that roughly translated to 'Four-Wheeled Drive'. "What's the big idea, huh? Gawking at somebody else's property like that! You should be ashamed! Do you have any idea who lives here?"

"It has been a while, Ganju!" Yoruichi greeted the man. The boar-rider lifted his goggles to take a better look at the cat, who was pointing one of its paws into its own face. "It's me…Yoruichi! Is Kūkaku around?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yo…YORUICHI-SAN!" The man named Ganju shouted, as he recognized the small creature. He quickly came down from his boar and pointed on the opposite direction. "Go, Bonnie-chan! I'll have to stay here for a while!" He ordered Bonnie. The boar grunted and turned around to leave. "Please, follow me!"

"Talk about a change in attitude. You seem to be pretty influential around these parts." Fujimaru noted, causing Yoruichi to chuckle. Suddenly, the blond Shinigami stopped and sighed. "Wait just a sec, I have to go drag Shiyo."

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"It's good to see you, Yoruichi!" A youthful-looking woman greeted the black cat that entered on her guest room. She had green eyes and wore bandages over her long messy black hair, which parted down in half at the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and a provocative red robe, which exposed her ample bosom. She had a tattoo on her left arm and was missing her right one, since she had a prosthetic limb as a substitute for it. She also wore bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles.

"It's good to be back here again." Yoruichi spoke after sitting in front of Kūkaku, who was seated herself in some cushions.

"More troublesome business to take care of?" She tried to guess, as that was the main reason behind Yoruichi's visits.

"Something like that…" The cat had to admit. Kūkaku took a smoke of her pipe and nodded for the cat to proceed with the explanation.

"No shouting. No arguing. No disagreeing. That one is especially important…" A tall, muscular man warned both Fujimaru and Shiyo, while the two waited outside of the guest room. He wore a red hat with a gold trim and white tassel on top of his bald head and had a light blue scarf tied at the front by a red fastener with gold highlights. The man called Shiroganehiko wore a yellow top and had a long face with a normal chin. "No refusing her orders. No staring at her cleavage…That will get you killed."

"And above all, be careful with her pipe. The last visitors broke her favorite one and she ended up destroying the house. We had to rebuild it from scratch." Shiroganehiko's twin brother, Koganehiko, gave the most important instruction. The only notable differences between Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko were the latter's broad face and split chin, along with his white top instead of his brother's yellow one. "With one fist!"

"Man, Kūkaku-san must be a really scary person…" Fujimaru mumbled with slitted eyes, while he imagined a demon on the other side of the doors.

"Don't worry. Just remember that someone who could create such a marvelous sculpture like the one outside can never be evil!" Shiyo suggested, causing Fujimaru to sigh in despair.

"Bring them in!" They heard the woman shout. Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko both knelt in front of the doors and opened them, allowing Shiyo and Fujimaru to enter in the room. They walked slowly while they tried to evaluate the woman, before sitting by Yoruichi's side, Fujimaru to the left and Shiyo to the right. "So these are the two you want me to take care of for a while, eh?"

"That's right. I'd appreciate that, Kūkaku." Yoruichi answered, before looking to Fujimaru. He took that as a silent order to introduce himself.

"I'm Fujimaru Kudō. Thank you very much for this." Fujimaru quickly bowed and gratefully spoke to the woman.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Shiyo." The girl bowed as a well, but with a wide smile on her face, instead of the strained one supported by Fujimaru.

"The name's Kūkaku Shiba and let's get something clear right now…This is MY house, so we do things MY way around here. Understood?" Kūkaku questioned both freeloaders, startling Fujimaru. While Konoka and Unohana could be scary while remaining composed, Kūkaku didn't even try to disguise that with a smile. She naturally meant to be scary and it seemed like she loved to be like that.

"I love your artwork outside!" Shiyo happily admitted, causing the Shinigami boy to think if she had already crossed the line.

"Oh, that?" Kūkaku seemed surprised at first, but eventually let out a wide grin. A wide grin, but a scary grin nonetheless. "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes! It's wonderful!" Shiyo nodded exaggeratedly, since she was in front of her most recent idol. "I love the elbows!"

"Please, hold on for a moment, Shiyo…" Fujimaru asked her, as he suddenly realized something, after the initial shock caused by his first impressions of the woman. "Kūkaku Shiba…"

"Something wrong, maggot?" She aggressively asked. "I'm being pretty nice already by letting a Shinigami stay here, so don't abuse your luck!"

"You said you were a Shiba! Right?" Fujimaru loudly questioned, as he needed to be sure of that.

"Okay, first rule…don't shout! No one is aloud to talk louder than me! Understood?" Kūkaku roared, causing powerful wind currents that nearly knocked back Fujimaru and Shiyo, and nearly sent Yoruichi flying. All that just to illustrate her point. "So what if I'm a Shiba? Any problems with that, worm?"

"So you are Kaien's sister!" The boy shouted in joy, causing the woman's eyes to widen greatly. "Before I was sent to the future, I used to work under Kaien in the 5th Division!"

"Seriously, Yoruichi?" Kūkaku's first reaction after a moment of silence was to turn to the black cat. "I thought you were kidding around! You're the only one who dares to do that with me, after all…C'mon, is this true?"

"As far as Kisuke can figure out, that's the only possible explanation." Yoruichi answered, causing Kūkaku to sigh and rub the back of her head.

"Well, if you both say so, I'll go along with it…" The woman reluctantly agreed, before she prepared to lighten her pipe.

"So, how is Kaien? Is he doing well?" Fujimaru enthusiastically asked, causing Kūkaku to nearly drop the pipe to the floor.

"He…" She mumbled, before she slowly turned to her long time friend. "Yoruichi, I'm guessing you didn't say anything…right?"

"No. I thought it best to wait until after we got here."

"I see…" Kūkaku let out a long sigh, before she rested her pipe on a special protective case. "Kaien is…dead, kid."

"W-What?" The shocked Fujimaru mumbled, his eyes widening like dinner plates and showing that he felt a little deader inside. He couldn't believe what he had just listened to. "_First Konoka-sama and now Kaien…"_

"We can talk about it some other time. It's a long story." Kaien's sister decided, as she saw the devastated look on the boy's face and didn't want him to see the same expression on her own.

"B-But…Hey, wait a minute!" Fujimaru quickly got back to his feet, as he saw Kūkaku standing and turning her back on them. He took two steps forward and laid a hand on her left shoulder. "What do you mean, he's dead?"

"What did I tell you just now, maggot?" Kūkaku shouted, before picking him by his wrist and flipping him over her head, slamming him into the floor. She pinned him to the ground and grabbed him by his chin, while her face got dangerously close to his. "This is MY house, damn it! I don't want to hear any back talk! It's my last warning! Got it?"

"Nee-chan! Come quick!" Ganju barged into the room, screaming loudly.

"Quit your yelling!" Kūkaku demanded, before quickly getting up and driving her fist into his nose, shattering it completely. One had to wonder how Ganju still had a nose after so many years of beatings. The owner of the house then stared down to Fujimaru. "See what happens?"

"Ow! What did you punch me for?" The pained Ganju asked without thinking, causing his sister's glare to meet him. "N-Never mind that… Hollows! Hollows! There are Hollows out there!"

"What?" The surprised Kūkaku asked, before a dangerous smile appeared on her face. "Perfect timing! I was starting to get a little annoyed, anyway…Ganju! Get ready for a fight!"

"Hollows?" Fujimaru quickly got up, as he tried to forget the news about Kaien.

"You're coming too, freeloader! Get your Zanpakutō and come on!" The woman ordered, before leading Fujimaru, Ganju and her servant twins to the outside.

"We better stay inside." Yoruichi suggested, as Shiyo was about to get up to follow them. Waiting on the outside for Kūkaku's crew were dozens of salivating Hollows.

"Where did they all come from?" Kaien's sister shouted, as the number of creatures was enough to even surprise the fearless woman.

"We have to get the people out of harm's way!" Fujimaru pointed to the few nearby households that had been constructed on the isolated district they were in.

"Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, raise a barrier to protect my house." Kūkaku quickly ordered. "Ganju! Get everyone out of the neighborhood!"

"That's not fair, nee-chan! I wanna fight, too!" Ganju whined, causing the 'glare' to return.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The outraged woman demanded for an answer, but Ganju didn't feel like staying around to give her one.

"I'm sorry! I'm on my way!" The freaked out Ganju said, before whistling loudly. Bonnie, his dear boar, rushed through the crowd of Hollows, knocking many down before jumping forward and landing on top of three who were two slow to avoid her. Ganju quickly got on her back and pointed towards the closest households. "Let's go, Bonnie-chan!"

"But can we really handle this many on our own?" Fujimaru questioned his partner, with his sword held in both hands.

"Don't worry about numbers! You see a Hollow…" Kūkaku took two steps forward and drove her fist through the head of one Hollow, who was too careless to even try to understand who he was messing with. "…You smash it! End of story!"

"Kūkaku-san…" Fujimaru mumbled in awe, as he stared to Kaien's sister. They were so different and yet so similar.

"Now, show me some backbone!" Kūkaku demanded. "If you let fear get to you, it's all gonna be over!"

"Hai!" Fujimaru nodded, before both charged towards the crowd of Hollows. The creatures weren't particularly strong, as Fujimaru was able to deal with them without releasing his Shikai. However, it still impressed him to watch Kūkaku in action. A woman who was not even a Shinigami, at least as far as he knew, was decimating the Hollow army with just her hands and feet. Rough kicks and powerful haymakers, nothing fancy at all, unlike most of the Hakuda users he had seen back in Seireitei. It was a style that closely resembled his sister's, though. "It looks like we're getting somewhere."

"You bet! Let's keep it up!" She answered. Another trait that Fujimaru was able to notice was her enjoyment. She was definitely enjoying every single blow she delivered to the unfortunate evil spirits. However, as much as Kūkaku was having fun, there was no way she could be happy about the Hollow reinforcements that were arriving. "Huh? More of them?"

"Graaaaagh!" Three giant creatures roared in unison, as they joined the Hollows that had just landed in the Rukongai.

"Menos Grande, too?" The shocked Fujimaru shouted, as he locked eyes with the black-clad beasts.

"Huh? Why in the hell do I have three Gillian stepping on my garden?" Kūkaku demanded to know. Some hundreds of meters away from the battlefield, the cries of the Gillians called for the attention of a group of Shinigami that was returning from a mission.

"Komamura-taichō!" One of the Shinigami called for his Captain's attention, before pointing in the direction of the three Gillians. The man had a distinctive hair cut and wore black sunglasses and a standard Shinigami uniform. He carried his Zanpakutō as a small blade inside his uniform. "This certainly looks worth our while!"

"Indeed, Tetsuzaemon…You and I will make sure the residents are safe." Sajin Komamura answered to his Vice-Captain, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Komamura, whose face had remained hidden for centuries, was in fact a very tall, anthropomorphic wolf. His fur was light brown in color, which was the same color as his gloves. He also wore shoulder pads over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. "Hisagi, Kira, you two work on getting rid of these Hollows."

"Hai!" The three Vice-Captains answered in unison, before they charged in the direction of the Hollows.

"Are they here to back us up?" Fujimaru asked, while he blocked a Hollow's claws with his sword. The Shinigami group quickly reached them and started to cut through the creatures.

"What's with all these officers?" Kūkaku quickly started to grow annoyed, before she kicked a Hollow's head out of his body. "Aren't they going a little overboard? This is property invasion, damn it!"

"Just me and my lieutenant…" Komamura started to explain, before he smashed the heads of two Hollows together. "And the lieutenant of the 9th Division, who I've taken under my wing since his Captain went missing…And the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, who…"

"Yeah, yeah…I was there too, remember? I know what happened with those three!" Kūkaku reminded the Captain, referring herself to an event that had happened one month before.

"Hisagi and Kira still have a lot to learn." Iba continued speaking, despite the situation. A Hollow charged in his direction, but the Shinigami was too fast drawing his Zanpakutō, which he used to cut through the creature's throat.

"And you, too. Right, Iba-fukutaichō?" Hisagi asked him, after he kicked away a Hollow that targeted Iba from behind. He was a tall and lean man with dark gray eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that led down to his right cheek. Additionally, he had the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. His Shihakushō was sleeveless and he had has his insignia of Vice-Captain of the 9th Division tied to his left arm.

"Of course! I study under Komamura-taichō everyday!" Iba vigorously answered, fire in his words.

"Have you come here to help or to chat, you lazy Shinigami bastards?" Kūkaku shouted from a distance, causing both Vice-Captains to stare at her. There was a pile of dead Hollows lying on the ground behind her, nearly as tall as she was.

"She has a point, we can talk later. We should get to work." Kira, the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, calmly suggested. He had blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that was combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wore the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's Vice-Captain armband on his left arm, just like the other two wore their respective ones.

"Kira's right. Move out, men!" Komamura ordered them, before he and Tetsuzaemon left to check on what was going on in the neighborhood.

"You'd better not screw up!" Iba still warned the other two before he left. Hisagi and Kira started to make quick work of the Hollows, until they reached Fujimaru.

"Vice-Captain of the 9th Division, Shūhei Hisagi, at your service!" Hisagi introduced himself, while he stood at Fujimaru's left in a Hakuda stance.

"Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira." The more gloomy-looking Kira made a shorter introduction. "Let's get this over quickly."

"Thank you very much!" Fujimaru gratefully spoke to them, before the three charged towards the remaining creatures.

"Hate to admit it, but things will be pretty easy with them here…" Kūkaku whispered, so that they wouldn't hear her. Then, her usually loud voice tone returned. "Hey, you three! Get rid of those Gillians for me! I'll take care of the fodder!"

"Are you sure? There are still too many!" Fujimaru shouted back to her, causing a vein to swell on her forehead. She raised her right hand, which started to glow blue.

"Haven't you been told before? No shouting, no arguing and no disagreeing…Wanna know why?" Kūkaku rhetorically asked, before she thrusted her palm in the direction of the Hollows. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" A massive torrent of blue flames came out of her hand, engulfing the creatures. It was much more powerful than Fujimaru's version and that was a shock to him, since it was his best offensive Kidō spell. "Just go!"

"R-Right!" Fujimaru turned around and met one of the three Gillian. "No excuses this time…Flash, Ryūjōmaru!"

"Do you think he will be able to handle it?" Kira questioned Hisagi, while they stared at Fujimaru's Shikai. "By his Spiritual Pressure, I would say he's at 5th Seat level, average 4th Seat at best."

"Well, anyone who has a Shikai should be able to hold his own against a Gillian, even if he's unable to deliver the finishing blow." Hisagi pondered aloud, with Kira eventually nodding in agreement. "Anyway, let's just finish the others, so that we can help him if needs."

"Sure." Both nodded to each other and disappeared in Shunpo. Kira landed in front of the Gillian which was closer to Kūkaku's house. "I'm sorry, but I won't prolong this any further. Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!"

"Kira sure isn't wasting any time…" Hisagi stated as he noticed Kira slashing the Gillian he was opposing back and forth with his hook-resembling Zanpakutō. The Menos Grande suddenly became too heavy to stand on his feet and fell forward, crashing down to the ground and causing a slight earthquake. Hisagi then turned to his opponent. "I won't use my Shikai on you, but don't expect me to go easy…"

"Damn it!" Fujimaru landed on the ground, after his attempt to slash the Gillian was deflected by one of his roars. At that time, Kira fired a full-power Shakkahō into his fallen opponent's mouth, destroying him from the inside. On the other side of the battlefield, the Gillian Hisagi was facing was already dissolving with a huge cut mark still visible on his black body. _"They finished theirs already and I haven't even touched him! Why am I so…"_

"Graaaaagh!" The Hollow roared, before he started to gather red spiritual energy in front of his mouth.

"Cero?" The shocked Fujimaru stared at the sphere of energy that the Gillian was quickly charging. _"I can't dodge! Who knows what will happen if he fires it here? I have to do something to stop him, but…but…What am I gonna do?"_

"Hadō #63…Raikōhō." A calm voice sounded behind Fujimaru, before a massive blast of yellow lightning clashed against the incomplete Cero, causing an explosion powerful enough to destroy the Menos Grande. "I actually thought you would be able to handle it…"

"I…I'm sorry, Kūkaku-san. I'm still not ready for this level of opponent." Fujimaru mumbled, before staring down in shame of himself. "Well, at least it's finally over and everyone's safe!"

"Right. I'm not sensing any more Hollows nearby." Hisagi agreed, while he did a quick search for the reiatsu of more creatures like those they had just fought.

"Let's meet back up with Komamura-taichō." Kira suggested.

"There's no need. We're back already." Komamura suddenly announced, as he arrived along with not only Iba, but also Ganju and his gang. "I take it that this group was sent by you before we got here. I appreciate your swift response. Thanks to you, the damage was kept to a minimum."

"We were lucky! These guys were already evacuating people when I arrived." Ganju pointed to his followers with his thumb, causing all of them to blush.

"Thanks for giving us a hand! Not that it was needed…" Kūkaku made sure to remind everyone of her position towards Shinigami. "But so many Hollows at once… What do you think it means?"

"We don't know at this point, but it may very well be one of Aizen's schemes." Komamura suggested the most likely scenario.

"Aizen?" The surprised Fujimaru stared to the Captain in front of him. "Are you talking about Aizen-fukutaicho?"

"What? Aizen hasn't been a Vice-Captain for about a century." The surprised Komamura stated. "He became Captain at the same time I did."

"What is your Division?" Hisagi asked him.

"Well, I…" Fujimaru sighed deeply, as he was about to tell his story once again. This was turning into the worst week of his life and it wasn't even Sunday yet. Too weak to save his family, too weak to help newfound friends, too weak to even beat a Gillian. "_What the hell is wrong with me? I was trained to be better than what I've been doing. My confidence, my pride…it's all gone..."_


	44. Support! Team Hitsugaya's Departure

Posted a new story called "**Party in Las Noches**", which is based on a Japanese folkstale. Basically, Aizen throws a party and the Espada don't know how to behave. It's pretty much madness out there! I'm very happy with the result and the feedback has been pretty positive until now, so I may do some similar stories. Please read and review!

There are also two new pictures in my **DeviantArt**. One of Kensei Muguruma during his fight against Arturo, and the other is of Konoka performing a healing spell. Again, please check!

Cloud Link Zero beteareaded as usual. Based on an idea of his, I'm starting the **Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book** on the end of each chapter. I may also do Quincy's Encyclopedia and Arrancar's Encylopedia. If anyone has ideas for those "segments" go ahead and share!

* * *

><p>Chapter 044 - Arrival and Support! Team Hitsugaya's Departure<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"Sorry, I'm late!" A young man with brown eyes and long crimson hair, kept in a high ponytail with the hairline styled in a large widows-peak, immediately excused himself for his tardiness to his partners. Through the openings of his standard Shinigami outfit, tribal tattoos were visible, spreading through his chest, neck and forehead. Finally, he wore a white headband that covered most of the tattoos on said body part. "Rikichi let my Jigokuchō run away! I had to go after it…"

"You're the one that accepted this mission in the first place and now you're showing up late?" A short Shinigami Captain questioned the arriving Vice-Captain of the 6th Division. He seemed relatively young by Shinigami standards and had the appearance of a child. He had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. His Captain's haori was sleeveless and he also wore a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. This sash held his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and was tied to it at both ends.

"That's right, Renji!" The curvaceous Vice-Captain of the 10th Division immediately agreed with her Captain. She had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. The most distinctive feature of her figure was her very large breasts. She dressed in the garb typical of Shinigami, though her robes hanged loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She also wore a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her Vice-Captain armband was worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. Her Zanpakutō was carried behind her back. "What kind of slacker shows up late?!"

"Yeah…and what's YOUR excuse for being late, Matsumoto?" The young, white-haired Captain asked her, as she had only arrived a minute before Renji.

"Unlike Renji, I was late because I was putting extra special effort into getting ready!" Matsumoto claimed, causing Renji to slit his eyes. "You know…getting my makeup together, packing some snacks, looking over my lingerie…important stuff like that! I've already left everything near the Senkaimon."

"You DO know this isn't a vacation, right?" The Captain questioned Matsumoto, while a vein swelled on his forehead.

"Anyway…" A tall and lean-built man, sporting a bald head, interrupted the argument. He had distinctive small red markings at the outer corner of his eyes and a long scar was visible in his chest. He wore the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals. "We're all here now. Let's get going!"

"You're awfully enthusiastic today, Ikkaku." The bald man's best friend stated. He had a somewhat feminine appearance, with shiny skin, purple eyes and jaw-length black hair. An orange piece of clothing sat on top of his standing Shinigami uniform around the neck and covered most of his chest, which would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This was connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm, under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Finally, he supported colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't be, Yumichika?!" Ikkaku promptly answered, with a dangerous grin on his face. "We get to fight Arrancars!"

"Yes…if they show up, that is." Yumichika reminded his over-enthusiastic friend.

"Well, even if they don't show up, at least we get to see Ichigo over there in the Living World. It oughta be fun, either way!" Ikkaku explained why he considered this to be a win-win situation.

"We're behind the schedule, Hitsugaya-taichō. We'd better hurry." The last Shinigami of the group warned their leader. Rukia was a short and petite Shinigami girl, with pale skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair was black, with a small clumb constantly hanging between her eyes.

"All right…Listen up, people!" Hitsugaya raised his voice, so that everyone would pay attention to him. "We're now departing for the Living World. Our destination is Karaku…"

"Urgent alert! Intruders inside Seireitei!" A long-haired Shinigami shouted, while he ran through the streets to reach the barracks of his Division.

"Intruders now?" The surprised Renji asked. "What kind of timing is this?!"

"They're close." Rukia sensed the creatures that had entered in the Seireitei. "We'd better put off our departure.

"Eeeeh?! Why couldn't they have been just a few minutes later?" Matsumoto quickly entered in sulking mood and started to complain to the ones closer to her, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Why couldn't YOU have been just a few minutes earlier?!" Hitsugaya literally roared the question, as he started to scold his Vice-Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"From the past?!" Izuru asked in disbelief, as soon as Fujimaru finished telling his unbelievable story.

"If you look at past records for the 5th Division, you should find my name there." The Shinigami from the past gave the suggestion, in order to get the trust of the three Shinigami of the present time.

"It's hard to believe…" Hisagi sighed and rubbed the back of his head while he evaluated the stranger, who was in fact slightly older than him. "But from what you've told us, you seem to know Ukitake-taichō and Yamamoto-sōtaichō…"

"I also know Unohana-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō, too! And Urahara-taichō and…" Fujimaru was suddenly cut off by Yoruichi, who appeared out of nowhere and rammed his own head into the blond's gut.

"I thought we had agreed in not mentioning the name of that person nor the others who are back there in the Living World with him." Yoruichi reminded the Shinigami, who immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

"Not that it matters, Yoruichi-dono. I think we can agree that what happened 100 years ago has been clarified by now." Komamura spoke to the cat, who eventually nodded. The canine Captain then focused his eyes on Fujimaru.

"Man, you're really influential Yoruichi-san! You never told me you knew Captains of the Gotei 13 as well!" Fujimaru whispered by the corner of his mouth to the small creature and without taking his eyes from Komamura's.

"I think it will be easy to confirm what you told us. Kisuke Urahara was Captain for only 10 years. If you joined the 5th Division during that time, it will be quite easy to find information about you in the record books." Komamura concluded while he crossed both arms over his chest.

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Komamura-taichō!" Fujimaru enthusiastically spoke, before feeling Hisagi's eyes still locked on him. The Vice-Captain of the 9th still seemed to be evaluating him. "You know, I can't quite believe this myself. I mean…100 years passed, my best friend died and now…you're telling me that Aizen-fukutaichō betrayed Soul Society! It's…quite a lot to digest in such a short time."

"What should we do about Kudō, taichō?" Iba questioned his superior.

"He'll remain here. We'll check the records ourselves and then we'll report to Yamamoto-sōtaichō. He'll decide what to do with him afterwards." Komamura clarified, before a Shinigami from his Division arrived at the location.

"Komamura-taichō!" The black-haired Shinigami screamed for his Captain's attention while he hastily knelt. "The Hitsugaya team preparing to depart for the Living World is under Hollow attack! You're being requested to return to the Seireitei immediately and support the Hitsugaya team!"

"What?!" The three Vice-Captains asked in shock, as that could only mean one thing.

"Hollows?! INSIDE the Seireitei?!" Komamura roared the question, while he wondered how the creatures were able to get inside the Shinigami territory. The Shinigami nervously nodded and Komamura turned to the Vice-Captains. "We must go help at once!"

"Wait!" Fujimaru shouted, preventing the Shinigami group from leaving. "I'm a Shinigami, too! Please take me with you, guys!"

"No can do." Hisagi promptly answered with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Until we confirm your identity, you don't have the right to enter in the Seireitei." Izuru explained, speaking in a much softer way than Hisagi.

"But Hollows are invading Seireitei! This is an emergency!" Fujimaru screamed, while he tightened his hands into fists. "Please! Let me help!"

"Hmm…What's your name again, Shinigami from the past?" Komamura casually asked.

"Fujimaru Kudō, sir!"

"All right, Fujimaru Kudō." Komamura nodded before turning around, showing Fujimaru the symbol of the 7th Division on the back of his haori. "I, Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division, am placing you under my charge. Come along."

"Are you just gonna let that kid wander of like that, sis?" Ganju questioned his sister, who had crossed her arms over her ample bosom. She stared to the blond boy running after the Shinigami group, towards Seireitei.

"It ain't my problem." She answered, with an apparent look of disinterest in her face. "What about you, Yoruichi? Won't you stop him?"

"This will be good for him. He received good training, but still lacks battle experience. He has great potential, so the more he fights, the stronger he'll become." Yoruichi explained, before turning around to walk in the direction of Kūkaku's house. "Besides, this may increase the trust of the Gotei 13 in him. That trust needs to be increased urgently."

"I thought you wanted to do things in a slower pace. What happened?" Kūkaku questioned the black cat.

"The Arrancars attacked on September 3rd. We immediately reported that to the Gotei 13 and they told us that they would send an Advance Team to protect Karakura Town from future attacks on September 6th. However…" Yoruichi stopped walking and frowned deeply. "If this Team Hitsugaya is supposed to be the Advance Team, then today's already September 6th."

"Well, that's obvious!" Kūkaku pointed out. "Have you been losing track of time lately?"

"Yeah, it seems like I have…since we left Urahara's on the evening of September 3rd." Yoruichi actually agreed with his friend, causing the latter's eyes to widen. "We lost nearly three days in the Dangai."

"You crossed paths with the Kōtotsu, didn't you?" Kūkaku finally realized. Her assumption was correct since the cat nodded immediately afterwards. "Well, no time to lose then! Want me to do some more healing on your limbs?"

* * *

><p><strong>A couple more minutes later…<strong>

"Hitsugaya's Advance Team should be preparing to depart! Let's hurry!" Komamura roared, before he started to quicken the pace.

"You'd better keep up, Kudō!" Hisagi warned Fujimaru, while he looked to him over his shoulder.

"S-Sure!" Fujimaru hesitantly answered, as he was afraid of screwing things up and prevent the Shinigami group from doing their job.

"We're getting close to them!" Iba stated, before the group took another left turn.

"They've got a lot of nerve breaking into the Seireitei!" Ikkaku stated, while he twirled the sword in his hand. Hitsugaya's team was blocking the street that led to Soul Society's only permanent Senkaimon, while the Hollows stood on the opposite side. "Let's just crush them!"

"Wait! Our departure is our first priority!" Hitsugaya shouted, preventing Ikkaku to step in the direction of the Hollows. "Don't worry about a few little Hollows. Worry about completing our mission."

"But we can't leave until we take care of these guys!" Renji disagreed with Hitsugaya, the prodigy Captain. "If we leave them alone, they'll start destroying everything!"

"We don't have permission to use our Zanpakutō in the Seireitei, you know?" The more experienced Matsumoto warned Renji, who was about to release his Shikai.

"I don't think that matters in an emergency situation like this." Yumichika gave his opinion, while he waved his hair away from his eyes.

"I wonder how the Hollows got in here in the first place." Rukia held her chin thoughtfully while she pondered on the situation. The presence of Hollows in Seireitei meant that the barrier generated by the Sekkiseki that composed Seireitei's walls had been breached. _"Could it be that Aizen knows how to bypass our defenses? I thought that only Central 46 and the Captain Commander had that knowledge…"_

"All we gotta do is crush'em and that takes care of that…right?!" The veins in Ikkaku's bald head started to swell as he was putting a lot of effort just to remain in place.

"There will be no need for that." Komamura informed as he and his partners landed behind the group of Hollows, on the opposite side of Team Hitsugaya's.

"Komamura-taichō?" The surprised Ikkaku questioned, as he heard the voice of the Captain of 7th Division, but was unable to see him from behind the Hollows.

"Looks like we made it in time." Hisagi stated. "Leave this to us!"

"Wow! You guys showed up just in the nick of time!" Matsumoto reacted in a very excited way. Her voice made Fujimaru's eyes widen for a moment. "Do you best, Shūhei, Izuru!"

"R-Rangiku-san believes in me! I must do my very best in this battle!" Hisagi claimed with fire in his eyes. Apparently, this wasn't the first time it happened, as Izuru immediately groaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"I appreciate this, Komamura!" Hitsugaya shouted, causing a new shiver to run down Fujimaru's spine. He was sure he had heard the last two voices somewhere before. The Captain of the 10th Division turned in the Senkaimon's direction and spoke to his partners. "Let's go, people!"

"Darn! I thought I would get a warm up before we left!" Ikkaku still complained before he and Yumichika followed behind Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"It's fine with me. They were ugly little weaklings anyway." Yumichika claimed with a sickened look on his face.

"Let's go, Rukia!" Renji called for his best friend, as he prepared to follow the men of the 11th Division. The girl nodded, took a last peek over her shoulder and followed him.

"Tetsuzaemon, you go with Hitsugaya's Advance Team and make sure they are able to depart safely!" Komamura ordered his Vice-Captain.

"Got it, sir!" Iba nodded and turned to his right to speak to the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division. "Hey, Kira! Open a path for me, will ya?"

"I'm on it already! Hadō #58: Tenran!" Kira shouted as he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutō, which had been spinning like fan until then, with both hands. The blond man invoked a tornado-like blast and fired it towards the crowd of Hollows, sending a part of them flying away, opening a path for Iba to run through.

"The rest of you, take care of the Hollows! We cannot allow a single intruder in Seireitei!" Komamura gave the final orders before he rushed towards the small Hollow army. He slashed his sword a couple of times, never killing less than two Hollows with each slash. "It appears the left flank of Hollows intends to keep us pinned down here, so that the remaining ones spread through Seireitei…Hisagi! Kira! Kudō! I'll take care of this group! You prevent the others from escaping!"

"Hai!" Hisagi and the others shouted, before they ran after the group of Hollows that tried to escape. As they were about to reach them, the Hollows split in three directions: the ones closer to the Shinigami continued to move towards East, while the others moved towards North and South respectively. "We'll have to spread as well! Kira, go North! Kudō, move South!"

"Sure." Izuru nodded and quickly darted left. His right pointer and medium fingers started to glow with pale energy, before he pointed them towards the Hollows. "Hadō #4: Byakurai!" The Vice-Captain fired the concentrated beam of lightning time and time again, decimating multiple Hollows with each shot. When more than half had been defeated, Izuru used Shunpo to intercept them. He then tapped his glowing fingers with the respective ones from the opposite hand and drew a circle of lightning in the air. The circle quickly grew into a gigantic sphere of lightning, which he pushed towards the Hollows, consuming them entirely. "Byakurai: Reishiki!"

"Hiiyaaa!" Hisagi roared as he went through the Hollows he faced with Hakuda. A low kick from the left side crushed a creature's knee, before a new hole was open on his body with a palm strike. The next victim was defeated in a similar manner, but with a punch through the mask after its knee gave out. A roundhouse kick broke the next Hollow's neck and a downward punch from the right side crushed the following one's head. The last Hollow was defeated with a swift sliding kick, followed by a spinning that shattered the back of his skull.

"This is my chance to prove myself! Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru screamed with determination, as he summoned his blue gauntlet. By using Shunpo Tangeki, Fujimaru made his first victim. He disappeared with the basic Hohō technique and reappeared behind the Hollow, which already had a deep cut through his chest. He then started to spin in the same place, multiple times, with his gauntlet extended to cut many of his opponents at once. As soon as the tornado like motion ended, Fujimaru jumped and kicked a Hollow with both soles of his feet. The Hollow fell back against his comrades, leaving them defenseless for Fujimaru's finishing move. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!"

"That wasn't bad! I'm impressed, to say the truth." Hisagi admitted, as he walked in the direction of the Shinigami from the past. The boy's Zanpakutō reverted back to its sealed state, before he rubbed the back of his head with a silly smile growing on his face. Hisagi frowned deeply as he saw him do that. "Watch out, idiot!"

"Huh?!" Fujimaru looked over his shoulder and saw an only slightly burned Hollow sneaking on him. He stopped however, as Izuru appeared behind him and stretched his sword, the cold blade touching the skin of the creature's neck.

"Raise Your Head, Wabisuke…" Izuru revealed his hook-resembling Zanpakutō and pulled it in his own direction, decapitating the Hollow in the process. "You should be more careful the next time. Celebrate only when you're sure the battle is over."

"H-Hai…" The boy mumbled, while he watched Izuru's Wabisuke returning to its sealed state.

"The Hollows on our side have been killed." Hisagi told them, before he held his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if Hitsugaya-taichō and his team got away all right."

"_Hitsugaya…taichō?!" _Fujimaru's mouth hanged open, as he thought on the possibility. He knew only one Hitsugaya and a hundred years had passed since then. _"Could that little brat have become a Captain? Or is it just a coincidence?"_

"It shouldn't take long for us to get our answer. I feel Tetsuzaemon coming back already." Komamura startled the trio, as he spoke from behind them. He had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't seem harmed in any way.

"Are they gonna get in trouble for releasing their Zanpakutō here in Seireitei?" Hisagi worriedly questioned the Captain.

"Central 46 is currently inactive, so that decision will be of Yamamoto-sōtaichō to make. I'll add that topic to the list of things I have to discuss with him." He said to tranquilize the other Shinigami.

"Taichō!" Indeed, Komamura's earlier prediction was right, as Iba arrived less than a minute later. "The Hitsugaya Advance Team was able to depart safely!"

"Good work, everyone. This battle was a good test." Komamura told them, before he fixed his eyes on Fujimaru. "It appears that we can trust you after all. I'll go report this little attack to Yamamoto-sōtaichō and speak with him about your situation. Meanwhile, the rest of you should return to your respective barracks."

"Uh…What should I do? It's not like I have a Division to come back to, right?" Fujimaru questioned the anthropomorphic wolf.

"You'll be hearing from me later. Until then, stay in Kūkaku Shiba's place. I believe that's where you were supposed to stay, right?" Komamura inquired to the Shinigami who answered by nodding. "One last thing, Kudō…I'm giving you my permission to enter in Seireitei. Whenever you wish to come back just tell Jidanbō that I, Sajin Komamura, have given you the okay."

"Hai! Thank you very much, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later…<strong>

"I'm back!" Fujimaru announced as he entered in Kūkaku's guest room, closely followed by the twins Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko.

"You're still alive, eh?" Kūkaku asked him in a mocking tone. Before he could answer, Shiyo launched herself towards Fujimaru.

"Oh! You're back, Fujimaru! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, with tears running down her face. "You left so quickly, and then Kūkaku-san and Ganju-san came back without you…"

"I'm sorry about that. I never thought you would get so worried over me so quickly." The Shinigami answered with genuine surprised. _"I guess that's just how she is…"_

"I was concerned as well." Yoruichi spoke dryly. "I never expected you to go running off to the Seireitei on your own."

"Again, I'm sorry…but I heard there were Hollows in Seireitei, so I felt a sudden need to do something!" He tried to explain himself.

"They could've suspected you of having something to do with it, you know?" The cat stated, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. He actually didn't think of that. "It was a very rash thing to do, but…since Komamura was with you, I guess that didn't happen. He most likely took in count the way you fought against the Hollows as true dedication to Seireitei."

"Enough is enough, Yoruichi. Stop with the lectures!" Kūkaku scolded her friend before picking the animal under her right arm. With her left hand only, she skillfully opened a bottle of sake. "It's time for a party!"

"A party?!" Fujimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we gotta celebrate our win, don't we? Nothing like a good victory drink!" The house's owner claimed, before taking a large sip of the liquid.

"We're all set to start, nee-chan! The boys have finished the dishes!" Ganju announced as he entered in the room, followed by the loyal members of his gang who all wore flamboyant aprons.

"Great! I'll make it a welcome party for you two as well!" Kūkaku shouted before throwing the bottle in Fujimaru's direction and Yoruichi towards Shiyo. "I plan on eating, drinking and getting merry!"

"Th-Thanks a lot, Kūkaku!" Fujimaru nervously said, before staring to the bottle in his hands. It was empty already. He stared back to Kūkaku who was laughing like crazy while she opened a new bottle. _"I'd like to ask more about Kaien instead, but I guess that will have to wait."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Urahara's Shop…<strong>

"I hate this!" Ikkaku complained as he tried to adapt himself to his Gigai. "It's so restraining! And I feel so empty without my Zanpakutō!"

"Well, those are the better ones I have, Madarame-san. I'm afraid I can't help you any more than I have already." Urahara told him, while he waved his fan.

"I know! How about you give me a sword? I would feel a lot more confortable with one around!" The 3rd Seat of the 11th Division suggested.

"That will be impossible, Madarame-dono." Tessai intervened. "Human laws are very strict regarding the use of weapons. You can't walk around Karakura Town with a knife on your hand, much less a katana."

"Besides, it would look horrible with your outfit. Truly ugly." Yumichika gave his opinion, while he fixed his attire in front of a mirror.

"How about a wooden sword? That won't be really dangerous!" Kurōdo, as always, started to talk too much.

"Don't give ideas to Ikkaku-san! He may very well do what you…just…said…" Renji trailed off, as he noticed the scary grin on his former mentor's face. "Damn it…"

"Aesthetics aside…what can you tell us about these Arrancar, Kisuke Urahara?" Hitsugaya inquired the shop's owner.

"They're strong. Much stronger than any Pseudo-Arrancar that appeared before." Urahara told them with a deep serious look on his face. He didn't want to believe that any Arrancar could be stronger than Arturo, but the evidence in front of him couldn't be denied.

_**Flashback**_

"_It's my fault for not striking with my Shunkō engaged. I never imagined that the skin of the Arrancar could be so strongly tempered with reiatsu." Yoruichi admitted her own mistake, while she rested her head on her right hand. Her left arm and leg were heavily bandaged and a great amount of empty bowls rested all around the floor. "Kisuke…these guys are strong. At the very least, they are considerably more powerful than either of us ever thought they were."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"They were able to injure Yoruichi-san without even landing a blow on her." Urahara further added. "I think it's safe to assume that these Arrancar are not the result of the Shinigamification of Hollows…They were formely Menos Grande."

"Do you mean that there's the possibility of…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he realized what could be implied on Urahara's sentence.

"Vasto Lorde? I have no guarantees of that. However…" Urahara covered his face with his hat, as he remembered the Arrancar that deflected the blast of his Benihime. "One of the two we faced may have been one."

"Things are worse than we expected then…" Rangiku said, while she stared to her Captain, who thoughtfully held his chin.

"I'll tell you every detail after dinner." Urahara said in his casual way, so that he could break the mood installed by his words.

"How is Ichigo?" Rukia asked to the former Captain, whose smile immediately fell.

"Well…I may have to ask you to do something for him tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>And in the Kurosaki residence…<strong>

"At this rate…" Ichigo spoke to himself, while he stared to the ceiling from his bed. His body was heavily bandaged, following the fight with Yammy. A flash of his Hollowfied form appeared in front of his face, causing him to turn around and slam his fist onto his pillow. "Damn it!" Ichigo, once again, started to curse his own powerlessness. _"Why? Even Chad got hurt! And Tatsuki almost died…It's all because I'm too weak! I don't know what to do other than apologize!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later, back in West Rukongai…<strong>

"Whoa! That was an intense party! It sure was fun, though…" Fujimaru let out a heavy sigh as he entered in his room. A sudden melancholy fell upon him though. "This is the first time I've been alone…Too many things have happened since that battle with Arturo. I got sent to the future, met Shiyo, Ichigo, Urahara-san and the others…Konoka-sama and Kaien are gone…Aizen-fukutaichō is a traitor, Seigen-sama and Matsuri are missing…Everything changed so fast, I didn't have time to think about it. I've lost so many things…Matsuri…" The boy let himself fall in defeat on his futon bed and rubbed his moisty eyes. Only then, did he notice Yoruichi at the door. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Yoruichi-san."

"I'm afraid I overheard you." Yoruichi said, while he walked towards him. Somehow, the small cat was able to close the door.

"I don't mind." Fujimaru spoke, while he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. "I don't suppose a cat like you would be interested in all that, anyway."

"You must feel very lonely." The small animal pondered aloud, before sitting in front of him. _"Poor boy…he really needs a hand."_

"Yeah…During all my life, I've never really been alone." The young man admitted.

"Hmm…Yes, you always had Matsuri to turn to, didn't you?" Yoruichi said, startling Fujimaru. It was like the cat knew how his life was before everything happened. "I think it's about time I show you something…"

"Huh?! Yoruichi…" Fujimaru's eyes widened in shock as he saw the cat glowing. Not only that, the animal's shape started to grow and change into that of a human. "…san?!"

"Yes?" The person in front of him answered, now in a feminine voice. In front of Fujimaru stood a slender, dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair. Between the smoke raised by the transformation, Fujimaru could see that she was naked. His mouth opened and closed back and forth, with no words coming out of it. "Eheheh! Where exactly are you looking at?"

"What the-?! Where am I looking?! How do you expect me to look away?!" The shocked Fujimaru shouted, until a dangerous look appeared in his eyes. "You've got some nerve, cat…Changing yourself into the great Yoruichi Shihōin? And naked?!"

"Wh-What?!" Yoruichi seemed genuinely surprised. She had never received such a reaction to her usual provocation. "I guess I better explain everything to you, before you kick me like you kicked Kon…"

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING IN INDIAN STYLE?!" The boy roared as he felt the blood reaching his nose.

"I'm THE Yoruichi Shihōin, former Captain of the 2nd Division and former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. And before you ask for proof, I know what used to be under your bed…" She explained with a devious smile. Fujimaru immediately stopped protesting and felt all blood disappearing not only from his nose, but from his entire body. "My cat form is just my favorite stealth transformation. It's called Way of the Onmitsu, 1st of the Shihō: Henshika."

"Soooo…you are…" Fujimaru pointed in Yoruichi's direction for a moment, before he covered his face and turned around in shame. "Oh! Please forgive me, Yoruichi-sama!"

"So what? Don't tell me this is the first time you see a naked woman in front of you!" Yoruichi asked in a provocative tone. Since he didn't answer, she took that as a yes. "Boys are always so innocent at first. Gotta love it…Will you speak to me if I turn around?" She sighed as she saw him nodding slowly and did as he wanted. "You can turn now."

"I'm so sorry, Yoruichi-sama." He carefully turned around and indeed she had her back turned to him, but was still seated in indian style.

"You thought I was still in Seireitei?" She asked him.

"Not only that, back in the Living World, Urahara-san said I would run into you once we got to Soul Society." He told her.

"Which actually became truth, right?" She said in a playful tone. "You know, this is the first time someone has ever thought I was really a cat taking the shape of a woman…"

"Well, it IS the future, after all. Anything is possible, for all I know…Especially after meeting Kon." Fujimaru answered in the most genuine way.

"I see your point…"

"So you're the real Yoruichi-sama, aren't you?" He asked once again, just to be sure.

"I'm not in the Onmitsukidō anymore, so just plan "Yoruichi" will do." Yoruichi told him, before putting both arms behind her back and stretching, without realizing Fujimaru could see great part of her breasts that way. Actually, she may have known… "You called me Yoruichi back when you thought I was a cat. Just continue on with that."

"A-All right…Y-Yo…Yoruichi!" He agreed to her request, while a thin stream of blood dripped of his nose. All thoughts of perversion disappeared quickly, as a sobering new thought reached his mind. "_Suì-Fēng would be really mad if she saw what was happening here! She would probably kill me! I wonder how she is…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

_"That damn taichō always ordering me around! Doesn't she know who I am? I'm the great Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda-sama! What the hell does she want of me now?" _Marechiyo Ōmaeda, the 'plump' Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, thought as he walked in the direction of his Captain's office. Without even knocking on the door, he barged into the room. Seated on her chair, with her back turned to Ōmaeda, the Captain slowly raised her right hand and showed him her shiny Suzumebachi. "Eh...taichō! Wh-What did you call me here for?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like stabbing something…" She said, causing all blood to disappear from Ōmaeda's face. "A lot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: "Byakurai: Reishiki" is a technique used by Izuru Kira in the **Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd** PS2 video game. "Rei (零)" means "zero" and "Shiki (式)" means "formula", which leads one to believe that Shinigami can perform a regular Kido spell in different ways or different "formulas". In the Reigai Arc, Reigai Unohana protected herself from one of Yoruichi's attacks with what seemed to be a Danku shaped like a box instead of a wall. So don't be shocked if I start using new formulas throughout the story.


	45. Painful Truth! Fujimaru's Bad Day

Chapter 045 - Painful Truth! Fujimaru's Hard Day

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 6<strong>**th**** 2001**

"I've got some free time." Fujimaru spoke to himself, as soon as he finished his breakfast. His habit of sleeping until late hours still remained, as he was the last one to wake up. "What to do?"

"Um…" He suddenly heard a hesitant voice coming from the door's direction.

"What's up, Shiyo?" Fujimaru greeted the girl with a smile and motioned for her to sit by his side.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to chat for a bit." Shiyo shyly asked him, while she slowly complied.

"Sure. Fine by me."

"Thanks." Her lips curved slightly, forming a small, timid smile. "I have a hard time relaxing when I'm alone."

"Is that because you lost your memory?" Fujimaru tried to guess and did so accurately, as Shiyo's eyes widened slightly.

"Probably…I keep thinking that maybe I'll remember something, but…" She trailed off with disappointment evident on her face. "I never do…And the more I think about it, the more anxious I get."

"Yeah, time alone can make you think about all sorts of things, but some of them you can't figure out no matter how long you mull them over." The Shinigami stared down, as sadness momentarily filled his face. It was obvious that that happened a lot to Fujimaru. As quickly as that sadness came though, the boy shrugged it off and put on his usual silly smile. "Rather than getting all depressed, I just quit thinking about that stuff."

"You quit thinking?" The surprised Shiyo questioned.

"Works for me. It's natural." He said. In fact, his way of speaking was so natural that he would have convinced anyone of what he had just said, even considering how bizarre it was.

"How's that?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Fujimaru tried to find the best way to explain things clearly. "Don't you find that you just naturally do what feels comfortable to you?"

"I guess that is natural." She nodded slowly, before standing all of a sudden, fire in her eyes. "Okay! I'll focus on what's comfortable and natural!" Shiyo closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. "Comfortable and natural…comfortable and natural…comfortable and natural…"

"Uh…Just don't put an unnatural amount of effort into it." Fujimaru tried to correct her, but she waved her arms slowly, in a way to deny what he had just said.

"I'm not! I'm being natural! Naaaaturaaaal!"

"_I guess this is just the kind of person she is…"_ Fujimaru silently told himself, while he watched her walking around the room slowly and with her eyes closed.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Shiyo's eyes opened suddenly and she quickly went to pick something from one of her pockets. "Take this!"

"And this is…?" Fujimaru stared suspiciously to what Shiyo was giving him.

"A rock I picked up earlier in the garden." She informed him, before putting the light-colored stone in his hands. "Keep it with you. It'll bring you good luck!"

"_Looks like a regular rock to me…"_ The Shinigami sweatdropped as he stared from the rock to Shiyo. She was once again with her eyes closed but this time she was dancing around the room. _"I guess this is just the kind of person she is…"_

"Fujimaru-dono!" Koganehiko called from the door. For once, he appeared alone, causing Fujimaru to wonder what his twin brother was doing. "Yoruichi-dono has called for you!"

"Yoruichi-san did?" Fujimaru stood and followed Koganehiko out of the room, after staring one last time to the ditzy girl. Walking around the corridors of Kūkaku's manor, they quickly reached the room where Yoruichi had been resting. The Shiba Clan's instructor knocked on the door and, after Yoruichi allowed, Fujimaru entered in the room. "You called, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yeah. Come sit here with me and talk for a bit." She pointed to the cushions at her left and Fujimaru went to sit there, while Koganehiko closed the door. "I figured you've had your fair share of surprises lately."

"I'm starting to get used to being surprised." He chuckled, before raising a finger and making one of his most silly faces. "If a dog became Ukitake-taichō, or Unohana-taichō became a bird, I don't think I'd even bat an eye!"

"That's good, because you can expect a few more surprises ahead of you." She warned him, with a serious look on her face.

"I hope they're pleasant surprises…I'm full up on unhappy ones." He said, his smile dropping as well.

"I hear ya…" She nodded in agreement and sighed, before grinning to him. "I'm sure you're not out of good surprises, though. There are more than a few of us, Fujimaru, who still remember you."

"And a number of others who've forgotten me, I'm sure." Yoruichi's smile wasn't enough to encourage him, as Fujimaru continued to stare down sadly.

"Yeah, you might be right about that…But for those, just forget them back." She told him, causing him to look back at her. "The ones who matter are those who care."

"I guess you're right." Fujimaru nodded, with his smile slowly returning. "I was a rookie, so I shouldn't be too worried. I didn't know a whole lot of people. I don't think I made a huge impression on many people…so, I guess I just have to worry about those who I bonded with."

"Yeah, about that…I guess I should warn you about some of them." Yoruichi started to speak in a serious tone once again. "I know for a fact that you knew one of the people who followed Aizen into Hueco Mundo, so…you better start considering Kaname Tōsen as an enemy as well from now on."

"T-Tōsen betrayed Soul Society, too?" Fujimaru's eyes widened in shock. His belief in justice, while clearly bordering on obsession, made Tōsen one of the last people Fujimaru would ever consider to turn his back on Soul Society. "What else should I know about?"

"Some Shinigami have retired during the last century. My former Vice-Captain, Marenoshin, along with my mentor Ginrei Kuchiki, Chikane Iba, Ginjirō Shirogane and Jin'emon Kotsubaki." Yoruichi revealed, causing Fujimaru to sigh in relief. At least, those were still around. "However, some others you knew died on duty over the years…Seinosuke Yamada, Sōjun Kuchiki and, of course, Kaien and Miyako Shiba as you already knew."

"They died too?" Fujimaru asked in a more high-pitched tone than usual. While not as hard as the revelation about Kaien, learning about the death of those people struck him deep in his heart. The death of Seinosuke, the one Fujimaru had interacted with the most, was being the hardest one to digest. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he started to process another piece of information. "W-Wait…did you say Miyako Shiba?!"

"Oh, nobody told you? Kaien and Miyako got married." Yoruichi clarified, causing Fujimaru's jaw to hit the floor.

"They did?! Really?! Who would think that Kaien would score such a beauty?" Fujimaru laughed for a while, until a sad smile appeared on his face. "Man, if Matsuri knew about that…"

"Finally, there's another group of people I have to talk to you about." The former Captain spoke, capturing the boy's attention once again. "Considering that Komamura is the current Captain of the 7th Division, haven't you thought about what happened to Aikawa?"

"Now that you say it, it didn't cross my mind…" Fujimaru admitted, while he held his chin thoughtfully. "Did he have to retire? I remember he suffered a pretty severe injury in his fight against Arturo."

"No, Aikawa's recovery was a success." Yoruichi shook her head and stared to the window while she continued. "One year after that battle, there was a certain…incident. An incident caused by Aizen."

"What kind of…incident?" Fujimaru asked nervously. He was still trying to form a new opinion about his former Vice-Captain, so he felt kind of anxious to learn what the traitor did during his absence.

"Making things quick…he experimented on several top Shinigami officers." Yoruichi then turned back to face the boy. "Aikawa, Rose, Muguruma, Kuna and Yadōmaru to be more accurate."

"Are you serious?!" Fujimaru suddenly stood, with his fists clenched tightly. He more or less knew every mentioned person personally.

"They weren't the only ones…Urahara's Vice-Captain, Suzunami's replacement and the Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps were victims as well." The shapeshifter further added. "To top it off, Aizen tricked everyone into thinking that Kisuke and Tessai were behind those experiments."

"Is that why they are in the Living World now?" He asked, with Yoruichi nodding to answer. "What about you? What happened?"

"With me?" She chuckled sadly. "Kisuke and Tessai are like brothers to me. I grew up with them. I couldn't let them be punished for something they didn't do, so…I turned my back on Soul Society and on the Shihōin Clan to save them. We took the others who were going to be executed and fled into the Living World."

"Wow…" That was the only thing Fujimaru was able to say. His respect for Yoruichi had increased tenfold.

"Nowadays, things are easier between us and Soul Society, since Aizen revealed his true colors. Besides, with Yamamoto-sōtaichō being the one pulling the strings now instead of Central 46, we can finally work together to take him down." Yoruichi sighed and her smile returned. "That's it, I think. Everyone else remains pretty much the same…Well, Ukitake may be coughing a little bit more and Kyōraku seems to be even lazier, but pretty much the same as ever."

"Well, that's good to know!" Fujimaru smiled, before he took some time to stretch. "If that's everything, may I ask your permission to go outside? I need some sun and fresh air."

"Permission? I'm not the boss of anyone anymore, Fujimaru. Feel free to do whatever you want to." Yoruichi laughed before waving towards the door. "I would go with you, but I need to take some serious rest."

"Sure. See ya later." Fujimaru made a slight bow that made Yoruichi's eyes roll into the back of her head, before he left the room.

"Boy, oh boy…" She let out a long sigh, as she felt all the weight she had on her shoulders disappearing. "He actually took everything pretty well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"Hey, Fujimaru!" Kūkaku shouted, as she came out of her home. The boy she called for was standing in front of her place, staring at the strange-looking house. "What the hell are you doing standing around here?"

"I was wondering…What's that big chimney-looking thing over there?" Fujimaru asked, as he pointed to the said part of the house. "I've never seen any smoke come out of it."

"It's not a chimney, you fool! It's a cannon." She corrected him.

"A…cannon?!" Fujimaru asked doubtfully. He looked from the cannon to Kūkaku, then back to the cannon and once more to the Shiba Clan leader, before raising an eyebrow. "Who do you plan on attacking with that?"

"Get real! It's a fireworks cannon. We shoot 'em off from over there." She said, pride evident in her words. She brought her right thumb into her chest and grinned widely. "I'm the premier fireworks expert in the Rukongai!"

"Fireworks expert?" Fujimaru looked once again to the cannon and pondered for a while. If the idea was to launch fireworks into the sky, then the chimney-looking cannon seemed to be a pretty good way to do it. "So…you shoot them up and set them off?"

"Precisely." She said, before laying her left arm over Fujimaru's shoulders. "And every once in a while I might send up somebody if they get on my nerves."

"You don't mean it…do you?" The scared Fujimaru questioned the woman.

"I'm dead serious!" Kūkaku slammed her palm hard into Fujimaru's back, nearly knocking him forward. "Ask Ganju!"

"_Victim number one, no doubt…" _He silently thought, while he watched her walking back to the house.

"Anyway, the kind of fireworks I use are called Reishūkaku." She stopped and turned around revealing one in her hand. It was crystalline sphere with a red crane symbol. "They're extra-large fireworks shot off using Spiritual Power."

"They sound pretty amazing." Fujimaru sincerely said, but immediately freaked out as Kūkaku threw the sphere in his direction.

"Idiot! They will only explode after you focus your reiatsu on them." Kūkaku explained, after Fujimaru grabbed the sphere with both hands. She then turned towards her house's entrance once again. "I'll teach you on how to use them someday. You just keep your nose to the grindstone and make sure you don't get shot off with 'em."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He nodded frenetically while he watched her go. In the meantime, both failed to notice the arrival of two other people.

"Excuse me!" The smaller woman called for their attention. She was a slim and youthful girl with long black hair kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hanged to the right side of her face. Her eyes were slightly light blue eyes, with a deep tint of violet. She wore glasses with a slight oval shape to them and wore a standard Shinigami outfit, along with an insignia of the 8th Division on her left arm.

"Yeah? What can I help you…with?" Kūkaku started to say, until she noticed she was speaking to a Shinigami. Her hostility towards the people of Seireitei quickly kicked in. "What the hell are you two Shinigami doing here?"

"This is where Fujimaru Kudō is staying, correct?" The woman fixed her glasses, as she spoke. She had been warned by her Captain, who had past experience on the matter, that things wouldn't be easy if they met Kūkaku Shiba personally.

"C-Could you call him please?" The other woman spoke in a scared way. She was much taller than the first one and much taller than Kūkaku herself. She was a young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair, with strands on the right side of her face which were shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wore a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform, with her badge of the 4th Division on her left arm.

"Hello, I'm Fujimaru." The boy intervened, as he was sure Kūkaku was about to shout something aggressive to the Shinigami girls. Even though they were Shinigami, he didn't recognize them. "Who are you?"

"I…I'm the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, Isane Kotetsu." The taller woman answered hesitantly, as she still felt Kūkaku's eyes on her.

"I'm Nanao Ise, Vice-Captain of the 8th Division." The second woman introduced herself. "We've come to escort you."

"Escort me?" The confused Fujimaru questioned her.

"All I know is that Kyōraku-taichō asked me to come for you personally. I don't know the reason." Nanao spoke, clearly annoyed by not knowing the motive of her mission.

"Kyōraku-taichō?! He remembers me?" Fujimaru quickly asked, a glad smile on his face.

"They would like to question you at the Captains' meeting about your situation." Isane informed him, immediately startling Nanao. "At least, that's what Unohana-taichō told me, before she sent me to come with Ise-fukutaichō."

"Unohana-taichō, too?! Haha, that's great!" Fujimaru happily shouted, as finally something good was happening.

"Unohana-taichō wanted to come get you herself, but she just couldn't break away, so she sent me in her place." Isane further explained, causing a slight wetness to appear in Fujimaru's eyes.

"You mean all Captains were informed of this?" Nanao suddenly asked to her fellow Vice-Captain who nodded slowly. "That Kyōraku-taichō…he most likely forgot that there is a meeting. He must have sent me just because."

"I don't think Kyōraku-taichō does things just because." Fujimaru spoke, while he slowly scratched his face. Nanao raised an eyebrow, which caused Fujimaru to chuckle nervously. "Huh…does Kyōraku-taichō still enjoy to drink?"

"What did you say?" Nanao's eyes widened as she realized what Fujimaru was implying. "No way…We need to hurry! He tricked me just to get out of the office."

"Knowing Kyōraku-taichō like I know, that's highly likely…" Fujimaru laughed, before he turned to face Kūkaku, who seemed upset. "Mind if I go?"

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" Kūkaku spoke harshly, before she prepared to return inside. "Make sure none of your Shinigami friends steps on my flowers on the way out! If they do, you're gonna learn how it is to be a firework!"

"H-Hai!" Fujimaru sweatdropped, before he turned to the Vice-Captains. "P-Please walk carefully."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later…<strong>

"I really appreciate this, your coming all this way to meet me." Fujimaru spoke happily, while he walked by the side of the two Shinigami Vice-Captains.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Isane said. Fujimaru actually had to look up to meet her eyes. "I was actually very interested to see who you were."

"Me?" The surprised Fujimaru pointed to himself. Nanao gave a look to the taller Shinigami which made her blush.

"W-Well, you see…" Isane started to stumble on her own words, but was able to continue after a deep breath. "Unohana-taichō hardly ever sends me out on errands personally, so I knew you must really be somebody special."

"You must be disappointed then!" Fujimaru was now the embarrassed one, as he started to rub the back of his head.

"No, not at all." Isane quickly denied what he had just said. "I'm just glad you're not frightening or anything."

"I didn't know Vice-Captains were afraid of anything!" He stated.

"I'm kind of timid, actually…" She admitted and stared down for a moment, but then looked back to him with a smile. "That's why I'm really glad you seem like such a nice person."

"Haha! Thanks, I guess…" Fujimaru smiled back. "How is Unohana-taichō doing?"

"Well, I guess. She doesn't really speak of her problems, but the strength she transmits to us makes it impossible to think she has any." Isane told him. "I see her like a second mother of mine. I admire her a lot."

"How could you not, right?" He asked, causing her to giggle. Fujimaru then turned to the other Vice-Captain, who had remained silent until then. "And how is Kyōraku-taichō? Is he the same as ever?"

"Did you really have to ask that?" Nanao answered, causing Fujimaru to jump back. She had a really scary look on her face and it seemed like her glasses were glowing. Isane recognized that look as the same Nanao usually gave to Iba during arguments between the Shinigami Women's Association and the Shinigami Men's Association. "If you mean 'does he still drink and amuse himself to his heart's content', then yes, he's still the same as ever."

"_I knew it…" _Fujimaru thought, his eyes blank as he was still scared of Nanao.

"In spite of that…I still believe he's a good leader and deserving of his position." Nanao somehow admitted, while she fixed her glasses and her expression returned to normal. "We had better hurry. The Captains are waiting."

"Well, you're right. I would take my time here if it wasn't for that, though." Fujimaru put both hands behind his head and rested it on them, while he walked with a bored expression. "I love the atmosphere of the Rukongai. It reminds me of Kaien."

"Kaien Shiba?" Nanao questioned the boy, who nodded. "We still worked with him for a while."

"Hehe, he was great, right?" Fujimaru stated more than asked, but both girls nodded sincerely. The Shinigami boy stopped all of a sudden with his eyes fixed on Nanao. "Hey, I think I remember you from before."

"Perhaps. From what I understand, I graduated from the Shinō Academy in the same year as you." She told Fujimaru, causing him to frown. "In fact, I made the opening speech for the following academy year on the day Arturo Plateado attacked."

"Really?" Fujimaru questioned, while he held his chin thoughtfully.

_**Flashback**_

"_I expect every single one of you to show and respect the pride and honor that distinguish this Academy." Ōnabara then turned back to the crowd. "I don't want to take much of your time, so I'll move to the Opening Speech, which will be given by last year's top graduate, Nanao Ise. Thank you."_

_Everyone clapped, while Ōnabara backed away and into the middle of the Chief Instructors. Two lower tier instructors then walked forward, pushing a podium to the place where Ōnabara was standing earlier. Strangely, they added improvised steps to the back of the podium. That actually made sense when the girl who was going to give the speech stepped on the stage. It wasn't at all strange when some people in the crowd started asking how it was possible for her to be a Shinigami already. The girl stood little over 4 feet tall and had chin-length black hair that framed both sides of her face, slightly light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet and was wearing round glasses. She was also seen carrying a large book, almost as big as her. She climbed the steps that allowed her to be visible behind the podium and adjusted the microphone._

_"Welcome, new Academy students." She started by greeting the freshmen. "With a proud history of nearly 2000 years, the Shinō Academy…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"The top graduate…" Fujimaru realized, with Nanao proudly nodding. "Yeah, I was there…but I wasn't talking about that. I guess I'm mistaking you for someone else."

"Someone else?" Nanao asked, before she frowned and stared down. "I guess you mean Yadōmaru-fukutaichō…"

"Yeah…Yeah, that's it! You totally look like her!" Fujimaru even pointed in Nanao's direction as he finally made the connection between them. "Are you two related? I bet you are!"

"No…it's just that…"

"Whoaaa! B-Bonnie-chan!" A loud scream cut off Nanao's answer, with the voice being awfully familiar to Fujimaru. Riding his boar, Ganju screamed desperately for her to stop. "Easy, girl! Slow down!"

"Hey, Boss! She's stampeding up a storm again today, huh?" One of Ganju's underlings, Fever, asked to his boss. Fever, his real name Mitsuru Ishino, had teardrop eyebrows and sported a large Afro haircut held up with the help of a purple headband. He was riding Sonny, a boar with a small patch of curly blond hair.

"Quit admirin' her runnin' style and stop this beast!" Ganju demanded from the members of his gang. "AAAAAH! I'm gonna fall off!"

"Wha-?!" Fujimaru's eyes widened to their maximum, as he didn't have time to do anything else. Bonnie stopped on her tracks, causing Ganju to be launched forward and towards Fujimaru, who got crushed under his weight. "Oww…"

"Man…Once in a while I'd like to get off my beloved Bonnie-chan instead of gettin' thrown off." Ganju declared while he remained seated on top of Fujimaru.

"G-Ganju! G-Get…off!" Fujimaru begged in a whisper, with Ganju only then realizing that the Shinigami was his cushion. The boar-rider quickly stood and helped his friend to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, you punk!" Taichi Miyamoto, also known as Hawk, quickly called out Fujimaru because of his insolence. Hawk was a thin man who wore a short pink kimono decorated with hearts and with dark green hair. The boar he was riding, Cindy, had a triangle of black hair on its forehead. "Who do you think you are, talkin' to the Boss like that?!"

"Wha-?" The look on Fujimaru's face was the same as when he was about to be crushed by Ganju. Nanao and Isane stared at each other and sighed in despair.

"This gentleman is known as the Self-Proclaimed Deep-Red Bullet of West Rukongai!" Sadatomo Saionji, affectionately nicknamed of Dumbell, was a bald robust man with sunken eyes and was the most menacing member of the gang, although…that's not saying much. His boar, Connie, had a single horn strapped to its forehead.

"And as the Self-Proclaimed Boss Man of West Rukongai!" The last member of the gang immediately added. Top, whose real name was Kenji Yamashita, was a blond man with a tuft of hair rising above his forehead and who wore sunglasses. Mindy, Top's boar, had a most flamboyant violet mohawk.

"Yeah! Ganju Shiba is the Boss Man, ya hear?" Fever repeated.

"Uh…Are all of those titles…self-proclaimed?" Fujimaru asked with slitted eyes.

"They are…but they are universally acknowledged nonetheless!" Hawk was known as being Ganju's No.1 follower and proved it by immediately defending his boss.

"Okaaay…" Fujimaru sweatdropped, before he shakily chuckled. "I had no idea you were such a big shot, Ganju!"

"The Boss is Number One!" Top shouted and raised his fist.

"Number One!" Every member of the gang shouted in unison, causing Ganju's eyes to quickly become wet.

"Aww…Thanks, guys!" Ganju thanked the boys and started to wipe the tears that started to roll down his face.

"I can see how wildly popular you are." Fujimaru told him, while he rubbed the back of his head. "After all is said and done, at heart you're a nice guy, after all."

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me…" Ganju angrily shouted to Fujimaru, before making a signal to his gang. "All right, guys! Let's move it out!"

"We'll follow you anywhere, Boss!" They shouted, while Ganju started to climb to Bonnie's back. However, the boar started to rumble and darted forward all of sudden.

"Yaaah! Bonnie-chan! I'm not on yet!" Ganju screamed desperately. "Waaaaait uuuup!"

"Weeell…It's kinda hard to believe that Kaien, Kūkaku and Ganju are siblings." Fujimaru spoke, while he watched Ganju's men quickly following after him. "There's a common thread there, but they're all really, really unique!"

"What just happened?" Nanao asked to her fellow Vice-Captain.

"He's not that bad. Yamada-nanaseki once brought him to have lunch with me and Unohana-taichō. He's just…flamboyant." Isane gave her opinion.

"Flamboyance…good that you mentioned that!" Nanao said, before she turned in Fujimaru's direction. "Let's hurry! I still have to go find Kyōraku-taichō!

* * *

><p><strong>A few more minutes later…<strong>

"We've brought Fujimaru Kudō, sir." Both Nanao and Isane knelt in front of the Captains and spoke in unison.

"You may enter." Yamamoto allowed. Nanao and Isane stood and opened the doors of the meeting room, before trading places with Fujimaru: they went out and he came in.

"Thank you, sir." He nervously spoke, as he didn't know what he was about to encounter. The Captains stared to the boy, each one reacting in a different way.

"_It really is him!" _Ukitake's eyes widened, as he met the boy after such a long time. Even though Komamura had told the Captains about Fujimaru, he had doubted that such a situation was possible. At least, until he locked eyes with the former member of the 5th Division.

By Ukitake's side, Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain with black hair styled into stiff strands and who wore an eyepatch, didn't seem interested in the boy. The same happened with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the man in front of Ukitake. Covered in black and white paint, the Captain of the 12th Division quickly evaluated the boy with his eyes, until he shook his head in disappointment.

"Ohoh, so it's true what they said…" Kyōraku happily spoke, as he raised his straw hat to take a better look at the boy. The only noticeable difference in him was that he now had a little more beard than 100 years before. To his side, Byakuya Kuchiki, the current Captain of the 6th Division and son of the late Sōjun Kuchiki, just stared to Fujimaru with his usual look of superiority.

In front of Byakuya, stood Sajin Komamura who remained neutral. However, he was unable to prevent a discrete smile from appearing on his face. Unohana, who like Kyōraku was by Byakuya's side, was one of the Captains who reacted most unexpectedly. She actually lost her breath for a moment and brought her hand to hide her mouth, which she opened unconsciously.

"_No way! He was...He was supposed to be..."_ The Captain of the 2nd Division, who couldn't believe in his presence as well, had to struggle greatly to remain in silence. _"First Yoruichi-sama and now him..."_

"You're welcome, boy." Yamamoto answered after waiting for a moment, to see the reaction of the other Captains. "So tell me, are you the same Fujimaru Kudō who went missing during the Arturo incident, over 100 years ago?"

"Hai. My name is Fujimaru Kudō, son of Sei…"

"This is quite a surprise." Ukitake cut him off, as he walked in his direction and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't changed at all!"

"Brings back memories of those days, doesn't it?" Kyōraku also approached Fujimaru and laid a hand on the boy's other shoulder. "Never thought you would be the one to break the formation, Ukitake!"

"Ukitake-taichō! Kyōraku-taichō!" Fujimaru couldn't find any words to describe how he was feeling. As tear started to reach his eyes, Unohana walked slowly in his direction.

"I'm glad to see you again, Fujimaru-san." She told him with her warm smile that he so much missed and that so much reminded him of Konoka.

"Unohana-taichō, too!" Tears started to roll down Fujimaru's face, as he nodded to thank Unohana for her words. "You're all looking well!"

"I wouldn't have believed it, but now that I see you for myself…" The Captain of the 2nd Division walked to Unohana's side and spoke to Fujimaru, while he wiped the tears of his face with his forearm. "Where have you been for all those years?"

"Huh…and you are?" He asked, before blinking multiple times.

"You don't remember me?" She seemed surprised by his reaction, before staring away looking hurt. "Oh well, no matter…I should have expected that."

"Wait a minute!" Fujimaru's heart fell to the floor, as he recognized her after properly cleaning his eyes. The relatively petite woman had gray eyes and black hair worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. "Suì-Fēng, is that you?"

"Grrr…It's Suì-Fēng-taichō!" Suì-Fēng stepped forward and grabbed Fujimaru by the collar of his uniform, before she shouted on his face. "See to it that you address me properly."

"Oh! P-Pardon me." Fujimaru stuttered, as he didn't expect such a reaction from her.

"In public, at least…" She whispered, before she released him and returned to her position in the Captain formation, along with the other three.

"So somebody that disappeared a long time ago came back." Kenpachi Zaraki spoke with a bored expression. "So what?"

"Kudō once fought an Arrancar." Yamamoto answered, causing Kenpachi to stare to the boy once again. "Besides him and me, only Ukitake-taichō, Kyoraku-taichō and Komamura-taichō can really say they have fought one before. That means Kudō is an important information source regarding this new threat we are facing right now."

"This brat fought that Arrancar back then, eh?" Kenpachi asked doubtfully, but since Yamamoto nodded in a positive way, he decided to believe in it. _"Interesting…"_

"Kudō, we are now at war with Sōsuke Aizen. I'm sure you heard about this from Komamura-taichō." Yamamoto continued to speak, with both Fujimaru and Komamura nodding. "Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and murdered the entire Central 46. He's now teamed up with Hueco Mundo and leads a band of Arrancars."

"A band of Arrancars?" The surprised Fujimaru questioned in absolute shock, as he still didn't knew about it. "You mean there are more like Arturo?"

"Through the use of something called the Hōgyoku, Aizen has apparently succeeded in artificially creating Arrancars." Yamamoto revealed. Fujimaru would never guess that he had already been in presence of a piece of the mentioned object.

"Aizen-fukutaichō is creating them himself?" The young man questioned, with his mind working way faster than usual. As soon as Yamamoto nodded, Fujimaru spoke again. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Yamamoto-sōtaichō, but I have some questions I'd like to ask before we proceed."

"Go ahead." The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 allowed.

"I want to know about the Shisuikyō. What was Konoka-sama doing on the battlefield with it?" He demanded to know. "Konoka-sama wasn't somebody who should have been involved in such a battle!"

"Konoka Suzunami was the only one who had the ability to use the Shisuikyō." Yamamoto answered in the most impartial way he could. Every other Captain who had been involved in the battle didn't try to hide the disappointment and disgust for the situation though.

"But…"

"Even though we used the Shisuikyō, we weren't able to defeat Arturo. He disappeared along with you three and the Soul Society was saved." The Captain of the 1st Division revealed, causing Fujimaru to be at a loss for words. "If Konoka Suzunami hadn't used the Shisuikyō, the Soul Society would have most likely been destroyed."

"But it's still not right!" Fujimaru continued to voice his discontent. "Why did Konoka-sama have to die?!"

"Konoka Suzunami becoming a sacrifice was an accident we did not foresee." Yamamoto lied to spare Fujimaru any more sorrow, as Tessai had warned them of the possibility. "The Shisuikyō has the ability to absorb the spiritual power of the target, but because Arturo's spiritual power was so very great, the toll on the user of the mirror was much greater than we expected."

"But you knew there would be a toll! How could you let Konoka-sama use it?!" Fujimaru started to speak louder than he should have, as anger started to get the better of him.

"Konoka knew of the dangers, but she didn't have the slightest hesitation." Yamamoto told him.

_**Flashback**_

_"I find all this process very odd." Tessai spoke after he fixed his glasses. "If I recall it correctly, there isn't a single person alive capable of using the Shisuikyō."_

_"There is one." Yamamoto's words completely surprised Tessai, made Urahara's heart hit the floor and caused Yoruichi to frown even deeper and even bite her lower lip in worry._

_"I knew it…" Yoruichi mumbled, while she closed her hands into tight fists. "That's why you told me to go pick that person before I came here."_

_"Yoruichi-san…" Urahara was quick to interpret, as he hid his face behind his right hand, while he furiously gritted his teeth. "You've got to be kidding…"_

_"Let's just get this over with…Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi called for her candidate 3rd Seat. Suì-Fēng opened the door of the office, so that the person in question could enter. She then closed it once again, while her face supported a look of both confusion and worry._

_"Sōtaichō-dono! This is…" Tessai supported an expression similar to those of his friends, as he immediately recognized the person in front of him. Urahara took a deep breath and let the hand that was covering his face come down to meet the other person's eyes._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily._

"_I'm here to help." Konoka answered calmly, her smile as warm as ever. "Any objections, Urahara-san?"_

"_You're crazy! Your brother will never allow this to…"_

"_No one besides us will know about this, Urahara-taichō." Yamamoto quickly cut him off, causing the eyes of the Captain of the 12__th__ Division to widen greatly. "We can't risk any kind of interference during the battle against Arturo."_

"_I'll do it gladly." Konoka said, surprising the three friends. "If this will help Seigen and assure the safety of the children, I'll do it without any second thoughts."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What?!" Fujimaru mumbled in disbelief.

"Konoka's remains were buried with honor in the Suzunami family plot. You should go visit her grave site." Yamamoto advised him. "As for what we are going to do with you...since the Captain of the 5th Division is absent, I'll leave you in the hands of the acting Captain of the 5th Division, Sajin Komamura. You're dismissed for now."

"H-Hai." As Fujimaru started to consider everything the Captain Commander had just said, he stared away from the Captains and left the room as he had been instructed to do.

"Weren't you a little hard on the boy, Yama-jii?" Kyōraku asked to his mentor.

"For him to be here in the present, there is a very high chance of Seigen Suzunami and Matsuri Kudō being around somewhere as well. If he wants to find them, and I'm sure he does, he must overcome this anger and focus on what really matters." Yamamoto answered to the Captain of the 8th Division. "Besides, there's something else to worry about."

"It's him, isn't it, sōtaichō?" Unohana quickly realized what their leader meant. _"If Fujimaru-san is here, then there's the chance he is as well…" _

* * *

><p><strong>As the meeting ended…<strong>

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Komamura-taichō." Fujimaru asked for forgiveness, as soon as Komamura got out of the meeting room. He had been waiting for him, ever since he had been invited to leave. "I'm under your care and I have already raised trouble. My most sincere apologies for that."

"No trouble at all." Komamura shook his head, as he gave no importance to that. No one had forced him to have the boy under his care, as he had been the one to ask for that. "If you'd like, you're welcome to officially join the 7th Division."

"Thank you very much, sir…but I'm afraid I don't feel settled enough to make a decision about that right now." Fujimaru refused the offer in the most polite way he could muster. "I think I'll continue to stay with Kūkaku Shiba for the time being."

"I see. Well, let me know if anything comes up." Komamura understood his motives and nodded to him. "And you're welcome to come visit me any time you like, as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, at the Suzunami grave site…<strong>

"Konoka-sama…so this is where you are now." Fujimaru spoke, as he stared sadly to the grave of his adoptive aunt. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save you."

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't feel her life force! She…No, she can't be! Hold on a little longer, Konoka-sama!" Fujimaru silently prayed for Konoka's safety, without noticing the Kūmon opening in front of him. Another Gillian got out of the spatial distortion and blocked Fujimaru's path. "Oh damn! Talk about bad luck!"_

_"Fujimaru!" Suì-Fēng realized that her friend was in danger and rushed to help him, getting the attention of Yoruichi, who had to quickly finish the Hollow in front of her with a powerful chop. Yoruichi turned around and prepared to follow her subordinate. _

_However, before both could reach the Gillian who stood in front of Fujimaru, the Shisuikyō started to release large amounts of dark Reiatsu, which surrounded the ones closer to it. The shocked Seigen looked around and watched the dark energy blocking every path that could lead to the remaining Shinigami forces. The same happened on the opposite side, with Fujimaru, Konoka and the Gillian._

_"Fujimaru! Grab my hand!" Suì-Fēng shouted, as she extended her left hand to the blond boy, but they both knew it was too late. With a sad expression on his face, Fujimaru threw Konoka over the rising energy, before being covered by it. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi caught Konoka and carefully laid her on the ground._

_"I'm sorry, Konoka-sama… Suì-Fēng…Yoruichi-sama…I wasn't fast enough." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm so sorry. I never repaid even a small part of my debt of gratitude to you…You watched over me and protected me to the end, Konoka-sama." Fujimaru then stared to the sky as he thought about his other family members. "Seigen-sama and Matsuri might still be alive somewhere…but we'll never be able to see you again, will we?" He decided to pray for Konoka and brought both hands together. Clapping twice after the first prayer, he proceeded to a second one. _"I'll come see you again. I won't leave you all alone ever again. I'll always be by your side, Konoka-sama." _

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later…<strong>

"I'm back." Fujimaru informed as he entered in Kūkaku's living room, followed by Shiroganehiko who went to pick him at the door.

"Hey! What's with you?" Kūkaku shouted the question, not happy to see the somber look in Fujimaru's face. "You forgot something? I thought you were going to stay with your Shinigami friends."

"No, I, uh…I thought maybe I could continue to stay here for a while." Fujimaru answered, a bit ashamed of himself as he was literally forcing himself into Kūkaku's place.

"Why did you come back? I thought Shinigami were supposed to live in Seireitei." Ganju questioned him. "Do you plan on living in the Rukongai, even though you're a Shinigami?"

"Yes, well…Come on, the more the merrier, right?" Fujimaru put on a silly face, but none except Shiyo seemed convinced by it.

"Do you have permission to stay in the Rukongai?" Yoruichi, who was back into her cat form, asked him.

"Yes. Komamura-taichō gave me his okay." Fujimaru assured.

"In that case…everybody get ready for a party!" Kūkaku shouted, as she decided to throw one to lighten up Fujimaru's mood.

"Oh boy!" Ganju shouted and clumsily ran to the corridors. "Boys! Get everything ready! It's party time!"

"A party?! But…why?!" The confused Fujimaru asked to the hostess. He quickly regretted it, as Kūkaku immediately got a hold of his collar.

"You got a complaint or something?" She inquired, causing him to frenetically shook his head.

"Well, Fujimaru, I'll be heading back to the human world, then." Yoruichi announced, as soon as Kūkaku released him.

"What?" The Shinigami boy's eyes widened, as he didn't expect that at all. Nor did he want it to happen. "So soon?"

"Now that you're in Komamura and Kūkaku's hands, I know you'll be all right." She told him, before she turned towards the door Ganju left open. "I have things to take care of in the Living World, too."

"Oh, I see…" He disappointedly said, before he sighed. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Dummy…there's nothing to thank me for." Yoruichi stopped at the door and disappeared in a black blur. She reappeared on Fujimaru's right shoulder and gave him a cheek nuzzle as goodbye. "Take care."

"Don't worry about it. Yoruichi is always like that. Never mind that…" Kūkaku told him after Yoruichi left in another blur. The house owner then sneaked behind Fujimaru and locked him in an armbar. "Come help out! There's no food for those that don't work!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Man, he really is bald!" Jinta said to his partners in crime, while they remained hidden behind the door of the room where Ikkaku was resting. The Shinigami was sleeping on the floor, positioned sideways, with his back turned to them. "Even a wig won't help that guy!"

"I have an excellent product that will even glue a wig to a soul." Tessai's glasses sparkled and he stood so that he could go pick the miraculous glue. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Ikkaku-san is so bald that you can see what's on his mind!" Kurōdo made the joke, before he started to laugh. Alone.

"I bet he got brain-washed when he took that shower earlier…" Ririn stated in a much more natural way than Kurōdo, which earned a few laughs from everyone except the shapeshifter.

"What's wrong, Noba-san?" Ururu questioned the Mod Soul inside the turtle plushy, since Noba had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes fixed on the Shinigami.

"His ears…they are hairier than his head." He said. After a brief moment of silence, everyone erupted in laughter.

"That's it…" Veins started to pop all over Ikkaku's bald head and he suddenly stood with his wooden sword in hand. "Who in the hell is bald here?!"

"Oh boy…RUN!" Jinta instructed his partners before everyone disappeared out of sight.

"I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH ANYONE WHO CALLS ME BALD EVER AGAIN!" The bald man shouted loud enough for everyone in Urahara's Shop to hear. Suddenly, more veins popped in Ikkaku's bald head and he turned towards…uh, towards the camera? Ikkaku gave it a weird look, before he knocked down the cameraman, with the camera only filming the ceiling of the room they were in. "THAT APPLIES TO EVERY MEMBER OF THE STAFF AS WELL, INCLUDING YOU NARRATOR GUY!"


	46. Grimmjow Attacks! Night of Sledgehammer

This chapter happens at the same time as the previous one.

**ATTENTION:** While this chapter is a retelling of what happened in the anime/manga, it's still a needed chapter so don't skip it. **BE CAREFUL**, as there are a few important mentions regarding this story in this chapter, and you'll miss them if you skip the chapter. Don't be lazy now!

Also, there are two new stories of mine here in ff: **Break**, which is a psychotic monologue of Grimmjow; and **Snake Tongued Beast**, which follows Gin's last moments in life.

* * *

><p>Chapter 046 - Grimmjow Attacks! The Night of Sledgehammer<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, back to the morning of September 6<strong>**th**** 2001…**

"Are we there yet?" The annoyed Ikkaku impatiently asked for the 13th time in less than a minute.

"No!" The other members of the group answered very tiredly. They had been doing that every time the 3rd Seat repeated the question, so the fatigue shown by them didn't come as a surprise.

"Is it really that hard to find a damn room?" Ikkaku continued to complain, before focusing on the person to his left. "Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Rangiku quickly pouted, as she didn't understand why she was being targeted with questions once again.

"Didn't you have a memo with you when we left? You know…the one Urahara-san gave you in hand?" Renji reminded her. The female Vice-Captain suddenly realized their insistence. Knowing she was about to get in trouble, she did the best thing she could do to deal with the situation.

"I lost it!" She exclaimed with a most carefree smile on her face.

"What the hell?! What's with that attitude of yours?" Ikkaku shouted, as he couldn't believe in how she was handling the situation.

"You lead us, Renji!" Rangiku then pointed a finger to the male Vice-Captain, whose eyes widened in surprise. Ikkaku now understood Rangiku's strategy. She was pushing the task of finding Ichigo's classroom to the redhead. "You're used to the Living World, aren't you?"

"Well, you've been here before as well, haven't you?" Renji immediately countered. In fact, the last time they had both been in the Living World was during the conflict with the Bounts.

"I was just here for a moment!" She answered, obviously overlooking the fact that she had been in Karakura Town for an entire day.

"Quit complaining and just search for his reiatsu." Hitsugaya finally decided to intervene in the argument.

"Whatever!" Ikkaku groaned, before he brought both hands together behind his bal…er, shaved head. "Man, how can these people wear these clothes?"

"Students here are required to wear them." Renji clarified, while he pulled the collar of his own shirt to illustrate his point. In fact, every male student who stood in the corridor, staring at them, wore the same white shirt and gray pants that the male Shinigami wore. The female students used a gray skirt instead of the pants, much like Rangiku's.

"You sure know your stuff!" Rangiku purred, as she came closer to Renji, in an attempt to make peace with him.

"Leave me alone!" The redhead demanded, as he looked away from Rangiku, a blush quickly forming in his face. Most of the male teenagers that stared to the female Shinigami supported the same blush, along with a string of drool dripping from their mouth or one of blood dripping from their nose. Or both. "There's something not quite right with your uniform!"

"Even so, these things are so tight!" Ikkaku found a new thing to complain about, while the light of one of the ceiling's lamps made his bal…er, shaved head shine.

"Well then, why don't you untuck your shirt like us?" Yumichika suggested to his best friend.

"Like hell!" Ikkaku shouted in Yumichika's face, as the thought was, in his mind, clearly outrageous. "If I do that, I can't sticky my wooden sword into my sash!"

"You're not supposed to even have a wooden one!" Renji told him, as he still couldn't believe that his former mentor followed Kurōdo's suggestion from the night before.

"Shut up!" The 3rd Seat screamed loudly, with many veins popping up on his…shaved head. "You're the ones who said I couldn't carry a real one!"

"It's not we who say so. It's the law here in the Living World." Yumichika reminded him of Tessai's lecture about how to behave while in Karakura Town.

"I just don't understand…What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword?!" Ikkaku continued to ramble.

"It's not so bad. I kind of like these clothes." Rangiku changed the subject of the conversation.

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this." Renji spoke for everybody else.

"Shut up, you guys!" Hitsugaya once again interrupted the men who worked under him. "Don't start a commotion and walk quietly."

"Hai…" The group said in unison, like children who were just scolded by their parents.

"We're searching for room 1-3 for the more distracted ones." Hitsugaya said with a cold glare directed towards his Vice-Captain, who sweatdropped. After walking for a couple more minutes, they reached said room. "Here we are, this is the room. Open it."

"Sure." Renji, the one closer to the door, pulled it to his left, sliding it open. In front of the blackboard stood Ichigo, solving an exercise ordered by his teacher, Misato Ochi, before she left the classroom to attend a short meeting with the principal. His head was wrapped in bandages and the bags under his eyes made him look miserable. "Mornin'! How ya been, Ichigo?"

"R-Renji?!" The shocked Substitute Shinigami dropped the chalk into the floor and stared in awe to the group. "Ikkaku, too! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Tōshirō!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō to you!" Hitsugaya quickly corrected him, as a vein immediately swelled on the left side of his head after hearing Ichigo calling by his first name.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked to them.

"Orders from above." Renji was the one to answer. At this point, everyone seemed to forget that every other human student was listening to them. "We're here to prepare for the coming battle with the Arrancar by entering the Living World and joining forces with the Substitute Shinigami, or so we were told."

"Arran…who?" The confused Ichigo made the new question.

"Huh? What's up with you?" Renji groaned. Behind him, Yumichika even raised his hand to hide his own face behind it. "You were fighting without even knowing who your enemy was?"

"Fighting?" Ichigo pondered aloud, as he couldn't quite get to what they were talking about.

"Idiot! The guys who tore you up the other day!" A new person made his presence known, by speaking from behind Ichigo. As he turned around, he saw the girl who spoke standing on the ledge of the room's open window.

"Rukia!" He quickly identified her.

"It's been a while, huh Ichigo?" She asked him warmly.

"It's Ku-Kuchiki-san." One of the boys of Ichigo's class quickly recognized her. The others did as well.

"Whoa! She just came in through the window!"

"We haven't seen her at school in a long time!"

"What's with the red-haired guy and the skinhead, though?" Each teenager spoke at a time, until Rukia leaped of the windowsill and drove her left foot right into Ichigo's face.

"W-What the hell are you doing, Rukia?!" He demanded an answer, as the Shinigami girl had just broken his nose. Without him expecting, Renji suddenly put him on a full nelson maneuver, limiting his movements and allowing for Rukia to slap him twice. "You bitch!"

"What's with the cowardly face, huh?" She demanded to know, with a vein popping up on her face. Rukia quickly put on her Gokon Tekkō, a red glove with a skull symbol, and drove her palm into Ichigo's forehead, separating and pulling his soul from his body. While Ichigo's human body went limp, Rukia dragged his spiritual body by its orange hair and led him towards the window. "Come with me!"

"I knew this would happen…" Rangiku whispered, while the Shinigami group watched Rukia jumping out of the window, forcing the screaming Ichigo do to the same.

"Yeah, this guy always needs someone looking after him." Renji said with an annoyed look on his face, as he was still carrying Ichigo's 'empty' body in his arms.

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that in front of me, I'd wanna do what Kuchiki did too…perhaps a bit worse." Ikkaku made his position clear, by grabbing the handle of his wooden sword.

"Really? Even as sullen as he was, he looked pretty excited by all that." Rangiku gave her opinion.

"What? He wasn't excited at all!" Yumichika quickly disagreed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Yumichika?" The remaining woman of the Shinigami group countered aggressively.

"So who are you seeking agreement from? Ikkaku?" The 5th Seat raised his voice even more, with none of them noticing the ire in Hitsugaya's face.

"Don't drag me into…"

"JUST BE QUIET, YOU GUYS!" Hitsugaya turned around and shouted the words in his subordinates' faces, preventing Ikkaku from answering and from dragging out the bickering between them even further.

"Hey, look! What happened to Kurosaki?"

"You can see the white of his eyes, right?"

"Whoa! This is bad! Is he dead?"

"Those guys look dangerous…That one's got red hair and tattoos!" The students kept on talking about what was happening in front of them. The last one's comments made Renji roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't let it bother you, Renji." Ikkaku advised him, like he had done many times in the past. "It's just humans running off their mouths."

"A blonde girl with big tits!" One of the students commented, obviously about Rangiku, who was clearly not amused.

"A silver-haired middle schooler!" Another one spoke, this time about Hitsugaya, who had to gather all of his strength to remain still, as the human was obviously referring to his small stature.

"A bob-haired pretty boy!" This time they talked about Yumichika, who wasn't too bothered about the comments, since they said he was pretty.

"And a bald dude carrying a wooden sword!"

"Hey…" Ikkaku slowly turned around, with many veins visible in his…shaved head. His face showed a way too intense expression, with all his desire to kill being shown in the form of a diabolical smile. Furious, he slowly drew his sword, before he started to speak in a very slow way. "Whoever just called me bald, get over here…"

"Don't let it bother you." Renji advised his former instructor, before letting Ichigo's human body fall to the floor. "It's just humans running off their mouths."

"SHUT UP! LET ME AT THEM!" Ikkaku roared before he charged in the direction of the human students, sword in hand. "I PROMISED I WOULD CRUSH WHOEVER SAID I WAS BALD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later, in the afternoon…<strong>

"You seem to be a little better!" Renji spoke to Ichigo, while the latter replaced the light in ceiling, since the Shinigami group broke the older one when they arrived in the Substitute Shinigami's room. "I guess Rukia was able to beat some sense into you."

"Shut up…" Ichigo snarled, while he climbed down the ladder he had been standing on top of. He had heard enough from the Shinigami girl already. "Are you going to tell me about those Arrancar or what?"

"Sure, sure…The Arrancars are Hollows who have removed their masks and gained the power of both Hollow and Shinigami." Renji started the explanation, while Rukia started to show the drawings she had been so focused on making until then. "Up until now, there were few of them and they were mostly incomplete, but some complete ones have been created due to their contact with Aizen and his use of the Hōgyoku. Those two you fought the other day were definitely complete Arrancar…You understand all of this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get it…I'd get it even better if you didn't use that sketch book." As usual, Ichigo had to mock Rukia's drawings, which led to her promptly launching the sketch book to his face.

"At first, Soul Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. However, we also have to consider that we lost three Captains to the enemy all of a sudden and, on top of that, we're still a mess after the whole affair with the Bounts." Renji rested his elbows on his knees and put both hands in front of his mouth. "They're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the Living World, we could no longer just hang back…In the end, we were the ones they selected."

"Who chose you?" Ichigo questioned, with his eyebrow raised.

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō." The redhead answered. "Ever since they were killed by Aizen, Central 46 has been left vacant, so he's the one who's making the big decisions." Renji then pointed to his left, to where Rukia was. "Rukia was selected since she knows you the best."

"That's not true!" She quickly intervened. "I was selected because of my abilities."

"I'm the closest to Rukia out of all of the available fighters, so I was chosen." Renji continued to speak, despite Rukia's protests. "And then I was told to pick out some fighters that I could trust who were below Captain class, so I asked Ikkaku-san to work together with me. And then…Yumichika-san insisted on going too."

"_Insisted? Don't tell me that…" _Ichigo's left eyebrow started to twitch frenetically, as he had the feeling that he knew what this was all about.

"When Rangiku-san heard the commotion he was making, she said that she wanted to come since it seemed interesting. Rangiku-san wouldn't hear of being left behind, so Hitsugaya-taichō had to come along as the leader." Renji finalized, while Rangiku made a victory sign with her fingers. "Or something like that…"

"Is this a picnic, then?" Ichigo asked, as he couldn't believe the criteria used to choose the members of the team. In fact, everyone was getting ready to play cards on the floor of Ichigo's room.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Hitsugaya spoke, while he remained seated in the room's windowsill. Rangiku and Renji immediately made some remarks about it, but Hitsugaya ended up ignoring them. "Arrancar are certainly born when a Hollow removes its mask, but the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat. If he's really going to go to war with Soul Society, then his objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos."

"Greater than the Menos? What's with that?" Ichigo interrupted the young Captain. "It sounds like you're implying that there is an even higher level than the Menos."

"Well, more specifically, there are three subdivisions among the Menos. The first are the Gillian. They're the lowest level, and in human terms, you might liken them to foot soldiers. One of their characteristics is that they all look the same." Hitsugaya quickly described the Gillian, but decided that it would be easier for Ichigo to understand if he gave him something to compare with. "Shortly after you gained Shinigami powers, you fended off one of these."

"What?! He's just…a foot soldier?!" The shocked Ichigo asked. The thought frightened him, as he had a really hard time to stop the one Gillian he fought along with Ishida, little more than a month before.

"Although they appear to be big, their movements are slow and their intelligence level is that of a beast. It wouldn't be difficult for someone at Captain class to defeat one. The problem starts here, though…" Hitsugaya sighed, before resuming the explanation. "The second one is the Adjuchas. They're small than the Gillian and fewer in number, but they are highly intelligent and several times more able than the Gillian in battle. They look after the numerous Gillian. And then…the third class, Vasto Lorde. They're the greatest of the Menos and are the same size as humans. There are very few of them. It's said that there are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo."

"Even so…" Rukia mumbled, while she bit her right thumb fingernail.

"Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a Captain's." Hitsugaya revealed, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. "By changing the Menos into Arrancar, they come into possession of an incalculable amount of power. With three of our Captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can say is this...If, at this point in time, Aizen manages to bring ten Vasto Lorde under his control, it's the end of Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>At night…<strong>

On the dark blue sky of Karakura Town, a disturbance was felt. The sky ripped apart to reveal a cavity, filled with a turbulence of dark reishi. From there walked out an individual with a maniacal grin on his face. He was tall and muscular, with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. His attire consisted of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of the jacket was black, the sleeves remained rolled up and the individual wore it open. On the right side of his face rested the remains of a mask, a jawbone of a Hollow mask. The Arrancar's Hollow hole was located on his abdomen, with a tattoo with the number 6 placed on his back, close to the hole.

_**Flashback**_

"_We have returned, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra made his presence known to his master. Behind him, Yammy knelt in both respect for the Shinigami, but mostly shame of the shape he was in._

"_Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yammy." He received them with a smile. He was seated on a large throne, located under the only light in the room. "Now, let me hear your report, here in front of your twenty brothers and sisters. Show us everything that you saw and sensed in the Living World."_

"_Hai." Ulquiorra answered with his monochordic voice, before ripping off his own left eye and crushing it in his hand. "If you please."_

_Upon being crushed, Ulquiorra's eye split into thousands of reishi particles that filled the entire room. Closing their eyes and focusing on those particles, every individual in the room had access to Ulquiorra's memories. Hidden in the darkness, the Arrancars learned of Ichigo Kurosaki. Out in the open, Aizen evaluated the evolution of his research subject._

"_I see…so that's why you decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen spoke after a while._

"_Hai." Ulquiorra answered, with his left eyelid down. "Your orders were to kill him if there was any chance of him becoming a problem in the future."_

"_That's stupid!" The blue-haired Arrancar shouted, causing Ulquiorra to look in his direction. He was sided by two Arrancars, one with a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark and the other with a mask that resembled a pointy hat turned to the right. "I would've killed that sorry punk with my first attack!"_

"_Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra gave his attention to the blue-haired Arrancar._

"_It doesn't matter what type of logic you use. If the word kill appears in your orders, then it's obvious that you're supposed to just go ahead and kill the person." Grimmjow lectured the pale Arrancar, even though he didn't have authority to do so._

"_I feel the same way." The Arrancar with the pointy hat-like mask spoke. "He's our enemy either way. Perhaps there's no reason to kill him, but there's no reason to let him live, either."_

"_By the way, Yammy…" Grimmjow turned towards the knelt Arrancar. "…you got your ass kicked, huh? With you looking like that, it's more like you couldn't kill him rather than him not being worth killing."_

"_Grimmjow, you bastard…Weren't you watching?" Yammy replied, careful to not raise his voice, as he felt he wasn't in position to do so. "The ones who beat me up were the guy in sandals and the black woman."_

"_You just don't get it, do you? If it were me, I'd have killed those two in one hit, too!" Grimmjow claimed._

"_What did you say?!" Yammy suddenly stood and shouted, as his well-known temper started to flare up._

"_Stop it." Ulquiorra stepped in and prevented Yammy from receiving any more damage. "Grimmjow, do you understand that this guy isn't a problem for us? Aizen-sama isn't concerned about his current state, but rather his potential. He certainly has some decent latent abilities. However, it's very probably that they're so huge and unbalanced that he'll destroy himself if left alone. That's why I came back without killing him."_

"_And I'm saying that's stupid!" Grimmjow continued to argue with his fellow Arrancar. "What're you gonna do if he gets strong enough to take us on?!"_

"_If it comes to that, I will finish him myself." Ulquiorra guaranteed to him. "Now you don't have anything to complain about, do you Grimmjow?"_

"_I don't mind, if that's the case." Aizen finally intervented in the argument, siding with the stoic Arrancar. "I have some unexpected business to take care of, myself. I found something very interesting, you see…Regarding the ryoka boy, you may do as you see fit, Ulquiorra."_

"_Thank you very much." Ulquiorra sincerily spoke, while he bowed to his master. Grimmjow growled lowly, as he watched the exchange between the Arrancar and the Shinigami._

"_I'll show you both…" Grimmjow silently promised._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Is everyone here?" Grimmjow asked, as he felt a new Garganta opening from behind him. The five Arrancar to who Grimmjow had requested their presence in the Living World stepped out of the portal and bowed to him. "No one saw you, right?"

"Of course not." The Arrancar with the pointy hat-like mask guaranteed. He had a long face, black hair which was braided and hanging over his left shoulder, and wore the standard white uniform of the Arrancars. "Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"I felt several strong reiatsu on the way here. That doesn't match up with Ulquiorra's information." The Arrancar named Shawlong posed the problem to Grimmjow, who didn't seem worried about it.

"Just do a full-blown search, then." Grimmjow ordered, with all the Arrancar, including himself, closing their eyes and focusing their reiatsu to perform Pesquisa. Quickly, they learned the number of reiatsu signatures and where they were located. "It's just as I thought. The number increased, so that means they called backup from Soul Society…If he wasn't so full of shit and just killed them to start with, it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass now. That's why you're stupid, Ulquiorra…Di Roy! Shawlong!"

Both Arrancars stepped forward as Grimmjow called them. Di Roy was the other Arrancar who was by Grimmjow and Shawlong's side during the meeting with Aizen. The remains of his Hollow mask were like a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask was wrapped in bandages, which obscured his right eye. He had square, shark-like teeth and carried his Zanpakutō in his hands.

"Edrad! Yylfordt! Nakeem!" Grimmjow called his remaining followers.

Edrad was a very large Arrancar, with long red hair. However, half of his hair was shaved and black. The remains of his Hollow mask were merely the eye holes, which rested on his nose and essentially made it look like as if he was wearing a pair of unusual glasses. His white jacket was open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest.

Yylfordt had long blonde hair and red eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask sat atop of his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet. Nakeem was a large, fat Arrancar with a round and wide face. He had small, brown eyes and his hair was dark brown and kept in a bowl hairstyle. The remains of his Hollow mask covered exactly half of his face.

"Let's take over this area! Kill everyone, no matter how little reiatsu they have! Lock on a reiatsu signature and go after it!" Grimmjow issued his orders. "There's no holding back or worrying about gender or age! Kill anyone with the slightest shred of reiatsu! Don't let a single one get away! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Nice to meet you." Shawlong greeted Hitsugaya before disappearing in thin air. The Arrancar quickly reappeared in front of the white-haired boy and swung his sword at him, with Hitsugaya being somehow able to block the slash with Hyōrinmaru.

"Taichō!" Rangiku called for her Captain, before dodging Nakeem's slash, who attacked in the same way as Shawlong. _"These guys…"_

"I am Arrancar 11, Shawlong." Grimmjow's right hand man introduced himself.

"I'm the Captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya did the same, before parrying his opponent's sword away and following him throughout the town in high-speed movement. After a short chase, both landed on top of a roof, staring down each other.

"Captain of the 10th Division? My, my…How wonderful." Shawlong seemed delighted to have found a worthy opponent. "It looks like I lucked out."

"Nope." Hitsugaya shook his head, before he started to increase his reiatsu. "It's more like you crapped out."

* * *

><p>"I'm Arrancar 16, Di Roy!" The Arrancar with shark teeth introduced himself, as he blocked Rukia's slash with just his right forearm.<p>

"I'm the 13th Division's…"

"Yeah, yeah…Just skip it already!" Di Roy mockingly interrupted his opponent. "If I had to listen to everyone I was gonna kill tell me their names, there'd be no end to it!"

"I see…" Rukia whispered, before she backed away from the Arrancar's reach. "Then at the very least, you would do well to learn the name of my Zanpakutō…Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Huh?" Expecting a considerable change, Di Roy found himself disappointed to see that Rukia's Zanpakutō simply turned completely white and that a long white ribbon formed from the pommel. However, Rukia was already preparing an attack.

"Some no Mai…" Rukia called out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. She then disappeared with Shunpo and reappeared near Di Roy, slashing with her glowing sword. "Tsukishiro!"

"What the hell is this?" Instead of injuring the Arrancar, the sword slash served to draw a circle on the ground below Di Roy. From that circle, ice started to rise, enclosing his feet and legs. Before he could be completely trapped, Di Roy broke free from the ice and jumped into the air, laughing as he did so, as he thought he had just outsmarted Rukia. "Tough break, Shinigami! My true battlefield is the sky! A sword that freezes the ground can't hit an airborne target! Haha..HAHAHAHA!"

"What a pity…" She stated, before the circle on the ground started to glow, causing Di Roy to immediately stop laughing. From the circle, an extending pillar of light rose to the sky and enveloped Di Roy. "Sode no Shirayuki doesn't simply freeze the ground." Suddenly, ice swiftly rose from the circle, enveloping everything contained in the pillar of light. Only a few seconds after being frozen, Di Roy's body shattered along with the ice column, killing him on the spot. "Everything within this circle, both earth and sky, is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain!"

* * *

><p>"That piece of crap!" Yylfordt stared away in disgust, as he felt Di Roy's presence vanishing. "He pesters us to bring him along and when we do, this happens!"<p>

"Bastard! What the hell are you looking at?" Feeling insulted by being ignored, Renji immediately released his Shikai. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

* * *

><p>"Whoever came up against Di Roy was lucky." Edrad told to Ikkaku and Yumichika, while he remained with both arms crossed over his chest. "For an Arrancar, Di Roy was a failure of unbelievable proportions. But you two…" A wicked grin suddenly appeared on Edrad's face, as he started to release his reiatsu. "You have the worst luck of them all! For bumping into me here, all you get to do is wallow around a bit…and then die!"<p>

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the show he's on yet. Maybe it's on cable…" Keigo spoke to himself in the middle of the street, as he had just crossed paths with Zennosuke Kuramadani, the Shinigami he dubbed as Af-san. Suddenly, the building next to him exploded, causing him to scream in fear. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell?! What? What? What is this? What's happening?" As the smoke cleared away, a man in a black kimono tried to stand up. Keigo recognized him by his…shaved head and let out a scream louder than the one from before. "AAAAH! You're that guy I met at school this afternoon!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey! Who's creating all of this tension without me?" Keigo shouted as he barged into his classroom, after hearing there was some kind of commotion there. He quickly regretted doing that, as he met Ikkaku Madarame for the first time right in front of the room's door, wooden sword resting over his left shoulder._

"_Who the hell are you? What are you looking at?" Ikkaku shouted in Keigo's face, after pulling him by his necktie. "I'll turn you into ground round, deep fry you until you're nice and crispy and then…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wh-What're you doing here? Why are you covered in blood? What's with the _real _sword?!" Keigo continuously questioned Ikkaku, while pointing a shaky finger in his direction.

"You're that kid from this afternoon…" Ikkaku recognized Keigo as well, as he looked over his shoulder. The distraction cost him, as Edrad appeared out of nowhere and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying past the human boy.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Is that the best you've got, Shinigami?" Edrad questioned his opponent.

"Wh-What? Shinigami?" Keigo asked, with tears quickly forming in his eyes. "Shinigami as in a…_Death God_? What the hell is he talking about?"

"Hey, kid…I've got something interesting to tell you. Wanna hear it?" Ikkaku questioned Keigo, as his face came dangerously close to the human's. The deranged look in the Shinigami's eyes nearly made Keigo wet himself.

"Well, I, um…That depends on what you have to…GAAAH!" Keigo found himself screaming once again, this time because Ikkaku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Actually, we don't have a place for tonight…And just now, you got caught up in this battle and are about to get killed." The violent Shinigami informed him.

"W-Well, actually…i-it looks like you're the one who's about to be killed. With all the blood and…GAAAH!" Ichigo's classmate tried to point out the injury in Ikkaku's head, but the latter started to shake him violently so the boy ended up screaming once again.

"Here's the deal!" Ikkaku pointed to Edrad, as he continued to speak. "You let us stay at your house for a while and I'll protect you from these guys!"

"Eh?"

"NOT EH! I'M ASKING A YES OR NO QUESTION HERE!" Ikkaku shouted in his face, his eyes bloodshot.

"Ha-HAAAAAI!"

"All right! It's decided…" Ikkaku whispered, as he quickly calmed down. A smirk formed on his lips as he turned around. "Hey, I didn't catch your name yet, big man."

"Who? Me? I am Arrancar 13…" Edrad suddenly trailed off and grinned. "No, never mind. There's no point in telling my name to someone I'm about to kill."

"Oh, yeah?" The 3rd Seat questioned with a disappointed look on his face. "It seems we have different ways of doing things. We let our opponents know the name of their killers as a final courtesy. If you're a person who's prepared to die in battle, you should want to die knowing the name of the person who defeated you…" Ikkaku assumed a fighting stance, pointing his sword towards Edrad. "3rd Seat of the Zaraki Corps, Ikkaku Madarame! You don't need to tell me your name. Just remember mine. It's the name of the man who's about to kill you!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Di Roy's been killed? Whatever…I'll just have to kill both of you then!" Someone spoke from the skies, while releasing huge amounts of reiatsu, enough to cause both Rukia and Ichigo to freeze. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinigami. I'm Arrancar 6, Grimmjow!"<p>

"_What's_ _with…this guy's reiatsu? Is he an Arrancar, too?"_ The frightened Rukia thought, as she watched Grimmjow landing on the street pavement. _"Is he really…the same type as that last one? The level of his reiatsu is…worlds apart!"_

"Which one?" Grimmjow asked, startling both Rukia and Ichigo. "I'm asking which one of you is the strongest?"

"_Damn!" _Rukia panicked and quickly turned in her partner's direction. "Ichigo! Run away! He's coming for…"

"I figured it wasn't you." Grimmjow said, as he drove his right hand through Rukia's stomach, without giving a single second for any of them to have some sort of reaction. Without removing his hand from her insides, Grimmjow unceremoniously threw Rukia into the ground, so that she could die far away from him.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo finally was able to react and started to run in Grimmjow's direction with Zangetsu in hand. Turning around to meet Ichigo's attack, the Arrancar with the number 6 revealed a most bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you've noticed, huh? Unlike me, Hōzukimaru is a lazy bum. I finally force him to go Bankai and he's still half-asleep." A heavily injured Ikkaku spoke, while he twirled his massive weapon over his head, with both hands. The Shinigami, whose power was restricted to 20% because of a seal put on him back in Soul Society, was forced to activate the Bankai he so much wanted to keep hidden, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. "I gotta force him awake to use his real power by slashing up my enemy or letting him slash me up! The dragon crest turns red as he starts waking up. When the dragon turns completely red, then Ryūmon Hōzukimaru's destructive power will truly be at its greatest!"<p>

"_It's almost filled up!" _Edrad noticed, as he saw the dragon crest on the central section of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, a gigantic axe-like blade, nearly completely red. Chains were connected to each end of the central blade, one leading to a large Chinese Monk's spade and the other to a standard Gaundao. The Arrancar had also increased his power earlier, by activating his Resurrección, Volcánica, which gave him control over the element of fire.

"Let's do this!" Ikkaku shouted loudly, as he finished charging up his Zanpakutō. Both charged towards each other causing a large explosion in the sky, where they had been battling until then. The explosion caused a dense cloud of smoke to be raised. Suddenly, the Gaundao part of Ikkaku's weapon was sent crashing to the floor, opening a considerable crater. As soon as Ikkaku noticed that, he too started to fall. "Damn it…"

"Ikkaku Madarame, huh?" Edrad pondered aloud, as the smoke started to dissipate. His right arm was missing and great part of the same side of his torso was as well. Coughing blood, he too started to fall to the ground. "I'm glad I asked what his name was…"

* * *

><p>"Snip, Tijereta!" Shawlong said the release command of his Resurrección, before being enveloped in golden reiatsu. Shawlong grew a Hierro armor that covered his arms and upper chest, while his hands transformed into long claws and his mask extended down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment extending out to his right became a claw-tipped tail. Also, his original mask fragment extended downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion became mounted on the back of his head. With a swift motion of his left claw, he easily cut through Hitsugaya's chest, despite the distance between them and Hitsugaya's Bankai being activated. "I suppose I should tell you my real name…Arrancar 11, Shawlong Kūfang. Pleased to meet you, little taichō-san."<p>

"Graaah!" Hitsugaya, who was wearing a sort of winged armor made of ice, charged in Shawlong's direction and tried to stab him, but the Arrancar used Sonído to bypass him, cutting through Hitsugaya's right wing with his claws. Panting heavily, Hitsugaya manipulated the moisture in the air and used it to regenerate the lost wing.

"That's what I'd expect from a Captain." Shawlong said, while he took the ice remnants away from his claws. "I admire you for continuing to stand and face me, despite knowing the massive difference in our powers. Admirable, indeed."

"Shawlong Kūfang, right? I want to ask you something." Hitsugaya tried to start a conversation, in an attempt to buy some time for the seals that limited the powers of all the Shinigami to be released. "You called yourself Arrancar 11. In other words, you're the eleventh one. That makes you the eleventh strongest Arrancar, right?"

"No. Our numbers refer to the order in which we were born, not our strength." Shawlong partially denied Hitsugaya's theory. "But…that's only for people below me." Seeing the surprised look in Hitsugaya's face, Shawlong chuckled. "Shall I explain? We Hollow are reborn as Arrancar via the Hōgyoku, then given a number from eleven on, according to the order of our birth. Arrancar who are exceptionally skilled killers are assigned a number from one through ten, from strongest to weakest. Those select ten are called the Espada. They have their numbers tattooed on their body. They also have the authority to command anyone 11 or lower. And…let me make this clear. Our powers don't even register when compared to the Espada."

"_Ten Espada far more powerful than what we are facing already? Could it be that…he already found ten Vasto Lorde?" _Hitsugaya silently pondered.

"And just so you know, one of the Espada has come here with us." Shawlong revealed, causing Hitsugaya's eyes to widen as much as possible. "Aizen-sama gave him the number 6. The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"_Damn it…What's taking so long?" _Hitsugaya thought, before he stared to the fallen Rangiku. "At this rate, we're not gonna make it!"

"Vice-Captain of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto-sama!" A buzzing voice sounded of Rangiku's transmitter. "You are hereby authorized to use full force!"

"Thanks!" The blonde woman, who had been playing possum until then, rose to one knee and blocked Nakeem's incoming stomp with her left forearm. "Taichō! Renji! We've got permission to break the restriction!"

"It finally came?" Hitsugaya sighed, as he uncovered his chest where the Gentei Reiin, the seal that limited the power of Captain class Shinigami to 20%, was already visible.

"It's about damn time!" Renji shouted, his body covered in blood and his Bankai active. Hihiō Zabimaru could be best described as a giant whip that resembled the skeleton of a snake. Behind him, Jinta Hanakari protected the people who had been injured by Yylfordt's assault: Ururu, Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo. Yylfordt's Resurrección had been activated as well, giving him a Hierro armor shaped like a bull's head and torso.

"What's this?" Shawlong asked, as he saw the Shinigami's confidence returning.

"Gentei Kaijo!" The three Shinigami shouted, causing the seals to glow and dissolve, which made their reiatsu levels increase greatly. Just by being in direct contact with the reiatsu of their opponents, Shawlong's right arm immediately froze and Yylfordt's left shoulder became severily scorched.

"You're so slow! You moved with incredible speed when you first came here, didn't you? You'd better start fighting at that speed." Rangiku stated, as she easily blocked Nakeem's punch with her Zanpakutō. "What's that technique called?"

"Eh…" Nakeem smirked and disappeared in thin air, only to reappear behind Rangiku. "Sonído!"

"Oh? We call it Shunpo." Mimicking her opponent, Rangiku vanished before appearing in her enemy's blind spot. A large and deep cut appeared on Nakeem's left shoulder, from where blood started to gush out in large amounts. "Growl, Haineko!"

"It's over, Shawlong Kūfang…Ryūsenka!" Hitsugaya announced, as cold air started to surround his Zanpakutō.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji motioned his giant whip towards his opponent and fired a dense blast of concentrated red spiritual energy from the snake's mouth. The blast enveloped Yylfordt and reduced him to ashes.

"Pull back! We're retreating for now!" Seeing the Shinigami's new strength, Shawlong immediately ordered Nakeem to retreat but it was too late. The large Arrancar had already been cut from head to toe by the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai, Haineko, and fell dead to the ground. Knowing he had no chance, Shawlong tried to run from the Shinigami.

"You're not getting away." Now much faster than Shawlong, Hitsugaya followed and reached him in a matter of seconds before driving his sword into the Arrancar's body. A huge burst of ice erupted from the point of contact between Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's sword and Shawlong's chest, encasing and freezing Grimmjow's right hand man. With a swing of his sword, Hitsugaya made the ice shatter, along with Shawlong.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow laughed madly as he punched Ichigo in the face multiple times and in quick succession. As he finally got bored of beating on dead weight, he lifted Ichigo into the sky and nailed him with a rising uppercut. In midair, Ichigo was about to lose consciousness, when Grimmjow nailed him with a hard kick that sent him crashing hard to the ground, opening a large crater. Grimmjow spat in disgust for such a weak opponent.<p>

"Is this all there is to a Bankai? Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted to the fallen Ichigo, who remained hidden in a curtain of smoke. "Is your speed the only thing that Bankai increases? Huh?"

"Getsuga…Tenshō!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, unleashing a massive wave of dark energy with a red outline, shaped in the form of a crescent moon. Grimmjow only had time to cross both arms in front of his face, in a last second attempt to block the blow.

"What the hell was that?" The surprised Grimmjow asked, after the blast fully dispersed. No major harm was done to the Arrancar, but he sustained severed burn marks on his wrists and a large, scar-like burning mark on his torso. "Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, Shinigami."

"Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?" Ichigo questioned his opponent, with a challenging grin on his face.

"Hahahaha! Bring it on, Shinigami!" Grimmjow challenged the human. He was clearly excited about the fight he was in. "Now I can say I have a reason to kill you!"

"_Ichigo, what are you smirking about?" _The sarcastic, high-pitched voice inside Ichigo's head suddenly interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. The dark influence of Ichigo's inner Hollow even made the sclera of Ichigo's left eye turn black. _"You seem pretty sure of yourself, huh?"_

"_Wait! Just a bit longer!" _Ichigo answered to the evil inside of him, while he covered his eye with his hand.

"_How far do you think you can get on your own?!" _The inner Hollow demanded to know, immediately touching a nerve.

"_Damn, he's barely injured…Is that all a direct hit with Getsuga Tenshō will do to him?" _Ichigo started to think like the inner Hollow wanted him to think. He started to doubt himself and to agree with the dark influence. He started to wonder if he would walk out of the battle he was in alive without the help of his inner Hollow.

_**Flashback**_

"_I know all about it! Ever since being kicked around by those Arrancar, you haven't changed into a Shinigami even once! What are you afraid of? Sado was beaten. Inoue was beaten…So what?! Are you a man whose resolve is so easily broken? Are you afraid of defeat? Are you afraid that you cannot protect your friends? Or are you afraid of the Hollow inside you?" Rukia demanded to know. "If you're afraid of defeat, then get stronger! If you're afraid you can't protect your friends, then get stronger and swear you'll protect them! If you're afraid of the Hollow inside you, then keep getting stronger until you can crush it! Even if you believe in no one else, stand tall and shout it! That's the kind of man I know you are!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_No! I can't give in just yet!" _Ichigo shook his head and tried to think about all that was happening to him with a different approach._"The Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō was originally his technique…If I use it, will he appear more quickly? At best, I can get two or three more shots before he takes over. What should I do?"_

"Hey! Don't space on me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted, awakening Ichigo back to the real world. "Now it's my turn!"

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." As the Sexta Espada had just started to draw his Zanpakutō, someone appeared behind Grimmjow from thin air and ordered him to stop.

"Tōsen!" Grimmjow actually seemed shocked to see the Shinigami. With his braids let down, he now wore a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, long gloves, a band-like visor and an orange rope that came from his right shoulder, running across his chest to under his left arm.

"Tōsen? He's one of the Captains who left with Aizen!" Ichigo soon realized.

"Why the hell are you here?!" The Espada demanded to know.

"Why, you ask? You really don't know?" Tōsen calmly questioned his subordinate. "You take it upon yourself to invade the Living World, mobilize five Arrancar and then lose them in battle. You are in violation of your orders. You understand, don't you? Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow." Tōsen walked past Grimmjow and used Descorrer to open a new Garganta. "Come. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Tsk, whatever!" Grimmjow snarled, before he followed Tōsen into the dark portal.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ichigo demanded an answer.

"Shut your ass up! We're going back to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow stopped and looked over his shoulder to address his fallen opponent.

"Don't play games with me! You come here, attack us and just leave on a whim?!" The Substitute Shinigami stood and furiously shouted. "You gotta be frickin' kidding me! Get your ass back here! We're not finished yet!"

"Gimme a break! Me leaving is the only thing that could've saved you, Shinigami!" Grimmjow angrily countered, as he himself wasn't happy about his fight being interrupted. "I can tell just by looking at you that that move damages your body. You can only handle two or three more shots." The Arrancar's theory startled Ichigo, as he knew better than anyone that Grimmjow was right. "And even if you could fire those off without limits, you still wouldn't stand a chance against my released form!"

"Released form?!" The surprised Ichigo asked, as he wasn't unaware of an Arrancar's Resurrección.

"Don't go forgettin' my name! Just pray you never hear it again…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" The Espada reminded his enemy, while he supported a psychotic grin on his face. "The next time you hear this name will be your last, Shinigami!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Right now, we have the President, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and myself, the Vice-President." Yasochika Iemura, the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Men's Association, started to speak to the fellow members of the men's club. He had swept back, blonde hair and wore the mandatory sunglasses. "Along with you, Ōmaeda-san, Kira-san, Hisagi-san, Ukitake-taichō, Ogidō-san and Akon-san...that makes eight of us."

"That's a problem, 'cause they have more!" President Iba slammed his fist into the table, before proceeding. "They have Unohana-taichō, Suì-Fēng-taichō, Kusajishi, Ise, Kurotsuchi, Kotetsu, Kotetsu, Matsumoto, Hinamori and Kuchiki...that makes a total of ten women in the Shinigami Women's Association!"

"You counted Kotetsu twice, President!" Hisagi immediately pointed out, causing Kira to groan.

"Have you forgotten there are two of them?" Kira asked him, causing Hisagi to stop in time. "There's Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, and..."

"My dear 3rd Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu!" Ukitake reminded him of Kiyone, who was Isane's sister. The Captain of the 13th Division kept the same juvenile smile that he put on each and every meeting of the SMA, and that greatly creeped out every other men.

"Well, due to terrible circumstances, Hinamori-san will be out of commission for a while." Harunobu Ogidō, the 8th Seat of the 4th Division, reminded them. "That makes only 9 of them."

"It's still one less." Akon, who was now the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division, stated before pointing in Ōmaeda's direction. "Unless you count him as two..."

"Hey!"

"Quiet down, all of you!" Iba ordered as soon as Ōmaeda stood to argue with the scientist. "We need to find one more person. Any suggestions?"

"I find it strange that Abarai isn't a part of the group yet." Hisagi said, causing Iba to frown.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichō won't allow him. He's still giving Abarai extra work as punishment because of his rebellion during the Ryoka incident." Iba told them.

"What about my other dear 3rd Seat, Sentarō Kotsubaki!" Ukitake raised his finger as he gave his suggestion.

"Too loud!" Was Iba's answer.

"There's always Yamada-nanaseki." Ogidō tried.

"Too childish!"

"I know the perfect person for our group, but..." A dark cloud suddenly appeared above Kira, as he trailed off. "He's not here anymore, so..."

"Don't even think about it!" Iba immediately scolded Kira, as he knew he was talking about his former Captain.

"What about my father?" Ōmaeda suggested with a smirk. "We could make the Association twice as rich!"

"I'm not that desperate for money!"

"Um...ever thought of apologizing to Madarame and asking him ba..."

"Never! He'll never set foot on the Shinigami's Men Association ever again!" Iba quickly refused Iemura's idea, as he would never accept Ikkaku back following the argument he had with him months prior and that led to the latter being expelled of the group.

"There's always Ayasegawa." Akon said, while he put out his cigarette.

"NO! Just...NO!" Iba actually screamed the words, as he would never let Yumichika into the club, for reasons only he knew. Suddenly, his sunglasses sparkled as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, there's this new kid from the past..."


	47. Decision! Fight the Hollow Within

A couple of new drawings from my **DeviantArt** account: 1 - Chikane Iba carrying her Shikai Tokumaru, ready to fight Arturo; 2 - A more detailed drawing of Kensei Muguruma using Ryusei Gekido on Arturo; 3 - A possible spoiler montage of Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki fighting Arturo (not sure if it will happen yet, but whatever...); 4 - A definite spoiler of one of the Arrancar I will use in the story. His name will be Luthiens Randscheer and he's one of the unnamed Arrancar that appeared on the manga; 5 - A drawing of Bansui Amatsuki hypnotizing Rukia Kuchiki, I'm still not sure if I'll be able to use him even though I really wanted to...

To check all of that go to the link on my ff profile or go to DeviantArt and search for kyoraku08.

* * *

><p>Chapter 047 - Ichigo's Decision! Fight the Hollow Within<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"The Arrancar has returned to Hueco Mundo, huh?" Renji asked as soon as he found Ichigo on his knees inside of a crater in the middle of the streets of Karakura Town. Slowly, the Substitute Shinigami got back to his feet. "Did you win?"

"I lost." Ichigo answered without looking back to his friend.

"Dumbass…you're alive. That means you won." Renji tried to ease the situation, but Ichigo didn't fall for it. He knew that the Vice-Captain saw the last portion of the battle, since he sneaked in to pick the defeated Rukia from the battlefield and deliver her to Rangiku so that she could take her to Orihime. The human girl had already healed Hitsugaya, who collapsed from his injuries as soon as the battle was finished.

"Don't lie to me…" Ichigo spoke back to the redhead, but didn't even have the strength to be angry towards him. All of Ichigo's strength was focused on being angry towards himself. "If you were me, you wouldn't say that…I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't defeat those who wounded us. I…lost…."

"_This is bad…" _Yoruichi chewed on her fingernail, as she watched the scene while seated in a nearby roof. She had arrived midway through Ichigo's fight against Grimmjow, ready to interfere if she felt it was necessary. _"From what the Arrancars of the other day said and from the actions of the ones from today, it's safe to assume that Aizen definitely has an interest in Ichigo. It would be safer to send him to Soul Society, but…we'll have to do something about that inner Hollow first."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"_The shaking of his spiritual power has stopped. The enemy is…" _Uryū's thoughts were broken, as he suddenly had to dodge a Heilig Pfeil, the standard Quincy attack, by jumping. After performing a back handspring to gain some distance, Uryū stared down, to where his father was standing.

"What's wrong? Are you that worried about the Shinigami's battle?" Ryūken inquired, while he slowly walked in his son's direction, his white Quincy bow on his left hand.

"What are you talking about?" Uryū asked, while he walked towards the edge of the pillar he was standing in, so that he could have a better view of the Quincy doctor. "What I'm really worried about is whether or not I can get back my powers using a method like this!"

"You don't trust me?" Uryū's father questioned.

"It's difficult to." The boy bluntly answered as he usually did with the man in front of him. "In this hidden room made of soul-synthesized silver and glass…all I keep doing is dodging your arrows. Even if I do this for all eternity…can I really get my Quincy powers back?!"

"Tsk…" A smirk appeared in Ryūken's face, before he vanished with a Hirenkyaku. Reappearing right in front of his son, the older Quincy positioned his bow just inches away from Uryū's face, with a Heilig Pfiel starting to form on it. "Of course…as long as you don't die, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>And in Hueco Mundo…<strong>

"What do you think you're doing, Tōsen?!" Grimmjow demanded to know as the former Shinigami Captain suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. They were both standing in front of Aizen's throne, where both of them had been arguing about the Espada's actions and his refusal to apologize to their leader.

"Aizen-sama! Please give me permission to carry out his punishment!" Tōsen asked to the man he so closely followed.

"Kaname…"

"That's just bias, isn't it?" Grimmjow interrupted Aizen's words, as he started to speak himself and pushed Tōsen's hand away. "Isn't it just because you can't stand me? Is it okay for Mr. Supervisor to be like that?"

"I believe that those who disturb the harmony should not be forgiven. That is all." The blind man answered, causing the Arrancar to sneer.

"Let me guess, for the sake of the organization?" Grimmjow mockingly asked, expecting a clichéd answered from the Shinigami's part.

"For Aizen-sama's sake." He corrected the blue-haired individual.

"Haha! You're really good at flailing around your justice, huh?" The Sexta Espada continued to make fun of Aizen's minion before turning his back on him.

"That's right. It is justice. And you have none of it in your actions." Tōsen started to lecture Grimmjow, before grabbing the handle of Suzumushi. The Arrancar stopped and looked towards him, over his shoulder. "Justice without any sense of righteousness is nothing but bloodshed. However, bloodshed based on justice…" Using a Shunpo Tangeki, Tōsen bypassed Grimmjow in less than a second and cut off his left arm, much to the latter's shock. "…is righteousness!"

"AAAAARGGGH!" Grimmjow started to scream in pain even before his arm hit the floor. Tōsen started to gather his spiritual power around his left hand, the hand that held Suzumushi.

"Hadō #54: Haien!" With an abrupt swing of his arm, Tōsen fired an oblong blast of purple spiritual energy from his hand which completely incinerated the arm Grimmjow had just lost to him.

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK!" Grimmjow screamed as he glared in Tōsen's direction. His right hand was desperately attempting to staunch the wound he had just received. "You bastard! Look at what you did to my arm!" He shouted, obviously forgetting that Tōsen was blind. Grabbing the handle of his Zanpakutō, Grimmjow rushed towards the Shinigami, ready to activate his Resurrección. "I'll kill you!"

"Grimmjow." Aizen's voice instantly made the Arrancar stop in his tracks. "If you attack Kaname…I won't be able to forgive you."

"Grrrr…" Knowing he had no chance against the former Captain of the 5th Division, Grimmjow sheathed his sword and turned his back on them. _"Damn you all!"_

"I think you humiliated him enough, Kaname. Please, go after him and lead him to the cell where he will spend the night." Aizen ordered his henchman, while he stood from his throne. "Grimmjow will be needed, so please take one of our Arrancar nurses with you. Have her forcefully regenerate his arm."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Tōsen bowed and left the room, before Aizen walked around the throne and headed towards a hidden corridor. As he climbed down the steps of the staircase that followed, he found someone waiting for him.

"Playing around with your subordinates again, huh? You're such a bully…"

"You were watching, Gin?" Aizen questioned the silver-haired Shinigami, who stood in the secret room, with his back laid against the wall.

"If you had said something then and there, Kaname wouldn't have done something like that." Gin told him, without ever dropping his characteristic smile. "You knew that from the very beginning, didn't you?"

"I guess so…" Aizen answered, as he passed by Gin and walked towards the window. From there, he stared to the endless desert of Hueco Mundo.

"What are you gonna do if both the Arrancar and the Gotei 13 disappear?" The younger Shinigami questioned.

"It's of no concern to me." Aizen shrugged, before he looked to Gin over his shoulder. "After all, it's just survival of the fittest. There isn't a single flaw in our plans." He then stared back towards the window. "Once we assemble the Vasto Lorde of the highest level and perfect the Espada, there will be nothing that can stand in our way."

"So…what did you think of him?" Gin inquired, as he walked to Aizen's side. "The reiatsu signature sure was quite powerful."

"Indeed. Most likely, he will be the Primera." Aizen answered, causing Gin to whistle in appreciation. "Let's just follow his actions for a while. I'll recruit him when the time is right."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 8th, <strong>**in Karakura Town…**

Ichigo stood in front of the crater created by the arrival of Ulquiorra and Yammy in Yumisawa, Northeast Karakura Town, days prior. There he thought of the recent events where he had been affected by the presence of his inner Hollow, like the beating he took from Yammy or his fight against Grimmjow. Without him noticing, his left eye was slowly turning yellow with a black sclera.

"I'll have to do it…" He said, before he turned around to leave the area. His decision was made.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"YAY!" Jinta shouted loudly as he walked out of Urahara's shop, dragging a silent Ururu along with him. He quickly grew upset that the girl didn't share his enthusiasm. "Oh, man! Come on, Ururu! You're no fun! Just who do you think I'm doing this for?" Jinta then rudely pointed towards Ururu's face. "YOU! Okay? You! Your injuries have been healed, so you should act happier about it!"

"But…I mean…" She finally decided to interrupt him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Because they've just healed…I wished you would let me rest for a while…"

"Shut up! It's all about spirit, man! Spirit! Come on, one more time…" The boy picked Ururu by both hands before he started to spin around, finishing with a new jump. "YAY! Ururu is back!"

"You're hurting my arm! Jinta-kun!" Ururu started to complain, causing the three Mod Souls who rested inside plushies, and who stood behind them, to sigh in despair.

"Perhaps you should stop there for now." Urahara advised as soon as he came out of his own shop. That wasn't the only thing that caught his attention though, as someone else was on the courtyard.

_**Flashback**_

"_What's this?! You aren't a Shinigami?" Di Roy complained as he saw Chad coming out of his house, ready to join battle. As Chad stopped to turn around to face him, the Arrancar used Sonído to rush forward, his hand extended like a knife. "My loss!"_

"_You're supposed to decide whether or not you lost after the fight." Ichigo warned the Fracción, as he intercepted and lowered his hand, without any of the two expecting him to appear._

"_Fair enough!" Di Roy answered with a smirk. "Then I'll just say it again after I kill the two of you! I'm gonna say that everyone is a big loser!"_

"_I would have died…" Chad thought in silence, while he watched Di Roy getting free from Ichigo and the latter drawing his sword. In fact, blood started to drip from Chad's chest, from the opening of his shirt. "If Ichigo had come just a second later, I really would have died."_

"_Chad!" Ichigo called him, bringing him back to reality. "Please stay back!"_

"_W-Wait a second, Ichigo!" Chad answered with his eyes widened in shock. "If you're worried about my injury, it's already…"_

"_Look, just leave this one to me!" Ichigo insisted. The memory of being defeated by Yammy with a single blow passed through Chad's mind, before he stared down in defeat._

"_Okay, I understand…I'll leave him to you, Ichigo." Chad agreed, before he turned around and left running. _

"_Are you okay, Sado?" Rukia, who had just turned around the corner, asked to the human who didn't even stop to answer her._

"_Ichigo…You're not going to let me watch your back for you anymore?" Chad silently questioned, while he kept on running. "I can't fight beside you anymore, can I, Ichigo?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Urahara-san…" Chad walked slowly towards the former Captain of the 12th Division.

"Oh! Sado-san! Is there something you nee…"

"I'm begging you!" Chad quickly cut him off, as he lowered himself to his hands and knees. "I'm begging you…please train me!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Soul Society…<strong>

"Huh? What are those three up to?" Fujimaru asked as suddenly as he came out of Kūkaku's house. Sitting on the grass was Shiyo along with the twin instructors, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, and a couple or large books.

"Oh! Fujimaru!" Shiyo greeted him with a smile.

"Fujimaru-dono!" Both twins shouted, before Koganehiko stood and motioned towards Shiyo. "Please join us!"

"You may be of great help!" Shiroganehiko added. "We're teaching Shiyo-dono about the Soul Society."

"Oh, that's right! You don't know anything about this place, do you?" Fujimaru asked to the girl, but she shook her head and smiled.

"I already know lots of stuff! I'm starting with maps and names of places, so I don't get lost while walking around." She informed him, before she raised her eyebrow. "Hey, how about a pop quiz?"

"Pop quiz?" It was now Fujimaru who was raising his eyebrow.

"That's a great idea, Shiyo-dono!" The twins shouted in unison, their eyes sparkling as they found their new student wonderful.

"C'mon, Fujimaru! It will help me in memorization." She insisted until he sighed and nodded in agreement. "First question, then! Let's see…What's the name of the most populated area of Soul Society?"

"That's the Rukongai." He promptly answered, causing Shiyo to giggle and the twins to clap in appreciation.

"Correct! Maybe that was too easy…" Shiyo stared at the sky while she thought of the next question. "This one's going to be a lot harder. In which section of the Rukongai is Junrinan located?"

"Junrinan? That's the 1st District of West Rukongai." Fujimaru answered quickly once again, causing the instructors to cheer loudly, but also causing Shiyo to frown a bit.

"Okay, last one's going to be a toughie!" She warned him with what seemed to be a smirk. "For what other name is known Inuzuri, a district of the South Rukongai?"

"It's called Hanging Dog." Fujimaru answered without any difficulties.

"Splendid! Magnificent! Good job, Fujimaru-dono!" Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko's cheers only increased, causing an embarrassed Fujimaru to rub the back of his head. "You really know your stuff!"

"Hehe! That was nothing!" Fujimaru told them with his silly grin on. Then, something unexpected happened.

"BWAAAAAHH!" Shiyo started to throw a tantrum, throwing herself to the ground crying. "I-I…It's not fair! I spent the entire morning learning that and you make it seem so easy…BWAAAAAAHH!"

"No! Shiyo-dono!" Shiroganehiko rushed in her direction, tears running down his face as well.

"You're making us cry too!" Koganehiko mimicked his brother, crying as well.

"That was unexpected…Uh, could you please tell Kūkaku I'm going out for a while?" Fujimaru asked, but the weeping trio didn't seem to have listened to him. "Thanks…I guess…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Living World…<strong>

"I don't like it." Shinji promptly answered to what the woman in front of him was asking. "Even if he manages to suppress the Hollow within him, going to Soul Society without proper training on how using his powers may do more harm than good. Remember, just because you suppress your Hollow, it doesn't mean you're free of having him taking over someday. And without training, those chances are much higher."

"We're well aware of that." Yoruichi told him, while she crossed her arms over her chest. "However, if there's another attack like the one from yesterday, what makes you think that Ichigo won't leave this hideout and charge into the middle of the Arrancars?"

"We have our ways to stop him." Shinji curtly answered.

"I know you have ways for your own people, but you don't know how Ichigo is..." She countered before turning around towards the door of the room they were in. "If he's in Soul Society, he doesn't have a chance to interfere. He doesn't know how to open a Senkaimon yet." She then looked to the Visored from over her shoulder. "Remember, this has just become a fight to protect Ichigo."

"I know, I know…" Shinji groaned, before he rubbed the back of his head. "Fine! But when things get easier down here or too troublesome up there, bring Ichigo back immediately. I don't want any of us going berserk and causing destruction like in the past." His mind immediately went back to when his motley crew first became what they were today. The pain, the suffering, the madness that encompassed them had been overwhelming. He didn't want to see it happen to another innocent person and he knew the others didn't as well.

"Hehe, you even consider Ichigo one of you already!" Yoruichi pointed out, causing Shinji to blush and look away, mumbling something incomprehensible. Suddenly, both Shinji and Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Is this him?"

"Yeah, seems like it!" Shinji agreed with a wide grin. "I have to admit that your idea of having everyone raise their reiatsu to attract him was actually pretty good. I gotta warn Hacchi to put the barrier back on, though…"

"I'm sure he won't forget." Yoruichi told him, before she laid her back against the nearest wall. "I'm suppressing my reiatsu right now. I'll wait for a chance to sneak out while you take care of him."

"Sure! See ya later!" Shinji waved to Yoruichi, before putting his hat back on and walking out of the room. Within moments, he had joined his fellow Visored in meeting Ichigo. "You found us pretty easily, huh, Ichigo?" Seeing that Ichigo didn't answer, Shinji continued to speak. "That face…I guess you finally decided to join up with us, huh? For someone who sucks at searching for spiritual energies like you, it's pretty amazing you were able to find this place. Well, we figured you were gonna come, so we made it easier for you to find. That's why we're blasting our spiritual power at high."

"_Does this guy shut up?" _Ichigo thought to himself, while he watched Shinji playing with his hat.

"Hey, Ichigo! The fact that you came here means that you feel like joining up with us, doesn't it?" The leader of the Visored insisted.

"I don't want to!" Ichigo shouted, causing Shinji's eyes to widen. "Me join up with you guys? Stop screwing around! I came here to use you."

"What'd you say?" The surprised Shinji asked, wondering if his ears weren't clean or something. He could've sworn Ichigo said…

"I won't join up with you, but I'm gonna get you to teach me how to suppress the Hollow inside me." The Substitute Shinigami explained.

"Seems like we're being underestimated a lot." The former Captain of the 5th Division thoughtfully said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Who d'ya think would teach you anything, idiot?"

"I'm gonna pull it out of you..." Ichigo stated with a challenging grin, feeling no fear at all despite being in front of experienced warriors that were all probably stronger than him. "By force."

"Don't make me laugh." Shinji answered with a smirk of his own. Ichigo quickly reached for his pants pocket and took out the Substitute Shinigami Badge, using it to separate his soul from his body. He immediately drew Zangetsu and rushed towards Shinji, who was already waiting for him with his own Zanpakutō in hand. "Pretty cheeky, aren't you?"

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, as he was sent flying by a reiatsu wave of Shinji's Zanpakutō, after a short but intense clash of swords.

"This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki…he's pretty good to be able to go at it with Shinji-kun." Rose, one of the other Visored, noted while he watched Ichigo and Shinji clashing swords a couple more times.

"Idiot, look closer!" The girl wearing a schoolgirl outfit, named Lisa, called for the blonde man's attention. "Shinji isn't going at it seriously at all."

"Although it seems like Ichigo Kurosaki isn't giving it his all either." Hachigen, the man with pink hair and mustache, gave his opinion as well.

"Yeah…no matter how you look at it, he's scared." Love, the one with a strange star-shaped hairstyle, pointed out.

"Scared?" Mashiro, the green-haired girl, seemed confused. "What is he scared of?"

"Of the Hollow, most likely." Kensei, the one with grey hair and with four piercings, tried to guess. He was somehow annoyed by the human's attitude. "That punk! He's fighting so that he doesn't awaken the Hollow within…He's trying to join up with us, but he's only a little brat."

"Hmm? Where are you going, Hiyorin?" Mashiro asked, as she saw the blonde girl sigh and walk in the direction of the combatants.

"Hacchi, set up five barriers…" She told to the largest man of the group, while she stared upwards. Aiming for her target, she took of her flip flops and jumped towards him. "Shinji, you retard!"

"Gaaaah!" The leader of the Visored screamed loudly, as he was sent flying through Hachigen's barrier, after being hit with the Super Harisen Slipper.

"I thought I told you to put up to five!" Hiyori scolded Hachigen, who quickly excused himself. Then, she looked back to Ichigo. "Well, whatever…Let me tell you one thing, Ichigo. You're misunderstanding something here."

"Misunderstanding?" The Substitute Shinigami repeated, blinking at her words.

"True, we're thinking of making you one of us, but that's not something you get to decide." She warned him.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a deep frown forming on his face.

"I'm saying that we're the ones that get to make the decision. We look at how much power you've got and then we decide whether or not we really want to have you with us. That's all." Hiyori lied about their motives to encourage him to go all out, before pointing aggressively in his direction. "Think carefully about your place! You have no say in the matter! If you're strong we'll make you one of us and we'll teach you how to suppress that Hollow inside you. But if you're weak…then who gives a damn!? You can just disappear and turn into a Hollow, we don't care!"

"What?!" He was about to protest, but Hiyori turned her back on him.

"If you get it, hurry up and turn into a Hollow. We'll see how strong you are." She ordered him around, like she usually did with everyone else.

"I refuse." Ichigo firmly answered, causing Hiyori to groan inaudibly.

"Ya sure are stubborn…I told you that you've got no choice!" The former Vice-Captain of the 12th Division suddenly turned around, her body enveloped in pink reiatsu. A strange white substance started to gather in front of her face, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"_A Hollow mask!?" _Ichigo thought, as he stared to the now complete mask. It was skeletal in appearance and sported a prominent horn centered on the forehead, with a row of diamond shaped purple markings over the eyebrows.

"If you're just scared and don't wanna turn into a Hollow, then I guess it can't be helped. I guess I'll just have to pull that Hollow out of you...by force!" Hiyori threatened Ichigo, against her fellow Visored's protests. "What are you fuckin' afraid of?! Just 'cause your eyes change colors, that doesn't make you a Visored! That just makes you a Hollow! Stop wussing out, Ichigo! I'm not as nice as Shinji. If you don't get over your fear and change into a Hollow now…" She then adjusted her Hollow mask, so that it could cover her face completely and increase her powers. In less than a second, she was in front of Ichigo, tapping his chest. "…you are seriously going to die."

_"What am I afraid of? This brat..."_ Ichigo's thoughts were broken as he was sent flying by a hard kick to the gut. The human was already thinking of several colorful words he wanted to use on her.

Truth was, he know she was right. He was afraid. Afraid of losing his friends. Afraid to be weak and powerless when they need him the most. Afraid of turning into one of the things he despised the most...a Hollow. He had the right to be scared, or so he thought. He wanted to scream it, to shout it, to make them understand...but before he could even place the words into his mouth he was already being pummeled by the deceptively small Visored.

The beating Hiyori gave Ichigo was merciless. Hachigen even had to raise several barriers and then reinforce them so that the fight wouldn't spill to the rest of the warehouse. Cuts were made through his entire body, blood was spilled with each of her sword swings and his eyes changed more and more into a Hollow's with each blow he took. It reached the point of Hiyori's sealed Zanpakutō cutting through Zangetsu, the impact being so strong that Ichigo was sent crashing against a nearby wall. Then, it happened…

"GRAAAAAAH!" The Hollow finally took over, his mask starting to form over the left side of Ichigo's face. In control, he used Ichigo's hand to grab Hiyori by the throat, slam her into the opposite wall of the hideout and squeeze the life out of her, forcing even her Hollow powers to recede. As she stared into the black abyss that was Ichigo's eyes, she felt something swell up inside of her. Something she hadn't felt in nearly a century. Fear…all encompassing fear, brought on by a whiny brat who couldn't even make the decision to fight for himself! Shinji and the others finally intervened and pinned him to the ground, with the Visored leader crushing Ichigo's mask with his Zanpakutō.

"That's enough. Ya got no complaints…right, Hiyori?" Shinji questioned the trembling girl, who was still wondering how she escaped with her life. "Ya got the point too…didn't ya, Ichigo? That Hollow of yours isn't something ya can just put down by putting your head and body into it." Shinji then turned around and smiled to the also scared Substitute Shinigami. "You pass! I'll teach you how to suppress your Hollow into the very depths of your soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Seireitei…<strong>

"I'm still wondering how I was able to take you out of your office." Kira stated, as he walked through the streets of Seireitei along with Hisagi. "You really need to take things easier."

"I may need to do that, but the 9th Division can't stop. We're responsible for the Gotei 13 Security Force and for the Communications and Entertainment Department. And without the Captain here, I'm the one that…" Hisagi spoke until he gave up and let out a deep sigh. "I'm really turning into a workaholic, aren't I? A little break won't hurt…"

"Hisagi-fukutaichō! Kira-fukutaichō!" A familiar voice made both Vice-Captains stop, as they were about to enter in a bar, near the barracks of the 9th Division. "Fujimaru Kudō, requesting a moment of your time."

"Oh?" Both Vice-Captains traded a surprised look with each other, before Hisagi laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How're you doing, Fujimaru?"

"What can we do for you?" Kira asked immediately after his friend made his question.

"Well, sirs!" Fujimaru answered with a smile on his face, first to Hisagi and then turned to address Kira. "I wanted to thank both of you for your recent assistance. Without you guys that battle would've been a lot more than I could've handled, even with Kūkaku's help."

"Thank us?" Hisagi questioned, before a smirk appeared on his face. He pointed towards his chest, with a proud look on his eyes. "Nothing to thank me for! I just did what had to be done. It's my job, after all."

"_A workaholic? Above and beyond, I'd say…"_ Kira thought, while he sighed. "No need to thank me, as well. Like Hisagi said, we were just doing our duties and following Komamura-taichō's orders. Why don't you come on in with us?"

"H-Hai! Thank you so much for the invitation!" Fujimaru nodded nervously and followed both of them inside. _"Man…Hisagi-fukutaichō isn't as scary as he looks! And Kira-fukutaichō seems to be a really nice person."_

"We'll sit here." Kira instructed him. The area of the building was quite big, allowing the owners to have many tables disposed in lines all over the room. At one end of the room, a group of ladies were calmly enjoying their tea. On the opposite side, a group of male Shinigami, which Kira identified as being from the 11th Division seeing as they had no real manners while sitting down, were busy in emptying as much sake bottles as possible. Kira, Hisagi and Fujimaru's table was right in the middle of the room, where the consumers weren't such extreme cases like the previous ones.

"Welcome. Your request, please?" The bartender politely asked them. As Kira was about to speak, Hisagi cut him off.

"Three cups of tea...green tea. Also, brings us some dangos as well. I think four each should be enough." Hisagi made the request, causing Kira's eyes to widen in shock.

"What will it be the flavor of the dangos?"

"Your choice, surprise us." Hisagi answered with a slight grin on his face. The bartender bowed to the three shinigami and turned around to go prepare what he asked them for.

"I was going to ask for…"

"Sake, I know…" Hisagi finished Kira's sentence, causing him to narrow his eyes. "Kira here is a bad drinker and not in the way you're probably thinking. I wouldn't want you to see a sad scene right of the bat."

"Hehe…Well, I'm not a good drinker as well and I know what you mean. Kyōraku-taichō once gave me a bit so I could taste it…I almost threw up as soon as I swallowed. He also is probably the only guy I know that seems to never be truly drunk when duty calls, even if he chugged down several bottles before it started." Fujimaru told him, causing Hisagi to grin.

"See, Kira? It's for your and Fujimaru's well-being." Hisagi laughed, causing the blond Vice-Captain to cross his arms and sulk. The bartender was quick to do his job and placed the cups of tea and the plate of dangos on the table immediately afterwards.

"So, for how long have you been Vice-Captains?" Fujimaru questioned them, after he took a sip of his tea. "I don't remember you from a hundred years ago, so…"

"Well, I was still living in the Rukongai by the time of that Arrancar's attack. I still remember the Hollows moving through the streets of my town, on their way to Seireitei…" Hisagi was the first one to answer. "I've been Vice-Captain of the 9th Division for let's see…around 15 years? I guess that's it…Kira here was promoted 5 years ago, or so…"

"I was still very young to be a Shinigami back then." Kira stated, while he tried the dangos. His eyes widened suddenly, as an idea crossed his mind. "By any chance…did you know my parents? They were Shinigami of the 3rd Division, Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira…"

"Kagekiyo and Shizuka…" Fujimaru held his chin thoughtfully for a while. He frowned, as he realized by the look in Kira's eyes that he was about to crush some sort of hope inside of him. "Sorry. I wasn't around for long. From the 3rd Division, I only knew the Vice-Captain, Chikane Iba. If I ever met your parents, it was probably in passing. Things were hectic back then so socializing was few and far between."

"Huh?! You knew Iba-fukutaichō's mom? Wait until I tell him in the next meeting of the Shinigami's Men Association..." Hisagi started to laugh, as he knew that mentioning Chikane would surely piss off the Vice-Captain of the 7th Division.

"It's a shame. I don't really remember my parents, as I was still young when they died." Kira cleared things up for Fujimaru, who stared down sadly. "My father only made to 3rd Seat, so I think he would be proud of how I'm doing. I'm currently taking care of the 3rd Division, even though I'm just a Vice-Captain."

"Is the 3rd Division without a Captain? What happened to him?" Fujimaru asked, causing Kira's eyes to widen and Hisagi to cough violently, as he stopped drinking his tea way too suddenly.

"Well…in fact both our Captains are…absent. It's possible they may not come back at all." Kira took a deep breath, as the issue still bothered him greatly. "They…went to Hueco Mundo with Sōsuke Aizen."

"To Hueco Mundo?!" Fujimaru's words nearly came out in a shout. _"I would never guess both of them were the Vice-Captains of those who betrayed Soul Society! And I ended up doing a wrong question! Talk about bad luck…"_

"I believed in my Captain and was ready to follow him anywhere. Because of that, I was even willing to disregard my own feelings." Kira started to speak, causing Hisagi to sigh. It would be really hard to take the blond Vice-Captain from the mood he was in now. "But the Captain merely used my good intentions for his own purposes."

"Kira-fukutaichō…" Fujimaru said in a whisper, as he felt guilty about his state of mind.

"Was it wrong of me to think that way?" Kira asked to the physically younger Shinigami, who was in fact older than him if one wanted to count things technically rather than literally. "What do you think of the idea that one should follow one's Captain no matter what?"

"Hmm…I'd have to say that's the right way to go." Not knowing how to deal with the situation, Fujimaru decided to be sincere. "A Vice-Captain should have complete trust in his Captain and a Captain's treachery is not the Vice-Captain's responsibility."

"That's what I'd like to believe…but from here on out, I'm commanding the 3rd Division." Surprisingly, a smile appeared on Kira's face. "I won't have anyone to look to. Instead, others will be relying on me. I must fortify my own will that I may be worthy of their trust."

"_I never expected Kira to deal so well with the issue of his Captain already…_" Hisagi thought, until a grin appeared on his face. Then, his eyes moved in Fujimaru's direction. "This may seem out of the blue, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is justice?"

"Pardon?" Fujimaru's eyes widened as he never expected that kind of question.

"Not an easy question, is it?" Hisagi chuckled, before finishing his tea. "It's a simple word but a complex concept."

"Let me see…I'm not quite sure." Fujimaru thought for a bit, while he scratched his cheek and looked away. "One could argue that justice is more a matter of the heart than of the mind. The more seriously you think about it, the more confusing it gets." The boy chuckled, as he was taking too long to answer. "But if I had to give a definite answer…The desire to protect something is at the heart of justice, wouldn't you say?"

"That would indeed be a textbook answer." Hisagi nodded. "But what do you want to protect? That's the real issue."

"What do I want to protect, huh?" Fujimaru held his chin, while he thought about that. Flashes of his sister, his family and his friends passed in front of his eyes.

"What would be the "just" thing for a Captain of the Gotei 13 to protect?" The man with the "69" tattoo on his face further inquired.

"That would be the Soul Society, wouldn't it?" Fujimaru hypothesized.

"And how would one go about protecting it?" Kira interfered in the conversation.

"By fighting Hollows?" The younger one tried to guess.

"Hmm…I'd say we're pretty much on the same page on that one." Hisagi nodded in agreement once again. "Justice was at the core of Kaname Tōsen, former Captain of the 9th Division."

"K-Kaname Tōsen?! He used to be the Captain of your Division?" This time, Fujimaru actually shouted, startling the other customers. _"It makes sense…Tōsen was always talking about justice."_

"Oh! That's right! I heard from Komamura-taichō that by the time you were around he was your superior." The short-haired Shinigami suddenly remembered. "As Kira told you earlier, he betrayed us and fled to Hueco Mundo with Sōsuke Aizen."

"That much I had been told already as well…I just didn't know he was Captain."

"He left saying that the path he walked was true justice." Hisagi sighed and laid back on his chair.

"What did he mean by that?" Fujimaru asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out ever since…" The most experienced Shinigami shook his head as he spoke. "He was the very model of justice when he was a Captain. He was kind-hearted and self-disciplined. He was intolerant of those who broke the law or disturbed the peace. I can't fathom why someone like that would go to Hueco Mundo."

"And that's why you were asking me about justice…" Fujimaru concluded. "Sorry if I wasn't of any help."

"That's okay." Hisagi grinned and patted his back. "If I can be of any help to you in the future, don't hesitate to call on me. I'll fight alongside you anytime."

"Really?" The surprised boy asked.

"What are friends for? I hope you'll take me up on my offer." Hisagi told him, causing Fujimaru to smile.

"And if you ever find in need of my assistance, let me know. I'll be there as well." Kira said, before Fujimaru could have any chance to answer to Hisagi. "I'd like to help you somehow. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all! I really appreciate it!" Fujimaru sincerely spoke. "I don't have enough words to thank you both. It means a lot, really."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 9th, in the Visored Hideout…<strong>

"Taking a measurement like this is worthless!" Ichigo proclaimed, as he pointed in the direction of the destroyed Super Hiyori Exercise Machine. After an entire day of using the machine, he started arguing with both Shinji and Hiyori about the need of using it, as he felt he had enough spiritual power to hang on five days, which was more than the three days he was asked to spend on the device. "Just hurry up and teach me how to suppress the Hollow! I don't have any time left! I've got no time to play these stupid games with you Visored!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji shouted, as he finally lost his patience. "Don't have any time left? Hmph…Talking all big, but ya don't even know how long it takes to activate the Hōgyoku."

"Wait! W-What did you say just now?" The shocked Ichigo asked, as he never expected Shinji to know about the invention Aizen stole from Urahara.

"I'm saying that ya don't know anything about the Hōgyoku or changing into a Hollow, so shut your mouth!" Shinji demanded in an unusual aggressive way.

"H-How do you know about the Hōgyoku?" Ichigo failed to comply to the blonde man's orders.

"Of course I know about it, about the Arrancar…even about Sōsuke Aizen. I know about all of it really well, since years and years ago." The look on Shinji's eyes actually scared Ichigo to the point he wasn't able to react to the Visored's Shunpo, which he used to appear right in front of the human, his right palm inches away from Ichigo's face. "Well, I'll tell ya the specifics later…Anyway, we'd thought it'd be good to spend some time and let your spirit get used to things…but I guess if ya think about it, up until now, you were able to become a Shinigami, release your Zanpakutō and obtain Bankai in an amazingly short amount of time." He explained before flicking the boy's nose for his disobedience

"How…How do you know so much?" Ichigo questioned, without moving an inch and seemingly taking no notice of what the older man just did.

"I get it. I guess it's just like ya say…Maybe teaching you right away matches your style better." Shinji continued to speak, completely ignoring the boy's question. His hand started to glow blue, as reiatsu started to envelop it. "Let's get started then, Ichigo. Don't regret it…Tanma Otoshi!"

"Here we go again…" Love quickly appeared to catch Ichigo before he could fall to the ground, as he completely blacked out after Shinji's Bakudō spell. After the former Captain of the 7th Division put the Substitute Shinigami over his shoulder, Shinji closed his eyes.

"Hacchi, time to put up a double layered barrier." Shinji told to the Kidō specialist.

"Understood." Hachigen nodded, before he clapped both hands together. A light yellow-colored barrier quickly formed around the entire hideout. With another movement of his hands, Hachigen made part of the floor rise, revealing a secret staircase that led to their hidden training ground.

"Can ya hear me, Ichigo?" Shinji spoke to the unconscious young man, while the entire group climbed down the stairs. "You're gonna completely turn into a Hollow once from here. Don't get eaten. Eat him up, 'cause if you get eaten…it's the end."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<span>**

**GOLDEN!**

"Man it sure is a shame…" Fujimaru sighed, while he stared to the blue sky.

"What is?" Shiyo asked, as she was seated on the grass, by Fujimaru's side. She had brought a bowl with what remained of her breakfast to finish eating while she kept Fujimaru company.

"We were in the Living World and, according to Yoruichi-san, some of the Vice-Captains from my time are there as well. It's a shame we didn't cross paths." Fujimaru explained to her. "There's Lisa-san and Mashiro…who I didn't really like, but I was starting to get used to while Lisa was a good friend…if a bit of a female pervert. There were also Captains Ōtoribashi, Aikawa and Muguruma. I didn't really know them that much, but I liked what I knew from them, mostly Aikawa and Muguruma-taichō. Well…Matsuri didn't really like Muguruma-taichō though…guess its one of those twin things…"

"Why? Was he a bad guy?" Shiyo tried to guess, causing a silly smile to appear in Fujimaru's face.

"Weeelll…Let's just say that the first impressions never really leave your memory." Fujimaru chuckled, before holding his chin thoughtfully. "I never met Shinji Hirako personally, but I used to hear Seigen-sama praise him a lot. And I only saw Hachigen Ushōda once, during the battle against Arturo. But I can't get my finger on who the last one is…"

"Don't you know that person's name? Maybe if you focus really hard on the name, that person's face will appear in your mind." Shiyo suggested.

"Well, her name was Hiyori Sarugaki, former Vice-Captain of the 12th Division." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he tried to remember a face. "Perhaps I crossed paths with her in the past, but we never got to be introduced to each other."

"Sarugaki…Try to imagine her with a monkey face!" Shiyo gave another crazy suggestion. "Saru means 'monkey', so perhaps she looks like one…"

"That wasn't nice, Shiyo! You shouldn't…OH!" The bulb inside Fujimaru's sparked, as he finally remembered something about the former Vice-Captain. "Matsuri told me something about her once!"

"What was it?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Stupid Hiyori Training Machine!" Fujimaru proclaimed with his right fist raised high towards the sky. At the same time, in the Visored Hideout…

"Atchoooo!" Hiyori sneezed hard yet again. She was seated on the floor, hugging herself with her knees to her chest, in a useless attempt to stop the cold shivers. "Atchoooo! Damn it…stop talking about me, baldy Shin…Shiin…atchoooo!"

"What?! I haven't said or done anything now, you damn idi…AAARGGH!" Shinji screamed in pain, as he got hit square in the face with the Super/Stupid Hiyori Training Machine that Hiyori threw in his direction.


	48. Refusal! Kukaku's Shocking Choice

And with this chapter return the action sequence, hope you enjoy them! Cloud Link Zero betareaded.

**DeviantArt:** there's a preview of the next chapter in my DeviantArt account, just go to my profile there (kyoraku08 as always) and you'll find it in Newest Deviations.

* * *

><p>Chapter 048 - Refusal! Kūkaku's Shocking Choice<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

The training area below the Visored Warehouse greatly resembled the one below Urahara Shop, meant to replicate the one he once built below the Sōkyoku Hill back in Seireitei. It was a rocky area with a fake blue sky. Ichigo's body had already been restrained by Hachigen's Gochūtekkan. The Kidō master also raised a barrier to contain the Substitute Shinigami. While the battle in the Living World was about to start, the battle within Ichigo's soul was already going on.

"Here we go…" Shinji seemed to be the only one not impressed by the sudden increase in Ichigo's spiritual power. Winds roared, the earth shook and the steel pillars started to crack. While most Visored started to comment on the phenomenon, Lisa stood and walked towards the barrier.

"Hachigen, open the barrier up here." She asked him, as soon as the pillars crumbled. From under the rubble stood Ichigo, the left side of his face covered by half of his Hollow mask, his eyes black and yellow and his mouth open, like the one of a salivating beast. It was clear that it wasn't the Substitute Shinigami who was in control. "It was my turn to look over him today anyways, so I'll go first."

"Alright…" Hachigen nodded and performed a hand gesture, creating an opening on the barrier, so that Lisa could enter inside of it.

"Don't kill him." Shinji warned her.

"If I don't get killed first, that is." She countered, before stepping inside of the improvised battlefield. Ichigo, or in this case, Hollow Ichigo roared as he saw the prey in front of him. "I'm Lisa Yadōmaru. Nice to be working with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Ichigo's soul…<strong>

"Damn you…Where the hell did you hide old man Zangetsu?!" Ichigo demanded to know, as Zangetsu's spirit was nowhere to be seen. The only entity in the world of buildings that composed Ichigo's inner world was someone virtually identical to Ichigo, except that his overall color scheme was the opposite of him. White skin, white hair, even his outfit was white. His eyes were black and yellow though. Ichigo knew very well who the person clashing swords with him was. It was his inner Hollow.

"Don't make me say it again. I am…Zangetsu!" Hollow Ichigo was much more powerful than the original and made use of that strength with a swing of his sword, which sent Ichigo flying through the nearest building. "Ichigo, I don't know if you understand or not, but Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power. I was a part of Zangetsu, the part hidden away! We all share the same body and whenever the dominant person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by life, one is flesh. When one is dominated by death, one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded, so the ruling power went to me. This way, Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, the more you make it easier for me to control your soul!"

"I see…" Ichigo said, as he stood. "So if I beat you right here, right now, that means old man Zangetsu's power will return to me?"

"You? Beat me?" Hollow Ichigo mockingly asked. "No way!"

"Think so?" The human asked, before positioning himself like he always did to activate his Bankai. "Why don't you decide that after you see this!?"

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm telling you that it's impossible!" Hollow Ichigo cracked his neck, before mimicking his opponent, surprising him in the process.

"BANKAI!" Both shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Visored Warehouse…<strong>

"Damn it…" Lisa cursed, as she backed away from her opponent. The last sword slash made a cut on her right cheek. She charged towards him with a Shunpo and nailed him with a punch on the right side of his face, before hitting a spinning backfist that made him walk back a few meters. Raising her hand towards him, red energy started to appear in the shape of a sphere that she fired in his direction. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

"GRAAAAAH!" Hollow Ichigo's roar was enough to dissipate the flame blast, reducing it to nothing.

"His power only increased when the Hollow hole opened on his chest…" Lisa noted. Indeed a hole had opened following the Bankai activation in both the fight in Ichigo's inner world and the one inside the barrier. She performed a jumping roundhouse kick, but the Hollow raised his left arm to block it and attempted to stab her with Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. She dodged, but the sword was still able to graze her right arm.

Performing a back handspring, Lisa landed with her left hand on the ground and, from there, performed her Panty-Flash Tornado. The series of kicks connected with the Hollow's face, until he had enough and attempted to slash her, but she performed a new back handspring to dodge. Both fighters traded some acrobatic slashes and eluding movements, before Lisa hit Hollow Ichigo with a series of spinning wheel kicks.

"Hacchi! It's time to switch. Open up!" Kensei told him. The Kidō master did as told and opened a new entrance in the barrier. The former Captain of the 9th Division rushed into the battlefield and drove his left elbow in the chest of the possessed Shinigami, as he was about to cut through Lisa. As the Hollow was sent flying back to the ground, Kensei threw his wrist watch to Lisa. "Time's up. Switch!"

"GRAAAAH!" Hollow Ichigo performed a kip up to get back to his feet and rushed in Kensei's direction. While Lisa got out of the battlefield and Hachigen closed the barrier once again, Kensei twirled his already released Tachikaze in his finger.

"I'm Kensei Muguruma." The scary man stopped twirling his Zanpakutō and grabbed it in a reverse position. "I'm going to crush you."

"How much of a breather do I have?" Lisa asked, with some difficulty in breathing due to the effort she had to put in her fight against the Hollow.

"Since there are 8 of us rotating off, 10 minutes multiplied by 8…80 minutes!" Shinji answered.

"That 'multiply by 8' part is wrong, retard. Not counting Ichigo, there are 7 of us left." Hiyori corrected him.

"10 minutes multiplied by 7, so 70 minutes!" The pissed off Shinji had to agree, since he knew she was right. He was also pissed because his mistake matched with Yoruichi's words about him already considering Ichigo one of them.

"_It's my job to hold up the barrier…but it seems I've been included in the calculation as well." _Hachigen realized with some pride being shown in the smile he gave after those words were spoken, his face already covered in sweat from the effort to keep the barrier on but put a renewed effort into it.

"_He was strong…much stronger than I'd thought." _Lisa silently admitted. "Be careful as you fight, Kensei. Otherwise…"

"High-Speed Regeneration?!" Kensei seemed mildly surprised that the cut he inflicted on his opponent had immediately been covered by the same white substance that composed his mask and surrounded the Hollow hole on his chest.

With the Hollow charging towards him once again, Kensei grabbed Tachikaze with both hands and gathered his spiritual energy in the shape of a glowing light blue orb. The former Captain of the 9th Division thrusted his right hand forward, firing Bakudantsuki in his opponent's direction. The blast engulfed Hollow Ichigo, causing an explosion.

"What the hell?!" From the smoke raised appeared a large worm-like grey appendage that stretched in Kensei's direction, trying to swallow him whole. The member of the Visored thrusted Tachikaze inside of its mouth and unleashed a new Bakudantsuki, destroying it from the inside. Hollow Ichigo finally came out of the smoke cloud, with Ichigo's arm being now fully covered by the same white substance, along with the worm-like thing, but it reatreated back inside of the Hollow's body, waiting for the perfect moment to try and strike again. "Pretty damn fast, aren't you, Hollow?"

"_The inner battle to control the Hollowfication is about one hour, give or take. Leaving out Hachigen, 10 minutes multiplied by 6 gives 60 minutes." _Lisa calculated, as she remembered Hachigen was occupied. "If my turn rolls around again, it'll be the end."

* * *

><p><strong>In Ichigo's inner world…<strong>

"Z-Zangetsu is…" Ichigo mumbled, as he saw his Tensa Zangetsu becoming white as soon as Hollow Ichigo grabbed it. The sword then crumbled away, with only the tip of the blade remaining in the evil spirit's hand.

"Didn't I tell you already? I. Am. Zangetsu!" Hollow Ichigo shouted, before he drove his right palm into Ichigo's face, the strike making Ichigo fly through another building. "As usual your brains are, not surprisingly, absent. What the hell do you think you're doing, spacing out even though you don't have a weapon?" Hollow Ichigo then pointed his white Tensa Zangetsu towards his opponent. "Ichigo, what's the difference between the 'king' and the 'horse'?"

"What?!" The confused Ichigo asked. Blood dripped from the right side of his head, from his left cheek and from a deep and long cut that went from the left side of his chest to his right hip.

"I'm not asking you some little kid's riddle where the answer would be 'one's a human and the other's an animal' or 'one has two legs while the other has four'." Hollow Ichigo warned him, while he twirled the weapon in his hand. "Assuming two existences had the exact same form, ability and even power, when one of the two becomes the 'king' and rules over the battle, the remaining one becomes the 'horse' and amplifies the king's power. I'm asking you…what's the difference between the two?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo spoke, his breathing hard.

"There's only one difference…it's the instinct!" Ichigo's inner Hollow revealed with a maniacal smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo…<strong>

"I still believe he should be executed." Tōsen once again tried to appeal to Aizen, as he still felt that Grimmjow wasn't needed in the organization.

"You always did value order and discipline. Your reaction doesn't surprise me, Kaname. But I've told you yesterday already…I have taken Grimmjow's actions to be an overzealous display of loyalty." Aizen spoke, calmly as usual, while he remained sitted on his throne. "In any case, there's no need to rush and kill one of our valuable pawns. He's still of use."

"But, Aizen-sama…"

"I actually have something for you to do now, Kaname." Aizen cut him off. "I'll be leaving Las Noches for a while. I'm going to pick the target we had been following in the last 24 hours."

"I could do that for you." Tōsen offered his services, but Aizen shook his head.

"This one is quite stronger than the others, Kaname. It would be dangerous for anyone else but me." The powerful Shinigami explained. "Gin will be guarding Las Noches, while you go do a little something for me…"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Visored Warehouse…<strong>

"Son of a bitch…He was able to cut me!" Shinji cursed, as he came out of the barrier holding his bloodied arm. "I never expected him to counter Sakanade like that."

"Hollows are beasts of instinct. And it's instinctive to rely on one's senses." Love reminded him. "While his superior instinct made him more susceptible to your illusion, it's that same instinct that allowed him to detect something was wrong at the last second and counter your attack."

"Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro and me…And with Rose inside, that leaves only you and Hiyori left." Shinji started to count, with a frown forming on his face. _"Why in the hell are you taking so long, Ichigo? Are you that weak….or are you that scared of yourself?"_

"I got you now! Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Rose generated the electric current through his released Kinshara as soon as the whip wrapped itself around Hollow Ichigo's left ankle. The Hollow roared in pain as the yellow energy started to damage him. Rose jumped acrobatically over his opponent and, while he held Kinshara's handle with his left hand, he drew an inverted triangle with crackling yellow energy generated with his right one. From each point of the triangle, a new, solidified one formed. Rose fired the three energy triangles, using them to pin Hollow Ichigo to the ground. "Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

"That's not going to hold for long…" Hachigen immediately warned his comrade, who quickly generated a burst of blue spiritual energy in his hand.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Rose fired the energy blast, which enveloped his target completely. "Performing all these Kidō spells in such quick succession is without a doubt a piece of art. Although…" Rose frowned, as Hollow Ichigo stood from the smoke raised by the blast, his outfit mostly destroyed and his right leg now covered in white as well. "I doubt something like you could appreciate it."

"Showoff…" Love mumbled, as he watched Rose's antics. The evil creature jumped forward towards the former Captain of the 3rd Division, but Rose wrapped his torso with Kinshara and swung the weapon over his head, slamming Hollow Ichigo hard to the ground. "Ouch…"

"Kinshara Sōkyoku # 2: Yūgurezuki!" Rose shouted, causing the handle of Kinshara to glow. A blade extended from it, recreating Kinshara's sealed form, which remained attached to the golden whip. The blond Visored pulled the whip, dragging Hollow Ichigo towards him and towards the recently formed sword which stabbed him through the right side of his chest. Rose tapped the whip and backed away, as the weapon started to emit a golden glow. "Kinshara Sōkyoku # 7: Tsukinowa!"

"Oh, I see…The Hollow is already wrapped in Kinshara, so Rose is just going to trap him in Tsukinowa until time runs out." Love noted, as the barrier of golden light tightly surrounded Hollow Ichigo.

"You may open the barrier Hacchi. He's not getting out of…" Rose turned to face Hachigen while he spoke, until an explosion of spiritual pressure occurred. As he looked back, he saw the Hollow's crimson reiatsu forcing Kinshara away from his body and destroying the barrier he had just created. "Imbecile! You really don't know how to appreciate my efforts…"

* * *

><p><strong>In Ichigo's inner world…<strong>

"I won't take it any longer, Ichigo." Hollow Ichigo informed his opponent, as soon as the latter was impaled by the first's Zanpakutō. "I don't know about Zangetsu, but to have a king that's weaker than myself, to let him ride on my back and run around for him, to get killed along with him…I won't stand for it. If you're weaker than me, I'll simply crush you…" Hollow Ichigo walked in Ichigo's direction and grabbed the handle of the Zanpakutō that was stuck in the human's torso. "…and then, I'll become the king!"

"_Instinct? To seek…battle? To not…hand over your sword?" _The dazed Ichigo thought, while he remembered his past battles. Battles against the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki and Jin Kariya. In every single one of them, at some point, Ichigo had to rely on instinct to survive. Feeling Hollow Ichigo taking his sword out of his body, Ichigo's right hand moved all of a sudden and grabbed it by its blade, preventing it from moving any further. Immediately, black energy spread through the blade, until it covered it entirely, forcing Hollow Ichigo to release it and back away. "Instict, huh? Thanks for the tip…horsey."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the living world…<strong>

"Take this!" Hiyori shouted from above, as she brought her sword down on Hollow Ichigo, who backed away. Ichigo's body was almost entirely covered in the white substance, the exceptions being his right forearm and hand and a bit of the right side of his face. The creature charged forward, but Hiyori grabbed both of his shoulders and leapfrogged over him, twirling in midair with her fingers extended in his direction. "Hadō #4: Byakurai!"

"Not enough!" Lisa hissed, as the bolt of lightning wasn't able to pierce through Hollow Ichigo's back.

"She knows…" Shinji told her, while they watched Hollow Ichigo angrily turning around. He extended his left hand and attempted to reach her throat like he had done once before, but Hiyori parried it away with her own hand and slammed her Kubikiri Orochi on his other arm. Hollow Ichigo's wrist got trapped against the ground by one of the openings of Kubikiri Orochi's serrated saw like blade, which prevented him from using Tensa Zangetsu and left him in a precarious position. Quickly putting her Hollow mask back on, Hiyori violently drove her right feet into his chest. Due to the blade's pressure, the sudden movement caused Hollow Ichigo's hand to be cut clean as he was sent flying away.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Hollow Ichigo cried in pain, as soon as he landed back on his feet. His eyes focused back on his opponent, only to find a blast of crimson energy advancing in his direction.

"Cero!" Hiyori roared, as the blast consumed Hollow Ichigo, before the impact on some large rocks caused a loud explosion. "Get up! I know you wouldn't be defeated by just that!"

"Hiyori! Behind you!" Shinji screamed, as he saw Tensa Zangetsu flying towards her blind spot. That's what saved her. She moved instinctively and barely dodged the blade, which continued to move towards the smoke cloud raised by her Cero. "I've never seen an inner Hollow so much connected to his true self's Zanpakutō."

"60 minutes. It's time to change!" Love warned Hacchi who gestured towards the barrier, creating a new opening.

"C'mon, Love! You're the last one. Make sure you bring him out." Shinji told him, causing Love to grin.

"Don't worry. That's a hero's job. And everybody knows…" Hiyori came out of the barrier, with Love entering immediately afterwards. Hollow Ichigo was waiting for him, his right hand regenerated and now white as well and holding Tensa Zangetsu. "…that a hero is always the last one to arrive." Love finished, while he drew his sword. Hollow Ichigo's power jumped a bit more with each second that passed, causing the former Captain to sweatdrop a bit. "Oh boy…you're gonna make me work for this, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>At that moment, in Soul Society…<strong>

"Going to Seireitei once again, Fujimaru?" Kūkaku questioned Fujimaru, as soon as he stepped out of her house. It was obvious that she had been waiting for him.

"Yeah…Yesterday, Hisagi-fukutaichō and Kira-fukutaichō invited me to join them in their morning break. I wanted to try and reconnect with things there since it has been a long time…for them anyways." Fujimaru revealed with a smile on his face.

"I see…Well, have a good morning then." Kūkaku wished, before she turned around to her house's entrance, surprising Fujimaru. He had never seen her acting so strangely before. She suddenly stopped and started to speak once again, without turning to face him. "Just don't forget that you already had some friends before you met these new ones."

"Huh!? Kūkaku, but I…"

"Save it." She cut him off, leaving him with his mouth open. "There's something I want to discuss with you later. Try not to come back too late."

* * *

><p><strong>In Ichigo's inner world…<strong>

"Damn…" Hollow Ichigo cursed his lack of luck, as he had a sword going through his stomach. After having visions of Byakuya, Kariya and Kenpachi, Ichigo regained the will to fight and was to deal a fatal blow on his opponent. From the wound, black energy started to spread over Hollow Ichigo's body, a sign that Ichigo had gained dominance over him. "Guess you still had some left in you, too…That instinct that seeks battle…Guess it can't be helped since you did defeat me. For the meantime, I'll acknowledge you as the king…but don't forget that either of us can become the king or the horse! If you leave even the slightest opening, I'll get rid of you and crush you until there's nothing left!"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked as he looked down on his opponent.

"Oh, I also have a warning for you…If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die until the next time I appear!" And with that, Hollow Ichigo burned away and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Living World…<strong>

"Hacchi! Get Love out of the barrier!" Hiyori shouted, as Hollow Ichigo stopped charging his Cero and started to scream in pain, blood sprouting from his arms. Soon after Hachigen drew Love out of the barrier with telekinesis, an explosion of spiritual power occurred inside the barrier.

"Hacchi…" Shinji called for the large man, as soon as things seemed to have calmed down.

"Hai." Hachigen nodded and snapped his fingers, causing the barrier to dissipate. As the smoke started to clear, Hollow Ichigo emerged and his body started to crack. The shell of the white substance that constantly came out of Ichigo's body during the fight crumbled, revealing the Substitute Shinigami standing there with just his Hollow mask still on. Unable to keep on his feet any longer, Ichigo fell forward due to exhaustion.

"I wonder if Berry-tan is okay, huh, Hacchin?" Mashiro worriedly wondered.

"How d'ya feel?" Shinji asked, worry showing in his face as well.

"Yeah…not bad at all." Ichigo answered with a pained grin.

"Is that so?" The leader of the Visored asked, a smirk forming on his face as well.

* * *

><p><strong>And in Seireitei…<strong>

"Unfair! It's unfair I tell you!" Kira insisted, struggling to keep his eyes open. To compensate for the day before, Hisagi ended up agreeing that they would have sake instead of tea today. That resulted in Kira getting drunk quickly, which led to an endless ramble of the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division.

"Damn, Kira is hopeless, isn't he?" Iba stated, as he appeared next to the table the three Shinigami were in.

"Iba-fukutaichō! Hello!" Fujimaru greeted the man with sunglasses.

"Oh! The kid from the past is here too?" The surprised Iba asked, before he pulled a chair and sat along with them. "What is Kira mumbling about?"

"It appears they will be holding a Captain Proficiency Test in a couple of weeks. If the guy is approved, he will end up being the new Captain of the 3rd Division." Hisagi explained. "Kira had finally found the resolve to lead the Division, so the news ended up hitting him like a bomb."

"I see…Hey, Kira! Take a look at this!" Iba called for the drunkard Vice-Captain, showing him his personal bottle of sake. Komamura's second-in-command filled Kira's cup and handed it to him. "Here, drink this! I don't usually share, so enjoy it like there is no tomorrow!"

"Ooh!? Thanks a lot…Iba-san…" Kira's words slugged out of his mouth, before he swallowed the liquid in one go. That was a big mistake, as everything in Kira's stomach started to return to his mouth. "I have to go…"

"My sake ain't for boys. Only true men are able to stand to it." Iba told them, before having a go himself.

"Man, I just hope Kira doesn't mess the entire bathroom. I don't want to pay for the clean up bill like the last time he went overboard." Hisagi hoped, before hiding his face behind his right palm.

"I still haven't said it to you yet…" Fujimaru spoke to Iba, who was returning his sake bottle to the inside of his Shinigami uniform. "I'm very grateful for your assistance in the recent Hollow incident."

"Is that right? That's an awful nice gesture, kid." Iba sincerely spoke. "You should thank Komamura-taichō as well. He has done much more for you than we did."

"Now that you said it, I still haven't thanked him properly." Fujimaru realized, before turning to Hisagi. "You don't mind if I go now, do you? I have to go back home earlier today."

"Sure, no problem." Hisagi said with a smile. Fujimaru stood and bowed to them, before walking out of the bar. "I should go check on Kira. I'm worried about what he'll do if we let him alone."

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." Iba told him, before signaling for the bartender to bring him two bottles of the 'regular' sake. _"Nice boy we have here. We REALLY should bring him into the Shinigami Men's Association…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"Good of you to come, Fujimaru." Komamura greeted Fujimaru, as he entered in the Captain's office.

"Komamura-taichō, please accept my apology for not coming by sooner to say thank you." The boy bowed in respect for Komamura.

"Don't mention it. I know you have your own affairs to attend to." Komamura friendly spoke, before motioning for the chair in front of his desk, so that Fujimaru would sit on it. "How are you adjusting to life in this day and age?"

"Well, to be honest, sir…I've been feeling quite unsure of myself lately." Fujimaru admitted, while he sat on the chair. "Everything is so different from the time I lived in the Seireitei. Many of my family and friends are gone now. New buildings and areas have popped up…it feels like I'm stuck in the same place while everything else took a bunch of steps ahead of me."

"It must be hard for you." Komamura realized. In a way, the Captain of the 7th Division could see a bit of himself in Fujimaru.

_**Flashback**_

"_Get out of here nasty mut!" A man shouted, before he kicked the small wolf away. "Stupid beast! Don't you realize there's little to no food here in the Rukongai? Do you know how hard it is for us who have some spiritual power to survive? Huh? Who would waste food with you?"_

_(…)_

"_N-No! Back off! Back off!" Years later, the same man screamed in fear, as the now grown wolf snarled to him, demanding for the man to drop what he was eating. "You want it? Have it?" The man threw the piece of bread he had on his hand, hitting the wolf in the head with it, before running away. "You'll pay for that someday, beast!"_

_(...)_

"_Are you the beast that has been terrorizing the Rukongai civilians?" A bald old man with a long beard asked to the wolf, who immediately snarled in response. The Shinigami raised his free hand and took a piece of meat from the pocket of the white haori drapped over his shoulders. "No one ever tried to realize why you're hungry. No one ever tried to realize that you have some spiritual power inside of you. Alone and scared, without knowing what to do…you had no choice but to fight for your survival, isn't that right?" The wolf didn't want to trust the old man, but he was way too hungry to refuse the food. The animal ate the meat, almost without chewing on it. "I'm Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Come with me. I'll take care of you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"But I know that there are things for me to do in this age. I just need to keep moving forward. For the ones that got left behind so I could be here now." Fujimaru continued to speak, startling Komamura who was lost in his thoughts.

"That's the spirit." Komamura nodded in support. "The first step is always the hardest."

"Truth is…I've been blessed by finding many kind people in this age as well." Fujimaru told him with a smile. "People like Shiyo, Ichigo-san, Kūkaku-san…and you too, Komamura-taichō."

"Good for you." Komamura find himself smiling as well. "Have you started training yet?"

"What for?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"You have some blessings from the past you have to search for, isn't that right?" Komamaru reminded him, obviously referring to Matsuri and Seigen. "Obstacles may appear to prevent you from reaching them. You'll have to overcome them. We'll be here to help you, but one never knows. Something may prevent us from doing so as well. You'll have to get stronger for your blessings." Komamura then stood from his chair and picked up some documents. "I may not be able to train you as much as I wanted to, as I currenly have too many responsabilities…but Iba and the others surely won't mind to help you with that."

"Hai! I understand, sir." Fujimaru stood and bowed to the antromorphic wolf. "I'm greatly in debt to you, sir."

"I don't intend to put you out, but I have to attend to a meeting." Komamura said, as he walked around the table.

"Oh! Sure, sir. I'll be on my way!" Fujimaru answered and followed Komamura out of the office.

"I'll see you around." Komamura said, before he turned to the right, in direction of the exit of the 7th Division's barracks.

"Our Captain's a heckuva guy, huh?" Iba spoke, startling Fujimaru. He hadn't noticed the Vice-Captain waiting for him outside the office.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder…Why do you suppose he goes so far out of his way to be so nice to me?" Fujimaru questioned him.

"That's a good question…" Iba pondered for a bit, while he passed his fingers through his mustache. "I think it's because you're alike, in a way."

"How so?" The confused boy asked.

"The Captain may look fierce, but somewhere deep inside him he has a sense of isolation." Iba answered, while looking upwards to the blue sky. "So he feels for ya, kid…coming all alone from another time like you did."

"I think I get it…" Fujimaru said, while he mimicked the Vice-Captain.

"But this little talk of ours is just between us. Right, kid?" Iba asked, as he looked back to the boy.

"Understood." Fujimaru made the silent promise, with an assuring smile. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered he had to be somewhere else. "Oh, man! Look at the time! Kūkaku's gonna kill me!"

"Wait! I want to ask you something before you go!" Iba prevented Fujimaru from leaving, causing him to look back at him. "I heard from Hisagi you knew my mother. What did you think of her?"

"Iba-fukutaichō? I didn't know her that well…She was strict, able to put everyone in line and was always scolding us for every little thing." Fujimaru started to say, with Iba nodding to each thing he said. "But…I firmly believe she was and did all that because she cared. She cared deeply about everyone. That was just her way of showing that."

"I see…Well, I won't hold you any longer. You may go." Iba allowed Fujimaru to leave, who did so after bowing to the Vice-Captain. "Fujimaru Kudō, huh? What an interesting guy…He was able to understand the mind of the founder of the Shinigami Women's Association. I really need to get him on our side…"

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later…<strong>

"About damn time…" Kūkaku scolded Fujimaru, as soon as he entered in her meeting room.

"Sorry! Time flies when I'm on Seireitei." Fujimaru answered to her, causing her eyebrow to twitch. "You wanted to talk to me, Kūkaku?"

"Yeah…sit." She dryly ordered him, before looking to her left. "Ganju! Come here!"

"You called, neechan?" Ganju entered in the room from one of the side doors, with Kūkaku motioning for him to sit by Fujimaru's side.

"I want to talk about my brother." She said, causing Fujimaru to look to the man at his side. "Not Ganju…about Kaien."

"Kaien?" Both asked at the same time.

"Let's get this clear, Fujimaru. I'm not going to talk about his death. You'll probably run into somebody someday who can talk about that." As always, Kūkaku kicked things off by putting rules on the topic they were speaking about. "When that time comes, you ask them."

"I don't suppose you could tell me who that might be?" Fujimaru still tried to insist, but she shook her head.

"I don't want you to think we're puttin' on airs or anything, but we've gotta do it this way. It took us a long time to, what do you call it…'come to terms' with our brother's death." She explained, while putting on the most neutral face she could. The fact was it still bothered Kūkaku greatly to speak of her deceased brother.

"I guess that means things were pretty complicated?" The boy pondered aloud.

"You could say that... But that's all I'm going to say on the subject for now." Kūkaku quickly prevented any more questions about Kaien's death. "Sorry to be so one-sided about this, but I was hoping you'd tell us about the Kaien you knew."

"Now that I think of it…We never did get to meet you way back then, did we, Fujimaru?" Ganju asked to the Shinigami.

"No, we…never did find your house…" Fujimaru chuckled in a silly way, while he rubbed the back of his head. _"If she only gave him a…"_

"Perhaps it's 'cause we didn't give him a forwarding address, huh, neechan?" Ganju said aloud what Fujimaru was thinking silently. He quickly regretted it as Kūkaku crawled forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Ooow!"

"Are you saying that's my fault, Ganju?" She asked with a vein swelling on the side of her forehead.

"N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOO!" Ganju denied in a high-pitched voice, the one he usually did when he was in a tight spot. "You're always right, neechan! You always do the right thing!"

"From the very first day I joined the 5th Division, Kaien looked after us, me and my sister." Fujimaru started to speak, to prevent Kūkaku from damaging Ganju in any way. "We went practically everywhere with him."

"Back when he was in the 5th Division, huh?" She asked, while she released her brother.

"What kind of Shinigami was he, Fujimaru?" Ganju questioned the boy, while he rubbed his throat and silently prayed to remain unharmed.

"He had everything it takes to be a great Shinigami!" Fujimaru proudly told them. "Strength, discipline, kindness, toughness and the pride that comes with being a Shinigami. He was everything I wanted to be when the time came for me to step up."

"Pride, eh?" Kūkaku mumbled.

"Even if there is no Shinigami named Kaien in this age, I'll fight every battle as if he were standing right beside me." Fujimaru said with an intense look in his eyes. "That's a promise!"

"You pinhead!" Kūkaku shouted loudly, nearly causing Fujimaru to be sent flying backwards. "You can't have him all to yourself like that!"

"Neechan's right! He's MY brother!" Ganju proclaimed with his thumb pointed to his own chest. From no where, he had Kūkaku's fist going through his nose. "Gwah!"

"Now you're the one trying to hog him, you snot-nosed brat!" The house owner scolded her little brother.

"More like bloody-nosed…" He said in a whisper, as his nose was broken…once again.

"Are you…all right?" Fujimaru asked with slitted eyes and a sweatdrop running in the back of his head.

"He's fine. No matter what happens to him, he's still Kaien Shiba's brother. So that was nothing!" Kūkaku guaranteed.

"_Yeah, but the punch came from Kaien Shiba's sister!"_ Wisely, Ganju decided to not express that thought out loud.

"_While they may have their differences, it's obvious that both of them love you, Kaien." _Fujimaru thought with a smile. Before he could put those thoughts into words, Shiyo came barging into the room.

"Oh, Kūkaku! Come quick!" Shiyo urged the house owner, who quickly stood. "The neighbors are running away! There are Hollows here in the Rukongai!"

"Hollows?! Where?!" Fujimaru asked her.

"Uh, let's see…we're in West Rukongai, so…" Shiyo started to recall her studies, until she remembered the name she wanted to say. "Junrinan! They're attacking the Hakutōmon!"

"Hakutōmon?! That's Jidanbō's gate!" Fujimaru shouted, before he turned towards the door Shiyo opened. "Let's go, Ganju, Kūkaku!"

"You can go if you want to. There's no point in me or Ganju leaving to meddle in your affairs."

"My affairs?!" The shocked Fujimaru asked. He never expected such a reaction from Kūkaku nor could he comprehend it.

"What are you talking about, neechan!?" Ganju was as much, if not more, shocked as Fujimaru. He couldn't understand the motive that could lead Kūkaku to leave Jidanbō all by himself.

"Shinigami affairs are not our affairs. Remember our promise, Ganju." She answered, causing both of them to open their mouths in shock. "The Hollows are attacking Seireitei, so that's a Shinigami affair. There's no reason for us to interfere. Your Shinigami friends will take care of them, if Jidanbō isn't able to do so."

"Shinigami friends?" Fujimaru's heart fell to the floor, as he realized what she meant. "I can't believe it, Kūkaku…"

"Fujimaru!" Ganju shouted, as he saw Fujimaru running out of the room. He then turned to his sister, who was lighting her pipe. "Neechan! What's going on?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ganju!" She furiously shouted, before she turned her back on her brother. "It's not our business…"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hakutōmon…<strong>

"These Hollows don't have any manners whatsoever!" Jidanbō shouted, as he swung his axe, cutting through the crowd of Hollows. One attached itself to his right shoulder, so the giant picked him with the opposite hand and slammed him to the ground, crushing it and the ones surrounding him with a powerful punch. "I guess I'll have to teach 'em the proper rules of my city!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Someone else made his presence known.

"What?! Y-You can't be…" Jidanbō trembled in fear, as he immediately recognized the Shinigami in the middle of the crowd of Hollows.

"Cry, Suzumushi!" The high-pitched tone overloaded Jidanbō's hearing, causing him to drop his axe to the ground, opening a large crater.

"Gaaagh!" The gatekeeper grabbed his head with both hands and screamed in pain, as it felt as it was about to explode.

"Suzumushi Nishiki…Benihikō!" Kaname Tōsen created a trail with the vibration of Suzumushi, which turned into hundreds of blades that rained down on Jidanbō, stabbing him from head to toe. The kind-hearted giant fell backwards, his consciousness fading in a pool of his own blood. "This is in the name of justice."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<span>**

**GOLDEN!**

"I think we're forgetting something." Rose stated, while the Visored were waiting for their afternoon snack. "Something important."

"What is it?" Love asked him, but Rose shook his head since he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't tell me we left Hiyori down there, once again." Kensei hypothesized. Apparently, that happened every time they went to the training ground.

"I'm right here, you idiot!" Hiyori shouted, as she was right next to the former Captain of the 9th Division.

"Yeah and that would never classify as something important." Shinji reminded Kensei, which resulted in the blond man forcefully eating a slipper.

"I have my magazine. That's all that matters." Lisa said without taking her eyes from said object.

"That happens a lot with dates, you know? People usually forget about someone's birthday or something like that." Ichigo told them, while his injuries were being healed by Hachigen. Suddenly, a ray of hope filled the Kidō master's heart.

"Here! All done!" Mashiro appeared out of nowhere, with a tray of cookies in hand. That didn't sit well with the remaining Visored.

"Cookies? After the intense effort we had to put today, you bring us cookies?" Kensei questioned her, before slamming his right palm into his face.

"Idiot Kensei! We can't eat too much now!" Mashiro pouted, as no one congratulated her for the effort she put on baking the cookies. "We have to leave some room for the birthday cake!"

"Birthday cake?!" All shouted at the same time. Everyone except one person…

"_Oh…I can't believe someone actually remembered…even if it's a day afterwards." _Hachigen thought in silence, before discretly wiping a tear from his left eye. Truth was that with the entire Ichigo issue the day before, everyone forgot about Hachigen's birthday.

"Yes! A birthday cake! That's why I spent so much time on the kitchen! OOOHHH!" An absolute scandalized look appeared on Mashiro's face. "I…can't…be…lieve…IT! You forgot?! What kind of friends are you?!"

"Bad ones." Lisa bluntly said, while she flipped to the next page.

"_Yes. Mashiro-san is definitely a good frie…"_

"It's September 9th! It's Ururin's birthday!" Mashiro pulled a calendar from seemingly nowhere and showed it to the remaining Visored. Indeed, there was a drawing that resembled the Urahara Shop with pigtails coming from the roof on the spot for September 9th. And surprisingly, there was nothing on the spot before that one. Hachigen's heart immediately fell to the floor.

"Oh? The little girl at Urahara's?" Love suddenly remembered. "How could we forget?"

"What about gifts? You don't expect us to go there without gifts to give to the girl?" Kensei asked to the green-haired girl.

"I already bought them!" Mashiro disappeared with a Shunpo and reappeared in less than a second, with a bunch of stuff in her arms. "There's this week's Shonen Jump for Love-chi to give, the most recent Prince of Darkness CD for Rose-chi and Shinjin will have this Jack Johnson CD."

"Jack Johnson?! That's amazing!" Shinji grabbed the CD cover out of Mashiro's hands and turned it around to see the track list. "Ohoh! I knew it! This has the "Upside Down" track! It's one of my favorites!"

"Haha! I decided to bring stuff that you would have for yourselves. That way it seems more credible that you chose the gifts." Mashiro explained, while Love and Rose both drooled in the presence of their gifts. "Next, for Hiyorin…a case of toothpicks!"

"Why in the hell would I choose this?!" The furious Hiyori shouted as Mashiro dropped the case in her hands.

"A pair of boxing gloves for idiot Kensei…" Mashiro gave the set of black gloves to her former Captain, who seemed to have liked them as well. "And for Berry-tan…"

"You're kidding, right?" Ichigo asked, as she laid a pink notebook with a strawberry pattern by his side, since he wasn't in position to grab it.

"And for Lisa-chan, I chose…" Mashiro was about to take something out of a bag, but Kensei prevented her from doing so, as soon as he got a peek of it. "Wh-What are you doing, idiot Kensei?"

"Y-You're the idiot! Why would you give something like this to a little girl?!" Kensei shouted in his former subordinate's face. "That can't even appear on this show, considering the timeslot at which it is aired!"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Mashiro furiously stepped on the ground, as she screamed. "Of course it can, idiot Kensei!"

"It's called pixelization. They blur the image of what they want to censor." Lisa explained, again without taking her eyes from her magazine. This time however, she extended her hand towards him. "If you're not giving it, I'll have it."

"How in the hell do you know what it is if you didn't even stare at it?!" Kensei asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's all! I'm gonna pick the cake so that we can go." Mashiro left both Kensei and Lisa arguing with each other and left towards the kitchen. Only then did Ichigo notice something was wrong.

"Hey, you forgot the gift of Hachigen-san." Ichigo shouted, but she was already too far away.

"Yes, she did forget. Everybody seems to be forgetting, nowadays…" Hachigen darkly said, while he slowly stood. The yellow barrier that surrounded Ichigo quickly faded away.

"Oh? Is it done? Thanks a lot, Hachi…gen-san?" Ichigo delayed the last words as he saw a dark aura emanating from Hachigen. The Kidō master slowly positioned his hands in front of his face and brought them down in a sliding motion, causing his Hollow mask to appear. "Uh-oh…"

"Oh, shit…RUN!" Shinji shouted as the rest of the Visored quickly used Shunpo to get out of the firing range, leaving Ichigo all to himself.

"Uh….Hachigen-san…you're not gonna put me back into a beaten down state are you?" Ichigo asked nervously as sweat began to quickly run down his face.

"Oh no….you weren't around long enough to know what they truly forgot…now if you'll excuse me, I have some naughty children that need to be…punished." The large man explained, releasing some killing intent on the last word before vanishing with his own Shunpo to track everyone down.

"These guys are supposed to be some of the strongest people out there?" Ichigo asked to himself as he tried to get up but failed to do so. "Oi! That bastard forgot to heal my legs!" Ichigo shouted, but by then he was left all alone, with nothing but the sound of random spells's being fired off around him to keep him company. "HACCHI!"


	49. Crisis! Tosen's Merciless Assault

Had to go through a hiatus, but I'm finally back (I hope)... Have a good read! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 049 - Crisis! Tōsen's Merciless Assault<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo…<strong>

"Amazing…" Aizen stated, while he stared to the piled corpses of defeated Hollows. There were hundreds of them, if not thousands. And between them, sitting on the sand that composed Hueco Mundo's desert, were two Arrancars. "Are you two responsible for that mountain of Hollows?"

"No." The male Arrancar, a figure with long brown hair answered without looking back to the Shinigami who approached them. "They just died on their own."

"I see." Aizen answered, causing the taller Arrancar some confusion. The Shinigami wasn't disintegrating like the Hollows that tried to approach them before.

"You seem strong." The male Arrancar finally looked back to Aizen, seeming genuinely impressed.

"I wonder…" Aizen said with false modesty. "I'm looking for comrades."

"What a coincidence. So were we." The brown-haired Arrancar told him. By his left side, the green-haired female Arrancar that resembled a young human girl continued to stare to the sand of the infinite desert. "Are your comrades strong too?"

"Come if you want to find out." Aizen invited them to join his army. The male Arrancar remained in silence for a while, pondering on what to do. They were sick of being alone in the endless, cold night of Hueco Mundo. Taking one more stare to the Shinigami, the Arrancar stood, finally taking his partner out of her trance. "Okay…You seem like you won't die from being in our presence."

"Starrk?" The girl called for her partner, wanting to know what they were going to do.

"Let's go, Lilynette." Starrk told her, before both followed Aizen in the direction of Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Soul Society…<strong>

"No way!" Ganju sweatdropped, as he felt Jidanbō's reiatsu decreasing abruptly. Kūkaku also noticed this, with her mouth opening in shock without her noticing. "Jidanbō has been…"

"I can't believe it!" Iba shouted, as he stared towards West. Jidanbō's defeat was felt not only in the Rukongai, but in the Seireitei as well. "Not Jidanbō…"

"This reiatsu…I have no doubts about it!" Komamura fiercely stated, before he grabbed his Zanpakutō and walked towards the front door of the 7th Division's barracks. "Let's go, Tetsuzaemon!"

"Ken-chan! Are we going? Are we?" Yachiru Kusajishi, the young Vice-Captain of the 11th Division, kept on asking to her Captain.

"We're not!" Kenpachi answered dryly, causing the pink-haired girl's eyes to widen in surprise. "There's no point in fighting someone I already defeated before."

"What should we do, sōtaichō?" Sasakibe questioned the leader of the Gotei 13.

"Nothing. He's here to either evaluate our defenses or to pose a distraction for a new attack." Yamamoto concluded, while he returned from the balcony. "Komamura is going there right now. We'll let him handle things for the moment… In the meantime, inform all other Captains to be ready to interfere in case things get uglier."

"To stay behind, huh?" Ukitake held his chin, while he pondered on what he had been told by Sasakibe, via Tenteikūra. "What do you think of this, Kyōraku?"

"Yama-jii's analysis is correct, but…" Kyōraku seemed bothered with Yamamoto's decision. "I don't want to underestimate Komamura-taichō, but this seems too good of an opportunity to catch one of the traitors to just send one Captain."

"I wanted to help on that but..." Ukitake stared to the computer in front of them once again, the one source of information in the entire Daireishokairō that contained clues on Aizen's possible plans. "We're on to something here. We can't really leave now..."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hakutōmon…<strong>

"You're still alive, huh?" Tōsen asked, as he saw the bloodied Jidanbō struggling to get back to one knee.

"The last time…I was taught…the gatekeeper must not open the gate if he's defeated…" Jidanbō told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, that ain't right!" The Captain of the 3__rd__ Division told Jidanbō, before he stretched his sword to cut through the gatekeeper's left arm. "A defeated gatekeeper doesn't open the gate. A defeated gatekeeper…means death."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"A gatekeeper protects his gate…to the death!" Jidanbō reached for his axe, but before he could even grab it, he had dozens of blades stabbing his giant hand. "Ggaaah!"

"If you're so eager to die, then so be it." Tōsen pointed his sword towards Jidanbō, but before he could do anything to the kind giant, he had to jump back to dodge a burst of blue flames. "What is this?"

"Hang on, Jidanbō-san! I'm sure help is on the way!" Fujimaru tried to assure the injured gatekeeper, while he kept an eye on his soon to be opponent.

"You are…that boy…" Jidanbō mumbled, before he lost consciousness and closed his eyes.

"Hey! Jidanbō-san! Jidanbō-san!" Fujimaru shouted, afraid that Jidanbō would never wake up again. He would shake him, but he was far too big for him to do anything like that.

"Don't worry. He won't die from those injuries. If that was meant to happen, it would've happened already." Tōsen told to the boy, who focused his eyes back on the traitor. "This is quite a surprise. I take it you are…Fujimaru Kudō? Suzunami's child?"

"Yeah! So what?" Fujimaru asked, anger boiling inside of him. The man in front of him was clearly not the Tōsen he knew.

"I'm blind, as you know, so I can't identify people through my eyes. I do it by scanning their reiatsu." Tōsen started to explain, before pointing towards the blonde boy. "What's even more surprising than you being alive is that you haven't improved a single bit in the last hundred years."

"_That's because it's only been two weeks for me! He's right though…I wouldn't stand a chance against him back in the day, so…"_ A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Fujimaru's face, as he realized the predicament he was in. _"I won't stand a chance against him now! I gotta do something though…I have to!"_

"You do realize, don't you?" Tōsen asked to him, like if he had read his mind. "You may have survived one hundred years ago, but you'll have no way of surviving today!"

"F-Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru hurriedly activated his Shikai, just in time to use the gauntlet's blade to block Tōsen's charging attack. His casual sword slash was enough to send Fujimaru flying backwards and against Jidanbō's abdominal region, with both crashing against the Hakutōmon.

"There's a thin line between courage and stupidity. You crossed it when you came here, knowing that you wouldn't have the slightest chance of defeating me." Tōsen stated, before turning his back on him and facing the Hollows that had been too slow to stop the Shinigami from interfering. "Finish them off."

"_It's no use! My body can't move! I…I really am going to…"_

"Senpenbanka!" Ganju appeared out of nowhere and started to throw multiple shakudama fireworks towards the Hollows, who were destroyed by several explosions. Riding Bonnie, Ganju quickly moved throughout the battlefield, either launching his fireworks or cutting through the Hollows with his meat cleaver. "Come on, boys!"

"HAI!" Ganju was not alone, as the loyal members of his gang followed him on their respective boars, cutting through the Hollows on their own way.

"So this is how low the house of the Shiba has fallen." Tōsen stated, as he focused his attention on Ganju.

"I'll teach you to never misuse that name again! Let's go, Bonnie-chan!" Ganju gave the order to the boar, who for once followed his commands. As both Bonnie and Tōsen charged towards each other, the boar suddenly put on the breaks, sending Ganju flying over the former Shinigami Captain. "Time to taste the Kūkaku Brand Chili Pepper Smoke Bomb!"

"What is…Cough! Cough!" The bomb launched by Ganju broke apart when it touched the floor, causing a curtain of dense red smoke to surround Tōsen, who started to cough violently. Not only for the smoke made of peppers getting caught in his throat, but his enhanced sense of smell meant that he would be down for a small while until he adjusted.

"Ganju! What are you doing he…" Fujimaru never got to finish his question, as Ganju punched him hard on the face.

"You were about to give up, weren't you? You son of a bitch! You don't even deserve what we're doing for you right now!" Ganju shouted in Fujimaru's face, after lifting him by his collar.

"How can you blame me? Haven't you seen how strong he is? He…" Fujimaru again failed to finish his sentence, as Ganju hit him again, this time with a headbutt.

"You don't deserve the trust we put on you! You don't even deserve the trust Kaien put on you!" Ganju released Fujimaru and turned around. He knew the effects of the Chili Pepper Smoke were about to end. _"I was like you, so I know…"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade of the Captain of the 6__th__ Division's Zanpakutō separated into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then flew in Ganju's direction and cut him from head to toe, leaving him in a pool of his own blood._

'_How…is he so strong?' The young Shiba thought as he laid on the floor, completely powerless to prevent what was happening to him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Even if you can't defeat him, you have to delay him long enough for someone who can defeat him to arrive! That's the line that separates courage from stupidity!" Ganju shouted, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "It doesn't matter if you're stronger or weaker than him. What matters is if you're of use or if you're useless! And right now you're a useless, scared rat!"

"Hadō #58: Tenran!" Twirling his sword by its ring, Tōsen generated a wide tornado that blew away all of Ganju's gang, including Bonnie.

"Just go home! You'll get in the way!" Ganju told Fujimaru, before he charged forward to meet his opponent. _"Let's see if I'm brave or stupid."_

"Let's see what you have, Shiba!" Tōsen darted forward and swung his Zanpakutō, with Ganju dodging by rolling under it. During the rolling motion, Ganju dropped another one of his bombs, this time a regular smoke one. _"I'm the worst opponent you could have chosen to use a smoke bomb against." _Just by sensing his opponent's reiatsu, Tōsen moved through the smoke cloud and stabbed forward, hitting something. However, the sound he heard wasn't of steel meeting flesh. "What is this?"

"Hehe! It's called, Reishūkaku!" Ganju grinned, before focusing his spiritual power on the glass sphere. Surprisingly the barrier didn't form around Ganju like it was supposed to, but formed around Tōsen instead. The barrier started to crack due to Ganju releasing it to back away and caused a large explosion, which engulfed the Shinigami traitor.

"Damn trickster…" Tōsen grunted, as he came out of the explosion unscathed, but with his arm covering his face. _"He tricked me into a false sense of security with that smoke bomb, just so I would attack him and hit that sphere!"_ As Tōsen landed back on the ground, he lost his balance, as the soil had been entirely changed to sand. "Another trick?!"

"Renkan Seppa Shen!" Ganju roared as he manipulated the generated sand into a giant wave that advanced towards the Shinigami. Tōsen was able to jump out of harm's way, but Ganju capitalized on all the distractions to come into range to deliver a hard, well-connected elbow to Tōsen's sternum.

"Not bad…but not good enough." Tōsen, who didn't seem fazed by Ganju's attack, kicked his opponent hard in the gut, sending him flying away.

"_Damn it! What's taking so long for those Shinigami to arrive?" _Ganju found himself thinking, after flipping in midair and landing back on his feet. Unlike his elbow attack, Tōsen's kick had quite an effect as it was able to break two of Ganju's ribs. Suddenly, a large cut appeared on his back. "Ggah!"

"You don't have time to be spacing out, Shiba." Tōsen warned his opponent, as he was already behind him, following the last Shunpo. Another hard kick to the abdomen, right on the side where his ribs had been broken, sent Ganju flying back towards the gate, his back crashing against the wall that sided it.

"Ganju-san!" Fujimaru shouted, as soon as he saw Ganju flying past him. Surprisingly, the man from the Rukongai was chuckling.

"See? I just had to delay him…for long enough…" Ganju flinched in pain, as he spoke. Fujimaru had to look back to Tōsen to understand what his friend meant. Standing between them and the former Captain were two people.

"I…I never noticed them arriving." The surprised Fujimaru admitted.

"Are you sure you can go, Kira?" Hisagi questioned his partner, as he couldn't forget of what happened earlier in the bar.

"I'm a former 4th Division member. I'd be a poor Shinigami and a poor person altogether if I didn't know how to deal with stuff like this." Kira told him, while it truly seemed his drunkenness had passed already.

"Is that you, Hisagi?" Tōsen asked calmly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Tōsen-taichō…" Hisagi frowned angrily, as he stared to the man he so much admired until the moment he left Soul Society. "Why did you betray us?"

"I never once betrayed the justice I believe in." Grabbing the handle of his sword with both hands, Tōsen charged in Hisagi's direction. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Taichō!" Hisagi was barely able to block his opponent's slash in time and kept on struggling as Tōsen continued to push forward. Suddenly, Aizen's subordinate backed away, just in time to avoid a bolt of concentrated lightning.

"You better not forget that you're facing two opponents, Tōsen-taichō." Kira told him, with his glowing fingers still pointing in his direction. "Hadō #4: Byakurai!"

"Kira, huh?" Tōsen said, while he dodged the new energy beam by moving to the side. "I'm sure you two understand it is useless to stand up against me. You know I can handle both of you without any sort of problem."

As this was happening, Fujimaru was spellbound. Here he was, weak from the constant soul wrenching surprises that kept gathering all around him. Without his sister, it also took longer for him to heal or do any of his usual stunts. It was like he had been half a person. Now, when people needed him the most he could do nothing. Yet Ganju, a man who had nothing but his wits, stood up to the person that beat him down effortlessly and went down protecting him, who had done nothing.

_"This has to end… no more running! I can't run away anymore! Kaien, Konoka-sama, Matsuri, Seigen-sama…please, give me some strength!'_ He thought to himself as he pushed himself up, the heavy feeling on his body from earlier vanishing as he felt his second wind coming on. "You're wrong, Tōsen. You're not facing just two opponents." Fujimaru declared as he stepped forward and joined the two Vice-Captains. "May I join you guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Las Noches…<strong>

"So a new one has joined the rankings, huh?" A pink-haired Arrancar spoke to himself while he stared towards one of the many monitors in his laboratory, the one that showed Aizen returning to Hueco Mundo followed by the two new Arrancars of his army. "He seems quite similar to me. I wonder how his original form would fare against my…"

"Feeling nostalgic, Szayelaporro?" Behind his glasses, the Octava Espada's eyes widened as soon as he heard the annoying voice behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Gin by the door of the lab. "It's a shame you'll never know the answer, since you know…Yylfordt is dead. Whatever plan you had to attempt to overthrow Aizen-taichō won't work now." Gin's words touched a nerve as Szayelaporro scowled angrily. He wondered how the Shinigami had found out about his plans. "Speaking of which…Aizen-taichō won't like to know you're peeping on him."

"What are you doing here, Gin Ichimaru?" Szayelaporro questioned him while he stood from his chair to face the Shinigami. "You should know I don't like to have people sneaking around my lab. That goes double for when the person in question is such a shady character like yourself."

"My, my…don't think I'm enjoying this little visit. Coming near you makes me shiver, especially when inside a space so dark and creepy like this lab of yours, with things floating inside bottles and weird tools hanging in the walls. Scary, scary…reminds me of Kurotsuchi's place." Gin said in his jovial tone, while he walked to the scientist's side to watch the monitors himself. "I just had the feeling you were up to something, so I came to check it out…By the way, do you have cameras installed in Harribel's place? I think this is the time when she usually takes a shower and I wouldn't mind to take a look..."

"Stop kidding around! I want you to go…" Szayelaporro trailed off, as he saw Gin opening his eyes for a moment. For once, he was the one giving shivers to the Arrancar. His cold blue eyes were fixed on a particular monitor that showed two bodies lying down unconsciously on the desert of Hueco Mundo. "What is that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'll handle it." The former Captain turned around and walked towards the lab's door. _"What are they doing here?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Soul Society…<strong>

"Missed him again!" Hisagi hissed, as Tōsen casually sidestepped his former Vice-Captain's sword slash. The scarred Shinigami put his left hand on the ground to put on the breaks and swiftly turned around, attempting to stab his opponent in a slight rising motion from the traitor's left side. From the opposite side, Fujimaru rushed to attempt to impale Tōsen with the blade of his gauntlet. From behind the blind Shinigami, Kira jumped and pointed his glowing fingers towards Tōsen once again.

"You three make too much noise." Tōsen warned them, before taking a small step back. Both Fujimaru and Hisagi's swords missed him by inches and clashed with one another and, before they knew, Tōsen was bending over both swords.

"Byakurai!" Kira's lightning beam missed the target once again by inches and as soon as it passed by Tōsen, the more experienced Shinigami completed the acrobatic corkscrew-like jump over both swords. As he landed with both feet on the ground, he swiftly turned around and attempted to decapitate both Fujimaru and Hisagi in a single swoop, but they were somehow able to back away. However, Tōsen was reading a new attack already. As his arm was still moving following the sword slash, he pointed his right fist, the one closed around the handle of Suzumushi, towards the midair Kira.

"Haien!" The former Captain fired the bullet of purple flames towards the blond Shinigami who only had time to place his sword in front of his body.

"Enkōsen!" The dull yellow energy shield was able to block the blast for a short moment, before both spells caused an explosion that sent Kira twirling in midair until Hisagi caught him, preventing a bad landing. "Thanks, Hisagi-san."

"Tōsen-taichō seems stronger than ever…" Hisagi spoke while he stared towards the man he once admired. "Could it be that he was hiding his true strength during all these years?"

"What should we do?" Kira asked to Hisagi who was the most experienced of the three. However, the answer came from the third man of the party.

"We have to hang on somehow." Fujimaru said, following what Ganju told him earlier. "Sooner or later a Captain should arrive, right? We have to keep him here until then!"

"The kid's right." Hisagi grinned as he spoke to Kira. "Well then, even if we don't win…" The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division shifted the position of his sword and charged once again towards Tōsen. "…let's give him the best we've got!"

Hisagi leaped forward and performed a horizontal slash, which Tōsen avoided by falling backwards into a bridge, which was quickly transitioned into a back handspring when Hisagi brought the sword down vertically. As soon as Tōsen got back to both feet, he swung his sword from right to left, only for Kira to step in and block it by disposing his sword vertically in front of his body.

"Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" Kira released his Shikai, causing the blade of Wabisuke to lose its curve and straighten. At the end of the blade, the steel bent to make two 90º angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook, with the cutting edge of the blade being on the inside of the angles. With the hook already surrounding Tōsen's blade, the latter realized the younger Shinigami's intentions and activated his own Shikai.

"Cry, Suzumushi!" Suzumushi generated a small vibration that repelled Kira's Wabisuke when he tried to bring it down on Tōsen's sword to increase its weight. The former Captain then kicked Kira away, leaving the path open for Fujimaru to fire his strongest Kidō spell.

"…Unleash but Slightly the Wrath of Your Claws! Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru fired a torrent of blue flames, bigger than any he had ever fired before. However, Tōsen grabbed Suzumushi with both hands and swung it forward, cutting through the sea of flames with ease. "N-No way!"

"Watch out!" Hisagi shouted before he pushed Fujimaru to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and swung his sword with difficulty, seemingly parrying away something.

"What's happening?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"Kagebōshi, one of Suzumushi's techniques. It creates powerful vibrations in the air which will result in a massive shockwave when it hits you, resulting in severe internal damage." Hisagi explained, before Tōsen swung his sword again. The Vice-Captain once again blocked Kagebōshi and parried it away, but he had to put a lot more effort this time.

"So that's what cut through Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru realized while he stood. "But how can you see it?"

"It leaves a faint shadow in the ground. And besides…" Hisagi, whose hands were suffering from some numbness following the last Kagebōshi, pushed Fujimaru to his right as soon as Tōsen swung his sword again. "Kagebōshi always moves in a straight line. If you see it coming, you may be able to avoid it like this."

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Now standing by the side of his partners, Kira fired a wide blast of red flames, instead of the regular spherical one. Tōsen avoided it by jumping and quickly prepared his new attack.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Hundreds of blades rained down on the three Shinigami, who did their best to avoid each of the blades. Seeing as they were dodging everything, the still-in-midair Tōsen slashed a couple more times, unleashing a new blade barrage with each swing. "Benihikō Renkasen!"

"We won't be able to dodge all of them this time!" Kira warned them, while he started to parry away the blades instead of dodging them. Fujimaru did the same, but Hisagi just took a deep breath.

"Reap, Kazeshini…" Hisagi's Zanpakutō took the shape of two kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades with one of them inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. Hisagi threw one of the blades and swung it by its chain in a wide circle, using it to block all the blades unleashed by Tōsen's attack.

"Kazeshini? I see…" Tōsen shook his head, as he realized Hisagi's way of countering his move. "You disappoint me, Hisagi. You still haven't realized what I told you? You're not worthy of wielding Kazeshini until you learn to fear it."

"Have you forgotten how I hate its shape? I do fear it. I fear I'll have to reap your life with it." Hisagi said with a very serious expression.

"And still you don't understand… Why did you release your Shikai? Is it because you want to live so much, you want your comrades to live so much that you'll put your fear aside just to save them? Just to save yourself? I'm right about it, aren't I?" Tōsen questioned his former pupil. "Well, you're wrong. There's no justice in your actions. There's only selfishness. Those who do not know fear are not qualified to fight."

"You talk about justice? After joining Aizen?" Hisagi trembled, before he darted forward. "THEN WHAT IS YOUR JUSTICE? TELL ME!"

"You're not qualified to fight." As Tōsen said this, a powerful shockwave hit Hisagi from below causing him to scream in pain, until he fell to his knees and coughed some blood.

"Hisagi-san!" Both Kira and Fujimaru worriedly called for their friend.

"DON'T MOVE!" Hisagi shouted with everything he had to prevent them from getting injured as well. "He has us trapped…"

"Oh? You realized it already?" Tōsen asked, even though he didn't sound that much surprised. "Indeed, that's a technique I've never showed you... Kagemonōgi."

"What has he done, Hisagi-san?" Fujimaru questioned the Vice-Captain.

"The shards of Benihikō moved underground. If I'm correct, they were enveloped with Tōsen-taichō's spiritual power in a way to recreate Kagebōshi." Hisagi started to explain. "That means each shard that was placed underground works as a mine."

"Indeed. When you step over one of them, the shards will react to your spiritual power and generate powerful vibrations." Tōsen confirmed Hisagi's suspicions.

"Then…we can't move from where we are!" Fujimaru worriedly concluded. _"What can we do?"_

"TŌSEN!" The angry roar echoed throughout the Rukongai, marking the arrival of Sajin Komamura who was accompanied by his Vice-Captain, Tetsuzaemon Iba. "Tell me! Why did you betray us, Tōsen?"

"Komamura…I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere." The sky above Komamura suddenly started to crack, leading to the arrival of a Gillian who immediately opened his mouth to fire a beam of yellow energy.

"Get back, Tetsuzaemon!" Komamura pushed Iba out of the way, just before the yellow energy enveloped him. "Damn you…to resort to such a dirty trick."

"This is…Negación!" Iba stated, as he recognized the Gillian technique used to rescue Tōsen and the other traitors a month before.

"Oh no…We had been waiting for the backup of a Captain, but now that we have one…he's trapped inside an unbreakable barrier." Kira said, while he started to show signs of despair.

"It may be unbreakable…but its caster is not! Tetsuzaemon!" Komamura gave the hint, which caused his subordinate to immediately turn into the Gillian's direction.

"I'm on it! Curse, Nana…" The release command of Iba's Shikai was never finished, as he was hit with a Haien from behind. "Aargh!"

"You didn't really think things would be that easy, now would you?" Tōsen asked, before he jumped and parried one of Kazeshini's blades that Hisagi threw in the Gillian's direction. He then pulled the chain connected to the blade, so that he could pull Hisagi towards the ground. "Kagemonō…" Tōsen trailed off as soon as Hisagi hit the ground, since Kagemonōgi didn't seem to be working. There was no shockwave and no damage to Hisagi. "What is happening?!"

"I SANK THE BLADES DEEP UNDERGROUND WITH SEPPA! GO AFTER THEM!" Sweating profusely and with both hands on the ground, Ganju shouted loudly to the Shinigami allies. Fujimaru and Kira didn't think twice and charged towards the Gillian, while Hisagi charged towards Tōsen, positioning both blades of Kazeshini like a cross and bringing them down on the former Captain, who blocked the attack with his own sword.

"Why?! You were a great Gotei 13 Captain. Why are you doing this?" Hisagi shouted in his former mentor's face.

"Do you want to know? I will tell you then…It's for justice!" Using Suzumushi's vibrations, Tōsen pushed Kazeshini away from him and kicked Hisagi away, before turning around to prevent the other two from defeating the Gillian. "Benihikō!"

"Move!" Kira warned Fujimaru and both stopped moving forward, stepping to the side to dodge the incoming blades time and time again. Kira suddenly used Shunpo and rushed in Tōsen's direction with Wabisuke extended to the side of his body, its hook towards his opponent in an attempt to decapitate him with a lariat-like move. "Wabisuke Uragiri!"

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Tōsen quickly generated the rope of crackling yellow energy and wrapped it around Wabisuke, before slamming it down to the ground. That left Kira open for the following sword slash, right across the chest. "One down…"

"KIRA-SAN!" Fujimaru screamed and prepared to turn around to help the Vice-Captain.

"DON'T!" Hisagi shouted, before he swung one of his blades in Tōsen's direction once again, only for the latter to block. "Use your strongest attack on the Gillian to free Komamura-taichō! I'll hold him!"

"R-Right!" Fujimaru nodded before he turned back in the Gillian's direction once again. Raising his free hand towards the creature, he started the incantation. "Ye Lord! Mask of Flesh and Bone…"

"Kuraikaze!" By swinging Kazeshini's blades, Hisagi unleashed a crescent-shaped dark wind blade at Tōsen, who dodged by jumping high into the air. Hisagi quickly followed him though, using a Shunpo to appear just behind the Captain while matching his body position. Before Tōsen realized, he had his entire body surrounded in Kazeshini's chains. "I got you now!"

"What are you uselessly attempting to do now, Hisagi?" Tōsen questioned him, while Hisagi turned himself and his opponent upside down.

"I'm gonna end this once and for all! Rensamanguri!" Both started to fall at a ferocious speed, with Hisagi's intention clearly being to piledrive Tōsen's head to the ground. However, a high-pitched tone filled Hisagi's ears causing him to scream in pain and the chains to move away from Tōsen's body. It was the most powerful form of Suzumushi's main ability, the one used to knock most opponents unconscious by overloading their hearing. Now free once again, Tōsen grabbed the falling Hisagi by the throat and made use of gravity to slam him hard to the ground, back first. "Gh-gaah!"

"…Upon this Sinless Wall of Dreams Unleash but Slightly the Wrath of Your Claws! Hadō #33…" Fujimaru already had a sphere of blue energy gathered in front of his left hand when Tōsen appeared in front of him from out of nowhere with a Shunpo. "S-Sōkatsui!" After a slight hesitation, Fujimaru fired the torrent of blue energy in Tōsen's direction, the flames enveloping him completely. Even so, a couple of seconds later, Tōsen's right hand came out of the blue inferno and grabbed hold of the young Shinigami's throat. "G-Guh!"

"When you use a Kidō spell, you can't hesitate. That slight second you wasted to decide whether you would use it on me or on the Gillian made the spell that much weaker." Tōsen informed the less experienced opponent, as he appeared to be completely unscathed. Fujimaru clenched his teeth and attempted to stab Tōsen with Ryūjōmaru, but the blind Shinigami kicked the gauntlet away. He then flipped Fujimaru over his shoulders and slammed him to the ground, before stomping him hard in the abdominal region, causing him to scream in pain. Tōsen then positioned Suzumushi just above Fujimaru's heart. "It's the end for you, boy."

"Raikōhō!" Someone else shouted, causing a massive bolt of lightning to fall from the sky and consume the tall black-clad creature that stood between the Shinigami and the Seireitei gate. That stopped Tōsen from killing Fujimaru and led him to turn his head to face the Gillian's position. The Hollow was disintegrating along with the yellow barrier it had generated to trap Komamura. Not far away from there, a woman landed on the ground, facing Tōsen's position. She was obviously the responsible for the Gillian's destruction.

"You are…" Komamura mumbled as he recognized the woman that freed him.

"N-Neechan…" Ganju whispered, his breathing hard due to the broken ribs.

"Kūkaku Shiba!" The woman introduced herself while pointing her right thumb to her own chest. Her expression was as serious as ever, while she glared towards Tōsen. "You're ass is mine, bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arrancar Encyclopedia<span>**

"Today, we're going to talk about Szayelaporro's work." Gin informed, as a photo of Szayelaporro Granz appeared in the monitor behind him. "Szayelaporro is our organization's scientist and inventor. He's also responsible for information gathering." The monitor blinked and a photo of several insects appeared. "He does that by using nano-sized bugs."

"You're really shady…How did you know that?" Szayelaporro questioned him, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I have my ways…Anyway, those insects can work as cameras, with the information being transmitted into monitors like this one." Gin pointed to the monitor behind him. "It works through spiritual energy, so even people who can't see like Tōsen-san can learn of what's going on in Hueco Mundo."

"That's enough! Are you an idiot? What if Shinigami watch this show? You're giving them intel about us!" Szayelaporro pointed out, causing the shocked Gin to cover his mouth with both hands. "Besides, I didn't come here for your show, so would you just…"

"Oh! I can't believe someone actually remembered…" Tears started to flow out of Gin's closed eyes, surprising Szayelaporro. "Even if it's you, the creepy and disgusting, psychotic four-eyed butterfly…Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"What are you talking about?!" The Octava Espada angrily voiced, without noticing the calendar on the wall behind him. With a red circle on September 9th, the name "Gin-chan" was written in that same day's box. "I just came here to inform you that Aizen-sama is back!"

"Aizen-sama?" Gin's hopes of having someone remembering his birthday were crushed, so he sat on the ground with his knees against his chest, a dark cloud quickly forming over his head. "Why not Gin-chan?"

Maybe he shouldn't have turned traitor after all. If he hadn't, at least there was the chance Rangiku would give him something to celebrate his birthday with...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Redemption! The Pride of the Shiba Clan

**Author's Note:** More on this chapter's techniques..

- Kagebōshi (影法師, meaning "Silhouette") - Tosen swings Suzumushi, generating powerful vibrations in the air that move in a straight line, only noticeable by leaving a faint shadow in the ground. It the target is hit, he'll suffer considerable internal damage. This move is used by Tosen in the Bleach: Blade Battlers video games.

- Kagemonōgi (影紋扇, meaning "Shadow Crest Fan") - Tosen combines Benihiko with Kageboshi to create Kagemonogi. He will launch a barrage of blades which will bury underground. These blades work as mines and if anyone steps on one, powerful vibrations will erupt upwards to damage the opponent. This move is used by Tosen in the Bleach: Blade Battlers video games.

- Benihikō Renkasen (紅飛蝗恋華千, meaning "Crimson Flying Locust Thousand Love Flowers) - After using Benihiko a first time, Tosen continues swinging Suzumushi back and forth, unleashing a new barrage of blades with each swing. It is used in the Bleach: Dark Souls and Bleach: Blade of Fate video games.

- Wabisuke Uragiri (侘助裏斬り, meaning "The Wretched One's Reverse Beheading) - Kira runs towards his opponent with Wabisuke extended to the side, with the blade inside the hook turned in his target's direction. This results in Kira decapitating his opponent in a motion similar to a lariat. It's one of Kira's attacks in the Bleach: Heat the Soul video games.

- Kuraikaze (暗い风, meaning "Dark Wind") - Hisagi swings the blades of Kazeshini to generate crescent-shaped blades of dark-colored wind, similar in shape to Getsuga Tensho. It was used by Kazeshini in his fight against Kira in the anime.

- Rensamanguri (連鎖まんぐり, meaning "Chain Piledriver") - Hisagi knocks the opponent into the sky and follows him up. He then wraps his target with the chains of Kazeshini and drives him head first into the ground. It was used by Kazeshini in his fight against Ichigo in the anime.


	50. Redemption! The Pride of the Shiba Clan

I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry I have let you all down. Life took a turn, both in good and bad ways and time for writing was null. Please take notice that I'm not returning full time. I'll write when I have time and when I'm in the mood to do so. I will end the story, no matter how much time it takes, but please understand that I may not be here every week, nor every month. Thank you all for your support and for your understanding.

* * *

><p>Chapter 050 - Redemption! The Pride of the Shiba Clan<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Hurray! Hurray! A baby brother, Kaien! A baby brother! Isn't that great?" The young girl shouted happily as she learned the news from her father. Kaien, her older brother, wasn't as energetic as her in his celebrations, but he put on a wide grin nonetheless. _

"_C'mon, Kūkaku! You'll end up ripping my arm off!" Kaien warned her, but that only earned him a punch straight to the nose. "OUCH!"_

"_If I want to celebrate, I'll celebrate! And no one tells me how to do it! Understood?" Kūkaku, as authoritative as ever, quickly made her older brother nod frenetically in agreement. _

"_Hahaha! You're as hyper as ever, Kūkaku." Their father, a tall man with long, spiky dark hair remarked. "You should start acting more like a girl, you know? Like…"_

"_If I don't want to act like a girl, then I won't! Understood?" Kūkaku shouted after once again delivering a punch, this time to her own father who ended up nodding frenetically like his son had done before. If the exchange would seem strange to anyone else watching, it seemed to be something pretty casual in the house of the Shiba Clan._

"_TAICHŌ!" The twins Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko appeared out of nowhere calling for their Captain. The two 3__rd__ Seats were just wearing the custom Shihakushō that all Shinigami used. "WE'VE BEEN CALLED!"_

"_I'm going. Kaien, Kūkaku…go see your mother and Ganju. Unohana has allowed us to see them already, so go there and give them a kiss for me." The head of the Shiba Clan turned around, his Captain haori flowing behind him with the symbol of the 10__th__ Division on the back. "I won't take long…"_

_(…)_

"_Shinpachi Shiba is dead!"_

"_He sacrificed himself to stop the menace!"_

"_The Captain of the 10__th__ Division has fallen!"_

_(…)_

"_What a dark day this is…" Shunsui Kyōraku stated. Like all other Captains present at the ceremony, he was wearing a black haori out of respect for the deceased person. "Dying from a broken heart…could things become any sadder than this?"_

"_If only Central 46 had made the right thing and just blame the true responsible!" The frustrated Ukitake said. "There was no point in blaming Shinpachi and strip the house of the Shiba of their rank of Noble House."_

"_You know that there was no way to blame him, Ukitake-taichō. He destroyed all evidence. What Commander-in-Chief Shihōin did is illegal and only happened because I agreed that my subordinate needed to be punished for his actions." An elderly man who had purple hair, with a white streak going through the center, and a long purple beard remembered the younger Shinigami. He was Bansui Amatsuki, the Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief. "The fact that he has been placed in the Maggot's Nest must remain hidden or there will be repercussions towards Shihōin."_

"_I know that, but…it's not fair!" Ukitake raised his voice a bit, causing some people to stare at him. Kyōraku grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "He sacrificed himself for all of us and yet he's the one who's blamed? That's a bunch of bull…"_

"_Ukitake-taichō." Unohana prevented him from continuing as she would not tolerate foul language, especially during a funeral. "Someone had to be responsible for what happened and in his heart Shinpachi felt he was responsible. I'm sure he wouldn't mind to have his name sullied if it meant the menace was dealt with. Although…" Unohana stared to the gravestone that had just been placed next to Shinpachi Shiba's. In front of it, Kūkaku was on her knees crying loudly, while her brother Kaien stood behind her with a hand on her left shoulder and carrying the sleeping Ganju in the other. He stared to the graves of his parents with tears silently rolling down his face. "I'm sure he never expected things to get so out of hand…"_

_(…)_

"_I was counting on both of you to help me handle the 10__th__ Division while I have this situation in my hands, but I'll have to agree that this is for the best. I'll accept your resignations." Isshin, the new Captain of the 10__th__ Division, sighed after he spoke to the two men in front of him. The now former 3__rd__ Seats of the 10__th__ Division bowed in gratitude to the new Captain. "I never expected such an attitude from the Shiba clansmen. I always saw them as men of pride, not people who would get ashamed of something like this and turn their backs on the clan. In the end, it's for the best if you take the children with you into the Rukongai."_

"_Indeed. At least there with us they will be safe." Shiroganehiko nodded in agreement with the words of Isshin._

"_It's the least we can do. They are our best friend's children after all…" Koganehiko added, unaware that they were being watched by said children._

_(…)_

"_Come on, Ganju! Come on!" Kūkaku encouraged her baby brother to walk in her direction. She had been playing with him the entire afternoon, in front of their house, in the middle of a prairie in West Rukongai. Slowly, step by step, Ganju reached his sister who celebrated loudly with him, causing him to laugh happily. He then tried to reach for one of the spheres that his sister had placed on the ground, before they started to play, but she stopped him from reaching it in time. "No! Bad Ganju! Bad! This is not for you to play."_

"_What is this? I know who you are…" A Shinigami appeared out of nowhere shouting at the girl. "You are one of the children of that Shiba dog! You dirty mutts…I lost my little brother in that incident!"_

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Kūkaku placed herself in a defensive stance between Ganju and the Shinigami, while the latter walked in her direction. "B-Back off! BACK OFF!"_

_(…)_

"_What's her condition?" Kaien asked to the twins. Ganju was sleeping peacefully in his arms, completely unscathed. _

"_Her left leg is broken. She also has six broken ribs and a concussion, all from the beating that Shinigami gave her." Shiroganehiko went through the many injuries Kūkaku had suffered. "And that's the good news…"_

"_I don't know what combination of explosives she used to kill that Shinigami. Whatever she did was something very powerful, not because of the explosion itself, but because of the explosive's fragments." Koganehiko continued from what his brother had said already. "His upper body, including his face, was covered in shards. That's what killed him. What I assume that happened was…that was her only chance of survival. So, to make sure the explosive worked and to make sure the explosion didn't reach Ganju…she probably closed the distance and detonated it at a close range."_

"_You mean she was hit by her own explosion?" The shocked Kaien questioned, while he stared to the curtains that surrounded the bed she was resting on. "You said her other injuries were good news. What was the result of the explosion?"_

"_Her right arm…" Shiroganehiko let out a long sigh and covered his face with one hand. "From below the elbow it was covered in shards of the explosive, just like what happened to that guy. We had no choice but to…take it off."_

"_I hate them…" Kūkaku had been listening to her brother's conversation with the twins from the other side of the curtains. Her face was covered in tears while she repeated the words in her mind. "I hate…Shinigami!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" High in the sky, Kūkaku generated a massive orb of yellow energy between her hands and fired it in the form of a wide beam of destruction. The effect of the spell was devastating as her target, the Gillian that was trapping Sajin Komamura with its Negación ability, was completely destroyed. Gravity pulled her down to the ground, where she landed safely on her own two feet.

"You are…" Komamura mumbled as he recognized the woman at his right. She didn't stare at him though, choosing to look the opposite side.

"N-Neechan…" Ganju whispered, as he felt his sister's eyes falling on him. His breathing was hard due to the broken ribs.

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't stand this any longer! I'm going to help them!" Ganju shouted, before picking up his meat cleaver._

"_Stop right there, Ganju!" Kūkaku demanded, as her younger brother was about to cross the front door of their house. "Do you dare to disobey me? I told you already, it's not an affair of ours! It's a Shinigami affair!"_

"_Obey you? Why should I?" Ganju spoke without turning to face her._

"_What did you…?!" Kūkaku inadvertently broke the pipe on her hand and rushed in Ganju's direction. Blind with rage, she turned him around and grabbed him by his throat. "Say that again! Say it, I dare you! Disrespectful little punk, after everything I did for you…"_

"_What? Are you going to throw the fact you lost your arm for me to my face? To make me feel guilty? Then, it really is true…You're not the neechan I admire anymore." Ganju actually said what he wanted while looking her in the eyes, which shocked her even more. "The neechan I know would never let such a meaningless thing like 'hate for Shinigami' stop her from saving her loved ones! That didn't stop Kaien, it didn't stop father and for sure it won't stop me!" Ganju then grabbed his sister by her wrists and forced her to release him. "The neechan I know would never abandon her pride of being a Shiba. The way you are now…you're nothing more than a heartless, selfish bitch!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Kūkaku quickly slapped Ganju across the face, nearly knocking him down. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I'll never…never forgive you!"_

"_I don't need your forgiveness. I just want you to leave hate aside and…to make me proud of you once again." Ganju finished what he had to say, before he barged out of their house, leaving Kūkaku frozen in her place. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Was it worth it?" Kūkaku asked to her fallen brother, while she evaluated her soon to be opponent with her eyes. "The beating you just took…was it worth it?"

"Sure as hell it was!" Ganju answered with a grin quickly forming on his face. The fire on Kūkaku's eyes showed him that she was back to her old self.

"Kūkaku Shiba!" The woman introduced herself while pointing her right thumb to her own chest. Her expression was as serious as ever, while she glared towards Tōsen. "You're ass is mine, bitch!"

"Kūkaku Shiba…" Tōsen repeated the name, before he completely ignored Fujimaru. An opponent of Kūkaku's caliber would need his full attention.

"I'm sorry Kūkaku-san, but I won't let you face him alone." Komamura started to speak, but Kūkaku raised a hand to cut him off.

"If you remember correctly, you owe me one, Komamura. This battle is mine alone, I need it." She then finally stared to the Captain. "If he defeats me, then you take over. Until then, step back."

"Alright." He reluctanctly agreed, before he started to think on a way to prevent a possible escape on Tōsen's part.

"Let's go!" Both Kūkaku and Tōsen shouted, before they rushed against one another. As the distance between them closed, Tōsen positioned his sword to the right side of his body while holding its handle with both hands. Kūkaku had her left fist raised, ready to punch her opponent in the face. As they were about to enter in reaching distance, Kūkaku lowered her upper body and punched the ground instead, causing the many rocks that composed it to be raised into the air. "What is this?!"

"You're faster than me. Do you really think I'll let you reach me with your sword?" Kūkaku asked, just before the biggest chunk of rock, nearly as big as her, came down between both of them. The fireworks expert punched the large rock, causing it to break into many smaller ones that were sent flying towards Tōsen, successfully hitting him. "Rocks don't have Reiryoku, they're just Reishi. That's the specialty of Quincy, not Shinigami. Being unable to see and to sense them properly, your weakness is the surroundings, isn't it?"

"Damn you…" Tōsen prepared to counter, but was hit by a punch in the face, much to his shock. _"How did she hit me? I was unable to sense her!"_

"_My prosthetic limb doesn't release any Reiatsu for you to sense, Tōsen!_" Kūkaku grinned, while the metal wire string that connected her artificial arm and the fist she had just fired towards her opponent retracted to join both pieces together once again. With Tōsen stunned, Kaien's sister charged towards him and aimed a rising, soccer-like kick to his jaw, but the blind man dodged by an inch before performing a back handspring to gain distance. However, as Tōsen's feet finished touching the ground, Kūkaku was already above him, bringing down her left, flame-enveloped fist. "DIE BASTARD! Kakaku Shahō Version 1: Yakuzaki!"

The flaming fist nailed Tōsen's back with great impact, slamming him face first to the ground and causing the pavement to crack, much like what happened following Kūkaku's very first punch. As soon as Kūkaku backed away from Tōsen though, a pillar of flames erupted from where he was, enveloping him completely.

"She…She's strong…" Fujimaru mumbled, while he watched from the floor, his hand rubbing his sore belly. Komamura watched the scene carefully, while Kūkaku grinned proudly. That smile faded away however, as a figure emerged from the burning inferno. "N-No way…"

"Powerful, very powerful indeed…" Tōsen praised his opponent. His body wasn't harmed in any way, something that shocked every other person in the battlefield. "You're very skilled for someone who isn't a Shinigami, Kūkaku Shiba."

"_I'm sure I hit him. He couldn't have dodged my attack…" _Kūkaku bit her lower lip in thought. _"Even if he can resist one of my full-power punches, his body can't be durable enough to resist Yakuzaki's flames. However, there's not a single burn mark… He must have healed himself, but the only way to do it that fast is regeneration. No Shinigami can regenerate though, that's a Hollow power! Don't tell me…"_

"Kūkaku Shiba! Look out!" Komamura shouted, as Tōsen capitalized on Kūkaku being distracted to reach her. Even so, Kūkaku was cunning and had a counter move ready. She quickly drew a circle on the ground with her right foot, causing a stream of sand to rise and hit Tōsen as he was about to slash her with Suzumushi.

"_What skill! She performed that Seppa spell with her foot!" _Fujimaru thought, genuinely impressed by Kūkaku's move. Slowed by the sand, Tōsen let himself be kicked by Kūkaku in his right wrist, causing his arm to be spread to the side, leaving his torso exposed.

"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" The fireworks expert generated a perfectly round orb of yellow spiritual energy in her hand and drove it into Tōsen's chest, firing it away as a massive concentrated energy beam, in hopes of wiping him away of existence. Following the explosion the smoke cleared, revealing that Tōsen was sent flying a considerable distance away from Kūkaku. However, as he slowly got back to his feet, the Soul Society residents saw that Tōsen once again got out of his predicament unscathed. _"It can't be! I'm sure I got a full hit!"_

"You're starting to push me a little bit too far. I shall end this quickly…Shiba!" As soon as the former Captain said this, Kūkaku's eyes widened as much as they could. He was pointing his right fist to the closest person to him, Ganju. Only now did she notice that the explosion caused him to land close to her brother. "Hadō # 54…"

"Sh-Shit…" The defenseless Ganju mumbled as he saw the orb of purple spiritual energy forming in front of Tōsen's fist.

"Haien!" Tōsen fired the blast of energy in Ganju's direction. Komamura drew his sword and prepared to use Shunpo to intercept the blast, but Kūkaku was already on the move. With her left fist covered in flames, she punched the Haien blast away, sending it crashing against the Seireimon.

This was Tōsen's intention from the beginning, as by the time Kūkaku punched the energy blast, he was already behind her. He brandished his sword, with Kūkaku only having time to turn around and block it with her artificial limb. After a moment of resistance, Suzumushi cut through the prosthetic arm, just above the wrist. As Tōsen prepared to swing his Zanpakutō once more, Kūkaku drew her own sword from the back of the stub of her right arm, just above the elbow, and used it to block the enemy attack.

"You dirty bastard! For someone who speaks so highly of justice, you resorted to quite a dirty trick, didn't you? Where have your honor and pride gone, Tōsen?" Kūkaku shouted, as she pushed Suzumushi away with her own sword, before slashing herself. Tōsen blocked it, but with more effort than he expected.

"Honor? Pride? Those feelings would only taint my justice. I don't have any use for them. But since you speak of pride…" Tōsen spun around and slashed with Suzumushi, but Kūkaku ducked down and got back up in time to block the second slash. The impact was strong enough to raise some sparks. "No regular sword can clash with a Zanpakutō, which leads me to ask… For someone who speaks so bitterly of Shinigami, you resorted to quite a Shinigami trick, didn't you?"

"Shinigami? You're wrong, Tōsen… All Shinigami have a Zanpakutō, but that doesn't mean that every Zanpakutō possessor is a Shinigami." Feeling insulted by Tōsen's remark, a new fire suddenly rose inside Kūkaku. She pushed her opponent's sword away and punched him hard in the gut, before following up with a hard, rising palm strike to the jaw that lifted Tōsen of his feet. A glow suddenly appeared inside of what remained of her artificial limb. "Shinigami? Hollow? Just a soul that dwells Soul Society? I don't care what I am! I doesn't matter if I love or hate what I am! The only thing that matters is who I am and that is something I know well… I am Kūkaku Shiba, the baddest bitch alive!"

"_Hehe! That's my neechan!" _Ganju thought with a proud smile on his face.

"Take this! Kakaku Reihō!" As Tōsen's body descended from above, Kūkaku fired a massive beam of yellow and red spiritual energy from what remained of her artificial arm, nailing the falling opponent directly. Out of all energy attacks used by Kūkaku this one caused the biggest explosion, along with a shower of sparks that resembled the fireworks employed by the Shiba family. "This should do…"

* * *

><p><strong>At that time, in Hueco Mundo…<strong>

"Impressive. Comparing it with my data, this last attack should have been nearly as powerful as a level 80 Hadō." Szayelaporro analyzed the fight between Tōsen and Kūkaku, as he watched it from one of his monitors. He chuckled, while he fixed his glasses. "Still… That won't be enough to defeat Kaname Tōsen. Not anymore…"

"Indeed. Very few Shinigami will be able to defeat Tōsen, as he is now." Someone else spoke from behind the Octava Espada. Szayelaporro quickly turned around to confirm who had sneaked inside his lab.

"Ai-Aizen-sama!" Sweat quickly rolled down the side of Szayelaporro's face, as Aizen came out of the shadows. "How…How long have you been there?"

"I just arrived. We have a new Primera Espada. One that may be more powerful than the previous one…" Aizen trailed off, as he saw Szayelaporro unconsciously bit his lower lip. With a slight smile forming on his face, Aizen continued. "Where's Gin? I have been looking for him. I'm sure you know of his whereabouts."

"He went outside to pick…something…we found out in the monitors. He said it would please you greatly, Aizen-sama." Szayelaporro informed his master.

"Very well. I'll return to the throne room now. Contact Tōsen and tell him to come back, his mission is finished." Aizen ordered, before he left the laboratory. Szayelaporro quickly went back to the monitors and started pressing some buttons.

"It's a good thing I sent my Rokureichū with Tōsen." Szayelaporro smirked and clicked on a final button.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Soul Society…<strong>

"It…It can't be!" The shocked Kūkaku mumbled, as the smoke resulting from the last explosion started to clear. Tōsen was standing, staring up to the blue sky with his blind eyes, with his body untouched. "How is it possible?! What have you become, Tōsen?!"

"Me? I am just an instrument of justice and I shall serve it to you right…"

"Now? Now's not the time, Tōsen-san." A voice sounded inside Tōsen's head. Using the spirit bugs that he planted inside the former Captain's body, Szayelaporro was able to communicate with him. "Aizen-sama has returned to Las Noches. He has ordered you to return and report your findings."

"Very well. Prepare Hooleer, I may need him." Tōsen spoke to apparently no one, confusing his enemies. Suddenly, a Garganta opened up in the sky, dropping a black, viscous substance. As the viscous goo hit the floor, the substance started to spread into an army of Gillian. "Time's up."

"What do you mean?!" Fujimaru asked, as he stood on one knee with a pained look on his face.

"Son of a bitch! You're running away?!" Kūkaku shouted to Tōsen, who already had his back turned to her. "Damn you! What the hell did you come here for anyway?!"

"Let's just say I didn't come here to chit-chat. You're in luck though, my mission is complete." Tōsen spoke with clear disdain. The Garganta opened a little more, revealing a huge, purple eye and the heads of a few more Gillian. One of the Gillian opened its mouth and fired a yellow energy beam in Tōsen's direction, enveloping him. "I shall not waste any more time in this place."

"BANKAI!" Komamura suddenly roared, causing his Zanpakutō to glow. A hundred meters tall giant, clad in armour, erupted from the ground behind him, wielding a sword proportional to his size. He looked like a samurai and mimicked Komamura's movements. "Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" As the Captain of the 7th Division swung his sword, the giant swung his as well and cleaved the heads of nearly half the Gillians. Komamura then look upwards and prepared to swing his sword once again. "I won't let you escape, Tōsen!"

"Useless." Tōsen calmly said, as he saw the giant's blade moving towards the sky, in an attempt to slash the creatures inside the Garganta and therefore stop the Negación. Once more the Garganta expanded in size, just before the purple eye glowed yellow and a loud screech was heard. Strong winds that transported an awful stench came out of the Garganta and were strong enough to stop the advance of the giant's sword. As Komamura struggled to move the giant sword forward, Tōsen concluded his ascension to the Garganta. "Farewell, Komamura. I don't intend to meet you ever again."

"TŌSEN!" Komamura roared once more, as he saw the Garganta close. Furious to have seen his former best friend escape from Soul Society a second time, Komamura unleashed his rage on the remaining Gillian by decapitating them with the giant's sword one by one. As the final one disintegrated, Komamura ended his Bankai and returned his Zanpakutō to its sealed state. "Damn it…"

"I'm sorry, Komamura. I tried my best to finish him, but he seems…immortal." Kūkaku seemed upset as she stared up to the sky. Eventually, Komamura took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"I know. Your effort would have worked with anyone else but him. I'm not sure I would be able to finish him off myself, so…" Komamura trailed off, as he stared to all his comrades. Fujimaru had somehow managed to reach Ganju and was able to change his position so that he could breathe more confortably. On the other side of the battlefield, Iba and Hisagi helped each other in the difficult task that was lifting Kira, as both had back injuries. "Don't worry about him fleeing. The most important thing is that no one died and no one seems to be seriously injured either. We'll take them all to Unohana-taichō and they will all recover quickly."

"You can leave Ganju to me. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko have enough skill to…" Kūkaku started to sneak her and Ganju's way out of going to Seireitei, but Komamura cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're not particularly fond of Shinigami, but I'm not telling you to come to Seireitei as a Shinigami. I'm telling you to come as Sajin Komamura." Komamura told her, causing her eyes to widen and her expression to soften. A smile slowly started to form in her face, before she nodded.

"Sure, we'll go." She answered him, while they walked towards the gate. Near it, Jidanbō had just woken up. "How are you feeling, Jidanbō?"

"I've been better, but I guess I've been worse as well." The gentle giant answered, without even trying to get up. "Thank you, Kūkaku. You guys really saved my hide."

"No need to thank me! What are friends for?" She asked him, while she gently caressed a spot of his enormous arm. _"I wonder what that attack was all about though...One thing we found out for sure. Aizen is ordering Hollow attacks here in Seireitei. What is that demon plotting?"_

"See what I told you? All...All works out if you put a lil' bit of courage in it!" Ganju weakily told Fujimaru, who nodded with a smile. Kūkaku reached them with a serious look on her face. "Neechan…"

"Listen carefully, as I will only say this once…" Kūkaku started, before she bowed her head, shocking both Fujimaru and Ganju. "Forgive me, Ganju. I'm sorry for what I said to you and I want to thank you for opening my eyes."

"Neechan's…sorry?" Ganju mumbled, as this was probably the first time he heard her asking for forgiveness.

"And you, Fujimaru…forgive me for my words, as well. You can be friends with whoever you wish to, as long as you don't become a Shinigami. As long as you remain who you are…Fujimaru Kudō." Kūkaku's words made Fujimaru's eyes widen, before they warmed his heart. His characteristic smile filled his face and soon, a similar one appeared on Kūkaku's. "Now, one final thing… If you ever mention I said that I'm sorry, I'll kill you both on the spot!"

"PLEASE NOOOOO!" Fujimaru and Ganju shouted at the same time and quickly darted in the Seireimon's direction, like if all injuries were already healed. Kūkaku followed them a bit slower, chuckling at the same time.

"_And I proudly am Shiba…_ _Kūkaku Shiba._" She said to herself, with a smile that hadn't been on her face for over one hundred years.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, in Las Noches...<strong>

"Aizen-sama." Tōsen greeted his master, as he bowed in front of his throne.

"Welcome back, Kaname." Aizen nodded to his follower. "You seem to have come back unharmed. It seems you are adjusting well to your new powers."

"Yes. I was forced to use it three times, but it worked so well that they were unable to notice it." Tōsen informed Aizen, even though he already knew of this as he watched the battle while he was on Szayelaporro's lab. "As for the mission itself...there have been no changes to Seireitei's defenses. Even though I found resistance, it wasn't organized. It seemed like the ones I found were the ones closest to the gate."

"I see... they intend to show their troops that we're not enough of a threat for them to fortify their defenses, in an attempt to boost their confidence levels. They want every Shinigami to think they can defeat us." Aizen chuckled, as he knew the army he was assembling was going to be able to more than scare Soul Society's Shinigami. Before they could discuss it any further, the doors of the throne opened all of a sudden. Gin Ichimaru entered in the room with his usual scary smile.

"Aizen-taichō." Gin greeted his superior with a nod, before continuing. "I've brought you some guests."

"Guests? Show them in." Aizen for once showed some confusion. Szayelaporro didn't give any details on what they found, but now it seemed that the 'things' were actually 'someones'. A fully-grown man and a young girl crossed the doors of the throne room, causing Aizen's eyes to widen slightly and an evil smirk to form on his face. He had crimson hair and wore a Captain's haori. She wore the regular Shihakushō and used her blond hair in a ponytail. "Welcome to Las Noches."

"Wait a minute... Sōsuke Aizen? Is that you?" The confused man asked, as he never expected to see Aizen as the ruler of a fortress in the middle of the world of the Hollows.

"Asking questions already? Don't you have something else to say first?" Gin asked to the redhead Shinigami, as he moved behind him. From there, Gin could see the symbol of the 5th Division on his back.

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much for saving us! We've been lost in that damned desert for days!" The man answered, completely oblivious to the path Aizen followed in life. The girl was feeling unconfortable, as if she was wondering if being there was better than being in the desert. She also looked to the grey-haired man behind her from time to time, as she was pretty sure of who he was.

"You don't need to thank me. In fact, it was Gin who saved you." Aizen motioned to the grey-haired man as he spoke, causing the blond girl's eyes to widen. She had been right the entire time, the man behind her was Gin Ichimaru. "However, we can't say we saved you as an act of good will, you see. We saved you because we thought you would understand. Understand...why I became an enemy of Soul Society and why I'm here in Hueco Mundo now."

"An enemy of Soul Society?" The man's eyes widened and he quickly went for his Zanpakutō. "Aizen! What the hell do you want from us?!"

"Your sister Konoka is dead, Suzunami-taichō." Aizen sudden revealed, causing Seigen Suzunami to suddenly freeze. Matsuri Kudō's eyes widened and she stared to her adoptive father, as if asking if they could trust what Aizen was telling them. "Or to be more precise, she was already dead. By the time you two disappeared along with Arturo, she had already drawn her last breath..."

"No!" Seigen shouted and started to walk in the direction of Aizen's throne. "I don't believe it!"

"Allow me to show you proof then. Garganta Vista!" Aizen touched the air in front of him with a finger, creating a Garganta portal that started a visual broadcast similar to a television screen. The portal showed what once seemed to be a mansion. It had been abandoned for a long time and everything seemed to be broken and rotten.

"What is this?!" Seigen mumbled. He had recognized the place as soon as he saw it and so did Matsuri.

"That's...the Suzunami mansion." She said, even though she couldn't believe what happened to her and her family's house.

"I think this makes things clear." Aizen waved his arm, causing the portal to disperse.

"No! This isn't true! You're trying to manipulate us!" Matsuri accused Aizen of his bad intentions. Seigen laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I will only believe it when I see it with my own eyes." Seigen said to his former Vice-Captain. Flashes of a conversation with Shinji Hirako about Aizen's real self passed through his mind.

"I see. In that case you should go to Soul Society. I won't stop you." Aizen's words sounded friendly, but neither of his guests were able to trust him. He decided that if he couldn't put them on his side, he would make them despise Soul Society more than they despised him. "But there are two things I want you to remember. The Soul Society allowed Konoka to use the Shisuikyō, knowing full well the danger involved. What's more, the Shisuikyō still exists in Soul Society, even now. Who, then, is your enemy?"

"My enemy?!" Seigen lowered his head, as he reflected on Aizen's words. Even Matsuri seemed a little troubled about that last revelation. The seeds of doubt had been planted.

"You must be tired. Please Kaname, escort them to what will be their new rooms." Aizen instructed the blind man. Only now did Seigen and Matsuri notice him and they were startled to see him. They started to wonder what could've happened for all these seated officers to have turned their backs on Soul Society.

"You're going to use them, aren't you?" Gin asked to his master, who nodded with an evil smirk on his face. "Did you stop to think that if they are here...he could be as well?"

"Of course I did, Gin. If they appeared here in Hueco Mundo after all these years, he must have appeared as well." Aizen agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, in Seigen's room...<strong>

"Do you really think Konoka-sama is gone?" The scared Matsuri asked to her father.

"I don't trust a thing about Aizen. I don't trust what he said. And for all that matters, I don't even know if we can really believe that is Aizen. We're in Hueco Mundo, this is not their place. It doesn't make sense." Seigen held his chin thoughtfully. "But that's it, I'm sure this is Hueco Mundo, the land where Hollows dwell. And it's a fact that Aizen and his men saved us as we were lying helpless in Hueco Mundo."

"So does that make what he said true?" Matsuri questioned. It made sense for them to have saved them from the Hollows since they were Shinigami, even if renegade ones. So Matsuri was starting to believe that at least those three were really the ones they knew from the past. And so, what Aizen said may have been true as well.

"We won't know until we go to Soul Society to see for ourselves." A darker look suddenly appeared on Seigen's face though. "But like Aizen, I don't trust the Soul Society either! The Gotei 13 lost to Arturo and they forced a defenseless woman into the battlefield to deal with him for them. That much I saw! If that weakness resulted in Konoka's death, I won't allow them to continue to exist! Not the Shisuikyō, and not the Soul Society that made her use it, either!"

"Seigen-sama..." Matsuri stared down, with tears forming in her eyes. She was seeing her father being consumed by anger, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. In fact, she agreed with some of the things he was saying. _"Is this a nightmare? Can this really be happening? If Konoka-sama really is gone, I don't know what I will do! What do I do?"_

"Matsuri, I need to tell you something. It's about your brother and Konoka." Seigen said, seemingly calmer and looking very serious.

_"Fujimaru..." _Her mind stopped as soon as Seigen referenced her brother. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. _"What do I do? Where are you, big brother?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

"Happy birthday… to Gin-chan! Happy birthday…to Gin-chan! Happy birthday to… Gin…chan! Happy birthday to…" Gin remained seated in the corner of the studio where the 'Arrancar Encyclopedia' show was filmed, chanting the birthday song to himself, until he was interrupted by a door sliding until it was open.

"So this is where you are, Gin." Aizen spoke in his usual calm tone. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Szayelaporro told me you had gone out."

"Ah yes…I'm sorry, Aizen-taichō. I went to pick something for you and I came here as soon as I arrived. I should've reported to you, I know…" Gin said, before letting out a heavy sigh. He seemed really depressed. "I guess I was hoping that someone would come here to find me…"

"You were hoping for that?" Aizen asked, even though he didn't sound interested at all.

"Yeah… Ah forget it! What's up, Aizen-taichō? What did you want from me?" Gin asked while he stood, his smile slowly returning to his face.

"Well, in fact I came looking for you to give you something." Aizen started to inform him. Gin's eyes nearly opened, as a thought crossed his mind. What if what Aizen had for him was…a birthday gift? He was still in time, as the clock still hadn't reached midnight.

"You have something…for me?" Gin asked carefully and Aizen answered by nodding. Gin's smile was never so happy. He started to imagine all the things Aizen could have brought him. A new uniform? A coupon for a free dinner? Permission to use Aizen's jacuzzi? An unicorn? All this and much more crossed Gin's mind. "What is it? Taichō! Taichō! Aizen-taichō! What do you have for Gin-chan?"

"Well, you sure seem excited." Aizen noticed and smiled warmly, causing Gin to become even more impatient. "What I have for you is…"

"What you for me is?" Gin tried to get a faster answer, but seeing the reproving look in Aizen's face, he quickly backed away. "Sorry, taichō…"

"What I have for you is…" Aizen smiled once again, as he finally revealed what it was. "…the privilege of once again taking care of Las Noches, as I will have to leave once again. It seems our scouts found trails of a Vasto Lorde in sector 12 and…"

"_Nothing…" _Gin desperately thought, before tears started to roll down his face. He wasn't even listening to Aizen anymore. _"Nothing for Gin-chan. He didn't remember my birthday at all…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the <span>Return to Soul Society Arc<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> - A few details about Kukaku's techniques in this chapter:

- Kakaku Shahō Version 1: Yakuzaki (花鶴射法一倍・焼く咲, meaning "Flower Crane Archery Onefold Style: Burning Bloom") - A battle oriented version of Kagizaki, Kukaku surrounds her fist in burning spiritual power and punches the floor, raising a pillar of flames that will cause a massive explosion. It's what she used in the anime to break Ganju and Ichigo's fight in her house the first she met the latter, and resulted in her house being completely destroyed.

- Kakaku Reihō (花鶴霊砲, meaning "Flower Crane Spirit Cannon") - After detaching her artificial hand from the rest of the prosthetic limb, she uses the arm as a cannon, firing a blast of concentrated red and yellow spiritual energy that is nearly as powerful as a level 80 Hado spell.

- Hisenkō (火穿孔, meaning "Fire Punch") - A punch with a fist enveloped in fiery spiritual power. Kukaku used it to punch Tosen's Haien away. Yamamoto used something similar during his fight against Wonderweiss in the anime.


	51. Improve! The Humans Start Training

Just to clarify something from the last chapter... Shinpachi Shiba, Kaien's father, died before Turn Back the Pendulum's events. He's the Captain of the 10th Division who died in duty. Isshin became captain of the 10th Division shortly after Urahara became Captain of the 12th. By the time Fujimaru and Matsuri became Shinigami, Isshin was inactive for reasons that will be later explained. He returned shortly after Aizen became captain of the 5th Division. This will all be explained in later chapters.

As for this one, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, to show the progress of the Humans. Much of what is written here is taken from the anime and manga, but I felt it was needed. It's important to establish that all this happened on September 9th, leaving the next two months until Orihime's kidnapping free for me to write the 3rd Phantom plot. Be careful not to skip it, as there are some important interactions, like in the end. Good read!

**NEW STORY**: Cherry Blossom's Man, which revolves around Kaien's feelings for Matsuri. It is **CANON** with this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion of Three Phantoms Arc <strong>(051 - 069)

* * *

><p>Chapter 051 - Improve! The Humans Start Training<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon of September 9th, in Karakura Town...<strong>

"As usual you're quick with your work, aren't you, Hitsugaya-taichō?" Yamamoto spoke to Hitsugaya through the monitor which had been installed in Orihime's living room. "The reason we had you prepare this line so urgently was none other than... we've discovered Sōsuke Aizen's true objective."

"Aizen's true objective?" The shocked Hitsugaya questioned, to which the Captain Commander answered positively.

"Oh...This seems to be a pretty important conversation, so I'll leave the room!" Orihime excused herself and turned back towards the door.

"Wait. This conversation affects you humans as well, please stay and listen." Yamamoto's words stopped Orihime, who looked over her shoulder and back to the monitor. "It's been one month now since Aizen vanished. As you know, the investigations to the office of the Captain of the 5th Division discovered that Aizen had used the underground Central 46 chamber. Searches to the Seijōtōkyorin and Daireishokairō are ongoing. Ukitake, who was investigating the Daireishokairō discovered some clues earlier today."

"Ukitake did?" The Captain of the 10th Division asked, his eyes widening a bit more. Behind him, both Rangiku and Orihime listened carefully. "The information Aizen was looking at...what was it?"

"The Ōken." Yamamoto revealed, causing great shock to spread through Hitsugaya's face.

"Umm... what is this Ōken?" The confused Orihime asked.

"Just like how it's written... it's the key to the royal house. There's a royal family in Soul Society as well." Rangiku clarified for the human girl. "But even if you say 'king', because all of Soul Society is left to the Central 46 chamber and he doesn't do anything at all, it doesn't really feel like he exists. In reality, both the Captain and I have never seen him directly with our own eyes."

"Indeed. That king's name is Soul King and his existence is symbolical yet indispensable to all of Soul Society. While the royal palace is within Soul Society, it exists within a separate space and the Royal Guard defends it." Yamamoto continued the explanation. "The Ōken is the key that opens the space that leads to where the royal palace is located."

"So that means... Aizen-san intends to reach that King..." Orihime quickly concluded.

"Kill him." Yamamoto bluntly said it. "Most likely, that's what he intends. However, that is not where the problem lies."

"The book that Aizen looked at wasn't about where the Ōken could be found." Hitsugaya hypothesized, as he knew that Aizen already knew that.

"That is true. The whereabouts of the Ōken are told only to the Captains of the Gotei 13 orally. Therefore there is no such thing as a book that has its location recorded. Besides, Aizen knows where to find the Ōken but he can't reach it." The oldest Shinigami continued. "What he was reading was literature describing the situation when the Ōken was made. What he found out was how to create an Ōken. In other words, he found out he needs 100,000 souls and a heavily spiritual area whose radius extends one reiri. There's only one heavily spiritual area that matches those requirements and Aizen will target it for sure. That area... is Karakura Town."

"He's coming... for us?" Orihime mumbled, scared of what would be the future of her and her loved ones.

"It is difficult to imagine the details, thinking realistically, but I will put it simply... In the case that Aizen manages to complete the Ōken as he learned from that document, both Karakura Town and the land and people in contact with it, all of it will be ripped away from the world and vanish completely." Yamamoto warned the human girl, more than the pair of Shinigami in front of her.

"Th...that can't be..." Orihime whispered, her hands shaking. "Stop... isn't there any way to stop that from happening?"

"Even if there is none, we will stop it. That is why the Gotei 13 exists." Yamamoto assured, causing Orihime's trembling to suddenly stop. "It's limited, but there is still time. According to Kurotsuchi's report, the Hōgyoku, released from its seal within a soul, is in a deep sleep. Even using the prescribed methods, it will take four months for the Hōgyoku to completely awaken. Unless the Hōgyoku is awakened, Aizen cannot gather what he needs. It will be after that that he makes his next move. The showdown will be this winter." The Captain Commander then hit the tip of his cane in the ground, startling Orihime. "Until them, we must all strengthen our skill, and each man should make his preparations for battle."

"Hai!" Both Hitsugaya and Rangiku nodded in understanding.

"And Orihime Inoue... Aizen will be targeting the Living World, so there will be times when we may not be able to hold them back on our own. We will need the strength of the Living World as well... Could you relay that to Ichigo Kurosaki?" The old Shinigami asked to the young girl.

"Hai!" She quickly nodded and left the room. She had felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure earlier, so she knew where to find him.

"There's a thing though, Captain Commander." Hitsugaya spoke to his superior. "Both Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin ask for permission to temporarily send Ichigo Kurosaki to Soul Society a week from now, so that he can hone his skills. Apparently, the last two Arrancar attacks had him as a target, so they feel he would be safer in Soul Society. They're just waiting for him to complete his current training."

"Hmm... Most likely, Ichigo Kurosaki will still be targeted if he comes to Soul Society. Earlier today, Kaname Tōsen assaulted the Hakutōmon." Yamamoto revealed, causing both Shinigami to stare at him in shock. "Even so, here we can provide better protection for him than there. I'm sure that for now you can handle things down there, Hitsugaya-taichō. If coming to Soul Society for a time will be benefitial to Ichigo Kurosaki's strength and therefore to our own, so be it." Yamamoto allowed Urahara and Yoruichi's request.

"Well, I'll go pass this on to Ikkaku and the others." Rangiku said, before she left the room.

"Yes, I will go too." Hitsugaya turned around, intending to leave towards Urahara Shop to inform the former Captains of what had been discussed.

"Could you wait just a moment, Hitsugaya-taichō?" Yamamoto stopped the young Captain from leaving. "There's someone who has been waiting for a long while now in order to speak to you."

"You're... Hinamori!" Hitsugaya mumbled, as he recognized the Vice-Captain of the 5th Division, who had just appeared in the monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, under Urahara Shop...<strong>

"Are you finished already, Yasutora Sado?" Renji asked to his training partner, as he had just used his Bankai to slam him against one of the many huge rock formations disposed all around Urahara's secret training ground. "Don't you think there's still too much light to be going to sleep?"

"I can still keep going!" Chad wiped the blood of his mouth and once again charged against the incoming Hihiō Zabimaru.

"Is that right?" Renji asked, as his Bankai clashed against Chad's armored fist, while Urahara watched them carefully.

"_Sado-san, there's still room for your power to grow. It's definite that the more you experience battle with a Bankai, the more you will move up to the next step._.." Urahara thought, as he watched the two younger men dishing it out. "_The one thing that is worrisome however, is that your ability is neither that of the Shinigami or of the Quincy... Indeed, it's almost as if it were the power of a Hollow..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, in the Visored Warehouse...<strong>

"The amount of time he can preserve his state as a Hollow is not improving at all..." Hachigen stated, as both he and Shinji watched Hiyori beating up Ichigo all around the training ground, seated side by side.

"Well, it's not something that goes that easily..." Shinji admitted, before Ichigo's mask broke once again.

"4 seconds." Kensei informed, as he stared to his own wrist watch.

"Too short!" Shinji groaned.

"Hey, why is Berry-tan doing this again?" Mashiro asked to the leader of the Visored.

"He's training in order to be able to keep his Hollow state over a long period of time." Kensei was the one who answered to his former Vice-Captain. "You did it too, remember?"

"No, I didn't!" She answered in a mocking tone.

"What? You liar..."

"It's true, Kensei!" Shinji reminded the aggressive man. "Mashiro was able to stay in her Hollow form for over 15 hours from the very beginning, so she's the only one who hasn't done this training."

"Hmph, really? I forgot about that." Kensei admitted, before he turned to watch the fight again.

"See? See? Dumb Kensei! Now, get angry!" Mashiro continued to tease the silver-haired man. While they kept on arguing with each other, Hachigen noticed something was wrong.

"What's happening, Hacchi?" Shinji asked, as he didn't like the expression on Hachigen's face.

"Someone...slipped through my barrier and has transpassed into the complex." Hachigen informed, shocking every other Visored.

"Is it a Shinigami?" Love worriedly asked.

"No... The Hachigyō Sōgai that I placed around the vicinity is a spell I originally made after becoming a Visored. It's impossible that a Shinigami would have been able to undo it using Kidō." Hachigen pondered aloud, while he held his chin thoughtfully.

"So then what? Are you saying it's another Visored, like us?" Kensei questioned the Kidō master.

"I'm not sure... But what I don't understand the most is that they didn't destroy the barrier, they rather slipped through it. Even if it was a Visored, I still don't think they would have been able to do so." Hachigen continued to speak his thoughts.

"So just who the hell could it be, then?" Kensei asked, as he looked towards the staircase that led to the top floor. All Visored waited for a while, until a young girl with long, burnt orange hair and who wore a school uniform came down the staircase. "A human?!"

"Ah uhm...excuse me..." Orihime started to get nervous, as she saw all the people staring at her. She quickly tried to invent an excuse to why she was appearing uninvited on their secret training ground. "Could you tell me where the toilet is? Or something like that..."

"What the hell are you doing, Ichigo?" Hiyori's voice and an explosion interrupted Orihime's nervous laugh, with a dense smoke curtain rising from the rock formation Ichigo had just gone through.

"Kurosaki-kun?!" She called for him, as she him laying on the ground hurt. After she asked the Visored a moment to speak with Ichigo, she was able to tell him everything she learned from the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, while he recovered.

"Don't be so worried about it, Inoue. It'll be alright." Ichigo stood after she said everything she had to say. "I'll stop Aizen. I can still become stronger. Just now, that's what I feel." He then turned to her with a smile on his face. "Thanks for coming to tell me, Inoue." Ichigo then walked back towards Hiyori, who had been waiting for him the entire time. "Alright, let's get back to training, Hiyori!"

"It's Hiyori-san, retard!" She quickly scolded him. Admiring his resolve, Orihime excused herself to the Visored and returned home.

"Your barrier is perfect, I don't have any doubts about that, Hacchi." Love spoke to him, while everyone else argued about Shinji's claims of Orihime being his first love. "But then why was that girl, Orihime-chan, able to find this place, and on top of that was able to come inside?"

"I'm not completely sure but by the looks of it, it appears that she traced the spiritual energy from nearby, meaning that she probably possesses a similar ability to create barriers like me, or so I felt." Hachigen revealed his conclusions. "Perhaps because she possesses that power, she was able to find this place enclosed in the barrier and then slipped through my barrier and entered the complex. But for someone to have that kind of ability as a human... it's quite difficult to believe."

"So this is where you were, Inoue." Yoruichi intercepted the human girl as soon as she left the Visored Hideout. _"He was right. She indeed made contact with Shinji's group."_

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime happily greeted the woman in front of her, but her smile quickly disappeared, as Yoruichi had a very serious expression on her face.

"Kisuke asked me to, so I came looking for you." The older woman informed the younger one. "He told me to get you and bring you to the underground training room immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, under the Karakura Hospital...<strong>

"Too bad... this is the end." Ryūken informed his son, as soon as he got free of his Gritz. He then fired a very focused Heilig Pfiel that went through Uryū's chest, knocking him back.

_"He got me..." _Uryū still thought before he lost consciousness. _"Damn it..."_

"Reduce both the spirit and the body down to its utmost limit and in that state, take a single spiritual arrow directly through, 19 mm to the right of the heart. That is the one and only way to recover the power of a Quincy who lost it." Ryūken explained, even though he was sure his son wasn't listening. He then knelt and picked up Uryū's glasses that had fallen and put them back on his son's face. "Honestly...why did you use Gritz there? If only you had used a Haizen there, you still wouldn't have been able to defeat me, but at least you would have been able to injure me. That's why I say you're stupid. You make me want to throw up. But...at least for today, I guess I'll overlook it."

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, under Urahara Shop...<strong>

"Allow me to put it bluntly..." Urahara turned towards Orihime with a very serious look on his face. "Inoue-san, I'm going to have to ask you to stand back for the upcoming battle.

"W-What?" She nervously asked, as she couldn't believe what Urahara was asking her. Everyone was working so hard to become stronger and now that she was ready to do so as well, she was asked to stand in the side lines. Urahara's words reached Renji and Chad's ears, with both stopping their sparring match to ear what Urahara had to say.

"Tsubaki...every since he was destroyed in the battle with the Arrancar the other day, you haven't been able to restore him, right?" Urahara asked, as he noticed a part of her earrings was still missing.

"Yes... he was crushed into dust so badly that I can't even find any leftover pieces..." Orihime admitted sadly. "I have no idea how to fix him..."

"Tsubaki was your one and only method of offense. Now that you lost that, it's only obvious that you shouldn't be allowed to participate in battle." Urahara explained the situation, causing her to gasp.

"Wait a second, Urahara-san!" Chad intervened in the conversation. "Inoue is one of us! She fought selflessly with us against Soul Society and the Bounts! She's even saying herself she wants to become stronger, so how can you turn her away so easily?!"

"There's no real logic in what you're saying whatsoever. Do you want to send Inoue-san to her death?" Urahara questioned his new student.

"That's not it! Inoue has defensive and healing abilities, which are much more important than fighting abilities!" Chad tried to remind Urahara, who knew very well of that fact.

"I know about the defensive power of the Santen Kesshun. It probably won't help at all in this upcoming battle." Urahara told them, as he knew Yammy had been able to crush the shield with a single finger and he wasn't even as strong as Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. "In terms of healing, that's what the 4th Division is for. Around this time, Unohana-taichō and Kotetsu-fukutaichō class healers will probably be dispatched to the front lines. They'll fill in the hole left by Inoue-san multiple times over."

"But..."

"Stubborn, aren't you? I'm saying that warriors who have lost their ability to fight are only extra weight." Urahara said with coldness never before seen on his part.

"Urahara-san!" Chad shouted angrily, but Orihime shook her head.

"It's alright. Thanks, Sado-kun." She nodded to him gratefully. Chad noticed she was using her right arm to hug herself. "Thank you, Urahara-san... I'm glad that you were so straight forward. Well, if you'll excuse me..."

"Inoue, wait!" Chad called for her as she left the training ground running, but was stopped by Renji. "Abarai!"

"Let it go. Urahara's right." Renji said with a sigh. "The 4th Division might specialize in healing but as part of the Gotei 13 they've also been trained in battle. On the other hand, while she might have the ability, in the end Inoue is still only a human. On top of that, her personality...from the start she's just not cut out for battle. This might be the right time to get it across."

"Inoue?" Rukia met the human girl as she was coming out of the store, a visible sad look in her face. "What's wrong? To be in such a..."

"K-Kuchiki-san..." Orihime bit her lower lip, but wasn't able to prevent her tears from falling down any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, on the Karakura High School's roof...<strong>

"Why that bastard Urahara, saying something like that... it's unforgivable." Rukia gave her opinion, while both her and Orihime remained seated side by side. The sky had already darkened and they both stared up to the stars.

"No...it's alright. Now that I've talked to you about it, I've calmed down a little. It's probably better off this way anyway. Besides, it's true that I don't have any power anyway..."

"It's not okay!" Rukia angrily spoke, before she grabbed Orihime by the collar of her shirt and forced her to stand. "Didn't you fight all the way up until now? And yet to be left out so easily... aren't you angry?!"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie!"

"It's not a lie!" Orihime sincerily repeated, causing Rukia's eyes to widen. "I'm not angry about it at all! It's just that... I'm just lonely because I can't fight alongside everyone else." Rukia finally understood what her friend was feeling and released her. "But...what I would hate more than being lonely is... I would hate being a burden on everyone! If I'm just going to tie everyone down, I'd much rather be lonely. "

"Listen up, Inoue. In terms of battle, those who are a burden aren't those who lack power, but those who lack resolve." Rukia spoke to her in a softer way. "In all battles up until now, there wasn't a single person who was a burden. Not Ichigo, not Sado, not Ishida, not anyone else. And that includes you as well, Inoue. If anyone had been lacking, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sure there's something we can do for the upcoming final battle. Let's search together, Inoue."

"Kuchiki-san..." Before Orihime could say anything else, Hiyori appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed her. "Hi-Hiyori-chan?!"

"I'm taking you with me! Hacchi says he's got some business with ya!" She informed the human girl.

"Hacchi-san?" Orihime asked, but got no answer, as Hiyori dragged her along in a Shunpo.

"W-Who in the world was that?!" The confused Rukia found herself asking.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, in the Visored secret training ground...<strong>

"I see... so it was destroyed to the point there wasn't even any pieces left, and so you couldn't fix it..." Hachigen analyzed the earring that was already inside one of his barriers. "And then, using that as a reason, you were ostracized? Is that how it was?"

"Well... it's a bit different, but I've already explained five times so we'll just leave it at that..." Orihime answered with a clumsy smile.

"But that is a bit strange... In terms of spiritual energy you seem to have very similar abilities to me, in which case even if there were or weren't any shattered pieces left over, you should be able to repair it to its original condition on your own." Hachigen told her, just before Orihime's earring started to glow and the broken pieces reformed. The earring then disappeared in a puff of smoke and Tsubaki appeared, his body completely reformed.

"Huh? What is it, woman?" Tsubaki asked as he saw her staring at him. "What kind of look is that?"

"Yaaay! I'm so glad you're okay now, Tsubaki-kun! This is so great!" As soon as the barrier came down, Orihime picked Tsubaki up and hugged him against her face. "Thank you so much, Hacchi-san! I'm so happy!"

"Orihime-san." Hachigen called for the young girl, causing her to stop hugging Tsubaki, much to the latter's relief. "Just now I healed Tsubaki-kun. Now you can certainly return to the battlefield. However, I too cannot recommend that you should fight. If you do indeed have similar abilities to mine, you aren't suited for battle. Even more so with the enemy being the Arrancars... But even still, do you want to fight?"

"Hai!" Orihime answered after pondering for a while. She remembered Chad and Rukia's words and decided that she wanted to follow the same path as them. "I want to fight!"

"If that's the case then very well." He said with a smile, before he got back up. "You still don't completely know the level of your abilities. I'm sure there is some way for you to fight. Please don't forget this: what's important is not how things should be, but how you want things to be."

"Thank you very much!" Orihime said her goodbyes to Hachigen and left the hideout, with Tsubaki on her shoulder. As she crossed the outside barrier, she saw someone that had been waiting for her. "Kuchiki-san!" She then remembered no one was supposed to know who lived inside the warehouse so she quickly got nervous. "Um you know, Kuchiki-san, actually in here..."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I came here and felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure a little bit." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. "Since he hasn't said anything it probably means that he has some sort of plan. That's good enough. Just to know that he's alright, that's enough for me... Let's go, Inoue!"

"Hai! Let's go, Kuchiki-san!" She nodded and followed her friend, after taking one last stare to the warehouse where Ichigo was.

* * *

><p><strong>In Las Noches, Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Is it you, Ulquiorra? What do you want?" Yammy asked without looking back, since he was in the middle of his arm treatment. Roka Paramia, the Arrancar nurse, removed the bandages that surrounded his reattached right arm.

"So it did heal. Good thing we brought back your severed arm, just in case." Ulquiorra stated.

"It takes too long! My arm's going to rot!" Yammy complained, while the nurse started to remove the stitches. "Wish our bodies would regenerate like your eyes."

"Stop complaining. Be glad it has even been reattached. If your arm had been completely destroyed like Grimmjow's, you probably would have been removed from the Espada as well." Ulquiorra informed the Decima Espada, who grunted in response.

"The best I could do with him was to attach a corpse's limb. Since it's not his, his strength and spiritual power haven't returned to what they were. He must have become weaker than the new Sexta Espada." Roka calmly explained, while she took care of Yammy's arm.

"That's true. Who's the new one?" Yammy ended up asking.

"Luppi." Ulquiorra curtly answered, causing Yammy to groan. He didn't like Luppi one bit.

"The operation is complete." Roka informed her patient, who started to flex his arm and hand. "How does it feel? Are there any differences in movement, reaction, or the like?"

"Hmm?" Yammy wondered, before he delivered a powerful backfist blow to the female Arrancar, sending her crashing against the nearby wall. Her head was crushed on impact and blood was spread through the wall. "Still no good. If it were like how it used to be, she should've been crushed into dust. Oh well, give it some time..."

"How stupid..." Ulquiorra commented, as he turned around to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time...<strong>

"That's an interesting ability...woman." Aizen stated, as he once again watched the memories of Ulquiorra in a monitor installed in his private room. The monitor showed Orihime's healing ability, when she used it to completely regenerate Chad's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of Las Noches...<strong>

"Good night, Seigen-sama." Matsuri closed the door of Seigen's room and started to walk through the long corridor that led to her own room. "I wonder if I'll be able to sleep. I have so many things going in my head and...being in the middle of Hueco Mundo... Gosh, I hope you're better than I am, Fujimaru."

"Who's Fujimaru? Your boyfriend?" A high-pitched female voice, sounded from behind Matsuri, causing her eyes to widen.

"Please, like if she even has one." Another female voice, this one a little bit deeper answered to the first one. Matsuri quickly turned around to face them, but never expected what was now in front of her. Two teenage-looking female Arrancars were chuckling, as they saw the look in Matsuri's eyes.

"I don't know. She's pretty, that I'll give her." The Arrancar with the more high-pitched voice advanced and carressed Matsuri's left cheek. She had long, black hair with two pigtails which reached down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye was pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which gave it the appearance of a hair tie. Her revealing attire consisted of a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appeared to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wore what appeared to be white bracelets on her arms, and she also wore a white-colored, black-outlined material that tied around her neck, which revealed a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. "Who's Fujimaru, Shinigami?"

"My...My brother." She nervously answered. _"What are two Arrancars doing here?!"_

"Your brother, you say?" The other one asked. She had tomboyish features. Her hair was blonde, short and slicked with a slight fringe over her right eye and her eyes were green. Her Hollow mask was positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. Her attire consisted of a white dress with short sleeves, which were slit and ran slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Her dress was also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash was worn loosely around her hips. She wore black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. She completed her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. "That's not good, right Loly?"

"Indeed, it isn't, Menoly!" Loly agreed with her partner, before she pushed Matsuri hard against the nearby wall, causing her to fall on her bottom. "A Shinigami bitch coming to Aizen-sama's Las Noches... how does she dare?"

"W-Who are you? Why are Arrancar here?" Matsuri painfully asked, before both started laughing like crazy.

"You're quite funny, Shinigami! You're the one who dares to step into Hollow territory and you find our presence strange?" Menoly asked to the girl, before she mockingly stomped her in the left shoulder a couple of times. "I'm Arrancar #34, Menoly Mallia."

"And I'm Arrancar #33, Loly Aivirrne." Loly introduced herself with a theatrical bow. "And we are Aizen-sama's aides. His personal servants."

"Servants?!" Matsuri asked in fear. Menoly introduced herself as Arrancar #34, which meant there were at least 34 Arrancars and by what they were saying, all served Aizen. "You mean you work for Aizen?"

"Show some respect, bitch!" Loly suddenly slapped Matsuri across the face with the back of her right hand. As Matsuri's head turned to the left due to the impact, her head became fuzzy and she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was really someone or just an illusion created by her mind. At the end of the corridor, near her room, stood what seemed to be another Arrancar, based on the outfit. His or her face was hidden behind an elongated, white mask covered with eight holes. The Arrancar wore a dress garb that covered its entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. It also wore a frilly nobles' coat that acted as its replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove.

"I heard he used to be your superior while he was in the Gotei 13. You should address him properly." Menoly scolded Matsuri, causing her to stare back to the two female Arrancars with a glazed look in her eyes. "Or... is there any reason for you to address to him in such a familiar way?"

"Huh? Is that it, bitch? I see..." Loly angrily grabbed Matsuri by her throat and started to choke her. The Shinigami girl looked to her left by the corner of her eyes, desperately wanting to ask the other Arrancar for help, but he had disappeared already. "You came here to have Aizen-sama for yourself, isn't it? You want him, don't you? You're such a bitch! I should kill you right here!"

"Hey, Loly, calm down! Aizen-sama has plans for her! Don't get yourself in trouble now!" Menoly tried to warn her partner, but her words only fueled Loly's anger even more.

"Plans, huh? I'm sure this whore sure likes it that Aizen-sama has plans for her! I hate her!" Loly tightened her grip even more, with Matsuri's eyes starting to roll into the back of her head.

"I believe that's enough, ladies." A male's voice sounded from behind them, startling both. Loly immediately released Matsuri and turned around to face him. "If Aizen-sama has plans for her like he has for all of us, then it means we're all comrades. Shouldn't you behave as such?"

"Who are you, bastard? I don't know you!" Loly questioned the man with wavy dark brown hair, who simply increased his spiritual pressure to prove what he was about to say.

"The new Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk." Starrk lowered his spiritual pressure as soon as both Loly and Menoly fell to her knees. "Here I am so sleepy and you two force me to put on such an effort. Geez..."

"Hey, Starrk! You knocked the other one out." A small, female Arrancar with light green hair was poking Matsuri in the face with her finger, but she didn't woke up.

"Geez... Truly a lot of effort." Starrk groaned and went to pick up Matsuri in his arms and carried her to her room. "Let's go, Lilynette. I'll need a good night of sleep after this."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<br>**

**GOLDEN!**

"I don't get it! Why was nearly the entire chapter about that girl?! Why can't I have my own chapter?! I don't like it!" Mashiro rolled all around the ground, throwing a temper tantrum. "She's annoying, annoyyyyingggg!"

"Stop whining!" Kensei shouted angrily, with swell veins popping up all over his face.

"No noooo! I don't like it! I don't like it!" Mashiro completely ignored Kensei and continued to sulk.

"If I had my own chapter..." Rose started to wonder, while he picked up his guitar. "It would be pure art, that's for sure."

"I would like mine to be action-packed, beating up enemies left and right." Kensei told them, while he knocked both fists together a couple of times.

"Mine would be filled with heroic efforts, saving girls and picking cats of trees... how true heroes should be!" Love said, with his glasses glowing. "But since you were so interested, what would be your chapter about, Mashiro?"

"It would have a pony... no! Lots of ponies! With lots of colors and magic abilities!" Mashiro revealed, causing everyone who was listening to sweatdrop. "And they would live in Karakura Town, and they would go to school and they would go to the beach and they..."

"Well, my chapter would be about..."

"STOP! The content of your chapter would be rated MA, which isn't even allowed in this website!" Love interrupted Lisa before she could say what she wanted. By that time, Ichigo joined them with an angry look on his face.

"Why are you guys so upset?! I'm the main character and I don't even appear regularly on this story!" Ichigo shouted angrily, as he was the one with most motives to be upset. Meanwhile, in Seireitei, more specifically at the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, Fujimaru was unable to sleep. While Ganju, Kira and Hisagi were all sound asleep in the room they shared with him, Fujimaru stared to the window with a sad look on his face.

"Overlooked..." He said with a tear slowly rolling down his face. "I wasn't even a part of today's chapter..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>With this chapter Ichigo has subdued his Hollow, but still can't use it to fight, Uryu and Orihime have regained their powers and Chad is already a bit stronger. They're ready to go to Soul Society for the game's storyline without breaking the plotline established by anime and manga.**  
><strong>


	52. Kon's Frustration! Say Goodbye, Ichigo

To make up for the time lost, and for last one being filler, here's a new chapter.

**Note to certain readers:** If you want me to update more regularly, be careful on how you say it. I'm not paid to do this, what I do to get paid is part of the reason I don't have time to write. I promised to finish the story, as long as I'm having fun doing it. Each time you complain about the time I take to update, you take one more step in taking my fun away. Remember, this is not my job, this is something I do because I want to, not because I have to.

On with the chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 052 – Kon's Frustration! Say Goodbye, Ichigo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning of September 10<strong>**th****, in Hueco Mundo...**

"What happened out there yesterday, Tōsen?! I felt a huge reiatsu when Matsuri walked out of this room and I couldn't help her because of this damn barrier you guys placed!" Seigen furiously spoke to his visitor, his former subordinate, Kaname Tōsen. "What's the point of telling me I'm a guest if you're going to keep me locked in?!"

"You're misunderstanding Aizen-sama's actions, Seigen Suzunami." Kaname calmly spoke. "What happened yesterday was a misbehaviour on the part of some of our henchmen, but we had someone take care of it. Those who acted wrongly will be punished by Aizen-sama himself."

"Misbehaviour? I felt Matsuri losing consciousness! What did they do to her? Why did they do it?" Seigen demanded an answer from the Shinigami traitor.

"Let's say that Arrancars don't really like the presence of Shinigami." Tōsen answered, causing Seigen's eyes to widen. It seemed that Aizen had some Arrancars under his control and those same Arrancars attacked Matsuri. "That is also the reason why we raised this barrier around your room."

"What do you mean by that? What has that to do with you people preventing me from saving my daughter?!" The redhead Shinigami's anger only seemed to increase with each word Tōsen said.

"What would your presence accomplish? Would you stop the Arrancars who were acting wrongly or would you end up attacking them, or even killing them? You know the answer as well as I do... You think only about yourself, Seigen Suzunami. There's no justice in your actions." Tōsen reprimended his former Captain, causing the latter's eyes to widen. "Aizen-sama, the Arrancars under his control, you... all have the same enemy: Soul Society. There's no point in fighting amongst ourselves, when we should all be allies to defeat our common enemy. We should put our personal skirmishes aside and do what is right, what is justice. Until you learn that, you'll be kept inside this barrier."

"I haven't made my decision yet, Tōsen! Remember that!" Seigen reminded the man who was about to leave the room, causing him to stop. "What you people are telling me, for all that I know, can just be a huge pile of bullshit to make me join you! I will only make my decision when I go to Soul Society and see what really happened with my own two eyes!"

"Only when you see, is it?" Tōsen slightly turned his head back, over his left shoulder. Seigen immediately understood Tōsen's movement, as he now could see the blind man's left eye, behind his band-like visor. "What is right is not always what can be seen in front of you with your own two eyes. I learned that the hard way, you should at least try to remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time...<strong>

"Starrk! I think she's waking up!" Lilynette, the small, female Arrancar, called for her partner. As she looked in his direction, she noticed he was sleeping as well. A vein quickly popped in her forehead, before she launched herself towards Starrk, her weight crashing down on the male Arrancar. "Wake the hell up, Starrk!"

"Wh-What the hell, Lilynette?!" The startled Arrancar got up from the floor, where he spent the night, waiting for the Shinigami girl he saved to wake up. "Didn't you see I was sleeping?"

"Shut it! Next time I'll shove my fist down your throat!" Lilynette warned him, with an angry look still on her face.

"What... what is going on?" Matsuri lazily rubbed her eyes, while she sat up. As she finally opened them, she squeaked and jump back on her bed, putting her sheets in front of her body as a shield. "A-Arrancars?! What are you doing here?!"

"I hope you understand we are not the ones who were attacking you last night. We actually saved you and brought you back to your room." The male Arrancar dully explained to her. He had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, unkempt and parted down the middle. He also had a faded goatee and his clothing was typical of an Arrancar, as far as she knew from past encounters with other Arrancars. He wore a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash was worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wore white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw which was positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole was visible on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. "My name is Coyote Starrk."

"He's being modest! He was actually the one who did all the work." Matsuri's eyes focused on the smaller Arrancar, the one who just spoke. She was a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask was in the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. Her right eye was light pink, with the left eye covered by her hollow mask and a flame design over the eyehole, and she also had light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. "Hi, I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck!"

"Let me get this straight... you guys are Arrancars, right?" Matsuri questioned them, with both nodding slowly to answer. "And the others yesterday were..."

"Arrancars as well." Starrk shortly answered.

"I see..." Matsuri took a few moments to analyze her saviors. They didn't seem hostile like the ones before and they seemed to not have a problem in answering her questions, so she tried to get something more out of them. "The other two said they were Aizen-fuku... Aizen's personal servants. Does that make you...?"

"His servants? Indeed." Starrk rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her for a moment, before fixing his eyes back on her face. "All the Arrancars who reside here in Las Noches are a part of Aizen-sama's personal army."

"A-Army? Right... One of them introduced herself as #34, but since you said there's an army of you... I take it there are more than 34 Arrancars, then?" The young Shinigami girl deduced, causing Starrk to rub his chin this time.

"I guess that should be correct." He vaguely answered, before releasing a long yawn. "We're quite new around these parts ourselves, so we don't know that much."

"You liar!" Lilynette shouted to him, causing him to sigh. "We haven't been told how many we are in total, but you're better than I am at sensing reiatsu, and even I could sense we're around 60 or so."

"S-Sixty?!" Matsuri shook in fear, causing Lilynette to apologetically look at Starrk, as only now did she realize why he didn't want to reveal that. "Aizen wants to destroy Soul Society using you, isn't it?"

"I guess..." Starrk yawned once again and rubbed his eyes. He felt more like going back to sleep instead of going through such a long conversation. "It doesn't matter what his wishes are. We owe Aizen-sama the power he gave us Arrancar, so we'll follow him no matter what."

"Just because of that? Even if what you're doing is wrong?" Matsuri asked without thinking.

"Wrong? Is it really that wrong for Hollows to have Shinigami as their target?" Starrk pointed out the obvious. "Shinigami fight Hollows, Hollows fight Shinigami... that's just the way it is."

"But Aizen is a Shinigami, isn't he?" Matsuri asked after a while. There was something wrong with what Starrk was saying. "What you say is true. Indeed Shinigami and Hollows fighting each other is just the way it is, but then... that means Hollows following a Shinigami's orders is unnatural, don't you think?"

_"The girl is smart..."_ Starrk thought to himself.

"I... I'm sorry, I may be exceeding myself. It's just that... I can't put it in my mind that you Arrancars follow Aizen just because of a debt of gratitude." Matsuri carefully continued, as she saw that Starrk wasn't answering her previous question.

"Arrancars are something more than Hollows, Shinigami girl." Starrk sat back on the floor, as he knew the conversation wasn't about to end anytime soon. "Can you tell me what drives a Hollow's actions?"

"What drives a Hollow's actions?" Matsuri repeated the question, before she remembered her days at the Academy, where she and her brother were taught all of that kind of stuff. "Hollows are driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls to fill the void caused by its descent. Their former obsession as a Plus becomes their first target and after they devour it, they eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour."

"That seems quite accurate, but tell me something Shinigami... haven't you found intelligent Hollows before?" Starrk's question immediately made Matsuri remember Mad Eater. "Those mostly retain that intelligence because they were already evil in their lives to start with and also because they had a very strong mind as living beings, so they adapt easier to the life of a Hollow. Those Hollows become much more dangerous and much more powerful than the average Hollows."

"I never knew that." Matsuri stated. _"Now that I think of it, that explains why Mad Eater had such a control over the weaker Hollows."_

"However, the stronger the Hollow becomes, the more substantial the void in his heart becomes and since the Hollow isn't able to sustain it... it loses his mind and starts eating other Hollows." Starrk's revelation made Matsuri's eyes widen and Lilynette to stare away for a while. "These Hollows are attracted to one another and a mass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian."

"The Menos Grande?" Matsuri asked, causing Starrk to nod.

"Gillians have beast-like intellect as well, but they can evolve twice more. First into Adjuchas, then into Vasto Lorde." Lilynette was the one to speak this time. "Gillians have no personality at all, but sometimes, one of the Hollows that composes it gains control and once again starts eating other Hollows, even other Gillians."

"That way they become Adjuchas and they regain their intelligence. An Adjuchas is basically the Hollow that gained control when it was a Gillian with the power it gained from eating its fellow Hollows. They are usually strong enough to challenge a Shinigami Captain." Starrk resumed the explanation. "However, Adjuchas have to keep on eating other Hollows so that the mind of the controlling Hollow isn't absorbed by the others that compose the Adjuchas's body. If that mind is absorbed, the Adjuchas becomes a Gillian once again."

"And if the Adjuchas devours enough other Adjuchas, it eventually reaches the pinacle of Hollow evolution: the Vasto Lorde." Lilynette added, before smiling to Matsuri. "You must be wondering why this is important to answer your question, right?"

"Well, in fact... I kinda am." Matsuri nervously answered.

"Once a Hollow reaches the Adjuchas class, it becomes influenced by the Aspects of Death." Starrk revealed, causing an even more confused look to appear in Matsuri's face. "The Aspects of Death are factors that influenced the Hollow's life, death and life after death. When a Hollow becomes an Adjuchas, the Aspects of Death cause his powers to change."

"When a Hollow is formed, the heart of the soul becomes its mask and its powers are based on its nature." Matsuri repeated a quote she once listened from one of her Academy teachers, causing both Arrancars to nod.

"The Aspects of Death cause those powers to change according to the Adjuchas' Aspect of Death, while still retaining their individuality. They can also change the place of the Hollow hole from the chest, the place from where the heart was carved out, to a place that's more related to the influence of the Aspect of Death on the Adjuchas." Starrk continued to speak, while Lilynette passed her hand near her Hollow hole. "And when you become a Vasto Lorde like us, those powers become even greater because, not only do we gain other Adjuchas' spiritual power when we eat them, we may also gain their new powers."

"This is the influence of the Aspects of Death in a Menos Grande's body, but there are also changes in the mind." Lilynette added, while she pointed to her head. "When we regain individuality by becoming Adjuchas, our intelligence is much greater than it ever was. And by then, we notice the influence of the Aspects of Death and reflect on them. When that happens... we regain our feelings and emotions, based on the influence of the Aspects."

"You're saying that... the more powerful the Hollow gets, the closer he gets to regain his feelings?" Matsuri asked in disbelief.

"That's it. Now, what do you think it happens when Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde gain Shinigami powers?" Starrk questioned as he raised his sword. "We gain even more of a conscience, since we're becoming closer to you Shinigami. It also makes us stable, as we don't have to fear returning to our previous forms any longer. And... we become more susceptible to our feelings and emotions."

"So that means... each Arrancar has their own motive to follow Aizen, based on their feelings?" Matsuri concluded, causing a big grin to appear in Lilynette's face.

"You were right when you said she was smart!" Lilynette pointed out to Starrk, who groaned.

"I never said it, you just went and read my mind..." Starrk snickered, causing Lilynette to giggle.

"So...what are your motives?" Matsuri questioned them, causing both Arrancars to become a whole lot more serious.

"Even though there was an improvement, an Arrancar's feelings and emotions are not as complex as a human's or a Shinigami's. It all comes down to the influence of the Aspects of Death." Lilynette then turned both palms towards Matsuri and spread her fingers wide. "There are ten Aspects of Death: rage, greed, madness, intoxication, destruction, despair, emptiness, sacrifice, time and solitude."

"From weaker to stronger, even though rage is the most unstable of the Aspects of Death." Starrk added, before he stood back up. "There are ten Espada, the stronger of Aizen-sama's Arrancar army. They are the stronger manifestations of each of the Aspects of Death. The remaining Arrancars, the Números, are influenced by the Aspects of Death as well though. If a Número becomes the strongest representation of his Aspect of Death, he'll assume the place of the Espada who represented that Aspect of Death until then, with the Espada being kicked out of the group."

"He heard that happened the other day. The Sexta Espada, the Espada that represents destruction, lost part of his power and was replaced by the stronger destruction-representing Arrancar around. I think the new one's name is...Luppi...or something..." Lilynette then smiled and pointed towards her partner. "Starrk over here is the new Primera Espada! He's really strong!"

"Shut it, Lilynette. You're speaking too much again..." Starrk scolded the girl once again, this time even smacking her in the back of her head.

"So from all you have told me, I take it you represent..." Matsuri bit her lower lip before finishing the sentence, as she saw the expressions of the Arrancars darkening considerably. "...solitude."

"That's right." Starrk nodded with a sigh.

"What does that have to do with you joining Aizen?" She asked, wondering if she wasn't abusing the luck she had until then.

"We were alone, we had no one. Aizen-sama gave us comrades and took us out of our solitude. We owe him." Starrk explained while he ruffled Lilynette's hair. "And I guess that's also why I saved you last night. If Aizen-sama has plans for you, I should see you as a comrade, not as an enemy."

"A comrade..." Matsuri repeated, while she stared down. In the end, she felt a lot like Starrk as she felt solitude as well, since her everyday partner wasn't around. _"Fujimaru..."_

"And I guess it's also why I've been so talkative today." Starrk said, before opening the room's door, startling Matsuri. "I'll keep an eye on you, but I advise you to not leave this room. As you saw last night, others won't be as friendly as the two of us if they come across you."

"S-Sure!" Matsuri suddenly felt an urge to bow to both of them, even though they were Arrancar. "Thank you very much for all you have done!"

"Hmph... Let's go, Lilynette!" Starrk walked out of the room with a smile on his face, closely followed by his companion.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Living World...<strong>

"Are we going to start or not?!" Ichigo shouted loudly, as he awaited for his training supervisors, in the underground training area. Pretty much every Visored was there, except for Hiyori and Shinji.

"Shut up, retard!" Hiyori suddenly appeared in the middle of the staircase that connected the training ground to the warehouse. "We won't be training you today!"

"You won't?! Why is that?" Ichigo demanded to know. At that time, Shinji joined Hiyori in the middle of the staircase, wearing his Karakura High School outfit. "Hirako! What the hell are you doing dressed like that?!"

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Shinji waved to the Substitute Shinigami, with a silly grin on his face. "I'm going to class today!"

"You're going... why the hell are you going there?! You only attended class to try to convince me joining you guys!" Ichigo reminded Shinji, causing him to scratch his cheek in thought a couple of times.

"I know, I know... but apparently if you miss a certain number of classes without proper justification, you fail the year!" Shinji explained his motive, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen greatly. "And I mean, since I attended the first ones already, it would be a shame to..."

"I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!" Ichigo shouted, before he ran towards his flesh and bone body that laid unconscious near Hachigen. "Damn it! Dad will kill me if I fail the year!"

"Relax, idiot! You won't fail the year and you won't go anywhere." Shinji stopped Ichigo and let out his cocky grin. "You'll stay here and train. We learned you used an alternative when you had to leave your body during class time. Remember what that is?"

"When I had to... Oh, right! There's Kon!" Ichigo finally remembered, but then frowned as he wondered how Shinji even knew about the Mod Soul. "I guess I should go pick him first then."

"No need. Hiyori will go pick the little fella." Shinji told him, while he pointed his thumb towards the blond girl. "And while that happens... I'm going to school to say 'Hi!' to Orihime-chan!"

"You're telling me to go pick stuff for you, while you go see that big-boobed bimbo?! The hell you are! You're coming with me to pick up that Mod Soul!" Hiyori shouted in Shinji's face, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Please understand, Hiyori-san, that Orihime-chan is the love of my life." Shinji actually seemed sincere, but Hiyori knew better and hit him in the face with a jumping kick.

"The hell she is! And calling me 'Hiyori-san' for the first time in decades won't help you get your ass out of this!" Hiyori continued to complain, while she dragged Shinji by his ankle. "With that smooth hair and killer rack, she pisses me off that girl! If I could get my hands..."

"That's some inferiority complex..." Love mumbled, as he saw the duo disappearing through the hole in the sky. Every other Visored sighed at the same time.

"So who's going to train me today?" Ichigo questioned, just before Lisa stood. "You're the one, perverted girl?"

"Nope. This outfit ain't just for looks, I also have school to attend to." Lisa told him, while she walked towards the staircase. "And it's not perverted, it's extremely interested."

"Why does she go to school?! It's not like she needs to go, right?" Ichigo asked to the others who stayed. Love quickly approached Ichigo, his glasses glowing and a strange grin on his face.

"She joined an all-girl private school a couple of years back." Love revealed, while he chuckled in a deep, strange voice. "I'm sure that by the manga magazines she lents you, you know what happens in those schools when they have some free time..."

"SHE DIDN'T LEND ME MANGA!" Ichigo furiously denied and pointed a finger in Love's direction. "And for someone who claims to be a hero, that's some pretty shady behaviour on your part!"

"Be quiet, you guys! Let's just start today's training." Kensei angrily demanded, before he cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to be your instructor today, kid!"

"You, huh? This should be good." Ichigo grinned, expecting a good fight out of Kensei.

"You're wrong if you think you'll be fighting me." Kensei warned Ichigo, causing some confusion to appear on his face. "Mashiro!"

"Here!" Mashiro appeared out of nowhere, saluting her former Captain, before turning towards Ichigo. "I'll be your opponent! Mashiro Kuna!"

"Mashiro here can stay in her Hollow form for 15 hours. She should be the perfect opponent to push you into increasing the time you can stay at your own Hollow form." Kensei informed Ichigo, who nodded slowly, before putting his hand in front of his face, ready to summon his Hollow mask. "Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later...<strong>

"Finally we found it!" Shinji sighed in relief, as both him and Hiyori finally stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. "I haven't been here in so long, I actually forgot the way!"

"So this is where Ichigo lives, huh?" Hiyori sniffed the air for awhile, until she nodded. "It smells like his reiatsu for sure."

"Freak..." As soon as Shinji let out the word, he had a fist hitting his nose.

"How do we get in?" She questioned, while Shinji held his injured nose with his hand. "I think we can easily break through one of the windows."

"Ichigo's sisters should be in school and his father should be working at the clinic. The house itself should be empty." Shinji spoke, his bloody nose still covered with his hand. "We could walk in by the front door."

"And how do you plan on opening the door, dipshit?" Hiyori questioned her partner in crime, who took his hand from his nose and used it to raise his pointing finger to the sky.

"Hiyori-san, could you lend me one of your toothpicks so I can take care of the lock?" As soon as Shinji finished the question, he had a foot hitting his nose.

"Here, dipshit! I took the keys out of one of Ichigo's pockets before we left..." Hiyori showed Shinji the keys, while he continued to hop around in pain.

"Damn it, Hiyori! If you had the keys already, why did you ask how to get in?!" Shinji complained.

"I was hoping you would say something stupid to give me a motive to hit you, moron!" The blond girl revealed and started to laugh, before she saw Shinji raising his finger once again. "What now?"

"You searched the pockets of the clothes of a lifeless body. I don't know what worries me more... the fact that you're a burglar or that you're into necro..." Before Shinji could finish the sentence, he had a slipper hitting his nose.

"Let's just get in, baldy Shinji!" Hiyori tried the keys one by one until she found the right one to open the front door of Ichigo's house. Carefully, both waited to hear the 'click' and Hiyori pushed the door slowly so that no one could hear them, just in case there was still someone inside. As soon as they both entered, they saw a small lion plushie walking through a corridor, towards the kitchen. "Is that him?"

"Get him." Shinji answered, before Hiyori disappeared in a Shunpo.

"WHAT THE FU-?!" Kon's words were cut short as he started to scream in fear. Then, Shinji could hear many objects falling down to the ground, just before Kon returned to the entrance hall, running for his life. "WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!"

"Boo!"

"HIYAAAAA!" Kon's eyes turned blank, before he turned around to run away from Shinji, but was caught with one of Hiyori's kicks, right in the gut. The plushie was sent flying, landing near Shinji's feet.

"Hey, Hiyori! We need him alive! Don't just go and beat him to a pulp!" Shinji warned Hiyori, before he bent down to pick up Kon. As he was about to get him, Kon revealed he was playing possum and got up, passing through Shinji's legs and passing through the door. Shinji, in his attempt to grab him between his own legs, lost his balance and fell forward, in a perfect somersault. Seeing that, Hiyori literally delivered a headbutt to the closest wall, nearly opening a hole on it. "G-Go after him!"

"I'm on it!" Hiyori performed a Shunpo and intercepted Kon, before pointing two fingers in his direction. "Stop or I'll shoot you!"

"LIKE HELL! LIONS NEVER SURREN..." As Kon turned around to run in the direction opposite to Hiyori, she fired a Byakurai with the bolt of lightning passing over Kon's head and opening a small hole on the ground. Kon froze and slowly turned his head towards her, revealing his crying blank eyes. "...der?"

"Now, remind me... What the hell did you say to me back in the kitchen?" Hiyori demanded from Kon, as she stomped him to the ground.

"Let me guess... he said 'Who the hell is this bitch?' or something like that." As soon as Shinji finished his guess, he had Kon, who Hiyori had just kicked, hitting his nose. "Well, at least this time it didn't hurt..." And then, he had a flying slipper hitting his nose.

"Damn it... Why is always the same person that has to go through crazy shit like this?" Kon pondered aloud, while he got back up.

"I know, right? You don't know how much I understand you!" Shinji found himself agreeing with the one he was trying to capture moments earlier. "But anyway, what did you say to her?"

"Her?! I thought she was a 'he' and asked her "What the hell is a little boy like you doing in Ichigo's house?!', no wonder she tried to kill me!" Kon revealed, causing Shinji's eyes to go blank. Mistaking Hiyori for a boy was the worst possible thing someone could do to her, and Kon was repeating the words that caused such turmoil again. "But hell, who can blame me?! She's got no chest, no butt... she's as flat as that door back there! No girly parts whatsoever! And..."

"K-Kon! Please... shut the hell up... and run... NOW!" Shinji warned the Mod Soul, as he saw Hiyori summoning her Hollow mask.

* * *

><p><strong>After another hour passed...<strong>

"S-Shit... She's strong." Ichigo panted, as he got back up. Mashiro spun around and celebrated with a victory pose, her Hollow mask still on her face, where it had been ever since she put it on to start the training session. Ichigo put his mask back on and charged towards Mashiro, slashing downwards. Mashiro took a step back to dodge, with Ichigo's Zanpakutō hitting the ground, cracking it open.

"One..."

Ichigo swung his sword once again, this time diagonally, rising it from the ground and attempting to slash Mashiro in a rising motion. The Visored girl passed under the sword and prepared to counter the next attack, a horizontal slash, by stepping back once more.

"Two..."

"Mashiro Kick!" Mashiro announced her attack, before performing a roundhouse kick, aiming to the left side of Ichigo's face. The Substitute Shinigami blocked the kick with the flat part of his Zanpakutō, before rotating the sword by its handle. Zangetsu acted like a vertical buzzsaw, aiming to cut Mashiro in two from below, but she spun around and was able to hit Ichigo in the back of the head with a jumping roundhouse kick.

"Three..."

"Damn it!" Ichigo landed on the ground with his right hand and immediately pushed himself back up. He prepared a new sword slash, but Mashiro was faster to act, performing a circular leg sweep that Ichigo had to dodge by jumping.

"Four..."

Instead of swinging his sword horizontally like he first intended, Ichigo swung it downwards, as he was now in midair. Before the sword could cut Mashiro, she was already back up and performing a spinning wheel kick that hit Ichigo square in the face, knocking him a few steps backwards.

"Five..."

"GETSUGA..." Ichigo started to charge his final attack, gathering and compressing his spiritual energy around his Zanpakutō. He raised it above his head, black energy with a red outline surrounding it.

"Oh! That could be dangerous!" Mashiro noticed the attack, but her words didn't match the sound they were making. She didn't seem preoccupied at all and her voice still had that playful tone to it. She pulled her right foot back and prepared to swing it. "Mashiro Super..."

"Six..."

"TENSH...Huh?!" As Ichigo was about to fire Getsuga Tenshō, his mask broke apart into countless pieces. The outline of the black energy surrounding Zangetsu changed from red to blue, before Ichigo lost control of that energy and all dispersed, leaving him defenseless to Mashiro's attack.

"CERO!" Not expecting Ichigo to lose control of his attack, Mashiro kicked away with her right leg, firing her lime green Cero. The wide blast was very fast and reached Ichigo before he could even react. Suddenly, Kensei appeared by Ichigo's side and punched him away into a safe distance, before driving a glowing orb of light blue spiritual energy into Mashiro's Cero blast.

"Bakudantsuki!" Kensei shouted, as he fired the glowing orb as an energy blast with extreme force. The attack of the former Captain was able to nullify Mashiro's Cero, causing a considerable explosion that both Mashiro and Kensei were still able to dodge by running into a safe enough distance. Having carried Ichigo away from the explosion, Kensei dropped him to the ground and stared into his watch. "6.2 seconds... It's better, but still not good enough."

"Sorry, Berry-tan! I wasn't able to pull back in time!" Mashiro took off her mask and worriedly checked on her sparring partner.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." Ichigo smiled to her, before he stared to both his hands. _"Not enough yet. I have to get much stronger."_

"I see you've been working hard, Ichigo." Shinji appeared out of nowhere and complimented Ichigo's efforts, as he arrived in time to watch the last sparring match. "Kensei really puts you to work, right?"

"Yeah, he's rough... They both are." Ichigo admitted, causing Hiyori to pop up out of nowhere and get in his face. "Hi-Hiyori?!"

"What the hell did you just say?! You never complimented me when I trained you, but you compliment them on their first session?!" Hiyori demanded an answer from Ichigo but, before he could say anything, Kensei started to laugh.

"Ahahah! That's because your training methods suck, Hiyori!" Kensei continued to laugh, until Hiyori got on his face. "What?"

"I challenge you to a fight, right now!" Hiyori shouted in his face, before she used Shunpo to move towards the place where Mashiro and Ichigo had been clashing until then. A vein popped in Kensei's forehead and a dangerous smile appeared on his face.

"Is that so? I haven't clashed with you since we were both in the 11th Division... Challenge accepted!" Kensei roared, before he went to join Hiyori on the battleground.

"Great... someday we won't have a training ground at all!" Shinji complained a bit loud in hopes Hiyori and Kensei would listen to him, but they were already going at it, so they likely didn't listen at all.

"Did you find him, Hirako?" Ichigo questioned the blond Visored, whose eyes turned blank.

"HEY, HIYORI! GIVE ME KON BEFORE KENSEI CUTS HIM TO SHREDS!" Shinji darted towards the battlefield to rescue Kon. Moments later, after many painful cries, both Shinji and Kon returned to Ichigo's side, battered and bruised. "I swear, someday, I'll..."

"I'll find happiness one day! Lions... never... surrender..." Kon mumbled, before he fell forward, nearly unconscious.

"You done, Kon?" Ichigo asked, causing the plushies eyes to pop back open.

"Ichigo!" Kon quickly got back up and pointed one of his paws towards his owner. "Good that I see you! I really need to talk you!"

"You guys take all the time you want to, but first..." Shinji cleared his throat and stared to Ichigo with a dead serious look on his face. "Ichigo, a common friend of both you and me called me some minutes ago to give you a message."

"Who do I have as a common friend with you?" The surprised Ichigo asked.

"Kisuke Urahara." Shinji's revelation made Ichigo's eyes widen as much as they could. Even so, Ichigo didn't find that to be all that surprising, considering how shady Urahara was. "He has arranged for you to go to Soul Society, a week from now, so you can hone your skills as a Shinigami there in preparation for the upcoming battle against Aizen's Arrancars."

"To Soul Society?! But... what about our training?" Ichigo asked, as he stared to all other remaining Visored. "Kensei said it earlier, I'm still not good enough."

"I know, but we'll have to do it like this for now. The Arrancars have been targeting you specifically, so we have to protect you. The best place for that is definitely Soul Society." Shinji explained the situation. "Besides, you really need to hone your overall skills. By that I mean proper Hakuda and Zanjutsu... And you can train the use of your Hollow mask on your own, as long as you find some good training partners that can push your limits. This is only temporary, until the Arrancar attacks stop. When things get easier down here, we'll call you back to resume our training."

"But what about Karakura Town?! I have to be here to protect it!" Ichigo tried to remind Shinji, who deeply sighed.

"You know, you really should try to trust other people and stop doing everything yourself." Shinji reprimended Ichigo, causing the latter's eyes to widen in surprise. "There's a team of Shinigami here in Karakura Town to deal with those attacks, as you know. There's also Urahara and his people to help and, in last case... there's us. We'll keep things together here, while you stay in Soul Society, Ichigo."

"The Soul Society, huh?" Ichigo stopped to ponder about it and, in the end, it sounded like a good idea, even if he didn't want Karakura Town's defense to anyone else.

"So what? You gonna be gone a long time again?" Kon asked.

"I don't know... They brought you here so I could ask you to make sure you go to school for me for awhile, but I guess it will be a longer time than I expected." Ichigo groaned as he thought on all the things Kon would do while he stayed on his body. The thought of that happening for a long time didn't set well at all with Ichigo, but deep down he knew Kon would also do his best to watch over Karakura Town and the Kurosaki family. "Can you do that for me, Kon?"

"Don't worry about that! The beautiful ladies in your class will make it worth it." Kon indirectly confirmed Ichigo's suspicions.

"Damn, I knew it! Don't do anything weird!" He warned the Mod Soul.

"I guess I'd better apologize in advance, then. I can't guarantee anything, I'm afraid..." Kon twirled around, already fantasizing about him in the arms of the girls of Ichigo's class.

"You'd BETTER guarantee it!" Ichigo roared, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Ichigo... What about your family?" Kon asked in a very serious tone, something that surprised Ichigo at first.

"There's nothing I can do. I can't tell them that I'm going to Soul Society." Ichigo reminded his substitute, before forcing out a smile. "Just take my place and act like..."

"You coward!" Kon shouted, before he jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face. Due to still being inside a plushie, the blow didn't do anything to Ichigo but startle him. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you so afraid of talking to them?! You think it's fair that you're going away without saying anything to them? You think it's fair that you came here and that you've stayed here for this long without saying anything to them? You're nothing but a coward!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Ko..."

"Watch yours first, you dirty rat!" Kon immediately cut him off, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. "You're not the one who has been watching your little sisters crying every night because you're not there! It's like when your mother died and you kept faking that everything was alright so you wouldn't worry them, but in the end you only made them cry even more! And it's the same now! Why can't you be sincere with them for once, Ichigo? BE A DAMN MAN AND AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO THEM!"

"Kon..." Ichigo mumbled, as he could swear he was seeing tears forming in the stuffed animal's eyes. What's more, he knew that Kon's words were true. Isshin had spoken with him about it before but, while he got better at speaking sincerely to his family, he was still a long way from stopping doing the mistakes Kon mentioned over and over again.

"I'll give you the rest of the day off if you want to go, Ichigo." Shinji told him, with a smile much softer than usual.

"Thanks, Hirako... I guess I'll take it." Ichigo gratefully nodded to the Visored, his words making Kon's head jerk up. "Thank you, Kon. Will you come with me?"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming!" The delighted Kon roared, as he saw Ichigo entering his flesh and bone body. The Mod Soul ran towards him and hopped into his shoulder. "You know, since you're so thankful... you could let me make some good use of your body in the next couple of..."

"HELL NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

"Today we're going to talk about the Aspects of Death. There are ten Aspects of Death: rage, greed, madness, intoxication, destruction, despair, emptiness, sacrifice, time and solitude." Gin informed the spectators, while the kanji for each Aspect appeared on the screen to his right. "Some of the guys we know already represent some of these Aspects. Yammy represents rage, Ulquiorra represents emptiness, Szayelaporro represents madness..."

"You're talking about me again on this show of yours, Gin Ichimaru?" Szayelaporro appeared out of nowhere to question Gin.

"Oh! Good of you to appear Szayelaporro!" Gin greeted the Octava Espada, before he turned back to the camera that was filming the show. "Thankfully, due to Szayelaporro Granz's presence here today, we'll be able to test out his Aspect of Death."

"And how do you intend to do that?" The pink-haired Arrancar asked, before Gin started to poke his abdomen multiple times with his pointing finger.

"Are you mad?" Gin asked innocently.

"No..." Szayelaporro answered with a frown, before Gin started to tickle the Arrancar's nose with a feather. "What the-?!"

"Are you mad?" Gin asked, in the same innocent tone as before.

"I'm not..." As soon as Szayelaporro said those words, Gin pulled out a marker and started to draw a mustache on his face.

"You mad?" Gin asked once more, before Szayelaporro finally exploded.

"I'M NOT MAAAAAD!" The scientist roared, before he blew a wall with a Cero and walked out of the room. Gin silently turned to the camera and pointed a thumb towards the hole in the wall.

"He's mad."


	53. Ichigo's Resolve! I'll Become Stronger!

I think I forgot to say, I won't be doing the Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA nor the Memories of Nobody movie, as both can be placed sometime around the Bount Arc. Plus, I have a set number of timeline days to follow and the Memories of Nobody movie at least would take two days of what I have to work with.

* * *

><p>Chapter 053 – Ichigo's Resolve! I'll Become Stronger!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Good that you took a shower! You were stinking!" Kon told Ichigo, as soon as the latter put on a new shirt. Yuzu had left some fresh clothes on the top of Ichigo's bed, some days before, so Ichigo decided to go for those right away instead of going to his closet.

"What did you expect? I was out of my body for quite a long time. It doesn't move by itself when I'm out, so how did you expected it to wash itself?" Ichigo answered, while he tried to focus himself on his school schedule. "Today, I only had class during the morning. I guess you only have to go there tomorrow."

"Oh! The anticipation! I better start making some plans on how to reach the enchanted valleys of some of the goddesses of your class..." Kon pondered aloud, causing Ichigo's forehead veins to pop up all the once. "Hey! I told you I couldn't guarantee..."

"You BETTER guarantee..." Ichigo raised his voice, just before he was kicked from behind and into the ground. "What the...?!"

"You idiot! Don't you know how to keep it down when other people are asleep?!" Rukia scolded the Substitute Shinigami, who wasn't expecting her to appear from his closet at all.

"What the hell were you doing there in the first place?! Did you stop to wonder what I would grab hold if I had to pick these clothes from the closet? Glad Yuzu dropped these ones..." Ichigo's speech was cut short by the blushing Rukia's punch to the face.

"Neeeeeesaaan! You're back!" Kon jumped towards the girl he, arguably, most admired. She simply raised her foot, causing Kon's body to crash into it. With a painful sigh, Kon fell to the floor. "Nee...san..."

"Whatever, I'll just pick a jacket and get out of here..." Ichigo told her, as he walked towards the closet.

"No! Ichigo, don't!" Rukia still tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime loudly greeted her friend, as soon as Ichigo slid the door open, her eyes still closed. Unaware of the males that were in the room, Orihime did her morning stretch, causing her breasts to bounce inside her pajamas. Kon drooled.

"I-Inoue?! You slept there too?" Ichigo questioned, with a blush on his face. Orihime opened her eyes and noticed the young man in front of her.

"Kurosaki...kun?" She mumbled the question, before she closed the closet's doors and started crying. "Bwaaaahaah! I'm so embarrassed!"

"H-Hey! Don't cry, Inoue!" Ichigo asked her, before he turned to Rukia. She had arms crossed over her chest and was stomping Kon, who was enjoying seeing Orihime too much. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"I'm going to train Inoue." Rukia informed, with Ichigo raising his eyebrows in response. "To have some good training, she needs to sleep properly, but since Hitsugaya-taichō and Matsumoto-fukutaichō are using her house as a base, I decided we should spend the night in some place else."

"And you choose a closet for that? My closet, of all ones?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Orihime then opened one of the closet's doors to answer him.

"I actually slept very well." She told them, before her eyes locked with Ichigo's once again. Orihime immediately closed the door and started crying again. "So embarrassed! Bwaaaah!"

"See? We had a good night of sleep until you were rude enough to wake us up so early in the morning." Rukia said, causing Ichigo to rub the back of his head. "At least, we can use the entire morning for our training."

"What are you talking about? It's almost time for lunch!" Ichigo revealed, causing a shocked look to appear on Rukia and Orihime's faces, the latter finally coming out of the closet.

"I guess we slept too well..." Rukia mumbled, before both their stomaches growled.

"Aah... Hungry..." Orihime rubbed her belly, before she started to ponder on what she would do for lunch.

"Anyway... Have you heard, Rukia?" Ichigo changed the subject, causing Rukia to look back to him. "Urahara-san is sending me to Soul Society in a week."

"I know. Hitsugaya-taichō sent me a text message yesterday, informing me of that. He was the one to ask Yamamoto-sōtaichō for permission." Rukia told him. "I'm going to ask permission to Ukitake-taichō to bring Inoue along with us. I'm sure he can help us with her training."

"So you're coming too, huh?" Ichigo asked, to which Rukia nodded. "Since we're going, how about asking the others to come, too?"

"I guess that will be alright with Sado-kun, but..." Orihime stared down to the floor, fidgeting a bit. "I guess we shouldn't ask or even tell Ishida-kun. It will just hurt him more."

"Yeah..." Ichigo shared Orihime's sadness, as they knew Ishida was powerless since their return from Soul Society.

"Neeeesan!" Kon broke the awkward silence. "I wanna go with you!"

"No way." She simply answered, causing his heart to fell to the floor.

"Well..." The lion plushie turned its head towards Ichigo. "In that case, the least you can do is let me have some fun at school!"

"No way." Both Rukia and Ichigo said in unison, causing Kon's eyes to turn blank.

"Rukia-neesan! How could you take his side?!" Kon started to cry, before he moved under the bed to sulk on his own. "Everybody's so mean to me..."

"Oh, man..." Ichigo groaned, before he looked towards the door of his room, pondering on what to do.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia questioned him, causing him to look back to the girls.

"You're looking so down... That's not like you." Orihime gave her opinion, worry filling her heart.

"What? I can't have something on my mind?" He asked them, obviously wanting to run away from that subject.

"What's in your mind then, Ichigo?"

"Renji!" Ichigo noticed the redhead Shinigami sitting in the windowsill, wearing his regular Shihakushō instead of being inside his gigai.

"You should know better than hide things from us. Spill it!" He told him, as he entered the room and joined Rukia and Orihime.

"Well... I can't tell if it would be better for me to leave without telling them or not." Ichigo vaguely answered.

"Your family, you mean?" Having interacted with Ichigo for quite some time now, Rukia immediately understood what he meant.

"Yeah... Kon will be around, so it'd be natural for me to leave without telling them or not." The Substitute Shinigami explained, before looking towards the bed, under which Kon was hiding and for sure listening. "But it's as he said, it doesn't feel right to leave without saying them anything."

"If you were the one left behind, what would make you happier?" Renji questioned, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen, before his expression returned to a frown.

"Yeah, I get that... But even so, what should I say to them?" Ichigo asked back, causing Renji to hold his chin in thought for a while.

"Make something up. Even an idiot like you can come up with something." Renji pointed out, causing Ichigo's forehead veins to swell in anger.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you red pineapple?!" Ichigo roared, causing Renji's veins to pop up in his forehead as well.

"Guess it, you damn dandelion!" Renji screamed back in Ichigo's face.

"Even though idiot Ichigo didn't come up with something, idiot Renji didn't do much better..." Rukia stated, causing Orihime to nervously chuckle, while they watched them get ready to start a fist fight.

"Ichigo? Are you up there?" The four of them suddenly heard a voice all the way back from the staircase.

"Agh! It's Yuzu!" Ichigo started to freak out, before he pointed towards his friends. "All of you, hide!"

"Back into the closet, Inoue!" Rukia told the human girl, who nodded and quickly followed her. As soon as the closet's doors closed, Ichigo looked back to Renji, who simply crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not in my gigai, she won't see me." He reminded Ichigo, who nodded just before the door's room opened.

"Niichan! You're really back!" Yuzu felt like exploding of happiness to see her brother once again, but she didn't show it that much, nor she did show all the sadness she felt over the last couple of days.

"Yo, Yuzu!" He greeted her, causing her smile to radiate even more joy.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked him, causing him to freeze. Fact was that Yuzu perhaps knew Ichigo better than anyone else. She noticed him wearing one of his jackets, something that he didn't do while he was at home, so she took it as a sign he was leaving again.

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo nervously asked.

"You have your jacket on and I thought I heard you speaking with a friend...but since there's no one here, I take it you were talking on the phone." Yuzu explained her reasoning, causing Ichigo to sigh and to discreetly look towards Renji. "So I thought you were going out again or something."

"Probably..." He told her, causing her to freeze for a moment. She visibly gulped, but didn't drop her mask of happiness.

"Okay! I'll hold down the fort, then." Yuzu said to Ichigo, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

_"How much have you grown, Yuzu?" _Ichigo found himself thinking. He smiled warmly, something that was rarely seen in him, and passed his hand through Yuzu's hair. "Yeah, you keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Sure! Leave it to me!" She nodded with a new smile.

"That includes dad and Karin, too." He reminded her, with her nodding once again.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of..." She suddenly stopped speaking, as she remembered something else. "Oh! But there's no way you'll leave without eating something. I'll go prepare lunch for you!"

"Thanks, Yuzu!" He said, but she was already on her way out. Renji then chuckled, causing him to look in his direction. "What?"

"That was a clever performance. Very good, Ichigo." Renji complimented the way Ichigo said goodbye to his sister without telling her where he was going.

"It's not a show, you know?" Ichigo told him, before a pair of feet hit his back, causing him to crash down into the ground. "What the hell?!"

"Finally you're back, delinquent son! Who told you that you could sleep out without telling dad?" Isshin scolded his son, who groaned as he saw the responsible for his fall was his father. "And you come back without even saying something? Of course you don't... instead you come running to your room to speak with those ghosts only you can see... Admit it, Ichigo! You don't see ghosts! You just have imaginary friends and are speaking alone!"

"What do you want from me, dad?" Ichigo asked, just after he rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"Well, now that you ask... I would like you to go buy a poster frame for me." Isshin told to his son, causing him to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"A poster frame?" Ichigo carefully asked, as he already expected the answer. "What do you need a poster frame for?"

"I got a new portrait of your mother!" Isshin revealed, his eyes being replaced by pink hearts.

"You had a picture of her blown to poster size? Again?" The Substitute Shinigami questioned. "Is that what you're doing when you should be down there at the clinic?"

"Work can wait! Mommy can't!" The doctor told him, before he started waving his arms. "Compared to your mother's love, the poster is still too small! It should be like this! No... bigger!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo looked away from his father, while he rubbed the back of his head. Because of that, he didn't notice what Renji noticed. Isshin suddenly got a lot more serious and Renji could swear Isshin was staring in his direction.

"Ichigo... Be sure not to do anything that would make your mother worry. Don't go getting hurt or anything." Isshin warned his son, who gasped.

"W-What?" Ichigo turned back towards his father and saw how serious he looked. "W-Well, you see, the thing is..."

"Daddy! Pancakes are ready!" Yuzu suddenly called for Isshin, who smiled.

"Okaaay! Be right there!" He shouted from the room's door, before he looked back to Ichigo. "You were saying?"

"Nah, forget it..." Ichigo shook his head and Isshin nodded.

"Want some pancakes? I asked Yuzu to do them since I was having a break and I likely won't be here for lunch." Isshin told him, causing Ichigo to smile a little.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." He nodded.

"Better come quick or I'll eat them all!" Isshin warned him, before he rushed out of the room so that he could eat all the pancakes before Ichigo. Renji traded a quick look with Ichigo.

"Oh, well... I don't think dad really needs to know." Ichigo told him. By then, both Rukia and Orihime were already coming out of the closet. "Will you guys be alright?"

"I have some stuff to do for Urahara and then I'll meet with the others." Renji told him, before he focused on Rukia. "Want me to tell Hitsugaya-taichō about your intentions?"

"I told him already. I'll go to Inoue's house after our training so I can speak with Ukitake-taichō, don't worry." Rukia informed Renji, who nodded and walked in the window's direction. "Let's go, Inoue?"

"Sure!" Orihime nodded happily.

"See you guys later!" Ichigo waved to the three, before he walked out of the room to meet Yuzu and Isshin in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Well, I would say you're cleared." Isane informed Fujimaru, as soon as she finished her checkup on him. "Your ribcage will probably be sore for a few more days, but you're otherwise in good condition. There's no point in keeping you here."

"That's a good thing to hear! I really don't like being locked in here. I have some bad experiences from the past." Fujimaru told her, while he continuously looked around, trying to spot any sign of needles. "What about the others?"

"Iba-fukutaichō was still cleared yesterday and I just cleared Hisagi-fukutaichō, as well." Isane informed him, before she stared towards the room Fujimaru stayed in, while he put his clothes back on. "Kira-fukutaichō and Ganju-san will have to remain here until tomorrow at least, though."

"Hmm... I really shouldn't come back to Kūkaku's house without Ganju. Is there any chance I could stay here for the night?" Fujimaru asked to the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division.

"I don't see why not... I'll ask Unohana-taichō and I'll inform you afterwards." Isane told him, with a shy smile appearing on her face.

"Oh! That's right! I'll use my time and visit Unohana-taichō!" Fujimaru decided, but Isane quickly shook her head.

"Unohana-taichō is currently absent." She told Fujimaru, who lost his smile. "She went out to do something, but she didn't tell me what. She only said she would be out for a long time."

"Is that so? What a shame, I really wanted to meet her..." Fujimaru spoke until a loud growl came from his stomach, causing him to blush. "Uh... can I get something to eat while I'm here?"

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch time, in the Living World...<strong>

"I really hope Karakura Town will be all right while I'm gone..." Ichigo mumbled to himself, while he walked through the streets, holding his head by placing both hands behind it. He was completely unaware that he was being watched by someone. "Some of the guys around here will just do more damage..."

"Don't worry, my Number One Pupil! That won't be a problem!" Someone shouted in Ichigo's ears, causing him to scream and jump away from the mysterious person. As soon as Ichigo's eyes focused on the person, the orange-haired teen groaned. In front of him, wearing a flashy blue outfit, was none other than Don Kanonji.

"Whoa! You sure popped up out of nowhere, Kanonji!" Ichigo shouted, with a finger pointed in the spiritualist's direction. _"Talking about guys who would just do more damage..."_

"Don't worry about a thing, boy! Leave the master in charge of the well-being of Karakura Town!" Don Kanonji assured the town's safety, before he raised his fist in a heroic pose. "I will rid this town of the bad spirits!"

"Eh... I appreciate the thought, Kanonji..." Ichigo sweatdropped, as Kanonji was nowhere near from dropping the pose. "But I'm not convinced you're the right guy for the job..."

!Ooooh?!" Kanonji's pose finally changed into a defensive one, his face hidden behind his hands. He couldn't believe Ichigo didn't have trust in his skills. The flamboyant human then pointed back towards his 'disciple'. "But I am, my Number One Pupil! You see... I have a plan!"

"Oh great... You do, do you?" Ichigo asked with a groan, but before Kanonji could answer, someone else appeared.

"You don't need to worry about us, Ichi-nii." Karin appeared near Kanonji, carrying her schoolbag and her soccer ball with her.

"Karin?" The surprised Ichigo noticed his little sister.

"I know what you're up to. You're going away again, aren't you?" She asked him, causing him to frown. "Dressed in a kimono to fight those monsters... That's what you're going to do, ain't it?"

"Karin..." Ichigo stared down, as he remembered the time Karin confronted him about being a Shinigami and that they had never talked about it ever again. "How did you..."

"I'd be worried too if Kanonji here were our last hope, but luckily he isn't." Karin cut him off, as she didn't feel like explaining what he was about to ask. She then grinned and dropped her soccer ball to the ground, stopping it under her foot. "This town will be just fine, Ichi-nii!"

"You got that right!" Jinta proclaimed, as he appeared out of nowhere, with Ururu closely following him. "With the town in the hands of Karakura Red, you've got nothing to sweat!"

"Hey!" Karin quickly and angrily got into Jinta's face. "I'm Karakura Red!"

"Okay, I'll bite... What's Karakura Red?" Ichigo questioned them, ready to regret it.

"Allow me to explain that!" Kanonji appeared in front of Ichigo, so close to the younger human that it made him uncomfortable. "It's a vital part of the Karakura Town Defense Force, lead by me, Don Kanonji! By my word, the Karakura Super Heroes will preserve the peace!"

"The who?!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he questioned Kanonji.

"Karakura Super Heroes, sound off!" Kanonji spun around, before raising his fist into the air once again, repeating the earlier pose.

"Karakura Red One!" Karin shouted, while assuming a seated pose, with both her left arm and right leg extended.

"Karakura Red Two!" Jinta followed with a shout of his own, while he bent on his left knee and used his left hand to support his upper body weight.

"Karakura Pink, reporting." Unlike the others, Ururu spoke in her usual soft voice, while she dropped down to both knees and put both hands over both her thighs for support.

"Karakura Gold, commanding!" Don Kanonji yelled, while he crossed both arms over his chest, in his most characteristic pose.

"Gold, huh?" The sweatdropping Ichigo asked.

"And the secret weapon is... ME!" Kon appeared out of nowhere with a front flip and performed his version of Kanonji's heroic pose. "The Karakura King!"

"Kon's in it too?!" Ichigo angrily asked, as it was obvious they had done this stunt sometime before and he started to wonder if Kon had been using Ichigo's body to act as Karakura King. At least, at the moment, Kon was inside his stuffed animal body.

"These formidable members exhibit fantastic teamwork, as they preserve the peeeace!" Kanonji said to Ichigo, before joining Kon in his pose performance.

"So you can go do what you have to do without worrying about us." Karin assured, causing Ichigo to sigh and smile.

_"Yuzu wasn't the only one to grow." _Ichigo thought, before he approached Karin and rubbed the back of her head. "It's not much of a team, but at least you've got Jinta and Ururu, I guess... Okay then, Karin. Take care of dad and Yuzu while you're at it, okay?"

"You got it!" Karin grinned before she bumped fists with her brother.

"We are the invicible..." Two smoke bombs erupted, causing Ichigo to lose sight of what was happening. As the smoke dissipated, the team of weirdos showed their formation. Kanonji was performing his characteristic pose, Karin was in front of him with both arms extended to the sides of her body, Kon was on top of her head, Jinta in front of Karin bumping his fists together and Ururu motioning with her arms towards them. "Karakura Super Heroes!"

"Give it a rest, ya big ham!" Ichigo shouted, as he kicked Karin's soccer ball right into Kanonji's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Hmm? Those look like my classmates up ahead." Ichigo noticed, as he was about to turn the corner. At Mondays, even though Ichigo's class only had classes in the morning, they usually stayed in school to have lunch and only then would they return home. Ichigo saw the group of girls returning from school, but chose to remain hidden behind the corner of the street, as he felt they were too troublesome to deal with.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't seen Inoue-san in days." Ichigo heard one of them speak. He was pretty sure it was his prying classmate, Mahana. "She hasn't been in school either."

"I sure miss her when she's not around. I really... really, really, really miss her, you know?" This time the one to speak had a more high-pitched voice and Ichigo identified her as being Chizuru. He carefully peeked, so that he could see them without them noticing him. Chizuru was hugging herself, while she stared up to the sky, obviously thinking about Orihime. She suddenly stopped doing that though, and turned to the girl closest to her. "Say Michiru... Will you be the object of my affection while my Hime is gone?"

"N-No, thanks." The shy Michiru immediately took two steps away from her lesbian classmate, before staring down. "Besides, I don't think it's good to have more than one at a time."

"Is that really the problem?" Ryō Kunieda stared up from her book to question Michiru. Before the latter could answer, Ryō was already speaking again. "Why are we all taking a walk together, anyway?"

"I hope Orihime hasn't come down with anything serious." Michiru worriedly pondered.

"Maybe she just ate something that didn't agree with her. That'd be just like her." Ryō told them, before she focused back on her book.

"Oh no! Maybe we should go visit her." Michiru suggested, her good nature showing.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen Ishida or Sado around either..." Mahana pondered aloud, causing Chizuru's eyes to widen.

"NO WAY!" She roared, causing all the others to flinch in pain.

"Not so loud!" Ryō angrily scolded the redhead. "What's with you, all of a sudden?"

"You don't think Hime and Ishida and Chad have been... you know!" Chizuru spoke, causing all the others to blush in thought. "You know, don't you?"

"All right, already! Enough with the wild theories!" Ryō ordered them, after she composed herself.

"I... I think Orihime's diet is definitely the problem!" Michiru told them, her face still as red as a tomato.

"Yeah... bread and bean jam for lunch would make anybody sick after a while..." Mahana ended up saying, even though she wasn't too convinced. As they kept on walking, they passed the street Ichigo was hiding in without even noticing him.

"I'm sure glad I'm not part of that conversation." Ichigo mumbled.

"Showers strum softly! Cicadas sing a swan song! Summer says so long!" Ichigo suddenly recognized another familiar voice, coming from a parallel street. "A poem by Keigo Asano!"

"What's with the spontaneous haiku, Asano-san?" Another voice questioned the first one.

"Keigo and Mizuiro! I guess it's better to speak with them than with..." Ichigo started to say, without noticing someone sneaking behind him.

"Wow!" Rangiku pushed Ichigo from behind with her huge breasts, causing him to stumble forward. "Who would guess I would meet you here?"

"Oh! Rangiku-san?" The surprised Substitute Shinigami clumsily turned around to meet the Vice-Captain, who was wearing her Karakura High School uniform, a sign that she was also returning from school.

"Orihime's quite the popular girl, isn't she?" Rangiku wondered, while she stared to the group of girls who was walking down the streets.

"Yeah, it looks that way..." Ichigo answered, while he looked in the same direction.

"So... which one of those four do you like?" Rangiku suddenly asked, after a moment of silence.

"W-What?!" Ichigo jumped back, with a blush on his face. "Where did that come from?!"

"Come on, don't be shy. You've been staring at them for a while now." Rangiku insisted, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"No! I was just... standing here..." He tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I see... so I take it that there's someone else on your mind?" Rangiku tested the waters, so that she could confirm a suspicion she had since her conversation with Orihime.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ichigo looked away from her, with a deep frown and blush on his face.

"Juuust kidding!" Rangiku ended up saying with a smile, since she knew she wasn't going to get any information out of him. "You're so cute when you get all flustered like that."

"I don't get flustered!" Ichigo angrily told her, so she started to unbutton her shirt even more than it already was. "STOP IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>A couple more minutes later...<strong>

"Well, my friend, the summer's almost over and... soon, all of the girls in town will be wrapping themselves up in their winter wardrobes, so we'd better make the most of these last few days of scantily clad women! I was trying to capture the fleeting longings of the male heart... So what'd ya think, Mizuiro?" Keigo finally finished his answer to Mizuiro's earlier question, only to notice him far away texting on his cellphone, clearly not listening to him. "Hey! I get no feedback at all?!"

"If you don't come soon, I shall leave you behind. You'll be all alone." Mizuiro told him. The last word worked as a trigger for Keigo, who quickly dashed towards his friend.

"That's not bad... Are you challenging me to a poetry slam?!" Keigo demanded to know. Mizuiro stopped to think about that for a moment and realized that Keigo considered 'alone' to be a word that rhymed with 'soon'. Sighing, Mizuiro turned to face the waiting Keigo.

"Write your poetry on some colored paper and stick it up your nose." Mizuiro calmly told him, before he started walking again.

"That's not quite as eloquent as your first attempt, but... Hey! Wait up!" Keigo continued to ramble, until he noticed he was getting left behind once again.

"Yo, Keigo and Mizuiro!" Ichigo appeared in front of both of them and greeted them.

"Oh! What's up, Ichigo?" Mizuiro greeted him back, but Keigo chose to dash towards the orange-haired boy.

"IIICHIIIGOOOO!" Keigo rushed towards Ichigo, expecting a lariat takedown to meet him, but seeing that Ichigo wasn't reading his arm to do so, the hyperactive student stopped on his tracks. "Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd see what's up with you guys." Ichigo told them, causing the two friends to trade a worried look between them.

"Why are you just looking at us like that?" Keigo asked, before he put on one of his silly faces. "Wait... Do you have a crush on me?! Because I'm not..."

"Get real!" Ichigo shouted, instead of answering with the usual physical blow. "It's really nothing. Just wandering around... Later!"

"Eh?" Keigo was left without an answer, as he saw Ichigo leaving. "What's his deal, anyway? Why was he standing around and staring at us like that? It was like he wanted to memorize our faces or something. He should just take a picture, don't you think?"

"Yeah... it's like he's not going to see us for a long time. I got that feeling from him, too." Mizuiro pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" The worried Keigo asked.

"Ichigo seems kinda... funny... sometimes. Haven't you noticed?" Mizuiro questioned his friend, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid all of my attention has gone to admiring the ladies!" Keigo joked around, instead of answering with what he really thought. He then sighed and smirked. "If I tried to worry about Ichigo on top of that, my hair would fall out... and we both know that the ladies don't go for baldies!"

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind them, causing at least Keigo to freeze. "Did somebody say 'baldy' around here?"

"WHOAAA!" Keigo jumped in fear and turned to face Ikkaku, who had a vein furiously throbbing on his...shaved forehead. _"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap..."_

"Was it you?" Ikkaku questioned as he started to draw his wooden sword.

"No, it wasn't!" Keigo shouted the answer.

"Then what're you running for? Hey! Get back here!" Ikkaku shouted, as he followed after the running Keigo, leaving Mizuiro all alone. After staring a bit more in the direction Ichigo took to leave, Mizuiro continued to text on his cellphone and went home by himself.

* * *

><p>Moments later...<p>

"Hmm? Ah, Ichigo-dono!" Tessai greeted Ichigo as soon as the latter entered in the shop.

"Hi, Tessai-san." Ichigo greeted him back. "Is Urahara-san here?"

"I'll go get him." Tessai answered with a nod.

"That's okay. There's no need." Urahara spoke, as he arrived in the room by himself, his face hidden by his fan. "Welcome, Kurosaki-san. How can I be of service?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." He told Urahara, before he noticed a black cat arriving behind the shop's owner. "Oh! You're here too, Yoruichi-san. Perfect, I actually wanted to ask this to both of you..."

"And what would that be?" Yoruichi asked in her deep, cat form voice.

"I'll come right out with it... Do you think I have it in me to get stronger?" Ichigo asked, causing Urahara and Yoruichi to trade a look between them.

"I beg your pardon?" Urahara asked, as if he didn't understand the question the first time.

"I want to know if it'll be possible for me to defeat the Arrancars?" Ichigo asked the question in a different way, hoping to make it clear to both of them.

"That doesn't sound like you, Ichigo. Did you eat something funny?" Yoruichi wondered.

"Since Urahara-san knows Hirako, I'm pretty sure you guys know I've been training with him and his people. Even so, you asked Yamamoto-sōtaichō to send me to Soul Society... because you're afraid I continue to be targeted, so..." Ichigo sighed and stared to both of them with a really serious look on his face. "I really don't know the answer, that's why I'm asking."

"You don't have a thing to worry about, Kurosaki-san." Urahara answered after a moment and closed his fan. "Of course you can make yourself much stronger. You've been training with Hirako-san for that very same reason, haven't you?"

"Indeed, but... that probably won't be possible with your current lack of confidence." Yoruichi pointed out, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"You were shocked by the powers of the Arrancars, weren't you?" Urahara asked, as he stared to him from under his hat. "Admit it. You're scared, Kurosaki-san..."

"No, I'm not!" Ichigo angrily countered.

"Then you should quit whining and start training!" Yoruichi angrily scolded him. "I mean, okay, you've got talent, but your combat skills need a lot of work. Do you know how many years Shinigami in the Soul Society spend polishing their techniques?"

"Well, I..." Ichigo trailed off to think about it. He understood what Yoruichi was telling him, that he wasn't being patient and wanted power to appear to him from out of nowhere.

"Compared to theirs, yours don't even have a dull shine." Yoruichi further added. "So asking questions about whether you can get stronger or not is off the mark... there's something else you should be doing instead of that."

"I see your point." Ichigo nodded, both in understanding and gratitude.

"In any case, you'd better go hone your skills with Hirako-san while you still can and then you can work on what Yoruichi-san was saying while you stay in Soul Society." Urahara smiled, before he opened his fan once again. "Be the best that you can be, Kurosaki-san."

"Will do!" He slightly bowed to them, before he went out of the shop. _"I'll become stronger!"_

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Where should I go? Perhaps I should go to see one or two of the Captains, before I return to my room. Yeah, and I should probably start with..." Fujimaru pondered his plans aloud, while he walked around the 4th Division's station. As he was about to turn around the corner, he crashed against a Shinigami of the 4th Division. While Fujimaru was able to more or less keep his balance and remain standing, the other Shinigami lost all of his and fell on his back. After blinking a couple of times, Fujimaru extended his hand to help the Shinigami. "Um... Hello."

"O-Oh! Hello..." The Shinigami accepted Fujimaru's help and grabbed his hand, with the stronger Shinigami pulling him back to his feet. He was short and had blue eyesand chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wore a standard shihakushō, with the 4th Division medical kit worn over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I went against you."

"I'm sorry as well, I was distracted." Fujimaru excused himself as well, something that seemingly surprised the shy Shinigami. "Would you know if Unohana-taichō has returned already?"

"You want to see the Captain?" The small Shinigami asked, before he stared back to the path he came from. "Well, the Captain's, uh..."

"Hey! 4th Division worm!" A menacing-looking, bald Shinigami suddenly arrived. Fujimaru immediately understood the smaller man had been avoiding the bald one. "What are you doing?! The toilets haven't been cleaned yet!"

"O-Oh...I, I'll be right there!" The scared Shinigami told to the other one, who grunted and turned around to leave. The 4th Division Shinigami then bowed to Fujimaru. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"He's gone... I guess I'll just have to wait." Fujimaru sighed and seated on a nearby chair, waiting for the poor little man. After a long time had passed, Fujimaru started to wonder if he would ever come back. "He's been gone for a long time, now... Did he forget I'm here?"

"I... I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! The 4th Division gets left in charge of all sorts of things." The other Shinigami finally returned, having a hard time breathing as he had obviously ran back at full speed, so that he wouldn't leave Fujimaru waiting any more time. "What was it that you wanted?"

"I'm here to see, Unohana-taichō." Fujimaru reminded the smaller man, who stopped breathing for a moment, as if he had realized something terrible.

"Oh, um... The Captain is still out, at the moment." The man stared down in shame, causing Fujimaru to suppress a sigh.

"Oh... Is that so?" Fujimaru asked, while he rubbed the back of his head. _"It would've been nice if he'd said that in the first place..."_

"Since you've waited all this time, can I at least get you a cup of tea?" The ashamed Shinigami offered.

"Oh, okay..." Fujimaru agreed, before the Shinigami signed for him to follow.

"Oh, I'm Hanatarō Yamada, by the way..." The Shinigami finally introduced himself. "I'm the 14th Emergency Relief Team Leader and 7th Seat of the 4th Division."

"Team Leader and 7th Seat?" Fujimaru asked doubtfully. "Huh... weren't you the one who just went to clean the toilet?"

"That's not an unusual occurrence here in the 4th Division." Hanatarō let out a nervous laugh, before he opened the door of small room. The room only had a small table, a few chairs and a small cupboard, so Fujimaru concluded the room was used by the Shinigami of the 4th Division who wanted to take a break. "We do other things, like cleaning gutters and collecting trash, too."

"You've got it hard in the 4th Division." Fujimaru felt sorry for the little man, who was taking stuff out of the cupboard to prepare the tea.

"Making sure the place is sanitary is also an important job around here." Hanatarō said with a smile on his face, showing that he was actually proud of being a member of the 4th Division. That made Fujimaru smile as well.

"People must tell you all the time what a good person you are." Fujimaru moved to help Hanatarō, who chuckled.

"Indeed! They often say I come in handy!" Hanatarō enthusiastically told him.

"I... I see." Fujimaru didn't expect that kind of compliment, but it seemed it was more than enough to make Hanatarō happy.

"You're a good person, as well. I can see that." Hanatarō finished preparing the tea, they now only had to wait for the water to boil. "If you're ever in trouble, please let me know. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks, Ha..." Fujimaru cursed himself in silence, as he had forgotten Hanatarō's name. "Sorry, could you tell me your name again? I suck at memorizing them..."

"Oh, don't worry. I get that a lot, people usually forget my name." Hanatarō's smile was a little bit sadder this time. "It's Hanatarō Yamada."

"Hanatarō Yamada... Got it! My name's Fujimaru... Kudō..." Fujimaru's name came out slower than the other words, as he finally started to process the information he just received. _"Yamada..."_

"Oh! So you're the one who came from the past! I heard Kotetsu-fukutaichō talking about..."

"Hanatarō!" Fujimaru interrupted him, causing him to jump back into a defensive position out of habit. "Are you related to Seinosuke Yamada?"

"Sei... Seinosuke-niisan?" Hanatarō nervously mumbled, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen, as their relationship was now obvious. "He was my older brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

_"More people have arrived into our station." _Yasochika Iemura, the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division, wrote on his diary. _"Izuru Kira, the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division. He was in cahoots with that Gin Ichimaru who followed Aizen into Hueco Mundo. How can he be forgiven just like nothing happened? And to have being treated here in the 4th Division? Unforgivable..." _

"4th Emergency Relief Team is to send someone to the 11th Division! A sparring match has gone wrong!"

_"Then, there's Hisagi-fukutaichō from the 9th Division. There's no proof he was helping Kaname Tōsen, but everyone knows how loyal he was to him. And still no one even interrogates him? He could be a spy, for all we know!" _Iemura continued to write his rant. _"If that wasn't bad enough already, we also had to take care of one of the Ryoka that invaded Soul Society recently! Again!"_

"12th Emergency Relief Team is to send someone to the 8th Division's station! Kyōraku-taichō is in an alcoholic coma yet again!"

_"Finally, there's this Shinigami who came from the past! What's his name... Fujiro... Fuyuki... Fujisuke..." _Iemura stopped writing, as he tried to remember the name, but eventually he shrugged and continued. _"A Shinigami from the past! How foolish of our superiors to believe that! He could very well be another spy!"_

"1st Emergency Relief Team is to send someone to room 312 and give an injection of morphine to the patient very urgently! He's in a lot of pain!"

_"Even Iba-fukutaichō wants to bring him in to the Shinigami Men's Association! How..." _

"Iemura-sanseki! You have to send someone to room 312!" Harunobu Ogidō, the 8th Seat of the 4th Division, interrupted Iemura's writing to remind him of what was asked.

"Don't you see I'm occupied, Ogidō-hachiseki?! Damn it!" Iemura closed his diary and went to prepare the injection. As soon as it was finished, he started to walk towards the door. "I'll go and give it myself! I need a quiet environment to think clearly about..."

"Sorry! Is this the can...tine...?" Fujimaru asked as soon as he entered the room, where many Shinigami were running from one place to the other, in a frenzy to deal with the orders they were given. He didn't notice them though. He only noticed the object in the hand of the man blocking his path, in Iemura's hand. "Is that... Is that...?"

"Who are you?! Don't you know this is out of limits for Shinigami that don't belong to the 4th Division?" The annoyed Iemura asked, before noticing Fujimaru's reaction to what he had on his hand. "What's wrong? Have you never seen a syringe befo..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Fujimaru screamed in fear, before he got out of there as fast as he could. On the other side of Seireitei, Unohana stopped what she was doing to look back in the direction of the 4th Division's station. She ended up sighing deeply.

"I can't leave for a moment, can I?" She asked to herself.


	54. Fujimaru's Stroll! News from the Past

Ok guys, if you want me to answer you questions, either PM me or mail me (my mail address is on my profile). If you ask me things through reviews done as guests, the only way I have to answer you is in the start of a chapter and I don't want to flood them with all these answers. This will be the first and last time I'll do it, if you want your questions answered in the future, do as I told you. The Q&A:

**What's Fujimaru's level?** If I'm not mistaken, Hisagi considered him 5th Seat level a few chapters back, below average 4th Seat at most, judging Fujimaru by his Reiatsu. He hasn't done any training since then, but his fight with Tosen may have served to slightly increase his Spiritual Power, so perhaps he's at that below average 4th Seat level. To those who think that's too much, consider all of Fujimaru's exposures to high-level reiatsu and the power boosts he and his sister shared during part I due to their innate ability. Besides, as seen in Chad's fight against Tatsufusa Enjoji during the Soul Society Arc, even 3rd Seats aren't that strong when compared to Captains and Vice-Captains (exceptions being Ikkaku and my Part I Komamura), so Fujimaru hasn't become too much strong yet.

**Will there be a Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc?** Yes, I have many different ideas for that one, I will do it along with the following: Shusuke Amagai Arc, Diamond Dust Rebellion Arc and Fade to Black Arc. I may end up doing the Hell Verse one as well in the end...

On with the chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 054 - Fujimaru's Stroll! More News from the Past<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Stop wasting your time, Yamada-fukutaichō! They refused your ideas already!" One of the Shinigami guarding the gates to the Central 46 Compound told to the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division._

_"If you continue to insist, we'll have to use force on you!" The other guard threatened, before both pointed their Sasumata in the direction of the stubborn Shinigami._

_"You really think you can use force on me?!" Seinosuke's Reiatsu flared up for a short moment, before he calmed himself down and turned around to leave. "Fine... I'll come back some other day."_

_"Tsk, like a 4th Division guy could do anything..." The guard that threatened Seinosuke earlier spoke to his partner, causing Seinosuke to stop for a moment and close his hands into tight fists._

_(...)_

_"I heard you tried to meet Central 46 again, Seinosuke." Unohana approached her second-in-command, while he was taking care of some paperwork. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and nodded to answer to his Captain, but didn't even stare up to her. "Does it bother you that much?"_

_"It does." He curtly answered._

_"Why?" The revered Captain insisted on the matter. Seinosuke dropped his writing brush and stood from his chair, finally looking in Unohana's direction. She could see the disgust and disappointment in his eyes. _

_"Well... how is it that it doesn't bother you?" Seinosuke answered with a question of his own. Seeing as Unohana's expression didn't change, he continued. "Doesn't it bother you that we never do anything to stop Hollows? Doesn't it bother you that we never do anything to stop rebellions in the Rukongai? Doesn't it... Doesn't it bother you that... your subordinates die because they don't have the skills to protect themselves?"_

_"Seinosuke, we've discussed this many times before. The 4th Division's main mission is to heal the injured. There are twelve other Divisions that can take care of Hollow cleansing and crowd control. There is none that can do what we do." Unohana reminded him. "That's why we should not be a part of battles. There are very few skilled healers, we should keep them away from danger."_

_"That's why we should train our men to be able to at least defend themselves!" Seinosuke insisted, causing Unohana to sigh. "Just the other day... That entire team of 7th Division Shinigami sent to exterminate that Hollow group that appeared in Inuzuri was defeated... Who was left to protect the 4th Division guys who were healing the injured civilians? No one!"_

_"Seinosuke..."_

_"They followed protocol... Run away, get in safety... but their poor Shunpo skills weren't enough to get away from the Hollows! They could've delayed them with some Kidō spells, but the only Kidō they knew how to use effectively was the healing type!" Seinosuke continued to raise his voice, as he tried to make Unohana understand his reasoning. "They could've fought the Hollows back, but their use of the sword was mediocre! If they were trained, they..."_

_"Seinosuke! Don't you ever raise your voice to me again!" Unohana, for the first Seinosuke could remember, lost her composure and her kind tone and expression. She was visibly angry at him. "Don't talk like I don't care about my subordinates! Don't talk like I don't mourn their deaths!"_

_"B-But, then..." Seinosuke tried to speak, but the look she was giving him was far too dangerous._

_"If they had the skills, they would have wanted to break protocol and join the fight. Given the number of Hollows, they probably would have died right away as well. Answer me this then, Seinosuke... who would have healed the civilians?" Seinosuke's eyes widened at Unohana's question. "That's right, the injured would've died and so would the remaining, defenseless civilians. When backup arrived, everyone would be dead. At least, they were able to lead the Hollows away from the civilians and buy enough time for backup to arrive and cleanse the Hollows."_

_"So you say... that..." Seinosuke thought about Unohana just told him. He was part of the backup team and considered everything that happened on that day. There were too many Hollows for the first team to handle and there was no way the relief team, trained or not, would make a significant difference against them. If they were trained fighters, everyone in Inuzuri that day would have died. Since they weren't, they were able to save all civilians._

_"I won't discuss this matter any further, Yamada-fukutaichō." Seinosuke's head jerked up, as he wasn't expecting the unusual formality of Unohana's address to him. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō and Central 46 have decided on this matter together. They have my support on this matter and that will not change."_

_"S-Sorry, Unohana-taichō..." Seinosuke looked away from Unohana, ashamed of his behavior towards the Captain he so much respected._

_"I hope that one day you understand that there are fights that can't be won with a sword." Unohana told him, before she walked out of the office. As she crossed the door, she stopped for a moment and brought her hand to her throat, before she resumed her walk._

_(...)_

_"Ahahah! Pick it up, worm!" Seinosuke suddenly heard someone laughing like crazy, followed by a pained sound from another person._

_"What's going on?" The Vice-Captain of the 4th Division suspected what that was all about, since he was close to the 11th Division's barracks. "One of them must be bullying someone again!"_

_"H-Here..." A blond man, who was on his hands and knees, raised his right hand to deliver the towels he had been forced to pick up from the ground. The glasses on his face were broken and blood dripped from the right side of his face. Two young female Shinigami, one with silver hair and the other with brown hair, were hugging each other some meters behind their blond partner, tears in their eyes. The bald Shinigami from the 11th Division picked up the towels and stared at them, before grinning maliciously._

_"What?! Do you really think I want them now that you dropped them and got them all dirty? Have them yourself, dirty mut!" The Shinigami threw the towels towards Yasochika Iemura and stomped his back violently, causing him to fall back to the ground. The sound he let out this time wasn't a pained one, as it seemed to express his anger instead. "Ahahah! What is it? You're getting angry? Fight back then, if you dare!"_

_"I-Iemura-goseki..." The girl with silver hair mumbled, while the other one's grip on her grew tighter._

_"Don't, Isane! Let Iemura-goseki take care of it." The brown-haired girl whispered to the more inexperienced Shinigami. Iemura slowly gathered the towels and started to get back to his knees._

_"I... I'm very sorry. I will get new ones and bring them..."_

_"And you call yourself a 5th Seat?! I don't care about the damn towels!" The bald Shinigami slapped Iemura's hand, causing him to drop the towels once again. On one knee, Iemura stared to the one bullying him and saw him preparing a soccer-like kick. "If you're not fighting back, just disappear, you piece of trash!"_

_"IEMURA-GOSEKI!" Isane screamed and instinctively covered her eyes with her hands. She never heard the impact of the kick aimed to Iemura's chest, as it never occurred. As she opened her eyes, she saw their Vice-Captain holding the bald Shinigami's ankle with his left hand._

_"I think that's enough." Seinosuke warned the 11th Division's Shinigami. "You better get back to your station, now."_

_"Oh?! A damn 4th Division mut thinking he can bark orders to someone of the strongest Division in all of the Gotei 13?" The Shinigami pulled his foot back and stared down to the much smaller and physically weaker Seinosuke. He then raised his left fist and prepared a punch. "Know your place, trash!"_

_"Trash, you say?" Seinosuke asked, as he saw the fist reaching his face. As the punch was about to connect, Seinosuke grabbed his opponent's wrist and stopped his attack, surprising him. "Let me inform you of three things. First of all, Shinigami of the 4th Division are ordered to never engage in combat situations. That's because of our role in the Gotei 13. Healers should be kept in safety to heal the fighters. Iemura-goseki didn't fight back because he received instructions not to and... also because Shinigami of the 4th Division don't have proper combat training. If he did fight back, he would get beaten into a pulp."_

_"At least that much you understand..." The Shinigami said in a menacing way, but he suddenly found himself shocked by feeling the grip on his wrist tightening._

_"Second thing... I know my place. I'm the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division, Seinosuke Yamada. In order to reach this position, I had to learn how to fight properly." Seinosuke informed the bald Shinigami, before his eyes widened as he felt that his wrist was about to break at any moment. "Third thing... all Shinigami of the Gotei 13, even those of the almighty 11th Division, always go to the same ones every time they get injured..."_

_"AAAAAARGGH!" The bald Shinigami suddenly fell on his knees holding his broken left wrist. "Y-You...You broke my wrist!"_

_"Exactly. See you later in the 4th Division's station." Seinosuke turned his back on the Shinigami and went to check on Iemura. Angry, the Shinigami of the 11th Division drew his sword with his right hand and charged towards the Vice-Captain, aiming at his back._

_"Look out! Yamada-fukutaichō!" Isane screamed to her Vice-Captain, but he was already drawing his own Zanpakutō. It had a white hilt that was wrapped in purple-decorative clothing. Turning around, Seinosuke swung his sword, hitting his enemy's and pushing it downwards against the ground. "Thank goodness tha... W-What?"_

_"No! Don't do it!" Iemura shouted, but it was too late. As soon as his opponent's sword touched the ground, Seinosuke swung his own sword forward, aiming to cut through the bully. To his great surprise, another bald Shinigami intercepted the blow with his Zanpakutō and pushed Seinosuke's away. The arriving Shinigami was smaller and thinner than the first one and had red-markings at the outer-corner of his eyes._

_"Well, well... you accuse someone of bullying another person and then do the same? If you want to cut someone..." The smaller Shinigami then charged towards Seinosuke and swung his sword downwards, with Seinosuke blocking it by raising his own above his head with both hands. "...cut me instead!"_

_"Powerful!" Seinosuke thought, as he was actually struggling to push his enemy away from him. "You dare to attack a Vice-Captain?!"_

_"You moved to protect one of your men. Shouldn't I do the same to protect one of my own?" The Shinigami changed his stance, holding his Zanpakutō in his right hand and holding its sheath in the left one. "3rd Seat of Zaraki's 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame!"_

_"He... He was going to kill him..." The scared Isane thought, as she looked from Seinosuke to the Shinigami with the broken wrist._

_"Hadō #1: Shō!" Seinosuke took one hand away from his Zanpakutō and generated a small force that hit Ikkaku like a punch in the stomach, finally creating some distance between them. Instead of stopping the fight though, Seinosuke swung his sword vertically on his opponent, but Ikkaku dodged by spinning around, waving his arms along with him in the same movement, aiming at Seinosuke's back. The 4th Division's Vice-Captain spun in the opposite direction, somehow being able to block his enemy's attack. However, Seinosuke was shocked to learn that what was in Ikkaku's left hand was his sheath. With his free arm, Ikkaku swung his Zanpakutō horizontally, but Seinosuke was able to back away with a Shunpo before it was too late. _

_"For a 4th Division guy, you've got some skill!" Ikkaku complimented his opponent. _

_"What was that?!" Angered by Ikkaku's remark, Seinosuke charged towards his enemy once again. Some meters away, Isane and the other female Shinigami helped Iemura to stand._

_"Why isn't he stopping? He protected you, shouldn't that be enough?" Isane questioned the 5th Seat._

_"You're right, but it seems Yamada-fukutaichō doesn't see it that way. I guess all these years of frustrations finally took their toll on him. We shouldn't interfere... or rather, there are orders for us not to interfere. We'll deal with it when it's over." Iemura told them, before they finally reached their destination. "Would you extend your hand, please?"_

_"W-What?! Why would you...?" The injured Shinigami extended his hand nonetheless and Iemura moved both of his over the broken wrist, before they emitted green energy. _

_"Why? Because I'm of the 4th Division and that's what we do." Iemura answered, while he healed the injured wrist. Meanwhile, behind them, Ikkaku performed a back handspring to avoid a new cutting blow from his opponent._

_"Eh! I was just saying that you're quite strong for a guy who is part of a Division composed of Shinigami who don't have proper combat training. There's no need to get so mad!" Ikkaku said to his opponent, before blood dripped from his cheek, much to his surprise. "You actually got me there?!"_

_"I'm sick of it..." Seinosuke spoke, while he panted slightly. "I know there's no point trying to convince my superiors of the need of proper training for the Shinigami of the 4th Division. They won't listen... But I'm not going to stay put when we, who are part of perhaps the most important Division of the Gotei 13, get constantly disrespected and even bullied by the other Divisions, who aren't able to recognize our value and give us the respect we deserve!"_

_"Is that it, then? Why you're fighting? Fine... Grow, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, before he slammed H_ōzukimaru's_ hilt into its sheath to activate his Shikai, much to Seinosuke's shock._

_"You're activating your Shikai inside Seireitei?! Don't you know that's against the law?" Seinosuke questioned his opponent. Once released, H_ōzukimaru took_ on the form of a spear with a wax wood shaft. Its pommel had a red horsehair tassel._

_"The law? I guess it's too late to think about the rules now that we're already fighting. As for H_ōzukimaru here... it's just to show you my respect!_" Ikkaku charged towards his opponent and slammed his spear overhead, aiming to hit Seinosuke on his head with the shaft of H_ōzukimaru. Still surprised by Ikkaku using his Shikai, Seinosuke just had time to put his sword above his head to block the blow. "I love to fight! It's what I enjoy the most! So to show you my respect, I'll fight you all out!"__

__"As I thought, you're nothing more than a brute like your friend over there." Seinosuke moved out of the way, with H_ōzukimaru continuing to move downwards, until the blade of the spear opened a small crater on the ground. The Vice-Captain charged towards the 3rd Seat, pointing his sword in his direction, but the 11th Division's Shinigami took a few steps forward and used H_ōzukimaru as a pole to jump over Seinosuke and avoid his attack. As soon as Ikkaku landed back on the ground, he turned and attempted to stab Seinosuke a couple of times, but the Vice-Captain dodged all thrusts. The last stab met an energy shield that formed in front of Seinosuke's Zanpakut_ō. "Bakud_ō #39: Enk_ōsen!"_______

_______"Shit! I hate those tricks!" Ikkaku cursed as he was repelled by Seinosuke's energy shield. The Vice-Captain then generated lightning around his fingers and pointed them in Ikkaku's direction._______

_______"Had_ō #4: Byakurai!" Seinosuke fired a lightning energy blast from his fingers, but Ikkaku had enough time to dodge. The Kid_ō user continued to use the spell, using it many times in quick succession. Seeing he would be unable to avoid all blasts, Ikkaku grabbed the shaft of H_ōzukimaru with both hands and spun it around with great speed, creating a shield of his own to block the attacks. As soon as H_ōzukimaru stopped spinning, Ikkaku saw that Seinosuke's Zanpakut_ō was about to stop spinning as well. "Had_ō #58: Tenran!"_____________

_____________"Ahah! I'll blast you then! Let's go, H_____________ōzukimaru!" Ikkaku held H_____________ōzukimaru's shaft with just one, while his body emitted a red glow. He then thrusted his Zanpakut_____________ō into the incoming tornado-like blast with such force that it caused wind currents to form around the weapon. As the spear penetrated the tornado, the strong generated currents dissipated the Kid_____________ō spell, much to Seinosuke's shock. "Let me clarify something for you. Just because some guys of my Division disrespect you guys from the 4th, that doesn't mean all are like that. Some are, not all. By healing me, you guys allow me to do what I like the most again, so I'm very thankful you guys exist. Although... I believe you don't belong in there."____________________________________________________  
><em>____________

_________________________________________________________________"What?" The surprised Seinosuke's eyes widened._________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________"You enjoy fighting. I can see that. Not like I do, but you do." Ikkaku pointed out. "For what reason would we fight for this long when there's nothing to fight for? That's the answer... for no reason at all. We just enjoy it!"_________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________"Battles are not something to be enjoyed." Seinosuke shook his head, while he held his Zanpakut_____________ō with both hands. He stared down and saw his hands shaking. "C-Could it be that he's right? That I enjoy holding a sword?" He thought.______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________"Hmm... For you to say that, then you really don't enjoy it, I guess..." The confused Ikkaku scratched his own head. "Why did you join the 4th Division?"______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________"To help people. To keep them safe. That's what I always wanted." Seinosuke answered, before he tightened his grip around his Zanpakut_____________ō's hilt.___________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________"I see... Idiot. Don't you see that you're not doing that in this fight? If that's really your desire... There are more ways to do that than with healing. And from the way you hold a sword, from the way you shake with excitement during a fight, it would fit you better to do that by protecting people. Protecting people by fighting for their safety, with that Zanpakut_____________ō of yours." Ikkaku thought, before he sighed and grinned widely. "Should we end this, Seinosuke Yamada?"________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________Seinosuke didn't answer and just readied his sword. Ikkaku charged towards the Vice-Captain and thrusted his sword, apparently hitting his opponent, only to find out that what he hit was an afterimage left behind by Seinosuke's Shunpo. The Vice-Captain reappeared and ran by the side of the spear, preparing to swing his Zanpakut_____________ō outwards to cut Ikkaku from the bald man's right side. Suddenly..._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Split, H_____________ōzukimaru!"__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(...)_

_"Happy now, Seinosuke?" Unohana questioned her Vice-Captain, who remained laid down on his bed. He had a large bandage covering his left eye._

_"How bad is it?" He questioned the Captain, who let out a sigh deeper than most she exhaled. _

_"You treated Jin'emon Kotsubaki after the battle against Arturo, so you should know." Unohana told him, causing him to nod slowly. "Actually, your luck was even worse than his. On both occasions, he lost 100% of vision in each eye. You lost only 90% on your left, which means that eye is not completely blind and you'll have a constant urge to use it only to find out that you pretty much can't see anything properly with it."_

_"I'll learn to live with it eventually, I guess..." Seinosuke ended up saying. "How is he?"_

_"Mostly uninjured. That last cut you inflicted on him was too shallow. He was taken into custody for releasing his Zanpakutō inside Seireitei, but he should be freed in a couple of days." Unohana informed, with Seinosuke answering with a slow nod. "Why didn't you stop?"_

_"I don't know. I guess it was stronger than me." The Vice-Captain sighed, before he stared to Unohana with his good eye. "I guess I was blind already, prior to today."_

_"Iemura-goseki and the others didn't report all that happened, but they told me privately... You were doing so well for the last few years after that last conversation of ours, I never thought I would need to consider this..." Unohana sighed and spoke as softly as she ever did. "Seinosuke, I'm forbidding you from engaging in any type of combat from now on, may it be on a mission or in something as simple as a sparring match or training session. If you do, I'll go to Central 46 and tell them that you tried to kill an officer of the 11th Division over a petty argument. Do you understand?"_

_"I do, Unohana-taichō." He answered, before he closed his eye._

**_End of Flashback_**

"That's how I was told. After that, Seinosuke-niisan spent a few more years as the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division. Then, 20 years ago or so... He died." Hanatarō stared down for a moment and then continued. "A mission to cleanse a group of Hollows, similar to that first one I told you about. Seinosuke-niisan and some others were there to heal the civilians. Things were turning bad... so Seinosuke-niisan wasn't able to stay put. On his own, he was able to pretty much cleanse all the Hollows... until one sneaked on him from his left side."

"His injured eye..." Fujimaru immediately understood what had doomed Seinosuke.

"He saw him too late, got hit and took too much time in getting rid of him. That Hollow distracted him long enough for a Gillian to blast him with a Cero at nearly point-blank range. By the time we could reach him, it was too late..." Hanatarō stopped and stared to his hands for a while, causing Fujimaru to think if Hanatarō hadn't been the one who reached Seinosuke in his final moments. "In his last words, he said that... he respected Unohana-taichō and the 4th Division greatly, but that it took him over a century to understand that that wasn't his place. His desire to help people wasn't the same as ours."

"He preferred to protect people, to prevent them from getting hurt... that's it, isn't it?" Fujimaru asked, to which Hanatarō nodded with a sad smile. "It's a shame, I really liked him."

"Many times he would try to convince me not to join the 4th Division, but I actually like what we do here. And he did too, I'm sure... but his heart wanted something else, something more." Hanatarō sighed and put on a new smile. Fujimaru could see that, even with all the flaws Seinosuke may have had, Hanatarō was very proud of being his brother. "More tea?"

"Nah, I'm good." Fujimaru smiled, before he looked at the clock in the wall. "I hope I'm not taking much of your time."

"Don't worry, we haven't been here for too long, I think..." Hanatarō stared to the watch and his heart stopped. "AAAAH! The meeting between the Relief Team Leaders started twenty minutes ago! Iemura-sanseki will scold me!"

"You better go, then! I want to visit some of the Captains during the afternoon, as well." Fujimaru told him, while Hanatarō hurried himself.

"I'm so sorry! Have a rest of good day! I'll see you... AAAAAH!" As he walked out of the room, Hanatarō tripped and fell to the ground, scattering all the documents he was carrying all around the corridor. Fujimaru did his best not to laugh and went to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in the Living World...<strong>

"Back already, Ichigo?" The surprised Shinji asked, as he saw Ichigo entering in the warehouse. "I gave you the day off, so you could say goodbye to the people closest to you, you know? Don't you want to enjoy the rest of the day with them?"

"I spoke with who I wanted to speak. That includes Urahara-san." Ichigo was just wearing his shihakushō, meaning that he had left his living body under Kon's care. "I asked him what I wanted to ask."

"And?" Shinji asked him to continue.

"I'll become stronger!" Ichigo assured, with a closed fist, causing Shinji to grin widely. "I can't lose anymore time! Train me!"

"Eh! Hiyori and the others are downstairs! Just go!" Shinji encouraged the Substitute Shinigami who immediately rushed to the underground training area. "You're very interesting, Ichigo Kurosaki..."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later, in Soul Society...<strong>

"I wonder if Suì-Fēng is around..." Fujimaru spoke to himself, as he was about to enter in the 2nd Division's station.

"That's Suì-Fēng-taichō." The same person Fujimaru intended to meet had just sneaked behind him, talking on his ears and causing him to jump in surprise.

"Whoa! How did you...?!" The shocked Fujimaru asked.

"I am the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia." Suì-Fēng informed him, even though she was sure he knew that already. "I can sneak on you any time I wish."

"All that on top of being Captain of the 2nd Division?" Fujimaru whistled in appreciation, before he grinned widely. "It's good to see you, Suì-Fēng! I really..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. I was actually about to go out." She turned her back on him, leaving him speechless. "I can't see you without an appointment. Please come again later."

"W-What?! She left... And I didn't even get to say hello!" Fujimaru couldn't believe Suì-Fēng just blew him off after not seeing and being with him for so long, as she disappeared with a Shunpo. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow... to be a Captain and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō at the same time! She became just like her idol. That Suì-Fēng..."

"That's Suì-Fēng-taichō." Suì-Fēng sneaked on Fujimaru once again, once again talking on his ears.

"GAAAH! You've got some ears on you! H-Huh? She's gone..." Fujimaru turned around, but she had already left again, too fast for him to follow. "That didn't go as I expected... so what now? Hmm... I think I'll go see Ukitake-taichō. I wonder if he's been feeling any better."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Living World...<strong>

"So Abarai will be staying at Kisuke Urahara's place for the time being, huh?" Hitsugaya repeated what had just been told to him, while he held his chin in thought. He was sitting in a park bench, while Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku all stood in front of him.

"Despite what he says, he probably likes it there. It's his second time freeloading, so he's used to it." Rangiku stated, while she crossed her arms under her chest. "Apparently, he's helping out with Chad's training."

"He probably enjoys that, too." Yumichika commented.

"Well, considering the Arrancars' power, it's not like we can have too much strength on our side." Hitsugaya said, with a soft sigh.

"So? What should we do?" Ikkaku questioned the team leader.

"Do you really have to ask?" The white-haired boy asked, as it seemed pretty obvious to him. "We need to strengthen ourselves as well, or else there's no way we can win in the upcoming battle."

"That's true..." Yumichika sighed. "It's frustrating to say so, but the Arrancars' strength is real."

"Eh! Just what I want!" Ikkaku actually seemed pretty happy with that. "That means that it'll be a fun battle!"

"You guys are pretty excited about this, aren't you?" Rangiku questioned the two members of the 11th Division.

"Of course we are!" Ikkaku confirmed it for her. "Matsumoto, you better sharpen your skills or else you won't return to Soul Society alive!"

"I know!" She pouted, upset that he was claiming she was weak. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stared to her wristwatch. _"Time for shopping!"_

"Anyway, since you spoke of returning to Soul Society, someone has to go there from time to time to deliver our reports and sign some paperwork." Hitsugaya revealed, causing all three to look away from him. A vein instantly popped on the younger Shinigami's forehead. "We'll take turns going there, so that it isn't always the same to go!"

"Oh maaan..." All three lower-ranked Shinigami groaned at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>By sunset, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Hello." Fujimaru greeted the first Shinigami he encountered as soon as he arrived in the station of the 13th Division.

"WHAT?!" The man shouted the question, causing Fujimaru to back away a couple of steps.

"W-What?! I... oh!" Fujimaru didn't know what to say to the man, but he suddenly found him very familiar. The man had dark hair and a short goatee. He wore a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which were tied in a circle at his back. "Are you..."

"I'm Sentarō Kotsubaki, 3rd Seat of the 13th Division! Don't you know me?!" He loudly questioned Fujimaru, who was at least relieved that Sentarō didn't speak quite as loud as the man the blond Shinigami was comparing him with.

"No, I'm sure if we'd met before I'd remember you, but I, uh..." Fujimaru nervously rubbed the back of his head, as Sentarō kept glaring towards him. "Are you by any chance the son of..."

"Quit yammering, you snot-nosed brat!" Sentarō roared, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Snot-nosed brat?" He asked, while he pointed to his own face.

"You're being so loud, again!" A petite girl, with dark blond hair and gray eyes, suddenly appeared to scold Sentarō. She wore a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves. "What are you doing?"

"I'm interrogating a suspicious character! Get lost, you!" Sentarō quickly grew angry towards the blond girl, whose temper quickly started to boil to match her fellow Shinigami.

"A suspicious character?! Who's more suspicious than you, you ugly monkey?!" Kiyone shouted, until she took a better look at Fujimaru. "Wait... I think I've seen your face before."

"A monkey, you say?! What about you being..." Sentarō was about to counter, until the unexpected arrival of Ukitake silenced him.

"What are you guys up to now?" Ukitake rubbed his head while he questioned them, a sign he was having a headache.

"Ukitake-taichō!" Both shouted at the same time, before they quickly bowed to their Captain. Sentarō was the first to raise his head, so he could speak to his Captain. "I was just investigating a suspicious person for you, my revered Captain!"

"Hey! T-That's not fair, Kotsubaki!" The girl quickly accused him, before she stared to her Captain as well. "I was doing my own investigation!"

"All right, pipe down!" Ukitake ordered them, causing both to bow their heads once again. "Now... who exactly is this suspicious person?"

"I, uh... I guess that would be me." Fujimaru answered for them, causing Ukitake's eyes to widen in surprise and his smile in joy. He got so carried away in dealing with the argument of his 3rd Seats that he didn't notice Fujimaru standing there at all.

"Oh! If it isn't Fujimaru!" Ukitake quickly advanced in the direction of the younger Shinigami, placing a hand on his left shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"Fujimaru?" Sentarō questioned his partner, whose eyes widened.

"That's it! This is the Shinigami who came from the past!" She suddenly remembered the memo she had received the day before.

"That's right. I gave you the report on the matter, didn't I?" Ukitake questioned them, getting mixed reactions from both.

"You did and I reviewed them in full." The girl proudly informed her Captain, while Sentarō looked away with a pained look on his face, as if he had received a very hard blow in a fight. The girl quickly noticed this and prepared to capitalize on it. "Hmm? Could it be that you haven't read them, Kotsubaki-sanseki?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?! Of course I did!" Sentarō clearly lied.

"Then what, pray tell, is the name of our visitor from the past?" She insisted, causing him to sweat profusely.

"What?! W-Wait a minute!" He wiped the sweat of his face with one of his sleeves, while he tried to find a way to get out of such a predicament. "It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Come oooon... out with it!" The female Shinigami continued to provoke her partner, without any of them noticing that Fujimaru and Ukitake had started to walk inside.

"They are always like this. Just try to ignore them." Ukitake advised, with a smile forming on his face. "They're Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu, my dear 3rd Seats."

"Kotetsu? Is she related to Kotetsu-fukutaichō from the 4th Division?" Fujimaru asked, to which Ukitake nodded.

"Sisters they are!" Ukitake continued to speak, while he opened the door of his office. Some meters back, the 3rd Seats finally noticed they were left alone.

"Eheheh! Score... one for me!" Kiyone made a victory sign with her fingers, causing Sentarō to roar in anger.

"Sorry about that. They can be pretty unpleasant if you don't know about them already." Ukitake closed the door and motioned for Fujimaru to sit on a nearby chair. He then placed a bowl on his desk and moved to sit on the side opposite to Fujimaru. "Here, have some crackers."

"No, that's all right. Those two clearly think the world of you." Fujimaru took one of crackers and started to chew on it. "If your 3rd Seats are like this, I wonder how your Vice-Captain is like!"

"You, uh..." Ukitake stopped for a while, as he was choosing his words carefully. "I assume you heard about Kaien already. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I heard that he died." Fujimaru answered with a sad smile and stared down to the floor. He wondered what that had to do with his question.

"Well... after you kids disappeared, Kaien came to help us here in the 13th Division." Ukitake revealed, causing Fujimaru's head to jerk up so he could meet his eyes. "I backed him and he made Vice-Captain almost immediately."

"Kaien made Vice-Captain?!" Fujimaru nearly stood from his chair in delight. He was so happy to know that Kaien had achieved a goal they talked so many times about.

"He was new here in the 13th Division, but it was clear that his skills as a Shinigami and as a leader were head and shoulders above the rest. Before long, everyone in the 13th Division was looking to him for everything." Ukitake continued to speak, obviously proud of his former second-in-command.

"It sounds impressive!" Fujimaru sincerely said, before he laughed in amazement. "Ahahah! Just what I would expect of Kaien!"

"If he were still around, I might have been retired already." Ukitake sighed sadly. "I intended for him to succeed me here as Captain."

"It must have been hard." Fujimaru smiled, sadly this time. That melancholy was unavoidable when he spoke about his lost loved ones.

"Because Kaien had become such a big part of the 13th Division, we still don't have a Vice-Captain to replace him." Ukitake revealed, causing Fujimaru to nod in understanding. "Kiyone and Sentarō share the work of a Vice-Captain, but we haven't had any candidates that have even come close to filling Kaien's shoes."

"He's a hard act to follow." Fujimaru gave his opinion, to which the white-haired Captain agreed with a nod.

"I'm sure you know how all of us in the 13th Division feel." Ukitake continued to speak. "Kaien continues to be the very soul of this Division. To put it in his own words, his spirit lives on in the 13th Division. More than that, Kaien's spirit lives on every person that ever met him. That includes you, Fujimaru."

"Thank you." Fujimaru slightly bowed, feeling a bit better about it. "Could you tell me how... you know?"

"It's not my place, Fujimaru." Ukitake immediately understood his question and quickly denied what Fujimaru wanted. "You'll hear about it someday, that I can assure you. It won't be from me, though."

"Sure. I'm sorry." Fujimaru frowned for a moment, as once again he failed to learn about Kaien's death. He then decided to change the subject. "I've been wondering... how has been your condition lately, sir?"

"I have my good days and bad days, like anybody else." Ukitake shrugged, but without ever losing his kind smile.

"I don't think you're like anybody else, sir." Fujimaru complimented the Captain, who chuckled.

"That's kind of you, but I'm stuck with the body I was born with, just like everybody." Ukitake told him. "I try not to compare myself to others though. This is what I've got, so I'd better make the most of it."

"That's a good way to think of it." The younger Shinigami agreed.

"Doesn't everybody think that way?" Ukitake asked, feeling old because of Fujimaru's comment. "We want to know what our hearts and bodies can do, how far they can take us. And none of us knows that until we put ourselves to the test and extend ourselves to the utmost of our capabilities."

"So that's how you made Captain... you tested your limits." Fujimaru said. He knew Ukitake was trying to pass a message to the younger Shinigami that he should follow.

"It's all in a person's attitude. A weak will can't exude power." Ukitake told him, causing Fujimaru to stare down for a moment, as he remembered his fight against Tōsen and how things happened before and after Ganju scolded him.

"That certainly makes sense." Fujimaru eventually said.

"In that sense, even sickness is not without its purpose." The white-haired Captain smiled again, before he stared towards the window. The sky was starting to get dark.

"I can see why you're so well-respected by everyone around you." Fujimaru grinned widely, as he saw Ukitake laughing.

"Ahahah! Enough with the flattery, Fujimaru-kun!" Ukitake asked him, before he pointed towards the window. "I'm enjoying our conversation, but I know for a fact that Unohana-taichō doesn't like people entering her station at late hours."

"Oh, you're right! I should get going!" Fujimaru agreed, while he followed Ukitake out of his office. "Thank you for your time, Ukitake-taichō!"

"I should be the one thanking you. Come back anytime!" Ukitake waved to the blond boy, who disappeared in a Shunpo. As soon as he did, Kiyone appeared by her Captain's side, with a serious look on her face. She came closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"What?! Aizen sent a new kind of Arrancar to the Living World?!" The surprised Ukitake asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Ahah! That was a good training we did today! Don't you think, Chad?" Renji asked, as he entered the room both shared while they stayed on Urahara Shop. The Shinigami had just finished to dry his hair following a long bath, so his upper body remained naked. When he got no answer, he saw that Chad was already asleep. Understanding the human gave his all during their fight, Renji sighed and smiled before he walked towards the wardrobe to pick a shirt. "Poor guy really needs the rest today. He... He..."

"No, Kurosaki-kun. That's not Enraku. That's Po-chan." Renji heard from inside the wardrobe, as soon as he grabbed hold of something. Something round. Something big. Something soft. Something that Renji was having difficulty taking his hand off from. And as soon as he recognized the voice, Renji blushed as deeply as the color of his hair, as he realized what he had on his hand. Suddenly the wardrobe's door opened, with Orihime sitting up with both arms stretched forward, causing Renji to jump back. "Aaah, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Y-You are..." Renji pointed in her direction, but Orihime was still asleep and quickly fell on her back once again. The Vice-Captain stared to his right hand, while the blush on his face remained. "Did... Did I just touch..."

"What did you touch?" Rukia suddenly appeared behind Renji, brushing her teeth. Hearing Rukia and nearly being caught by her, Renji was scared nearly to death and passed out, falling on the ground with blank eyes and foaming from his mouth. "W-What happened? Hey, Renji!"

"Great! More freeloaders..." Jinta spoke to himself, as he peeked into the room.


	55. Greed & Destruction! Matsuri in Danger!

Chapter 055 - Greed and Destruction! Matsuri's Life in Danger?!

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, in Karakura Town...<strong>

"_I've been feeling Abarai and Sado-kun fighting each other for days. And earlier today, I felt Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san starting their training... I need to become stronger as well! There are new enemies out there, powerful enemies! I need to..." _Uryū's eyes widened and his head turned back in the direction from where he sensed many spiritual pressures increasing. _"What's happening?! Why are there so many Hollows?! Wait... They feel more like..."_

"Again thinking on what you shouldn't, Uryū?" Ryūken appeared out of nowhere, startling his son who stared back to him. "I thought you promised me you wouldn't meddle in the business of Shinigami ever again, didn't you?"

"I wasn't worrying about the Shinigami. I was worrying about the sudden appearance of..." Uryū trailed off for a moment, before he stared his father in the eyes. "What are they anyway?"

"Arrancar, Hollows that gained Shinigami powers..." Ryūken revealed, while he lighted a cigarette. "...and the reason why I kept you down here to train. Any progress?"

"I think so. I've managed to change Kojaku into something else." Uryū said, before he grabbed hold of his Quincy Cross and created a bow of bright blue reishi, shaped like a pentacle.

"Oh? So you've managed to improve your Kojaku into a Ginrei Kojaku? I guess it's about time..." Ryūken didn't seem impressed and quickly turned his back on his son to leave. _"Even so, it didn't take long after he received his new cross. Uryū might become strong..."_

"Where are you going? Didn't you come to see my improvement?" Uryū suddenly fired an arrow that came dangerously close to Ryūken's face, but that only destroyed half of his cigarette. Annoyed, Ryūken focused back on his son. "How about I test its powers against you?"

"You've become really annoying, Uryū..." Ryūken stated, before he formed his own bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"The ones who've reached the end are you guys!" Hitsugaya jumped of a building and let himself fall towards the horde of Hollows that surrounded Rangiku and the boy she was protecting. The Hollows were all identical, like they were clones. Each of them resembled an armadillo, with brown fur covering their backs while their legs were a light purple with a ring of brown near the feet. Their Hollow masks had large mouths with no other features present on it. The masks extended over their spine, with spikes protruding from it every few inches. However, there was another trait they shared: their Reiatsu was more Arrancar-like than Hollow-like. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

Hyōrinmaru extended slightly in length and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Ice started to form around its blade, until Hitsugaya waved Hyōrinmaru, unleashing a flow of ice from the tip of its blade, shaped like a dragon. The ice dragon consumed the horde of clones, freezing them one by one, until a large prison of ice spikes formed around them all. With all the accumulated spiritual pressure, an explosion occurred, causing the prison and clones to break apart in thousands of pieces, before they were enveloped in a pillar of bright energy.

"That was amazing, taichō!" Rangiku complimented her Captain's efforts, before she noticed Ikkaku and Yumichika arriving. "Yumichika! Ikkaku! Are you alright?"

"Hmph! Don't underestimate us!" Ikkaku told her, with a wide grin on his face. "Things of this level are no problem for us."

"Well, in terms of numbers it was a bit of an hassle..." Yumichika ended up admitting.

"Ah! That's..."

"Shōta! Where are you going?" Rangiku followed after the Plus boy she had been protecting, as he ran across the park in the direction of a bench, where a little Plus girl was seated on.

"Yui... Yui!" Shōta tried to wake up the little girl. When he felt, Rangiku stopping behind him, he looked back over his shoulder. "It's Yui! My little sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 11th, 2001. In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"They're still asleep..." Menoly confirmed, while she peeked into Starrk's room. Indeed, Starrk was snoring loudly, while Lilynette slept peacefully not too far away from him.

"Good! Let's go!" Loly commanded, before she quickly paced herself down the corridor, while Menoly closed the door carefully. Loly quickly pushed a secret door and motioned for Menoly to follow her. Being Aizen's aides, they usually received orders to deliver messages all around Las Noches, so they knew the secret passages well. They only took a couple of minutes to reach the main building in Las Noches, the 5th Tower, the one where Aizen and the other Shinigami resided. Once there, they only took a couple more to reach their desired location. "Go check, Menoly."

"Sure..." Menoly slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Matsuri was still asleep. Menoly nodded slowly to her partner, who grinned maliciously. They both entered the room, sure they went in undetected. Menoly let herself fall back against the door, with her arms crossed over her chest, while Loly advanced slowly towards the bed.

"Wake up call time!" Loly screeched, as she grabbed Matsuri by her hair and forced her up, immediately awakening her. The startled Matsuri didn't have any time to react and, before she even noticed, she was being slapped around by the jealous Arrancar. "Ahahah! Thought you would get away with it, bitch? Where's your big savior now, huh?"

"Wh-What do you want from me?" The scared Matsuri asked, as tears were starting to form in her eyes. She could already taste her own blood from the Hierro-enhanced slaps she took from Loly. "What... What did I ever do to you?!"

"You were born." Loly simply answered, before she slapped Matsuri again, this time harder than ever before. The Arrancar crazily laughed, before she grabbed Matsuri by her hair once again. "My, my... You got pretty hair."

"S-Stop..." Matsuri begged, pain throbbing through her head. Loly stared at her in disgust, before she ripped some of hair off, causing the blonde girl to prepare a scream of pain. Before she could unleash it though, Loly covered her mouth and pointed her dagger-like Zanpakutō to her throat.

"If you scream, you die... Understand?" Loly questioned, with Matsuri nodding slowly, until the Arrancar released her. Loly stared at the long blond strings of hair in her hand and seemed confused for a moment. "Ever noticed her hair was this long, Menoly?"

"She had it in a ponytail, with some sort of headband accessory." Menoly reminded her partner, who looked around the room until she noticed the said accessory on top of a table.

"Oh? Is it that?" Loly started to walk towards the table, causing Matsuri's eyes to widen as much as they could. "I guess I'll have it for me, then."

"NO!" With a rush of adrenaline, Matsuri used Shunpo and was able to reach her headband and grab it before Loly. That only angered the Arrancar more, as she hit Matsuri across the face with a backfist, sending her flying back to her bed.

"Bitch! You dare to say no to me?!" Loly asked her.

"Y-You... can't have... it. It's... Konoka-sama's... gift..." About to lose consciousness, Matsuri put the last of her strength in tightly clutching Konoka's gift.

"That's it, Loly! I'll cut all her hair off! She won't need that dirty headband, then!" Loly drew her Zanpakutō once again and started to walk back towards the bed. Menoly noticed things were getting out of hand, but before she could even try to stop Loly, a Garganta opened under Matsuri, causing both of them to freeze in shock. Two thick, white tentacles appeared from the inside of the Garganta and wrapped Matsuri's body, before dragging her inside. The Garganta closed, leaving both aides speechless. "M-Menoly..."

"Someone knows! Let's get out of here!" Menoly told to her partner, before both left the room as fast as they could. Far from there, in one of the other towers of Las Noches, an Arrancar waited anxiously for his reward to arrive. The tentacles that came out of his sleeves continued to retract and, soon after, Matsuri was being dragged from the inside of the Garganta the Arrancar opened in his room.

"Aah... You've finally arrived, babe! I was waiting for you." Matsuri heard the Arrancar speak, before she struggled to open her eyes. After a moment, she could see him clearly. The Arrancar was a male with youthful, but effeminate, features. He had short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Above his left eyebrow, he had a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask, which consisted of a top row of teeth, rested atop the left side of his head. "Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm the Sexta Espada, Luppi Antenor. What's your name, neesan?"

"Sexta... Espada..." Matsuri repeated the ranking, before she took a better look at Luppi. His attire consisted of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. Luppi's shirt had an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there were two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that revealed his left and right abdomens. He also wore a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes. "Matsuri... Kudō..."

"Matsuri-neesan, is it? How nice..." Luppi's eyes traveled through her entire body, causing her to shiver in fear.

_"He's dangerous!"_ Matsuri thought, before she changed her position, preparing to stand up. "Why did you save me? What do you want from me?"

"Well, those are two questions that have the same answer... and we both know what that is." A tentacle suddenly stretched from Luppi's right sleeve and wrapped around Matsuri's torso, before it retracted, forcing Matsuri's body against Luppi's. With their faces only inches away from one another, Luppi licked his lips, causing Matsuri to pull her head back in disgust. "Since I saw when Ichimaru brought you to Las Noches, I haven't been able to take you out of my thoughts. Finally, a fine female appeared! I was sick of only having whores like those two who attacked you to stare at!"

"N-No! Let me... go!" Matsuri tried to force herself out of Luppi's grasp, but to no avail. Angry by her attitude, Luppi tightened the grip on Matsuri, almost causing her to faint in pain.

"Now... let's enjoy ourselves, babe..." Luppi was about to do something to Matsuri, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Grimmjow staring at him in disgust. "You?"

"Let her go, Luppi." The blue-haired Arrancar told to his successor.

"Or what?" The new Sexta Espada let out a mocking grin, before he tightened his grip on Matsuri even more, causing her to scream loudly. Her eyes silently begged to Grimmjow to help her, before she lost consciousness. Annoyed by that, Luppi threw her away like trash, before he turned to face Grimmjow with his full attention. "Tsk, way to spoil my fun, Grimmjow..."

"I could care less about her, but she's part of Aizen-sama's plans. You would get in trouble if she got seriously hurt." Grimmjow told him, while he looked in her direction.

"You want me to believe you really care that much about me? Hmm?" Luppi questioned the blue-haired Arrancar, before he laughed. "Oh sorry! Sorry! I see now... You're actually grateful I was gracious enough to allow you to be my Fracción, instead of letting them kick you out to Tres Cifras!"

"Funny bastard, aren't you? Well, the only reason I want you around is so that I can kill you with my own hands while you're at your best!" Grimmjow pointed in Luppi's direction with a furious expression on his face.

"Your own hands? Really? What about that left hand of yours, hmm?" Luppi pointed out, causing Grimmjow to grow lowly. "An attached limb from some defeated Arrancar doesn't really apply as your own, I would say... Besides, with all the power you lost, how do you expect to defeat me, Grimmjow? In fact... I could kill you right now!"

"You could, Luppi Antenor. I wouldn't advise it, though." A deep voice made itself heard, causing both to look towards the door. The Arrancar who wore an elongated, white mask with eight holes, had been watching their argument.

"Aaroniero..." Grimmjow sneered, while Luppi chuckled.

"Really, Aaroniero? Don't you know what happened when Grimmjow lost his power?" Luppi questioned the fellow Espada, who didn't move an inch. "He became weaker than me and I became the most powerful Arrancar to represent the Aspect of Death known as Destruction. The moment that happened, my spiritual pressure increased dramatically, making me stronger than you, Szayelaporro and Zommari! So, as you see... I could defeat you here and now as well."

"I am aware of that, but you seem to be forgetting something about my powers." Aaroniero continued to speak in his deep voice, until he pointed to the side of his mask. Then, he spoke in a very high-pitched voice. "Sincronía, the ability to broadcast information of whatever I'm seeing or experiencing to others."

"You wouldn't dare..." Luppi's eyes narrowed, but he did nothing to stop Aaroniero from walking past him and Grimmjow, until he reached Matsuri.

"Aizen-sama wouldn't like to know one of his pet projects was being endangered by one of his Espada." The high-pitched voice continued to speak, until Aaroniero picked Matsuri up from the ground, carrying her in his arms. Then, the deep voice spoke. "Let's keep what happened here a secret between us three, shall we?"

"What about you? Where are you taking the girl?" Grimmjow questioned the Noveno Espada.

"To my palace. Aizen-sama gave me orders regarding this girl. From now on..." Aaroniero's voice changed from deep to high-pitched once again. "She's under my care."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later, in the Living World...<strong>

"You could've asked me, you know? I wouldn't say no." Urahara rubbed the back of his head, as he spoke. Only now did he found out that Rukia and Orihime spent the night inside of one of his wardrobes. Rukia was already out of her Gigai, while Orihime stood by her side, staring down to the ground. Behind them, Chad and Renji had already started their training.

"Considering how you handled Inoue's situation last time, I decided to sneak in instead." Rukia said, while she crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on, say it."

"Say what?" Urahara asked, before Rukia angrily pushed his head down with one of her hands, nearly making him bow.

"Say 'I'm sorry for the things I've said to you' and make it quick! We still have a lot of training to do." Rukia ordered the much more experienced Shinigami. Urahara stared to Inoue for a moment and noticed she felt unconfortable to be in his presence.

"I heard you regained your attacking powers. Is it true?" Urahara asked, while he sat down with his legs crossed. Orihime nodded twice to answer. "Was it Hachigen Ushōda?"

"How do you...?" Orihime didn't finish her question, as she realized Urahara was the kind of man that somehow knew everything, so she ended up just nodding once more.

"I knew that Hacchi could do it. I didn't mention him to you because... The problem about you isn't whether you have your attacking power or not." Urahara sighed and continued. "The problem about you is whether you really want to be part of the fight or not... Have you reached a conclusion?"

"I won't remain behind anymore. I wan't to protect everyone, like they do." Orihime answered, none of her words shaking. Urahara closed his eyes and sighed once again.

"Very well." Urahara, with his eyes still closed, bowed down to her. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you. Please, feel free to use my humble training ground for your improvement."

"Good! Training outside is too troublesome... Let's go, Inoue!" Rukia started to walk away and called for Orihime to follow her. The Human girl bowed in grattitude to the shop owner and quickly followed her.

"Are you sure this is the correct decision?" Tessai questioned Urahara, who didn't even bother to stand back up.

"When the times comes, Inoue-san will fail. She's too kind to be on a battlefield. However, one thing we can learn by her meeting Hacchi is that she won't stop just because we tell her to stop." Urahara fixed his hat, so he could see the two girls preparing to fight each other. "Inoue-san will be there. This training may make the difference on whether she survives or not."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Oh, Fujimaru-san!" Hanatarō greeted his new friends, as soon as he saw him passing by a near corridor.

"Hello! You're Hana... Hana... something..." Fujimaru found his eyes closed to slits, as he couldn't believe he was forgeting the name of the Shinigami he befriended just a day before. "Uh... Yamada-nanaseki?"

"Hanatarō Yamada. You can just call me Hanatarō." The 7th Seat didn't seemed bothered about it at all. "Some people have trouble remembering my name."

"Is that right? That's funny, it seems like a pretty easy name to remember... even though I couldn't quite remember it..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he let out his characteristic silly smile.

"I'm sure you're here to meet Unohana-taichō, right?" Hanatarō questioned his new friend, who nodded to answer. "Unohana-taichō is in her office. Please follow me."

"Eheh! Thanks, Hanatarō!" Fujimaru followed the 7th Seat, even though he already knew the way to Unohana's office. It wasn't the first visit, after all.

"Is this a guest, Hanatarō?" Isane asked to the small Shinigami, who nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks for your recent help, Kotetsu-fukutaichō." Fujimaru bowed to the Vice-Captain, who didn't recognize him at first.

"O-Oh, it's you!" The surprised Isane also bowed to greet the visitor. "Are you here to meet with Unohana-taichō?"

"Indeed. I wanted to thank her too." Fujimaru told her.

"I'll take it from here, Hanatarō. You can get back to work." Isane instructed the 7th Seat, who nodded.

"Hai! Please enjoy your visit, Fujimaru-san." Hanatarō bowed to both and left in a hurry. Isane motioned for Fujimaru to follow her and they both walked towards the door of Unohana's office, with Isane knocking twice on it.

"Come in." Unohana allowed. The door opened and both her Vice-Captain and the blond Shinigami entered, causing her kind smile to be warmer than ever before. "How good of you to come, Fujimaru."

"Unohana-taichō!" For some reason, Fujimaru actually had a urge to dash towards the Captain and hug her, but restrained himself to the formal bow. "I've been wanting to speak with you ever since I saw you in that Captains' meeting."

"I was actually thinking the same thing, but it seems our schedules have been incompatible until today." Unohana said, surprising Isane. The Vice-Captain never expected them to be able to speak so easily with one another.

"How is it that you know the Captain?" Isane found herself asking.

"Why so curious, Isane?" Unohana questioned her second-in-command.

"It's just that it's unusual for you to call someone by their first name..." Isane answered, with a blush slowly forming on her face. It didn't pass unnoticed to Fujimaru that Isane was one of those people.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose nowadays you're the only one I do that with." Unohana pondered out loud, causing Isane's blush to intensify. Seeing the questioning look in Fujimaru's face, Unohana continued. "I guess it's because I rarely see anyone outside of work anymore."

"You must be really busy." Fujimaru said thoughtfully, as he remembered Hanatarō's explanation on the duties of the 4th Division.

"It's precisely because I'm so busy that I want to take most of life beyond work. So I do hope you'll come visit whenever yuo have the opportunity." Unohana told Fujimaru, causing him to be the one to blush this time. "Isane, would you prepare us some tea, please?"

"Hai, Unohana-taichō." Isane bowed and left the office to do as ordered. Unohana motioned for Fujimaru to sit on a chair, while she did the same.

"I will do as you ask, Unohana-taichō." Fujimaru nodded more than bowed, before he continued. "So how have you been?"

"Very well. We at the 4th Division are, after all, the source of vitality for the Gotei 13." Unohana reminded him. "And the Captain of the Division can't go about with a sour look on her face, can she?"

"Everyone would be concerned, I imagine." Fujimaru pondered on that for a bit, as he remembered when Seigen was worried about the upcoming battle against Arturo's forces.

"That means I need to stay happy and healthy so that won't happen." Unohana told him.

"But there must be times when that's hard for you, right?" The younger Shinigami questioned the experienced Captain.

"Part of a Captain's duty is to find a way to keep one's spirits up so things don't get hard." The master healer lectured him.

"It's tough being a Captain, isn't it?" Fujimaru asked, to which Unohana nodded.

"I will say that I did have a difficult time after Konoka passed." Unohana suddenly admitted, startling Fujimaru. He didn't expect the conversation's topic to change like that. "I threw myself into my work to help me forget the heartache. With no one to share my grief, it was a particularly painful time."

"I'm so sorry..." Fujimaru stared down, thinking on what the people who kept living their normal lives following the battle with Arturo had to go through.

"That's why I'm so very glad to have a chance to talk with you like this." She said, causing him to look back up. "To be able to share our sadness and our memories of Konoka."

"I'm glad too..." Fujimaru felt a smile slowly forming on his face. "You're the only one who seemed to know Konoka-sama really well."

"Mm hm..." Unohana nodded, before she stared to her office's window. "I went to see Konoka yesterday. That's why you missed me... I made her a promise in front of her grave."

"What kind of promise?" The curious Fujimaru asked.

"I told her that I'd take care of you, Fujimaru, so she didn't have to worry." Unohana revealed, while she looked back to him. She suddenly stood and bowed to Fujimaru, causing his eyes to widen greatly. "You are a treasured legacy of Konoka. If you'll allow me to, I'd like to help look after you."

"N-No... I mean, yes... I... please don't bow." He clumsily asked her and she complied, before he sighed softly. "That's a very kind offer."

"There's no need to hesitate accepting it. This is something I want to do, not just for Konoka." Unohana continued to speak and, seeing as he was still reluctant, she didn't stop. "I'm asking you as Konoka's dear friend, not as a Captain."

"As her friend...and not as a Captain..." Fujimaru mumbled.

_**Flashback**_

_"You can be friends with whoever you wish to, as long as you don't become a Shinigami. As long as you remain who you are... Fujimaru Kudō."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I see..." Fujimaru smiled as Unohana and Kūkaku's words echoed on his mind. He then stood and bowed to the respected Captain. "Thank you very much for that. And I hope that I can be of service to you too!"

"I'm sure that you will." She smiled, before someone knocked on the door. "Ah, it seems tea is ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon...<strong>

"Unohana-taichō will discharge Ganju in a couple of hours. I better hurry up." Fujimaru hurriedly entered in the station and looked for someone to help him. He saw a large man, almost twice the height of the person Fujimaru was looking for and probably over four times her weight. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Yeah?!" The man spoke quite aggressively, clearly not enjoying Fujimaru bothering him. He had black hair and wore the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He also wore expensive, personalized jewelry. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to meet with Suì-Fēng...taichō, if I may?" Fujimaru nervously answered, almost forgetting to use the proper honorific.

"The Captain isn't here." The man who was the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, considering his armband, curtly answered. He opened a bag of rice crackers and quickly picked one, which he devoured in an instant.

"Then... can I make an appointment?" Fujimaru insisted, as he really didn't want to go back to Rukongai without speaking properly with Suì-Fēng.

"What a pain..." The Vice-Captain groaned, before he picked another cracker. "Here! I'll give you a rice cracker if you'll just go home!"

"Huh? A rice cracker?" Fujimaru asked, while he stared to the snack. That wasn't what he came there for.

"Yeah, I'll even give you two." The large man quickly picked another one and dropped both crackers in Fujimaru's hands. "Now, go way!"

"No, you see... I was hoping to get an appointment..." Fujimaru tried to explain, causing the Vice-Captain to grow angry at his insistence.

"What?! Do you want three? Is that it?" The Vice-Captain grabbed Fujimaru by his collar and shouted in his face.

"That's not what I..."

"What's will all the commotion, Ōmaeda?" Suì-Fēng appeared out of nowhere and interrupted the argument. Seeing her, the man called Ōmaeda immediately released Fujimaru and walked in her direction.

"Ah! T-T-Ta-Taichō..." Ōmaeda nervously spoke to her, while he started to sweat profusely. "There's someone here to see you. I'm trying to get rid of him, but he's not taking the hint."

"There's no need to chase this one off." Suì-Fēng informed the Vice-Captain, who seemed quite confused.

"_Hmm? That's unusual..._" Ōmaeda thought. It was part of his orders to get rid of visitors, so he didn't comprehend why Fujimaru was an exception.

"Are you busy again today?" Fujimaru asked, while he saw Suì-Fēng passing by Ōmaeda and walking in his direction.

"That goes without saying." Suì-Fēng told him, before she extended her right hand to give him a piece of paper. "I'll let you have this. Take it."

"What is this?" Fujimaru as he picked the paper and started to read it.

"It's my schedule. Come when there's an opening." Suì-Fēng turned her back on them and walked towards the entrance of the station. "Goodbye."

"But... wait!" Fujimaru still shouted, but Suì-Fēng was already gone. Sighing, he turned to Ōmaeda, who was already eating once again. "She's always that busy?"

"Yeah, the Captain makes the most of every minute." Ōmaeda told him, while he walked in Fujimaru's direction. When he reached his side, he pointed to the paper Fujimaru had on his hand. "Check out the schedule."

"W-Wow! What the hell?!" The shocked Fujimaru couldn't believe how tight Suì-Fēng's schedule was. There wasn't a single free time on it. "T-There's no time in it for sleeping or eating!"

"Yeah, you can see there isn't even time to 'go'... you know?" Ōmaeda added, causing Fujimaru to give him a quick, confused stare.

"Time to go?" Both of them froze, with their eyes turning blank, as they heard a familiar voice right behind them. "Time to go where, Ōmaeda?"

"Oh! Erm... No time to go anywhere that's, uh, not on the schedule! Ahah...ah..." Ōmaeda nervously laughed, as he tried to explain what he said to his Captain, but the only answer he got was an Anken being thrown and passing inches away from his face. Beeing so close to die, Ōmaeda felt he was about to faint. "Tai...chō..."

"She really looked like she was about to kill him... It's actually amazing he's managed to stay alive this long." Fujimaru said thoughtfully, while he stared to the unconscious Vice-Captain. Suì-Fēng was nowhere to be seen again. "Let's see... This was faster than I thought, so I still have some time. Hmm... I think I'll go pay Kyōraku-taichō a visit. I haven't had a chance to really talk to him yet. I wonder if he's still enjoying life in his usual manner..."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time...<strong>

"Nanaaao-chaan..." Shunsui Kyōraku, who was resting on his couch, called for his Vice-Captain, who was taking care of both his and her paperwork. "Can I go for a walk?"

"No." She curtly answered, without taking her eyes from the paperwork.

"C'mon! Please? Pretty pretty please, Nanao-chan?" Kyōraku insisted, with a smile forming on his lips. "Besides, I'm not doing anything anyway, so you could..."

"You're not doing anything, because I'm doing your part of the job! Do you want to be scolded by Yamamoto-sōtaichō again?" Nanao raised her voice, causing Kyōraku to flinch. The idea of being scolded by the old man once again sent him shivers down his spine. "Since I'm doing your work, you could at least be decent enough to keep me some company."

"Oh, I would like to keep you company... if we were a little closer. But all you do is remain behind that desk, so... I guess I would like to go to one of my favorite places in the Rukongai." Kyōraku fixed his hat, as he prepared to leave. "Can I go, Nanao-chan?"

"No." She curtly answered yet again, before she actually stopped what she was doing. "Why is it that for the last couple of days you always insist to go out at this time of the day?"

"Oh, you see... I've been hoping to meet a gorgeous young girl, blond, sweet blue eyes... in the hopes she would pour me a couple of drinks... and keep me good company." Kyōraku revealed, causing Nanao's eyes to narrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Nanao-chan?"

"I'm NOT jealous!" She told him, with a scandalized look on her face. Before she knew, he was extending her a cup, with a silly smile on his face. "I'm NOT going to pour you a drink! Go do that with your blond friend!"

"You said it..." Kyōraku pointed out, before he disappeared with a Shunpo, leaving a shocked Nanao in her place.

"He tricked me..." Nanao mumbled, before all the veins in her forehead popped out. "KYŌRAKU-TAICHŌŌŌŌ!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

Matsuri was lying down in an improvised bed, when she woke up. The room was dark, with the only source of light being two candles positioned near her bed. She took quite some time to adjust her eyes to the lack of light, before she finally started to move. As soon as she did, she heard steps. Someone saw her awakening and was walking in her direction. Having a bad feeling, she quickly assumed a defensive position, while still inside her bed. After a few moments, a person walked out of the darkness and stopped in front of her. She recognized him as the one that watched her while she got beaten around by Loly and Menoly the first time, due to his long mask, his dress garb and his nobles' coat.

"Another Arrancar? What do you want from me?" Matsuri asked him, noticing that her voice was more high-pitched than usual. "What do all of you want from me?"

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. I'm the Noveno Espada." Aaroniero said in his deep voice, before bowing down to the Shinigami girl. When he straightened himself, he started to speak in his high-pitched voice. "Please forgive them. They're not used to see a Shinigami around."

"Noveno Espada..." Matsuri quickly tried to determine his Aspect of Death and, if she wasn't wrong, Aaroniero was the Espada of Greed. "_It's a good thing Starrk and Lilynette told me about these things. I can more or less determine their intentions._"

"You're trying to determine what I want from you, based on my Aspect of Death, aren't you?" Aaroniero's deep voice startled Matsuri, who never expected him to understand her so easily. Then, his high-pitched voice started to speak. "However, that only works with Menos Grande or Arrancars, Matsuri. It won't work with me."

"What?! How do you know my name?" Matsuri asked. Even though Aizen could've told the Arrancars her name, none of the ones she met had showed knowledge of it. Aaroniero slowly took of his mask, causing Matsuri's eyes to widen as much as they could. She immediately recognized the aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair of the man in front of her. "It...It can't be! K-Kaien-kun?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, back in Soul Society...<strong>

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Fujimaru asked, as soon as he entered in the station of the 8th Division.

"Ugh...Where has Kyōraku-taichō gone..." Nanao appeared out of a nearby corridor, heading towards the station's entrance, without even seeing Fujimaru standing there.

"Oh! Uh... Sorry! Ise-fukutaichō!" Fujimaru called for her, as soon as she passed him by, without even noticing him.

"What?" She asked furiously, without even looking at him.

"Um, excuse me! I came looking for..." The blond Shinigami found himself following her out of the station, as she didn't slow down at all.

"The Captain is such a handful!" Nanao stated, causing a confused look to appear in Fujimaru's face.

"Let me guess... Is Kyōraku-taichō missing again?" Fujimaru questioned her, now understanding why she was acting so out of character. "I came here to pay him my respects, but by your reaction..."

"Hai... The Captain is presently unaccounted for." She answered, a bit more calmly.

"Unaccounted for... I guess that means he's off somewhere drink..." Fujimaru quickly concluded, but Nanao turned around and covered his mouth with one of her hands, preventing him from saying it.

"Shh! Keep it down!" She ordered him, before she resumed her march. "You're obviously aware of Kyōraku-taichō's habits... If you have any knowledge of his whereabouts, by all means, share it with me."

"Well, let me see..." Fujimaru pondered for a bit, before his eyes widened slightly. He knew where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Aaah!" Kyōraku sighed in appreciation, as he finished his bottle of sake. "This spot sure is the perfect place to enjoy a leisurely drink."

"How nice for you." A woman with pinned back black hair, light blue eyes and glasses stated.

"Ohoh! And there's even a beautiful woman here who looks and sounds just like Nanao-chan!" Kyōraku happily stated, while he opened a second bottle and filled his cup.

"I am Nanao!" The Vice-Captain angrily shouted, causing him to believe her.

"How'd you find me here?" He asked, while he drank the sake.

"How'd you manage to keep this place secret all these years?" Fujimaru asked, after appearing by Nanao's side.

"Oh? So you finally showed up... I figured if I waited long enough, you'd turn up here eventually." Kyōraku grinned and picked up a bottle, extending it to the younger Shinigami. "Here! Sit with me and let's have a drink together!"

"Have you forgotten that you're still on the job?" Nanao reminded him, causing him to sigh sadly.

"Was there work left to do?" Kyōraku asked.

"The paperwork has been submitted." The Vice-Captain informed him.

"Well, then, we're all set!" Kyōraku happily shouted, before he started to open Fujimaru's bottle.

"I had to do it!" She angrily told him, causing him laugh.

"Seems like nothing's changed!" Fujimaru stated, with a happy smile on his face.

"That's not true." Kyōraku shook his head, with a serious look appearing on his face. "Thanks to Nanao-chan's proficiency... I actually have more time than I used to for relaxing!"

"He's even worse than before!" Fujimaru pointed out, with his silly grin masking his face.

"I'll admit I do enjoy myself." Kyōraku chuckled, before he finally opened the bottle meant to Fujimaru. "All right, then! Let's begin celebrating our little reunion?"

"I think not!" Nanao stubbornly stated, before crossing her arms over her chest. "We should get back to the office."

"Aww, c'mon, Nanao-chan... Have just one little drink with us." Kyōraku offered, but that only made Nanao angrier.

"That is not permitted!" She actually screamed, causing Kyōraku to understand he had crossed a line. He even shed some tears and fidgeted for a moment in order for Nanao to pity him, but found it useless, as Nanao completely ignored him.

"Oh, okay then..." Kyōraku rested the bottles on the bench and started to walk in the direction of Seireitei.

"Wow... she's so commanding." Fujimaru stated, before he saw her bowing down to him.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation." She thanked him, before they both followed behind Kyōraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Less than an hour later...<strong>

"Nanao-chaaaaan! Can I please go out?" Kyōraku begged her.

"What?!" The shocked Nanao actually dropped her writing brush. "You just returned!"

"Just for a little while?" He asked her with puppy eyes.

"If you've finished the pile of papers on your desk, then by all means, go ahead." Nanao said, obviously knowing he had not even touched the papers.

"I'll do those later. I work fast when I want, don't I?" Kyōraku still tried to convince her.

"Then it won't take you long to get them done before you leave!" Nanao found herself shouting once again. She took a deep breath and actually walked out of the office to get some air. "You're hopeless."

"Nanao-chan?" Kyōraku still called for her, as he had not expected her to leave.

"Ise-fukutaicho seems angry." Fujimaru pointed out. He had followed both of them back to Seireitei, so he decided to remain there and watch them work. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back with you two."

"Nah! Don't worry about it!" Kyōraku shrugged it off, before he seated closer to Fujimaru. "So tell me, what do you think of Nanao-chan?"

"Well... She's very attractive and very good at her job." Fujimaru gave his sincere opinion.

"You think so too, eh?" Kyōraku grinned widely and, as it seemed to Fujimaru, proudly as well. "Nanao-chan is indeed a beautiful and considerate person."

"So I thought you would say... but she also seems a bit scary." Fujimaru pointed out, to which the experienced Captain shook his head.

"Nah! She's not. She might seem tough on the outside, but she's really very kind. She's the perfect Vice-Captain for me." Kyōraku stated, before he slowly turned his head towards the office's door. Fujimaru's characteristic silly expression made it clear he understood why Kyōraku did that. "Oh hey, Nanao-chan! I didn't know you were there."

"Oh!" Nanao appeared by the door, with a deep blush in her face. "I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation, I just... Excuse me!"

"See? She's a real sweetheart." Kyōraku said, as soon as Nanao ran away, obviously embarrassed.

_"I'm positive he made sure she heard all of that. That must be why he's the boss." _Fujimaru thought, before he found himself laughing.

"Let's make our escape now that she's gone!" Kyōraku hurriedly grabbed his pink haori and his hat, before he signaled for Fujimaru to follow him out of the window.

"Won't you get in trouble with Ise-fukutaicho again?" Fujimaru asked, as both used Shunpo to get out of there.

"Considering what I said about her just now, I'm pretty sure I have her permission. Let's go!" Kyōraku leaded the way back to the place where Fujimaru and Nanao had found him earlier. With Shunpo, they didn't take very long to reach it. "She already knows about this place anyway."

"You really like it here, don't you?" Fujimaru asked with a smile.

"It's a good place to reminisce about the past. After all..." Kyōraku let out a grin, while he walked to the drink seller. "It's the place where I first met you."

"What sort of things have you been reminiscing about?" Fujimaru asked, while he walked towards the bench he knew they would be using. Kyōraku bought a bunch of sake bottles and went to sit by his side.

"The ones who come and go. I'm actually pretty old already by Shinigami standards, so I've seen many people enter in my life and then disappear to never be seen again." Kyōraku revealed, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise. "Kinda like what happened with you kids, Suzunami and his sister... And of course, about all the many things that happened while you were gone. The last century has been quite eventful... This and that. You know."

"Oh..." Fujimaru stared down, not expecting such a thing from Kyōraku. He knew the Captain had his moments of seriousness from time to time, but he never expected him to show such importance over what was lost. He also didn't expect Kyōraku to share it with him.

"Even with all that's happened, the scenery around here doesn't seem to change much at all." Kyōraku stated, while he opened a sake bottle and started to pour the liquid into a cup.

"Yeah, it appears to have stayed pretty much the same." Fujimaru agreed while he stared up and down the street they were in. Kyōraku extended him the cup, causing him to sigh. "Fine, just this one."

"Some of the details are quite different... but the big stuff never really changes." Kyōraku continued to speak, while he poured some sake for himself. "Sure, lots of little things aren't what they used to be, but the view from where I sit has been very consistent."

"Well..." Fujimaru's eyes narrowed, as he didn't quite like the words used by Kyōraku.

"Does it make you mad to hear me dismiss the changes as little things?" Kyōraku questioned, before taking a sip of his sake. "_Let's see if you understand..."_

"Not sure. It kinda does and kinda doesn't." The blond Shinigami answered, after pondering for a while. "I don't consider what I've lost small or insignificant at all. But at the same time, it's true. While Seigen-sama and Konoka-sama aren't here anymore, Soul Society has remained more or less the same. I guess that's whay you call the 'big stuff', right?"

"You're right. Fujimaru, it's okay for you to think the losses you've suffered are no small thing. You shouldn't get so used to this age too soon, as it will sort of make the past irrelevant. It's better for you to experience this time period in a way that's true to yourself. In a balanced way." Kyōraku rested his sake cup on the bench and stared up to the sky. "At the same time, it's good you realize the importance of the 'big stuff'. It does help us keep perspective. It really does. Do you understand the message I'm trying to pass on to you?"

"Hmm... I guess you want to me to live in a balanced way?" Fujimaru asked him.

"Glad you understand it. I told you, I come here to reminisce. That's because I value the little things. But at the same time, I must put importance on the big things, as it is my duty." Kyōraku shifted his position, and stared down to the ground. "If you place too much importance on the little things, you may become selfish and walk out of the path that is right."

"Like Yamada-fukutaichō?" The younger Shinigami tried to guess.

"I see you heard about it. Yes, like what happened with Seinosuke Yamada. His actions only followed his own beliefs and that led him to his downfall. Another case of that could be Aizen and those who followed him." The Captain said, while he stared back to the young man. "But if you put too much importance on the big things, you may lose your identity and live a life of suffering. After your and Yoruichi Shihōin's disappearance, Suì-Fēng-taichō did that. And for a hundred years, until she reencountered Yoruichi a month ago, Suì-Fēng did live a life of suffering."

"Poor Suì-Fēng..." Fujimaru was shocked to hear that from Kyōraku. More than ever, he felt like he really should find some time to speak with the Captain of the 2nd Division.

"It won't be an easy road, my friend. You intend to seek out Seigen and your sister, don't you?" After a long time, Kyōraku finally finished his first cup of sake. "Well, if you ever need any help in your search, just say the word."

_"I see. He intends to put a break on me if I start to behave in that selfish way he was talking about."_ Fujimaru smiled and nodded to the Captain. "Thank you, Kyōraku-taichō."

"That's on one condition, though... It'll be your job to convince Nanao-chan to let me go. Got it?" Kyōraku grinned, causing Fujimaru to laugh. "Seconds?"

"Unfortunately, I'll have to say no." Fujimaru shook his head and stood, before bowing down to the older Shinigami. "Unohana-taichō should be discharging Ganju right now, I should go."

"Sure, I understand. Let's meet some other time, kid." Kyōraku nodded to Fujimaru, who disappeared in a Shunpo afterwards. The Captain sighed and stared back to the sky. "I'll wait for you a little longer... I sure hope you bring your sister with you next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You died?!" The confused Matsuri asked, after she heard that from Kaien himself. "It can't be... How are you here, then?!"

"I don't know for sure, but I guess the Hollow that attacked me before I died had something to do with it... My body recomposed here in Hueco Mundo." Kaien continued his explanation. "Soon after that, I found out that Aizen was ruling over the Hollows and had an army of Arrancars under his control. I was found out by one of his Espada..."

"The Noveno Espada?" Matsuri tried to guess, with Kaien nodding to confirm it.

"I was somehow able to defeat it and take his place... I infiltrated Aizen's group to learn more about what has happening and have been hiding behind that mask since then." Kaien continued to speak, until his eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Kaien-kun?" The blond girl questioned the man in front of her, completely convinced that he was Kaien Shiba.

"Something I said wasn't quite right... I said a Hollow attacked me before I died, but it wasn't the Hollow who killed me. I don't want you to think that." Kaien stared Matsuri in her eyes, before he continued. "The one who killed me was... a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami?!" The shocked Matsuri asked, before she bit her lower lip in thought. "Who killed you?! Why?! You're such a nice person, who would dare to do such a thing?"

"I can't imagine why, but I can show you who." Kaien laid his right hand on Matsuri's forehead and showed her one of his final memories. It was raining. Covered in his blood, the assassin was a female Shinigami. She had violet-colored eyes and her hair was black, with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes. Matsuri shivered, as she recognized the woman. More so, from Kaien's point of view, Matsuri also able to see the woman's Zanpakutō going through Kaien's stomach. "The one who killed me was... Rukia Kuchiki!"

"R-Rukia...chan..." Matsuri mumbled the name of the girl she once befriended, with tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

"Today, we're gonna talk about Fracción." Gin spoke, before the kanji for Fracción appeared on the big screen behind him. "Fracción are Arrancar that serve a specific Espada. As proof of their status, the Espada have the right to select subordinates from among the Números to supervise directly. They can choose one or many Fracción, or even none at all." Pictures of Grimmjow's former Fracción appeared on the screen. "Grimmjow used to have five Fracción himself. Nowadays, he's Luppi's Fracción."

"Dare to say it again!" Grimmjow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed his sword to Gin's throat.

"Now, now, Grimmjow... You don't want to get in more trouble, right?" Gin tried to reason with the Arrancar, who grunted and sheathed his sword, before walking away. "Well, let's continue... Starrk has Lilynette as his single Fracción. Others like Ulquiorra, Aaroniero and Yammy don't have even one."

"Hey, I have a Fracción!" Yammy appeared on the set, with an upset look on his face.

"You do?" Gin seemed genuinely surprised.

"Hey, Kukkapūro! Come here!" Yammy called for his Fracción, only for a puppy with a Hollow mask to appear in the set, wiggling his tail. "Here you have it, Arrancar #35, Kukkapūro!"

"Really? I never expected this!" The Shinigami stated, before he started to pet Kukkapūro. "It makes me want a Fracción myself."

"Eh! You could have that one, for all I care... He's nothing more than a useless mut!" Yammy snarled, before he walked away from the set.

"How mean! What do you say Kukkapūro? Want to be my Fracción, instead of big ol' scary and mean Yam..." Gin picked up Kukkapūro as he spoke, only for the Arrancar dog to pee on his face as an answer. "AAAARGGGHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUUURNS!"


	56. Reunion! Fujimaru and Sui-Feng

Since people have been complaining so much about the fillers and I still have to write them anyway, I'll have a few chapters released over the next few days. That takes pretty much every filler out of the way. Don't skip them however, or you'll lose track of important events.

To the anon who's been filling a bunch of chapters with nearly always the same review asking for development between Ryujomaru and Fujimaru... That was one of the first things I wanted to do, I'll do it in the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. Because I wanted to, I'll do it, beware though that that sort of behavior will get you nowhere with me. I'll write what I want and that's final.

* * *

><p>Chapter 056 - Reunion! Fujimaru and Suì-Fēng<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Doesn't it feel great to go for a walk on such a beautiful day?" Shiyo asked, while she happily walked through the streets of Junrinan. Behind her, both Fujimaru and Ganju followed, the latter visibly tired.

"It sure does." Fujimaru said with a smile, while Ganju groaned.

"I just got out of the hospital. I should be going home, not walk through the entire Rukongai for shopping..." Ganju complained, while he rubbed his still sore back. Shiyo had been waiting for Fujimaru and Ganju by Jidanbō's gate, since Kūkaku had sent her to Junrinan to take care of some shopping. Of course, Shiyo decided to wait for them before going to buy what Kūkaku had asked her, so both men ended up being dragged along by her.

"Ooh, what are they selling there?" Shiyo suddenly started to run towards a stand, causing both males to groan at the same time.

"Where?" Fujimaru shrugged and ended up following her. When he reached the stand, his widened in surprise. "Whoa! What's that?!"

"It's art!" Shiyo enthusiastically said. Indeed, the stand had multiple sculptures, but one clearly caught their attention: a pair of arms, holding a banner.

"Untitled sculpture of arms (1/444) by local artist Kūkaku." Fujimaru read the description that was below the sculpture. By then, Ganju reached them both.

"They're selling a scale model of those arms as a souvenir?! Without permission, I assume..." Ganju told to Fujimaru, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll take it!" They both heard Shiyo saying, before they turned back in her direction. She was already giving the seller the money he asked for the sculpture.

"That was quick!" Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head while he smiled in his silly way, while Ganju just slapped his own forehead in dismay.

"What a bargain!" The happy Shiyo said, while she reached them, holding a bag with the sculpture she bought inside.

"I'm not so sure about that. Kūkaku didn't really make that sculpture, you know?" Fujimaru asked her, causing a look of confusion to appear on her face.

"Huh? She didn't?" She asked.

"Let me see..." Ganju took the sculpture out of the bag and started looking for something. He eventually sighed and showed what he wanted to Shiyo. "Look... It's signed Kūkaku Chiba."

"Oh, you're right!" The surprised Shiyo confirmed it herself, before she thought about it for a while. "Hmm...Oh, but this could be cool too, huh?"

"Say what?" Both asked in unison.

"I can brag about what a bargain I got!" She pointed out with a smile on her face, causing both to sigh.

"That's one way to look at it." Fujimaru ended up saying. "But Kūkaku will probably flip out if she sees it..."

"Yeah, talking about her flipping out..." Ganju scratched his head, before he pointed towards Shiyo. "You bought that with the money she gave you to buy what she wanted, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"I give it a 7." Kūkaku evaluated the sculpture Shiyo bought, after watching it for a while.

"That seems generous." Fujimaru stated his opinion, while he rubbed the back of his head. He was more worried about Kūkaku's reaction regarding other matter.

"I think it deserves about an 8." Shiyo said, while she came closer to Kūkaku to look at the masterpiece.

"They were sloppy. It it were me, I'd have included some more subtle differences from the real thing." Kūkau told her, before she pointed towards the hands. "Make the thumbnails short, define the veins on the wrists, that sort of thing."

"What about making one arm look like a man's?" Shiyo gave her idea, causing Kūkaku to become speechless.

"If it's asymmetry you're going for, I think a drag queen's arm would be more interesting..." Ganju said in a mocking tone.

"Of course! That's it! Only someone with a trained eye would be able to appreciate the subtle differences!" Shiyo innocently said, causing Kūkaku and Fujimaru to laugh at Ganju, who immediately blushed.

"I'm not going to go there..." Ganju turned his back on them and started to walk towards the house's entrance.

"Say... where are the groceries I asked you, Shiyo?" Kūkaku finally asked, causing Fujimaru and Ganju to run inside as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 12th, 2001. In the Living World...<strong>

"So? The results?" Hitsugaya asked to both Akon and Ukitake, as soon as Rangiku left. After a new confrontation with the Pseudo-Arrancars, Hitsugaya and the others had started to suspect about Shōta's sister, Yui, so Hitsugaya placed her in a Kidō barrier, after having the Shinigami Research and Development Institute run some tests on her. However, when both Hitsugaya and Rangiku returned to Orihime's home, after going out to take care of some stuff, they found out that the siblings somehow managed to break the barrier, as both disappeared. Hitsugaya ordered Rangiku to find them, while he listened to Akon's report.

"In conclusion, Yui Toyokawa is another of those clones made by the Pseudo-Arrancar." Akon revealed.

"A clone?" The surprised Hitsugaya asked, even though he already expected her to not be the real Yui.

"It seems that Yui Toyokawa was a human with strong latent spiritual power. Everything began when she ran into the Pseudo-Arrancar... The Pseudo-Arrancar accidentally absorbed Yui Toyokawa's soul and obtained the explosive amount of power within." Akon reported, while he read through his papers. "From there, we believe that it developed the ability to multiply and to gather energy for the original Pseudo-Arrancar in hiding. In order to accomplish this, the Pseudo-Arrancar absorbed a number of human souls and amplified its power within a short period of time... Or something like that."

"I see... but that girl seemed like she was acting according to her own will." Hitsugaya said thoughtfully.

"No, the probability that she's being manipulated by the enemy and is just acting is quite high." Akon corrected the Captain's assumption.

"So... if we were to destroy the original one, then..." Hitsugaya bit the nail of his thumb, while he spoke.

"That child would probably disappear as well." Akon confirmed what Hitsugaya was about to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in Seireitei...<strong>

"So you found out about it, huh?" Suì-Fēng asked, while she finished her 1000th handstand push-up. She flipped back to her feet and went to pick a towel to wipe off her sweat. Fujimaru was just standing there, grinning.

"It was kinda hard, there was no opening in your schedule... but for some reason, this training session was the only event with a location, so I took that as a hint." Fujimaru told her, while he looked around the area. They were in the forest below Sōkyoku Hill, the place where they once trained with Yoruichi and, more recently, the place where both Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi fought against each other. "I finally get a chance to talk to you and we end up meeting in a place like this? Talk about reminiscing..."

"In my position, I can't afford to be seen by people standing around hashing over old times." Suì-Fēng answered coldly, much like she had been doing since becoming a Captain.

"I suppose not." Fujimaru eventually nodded in agreement, while he laid back against a tree, crossing both arms over his chest. _"Damn... What happened to you, Suì-Fēng?"_

"Hmm..." Suì-Fēng eventually sighed and walked towards Fujimaru. She laid her back against the same tree, standing by his right side. "Frankly, I was surprised to learn you were alive and well."

"You've done quite well for yourself too, Suì-Fēng-taichō." Fujimaru told her with a grin, but she found herself shaking her head.

"You don't have to be so formal now." She told him, with a blush forming on her face. "It feels weird having you of all people calling me Captain."

"Okay, Suì-Fēng..." Fujimaru's smile softened a bit, as he heard that.

"It's been a long time since I took over for Yoruichi-sama." Suì-Fēng said, while she stared up thoughtfully to the sky. "During that time, there hasn't been anyone who's called me Suì-Fēng. I kind of miss it..."

"Eh, I was glad to see that you made Captain." Fujimaru changed his position, resting both hands behind his head, while he stared up to the sky as well. "In coming to this period time, I've had a lot of sad experiences. Seeing you has been one of the few truly good ones."

"Is that so?" She asked him, with him only answering with a smile. "That's good to know."

"I'm sure Yoruichi is thrilled with your success too." Fujimaru ended up saying, causing something to boil inside Suì-Fēng.

"You... did you just say Yoruichi?" Suì-Fēng pushed herself away from the tree and grabbed Fujimaru by his collar. "How impertinent to refer to Yoruichi-sama like that! It's an offense worthy of serious punishment!"

"What?!" The surprised Fujimaru asked, not expecting such a reaction towards him, even though he was sure he should've expected it. "I-I'm sorry! I should've called her Yoruichi-sama in your presence."

"She has an unfortunate tendency to let people address her informally." The Captain of the 2nd Division released him, causing him to sigh in relief. He didn't want to be another Ōmaeda. "She also told you to call her Yoruichi, didn't she?"

"How did you know?" The blond young man asked her.

"She told me the same thing the first time I met her." She revealed, causing him to chuckle. "But even now I still can't bring myself to call her by her first name alone. It's just good manners to call her like that!"

"Why don't you give it a try?" Fujimaru suggested. "It's worse not to respect the wishes of the person in question, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Even though you have a point... it just doesn't feel right! Yoruichi-sama will always be Yoruichi-sama to me!" Suì-Fēng made that clear, with Fujimaru nodding and chuckling.

"Even though you're a Captain yourself now, your admiration for Yoruichi hasn't changed one bit." Fujimaru pointed out, causing her to stare to the ground sadly.

"Of course not, even if I didn't always show that... I can't call her Yoruichi-sama in front of my own charges." She reminded the male Shinigami. "Regardless of how I feel about her personally, she was expelled from the Soul Society."

"In any case, things can't be easy for you, doing the work of Onmitsukidō's Commander-in-Chief and Captain of the 2nd Division." Fujimaru pointed out, causing Suì-Fēng to turn to the side, to meet him face to face.

"You're the one with the tough road ahead of you, Fujimaru." Suì-Fēng told him, causing his eyes to widen for a moment. "No matter what happens, you can count on me to help you, just like old times. Got it?"

"But you have so much to do!" He reminded her.

"I'm not so weak that I can't add more." She said with a smirk, a confident one, more than he ever expected to come out of Suì-Fēng. "I want to prove to you that I'm not the Suì-Fēng you used to know."

"I understand... I know I can depend on you, Captain!" Fujimaru told her, with a grin of his own.

"Skip the 'Captain' part, okay? For now, anyway..." She blushed once again as she said that, causing him to laugh.

"Ahahah! All right, if you say so..." Fujimaru laughed a bit more, until he decided to ask her one of things he wanted to ask. "Suì-Fēng, yesterday I spoke with Kyōraku-taichō. He told me... you had it rough for a long time. What happened?"

"He did, huh?" The surprised Suì-Fēng asked, before she let out a sigh and let herself fall down, so she could sit on the ground. "Always talking too much... I think I'll just tell Ise-fukutaichō where he goes when he disappears."

"Eh, don't bother. I already did that." Fujimaru chuckled and sat down by her side. She brought her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, in a sort of hug.

"I thought you died. Everyone did... I finally had let someone enter in my heart and suddenly... you were taken away from me." Suì-Fēng bent forward, resting her chin on top of her knees. "Yoruichi-sama promised me she would never leave me alone. However, a couple of years later... she left Soul Society to save Kisuke Urahara from Central 46's punishment. She left to the Living World... and left me here all by myself."

"Suì-Fēng..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he started to understand how difficult things must have been for Suì-Fēng at the time.

"The wound left by your absence was still too fresh. The wound created by Yoruichi-sama's absence... I ended up promising to myself that I would never let anyone enter in my heart ever again." Suì-Fēng revealed with a soft sigh. "What was the point? I was trained to be a cold, merciless assassin. I should've remained that way... By letting people enter in my heart, I just ended up getting myself hurt."

"No, don't think like that, Suì-Fēng! It's always worth it to..."

"A month ago or so, Yoruichi-sama returned to Soul Society." Suì-Fēng interrupted Fujimaru, obviously trying to ignore what he was about to say. "I tried my best to despise her, to hate her... to kill her... but in the end, I was so happy. I was so happy that she came back... into my life, into my heart..." Suì-Fēng then turned her head to Fujimaru, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Just like I was so happy to see you again... to see that you're alive and well. To see that you're once again here by my side."

"Suì-Fēng, I..." Fujimaru tried to speak once again, but this time Suì-Fēng erupted in tears.

"I'm such a fool! I blamed you two for not being able to keep your promises, but in the end I can't keep my own!" She continued to speak, her face a mask of tears. "Why?! Why do I keep on putting myself in a position to get myself hurt time and time again?! Why can't my heart remain closed like it was before I met you two?! Why..."

"Stop, Suì-Fēng!" Fujimaru told her, before he pulled her into a hug, causing her eyes to widen. "Stop... please, I can't see you in such pain."

"F-Fuji..." Suì-Fēng tried to speak, but she wasn't able to get her words out of her throat.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the last hundred years. You know it wasn't according to my will... and Yoruichi-sama... I'm sure that in different circumstances, she would never leave you alone either." Fujimaru spoke, while a couple of tears started to form in his eyes as well. "I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard... but if you were happy once before, and I know you were... then, please... don't refuse your happiness just because you're afraid to be sad again. I'm here now. Let's try to make things like they were before."

"Fujimaru..." Suì-Fēng said softly, before she placed her head against his shoulder, crying silently. "Thank you..."

"I... there's something I should've told you a long time ago..." Fujimaru said, causing Suì-Fēng to raise her head back once again. Their eyes met and Fujimaru, feeling his heart beating more than ever, advanced slowly towards the female Shinigami. Suì-Fēng's eyes widened and, while she didn't stop him for a while, she backed away from him when their lips were about to touch. She quickly stood, shaking her head slowly, causing Fujimaru to look at her in shock.

"I can't... I can't do that, Fujimaru." Suì-Fēng's breathing was accelerated and her eyes were about to burst in tears once again. "I'm sorry, but no... It's too late."

"Listen, Suì-Fēng..." Fujimaru quickly stood and grabbed both her arms, but she quickly got free of him and backed away a few more steps.

"No, you listen, Fujimaru... You died. I saw you die." Suì-Fēng started to cry once again as she spoke, a lot of pain being shown in her facial expressions. "I couldn't live with that. I had to move my affections somewhere else... I'm sorry..."

"No..." The young man's arms fell limp and a look of despair filled his eyes. "No, don't..."

"I'll admit that I missed you for all of these hundred years. I'm happy that you're back here, but... all of that is because I lost my best friend back then. I still do see you as such..." Suì-Fēng only felt worse by seeing what she was doing to Fujimaru, but she couldn't let him believe things were as they were a hundred years before. "I couldn't live with that pain, Fujimaru. I had to take it out... I'm sorry, but... I don't love you anymore. Not like that."

"No... No, that's not fair..." Fujimaru mumbled, while tears flew down his face. "I wanted to be here, Suì-Fēng... I never intended to leave..."

"I know it's not fair, Fujimaru... I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you. It's just that... can you understand my position, Fujimaru?" Suì-Fēng was the one to grab him by both his arms this time. "I thought you were dead. Did you want me to love you for all this time knowing that? It was hard enough already to live with the idea I would never see my best friend ever again... Did you want that to be even worse?"

"N-No..." The male Shinigami's voice failed for a second, before he raised his head once again to meet Suì-Fēng's eyes. "But... we still have time! Please, let's try to..."

"Please, don't insist, Fujimaru..." Suì-Fēng asked him, causing his head to slump once again. "More than anything, I need you as a friend. That's what I needed the most during this past century... And you need a friend's support as well. I'm not denying you that. Please... try to understand."

"O-Okay..." Fujimaru whispered, before Suì-Fēng worriedly passed her hand through his hair. "J-Just... let things sink in. I'll... I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." The Captain repeated once again, causing Fujimaru to nod.

"Yeah... I am too." He said, before he disappeared in a Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later, in the Living World...<strong>

"My Hierro is superior to even that of the Espada!" The Pseudo-Arrancar claimed with a laugh. His appearance was similar to that of his clones, who were shaped after his Hollow form. However, after becoming an Arrancar, the original one's fore legs became larger arms with long claws and his mask opened up, revealing a face with dark eyes. The mask changed shape slightly with long protrusions coming out the side and three orange tufts arising from the top. His Hollow hole was located in the center of his chest, looking like two holes fused together.

While searching for Yui and Shōta, Hitsugaya's group finally came across the original body of the Pseudo-Arrancar. Hitsugaya had released his Bankai and was fighting him, while the others were fighting the Arrancar's clones. The Pseudo-Arrancar had also released his Resurrección, Dientes. In this form, his arms and hands turned into large club-like extensions, each with several spikes, and a large snake-like entity formed above him, with him using it to attack remotely. His claims on the strength of his Hierro were being confirmed to be true, as he was being able to withstand the attacks of Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.

"You still don't get it? Take a closer look!" Hitsugaya told to his opponent, who stared upwards. The snake-like entity had been completely frozen by the young Captain's last attack.

"W-What's this?! No..." The shocked Arrancar stared in disbelief to his main weapon, which broke into thousands of pieces. The Arrancar decided it was time to retreat, but lost his balance and fell into the frozen ground below him. As he tried to get up, the ice started to encase his legs and continued to move upwards. "Stop it! My legs!"

"Matsumoto! Finish him!" Hitsugaya ordered his Vice-Captain, who had been protecting Shōta until then.

"Shōta! My sword!" Matsumoto instructed the boy, who grabbed her sword along with her. "You must save Yui-chan!"

"Who do you think you are?!" The Arrancar asked as he saw the Shinigami and the boy leaping towards him.

"Now! While he can't move!" Matsumoto shouted, as they were about to reach the defenseless Arrancar.

"YUI!" Shōta roared, as Matsumoto's Zanpakutō stabbed through the Arrancar's forehead. Defeated, the Arrancar's body started to dissolve into multiple particles, before he completely disappeared, having been purified and sent to Soul Society. With the Arrancar's defeat, all the souls he consumed were sent to Soul Society as well and, in a couple of seconds, his clones also vanished. "Rangiku-san... Yui made it to Soul Society, didn't she? She'll be reborn again, right?"

"She will! I guarantee it." Matsumoto assured him with a smile.

"Then I better catch up to her." Shōta decided, before he walked towards Matsumoto, so that she could perform Konsō on him. Tears started to form in his eyes, though. "It hurts, Rangiku-san..."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine... You two will be fine." Matsumoto assured him, while she gave him a hug. Having said their goodbyes, Matsumoto performed Konsō on Shōta, who went on to Soul Society. "It's over..."

"Yeah... We managed to deal with it this time." Hitsugaya stated, while he sheathed his sword. However, something still seemed to trouble him. "Even so, we took too much time to deal with him and he was only a Pseudo-Arrancar..."

"Taichō?" Matsumoto turned her attention to him, before he walked away.

"_We're still not ready for the real ones..." _The young Captain thought, before he disappeared in a Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>By afternoon, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Hey! Are you still at that, Fujimaru?! How long does it take to polish the floor?!" Kūkaku asked, as soon as she entered in the room, since she expected the task she delivered to Fujimaru to be done already.

"I... I'm sorry." Fujimaru barely looked up to Kūkaku to answer, before he started to polish the floor a little bit faster.

_"What the hell is wrong with him today?! He's been like that since he returned from Soul Society..._" Kūkaku thought, before she saw Ganju walking down the corridor, carrying a huge laundry basket in his hands. "Ganju! Hurry up and get that laundry done! The yard still needs to be cleaned up, too!"

"Sorry, neechan! There are more people staying here now, so there's more laundry to do." Ganju tried to remind her.

"I don't see how that's my problem... If it's not done in an hour, you get no dinner!" Kūkaku threatened her younger brother, who sweatdropped, before he ran down the corridor.

"Damn... I think Shinigami work used to be easier than this." Fujimaru stated, while he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Eheh! Staying here will toughen you up! Mentally, as well as physically!" Kūkaku suddenly raised her left fist into the sky, while fire seemed to appear in her eyes. "A trip to the house of the Shiba is a hard, grueling test of will! Everyone should come here once or twice in their lifetime, it would be good training for them!"

_"I see... so that's what Kaien meant when he said a visit to his house was just like training..." _Fujimaru thought in silence, while he continued to polish the floor. "By the way, where's Shiyo?"

"Shiyo? Oh, she's..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, Shiyo!" Kūkaku angrily called the smaller girl, while she stared to what remained of her favorite tea cup. "You broke my tea cup, didn't you?!"_

_"I'm so sorry! I'll glue it back together..." Shiyo told her, but only ended up gluing the broken pieces to her hands._

_(...)_

_"Shiyo-dono!" The shocked Koganehiko called for the freeloader. There was soapsuds all over the kitchen's floor. "Why is the kitchen filled with suds?!"_

_"I'm so sorry! I spilled some dish detergent and, when I tried to wipe it up, that's what happened for some reason." Shiyo explained, as soon as she came back to the kitchen with a mop in hand. She somehow slipped on the suds and fell to the floor, releasing the mop that kept on moving through the air, until it hit Koganehiko square in the face._

_(...)_

_"SHIYO-DONO!" Shiroganehiko screamed in fear, as he came across another of Shiyo's disasterous actions. There was black smoke everywhere in the division he arrived in and it was already spilling into the corridor. "What's with all this smoke?!"_

_"I'm so sorry! I was having trouble adjusting the fire in the stove." Shiyo clarified, while she walked out of the room, completely covered in black ashes, from head to toe._

_"Shiyo-dono... your hair." Shiroganehiko warned the girl._

_"What's wrong with my..." Shiyo was about to ask, until she noticed one end of her hair still burning. "AAAAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE!"_

_(...)_

_"SHIYOOOOO!" _Kūkaku roared, as soon as she entered in the kitchen. There was soup spilled all over the kitchen's floor.__

__"The soup exploded?! How in the world did that happen?!" The shocked Shiyo found herself asking.__

__"How in the hell should I know?!" _Kūkaku furiously asked, while she watched Shiyo putting her finger on what remained of the soup and then tasting it.___

___"Huh?! Why does it taste like soap?" Shiyo asked to herself, causing _Kūkaku to slap her own forehead in dismay.____

**_End of Flashback_**

"That pretty much wraps it up." The house owner said.

"So that's why there was no soup today..." Fujimaru realized.

"Yeah, although it seems like according to Shiyo's recipe we would be just fine with dish detergent..." Kūkaku scoffed.

"Hey, neechan... I think you'd better go take a look at the kitchen..." Ganju told to his sister, as soon as he reappeared in the room.

"What did she do now?!" Kūkaku was even afraid to ask.

"She... spilled all the rice she was washing down the drain and clogged up the pipe." The younger sibling revealed, causing the older one to groan in despair.

"Oh, brother..." Kūkaku shook her head, before all three walked towards the kitchen. "And the worst part is... if I get mad at her, she tries even harder and messes things up even worse!"

"We're begging you, Shiyo-dono! Please don't try any harder!" They could hear the twins beg to her inside the kitchen.

"Looks like it's going to be more work for us..." Fujimaru stated.

"Ganju, you take care of the pipe. Fujimaru, you stay outside and take her to her room when she comes out." Kūkaku gave out orders, before she cracked her knuckles. "I'll take care of...discipline!"

"Sure..." Fujimaru answered, before he laid his back against the wall to wait for Shiyo. It didn't take long though. After some pots and pans came crashing to the ground, Shiyo was sent flying out of the kitchen, until she landed on her bottom.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Shiyo rubbed her sore head, as a lump started to swell on the top of her head, the result of one of Kūkaku's punches no doubt. As Shiyo opened her eyes, she saw Fujimaru and all the pain seemed to disappear instantly. "Oh! Hey, Fujimaru! How are you doing?"

"Well, I guess... Kūkaku wanted me to take you to your room. It seems you have... worked... a lot today, you deserve some rest." Fujimaru told her, causing a bright smile to appear on his face.

"Oh! That's great! There's something I want to show you! C'mon!" Shiyo suddenly grabbed Fujimaru by his wrist and pulled him along the corridor, as she started to run towards her room. They quickly reached it and, once inside, Shiyo walked towards a small table. "Just give me a moment."

"Hmm?" Fujimaru's eyebrow raised in suspicion, before he walked a little closer to her. She was doing something to the sculpture she bought the day before. "What is it, Shiyo? Art again?"

"Shhh! Don't talk to me now!" She told him, as she needed to focus really hard, since she didn't want to mess her work up. "Put a little... here, and go like this... There! It's done!" Shiyo suddenly threw her arms up into the air, in celebration. "This is it! The masterpiece is complete!"

"What is this?" Fujimaru asked, a drop of sweat rolling down the back of his head. _"She actually made it look even more ridiculous..."_

"It's the arms sculpture I bought yesterday. I made a few improvements and..." She picked up the sculpture and showed Fujimaru the base. "I signed it too!"

"You changed the name from Kukaku Chiba to Shiyo, huh?" Fujimaru asked with slitted eyes, as there was a cross carved on the base of the sculpture, right on top of the original signature to cover it up. Shiyo's signature was made with permanent marker and written in clumsy characters.

"And..." Shiyo turned the sculpture around and pointed towards the hands. "I extended the pinky fingers to bring out a certain... delicate charm!"

"Delicate charm, huh?" Fujimaru, with his eyes still slitted, didn't sound impressed at all.

"It's for you!" Shiyo extended the sculpture to the Shinigami, with a wide smile on her face, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise.

"For me?" He asked.

"I'm sure it will bring you good luck if you decorate your room with it." Shiyo told him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Take it! Take it!"

"It will bring me... good luck?" Fujimaru asked in a very skeptical way, while he grabbed hold of the strange sculpture.

"Or would you rather just carry it around with you?" Shiyo suggested, causing Fujimaru's eyes to turn blank.

"NO! I mean, uh..." Fujimaru actually screamed, but quickly contained himself. "I... I'll put it in my room."

"I have to make one for Ganju, too!" Shiyo decided, before she started to make a draft for the new masterpiece on a piece of paper.

"The creative juices are really flowing, eh? Your talent is quite... apparent." Fujimaru let out a clumsy laugh, while he watched the girl's excitement towards her drawing. _"How does she do it?"_

"I'm on a roll!" Shiyo raised her fist into the sky for a moment, before she resumed her activity.

_"Kūkaku just gave her the scolding of her life and here she is... laughing, happy like always... without any cares in the world." _Silently, Fujimaru walked out of the room. _"I miss being like that..."_

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later, in the Living World...<strong>

_"I guess I should have Matsumoto and the others try to achieve their Bankai. Even if they're unable, they should get considerably stronger from their training... And I guess I should ask the 12th Division to be ready at all times for the release of the Gentei Reiin." _Hitsugaya pondered, while he moved through the applications of his Denreishinki. Suddenly, he saw a girl running towards him. "You?"

"You're the one who picked my ball earlier, weren't you?" Karin questioned the white-haired boy. Earlier that day, when Hitsugaya was out of Orihime's home and around the same time Yui and Shōta disappeared, the young Captain met Karin when he stopped her soccer ball, which she had carelessly kicked into the middle of the road. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya answered in a bored tone, before he resumed his activity with the Denreishinki.

"Hey! What school are you from?" Karin asked, causing Hitsugaya's patience to diminish.

"I'm not from any school! I'm busy! Go away!" The Shinigami said to the human girl. She blinked twice, surprised by his reaction, but she didn't give up on asking him what she really wanted.

"You can play soccer, can't you?" She asked him enthusiastically, causing him to groan.

"Who knows?" He said.

"We're having a game soon..." Karin mentioned, while she looked over her shoulder to her arriving colleagues. She then focused back on Hitsugaya, with a smirk forming on her face. "Will you play on our team?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"That's quite a rude entrance, Primera..." Aaroniero's deep voice pointed out, as he saw the front door of his quarters being kicked in by the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. "You should at least show some respect to your seniors."

"Oh, sorry... No one told me that longevity in the Espada meant more than rank. Until someone does, I guess I'll do as I want." Starrk defied Aaroniero, who let out a deep growl. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Aaroniero asked with his high-pitched voice.

"The one you've been following since she arrived in Las Noches." Starrk clarified, before he looked for her with his eyes. "The Sexta told me you had her. He was right in his judgement to not defy me... Don't want to think it over, Noveno?"

"Fine, I have her..." The high-pitched voice answered, before it changed to the deep one. "Aizen-sama's orders are above any judgement of a single Espada. There's no point in changing mine, when I'm following his orders."

"I am aware of Aizen-sama's orders. There were no instructions regarding keeping her captive in your chambers." Starrk then pointed back towards the entrance with his thumb. "The girl has been continuously targeted by other Arrancars, including the Sexta. If you've finished what Aizen-sama ordered you to do, then I'll be taking the girl to her room. She's under my protection. She won't be of any use to Aizen-sama if all of you break her down mentally."

"Hey, Starrk! She's in here!" Lilynette suddenly shouted from behind Aaroniero, before opening the door of the room Matsuri was resting in.

"When did she...?!" The surprised Aaroniero turned around, only to find out that Starrk had already intercepted Aaroniero with a Sonído.

"If you attempt to harm Lilynette, you'll leave me no choice but to eliminate you." The Primera Espada threatened the Noveno, who walked back a few steps. "I went to Aizen-sama. His new orders are for me to be the girl's protector. If you doubt me, go ask him."

"Hey, Matsuri. Are you alright?" Lilynette tried to wake up the girl, by moving her with her hand. "It's me, Lilynette."

"Lily...nette?" Matsuri asked, in a very sad voice. Lilynette's eyes widened, as she felt something different about the girl.

"Hey! Are you hurt? Did that bastard do anything to you?!" Lilynette asked, while she saw the Shinigami girl slowly sitting up. "_No, she's fine. This that I'm feeling is..."_

"Lilynette..." Matsuri called the Arrancar girl, before throwing an empty stare into her. "How are you able to do it?"

"To do what?" The confused Arrancar asked.

"How do you... withstand... the loneliness?" Matsuri questioned Lilynette, who let out a deep sigh.

"_I knew it..._" Lilynette confirmed her suspicions. After all that had happened since arriving in Hueco Mundo, Matsuri was feeling the weight of loneliness. The little Arrancar, who was used to it since it was her Aspect of Death, had immediately felt a different aura surrounding Matsuri. "You don't. It's a feeling too strong to withstand. The only way to counter loneliness... is by not being alone."

"Alone..." Matsuri suddenly hugged herself and started to cry. "I want my brother... I want my family... I want Kaien-kun... not the fake one that's outside..."

"You know that the one outside is a fake?" The surprised Lilynette questioned the Shinigami.

"Sometimes he doesn't act like Kaien-kun... and while he definitely feels like Kaien-kun, at the same time he doesn't... He's fake." Matsuri told her, without changing her position. "However... I know that the real one is dead. That is true, isn't it? The memories the fake one showed me... they were from Kaien-kun's point of view... so those were Kaien-kun's memories... right?"

"Yeah, you're right... the one called Kaien is dead. The one who's outside has the ability to... copy a person's appearance and even his reiatsu." Lilynette lied to spare Matsuri more pain, as hearing that Aaroniero was able to do that because he devoured the remains of the one she loved would more than likely only do worse. "But the memory is real, that much I know."

"All of it?" Matsuri asked.

"All of it." Lilynette answered sadly.

"I see... My brother, do you know anything about him?" Matsuri asked, but Lilynette simply shook her head. "I see... Seigen-sama?"

"He's locked inside his room. Aizen-sama's orders." Lilynette informed, causing Matsuri to nod slowly and to tighten the hug she was giving to herself. "Can I help you?"

"How?" The sad Shinigami girl questioned without looking up.

"Let me help you to counter the loneliness you're feeling." Lilynette asked her, before she stood and extended her right hand to her. "Lilynette Gingerbuck, nice to meet you! Let's be friends?"

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh', I only accept 'yes' as an answer!" The Arrancar girl said with a grin, before she extended her hand a little bit more. "C'mon, let's get you out of here! Starrk's outside waiting for us... He can be your friend too, but he's kinda dull, so you're better being best friends with me and having him as that friend that you really like to annoy!"

"Lilynette..." Matsuri mumbled, before a tiny smile appeared on her face. The Shinigami accepted the Arrancar's hand and shook it, before the latter helped the first to get back up. "Matsuri Kudō, nice to meet you... I'm honored to be your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>At night, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Man, those arms are really awkward..." Fujimaru said to himself, while he stared to the modified sculpture in front of him. That wasn't the only object that rested in front of him. On top of a piece of cloth rested not only Shiyo's sculpture, but also the stone she gave him as a good luck charm, the omamori given to him by Seigen, the sash he regularly used that was given to him by Konoka, a wrist cord given to him by Rangiku, a scarf that Yoruichi gave him and that he always used under his Shihakushō and an Anken that Suì-Fēng gave him once after a training session. "Damn, it sure would be nice to have all the people who gave me all this stuff here with me now."

_"What's going on with you, Fujimaru?"_ Kūkaku thought, before she peeked inside Fujimaru's room.

"Shiyo, Seigen-sama, Konoka-sama, Rangiku-chan, Yoruichi-sama... Suì-Fēng..." Hearing himself say the name of the Captain of the 2nd Division made him choke up for a second. "Damn it... I lost everything, didn't I?"

"_Poor guy... someone who cares so much for his loved ones should never have to go through what he is going through..." _Kūkaku bit her lip, while she watched the scene.

"Ah, Matsuri... you really are stingy! You never gave me anything, did you?" Fujimaru chuckled, before tears slowly started to fall from his eyes. "You never thought we would be apart, so of course you never gave me a gift so I could remember you... Damn, I miss you."

"_His sister?"_ Kūkaku thought, as she heard the name. At that moment, Kūkaku shared Fujimaru's sadness, as she knew better than anyone what was like to miss a sibling.

"Hmm, Kaien also never gave me anything... but bruises! Eheheh... eh..." Fujimaru sadly stared to the things he had gathered. "Stingy Kaien, also never left me a memento..."

"_A memento, huh?" _Kūkaku held her chin in thought for a while, before she grinned and turned around to leave. "_I know exactly what he left to you, Fujimaru."_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Encyclopedia<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Oh?!" Fujimaru's eyes widened for a moment, as he suddenly remembered that there were some gifts missing. "The book Seigen-sama gave us! The journal of Kyōraku-taichō and Ukitake-taichō's youth! And speaking of Ukitake-taichō... the strange-looking dolls he gave us once!" Fujimaru then stopped, as he remembered the strange seaweed-like dolls. "Eh, I guess I won't miss those so much..."

**At the same time, in the Kuchiki Family Manor...**

"Good night, Hisana." The Captain of the 6th Division and 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan spoke to the portrait of his deceased wife, Hisana, before closing the doors of the cabinet where the portrait rested. Staring down, Byakuya closed another set of doors, from another division of the cabinet where two dolls rested. "Good night, Ambassadors."


	57. New Target! Matsuri's Decision

Chapter 057 - New Target! Matsuri's Decision

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 13th, 2001...<strong>

"So this is the Senkaimon that connects Soul Society to the Living World?" Rin Tsubokura, a researcher from the the 12th Division, stared in awe to the tall, red gate. Rin had shoulder length brown hair, part of which was arranged into a small topknot at the front of his head, secured by a red tie. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform underneath his lab coat, with lots of candies protruding out of his pockets. He had been assigned to do research in the Living World, following Hitsugaya's request for a faster release of the Gentei Reiin. "Yay! Finally the day has arrived! On the other side of this gate there are tons of snacks! I'm going to eat tons of stuff... First off, I'm going to eat western sweets and cake! I wonder what kind of flavor it is..."

"Uh... Hello!" The arriving Hanatarō greeted the researcher, who wasn't expecting him to be there already. Surprised, Rin tripped and clumsily fell down to the ground. "Ah! Are you okay?!"

"Uh..." Rin's eyes widened as he saw Hanatarō, who rushed to help him, trip on a rock and fall right in front of him, face first to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Ow, ow, ow... I'm sorry." Hanatarō raised his face from the floor, showing a large smile and a huge bruise on his forehead. The 7th Seat, due to his experience in the Living World, was assigned to go along with Rin."My name is Hanatarō Yamada from the 4th Division. I've been assigned to be your guide."

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in the Living World...<strong>

"Neechan... as you ordered, I brought Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san, but... who are they?" Keigo asked to his sister, Mizuho. By his side, Yumichika seemed to be annoyed, while Ikkaku was putting on one of his most menacing expressions. Additionally, the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division was wearing a Kendō protective armour.

"We are Karakura Town's Kendō Club members, first years. Pleased to be working with you." A small teenage boy with brown hair and large brown eyes answered instead. He was wearing an uniform similar to Ikkaku's, just like all four of his partners. They all stood behind Mizuho, Keigo's older sister. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple hairpiece and her long bangs where kept on both sides of her face. She had slightly thick eyebrows and brown eyes. She wore the typical Karakura High School outfit.

"What do you want from us, then?" Ikkaku slowly questioned the girl, who had a crush on him. "To strike back in the darkness?"

"You say that, but to think you're not totally kidding..." Yumichika pointed out, causing Keigo to shiver.

"Ooh... as I thought, it really suits you, darling!" Mizuho complimented Ikkaku's use of the Kendō uniform. "It has the feeling of a man inside of a man!"

"You're in real trouble, Ikkaku-san!" Keigo whispered to the Shinigami, who stared back at him with that same menacing expression that always made Keigo want to crawl inside of a hole. "I don't know why she wanted me to bring you two, but neechan's favors usually take work."

"Shut up!" Mizuho ordered her younger brother, before she punched him hard in the face, sending him crashing against a window. She then threw her arms around Ikkaku's neck, causing a vein to pop on his forehead. "Well, the thing is, darling... this weekend, our Kendō Club and Kōtei Academy will have a friendly match, so it would be great if you could train them."

"Ah?! These weaklings?!" Ikkaku asked in disbelief.

"That's right! So, using your power, darling... somehow, turn them into men!" Mizuho asked him, causing most of the Kendō practioners to groan.

"Umm..." The boy who spoke before stepped forward. "Please turn me into a man!"

"Won't happen! Ikkaku-san is too much of a man to help out a bunch of kids for a competition." Keigo mocked the brown-haired boy. "Right, Ikkaku-san?"

"Sure, you're on." Ikkaku accepted the boy's request, while completely ignoring Keigo.

"Hmm?" Yumichika turned his attention to his Denreishinki, as he had just received a text message. It was from Urahara, asking him to go to his shop as fast as he could. Looking to the siblings arguing again, with Ikkaku standing there in the middle, Yumichika smirked and turned around to leave. "I don't know anything about this, anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>By afternoon, in Soul Society...<strong>

"I brought you some tea, neechan." Ganju laid the cup of tea in front of his sister, who was taking a puff out of her pipe.

"Thanks, Ganju! Go sit over there by Fujimaru's side." Kūkaku ordered her brother, who carried two more cups of tea on a tray.

"Sure thing!" He nodded, before he placed one of the cups in front of the blond Shinigami. "Here's yours, Fujimaru."

"Thank you." Fujimaru said, before Ganju sat down by his side, carrying his own cup. "So what did you call me here for, Kūkaku? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well... if you did, I wouldn't be giving you tea, that's for sure! Most likely I would be giving you an ass whoopin' instead!" Kūkaku laughed out loud, but Fujimaru only let out a short chuckle. From watching the beatings she usually gave to Ganju, he wanted no part of them for himself. "However... there's indeed something you're doing wrong. What's the matter with you? You've been really down lately."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. You've been like that since yesterday, after you came back from Seireitei." Ganju pointed out, causing Fujimaru to frown. "Did something happen back there?"

"Nothing happened." Fujimaru lied, before he took a sip of his tea, while he tried to think of an excuse. The one he came up with wasn't a lie though. "It's hard, you know? Adjusting to this timeline... that's all. There are some days harder than others."

"I see... Well, I hope you don't mind, but I was watching you last night." Kūkaku revealed, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen a bit. "I got worried and went to your room, but since you were speaking to yourself, I just took a peek..."

"Neechan taking a peek at you... that's not for everyone, Fujimaru." Ganju chuckled and elbowed Fujimaru in the gut, causing Kūkaku's ire to quickly raise. She picked up her still filled cup of tea and accurately threw it towards Ganju's face. "AAAAAHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! IT'S HOOOOOOOOT!"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Kūkaku resumed her speech, with a swell vein still on her forehead, while she ignored Ganju, who was rolling on the ground, screaming in pain. "I saw you treasuring the stuff you got from your friends, so... There's something I've been meaning to give you."

"What would that be?" The surprised Fujimaru asked.

"This." Kūkaku threw something towards Fujimaru, who was able to quickly catch it. It was an armband made of white cloth, with a badge made of a wood-like material. The badge had a black symbol carved on it, which resembled a snowdrop flower. "It's the armband Kaien wore after becoming the Vice-Captain of the 13th Divison. Ukitake brought it to me when Kaien died... You can have it."

"Wait! What?!" The shocked Fujimaru looked from Kūkaku to the armband and back to Kūkaku. He couldn't believe she was giving him something of such importance. "B-But... are you sure you want to part with it?!"

"It's proof that I acknowledge you as my brother's trainee." Kūkaku told Fujimaru, causing his eyes to widen even more. "Besides... you said it was a shame you didn't have anything from Kaien. You have something now."

"He would've wanted you to have it, Fujimaru." Ganju agreed with his sister, his face still red because of the hot tea that hit his face.

"Th-Thank you. I'm honored." Fujimaru was somehow able to say, while he stared to the badge. "_Kaien's armband... the one object that represents his strength and how far he reached as a Shinigami._"

"You should... but if you don't get back on high spirits again, I'll take it away from you! Understood?" Kūkaku menacingly warned the blond Shinigami, who nervously nodded. Even so, she noticed how tightly he gripped the armband, clearly not wanting to part away with it now that he had it. "Good! Now get out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>By night, in Hueco Mundo..<strong>

Seigen was in the middle of meditation. In a lotus position, he kept on taking deep breaths and focusing his Reiatsu. It had been a long time since the former Captain had the chance to properly train and considering he had nothing to do inside the room Aizen kept him locked in, he decided to train his Reiatsu control and practice Jinzen, the art of proper conversation between a Shinigami and his Zanpakutō. At the moment, Shiden rested by its owner's side, while an outline of violet Reiatsu surrounded the redhead Shinigami.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Shinigami Captain." A voice sounded in the room, causing Seigen to slowly open his eyes. By the door, Starrk stood with both hands in the pockets of his pants. "I take it you're Seigen Suzunami, former Shinigami Captain of the Gotei 13?"

"What do you want from me, Arrancar?" Seigen asked in a quiet, but still aggressive tone. "You must know I'm not much of a fan of your kind, right?"

"I see. I won't bother you much, then... I just came here to escort someone who wanted to see you." Starrk continued to speak calmly, not bothered by Seigen's words. "Come on in, Matsuri."

"Matsuri?!" Seigen's eyes widened and the Reiatsu outline that surrounded him quickly dissipated. The girl quickly barged into the room and launched herself towards Seigen to hug him. Tears were flowing down her face, causing Seigen to worry. "Hey, are you alright, Matsuri?!"

"I asked Aizen-sama to let her see you. Please take the most out of it." Starrk asked him, before he walked out of the room. "You have five minutes."

"It's... It's alright. He's different." Matsuri said, after Starrk closed the door. "He's been helping me since the start."

"Helping you?! What are you talking about?!" The surprised Seigen asked, before Matsuri told him everything that happened to her since they arrived in Las Noches. She also told him that Kaien had died and that nobody knew about Fujimaru's whereabouts. "I see... you had a hard time, Matsuri."

"Seigen-sama..." She then said, her voice much emptier than before. "You wanted to go check how things were in Soul Society, right?"

"Yeah, I still do... I must found out what happened after we disappeared. And I must found out the truth about Konoka..." Seigen confirmed his intentions.

"I see... I'll go with you, then, Seigen-sama." She told him, without looking up to him. "I want to know about that, too, and... perhaps we'll find out something about Fujimaru as well, and... I need to know what really happened with Kaien."

"You said a Shinigami killed him, right?" Seigen pondered on that for a moment, before anger filled his face. "How low has the Gotei 13 fell that they're even killing their own people..."

"I know who killed him. I'll look for that person myself." Matsuri finally looked up to Seigen, finally showing her eyes to him. He could feel the hate and sorrow coming out of them. For once, he actually felt a little bit scared of the girl. "It's time to depart, Seigen-sama. Let's go to Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 14th, 2001...<strong>

Ikkaku was busy finding new members for the Kendō team. His training regime proved to be too much for the humans, as out of the five only Shinji, the brown-haired boy, still remained. He had already asked Rangiku and Yumichika for help, but both turned him down. After meeting with his fellow Shinigami, Yumichika returned to Rin and Hanatarō's side, as he had been instructed by Urahara to help them on their mission. However, since the day before, what they had been doing the must was helping a ghost in baking a cake.

This left Rangiku with nothing to do, so she was sure Hitsugaya would place her in watching duty. To avoid that, she asked Kon to give her a tour around Karakura Town, so that she would seem occupied. Both walked around the streets, with Kon limping following a beating he received from the Vice-Captain as punishment for peeking under her skirt.

"Aaah! Someone save me!" A little girl screamed, as she had just fell of a bridge, when she tried to pick up the white dog-like doll she had dropped into the water.

"Rangiku-san!" Kon called for Rangiku's attention, as he was sure the girl couldn't swim. "Go down with a splash!"

"I got it!" The Vice-Captain put her Gokon Tekkō on her right hand, took out Kon's pill out of his plushy and accurately threw it inside the mouth of the white dog doll. Kon blinked twice, as he realized he was inside a different plushy. "What are you doing?! Over there! Do your best and swim!"

"This is bad... It's easier said than done! This body is really heavy in water!" Kon started to swim the best he could, until he reached the little girl and pushed her to the river bank. "I thought I was going to die... That was really mean, Rangiku-san!"

"I was quick in getting you there, wasn't I?" Rangiku asked, while she checked on the girl, who seemed to be conscious. "Great! She seems to be fine... Stay quiet for a while."

"Ah... How's Shintarō?" The girl asked first and foremost.

"Shintarō?" The surprised Rangiku questioned. Before any of them could speak any further, people who watched the girl falling of the bridge and even the police arrived on the scene. While a police officer spoke with the girl, she grabbed her white doll, Shintarō, unaware that Kon was inside of it.

_"H-Hey, Rangiku-san... What's going on here?!" _Kon slowly tried to found Rangiku with his eyes, until he saw her winking at him.

"I'll leave this to you!" Rangiku whispered and left, causing Kon's eyes to turn blank. She decided to go for a walk on her own and turned in the direction of the closest park. When she arrived there, she saw someone familiar sitting on the roof of a house, watching a group of kids playing soccer, so she decided to sneak behind him. "Taichō!"

"You? I thought you were occupied." Hitsugaya frowned, as he understood the tour with Kon was just a way for Rangiku to get out of duty.

"Eheh... So, are you a stalker?" Rangiku asked, as she pointed towards the group of kids, more specifically to the only girl in the group.

"No, that's not it. I'm just worried about someone." Hitsugaya told her. In fact, he had met Karin once again the day before and realized she could at least feel the presence of Hollows.

"Eh?! You like a girl from the Living World?" Rangiku teased her Captain, causing a vein to quickly swell on his head.

"I told you, that's not it." He repeated.

"It's alright, you don't have to be shy!" The Vice-Captain continued to provoke the young genius, who quickly stood, with both hands on his pants pockets.

"That's enough. I'm leaving." He told her.

"H-Hey! Please, wait!" Rangiku called for Hitsugaya, who continued to walk nonetheless.

"Take an eye on things for me here, Matsumoto. I'm going to Soul Society." The white-haired Captain informed her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "There are some reports I need to do and I need to find a way to make us stronger."

"Because of the Arrancar?" Rangiku asked, causing him to nod. Realizing this was important, the Vice-Captain nodded back, assuring him she would do what she was being asked. "Sure, I'll do my best!"

* * *

><p><strong>By afternoon, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Hitsugaya-taichō! There's an urgent message for you, sir!" A Shinigami from the 10th Division quickly intercepted his Captain, as soon as he arrived at the entrance of his Division's station.

"What is it?" The white-haired Captain asked with a sigh. "_I just got back and stuff is already happening..."__  
><em>

"Hmm?! Did he just say Hitsugaya-taichō?!" Fujimaru asked to himself, as he was walking nearby the entrance of the 10th Division's courtyard. "Now that I think of it... it isn't the first time I heard that!"_  
><em>

"I'll inform Matsumoto-fukutaichō." Hitsugaya answered to his subordinate with a groan. Rangiku had ordered a large amount of beauty products from Tomorrow's Tiger Pharmacy before leaving to the Living World and now they needed her signature for the carrier to leave the package. That meant Rangiku had to return to Soul Society as soon as possible. "I have something for you to do, as well. Go inform Yamamoto-sōtaichō that I'm already in Seireitei. I'll just check how things are inside and then I'll go to meet him."

"Hai!" The Shinigami from the 10th Division bowed to his Captain, before he left to take care of his task.

"Well, he did say it! It's really you!" Fujimaru shouted, causing the young Captain to look over his shoulder. "Hey! Tōshirō!"

"Oh? Fujimaru..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly as he saw the blond Shinigami running in his direction, but his overall reaction was quite underwhelming.

"He-Hey... Uh, you don't sound very surprised..." Fujimaru realized, before his eyes turned into slits. "You're not surprised to see me at all, are you?"

"Not really. I was informed about you while I was still in the Living World." Hitsugaya answered, before he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, other than Hinamori, nobody addresses me that way anymore... oh, and Ichigo Kurosaki, who doesn't learn anyway." Hitsugaya then glared towards the young man in front of him. "Just to let you know, from now on that name is strictly forbidden!"

"Oh, really? What about that other one?" Fujimaru innocently asked. "You know, Shi..."

"STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!" Hitsugaya shouted, before Fujimaru could complete the sentence.

"Oh, I see... Of course, Hitsugaya-taaaichō." The blond man nodded with a smile. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched, as he noticed how the last word was delayed.

"Hmm? Do I detect a note of uncertainty in your voice?" The Captain took a few steps forward to close the distance between them and then stared up to him menacingly. "Don't I look like a Captain to you?"

"No, it's... I mean, yes, you do!" Fujimaru sweatdropped as he clumsily tried to answer to the Captain, who was actually quite smaller than him. "It's just that... uh... damn, it's going to take me a while to get used to this."

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya asked, causing Fujimaru to nod frenetically. The young Captain still suspected that Fujimaru didn't think of him as a believable Captain because of his height, but ended up shrugging. "I know your circumstances are out of the ordinary, so I'll let that slide."

"I've had quite a few surprises, but this one ranks right up there!" Fujimaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess... back then, I wasn't even thinking about becoming a Shinigami." Hitsugaya admitted, while he crossed both his arms over his chest. "It took me around half a century to decide on taking this path."

"Who would have thought that little kid would grow up to... Hmm?" Fujimaru trailed off, as he noticed a vein swelling on Hitsugaya's forehead. "Something wrong?"

"You were thinking that I haven't grown much, weren't you?" Hitsugaya glared towards his old friend, who quickly shook his head.

"N-No! I wasn't thinking that at all!" Fujimaru tried to defend himself. _"Well, actually..."_

"Tsk... Still as rude as you ever were." Hitsugaya turned around and started to walk in the station's direction.

"I was rude?!" The shocked Fujimaru followed him. _"If you knew Rangiku, your definition of rude would change for sure!"_

"I still remember how you were walking around yelling Shirō-chan at the top of your lungs, despite I always telling you not to say it." Hitsugaya reminded the other Shinigami.

"Hey... Wasn't that name strictly forbidden?!" Fujimaru pointed out, causing Hitsugaya to growl lowly. "But what a memory! You are a Captain after all, aren't you?"

"Being a Captain's got nothing to do with it... seriously! You remind me to much of..." The desperate Hitsugaya groaned, until his 7th Seat, Kōkichirō Takezoe, appeared out of nowhere. "What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-taichō! I was organizing documents when I found this!" Takezoe handed Hitsugaya a piece of paper, which him and Fujimaru started to read. "Matsumoto-fukutaichō should have delivered this document a week ago!"

"What?! She was slacking off again? Oh man... What am I gonna do with her?!" The stressed out Hitsugaya shouted, before he turned to Fujimaru, who seemed to be holding a huge laugh. "Fujimaru, I've got urgent business to attend to. We'll continue this some other time."

"Sure, go ahead..." Fujimaru waved to Hitsugaya, who quickly disappeared in a Shunpo along with Takezoe. The blond Shinigami was about to burst into laughter. "That guy said...Matsumoto... fukutaichō... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in the Living World...<strong>

"Damn... Miyuki..." Kon called for the little girl who took him with her, as she was being targeted by a double-headed dog-like Hollow. While still inside the white dog plushy, Kon tried his best to fight the Hollow, but got beaten up pretty badly. The now torn, white plushy was meant to represent Shintarō, Miyuki's dog that was ran over by a car.

"I am scared... Shintarō, save me..." Miyuki begged, as she saw the Hollow walking in her direction. "Shintarō... Save me! Shintarō!"

"What the...?!" Kon watched in shock as the left head of the Hollow suddenly started to bite the neck of the right one. While the two heads fought each other, Rangiku suddenly arrived on the scene.

"Kon!" She shouted to see if Kon was still alive. As the doll moved slightly, Rangiku charged towards the Hollow and cleaved it in half with her Zanpakutō.

"Rangiku-san... You're late!" Kon said in a playful way, before he noticed the Hollow dissolving into the two spirits that originally composed it: the Doberman Pinscher that represented the right head and a white Kishu that represented the left head. The white Kishu had a red dog collar and the name on it made Kon's eyes widen. "I see... so that's what it was..."

The white Kishu was the original Shintarō that once belonged to Miyuki. Upon hearing her call, Shintarō took control of his actions for a moment and attacked his other half to protect his owner. Kon explained this to Miyuki and asked her to find some real friends, before faking his death so that Miyuki could move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"What do you mean by that?!" The outraged Seigen shouted. He had asked for a meeting with Aizen, so that he would let him and Matsuri leave Las Noches, with Soul Society as their destination. However, the traitorous Shinigami refused to allow that. "You said I was free to go to Soul Society to check if your words were true and now you deny me that?!"

"You're not understanding, Seigen Suzunami. I'm just ensuring your safety." Aizen spoke calmly, like always. After one hundred years, it seemed to Seigen that Aizen had started to carry himself as an omniscient being, something that was getting on his nerves. "Soul Society has strengthned their defenses. If you go there and start something now, you won't be able to get out of there."

"Oh yeah? And what do you want me to do? To go back to that room and spend my time there like I've been doing?!" Seigen angrily asked. He was hellbent on going to the other dimension. "I never asked for your help, Aizen! I will do this on my own!"

"I would advise against it. I'm preparing a new attack on Soul Society." Aizen revealed, causing the eyes of the redhead Shinigami to widen in surprise. "I'll send some of my Arrancar to test their defenses. That's the right time for you to act. With them distracted, you'll be able to enter Seireitei, verify what you want and then leave safely."

"Do what you want! I'll take care of my own business." Seigen turned around and prepared to leave.

"And how will you get into Soul Society if you can't open a Garganta?" Aizen questioned, causing Seigen to stop in his place. He hadn't thought of it. "Don't you want to reconsider it?"

"When?" Seigen ended up asking, without turning around to face his former Vice-Captain. A smile slowly formed on Aizen's face.

"Three days from now." Aizen answered, before Seigen left the room without giving him a definite answer. The traitorous Shinigami let out a soft sigh, before he turned his attention to a nearby wall. "You may come out now, Rudbornn."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." The Arrancar answered before coming out of the shadows. His face was hidden by a bull-shaped skull and his posture resembled that of a military man. "What are your orders, Aizen-sama?"

"He'll try to escape. Be ready to stop him." Aizen instructed the Arrancar, who bowed down to his master. "Seigen Suzunami may end up playing a very important role in my plans. I can't risk to lose him at this point."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Please reconsider, Ise-fukutaichō! I beg of you!" Iba tried to convince Nanao, while she decorated the room. Both the Shinigami Women's Association and the Shinigami Men's Association tried to get the space they were in for an event, with the Shinigami Women's Association winning the race due to having more funds to spend on the rental. "I really need this room so I can organize the..."

"No." The authoritative Nanao simply answered, after fixing her glasses which started to glow. Realizing he could do nothing else when she entered that state, the defeated Iba left the room and sat down on the middle of the street, crying out loud.

"Hey! What happened, Iba-fukutaichō?!" Fujimaru asked to the Vice-Captain, as soon as he crossed paths with him.

"I'm dead... I'M SO DEAD!" Iba desperately shouted, causing Fujimaru to worry.

**Some hours later...**

"Ladies, welcome!" Nanao took a microphone and started the party's opening speech. The room was filled with pretty much every woman of Seireitei. "It's with great delight that I now give start to the birthday party of the founder of the Shinigami Women's Association. Please welcome... Chikane Iba!"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?!" Behind the stage, a female Shinigami asked to Chikane, who was signing some papers. Her hair was mostly gray now, with only a streak of dark purple hair remaining.

"It's done, already! Take it!" Chikane handed the papers to the much younger Shinigami, before walking towards the stage. "I have to go, they're calling me already."

"S-She... she just disowned her own son." The female Shinigami mumbled.


	58. Breaking Out! Seigen and Matsuri Escape

Chapter 058 - Breaking Out! Seigen and Matsuri's Escape

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 15th, 2001. By sunrise, in the Living World...<strong>

"Shit! A Menos attack!" Yumichika cursed, before he used Shunpo to avoid the Gillian's stretching tongue.

Heita Momoyama was an average-side, husky male. He used to work as a baker until one day he died after getting hit by a car in front of the he worked at. After his death, Heita become not only a Plus, but a Jibakurei as well, with his Chain of Fate binding him to the store. The regret that made him a Jibakurei was the fact that he never got his mother to taste one of his cakes. Upon hearing his story, Yumichika, Rin and Hanatarō decided to help him by baking a cake under his instructions, as they felt that would make his transition to Soul Society much easier.

On that morning, the group had found Heita's mother and asked her to try the cake they baked according to her son's recipe. However, his mother refused to eat the cake, claiming that it was too painful to do so, as it reminded her of Heita. The pain of not having his mother try his cake caused Heita to lose control of himself and he started to release bolts of Reiatsu, drawing a Gillian-class Menos Grande onto the scene. As the hole in his chest started to open, Heita attacked his own mother with his Chain of Fate.

"Why won't mother eat my cake?!" The out of control Heita screamed.

"What should we do?!" Rin asked to Hanatarō. "He's really going to turn into a Hollow!"

"That's right... If this happens, then there's no other way." Hanatarō said, while he drew his Zanpakutō.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" The shocked Rin questioned his partner.

"Here I come!" Hanatarō shouted, before he slashed towards Heita, aiming towards his chest. The blade didn't cut through Heita, but made him scream in pain, while red smoke appeared from his chest and entered the blade of Hanatarō's Zanpakutō, causing its gauge to fill up with a red light, until it was completely filled. The blade then started to glow, before its shape changed into a scalpel. "Fulfill, Hisagomaru! Take that!" With a slashing movement, Hanatarō unleashed a massive stream of red energy powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to the Gillian. "Now's your chance, Ayasegawa-san!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika's Zanpakutō took the form of a sickle-shaped blade with the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allowed it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. Yumichika leaped down on the Gillian and brought his Zanpakutō down, dealing the final blow to the creature.

Hanatarō's Zanpakutō had been able to stop Heita's Encroaching process. Through one of Rin's devices, Heita's mother was able to see her son one final time. She finally agreed to eat the cake, allowing Heita to move on to Soul Society with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Are you alright, Fujimaru?" Ganju worriedly asked, while he finished his breakfast. Fujimaru had barely started his, though. He was moving in slow motion and his eyes were closed slits. "I've never seen you like that. What's wrong?"

"Too early... Why?" Fujimaru mumbled, with most of his toast slice on his mouth. "Kūkaku never told me to get up so early in the morning... Is the sun even up already?"

"Eheh, I guess you're not used to it, huh? But I wonder..." Ganju held his chin in thought for a while. "Neechan only told us two to get up this early. The breakfast was ready when we arrived, but I don't think Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko are up... I wonder what she wants from us?"

"They prepared it last night." Kūkaku revealed, as she entered in the room at that moment, causing Ganju to quickly turn around to meet her. Fujimaru, not so much. Seeing that the blond Shinigami still hadn't finished breakfast, Kūkaku frowned. "Still not done, Fujimaru?"

"No... Too tired..." Fujimaru mumbled, causing Kūkaku to step forward and grab him by his hair, pulling his face dangerously close to hers. "K-Kūkaku..."

"Don't you think you had enough time to rest during all the time you spent in my house already?" The fiery Shiba woman questioned the Shinigami who nervously nodded. "Then, swallow the food and get up. Since I'm being gracious enough to waste my time with you, I'll make sure you make the most out of it."

"What's going on, neechan? Why did you want us up so early in the morning?" Ganju questioned his sister, who released Fujimaru, allowing him to devour the food in front of him in a frenzy.

"Good that you ask, even if you're the wrong person to do so..." Kūkaku pointed out, causing Fujimaru to stop eating for a moment. "Fujimaru, you need to get stronger, don't you?"

"Huh?! I... y-yes, I do." Fujimaru hesitated.

"And what have you done to get stronger?" Kūkaku asked, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen, before he stared away to the ground. "I'm waiting."

"Nothing..." He admitted.

"Right... It's a shame you didn't realize it before and by yourself, but I'm not going to allow this to go any further." Kūkaku scolded the freeloader, who wasn't able to look up to the older woman. "As of today, you're going to train under my supervision. If you don't like my training methods, you may as well find another place to stay. You lost every right to complain with your lack of initiative... not that you had any right to do so in the first place, but you get the picture."

"S-Sorry..." The ashamed Fujimaru bowed down to Kūkaku. "Please, teach me well."

"Damn right I will... Finish your breakfast!" Kūkaku ordered, before turning her back on the duo. Fujimaru started to devour everything once again, causing Ganju to chuckle. "Ganju, you will be his sparring partner. Take this chance to get stronger as well."

"Will do!" Ganju performed a military-like salute to his sister, before she left the room. "You hear that, Fujimaru? We'll be training partners!"

"Yeah... Sorry, guys. I must be a real disappointment." Fujimaru stared down to the last slice of toast, as he said that.

"Nah... A lot of stuff has been happening to you. It's understandable. Plus..." Ganju grinned and gave Fujimaru a thumbs up. "That's why we have neechan around to put us in place!"

"Yeah, you're right." Fujimaru picked up the last slice and got up from his seat. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later, in the Living World...<strong>

"Another Gillian?! It's the second one today!" Yumichika pointed out, as the five members of Team Hitsugaya stood in front of the Menos Grande. They had just left the Kendō competition, leaving Shinji all on his own. Wanting to finish things swiftly, Renji activated his Bankai and sent Hihiō Zabimaru to attack the Gillian.

"Growl, Haineko!" The blade of Rangiku's Zanpakutō turned into ash, which she sent forward to attack the Gillian.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku slammed the hilt of his Zanpakutō into its sheath to activate his Shikai. Hōzukimaru took the form of a spear with a wax wood shaft with a red horsehair tassel on the pommel. The 3rd Seat charged forward as soon as his partners' attacks hit and nailed the final blow on the Gillain, stabbing through him with ease. "Aizen may be creating Arrancars with the Hōgyoku, but lately he has only been sending small fries... Wait! That's not the problem!"

Even though Ikkaku was worried, he had no reason to. With all the training he gave Shinji, the boy was able to hold his own against his opponent and was able to win. With Renji and Hitsugaya's earlier victories, the Kendō Club defeated Kōtei Academy with a result of 3-1. That could've been a happy ending... if Ikkaku had not gone on a rampage, hitting everyone in sight for not having a chance to participate.

* * *

><p><strong>By afternoon, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You didn't eat? Again?" Loly questioned Seigen, while she picked up the tray of food she left him earlier. Like always, Seigen didn't touch the food. By the door, Menoly anxiously waited for her partner so that they could leave the room.

"_I hate being here. This Shinigami scares the hell out of me._" Menoly thought to herself, while both Arrancars saw Seigen open his eyes, while remaining in his meditating position.

"Like I would accept food from Arrancars..." Seigen dryly answered, causing Loly to clench her teeth and turn around to leave. Suddenly, Seigen stood and started to walk after her. "Wait."

"W-What?!" Loly turned back, only to find Seigen standing in front of her, just inches away. She couldn't believe how quickly he closed the distance between them. Menoly tensed at the door, worried that Seigen would do something to her partner. "What do you want from me?!"

"I actually like apples." Seigen said, as he picked up the one apple in the tray, causing both Arrancars to sigh in relief. That was when Seigen used his right hand to crush the apple, before raising that same hand in front of Loly's face. She saw purple cherry blossoms falling around them, before her vision started to blur and become unfocused. Loly's consciousness became muddled and she blacked out altogether, causing her to drop the tray into the ground with a loud noise, before falling down herself. "Hakufuku."

"Loly!" The scared Menoly shouted, before she barged out of the room to call for help, only to find Matsuri waiting for her in front of the door, with two fingers pointed in her direction.

"Sai!" Matsuri activated the spell, causing both of Menoly's arms to move behind her back against her will. Startled, the Arrancar girl failed to notice Seigen reaching her from behind, until she had the cold blade of his Zanpakutō against the skin of her neck.

"Like we expected, you don't slip in and out of the barrier. You have to temporarily put it down to enter and to leave the room." Seigen spoke to the Arrancar, before he focused on his adoptive daughter. "Nice timing, Matsuri. Did I get the right one?"

"You did. The other one is too hot-headed, she would become a nuisance." Matsuri answered, causing Menoly to worry even more.

"Y-You had this planned... what do you want from me?" The Arrancar nervously asked.

"I'm sure they'll notice your absence, but I'm also sure they'll take a little while longer if you put the barrier up once again, so... do it." Seigen ordered, pressing the blade of Shiden a bit more against the throat of the Arrancar girl.

"S-Sure..." Trembling in fear, Menoly raised two fingers of her right hand, causing a golden glow to surround them. The cube-shaped barrier became visible for a moment, before it's glow dissipated. "It's done..."

"Good. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you two are Aizen's aides. He gives you tasks like bringing me food and you do it. I take it you do so not only for me, but for others as well..." Seigen spoke, while he pushed her to walk forward. "My question is... you know how to move through Las Noches, don't you?"

"I... I do." Menoly answered. She started to understand what the Shinigami wanted from her.

"I see... Well, in the condition you are, I take it you won't refuse to lead us out of Las Noches." Seigen pointed out, causing Menoly's heart to tighten.

"N-No! I can't do that! Aizen-sama will..."

"Kill you?" Seigen finished the sentence for her, before laughing dryly. "Don't worry. I can do that too if you don't collaborate."

"We should get moving, Seigen-sama." Matsuri pointed out, while she stared around the corridor. "Someone may appear."

"Matsuri told me you were able to sneak past that other Arrancar the other day, so I'm sure you know this tower's secret passages." Seigen told her. "You'll lead us through them and when we get outside, you'll open a Garganta for us, so we can get to Soul Society. I know that's within your power."

"I... I can do that right now!" Menoly told him, causing him to snicker.

"And you think I don't know they'll quickly trace us if you do that inside of Las Noches?" Seigen countered, causing the female Arrancar to gasp. "You'll do as I tell you and I'll free you after we get to Soul Society. That way you won't have to answer to Aizen's wrath. Understood?" Seigen questioned the Fracción, who nodded hesistantly. "Good... Move!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time...<strong>

"Starrk..." Lilynette called for her friend, as she stared in the direction of the main tower of Las Noches. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, they were quick to disguise it, but still..." Starrk bit his lower lip, before he stood and walked out of his room. _"Those idiots will get busted..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Living World...<strong>

_"Just like Ichi-nii... a black kimono..."_ Karin thought in awe, as she saw Hitsugaya stopping a Hollow's huge fist with just one hand. Fortunately, Hitsugaya had joined her and her friends in the soccer game like she had asked him, allowing to be in the right place and right time to stop the Hollow from attacking innocent people. _"A Shinigami!"_

_"A Menos... He's clearly not a Gillian, so... an Adjuchas?!" _Hitsugaya thought in silence, before he grabbed hold of his Zanpakutō. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" The Reiatsu released by the activation of Hitsugaya's Shikai made the sky go dark and caused the Adjuchas to take a few steps back. Hyōrinmaru had extended slightly in length and now had a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Hitsugaya threw the blade towards the Adjuchas, wrapping the chain around his enemy's forearm. With a pulse of Reiatsu, the forearm quickly got frozen. Hitsugaya pulled the chain and the frozen arm was torn of the Adjuchas' body. "Too bad... With a Captain-class Shinigami in the Living World, you don't stand a chance."

"GRROOOAAAH!" The green and purple Adjuchas roared in fury and started to gather crimson spiritual energy in his mouth.

"Cero, huh? Disappear!" Hitsugaya shouted as he charged towards his opponent, cutting through his head before he could fire the energy blast. All of the Adjuchas' body became encased in ice, before it broke apart into thousands of pieces.

"Wow... so strong..." Karin was somehow able to say.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked to her, while he extended his hand to help her back to her feet. The dark clouds that filled the sky with Hyōrinmaru's release were already starting to disappear.

"Yeah... What happened to the others?" Karin worriedly asked.

"They're alright." Hitsugaya answered, as he saw the four boys that usually tagged along with Karin starting to get up as well.

"Good..." Karin sighed in relief. "Tōshirō, that outfit is..."

"It seems that you have a high level of spiritual energy. I'm impressed you can see me, though..." Hitsugaya interrupted her by expressing his thoughts out loud. Suddenly, Karin's eyes widened and she grabbed Hitsugaya by his shoulders.

"Hey! Do you know where Ichi-nii is?" She questioned the Captain, causing his eyes to widen as well. "That is the outfit of a Shinigami, isn't it?"

"How do you know about Shinigami?" The surprised Hitsugaya asked.

"Because my brother is a Shinigami... His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Karin revealed.

"Kurosaki?!" Hitsugaya asked, surprise turning into complete shock. "I see... So you're Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister. No wonder..." He said, before noticing she was still expecting him to answer her first question. "No, sorry... I don't know where he is."

"I see..." The disappointed Karin nodded and released the Shinigami.

"But I know that, wherever he is, he's training to get stronger. The same as you." He told her. "No matter what happens, he doesn't give up until the end. That is how he is. Don't worry... He's your brother, after all."

"You're right..." Karin said, while she wiped something of her eyes.

"Taichō!" Rangiku called for her Captain, as she finally appeared on the soccer field.

_"Great! Late as always, Matsumoto..." _Hitsugaya sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened...<strong>

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, while he sent Hihiō Zabimaru towards one of his opponents.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime invoked three of her spirits to form a protective shield in front of her. The head of Renji's Bankai clashed against the protective wall and struggled against it for a bit, until the shield broke up into multiple pieces. The snake whip bounced of the floor and moved towards Orihime again, only for Chad to charge from the side of the head of Renji's Bankai and punch it away with the help of his special arm armor.

"Are you alright, Inoue?" Chad asked, to which Orihime answered by nodding once. While that happened, Renji's partner appeared on top of the whip portion of his Bankai.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Rukia summoned the torrent of blue flames, which Chad countered by firing one of his enegy blasts from his right fist.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a tag team match?" Jinta asked to the other people who were watching with him, inside Urahara's training ground. "It's more like the big guy is in a handicap match."

"Don't be mean, Jinta-kun." Ururu asked him, as she felt bad for Orihime.

"At least, her shield seems stronger now. She was able to hold Freeloader-dono's Bankai for an instant." Tessai pointed out, causing both children to look up to him. "Since she wants to fight so badly, it's good that her defensive powers grow, so that she's at least able to protect herself on the battlefield."

"At the same time, it's good training for Sado-san. Not only is he continuing to develop his powers by fighting against a Shinigami's Bankai, he's also training his reflexes and attention span by having to deal with Kuchiki-san and protecting Inoue-san at the same time." Urahara added, before a new explosion occured. No one seemed to notice his worried expression though. _"Inoue-san's Santen Kesshun has improved because her spiritual power is growing. That will affect the other techniques as well... I just hope people don't notice how powerful your other ability becomes, Inoue-san. For your own sake..."_

* * *

><p><strong>In Soul Society...<strong>

Fujimaru performed a circular leg sweep, which Ganju avoided by jumping. As soon as Kaien's brother landed back on the ground, he aimed a punch to Fujimaru's torso, but the Shinigami stepped aside and tried to hit him in the face with a palm strike. Ganju ducked under the blow and followed with a lariat takedown but Fujimaru dodged in the same way.

"He's fast and he has some good reflexes..." Shiroganehiko pointed out.

"Indeed. If one does not use Shunpo, it's very difficult to match Ganju-dono's agility." Koganehiko added. They had been watching the sparring match for a while. A few meters ahead of them, Kūkaku watched the scene as well, but in silence.

Both opponents tried a backfist blow, which ended up in both arms clashing against one another. Ganju followed up with a kick to the gut, but Fujimaru pushed his opponent's leg away with one hand, before hitting a pair of punches to Ganju's chest. Surprisingly to the Shinigami, Ganju endured both blows.

"Your punches lack strength!" Ganju shouted, before he drove his left elbow into Fujimaru's gut, which was immediately followed by a rising backfist blow to the face. Fujimaru seemed a bit dizzy after being hit in the face, so Ganju took the chance to prepare a new punch, but Fujimaru countered with a side kick out of nowhere. His foot hit Ganju's chest with quite some force, enough to send him back a few steps. "Eheh! At least, you know how to take a punch!"

"Perhaps you didn't hit hard enough!" Fujimaru provoked his opponent, despite the fact he was wiping some blood from his mouth. Ganju charged towards the blond Shinigami once again and tried to perform a soccer-like kick, but Fujimaru stopped it by stomping Ganju's shin. After hitting a quick kick to the torso, Fujimaru had to dodge another lariat-like blow and scored a punch to the left side of Ganju's abdomen. Not budging in, Ganju tried another lariat, but Fujimaru countered in the same way and struck the left side of Ganju's torso this time.

"Ganju-dono is getting outmatched?!" Both twins shouted in surprise, as they saw Fujimaru dodging every blow from his opponent.

"No..." Kūkaku finally spoke, startling both twins. At that time, Fujimaru was about to hit Ganju in the face with a punch. "He's luring him in."

"Gotcha!" Ganju casually said, while he parried Fujimaru's right hand with his left one. Startled, Fujimaru wasn't able to block three alternate punches to the chest and a backfist blow to the face. The Shinigami tried to shrug it off and tried to hit a spinning punch. Ganju took the blow, before he grinned and pulled Fujimaru by his wrist. Kaien's brother then wrapped his right arm around Fujimaru's neck and grabbed his right leg with his left hand, before tossing him backwards over his head, with Fujimaru landing back first on the ground with great impact.

"Fujimaru-dono!" Both twins shouted in unison, as they saw the painful expression in Fujimaru's face. As they were about to step in to check on him, Kūkaku stopped them by stepping in front of them.

"The whole point of this training session isn't to teach Fujimaru how to fight." Kūkaku reminded them, while Fujimaru slowly got back to his feet. "It's to roughen him up and give him experience. Let Ganju beat him up to the point of exhaustion, then you can step in to heal him."

"So? Are you done already?" Ganju asked, while he waited for his opponent and friend to get back on his feet.

"Thank you, sir..." Fujimaru said, causing Ganju's eyebrows to raise in surprise. The Shinigami had a defiant smile on his face. "May I have another?"

* * *

><p><strong>And in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"I can feel the fake Kaien. We're near his tower." Matsuri pointed out, while she stared upwards. She was in the middle of a long flight of stairs, with Seigen moving in front of her, without ever releasing Menoly. They continued to move down the staircase, at a fast pace.

"Aaroniero's tower is the closest one to Tres Cifras. This path is the one that keeps us as far away as possible from the Espada, without getting in the domain of the Privaron Espada." Menoly explained.

"_I have a bad feeling..._" Seigen thought, but couldn't sense anything wrong at the end of the path they were following. "You've been quite collaborative... It makes me think you're leading us to a trap."

"I'm not! I'm in danger myself for helping you escape! Now that we've reached this point, I need to think of my safety first and foremost!" Menoly spoke a little bit too loud, causing Seigen to give her a warning look. "However, as soon as we finish this staircase, we need to be very, very careful."_  
><em>

"Why's that? What's up ahead?" Seigen questioned his hostage.

"Nothing, actually. This path will lead to an empty room. However, in that room, there are five other paths like this one." Menoly told them. "Three lead to Tres Cifras. No danger should come from there."

"And the other two?" Matsuri asked.

"One leads to the tower of the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. He's the best Espada at spying, so I wouldn't be surprised if he has that room under survaillance." Menoly revealed, causing Seigen to stop and, therefore, force her to stop as well. "The other one leads to the dungeon of the Exequias, where rebels and intruders are kept."

"So you mean that the Exequias are..." The blond Shinigami girl started to guess.

"Aizen-sama's security and execution force." Menoly completed the sentence, causing Seigen to grab her by her collar.

"And you're leading us there?! I knew it! You're leading us to a trap!" Seigen roared, causing Menoly to shrink down in fear. "That may as well be one of the most well guarded places in Las Noches!"

"It isn't! The room itself is a quite insignificant place! There should be no guards there!" Menoly tried to assure the angered Shinigami. "The room's walls are the only thing separating us from the outside. If you're able to quickly break through the right wall, I'll be able to open a Garganta before any of Szayelaporro-sama's Fracción or Rudbornn-sama's Exequias arrive."

"What do you think, Seigen-sama?" Matsuri nervously asked to her father. She was having the same bad feeling as the former Captain.

"If things are as you say and given the amount of time we took to arrive here... Aizen should be expecting us to use that room." Seigen concluded, causing the eyes of both girls to widen. "Unguarded and close to the outside? Far away from everyone else? It's indeed a perfect place to escape through... Too perfect."

"I... I didn't think of that." Menoly sincerely spoke, before staring down to her hands. "_Aizen-sama... Aizen-sama will get his hands on me! He won't forgive me!"_

"What should we do, then? We can't go back now." Matsuri pointed out, causing Seigen to bite his thumb in thought.

"I can't feel them, but I'm sure there are guards there already. They must be suppressing their Reiatsu." Seigen pondered out loud, before he stared to both girls. "We'll have to break through."

"It's time, Seigen Suzunami. You should be about to appear." Rudbornn spoke, while he waited for Seigen in the middle of the room he aimed to reach. Behind him, an army of dozens of his Calaveras was ready to assault the escaping trio. "We're waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Special Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show)**

"The Exequias are there already." Szayelaporro said to himself, while he watched the room Seigen's group was trying to reach through one of his monitors. "It's a shame, Seigen Suzunami. You were almost there."

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter... I mean, just for today, the Butterfly Hunter! Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin whispered as he introduced himself to the camera that followed him. He was wearing a khaki crocodile hunter vest and was hiding behind one of Szayelaporro's machines. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place. The most vile and nasty place you'll ever see... the flamboyant butterfly's nest! Come with me!"

"Strange... my Szayel-sensors are timbling." Szayelaporro thought out loud, as he felt something strange was about to happen.

"Remember, we have to be veeery quiet... while it may seem harmless, the beast we're looking for can be very scary! Let's... go... anyway!" Gin called for the camera to follow him, while he tried to sneak closer to Szayelaporro. "Look at this! It's the rare, four-eyed, flamboyant butterfly! This one of a kind creature, you won't see it everyday..."

"What are you doing?" Szayelaporro asked with an angry look on his face. He had appeared behind Gin with a Sonído and had heard the last few things he said.

"Oh, hello! I'm doing a special edition of the Arrancar Encyclopedia and decided to feature you once again." Gin revealed, causing Szayelaporro to groan. "I found another way to test your Aspect of Death. Would you let me do it?"

"Not this again... Just be quick and get out of my laboratory." The pink-haired Arrancar told him.

"Alright... You see, madness is just like gravity." Gin said to the Espada, before he knocked a nearby set of test-tubes into the floor, breaking them all. "All you need is a little push!"

"Y-You... my experiment!" Szayelaporro's eyes widened like never before, as he stared to the destroyed samples. As he looked back to Gin, the Shinigami was already by lab's door, waving at him.

"Bye bye!" Gin said, before he disappeared in a Shunpo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	59. Seigen's Struggle! Power of the Espada

Chapter 059 - Seigen's Struggle! The Power of the Espada

* * *

><p><strong>A couple minutes later...<strong>

_"Why haven't they arrived yet?"_ Rudbornn asked to himself, as there was no sign of Seigen's group. The leader of the Exequias pointed towards two Calaveras and then pointed to the staircase that led to Aaroniero's tower. The two designed Calaveras advanced towards the staircase, each with a sword in hand. As they were about to reach it, a red mist surrounded them. _"What is this?!"_

"Bakudō #21: Sekienton!" Matsuri shouted, before an explosion occured in the staircase, causing a large amount of red smoke to come out of it and envelop the two Calaveras.

"Hadō #58: Tenran!" Seigen yelled immediately afterwards, as he generated a large tornado-like blast. The wind currents generated by Seigen's spell spread the smoke created by Matsuri's spell, causing a dense curtain of red smoke to fill the room. "Let's go! Strike Down, Shiden!"

"How did they sense us?!" Rudbornn asked, as he covered his eyes with his right forearm, an action mimicked by his minions. Seigen used Shunpo to appear between the two Calaveras and easily cut through their torsos with the released Shiden. He then opened his right hand, focusing his Spiritual Power on it.

"Sprinkled on the Bones of the Beast! Sharp Tower, Red Crystal, Steel Ring!" Seigen went through the incantation, as a sphere of yellow energy formed above his palm. "Move and Become the Wind, Stop and Become the Calm..."

"_First a distraction and now he's preparing a Kidō spell?" _Rudbornn thought, before he motioned towards the army of Calaveras behind him. "He's going to attack! Prepare the Muro de Calaveras!"

"Inferno and Pandemonium! The Sea Barrier Surges, March on to the South!" Matsuri, who had just reached Seigen along with Menoly, finished the incantation of her own spell, while the Calaveras formed a wall with their bodies in front of Rudbornn. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

"What is this?!" The surprised Rudbornn asked, as he saw Matsuri firing the sphere of red flames towards the ceiling above the leader of the Exequias. An explosion occurred and a large amount of rubble fell from the ceiling right on top of the bull-shaped mask wielder.

"The Sound of Warring Spears Fills the Empty Castle! Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" Seigen finished the incantation of his spell and fired the built-up energy as a massive lightning blast, not towards the Exequias, but towards the wall on his right side. The energy blast caused another explosion and easily created a massive hole on the wall.

"It worked!" Matsuri exclaimed, before she noticed the Calaveras abandoning the wall formation. "Seigen-sama! They're coming back!"

"Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!" Seigen, who had been focusing a large amount of violet-colored electricty around Shiden at the same time he prepared his Kidō spell, waved his Zanpakutō, unleashing a massive wave of lightning bolts towards the advancing Calaveras, striking them down. He then grabbed hold of Menoly and prepared to perform a Shunpo. "This will keep them occupied! Follow me, Matsuri!"

"Right behind you!" She said, while she performed a Shunpo of her own. Both aimed towards the hole in the wall, their escape almost complete.

"No! I won't let you escape!" Rudbornn shouted, as soon as he came out of the rubble, before performing a Sonído in an attempt to intercept the two Shinigami. With his Zanpakutō in hand, Rudbornn slashed at his enemies, but they had already bypassed him. "No! I fail..."

That was when Seigen, and therefore Menoly as well, were sent flying past Rudbornn, until they crashed against the wall opposite to the one they were aiming towards, on the other side of the room. Matsuri interrupted her Shunpo as soon as Seigen was sent flying past her and looked back to her father, who laid against the far away wall, pain showing in his face.

"Seigen-sama! What happened?!" Matsuri asked, before her eyes widened, as soon as she felt the Spiritual Pressure behind her.

"Yo... Where do you think you're going?" A very tall, male Arrancar, with a thin and lanky body, questioned the blond Shinigami girl. His face was set in a huge smile which revealed his upper teeth. His long black hair hanged past his shoulders and concealed the left side of his face, including a large white eyepatch that covered what should've been his left eye. His clothing consisted of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection and closing at his waist. He wore the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs closed inside his boots, which were curved and extended.

"W-Who are you?!" The scared Matsuri asked to the Arrancar.

"Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga..." Rudbornn stated from behind her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Quinta Espada..." She repeated, before taking a couple steps back. _"The Espada of Despair..."_

"Well, it's as he says... I am the Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga." Nnoitra formally introduced himself, before looking to the leader of the Exequias. "You were actually going to let them escape, huh Rudbornn?"

"I wouldn't. There was no need for your interference." Rudbornn answered, causing Nnoitra to laugh a wicked laugh.

"Well, need or no need, I did interfere... I might as well finish what I started." Nnoitra said, before a shadow covered Matsuri. Only now did she notice the weapon Nnoitra wielded, a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle, and he was about to bring it down on her. Nnoitra swung his Zanpakutō down, only to open a small crater on the ground. "Oh?!"

"Damn it! We were so close..." The crouched Seigen said as soon as he finished his Shunpo, Matsuri in his arms after he rescued her from Nnoitra's attack. "I was already outside when he kicked me back in."

"Are you alright, Seigen-sama?! You seem to be having a hard time breathing!" Matsuri pointed out, as Seigen was panting heavily. Sweat was quickly forming on his face and his entire facial expression screamed of pain. "He broke your ribs, didn't he?!"

"Just one or two, I've had worse..." Seigen lied, as the surprise attack actually broke most of the left side of his ribcage. He took a deep breath, but still continued to have a hard time in breathing. "His skin... no, his Hierro is strong. I think it's stronger than Arturo's was."

"Oh?! You know about an Arrancar's Hierro?" The surprised Nnoitra asked, before he let out a wicked grin. "Then, I hate to break it to ya... but there isn't a single person in heaven or on earth that can cut through my Hierro! My Hierro is the strongest among all Espada!"

"The strongest?!" The shocked Matsuri asked, while Seigen cursed under his breath.

_"I couldn't cut through Arturo and his Hierro was weaker. Plus, I only did it thanks to Kyōraku's Takaoni... so I know, I can't cut him. How can I defeat him then?" _Seigen thought to himself, while he stood and stepped forward. "Matsuri, stay back... I'll try to create an opening."

"An opening?! For what?!" The confused Matsuri asked.

"You have to get that Menoly and get past the hole in the wall. I'll join you when she opens the Garganta. Until then, I have to delay him..." Seigen explained, his pain increasing with each word he said. He then held Shiden with both hands, while he thought on how he would attack. _"I may not be able to cut him, but I can do something impactful enough to cause internal damage... Perhaps, the best thing to do is to use it, despite the consequences..."_

"How?!" Matsuri stood as well and looked across the room. It seemed like Menoly was unconscious after hitting the wall along with Seigen. Plus, Rudbornn wasn't that far away from them and there were still a lot of Calaveras standing far from them, waiting for orders. "I can't take them on my own."

"I know... Step back, Matsuri! I'll do it! Just be ready to follow me when the time is right!" Seigen told her, before a burst of Spiritual Pressure nearly knocked her back. Violet Reiatsu surrounded Seigen, before it started to gain electric properties.

"Eheheh... You wear the clothes of a Shinigami Captain. You should be able to put on a good fight." Nnoitra seemed eager to see what Seigen was capable of, following the latter's increase in Spiritual Pressure. "Just don't go forgetting this... I'm the strongest Espada! There's no one stronger than me!"

"Fine! Let's put it to the test, shall we? BANKAI!" Seigen shouted, causing a massive energy burst. The violet Reiatsu erupted in a pillar of energy that enveloped the former Captain.

"I can't believe it! Seigen-sama is using his Bankai!" Matsuri covered her face with her right arm, as strong air currents were being generated by the release of Seigen's Bankai. Suddenly, Seigen's Captain haori came flying out of the energy pillar, so Matsuri jumped to grab hold of it. Before she could be affected by his Spiritual Pressure, she backed away with a Shunpo. "What an incredible Spiritual Pressure!"

"Eh? Let's see... Indice Radar!" Nnoitra thrusted his right index finger to the ground to activate his advanced form of Pesquisa. A luminous yellow trail erupted through the ground, which rapidly extended outwards in the direction of the pillar of energy that enveloped Seigen. Once the trail connected to his target, Nnoitra started to laugh like crazy. "Ahahahah! This is going to be very interesting!"

"Raimashin no Shiden!" Seigen revealed the name of his Bankai, before the pillar of violet energy disappeared, revealing his Bankai. Surrounding his upper body was a sleeveless black plate armor with white lightning bolt-shaped designs. Out of the back of the armor, two wings shaped like Shiden's Shikai blade protruded upwards. Just below them, two connecting cables stretched downwards towards the handles of two swords that also matched Shiden's Shikai and which Seigen wielded.

"So now you have two swords instead of one and a pair of wings? What a disappoin..." Before Nnoitra could finish what he was saying, Seigen vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of the Arrancar, swinging down one of his swords. The sword wasn't able to cut through Nnoitra's Hierro, as only violet sparks were released by the friction between Seigen's sword and Nnoitra's skin. The former Captain pulled back his right sword and swung his left one, aiming it towards the neck of the Arrancar.

The sword stopped on Nnoitra's skin once again, the friction creating even more sparks than before. Suddenly, a violet energy outline surrounded the blade of the sword and Seigen used the generated electricity to increase the vibrating frequency of the blade, increasing its cutting power. The sound of a buzzsaw sounded across the room, just before Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise. The Arrancar backed away from his opponent and launched his weapon towards him, but Seigen disappeared with a Shunpo before he could be hit.

"What speed!" Rudbornn mumbled, as he noticed Seigen landing by Menoly's side, while already carrying Matsuri.

"Wake her up." Seigen instructed his daughter, who stared at him worriedly, before he disappeared in a new Shunpo.

"Eh! With enough effort, he can actually hurt me!" Nnoitra said to himself, as he checked the burn mark on his neck, created by the electric properties of Seigen's last attack. Seigen reappeared in the middle of the room, soaring through the air thanks to the wings of his armor, while he charged towards Rudbornn. The Arrancar aimed a slash towards the Shinigami, but cut through nothing.

"An afterimage?!" The leader of the Exequias understood too late, as Seigen kicked him in the stomach immediately afterwards, sending him flying towards the army of Calaveras.

_"His speed... in this form, it far exceeds that of Zommari." _Nnoitra's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the movements of his opponent. Seigen's wings started to glow violet, while they released electricity which gathered in a large sphere above his head.

"Shiden Raikō!" Seigen roared as he fired the gathered energy as a massive beam of destruction towards Rudbornn and his army.

"Muro de Calaveras!" Rudbornn yelled, causing all of his Calaveras to make a protective wall with their bodies to protect himself once again.

_"He was able to create a blast as powerful as he did on Shikai, without the use of natural lightning!" _Matsuri thought in awe, as she saw the energy blast consuming the entire army of Calaveras, before causing a great explosion, that sent Rudbornn flying backwards. _"But the way he charged it was so much faster!"_

"_I... I need to finish things fast..." _Seigen reminded himself, as his face was covered in sweat and he continued to pant heavily. The Captain used a Shunpo to reappear in front of his opponent and swung his right sword at him, but Nnoitra parried it away with his left forearm, before swinging his weapon himself. Both of Seigen's wings folded forward to create a shield to protect him from the attack, which was still powerful enough to send him flying backwards. Nnoitra again threw his weapon towards the Shinigami, who disappeared once again as he was about to get hit.

"Don't kid around!" Nnoitra shouted, as Seigen was about to stab him from his right side. The Arrancar stepped back and pulled the chain wrapped around his waist that was connected to the handle of his weapon, causing it to come back to attack Seigen from behind. The Shinigami dodged and Nnoitra rotated the weapon on his hand, before bringing it down from above. Seigen took flight to avoid the attack, before his wings started to glow violet once again and small balls of lightning formed in each sharp point of the wings.

"Hit Fast and Hard!" Seigen shouted, before he flapped his wings, firing a large number of lightning bolts, all aimed towards Nnoitra. The Espada made use of his own speed by performing Sonído, avoiding Seigen's technique and reappearing behind him, in midair, before launching his weapon once more. Seigen kept flying downwards, with Nnoitra's weapon following him closely behind, until he reached a close enough distance of the ground. With another Shunpo, Seigen disappeared and Nnoitra's weapon hit the ground, creating a new crater, but with the weapon getting stuck on it this time.

"Damn it!" Nnoitra hissed, as he landed back on the ground. While the tall Arrancar tried to pull his weapon back from the ground, Seigen charged towards him, bringing both of his lightning-enveloped swords down on his opponent. An explosion occcured, which resulted in a considerable amount of smoke being raised.

"What's going on?!" Matsuri asked, as she couldn't see the action clearly following the last exchange. Suddenly, Seigen was pushed back from the smoke cloud, while he blocked Nnoitra's again launched weapon with both his swords. After a few seconds of struggling, Seigen let himself fall backwards, allowing Nnoitra's weapon to continue to move forwards. However, the Espada used Sonído to appear high above Seigen and pulled back his weapon, before letting himself fall on his opponent, attempting to stab him with his large axe-like sword.

Seigen rolled out of the way and quickly got back on his feet, before dodging Nnoitra's slash with a backflip. Nnoitra insisted and slashed again, causing Seigen to counter in the same way. Seigen threw a couple of slashes with both swords, but Nnoitra backed away. The Arrancar then performed a spinning kick, trying to hit the Shinigami with his right heel, but the former Captain ducked out of the away. The Espada then tried a Roundhouse Kick, but Seigen blocked his left foot with the flat part of his right sword. Both backed away from each other, but Seigen gave his opponent no time to rest.

"What are you planning?!" Nnoitra asked, as Seigen started to run around Nnoitra at very high speeds, giving the impression of a black wheel spinning around the Arrancar. While the 'wheel' kept on spinning, three clones of Seigen jumped out of it into the sky, each of them charging lightning around his swords.

"Clones?!" The surprised Matsuri asked. Nnoitra's eyes narrowed, before he started to swing his weapon by its chan, in a circular motion as well, high above his head. Strong wind currents were generated, causing all clones of Seigen to dissipate. "They were afterimages, after all?!"

_"And the real one is_ _still... _Here!" Nnoitra lowered his weapon and spun around, causing it to cut through the 'black wheel' that surrounded him. The 'wheel' started to dissipate, revealing a immobilized and shocked Seigen staring at Nnoitra, his body cut in half. Unexepectedly for Nnoitra, that Seigen disappeared as well soon afterwards. "Another fake one?!"

"Hit Fast and Hard!" Seigen shouted, just before a multitude of lightning bolts struck Nnoitra's torso, causing him to walk back a few steps. The redhead Shinigami then charged lightning around his swords once again and charged towards his groggy opponent, but to his surprise, Nnoitra aimed a punch at him, which he had to dodge. That gave Nnoitra enough time to swing his weapon like a baseball bat, swatting Seigen away with the flat part of the weapon. Seigen flipped in midair and landed back on his feet, only to dodge Nnoitra's somersault slash with a new Shunpo.

"That speed of yours is starting to annoy me..." Nnoitra told his opponent, while he seemed unfazed after being struck by Seigen's lightning bolts. Seigen stabbed with both swords, only for Nnoitra to block and parry them with his own weapon. He stabbed forward, but Seigen stepped away and performed a rising slash with both swords, only for Nnoitra to jump away from them. The Arrancar swung his weapon by its chain a couple of times, before slamming it down, but Seigen had already backed away with another Shunpo.

_"This is taking too long... I can't land a decisive blow. I don't have much time left..." _Seigen thought, while his vision seemed to blur for a moment. He was visibly more fatigued than his opponent.

"Your Bankai... it damages your body, doesn't it?" Nnoitra questioned his opponent, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "It increases your speed and I assume your power as well... but whatever it does to cause that, it causes you pain. You look like you're about to cough up a lung."

_"I knew it! Seigen-sama is really hurt!"_ Matsuri bit her lower lip in worry.

"What if it does? I'll just ignore the pain and..." Seigen disappeared in a Shunpo and reappeared just above Nnoitra, bringing his right sword downwards. Nnoitra raised his weapon and blocked the attack. "Defeat you before I think about it!"

"Eheheh! I like your attitude, Shinigami!" Nnoitra praised his opponent, before his eyes widened. The violet outline surrounding Seigen's sword flared up, causing the buzzsaw-like screech to fill the room once again. Nnoitra pulled back his weapon, creating an opening for Seigen to stab his left sword in the direction of the Espada's face. Instead of hitting his opponent directly, Seigen generated an orb of lightning between the sharp points of his sword.

"Shikōhō!" Seigen shouted, as he fired the gathered energy as a miniature version of his previous Shiden Raikō, hitting Nnoitra right in the face. The impact of the blast pushed Nnoitra back slightly, creating enough distance for him to be able to perform a backflip and land back on his feet. He shook his head to clear himself, only a few burning marks appearing on his face as a result of Seigen's last attack.

_"My skin is more durable..." _Nnoitra thought to himself while he stared to his weapon, before getting back up in time to avoid another of Seigen's sword slashes. _"I can't let him cut through my Zanpakutō! Otherwise, I won't be able to use my Resurreccion if I need it!"_

"Shiden Retsuzan!" Seigen slashed through the ground with both swords, unleashing two streams of violet lightning that cut through the ground and advanced towards Nnoitra.

_"What am I talking about?! I don't need Santa Teresa to defeat him!"_ Nnoitra slashed horizontally with his weapon and cut through both lightning streams, dissipating them. He then opened his mouth and put his tongue out, revealing the tattoo with the number '5'. A small sphere of golden yellow energy appeared in front of it, before Nnoitra unleashed the gathered enegy as a beam of destruction. "CERO!"

"_This is it!" _With the incoming Cero covering Seigen from Nnoitra's sight, the Shinigami pointed both swords forward, one inches above the other, and gathered a large amount of electricity, before he charged towards the blast. To Nnoitra's great shock, Seigen cut through the Cero and appeared right in front of him, with his swords enveloped by a dragon head made of violet lightning. "RAIMASHIN SHIRYŪDAN!"

Seigen thrust forward with both swords, slamming the dragon's head into Nnoitra's torso. The impact caused a massive shockwave, before Nnoitra was sent flying backwards. The lightning released by Seigen's attack expanded and formed the dragon's full body, which pushed Nnoitra out of the room and into the desert, slamming him down to the ground with great impact. A pillar of violet energy erupted from the place where Nnoitra had landed, before it dissipated, leaving no signs of the creature created by Seigen's attack.

"It... It's over..." Seigen fell to his knees and dropped his swords, holding the left side of his torso. Matsuri, who carried Menoly on her shoulders, quick rushed to the side of her father.

"Seigen-sama! Are you alright?!" Matsuri worriedly asked. "Please, say something!"

"Let's...go..." He weakily said, while he limped towards the hole in the wall, always holding the left side of his torso as he walked. Midway, he fell on both knees and coughed violently.

"Seigen-sama!" Matsuri tried to help him up, but that proved difficult as she was already carrying the female Arrancar on her back. "Listen! I'll go ahead and have Menoly open the Garganta. Just go there when you're able to."

"Ma...tsuri..." He struggled to say, but she was already moving. Matsuri barged outside of the room, into the desert of Hueco Mundo, and placed Menoly against the outside wall.

"Hey! Menoly! Wake up! Wake..." Matsuri tried to wake her up to no avail. Suddenly, Nnoitra's axe-like weapon came flying at her, pinning her against the wall. "W-What?!"

"Ahahahah! You thought that would defeat me?!" Nnoitra asked to the girl, who couldn't get out of the position that Nnoitra's weapon forced her into. The Arrancar's clothes had been mostly burned, but the only visible injury besides some burn marks was a thin stream of blood that was dripping from his mouth. Nnoitra walked towards Matsuri and placed a hand against the wall, right next to her, before he brought his head close to hers. "You're a bad pet, you know? You'll need some discipline, after we finish things here."

"Let me go! D-Damn..." Matsuri continued to struggle, before she saw one of Seigen's swords flying towards Nnoitra. However, the Arrancar noticed it as well and simply knocked it away with a backfist blow.

"Nnoi...Nnoitra!" Seigen growled, as soon as he came out of the hole. "This is unfair... It's between y-you... and me."

"Unfair? This is a battle, Shinigami! Of course it's unfair! A battle is born of unfairness and intolerance!" Nnoitra told him, the smile he usually kept on his face disappearing. "Since I now have the advantage, I call the shots... If you don't do as I tell you, I'll kill your daughter."

"D-Damn you..." Seigen hissed, causing Nnoitra's smile to come back.

"You could've defeated me, you know? That attack had the potential to defeat me. I'm bleeding, you gave me internal injuries. It's actually hurting like a bitch... but it lost power after you went through my Cero. That's what made a difference." Nnoitra explained why he survived Seigen's last attack. "Your Bankai should only be used when you're uninjured, because it hurts you as time goes on. Since you used it with most of your ribcage shattered, the pain was too much to handle and so you couldn't focus your power until the end... and ended up in the position you are now."

"I had... no choice..." Seigen said, causing Nnoitra to roll his eyes.

"It was close, I'll give you that. In the end, it was useless like I told you. No one can defeat me." Nnoitra told him, without noticing that Matsuri had been able to free her right hand.

"Shakkahō!" Matsuri fired a sphere of flames towards Nnoitra's face, causing an explosion. Taking the chance, Seigen retrieved the sword he launched earlier and brought it down on Nnoitra while holding it with both hands.

"If there's something I hate is a guy who keeps coming at me even though there's no way he's going to win." The Quinta Espada informed, before he shaped his right hand like a knife and used it to cut through Seigen's armor, all the way into his torso, before he could finish his desperate attack. Seigen fell to his knees and his Bankai dissipated, showing the massive cut Nnoitra just inflicted on him. Blood gushed out of the wound, before he lost consciousness and fell backwards.

"SEIGEN-SAMA!" Matsuri screamed in horror, as her father laid defeated right next to her.

_"His chest is covered in burning marks. So that's it... His Bankai uses electricity to stimulate his nervous system, which results in pushing his physical prowess to the absolute limit. That's how he got such a speed and that's the main function of his armor. Of course, there's a price..." _Nnoitra pondered for a while, before he picked up his weapon, freeing Matsuri in the process. "You're quite a warrior, Seigen Suzunami. Next time, I won't attack you by surprise, so that you can fight all out from the start."

"Swath, Kotōmaru!" Matsuri roared, as she activated her Shikai. Holding her guandao-like Zanpakutō with both hands, she attempted to stab through the Arrancar, who simply grabbed hold of the double-edged blade with his left hand.

"And if there's something I hate even more, something that I just can't freaking stand it, is a woman trying to stand above a man on a battlefield." Nnoitra swung his axe-like weapon and easily cut through Matsuri's Kotōmaru, breaking it in two. Before she had any time to react, Nnoitra hit her with a backfist blow in the face, quickly knocking her out. "Weakling..."

"For a moment, I thought you would go against Aizen-sama's orders and kill them." Rudbornn stated his opinion, as he appeared by Nnoitra's side with a Sonído.

"Aizen's orders?! I don't know anything about that. I just came back from a walk and crossed paths with someone I deemed as a decent opponent." Nnoitra told him, before he walked back inside, through the hole in the wall. "Besides, what's the point of killing a nobody? Will someone admit that I'm the strongest by killing nobodies? No, so I'm not interested..."

"It's a quite despicable act to hit a girl..." Someone pointed out from behind Nnoitra. As he turned around, he saw Starrk with his back laying against the inside wall, right next to the hole, with his hands on his pockets. "...Nnoitra Gilga."

"You?!" Nnoitra's eyes widened and his grin took on his most wicked form. "So... want to do something about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Starrk asked in a challenging tone that didn't match his overall attitude. Nnoitra chuckled and turned his back on the higher-ranking Espada.

"I'll look forward to the day we clash, Primera." Nnoitra walked away, with his hands on his pockets, mimicking Starrk.

"I envy you." Starrk said, causing Nnoitra to stop for a moment. "I have always envied the weak."

"YOU SON OF A..." Nnoitra turned around with his weapon in hand, but Starrk was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Man, I'm stuffed..." Ganju was somehow able to say, while he rubbed his belly. "I always get so hungry following neechan's training sessions... Thankfully, we always have a full table waiting for us afterwards! Isn't that great, Fujimaru?"

"Yeah, sure is..." Fujimaru mumbled, not sharing Ganju's enthusiasm. Only then did Kaien's younger brother notice that Fujimaru had barely touched the food.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Ganju asked, as he didn't like the look in Fujimaru's face. "How come you ain't hungry after such hard workout?!"

"I am, it's just that..." Fujimaru sighed, before he reluctantly brought some rice to his mouth with his chopsticks. "_This feeling... I hope you're alright, Matsuri."_

* * *

><p><strong>And in the Living World...<strong>

"You have become more powerful, but still... a disappointment." Ryūken spoke to his son, before he fixed his own glasses. Uryū laid defeated on the ground, panting heavily. The older Quincy made his bow disappear, before he turned around to leave the room. "I'll give you one more chance, tomorrow. You should make use of it to impress me."

"_Tomorrow..._" Uryū thought, before he heard his father closing the room's door. The younger Quincy turned around and punched the floor. _"Tomorrow... I'll show you just how strong I am!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Special Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show)**

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter... even though I continue to go after bug related people... Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin whispered as he introduced himself to the camera that followed him. He was once again wearing his khaki crocodile hunter vest and was on the outside of Nnoitra's room. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place. The most vile and nasty place you'll ever see... only second to the flamboyant butterfly's nest... the domain of the cursing praying mantis! Come with me!"

"My power... is... maximum..." Nnoitra talked in his sleep. As Gin entered in the room, he saw the Quinto Espada lying on a couch, with more than half of his legs out of it due to his size.

"Remember, we have to be veeery quiet... while it may be asleep, the beast we have in front of us can be extremely violent, so we don't want to wake him up!" Gin called for the camera to follow him, while he tried to sneak closer to Nnoitra, who was now snoring. "Look at this! It's the rare, cursing praying mantis with shiny teeth! This creature is enooormous! So big... And he doesn't need any cutlery to eat, because he already carries his own spoon!"

"Maximum! Over... nine... thousand..." Nnoitra continued to sleeptalk, causing Gin to chuckle.

"Before the flamboyant butterfly became the Octava Espada, that rank belonged to the cursing praying mantis, which means... once upon a time, his Aspect of Death was also Madness. Want to see proof of it?" Gin asked to the camera before he removed Nnoitra's eyepatch, revealing his Hollow hole. "See? He has a hole going through his head! Of course, he's mad... But I like to help all injured animals... so here..."

"Hmm?" Nnoitra yawned as he suddenly woke up. He got up and felt his head was feeling heavy. Not saying a word, he walked towards the bathroom. Looking up to the mirror above the washbasin, he saw the reason of the heaviness: there was a baseball with an eye drawn on it stuck on his Hollow hole. "What... the..."

"Bye bye!" Gin waved to Nnoitra as soon as he barged out of the bathroom, before he disappeared in a Shunpo.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK!"


	60. Explosion! Ripping Grass Formation

Chapter 060 - Explosion! Ripping Grass Formation

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, September 16th, 2001. In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You can't enter here without Aizen-sama's instruction, Patros." Ulquiorra stated, as he appeared by the door of Aizen's personal chambers. Inside, the Arrancar named Patros had his hands on the Hōgyoku. Patros had slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache and sunken eyes. His mask covered the left half of his upper face and his Hollow hole was in his stomach. His outfit was similar to Ulquiorra's, but with a high cut in the jacket that bared his Hollow hole.

"I don't like it..." Patros said with a deep sigh. "I don't like the way you always say the same thing."

"Like what?" Ulquiorra stoically asked.

"Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama... You and all the Espada fail to understand." Patros felt like he was explaining a pretty obvious thing. "He is a Shinigami. Why do we have to be ordered around by a Shinigami? Why do we have to discard our behavior of eating souls and pulverizing Shinigami? Why do we have to give up our freedom for that thing?!" Suddenly, Patros disappeared in a Shunpo and reappeared right in front of Ulquiorra, aiming his right backfist towards the Espada. Ulquiorra sidestepped and Patros' backfist struck the wall behind him. "You should know as well that Aizen has used us Hollows for experiments continuously."

"I am aware." Ulquiorra simply answered. "So what?"

"Ever since he appeared, this place has changed. I have no intention to obey a Shinigami." Patros told him, before walking back towards the Hōgyoku. "Ulquiorra, how about we use the Hōgyoku and govern this world ourselves?"

"Lay off it... What can you do when you can't even become an Espada?" The stoic Espada asked.

"So, you won't agree to it... Then, I have no choice." Patros said, before a stream of blood flew out of Ulquiorra's back. The pale Arrancar tried to cut through Menis, his attacker, with his hand but the red-haired Arrancar disappeared with a Shunpo. The distraction allowed another Arrancar, Aldegor, to stab him from behind, through his heart.

"Patros... you... bastard..." Ulquiorra still was able to say, before Patros stepped in front of him to finish him off.

"It's regrettable." Patros told him, before he cut through Ulquiorra's upper body with a Iaidō style slash. "The Espada sure have stooped low. Too bad I didn't hate you."

"Disgraceful..." Menis said. He was a youthful, effeminate Arrancar. He had spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless blouse that exposed his mid-drift and his sash hanged below his left hip. What remained of his Hollow mask was a jaw which rested on the upper-left side of his head.

"Sure ended quickly." Aldegor stated. He was a tall and bulky Arrancar. He had black spiked up hair and his outfit consisted of the standard Arrancar blouse and pants. His Hollow mask remnant was a skull with a bull-like horn that covered the upper-left quarter of his face.

"We'll make Aizen regret trying to control us with the Hōgyoku. And then..." Patros picked up the Hōgyoku and put it in one of his pockets. "I will be king!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later, in the Living World...<strong>

"Huh?!" Uryū suddenly turned around, as he felt three new reiatsu signatures appearing in Karakura Town. "This power... Arrancars?!"

"Indeed. Don't worry about it, though. Your Shinigami friends can deal with them." Ryūken told him, before he fired a spiritual arrow towards his son without any kind of warning. Uryū was able to sidestep it, causing his father to snicker. "I told you to show me your improvement, Uryū, but you still get distracted over things that aren't even slightly important."**  
><strong>

"Don't worry, I will show you..." Uryū assured his father before he disappeared with Hirenkyaku. He reappeared behind his father with Ginrei Kojaku already formed and fired one of his arrows, but Ryūken had already mimicked his son. Turning around, Uryū parried the arrow his father fired with Ginrei Kojaku itself, before immediately firing a new projectile. The doctor ducked under the attack and fired a new arrow from a crouched position, only for Uryū to avoid it by jumping. The younger Quincy was about to fire a volley of arrows towards his father, but the white-haired man had already tossed four Gintō towards his son. "_Four?! That means..." _

"Heizen!" Ryūken summoned a transparent, rectangular column of energy from the silver tubes, in an attempt to slice through his son, who dodged with Hirenkyaku. The solidified energy column lodged itself into one of the reinforced walls of the room, just before Uryū landed on top of it. From there, he fired arrow after arrow in quick succession, with Ryūken running from them to avoid them, until he was backed against the opposite wall. From there, he performed Hirenkyaku, reappearing right in front of his son, an arrow already formed in his bow.

"_No way! He crossed the entire room in a single step!"_ Uryū thought to himself, before he disappeared with Hirenkyaku again. The arrow fired by Ryūken went through the column, breaking it in two. Ryūken landed back on the floor, even before the broken column crashed into it. _"He's really trying to kill me..."_

"You have acquired good control over Ginrei Kojaku already and your reflexes are good enough to avoid my attacks, but still... your power is lacking. How do you expect to counter something like this?" A blue outline surrounded Ryūken before he pointed his bow towards his son. "This technique would work better in a environment rich in reishi like Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, but it should still be powerful enough to show my point."

"What are you trying to do?" Uryū asked before his father disappeared with Hirenkyaku and reappeared high above in the air.

"Licht Regen!" Ryūken revealed the name of the technique, before he unleashed a devastating volley of innumerable arrows. The rain of arrows crashed down on Uryū, who didn't know any technique to counter such a powerful attack. As the attack ended, Ryūken landed back on the floor and sighed. "Stupid son, at least you could've tried to dodge."

"I did." Uryū said from behind Ryūken, who hurriedly turned around. The doctor's son had already fired his arrow, which hit his father on the left shoulder, but didn't went through him. After a moment of struggling, the arrow rebounded into the ceiling, leaving no damage to Ryūken. _"Blut Vene..."_

"How did you...dodge?" Ryūken asked to his son, but got the answer himself before he even finished the question. There was a faint glowing pattern tracing the arteries beneath the surface of Uryū's skin. _"Blut Arterie?! He used it to to stimulate his speed and dodge my attack?! But that's impossible..."_

"Surprised?" Uryū asked in a mocking tone, which caused Ryūken's eyebrows to narrow. "Blut... A natural ability of pure-blooded Quincy like you and something someone like me has to learn through intense training. Are you that surprised that I was able to do it?"

_"I'm more surprised that you did it all by yourself."_ Ryūken silently admitted. _"What's more... Blut Arterie is mostly used to increase one's attack power and yet you used it in such an ingeneous way to power up your Hirenkyaku."_

"The surprises aren't over yet, Ryūken. I have something that can pierce through your Blut Vene." Uryū opened his shirt, revealing a wire string wrapped around his torso, from which five silver-colored tools hanged. Uryū picked one of them and a glowing blue blade emerged from it.

"Seele Schneider?!" For once, Ryūken showed to be shocked, before he quickly grew angry. "Uryū, you dared to rob my storehouse?!"

"Oh, sorry about that... I'll give them back after I defeat you." Uryū told him, before he fired the bladed weapon as an arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>By night...<strong>

"What is this?!" The surprised Patros asked, as he was being pushed back by Renji's Bankai. While Menis fought Hitsugaya and Ikkaku faced off against Aldegor on the sky above Karakura Town, Patros targeted Urahara Shop in search of its owner, as he knew Urahara had knowledge about how to use the Hōgyoku. What he didn't know was that Urahara, Tessai and Chad had left the shop earlier that morning and still hadn't returned from whatever they were doing.

Demanding to speak with Urahara, Patros fought the three resident Mod-Souls: Ririn, Nōba and Kurōdo. After they were defeated, Ururu and Jinta did their best to protect the shop, until Renji stepped in to fight the Arrancar. The battle had moved into the underground training room, with Patros making use of his Iaidō skills and Renji being forced to release his Bankai.

"Eh! I'm not even serious yet!" Renji warned his opponent. "If this last attack was Level 10, then you aren't all that powerful."

"A lowly Shinigami like you doesn't have the right to act arrogant." Patros said, while he got back on his feet. "You may think that you're worthy of being our enemy, but we've been killing Shinigami for a long time now. Despite that..."

"Despite what?" Renji asked, as Patros suddenly trailed off.

"Never mind, there is no need for you to know." The Arrancar stated.

"Is that so?" Renji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Still, I can't ignore what you said before. You said something like... lowly Shinigami, right? Don't underestimate us Shinigami!"

"Very well, then. I shall show you respect for your way of fighting without fear of death in a more suitable form! Pollute, Gerifalte!" Patros and his Zanpakutō were both enveloped in a golden glow before an explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared off, Patros' released form was shown. His upper body was covered in white armor, his mask grew over all but the upper-side of his head and his arms transformed into hinge-like appendages. "This is my highest level!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time...<strong>

"Tsk... I hate how Seele Schneider delays Blut Vene's regenerative effect." Ryūken spoke to himself, while he kept on running from Uryū's arrows. He held his left shoulder with his right hand, in an attempt to staunch the wound caused by the Seele Schneider fired by Uryū earlier. "_I wonder how well he knows how to use Seele Schneider..."_

"_C'mon, I have to lure him in..." _Uryū reminded himself, while he kept on firing arrow after arrow. However, it seemed like Ryūken knew of his intentions, as he kept on running to the opposite side to what Uryū wished for. Uryū decided to change his approach and used Hirenkyaku to intercept Ryūken. The son fired a new volley of arrows, causing Ryūken to dodge into the air. Uryū followed him up with Hirenkyaku and fired a new arrow from above, which Ryūken blocked with his bow. The arrow was powerful and pushed Ryūken down to the ground.

"Wolke!" Ryūken used a Gintō to create a large energy blast with the Reiryoku contained inside of it, to cushion the impact of the fall. He then parried the arrow away and prepared a new set of Gintō. Uryū fired a second Seele Schneider before he could though, but Ryūken ducked under it and tossed the tubes anyway. "Sturm!"

_"Another spell without incantation..." _Uryū thought to himself as a torrent of blue energy similar to a Shinigami's Sōkatsui advanced in his direction. The young human stepped into the air to avoid it, only to find Ryūken pointing a massive spiritual arrow in his direction. _"The tension in his bow! That arrow will..."_

_"_This is how you should use Blut Arterie!" Ryūken claimed, before he let the arrow go. After having the arrow pulled back with so much strength, the projectile moved with such force and speed that Uryū could only put his Ginrei Kojaku in front of his body to act as a shield and activate his Blut Vene. Ryūken's powered up Heilig Pfiel struck Uryū's bow and pushed him back with ease. Seeing he was going to crash against the wall, Uryū a few silver tubes behind him and activated the same spell his father did earlier.

"Tilt the Goblet to the West... Wolke!" Uryū went through the incantation in german and generated a larger than usual energy blast to cushion him against the wall. That did little to easen the impact, as Uryū's back crashed against the wall, causing it to crack and him to immediately cough some blood. The arrow continued to push him back though, so in a desperate attempt to prevent it from stabbing through him, Uryū shifted his Blut Vene into Blut Arterie and was somehow able to push the arrow slightly upwards with Ginrei Kojaku, while letting himself fall into the ground. The impact was once again violent, with Uryū letting out a painful scream as he landed.

"It's over." Ryūken informed his son, before he dissipated his silver bow. As the doctor turned around to leave, he felt something wrapping around his left leg. Looking down, Ryūken saw a wire string preventing him from moving his leg. From behind him, Uryū pulled a second wire, which brought back a tube that had been hidden in the second Seele Schneider's handle, until it struck Ryūken in the chest. "When did you...?!"

"A Silver Rod Strikes the Five-Fingered Stone Bed... Gritz!" Uryū once again went through the incantation in german, while waving his glowing right hand in a swiping motion. A man-sized pentagonal Quincy Cross appeared in front of Ryūken, before it expanded into a dome-like prison that kept him locked in. Fighting against the pain, Uryū used Hirenkyaku to appear high in the air, right above the dome, with his three remaining Seele Schneider already in hand. "_Now's my chance!"_

"Fool... haven't you learned anything from our past fights? Gritz doesn't work on me." Ryūken reminded his son, before Gritz broke apart to form Ryūken's new arrow. To the white-haired man's great surprise, five streams of blue Reiryoku were advancing in his direction, each one coming from one of the five Seele Schneider stabbed on the ground in a pentagonal disposition around him. _"Sprenger?! I knew you were trying to use it, but how did you finish the pentagram?!" _Ryūken asked in silence, before his eyes widened in realization. Uryū was kneeling next to the Seele Schneider farthest from the wall he had crashed against. "You used Gritz to distract me and jumped over me to fire the remaining ones!"

"This is it! I'll give you no time to counter!" Uryū dropped the liquid inside his last Gintō onto the Seele Schneider closest to him. The streams of Reiryoku intensified, before the whole area contained by the five Seele Schneider started to glow bright blue. A massive explosion was about to occur. "Sprenger!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

"Now, Renji!" Ririn shouted. After struggling against Patros, Renji had to be helped by the Mod-Soul trio once again. Through a lot of colaborative work, the Mod-Souls were able to create an opening for Renji to attack the Arrancar.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji yelled as he unleashed a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Hihiō Zabimaru's mouth. With Nōba and Kurōdo restricting his movements, Patros was unable to avoid or counter Renji's attack.

"I can't... not here..." Patros was still able to say, before the energy blast consumed him. The only thing that remained from Patros was the Hōgyoku that fell into the ground below.

Urahara and the others arrived shortly after. Menis had been killed by Hitsugaya and Aldegor succumbed to the injuries inflicted on him by Ikkaku. Urahara revealed to everyone that Aizen had manipulated the three Arrancars, possibly through the use of Kyōka Suigetsu, and had let them have a fake Hōgyoku. The former Captain also revealed that he, Tessai and Chad had met Ulquiorra near the place he first appeared in Karakura Town along with Yammy. The overall conclusion was that Ulquiorra was after something for Aizen and Patros' group had just served as a diversion.

"What do you think of these last days, Urahara?" Hitsugaya questioned the blond man. "After the Pseudo-Arrancar, there have been multiple Hollow attacks. Lately, we've had Gillian and even an Adjuchas... Now, we had three complete Arrancars. Is Aizen trying to test our defenses?"

"Most likely, yes... But as I said, these three were a diversion for Ulquiorra. Whatever he was searching for, perhaps they've been searching for a while now." Urahara sighed and moved his fan in front of his mouth. "It's hard to know, but my first guess would be Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo?!" Renji asked.

"Whatever Ulquiorra was searching for had to be there the first time he was as well. It's what makes sense. Of all the people that were there, only Kurosaki-san would be of interest to Aizen. No offense, Sado-san." Urahara explained his reasoning, but left some of his thoughts for himself. "_There's another possibility, but I don't want to think that to be true..._"

"If Aizen sent one of his Espada to search for Kurosaki, I think it's about time to send him to Soul Society." Hitsugaya gave his opinion. "The level of our opponents has been increasing and their goal seems to be him. Let's move him."

"Agreed." Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere, in her cat form. "Kisuke, start preparing the Senkaimon. I'll go inform Ichigo and Orihime."

"Inoue is out of town, she went to visit her aunt." Chad warned the former Captain of the 2nd Division. "She should return tomorrow morning."

"Rukia went with her, we can contact her via her Denreishinki." Renji suggested, causing Tessai to nod and go upstairs to do so.

"Very well! Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Sado-san and Yoruichi-san... Those four will leave to Soul Society tomorrow morning, as soon as Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san arrive in Karakura Town." Urahara decided. "We'll have Kuchiki-san going through the regular Senkaimon beforehand. With one less person it will be easier to stabilize my Senkaimon along with the Reishi Henkan-Ki. She can take care of preparations for the others' arrival on the other side, as well... Any doubts?"

* * *

><p><strong>Under Karakura Hospital...<strong>

"N-No way..." Uryū mumbled, as he saw that Sprenger was completely unneffective. After the explosion occurred, Uryū saw several towering columns of reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around Ryūken. The technique of the more experienced Quincy completely protected him from harm, as there wasn't even a single burn mark on his clothes.

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger." Ryūken revealed the technique's name. "The single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the light of God."_  
><em>

"Damn it... after trying so hard, it didn't work." Uryū punched the floor in frustration.

"Sprenger is a powerful technique. I didn't expect you to have learned it just by reading my notes, but it quickly became obvious you were trying to perform it." Ryūken told him. "The time you take to position all Seele Schneider makes it painfully obvious for your opponent that you're trying to do something with them. Since the start, I had that spell in my mind to protect me if you were somehow able to complete your technique. Sprenger should only be used when you have at least one partner to distract your opponent."

"A partner?" Uryū asked, but Ryūken just turned his back on him and prepared to leave. "Wait! This isn't over yet!"

"It is. You're still weak, Uryū. Keep on training." Ryūken spoke without turning back, but then stopped for a moment. "Keep Seele Schneider. I have no use for it. Besides, it fits you better since you fight along with your comrades."

"My... comrades?" Uryū mumbled, before Ryūken resumed his pace. "Ryūken..."

"_I think I'm starting to understand why my father had such an interest in your abilities, Uryū. Your progress since regaining your powers has been remarkable. Your discovery of Blut and self learning of the use of Seele Schneider are proof of your quality as a Quincy." _Ryūken pondered in silence, before he lightened up a cigarette. "_Hence why I can't let you interact with Shinigami any further. You should never again step foot on Soul Society. If you do, at the rate your growing, He'll notice you for sure."_

* * *

><p><strong>In Las Noches...<strong>

"Soul Society?!" The surprised Yammy asked, after he and some other Arrancars heard the news from Gin. Aizen had told his fellow Shinigami to select a number of Arrancars to invade Soul Society, but the former Captain of the 3rd Division chose to ask for volunteers instead. "Ahahah! Sounds like fun! Count me in!"

"Count me out!" Nnoitra spoke immediately afterwards, before turning his back on the remaining ones and walking in Gin's direction. "Aizen wants us to go there and test their defenses? Correct me if I'm wrong former Shinigami Captain, but Shinigami Captains don't do that sort of work, do they?"

"Naah, too much of an hassle..." Gin answered with his usual smile on his face.

"If Captains don't do it, then minions do. And minions are weaklings." Nnoitra walked past Gin and walked out of the room. "I'm not interested in weaklings."

"Oh, well... Won't invite you anymore." Gin casually spoke, before focusing back on the other Arrancars in the room. "Anyone else is interested?"

"I'm curious about something." An Arrancar spoke, before he stepped forward to stand out between all gathered Espada and Fracción. He was quite tall and bald, used large round golden rings on his ears and his mask remnants were similar to the antlers of a stag beetle. His default facial expression seemed to express a mix of boredom and fatigue, even though he didn't feel any of those. "Does Aizen-sama intend for this group to serve the same purpose as Patros and the others did?"

"Ah, Luthiens... I'm surprised one of the Privaron Espada actually attended this meeting." Gin pointed out, while another Arrancar slowly followed after Luthiens. Around Nnoitra's height, this Arrancar was large and fat, with brown hair pointing upwards and mask remnants that could be easily confused as the collar of his jacket. "Patros tried to betray Aizen-taichō. He tried to outsmart Aizen-taichō. No one can do that. No one should even try it... Patros was disposed of and served a purpose for Aizen-taichō at the same time, because it was Aizen-taichō who outsmarted him. As long as you don't try to do that yourself, I would say you're pretty safe, Luthiens."

"I see... I don't intend that at all. That's why I'm going to tell you my intentions." Luthiens said, causing Gin to raise his eyebrows for a moment. "I'm quite protective of my own kind. I don't want any more Hollows or Arrancar to be lost. Patros was foolish, but even so I don't think he deserved the end he had... That's why I want to ensure this group's safety during Soul Society's invasion."

"That's pretty noble of you. I take it you're joining the group, then?" Gin questioned the former Espada, who shook his head in denial.

"Not quite. I'll send one of my Fracción instead... Berrian." Luthiens motioned for the fat Arrancar, who grunted in response. "His abilities will prove to be quite useful to even out the odds against the Shinigami forces, I'm sure."

"I hate to say it, but I kinda agree with Luthiens." Luppi stepped forward and walked next to Luthiens and Berrian. "The odds will be against us, the invaders, so we need to even them out and there's no one better for than me."

"Ah, Luppi! I knew you would like to make a little trip there." Gin let out a short laugh, as he saw the Arrancar he was in best terms with offering himself to go.

"Sure, I can't wait to twist their little heads off." Luppi playfully said, before he looked back over his shoulder. "What about it, Grimmjow? I'm sure you would like to unleash some of that inner rage that has been boiling inside you over the last few days..."

"Why in the hell would you care, bastard?" Grimmjow shouted, as he felt more like unleashing that rage on Luppi instead.

"Well, it kinda is my first mission as an Espada, so I want to show off that I have a subordinate now." Luppi answered, before he brought his left sleeve to cover his mouth, acting with fake surprise towards what he himself said. "Oh, sorry! Sorry! I kinda forgot you hate that you're now my Fracción..."

"Oh, you're so dead!" Grimmjow prepared to charge towards the new Sexta, but Gin stepped between them both with a Shunpo. "Get out of the way!"

"Now, now, Grimmjow... Last time didn't go too well for you, now did it?" Gin warned the blue-haired Arrancar, who grunted and turned his back on them. "Now, you four will go to Soul Society tomorrow... Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy and Berrian... Break through their weakened defenses and crush any opposition until you're ordered to come back. Defeat anyone who stands in your path and send the message to the Gotei 13 that they can't stop Aizen-taichō. Understood?"

"Yeah!" Yammy and Luppi both answered, while Berrian simply let out a grunt and Grimmjow growled lowly. The Arrancars left the room one by one, with Gin being the last one to leave. After some minutes of walking through the corridors of the tower, someone pounced on him and pushed him against the wall, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform.

"What the-?!" Gin didn't finish what he was about to say, as he saw who the person was. "You, huh?"

"I think it's about time we have a little conversation, Gin-chan!" Matsuri angrily shouted, while she stared a hole into her former friend's soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Quincy Encyclopedia<strong>

"The only way for a Quincy to regain his lost powers is to take a single spiritual arrow directly through 19 mm to the right side of the heart, while on a state of physical and emotional exaustion." Ryūken explained, after an image of the inside of the human body appeared on the monitor by his side. A blue arrow was pointing to the place the doctor mentioned. "Afterwards, said Quincy has to go through grueling training in order to regain his original powers and to improve himself even further, so that he doesn't have to resort to reckless techniques like the Quincy: Letzt Stil."

"You were pretty reckless yourself, back in the day." Isshin pointed out, while he sat down on a nearby gurney.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryūken dryly spoke, while he wondered how Isshin kept sneaking inside his hospital.

"I remember you acting pretty recklessly because of Masaki." Isshin rubbed the back of his head, as some old memories came back into him. Ryūken frowned upon hearing that.

"Not as much as you, who sacrificed your own powers for her safety." Ryūken reminded him, before he stood from his chair and walked away towards his desk. A sly smile appeared on Isshin's face.

"I wonder... are you upset because I stole her from you? Because you lost to me?" Isshin asked, causing Ryūken to stop. "No wonder, I'm far better looking! And you're kinda dull, so... of course she would choose..."

"Shut up!" Ryūken suddenly turned around, bow in hand, and fired a spiritual arrow, which cut through the middle of Isshin's hair, before lodging itself into the wall behind him. "I have never lost to you... Never!"

"AAAH! MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS MODELLING CAREER!" Isshin screamed, while he touched the bald line on his head. Ryūken ignored him though, and picked up the frame on his desk. The picture of a black-haired woman with a large hair bun rested inside of it.

_"It's true, though. I did some very reckless things back in the day... Didn't I, Kanae?" _Ryūken silently spoke to his deceased wife's portrait.

"Aaaww... so cute!" Ryūken's eyes widened as soon as he heard Isshin's words. Soon afterwards, a hole opened on one of the walls of Karakura Hospital, with a screaming Isshin running through the air while being chased by hundreds of spiritual arrows.


	61. Outlaw and Hoodlum! Kenpachi vs Grimmjow

**Non-Author's Note:** Hi, I'm Nawirama13, kyoraku08's real life friend and fellow fanfiction writer. He'll probably kick my ass for this, but I think you guys should know how much he cares for this story and the readers... His laptop burned for good and the guy doesn't have the money for a new one right now. I'm the one who for the last few days has been checking for reviews, call him on the cellphone and tell him about them and then write the answers according to what he tells me to answer. He spends the entire day in school, spends nearly an hour on a bus on the way back home, arrives home and goes straight to work until 2 AM... This morning, the guy crossed paths with me on the bus station and handed me a notebook... Wanna know what it was? IT WAS THIS FREAKING CHAPTER! Omake and all! The guy wrote the chapter on one of his notebooks during the few spare times he has and handed it to me, asking me to write it down on my laptop and post it for all of you. So there... I hope you guys understand and at least respect the dedication he puts in this story, because I doubt anyone does what he did today. Thanks for the attention and have a good read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 061 - Outlaw and Hoodlum! Kenpachi vs Grimmjow<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, September 17th, 2001. In Soul Society...<strong>

"Okay, so... here's what you're going to do today..." Kūkaku spoke to the four men standing in front of her, before she started to read what was written in a paper. "Ganju, you clean the rooms... Fujimaru, you got the hallway and yard."

"Sure!" Both answered, before Fujimaru closed the distance between himself and Ganju so he could whisper. "Better than having us beat eachother for the third straight day..."

"Yeah, I kinda need this rest as well... if you can call it a rest..." Ganju answered to him in a quick whisper.

"Koganehiko, you got the kitchen." Kūkaku let out the final instructions. "Shiroganehiko, you do the laundry."

"Leave it to us!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Huh... What about Shiyo?" Fujimaru suddenly asked, startling the house's owner. "What do you have for her to do?"

"I told her to be a good girl and play outside..." Kūkaku informed him, with a deep frown forming in her face. "Damn girl, at the pace she's at, she'll blow up my house one day..."

"Makes sense..." Fujimaru nodded in agreement, while Ganju restrained a laugh.

_"Neechan blew up the house more than once though..."_ Ganju said only to himself, in order to prevent a beatdown. Suddenly, the room's doors opened, revealing a panting Shiyo.

"Kūkaku! Come quick!" Shiyo called for the older woman. Her expression was the same she always had when she screwed something up.

"Agh! Oh no! Talk about the devil..." Kūkaku slapped her own forehead in dismay. "What did you do this time?"

"You'd really better come quick!" Shiyo told her, before she started to run back to the outside, causing all the others to run after her.

"Tell me what you did!" Kūkaku demanded, while she closely followed the younger girl.

"I was feeding Bonnie like you told me to..." Shiyo started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by a loud screech.

"What?! Bonnie-chan?!" The shocked Ganju asked, before he started to run much faster than the others, quickly bypassing them. "I'm coming for you, girl!"

"Oh boy, I wonder what's happening..." Fujimaru pondered aloud, before they finished climbing the staircase that led to the outside. Bonnie was rolling on the ground back and forth, snorting in a very panicked way.

"NOOOOOO! BONNIE-CHAAAN!" Ganju screamed for his pet boar, before he quickly knelt by her side. Bonnie seemed to have a hard time breathing. "What's the matter, girl?! You're turning blue!"

"She eats about anything, some table scraps should've been enough..." Kūkaku pondered aloud, before she turned her attention back to Shiyo. "What did you feed her, Shiyo? Poison?"

"Regular food! I swear!" Shiyo tried to defend herself, but all the others knew that the concepts of 'regular' and 'normal' were quite different for the strange girl.

"What kind of food?" Fujimaru insisted.

"Some of those rice cakes I made last night." Shiyo revealed, causing everyone's eyes to become slits. Everyone hated the rice cakes, they tasted awfully, but no one told that to Shiyo so that they wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"SHE'S GOING TO CHOKE!" Ganju screamed, as he now understood how bad the situation was. Indeed, Bonnie's eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

"Turn her around! I'll take care of this!" Kūkaku ordered her brother, who quickly complied. With Bonnie's belly exposed, Kūkaku closed her left first and prepared to strike the boar. "Hoooryaaaaa!"

"NEECHAN! DON'T!" Ganju pleaded, but it was too late. Kūkaku drove her fist into Bonnie's belly, causing the boar to let out a painful screech. "N-Nooo... You killed her!"

"Look!" Fujimaru pointed to Bonnie, just before she burped loudly and spat the last rice cake she had eaten. She let out a relieved snort, before she got back up.

"Bonnie-chan!" With tears in his eyes, the relieved Ganju hugged Bonnie, who for once was happy by having Ganju's affection. "That was so close..."

"I'll say!" Kūkaku sighed, before she wiped her brow. "We came this close to have boar stew for dinner tonight!"

"GAAAAAAH!" Ganju shouted in desbelief, just before Bonnie started to shake in terror.

"She ran away..." Shiyo mumbled, as Bonnie darted away from the courtyard, with Ganju following her to try to stop her.

"That would be enough to scare anybody off!" Fujimaru pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in the Living World...<strong>

"I'm going." Ichigo told to the Visored, while he placed his sword on his back.

"Oh, it's time already?" Shinji asked with a mouthful of bread. The group of former Shinigami was still going through breakfast, all of them seated around a long table placed on a corner of the warehouse above the training ground where they had spent most of their time over the last few weeks. "Don't wanna eat something?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Ichigo answered, while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I slept a bit too much today. I should get going before they leave without me."

"Well, if you say so..." Shinji wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood from his seat, before extending his right hand to Ichigo. "It was good working with you. We'll be waiting for your return, so we can resume your training. Until then, don't slack off while on Soul Society, you hear me?"

"Sure. Don't worry, Hirako." Ichigo extended his hand as well and shook Shinji's. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it." Shinji answered with his trademark grin.

"You guys, too! Thanks for all of your help... Especially you, Hiyori." Ichigo spoke, causing Hiyori to choke on her food. "If I became stronger, it's mostly thanks to you."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?! I did nothing for you, baldy! I just kicked your weak ass around because... well, just because!" Hiyori angrily shouted, causing most of the others to chuckle and Ichigo's eyebrows to rise in surprise. "Get out of here, already! I can't stand weaklings like you!"

"You're blushing, Hiyori." Love pointed out, causing Hiyori to instantly punch him in the nose, breaking it.

"I can't stand your guts! Get out and never come back!" Hiyori shouted, with her face now a deep crimson following Love's words. She started to walk down the staircase that led to the underground training ground, before she stopped and climbed back up for just a moment. "Never again!"

"What's with her?" Ichigo asked, while he watched her disappearing down the staircase.

"Eh, beats me. She has always been like that." Shinji answered with a bored look on his face. "Have a nice trip, Ichigo."

"Oh, yeah... See ya guys later!" Ichigo waved to the remaining Visored, before he walked through the front entrance of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"So I guess I leave for the Soul Society from here again, eh?" Ichigo spoke to himself, as he reached Urahara Shop.

"Oh! There he is!" Rukia told the other two who were waiting for the Substitute Shinigami along with her. "Hey, Ichigo!"

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved to the orange-haired boy, while Chad simply gave him a thumbs up.

"Rukia? Inoue? And Chad, too?" The surprised Ichigo greeted them. "I've been wondering where you guys were!"

"We've been training with Urahara-san, so there was no way for us to be late." Chad told him.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, before he frowned deeper than usual. "Wait a minute... What are you guys gonna do about school?! It's not like you have an alternative like Kon!"

"We'll just take some days off." Orihime chuckled, while she rubbed the back of her head.

"We don't have any family to worry about, after all. We just have to come up with an excuse for school." Chad further added.

"I see... So what kind of excuse did you come up with?" Rukia questioned the two humans, who stared at each other for a moment before answering.

"A family emergency..." Both said in unison, causing Ichigo and Rukia to sweatdrop.

"You just said you don't have any family to worry about! Besides, you only get like... one day for stuff like that." Ichigo reminded them.

"Big emergency... distant family, perhaps?" Orihime asked to the taller boy, who nodded in approval.

"It takes more than one day to come and go from Mexico, so... that will do." Chad said, before Ichigo slapped his own forehead in dismay.

"You guys... ah, forget it! Let's just get inside." Ichigo started to walk in the direction of the Urahara Shop.

"Wait, Ichigo." Rukia asked him, causing him to stop immediately. "I'll be going on my own through the regular Senkaimon, so I won't go inside."

"Oh... I guess I heard something like that." Ichigo said, as he vaguely remembered that being mentioned. "Ukitake-san?"

"Yes, I'll meet him beforehand." Rukia nodded to confirm what Ichigo was asking. "You guys be careful while passing through the Dangai, okay?"

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime told her, with Chad only grunting.

"At least the circumstances are now different from the last couple of visits." Ichigo pointed out while Rukia inserted her Zanpakutō into the special area where she wanted the Senkaimon to appear. She then turned her sword like a key, causing the crease of the Senkaimon to appear. "You better show us around properly, this time."

"Sure, but don't forget, Ichigo... you're going there to become stronger! All of us are!" Rukia reminded him, before the Senkaimon opened and released a Jigokuchō. The Shinigami girl soon stepped inside the dimensional gate. "See you later!"

"Kuchiki-san... the glowing scenario and those words... so cool!" Orihime said with sparkling eyes, causing Ichigo to groan.

"The last thing we need is for you to become another Rukia, Inoue! Just keep being yourself." Ichigo told her, causing her to blush instantly. "Now, let's meet Hat & Clogs. Where is he?"

"Inside. He was already preparing the Senkaimon with Tessai-san." Chad spoke, while he pointed towards the door of the shop. The trio stepped inside, where no one was waiting for them. Having stayed in there for a while now, Chad took the lead and moved towards the passage that led to the underground training room. The three humans quickly climbed down the long staircase and reached Urahara's personal Senkaimon. Along with Urahara and Tessai who were trying to stabilize the Senkaimon, some others were waiting for them there: Yoruichi in her cat form, Ururu, Jinta, Ririn, Noba, Kurōdo and Renji. "We're here, Urahara-san."

"Oh, good! We're finished as well!" Urahara stated, just before the gate started to glow, as it was finally stabilized. "No time for farewells, I'm afraid."

"You're staying, Renji?" Ichigo questioned the redhead, who nodded.

"Only Rukia was allowed to return full time, but don't worry. Nowadays, there's always one of us going to Seiretei to report. Today, Rukia will do that and if all goes well, I should go tomorrow. Besides..." Renji then punched Chad in the shoulder, while a grin formed on his face. "I'm not done training you, big guy! Be ready to fight me every time I go there!"

"Sure. I look forward to it." The tall young man said with a smile.

"Hey! Didn't you listen? We got to go!" Yoruichi reminded the humans who quickly excused themselves and walked towards the gate.

"All right, off you go! This is the second time for everybody, so you don't need any instructions, right?" Urahara questioned the humans, while he waved his fan.

"Guess not." Ichigo said, but quickly changed his mind. "Wait! What about that train-like thingy? Will it..."

"No, don't worry. The Kōtotsu won't pass through the Dangai today." Yoruichi assured them. "There's a possibility Hueco Mundo will attack Soul Society, too. Even though you're just going for training this time, don't think it's going to be any easier than when you rescued Rukia."

"All right, we won't." Chad nodded.

"We won't let our guard down!" Orihime assured her with a pose.

"Let's go!" Ichigo told them, before all four stepped into the dimensional gate.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Aizen-sama, the Arrancar group selected by Ichimaru has just left." Tōsen reported to his master, who seemed to be pondering a lot on something. "Is something bothering you, Aizen-sama?"

**_Flashback_**

_"Aizen-sama, we've located the Wandering Spirit World."_ _Tōsen reported to his master, whose eyes widened slightly. He had been waiting for that information for quite a while._

_"Good work. I'll have Gin go pick him up." Aizen told him. "As for you, Kaname, I want you to create a little diversion for me. Based on what you learned of Soul Society's current defenses, gather a group of Arrancars and send them there. Feel free to send whoever you like. At least for now, Soul Society can't know that we have access to the Wandering Spirit World."_

_"Very well, Aizen-sama. I'll go do tha..."_

_"Mind if I ask you, Aizen-taichō..." Gin suddenly cut off Tōsen, before he could finish his sentence. "Can I shift places with Tōsen-san, just this once?"_

_"Why do you ask, Gin?" Aizen quietly asked to his former Vice-Captain._

_"Ah, I just want to have some fun, as well... You see, since coming full-time to Hueco Mundo, I've been confined to Las Noches all this time. I kinda want to go out and have some fresh air, you know?" Gin playfully spoke, as he usually did. "Besides, we all know Soul Society's current defenses. I can gather that team myself, so no worries."_

_"Well, it's true that there's no harm in you two shifting places..." Aizen held his chin in thought for a short moment, before he continued. "Very well, I'll allow this, Gin."_

**_End of Flashback_**

_"What are you planning now, Gin?"_ Aizen asked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, in Soul Society...<strong>

"We're here!" Orihime announced, as soon as the platform created by her Santen Kesshun safely landed on the ground.

"It was easy this time..." Ichigo sighed in relief, before they all jumped of the platform and Orihime dissipated the shield created by the Shun Shun Rikka.

"I wonder how Yūichi is doing..." Chad told them, while he stared into the alleys of Junrinan, the District closest to the West Gate of Seireitei, Hakutōmon.

"First of all, I want you to go find Ukitake and say hello." Yoruichi told them, before she turned her back on the humans. "I'll be returning to the Living World now."

"You're going back already?" Ichigo questioned the talking cat.

"There's a lot going on in the Living World, too." She reminded them. "Just wait here and somebody will come for you. See ya later."

"Yoruichi-san just got here and she's going back already. That's pretty rough." Orihime pointed out, with both men nodding in agreement.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Someone asked from behind them, causing the trio to turn around to see who it was.

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes widened, as he immediately recognized the blond Shinigami, who was carrying some grocery bags. "Fujimaru?"

"Ichigo! Ahahah! Good to see you!" Fujimaru greeted the humans, as soon as he reached them. "Hey, Orihime! Chad!"

"Hi!" Orihime happily greeted the Shinigami from the past, while Sado just grunted as he did most times.

"Never expected to see you out here in the Rukongai. I thought you were in Seireitei." The Substitute Shinigami pointed out.

"Nah, I don't really belong to any Division right now, so I've been staying out here." Fujimaru told him.

"Don't worry about it. I don't belong to any Division, either." Ichigo shrugged, before he remembered something he wanted to ask. "Say, where's Jidanbō? I haven't seen anywhere yet."

"Oh, Jidanbō-san... he's still recovering from our last battle." Fujimaru told him, with his expression darkening a bit. "Seireitei was attacked a few days ago... by Kaname Tōsen."

"Tōsen?!" All humans asked at the same time, as they knew he was one of the Captains that fled to Hueco Mundo along with Aizen.

"We managed to take him on somehow, but he got away without taking any sort of damage." The blond Shinigami now seemed really upset. "At least, we all survived and no one got seriously injured."

"Damn it, Urahara-san warned us that things wouldn't be easy, so that's what he meant..." Ichigo mumbled, before he sighed. "By the way, are you the person who has come to get us, the one Yoruichi was talking about?"

"Huh? Come to get you?" The confused Fujimaru asked. "Nope, I didn't even knew that Yoruichi-san was back. Where is she?"

"She had to go back to the Living World." Ichigo answered, causing Fujimaru a bit of disappointment. "So if you're not the one, then..."

"Hey, Ichigo! Inoue! Chad!" Rukia had just crossed the Seireitei gate and called for the three humans while she walked in their direction.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted back, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "I thought you were still talking with Ukitake-san. I was expecting someone else to come pick us up."

"Rukia?!" Fujimaru stepped between Ichigo and Rukia, staring closely to the Shinigami girl, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Huh?!" Rukia took a second to process, before she pointed a finger in Fujimaru's direction, while he did the same towards her.

"IT'S YOU!" Both shouted at the same time, before they laughed and hugged each other.

"So you two know each other, eh? That's pretty weird." Ichigo mumbled, while he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the scene.

"Fujimaru Kudō? Is that really you?" Rukia questioned him, while she pulled one of his cheeks to see if he was real. "I haven't seen you in a hundred years!"

"I guess you still don't know, huh? I'll explain later...but damn, am I glad you're okay!" Fujimaru happily said. "I was worried sick when Arturo's Hollow army invaded. You guys were there all alone in the Rukongai, with Hollows advancing left and right!"

"I think I know what you're talking about... Yeah, we managed to survive somehow." Rukia told him. "I never would've thought that the Shinigami that helped us so long ago would be friends with Ichigo! You look the same as you did back then!"

"He came from the past, so the years passed by him like it was nothing." Ichigo informed her, but seeing the questioning look on his face, he just sighed. "He said he would explain later."

"I can hardly believe it either." Fujimaru shrugged, before he took a better look at Rukia. "Ahah, who would say? That little pest, the Rukia-chan I knew is really a Shinigami now?"

"W-Who are you calling a little pest?!" Rukia blushed a bit, before she pouted and looked away. "Renji became a Shinigami, too. He's a Vice-Captain now."

"Renji-kun is a Vice-Captain?! Wow!" Fujimaru whistled in appreciation, before his eyebrows raised for a moment. "Oh man, now that I think about it... I called you Rukia-chan just now, but I guess you have seniority over me now, too."

"Oh, come on! I owe you my life for all the help you gave us back then!" Rukia reminded him, causing Ichigo to sigh.

"Would you two knock it off? Why don't you just treat each other like equals?" The Substitute Shinigami suggested, causing the eyes of both other Shinigami to widen in surprise.

"He's right." Orihime agreed with Ichigo, while Chad simply nodded to support his idea.

"That's a good idea, actually..." Fujimaru nodded as well.

"Yeah, who would guess it would come from him..." Rukia's eyes narrowed while she said that.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ichigo shouted, causing all the others around him to laugh. "So when are we gonna go see Ukitake-taichō?"

"Oh, that's right!" Rukia finally remembered why she was there. "Okay Fujimaru, I guess we'll see you later!"

"Okay! I have to go as well... Send my regards to Ukitake-taichō!" Fujimaru asked them, causing them to stare at each other and wonder how he knew Ukitake. "See you, Rukia! Take care, everybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

"Phew! Time for a little break." Ganju sighed deeply, while he let himself fall to the ground so he could sit for a moment.

"Want something to drink?" Fujimaru offered.

"I can make tea!" Shiyo happily suggested, only for Kūkaku to appear behind her and grab her by the collar of her kimono, before she could leave towards the kitchen.

"Your only job here is to drink the tea, Shiyo!" Kūkaku reminded the girl, before she pushed her down. "Sit down!"

"Okay..." The upset Shiyo pouted. Suddenly, all of them felt an invisible force pushing them down against the ground. "W-What's this?!"

"Are you alright, Shiyo?!" Ganju questioned the girl, as she was quickly growing pale.

"This spiritual pressure... so familiar!" Fujimaru stated, while he wiped some sweat of his brow.

"It's massive. That's no ordinary Hollow!" Kūkaku pointed out, before her eyes widened. "An Arrancar? Here in Soul Society? No... There are more!"

"It's coming from over by the Hakutōmon!" Fujimaru told them, causing Ganju's eyes to widen.

"That ain't good. Jidanbō is still away getting treated for his injuries!" The younger Shiba reminded all the others. Fujimaru quickly walked towards one of the room's walls and grabbed hold of his Zanpakutō which was leaning against it.

"I'm going!" Fujimaru told them, causing Ganju to grab hold of him for a moment.

"Are you crazy?! What are you gonna do against that much spiritual pressure all by yourself?! It's not just one guy like it was with Tōsen, it's a whole bunch of them!" Ganju asked to the blond Shinigami. "Remember! Courage is one thing, stupidity is a different one..."

"And if I can hold them for a while, someone stronger will come to stop them!" Fujimaru reminded Ganju of what he taught him. "I have to go."

"Go ahead, Fujimaru!" Kūkaku gave her approval, causing Ganju to release Fujimaru, with the latter immediately barging out of the room.

"Neechan?!" The surprised Ganju questioned his sister.

"Don't worry, Ganju. There's someone taking Jidanbō's place at the gate..." Kūkaku took a breath out of her pipe and grinned widely. "I believe those Arrancars are in for a heck of a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, near Hakutōmon...<strong>

"This is the place, eh?" Grimmjow, with both hands on his pockets, searched around the area with eyes for Shinigami, but it seemed like there was no one protecting the gate.

"Oh! So you were right for once, Grimmjow?" Luppi followed closely behind his Fracción. He too seemed to be searching for enemies. "There's no gatekeeper here."

"Okay, listen up, the three of you! We're here on a scout mission to see what kind of defense they got, you got that?!" Yammy reminded the other Arrancars.

"You're only the Decimo Espada, Yammy! Who are you to give me orders?!" Grimmjow demanded to know, causing Yammy to growl lowly. Berrian was still far behind them, given how slowly he moved.

"The leader on this mission, since you two can't get along!" Yammy pointed out, causing Grimmjow to snicker. "You should be grateful we even brought you to come at all, Grimmjow, seeing as you're on probation!"

"Hmph!" Grimmjow turned his back on the taller Espada, causing his ire to only increase.

"Let's just keep this simple." Luppi stopped Yammy from following after Grimmjow, before he continued. "Is it alright to kill any Shinigami that get in our way?"

"Sure. That's okay." Yammy answered.

"So if, in the course of killing the ones that get in our way, we wind up killing them all... that would be okay, too, right?" Luppi further questioned the team leader.

"Sure. That'd be fine." Yammy once again told them.

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place, idiot?!" Grimmjow aggresively asked, causing Yammy to stomp forward to meet him nose to nose, or the closest as possible as to 'nose to nose'. By then, Berrian finally reached the other Arrancars.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What did you just call me?" Yammy demanded an answer from the now lower-ranked Arrancar.

"This should be a fun scout mission..." Luppi pointed out with a happy-go smile.

"Visitors, eh?" The antics of the Arrancar group were stopped by the arrival of someone else, signaled by the sound of bells. The person in question was a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. A long, thin scar ran down the left side of his face. His eyes were green and his long hair was stringy and black-colored, styled into stiff stiff hair strands, with a small bell attached at the tip of each strand. He wore a ragged, sleeveless Captain's haori over his Shinigami attire and an eyepatch on his right eye. He was Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the 11th Division.

"What? Just one guy? What kind of welcome is that?!" Yammy demanded to know.

"I'm not alone." The Shinigami Captain pointed out, before a young little girl appeared on top of his left shouder. The young girl was very small, with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wore the normal Shinigami robes and a Vice-Captain's insignia on her arm. She was Kenpachi's Vice-Captain, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"There are only four, Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed out, after letting out a happy giggle. She was obviously not counting the number of Hollows that had followed the Arrancars all the way from Hueco Mundo.

"Four, eh? Hope they make this worth my while..." Kenpachi told her, before he focused back on the four Arrancar. "I ain't got no use for wimps and weaklings, you know?"

"Oh?!" The surprised Luppi blinked twice, before a grin appeared on his face. "How daring... You'll find out who the wimps are soon enough."

"Out of my way, Luppi!" Grimmjow pulled the new Sexta Espada aside and stepped forward to face the Captain of the 11th Division. "I'll take care of this one in just one blow!"

"Eh?" Kenpachi's visible eye widened for a moment, before he continued. "Did you just say 'just one blow', Arrancar?"

"I did. What of it?" Grimmjow asked to his soon-to-be opponent.

"Boring fellow, aren't you?" Kenpachi asked, before he let out a dangerous grin. "Don't you ever want to just take your time and enjoy your battles?"

"I got no desire to take my time on the likes of you!" Grimmjow answered with a similar grin.

"Well, you got a good mouth on you, that much is for sure. Let's hope you got the skills to match!" Kenpachi prepared to step forward, now that Grimmjow had his attention.

"Hey! That ain't fair, Grimmjow! You just went in grabbing all the fun for yourself! I'm the leader, you know?" Yammy tried to interfere and reminded Grimmjow of his position

"Shut up!" Grimmjow demanded.

"WHAT?!" The furious Yammy shouted, but Grimmjow had already ignored him.

"C'mon, then!" Grimmjow pointed in Kenpachi's direction and then closed his right hand into a tight fist. "I'll show you what real power is like!"

"Huh? Who said I wanted to fight you one by one?!" Kenpachi asked with a confused expression on his face, which in turn confused his enemies. "I'll take all four of you on at once!"

"WHAT?!" The angry Yammy shouted once again.

"Cocky bastard!" Luppi hissed, as his temper was starting to flare up as well.

"It'll be more fun that way!" Kenpachi pointed out, his grin returning to his face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmjow promised to the Shinigami Captain, before he looked to his partners over his shoulder. "The three of you, stay back! This one is mine! If any of you get in my way, I'll kill you first!"

"Shut up! I'm not taking orders from you!" Luppi argued with his Fracción, before stepping forward to be by his side.

"Don't be greedy, Grimmjow. There's more where this one came from." Yammy reminded the former Sexta, before he joined the other two.

"This ought to be good. It's been a while, huh, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked to her adoptive father, as she shared his excitement.

"Yeah... It's been pretty boring around here, lately." Kenpachi said, before he drew his nameless Zanpakutō and pointed it towards the Arrancar trio. "The name's Kenpachi Zaraki. Let's get the killing started!"

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened, in Seireitei...<strong>

"Arrancars?! Here in Soul Society?!" Ichigo suddenly stood and prepared to barge out of the room he was in.

"Settle down, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake asked him, causing the Substitute Shinigami to stop on his tracks. "You shouldn't go there."

"What are you talking about, Ukitake-san?! This is what I've been training for! We can't let the Arrancars running loose here in Soul Society!" Ichigo tried to reason with Ukitake, while the other humans and Rukia remained seated on their places.

"A training that, as far as I know, is still incomplete." Ukitake pointed out, causing Ichigo to growl lowly. "Besides, the main point of bringing you to Soul Society was to protect you from them. Hitsugaya-taichō's report included a mention of the Arrancars being in search for something or someone... most likely that someone is you. Their appearance here in Soul Society, as soon as you arrived, seems to prove that."

"Even so, that doesn't answer me... What are you going to do regarding them? Give them a free pass?!" Ichigo demanded to know. "If you're not going to stop them, then I'll..."

"Be quiet, Ichigo. Can't you sense it?" Rukia asked him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Can't you really sense... him?"

"Him? What are you talking... about?" Ichigo delayed his last word, as he finally grasped what she meant. He immediately felt and recognized the massive Reiatsu of the Captain stationed by the targeted gate. "It's Kenpachi!"

"Zaraki-taichō was tasked with the defense of the Hakutōmon, while Jidanbō is recovering from his injuries. Plus, we have Komamura-taichō and Suì-Fēng-taichō mobilizing their men to that area, in order to stop the Arrancars in the unlikely case they pass through Zaraki-taichō." Ukitake explained the situation, causing Ichigo to relax a little. "Do you still believe we're giving them a free pass?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Hakutōmon...<strong>

"You bastard!" Yammy shouted as he charged towards Kenpachi, before bringing his right fist down on him. Surprisingly, given Yammy's bulky stature, Kenpachi stopped the Arrancar's right fist with his left one with ease.

"Is that all you got?" The bored looking fighter asked, before he sent Yammy flying away with a kick to the chest. Then, both Grimmjow and Luppi brought their swords down on Kenpachi from above, with the Captain raising his own to block them.

"What's with this strength of his?!" The surprised Luppi asked, before Kenpachi swinged his sword, sending both flying away as well. Getting back on his bottom, Yammy started to gather his spiritual energy in his mouth.

"CERO!" The tall Arrancar unleashed the crimson energy blast, but Kenpachi simply swung his sword at it and cut through it with ease. While that happened, Luppi charged the Shinigami from his right side and stretched one of his Hierro tentacles from his right sleeve, trying to hit a punch-like blow on Kenpachi. With his Zanpakutō still cutting through the Cero, Kenpachi moved his head under the tentacle to dodge it and grabbed it with his left hand, before slamming Luppi away from him. That allowed Grimmjow to finally reach him and swing his sword at the Shinigami's throat.

"W-What?! It can't be!" The shocked Grimmjow shouted, as his sword stopped on Kenpachi's neck, not cutting through it.

"Tsk! And you seemed to be the more promising one..." The disappointed Kenpachi sighed, before he swung his sword in Grimmjow's direction, but the Arrancar used Sonído to avoid it and join his partners.

"What the hell was that all about, Grimmjow?! Didn't you hit him?" Yammy asked to the blue-haired warrior.

"I did..." Grimmjow mumbled, before he clenched his fists and teeth in anger. "Why?! Why can't I cut you, Shinigami?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're weaklings!" Kenpachi told them, causing them to roar in anger. "The Reiatsu you release when you attack can't match the Reiatsu I uncosciously leak from my body. That's why you can't hurt me."

"It works sort of like our Hierro..." Luppi concluded, before his eyes widened. "_We could pull out our Resurrección to increase our Reiatsu... but we can also decrease his to the point our current Reiatsu is able to harm him."_

"What's wrong, Luppi?!" Yammy asked, as he saw the distant look in the face of the Sexta Espada. "You got any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact..." Luppi started to say, before a Shinigami landed near Kenpachi.

"I came to help out, sir!" Fujimaru stated, causing Kenpachi to look at him. The Captain stared a hole into Fujimaru, who quickly started to sweat due to the Captain's Reiatsu. A feeling of uneasiness feeled him, as if the edge of a sword was about to cut through his throat. "Uh... Er, I..."

"What are you doing here?" Kenpachi questioned the blond Shinigami. The strange feeling disappeared as soon as Kenpachi talked, causing Fujimaru to become much more relieved.

"I, um... came to help, like I said." Fujimaru repeated, causing the little, pink-haired girl to step in front of him.

"Ken-chan doesn't need any help! Just stand over there and don't get in the way!" Yachiru ordered the taller Shinigami around.

"S-Sure! I apologize!" Fujimaru nervously answered, as he felt that despite her size, the girl was almost as dangerous as the menacing Shinigami behind her.

"You can play with those peons over there if you want to." Kenpachi spoke without even looking at him, as he only had eyes for his opponents who were scheming something. "Yachiru, you go help the newcomer with those small fry. We are supposed to be the gatekeepers, after all."

"Okay, Ken-chan! Have fun, you hear?" Yachiru told her with a happy smile, before she dragged Fujimaru along with her by one of his sleeves. A small army of Hollows waited for them. "Well, you heard him! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, the Vice-Captain of the 11th Division!"

"I-It's nice to meet you!" Fujimaru clumsily followed her, as he was still surprised by the amount of strength she used to pull him. "Is... Is he gonna be alright?"

"He will... as long as they are strong enough!" Yachiru answered, confusing Fujimaru in the process. "I'm going ahead! Be sure to not be left behind!"

"Don't worry, I'm kinda fast..." Fujimaru started to tell her but she had already charged into the Hollow army and was nowhere to be seen. "...myself. Huh... WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT SPEED?!"

"Tsk... What a dirty way to fight!" Grimmjow said to his partners, disgust evident in his voice.

"It's your funeral if you want to fight him head on, Grimmjow!" Luppi warned the former Sexta, before they all looked to the fourth Arrancar of the group. Berrian didn't take part of the conversation and was just standing in the same place, taking some deep breaths. "We'll have to thank Luthiens, later. That guy's ability is what will allow us to win."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Special Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show)**

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter... just for today, on a hunt for a dangerous blood-sucking creature! Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin whispered as he introduced himself to the camera that followed him. Once again, he was wearing his khaki crocodile hunter vest and was on the outside of Ulquiorra's room. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place. The most vile and nasty place you'll ever see... the monochordic pale bat's nest! Come with me!"

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra's eyebrows raised, as he heard the door of his room closing behind him.

"Remember, we have to be veeeery quiet... while it may seem slow and dynamic-lacking, this creature can be extremely dangerous! Especially in white-colored environments, as it melds with them... Well, let's... go... anyway!" Gin called for the camera to follow him, while he tried to sneak closer to Ulquiorra, who continued to drink his tea. "Look at this! It's the rare, monochordic pale bat! This creature is so very difficult to find, as one can only barely see it... it is that pale! Look at him, he obviously hasn't been in the presence of sunlight since 1973!"

"What is it that you want, Gin Ichimaru?" Ulquiorra questioned the Shinigami, before resting the cup of tea on its saucer and standing up to face the silver-haired man.

"Oh, hello! I'm doing a special edition of the Arrancar Encyclopedia and decided to feature you! To do so, I would like to test your Aspect of Death." Gin informed the Arrancar, who followed him with his eyes. "Would you please strip?"

"What was that?" Ulquiorra asked, without changing his facial expression, despite the strange request.

"No homo." Gin raised both hands in defense. "Just the jacket will be enough."

"Wait, Gin-sama! Are you sure it is safe to do this?" The cameraman asked to the Shinigami.

"You finally got someone to call you 'Gin-sama', didn't you?" Ulquiorra quietly asked, to which Gin nodded with a wide, teeth-showing grin.

"Why do you ask that?" Gin questioned his henchman.

"Because the fangirls will go nuts if he strips!" The cameraman pointed out, causing Gin's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"You have fangirls?! How can I have some?!" Gin questioned the Espada, causing the cameraman to slap his own forehead in dismay.

**To be continued...**


	62. Face to Face! S Dragon and S Snake

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, it's me kyoraku08. First of all, thanks for all the support ever since the last chapter. Secondly... I've kicked nawirama13's ass half way over our town for speaking too much. I would be really mad for what he did in last chapter's author's note, but... Third, I'm here because of him. The guy spoke to a cousin of his who had this old CPU I'm using right now. They gave it to me and despite being the slowest thing I've ever worked with, it's enough for me to write and it's because of it I'm giving you this chapter today. So yeah, I have a lot to thank for to him and his cousin.

With that out of the way, let's go forward to the next chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 062 - Face to Face! Soaring Dragon and Slithering Snake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Seigen-sama?" The surprised Matsuri called for her adoptive father, as soon as she saw him opening his eyes. He had been knocked out ever since his fight with Nnoitra and laid on his bed recovering, with bandages all over his upper body. "You woke up!"

"Matsuri..." He whispered, before focusing his eyes on her. "You're alright?"

"I am. Don't worry about me... You came out of that in far worse shape." She sadly told him, causing him to let out a soft but pained sigh. "Are you hurting?"

"A bit, but not as badly as I would expect..." He answered, to which she nodded a couple of times. Seigen's eyes continued fixed on the girl, observing her every movement. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" The surprised Matsuri asked.

"You're unfocused. You're here but you aren't... Did something happen while I was unconscious?" Seigen sharply questioned her.

**_Flashback_**

_"No way! All of that... you did all of that?!" The shocked Matsuri questioned her former friend, who never lost his wicked smile while he told her of everything he did over the last century. "How... How can you live like that?! Don't you have any remorse?!"_

_"Nope." Gin simply answered, before crossing both arms over his chest, with each hand entering the opposite sleeve. "You gotta understand, Matsuri... When you have a goal that you want to reach no matter what, you don't care about the means to reach it. You can't care."_

_"And what is that goal of yours?" Matsuri questioned the silver-haired man, who shook his head and chuckled._

_"You're smarter than your brother, Matsuri-chan. If I had to take a guess, I would say you already know." Gin's grin widened even more, which Matsuri never thought to be possible. Her eyes widened, as she wondered if her assumptions were indeed true._

**_End of Flashback_**

_"That Gin... Could he really be trying to...?!"_ Matsuri interrupted her thoughts and tried her best to put a smile on her face, so that she wouldn't worry Seigen. "Don't worry, nothing happened. I'm just trying to figure some stuff out..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Soul Society...<strong>

"Byakurai!" Fujimaru shouted, as he unleashed a beam of lightning that went through the head of a nearby Hollow, before cutting through two more with his still sealed Zanpakutō. Suddenly, a shockwave spread throughout the battlefield, causing Fujimaru and the Hollows to stumble. The only one not affected was Yachiru, who immediately jumped forward and brought down her Zanpakutō, still in its sheath, crushing through a Hollow's mask. "Man... Zaraki-taichō's power is immense!"

_"Ken-chan..." _Yachiru worriedly stared into the Captain's direction, as she felt something was not right.

"I'll crush you, you scum!" The angry Yammy shouted, causing Kenpachi to chuckle.

"Just standing there flapping your gums isn't even gonna crush a fly, you know?" Kenpachi challenged his tallest opponent, who immediately charged towards the Shinigami and aimed a hard punch at him. Kenpachi sidestepped, with Yammy's fist breaking a hole in the ground. The Captain of the 11th Division aimed a slash at Yammy's extended arm, but the Espada pulled it back in time, before said limb could be cut through. Joining both hands together, Yammy attempted a crushing double axe handle blow, but Kenpachi took a step back, with Yammy's fists hitting the ground once again. That only made Yammy angrier, as he rushed to attempt a lariat-like blow, which Kenpachi simply ducked under. The Arrancar tried the same move once again, only for the Shinigami to counter in the exact same way. Kenpachi then changed the grip on his Zanpakutō, preparing to stab through his opponent.

"Latigo Cortadora!" Luppi shouted, as he swung the extending Hierro tentacle out of his right sleeve horizontally, aiming to use it as a whip on the Shinigami Captain. Kenpachi moved aside, with the Hierro whip crashing against the walls of Seireitei. Grimmjow jumped from behind Kenpachi and aimed to cut him with his Zanpakutō, but the Captain was faster once again and moved to the side. Luppi sent his tentacle forward once again, but this time used it to wrap Grimmjow and pull him back, before their opponent could cut through the former Espada. Having pulled Grimmjow into safety, Luppi stretched his Hierro tentacle forward once again, this time moving like a launched spear. "Lanza Tentáculo!"

"Hey! Is that all you got?" Kenpachi asked as he parried Luppi's attack aside with a simple backfist blow. "The small fry should be over there, playing with the newcomer!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Luppi's temper started to flare up, but before he could anything, Grimmjow was pushing him aside.

"Out of my way!" Grimmjow roared, before pointing a finger in Kenpachi's direction. "I'll just take care of you quickly, before anybody else gets in my way!"

"Eh? Bring it on, then!" Kenpachi signed for Grimmjow to attack, which the blue-haired Arrancar did by performing a Sonído. Charging towards his opponent with his Zanpakutō extended, Grimmjow targeted the left side of Kenpachi's abdomen, but was only able to cut through his clothes. Moving with Sonído again before he could be cut, the former Espada targeted his opponent's back, but once again failed to injure him, only being able to cut through cloth once more. Turning around, Kenpachi tried to grab hold of Grimmjow, but Luppi wrapped the Shinigami's right wrist with his tentacle. Grimmjow tried to cut through Kenpachi's neck, but before he could do it, Kenpachi yanked Luppi's tentacle and slammed the Sexta Espada to the ground. He then hit a sole kick on Grimmjow's torso before he could do any damage. Grimmjow's body dragged through the ground for a while before he stopped, a surprised look on his face. "Hmph! You just seem scared to me, boy!"

"Damn you..." Grimmjow growled lowly, before pointing his fist in his opponent's direction. Far away, Yammy was already opening his mouth. "CERO!"

"Tsk..." Unimpressed, Kenpachi parried Grimmjow's Cero into the sky with a swing of his nameless Zanpakutō. Luppi appeared there and swung his tentacle at the deflected energy blast, sending it back down towards the Shinigami. As Yammy fired his own Cero, Kenpachi deflected the first one once again, sending it towards Yammy's to nullify them both. A large explosion occurred and, as the smoke cleared, the three Arrancar stood side by side, glaring daggers at their opponent.

"Unbelievable!" The irate Yammy roared.

"Not bad..." Luppi said, while he cleaned the blood of his mouth with his left sleeve, a result of being slammed down by Kenpachi earlier.

"Hey, Luppi... Have you noticed it?" Grimmjow asked to his rival, who nodded in response.

"It's working." Luppi stated, before staring to Yammy. "Give me an opening."

"With gusto." Yammy spoke, before he charged towards the Shinigami Captain. Kenpachi swung his sword, but Yammy ducked under and aimed his right fist to his enemy's face, but the Captain moved his head to the side, with Yammy's fist passing over Kenpachi's left shoulder. The Captain quickly grabbed Yammy's arm to keep him in place, before hitting a hard headbutt square in Yammy's jaw. As Yammy took a few steps back while holding his jaw in pain, Luppi appeared in midair swinging his tentacle whip, which Kenpachi ducked under. However, as Luppi came down, he swung the Zanpakutō in his left hand and was able to make a small cut on Kenpachi's chest, drawing some blood.

"Got ya!" Luppi claimed, before shock spread through his face. Kenpachi had a crazy grin on his face and was already swinging his Zanpakutō once again. Luppi put his own sword in front of his body to block the blow, but the impact sent him flying away. Grimmjow used Sonído to reappear in front of Kenpachi and used a roundhouse kick to hit Kenpachi's abdomen with great force. Kenpachi let out a grunt, before he swung his sword once again. The feline Arrancar ducked under his enemy's Zanpakutō, before both swung their weapons at the same time. The clash of Zanpakutōs send another massive shockwave throughout the battlefield.

"Ahahah! Your strength is diminishing! It's becoming easier to deal with your blows!" Grimmjow stated, causing Kenpachi's eyes to widen for a moment. The Arrancar tried to stab through Kenpachi's throat, but the Shinigami parried it by pushing the flat part of the sword with his hand. Kenpachi then attempted a stabbing blow of his own, but Grimmjow swung his sword horizontally and was able to parry it away. They traded a couple more blows, both swords clashing against one another time and time again. At one point, Kenpachi grabbed Grimmjow by his right wrist and attempted to cut through his enemy's legs, but Grimmjow stomped the sword down and drove his right elbow into Kenpachi's chest, right on the cut Luppi had inflicted on him. The blow's effect was pretty much null, as Kenpachi immediately countered with a knee strike to Grimmjow's gut, followed by a hard right hand to the Arrancar's face, which sent him flying away.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow?!" Luppi asked from a distance, while he watched Grimmjow getting back on one knee and wipe the blood out of his mouth. By that time, Yammy tried to punch Kenpachi again, but the Shinigami spun around to avoid the blow and tried to decapitate the tall Arrancar with his Zanpakutō. Yammy was able to push Kenpachi's hand at the last second, stopping the attack. The Espada then grabbed hold of Kenpachi's left leg, but the Shinigami jumped and spun around in midair, before delivering a kick to Yammy's face with his right foot, causing the Arrancar to release him. Kenpachi followed up with a lariat-like blow, knocking Yammy down to the ground. The Shinigami then stepped on the Arrancar's left arm with his foot and tried to stab through his opponent's head with his Zanpakutō, but Yammy was somehow able to move his head to the side in time. Yammy grabbed hold of Kenpachi's right wrist, holding him in place for the midair Luppi's next attack. "Total Clavo!"

Luppi stretched his tentacle until it hammered Kenpachi down against the ground, freeing Yammy who rolled to the side. Luppi then stretched his left tentacle as well, hitting another hammering blow on Kenpachi's back. He then started to pull and stretch his tentacles back and forth, alternating between right and left, hitting a series of devastating blows on the fallen Kenpachi. Grimmjow then appeared in midair as well, charging a sphere of blue spiritual energy that caused Luppi's eyes to widen, before both him and Yammy disappeared with Sonído.

"GRAN REY CERO!" Grimmjow yelled, as he fired the massive energy blast, which caused a devastating explosion, before erupting into a gigantic pillar of blue energy.

"W-What is happening?! Why is Zaraki-taichō losing all of a sudden?!" Fujimaru asked while he tried to hold his ground, due to the powerful air currents raised by Grimmjow's technique.

"Ken-chan's spiritual power has been decreasing the entire time. He's getting weak." Yachiru told him, despite not even on that moment doubting Kenpachi's strength. "They're doing something to him."

"But what could that be?" Fujimaru pondered aloud, before he noticed Berrian not too far away from them. _"Wait a minute! That guy has been there the entire time doing nothing! Could it be that he's the one responsible for this?!"_

"Oh? I'm surprised..." As the smoke caused by the explosion cleared off, Kenpachi rested his Zanpakutō on his shoulder while he stared to his opponents. His clothes had been mostly burned away and he supported a few burn marks throughout his body. "You guys are actually being able to injure me."

"Damn it! Not even my Gran Rey Cero worked..." Grimmjow angrily spoke, causing Luppi to shake his head.

"What did you expect? That Cero is exclusive to Espada because only Espada have the power to use it to its full potential. Not trying to throw it to your face again, Grimmjow, but you're not an Espada anymore. That's why it didn't work." Luppi explained, causing Grimmjow's anger to only increase.

"Hey, you!" Fujimaru stepped in front of Berrian, pointing a finger at him. "Stop whatever you're doing to Zaraki-taichō and fight me instead!"

"I'm full..." Berrian finally spoke, with a very tired voice. He then drew his Zanpakutō and a red energy outline surrounded him. "Wake Up, Folívora!"

"What?!" The shocked Fujimaru covered his face, as an explosion of reiatsu occurred where Berrian had been standing until then.

"He released?!" The surprised Yammy asked, before he noticed Fujimaru standing near Berrian's place. "That kid must have realized!"

"He would be pretty dumb if he didn't notice." Kenpachi told them, causing the three Arrancars to look back in his direction. "That fat bastard has been sucking on my reiatsu the entire time."

"You noticed too, huh? Why didn't you stop him, then?" Luppi asked, causing Kenpachi to shrug.

"It gave you an advantage, so I let it go. It makes the fight more interesting if you actually have a chance to defeat me." Kenpachi revealed, causing the ire of the Arrancars to rise. "You wouldn't stand a chance, otherwise."

"Bastard!" Both Grimmjow and Yammy shouted at the same time, but Luppi only chuckled.

"Well, too bad for you. Now that Berrian has released, things will only get worse." Luppi told him. Far away, the reiatsu released by Berrian dissipated, revealing his new form. Berrian's body became completely enveloped in brown fur from the head down. His hands and feet were enveloped in Hierro claws and his mask remnants extended to form a biker-like helmet, open in the jaw section, with more proeminent fangs and extending down from the forehead to cover the user's nose. There was an opening on the top of the mask, from which his now much longer hair stood out.

_"It's different from Arturo's transformation, but he's definitely more powerful now as well." _Fujimaru thought to himself, while he held his Zanpakutō with both hands and prepared to release it. "Flash, Ryūjōmaru!"

"Camara... Sueño..." Keeping his tired voice, Berrian slammed both palms into the ground, causing a earthquake to start. The soil surrounding the fighters started to rise in a circular formation, forming a sort of battle arena.

"What's this?! A barrier?!" Fujimaru questioned his opponent, while he looked around the battlefield. Suddenly, Berrian appeared right in front of Fujimaru with Sonído, thrusting a reiatsu-enveloped fist in his direction. Fujimaru only had time to put his blue and golden gauntlet in front of his body in an attempt to lessen the impact of Berrian's blow, but was still sent flying away, crashing hard against the ground. "Graaargh!"

"Tsk! Weakling..." Kenpachi said as he watched Fujimaru being knocked away and before he brought his sword down on Grimmjow, who easily dodged it. Before Kenpachi could notice, Grimmjow's Zanpakutō was already cutting through the right side of his chest, all the way down to the hip. "What?!"

"Try to dodge it now, bastard!" Yammy shouted, before finally connecting with a hard punch in Kenpachi's face, sending him dragging across the ground in a similar way to how Fujimaru did.

"S-So fast..." The fallen Fujimaru said, before he noticed Berrian already standing by his side, attempting to bring his right claw down on him. Luckily, Yachiru appeared out of nowhere with a Shunpo and took Fujimaru out of the way, while Berrian's claw made a hole in the ground. "K-Kusajishi-fukutaichō?!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was taking care of the Hollows first." Yachiru giggled, while she released Fujimaru. "You said you were fast, but you're really slow!"

"I... I don't know what's happening. I should've been able to..." Fujimaru's eyes suddenly widened, as he saw Berrian slamming his right palm on the ground once again.

"Suelo... Cresciente..." Berrian slowly said, before a bunch of rock spears emerged from the ground, forcing Fujimaru and Yachiru to split. Berrian then used Sonído and immediately appeared next to Fujimaru once again, catching him by surprise once more. As Berrian tried to stab him with his right claw, Yachiru charged with a dropkick to his wrist, forcing his hand back. This gave Fujimaru an opening to perform a rising slash, but Berrian disappeared with Sonído before Fujimaru's attack could connect.

"H-How?!" Fujimaru asked himself, before Berrian appeared behind him and locked him in a bearhug, meant to crush his bones. Fujimaru started to scream in pain, but before any serious damage could be done, Yachiru hit another dropkick, this time to Berrian's face, forcing him to release Fujimaru. "I... Thanks! You're pretty strong, Kusajishi-fukutaichō!"

"Ahahah! I know!" The proud Yachiru rubbed her own nose with one finger, before seeing Kenpachi being blasted away by Grimmjow's Cero. "We need to help Ken-chan..."

"Yeah, but how? I think we're no match for this one, much less to those three." Fujimaru pointed out, causing Yachiru to shake her head.

"They're defeating Ken-chan because they're cheating! This big one was eating his reiatsu!" Yachiru explained, while she pointed towards Berrian. "If you defeat him, they can't cheat no longer and Ken-chan will win!"

"Me?! Not... you know, 'we'?!" Fujimaru questioned the Vice-Captain who giggled and shook her head.

"I can't fight him. Ken-chan feels bad when he sees me cutting other people up, so I can't do it." Yachiru answered, causing Fujimaru to freeze in his place. "You do it!"

"But how can I?! He has been overpowering me ever since he... transformed..." Fujimaru spoke much slower at the end, as an idea crossed his mind. He started looking around the battlefield, until he finally understood. "The arena... all this reiatsu surrounding us... I get it! It influences our reflexes to make us slower!"

"I'm not slower!" Yachiru pointed out, causing Fujimaru's eyes to turn blank.

"That's because you're a speed monster!" Fujimaru shouted, before he focused back on his opponent, who kept on taking deep breaths. "At the same time, he continues to suck on our reiatsu, making us weaker as well... If we keep on making him move around, he won't drain us, but right now I can't keep up with his speed, so... We have to break the walls down first!"

"I can't... let you..." Berrian finally spoke to Fujimaru, before he gathered a crimson energy ball in front of his mouth. "Cero..."

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" Fujimaru shouted out of desperation. The Kidō spell forced Berrian's hands to move behind his back, causing him to lose some of his balance. Yachiru quickly charged towards him and performed a baseball slide-like dropkick to his knees, causing him to fall forward, face first on his Cero blast. A small explosion occurred, giving Fujimaru and Yachiru an opening to run away. "I don't know if I have enough power to bring the walls down... Think you can do it?"

"Alriiiight! You take care of him!" Yachiru disappeared without a trace, only reappearing next to one of the walls. "I hope Ken-chan doesn't get mad at me... Come Out, Sanpo Kenjū!"

_"I can't hit them… They're much faster than me now. It seems as if that fat guy's technique doesn't affect them." _Kenpachi thought to himself while he pushed himself into the air, just in time to avoid one of Luppi's tentacles which had erupted from the ground under him. Grimmjow appeared from above though and was able to kick Kenpachi away. The tall Shinigami flipped in midair and was somehow able to land on one knee, before he grabbed hold of his eyepatch. _"It gets boring if I can't cut them up. I may have to use some extra power…"_

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru unleashed a torrent of blue flames to delay his opponent, but he fired the blast too late, as Berrian immediately appeared behind the Shinigami and slammed his right palm into his back, sweeping him away. As Berrian was about to punch Fujimaru with his giant left fist and crush him against the right palm that was pushing the Shinigami forward, Fujimaru was able to raise both feet up and block the fist after some struggle. Now close enough to his opponent, Fujimaru thrust his free palm into the Arrancar's face. "Bakudō #21: Sekienton!"

**_Flashback_**

_"W-Whoa! What was that?!" Ganju asked in disbelief, as he stared into the broken boulder by his side. Fujimaru was panting slightly next to it, his gauntlet pointed in the boulder's direction. "If you hit me with that, you would've injured me for real!"_

_"S-Sorry! It wasn't my intention! I was just doing what I was told!" Fujimaru reminded his sparring partner._

_"That was good. By focusing your reiatsu into your Zanpakutō, you were able to make use of its abilities. Don't forget though, what you did was probably the most basic thing you can do with it, since you found it on your own." Kūkaku spoke to the blond young man. "To unlock the true potential of your Zanpakutō, you need to cooperate with it and not just use it. You still have a long way to go, Fujimaru."_

_"Yeah, I know… but Ryūjōmaru doesn't seem to be a talkative type." Fujimaru told her, while he stared to his gauntlet. Then, for a moment, Fujimaru heard a familiar voice telling him something. "That is…"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"_You only told me that technique's name, as a reward for my effort. Let's put it to good use, Ryūjōmaru." _Fujimaru spoke in silence to his Zanpakutō, before he focused his reiatsu on it. A light blue energy outline surrounded it for a moment, while Fujimaru's grip tightened. Suddenly, the Zanpakutō started to pull Fujimaru forward, signaling for the start of the technique. "Hishō Ryūgeki!"

As soon as the smoke cleared a bit, Fujimaru performed a Shunpo Tangeki while thrusting his Zanpakutō forward. Faster than ever before, Fujimaru passed by Berrian, with the Arrancar not having any sort of reaction to his swift movement. The Shinigami landed behind the Arrancar, with his gauntlet fully extended forward, before a deep cut appeared on the right side of the Arrancar's torso. Berrian roared in pain, before falling on his right knee and clutching his wound.

"He got him?!" The surprised Yammy asked from a distance.

"No way! Berrian is way too slow, but inside his Camara Sueño, no non-Hollows should be able to surpass him in speed!" Luppi pointed out, shocked as well.

"Unless his Zanpakutō's ability is to increase his speed." Grimmjow suggested, causing the eyes of both other Arrancars to widen as they considered the idea.

"I don't know what my Zanpakutō's ability really is. I just learned this technique the other day and I don't really know what it does. As far as I can tell, Ryūjōmaru pulls me forward when I perform Shunpo, which results in a speed increase. And since I'm moving faster, the impact of my attack becomes much greater as well." Fujimaru spoke to his opponent, who continued to gasp for air. "The cut I gave you was too shallow, but I doubt you'll be able to continue to fight."

"I refuse... to be defeated... by a Shinigami." Berrian said, while his face quickly became covered in sweat. "Luthiens-sama gave me a mission... I have to ensure our victory... the victory of the Arrancars... the victory of the Hollows..."

_"He's like Arturo..." _Fujimaru thought, as he remembered the exchange of words between the very first Arrancar and Fujimaru's adoptive father. Berrian rushed in Fujimaru's direction and tried to slash him with his right claw, but Fujimaru ducked under and avoided the attack. Getting angry, Berrian charged once again with the same kind of attack, but this time Fujimaru jumped and landed with both feet on the Arrancar's shoulders, using them as leverage for a backflip. In midair, Fujimaru tried to cut his opponent with the blade of his gauntlet, but Berrian moved his head to the side and delivered a headbutt to Fujimaru's gut. The Shinigami was quick enough to shift his position slightly, which resulted in the impact of Berrian's blow not being so effective. _"He's getting slower! Does that mean...?"_

_"They're speed is decreasing all of a sudden!"_ Kenpachi thought, as he dodged two punches by Yammy, before kicking him in the torso. Grimmjow gave him no time to rest, as he performed a somersault over the Shinigami Captain and kicked him while still in midair. Kenpachi blocked the blow with his left forearm, before performing a sort of cartwheel to avoid Grimmjow's quickly charged Cero. With Sonído, Grimmjow attempted a feint blow from Kenpachi's right side, before disappearing with the high-speed movement once again and appearing from above. The feline Arrancar performed a new somersault and landed behind his opponent, catching his head with both hands during the aerial movement and trying to drive Kenpachi's head down to the ground. The 11th Kenpachi countered with a backflip, saving himself. Both opponents charged against one another, Kenpachi swinging his sword back and forth and Grimmjow throwing alternated punches in rapid motion, with both dodging each blow time and time again. "Ahahahah! Finally, we're fighting evenly!"

"Evenly?! What are you talking about?!" Grimmjow questioned with a dangerous grin on his face, which matched the one his opponent supported. "I'm far above you, Shinigami!"

"You won't be above me without drawing you sword once again, Arrancar!" Kenpachi challenged and, surprisingly, Grimmjow immediately complied. Drawing his sword, Grimmjow slashed twice, forcing Kenpachi to block with his own Zanpakutō, before a stalemate was reached on the third blow. Both struggled for position for a while, before Kenpachi forced Grimmjow away with a hard swing. Both traded alternate rapid stabs for a while, again with both dodging each blow, before they threw three more hard slashes at one another, the clash of steel against steel raising multiple sparks.

_"Wait a minute... Is he becoming stronger?!" _Grimmjow wondered before he jumped and tried to kick Kenpachi once again, but the Shinigami blocked with his forearm, which the former Espada used as leverage for a corkscrew-like jump. Kenpachi stabbed twice more, with Grimmjow ducking under. The Captain slashed downward with great force, breaking through the pavement as Grimmjow stepped aside. The following slash also had the same effect and the next one, which Grimmjow blocked with his own Zanpakutō, nearly brought the Arrancar to his knees. _"Or is it... Am I getting weaker?!"_

_"Strange... Even if the boy has a speed-increasing ability, I'm sure the Captain doesn't have one. So how does he...?!" _Luppi's thoughts trailed off, as he saw a small cloud of smoke moving next to the wall that surrounded them. Said smoke was raised by the running of three figures. One Luppi recognized as the girl that first appeared along with Kenpachi. The other two resembled a giant fur ball and a small Gillian respectively and they followed and mimicked each and every one of Yachiru's movements. Behind they left a trail of destruction, as they were cutting through the wall. _"Are they trying to bring down the Camara Sueño?!"_

_"I'm being able to match him now, but I still can't hit a decisive blow..." _Fujimaru thought, just before he hit Berrian in the head with a jumping roundhouse kick. The blond young man then spun in midair and attempted a heel kick with the other foot, but Berrian ducked under. As soon as Fujimaru landed back on both feet, he used Shunpo to move behind Berrian and spun around to slash him with Ryūjōmaru, but Berrian blocked the attack with his left claw, before slashing with the right one. Fujimaru spun around to avoid the attack and attempted a rising spinning heel kick, but Berrian grabbed him by his ankle and threw him aside. The young Shinigami flipped in midair and landed on one knee, before he let out a short hiss out of frustration. _"Damn it! I'm not strong enough... I have to use a Kid_ō spell to distract him long enough for me to focus and charge Hish_ō _Ryūgeki once again!"____

"What is... that?!" Berrian seemed surprised, as he finally noticed what Luppi had noticed. He saw Yachiru cutting through the surrounding wall. "I won't... let her do it!"____  
><em>___

_"Damn it! I have to stall him a little longer!" _Fujimaru thought, but quickly put that thought aside as he saw Luppi appearing out of nowhere to intercept Yachiru. "S-Shit... GET OUT OF THERE, KUSAJISHI-FUKUTAICHŌ!"

"Little pest! You dare to interfere with us?! I'll punish you for your insolence!" Luppi brought his sword down on Yachiru, who strangely didn't seem even slightly worried. Out of nowhere, Kenpachi appeared and grabbed hold of Luppi's sword, stopping his attack. Luppi was shocked not only by Kenpachi's interference, but also by how different he was. Besides the lack of his eyepatch, his aura was much stronger and seemed to irradiate a yellow glow. It didn't take long for Luppi to understand the predicament he was in. Kenpachi's true spiritual power reserves were massive and by far overwhelmed Luppi's. "Y-You... what are you?! Are you a monster?!"

"Not a monster... Just a guy you shouldn't have pissed off." Kenpachi said, before he released Luppi's sword and cut through Luppi's upper body with his own. Blood flew out of Luppi's chest, while his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. "Never again mess with Yachiru."

"Thanks, Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled, before sealing her Zanpakutō, causing the creatures behind her to disappear. "I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me."

"Tsk... Problem is now I'm too mad to enjoy the rest of the fight. I'll just go and finish this crap." Kenpachi told her, before he casually swung his Zanpakutō, unleashing a stream of yellow reiatsu that cut through the rest of the wall, causing the entire structure to crumble down.

"I'll contain you... with a stronger wall... Camara..." Berrian prepared to slam his palms into the ground once again, so that he could stop or at least delay Kenpachi, but before he could do that, he had the Shinigami Captain already in front of him, Yachiru on his left shoulder. "What... are you..."

"Raise as many walls as you want, your measly reiatsu won't affect me any longer." Kenpachi warned Berrian, who pulled back his right claw in response and prepared to attack. Before he could, Kenpachi swung his sword and cut through Berrian's right arm and torso with ease. The Arrancar fell forward and died immediately. "Tsk! At least the smaller guy could take the blow without dying."

"S-So... strong..." With his face covered in sweat, Fujimaru fell to his knees and seemed to be about to pass out.

"Hey! Don't forget to breath or you'll die!" Kenpachi warned Fujimaru, just before he heard two figures landing behind him. Turning around, Zaraki saw Yammy and Grimmjow roaring in anger.

"Graaaaagh! I'm really mad now!" Yammy shouted, as he seemed to be increasing in size.

"C'mon, then!" Grimmjow grabbed the hilt of his sword which had been placed back on its sheath and prepared to draw back his Zanpakutō. "Grind..."

"STRANGLE, TREPADORA!" Someone else screamed, far much louder than the other two Arrancars. A pillar of pink reiatsu erupted from behind the other two Arrancars and from it came out Luppi. With the release, Luppi had gained eight enormous tentacles, each of which was connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back. His injury had mostly healed with the release. "You! I'll twist that spiky head of yours off, Shinigami Captain!"

"Tsk! The fight is over!" Kenpachi claimed, before he placed his eyepatch back in his right eye. His reiatsu decreased to the point Fujimaru was able to properly breath once again. "I have no interest in fighting you any longer. Without that other guy giving you an advantage, I can defeat you three weaklings with my eyepatch on without any sort of problem. To me, that's not a challenge, so I'm not interested."

"I won't take this kind of disrespect any longer!" Luppi used the blood that remained from his now healed wound to form a large sphere of pink reiatsu. It was the same technique Grimmjow had used earlier, but much more powerful. "This is the true power of this technique. Experience it and vanish along with it! GRAN REY..."

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asked, causing Luppi's eyes to widen and his technique to disperse. Stepping into the battlefield was a former Shinigami, one of the Captains that betrayed Soul Society along with Aizen. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his hair was silver-colored. He was thin and tall, with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance and his smile was set in a wide mocking one. His outfit consisted of a long white robe over the usual Shinigami uniform.

"Don't tell me that's..." The shocked Fujimaru stepped forward, as he immediately recognized his former friend.

"You! Ichimaru!" Kenpachi shouted to the traitor, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. That pretty much confirmed what he was already pretty sure about.

"Playtime's over, boys! You'd better get home!" Gin clapped a couple of times, before pointing towards Grimmjow. "Open the Garganta, will ya?"

"Damn it!" The furious Grimmjow wasn't happy by having his fight interrupted, but obeyed to Gin nonetheless. While he opened a Gargatna with the Descorrer technique, Luppi reverted back to his sealed state.

"Running away, are you?" Kenpachi questioned the former Captain, who kept his arms crossed and each of his hands inside the opposite sleeve. "Those guys were disappointing, so I don't want to fight them any longer. That doesn't mean I've had enough... How about you entertain me, Ichimaru?"

"Sorry, sorry... There has been a little change in plans, so we have to take our leave." Gin informed the Captain, who didn't like that answer at all.

"Gin!" Fujimaru continued to walk in his former friend's direction, as he didn't stare at him even once since his arrival. "Is that really you?"

"Well, fancy running into you once again... Fujimaru." Gin finally turned into Fujimaru's direction, meeting with that usual scary smile.

"I never thought you would be the third traitor... The Captain of the 3rd Division..." Fujimaru closed his hands into tight fists, as he felt anger and sadness boiling inside of him. "What are you doing in Hueco Mundo's side?! What has gone into you?! You came to Soul Society for a reason and now you go to Hueco Mundo?! What's up with you?!"

"It's a secret." Gin told him, while he positioned one of his long and thin fingers in front of his mouth, gesturing for silence. "Anyway, I gotta run."

"Gin..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he saw Gin and the Arrancars moving into the Garganta, which immediately closed behind them. He sighed and sealed his Zanpakutō, before he stared around the battlefield. He saw Berrian's dead body and wondered if Aizen's goal was worth the amount of bloodshed that was going on. "At least I managed to survive that, somehow..."

"Hey, kid!" Kenpachi called for the younger man, startling him.

"W-What?!" The surprised turned around and saw that tall, menaning man glaring at him. "Y-You've done great, Zaraki-taichō!"

"I thought you were just another peon, but you held your own pretty good out there." Kenpachi praised Fujimaru, who was completely shocked by that. "I guess it's true what they say... that you fought an Arrancar once upon a time."

"Gee... Thank you, Zaraki-taichō!" Fujimaru bowed in gratitude to the Captain of the 11th Division.

"That fight ended before you even got warmed up, huh, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked to her adoptive father, who cracked his neck a couple of times.

"That's right..." He pondered for a second, before he pointed his nameless Zanpakutō in Fujimaru's direction, causing his eyes to become wider than what his skull could contain. "So how about it? You wanna have some fun, brat?"

"M-Me?! I couldn't possibly fight you!" Fujimaru told him, but Kenpachi swung his sword down nonetheless. The blond young man dodged and started to run far into the Rukongai. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Hey! What are you running away for? Hold on!" Yachiru pouted as she called for Fujimaru to return.

"I won't let you get away... Hmm?" Kenpachi prepared to follow the Shinigami from the past, but he felt someone else arriving on the scene.

"Well, if it isn't Kenpachi! Were you the one that was fighting here?" Ichigo greeted the Captain of the 11th Division, who immediately traded a look with Yachiru. The girl nodded and jumped back to the ground. "I was a bit worried as I couldn't help because of Ukitake-san, but I'm glad to see you were able to take care of them."

"Ichigo... Great timing! Just the kind of man I've been hoping to run into!" Kenpachi stated, before he pointed his sword in the human's direction.

"H-Hey! Wait just a minute! You're kidding, right?!" Ichigo asked, as the last thing he wanted was another fight against Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Draw you sword, Ichigo!" Kenpachi demanded, but as soon as he said that, Ichigo started running back into Seireitei.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Is that all you have to say to me?" The pale Arrancar with green hair questioned the Shinigami who was seating in a throne in front of him.

"That's right." Aizen nodded, before he waved his right hand. "I welcome you stay here in Las Noches, as my guest."

"A guest?!" The creature seemed displeased by Aizen's treatment. That was evident, as the Arrancar's right hand moved very closely to the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

"Why don't you wait here for your full strength to return before you draw your sword?" Aizen suggested, with his usual serene tone. "Besides, the first one that blade should cut down isn't me. It's..."

"The Soul Society..." The Arrancar concluded, with Aizen nodding in agreement.

"However, I must warn you... The Shisuikyō, that tool they used to steal your power, is still there, you know?" Aizen revealed, causing the ancient being's eyes to widen. "What you need now is the return of your strength and information. Am I wrong... Arturo?"

"And what do you want in return?" Arturo questioned the Shinigami in front of him, which he knew that he couldn't trust.

"Nothing." Aizen simply answered, before he opened both arms to the side. "I just want you to do whatever you like. Whatever you do will be beneficial to me."

"You're telling me to do whatever I like... I hope you realize that means that I might kill you, Shinigami." Arturo smirked, as he let out the threat.

"We shall see." Aizen didn't seem even slightly worried, which caused Arturo's eyebrows to narrow. Aizen motioned to the door, where Loly was waiting for him to lead him into what would be his room.

_"That Aizen... I cannot trust him, but my strength is still gone, stolen away by that damn Shinigami mirror!" _Arturo thought in silence, while he followed behind Loly. _"Perhaps I should take advantage of Aizen's offer. After I regain my powers, I will attack the Soul Society and destroy that mirror! Ahahah... I will use you until that is done, Sōsuke Aizen!"_

"I see you were able to find him... So that's Arturo, huh?" Gin asked, as he appeared by the entrance to Aizen's throne room. "Do you think he'll really do his job, Aizen-taichō?"

"I'm certain of it. Arturo Plateado will act exactly according to plan." Aizen assured.

"All for the Shisuikyō?" Gin questioned his leader, who just smiled instead of answering.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Special Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show)**

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter... just for today, on a hunt for a dangerous blood-sucking creature! Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin whispered as he introduced himself to the camera that followed him. Once again, he was wearing his khaki crocodile hunter vest and was inside Ulquiorra's room. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place. The most vile and nasty place you'll ever see... the monochordic pale bat's..."

"You said that already last time. Besides... you never left since last time." Ulquiorra pointed out, while he took a sip of his tea.

"Eheh, sorry! It's on the script, so I had to go through it again..." Gin explained to the Espada, who simply looked away from Gin and stared to the door.

"How long will it take for you to cross it?" Ulquiorra questioned the Shinigami, who seemed confused. "That door... How long will it take for you to cross it and leave?"

"Ah, don't be so mean, Ulquiorra! I won't take long..." Gin assured. "Remember what I wanted to do last time?"

"Something that involved me stripping." Ulquiorra bluntly answered, causing Gin to blush.

"Hey now, don't say it like that! The people watching the show may get the wrong impression..." Gin whispered to the Arrancar, while he looked around the set to see if anyone from the staff had heard. "Last time, I wanted to test your Aspect of Death. In order to do that, I need you to take off your jacket... Can you do it, please?"

"If it will get you to leave..." Ulquiorra started to open his jacket, but stopped as he remembered something. "What about last time's issue?"

"The fangirls? Don't worry, we spread repellent scent all around the area. Yammy's essence, they won't get near!" Gin gave Ulquiorra a thumbs up and the Arrancar, for once, showed a completely disgusted look on his face.

"How nasty... Well, let's get this over with..." Ulquiorra said, before he removed his jacket, showing his pale torso. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks! Now, let's test your Aspect of Death... Emptiness!" Gin announced, before he passed his hand through the Hollow hole that Ulquiorra had located in his sternum, causing the Arrancar's eyes to widen slightly. "See? See how empty you are? It goes clean through!"

"Gin Ichimaru..." Ulquiorra's words came out in a whisper, but before he could do anything, Gin was already by the room's door.

"Bye bye!" Gin waved to the Arrancar, before he left the room. A few seconds of silence followed, before Gin returned to Ulquiorra's chamber, coughing and gasping for air. "D-Damn it... I forgot Yammy's essence..." Only after a while did Gin notice that Ulquiorra was pointing a finger in his direction. "Huh... What are you doing, Ulquiorra?!"

"Cero." The Espada revealed his intentions, before he fired a green Cero that pushed Gin to the outside once again.


	63. Familiar Faces! Everyone's Still Friends

**Author's Note:** Biggest chapter ever in this story. It went far longer than I expected, but at least I took care of the issues with all of Fujimaru's past friends from the Rukongai... Took me a while, as I'm really busy with work, I arrive really late every night, wake up past lunch time and then I'm off to work again at 4pm.. Really tight schedule nowadays. At least school is over by now... Anyway, have a good read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 063 - Familiar Faces! Everyone's Still a Friend<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, September 18th 2001<strong>

"Ganju, is Shiyo goofing off like she's supposed to be doing?" Kūkaku questioned her brother, while they were both eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess so. She ate her breakfast earlier, but she's not working, as far as I know." Ganju told her, as soon as he rested his bowl and chopsticks on the dining table.

"That's good." The older woman stated, with a long sigh. Suddenly, the room's doors opened and the person they were talking about barged in.

"Oh, Kūkaku! Come quick!" Shiyo hurriedly called for the house's owner, causing both siblings to groan at the same time.

"What happened?! What did you break this time?!" Kūkaku questioned in her usual aggressive way.

"Break?!" The confused Shiyo asked, before she shook her head, as she remembered why she was there. "There's a bunch of weird people lying outside of the house!"

"What?! Where?! In the middle of the street?!" Kūkaku further questioned the girl, while she stood.

"Well, not quite... they're sleeping in the middle of your garden." Shiyo innocently revealed, causing Kūkaku to run outside faster than she could notice. "Oh? Did I say something I shouldn't have said?"

"Nah, you did fine... but no one messes with the garden." Ganju sighed, before he stood as well. "I wonder what's going on now..."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" They all heard her shout, before they rushed outside as well. Lying in front of Kūkaku's house, right in the middle of her garden, were Ichigo and his friends, Orihime and Chad. All of them appeared to be sleeping.

"Huh? What... Morning already?" Ichigo lazily rubbed his eyes, while he sat up. The first thing he saw was a furious woman, with both hands on her hips and tapping her left foot on the ground time and time again. "Oh... Good morning, Kūkaku."

"Don't 'good morning' me! What are you doing lying around in front of my house?!" Kūkaku roared in Ichigo's face, while she pulled him up by his orange hair. By then, both Orihime and Chad were getting up as well. "I swear, if you crushed any of my flowers..."

"Sorry, Kūkaku-san! We were just taking a little snooze." Orihime lightly spoke, before she stretched and yawned.

"I didn't sleep too bad, actually." Chad stated, while he cracked his neck.

"That's not the point!" The older woman shouted, while she pointed angrily in the direction of the humans.

"We had no choice, you know?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in pain, as soon as Kūkaku released him. "Ukitake-san didn't have space for all of us and then..."

**_Flashback_**

_"No." The Captain of the 6th Division simply answered to Ichigo's request, without even looking at them. Rukia who had accompanied the humans ended up sighing, as she was already expecting the answer. "I have no place for you commoners. Your place is the Living World, not Soul Society. Leave."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Kuchiki-taichō still doesn't get along with Ichigo..." Chad whispered to Orihime, who nodded slowly.

"You were the last option remaining, so we came here looking for you..." Ichigo sighed and looked away towards Seireitei, while he crossed both arms over his chest. "Then, that Yoruichi... She went back to the Living World without even telling us you changed the place of your house."

"We had to walk all over looking for you. It took all night." Orihime added, with a silly smile.

"We knocked, but nobody answered, so we decided to get some sleep." Chad concluded the explanation.

"Hmm... okay, I see." Kūkaku ended up nodding and sighing. "So what do you guys want from me?"

"Huh?" The confused Ichigo raised his eyebrows, as he thought he had explained himself quite clearly. "We're gonna be training over here in Soul Society for a while. We were hoping we could stay with you."

"I've already got people staying here." Kūkaku informed, causing a worried look to spread across the faces of the humans. "It's not like I can put all of you people under my roof."

"Really? Who's living here now?" Ichigo asked, before he noticed the group of people reaching them and Kūkaku. "Wait! Fujimaru?! And the girl from the other day, too?!"

"Oh! You guys!" Fujimaru greeted them and quickly joined them in conversation, pretty much going through what the humans had already told to Kūkaku. "So you guys came here for training, huh?"

"I thought you were living in Seireitei. Especially after seeing you near Jidanbō's gate yesterday." Ichigo stated.

"I guess I really should be." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he stared to Kūkaku by the corner of his eye. "I guess I like it more here."

"Eh! Fujimaru already has a whole bunch of things to worry after coming from the past. Having him here with us was the least we could do." Ganju told them with a wide grin.

"Wow...you really came from the past, huh?" Orihime stared in awe to Fujimaru, as she started to feel a little bit of jealousy. "You're a time-travelling Shinigami! That's so cool!"

"I was surprised to hear that there was an Arrancar in the past, too." Chad said, in a more serious way as usual.

"Urahara-san said that Arturo, that Arrancar we were fighting long ago, vanished, as well." Fujimaru's tone darkened a bit at the mention of his past enemy.

"So you didn't actually defeat him, did you?" Ichigo asked, to which Fujimaru simply shook his head. It seemed as if both of them had the same worrying thought in mind. "Well, we came here to try and train hard enough to be ready to fight powerful enemies like that one."

"That's all well and good, but do you really expect me to put all of you up here?" Kūkaku intervened as she really didn't feel like having her house crowded with people all of a sudden.

"Why not, neechan? I say we do it!" Ganju suggested, before he came closer to her so that he could whisper. "The more people we have here to watch over Shiyo, the better."

"Oh... It sounds good to me, too." Kūkaku's expression changed all of a sudden, before she grinned. "Alright, you can stay! The more people to keep an eye on Shiyo, the better!"

"What about her?" The confused Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! What about me?!" Shiyo questioned, causing the Shiba siblings and Fujimaru to end up laughing loudly. "Seriously! What's wrong about me?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"Oh! Hello, Fujimaru." Rukia greeted the blond Shinigami, as she crossed paths with him on the way to the Ugendō Quarters. "You're looking well."

"Hello, Rukia." Fujimaru greeted her back, before he pointed towards the place set exclusively for Ukitake's rest. "I stopped by to say hi to Ukitake-taichō."

"What? You know the Captain, Fujimaru?" Rukia ended up asking, while she walked along with him.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a long time." Fujimaru answered with a smile. "He was the first Captain I ever met besides my own, back in the day. Oh... and besides Urahara-san. What about you?"

"He's my Captain. I'm in the 13th Division." She revealed, causing him to whistle in appreciation.

"Talk about a good Captain to have." He told her, to which she nodded with a big smile.

"Come in." Ukitake allowed, as he heard someone knocking on the door. To his surprise, both Fujimaru and Rukia entered together in his room. "Oh? So you two know each other, do you?"

"For a long time, even before I became a Shinigami." Rukia told to her Captain, who nodded as he listened. "He used to help me and Renji out in the Rukongai, back in the day."

"I never thought we'd meet again like this." Fujimaru said, causing Rukia to nod in agreement.

"See, Fujimaru? It's not just me and Kyōraku. With time you'll find a lot more familiar faces, I'm sure." Ukitake told him with his usual kind smile, before he turned his attention to Rukia. "Actually, Fujimaru was quite close to Kaien, too, you know?"

"W-What?!" The shocked Rukia stared to Fujimaru in desbelief. "You... You knew Kaien-dono?"

"Sure. He looked after us from the day we joined the 5th Division. He was my best friend!" Fujimaru told her with a wide, proud grin, which left her speechless. Rukia quickly stared to Ukitake, who immediately realized what was in her mind. Turning a whole lot more serious, the Captain nodded and closed his eyes.

"Um, Fujimaru... I hate to tell you this, but..." Rukia stared to the ground, not being able to face the young man in front of her. "You know that Kaien-dono has... died... don't you?"

"Yeah, I was told about that..." Fujimaru felt that usual bit of sadness whenever he heard that, but shrugged it and did his best to keep his composure. "What about it?"

"I... I'm the one who killed him." Rukia revealed, causing Fujimaru's heart to fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"This place sure has changed a lot, despite looking exactly the same." Arturo spoke to himself, while he stared to the endless desert of Hueco Mundo from the top of one of the towers of Las Noches. "Seriously, Shinigami ruling this place... How far has the Hollow race fallen."

"There's not much to do but to curse our own weaknesses." A voice sounded from behind Arturo, causing him to immediately turn around. An elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair, with the overall look of a barbarian lord, stood there staring at Arturo. His face was line by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye, which remained closed. He was quite stocky and muscular, despite his aged appearance. He wore a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wore golden wristbands on both wrists and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. The remnants of his Hollow mask took the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. "His strength is immense and most of us could do nothing but to kneel at his feet."

"You are..." Arturo mumbled, as he recognized the Arrancar that walked in his direction by scanning his reiatsu. The old man stood by Arturo's side and stared to the endless desert as well. "It was hard to recognize you with all that flesh and skin... Baraggan."

"You were the one to say... things changed around these parts." Baraggan reminded him, before he closed his right hand into a fist. "Becoming an Arrancar like you was never part of my plans, but then again... not even I could stop him from taking over this place."

"Tsk... The great King Baraggan, who was oh so confident about his powers, is admitting is own powerlessness? Ahahah!" Arturo mocked his long time rival, before becoming very serious all of a sudden. "Don't worry. Hueco Mundo will come back to what it was when I kill Aizen."

"As usual, you don't know what you're talking about, Arturo." Baraggan spoke, causing Arturo to grunt and narrow his eyebrows. "You can't defeat his powers."

"It's true that I can't do it right now. His spiritual power is indeed immense and mine was taken away from me during that battle against the Shinigami in Soul Society. But I guarantee to you..." Arturo was now the one closing his right hand into a fist, as if he was grabbing hold of a miniature version of the world. "As soon as I regain it, I will kill that Shinigami bastard and those other ones at Soul Society, and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

"More than ever, you are a little ant." Baraggan actually let out a sigh of disappointment, as he shook his head. "Even if you regain all of your spiritual power, even if you become as strong as you were one thousand years ago... it's no use. You won't be able to even touch him."

"From a king to a jester... What makes you say that, Baraggan? Are you insinuating that he can outmatch me in speed?" Arturo started to grow angry at Baraggan's words. "I'll kill him before he knows and I'll take his spiritual power... Can you imagine how powerful I'll grow when I feed him to my Fénix?"

"You can't comprehend his powers until you experience them, Arturo. Actually... go ahead. Try and kill him. You'll see what I mean then." Baraggan challenged the first ever Arrancar, before he turned around and walked out on him. "You'll just kneel over like all the others did."

"It's true that with my power I can't do much, but I wonder... What happens when I take your power and make it my own?!" Arturo roared the last few words and generated his Ala de Plata, before he charged Baraggan from behind. He quickly drew Fénix and his reiatsu wings turned crimson, but as he tried to stab Baraggan's back, time stood still and Baraggan disappeared. As soon as he did, Arturo felt a hand grabbing him by the back of his head with such a strong grip that Arturo could swear his head was about to crushed. His reiatsu wings dissipated and Arturo felt his consciousness starting to fade away. "H-How..."

"Time passed... One hundred years passed. You did nothing during that time and remained weak. I gained strength as time passed. My powers are much more developed nowadays. As we are today, you're nothing but a little ant that I can easily crush. However..." Baraggan released Arturo, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. "None of us are a match to Aizen. The only way I see to defeat him is with my powers. I have to age him to the point there's no more Aizen in Hueco Mundo, but I know from experience that I can't do that. I can't reach him to do that. The only way I see it possible, is if... someone holds him long enough for me to reach him."

"You... You want me to be a decoy." Arturo realized, before he quickly got back to his feet. "You have some nerve... I am not your pawn, Baraggan! Never was one and never will be!"

"You don't have a choice. If you want to go and face him alone, fine. Do it. It will allow you to know what you're up against. It will allow you to realize that this is the only way to get Hueco Mundo back into our hands. Hollow hands." Baraggan lectured him, before he started to walk away once again. "I used my powers on you to age you a bit. As time passed, some of your spiritual power has returned. I hope it's enough so that you're not crushed by him."

"Shit!" Arturo angrily punched the floor, as he was now the one to curse his powerlessness. "I can't believe I'm actually going to have to listen to him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Soul Society...<strong>

"Really?" Fujimaru asked, as soon as Rukia finished telling him about everything that happened surrounding Kaien's death. "All of that... really happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rukia confirmed it yet again, her eyes fixed on the ground as she was filling both shame and sadness filling her. "I'm the one who killed him."

"You're not to blame, Kuchiki." Ukitake reminded her. "His body was possessed by a Hollow and there was no way to save him. I wish I could have freed him from the Hollow myself, but my illness prevented me."

"I'm so sorry!" Rukia bowed down to Fujimaru, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Fujimaru himself had his head hanged down, with his hair covering his eyes. After a moment, he stretched his right hand to Rukia.

"No. Kaien wouldn't want you to be sorry for what you did." Fujimaru told her, causing her to look up to him. He had a soft smile on his face, which surprised even Ukitake. "He wouldn't want anyone to blame you for it, either, Rukia."

"But still..."

"Cheer up, Rukia." Fujimaru insisted, with his smile growing into that usual silly grin he put on so many times in the past. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"If you say so..." Rukia ended up saying, before accepting his hand and his help to rise from the floor. A smile also spread across Ukitake's face, a proud one, similar to the one Fujimaru supported earlier when talking about Kaien.

"Fujimaru, I was hoping you'd allow me to help you." Ukitake spoke, causing both younger Shinigami's eyes to widen in surprise. "You still have a mission to accomplish, don't you? If Kaien were still here, I know that he'd be right by your side. Let me help you in his place."

"But... Ukitake-taichō! I should do that!" Rukia intervened. "You shouldn't strain yourself too much. And besides, it's my responsibility as..."

"The point of what I'm saying is that Fujimaru shouldn't bear his burden alone, Kuchiki. There's no point in carrying it by yourself either." Ukitake explained. "We all should share it."

"That's very kind of you, Ukitake-taichō." Rukia nodded her understanding.

"I appreciate your support. Thank you, Ukitake-taichō." Fujimaru bowed to the Captain, who immediately smiled as he had an idea.

"Now... who wants some candies?" The white-haired man offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

"You seem more lively already. How about going for a walk with me?" Fujimaru offered to Rukia, while they walked out of the Ugendō Quarters. "It would be good to raise your spirits."

"Well, I really don't have anything to do. Inoue is still settling in Soul Society, we should only resume our training tomorrow or so... I guess it's a good idea." Rukia answered, with a soft smile finally appearing on her face. "How about paying Renji a little visit? He came back to Soul Society today to take care of some paperwork in the 6th Division's barracks."

"The 6th Division, is it?" Fujimaru asked, while he tried to imagine how Renji looked like nowadays.

"That's right. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!" Rukia told him, before they both left towards the 6th Division's headquarters. Using Shunpo to reach it faster, both Fujimaru and Rukia landed near the gate that led to the courtyard of the barracks of Renji's Division. With Rukia being used to said place, she quickly led Fujimaru through the halls and corridors of the main building, until they eventually reached Renji's office. Rukia knocked on the door and opened it without even waiting for a response. "Renji, do you have a minute?"

"No, I don't." The red-haired Shinigami answered without even looking up to her. He was filling some documents and continued to write despite Rukia's presence. "Unlike you, a Vice-Captain actually has work to do."

"Oh, great!" Someone else spoke, startling Rukia and also Fujimaru, who had remained by the door of the office. "If you're free, Rukia, you can help out!"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō?! You're here, too?!" The surprised Rukia asked, as she saw Matsumoto lying down on the couch at the corner of the office.

"I came back with Renji, I had some paperwork to take care as well." The Vice-Captain of the 10th Division told her, while she lazily stood. "If you're free, I can give you half of the work Renji has to do."

"That half is probably her own paperwork she made me do for her!" Renji warned Rukia, before he started mumbling to himself. "See if someone cared about my own..."

"Well, I don't know if I'd say I'm free, but..." Rukia sweatdropped, while she slowly started to walk back towards the door.

"Hey, Rukia... Maybe we should get out while we can..." Fujimaru whispered, as he tried to not get dragged into the situation.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Matsumoto stepped forward, as she heard the whispering, finally noticing Fujimaru by the door. "Say... Haven't I met you before?"

"Huh?" Renji finally looked away from the documents and stared to the door as well. "Is that a friend of yours, Rangiku-san?"

"Rangiku?!" Fujimaru nearly shouted, as he couldn't believe the person in front of him was the little girl he once knew. He knew it was her as soon as Rukia called her by her name, but he still couldn't believe his eyes. Rangiku had become a gorgeous woman with a very curvaceous figure. She dressed in a garb typical of Shinigami, though she let her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. Like many men before him, Fujimaru was having a hard time taking his eyes off her very large breasts. "N-No way! You're... Rangiku-chan?!"

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Rangiku quickly grabbed Fujimaru by the collar of his robes and made a very scary face. "That's Matsumoto-fukutaichō to you, little brat!"

"Little brat?! Who? Me?!" The surprised Fujimaru was surprised by hearing that from a person he once used to call like that, but shrugged it off and actually chuckled. "It's just that... You've grown so much I didn't recognize you!"

"Huh?!" Rangiku ended up releasing Fujimaru, causing him to wonder if she had understood already. Instead, she stared to her breasts with a worried look on her face. "Actually, they seem to have become bigger over the last few days... I'm starting to worry about that."

"W-What?!" Fujimaru actually fell to the floor in desbelief of what he was hearing.

"What's with you?" Renji asked to Fujimaru. He pretty much looked the same, despite being now much taller. The only considerable difference were the tattoos which covered his forehead and the visible part of his chest. "Are you a little screwy in the head or something? You need to have a lot of nerve to address a Vice-Captain like that! Especially to talk about her..."

"You fool!" Rukia cut him off and actually slapped the back of his head, causing Renji to nearly fall to the ground. "The only thing that's screwy is your memory!"

"What did you say?!" Renji roared in Rukia's face, who had a vein quickly swelling on her forehead.

"Fujimaru Kudō! Doesn't that name ring a bell?" Rukia questioned the red-haired Vice-Captain, causing both him and Rangiku to think in silence for a long moment.

"Fujimaru Kudō... Ooooh! The bento!" Rangiku suddenly remembered the first gift she ever received from Fujimaru and his sister.

"Nope. I got nothing..." Renji had an even worse answer.

"Weeeeell..." Fujimaru had his silly face on, as the situation was a little bit awkward. "So, I guess you remember me a little bit, huh Rangiku?"

"Renji, you've got no sense of gratitude whatsoever!" Rukia scolded Renji, but before he could ask her what that was all about, Rangiku rushed forward and hugged Fujimaru as tightly as she could.

"H-Hey! Slow down... Rangiku..." Fujimaru asked, as not only was she crushing his bones, he was having a hard time breathing. "Seriously... Can't breath..."

"Where have you been for all these years?! I missed you guys so much..." Rangiku whispered to Fujimaru, while tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. "I thought you guys had..."

"Rangiku... Your boobs... Crushing me..." The blond young man continued to beg and only then did Rangiku realize what was happening. She quickly released him, finally allowing him to take some deep breaths.

"Oh, sorry! They do that a lot... Sometimes when I'm sleeping they do that to me as well." Rangiku told him, while she checked on them more than she checked on Fujimaru. After Fujimaru recovered, he told them everything that had happened, going through the whole story quickly as he was getting used to tell it time and time again. "Wow... so you came from the past to now?"

"Yeah... But tell me about you! I found out some days ago that you were a Vice-Captain now!" Fujimaru shifted the conversation from himself to them. "Rukia told me about Renji, but I didn't knew I'd get to see you too!"

"Yep! I'm all grown up now, thanks to a steady diet of delicious food!" Rangiku winked and flexed her right arm while she said that.

"Ahah! At least, Matsuri's cooking did some good after all!" Fujimaru ended up saying between laughs.

"So... you're the guy who gave us water when we were kids?" Renji asked after things settled down.

"It finally came to you, eh fool?" Rukia continued to speak harshly to her best friend.

"That's all right. It was a long time ago. He can't help it if he forgot." Fujimaru excused him, even though Rukia wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet.

"Well, if he'd read the memo about you in the first place, that might have helped." Rukia told them, causing a confused look to appear on both of Renji and Rangiku's faces.

"What memo?!" They both asked at the same time. "There was one?!"

"Weren't you talking about how busy you are? Doing what?! Not reading those, apparently." Rukia continued to lash out at the male Vice-Captain. That sparked something in Matsumoto however.

"Oh, right! We've got work to do!" She reminded everyone, before she picked up a pile of paperwork. "Renji! Kuchiki! You've got to help! There isn't much time!"

"F-For real?!" Rukia questioned the Vice-Captain, as she couldn't believe she was being dragged into such a mess.

"Would you like me to help, too?" Fujimaru offered, despite his lazy nature towards such kind of work.

"No, that's okay, Fujimaru." Rangiku shook her head, with a more serious expression forming on her face. "That's because I'm having them help me with the reports from what has happened in the Living World over the last couple of days. I call them reports, but more than half of them are really more like apologies."

"Oh, I see..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he saw the upset look on both Renji and Rukia's faces. It seemed as if those last few days had been really hard days.

"All right! Let's get to it!" Rangiku shouted, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okaaay..." Renji and Rukia both answered, like they were children who had just been told by their parents to do something they didn't like. While they started to pick up some documents, Rangiku grabbed Fujimaru by his wrist and dragged him towards the door.

"Hang in there!" The Vice-Captain encouraged the younger officers, before she disappeared along with Fujimaru. Both Renji and Rukia stared at each other speechless.

"She ran way!" Both shouted with blank eyes after a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Sorry things got so crazy back there!" Rangiku said, while both her and Fujimaru walked through the streets of Seireitei.

"Weren't you a bit mean? Leaving all that work for them to do?" Fujimaru asked, but the only answer that came from Rangiku was a loud laugh. "I guess it can't be helped, though... I imagine when you get to be a Vice-Captain the work just comes flooding in."

"It does! But I have a really good Captain, so things could be a lot worse than they are." Rangiku told him, before she frowned and crossed both arms under her voluptuous breasts. "My former Captain was such a lazyass. I always had to do his work on top of mine..."

"Oh, I see! You're in the 10th Division, so you have Tōshi... I mean, Hitsugaya-taichō, as your Captain!" Fujimaru suddenly remembered. His sudden correction on the used honorific caused Rangiku to stop walking all of a sudden, but the airhead Fujimaru didn't notice it and continued on walking. "It's good that you have such a capable Captain."

"It seems you know him as well." Rangiku spoke, which finally allowed Fujimaru to notice he was some meters ahead of her already. "Something's off with you."

"Off? What do you mean by that?" The confused Shinigami asked.

"Well... what's with all the formality?" She questioned her friend, before grabbing him by his head and putting him in a friendly side headlock. "You used to be a lot more casual!"

"W-Well... now you are a Vice-Captain! And you seem so much more mature..." Fujimaru answered while he blushed, as his head was way too close to Rangiku's bosom. _"In more ways than one..."_

"Never mind all that! I want you to talk the way you used to!" Rangiku demanded, before giving Fujimaru a noogie. After hearing him screaming for help for a while, she finally released him. "Don't be so stuffy, okay?"

"Must I?" Fujimaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" She retorted, while she placed both hands on her hips.

"Point taken..." The blond young man admitted defeat, as he realized there was no point in talking about formality with the one Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hah! Good!" Rangiku put on a wide smile and both resumed their walk. "So tell me, how is your sister doing?"

"Huh?!" This time it was Fujimaru who stopped, as he had thought that matter was already of knowledge for all high ranking officers of the Gotei 13. "Matsuri is..."

"Juuust kidding!" Rangiku quickly cut him off, before tapping him on the forehead, causing his eyes to widen. "I know all about it and I'm going to help you, so cheer up! We'll find her... It might not work, but's worth to try, is it..."

"That ain't funny!" Fujimaru angrily interrupted her, as he didn't like one bit that she was making small talk about finding Matsuri. "This is really important to me, Rangiku."

"Oh, good... You actually got mad." The Vice-Captain spoke in a completely different tone this time, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen once more. She sounded completely serious now. "I thought maybe you'd given up, but the fight's still in you, after all."

"Of course it is!" Fujimaru answered while he closed both hands into tight fists. He understood that Rangiku was testing him, so he didn't get mad at her, but felt more determined than ever thanks to her provocation. "I'll never give up!"

"That's a relief... but it must be hard going at it alone." Rangiku stated, before pointing a thumb towards herself and winking at the boy. "I'll do whatever I can. I want to see the two of you back together again. Besides..." Rangiku's look suddenly became a whole lot softer, as even some wetness formed in her eyes. "I missed you two a lot. And nothing against you, but especially Matsuri. She was like a big sister for me during that time."

"Man... Thanks, Rangiku." Fujimaru nodded with a smile, as he was left a bit speechless following Rangiku's words. After an awkward moment, the young boy nodded once again, but with a renewed fire in his eyes. "You've been an encouragement to me... in your own way."

"Good! I'm glad you think so!" The Vice-Captain answered, quickly getting back to her cheerful mood. "So... want me to fill you on everything that happened in the last hundred years? I don't consider myself a prying person, but I sure do know a lot of stuff most people don't know."

"Well, there's something..." Fujimaru frowned, as he knew he was most likely about to break Rangiku's cheerful mood once again. "It's about someone I met when the Arrancars attacked yesterday..."

"Oh boy, I should've known..." Rangiku groaned and then sighed deeply. "I heard about it when I arrived today. That idiot... What do you want to know exactly?"

"Why did he do it?" Fujimaru questioned the woman in front of him. "Why did Gin betray Soul Society?"

"Sincerily? I don't have a clue..." The female Shinigami answered in the most honest possible way. "He has always been like that. He was always doing his stuff and never told me of anything."

"It must be hard..." Fujimaru gave his opinion on the matter, but Rangiku quickly shook her head.

"Not really. I spent one hundred years trying to find the best way to deal with Gin's attitude and the best way is to not think about it. What's the point, right?" Rangiku asked to the blond boy, before staring up towards the sky. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Sure... I guess it ends up being better to look up ahead than get down in the dumps, especially if you can't do anything about it." Fujimaru agreed with the older woman, while he stared to the sky as well. _"Easier said than done, though."_

"That's the idea. Onward!" Rangiku winked and pointed forward while she spoke, but suddenly sweatdropped and stopped on her tracks. She had noticed that they were about to reach the 10th Division's barracks. Not only that, a familiar reiatsu could be felt from that same building. Rangiku quickly turned around and pushed Fujimaru in the opposite direction. "N-Now... I was thinking that I'm free for the first time in a long while, since the Captain remained back in the Living World... so, wanna go out and have some fun?"

"Hold on just a second, Matsumoto." A cold voice spoke from behind her, causing her to freeze in her place. "I thought I sent you here to take care of the paperwork, not to enjoy yourself to your heart's content."

"Taichōōō!" Rangiku pouted, while she turned around to face Hitsugaya, who had both arms crossed over his chest and a swell vein throbbing furiously on his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come back as well, as I was pretty sure you would try to skip work. Urahara will be providing backup to Madarame and Ayasegawa in case they need it." Hitsugaya answered to his second-in-command. "Now, follow me. You have work to be done."

"Ugh..." Rangiku silently followed Hitsugaya into his office, defeat visible in her face. As soon as they both entered in the room, they both saw the pile of documents already filled in and placed on top of Hitsugaya's desk. Apparently, Rukia and Renji had already finished the paperwork and either one of them had already brought all of the documents to their rightful place. "The paperwork's done! There! Over the table! Couldn't you trust me a lil' bit more, Hitsugaya-taichō?!"

"No. If I let you go easy, you'll just get lazy again and again." Hitsugaya answered, while he checked the documents. _"Strange... I'm sure they weren't here when I came up to check on them."_

"Um... Hello, Tōshirō." Fujimaru greeted the Captain, who had failed to notice him since the moment he intercepted Rangiku. The same vein that was throbbing earlier on Hitsugaya's forehead quickly got swollen once again.

"I told you that name was forbidden, didn't I, Fujimaru?" Hitsugaya angrily questioned, but while he furiously stomped in Fujimaru's direction, Rangiku intercepted him, which resulted in Hitsugaya nearly being knocked to the ground by her breasts.

"Oh?! So you really know Fujimaru too, taichō!" The surprised Rangiku pointed out. Hitsugaya did his best to calm himself and rubbed the back of his head. "What a coincidence!"

"I didn't know that you did too..." Hitsugaya ended up answering.

"Eheh... Who would guess two kids I met in the Rukongai would grow up to be Captain and Vice-Captain of the same Division?" Fujimaru asked, causing Hitsugaya to groan.

"Yeah, who knew..." Hitsugaya turned their backs on them and started to walk towards the door. "If I knew, believe that I..."

"What's even more amazing is that he made Captain at such a young age!" Fujimaru ended up saying to Rangiku, completely ignoring Hitsugaya's words. The Captain stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Just getting into the Shin'ō Academy was a pretty big deal at the time!" Rangiku added. "Not only that, he beat out Renji, Hinamori, me and some others that were already around for a while to become Captain. Now that takes talent!"

"You guys forgot I'm still here, didn't you?" Hitsugaya asked, but the duo continued to speak and laugh like if Hitsugaya wasn't there. The white-haired Captain ended up sighing and turning back towards the door. "I'm going out. Everything seems to be in order... Make sure you guys don't take long to return to the Living World, Matsumoto."

"Oh! You aren't serious, are you?! Can't you change your mind?" Rangiku intercepted the Captain and tried to change his mind.

"Oh, so now you listened to me, huh?" Hitsugaya questioned her.

_"I'm staying out of this."_ Fujimaru thought to himself, while he watched the two top officers of the 10th Division arguing with each other. Somehow, he found a bag of popcorn in one of the drawers of Hitsugaya's desk, probably left there by Matsumoto. _"I probably should've left so that they could work this out on their own, but this is being just too damn fun to leave."_

"I'm reeeeeally sorry." Rangiku asked for forgiveness for her actions, but she obviously didn't mean her words at all.

"You should be. Sometimes, you can be a real pain." Hitsugaya continued to scold her. "You were the only reason I came to Soul Society this time, after all."

"Well, you wouldn't want your Vice-Captain to be too serious either, would you?" Fujimaru intervened in the conversation, speaking a piece of his mind as well.

"I suppose not. Her only good point is that she's upbeat, but at least she's that." Hitsugaya stated, but ended up offending Rangiku, who didn't like his words one bit.

"Only good point?!" She asked with a completely scandalized look on her face. "I do have others, you know?!"

"Such as?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Such as..." She shifted her pose into one that nearly allowed them to completely see her breasts. "Sex appeal!"

"Get. Out." The furious Hitsugaya pointed towards the door. Behind him, Fujimaru did his best to stop the nose bleeding without anyone noticing him. "You're going straight back to the Living World!"

"Come on, don't be mad!" She asked, but she saw by the look in Hitsugaya's eyes that she had already crossed the line. "I'm going! I'm going!"

"I finally got rid of her..." Hitsugaya sighed in relief, as he saw her leaving the office.

"Rangiku just lives for the moment, doesn't she?" Fujimaru asked, while he kept his nose hidden behind a tissue.

"She's not as ditzy as she seems. She does know what really matters, I'll give her that. And she's strong, very strong. In my mind, she's easily on the top 4 Vice-Captains in terms of overall strength." Hitsugaya actually praised his Vice-Captain for once. "By the way, Fujimaru... I heard about your sister. Let me know if you ever need my help."

"You mean it?" Fujimaru asked, causing Hitsugaya to nod once. "I mean... you have all that stuff going on in the Living World... I wouldn't want to delay your work or anything."

"It would be better than just having Rangiku helping you, since she so skillfully avoids anything that is work related." Hitsugaya reminded Fujimaru, causing the latter to restrain a laugh. "If you're going to ask her, you might as well ask me. Got it?"

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichō." Fujimaru actually bowed to the Captain. Hitsugaya smiled for a moment, before he took a deep breath and put on a serious expression once again.

"All right then... Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted, causing her to fall of the ceiling. "I brought some paperwork of my own to do. Since you're so interested in remaining here in the office, you might as well do it for me before you go back!"

"Heeeey! Not fair! How did you know?" Rangiku asked, while she rubbed her sore bottom, as she had landed on it.

_"If I ask them both for help, nothing will get done around here!__" _Fujimaru thought to himself, while he watched the duo arguing once again. "Say, Hitsugaya-taichō... Momo became a Shinigami too, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Hitsugaya shortly answered, while both his and Rangiku's expressions darkened considerably.

"The thing is..." Rangiku decided to answer for her Captain. "Hinamori... She's convalescing right now."

"Oh! She was injured?" The surprised Fujimaru asked, with a serious expression as well. "Then... I'd like to go pay her a visit."

"The thing is, actually... she was hurt by Aizen." Rangiku continued to explain. As she mentioned the traitor's name, the temparature in the room cooled down considerably, the result of a small burst of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. "Aizen was the Captain of the 5th Division and Hinamori was his Vice-Captain. After Aizen had used her for his purposes, he tried to kill her."

"What?!" Fujimaru asked in disbelief. "What happened to Momo? Is she all right?"

"The wounds have healed thanks to Unohana-taichō." Hitsugaya finally spoke on the matter. "The real problem is her broken heart."

"Betrayal like that can leave a pretty deep scar..." Rangiku added. Fujimaru noticed she was using her left arm to hug herself, as she was probably talking about herself regarding Gin's betrayal.

"Even now, Hinamori still believes in Aizen." Hitsugaya revealed, causing Fujimaru to clench his teeth. He had a hard time believing the man who was once his Vice-Captain could've done such atrocious actions, so he could understand how Hinamori, who had spent much more time around the traitor, was still so attached to him. "Even if you go there, Fujimaru, what would you say to her? What could you do for her?"

"I don't know, but I have to see her." Fujimaru answered with a determined look. After staring him in the eyes for a while, Hitsugaya eventually nodded.

"Have it your way. Follow me." He instructed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Yo!" Hitsugaya greeted the young woman, as suddenly as he entered in the room. Hinamori was seated on a chair, staring at the window, when she heard his voice. Startled, she quickly turned around and met him with a smile.

"Hi, Shirō-chan." She greeted him back. Hinamori was taller than Hitsugaya and had her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichō to you." Hitsugaya scolded her, but smiled nonetheless, something he only did with her. "I brought a visitor."

"Really? Who?" She asked, just before Fujimaru entered in the room. "Oh!"

"It's good to see you again, Momo." Fujimaru spoke, before he rubbed the back of his head and put on his usual silly smile. "Remember me?"

"Oh my... It's Fujimaru Kudō!" Hinamori actually recognized her old friend, surprising both him and Hitsugaya.

"I thought maybe you'd forgotten." Fujimaru chuckled, as he remembered his reunion with both Renji and Rangiku.

"Of course not! My mind isn't that far gone!" Hinamori aggressively answered, as she took Fujimaru's words in a wrong way.

"Talk about overeacting..." Hitsugaya mumbled, as he saw how surprised Fujimaru was by her answer. "What do you think, Fujimaru?"

"I'm not dumb, am I, Fujimaru?" Hinamori asked to the blond young man, while she stared down to the floor.

"You're not dumb..." Fujimaru shook his head, while he answered her. "Maybe you used to be a little absent-minded, but..."

"Oh! You too, Fujimaru?" For a moment, Fujimaru thought she would curl into a ball, given how bend over her head was while she kept her eyes fixed on her feet. "I'm not stupid or absent-minded..."

"Hey, Momo... Look at me." He asked her, to which she slowly complied. "I never said you were stupid."

"You just have a tendency to assume things." Hitsugaya reminded her, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Besides, you can't make Vice-Captain without being smarter than average." Fujimaru told her, in order to raise her spirits.

"There are some pretty thick Vice-Captains, though..." Hitsugaya stated, causing a shiver to run down Fujimaru's spine. He wasn't helping at all. "Matsumoto, Abarai, Ōmaeda and Kusajishi come to mind. Especially, Kusajishi... Urgh!"

"I don't think I'd go that far..." Fujimaru sweatdropped.

"It's not that everyone else is stupid. You're just an overachiever, Shirō-chan." She reminded him. Both Fujimaru and Hitsugaya traded a silent look with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Momo doesn't seem to have the same cheerfulness she used to." Fujimaru gave his opinion, while he walked side by side with Hitsugaya, throughout Seireitei's streets. "Plus, she seems to overeact to everything we say. Like if... it's a self-defense mechanism. It's like she's always alert to whatever we say and do."

"Well, we can't expect much more from her, at least for the time being." Hitsugaya stated, causing Fujimaru to raise his left eyebrow, like if he was questioning Hitsugaya's words. "Even if you put on a happy face and try to act normal, you can't hide what's inside. Not for very long, at least."

"So it would seem." Fujimaru ended up agreeing with a long sigh. He knew from personal experience that what Hitsugaya was saying was true.

"Even the best doctor can't mend a broken heart. That's why this is such a tough case." Hitsugaya continued to speak, until a idea crossed Fujimaru's mind.

_"What if it isn't a doctor she needs?" _Fujimaru thought to himself, while he looked back to the 4th Division's station over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Are you still awake, Momo?" Fujimaru asked, as he appeared by the door of Hinamori's room. They had left after one of the nurses told them she needed to rest and at the moment Hinamori was lying on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm still awake... Come in." The Vice-Captain of the 5th Division allowed.

"Sorry to come back like this. I wanted to talk to you about something." Fujimaru told her, while he pulled a chair to sit in. "I probably shouldn't be calling a Vice-Captain like you by your first name."

"I call Hitsugaya-taichō by his first name all the time, even though he doesn't like it." Hinamori actually chuckled after saying that. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I don't belong to any Division at the moment, but I used to be in the 5th Division back in the day." Fujimaru revealed, causing a surprised look to appear in Hinamori's face. "If the records are still there, you'll find I ranked below you."

"Is that right?" Hinamori asked, seeming truly interested on what Fujimaru was telling them. Then, a sad smile momentarily appeared on Fujimaru's face, before he closed his eyes and put on his usual silly one.

"Well, in fact both me and Matsuri were there. We were newbies back then." Fujimaru told her, causing Hinamori's eyebrows to rise.

_"Now that he mentions her, they used to be together all the time." _She suddenly remembered. "Say, how's Matsuri going?"

_"She took the bait. Let's go, one more time..." _Fujimaru thought to himself, before doing what Hitsugaya said earlier. He did his best to put on a happy face and tried to act normal, while hiding what really was inside. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that for long, but it would be enough to tell everything that happened to Hinamori.

"That's so awful!" Hinamori exclaimed, after Fujimaru finished his story.

"Yeah... I wanted to tell you all of that, Matsuri was your friend as well, so I thought you should know." Fujimaru endured a little bit more and stood, continuing to his mask of normality for a bit longer. "Even so, I won't let myself go down. I just can't. I'll keep on fighting and keep on searching for her. I won't give up on my sister and to do that I can't give up on me either. I'll promise you this Momo, someday the two of us will be eating together with Matsuri and Tōshirō like we used to do."

_"Fujimaru... What strength. You're... You're just the opposite of me. I should... I should be stronger than this." _Momo thought to herself, while she stared down to her hands. _"Why do I keep on regretting everything that happened? Why do I keep myself attached to someone who only saw me as tool? Fujimaru is keeping himself strong so he can be reunited with his sister, with someone he loves and who loves him back... I should be fighting for the ones I love and who love me back, just like Fujimaru does, and still... _I only keep on worrying Shirō-chan and the others. T_he only thing I can do... is curse my weaknesses."_

"Once I had a goal. I wanted to defeat a certain Hollow who attacked us when we were children. After I defeated him, I felt empty... I had lost my purpose. Nowadays, I have a goal once again." Fujimaru told her with a fierce look in his eyes. "My goal is to be reunited with my sister. It's what I want. And when you want something, you have to fight for it. I'll be fighting with everything I have so I can have that day, Momo. The day we'll be all laughing together once again."

"Fujimaru..." Hinamori mumbled, while she stared in awe to Fujimaru. She slowly got back on her feet and walked in his direction. "I can't stand the thought of going through something like that, Fujimaru... I don't have siblings, but I have close friends, I have Shirō-chan... And looking at me right now, I hate myself."_  
><em>

"Hey, Momo, there's no need to say something like..."

"There is a need! I hate myself! Or at least..." Hinamori quickly interrupted Fujimaru, with tears forming in her eyes. "I hate what I've become."

"Momo..." Fujimaru was now the one mumbling, by seeing such a reaction by Hinamori. Then, the girl wiped the tears of her eyes and showed a fierce look, similar to the one Fujimaru had earlier and that startled him. "You..."

"No more crying. No more regretting. I'll be the first to admit, I'm lost... but I want to find myself back. That's my new goal from today onwards!" She declared, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise. "And I'll add another goal to the list... I don't know how, but maybe I could help you finding your sister. I too want to be laughing with both of you someday! I'll be..."

"What are you getting all worked up about, Hinamori?" A cold voice cut her off, before its owner appeared by the door.

"Ah! S-Shirō-chan!" The Vice-Captain shrieked, before throwing an accusatory finger in Hitsugaya's direction. "I hate when you do that!"

"When did you...?" The surprised Fujimaru started to question the Captain.

"I saw you on your way back here when we parted ways, so I came back as well." Hitsugaya quickly answered, before focusing his eyes on Hinamori. Her overall expression had changed like night changes into day. "Momo, I heard you say something about helping Fujimaru. Are you serious about that?"

"Yes, I am." She firmly said. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'd like to do whatever I can."

"Fine..." Hitsugaya let out one of his annoyed sighs, before rubbing the back of his head. "If that's your decision, I'll back you all the way."

"You're not against the idea?" The surprised Hinamori asked, as she expected him to scold her like he usually did.

"Nope. You give it everything you've got, for Fujimaru's sake." Hitsugaya instructed her, before he turned back towards the door. "Now get some rest or the nurses will come back to scold you once again."

"Yeah, I'll be leaving too." Fujimaru agreed and smiled warmly to Hinamori. "Thanks a lot, Momo. I really appreciate your help. I'll come back to visit you as much as I can, okay?"

"Yes, please do! I really like your company!" She nodded to him and smiled widely as well. "Thanks for the visit and for remembering me!"

"Sure!" Fujimaru gave her a thumbs up and walked out of the room. Outside, Hitsugaya was waiting for him.

"Thanks, Fujimaru." He said, as soon as Fujimaru closed the door of Hinamori's room.

"For what?" He asked to the Captain, while he walked side by side with him.

"Hinamori's only thought about Aizen since his betrayal, but now she's got a clear goal... to help you. This could be just the thing to get her on the road to recovery." Hitsugaya told him, before he stared to the blond Shinigami by the corner of his eyes. "And I know you had everything planned. This was your intention from the beginning. Not everyone would hurt himself to help another person."

"No big deal. It was hurting me to see Momo as she was, too, so... in the end it was for the best." Fujimaru shrugged, before he turned a bit more serious. "You know that we might end up fighting Aizen, don't you?"

"I know. When the time comes, I'll be there." Hitsugaya answered with a fierce look of his own that was enough to assure Fujimaru.

"Thanks, Tōshirō." Fujimaru nodded and relaxed a bit more. Suddenly, Hitsugaya hit Fujimaru in the back of the head with the handle of his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. "Hey! What was that all about?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō and that was for the one time you failed to address me properly while speaking with Hinamori." Hitsugaya reminded him, before he tried to hit him again for the one he had just said, but Fujimaru made use of Shunpo to disappear out of sight. "Oh? He's quite fast. Eh... Thanks a lot, Fujimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Damn! He actually hurt me! I think I have a lump on the back of my head!" Fujimaru spoke to himself, while he examined his sore head. Suddenly, he saw two familiar faces walking through a nearby street. "Hey, Renji! Rukia! How's it going? Have you finished your stuff?"

"Oh, Fujimaru!" Rukia exclaimed, as she saw Fujimaru running towards her and Renji. "Sorry about that. Matsumoto-fukutaichō had a mountain of apologies for us to write, so by the time we started Renji's, we were already exhausted."

"Yeah! We're finally free..." Renji sighed deeply, as he seemed to be really tired. "Sorry about earlier, forgetting you and all."

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long time." Fujimaru shrugged it off, causing Renji to grin.

"It sure has... How about going for a walk with us and have a little chat?" Renji offered.

"Renji should be leaving back to the Living World in a few moments, so we could escort him to the Senkaimon. What do you think?" Rukia asked, to which Fujimaru immediately nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go! Although..." A mischievous look appeared in Fujimaru's face, one that wasn't very usual to appear. "I think we have more than a few moments. Hitsugaya-taichō caught Rangiku and made her do his own paperwork."

"Ahahah! Serves her right!" Renji immediately burst into laughter, while Rukia tried to be more restrained.

"So what happened with you guys?" Fujimaru asked them, wanting to know how life treated them during the last century.

"Making it short, we applied for the Shin'ō Academy years later and we made it here. Oh..." Renji pointed a thumb in Rukia's direction before continuing. "Rukia here was adopted by the Kuchiki Clan sometime between that."

"Wow! You were adopted by the Kuchiki family? As in... one of the four great noble clans?" Fujimaru stared in awe to the petite girl.

"Yeah... that's why I'm Rukia Kuchiki now." Rukia answered, to which Fujimaru whistled in appreciation. "That's how I became the sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division."

"Your Captain?" Fujimaru asked to Renji, to which he nodded. _"Byakuya... the name's not strange. Perhaps he's somehow related to Kuchiki-fukutaichō?" _Fujimaru thought for a while, before he ended up shaking his head as he couldn't remember. "Well, I guess we have something in common, then."

"How's that?" Renji asked.

"Matsuri and I grew up in the Rukongai and then we were taken in by Suzunami-taichō's family." Fujimaru revealed, surprising both friends.

"You were?" Rukia questioned the blond young man. "You mean that when you helped us back in the day, you were already nobility?"

"I don't remember that ever being mentioned..." Renji said, while he thought about it.

"What do you remember anyway?" Rukia asked with venom, causing Renji to sweatdrop.

"It must have been hard for you, going into the great Kuchiki Clan by yourself." Fujimaru sharply pointed out. "The Suzunami Clan was already a very small clan back in the day, so there wasn't much pressure, but going into the Kuchiki Clan... man, I bet it was really complicated."

"Yeah... There were times when it was really difficult for me as a Kuchiki." Rukia stared down to the ground for a moment, as it was really emotive talking about the earlier days as a Kuchiki. "But now I'm used to being Byakuya-niisama's sister and I'm actually glad things worked out this way."

"Kuchiki-taichō... Well, the one who was around at the time... He always struck me as a very by-the-book kind of guy." Fujimaru told them, while he remembered the former Captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. "Byakuya probably is like that as well, no?"

"Everyone says that at first." Rukia actually chuckled upon hearing Fujimaru's question.

"Yeah, even I thought so, until recently." Renji added, as he also knew Byakuya better than most people.

"What happened?" Fujimaru questioned both, causing Renji to hold his chin thoughtfully for a while.

"His particular brand of compassion is..." Renji started to say, but lacked words to describe it.

"Complicated, at the lack of a better word, but it runs deep." Rukia concluded for her red-haired friend. That however only served to confuse Fujimaru. "You know what I mean, right, Fujimaru? Feelings between siblings can be... complex."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess complex is right. It can be hard to be straightforward with each other at certain times. I wonder why that is?" Fujimaru was now the one immerse in his thoughts. "But in the end, it becomes pretty simply. In most cases you're thinking the same things and we end up saying them one way or the other. If not by words, then with actions."

"You really think so?" Rukia asked.

"In my experience, anyway. But that could be because we're twins." Fujimaru pointed out.

"That is a very special bond you two share, but I guess you're right." Rukia smiled, as she thought about her recent relationship with Byakuya. "It's funny how great it feels the times when you realize you do see eye to eye with your sibling."

"That's true." Fujimaru nodded in agreement.

"How is Matsuri doing these days?" Renji ended up asking, causing Fujimaru to drop his smile and Rukia to slap her forehead in dismay.

"The thing is..." Having just gone through the same old explanation recently with Hinamori, Fujimaru decided to quickly go through it. "We all disappeared that day, a hundred years ago. I woke up two weeks ago or so, in the middle of a park in Karakura Town, but Matsuri... she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh! I... I'm sorry!" Renji clumsily asked for forgiveness, as he had absolutely no idea about what had happened. "I asked about it so casually, I had no idea!"

"It's all right. There's no way you could have known." Fujimaru answered with a fake smile this time, as talking about that issue was starting to tire him out.

"Actually, there were some memos..." Rukia reminded the red-haired, who nearly shoved his right palm into her face, so that she would stop talking.

"Yeah, memos, whatever... What's done is done." Renji told her, before he focused back on Fujimaru. "So... What do you need me to do?"

"Huh?!" The confused Fujimaru was caught by surprise by Renji's question.

"Don't 'huh' me! I'm offering to help you out!" Renji clarified, while he shoved a thumb into his own chest.

"Help me out? How?" Fujimaru ended up asking.

"You're gonna go get your sister, right?" Renji questioned him, like if he was actually demanding Fujimaru to do it. "In that case, you're gonna need Renji Abarai leading the charge!"

"Wow! Renji, I... I don't know what to say." The young blond man sincerily spoke. Many people had offered to help him, but none had done it so promptly as Renji.

"And if there's anything I can do to help, by all means let me know!" Rukia quickly added. "I may not be as strong as Renji here or Ichigo, but I still have my talents. I'll be glad to help you any time!"

"We'll get Matsuri back, no question about it!" Renji fiercely assured him.

"Thanks, guys!" Fujimaru answered with a wide grin. _"Who would say, huh? All of these kids we used to help... Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo and T_ōshir_ō... They have all grown up to be so strong and dependable."___

"You're in good hands!" Renji patted Fujimaru in the back, continuing to assure him.

"Unlike him, I haven't forgotten what you did for us. I'd like to repay you in some way." Rukia stated, causing Renji to narrow his eyes. "And I wouldn't want to disappoint my brother by neglecting my obligations, either."

"So that's the real reason, huh?" Renji asked in a provocative way.

"They're both true!" Rukia shouted the answer, while a blush quickly appeared in her face.

_"Only one of the kids is missing, but I'll get him back to our side one day as well."_ Fujimaru thought to himself, while he watched the start of another heated argument between Renji and Rukia. _"Gin..."_

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You're really sure you want to go through with this?" Gin questioned Arturo, who was about to push the doors of Aizen's throne room open.

"Who asked for your opinion, Shinigami?" The original Arrancar asked to Gin, who kept his usual creepy grin on his face despite Arturo's threatening tone.

"You saw how strong Baraggan was compared to you nowadays, didn't you? Well, why do you think him and all the other Arrancar that follow Aizen-taichō do it? Like Baraggan, most of them would rather die than follow Aizen-taichō, so why do they do it?" Gin started to toy with Arturo's mind, like he usually did with everyone else. "It's because Aizen-taichō is just that strong. To him, fighting is just a game. His game. Nobody alive today can beat him in his game. You think you're prepared to beat him in his game? You're wrong, you're not even close. You can be prepared for the sky to fall or for the earth to tear open, you can gather the facts and prepare for every misfortune under the sun... you still won't be ready for Aizen-taichō. He's just that strong."

"Is that so? Well, let me tell you this then, minion... If Aizen was really that strong, he wouldn't need to rely on a bunch of Arrancar far weaker than him to do anything. He would go and take what he wanted and nobody would be able to stop him. If he was as strong as you said, he would crush his opposition all on his own. He wouldn't be sitting at the throne of a fortress in the land of the Hollows. He would be sitting in the place of that old Captain Commander of the Gotei 13." Arturo smirked, as he started to push the doors. "One more thing... All games are beatable. They wouldn't be called games, otherwise. Aizen has his flaws, I'm sure. Even if I don't defeat him today, I'll find those flaws and I'll beat him in his own game someday."

"Well, do what you must. I won't stop you." Gin kept his grin, while he saw Arturo entering inside Aizen's throne room. Out of the shadows, someone approached Gin. "I bet you would love to see him going down against Aizen-taichō, wouldn't you?"

"It doesn't matter to me. The way he is today, Seigen-sama can defeat him with ease." Matsuri told him, while she saw the doors closing. She then focused on the man standing in front of her. "I've been thinking about our conversation the other day."

"Oh, I see... And?" Gin questioned her.

"I have my conditions." Matsuri quickly warned Gin, whose grin widened even more than usual. "But yes, I'll play along."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Special Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show)**

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter... Well, yeah I know, I haven't been hunting crocodiles lately, but we're getting closer... Today, I'll be hunting for sharks! Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin whispered as he introduced himself to the camera that followed him. Once again, he was wearing his khaki crocodile hunter vest and was standing by the door of the room of the third-ranked Espada, Tier Harribel. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place... well, actually a lot better than the last few ones... The domain of the seductive, strapless bikini-wearing shark empress! Oh, I'm reeeally excited for this edition..."

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Apacci, one of Harribel's Fracción, asked to her partners, as she noticed the commotion by the door to her master's room.

"It's that Gin Ichimaru, filming his crazy show." Mila Rose, the tallest of the three Fracción, answered to her main rival.

"Tsk! It seems he's targeting Harribel-sama for this edition..." Sung-Sun pointed out, before all three traded worried looks between each other.

"Remember, we have to be veeeery quiet... While you may want to get near her when you see her in person, you can't do that! She'll most likely cut off your... assets, if you do. Besides, before entering, we need the proper equipment." Gin opened a nearby box and started to wear whatever he pulled off of it. Now equipped with a diving half mask, a breathing tube, swimming fins and a harpoon, Gin gave a thumbs up to the camera. "It may end up being the most dangerous mission I've ever been in... but let's... go... anyway!"

"I don't think so." Mila Rose said, as she intercepted Gin and slammed her hand on the door to stop him.

"No one disturbs Harribel-sama's rest." Apacci warned him.

"Oh, hello! I'm doing a special edition of the Arrancar Encyclopedia and decided to feature Harribel! I'll just enter this once..." Gin said, but Mila Rose punched a nearby wall in a threatening way. "Oh come on, I promised the audience they would see a shark! I can't go back on my word!"

"Well, you can do your show featuring something different..." Mila Rose started to say, before posing towards the camera. "How about a show featuring a wild lioness?"

"How about a show featuring an attractive doe?" Apacci, put herself in front of Mila Rose and did a pose of her own.

"Please... Everybody knows there's nothing more beautiful than a white snake." Sung-Sun put herself in front of both of her partners, before blowing a kiss towards the camera. Suddenly, all of Gin's diving equipment was thrown aside and his eye slits were replaced by pink hearts.

"I knew it! I knew that with this show I would find my soulmate! Role with it!" Gin made a sign to the staff and suddenly 'Romeo and Juliet Overture', also known as the love song from 'The Sims', started playing. The cameraman made a zoom of Sung-Sun's face, which was surrounded by a heart shape with a pink background in the TV screens of everyone watching at home. Then the camera shifted to make a zoom of Gin's face, pink heart-shaped eyes and all, featuring the same background. Gin then approached Sung-Sun and grabbed both of her hands into his own. "Hello, my beautiful snake princess. I'm Gin Ichimaru and I'm a snake as well. Cold of flesh and devoid of heart. My tongue flicks back and forth, ever in search of new prey, and if I like what I find, I swallow them whole... Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"His tongue flicks back and forth?!" Apacci repeated the words, with a disgusted look on her face.

"If he likes what he finds... he swallows them whole?!" Mila Rose repeated another of Gin's sentences, with a worried look on her face.

"PERVERT!" Sung-Sun slapped the hell out of Gin's face, sending him crashing against a wall, before all three Fracción stormed off. Gin shook his head back and forth to send the yellow birds away, before two of Rudbornn's Exequias lifted him up.

"Gin Ichimaru, you are under arrest for attempted sexual assault. You have the right to remain in silence and everything that you say may be used in court." Rudbornn read Gin's rights, before the Exequias dragged him over.

"Wait! This is a mistake! I've never been good with pick-up lines! HEEEEEEEELP!" Gin tried to get free, but ended up being dragged into a cell in a far away corner in Hueco Mundo. His staff left him behind.

**To be continued?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Challenge! Fujimaru vs Ikkaku


	64. Challenge! Fujimaru vs Ikkaku

Okay, a quick few things... First of all, I want to thank **Cetoel** for giving me an idea for the action sequence later in the chapter. What you showed me was perfect for this sword vs staff battle. Second, I want you guys to take special attention to this chapter. While you will only understand in a long time, I dropped a little bit of foreshadowing not only for later chapters but also and mostly for the sequel of The Three Phantoms. So take good attention to the implications of this chapter. Have a good read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 064 - Challenge! Fujimaru vs Ikkaku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>By sunset...<strong>

"I sure went to a lot of places today! I better go back to Kūkaku's place though... The sun is about to set." Fujimaru said to himself, while he stared to the horizon. He continued his way towads the West Gate of Seireitei, but stopped as he came across the entrance to a certain station of one of the 13th Divisions. "I should take a few minutes to go in here first. I still haven't thanked him for his help..."

"Ahahah! Victory is mine!" A rough man with a scar on his face shouted.

"Hey, you bastard! You cheated, I'm sure!" Another one, with a thin mustache, angrily pointed towards his comrade. Both of them and some others had been playing dice on the courtyard of their station.

"You dipshit! How do you cheat in a dice game?! You throw them and that's it!" The first one quickly replied in a threatening way. Soon, the argument descended into a brawl between all players. On the other side of the courtyard, several Shinigami were still sparring against one another, while others were drinking straight from their personal gourds. Fujimaru quickly walked past the courtyard and past all those individuals, before entering in the station.

"Man, I heard rumors about them, but it seems words don't pay them justice..." Fujimaru again spoke to himself, as he was glad no one intercepted him on his way in. "Well, I'm here... The 11th Division's station."

"Who are you?" A bald man with red markings on his eyes asked as he stepped in front of Fujimaru, who quickly cursed himself. The Shinigami wasn't wearing the top part of his uniform and his sweaty body hinted that he had just finished one of his training sessions. "What do you want?"

"O-Oh! My name is Fujimaru Kudō, sir!" Fujimaru quickly bowed to the man in front of him. "I'm here to... to pay my respects to Zaraki-taichō!"

"Oh?!" The Shinigami seemed surprised by Fujimaru's answer, before a wide grin filled his face. "Good answer! I like your style... Are you strong?"

"Pardon?" Fujimaru asked, with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, the man pointed his Zanpakutō straight into Fujimaru's face, just an inch away from his nose.

"The Captain doesn't have time for weaklings... Get ready!" The ferocious Shinigami shifted into a battle position and prepared to attack. "I, Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, am about to test your strength!"

_"Ikkaku Madarame?! Wasn't he the one... who fought Yamada-fukutaichō?!"_ Fujimaru nervously thought, before he backed away just in time to avoid Ikkaku's sword slash. He wasn't even using a sparring wooden sword. "W-Wait a minute! Hold on!"

"I wait for no one!" Ikkaku warned him, before he prepared to wave his sword once again. Before he could do so, another man stepped in between them and placed his hand on the flat part of Ikkaku's Zanpakutō.

"Hold up, Ikkaku." The man who just arrived asked him. He wore the standard Shinigami Shihakushō with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sat on top of his uniform around his neck, which covered most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This was connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm, under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He had colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow, plus he had shiny skin, purple eyes and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjuction with the feathers, gave him a somewhat feminine appearance. "Seriously, we just arrived back from the Living World and you're already starting a commotion."

"Out of my way, Yumichika!" Ikkaku angrily demanded to his best friend, as Yumichika knew Ikkaku hated to have someone interrupting one of his fights.

"You said your name is Fujimaru Kudō, right?" Yumichika questioned the blond young man, who quickly nodded to answer. "This is the Shinigami who fought alongside the Captain while we were in the Living World."

"Whaaaat?!" Ikkaku asked in desbelief, before he pointed towards Fujimaru. "This brat fought... alongside... the Captain?!"

"Read the memos every once in a while. What do you think those papers Hitsugaya-taichō handed to us before we came back were?" Yumichika pointed out, causing Ikkaku to grunt and look away. "That's why people think you don't have any common sense."

"I think I've got more sense than the Captain or the Vice-Captain..." Ikkaku answered back in a sulky mood.

"What about Ken-chan and me?" A high-pitched voice suddenly echoed in everyone's ears, causing everyone to freeze, especially Ikkaku.

"Oh! Kusajishi-fukutaichō!" Fujimaru was the first one to notice that the little girl was standing right between all three of them.

"What? You know her too?!" Ikkaku asked to the blond boy.

"Ah, I forgot to mention... he fought alongside both Zaraki-taichō and Kusajishi-fukutaichō." Yumichika clarified, while both Shinigami from the 11th Division traded an annoyed look.

"Alongside... her?!" Ikkaku whispered the question, with his eyes now well-widened. "Okay, I'll give him credit... he must be a courageous fellow."

"I know you from somewhere... Ah! You're the Shinigami we fought with before! What was it..." Yachiru trailed off, as she tried to remember something, before she laughed. "Ahah! You have such a plain face... I forgot to give you a name!"

"A name?! But I have a name..." The confused Fujimaru tried to tell her.

"The Vice-Captain has to give you a nickname or she won't remember what to call you." Yumichika explained.

"Ahah, it's true! He's Yun-Yun!" Yachiru told Fujimaru, while she pointed towards Yumichika. She then pointed towards Ikkaku, which immediately caused a vein to swell on his forehead. "And he's Shiny... and Cueball... and Pachinko Head... and Smoothie... and Pinball Head... and Chrome Dome... and Baldy... and..."

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku quickly cut her off, while he prepared to draw his sword once again, but Yumichika quickly restrained him.

"Oh, no! I have to go see Ken-chan!" Yachiru suddenly remembered, before she turned towards a nearby corridor. "I'll think of a name for you next time! Bye!"

"Huh?! She's gone!" Fujimaru exclaimed, as she disappeared out of sight in less than a second.

"The Vice-Captain is quick. Blink and you'll miss her." Yumichika warned Fujimaru, before he sighed. "But..."

"She has no sense of direction whatsoever..." The still annoyed Ikkaku pointed out, while he looked over his shoulder. As fast as she disappeared, she reappeared near them once again.

"Huh?! How did I get back here?!" The confused Yachiru asked to herself, before she shrugged. "See ya!"

"And there she goes again..." Yumichika said, before he focused back on Fujimaru. "I can't feel the Captain's reiatsu right now. It looks like he's out at the moment. Want to try back another time?"

"Or..." Ikkaku quickly stopped Fujimaru from answering, by putting a hand on his shoulder. His face was even more menacing than before. "We could have ourselves a little workout in the dojo! What do you say?"

"N-No, thank you!" Fujimaru put on his silly grin for a moment, before he disappeared nearly as fast as Yachiru did both times.

"He's quite fast as well." Yumichika pointed out, before grinning towards Ikkaku. "Especially when running away."

"I take what I said back. He's got no guts!" The angry Ikkaku stated, before he stomped back into the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You're mine, Aizen!" Arturo roared as he flew towards Aizen, who remained seated on his throne. Arturo's wings were a burning crimson, the result of the release of his Zanpakutō, Fénix. Aizen did nothing to stop him, though. Fénix went through Aizen's chest, causing a wide grin to appear on the Arrancar's face. "And now... your power is mine!"

"Is it really?" Aizen's voice sounded behind Arturo, before the Aizen he stabbed broke into countless shards of glass. Arturo still turned around, but was soon completely immobilized by Aizen's reiatsu, a reiatsu so powerful that made Arturo feel like he was about to be crushed just by it. "Seriously, did you really think that would work, Arturo Plateado?"

"H-How? Your power doesn't... work like this..." Arturo struggled to speak, as he was even having a hard time to breath. "Your power... was to create reflections of yourself... in other people's places... so how? There's no one... else... here..."

"Yes, to create reflections through the use of mist and water. That's one of Kyōka Suigetsu's abilities. The most simple and most important, because after you see that... you fall victim to it's main ability... Kanzen Saimin." Aizen explained the ability of his Zanpakutō to Arturo. "Kanzen Saimin allows me to completely control your five senses. It's an absolutely flawless illusion from then on. I can make you believe whatever I want."

"Whatever... you want?" Arturo struggled to ask, before his eyes widened in shock. "You... You bastard... Back then..."

"Indeed. The reflections were the needed ritual. When you cut through me, it was already Kanzen Saimin. You barely scratched me back then, Arturo." Aizen revealed, before containing his reiatsu a bit more. "Seriously, I wouldn't even need Kyōka Suigetsu to kill you nowadays. Just my reiatsu would be enough... You don't imagine how hard it is to not crush someone as insignificant as you with it."

_"So this is what Baraggan meant... That's why it's so hard to hit him." _Arturo thought in silence, before he struggled to get back on his feet. "You... I hate you."

"You hate me? Everyone does. Do you want to know why? It's an excuse so they don't hate themselves and their lack of strength." Aizen stated, before he turned his back on Arturo. "Grow stronger than you are. Grow stronger than you were when you first met me. Grow stronger than you were when you first attacked Soul Society. And if you still hate yourself by then, grow even stronger past that. That's the Arturo I need to fulfill my plans and that's the Arturo you need to fulfill your plans."

"Fine... I'll do as you say, Aizen." Arturo walked past Aizen and prepared to leave the room. "But be prepared... someday, you'll be the one hating me."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, September 19th, 2001. In Soul Society...<strong>

"Hey there, Fujimaru!" Shiyo greeted the Shinigami, who was carrying a heavy box into the living room of Kūkaku's house. "Do you need some help?"

"No, don't worry! I can take care of this." Fujimaru told her, while he placed the box in the middle of the room, unaware that Shiyo was following him. As he turned around, he noticed that Shiyo was about to step on something. "Be careful, Shiyo!"

"Wooooow!" It was too late, as Shiyo slipped on the object and fell back, right into her bottom. "Oww... I slipped on a cushion."

"Uh oh... It's Kūkaku's favorite cushion..." Fujimaru noted, while he examined it. "And... it has a rip on it."

"Oh no!" Shiyo covered her mouth with both hands, as she couldn't believe what she had just did. "I'm dead... again!"

"I'll fix it!" Orihime appeared out of nowhere and took the cushion into her hands.

"Orihime to the rescue!" Fujimaru said, after exhaling a long sigh.

"Can you really fix it?" Shiyo stared in awe to the other girl, who nodded to answer. "I'll get you a needle and thread."

"I've brought it already." Orihime showed the objects to Shiyo, while Fujimaru sighed in relief once again. He didn't want to think what Shiyo could do with a needle in her hands. "Thankfully, I've watched enough of Ishida-kun fixing the other girls' plushies."

"Oh yeah, the Quincy guy... He was skilled in this kind of stuff." Fujimaru remembered the one time he met Ishida, before he sweatdropped. "Hey, Orihime... try not to put a blue cross in the middle of the cushion, okay?"

"Eheh! He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Orihime agreed, before she finished what she was doing. "There you go."

"Nice job, Orihime! You can't even tell it was ripped!" Fujimaru congratulated the human girl, who rubbed the back of her head in embarassment.

"Wow! That was fast!" Shiyo continued to stare in awe to Orihime, who started to blush.

"Ahah! No biggie!" She told them, before she stood back up. "I still have some stuff to do. If you need me again, please call me, okay?"

"Sure!" Fujimaru nodded with a smile, before Orihime left. He then stared to Shiyo who seemed to be upset with herself. "Wanna tag along, Shiyo?"

"I better not. I may end up screwing something else up..." She answered with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find something to do." Fujimaru put his trust on the girl, who ended up smiling brightly to him. They moved throughout the house, until they reached the storage room. "Okay... I still need to take two boxes back into that room. I'll take this heavy one... Shiyo, would you get me that smaller box off the top shelf, please?"

"Sure thing!" Shiyo quickly nodded and picked up the nearby ladder. She quickly got on the top step and picked up the box Fujimaru asked. However, she somehow lost her balance and started to fall back. "W-W-Whooooaa!"

"Oh damn!" Fujimaru shouted, as he saw her falling. He was about to drop the box, but knew he couldn't grab her in time.

"Nnh!" Out of nowhere, Chad appeared and grabbed the falling Shiyo into his arms, along with the box that contained several crystal glasses, that if broken would most likely make Kūkaku beyond mad. "That was close."

"You caught me and the box!" Shiyo said, while Fujimaru found himself sighing in relief.

"Good job, Chad!" He congratulated the tall human, while the latter safely placed Shiyo back into the floor. "Perhaps it would be better if you were the one to help me with the boxes, huh Chad?"

"Fine with me." He shortly answered, before Shiyo's eyes widened greatly and she rushed out of the room. "I wonder what that was."

"It was Shiyo. Enough said." Fujimaru told him, before each of them picked up a box and carried it throughout the corridors of Kūkaku's house.

"I thought Inoue was clumsy, but it seems we found someone who's even more." Chad pointed out, before they both heard a scream coming from the kitchen. "I wonder what that was."

"Shiyo. Enough said." Fujimaru repeated his earlier words, before both carefully placed the boxes in the floor and rushed towards said room. As they reached the door, they saw pieces of fish all spilled across the floor. "What happened?!"

"T-The broiled fish... It blew up!" Shiyo told them, causing both men to sweatdrop.

"You left it here and forgot about it, didn't you?" Chad asked, to which Shiyo shyly nodded.

"I don't think we can save it." Fujimaru pointed out, while he picked a piece of fish from Shiyo's head.

"Of course we can!" Orihime reappeared and started picking all pieces of fish scattered all around the kitchen. "If fish explodes, you can always simmer it!"

"Really?" Shiyo hopefully asked, but both men were sweatdropping already.

"Reaaaaally?!" Fujimaru asked with slitted eyes, while Chad just shook his head as he thought it was a really bad idea coming from Orihime.

"Yup! I do it all the time at home." Orihime told them, while she washed the fish pieces.

"Oh... so I take it that fish explodes frequently at your place, huh?" Fujimaru pointed out, with his eyes still slitted.

"I'm more worried about how is it going to taste..." Chad whispered to the blond Shinigami, who thought it was obvious that Chad had already been a victim of Orihime's cooking.

"I doubt it's as bad as the stuff my sister used to cook..." Fujimaru whispered back, but Chad didn't seem too sure.

"Let's see..." Orihime put all fish pieces into a pot with water and then started to ponder on the remaining ingredients, while Shiyo watched her carefully. "I'll need miso, onions, ginger and... oh, peanut butter!"

"We have all of that! I'll go pick it!" Shiyo quickly offered to help and went to pick up what Orihime asked.

"Well, having everyone stay here was definitely the right decision. With Orihime and you guys here, we can let Shiyo help and still make up the difference. We can all be Shiyo's bodyguards." Fujimaru stated, before he finally noticed something wrong about what he heard. "Wait a minute! Did she just say..."

"Yes. Peanut butter." Chad confirmed it, leaving Fujimaru speechless for a moment.

"I take it back. Sis never did something so crazy..." Fujimaru said with a scared look on his face, while he watched Orihime and Shiyo putting everything into the pot.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you big freeloader!" A familiar voice screamed all the way from the other side of the house.

"What now?!" Fujimaru desperately asked, before he sighed. "I'm going to check on it."

"I'll stay here and try to save us from food poisoning." Chad told him, to which Fujimaru gratefully nodded. Using Shunpo to move faster, Fujimaru quickly reached the room from where he heard Ganju screaming. As he opened the door, both Ganju and Ichigo were in the middle of an argument.

"What are you talking abuot?! You're the one who lost the coin toss!" Ichigo reminded the bandanna-wearing man.

"I'm talking about your attitude, pal... Attitude!" Ganju shouted back, while he stuck a finger of the human's chest.

"Quit complaining and just go get the tea!" Ichigo told him, while he pushed his hand back.

"ASK ME NICELY, THEN!" Ganju demanded with a roar.

"Okay, I'm gonna regret it, but I'll ask anyway... What's going on?" Fujimaru asked, causing both Ganju and Ichigo to immediately turn their heads towards the blond Shinigami.

"Fujimaru! You're on my side, right?!" Ganju quickly grabbed Fujimaru and pointed towards the Substitute Shinigami. "This Ichigo is a real piece of work!"

"Okay, okay... Take it easy. What happened?" Fujimaru patiently asked once again.

"We decided to take a break from our sparring match, so I suggested to have some tea while we were at it." Ganju started to explain.

"But since we're both tired, we agreed that whoever lost the coin toss would make the tea." Ichigo continued, before he pointed towards Ganju. "Then Ganju here loses and instead of tea, we get whine!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" The angry Ganju got in Ichigo's face once again, causing Fujimaru to sigh desperately. "You win a lousy coin toss and, all of a sudden, you think you won this place!"

"Who cares?! I WON!" Ichigo finally lost his patience and roared back in Ganju's face.

"But this ain't your house, you lazy bum! How about a little humility?!" Ganju demanded, causing Ichigo to groan.

"Humility?! When I lost last time, you acted like you'd been crowned king of the world!" Ichigo reminded him. Behind them, Fujimaru shrugged and opened a bag of popcorn that he had been carrying on one of his pockets for such an occasion. Recently, he had decided that if he couldn't stop an argument, he would enjoy the hilarious remarks that came with them.

"Shut up or I'll crown you myself, you dandelion-headed mooccher!" Ganju threatened Ichigo, while showing him his closed right fist.

"Ouch..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he stared to Ichigo, waiting for his answer.

"What was that, you boar-riding son of a bachelor?!" Ichigo asked, while he rolled back his sleeves.

"And the score is now tied..." The blond Shinigami actually struggled not to laugh this time.

"Boar-riding?!" Ganju asked slowly, before a bunch of veins popped in his forehead. "That does it! Nobody bad-mouths my Bonnie-chan!"

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Ichigo challenged his rival.

_"Time to step in..."_ Fujimaru thought, before he placed himself between both of his friends. "Enough arguing! Do you want me to go get Kūkaku to solve this for you?"

"No! Don't do that!" Both screamed at the same time, with the most scared looks Fujimaru had ever seen in their faces. Ganju quickly rushed towards the door, only looking back to speak to Ichigo. "I'll just go and make the tea!"

"I might as well go help you!" Ichigo told him, before he followed behind his sparring partner, leaving Fujimaru alone in the room.

"Man... Your powers are impressive indeed, Kūkaku." Fujimaru spoke like if she was there, before bringing another handful of popcorn to his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon...<strong>

"Here I am again. I wonder who'll be the first I come across..." Fujimaru wondered as he stepped into the 11th Division's station once again, determined to finally express his gratitude to the Captain of the same Division. As he turned around a corner, Fujimaru came across the Vice-Captain instead. "Oh great, it had to be her... Hello, Kusajishi-fukutaichō."

"Oh! It's you! Uh..." Yachiru trailed off, with a confused expression on her face. "What's your name again?"

"Fujimaru Kudō." The blond young man told her yet again.

"Oh! Now I remember... Blondie!" Yachiru said with a happy look on her face, before giggling continuously.

"Blondie?!" Fujimaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's your name for me?"

"What brings you here, Blondie?" Yachiru questioned him, completely ignoring his question.

"Looks like I don't have any saying in the matter..." Fujimaru concluded, while he sweatdropped. He eventually shrugged and decided to answer her question. "Oh, it's nothing much. I'm just here to..."

"I know! You came to fight Ken-chan!" Yachiru cut him off, causing him to freeze. She then turned around and brought a hand near her mouth, while she prepared to shout. "Keeeeeen-chaaan! Blondie's here to fight you!"

"W-What?! Wait a minute!" Fujimaru rushed forward and put his hand in front of Yachiru's mouth to silence her. "I'm not here to fight anyone!"

"Oh! You're not?!" Yachiru asked with a pout.

"No! Definitely not!" The blond Shinigami waved his arms in denial.

"Hmm..." Yachiru stared at Fujimaru from head to toe for a while, while she pondered on something. "Don't you like Ken-chan?"

"Like him?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"What do you think of Ken-chan? Answer me!" Yachiru demanded, like a small child demanded a candy from his parents.

"Zaraki-taichō? It's not that I don't like him..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he wondered what was the best way to explain it. "He just... scares me! That's all!"

"Well, that's no good! You obviously don't know Ken-chan very well, Blondie." Yachiru told him, before jumping on his shoulders. "He's really very interesting, you know?"

"Zaraki-taichō is... interesting?" Fujimaru asked with slitted eyes. That was far from being even a word he would use to describe the menacing Captain.

"That's right! You should try fighting him sometime!" Yachiru suggested, before jumping back to the floor. "You'd know if you fought him."

"No! No thanks!" Fujimaru quickly answered, causing an angry look to appear on Yachiru's face, which caused him to slightly reconsider. "Uh... I'll think it over."

"Don't just think! Promise me you'll fight him next time you come!" Yachiru told him, with a still upset look on her face. "Promise?"

"Do I really have to?" Fujimaru questioned her, to which she nodded quickly to answer. "Um... Okay... I guess I'll have to come prepared next time."

"Yeeaaaah! I'll go tell Ken-chan!" Yachiru happily chirped, before she disappeared out of sight like she usually did.

"What did I get myself into?" Fujimaru asked to himself, before slamming his right palm into his own face.

"Back again?" A familiar voice asked from behind Fujimaru, causing him to turn around.

"Huh? Oh... Hello, Ayasegawa-goseki." Fujimaru slightly bowed to the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, who nodded back to him.

"Did you get to see the Captain already?" Yumichika asked, causing Fujimaru to sigh deeply.

"No, not yet." Fujimaru shook his head, before looking over his shoulder. "Although... I already kinda promised that I would fight him when I get to meet him."

"Kusajishi-fukutaichō?" Yumichika sharply questioned, to which Fujimaru simply nodded once, causing the 5th Seat to chuckle. "Well, not many people come to see Zaraki-taichō."

"He did me a big favor by coming to my aid recently." Fujimaru told Yumichika, while he remembered the fight against the Arrancars. "I thought it would be rude of me not to come thank him in person."

"He may have forgotten about you already." The feather-eyed man bluntly told him.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichō has most certainly forgotten..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he looked back over his shoulder once again.

"The members of the 11th Division have little interest in anything other than fighting." Yumichika started to explain the inner workings of the 11th Division. "Fights are a form of greeting around here, so nobody cares much about etiquette."

"I see..." Fujimaru whispered, before he started to Yumichika from head to toe. "Do you enjoy fighting, Ayasegawa-goseki?"

"Do I look like I like to fight?" Yumichika asked back, seeming a little bit surprised.

"You, um... At first, I would say no, you don't look like you do. My first guess would be that you prefer the fine arts over martial arts." As always, Fujimaru answered as sincerely as he could. "But for some reason, there's something about you that screams that you do."

"That's funny, I didn't think I did..." Yumichika stared down in thought, while he bit his right pointing finger.

"Am I mistaken?" Fujimaru asked, causing Yumichika's head to jerk up.

"No, I do like to fight. There wouldn't be any point being in the 11th Division if I didn't." Yumichika admitted, while he waved his right hand. "Though there are things I do like more than fighting."

"Like what?" The curious Fujimaru found himself asking.

"Like myself, for instance." Yumichika answered with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" The blond Shinigami asked with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I love beautiful things." The 5th Seat proclaimed, while he passed his right hand through his own hair.

_"So... am I to assume he is among them?"_ Fujimaru thought to himself, while it seemed that there were some sparkles surrounding Yumichika while he posed.

"I look beautiful in the glow of battle." Yumichika told him, while he placed his hand on the handle of his Zanpakutō. "You spoke of arts... To me, fighting is also an art."

"Fighting is art?" Fujimaru asked, again a little confused.

"There is such a thing as a beautiful fight. Do you know what I mean?" Yumichika questioned the young man, who ended up nodding. "Since you're a Shinigami, you'd do well to learn what fighting beautifully is."

"How do I do that?" All of a sudden, Fujimaru sounded a whole lot more interested.

"I can teach you if you'd like." Yumichika offered his assistance. "The 11th Division always puts fighting first, so no one here will have a problem if I help you."

"Thank you very much." Fujimaru gratefully bowed to the 5th Seat. "I may just take you up on the offer."

"Why don't we start right now, then? There's an empty dojo just around the corner." Yumichika asked, before pointing towards his left. Fujimaru nodded and quickly followed behind the experienced fighter. Once inside the dojo, Yumichika placed himself right in the middle of it, before drawing his Zanpakutō. "First, I want to check your strength. I want you to release as much reiatsu as you can."

"Okay, I'll do my best... Aaaaah..." Fujimaru focused his energy for a while and then released all of it in a shockwave of blue reiatsu, which was strong enough to ruffle Yumichika's air and cause some stress on the walls of the dojo. Putting on a final effort, Fujimaru added even more energy to the one already released, causing a new, stronger burst of energy to erupt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_"Not bad. Not bad at all, considering the reports. He's already stronger than he was when he arrived in the present. He seems to evolve quickly, just like... Ichigo Kurosaki."_ Yumichika silently thought, before he took a few steps in Fujimaru's direction. "You're at 4th Seat level, I would say. A strong, very strong 4th Seat, about to reach the level of a 3rd Seat. Not bad."

"Really? Does that mean I'm stronger than you already?" Fujimaru questioned, causing Yumichika to stop walking.

"Don't make a mistake like that... People in the 11th Division are a little bit stronger than in the other Divisions." Yumichika warned, before he released his reiatsu. Surrounded by a green glow, Yumichika exuded power that easily surpassed that which had been released by Fujimaru earlier. "The only reason I'm not 3rd Seat is because Ikkaku is in that position. And I'm far stronger than an average 3rd Seat."

"So that means... Madarame-sanseki is..." Fujimaru started to ask.

"Stronger than a 3rd Seat? Yes, I would say he's even stronger than some Vice-Captains." Yumichika told him, before he finally suppressed his reiatsu. Fujimaru wiped some sweat of his brow, as soon as that happened. "Now that I know your strength, I can tell you this... I'm not the one who will teach you the beauty of fighting."

"What?! But then, what was the point of this?" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"There's someone who can teach you that far better than I can. There's someone who lives fighting even more than I do. This was just to know if you had enough in you to endure his teachings." Yumichika explained. "You have great potential. The way to increase your power even further is to fight people stronger than you. You'll improve faster if you learn from him."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Hey! You're not even trying!" The upset Ikkaku pointed his Zanpakutō in the direction of a bunch of tired Shinigami from the 11th Division, who were sparring against him in the biggest dojo of the station of the 11th Division.

"Yeah, we are!" Goteitaishi, a Shinigami with tanned skin, brown spiky hair and a mustache, shouted before he charged once again towards Ikkaku, who quickly disarmed him of his Zanpakutō and slammed him back first into the ground. "Aaagh!"

"See what I mean?!" Ikkaku was now visibly angry, as veins popped all over his head. "And you dare to call yourselves members of the 11th Division?!"

"You've got quite the fire in your belly, Madarame-sanseki." Fujimaru pointed out, after he watched the scene from the entrance door of the dojo. Ikkaku turned around and raised an eyebrow as he saw the blond Shinigami.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... You were here before." Ikkaku said, before relaxing a bit. Fujimaru stepped forward and walked towards the experienced Shinigami.

"Fujimaru Kudō, sir!" Fujimaru bowed slightly, before quickly straightening back up. "I came to see you, Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division."

"Ah... You remembered my full name and title, did you?" Ikkaku asked, before his face was filled with a dangerous grin. He quickly changed into a battle position, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "You seem ready. I like that you're coming at me head on! It seems you have some guts after all!"

"I'm what?!" The confused Fujimaru asked.

"Okay, I'm feeling it now! Getting ready, yeah... Luck, luck, luck, luck, luck, luck... Lucky!" Ikkaku started to twirl on his feet, before he stood on only his right leg and extended his left leg backwards, while bending his upper body forward and holding his Zanpakutō with both hands also stretched forward. He then repeated the same motion for the other side. "Luck, luck, luck... Lucky!"

"What... the hell?" Fujimaru mumbled with slitted eyes, as he watched Ikkaku's Lucky Dance.

"Luck, luck, luck, luck..." Ikkaku then stabbed his Zanpakutō on the floor and placed his right palm on the top of the handle, before performing a somersault using the sword as leverage. The 3rd Seat landed with both feet on the ground at the same time and stretched both palms forward, with his sword placed in between them. From a nearby window, a ray of sun came through and made his head shine. "Luckyyyy!"

"I, uh..." Fujimaru was left speechless, while he sweatdropped.

"Let's do this!" Ikkaku challenged Fujimaru to attack him, but the blond Shinigami was still in shock by what he saw. "What are you waiting for?! If you're not coming to me... I'm coming to get you! Rrraaahh!"

"Whoa!" Fujimaru was somehow able to react and draw his sword in time to block Ikkaku's downward slash.

"Blocked it, huh?" Ikkaku found himself grinning. "Good reflexes."

"Why? What are you doing?!" Fujimaru asked him, causing him to drop his grin.

"What's your problem?" Ikkaku pulled back his sword, giving Fujimaru a chance to explain himself. "You didn't come here to fight?"

"Wait, let me get this straight... You've got it all wrong! I just came to say hello, Madarame-sanseki!" Fujimaru told him, causing Ikkaku to now have his eyes nearly closed into slits like Fujimaru had earlier.

"Hello? That's it?" The disappointed fighter asked.

"Yeah! Well, I also wanted to ask you something, but..."

"I see... But since we already started..." Ikkaku pulled his sword back and prepared to bring it down on Fujimaru once again, not even letting him finish what he was saying. "We might as well finish!"

"What the...?!" Fujimaru took a step back to avoid the slash, with the sword creating a small hole on the floor.

**_Flashback_**

_"There's someone who can teach you that far better than I can. There's someone who lives fighting even more than I do."_

**_End of Flashback_**

_"I see. So this is what Ayasegawa-goseki meant." _Fujimaru shifted into a defensive stance and prepared to battle Ikkaku. "Well, since you put it like that... Perhaps I can learn a thing or two from you!"

"All right, then! Take your best shot!" Ikkaku shouted, before he charged towards his new opponent.

"Okay..." Fujimaru did the same as the 3rd Seat and, when they came into reaching distance, both swung their swords at each other. The swords clashed against one another and after a short moment of resistance, Fujimaru was send flying backwards. _"What strength! What did I get myself into?!"_

"Ahah! Giving up already?" Ikkaku laughed, before he jumped towards his fallen opponent and attempted to stab him from above. Fujimaru performed a windmill wilth his legs and was able to avoid the sword that was about to stab through his chest. Still with only his left hand on the floor following the windmill, Fujimaru attempted a roundhouse kick to the left side of Ikkaku's head, but the 3rd Seat blocked with his left forearm. Fujimaru dropped his leg back to the ground and still in the same turning motion he used to perform the kick he swung the sword in his right hand to cut through the arm Ikkaku had just used to block the kick. The 3rd Seat was quick enough to use his right hand to shift the position of his Zanpakutō and blocked the sword slash with enough force to send Fujimaru back a few steps. _"He's fast and very flexible. He received some advanced Hakuda training, I'm sure."_

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Fujimaru fired a sphere of red flames in Ikkaku's direction, but the 3rd Seat simply cut through the blast, sending both halves flying against the wall behind him.

"Oh, great! A trickster..." Ikkaku grunted, before his eyes widened. Raising his sword in front of his chest, Ikkaku was able to block Fujimaru's slash, much to the latter's shock. "That was Shunpo Tangeki, wasn't it? You almost got me there!"

"D-Damn!" Fujimaru said as he tried to struggle for position, but Ikkaku suddenly pulled the sheath of his Zanpakutō in a reverse grip and used it to strike Fujimaru in the jaw, sending him flying upwards. As Fujimaru started to fall, Ikkaku pulled his sword back and then thrust it forward in an attempt to stab through Fujimaru's back. The boy moved his Zanpakutō behind his back and a small energy ball formed midway through the blade. Upon contact, the energy sphere repelled Ikkaku's Zanpakutō. "Bakudō #8: Seki!"

"Whoa!" The force released by Fujimaru's Kidō spell made Ikkaku lose his balance for a moment. Fujimaru capitalized on that and twirled in midair to land on both feet and on his left hand.

"Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru immediately released his Shikai, summoning his blue and gold gauntlet, before using Shunpo to move forward, his Zanpakutō fully stretched in Ikkaku's direction. "Hishō Ryūgeki!"

_"A speed increasing technique?! I don't have the time to raise my defenses, so..." _Ikkaku thought, as he saw Fujimaru charging straight ahead towards him. As the blond Shinigami was about to stab through his opponent, Ikkaku took a sidestep and pushed Fujimaru's head forward with his left hand, further increasing his momentum. Unable to stop, Fujimaru crashed through the wall, all the way through into the next dojo.

"Ggah! W-What the hell? How did this happen?" Fujimaru asked himself, as he grabbed his head in a painful way.

"Your technique is good. It increases your speed to the point you can easily overwhelm your opponent, while increasing the force of your sword attack. However, it has two big flaws." Ikkaku told to his opponent, causing his eyes to widen. "First and foremost, at the speed you're moving at, you can't change your trajectory, so your attack ends up being a straight-forward one. It becomes easy to avoid if your opponent has enough time and distance. And that also brings the second flaw... Moving in a straight line with such speed causes a tunnel vision-like effect for you, doesn't it?"

_"His... His analysis... is 100% correct!" _The shocked Fujimaru thought, before nodding once. _"He saw all that just by seeing the technique once and still had time to counter it... That's experience!"_

"That allows the enemy to easily counter the attack and you won't even notice from where you're being hit. Nonetheless, it's a good move to use if your opponent is distracted." Ikkaku praised Fujimaru's effort nonetheless, before he brought his sword and sheath together. "Now, since you released your Shikai... Let's make things more exciting, shall we? Grow, Hōzukimaru!"

"Shikai?!" Fujimaru finished getting back to his own two feet, while Ikkaku's Zanpakutō transformed into a spear with a wax wood shaft and a red horsehair tassel on the pommel. _"He was strong enough already with just a sword..."_

"Let's dance!" Ikkaku twirled the staff in his hands, before he charged towards Fujimaru. With a new twirl, the 3rd Seat slammed his staff downwards on Fujimaru, who slashed forward to meet his opponent's attack. After a brief moment of struggle, Fujimaru pulled back Ryūjōmaru and slashed outwards, but Ikkaku twirled Hōzukimaru once again and blocked the attack. He then brought down the blade of Hōzukimaru, but Fujimaru backed away in time and slashed again, only for Ikkaku to block the new blow with the end of his staff. The experienced fighter immediately spun on his feet and attempted to slash Fujimaru in the same rotative motion, but the blond Shinigami ducked under the attack and roared, as he put all of his strength in the following outward slash. Ikkaku blocked the blow with his staff, but took a step back due to the impact of Fujimaru's attack. "Nice! You have some strength in you after all!"

"I'm not done yet!" Fujimaru attempted a jumping side kick, but Ikkaku stepped to the left to avoid it and started to perform his spinning slash once again, but the blond Shinigami quickly crouched in an attempt to grab Ikkaku's ankle, so the 3rd Seat performed a corkscrew-like jump instead to gain some distance. Repeating the same exchange as before, Ikkaku brought down the blade portion of his Zanpakutō on Fujimaru, while the latter slashed at the same time, causing both of their weapons to clash for supremacy once again. In that short moment of struggle, Ikkaku noticed something in Fujimaru's eyes. Only a second later, Fujimaru roared once again, as he pushed his reiatsu closer to its limits. "Rroooaaah!"

_"What is this?! His power's true extent..." _Ikkaku thought, as a reiatsu shockwave with them as the epicenter spreaded throughtout the dojo, causing all spectators to stare in awe to them. As members of the 11th Division, they couldn't believe that this boy was doing better against Ikkaku than they did. _"This boy..."_

Ikkaku pulled back his staff and swung the end of it upwards, in an attempt to strike Fujimaru in the jaw, but the boy blocked the blow with the gauntlet portion of his Zanpakutō. Pushing the staff way from himself, Fujimaru followed with a new strong slash that again surprised Ikkaku by its strength. After the 3rd Seat blocked the blow, he slashed with Hōzukimaru's blade, but Fujimaru ducked under it once again. Spinning around, Ikkaku slammed his weapon down on Fujimaru, but as Fujimaru was already swinging Ryūjōmaru beforehand, the staff didn't gain enough momentum and Fujimaru was able to knock it back. That left Ikkaku open, allowing Fujimaru to hit him with a side kick to the gut.

_"He's being able to match Ikkaku? I didn't expect this..." _Yumichika thought to himself, while he watched the fight by the door of the dojo, with his arms crossed over his chest. _"Ikkaku isn't fighting at his fullest as usual, but this is definitely a surprise. Besides... That burst of reiatsu earlier... For a moment it seemed that this boy's reiatsu went past what he showed to me earlier. Could it be..."_

Ikkaku was once again twirling the staff in his hands, waiting for Fujimaru to strike again. Similar to how Ikkaku attacked earlier, Fujimaru spun around and tried to slash his legs, forcing Ikkaku to dodge by jumping. The 3rd Seat twirled the Zanpakutō once again and, as soon as he landed back on the ground, performed a rising slash, with the blade of Hōzukimaru clashing against Ryūjōmaru's. Both fighters spun around and moved their weapons forward once again, with Fujimaru performing a rising slash and Ikkaku swinging his staff horizontally.

"Split, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku suddenly shouted, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. Out of nowhere, Hōzukimaru lost its naginata form and split into a sansetsukon, a three sectional staff connected by chains. Ikkaku used one of the chains to block Fujimaru's rising slash, while the rest of the weapon continued to move forward to attack the blond young man.

_"That's what Hanatarō told me! That's how he defeated Yamada-fukutaichō!" _Fujimaru remembered as soon as he heard Ikkaku shouting the command, so as soon as his attack was blocked by Hōzukimaru's chain, Fujimaru pulled back Ryūjōmaru and swung it sideways, just in time to knock away the incoming blade, surprising Ikkaku.

_"He knows of Hōzukimaru's ability?!" _The shocked Ikkaku thought to himself, before noticing the glowing yellow energy in Fujimaru's left hand. _"Kid_ō again?"__

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Fujimaru sent a crackling energy rope in Ikkaku's direction, wrapping it around the chain Ikkaku had used to block his last attack. However, before Fujimaru could follow up with a new attack, Ikkaku made use of his strength and pulled Fujimaru instead, slamming him into the ground. He then picked the other chain of Hōzukimaru and forced it against Fujimaru's throat, pinning him against the ground, while pointing the blade of the last section of his Zanpakutō into Fujimaru's face. "D-Damn..."

"You lose." Ikkaku told to Fujimaru. Everyone stared at both fighters in silence, before Ikkaku backed away from Fujimaru, allowing him to get back to his feet. "Wanna go another round?"

"Let it be... Your blows are just way too intense. My arm is hurting already." Fujimaru told him, before he returned Ryūjōmaru back to its sealed form. He then waved his right arm back and forth, with a pained look on his face. "You're too strong..."

"I guess that's enough for now." Ikkaku ended up saying, in a way that was not characteristic of him at all. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, before he noticed all the Shinigami staring at them. "The show's over. Go back into your own training!"

"H-Hai!" All Shinigami shouted, before they followed their superior's orders.

"You were a lot better than I thought you'd be. Those strikes weren't bad at all." Ikkaku praised Fujimaru.

"Really?" Fujimaru asked, before a smile appeared on his face.

_"He doesn't seem to have noticed that sudden reiatsu burst..." _Ikkaku narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he continued to speak. "You're going to get better and better. Come back and see me again once you've brushed up on your skills, okay? Maybe someday... we'll have a beautiful fight."

"A beautiful fight..." Fujimaru repeated the words, while he remembered the reason why he was there. "In fact... Ayasegawa-goseki mentioned that when I spoke with him. What is a beautiful fight?"

"A fight to the end, with no regrets. A fight in which you can very well die, but you know you'll die with a smile on your face." Ikkaku answered, causing Fujimaru to gulp. "That's how I intend to die one day, in the midst of a beautiful fight."

"That's not what I had in mind..." Fujimaru stared down for a while, before he looked back to Ikkaku. "Why would you die smiling in a way like that?"

"I have set two conditions to die. The first one is that I want to die under the command of Zaraki-taichō, serving under him. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ikkaku revealed, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen, as that was one of the biggest examples of loyalty he had ever seen or heard. "The second one is to die in a fight against an opponent that makes me go all out. I enjoy fighting, so that would be perfect for me. If I died against an opponent like that, after doing everything I could to defeat him, I know I would die smiling."

"Wow..." Fujimaru was left speechless by Ikkaku's words. "So what you told me..."

"Yeah, get strong, kid. Perhaps you could be the one to give me that honor one day." Ikkaku told him, with a wide grin on his face. "That's the essence of a beautiful fight. It's a fight where you know you can die with no regrets and enjoy it to the fullest. You just have to find out what it is for you... and someday, when you have nothing to regret, you can have a beautiful fight too."

"I see... It's not so bad, now that I think of it. No worries at all, going all out, just having fun." Fujimaru ended up agreeing, before he stared to his Zanpakutō. "It may take a while for me to get in a beautiful fight. I still have a lot to do to deal with those regrets, but yeah... Perhaps I can do that one day. Seeing as you love fighting so much... it would be an honor to face you in one fight like that one day, Madarame-sanseki."

"Spoken by a boy, but spoken like a man." Ikkaku said, before sheathing his now sealed Zanpakutō. "No wonder that Zaraki-taichō has his eye on you."

"Oh boy..." Fujimaru's eyes immediately turned blank, as soon as he heard those words. "He has, huh?"

"You'd better watch it. The 11th Division specializes in fighting, you know?" Ikkaku warned Fujimaru, with a smirk on his face. "We all love battling strong opponents, so it won't just be the Captain. Every last one of our guys will have it in for you now."

_"What did I get myself into?"_ Fujimaru questioned himself, while he sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, though. I'll try to look out for you, when I'm around." The 3rd Seat tried to assure him, but Fujimaru didn't seem too convinced. That would probably mean one more opponent he would have to try to avoid. "If you ever need help with a battle, as it seems you usually get in those a lot, be sure to ask me! Make sure it's a worthy opponent, though! I don't want to get bored."

"All right! I will, sir! Thank you!" The blond Shinigami actually appreciated Ikkaku's words this time and bowed slightly to him.

"Now, beat it! Go and have some rest!" Ikkaku told Fujimaru, who nodded before leaving. The 3rd Seat then felt someone approaching him from behind. "What do you think, Yumichika?"

"The kid has a lot of potential. For a moment, his reiatsu reached a level far superior to what he showed me earlier." The 5th Seat gave his opinion, while he held his chin thoughtfully. "Even so, I don't think he noticed it. He doesn't have a clue about what he can do."

"Yeah, for a moment, and I know this better than you since I felt it first hand... His power reminded me of Ichigo. Not only that... It reminded me of Zaraki-taichō." Ikkaku revealed, causing Yumichika's eyes to widen greatly. "Vast, untapped power that is being blocked for some reason... I don't know its full extent, but he will easily surpass us with enough time. Plus, he has an advantage over Ichigo... He's a trained fighter. He doesn't seem too confident in his abilities, but the kid knows how to fight. And deep down... he enjoys it. He just doesn't know it yet."

"His style is definitely more refined than Ichigo's, but he still has a long way too go. Do you think he'll surpass him?" Yumichika asked, to which Ikkaku only shrugged, before the 5th Seat smirked. "You seem pretty excited. I have only seen you like this after you met Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki for the first time each."

"Ichigo gave me a hell of a fight and I groomed Renji to be the one to beat me one day. This kid's potential is similar, if not greater than theirs." Ikkaku gave his opinion, before his grin widened to fill most of his face. "Any of them... I would be happy to have my final fight with any of them."

"Beautifully." Yumichika added, with a smile of his own. Suddenly, the alarm of his Denreishinki started to ring. "Oh? Time to go back to the Living World it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Heeeey! Fujimaru!" A familiar voice stopped Fujimaru, while he was on his back from Seireitei.

"Oh! Hello... Rangiku?!" Fujimaru turned around to face the voice's owner, only to find a drunken Rangiku walking out of a bar in Junrinan. "Shouldn't you be in the Living World right now?"

"Get over here! We need you!" Rangiku told him, while completely ignoring Fujimaru's question.

"What's going on?" He asked, while she pulled him by his right wrist.

"It's a party!" She happily and dizzily informed him.

"What? In the middle of the afternoon?" Fujimaru questioned her.

"Why not?! Is there a law against it or something?" She asked him with an upset look on her face.

"I don't know what current regulations say regarding parties, but..."

"Yo, Rangiku-san! Hurry up before we drink it all!" Renji appeared by the bar's front door and immediately interrupted Fujimaru's speech. He was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels on his right hand.

"Renji! That's the good stuff we brought back from the Living World! Don't open that yet!" Rangiku demanded. Immediately afterwards, Hisagi appeared as well with a frightened look on his face.

"Hey! Kira's just sitting and staring at nothing back there!" He worriedly told them. While he was definitely touched, he seemed to be the more sober of the trio.

"Not a problem! Leave him be!" Rangiku instructed them, causing Hisagi to wave his hands back and forth.

"Noooo... lots of problems!" He tried to warn her.

"Renji and Hisagi-fukutaichō, too?" Fujimaru said with a sigh, before he peeked inside the bar. Kira was seated on a chair, with his hair completely unkempt and a drawing of glasses and a mustache on his face, which was most likely done with permanent marker. "And although it's hard to recognize him... yeah, that's Kira-fukutaichō... I think."

"See? Isn't this fun? Come on, Fujimaru! Join in!" Rangiku tried to convince Fujimaru, but he firmly shook his head.

"I'm not a big drinker." He told her.

"Oh... They serve tea too!" She insisted. "Come on! There's no time like the present!"

"I'm not so sure about that... Do you really think it's a good idea to throw a party right now?" Fujimaru tried to warn her. "When Hitsugaya-taichō finds out that you..."

"Whoa! We got trouble, Rangiku-san!" Renji came out of the bar once again, looking as scared as Hisagi was earlier. "Izuru passed out and he's frothing at the mouth!"

"Uh oh! Not good!" Rangiku suddenly realized, before she turned towards Fujimaru one last time, while Renji and Hisagi carried Kira out of the bar. "Sorry, Fujimaru! The party's canceled!"

"I'm not surprised." Fujimaru said with a sigh.

"Let's take him to the 4th Division!" Rangiku decided, before she noticed the look on the bar owner's face. "Uh... You'll help clean up, right Fujimaru?"

"I'm not surprised at all." Fujimaru told her with his slitted eye look. Suddenly, Ikkaku appeared out of nowhere and intercepted them.

"No one leaves until I say so!" Ikkaku, who was livid mad, pointed his sword towards the group. "I've been searching everywhere for you... We have some business to take care off!"

"Ikkaku-san?!" Renji tried to speak with his once mentor, but he wasn't listening to everyone.

"I'm not here for you, Renji! Nor am I here for any of you guys! I'm here for..." Suddenly, Ikkaku turned and pointed his Zanpakutō towards the camera. "Narrator guy... What did I tell you that would happen if you ever called me bald again?! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"


	65. Dangerous! Fujimaru vs Kenpachi

Short chapter, but then again, at this point a long fight against Kenpachi would be a blasphemy.

I pulled a little advertising stunt today. The omake is meant to be a preview of "Trial in Las Noches", the second chapter of the crack story "Madness in Las Noches". I'm hoping to release it in a few days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 065 - Dangerous Situation! Fujimaru vs Kenpachi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. September 20th, 2001. In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Are you feeling better, Seigen-Sama?" Matsuri questioned her adoptive father, after she finished changing the bandages around his torso. The process had been done in silence, as Seigen kept on being in a medititive state. In fact, the words exchanged between the two of them over the last few days had been very few. "Your breathing seems to be more quiet today. Your internal injuries must be mostly healed."

"They are. Thank you, Matsuri." He spoke without opening his eyes, causing Matsuri to stare away from him.

_"I wonder what's troubling him. Is it the fact he still couldn't verify what Aizen told us? Or is it the way he was defeated by that Arrancar, Nnoitra?" _Matsuri thought in silence, without noticing the dimension ripping behind her. _"I can't blame him. I also have a lot on my mind that I want to..."_

"Matsuri, come to my side. Quick." Seigen finally opened his eyes to issue the order. Matsuri turned around and finally noticed the portal opening behind her. "It seems we have a visitor."

"Ah... So it is true. I was sure I had felt your reiatsu, Shinigami." Arturo spoke, while he stepped out of the Garganta he had created with the Descorrer technique to enter in Seigen's room. Matsuri's eyes widened, but Seigen didn't seem surprised at all. "What brings you into the land of the Hollows, Shinigami?"

"I know you despise me, but believe me... I would rather be anywhere else." Seigen spoke calmly, but the venom in his words was evident. "I had felt your reiatsu before, as well. In fact... I could feel how badly Aizen overwhelmed you yesterday. It seems you still haven't recovered your reiatsu, Arturo."

"Indeed, I am a shell of my former self. All thanks to that... Shisuikyō." Arturo mentioned the artifact, causing all three people in the room to frown deeply at the same time. "Regaining my reiatsu comes with time. It's a slow process, but I'm working on a few ways to make it faster."

"I see. It seems you still haven't given up on destroying Soul Society." Seigen continued to speak, despite noticing Arturo's right hand brushing the handle of Fénix. "Well, truth is... I won't stop you this time around. I have my own grudge against Soul Society, nowadays."

"Is that so?" Arturo actually seemed a bit surprised by Seigen's words, but ended up shrugging. "Whatever the case is, I'm not here to form a partnership, Shinigami."

"Oh, I know. You're here to kill me and steal my reiatsu, in order to gain back your strength." Seigen stated, causing Arturo to chuckle. "It's a shame you won't be able to do it. I'm still recovering from my injuries after battling one of you Arrancars, but at the level you are today, you are no threat to me."

"I'll take my chance... after I kill her!" Arturo hissed, while he drew his sword. His crimson reiatsu wings flared up and he stabbed his Zanpakutō towards Matsuri. "Be Reborn, Fénix!"

"Bakudō #81: Dankū." Seigen calmly announced the name of his Kidō spell, before a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall appeared between Arturo and Matsuri to effectively stop the Arrancar's attack.

"S-Seigen-sama..." Matsuri stared in awe to her father, as she now realized why he had been so intent on focusing his reiatsu since she arrived on the room.

"Tsk... Oh, well." Arturo shrugged once again, before he sealed and sheathed his Zanpakutō. "It seems I have to regain my reiatsu the old fashioned way."

"Yes, I would advise that as well, Arturo." Seigen told him, before he dispelled Dankū. As soon as he did, Arturo used Sonído to appear between him and Matsuri and grab her by her wrist. "You never learn, do you?"

"Caja Cerrada Negacíon!" Arturo yelled, as he summoned a barrier of dark energy around Seigen to stop him from interfering. As the original Arrancar prepared to tap the air with his fingers to open a Garganta to escape, someone grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What the...?!"

"I would release that little lady, if I were you." Starrk had appeared out of nowhere to rescue Matsuri yet again. By the door of the room, now open, Lilynette watched the scene nervously.

"Who are you?" Arturo questioned the Arrancar in front of him, with an odd look on his face. _"Strange. His reiatsu signature feels similar to my own..."_

"Starrk..." Matsuri mumbled his name, while she remembered the promise he made about looking out for her.

"Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk." Starrk introduced himself to the green-haired Arrancar. "Will you release her or not?"

"How ironic... Primera Espada, was it? That title would fit me better, considering I'm the very first Arrancar in history." Arturo smirked in defiance to the man in front of him, before his eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me, Espada? What will you do if I don't release her?"

"Nothing at all. It's more about what the Shinigami Captain will do to you instead." Starrk told him, causing Arturo to turn around. With a purple glow surrounding him, Seigen widened his eyes, releasing a powerful reiatsu shockwave that broke down the barrier summoned by Arturo.

"He broke down my barrier?!" The surprised Arturo asked, before he started to sweatdrop. Seigen kept on increasing his reiatsu, in a way to threaten the Arrancar. _"His power... Even he surpasses me with ease."_

"You better leave now, Arturo. And remember... if you ever touch my daughter, ever again, I'll make you taste the full strength of my reiatsu... literally." Seigen warned the Arrancar, who finally released Matsuri. After a couple of seconds, Starrk released Arturo as well and the green-haired Arrancar furiously stomped out of the room. Seigen then stared Starrk in the eyes, which caused the Primera's eyebrows to narrow. "You didn't have to increase your reiatsu as well, Arrancar. I'm not stupid. If he's here at Las Noches, it means Aizen has plans for him. As much as I would like to kill him, I won't do it. I know there would be consequences."

"I see. It seems I was a little overzealous then." Starrk stated, before he noticed the sweat dripping of Matsuri's face, after being exposed to both his and Seigen's reiatsu. The Arrancar relaxed and turned around towards the door. "Let's go, Matsuri. Your time's up."

"Y-Yes... Uh..." Matsuri quickly wiped the sweat of her face and stared to Seigen, who nodded. She then bowed slightly and followed Starrk out of the room. After a while, she noticed that Starrk wasn't leading her into her room. "Huh... Where are you taking me?"

"You have been targeted a lot, lately. It's for your best interests to improve your fighting skills, so that you can protect yourself. That's why..." Starrk then stopped and tapped Lilynette on the head. "Today, you'll play with Lilynette."

* * *

><p><strong>In Soul Society...<strong>

"Okaaay... time to pay Zaraki-taichō that visit." Fujimaru said to himself, as he slowly stepped into the courtyard of the 11th Division's station. "I wonder if I'll really have to fight him."

"Heeey! It's Blondie!" Yachiru suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling the blond young man. "You finally made it! We've been waiting for you!"

"Uh, yeah... 'We', you say?" Fujimaru gulped loudly, as he stared into the building behind the 11th Division's Vice-Captain. "I take it that Zaraki-taichō is in, then?"

"He sure is! Come on in!" Yachiru giggled and led Fujimaru into the station of the 11th Division. The unseated Shinigami silently followed behind her, not sure of what to expect of the upcoming meeting with the scariest Captain he had ever met. "This is great, Blondie! Ken-chan will be happy!"

"He wouldn't sneak up on me from behind, would he?" Fujimaru asked, while he looked over his shoulder and to the sides from time to time. After stepping into a corridor to the left, Fujimaru's eyes widened and sweat started to form all over his skin, as he started to feel Kenpachi's Reiatsu. _"He's here!"_

"Ah! It's you..." Kenpachi greeted Fujimaru, as soon as he saw him and Yachiru stepping through the entrance to the training area where he waited for them. It was a wide, outdoor room, separated from the rest of the courtyard by walls thicker than any others that composed the station of the 11th Division. Kenpachi was seated on the floor, with both legs crossed and his nameless Zanpakutō resting over his right shoulder. "It's about time you appeared."

"I-It's good to see you again... Zaraki-taichō." Fujimaru bowed slightly to the Captain, who quickly got back on his feet.

"Did you come prepared?" Kenpachi questioned the younger man, while he slowly walked in his direction.

"W-Well, I'm not exactly prepared... so much as I just came to thank you for the other day." Fujimaru told him, hoping that he could walk out of the station without having to clash swords with such a monster like Zaraki.

"If you want to thank me, then try to cut me." The Captain challenged Fujimaru, before opening his robes, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. Kenpachi was exposing his torso, giving Fujimaru a free shot to wound him. "Go ahead! Give it all you've got!"

_"He's absolutely crazy! Who would do something like that?!" _Fujimaru thought, before he stared to Yachiru. Her smile was as wide as he had ever seen. He then stared back to Kenpachi, who shared a similar smile, only much more wicked. "I guess there's no way out of this... Are we fighting?"

"Whenever you're ready!" Kenpachi's eyes widened in antecipation, before he pointed toward his abdominal region. "Right here's fine. Take up your stance."

_"He's a Captain. He's far stronger than me, so even if I use my full strength, I won't be able to defeat him. Even if I somehow wound him, it shouldn't be anything too serious... The best way to survive this and somehow get a chance to get out of here is if I do that." _Fujimaru pondered his options, while he drew his Zanpakutō, which immediately started to glow. "Flash, Ryūjōmaru!"

"Time to get started!" Kenpachi announced, as soon as the gauntlet now surrounding Fujimaru's right forearm finished materializing.

"Hishō Ryūgeki!" Fujimaru immediately shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Cero!" Lilynette shouted, before she fired her Cero yet again. The light-green energy blast clashed against Matsuri's Kotōmaru, with the blond girl having some difficulty to parry it away.

"You have to do better than that." Starrk told Matsuri, just before she had to block yet another Cero from Lilynette. "Lilynette's Cero is immature. It isn't even as strong as a Gillian's."

"Hey, Starrk! Say that again and I'll blast you with one!" Lilynette screamed at Starrk, with a swell vein on her forehead.

_"I can do this... I'll have to become strong. I can't just rely on Seigen-sama all the time." _Matsuri fiercely thought, while she prepared to block another blast of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Soul Society...<strong>

"Wha...What is this?!" Fujimaru mumbled in shock, as the blade of his Zanpakutō stopped on Kenpachi's chest without going through it. The Captain let out a disappointed sigh. "Why doesn't it go through?"

"Hey! Is that all you've got? Ikkaku told me you were good, so don't disappoint me." Kenpachi demanded with a serious look on his face, before taking a step back. "I'll give you one more shot. If you fail, I'll cut you up. Bring it, boy!"

_"But... that was my best shot!"_ The scared Fujimaru thought, while he took a few steps back as well. _"He's a monster! I don't have a chance to even scratch him!"_

"What's the matter?! I don't have all day!" Kenpachi started to get impatient, as Fujimaru didn't make a move. The blond man shook his head and started to focus his Reiatsu, preparing for a new attack.

"D-Damn it all... Hishō Ryūgeki!" Fujimaru charged again with his fastest and most powerful attack, but was forced to stop and nearly knocked back, like if he had crashed against a brick wall. Ryūjōmaru's blade had once again failed to stab its target. "N-No way..."

"Tsk! How weak..." Kenpachi grunted, while he pulled his Zanpakutō out once again. Just that action made Fujimaru instinctively walk back a few more steps. "You didn't have much resolve at the start, but it looks like whatever resolve you had was completely broken after the first attack. This second one was even weaker!"

_"I'm so outclassed here." _Fujimaru said to himself, before his eyes widened, as he saw Kenpachi raising his sword above his head. "W-Wait!"

"This is how you swing a sword." The Captain told him, before he swung his nameless Zanpakutō downwards. Fujimaru had enough distance from his opponent to avoid a direct hit, but Kenpachi's swing was so strong that the generated wind current was powerful enough to send him flying backwards, until his back hit the wall behind him with hard impact. As Fujimaru fell on his bottom, his entire body throbbing in pain from that single attack, Kenpachi groaned and shook his head. "This is no fun. We're done already."

"Hey! This is no way to thank Ken-chan!" Yachiru said from a distance, with an upset look on her face.

"I... I apologize..." Fujimaru painfully said, while he struggled to get back on his feet. He was actually feeling ashamed of himself for being so easily defeated.

"You came here to thank me, was it? Well, in that case, get me some battles with some strong opponents, since you're not one!" Kenpachi loudly demanded, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen, before the blond man stared down, even more ashamed than before.

_"I... I'm hopeless... I..." _Fujimaru started to curse himself, before he remembered something.

**_Flashback_**

_"You were about to give up, weren't you? You son of a bitch! You don't even deserve what we're doing for you right now!" Ganju shouted in Fujimaru's face, as he lifted him by his collar after saving him from Tōsen. "_

_"How can you blame me? Haven't you seen how strong he is? He..." Fujimaru failed to finish his sentence, as Ganju hit him with a headbutt._

_"You don't deserve the trust we put on you! You don't even deserve the trust Kaien put on you!" Ganju released Fujimaru and turned around to face the former Captain of the 9th Division. "Even if you can't defeat him, you have to delay him long enough for someone who can defeat him to arrive! That's the line that separates courage from stupidity! It doesn't matter if you're stronger or weaker than him. What matters is if you're of use or if you're useless! And right now you're a useless, scared rat!"_

_(...)_

_"This has to end... no more running! I can't run away anymore! Kaien, Konoka-sama, Matsuri, Seigen-sama... please, give me some strength!" Fujimaru thought to himself, as he pushed himself up to join Hisagi and Kira in the battle against T_ōsen.__

**__End of Flashback__**

_"Yeah, that's right... I did promise I wouldn't run away any longer." _Fujimaru started to push himself back into his feet, trying to get a second wind just like he did on said occasion. _"If I can't keep a promise to myself, how will I keep the promises I made? How will I get Matsuri back?"_

**_Flashback_**

_"How do you feel?" Kūkaku questioned Fujimaru, as soon as the blond Shinigami woke up. He was being tended to by the twins, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, after his first sparring session against Ganju. _

_"Can I skip that rule of always using proper language while in your house?" __Fujimaru asked, causing K_ūkaku to raise an eyebrow, but to nod nonetheless. "I feel like shit. Probably even worse..."__

__"That's good! It's exactly what you need, kid!" K_ūkaku told him with a wide grin. "That's the way to get stronger. You have to fight people stronger than yourself to push your limits. Ganju is a good fighter, but there are a lot of people far stronger than him. And you'll more than likely have to get through some of those people to get your sister back. You still have a long way, kid, so you have to face a lot of 'monsters' so to speak before you're even half ready. You hear me?"___

___"Yeah, I know... Thanks for what you're doing for me, K___ūkaku. I really appre... Ugh!" Fujimaru's speech was cut short, as he was nearly knocked out cold by one of K___ūkaku's punches. "Wha...What was that for?!"_________

_________"Never again break my rules, brat!" K___ūkaku roared in his face.____________

**____________End of Flashback____________**

___________"Damn... She would kick the crap out of me if she saw me now."___________ Fujimaru chuckled, before finally getting back on his feet and assuming a battle stance. "Hey! Zaraki-taichō!"__________  
><em>_________

"Hmm?" Kenpachi looked over his shoulder to stare at Fujimaru, as the Captain was already on his way to leave.

"I'm not done yet!" Fujimaru roared as he charged towards Kenpachi, not even using Shunpo to do so. The less experienced Shinigami attempted a downward slash, but his opponent casually blocked it by placing his own Zanpakutō in front of his body. Fujimaru continued to swing his Zanpakutō back and forth, but Kenpachi blocked all the blows with ease.

"Is that all you have?" The scary man questioned, just before Fujimaru disappeared with Shunpo. The blond young man appeared behind Kenpachi and aimed the blade of Ryūjōmaru at his throat, but the Captain was once again able to intercept the blow. Fujimaru attempted a new downward slash, but Kenpachi swung his sword as well, deflecting the blow and sending Fujimaru flying away, his body dragging across the ground, until he was finally able to roll backwards and land on one knee. Pain throbbed through all of Fujimaru's body, while he panted heavily. "Again... Is that all?"

"Bakudō #21: Sekienton!" Fujimaru summoned a curtain of dense red smoke, which surrounded his opponent, blocking his sight. Using Shunpo, the younger Shinigami tried to slash his opponent a couple of times, but was only able to make some cuts on his clothes, as the blade of Ryūjōmaru still wasn't able to pierce through Kenpachi Zaraki's skin and flesh. Suddenly, Kenpachi swung his sword outwards once again, deflecting Fujimaru's attack and sending him flying once again, just like what happened before.

"You thought that blocking my sight would give you an advantage?" Kenpachi questioned his opponent. "I can feel your blade about to reach me when you attack. That's all I need to counter."

"Take this, then! Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Fujimaru fired a bullet of red flames from his left hand, which exploded on Kenpachi's chest, covering him in smoke. Knowing it wouldn't be enough, Fujimaru continued to fire the spell back and forth, creating a series of explosions that enveloped Kenpachi. "Ye Lord! Mask of Flesh and Bone, Flutter of Wings, Ye Who Bears the Name of Man! Truth and Temperance, Upon this Sinless Wall of Dreams, Unleash but Slightly the Wrath of Your Claws!"

_"Tsk! Ikkaku warned me he was a bit of a trickster as well. I hate tricks." _Kenpachi thought, while he remained hidden behind the dark smoke raised by the series of Shakkahō blasts.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru fired his strongest offensive spell, stronger than every other time he had used it. The wave of blue flames covered Kenpachi, consuming him. _"Okay... This should do for now."_

"What the hell was that?!" Kenpachi asked, even before the smoke dissipated. As it did, Kenpachi was revealed to be completely unscathed by the series of Kidō spells used by Fujimaru. "Did you really think that an attack of that level would be able to defeat me?"

_"He blew all away with his Reiatsu?" _Fujimaru pondered, before he started to focus his own Reiatsu, unleashing a light blue glow around him. Without him knowing, his eyes were also sharing that light blue glow. _"I'll just put all of my Reiatsu in this single strike. I never tried this, I hope it works..."_

_"His Reiatsu is changing?" _The surprised Yachiru thought, while she watched the battle.

"Eh? It seems you did have something else in the tank. Good..." Kenpachi shifted the position of his sword and prepared for Fujimaru's attack. The blond man charged and swung his weapon downwards, clashing it against Kenpachi's. Sparks flew of both Zanpakutō, as both their wielders struggled for the advantage. Fujimaru pulled his Zanpakutō back and tried again, with Kenpachi's sword meeting it once more. This happened a couple more times, with no warrior having a clear advantage. A wide grin appeared on Kenpachi's face, as a result. "Ahahah! See? You know how to fight when you mean it! Good! Good!"

"Here! My new attack!" Fujimaru shouted as he stabbed Ryūjōmaru forward. Kenpachi grabbed the blade of his opponent's Zanpakutō, but even before its movement could be completely stopped, the blade of Ryūjōmaru started to glow light blue, just like his owner's reiatsu did. "Hishō Ryūshō!"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed, as she saw Fujimaru's right arm jerking forward, with Ryūjōmaru's blade cutting through Kenpachi's palm and its tip still being able to make a small cut on his forehead, just above his left eye, before Kenpachi was finally able to stop the blade with his hand.

_"I did it?! I was able to cut him?!" _The surprised Fujimaru thought, as he saw the blood pouring down Kenpachi's face. _"Using Shō to further increase the force of Hishō Ryūgeki really works!"_

"AHAHAHAHAH! Not bad! This is starting to get interesting!" Kenpachi laughed wildly, before something else happened. As a result of Fujimaru's attack, one of the straps that put Kenpachi's eyepatch in place was cut, causing the eyepatch itself to fall off his face. A sudden explosion of yellow Reiatsu occurred. "Looks like now I can get really serious with you!"

"Yikes! What's this?!" The shocked Fujimaru asked, as he felt really humbled by being in the presence of such a Reiatsu. From there, a single sword swing was all it took. Kenpachi's blade cut through Fujimaru's upper body, from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. Defeated and unconscious, Fujimaru fell backwards.

"Oh, poor baby!" Yachiru said, as she landed by Fujimaru's side. "Ken-chan knocked you right out, huh?"

"Better call the 4th Division." Kenpachi suggested to Yachiru, while he tried to find a way to put his eyepatch back in place without it falling. "Looks like our friend isn't quite dead yet."

"Ken-chan, are you losing your touch?" Yachiru playfully asked.

"Just as I went to strike, our friend here had yet another spike in his Reiatsu." Kenpachi revealed, while he swung his sword a couple of times to wipe Fujimaru's blood out of it. "Still a third-rate fighter, overall, but that last part was pretty interesting. I think I found an opponent I can have some fun with in the future."

"Really?!" Yachiru asked, before she started to hop around in celebration. "Hooray! Hooray for Ken-chan!"

"Better hurry up with the 4th Division, Yachiru. There won't be any next time if our little friend here dies on us!" Kenpachi warned his Vice-Captain, who immediately stopped what she was doing.

"You got it!" She winked to Kenpachi, before she disappeared in one of her usual bursts of speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"Let me pass, minion!" Baraggan heard, as someone tried to barge into his chambers. Bursting through the front door, Arturo stepped in front of the former King of Hueco Mundo, with Nirgge Parduoc and Ggio Vega, two of Baraggan's Fracción, following immediately behind.

"Let him be." Baraggan ordered, as he saw that both Nirgge and Ggio were about to physically restrain Arturo. "What do you want, little ant?"

"What you did to me last time... Aging my Reiatsu." Arturo reminded his rival of their last meeting. "Can you restore my Reiatsu to its full strength using that method?"

"I can restore some of your Reiatsu, but it takes a long time and it's a dangerous procedure. If I use my powers for a longer time than I did last time, instead of affecting only your Reiatsu, it will affect your whole being." Baraggan warned the first Arrancar in history. "Arrancars don't physically age per se, but our bodies can get worn out with time. I'm specifically talking about our bones and to an extent some of our body functions. If I use my powers on you for an extended period of time, your bones might turn into dust and your flesh may start to rot. It's what time does."

"So you say that in order to get back my strength I have to risk my eternal life, is that it?" Arturo questioned his long time acquaintance.

"I said I can do it, but it takes time. In order to do it safely, or as close as safely as possible, I'll have to do it similarly to how I did it last time. A short burst, nothing more. Then we wait and do it again after some time has passed." Baraggan explained, before staring at his own right hand. "My power isn't something easy to control. To focus it only on your Reiatsu, I just can use it for a few seconds at a time. It's what I can do."

"Fine with me. Take as long as you need, Baraggan." Arturo nodded, while he swallowed his own pride. He still couldn't believe he was begging help from one of his most hated enemies. _"I hate this... But I hate being weak even more."_

* * *

><p><strong>At night, in Soul Society...<strong>

"What the hell happened to you?" Kūkaku demanded to know, while everyone had surrounded the table for dinner. Fujimaru had his upper body covered in bandages, which resulted in everyone worrying about him. "You leave my place and come back all taped up? Who did that to you?!"

"Well, Unohana-taichō wanted me to stay in Seireitei for the night, but I didn't want to worry you guys." Fujimaru told them, while he focused in the bowl of rice in front of him more than he did on them. "For her to say that, I guess I ended up being beaten up pretty bad. In fact, my body is still aching all over."

"I can finish healing you if you want to." Orihime offered to help.

"Yeah, Orihime's healing powers are pretty sweet. I would dare to say she does a better job than even Unohana-taichō." Ichigo praised Orihime, causing her to blush. Suddenly, Ichigo sweatdropped and came closer to Fujimaru. "Just don't tell her, okay? She's scary enough as she is already..."

"Eheh! I know, right?" Fujimaru chuckled, before he focused back on Orihime. "I guess I'll accept it, then. Just let me eat first, I'm starving!"

_"Starving, huh? It seems he pushed his Reiatsu to its limits."_ Kūkaku thought, before she slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone to stop eating. "You still haven't answered my question. Who did that to you?"

"Oh, that... Well, it was..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, with his silly expression on his face. "It was just a sparring match with Zaraki-taichō."

"Huh?!" Both Ichigo and Ganju stopped eating at the same time, before they ended up spitting the food they had in their mouth out.

"Za-Za-Za...ZARAKI-TAICHŌ?!" Ganju screamed the name, as he remembered what it was like to just be in the presence of said person.

"A sparring match?! With him?! You're crazy!" Ichigo told him, causing Fujimaru to sigh.

"I didn't have much of a choice... but in the end, I agree with Kusajishi-fukutaichō. He's kinda interesting." Fujimaru told them with his silly grin, causing both Ichigo and Ganju to look at each other and then back to Fujimaru, looking at him like if he was crazy.

"Ahah! I also think he's really cool! He's just like a train!" Orihime gave her opinion, causing everyone who went with her to Seireitei for the very first time to sweatdrop, as they knew she was referring to Kenpachi carrying Orihime around on his shoulders, just like he did with Yachiru.

_"So you fought Kenpachi Zaraki and survived to tell the story, huh? You took what I said about fighting monsters to the letter, didn't you?" _Kūkaku thought, while she observed Fujimaru. _"You're becoming strong, Fujimaru. I guess it's time to take your training to the next level."_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

"Hello. My name is Szayelaporro Granz, Octava Espada. Just for today, I'm here to present to you the Arrancar Encyclopedia show." Szayelaporro made the introduction and not much else, as Nnoitra appeared by his side immediately afterwards. "What are you doing here, Nnoitra?"

"I'm on a mission. I came to deliver this subpoena to you." Nnoitra handed Szayelaporro a thick, yellow envelope, with 'This is a Subpoena' written on it. "You have been summoned for the Trial in Las Noches."

"Trial in Las Noches?" Szayel asked with his eyes well-widened, before he started to freak out. "What did I do?! I don't want to go to the Trial! If I do, I'll... I'll..."

"Oh, don't worry. You've only been summoned to serve as a witness. Open the envelope." Nnoitra told him, to which Szayelaporro complied after calming down. As the scientist started to read the letter, he started to chuckle. "You've been summoned to the trial... of Gin Ichimaru."

"This is too good to be true! Finally!" Szayelaporro celebrated by raising both hands into the air. "We're finally going to get rid of him! After everything he did to us!"

"Yeah, it's about damn time! I still have to hand out all of these subpoenas." Nnoitra showed his fellow Espada about two dozens of envelopes still to be delivered. "With so many witnesses, I doubt we'll ever have to even listen to his..."

"Hello, my name is Gin Ichimaru." Nnoitra was cut off, as Gin appeared in the screen behind them.

"Voice..." Nnoitra finished the sentence nonetheless, before staring back to the screen. "What the hell is this all about?"

"If you're watching this video, it means someone, for some reason, is doing the Arrancar Encyclopedia in my place. To the host's show, please look up." Gin asked, while pointing upwards, to which both Nnoitra and Szayelaporro complied. White paint fell of a container in the ceiling, crashing down on both Arrancars, covering them both from head to toe. "Ahah! If you're not Ulquiorra, then you look just like him now! Bye bye!"

"I hate..." Szayelaporro started to say, as the screen went black.

"That bastard..." Nnoitra finished Szayelaporro's words. "I can't wait for the Trial in Las Noches."


	66. Evil Returns! Fujimaru's Disappointment

**Author's Note:** Guys, I'm gonna take a break from updating "forward". I've been working on the sequel for this story, which has always been one of my greatest plans, so I've noticed I did a few mistakes on earlier chapters. So what I'm gonna do for now is rewrite some of those chapters, retcon some stuff and then once again go forward. It's nothing too major, so it shouldn't take that long. It's just I've worked too much on putting up a perfect timeline to fit everything up until now, for all to be wrong because of just a couple of things.

* * *

><p>Chapter 066 - Evil Returns! Fujimaru's Disappointment<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. September 21st, 2001. In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"You're going out, are you?" Aizen asked, after silently sneaking behind Arturo, as soon as the Arrancar finished opening a Garganta with the Descorrer technique. The ancient being's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept himself calm and rested both hands in his pockets before turning around to face the Shinigami, doing his best not to show his frustration.

"Some of my strength has returned. I need the spiritual power of a few Shinigami to complete it." Arturo informed him of his intentions, before raising an eyebrow. "Are you here to stop me? Do you want to keep me in captivity like you're doing to the Shinigami Captain?"

"Do as you wish, Arturo Plateado." With his eyes closing, Aizen allowed with a nod.

"Shall we choose someone to accompany you?" Tōsen questioned the Arrancar, as he suddenly came out of the shadows, surprising Arturo.

"Do you mean those second rate clones of mine?" Arturo asked, referring to Aizen's Arrancar army, before chuckling in a mocking way. "Your undisciplined bunch will only get in my way. I require only obedient Hollows."

"What?!" Tōsen exclaimed, while he reached for Suzumushi's handle. "Such insolence... How do you dare?!"

"Never mind, Kaname. That's quite all right." Aizen waved him off, before smiling once again, as he focused back on Arturo. "There's an interesting Shinigami in the Rukongai. Why don't you drop by to see?"

"Hmph! No Shinigami is interesting to me." Arturo grunted, while he stepped inside the Garganta he himself had created. "I simply kill them. That's what I do."

* * *

><p><strong>While that happened, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Damn it!" Ichigo angrily shouted, as his Hollow mask broke into countless pieces. He had been training his recently acquired Hollowfication powers in secret, as he didn't want to scare his friends by showing them the transformation. "It seems to be easier to do here in Soul Society, just like Bankai is, but still... I still have a long way to go." Ichigo spoke to himself, while he stared to his right hand. He then raised that same hand and prepared to summon his Hollow mask once again, but he didn't as he suddenly felt a familiar kind of reiatsu signature coming from a few districts away. "This Reiatsu! Is that... an Arrancar?!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Seireitei...<strong>

"What's the matter, Rin?" Akon, the current 3rd Seat of the 12th Division, questioned one of his subordinates. Rin seemed frightened by whatever appeared in the monitor in front of him. "Well?"

"T-There's... There's an Arrancar in the Rukongai!" Rin revealed, startling Akon and all of the other researchers in the room. "B-But what's this?!"

"What do you see? Send me the data!" A large, green skinned Shinigami with a bulbous head and a cleft across his scalp, from his forehead to the back of the neck, instructed the lower-ranked Shinigami. "C'mon! Hurry up, Rin!"

"I'm on it, Hiyosu-san!" Rin went through the commands, in order to send the data from his computer to Hiyosu's. "There!"

"No way..." Akon mumbled, as he recognized the pattern in the reiatsu frequency sent by Rin, despite not having seen it for several long years. "This concentration of reiatsu... Could it really be?!"

"Past data records are telling us the answer... Hmm?" Hiyosu compared both current and past data, before sweat started to cover his face. "This... is a very powerful monster."

"Hmm... Very interesting!" A high-pitched voice sounded from behind the researchers, surprising them. It belonged to a Shinigami with a skeletal-like look. His face was painted entirely white, with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes had a golden color and he seemed to have a perpetual smile, as he kept on showing his teeth. Both his ears were seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails were blue, with the fingernail of his right middle finger being exceptionally long. He wore a white hat with two ends pointing to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, behind the regular Shihakushō, was also painted black and white. The haori he wore on top of that showed that he was the Captain of the 12th Division. "Very interesting indeed! Eheheh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Rukongai...<strong>

"Let's see, then..." Shiyo stared to the paper in her hand and thoughtfully held her lower lip with a finger. "We still have to buy leeks and six radishes at the greengrocer's, and then we have to go to the wine merchant's."

"We still have that much shopping to do?" Fujimaru asked, with an annoyed look on his face. Not only didn't he like shopping, but he was being forced to carry all the bags of groceries while Shiyo only carried that single sheet of paper.

"Well, we're shopping for ten now, after all." Shiyo reminded him, with her usual happy smile, which made Fujimaru forget his frustrations for a bit and made him smile a bit as well.

"Ichigo and his friends eat quite a bit, too." Fujimaru pointed out and both chuckled, until a sudden heaviness filled them, causing Fujimaru to even drop some of the bags. "Aaagh! This spiritual pressure! It can't be!"

"W-What... is..." The scared Shiyo mumbled, as she felt a strange feeling travelling up and down her spine.

"Shiyo, run! Get to Kūkaku's house!" Fujimaru shouted, as he was sure he knew who was the owner of the reiatsu he was feeling. It was way too familiar. However, Shiyo seemed to be in some kind of trance, as she didn't move a single inch. "What are you doing? Run, Shiyo!"

"Huh? Oh... okay!" The startled Shiyo finally reacted, before she started to run towards Kūkaku's house. It wasn't too far away, as they had come to one of the closest districts to do the shopping Kūkaku had asked.

"I've felt this energy signature before. I can't believe it, but it's him!" Fujimaru spoke to none but himself, before he charged forward with Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kūkaku Shiba's house...<strong>

"You feel that, neechan?" Ganju asked, with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"It's the same kind of energy as the other day. He's the same as the guys who attacked Kenpachi Zaraki... An Arrancar." Kūkaku quickly realized, with a thoughtful expression on her face. "He doesn't seem as strong as the others... but he brought quite a number of Hollows with him. It seems we'll have to do some cleaning duty."

"Yeah, but neechan... haven't you realized it?" Ganju suddenly asked, causing Kūkaku to raise an eyebrow in question. "He's close to the place where Fujimaru and Shiyo went shopping!"

"Shit! You're right..." Kūkaku bit her thumbnail, while she tried to evaluate every scenario. "Orihime is in Seireitei training with that Rukia girl. Chad and Ichigo went training to the woods. Those two will probably sense him and go there, but since we don't know how far they went... I guess I'll deal with this Arrancar. Ganju, go pick your boys! You'll have to take care of the Hollows."

"I'm on it!" Ganju did a salute, before he went searching for his gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far from there...<strong>

"The Soul Society... Hmph! It has been a while." Arturo said, while he stood on top of a small cliff, from where he could stare to both Rukongai and Seireitei. Behind him, a bunch of salivating Hollows were ready to be unleashed. Before anything could be done though, someone arrived in front of them, his blond hair still waving with the wind following the last Shunpo.

"I knew it!" Fujimaru shouted, a mask of anger filling his face. Arturo's eyes widened slightly for a moment, as he also recognized the young Shinigami. "So you're alive, are you, Arturo?!"

"Hmm? You also survived?" Arturo questioned, with an annoyed look on his face. "Surely you are not the interesting Shinigami that Aizen mentioned?"

"What?! Aizen?!" The shocked Fujimaru asked, before he realized what had happened. Arturo should've arrived in the present around the same time as Fujimaru, so there was only one way he was in control of so many Hollows that should've otherwise been following Aizen's lead. "You... You and Aizen have teamed up?!"

"Fujimaru!" Someone else arrived, in the same way as Fujimaru did before, but with orange hair waving instead of blonde locks. "Are you okay?!"

"Ichigo, be careful! This is Arturo!" Fujimaru informed the human, as he saw him already drawing his massive Zanpakutō. "The Arrancar that nearly destroyed the Soul Society long ago!"

"What?!" Ichigo asked, with his eyes widened. The fact that shocked him more than anything was the strength of this so-called colossus, which wasn't much to say the truth. _"How did he endanger Soul Society that much? He's considerably weaker than Grimmjow was when I met him."_

"He must have reappeared in the same era as me!" Fujimaru continued to speak, without noticing Arturo generating his Ala de Plata.

"So this is where the other little flea went." The ancient being said, while he descended from the cliff in a slow flight.

"What?!" Fujimaru's eyes widened as much as they could. There was a very serious implication in Arturo's words. "What did you just say?!"

"You were the only little flea that was not there." Arturo spoke once more, while his feet softly landed on the ground.

"Wasn't there?!" Fujimaru asked, his body suddenly starting to tremble. "Don't tell me... you saw Seigen-sama and Matsuri?!"

"What do you care?" Arturo mockingly questioned him, while he generated a sphere of dark energy in his right hand. In a second, the energy shape-shifted into a long saber, known as La Negra. "You are about to die, little flea."

"You know something!" Fujimaru furiously shouted, while he drew his Zanpakutō out of its sheath. "You know where they are, don't you, Arturo?!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked, as he saw Fujimaru charging forward to meet his enemy. "You can't hope to take this guy on!"

"Where are they?!" The blonde Shinigami demanded to know, while he brought down his sword on his opponent. The Arrancar simply raised La Negra and blocked the attack with ease. "Tell me where Seigen-sama and Matsuri are!"

"You sure have grown overconfident if you think you can clash swords with me." Arturo pointed out, before he waved his energy saber to the right, pushing Fujimaru's weapon away. The Arrancar quickly stabbed forward, intending to skewer his young opponent, but Ichigo appeared from behind his ally and pulled him back by the collar of his kosode, before he used Zangetsu to meet Arturo's attack. _"This one is strong, very strong..."_

"Hey, c'mon! You can't take on Arturo by yourself!" Ichigo tried to put some sense in Fujimaru's head, but he wouldn't listen.

"Stay out of this! I have to make him talk!" Fujimaru stated, before he got free from Ichigo and charged back towards his opponent once again. The young Shinigami raised his Zanpakutō and prepared to swing it towards his hated enemy, but Arturo quickly formed a green-colored Bala on his free hand and fired it. The blast exploded on Fujimaru's torso and sent him flying backwards, until his back hit the ground. "Ugh!"

"Fujimaru!" Ichigo shouted, but before he could move to help his friend, Arturo pointed in his direction.

"Get him!" Arturo ordered, causing the small army of Hollows to rush towards the individual who was releasing more Reiatsu, the one that was attracting their attention the most. Ichigo quickly cut through two Hollows with a single swing of Zangetsu, but the considerable number of creatures that followed prevented him from reaching Fujimaru. Arturo slowly walked towards the fallen Shinigami, with an evil smirk forming on his face. The Arrancar raised his energy saber high above his head, preparing to bring it down on Fujimaru. "Did you just say something about making me do something?

"I'm not done yet!" Fujimaru yelled, before performing a sudden Shunpo, even while he had his back against the ground. The blond Shinigami appeared in midair, from Arturo's left side, his palm just inches away from his face. "Hadō #33..."

_"I'm still stronger than him, but at my current level it's better not to take risks..." _Arturo considered, as he saw the blue energy forming in Fujimaru's palm by the corner of his eye.

"Sōkatsui!" Fujimaru shouted, as he unleashed the torrent of blue flames towards his opponent. The Arrancar spun around in a clockwise motion, avoiding the blast and aiming a saber slash at the back of Fujimaru's neck, all in the same single movement. Fujimaru bent forward and landed both hands in the ground. As soon as La Negra passed over his back, he completed the handstand and landed a kick on Arturo's face with the heel of his left foot. The surprised Arrancar took a step back after taking the blow, giving Fujimaru enough time to flip over and thrust his right palm once again in the direction of Arturo's face. "Again! Sōkatsui!"

"Too slow!" Arturo told him, as he appeared behind Fujimaru's back with a booming sound, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen, as the new energy blast was consuming nothing. The Arrancar drove his left knee into Fujimaru's lower back with great force, sending him crashing forward. La Negra's shape reverted back into a sphere, before Arturo launched it towards Fujimaru in the form of a cross-shaped blast. "Expiación!"

"Slow?" Fujimaru asked, without moving an inch, while the blast continued to move towards his turned back. At the last second, the Shinigami performed a picture-perfect backflip, which allowed him to flip over the dark energy attack. While still in midair, his Zanpakutō started to glow. "Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru released his Shikai and completed the backflip with a corkscrew-like twist, so that he landed already facing the green-haired Arrancar. After a short second, he charged with his gauntlet's blade fully extended in Arturo's direction. "Hishō Ryūgeki!"

_"What's this?!" _Arturo noticed the way Fujimaru had suddenly focused his Reiatsu in his Zanpakutō and took a step to the right out of instinct, being able to dodge the high-speed attack at the last second. As the technique continued to pull Fujimaru forward, he pointed his left hand forward.

"Hadō #1: Shō!" Like he had seen Seigen use the spell once before, Fujimaru made use of Shō to forcefully stop his movement. Not only did Shō stop Fujimaru from moving forward, since Hishō Ryūgeki was still in effect, the spell also send him flying back towards Arturo. Turning around in midair, Fujimaru pointed his Zanpakutō towards his enemy once again. "Hishō Ryūshō!"

A sudden burst of light blue Reiatsu appeared from the gauntlet and Fujimaru's speed increased even further. Arturo was still turning around and had no real time to react to the new technique. As Fujimaru landed past the Arrancar, he saw that the blade of his Zanpakutō had blood on it.

"Damn it!" Fujimaru growled, while he panted slightly, before looking over his shoulder. Arturo had his teeth clenched tightly, while he stared down to the blood dripping from the small cut on his left cheek by the corner of his eyes. "He was still able to move his head at the last second..."

"You..." Arturo hissed, before a roar formed on his throat. "How do you dare?!"

"How? It's simple... It seems I'm not as slow as you say." Fujimaru stood and turned around to face Arturo. "I'm the son of Seigen Suzunami. There's no way I wouldn't take pride in my speed and there's absolutely no way I would pass the chance to prove you wrong."

_"Is this how far I've fallen? To the point my Hierro can't even withstand the blade of this... of this disgusting flea?!" _Arturo angrily thought, before he suddenly started to chuckle. As Fujimaru raised an eyebrow out of surprise, the Arturo started to laugh in a maddening way. "Ahahahah! You sure have become stronger little flea, but... if you think I'm going to be defeated by an inferior being, you're nothing but delusional."

"I was able to cut you, Arturo. That's enough proof that I can defeat you." Fujimaru stated, causing Arturo's eyebrows to narrow tightly. At that moment, Fujimaru wasn't so sure of his own statement. The gigantic amount of killing intent that was being released by Arturo even made the young Shinigami tremble slightly.

"Is that why after that little combination of yours you're already gasping for air? I noticed the amount of Reiatsu you put on those speed increasing techniques of yours, you won't be able to do them many more times. Nor will I let you..." Arturo drew Fénix and pointed it in Fujimaru's direction. The glow of his wings was starting to get darker. "The only reason you're being able to do something is because I've been failing to feed my Fénix properly. I'll make sure that changes when I..."

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" Fujimaru pointed two fingers in Arturo's direction, causing the Arrancar's right arm to move behind his back against his will and, therefore, his Fénix as well. The glow of his wings reverted back to the original silver-tinted green.

"You're seriously underestimating me!" Arturo shouted, before he forcefully broke through the restraining spell and yanked his arm forward. However, by then, Fujimaru was already firing yellow energy in his direction.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa! Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" The crackling energy rope wrapped itself around the blade of Arturo's Zanpakutō and Fujimaru used it to pull the blade down towards the ground. The second spell sent an electric current through the energy rope, which then moved through the blade of Fénix, until it reached Arturo's body. Stunned for a moment, Arturo only saw a red energy sphere exploding on his chest, the result of a Shakkahō spell. With his arm now slightly numb by the effect of Tsuzuri Raiden, the recoil caused by the explosion of Shakkahō made Arturo release his grip on Fénix. Fujimaru capitalized on that and pulled Fénix away, launching it a considerable distance away of Arturo with a swing of Hainawa. _"This is it! Now I just have to..."_

"I'll be humiliated no further!" The Arrancar furiously roared, causing a bursting wave of Reiatsu to explode out of his body. Startled by that, Fujimaru could do nothing as Arturo appeared right in front of him with a Sonído. Using his right hand, the ancient being delivered a powerful backfist to his opponent, causing Fujimaru to fall down to his left side. With blood dripping from his mouth and his head numb from the last blow, Fujimaru couldn't react to the hard kick to the gut that sent him dragging across the ground. "I'm not powerless! I refuse to be something I've never been for my whole existence! And if you think that I am... I won't pass the chance to prove you wrong, disgusting flea!"

"Fujimaru!" Ichigo called from a distance, but a new wall of Hollows fell upon on him. _"Damn it! Is there no end to them?!"_

"Disgusting... insolent... pathetic... flea!" Arturo kicked the fallen Fujimaru time and time again, along with each word that he said. However, with the last one, Fujimaru was able to grip Arturo's ankle with both hands, trapping his foot against his chest. Arturo grabbed his head with both hands though and drove his right knee into Fujimaru's face, causing him to spit blood. The Arrancar then pushed forward with his foot and used it to slam Fujimaru's back to the ground, all of Arturo's weight coming down on Fujimaru through the foot on his chest. "You know, from up here... it seems to me that you are about to die."

"N-No..." Fujimaru mumbled, before he cough a couple of times, while he tried to push Arturo's foot away from him. "I refuse to die... I'm... I'm not giving up until you tell me where... where Seigen-sama and Matsuri are..."

"I am tired of looking at you, little flea!" Arturo told him, while he shaped his right hand like a knife, prepared to bring it down on Fujimaru. "Time for you to die!"

"N-No... It can't be over yet!" Fujimaru started to despair, as he couldn't find a way out of his predicament. _"I can't... I can't move! No! Noooo!"_

"Sōkatsui." Someone intoned, before a wave of blue flames, considerably bigger than the ones Fujimaru used to fire, moved above the fallen Shinigami, forcing Arturo to move away with a Sonído.

"What? Another little flea was hiding over there?" Arturo asked, as he saw a new Shinigami walking towards Fujimaru. The person was a slender, youthful and well-endowed woman with green eyes. She had black hair pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. She wore a short black kimono which extended to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. Her sleeves were not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of those sleeves were puffed. Her attire was tied with a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. She also wore a dark red choker, white gloves which only covered the back of her hands and wrists and a Vice-Captain armand which indentified her as being part of the 12th Division.

"Wh-Who are you?" Fujimaru asked, as he saw the woman kneel by his side and placing her right hand on his chest. A green glow enveloped her hand and Fujimaru understood she was performing a healing Kidō spell on him.

"Vice-Captain of the 12th Division, Nemu Kurotsuchi." The woman introduced herself, in a very stoic way. For some reason, her surname felt familiar to Fujimaru. "I will need you to keep on fighting for a little longer. It's part of my mission here."

"S-Sure..." The confused Fujimaru nodded, just before Nemu's hand stopped glowing. While it was similar to the 4th Division's technique, it seemed as if Nemu's technique continued to work inside Fujimaru's body despite the Vice-Captain having stopped to work on it directly. In a way, it felt like regeneration, even if it wasn't the high-speed like. Nemu stood and stared to the device attached to her left wrist. The small screen on it seemed to be showing her some kind of information. Suddenly, Arturo appeared near her with his right hand once again shaped like a knife, before attempting a backfist like blow. Nemu took a step back to avoid it, though. "Ku-Kurotsuchi-fukutaichō."

"C'mon, Shinigami woman! Draw your sword if you have one!" Arturo challenged the Vice-Captain, who continued to dodge his attacks. It seemed as if she didn't want to engage in any kind of physical confrontation. _"A Vice-Captain will be a worthy meal for my Fénix. Since she doesn't want to fight, I need to push her back until I'm in a position to grab hold of it once again."_

"The pain is starting to go away a little..." Fujimaru spoke to himself, while he got back on one knee. Arturo continued to use his right hand as a blade, attempting to cut through his female opponent, who continued to dodge each and every blow. As both continued to move away from Fujimaru, the male Shinigami noticed something. _"Is he trying to...?!"_

"Stop moving, woman!" Arturo demanded, before he spun around and delivered a thrust kick, which Nemu had to block this time around, by crossing both arms in front of her chest. The impact sent her backwards, with her heels dragging across the ground, but not being enough to knock her on her back. Now being close enough to his Zanpakutō and having gained some distance from Nemu, Arturo darted to his left, launching his body forward to grab hold of Fénix. All of a sudden, Fujimaru appeared with a timely Shunpo and kicked the Zanpakutō away, causing Arturo's eyes to widen as much as they could. "You just didn't..."

"I'm not going to let you..." Fujimaru started to say, only for Arturo to hit him square in the jaw with a hard punch, a punishment for his insolence. The Shinigami fell on his back and Arturo jumped above him, bringing down his right foot to crush the young man's head. Fujimaru was able to roll backwards to avoid the blow, but nearly stumbled as he got back on his feet.

"You are persistent. You have no hope of winning and yet you are still standing." Arturo said to his target, as he continued to walk on his direction. Fujimaru was panting once again, all of the earlier pain having seemingly returned.

"Where is... Matsuri? And Seigen...sama?" He asked.

"What would you do if you knew? What can little particles of Reishi like you ever hope to accomplish?" Arturo asked, before he punched Fujimaru hard in the gut.

"Gaaagh!" Fujimaru immediately spat some more blood, as he felt all of his insides were about to come out of his body.

"Do you not know how foolish and futile your miniscule hopes are?" The Arrancar questioned his prey, as he forcefully lifted Fujimaru's head by pulling his blond hair. "No, I do not suppose that you do. That is why you are a little flea."

"It doesn't matter! I still..."

"Just exactly what a little flea would say." Arturo cut Fujimaru's words off, not letting him finish what he was about to say. "Always talking about its own little wishes and desires. Never realizing how truly powerless and insignificant it is, but speaking as if it were the center of the universe!"

"Aaaagh!" Fujimaru screamed in pain, as Arturo punched his torso once again, seemingly even harder than before.

"Just like a little flea! Shameless wishes! Self-centered desires!" The ancient creature continued to say, a dangerous look filling his eyes.

"Unh!" Again Arturo's right fist hit Fujimaru's jaw. The Arrancar then released Fujimaru's hair, but still used his left hand to push Fujimaru down by the back of his neck, pushing him right into the ascended Hollow's right knee. Fujimaru was sure a couple of ribs were broken with that blow. "Gaaaah!"

"Not even if I have to die! I won't be defeated!" Arturo mockingly quoted his opponent. "Hmph! All the words of a little flea. Your power is so meager and yet your desires are boundless. That, little flea, will be your downfall!"

"Unh!" Fujimaru grunted as he hit the ground face first, a result of the impact of Arturo's double axe handle like blow to his back. The young Shinigami couldn't even find strength to scream his pain out. A sadistic smile appeared in Arturo's face, before he used Sonído to reach and grab hold of his Fénix.

"Happily, fleas die without ever knowing that they are just fleas." Arturo stated, before reappearing by Fujimaru's side with a boom sound, the blade of Fénix starting to let out a crimson glow. "You, however, will not be granted that luxury. You will die here and now, utterly without hope!"

"There. That ought to be enough." A high-pitched voice made itself heard, causing Arturo to look back over his shoulder. A strange looking man was standing by the side of the Vice-Captain of the 12th Division. "Did you get the data, Nemu?"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu simply answered, while she turned off the device on her wrist.

"That is..." Ichigo mumbled, as he immediately recognized the arriving figure, while he dealt with the last few Hollows that remained.

"Who are you?!" Arturo questioned Mayuri, who judging by the haori he was wearing was the Captain of Nemu's Division.

"I was extremely interested in you at one time, but it appears your strength is nowhere near what it was once rumored to be." Mayuri stated, completely ignoring the Arrancar's question. The Captain of the 12th Division tapped his own forehead a couple of times, as he seemed to be pondering on something. "Not good. Not good at all... If this is all you are capable of, I'm not interested. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back again some other time."

"What did you...?" Taking that as a shot to his pride, Arturo pointed his Zanpakutō in Mayuri's direction and prepared to finally release it. "Be Reborn, Fé..."

"Of course, if you insist on dying here and now, I can just as well kill you." Mayuri suddenly increased his Reiatsu, unleashing an amount enough to stop Arturo from completing the release of his Resurrección. "The choice is yours."

_"If I release Fénix, I'm sure I can deal with the Vice-Captain, but the gap between a Vice-Captain and a Captain is far too much. At the state I'm in, I'm not ready to face a Shinigami Captain yet. Curses! Foiled again..." _Arturo considered his options, without showing a shard of frustration. Keeping a confident look, he sheathed his Zanpakutō and cancelled his energy wings. "Hmph! Fine, I will grant your little wish and withdraw for now."

"Eheheh! That's a good boy!" Mayuri mockingly praised the Arrancar, while he lowered his Reiatsu back to its original level. Arturo used the Descorrer technique to open a Garganta, but as he was about to step into it, he turned back to face the fallen Fujimaru.

"You! Little flea! As you have escaped death, I will tell you." Arturo pointed in Fujimaru's direction as he spoke, before he pointed back towards the Garganta. "The two you seek are in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco... Mundo?!" Fujimaru asked in a pained way, while he tried to raise his head to stare to the Arrancar, who was walking back towards the portal.

"I do not know what Aizen plans to do with them, but whatever it is, you are powerless to do anything about it." Arturo stated, before the Garganta closed around him. He was gone.

"Are you alright, Fujimaru?" Ichigo asked, as he finally was able to reach his friend. "I'm sorry. You sure took a beating."

"I'm... I'm fine!" Fujimaru lied, but he seemed to have gained some strength by hearing about his family's whereabouts, as he was trying to force himself to get back on his feet. "I have to go to Hueco Mundo! I have to go rescue Seigen-sama and Matsuri!"

"You fool! If it was such an easy place to get to, I'd go there myself every day!" Mayuri told him, with a large, wicked smile. "Never mind that now. I need you to come to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

"Huh?" Both Fujimaru and Ichigo raised their eyebrows in questioning surprise.

"I want to study you, take you apart, melt you down, make a thorough analysis of you." Mayuri revealed with a maniacal look on his face, one that quickly scared both younger men. "I want to extract the information about Arturo etched within you body's cells."

"W-What?!" Just with those words, Fujimaru shifted from scared to absolutely terrified. "You're kidding right?"

"Eheheh! Yes, I'm joking... partially..." Mayuri's words allowed Fujimaru to sigh in relief, until the last one was said. "I have better uses for you than taking you apart."

"It didn't sound like you were joking at all!" Ichigo pointed out, while he worriedly stared from Mayuri to Fujimaru.

"In any case, the first thing I want you to do is provide me with all the information you have." Mayuri clarified, before he menacingly pointed his long nail in Fujimaru's direction. "This is an order. If you refuse it, you will be executed. Let's go, Nemu."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu simply answered and both turned around to leave.

"Just like that?" Fujimaru mumbled, as he couldn't understand Mayuri's character at all.

"Don't worry. I'll go with you, Fujimaru." Ichigo offered, but that made Mayuri stop in his tracks. "You're still hurt. I'll give you a hand."

"I'm afraid not, Substitute Shinigami. I have no interest in you right now, so you get no authorization from me to get in the Institute." Mayuri quickly denied Ichigo's presence, causing him to growl in anger. "If you're worried about your little friend's well-being, Nemu's spell is still healing him as time passes. If there's a need, she can either do a new healing procedure with her Kidō abilities or using one of our regenerative drugs... which don't hurt at all, eheh... Unless you've somehow learned some healing Kidō since your last stay in Soul Society, your presence is not needed at all, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just tell the others not to worry." Fujimaru said to his friend, before he started to walk in Mayuri's direction, ready to follow him.

"Okay, just don't dare to do anything fun, Kurotsuchi!" Ichigo warned Mayuri, while the Shinigami trio left. Some minutes after, Kūkaku arrived in the scene with Ganju and his gang by her side. "Kūkaku?!"

"Ichigo?! Were you able to deal with the Arrancar?" Kūkaku questioned the human, while she tried to find any traces of the enemy's Reiatsu.

"Say... Where's Fujimaru?" Ganju asked, as he didn't see the young man anywhere.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Took a beating from that Arturo guy he once faced in the past, so he went to Seireitei to be healed." Ichigo answered to Ganju's question, causing a vein to swell on Kūkaku's forehead. She walked towards the Substitute Shinigami and slammed her fist on his head.

"Rule #73 of Kūkaku Shiba's house: never answer any questions before answering mine!" She reminded him. Ganju chuckled for a moment, before he was hit as well. "Rule #74: never ask any questions before mine have been answered!"

"The Hollows that he brought with him kept on targeting me, so I couldn't do anything to help him." Ichigo said, while tears formed in his eyes. "It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who arrived and sent him into retreat."

"K-Kurotsuchi?!" The surprised Ganju asked with his eyes well widened. He then stared to his left, noticing his sister's reaction. Her natural fist was clenched tightly and a deep frown formed in her face. "Neechan..."

"There's nothing else for us to do here." Kūkaku said, before she turned around and prepared to leave. Ichigo gave Ganju a questioning look, but the Shiba clansman just sighed and shook his head. "Let's get back home. We'll wait for Fujimaru there."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, in Seireitei...<strong>

"The Shinigami Research and Development Institute..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he followed Nemu throughout the corridors of the massive-sized building, after she finished healing him. "The place where Urahara-san used to work."

"Mayuri-sama is waiting for you. Right this way, please." Nemu led him into Mayuri's office, a room far from the laboratories of the Institute, where both Mayuri, but mostly Nemu, took care of business not directly related to the SRDI, such as paperwork of the 12th Division.

"Uh, all right." Fujimaru nervously stepped inside the office, with Nemu following him and closing the door behind them. Mayuri stopped reading the document in his hand and turned around to face the blond Shinigami.

"There you are!" He said with his scary, but way too happy looking smile. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am the Captain of the 12th Division and 2nd President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

_"Mayuri Kurotsuchi... oh man! I remember now! The guy who always threatened to kill us every single time we stepped in here to visit Urahara-san..." _Fujimaru suddenly remembered, doing his best to suppress a desperate sigh. Keeping a straight face, he started to speak. "Let me tell you up front, I didn't come because you ordered me to. I came because I thought you could give me a lead on how to rescue my loved ones from Hueco Mundo."

"I don't have any interest in your intentions." Mayuri simply waved him off, causing Fujimaru to sweatdrop. There was no point in insisting with such a person. "Let me start by asking you about Arturo and the Shisuikyō."

"A-All right..." Fujimaru decided to play along, in hopes that Mayuri would reward his collaboration by helping him as well. The young man went through the story he had already told to other people so many times. "And I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up, I was here in this era."

"Hmm... Yes, that's all pretty much in accordance with the records of the Arturo incident we have on file here at the Institute." The Captain said, while he rubbed his chin in thought.

"You were studying Arturo here?" Fujimaru questioned him, causing him to frown for a moment.

"Kisuke Urahara was doing some research, but we don't have any of his materials." Mayuri answered, saying Urahara's name in a quite spiteful way. "I was trying to research on him during the incident itself, but Yamamoto-sōtaichō sent me to the Living World, regarding the first attack."

"And what about the Shisuikyō?" The younger Shinigami remembered to ask.

"Yes, the Shisuikyō..." Mayuri once again rubbed his chin a couple of times before continuing. "I've never actually seen it, myself. It interests me greatly as an object of research though, ever since I was part of the Kidō Corps, who watched over it."

"That mirror is too dangerous. I think it should be destroyed." Fujimaru gave his opinion, causing Mayuri to raise an eyebrow.

"Hmph! You are a fool." The researcher shook his head in disappointment. "If Arturo regains his full powers, what do you suppose will happen?"

"If he gets his full powers... Wait! Don't tell me that..." Fujimaru's eyes widened as much as they could, as he realized the implications of what Mayuri had said. The Shinigami couldn't contain himself and charged towards Mayuri, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. "Don't tell me that's why you let him go?!"

"I want to study them, Arturo and the Shisuikyō." Mayuri simply answered, before he stared to Fujimaru's hands. "I would rather have you not touching me. Should I cut your fingers one by one?"

"Are you insane?! Don't you have any idea of how many lives were sacrificed in the battle with Arturo?!" Fujimaru shouted both questions in Mayuri's face, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Of course I know. It's in the records. It's nothing a minor Shinigami like you needs to worry about." The Captain continued to speak like if what Fujimaru was saying was nothing. "I'm starting to think I'll cut both your hands by wrist level. I'll have more cells to work on when I use them to extract Arturo's data from you."

"But the Shisuikyō is..."

"Who do you think you are?" Mayuri suddenly yelled. That along with a burst of Reiatsu and the release of an enormous amount of killing intent, immediately made Fujimaru release him. "Do you really think I am interested in the opinions of an underling?"

"But..." Fujimaru wanted to insist on the matter, but Mayuri wouldn't let him.

"Even Arturo called you a little flea. It's time you learned your place." Mayuri added, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen for a moment, before he stared down in both shame and defeat. At that moment, a Jigokuchō passed through the window of Mayuri's office and landed on Nemu's hand to transmit a message.

"Mayuri-sama, Yamamoto-sōtaichō is calling an emergency meeting." Nemu said after a while.

"Argh! Couldn't you have picked a better time to tell me?!" The scientist furiously shouted, for some reason blaming Nemu forr the untimely arrival of the butterfly.

"I'm sorry, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said, while she slightly lowered down her eyes. It seemed she had some kind of feelings after all.

"Hmph! Useless, the lot of you!" Mayuri snarled, before he stared back to Fujimaru. "I must prepare for the meeting. You can go. And... never interfere with the Arturo affair again."

"Why not?! I..." The shocked Fujimaru once again tried to protest, but Mayuri wouldn't let him.

"I can't have underlings hanging around. Get lost!" The Captain ordered with a new shout, while he pointed towards the office's door.

"All right. I'm sorry." The younger Shinigami finally gave up, before he left the office. He could hear the door being slammed behind him, as soon as he stepped to the outside. "What am I going to do now? Matsuri... Seigen-sama... "

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"As you already know, Arturo Plateado has once again appeared." Yamamoto went straight to the matter, as soon as the Captain meeting started.

"Hmm... When Fujimaru showed up in this era, we thought it might be a possibility." Kyōraku said, while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But now that he's actually here, we also have to consider this might be part of somebody's plot." Ukitake suggested, causing Kyōraku to nod in agreement, as that was exactly what he was thinking about.

"Aizen's, you mean?" Komamura asked to the white-haired Captain, but it was Mayuri who answered.

"Indeed, that is the most likely scenario. Nemu told me that Arturo did say he had come from Hueco Mundo." Mayuri added to the conversation before shrugging. "But according to my data, his power is markedly less significant now than it was before."

"And you let him get away?" Suì-Fēng nearly shouted the question, even taking a step forward so that she could clearly see Mayuri, who was in the same row as her.

"That was due to circumstances beyond my control." The bizarre looking Captain lied and waved her off.

"Fine by me. Now, I get a chance to have a go at him, too!" Kenpachi stated with a wide grin, cutting off Suì-Fēng before she could press Mayuri on the matter.

"Arturo still has Fénix, his Zanpakutō. It has the ability to steal the Reiryoku of the Shinigami it kills." Yamamoto reminded everyone, before he opened his right eye and seemingly focused it on Kurotsuchi. "It's only a matter of time before he regains his former strength."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to deal with him before he's back at full power." Unohana said her hopes, as she remembered quite clearly how many injured she had to heal because of one single enemy.

"I'd like to know more about his relationship with Aizen, too." Komamura told them. "I wonder what exactly is going on in Hueco Mundo."

"The Hōgyoku that Aizen took to produce his Arrancars won't be at full power for some time. I don't believe he'll make a full-scale attack just yet. In the meantime, we'll gather our resources and strength and plan our strategy against Arturo." Yamamoto instructed everyone.

"And I suppose that strategy will include using the Shisuikyō?" Mayuri sharply questioned, causing many pairs of eyes to widen in the room.

"The Shisuikyō?!" Suì-Fēng and Ukitake both nearly shouted their surprise.

"Shisuikyō, eh?" Kyōraku lowered his hat and let out a sad chuckle, causing Byakuya Kuchiki to finally break his immobile stance to take a stare at the older Captain.

"I don't rule that out, but I doubt there's anyone now who would be able to use it." Yamamoto answered, both his eyes now open, something that was very rarely seen. "And the person who used it for us before is no longer with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

**(Author's Note: for the events leading to this omake, read the 2nd Chapter of Madness in Las Noches)**

"Shouldn't you be hosting Arrancar Encyclopedia right now?" Tōsen questioned Gin, who was writing something down on a paper.

"Nope, I'm still working on the script for the next edition of my worldwide famous documentary show." Gin told him, without lifting his slitted eyes from the paper sheet. "It's the return show, so it has to be a success, but I'm having a writer's block, since there's no Espada available at the moment."

"None?" Tōsen asked and Gin finally lifted his head to face him.

"Starrk is still locked in the toilet sleeping and Baraggan has increased security around his chambers to prevent commoners from entering." Gin started to explain. "Harribel has threatened to cut off my dignity too many times already for me wanting to go near her... No point wasting an edition on Yammy and doing one about Zommari is the same as playing a tape saying 'Banzai! Aizen-sama! Banzai!' over and over again."

"What about Luppi?" The dark-skinned man suggested.

"I troll. Having someone trolling me back would decrease my credibility." Gin explained with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face. "It seems I'll have to go with someone who already appeared before."

"I see... Where's Grimmjow now?" Tōsen asked. If there was someone he would like to 'see' 'suffering' once again was the former Sexta Espada.

"Probably on drugs... Nnoitra went out to kill some Hollows to vent his anger and Szayelaporro... well, poor thing must be on a straightjacket by now." Gin actually felt a bit of pity towards the Octavo Espada. "I passed near Ulquiorra's room earlier and from the noises I heard, I would say he's hitting his head against the wall time and time again in hopes he becomes numb enough to pass as stoic once again."

"Well, for you to strip Ulquiorra out of his stoicism... you're evil, indeed." The former Captain of the 9th Division sighed, before he remembered someone. "Wait! There's one you still haven't used!"

**Last Minute Edition! Gin Ichimaru's Crocodile Hunter Wildlife Documentary Television Show**

"Hello! It's me! The Crocodile Hunter! Last time, I failed to keep my promise of hunting a shark, so today I'm gonna compensate by showing you another marine creature... the Nascar-racing, bullet-headed goldfish! Gin Ichimaru, on for another exciting adventure!" Gin introduced himself to the camera that followed him. Once again, he was wearing his khaki crocodile hunter vest and was standing inside a dark lit room. "Normally, I would be on a swamp searching for crocodiles, but today I came to a far, far worse place... The domain of the screeching, albino coconut duo! Remember, we have to be veeeery quiet... Since we're all part of a japanese franchise, it's better not give them a motive to summon their tentacles! That could go very wrong... It may end up being the most dangerous mission I've ever been in... but let's... go... anyway!

"Aaro?" The high-pitched voice called for his counterpart.

"What is it Niero?" The deep voice answered.

"Why in the hell... did you agree to this?!" The mask with the high-pitched voice screeched, as the goldfish Gin had placed in their tank some days ago kept swimming in circles around said head.

"Because it's hilarious... aaaaand STRIKE!" The mask with the deep voice gave the command, causing the goldfish to accelerate towards the other one, striking it hard with a headbutt charge. The mask with the high-pitched voice bounced back and forth between the walls of the glass tank, as a ricochet effect kept on happening. Its counterpart, let out a long deep laugh.

"And that people, is how we now know how to distinguish Aaro from Niero!" Gin told to the spectators, while he made a victory sign with his fingers.


	67. Fujimaru and Yoruichi! Training Begins

Chapter 067 - Fujimaru and Yoruichi! The Training Begins

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later...<strong>

"Thank you for stopping by." Ukitake greeted Fujimaru, as he saw him entering in the room. For once, Ukitake was in his office instead of being in his personal quarters. Fujimaru's troubled expression didn't pass unnoticed to the Captain of the 13th Division.

"It's my pleasure." Fujimaru managed to form a small smile, the least he could do to return Ukitake's usual kindness. "Actually... I've been wanting to ask your advice."

"About Arturo?" Ukitake asked, visibly surprising Fujimaru. "I know about it already. He has returned earlier today, right?"

"Yeah..." Fujimaru stared down for a while. He was pretty sure Ukitake also knew of how badly he had been defeated by the Arrancar, but had decided not to mention it. The blond Shinigami had been wandering around Seireitei ever since Mayuri Kurotsuchi kicked him out of his office, lost in his thoughts about said enemy. When he realized how far he had traveled, he found himself in front of the barracks of the white-haired Captain now in front of him. And if there was someone who could help him about what to do, Ukitake had to be in the top of the list. "Do you think I should just stay out of it?"

"Arturo is a problem for Soul Society as a whole. It's not a problem to be decided by a single individual." Ukitake answered, causing Fujimaru to nod in defeat. It seemed the Captain meeting that Nemu mentioned earlier had been called to discuss the same matter they were speaking about at the moment. "Having said that, it doesn't mean I think you should stay out of it."

"Why is that?" Fujimaru questioned the Captain, while his eyes met Ukitake's once again.

"There are two kinds of battle for a Shinigami." Ukitake said, before his eyes closed and what appeared to be a sad smile formed on his face.

"Two kinds of battle?" The younger Shinigami asked.

"That's right. Battles to protect life and battles to preserve honor." Ukitake revealed, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "So, the battle with Arturo, which is it for you?"

"Hmm... A battle to protect life or a battle to preserve honor?" Fujimaru bit his lower lip and stared down once again. _"It isn't hard to guess. It's definitely a battle for honor, but... the way I fought earlier... it was just so I could get out of there alive. I spent most of the time trying to stop him for releasing Fénix, so that he wouldn't kill me. I... forgot my purpose during battle..."_

"Are you alright, Fujimaru?" Ukitake worriedly asked to the younger Shinigami. Fujimaru hadn't noticed, but he had clenched both his fists tightly and was visibly shaking.

"What do you think Kyōraku-taichō would say?" Fujimaru eventually asked, causing Ukitake to smile once again, this time a smile closer to the usually warm one he carried.

"You know Kyōraku as well as you know me. What do you think he would say?" Ukitake asked back, causing Fujimaru to nod after a while.

"He wouldn't stop me either... as long as I don't become selfish and forget the 'big things'." Fujimaru answered, causing a proud smile to appear on Ukitake's face. "Preserve my honor, but at the same time preserve my integrity by not forgetting my duties."

"Couldn't have put it into words better than you did, Fujimaru." Ukitake proudly stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Hitsugaya-taichō." Fujimaru called for the small Captain as he saw him walking through the streets of Seireitei. "You look tired."

"Going back and forth between the Living World and Seireitei is starting to take its toll on me." Hitsugaya let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head, while he looked away towards the horizon. "Besides, Abarai came with me this time around, so the inmates were left running the asylum."

"Renji came too, huh?" Fujimaru asked. _"Guess I'll stop by the 6th Division's headquarters and have a word with him..."_

"What about you?" Hitsugaya questioned, startling the blond Shinigami. "You look like crap yourself."

"What gave it away?" The Shinigami from the past wondered.

"You hardly ever address me properly." The young genius answered, being able to draw a short chuckle from Fujimaru. "What's up?"

"Well, actually, I'd like to discuss something important with you." Fujimaru told him, before he went through everything that happened earlier that day.

"I see..." Hitsugaya sighed at the end of the explanation. "So Kurotsuchi said that, huh?"

"What do you think I should do?" Fujimaru asked for Hitsugaya's advice.

"You have to decide that for yourself. It doesn't matter what I think." Hitsugaya bluntly said. As Fujimaru was about to say something about that, Hitsugaya continued to speak. "According to Kurotsuchi's reports, there's still time before Arturo makes a full recovery. The Captains are starting to make plans on how to deal with him. Until then, you're free to decide what to do."

"I see..." Fujimaru mumbled, while he stared down in thought. _"If it doesn't matter what you think and they're already making their own plans, it's either go along with them or stay aside..."_

"It'd be embarrassing if you had to wait for a king in the butt to get yourself going through. Against guys like Aizen and Arturo, every last bit of help is critical." Hitsugaya spoke once more, while he started to walk away. "It wouldn't hurt to have at least one secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?!" The surprised Fujimaru asked, but Hitsugaya didn't turn back. If he had interpreted the Captain's words correctly, he wanted Fujimaru to make a difference when the time to deal with Arturo arrived. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichō."

"You look depressed." A familiar voice send shivers up and down Fujimaru's spine. He didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to.

"Hello, Suì-Fēng." Fujimaru greeted her without turning back to face her. He didn't knew if he was able to.

"Wasn't listening to you two if you're wondering, but I think I know what this is about." She spoke, also without moving from the same spot. "Kurotsuchi chewed you out, didn't he?"

"What should I do?" He asked, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"You've changed quite a bit since you came to this time period." Suì-Fēng gave her opinion, causing Fujimaru's head to jerk up.

"I have?" He asked with a confused expression filling his face.

"You never looked back when you ran off to rescue Yoruichi-sama. The same thing with Matsumoto." She reminded him.

"No, I didn't, but..." Fujimaru finally turned around, only to find Suì-Fēng only inches away from him. How quickly she did close the distance between them he didn't know.

"Determination begets strength. I kept on training with that in mind." She told him, before staring to her right hand and closing it into a fist. "One can persevere if one has a goal to achieve, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you have a goal... sure." Fujimaru agreed with her, despite not seeming very sure of those words.

"And you have a goal, so the rest should be easy." Suì-Fēng told him, causing him to sigh.

"It should?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. "Things seem to get harder and harder with each day that passes."

"Don't get bogged down dwelling on how difficult things are! It's not going to help anyone!" She actually shouted those words, after grabbing hold of both his arms, in a way very similar to what she did in their last meeting. After Fujimaru's eyes widened after Suì-Fēng's burst, she released him and looked away from him. "I'm sorry. That's not very encouraging, is it?"

"That's not true..." Fujimaru let out a sad smile, as he continued to speak. "It seems that nowadays I need to get scolded every time before I get something done."

"It's because I want you to be stronger that I'm so hard on you." She told him, with Fujimaru nodding his understanding. "Anyway, I hope you understand at least that much."

"I do and I do get what you're trying to say. I'll do my best to stop acting like a brat who wants everything handed to him. Thank you." Fujimaru finished his words with a smile, one he had been having a hard time to put on his face lately. Suddenly, Suì-Fēng stepped forward and hugged him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. It took him a while to process her actions, before he returned her hug. "Suì-Fēng..."

"I have faith in you." She whispered in his ear, before she released him and disappeared with a Shunpo. Fujimaru's mind kept processing the last few seconds, before his smile returned.

"You're really a good friend, Suì-Fēng..." He said out loud, as something told him she was still around listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Renji, do you have a moment?" Fujimaru asked, as he appeared by the open door of Renji's office.

"Yeah, I have finished pretty much everything. What's up?" Renji asked, while he motioned for his blond friend to step inside the room. Similarly to how he did with Hitsugaya, Fujimaru quickly went through everything that had happened to him that day. "Huh... So they're telling you to stay away from Arturo?"

"What would you do, Renji?" Fujimaru asked for the Vice-Captain's advice.

"If I told you to give it up, would you give it up?" The redhead asked a question of his own instead, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise."If I said quit, what would you do? Go around moping and sighing for the rest of your life? There's no point in that."

"You're right, but..." Fujimaru instinctively started to complain, but Renji quickly cut him off as he stood and aggressively grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Listen to me. You can't lie to yourself, so quit trying to!" Renji shouted in his face. For a second Fujimaru froze, as he started to wonder if he was really lying to himself. "You know what you have to do, so just do it! Make a promise to yourself and keep it!"

"A promise to myself..." The young man mumbled. _"Indeed, I've been doing a lot of promises lately and it seems I can't keep them... Why? Am I... afraid?"_

"That's right and you've got to mean it, because betraying yourself is the worst thing you can do." Renji continued to scold the Shinigami who once helped him in the past. It was Renji's way of returning the favor. "No matter what anybody says, be true to yourself. And just keep going forward."

"Renji..." Fujimaru whispered, before he smiled and nodded. "I have to keep my promises."

"Damn right, you have!" The Vice-Captain told him, before he unlaced his headband. "Here. Take this."

"What?!" The confused Fujimaru stared at the white piece of cloth Renji was handing him. "You're giving me your headband?"

"It's kind of like a good-luck charm I'm giving to you. You keep it." Renji grinned and shoved the headband into Fujimaru's chest.

"Thank you for everything." Fujimaru smiled back, before he placed his headband inside his uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

"Hmm?" Iba turned around, as he felt a presence behind him. "What do you want, kid?"

"Is Komamura-taichō in?" Fujimaru asked.

"The Captain? Hold on a minute." Iba told him, before he knocked on the door of Komamura's office and stepped inside. After a short moment, Iba came back and motioned for Fujimaru to enter. "You may go."

"Ah, Fujimaru." Komamura greeted the blond Shinigami as he saw him step inside the office. "What can I do for you?"

"Captain, I wanted to get your advice about something." Fujimaru started to speak.

"About Arturo, I imagine." Komamura tried to guess.

"As a matter of fact..." The younger Shinigami was already pretty sure Komamura was aware of what happened. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to tell everything from the beginning once again. "What should I do, sir?"

"I have nothing to say on the matter." Komamura answered in pretty much the same way as Hitsugaya did earlier. "You are not under my command and I cannot give you orders."

"I see..." Fujimaru nodded and prepared to leave.

"I can only support you if you falter." Komamura ended up saying, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "I believe I told you before. I take full responsibility for your welfare, Fujimaru."

"Komamura-taichō..." Fujimaru mumbled, something he was doing a lot that day. He couldn't believe how much support the Captains were actually giving him.

"You will have to fight fear and uncertainty yourself. It is a solitary battle. When you have conqueredthem and are ready to face your foe, I will be ready to assist you." Komamura assured him, before he placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Fujimaru, you must not lose thebattle within. I have faith you will emerge the victor."

"Thank you so much for your words, Komamura-taichō." Fujimaru slightly bowed to the Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in the Rukongai...<strong>

"I think I did the right thing in speaking with more than just one person." Fujimaru spoke to himself, while he walked through the Rukongai streets, on his way back to Kūkaku's house.

**_Flashback_**

_"Arturo is a problem for Soul Society as a whole. It's not a problem to be decided by a single individual. Having said that, it doesn't mean I think you should stay out of it."_

_(...)_

_"It'd be embarrassing if you had to wait for a king in the butt to get yourself going through. Against guys like Aizen and Arturo, every last bit of help is critical. It wouldn't hurt to have at least one secret weapon."_

_(...)_

_"Determination begets strength. I kept on training with that in mind. One can persevere if one has a goal to achieve, wouldn't you agree?"_

_(...)_

_"You can't lie to yourself, so quit trying to! You know what you have to do, so just do it! Make a promise to yourself and keep it!And you've got to mean it, because betraying yourself is the worst thing you can matter what anybody says, be true to yourself. And just keep going forward."_

_(...)_

_"You will have to fight fear and uncertainty yourself. It is a solitary battle. When you have conqueredthem and are ready to face your foe, I will be ready to assist you."_

_(...)_

_"There are two kinds of battle for a Shinigami. Battles to protect life and battles to preserve honor. So, the battle with Arturo, which is it for you?"_

_(...)_

_"I have faith in you."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"I will defeat Arturo and rescue Seigen-sama and Matsuri." Fujimaru promised to himself, a promise he would make sure to fulfill. "Preparing myself for that may be my biggest battle."

"Hey!" A high-pitched voice suddenly sounded behind him, causing him to literally jump forward.

"W-Whoa! What was..." Fujimaru turned around and immediately wished he didn't. Standing in front of him was Kenpachi Zaraki, with his Vice-Captain Yachiru Kusajishi on his shoulder, both staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"Why so jumpy?" Kenpachi asked.

"Something wrong, Blondie?" Yachiru questioned him, while she tried to figure out why 'Blondie' had a frown on his face that resembled the one 'Icchi' used to carry around so much.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he stared away from them.

"What's with you? You take on Arturo and then you look bored?" The Captain of the 11th Division asked, now looking really serious.

"It took a lot out of me, I guess." Fujimaru said with a sigh. He didn't like the fact Kenpachi described him as bored.

"What's that got to do with anything? You're still alive, aren't you?" Kenpachi started to walk in his direction. "You're looking forward to thenext fight, right?"

"I'm not looking forward to it at all." The blond Shinigami actually became upset with Kenpachi's question, as he didn't share Kenpachi's enthusiasm of fighting for fun. "I might not get another chance, anyway... I may have wasted my only opportunity."

"What do you mean? You're not gonna quit while he's ahead, are you?" The man from Zaraki insisted on the matter. Fujimaru had to suppress a groan, now it was a competition. "I'd never let anybody beat me and leave it at that. I'll chase them to the pit of hell to bring themdown if I have to!" Kenpachi's words made Fujimaru's eyes widen for a moment. There was something in them that finally made a click. "I can't stop smiling when I picture the moment I've got them cornered. Ahahahah!"

"You were thinking of Ichigo just now, weren't you, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked to the man who carried her.

"Yeah, I was! Ahahah!" Kenpachi laughed. Thinking of Ichigo always put a smile on his face.

_"Poor Ichigo..." _Fujimaru thought to himself, while he stared to the laughing duo. _"He may have motivations far different than mine, but even so... is he telling me to not give up on Arturo too?"_

"Well, if you're giving up on Arturo, then I can have him, right?" The tall man suddenly asked, taking Fujimaru out of his own thoughts. "So if you change your mind, you'll have to take him from me."

"Huh?!" Fujimaru's eyes widened, before he took a step forward and actually brought a closed fist between them two. "Hell no! Arturo's mine, Zaraki-taichō!"

"Eh?" Kenpachi grinned in satisfaction, as Fujimaru was finally showing him some backbone. "Rules don't mean a thing here at the 11th Division. The only rule is you fight whoever you want."

"Fight whoever I want, huh?" Fujimaru mumbled, as he realized what Kenpachi made him do. _"Thanks, Zaraki-taichō. I sure do want to fight Arturo again."_

"See ya around, pipsqueak." Zaraki walked away, back into Seireitei, with Yachiru waving her goodbye to 'Blondie'.

"If only I had the strength..." Fujimaru stared into his right hand, before he closed it into a fist. "I'll have to find it."

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at the entrance of Kūkaku's house...<strong>

"What are you up to, Kudō-kun?" Orihime asked Fujimaru, as she saw him arriving. He had been walking slowly, with his hands on his pockets, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh! Hi, Orihime." Fujimaru greeted her back.

"You seem kinda down..." She quickly noticed, even though Fujimaru was looking far better than he was earlier. That made Fujimaru blink a couple of times. She really seemed to know how to interpret someone. "What happened? Shiyo-chan came back without you and seemed really shaken."

"Yeah, you see..." Fujimaru decided it didn't hurt speaking with Orihime, so he told her everything that had happened. She listened attentively, like when a child is told one of his favorite stories.

"Ooooh! I know the feeling!" Orihime said at the end of the story, while she held her lower lip with her fingers.

"You do?" Fujimaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I know I can be a burden to some people." She told him, but didn't seem to be too bothered about it.

"Orihime..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he tried to think of something to say to her.

"With Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun... they are always running ahead of me and it's allI can do just to keep up with them! It makes me want to cry, sometimes..." For a moment, Orihime stared down and actually seemed she was about to cry. "But..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Listen up, Inoue. In terms of battle, those who are a burden aren't those who lack power, but those who lack resolve." Rukia spoke to her in a soft way. "In all battles up until now, there wasn't a single person who was a burden. Not Ichigo, not Sado, not Ishida, not anyone else. And that includes you as well, Inoue. If anyone had been lacking, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sure there's something we can do for the upcoming final battle. Let's search together, Inoue."_

_(...)_

_"Please don't forget this..." Hachigen spoke to her with a smile. "What's important is not how things should be, but how you want things to be."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"I have to hang in there. I might not be able to fight alongside them, but I'm not goingto quit. I'll become strong enough to keep running by their side and I can only do that if I believe in my own strength. So, Fujimaru..." Orihime bowed to him and let out a big smile as her head came back up. "Do yourself a big favor. Believe in yourself too, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled back to Orihime, her contagious smile and strength rubbing on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

"What's up, Fujimaru?" Kūkaku asked, as Fujimaru reached her during dinner. Ichigo and Ganju were distracted fighting over meat, while Orihime and Sado tried to prevent Shiyo from breaking a series of glasses that she accidently pushed out of the table. Bonnie just laid down at the corner of the room, trying to ignore the loud people and to get some sleep.

"I'd like to talk to you." He said to her.

"If it's about morning, I know. I arrived just after you left." She told him, causing to nod while he stared down. "That's a mighty long face. Can't you do anything about that?"

"That's why I wanted to get your advice." Fujimaru stated, while she finished her cup of sake in one go.

"Advice, huh?" Kūkaku calmly rested the cup on the table, before she quickly grabbed hold of Fujimaru's head with a Iron Claw-like grip and brought it just inches away of her own. Face to face, he could see she was actually pretty pissed off. "The one piece of advice I'll give you is to lighten up before I kick you outon your ass!"

"O-Okay..." Fujimaru sweated profusely, before she finally released him.

"There are rules in this house! One of the main ones is that no depressed people are allowed inside!" Kūkaku reminded him, with a still visible angry look on her face. "Have you forgotten whose house this is?!"

"I haven't forgotten it's your..." Fujimaru started to speak, but was cut off as she punched him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards. That made everyone in the room stop what they were doing to watch the scene, including Bonnie. "Youch!"

"Try again! Who's my brother?!" She shouted, causing Fujimaru to freeze for a moment. With that said, Kūkaku finally seemed to calm down, as she started to pour more sake on her cup. "That's all I'm gonna say. You get my drift."

_"I don't need to think twice. I know what Kaien would do. Am I going to back away fromthis? No way!"_ Fujimaru said to himself, with a fierce look finally filling his eyes. He then walked around the table, until he reached the other Shinigami in the room. "Hey, Ichigo! Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ichigo nodded, while he swallowed the piece of meat he had been able to steal from Ganju in one go.

"Who trained you?" He asked, causing the human to blink a couple of times. Seeing it was serious business, Ganju didn't try to argue with Ichigo any further and continued to eat quietly.

"Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san... and some other guys who have been helping me with something lately,but mostly those two." Ichigo answered, while he rested his chopsticks on his rice bowl. "Why?"

"I want to get better. I'm thinking about training harder than ever." Fujimaru stated his intentions, causing a smile to appear on Ichigo's face.

"Training, eh?" He asked. At the end of the table, a smile also filled Kūkaku's face.

"Until now, I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing here in this era." The blond Shinigami spoke, while he stared to both his hands. "But nowthink I know. So now I..."

"Now you feel like you got to do something about it fast, right?" Ichigo correctly guessed, as he had similar thoughts not long ago.

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to know where you trained." Fujimaru said, while he pointed towards Ichigo. "I heard you got pretty strong in a short amount of time. It's no wonder that Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san were the ones to train you."

"I get it, but Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san are in the Living World right now." Ichigo reminded him.

"Me? I'm right here." A woman appeared by the room's door with her arms crossed over her chest, as if just to prove Ichigo wrong.

"Yoruichi-san!" Most of the people in the room shouted in unison.

"I just got back. I heard there has been many stuff going on around here lately." Yoruichi said, while she walked towards the group. She nodded to Kūkaku, to which the house's owner just grinned. Suddenly, Fujimaru stepped in front of her and got down on both knees, bowing down to her. "Fujimaru?"

"I want you to train me! And not just the little stuff you and Suì-Fēng taught me back in the day. Real stuff! Please, Yoruichi-san!" He nearly begged her.

"This is sudden. Tell me why." Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I..." Fujimaru took a deep breath. There were a lot of things he wanted to do now, but he decided to just go with the main one. "I want to go to Hueco Mundo and rescue Matsuri and Seigen-sama!"

"Hueco Mundo? That's where they are?" Yoruichi seemed quite surprised by hearing that and so did all the others in the room. The former Captain's eyes narrowed, as she thought about it. "You were there when Arturo reappeared was the one who told you, wasn't it?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I have to do something!" Fujimaru spoke a little bit louder than expected. He was actually pleading now.

"Reminds me of somebody else who says some pretty crazy things. Do you know who I'm talking about, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a grin, as she stared to the Substitute Shinigami.

"I have no idea." Ichigo slightly blushed and just looked away.

"But anyway, fine. If you want to train, I wouldn't mind training you." Yoruichi decided, causing Fujimaru's expression to lighten up considerably.

"Really?!" He asked. Everyone could tell how happy he was by hearing that. It was a big difference from how he had spent that day and even some of the previous days.

"But I'm warning you, it's going to be tough." She warned him, while he got back on his feet.

"That's exactly what I want!" He answered fiercely, making Yoruichi grin widely.

"Then let's strike while the iron is hot! Fujimaru, follow me to my training ground." She told him, before she turned around to leave. "We have no time to waste!"

"Alright! I'm going to train as hard as I can!" He assured, not bothered by how suddenly things changed for him.

"Good luck, Fujimaru!" Ichigo wished, while he pointed to his friends. "We'll intensify our training as well."

"Damn right you will, maggots!" Kūkaku assured them, causing the humans and Ganju to freeze instantly. _"Eheh! It seems I was right about calling you back, Yoruichi. You're far better than me at training people. You're the one who can take him to the next level. Make him as strong as you made Ichigo!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in Seireitei...<strong>

"What is this place?" Fujimaru asked, he stared at the surroundings. They were in a desolate, craggy land dotted with dead trees, a secret cave below the famous Sōkyoku Hill. "It's similar to the training ground below Urahara-san's shop."

"It's my secret training ground. Actually, Kisuke and I made it when we were young as a place to play." Yoruichi revealed, with a nostalgic smile on her face. "When we joined the Onmitsukidō and the Gotei 13, it became our training ground. Ichigo trained here, too."

"Ichigo too, huh?" Fujimaru mumbled, before he smiled widely. He knew this was his chance to gain what he needed to keep his promises.

"First of all, let's talk about what we're going to be studying." Yoruichi took on a serious expression, as what she was about to say was important. "There are four basic Shinigami battle techniques: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō and Kidō. You know that, right?"

"Sure! Zanjutsu is the use of Zanpakutō techniques, Hakuda is hand-to-hand combat, Hohō is the use of movement techniques like Shunpo and Kidō is the use of the spiritual energy based techniques." Fujimaru answered, like if he was still in the Academy.

"Good. For your training, we're going to be practicing all of them." Fujimaru's instructor informed him. "You may not know but you've been training under my tutelage for a while now."

"What?! How's that?!" The surprised Fujimaru questioned her.

"I've left you wander around Soul Society in hopes you would interact with Gotei 13's high-ranked officers, so that you would be exposed to the Reiatsu they constantly exude. Pretty much the same that happened when you were a part of the 5th Division and that made you increase your own spiritual power without you noticing." She revealed, causing him to open his mouth in surprise. "The best part is that you have been exposed to very powerful spiritual pressures, like Sajin Komamura's or Kenpachi Zaraki's while they were fighting."

"Yeah, I noticed that my spiritual power had increased a bit! I was able to slightly cut both Zaraki-taichō and Arturo!" Fujimaru mentioned, causing Yoruichi to actually blink a couple of times.

"Oh, really? Then you're already stronger than you look like." She said, with a grin filling her face once again. "For you to do that, you had a peak in your spiritual power when you fought both of them. At the time you were able to cut them, you reached Captain-level spiritual pressure."

"Captain... level?" The blond Shinigami mumbled in awe.

"However that was definitely momentaneous, a spike in emotions or due to your opponent's Reiatsu influencing your own. Your base spiritual power level is more or less that of a 3rd Seat, which is not bad at all. You're nearly as strong as Kaien Shiba was back when you first met him." Yoruichi revealed, causing Fujimaru to feel pride in himself, something he didn't feel in a long time. "However, that's just raw strength. Kaien had a much more refined style, he had received much more training than you did."

"So what you're trying to say is... if I train those four battle techniques with you, I will become..." Fujimaru started to ask, to know if he had understood what Yoruichi had said correctly.

"Stronger than Kaien? Yeah, at least the Kaien you knew back then. It would probably put you on the level of a Vice-Captain and not an average one, seeing as this training will also increase your spiritual power." The older Shinigami further revealed. She could see Fujimaru starting to shake in excitement. "A good thing that also happened was that you fought quite a lot over the last few weeks. Kaname Tōsen, the Arrancar group that appeared here in Soul Society, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki and Arturo Plateado. Plus, I had Kūkaku looking over your training, hence why she made you fight Ganju over and over again. All those battles gave you the experience you so much needed, I'm sure. That experience surely increased your best trait, Fujimaru."

"What is that?" Fujimaru wondered.

"Your creativity." She told him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He wasn't aware that was his best trait at all. "Let's go through your skills... You're good with Kidō, but you never performed a spell that was level 40 or higher, as far as I know. Your Hakuda is not really bad, but it isn't that great either. Your speed is quite good for your level, but not enough to catch a Captain-level opponent off guard. And your Zanjutsu... Well, that's your worst skill. Just basic Zanjutsu learned in the Academy and you gained nothing new with your Shikai."

"It's a melee-type Zanpakutō, what I can do with it is limited by what I know of Zanjutsu." Fujimaru countered, but that only made Yoruichi rise an eyebrow.

"Is it really a melee-type or you haven't discovered it's true powers yet?" Yoruichi dared to guess, leaving Fujimaru speechless as she was probably right. "But back to the point, your skills are pretty average. However, you have something better than anybody else and that's your creativity. You are able to combine two or more of those basic fighting styles to create something very effective."

"Oh? I guess so..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, as he thought about it. "Back in the day, I used to be praised a lot by using Hadō #1: Shō to increase the strength of my sword attacks."

"That's exactly it. And with the experience you gained, it should be much easier to create that sort of techniques, to the point you don't even think on what you do and just do it as you go." Yoruichi pointed out. Fujimaru had to agree with it, as he remembered how he created a new version of the only technique he knew of Ryūjōmaru, doing so in the heat of battle. "The objective of this training is to make use of your increased spiritual power to learn more powerful Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Kidō techniques. And then we'll have you start mixing them into more powerful combinations."

"More powerful combinations, huh?" Fujimaru thought about it. There were so many possible combinations he hadn't thought about it yet, but the possibility of learning them made him even more excited.

"And then, I'll have you learn a secret move that should work on an Arrancar." Yoruichi added to the list of things to do, causing Fujimaru to raise an eyebrow once again.

"A secret move?!" He asked.

"Sure! Since you're so adapt at mixing styles, you should be able to learn it." The former Captain pondered out loud. "However, even with training, there's no guarantee you'll master it. It is that difficult. I also can't guarantee you'll survive your training, either, but since you say you want the strength to take on that Arrancar... Are you determined enough to risk your life for it?"

"I am." Fujimaru immediately answered, without any sort of hesitation.

"Fine, then." She grinned widely. "We'll train here, for the most part, but I might set up some other special missions for you, too. You'll make great strides forward with these special sessions, but they won't be easy. I want you to be prepared."

"Alright! Thank you, Yoruichi-san!" He bowed to his new master, prepared to face this new stage of his life. _"With Yoruichi-san's help... Matsuri, I'll get you back for sure!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

"Ohohoh! This is it!" Hisagi excitedly stared into the photos in his hands. "With this... With this, I'm sure the next edition of Seireitei Communication will be the most sold edition ever! The absolute best-selling edition!"

"What are you plotting?" Kira asked to his friend, even though he was quite afraid to know what Hisagi held in his hands.

"Exclusive photos taken by our most skilled paparazzi! The proof that Soul Society's Iron Lady has a heart after all!" Hisagi proclaimed while he raised the photos into the sky like if they were a trophy.

"Huh... Isn't Margaret Thatcher still alive?" Kira questioned Hisagi, who looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Who's that?!" The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division asked, but Kira just shook his head.

"I don't have a clue. Not sure why I said that..." Kira seemed as confused as Hisagi. It was as if someone controlled what they said...

"Anyway..." Hisagi shook his head as well, before his excitement returned. "It's obvious to anyone! It's so obvious that she even won the poll on our last edition of Seireitei Communication! Our readers, all of Seireitei knows that Soul Society's Iron Lady is none other than... Suì-Fēng-taichō!"

"Oh boy... Does she know about it?" Kira asked with a worried look on his face.

"Don't know... but she should be proud! It's a very prestigious title since it was awarded by Seireitei's #1 magazine!" Hisagi pointed out.

_"There's only one magazine in Seireitei..."_ The Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division decided not to remind Hisagi of that. Then, he realized something. "Wait! You're meaning to tell me... you sent someone to sneak on Suì-Fēng-taichō and take photos of her?!"

"Yep!" Hisagi answered with a thumbs up.

"How in the hell did he succeed?!" Kira wondered.

"What matters is... this!" Hisagi showed Kira the photos, which showed Suì-Fēng hugging Fujimaru and whispering in his ear. "Soul Society's Iron Lady has a heart! What's most... she seems to be romantically involved with the most talked Shinigami lately, the boy from the past... Fujimaru Kudō!"

"No way..." Kira actually took a better look at the photos, as that were actually pretty interesting news. "It really seems like it. This will sell well!"

"Sure it will! That's why..." Hisagi continued to blabber, until a few Anken stabbed through the photos and took them out of Hisagi's hands, before lodging themselves on the nearest wall. Looking at the window of the office, Kira and Hisagi saw what seemed like a demon, with glowing red eyes. And then, everything went black... When light returned, they found themselves behind the bars, inside a cell in the Maggot's Nest. "Oh... We're in prison, Kira."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Kira mumbled.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Don't drop the soap..." Hisagi warned his friend, as he noticed there were other prisoners along with them in the cell.

**Author's Note:** Bleach happens in 2001, so the United Kingdom's Iron Lady Margaret Thatcher was still alive at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>(The highly anticipated!) Next Chapter:<strong> Seigen and Matsuri! The Long-Awaited Return


	68. Seigen and Matsuri! Long Awaited Return

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, weak chapter for my standards, but it's what I'm able to do nowadays. I'll try to rewrite it someday.

* * *

><p>Chapter 068 - Seigen and Matsuri! The Long-Awaited Return<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"N-No! STOP!" An Adjuchas still pleaded, before he was struck with a crimson-colored Cero. He still tried to get back on his feet, but his opponent stabbed him with the blade of his weapon before he had the chance. The last thing he saw was a pair of glowing crimson wings behind the one who'd just killed him. "Not... like this..."

"It's as I feared. My growth has stagnated long before I became an Arrancar. Consuming Hollows won't help me at all." Arturo spoke, while he stared to the carnage surrounding him. He had entered in the Forest of Menos with the goal of increasing his power by consuming some Adjuchas, just like in the old days, but the power he gained was minimum. "Baraggan's method is way too slow... I need to find another way to boost my strength." Furious, he tightened his grip on Fénix so much that his right hand started to bleed. "I hate being weak!" Arturo furiously shouted, before he shifted Fénix to his left hand and pointed his bleeding palm towards the corpses of the Adjuchas he had just butchered. "GRAN REY CERO!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, September 22nd, 2001. In Seireitei...<strong>

"Unh!" Fujimaru grunted, as he crashed face first into the ground, the result of being sent flying by one of Yoruichi's throws.

"Stand up. This isn't break time." She strictly instructed him, while she prepared to charge towards him once again.

"Y-Yeah!" He answered, as he got back to his feet. As soon as he did, he had her right palm hitting him in the chest, sending him flying backwards, until his back crashed against one of the many stone structures inside the training room. "Gaaah!"

"Come on! Stay focused!" Yoruichi yelled, as she rushed forward once again. Fujimaru still attempted to punch her, but she moved under his right arm and grabbed him by his wrist, before flipping him forward, sending him crashing down once more.

"Aaagh!" Fujimaru let out a pained yelp, before he saw her stomping the ground, just inches away from his head.

"Stand up faster! I could've killed you eight times over while you were lying there!" She told him, before she stomped once more, this time really aiming for his head. Fujimaru rolled to his side to avoid her foot and quickly stood, before stepping back to avoid one of her punches. "Move! Keep your Reiatsu up!"

"Gaaaagh!" Fujimaru screamed in pain, as he was knocked back by Yoruichi's sudden roundhouse kick.

"Get up! No resting!" Yoruichi ordered. Fujimaru got back on one knee, but punched the ground instead of getting back to both feet.

"I'm still weak! It's so frustrating!" Fujimaru growled, while he stared to his busted knuckles. That made Yoruichi sigh and cross her arms over her chest.

"Listen to me. If you were just any ordinary Shinigami, I wouldn't be here training you. I would've just recommended you to work in the lowest ranks of the Gotei 13." She revealed, causing him to look back at her, while he stood back up. "There's a reason I expect great things from you... In the Suzunami household, you used to eat Konoka's meals every day, isn't that right?"

"Huh, yeah..." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, while he remembered the delicious dishes Konoka used to make for them. "Konoka-sama was a great cook."

"But when Shinigami aren't consuming spiritual power, they don't usually get all that hungry." Yoruichi told him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Except after a battle, they don't usually need to eat all that often."

"Really? We always ate three meals a day at the Suzunami's." Fujimaru mumbled. Yoruichi raised her left eyebrow for an instant.

"Three, huh?" The former Captain showed some surprise as well, before she resumed her lecture. "That fact shows you have great potential for spiritual power. The simple fact you were able to cut Zaraki and Arturo, who despite restrained were still at Captain level, shows that as well."

"Is that what it means?" The blond Shinigami asked, while he stared once again to his self-injured hand.

"There's one more thing. I'm not exactly sure what it is yet, myself... but in the middle of your first battle with Arturo, you and your sister both achieved Shikai, didn't you?" Yoruichi questioned him.

"That's right. At the same time as Matsuri. You arrived shortly after." Fujimaru answered, as he remembered said event.

"Spiritual power is at its strongest when you're in a desperate situation, but even so, it should have been nearly impossible for you two, at the level you were at, to stop Arturo's attack." The former leader of the Shihōin Clan revealed. "At the time, you were at the level of a 6th, perhaps 5th Seat at best, which was already pretty good given your time as a Shinigami, but still... On that day, Arturo's power was enough to rival that of Yamamoto-sōtaichō, to the point he couldn't risk to enter battle. If Yamamoto-sōtaichō lost his life against Arturo, he would have doubled that already tremendous power and all would be lost."

"I get that, but then..." Fujimaru's eyebrows narrowed, as he realized the implication in Yoruichi's words. "I don't understand how we managed to do it."

"The fact that you were able to is a mystery to be solved, as well as a hint at your potential, I believe. You two have something special, something that makes you able to make the impossible possible." Yoruichi vaguely answered.

"Make the impossible possible..." The younger Shinigami pondered on those words. _"She's really putting a lot of faith in me..."_

"In any case though, what we need to do right now is train you more in the basic skills." Yoruichi reminded him of their current goal.

"Okay then, I'm really going to work hard!" Fujimaru nodded and assumed a battle stance, but Yoruichi shook her head.

"It's good to see that determination coming from you, but this is all for today." Yoruichi grinned as she said that, as for an instant Fujimaru seemed disappointed that the training session was already over. "I think you should go out, take your mind off things for a while."

"O-Okay... You're the boss." Fujimaru nodded and took one last stare to his busted knuckles. _"This is the way... If I really have all of this potential, I better capitalize on it."_

"By the way, I've prepared some of those special training sessions I mentioned yesterday, so you could use your free time to concentrate on your training too, if you'd like." Yoruichi mentioned, as Fujimaru started to walk towards the exit of the training area. "If you successfully complete all the training sessions I prepare for you, you just might be able to master that secret move I told you about. Just say the word and we'll work on them."

"Sure thing!" Fujimaru gave her a thumbs up, before he walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"So Arturo is back, is he?" Aizen asked to one of his fellow Shinigami. He had felt Arturo's reiatsu earlier and had sent Tōsen to check on the ancient Arrancar.

"He's just a shadow of what he used to be." Tōsen spoke. "It seems he made a mess in the Forest of Menos upon his return to Hueco Mundo."

"Hmm... That doesn't worry me. It's better to have him vent his frustration outside Las Noches, anyway." Aizen dismissed the issue, before the doors of the throne room opened. "I see you have already dispelled the barrier as well, Kaname."

"It looks like Arrancars are fond of overestimating themselves and self-destructing." Seigen stated as he walked towards the two renegade Shinigami. Matsuri followed him closely, while she attempted to avoid visual contact with her former comrades. She also felt a familiar reiatsu inside the room, but restrained herself from searching for said person with her eyes.

"Are you any different?" Tōsen asked sarcastically.

"I just do what I have to do." Seigen ignored Tōsen's remark and stared back to his daughter. "It's time. Let's go, Matsuri."

"To the Soul Society?" Matsuri asked nervously. She knew beforehand that their return to said dimension was the motive that brought them there, but even so she was feeling uneasy. _"I want to go there as well, but I have this bad feeling..."_

"That's right." Seigen nodded and stared back to his former Vice-Captain. "That okay with you this time, Aizen?"

"I have no reason to stop you this time around. Now that we know more about the Gotei 13's current disposition of their forces, we know where to open the Garganta that will send you there." Aizen stated, before he motioned towards the dark-skinned man that stood by his right side. "Kaname will make the arrangements."

"Aren't you giving them too much freedom, Aizen-sama?" Tōsen asked to his master, as soon as Seigen turned around to leave the room without saying any words of gratitude.

"There's no need to put any restriction on them. They'll act exactly according to plan. It makes things easy, really." As usual, Aizen didn't share the worries of his subordinates.

"Aizen-taichō... Do you mind if I go watch them?" Gin appeared out of the shadows to speak to his master. "I'm a little curious."

"Fine. I'll allow that." Aizen gave his approval, after pondering on Gin's motives for a couple of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later, in Soul Society...<strong>

"Konoka-sama..." Fujimaru stood in front of Konoka's memorial stone. He had taken his free time to visit 'her' like he had promised days before. "I'm going to rescue Seigen-sama and Matsuri. I promise! Watch over... Huh?! What's this?!" The blond Shinigami interrupted his speech, as soon as he noticed the fresh white sakura flowers that rested in front of the memorial stone. "New flowers?! I wonder who put them there..."

"There was nobody to get permission from, I'm afraid." Someone spoke from behind Fujimaru, startling him.

"We hope you don't mind." A familiar voice, unlike the first one, immediately added. Fujimaru turned around and immediately recognized one of his old friends and the man that was there with her.

"Rukia! And you're... Kuchiki-taichō!" Fujimaru voiced his surprise. Since Byakuya had become a Captain, Fujimaru had only seen him once, during the Captains' meeting he had attended days before, but even so he easily recognized the Kuchiki Clan leader. He had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he kept up in intricate kenseikan. In addition to the standard Captain uniform, he wore a white scarf made from silver-white, windflower light silk, and fingerless white tekkō, which only covered the back of his hands. "You two put these flowers here?"

"Niisama comes here every now and then." Rukia revealed, with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you very much for coming to visit her, Kuchiki-taichō." Fujimaru did his best to hide his surprise and politely bowed to the Captain.

"I wanted to show my respect for her desire to protect the Soul Society." Byakuya spoke in his usual stoic way. Before he could say anything else, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Reiatsu?!" Rukia voiced Byakuya's thoughts, as she had felt it nearly instantly as well.

"This signature..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he looked away towards the direction of said energy. It was easy to recognize since he had spent so much time around its owner in the past. "Could it really be?!"

"Let's go." Byakuya instructed the two other Shinigami, before all of them disappeared with Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far from there...<strong>

"Gosh... look at this!" Matsuri couldn't believe her eyes. She stood in front of the ruins of the Suzunami household, along with her father. Despite having seen it once before through Aizen's abilities, seeing the ruins right in front of her left a much bigger impact than she ever imagined. "After Konoka-sama took such loving care of it all those years... so it was true what we heard in Hueco Mundo."

"This is unforgivable." Seigen shook in anger, while he closed his hands into tight fists. _"The ones responsible... They will pay!"_

"Why?!" Matsuri fought to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes, while she pulled Seigen's sleeve. "Why did Konoka-sama have to die?!"

"It was weakness." He answered, with pure hate emanating from his eyes. "It was because the Shinigami are too weak!"

"Seigen-sama?" Matsuri called for her father. It was as if she could feel the killing intent he was releasing as knives that could pierce her throat at any second.

"Over a single enemy, they forced a woman who wasn't even a Shinigami to sacrifice herself." Seigen grabbed hold of the hilt of Shiden as he spoke. "What's the point of having the Gotei 13?! They should have been able to protect what they were sworn to protect! And there I was, a Captain, and still being protected by my big sister, Konoka!"

"Seigen-sama!" The young girl once again called for Seigen, trying to calm him down in the process.

"Let's go. I'm going to destroy that Shisuikyō!" Seigen told her of his intentions, before his eyes narrowed. "And then I'm going to get revenge on the Soul Society for stealing Konoka's life."

"W-Wait! Do you really mean that?!" Matsuri nervously asked. She could agree with the first part, but the second one seemed too much, even more if many of their old friends were still alive in the current time.

"My enemy is everybody who killed Konoka! There are no exceptions!" He angrily told her, causing her to flinch.

"Everybody... who was responsible for Konoka-sama's death?" She asked, as she wasn't sure she could agree that people like Konoka's best friend Unohana were responsible for what happened.

"I can't force you to agree. If you want to leave, that is your prerogative." Seigen coldly told her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Seigen-sama..." Matsuri closed her eyes for a moment, as she thought about it. She didn't knew of Fujimaru's whereabouts. She had lost Konoka. She had lost Kaien. If there was something she was sure about at that moment, was that she didn't want to lose Seigen as well. "No, I'll go with you. For you, I will fight anything."

"All right. Let's go, then!" Seigen stated, before they turned away from the place they once called home.

"I knew it!" A familiar voice stopped them, a few streets away from the ruins. "Matsuri! Seigen-sama!"

"Fujimaru! You're alive!" Matsuri immediately recognized her brother and was about to walk in his direction when Seigen prevented her from doing so, by placing his right arm in front of her.

"Just to be sure, let me ask you... Where is Konoka?" Seigen asked, with narrowed eyes.

"I... I'm very sorry. Konoka-sama... died in that battle." Fujimaru sadly stared away as he answered.

"I see... Then come with us!" Seigen extended his hand to his son, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "Come with us to get revenge on the Soul Society!"

"W-What?!" The shocked Fujimaru asked. He stared to the worried Matsuri, before looking back to the man he called father. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Stop right there." Byakuya appeared from out of nowhere and stepped in front of Fujimaru. It was his way to prevent the young boy from doing something he could regret.

"What is this?!" Seigen's face twitched in anger, just by being in the presence of one of the current Captains of the Gotei 13. "Who do you think you are?! This is a matter that doesn't concern you, Captain!"

"Niisama... He appears to be a Shinigami." Rukia appeared as well and joined her brother in front of Fujimaru. Matsuri's eyes widened as much as they could, as she immediately realized who the girl was. A flash of Kaien's memories shown to her by Aaroniero crossed her mind for an instant.

"I don't care what his circumstances are. He brought Hollows into the Seireitei with him." Byakuya coldly stated, as he prepared to draw his Zanpakutō at any moment.

"H-Hollows?!" Fujimaru mumbled, as he stared to his father and sister. She seemed to be confused by Byakuya's statement, while Seigen had seemingly ignored it. Truth was that Fujimaru could feel several foul energy signatures approaching their location. "You couldn't have..."

"I'll take a guess... You're the current Captain Kuchiki, aren't you?" Seigen questioned Byakuya, who didn't answer. "Then you must know where the Shisuikyō is! Tell me!"

"I have no intention of telling you anything." Byakuya dryly replied. "The only thing a Shinigami who has lost his pride and who threatens the Seireitei deserves... is execution."

"Pride?! The Gotei 13 lost its pride one hundred years ago!" Seigen roared, before Byakuya disappeared with Shunpo. Knowing what was about to happen, Seigen turned around and blocked Byakuya's blade with his own in time, surprising the Captain of the 6th Division. "You know how to execute Senka quite well, but still not as well as Sōjun did."

"Did you really bring Hollows with you, Matsuri?!" Fujimaru stepped past Rukia and walked in Matsuri's direction. "What's going on?!"

"Well..." She looked away from Fujimaru, as she tried to find the right words.

"You're not coming with us? In that case... there's no need to answer you!" Seigen prepared to intervene, but Byakuya crossed his path and swung his Zanpakutō, forcing Seigen to block once again. "Get out of my way! I won't cause any senseless bloodshed towards my children!"

"I refuse." Byakuya simply replied, before pushing Seigen backwards.

"Answer me, Matsuri! What's going on?!" Fujimaru demanded, as he spoke in a tone he wouldn't use towards his sister in any regular situation.

"Don't you know, Fujimaru?" Matsuri asked, before finally looking back towards her brother. "Don't you know how Konoka-sama died?"

"I do." Fujimaru answered in a serious way. "What about it?"

"We were locked in Hueco Mundo, until now... I saw them." Matsuri's words caused Fujimaru to raise his eyebrows. "If the Arrancars attack the Soul Society, the Shisuikyō will be used again. We can't let that happen!"

"Which would mean another sacrifice..." Fujimaru concluded, but shook his head despite that. "Even so, the way you're going about it is all wrong! Don't you see? You're challenging the Gotei 13!"

"Maybe, but the same thing can be said about the Gotei 13. You really think their way is the right one?!" Matsuri argued with Fujimaru, who bit his lower lip. How come their reunion had came down to this?

"Move!" Seigen shouted, before kicking Byakuya away. "They think the end justifies the means, as long as they're victorious in the end!"

"Are you serious?! Do you really plan on declaring war on the Soul Society?!" Fujimaru shouted back towards his father. Before Seigen could answer, Byakuya came back charging in his direction, with Senbonzakura extended.

"You!" Byakuya nearly hissed, as the current and former Captains clashed swords once again.

"Hmm... That was a good strike." Seigen smirked, as he pushed Byakuya's sword away once again. The former Captain spun around and brought his sword downwards, forcing Byakuya to place his sword horizontally in front of his body to protect himself. Sparks flew in all directions when the blades hit one another. "What is your name?"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to know my name." The Captain of the 6th Division claimed, before he disappeared with Shunpo. Reappearing from Seigen's right side, Byakuya stabbed forward, but Seigen sidestepped to avoid the blow in time. Both Shinigami disappeared with Shunpo to continue their battle somewhere else.

"You're Rukia, aren't you?" Matsuri approached Byakuya's sister, while Fujimaru was focused on Byakuya and Seigen's battle. "Since you know about Konoka-sama's death, I assume you also know about Kaien-kun's death as well, don't you?"

"Kaien-dono?!" The shocked Rukia asked, getting Fujimaru's attention.

"Do you know what happened, Matsuri?" Fujimaru stepped between Rukia and Matsuri, as he made the question. The look on Matsuri's face was enough of an answer. "Matsuri..."

"I do and it seems you do as well. How can you, Fujimaru? How can you..." Matsuri started to shake in anger, before she let it all out in an outburst accompanied by a burst of Reiatsu. "How can you even stand to have this bitch by your side?!"

"Matsuri! Stop!" Fujimaru tried to stop his sister, but she was physically stronger than him and was able to push him aside.

"Say it!" Matsuri shouted in Rukia's face, as she grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. "You're the one who killed Kaien-kun, weren't you?"

"I was..." Rukia mumbled the answer, her eyes losing their life.

"I won't forgive you." Matsuri pushed Rukia down to the ground, making her fall on her bottom.

"Wait just a second, Matsuri!" Fujiimaru demanded. He didn't move though, as he was in complete shock by what he was watching. "Don't you know what happened? It wasn't her fault!"

"It wasn't?!" Matsuri looked back to Fujimaru, as she shouted to him. Fujimaru never thought he would see the day when he would be scared for real by his sister. Her facial expressions were actually scaring him. He found himself thinking of his sister as a lunatic, a crazied and mad person. Matsuri looked back towards Rukia, who continued to stare down to the ground below her. "Didn't you just thrust your Zanpakutō through Kaien-kun's chest?! Huh, Rukia-chan?!"

"It's fine. Kill me." Rukia closed her eyes and bowed her head, actually seeming to be begging Matsuri to do it.

"With pleasure!" Matsuri immediately drew her Zanpakutō and prepared to bring it down on Rukia.

"Stop, Matsuri! Damn it!" Fujimaru finally moved and used Shunpo to intercept Matsuri, being able to swing his own Zanpakutō in time to block Matsuri's. A Reiatsu shockwave was emitted upon contact between both blades. "Matsuri... This is just wrong!"

"Wrong?! You're telling me that this is wrong, when you're protecting your best friend's murderer?!" Matsuri screamed, as she continued to press her Zanpakutō down. Her physical strength would've been enough to push Fujimaru back, but his Reiatsu was stronger and balanced things out for him.

"We can't be fighting each other! Put your sword away!" Fujimaru demanded. The last thing he wanted was to fight his sister. For a moment, Matsuri seemed to calm down and ponder the situation, but she never stopped pushing her weapon forward.

"I will... When you agree to come with us." Matsuri offered her conditions, causing Fujimaru's frown to deepen even more. _"I don't want to fight you, Fujimaru, but... I can't go back without you!"_

"I heard from Arturo you were in Hueco Mundo... Just what happened to you out there?!" Fujimaru asked, but Matsuri just shook her head as bad memories kept flooding her mind. Being bullied by Loly and Menoly, being kidnapped by Luppi, being tormented by Aaroniero, being beaten up by Nnoitra.

"You weren't there with me! That's what!" Matsuri shouted, causing Fujimaru to loosen the grip on his weapon for a moment. That finally allowed for separation, with both Fujimaru and Matsuri jumping back, each to their respective side. "Come with us, Fujimaru! Please! We already lost Konoka-sama, we can't lose Seigen-sama! And... I can't lose you! I can't go back to being... alone!"

"Fujimaru, why do you still stand on the side of the Soul Society? Haven't you heard Matsuri? We're your family!" Seigen questioned his son, as he had just returned to their location once again, with Byakuya nowhere to be seen. "You should stay with us, not Soul Society... The Soul Society murdered Konoka!"

"But..." Fujimaru pondered on Seigen and Matsuri's words and was clearly having second thoughts about his loyalties.

"Can you say it isn't true?" Seigen insisted. "The Shisuikyō took Konoka's life. Do you deny that?"

"I..."

"Can you really forgive her death?!" The redhead Shinigami raised his voice even further. "Do you think it couldn't be helped?!"

"Seigen Suzunami!" Byakuya returned to the area with a Shunpo and opened his right palm, pointing it in Seigen's direction. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!"

"You again?!" Seigen hissed, as he used Shunpo to avoid the sea of blue flames unleashed by the Shinigami Captain.

"Fujimaru... How can you stand on the opposite side? How can you be our enemy?!" Matsuri seemed to have calmed down considerably, although there were still signs of despair in her voice. "You should come with us! You know you should!"

"Are you really going to go through with this, Matsuri?" Fujimaru asked with his head hanged down.

"Kaien-kun used to say that the best way to know one's feelings and one's thoughts was to clash swords. If that's what I need to do to make you see what's right... Swath, Kotōmaru!" Matsuri activated her Shikai, transforming her katana into a guandao-resembling weapon. "I will go through with this and I'll prove it to you... with my Zanpakutō!"

"People kept saying I needed to get stronger. People kept saying there was the chance I would need to fight to get you back. I just never thought it would be this way... Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru activated his own Shikai, summoning his blue gauntlet with golden markings. "Let's see if Kaien was right. Perhaps by fighting me, you'll see how wrong all of this is."

"Fujimaru!" Matsuri yelled, as she charged towards her brother, her sword extended to the right side of her body.

"Matsuri!" Fujimaru shouted as well, as he charged with the blade of his gauntlet pointed in his sister's direction. Suddenly, the boy disappeared with a Shunpo, reappearing behind the girl. However, with no one blocking her way, Matsuri used Shunpo as well and charged forward, bringing her sword down on her primary target. "S-Shit!"

"DIE!" The blond girl let out a horrible scream, as she tried to kill Rukia once again, but Fujimaru was fast enough to intercept the blow and block it with his gauntlet. Another Reiatsu shockwave was emitted from the clash of the twins' weapons.

"Rukia! We've talked about all of this! We'll explain it to Matsuri later! But right now, I can't fight if you keep being there waiting for your death!" Fujimaru shouted as he looked to the Shinigami of the 13th Division from over his shoulder. "Either help me or leave me to fight her on my own!"

"Y-You're right..." Rukia mumbled, before she backed away. "I won't help you. You know what kind of battle this is, right?"

"Yeah! A battle for pride!" Fujimaru spun around, before the twins swung their weapons at one another, resulting in another clash. _"A battle for our pride, Matsuri!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

"Hello. This is the Arrancar Encyclopedia... and no, it's not one of the fan favorite Crocodile Hunter Special Editions. Today, we're here for an important news report regarding the Forest of Menos." Gin introduced the segment, while a picture of the Forest of Menos appeared on the screen. "The forest is filled with large trees made of a silvery quartz substance. These trees extend to the surface and dot the landscape of the desert in Hueco Mundo." The picture shifted into a burning version of the same forest. "Yesterday, Arturo Plateado destroyed many of these trees to vent out his frustration. This act of deforestation is already bringing many problems to us, Hueco Mundo residents."

"I'm sick of this!" Yammy appeared on the screen, with Kukkapūro by his side. Gin's right hand could be seen holding a microphone and, behind Yammy, a long line of Arrancars with their pets seemed to be waiting for something. "Most of the trees were destroyed! It's the first time I see lines being formed for our dogs to take a piss!"

"We don't have trees to hide us! We can't play hide and seek!" A child Arrancar, with short green hair, cried and drooled into the microphone. Behind her, her two partners started crying as well.

"Seriously! As if the fish wasn't bad enough... now I have a woodpecker pecking me all the time!" Niero complained, just before the goldfish started to hit him, while the woodpecker pecked the tank from the outside. While Niero screamed for help, Aaro continued to laugh deeply.

"Well..." Grimmjow sighed deeply, as he stared to a fallen branch, the only thing remaining from a certain tree he knew so well. "Where am I gonna take a nap now?"

"Shit! Why is it that when I have a funny idea, someone always puts it in practice before I can?!" The outraged Nnoitra watched the surrounding destruction, while he carried a giant wood axe on his shoulder instead of his regular weapon.

"Oh well..." Starrk sighed deeply, as he stared to a fallen branch, the only thing remaining from a certain tree he knew so well. "I'm sure I'll find some other place to take a nap..."

"Oh man! He even destroyed the persimmon trees I planted here." Gin himself pouted, as he found the remains of his trees.

"Oh well..." Ulquiorra sighed deeply, as he stared to a fallen branch, the only thing remaining from a certain tree he knew so well.

"Was that the tree from which you hanged upside down during your sleep?" Szayelaporro asked to the Cuatro Espada, before handing him a pamphlet. "I can't give you a new one, but I can make you a coffin-shaped bed like the one depicted there."

"This looks like one of the glass containers you use to keep your research subjects." Ulquiorra pointed out, before thrusting a glowing finger in Szayelaporro's direction. "Cero."


	69. Unexpected Enemy! The Twins Clash Swords

As if this chapter wasn't hard to write already because of its content, I lost it 3 times and had to start from scratch each time, so yeah I took this long to update as I started to grow really frustrated... Besides, the recent manga chapter really screwed many of my sequel plans, as Ukitake was a big part of it, so I lost some of my motivation, but oh well... Let's go! We still have 100 chapters or so before we think of that!

* * *

><p>Chapter 069 - Unexpected Enemy! The Twins Clash Swords?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Onmitsukidō HQ...<strong>

"Taichō!" Marechiyo Ōmaeda shouted as he barged into his Captain's office. "There's a report from the Shinigami Development and Research Institute! It seems..."

"No need to tell me, Ōmaeda." Suì-Fēng pretty much ignored her Vice-Captain, as she was already putting on her Captain haori and stepping towards the door. "I've felt Kuchiki's Reiatsu and... the one fighting him seems familiar enough."

"The kid from the future seems to there as well." Ōmaeda added, as she passed him by. The Captain stopped for a moment, before she resumed her walk.

_"If Fujimaru's there, then I must be right..." _Suì-Fēng's eyes narrowed, while she prepared to use Shunpo to move towards the battlefield. _"Seigen Suzunami must have returned."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Ugendō Quarters...<strong>

"You know who this is, right?" Ukitake questioned his best friend, who had arrived minutes before to visit him.

"Hmm... Should we go there?" Kyōraku asked, after he nodded slowly. "Kuchiki-taichō is there. Suì-Fēng-taichō and Komamura-taichō should be moving as we speak. Perhaps it would be for the best if we don't interfere."

"And let him escape like Tōsen did?" The white-haired Captain pointed out. "If we go there, it will be faster to restrain Suzunami and..."

"I think that's wrong. The moment he lays eyes on us, he will realize he has to escape to fight another day and we will lose him. Remember, Aizen has found a way to send his Hollows and allies through the Shakonmaku, Suzunami's presence here today is another proof of that, so we can expect Gillians to appear and rescue Suzunami with Negación. That's how it is until the Kidō Corps find a way to change the composition of the Shakonmaku's Reishi." Kyōraku explained what was on his mind, before his eyes narrowed. "Let's just watch from a distance and let Kuchiki handle things for now. He knows what he has to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the battlefield...<strong>

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled, as she swung her glowing white Zanpakutō. A wide circle appeared below a large number of Hollows, before light extended upwards, creating a massive ice pillar that encased all the creatures inside of it. A couple of moments later, the pillar shattered along with the defeated Hollows. _"The least I can do right now is to take care of all the Hollows. I'll leave the rest to you, Niisama, Fujimaru..."_

"From what I know, you were once part of the Royal Guard, Seigen Suzunami." Byakuya said, while he stood far away from his opponent. "Considering that you were not only a Captain of the Gotei 13, but also once one of the protectors of the Soul King, have you no shame on your current actions?"

"Shame? Indeed, I do have shame... of once being part of a group of people who swore to protect the Soul Society, but who did so by using innocent bystanders!" Seigen nearly hissed, before he smirked. "And you may as well forget about using the Royal Guard as an argument to try to stop me. The first reason why I returned to the Gotei 13 after being there was because I also didn't agree with the way they worked. It was pretty much the same thing, just watching while the Gotei 13 struggled with whatever threat that appeared down here."

"Each person has its own duty. An answer like that just shows your lack of pride." Byakuya replied, before he placed Senbonzakura in front of his body and pointed it upwards towards the sky. "Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down. If you still can feel some sort of pride, at least be proud that I respect your abilities enough to deal with you using this... Scatter, Senbon..."

"Pride, huh?" Seigen raised an eyebrow, before he disappeared with Shunpo. Much to Byakuya's surprise, Seigen reappeared right in front of him and used his Zanpakutō to knock Byakuya's back, before he could complete his Shikai release.

"What?!" For once, Byakuya manifested shock by widening his eyes.

"Surely a little bit of speed like this is no surprise to you!" Seigen stated, before he brought his sword down on the Captain of the 6th Division, who somehow still managed to block the blow with his own. The redhead spun around and slashed once again, with Byakuya again struggling to block the blow. Finding an opening, Seigen hit Byakuya in the right side of the abdomen with a thrust kick, before performing a rising slash aimed at the jaw of the head of the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya took a step back just in time, dodging by a single inch. Before Byakuya could mount some sort of counteroffense, Seigen again performed a thrust kick, hitting Byakuya in the chest and creating some distance between them. "If there was something I always took pride on, it was this speed of mine! Strike Down, Shiden!"

Seigen manifested his black lightning bolt-shaped sword, which quickly became surrounded in violet lightning. An orb of that same energy was summoned between the two sharp points at the end of Shiden, before Seigen stabbed forward, attempting to thrust the energy sphere into Byakuya's abdomen. Rukia's brother took a step to the left and avoided the blow, but Seigen quickly turned on his heels and slashed at him once again. Byakuya blocked the side of Shiden's blade with Senbonzakura, but that left the energy sphere pointed right into his face.

"Shikōhō!" Seigen shouted, as he fired the condensed lightning sphere as a wide energy beam, which covered Byakuya from the sight of other people.

"Niisama!" Rukia called for her brother from a distance. Not far from the two members of the Kuchiki Clan, stood the Kudō twins, with both their swords still clashing against one another. After staring into each other's eyes for a long moment, the twins pulled back their weapons, before Matsuri tried to bring her Zanpakutō down on her brother once again. Fujimaru spun on his feet and grabbed hold of Matsuri's left wrist with his free hand, pulling her arm into an Hammerlock-like hold. However, before he could restrain her completely, Matsuri pulled him forward with her sheer strength, forcing Fujimaru to roll away and gain some distance, before he could return to his feet once again.

_"Kaien was right. This really does help to understand... Matsuri's so... scared." _Fujimaru's eyebrows narrowed, as he positioned the blade of his Zanpakutō in front of his body, pointed towards his opponent. _"So desperate... So afraid to be alone..." _

_"You're scared too, aren't you, Fujimaru?"_ Matsuri asked in silence, as she shifted the position of Kotōmaru as well. _"Now that you're so close to have us back, you're afraid we vanish through your fingers, like dust thrown into the wind..."_

_"You understand me better than anyone in this world. You should realize..." _Fujimaru took a deep breath and started to walk to his right, as if drawing a circle around Matsuri with each of his steps. _"I can't lose you again!"_

_"There's a problem, though... Your vision is too narrow, brother." _Matsuri mimicked her twin brother, as she started to walk to her right as well. _"There are two sides to choose. Seigen-sama won't change his position, so we are the ones who have to make the choice. Do we follow him or do we leave him? That question can't even be made, though... Have you forgotten, Fujimaru?"_

"Matsuri..." After both walked a semi-circle and arrived where the other was standing before, Fujimaru took a step forward and used Shunpo to push himself forward. "I'm bringing you back!"

"You're wrong! You're the one who will be coming with us!" Matsuri shouted back, before she attempted to slash her incoming opponent. Fujimaru ducked under her sword and pulled her by her right sleeve to throw her off balance, before he jumped and performed a spinning kick, which Matsuri blocked with the flat portion of her Zanpakutō. With an acrobatic jump, Fujimaru flew over her sword and charged at her from an angle that left her open for an assault. Seeing the yellow glow on Fujimaru's free hand, Matsuri's eyes immediately widened. _"That's..."_

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Fujimaru shouted, as he prepared to launch the yellow energy rope at his sister. After quickly predicting the path the rope would follow, Matsuri immediately swung Kotōmaru to cut through the energy before it could reach her. However, what Fujimaru had sent forward was the blade of Ryūjōmaru, as he had stabbed with his Zanpakutō instead of launching the Kidō spell. Matsuri forced Fujimaru's weapon against the ground, leaving her open for the spell that only now did Fujimaru fire. _"I got you now!"_

"Not that easily!" Matsuri claimed, as she performed an acrobatic jump of her own, being able to dodge Hainawa and grab Kotōmaru from the opposite side, without ever taking away the pressure her Zanpakutō was doing on Fujimaru's. As soon as she landed back on her feet, she moved her weapon forward, slashing towards the now open Fujimaru, who could do nothing to block.

"I should say the same!" Fujimaru said, as he let himself fall backwards, until he placed his free hand on the ground and kicked Kotōmaru's blade upwards with his right foot. He spun around as he got back on his feet and stabbed forward with Ryūjōmaru, it's blade only stopping when Matsuri blocked it with Kotōmaru's. Another shockwave could be felt as a result of their clash. "Matsuri! I can't fight you! I'm sure you realize that if this goes further..."

"You'll hurt me." Matsuri nodded in agreement, much to Fujimaru's shock. "Despite your natural talent for Kidō, I was always the one with more skill in searching and analyzing Reiatsu. I've realized it a long time ago... You've become far stronger than me. Your Reiatsu is stronger, the only reason why I'm still holding on is because of my brute strength."

"So if you understand, there's no point in continuing, Matsuri! Let's stop this madness and go..." The young man tried to insist once more, but his sister quickly prevented him from continuing with a surprise punch to the face. As Fujimaru shook his head for a moment, Matsuri put all her strength in a second punch, which was strong enough to finally knock Fujimaru on his back. _"Ugh! She hits as hard as ever..."_

"Have you forgotten, you idiot?! You got stronger, sure, but have you forgotten what that power is for?!" Matsuri demanded to know, resulting in a confused look to appear on Fujimaru's face. "Have you forgotten the promise you made the very first day you got your ass here in the Seireitei?!"

**_Flashback_**

_"Do you really think we can be Shinigami?" Matsuri asked after a while. They had been on the roof of the mansion, watching the stars in silence for a long while, until that moment. "Urahara-sama said he was sure we could do it, but I don't know..."_

_"It's strange, huh? Shinigami, so suddenly..." Fujimaru thoughtfully spoke._

_"He said if we become Shinigami, we can keep right on living with Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama, without the possibility of causing them problem with our... illegal situation." Matsuri remembered what they had been told. "But do you really think we'll ever be able to fight Hollows and stuff? I mean...us?"_

_"No way. At least, that's my first reaction." Fujimaru's answer caused Matsuri to stare down sadly. "But I'd do anything for Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama. I'd even risk my life."_

_"Huh?!" Matsuri's eyes widened, followed by the sad smile that always appeared when Fujimaru spoke of risking his life for others. "Yeah, we have to repay them for saving us."_

_"We can do this! We'll become Shinigami and stay here with Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama!" Fujimaru said with a decided look on his face._

**_End of Flashback_**

"That's why I can't go back... I have to stay with Seigen-sama." Matsuri told him, with tears starting to form on her eyes. "You made the very same promise... How could you forget?!"

"I... I didn't forget..." Fujimaru looked away from her for a moment. He really hadn't forgotten about that, but having Matsuri say those words once again hit Fujimaru somewhere inside. Again, he was starting to have second thoughts. On the other side of the battlefield, Byakuya stood away from Seigen, apparently unscathed following the former Captain's last attack.

"I do admit that you're quite strong, Seigen Suzunami, but I also have to admit that I am disappointed." Byakuya stated, while he shifted the position of the sword in his hands. "I expected a lot more from someone who belonged to the forces said to surpass all of the Gotei 13 combined."

"Heh! There's some truth to that rumor, but that's all because of the power given to us by the Soul King upon entry into the Royal Guard." Seigen revealed, while Byakuya seemed to be studying his words carefully. "My power today is not that superior to the one I had prior to that. Just as that power is given to us when we join, it's sealed away if we leave."

"Does that power have something to do with the Ōken?" The Captain sharply asked, causing Seigen's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Who knows? But things sure have changed over the last century..." Seigen said in a mocking tone, before pointing his thumb back and over his shoulder, in the direction that led to the headquarters of the 1st Division. "Back in the day, the Ōken's nature and whereabouts were only told to the old man."

"Some information had to be shared over the last few days since Sōsuke Aizen, the one you allied with, is attempting to create one." Byakuya explained, before he pointed his sword in Seigen's direction. "That's why you will not leave this place. I won't allow you to share your knowledge regarding the Ōken with Aizen. For the sake of the Soul Society."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do that due to one of all those curses Oshō places on us when we join the Royal Guard. I would be dead the moment I said the first letter about it." The redhead revealed, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen slightly, as he processed the information he had acquired. He had heard of Ichibē Hyōsube, also known by the title of Manako Oshō, in the past. If what Seigen said was indeed true, then Byakuya had gathered the information he wanted already. "But let me add something, Kuchiki. You're mistaken if you consider me Aizen's ally. I don't give a single piece of crap about his little campaign." Seigen proclaimed before he charged forward with a Shunpo and stabbed his Zanpakutō through Byakuya's abdominal region, in a perfectly executed Shunpo Tangeki. "The only thing I care about is my revenge."

"G-Guh!" Seigen still heard, before he saw the only thing he stabbed through was Byakuya's haori.

"Utsusemi?!" The former protector of the Soul King questioned, as he immediately recognized the technique. _"This is Yoruichi Shihōin's technique! Could it be that his Hohō skills are actually superior to S__ōjun's?"_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya announced the release of his Shikai, without revealing his location. Out of nowhere, a thousand blade fragments filled Seigen's surroundings, reflecting light in such a way that it seemed like a cloud of cherry blossom petals had been brought by the wind. Thinking quickly, the former Captain stabbed Shiden into the ground, causing a surge of lightning to surround him.

"Not that easily, Kuchiki! Shigasumi!" Seigen yelled, as the circular barrier was erected around his own body, blocking the thousand blades long enough for him to think of a counterattack.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby...<strong>

"Damn it! We just arrived from the Living World and this is what's waiting for us?!" Renji asked, as he cleaved another Hollow in two. By his side, Rangiku finished the last three with the ashes of Haineko.

"Taichō! Do you have any idea of what's going on?!" Rangiku questioned her superior, who had a distant look on his face.

"Let's keep moving. We're near of that source of Reiatsu already. The one responsible must be there." Hitsugaya told them, with a deep frown forming on his face, just the trio resumed their march. _"I don't like this one bit..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the battlefield...<strong>

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia shouted, as she unleashed a large avalanche of cold air, which flash froze a large group of Hollows, encasing them in ice. She then looked away, watching as Seigen ran around the battlefield, with the blade fragments of Senbonzakura following him closely. "Niisama..." Suddenly, a single Hollow that had managed to avoid Rukia's last attack jumped over the ice block and tried to sneak attack her. "D-Damn..."

"Snap, Tobiume!" Rukia heard a familiar voice, just before a fireball exploded on the Hollow, reducing it to ashes. Hinamori jumped from the ice block and quickly joined her fellow Shinigami. "Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?"

"Hinamori-fukutaichō?! Where did you come from?" The surprised Rukia questioned the Vice-Captain of the 5th Division.

"I was taking a walk nearby when I felt all of this Reiatsu appearing at once. I've been fighting Hollows until now that I reached you. They seem to be everywhere." Hinamori explained, before she noticed two familiar faces clashing swords nearby. She couldn't believe her eyes, as the person Fujimaru was fighting was the exact same person she had promised to help him find. "W-What's going on?! Why are they fighting each other?"

"It's complicated..." Rukia mumbled, as she looked away from the twins. It was too painful watching what was happening between them. Suddenly, she noticed Hinamori trembling and step forward, causing Rukia to grab hold of her right sleeve. "Wait, Hinamori-fukutaichō! Don't interfere!"

"Why?! I promised I would help Fujimaru find his sister! We promised we would be all laughing together once again!" Hinamori told her, while sharing the same pained look on her face. "This... This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"I know... but it's better if they solve this themselves. Let's put our trust in Fujimaru." Rukia insisted, before she felt more Hollows approaching. "Right now, we should take care of the Hollows. That's the best way we can help them."

"Is this how you express you gratitude, Fujimaru? By turning your back on the person who took you in?" Matsuri questioned her brother, before pushing his sword away and kicking him in the gut. She brought her large weapon down on her brother, forcing him to block with unexpected difficulty. "Konoka-sama and Seigen-sama did everything for us! We should repay in the same token!"

_"Her strikes are getting stronger!"_ The surprised Fujimaru thought, before he rolled away to avoid her blade. He pointed two fingers in her direction to perform Sai, but Matsuri's weapon gave her enough reach to force Fujimaru to pull them back in order to avoid her next slash. The blond girl took two steps forward and tried to hit him in the face with one of her powerful punches, but Fujimaru was quick enough to fire Shō into her belly, creating some distance between them. "Helping someone isn't always saying what that person wants to hear! Right now, showing the right thing to do is how I can help not only Seigen-sama, but you as well!"

"The right thing?! Like teaming up with your best friend's killer and the ones who sent Konoka-sama to her death?!" Matsuri yelled, before twirling Kotōmaru in her hands and swinging it in Fujimaru's direction. The young man dodged with a cartwheel and grabbed hold of her right ankle, attempting to put her in a restraining submission hold, but Matsuri quickly dropped her Zanpakutō and hit him with a hard backfist to the face, which sent him flying away. "You're putting that kind of people over your family?!"

"Never! It's because I care about you that much that I want to prevent you from walking a dark path! You will always be my priority!" Fujimaru claimed, before wiping the blood from his mouth and getting back up. _"Is it because I'm holding back and trying not to hurt her? This isn't getting nowhere, though... I need to restrain her with a Bakud__ō and talk some sense into her later..."_

_"I don't know how, but my Reiatsu seems to be increasing as this goes on..."_ Matsuri thought to herself, as she stared into her own right hand. _"This is it! I'll be able to knock him out and take him along with us! We'll solve this later..."_

"Hit Fast and Hard, Shiden!" Seigen unleashed some lightning bolts, causing an explosion to delay the blade fragments that insistently followed him. _"He's hiding his Reiatsu well. Fighting like this is a real pain... I'll need to draw him out."_

As the smoke raised by the explosion started to clear off, the blade fragments came back to assault Seigen, who slashed a couple of times to parry some of them off, before avoiding the rest by performing Shunpo. To Byakuya's surprise, Seigen charged in Rukia and Hinamori's direction, in an obvious attempt to lure him out. However, Byakuya couldn't allow Rukia to get hurt, so he decided to reappear in the battlefield despite knowing he was falling for Seigen's trap. The Captain intercepted Seigen and pointed two fingers in his direction.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai." Byakuya fired the bolt of lightning from his fingers, forcing Seigen to throw himself to the side to avoid it. However, the redhead immediately charged back, not losing any speed, but the time spent to avoid the Kidō spell had allowed for the blade fragments to reach him once again. With a swing of Senbonzakura's handle, Byakuya commanded the fragments to strike down his opponent. The traitorous Shinigami was one step ahead though and performed Shunpo to once again avoid the petal-like fragments, reappearing behind Byakuya and swinging Shiden at him. Byakuya turned around in a swift motion and moved his free hand in Seigen's direction, causing the blade fragments to form a shield in front of him to block the attack.

_"So the blades move faster if he controls them with his hands, huh?" _Seigen realized, before he performed the basic Hohō step once again to avoid a new attack. Now in the open, Byakuya moved his hands back and forth, to perform even faster attacks, forcing Seigen to avoid the blades with Shunpo after Shunpo.

"Hadō #26: Gōensai!" Rukia generated a small but swift fireball which swirled around the battlefield, igniting every Hollow it touched. That was until a certain lizard-looking Hollow with a fiery mouth swallowed the fireball, cancelling it out. However, Rukia had just finished preparing a new spell for that particular Hollow, a large sphere of white energy, surrounded by some lightning bolts. "Hadō #20: Shōtenkyū!"

"Kuchiki-san! Get down!" Hinamori called for Rukia's attention, just after the last spell destroyed the fire-eating Hollow. A large group of Hollows was charging towards Rukia, but Hinamori had used Tobiume to create a fireball far bigger than usual to deal with them. "Gōka!"

"This is impossible! It's like that time in the Living World when Ishida used that Hollow Bait..." The frustrated Rukia stated, as her back touched Hinamori's. They were surrounded by countless Hollows. "At this rate..."

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji appeared from above and swung his whip-like blade at the Hollows, cutting through a large number of them, before landing by the side of both female Shinigami. "Giving up already, you two?"

"Renji!" The surprised Rukia shouted his name, but at the same time felt grateful for his arrival.

"Abarai-kun!" Hinamori shared Rukia's surprise, before two others landed by their side. "Rangiku-san! Shirō-chan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you..." The annoyed Hitsugaya growled. "It's Hitsugaya..."

"Not now, taichō! They're moving!" Rangiku pointed out, before she held her Zanpakutō's handle with both hands. "Growl, Haineko!"

"Tsk! You're right for once... Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya released his Shikai as well, with a chinese dragon made of ice hovering above the Shinigami group. "Charge!

_"This might be a problem... I should not undervalue the combined strength of two Captains."_ Seigen thought, as he noticed Hitsugaya's arrival. Looking back to his opponent, he saw Byakuya bringing both hands together to the right side of his body. "Oh? So you want to play that game, is it?"

"Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and Flesh, All Creation, Flutter of Wings! Ye Who Bears the Name of Man!" Byakuya went through the incantation, while a large sphere of blue energy formed in his hands. "On the Wall of Blue Flames, Inscribe a Twin Lotus! In the Abyss of Conflagration, Wait at the Far Heavens!"

"Sprinkled on the Bones of the Beast! Sharp Tower, Red Crystal, Steel Ring!" Seigen went through his own incantation, as he charged a sphere of yellow energy in front of his extended right hand. "Move and Become the Wind, Stop and Become the Calm! The Sound of Warring Spears Fills the Empty Castle!"

"Help me on this, Tobiume..." Hinamori asked to her Zanpakutō, before a fireball enveloped each of its jutte-like prongs. She then swung Tobiume, unleashing an arc of flames that consumed a nearby group of Hollows. She then turned around and performed the same technique a couple more times, while saying its name. "Baikagiri!"

"Hai Jigoku!" Rangiku yelled, as the ashes of Haineko formed a sphere around a large Hollow, before cutting it from head to toe. As the Hollow stated to dissolve, Rangiku sent those same ashes into the sky, forming a large cloud above a group of smaller Hollows. Blasts of cutting ash started to rain from that cloud, ridding the battlefield of those same creatures. "Haineko Ameochi!"

"Hadō #28: Rasenyō!" Rukia shouted, as she generated a large spiralling sphere of wind and fired it towards a group of Hollows. The wind sphere exploded between them, spreading into many wind blades that cut through the flesh of said Hollows.

"Let's do this, Zabimaru!" Renji spoke to his Zanpakutō, before stabbing it into the ground. After a short moment, the blade of Zabimaru erupted from the ground below a large Hollow and stabbed through its chest. As the Hollow laid defeated, Zabimaru's blade continued to stretch and travel around the battlefield, defeating Hollows left and right.

"All of you! Move out of the way!" Hitsugaya ordered, causing all of his partners to jump away into safety. The youngest Captain of the Gotei 13 performed a Kendō slash, causing countless giant ice spikes to erupt from the ground in a very fast motion, indiscriminately slaughtering every Hollow that stood in their path. "Hyōjin Shikku."

"We're doing good! A little more and..." Renji trailed off, as he finally noticed two other people battling away from them. "What... What the hell is going on there?!"

"Huh?!" Rangiku turned around as she heard Renji and immediately wished she didn't do so. "N-No way... That can't be..."

_"I had the feeling that was what was going on..."_ Hitsugaya sighed deeply, as he stared into the scene in front of them. He knew they had to hurry up with the Hollows, so that he could go help Byakuya, but like his partners he couldn't take his eyes from his two friends from the past.

"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" Seigen roared, as he fired the massive blast of yellow lightning at his opponent.

"Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Byakuya fiercely announced the name of his technique, as he unleashed a massive wave of blue flames towards his enemy. Both attacks clashed against one another, with their users trying to push forward for supremacy. The sheer power of the Kidō spells, caused a wave of Reiatsu to spread across the battlefield, along with strong wind currents. Even so, despite all that, nothing was able to move the eyes of the five Shinigami away from what they had in front of them.

"Men! Finish the remaining Hollows! I'll move to help Kuchiki-taichō!" Suì-Fēng ordered her forces, as soon as the Onmitsukidō arrived on the battlefield. The men in black immediately moved to take care of their task, leaving Suì-Fēng to move on her own. As she got near the place where Seigen and Byakuya were clashing, she came across Hitsugaya's group. "Hitsugaya! What the hell are you people doing?! How come you haven't finished the Hollows yet? Why is Kuchiki still fighting Seigen Suzunami all by himself?"

"Suì-Fēng..." Hitsugaya mumbled, without looking back at her. Furious by that, Suì-Fēng stepped forward until she grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's left shoulder and forced him to turn around to face her. He had a pretty upset look on his face. Suddenly, another burst of Reiatsu came from the clash of Kidō spells, but once again none of the five Shinigami seemed to acknowledge it.

"You people are on the battlefield! How can you act so passively in the face of a threat?!" The Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō demanded an answer from Hitsugaya, but it wasn't him who answered.

"Suì-Fēng-taichō..." Rangiku's words barely came out of her throat, causing Suì-Fēng's attention to shift towards the other Shinigami. Immediately, her eyes widened in shock by what she saw. Rangiku's face was covered in tears and her eyes had a dead expression. Renji was shaking furiously and had tightened his fists so hard that his nails had carved into his flesh, drawing out blood. Hinamori was crying as well and had both hands covering her mouth, while she continued to watch what was in front of her. Rukia was struggling to not close her eyes, as she didn't want to watch any more of what was happening and only continued to do so out of respect for the people in front of her.

"What are you all looking at?!" Suì-Fēng finally turned in the same direction as the others. Her heart hit the ground harder than she ever could expect. "N-No..."

Fujimaru's face was bruised and blood dripped from his mouth and nose, the result of his opponent's highly impactful punches. Matsuri had a bruise on the right side of her face from hitting the ground earlier and her left arm hanged awkwardly after forcefully breaking free of a Hainawa spell. They had both discarded their Zanpakutō to follow their respective strategies to restrain one another. And still they continued to fight.

Matsuri nailed Fujimaru with a hard punch to the gut, causing him to spit some of the blood that continued to accumulate in his mouth. He quickly recovered from that though and grabbed hold of her right arm, before tripping her right leg with his own, forcing her down to the ground. He quickly tried to draw the symbol required to perform the Geki spell, but Matsuri was able to headbutt him in the chest, forcing him away from her. She then crawled over him and slapped him in the face, but before she could follow with anything else, Fujimaru grabbed her by both shoulders and turned her around, being again the one on top. That didn't last long, as Matsuri was able to kick him in the back and pull him by the collar of his uniform, forcing him away once again.

"Knowing them like we do, like you do... What other reaction could we have?" Rangiku asked to the Captain of the 2nd Division. Everyone knew they should stop the fight between the twins, even if it was against their wishes. Together, they had given the Shinigami who were watching food, they had bought them water, they helped them survive in the Rukongai. They were the same siblings that rescued Rangiku and brought her to Soul Society. They were the same people Suì-Fēng first called friends. Those two were people who they had laughed with and cried with. They were people who had shared their heart with them. And now, they were on opposite sides, fighting one another, putting all their blood, sweat and tears into hurting one another. "For their sake and well-being we should stop them, but if we do, they may not be able to solve whatever it is that happened between them."

"The fact that they discarded their weapons is proof that they don't want to kill each other, so we have to trust them and let them solve it." Renji added, before opening his right hand and staring at his bleeding palm. "The thing is... it's just so..."

"Painful." Rukia ended the sentence for him, while tears started to roll down her face once again. At the same time, Suì-Fēng felt a wetness forming on her face. Bringing her hand to her eyes, she confirmed it. She was crying already as well.

"I'm going to help Kuchiki. If things go too far, stop them immediately." Hitsugaya instructed the others. He was about to ask Suì-Fēng if she was coming as well, but seeing her broken like never before, as enough of an answer. At the same time, the Kidō clash ended in a massive explosion, raising wind currents far stronger than before and that this time made the Shinigami react, as they barely knocked them of their feet. As the energy dissipated, right above the center of the place where the explosion occurred, Seigen's Shiden and Byakuya's now sealed Senbonzakura were pressed against one another.

"It's about time you roll over and die, Kuchiki!" Seigen said with venom, causing Byakuya to grunt.

"Your ability won't even allow you to bring me to my knees, traitor." Byakuya answered back, but his vision started to blur and dark purple cherry blossoms seemed to be falling from the sky. _"Hakufuku?! When did he...?!"_

"I will avenge my sister!" Seigen yelled, before hitting Byakuya with a hard kick to the face that sent him crashing down to the ground below, with great impact. The former Captain quickly sent a large amount of electric essence into the clouds above, as he prepared to finish off his opponent, who laid with his back against the cold hard ground. "For someone who was speaking so highly, you'll die in shame! Shiden Raikō!"

_"Indeed, I am ashamed... But not dead yet!" _Byakuya thought, as he saw the massive bolt of purple lightning falling down on him. With no time to get back up, he prepared to counter from that very position. "Bakudō #81: Dankū!" Byakuya created the nearly invisible wall above his body, just in time for it to block the electric attack. However, Dankū seemed to be about to break at any moment, so Byakuya pushed both hands upward, sending his Reiatsu into it in order to strengthen it even further. _"Could it be... that incomplete Hakufuku has weakened me so much?"_

"Ahahah! This is the end for you, Kuchiki!" Seigen stated, before he sent more violet-colored lightning energy from Shiden to the blast that was clashing against Byakuya's barrier. Knowing that just the barrier wouldn't be enough, Byakuya reached for his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Senbonzakura didn't break through it though, as it rather phased into it.

"Bankai." Byakuya proclaimed, just as two rows of thousand gigantic blades erupted from the ground, with some of them pushing Dankū upwards, along with the energy blast that Seigen kept trying to push down. Then, all the blades broke apart into countless of those petal-resembling blade fragments. Just as Dankū broke apart, what seemed like a massive wave of cherry blossoms clashed against the violet lightning blast, pushing it upwards a bit more. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

_"Bankai, huh?! He may end up overpowering my Shiden Raikō... Then..." _Seigen and Byakuya tried to push for supremacy, but just like the clash of Kidō, they seemed matched for the moment. "I told you before! I can play the same game! Ban..."

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" An armored giant suddenly appeared on the battlefield, causing Seigen's eyes to widen in shock. Its giant blade moved in his direction, forcing Seigen to drop his control over Shiden Raikō and avoid it with Shunpo.

"Tenken?!" The surprised Seigen mumbled, before he stared to the owner of the Bankai towering over them. "So I take it that's how you used to look like beneath that mask, huh Komamura?!"

"I used to respect you a lot, Seigen Suzunami, but if you're an enemy to Soul Society, don't expect any mercy from me." Komamura warned him. Just as the redhead was about to answer, Hitsugaya used Shunpo to appear some meters behind him.

"Two Captains, huh? Not the best odds..." Seigen spoke to himself, before a wave of pink-colored blades came crashing down on him, forcing him to use Shunpo again. From his new position, he could see Byakuya back on one knee, with his right hand extended in his direction. _"Stubborn fellow. Three Captain-class Shinigami is a bit too much... Damn them! We'll have to retreat..."_

"Unh!" Matsuri was able to throw Fujimaru from her, forcing him to break the chokehold he had on her. She immediately fell to her knees though, as fatigue was getting the better of her. Even though Fujimaru had more stamina, he also seemed to be getting up in a much slower way than before. Matsuri grabbed hold of her Zanpakutō and used it to help her getting back on her feet, before charging towards Fujimaru and slashing at him with it. The blond boy managed to grab his own weapon, waved it and they both clashed once again. They were so tired that they ended up resting each of their heads on their opponent's right shoulder, panting heavily. "I can't stop until I've avenged Kaien-kun and Konoka-sama..."

"Why? Why does it have to be like this?!" Fujimaru's words nearly came in a whisper.

"Put away your swords both of you! Do you really want to kill each other?!" Someone demanded to know.

"Finally, someone had the guts to end this..." Renji mumbled, before finally being able to look away from the place where Fujimaru and Matsuri had been fighting each other.

"You are..." Matsuri mumbled, with her right nearly closed.

"Yoruichi-san!" Fujimaru's words had a bit more life on them, despite him looking worse than his sister. Unexpectedly, a new burst of Reiatsu came from both Zanpakutō.

"Hmm?! What's this strange fluctuation in your spiritual pressure?!" Yoruichi asked, as she felt Matsuri's Reiatsu increasing to match Fujimaru's. She then grabbed hold of Matsuri's right wrist and Fujimaru's left, before throwing them away from each other. Both hit with their backs on the ground and let out a pained groan. _"Could their Reiatsu really be interfering with each other?!"_

"Bankai! Raimashin no Shiden!" A pillar of violet Reiatsu erupted from the place where Seigen was. As it dissipated, it revealed Seigen wearing his black plate winged armor.

"Quick! Attack before he escapes!" Komamura warned his fellow Captains as he had some knowledge about Seigen's Bankai.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya summoned his winged armor made of ice and unleashed a dragon of ice in Seigen's direction. At the same time, Komamura's armored giant swung his sword, while Byakuya sent a wave of his petal-like blades at Seigen. All three attacks seemed to connect at the same time, but Seigen was already far away from them. "Damn it!"

"You can't have Matsuri, Yoruichi Shihōin!" Seigen shouted to the former Captain of the 2nd Division, as he saw her walking in Matsuri's direction.

"Suzunami!" Yoruichi's eyes widened greatly, as she knew Seigen had the speed advantage over her when he used his Bankai. She still used a Shunpo, but it was too late, as Seigen reached his daughter first and carried her away. "Wait!"

"Seigen-sama! Where are you going?!" Fujimaru questioned, before he used a Shunpo to reach him.

"He won't get away!" Suì-Fēng stated, before she charged in Seigen's direction with a Shunpo as well. On her way, she noticed a Garganta opening in the sky. _"Damn it! It's too late!"_

"All right. That's enough, I think." Gin Ichimaru, who had been watching everything since the beginning, snapped his fingers. Gillians appeared on the Garganta and fired two beams of yellow light: one to surround Gin himself and the other aimed towards Seigen and Matsuri. As Fujimaru was about to touch his father, Suì-Fēng intercepted him and took her friend away. Shocked by this, Fujimaru tried to break free from Suì-Fēng's grasp, but to no avail. He still saw Gin looking at him as he spoke. "At least you got to see them, right? Well... bye bye!"

"Gin..." Rangiku mumbled, before an angry look settled on her face. _"What do you have to do with this, Gin?!"_

"No! I can't believe this!" Fujimaru shouted in Suì-Fēng's face, after he was finally able to get free from her. "Why?! Why did you stop me?!"

"Fujimaru..." The Captain of the 2nd Division mumbled in shock, as he never expected him to speak like that to her.

"I finally found them! I was going to go save them! I..." Fujimaru continued to act out of control, until Yoruichi reached him and slapped him across the face, knocking him to the ground face first.

"You idiot! Suì-Fēng saved your ass!" Yoruichi scolded her student, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "If you got caught in Negación, you would be locked in Hueco Mundo, right now! You would be in Aizen's hands and with no way to come back!"

"I'm sorry, Fujimaru..." Suì-Fēng spoke sadly, while looking away from him. "I failed to grab you all those years ago. I couldn't fail this time around..."

"They... They were so close..." Fujimaru fell to his knees and angrily punched the ground about a dozen times to vent his frustration. "Why?! I finally found them and... and we had to fight each other?!"

"That was a painful reunion." Rukia gave her opinion. "I think my presence only made things worse."

"Why would you say that?" The confused Renji asked.

"Kaien Shiba..." Both Rangiku and Suì-Fēng realized and answered at the same time, showing just how well they knew Matsuri back in the day.

"Putting all that aside... I think I can understand what Seigen-sama and Matsuri were saying." Fujimaru said, confusing all of his friends. "If Arturo and the Arrancars attack again all at once, what do you suppose would happen? The Shisuikyō would be used again and another life would be sacrificed. Can we really say that that's the right thing to do?"

"Fujimaru..." Yoruichi said his name in a warning growl.

"He has a point... When I think about what happened to Konoka-sama, I can't say it is." Fujimaru gave his opinion, causing Yoruichi to shake her head in disappointment.

_"Idiot... If you don't want the Shisuikyō to be used again, what you really have to do is get stronger so you can defeat your enemies on your own."_ Yoruichi said in silence, before sighing deeply.

"It wasn't just a single life that was sacrificed on that day." Komamura reminded him, as he arrived on the scene helping Byakuya to remain on his feet and being followed by Hitsugaya. "And many more would be sacrificed if it wasn't for Konoka Suzunami's noble action."

"Niisama! You're injured!" Rukia quickly went to help her brother, who had blood all over his upper body. "How did this happen?!"

"To activate my Bankai, I had to ignore the Mushōken rule. I ended up hurting myself." Byakuya revealed, referring to the area of 85 cm that is usually kept between himself and Senbonzakura's blades. "It's not worrisome. I'm just a little dizzy from an Hakufuku spell."

"Here. I'll heal you." Hinamori offered to help and motioned for him to sit down, to which Byakuya reluctantly complied. While Hinamori activated her Keikatsu spell, Byakuya kept staring to Fujimaru.

"Don't waver on this matter, Fujimaru Kudō. You can't possibly protect the people and things you love if your mind is clouded by indecision." Byakuya told him, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen in surprise. "Do you think Konoka Suzunami felt any hesitation when she decided to protect you and the Soul Society? I'm sure you know her well enough to know the answer to that question."

"Kuchiki-taichō..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he stared to the Captain, but he didn't look back to him. Byakuya's eyes were now fixed on Rukia, who finally realized he was staring at her.

"Niisama?" Rukia asked what his brother could want, but Byakuya didn't speak. He simply stared to Fujimaru by the corner of his eyes and then nodded once to Rukia. That gave her an idea of what he wanted, so she nodded back to her brother and stood. "Fujimaru, come with me."

"Huh?! Come with you where?" The confused Fujimaru questioned her, but she simply dragged him by his wrist and pulled him into a Shunpo.

"For you to be here, I take it he's under your tutelage, Yoruichi Shihōin." Byakuya spoke to his former mentor, who answered by nodding. "Let Rukia handle this. She knows what to do."

"Hopefully. That idiot has a tendency to get depressed easily... just like someone I know." Yoruichi stated, before elbowing Suì-Fēng in her left arm to get her attention. "What's in your mind? Upset he yelled at you?"

"No. I can understand what's going on with him, so it isn't a big deal..." Suì-Fēng answered, before staring up to the sky, where the Garganta was just minutes ago. "I wonder... Should I have let him go? His sister is so precious to him. Perhaps he wanted to go with them... At least his suffering would have ended right there..."

"Do you really believe all the crap you just said?" Yoruichi asked her, causing Suì-Fēng to stare down in embarassment. "He himself will realize the mistake he was about to make at that moment. You did the right thing, Suì-Fēng. He has that to thank you for."

* * *

><p><strong>Some hours later, in Sōkyoku Hill...<strong>

"Rukia told me to wait here. I wonder why..." Fujimaru spoke to himself. He remained seated on the ground, while he waited. Most of injuries had been healed by Rukia, although his face was still a bit swollen.

"Hey, Fujimaru. What's up?" Ichigo greeted Fujimaru, who quickly got back up.

"Ichigo?" The young blond man asked, as he expected Rukia to return, not Ichigo to arrive.

"Rukia said you sent for me." Ichigo revealed, before a confused expression filled his face. "You didn't say you wanted to see me?"

"No." Fujimaru shook his head, but eventually sighed and sat back down. "Actually, let me tell you what happened."

"Oh, okay..." Ichigo joined Fujimaru on the ground and listened to everything Fujimaru had to say about that eventful day. "I think I got it."

"I don't know what's right anymore." Fujimaru admitted.

"The important thing is... What do you want to do?" The Substitute Shinigami questioned him.

"What do I want to do?" The Shinigami from the past repeated the question.

"You don't want to fight this Seigen guy or your sister, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not." Fujimaru answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you didn't go with them, did you?" The human pointed out, causing Fujimaru's eyes to widen. "Doesn't that mean you already know the answer? Deep in your heart?"

"I already know?" Fujimaru asked, before he thought about it. "I yelled at Suì-Fēng for pulling me out of Negación, but now that I think of it I never jumped into it with the will of following them. I just wanted to pull them back to this side."

"You yelled at Suì-Fēng?" Ichigo questioned his friends, with his eyes well widened. "That's gutsy."

"More like stupid. I'll really have to apologize to her later and thank her for saving me." Fujimaru rubbed the back of his head, as he realized the mistake he had done. "But I still don't get it. What's your point about all of this?"

"In my opinion... You try to control everything, make everything turn out just right and that's what makes you indecisive. You should just go straight for the answer you already have in your heart. That's what I say, anyway." Ichigo suggested, before showing him a closed fist. "And if anybody gets in your way, you just knock them out. If you need to get better before you can do that, just start working harder!"

"That all sounds pretty reckless." Fujimaru asked with his silly grin, before realizing it seemed like an eternity since he smiled like that.

"Yeah, it's reckless, but that's what I'd do. I'd have regrets later if I didn't." The Shinigami from Karakura Town revealed. "Sure, I've gotten myself in a lot of dangerous situations that way, too. I nearly died lots of times. I've especially gotten myself into a lot of trouble with the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13. Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Byakuya again... You wouldn't believe what those guys have done to me!"

"Ichigo..." Fujimaru stared in awe at the much younger man.

"But there's something else I'm afraid of, more than dying... and that's watching somebody I love die and not being able to do anything about it." Ichigo revealed, causing Fujimaru's admiration for him to increase immensely. "I never want to have to do that again. Not ever. It doesn't matter if something's possible or not. I do the things that are possible and I do the things that are impossible, too. The important thing is just to act. I don't think about anything else. That way, I won't have any regrets."

"No regrets, huh?" Fujimaru asked, before he thought about it. _"What do I want to do? What can I do so I won't have any regrets? I..."_ After a moment, Fujimaru realized it and Ichigo noticed he did so, as he immediately grinned by seeing the determination in the blond's eyes. "I know what I have to do. I've known it all along!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Hueco Mundo...<strong>

"So you went to the Seireitei, did you?" Aizen questioned the two Shinigami in front of him. Seigen nodded relutanctly, while Matsuri kept staring down to the ground. ""And now do you see that what I said was true?"

"Konoka isn't there anymore. What you said is true." Seigen had to admit that Aizen's words had been indeed truthful. "And from what I could see, the Soul Society hasn't learned anything from what happened in the past."

"Looks like you got out of there just in time." Gin commented, causing both Shinigami to turn around and look at him.

"You saved us, didn't you?" Matsuri asked, with her eyes narrowing. "Thank you... Gin."

"Well, it's not like we're strangers, after all." Gin waved if off, with his usual smile filling his face.

"Are you the one who sent the Hollows?" Seigen questioned the silver-haired Shinigami, while he glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gin lied through his teeth, while dismissing the dangerous look Seigen was giving him.

"I guess it doesn't matter. My mind was already made up by that time." Seigen eventually shrugged and started to walk away from the room. "Let's go, Matsuri."

"Alright." Matsuri nodded and prepared to follow her father, but before doing so she still shared a look with Gin, which didn't pass unnoticed to Aizen.

"I imagine that now the Soul Society will raise its defenses." Tōsen gave his opinion, after the two Shinigami left the room.

"That's exactly according to the plan. No problem at all, Kaname." Aizen dismissed Tōsen's worries, while he kept his eyes focused on Gin, who just smiled back to him. _"What are you two up to, Gin?"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the <span>Reunion of Three Phantoms Arc<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #1<strong>: No omake this time, may do one when I rewrite the chapters. I just wanted to hurry and publish the chapter once I finished it and I had no ideas for one at the time.

**Author's Note #2:** As for techniques... Rukia's Gōensai and Shōtenkyū have been used before and are some of her techniques from the game **Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii**. Her Rasenyō is one of her techniques from **Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou** and looks like a smaller version of Tenran. Hitsugaya's Hyōjin Shikku and Hinamori's Gōka are also from that game. Hinamori's Baikagiri is from one of the **Bleach: Blade Battlers** games. Rangiku's Haineko Ameochi is also from one Battlers and her Hai Jigoku is the name I gave to the spherical attack she used against the Tres Bestias, which is quite similar but different from Neko Rinbu which she also used against them. Renji's underground attack is called Garetsuko and comes from **Bleach: The Blade of Fate**. Also, Byakuya's Mushōken is what has been called as Senbonzakura's Hurtless Area, I just decided to keep the japanese name as I try to do for all techniques.


	70. Training! The Elite Squad

As you may have noticed, the story's name has been changed to **Bleach: The Three Phantoms**, as this project continues to grow. Now it's far easier to find the story on Google. While it's still taking quite a long time to update, I'm working as hard as ever on this story, so that you can enjoy it as most as possible. Have patience with me, I'm trying to look at the final result.

In the meantime, I wrote a new story for Concept Covers... **Cherry Blossom Weather**, which revolves around Unohana's split personality. Try to check it.

Also, thanks to **cetoel**, who gave me the idea about the dream, which you're going to read... right now!

Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>The Captain Impostors Arc<strong> (070 - 101)

* * *

><p>Chapter 070 - Training! The Elite Squad<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, September 23rd, 2001. In Soul Society...<strong>

_"Matsuri! You're back?!" The shocked Fujimaru questioned his sister, as he found her standing on top of S__ōkyoku Hill. Looking around, he tried to locate Seigen, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Seigen-sama?! Did you come here alone?!"_

_"Fujimaru... You're a good brother." She spoke, completely ignoring his questions. She drew Kotōmaru and sat down on the ground, in what looked like to be the start of Jinzen. "You're such a good brother that you would never allow anything bad to happen to me."_

_"What are you talking about?!" The confused boy asked. Matsuri finally raised her head to allow her eyes to meet his. She had a crazied look on them, which immediately scared Fujimaru._

_"If what I said is true, then..." What seemed to be like an evil smirk formed on Matsuri's lips. "Draw your Zanpakutō... and kill Rukia."_

_"W-What?!" Fujimaru mumbled. He couldn't believe what he had just heard._

_"If you kill her, you will avenge Kaien-kun once and for all." She started to explain. "And... by killing an officer of the Gotei 13, you'll be considered an enemy. You'll have to come with us, Fujimaru."_

_"Have you become mad?!" The outraged Fujimaru asked. "What in the hell makes you think I'll do such a thing?! Rukia's a friend! Our friend!"_

_"When you have a goal, you'll do anything to achieve it. Just like the Gotei 13 did when they had to defeat Arturo. Won't you do anything to be back with us?" Matsuri asked, but before he could even think of an answer, she picked her sword and pointed it to her own throat. "Well, I'll do anything to bring you back with me. If you don't kill Rukia, then... I'll kill myself here and now."_

_"Wait! Matsuri! Let us..." Before Fujimaru could even reason with his sister, she drove her sword into her own throat, turning everything in Fujimaru's vision red with her blood. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"GAAAAH!" Fujimaru suddenly woke up from his nightmare, only to find himself in his room. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was accelerated. After taking a few deep breaths, he let his head fall back into his pillow and bit his lower lip to prevent the tears to fall from his eyes. "Matsuri..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that morning...<strong>

"So you're leaving, are you?" Ichigo asked, after Fujimaru told everyone of his intentions.

"Yeah, I've made up my mind." Fujimaru said with an apologetical smile.

"So what are you gonna do once you leave here?" Ganju questioned him.

"I'm thinking about living at Yoruichi's training ground." The blond Shinigami told them, before staring at Kūkaku, who had a desinterested look on her face. "I apologize for leaving so suddenly like this."

"No skin off my nose. One less person to feed and do laundry for." She told him in her usual harsh way.

"But you don't really have to leave, do you?" Shiyo asked him with a sad look on her face. Fujimaru had been the one person who had always been with her since she was found in Karakura Town and she knew she would miss him greatly.

"That's right, especially not when Ichigo and others are here now." Ganju added, before coming closer to whisper to him. "Don't mind neechan, there's always place for you, you know that right?"

"I'm nowhere near my goal yet. I'm still weak." Fujimaru said, while he stared to his right palm. "I don't want to use that as an excuse and get too dependent on living here. I want to make the greatest effort I can towards my goal. I want to get my family... Seigen-sama and Matsuri back! And I'm going to do it!"

"Fujimaru..." Ganju mumbled, in awe by seeing such a determination from him.

"Then that's what you should do." Ichigo gave him a pat on his left shoulder and gave him an assuring grin.

"Just like when people go off to the mountains alone to train and they become hermits!" Orihime made one of her eccentric analogies. "I think you should take the chance and go for broke!"

"Just don't get broken..." Chad warned him to not follow Orihime's advice to the letter.

"Well, I'm going to pick my stuff." Fujimaru nodded and prepared to leave the room.

"Hey, Fujimaru!" Kūkaku called him, causing him to immediately turn around. "Yoruichi will kick your ass around... Be sure that when you return you're already able to kick hers back!"

"Eheh! Sure!" Fujimaru smiled widely, as he loved the way Kūkaku motivated people. "I'll make sure to visit from time to time!"

"You better!" Kūkaku answered with a grin of her own. Then, Shiyo stepped forward and hugged Fujimaru, much to his surprise.

"Shiyo?" He questioned her, as she seemed to be weeping silently. After a moment, she released him and smiled with her eyes closed, as she was trying to make the tears stop.

"I'll be rooting for you! Good luck!" She wished, causing Fujimaru to smile and pat her head.

"Thank you." He kindly said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later, in Seireitei...<strong>

"Hm? Is that...?" Fujimaru started to say, as he recognized the red pineapple-shaped ponytail of one of his friends by the door of a tea house near Jidanbō's gate.

"Oh? Hey, Fujimaru!" Renji greeted the blond young man, before being followed out of the tea house by two other people.

"Hello, Fujimaru." Hinamori waved to him with an enthusiasm that hadn't been seen from her in a long time.

"Hello, Kudō-san." Kira followed with a more formal greeting.

"Three Vice-Captains together, huh?" Fujimaru asked with a smile.

"Every once in a while, the old gang gets together for a little walk and talk." Renji revealed, causing Fujimaru's eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"The old gang?" He questioned the redhead, while pointing at the group.

"We were classmates at the academy." Hinamori told him.

"And all three of you made Vice-Captain! That's very impressive." The blond Shinigami whistled in appreciation.

"I got the best grades, though." Kira pointed out, while he brought his hand to his chin and put on a cocky expression, which didn't fit him at all.

"I wouldn't be so quick to brag." Renji scoffed, while he pointed in Kira's direction. "During a practice session, a Hollow came and attacked us. This crybaby practically wet himself!"

"You were pretty startled yourself, Abarai-kun! Admit it!" The upset Kira demanded.

"Well, when ten humongous Hollows pop up from outta nowhere..." Renji looked away to hide his embarassed expression. "Hinamori was the brave one."

"She was?" Fujimaru asked.

"Err...was I?" Hinamori did so as well.

"Even though Hisagi-san told us to run, you turned and faced off against that Huge Hollow." Renji reminded her, causing Hinamori to blush and look away from them.

"That certainly is gutsy!" Fujimaru complimented the female Vice-Captain.

"I was just doing the best I could at the time." She modestly answered.

"It's wonderful how you've all stayed close for so long." The Shinigami from the past praised the group.

"I think so, too!" Hinamori agreed.

"We've been through a lot together." Kira smiled, as he stared to his two friends.

"You can say that again." Renji added with a cocky grin.

"Say... Wasn't Rukia at the academy with you, too?" Fujimaru questioned them.

"Yeah, but we were in the advanced class." The Vice-Captain of the 6th Division revealed.

"What?!" The surprised Fujimaru asked, before his eyes turned into slits and he pointed in Renji's direction. "You mean you were a better student than she was?"

"Hey! You can see the results for yourself!" Renji took that as an offense and quickly showed him the badge on his left arm. "I'm a Vice-Captain!"

"Abarai-kun did have a tough time with the tests, though..." Hinamori innocently pointed out.

"And it took him the longest to make Vice-Captain, of the three of us..." Kira added, not so innocently.

"Oh yeah?! But I achieved Bankai first!" Renji shouted towards them.

"You're lucky you have good companions to compete with." Fujimaru gave his opinion, causing Renji to forget why he was getting mad.

"Yeah! That we are!" The passionate Shinigami assured him.

"It's nice to know that some things never change." Fujimaru stated, while he stared to the sky above. That made the three Vice-Captains share a look with each other.

"H-How... How are you doing?" Hinamori ended up asking. "Considering everything that happened yesterday..."

"Hinamori!" Renji interrupted her, causing her to gasp. "It's too soon..."

"S-Sorry... I didn't sleep well last night, worrying..." Hinamori fidgeted for a moment. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Nah, it's fine. We'll get them back next time." Fujimaru told them with a smile that surprised them. "Thanks for you thoughts Momo, but you don't need to worry, okay?"

"So you've made up your mind?" Renji asked him.

"Yeah. I'm going to Yoruichi's training ground now. I need to get stronger if I want to bring them back." He answered with the same determination he had used earlier in Kūkaku's house. "And I'm going to do it no matter what!"

"I like that answer!" Renji grinned and gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder like Ichigo did earlier, a sign that he would be there to help him do it. While that happened, the other two Vice-Captains shared a look and nodded to each other.

"Well, we won't take more of your time then." Kira told him, before he pulled Renji's sleeve. "We have some work to do, as well. Right, Abarai-kun?"

"Huh?! O-Oh, yeah! We have to go to Yor... your Division's station and pick that paperwork." Renji clumsily answered, before he focused back on Fujimaru. For some reason, both Kira and Hinamori sighed deeply. "Sorry. We have to go, too! Good luck with your training!"

"Yeah! Thanks guys! It was good to see you." Fujimaru said his goodbyes to the Vice-Captain group, before parting ways with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later, in Yoruichi's training ground...<strong>

"So you decided to come?" Yoruichi asked to her student, who nodded to answer. "I had my doubts. You seemed to have lost sight of your path."

"Yeah... I'll admit yesterday's encounter clouded my mind a bit." Fujimaru admitted, before showing Yoruichi some of that burning determination in his eyes and pointing a thumb into his chest. "But after speaking with Ichigo, all became clear once again. I've always known what to do here in my heart."

_"I see... I was expecting that would be Rukia's solution. Byakuya-boy must have known it too."_ Yoruichi thought, before she let out one of her usual grins. "Good! It would be a shame if I had called today's special instructors for nothing."

"Special instructors? Who are they?" The surprised Fujimaru questioned her, before he heard steps behind him.

"I brought them, Yoruichi-san!" Renji made his presence known, causing Fujimaru to turn around to face them.

"You guys?!" Fujimaru asked, as Renji was accompanied by Hinamori and Kira who he had met earlier, along with Hisagi as well.

"I didn't know there was a training ground here." The surprised Hisagi stated.

"It's nice and big." Hinamori commented, as she looked around the area.

"This is a great place to train." Kira gave his opinion, before staring to Renji. "Was it here you learned Bankai?"

"The final moments, yeah!" Renji confirmed Kira's suspicions.

"Four Vice-Captains and not just any officers. They were all at the top of their class at the Academy." Yoruichi told him, even though she was sure he knew that already. "In this exercise, I'm going to have you study each of their fighting styles."

"Great! Thank you all for your help!" Fujimaru enthusiastically spoke to them. "So this was what you guys said you had to do?"

"Indeed. We were asked to keep it a secret, since Yoruichi-san wanted you to regain your resolve by yourself. If we told you beforehand, you would feel pressed to come even if you didn't really want to." Renji explained.

"Although, someone almost ended up revealing it..." Kira stated, causing Renji to clench his teeth.

"I've prepared some dummy Hollows for this session." Yoruichi snapped her fingers, causing multiple Tenshintai to raise from the ground and start to morph. "Fujimaru, I want you and these four instructors to defeat all of them."

"Alright!" Fujimaru nodded his understanding, before joining the Vice-Captains by their side.

"Do you want us to do anything special?" Hisagi asked to the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō.

"No, just fight as you normally would." The dark-skinned woman instructed the Vice-Captains, before focusing back on her student. "Now, Fujimaru, I want you to observe these instructors' styles of fighting closely and really think about them. Each of them specializes in a different area. Abarai uses Zanjutsu, Hinamori will use Kidō, Hisagi will focus on Hakuda and Kira uses an all-around style."

"So, it's just like that time with Kaien and the former Vice-Captains, right?" Fujimaru asked, to which Yoruichi nodded twice to answer.

"Exactly, although here you'll watch them as you fight along with them. See which instructor's use of spiritual power seems to match your own temperament the best and learn from that person." Yoruichi told him.

"So we just have to defeat the Hollows, right?" Renji asked to Kira, while the Tenshintai finished their transformation into multiple Hollows.

"That's apparently right." Kira answered, while he grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutō.

"All right. Please begin!" Yoruichi gave start to training session. Before Fujimaru could even move, each of the four Vice-Captains had already moved with Shunpo into their chosen direction. Fujimaru saw Kira drawing his Zanpakutō with a Iai and cut through the torso of an Hollow. Turning his head away, he saw Hisagi separating an Hollow's head from its shoulders with a jumping roundhouse kick. Looking around, he was only able to see Renji and Hinamori finishing their targets with their Zanpakutō, not being able to see how they did so.

"I guess I should focus on one at the time." Fujimaru concluded, before he used Shunpo to appear near Renji, who had assumed a Kendō stance. The redhead took a step forward and cut through his second Hollow with a downward slash. Another Hollow charged in his direction and attempted to hit him with his right claw, but Renji parried the blow and grabbed hold of the Hollow's wrist, before pulling him in his direction and cleaving his torso with a horizontal slash of the sealed Zabimaru. Having finished that Hollow, Renji turned around and cut through the neck of an Hollow that approached him from behind, before finishing another one with a series of swift slashes.

"Okay! Who's next?" Renji shouted, as at the moment there were no Hollows nearby.

"Wow! You really have a lot of skill with a sword." Fujimaru whistled in appreciation, causing Renji to look at him. "At first it seems you depend a lot on brute strength, but looking closer that's not all there is to it."

"Yeah, drive is important too!" Renji stated with a wide grin. "The determination to face the enemy, being prepared to use your blade... These are the things that make your Zanpakutō sharper!"

"Hmm..." Fujimaru thought about how that applied to him, remembering instances were he verified that, such as his final battle against Mad Eater. He also realized how the lack of those things Renji mentioned resulted in his blade becoming dull, like what happened in battles against opponents like Kenpachi Zaraki. "I think I get it..."

"If you have all that in you, you and your Zanpakutō will only get stronger. Like this... Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji summoned his Shikai, resulting in Zabimaru transforming into a segmented blade connected by extendable threads. "There are exceptions, but most Shikai keep being a bladed weapon. Whatever a Shikai's ability may be, if you keep what I told you in mind, its blade will never let you down. It's something you can always rely on."

"Something to rely on..." Fujimaru mumbled, as he stared to his Zanpakutō. As more of the dummy Hollows created by Yoruichi approached them, Renji stretched Zabimaru forward, the end of its blade going through the torso of one of them, from one side to the other. _"I see... Even though his Zanpakutō becomes a whip in Shikai, it's cutting power only became stronger. As long as he keeps that kind of motivation..."_

"Time to do some clean up!" Renji shouted, as he swung his stretched Zabimaru from right to left, cutting through several Hollows in one go. He then performed a rising whiplash to deal with a Hollow that tried to attack him from above, before returning Zabimaru to the original sword form of his Shikai.

"Your skill with a whip is very impressing." Fujimaru again complimented his red-haired friend.

"As I said, you can always rely on your Zanpakutō in battle, so having good sword skills is a must. But if you want to get really strong, you have to look past that. You have to get out of the comfort zone, so to speak." Renji instructed the blond Shinigami. "Adapt and evolve along with your Zanpakutō. Yoruichi may get pissed that I'm not really instructing you on Zanjutsu, but I think this is more important than anything."

"Don't worry! I can learn well enough from watching you!" Fujimaru said with a grin, before sidestepping an attacking Hollow. He then grabbed the Hollow's right wrist with his left hand and raised the Hollow's arm, opening a space for Fujimaru to cut through its torso with his Zanpakutō, finishing the creature pretty much like Renji did earlier.

"Eh! Wanna know what Zabimaru just told me? It's like that old saying, 'monkey see, monkey do'! Although, he's also saying you smell like a lizard, so you may end up being pretty much like us!" Renji told him, before his eyes turned blank and he brought Zabimaru close to his own face. "What do you mean by only like you?! You... WHAT?! I stopped on the monkey part?! Do you want me to kick your baboon ass, Zabimaru?!"

_"Idiot! My ass is the snake part!" _The voice of the snake that composed Zabimaru ringed on Renji's head. He could also hear the monkey part sighing in the background._ "You're only giving me reason! If someone's getting his baboon ass kicked it will be you!"_

"Zabimaru, you bastard! Stop calling me a monkey!" Renji screamed to his sword, while veins popped all over his head.

"So... I take it your Zanpakutō Spirit is half monkey and half snake, huh?" Fujimaru asked, with a nervous smile, as he was pretty sure Renji was about to headbutt Zabimaru at any moment. "I understand why Zabimaru said that about me, then... Although I've never seen my Zanpakutō Spirit, I always felt the presence of a dragon within it."

"A dragon, huh?" Renji grinned, as he stared to Fujimaru for a moment. "Dragons are said to be able to take on many forms, so that they can win under any circumstance. They're also a symbol of future growth and expansion. Subtle, but quick to anger..."

"Yeah! And when they get angry, they'll crunch you! Because people who anger them taste good... with ketchup!" Fujimaru pointed out with a raised finger, before he noticed Renji's poker face. "What?"

"Was... Was that some kind of catchphrase attempt?!" The Vice-Captain questioned him, but before he could get Fujimaru's answer, about half a dozen Hollows appeared from above. Renji swung Zabimaru above his head a couple of times, making it look like a helicopter propeller. Most Hollows got defeated immediately, except one who simply got knocked higher into the sky. Fujimaru used Shunpo to appear in front of that one and swung his Zanpakutō back and forth, until the Hollow reverted back into a Tenshintai. Then, a Huge Hollow landed behind them, causing a small earthquake.

"That's a big one!" Fujimaru pointed out, while Renji simply stabbed Zabimaru into the ground. The whip stretched underground, until it erupted from under the Hollow and knocked it upwards into the sky. The redhead again swung his Zanpakutō over his head a couple of times, before he finished the falling Hollow with a stretching stab of Zabimaru. "Wow!"

"Eheh! Easy enough!" Renji stated, before he stared back to Fujimaru. "You better go and watch the others, before the stock of Hollows runs out."

"Oh, yeah! You're right! See ya later!" Fujimaru put his Zanpakutō back on its sheath, before moving towards the closest person to him. Hinamori turned back to slash the Hollow that sneaked behind her, but the creature was able to block the blow with its right arm. The female Vice-Captain quickly performed a sliding kick to its right leg, causing it to stumble forward and allowing her to step on his shoulder for leverage for a jump.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Hinamori unleashed the spherical blast of red flames while in midair, which exploded when it hit the Hollow's head, defeating it. "I did it! Where's the next one?"

"That was really good!" Fujimaru complimented Hinamori, before landing by her side. "You seem to do quite well with Hakuda and Zanjutsu as well."

"Thanks." Hinamori slightly bowed her head to Fujimaru, before staring to the defeated Tenshintai. "With Kidō, you leave yourself open a lot of the time, so the key is to create enough time and space for yourself to cast your spell."

"True... I like using Kidō." Fujimaru said, before he scratched his forehead and looked away. "I just don't like to study much. It's a pain to memorize all the incantations for all the spells..."

"Well, think about it this way... You have that part, but you also have to practice a lot to make sure you manipulate your Reiryoku correctly for each spell." Hinamori reminded him. "That practical part sure can be fun, right? And if you practice your spells a lot, you may even end up not needing to use the incantation."

"Hmm... I actually don't use incantations much. I'm not very good at sensing energy to be honest, but somehow I always get the Reiryoku manipulation part right." Fujimaru thoughtfully said. "I guess it's instinct or something..."

"You may be a Kidō genius!" Hinamori cheerfully suggested, before she noticed that a number of Hollows was surrounding them. "It seems it's time to use those skills."

"Let's go! Hadō #4: Byakurai!" Fujimaru fired the pale beam of lightning towards the closest Hollow. By the corner of his eye, he saw Hinamori using the very same spell. That little distraction allowed a Hollow to reach Fujimaru and stab towards him with its claw, but Fujimaru placed his Zanpakutō in front of his body and generated an energy shield to block the attack. "Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!"

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!" Hinamori fired another red flame sphere from behind Fujimaru, hitting the Hollow that had been stunned by his Enkōsen. She then turned back and threw a orange-colored tendril of energy to wrap another creature. "Bakudō #9: Hōrin! Fujimaru-kun!"

"I'm on it! Byakurai!" Fujimaru answered the call and jumped over Hinamori, so that he could fire the beam of lightning towards the disabled Hollow. Even before he fired the spell, Hinamori was already turning around to face the Hollows Fujimaru left behind, preparing another Shakkahō spell.

"Shakkahō: Sanranshiki!" Hinamori fired the large sphere of flames into the sky above the Hollows, before it split into multiple smaller Shakkahō which rained down on said creatures.

"Wow! What was that?!" The surprised Fujimaru questioned her.

"Kidō Shiki. It works by manipulating the Reiryoku you put into the regular Kidō spell, in order to create a different variation of that same spell." Hinamori explained. "Usually it's simply used to manipulate the shape of the attack into a more advantageous form. There are tons of different formulas you can use for each spell."

"I think I remember Kira-fukutaichō use one for Byakurai in the past, to give it a large spherical form." Fujimaru thoughtfully mentioned, before he rubbed the back of his head and put on his silly smile. "I guess that's a whole more lot of study, isn't it?"

"Not really. Kidō Shiki usually doesn't need incantations. It's just knowing the name of the formula and practice it by manipulating the shape of your Reiryoku." Hinamori told him, before the growls of the Hollows called their attention once again, causing them to quickly touch backs and stretch their hands forward.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Both shouted at the same time, each of them unleashing an inferno of blue flames to consume the Hollows in their path.

"I guess I'll try to learn some of those!" Fujimaru resumed the conversation and gave Hinamori a thumbs up, but failed to notice the Hollow sneaking behind him. Hinamori quickly pointed in his direction and fired a spark of yellow energy. Six thin, wide beams of light were summoned and slammed into the Hollow's midsection, holding him in place and preventing him from hurting Fujimaru. _"A level 60 spell?!"_

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō... Move out of the way, please!" Hinamori asked, while she pointed her right palm in their direction. "Sprinkled on the Bones of the Beast! Sharp Tower, Red Crystal, Steel Ring!"

_"That incantation!"_ Fujimaru's eyes widened, while he moved out of the way. _"That's K__ūkaku and Seigen-sama's..."_

"Move and Become the Wind, Stop and Become the Calm! The Sound of Warring Spears Fills the Empty Castle!" Hinamori completed the incantation, before she unleashed the massive yellow energy blast. The spell consumed not only the imprisoned Hollow, but all the others that were charging behind him as well. "Hadō #63: Raikōhō!"

"That... was awesome!" Fujimaru mumbled, before he stared to the little girl by his side. "I had no idea you were this good with Kidō! You're the real genius!"

"If there's someone you can call a Kidō genius is Ise-fukutaichō, but thanks anyway." Hinamori blushed slightly at the compliment, before she continued to speak. "Most Vice-Captains can use spells of level 50 or 60 at least. There are some like Kotetsu-fukutaichō and Rangiku-san, who can even use high-level 70's. I think Hisagi-fukutaichō can do it as well. And then there's Ise-fukutaichō who is skilled enough to create her own spells."

_"The Vice-Captains are true monsters..."_ Fujimaru thought, while he sweatdropped. _"I understand now why Yoruichi-san scolded me for not using anything above the 30's."_

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to do the same someday. The first step is increasing your Reiryoku levels." Hinamori continued to encourage him nonetheless. "Yours should be enough to use a couple of those already. It's just a matter of practicing new spells... I can give you some tips if you want to."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Fujimaru answered with a smile to match Hinamori's. "I'll be moving to Hisagi-fukutaichō's place now, okay?"

"Sure! Good luck!" Hinamori said, before he moved away with Shunpo. Moments after, Renji landed by Hinamori's side.

"Encouraging is one thing, but lying is another..." Renji kind of scolded Hinamori, causing her to raise her eyes in confusion. "The Vice-Captains aren't that good in Kidō."

"Huh... Abarai-kun... Actually, they are." Hinamori carefully spoke. "You're the only one who really struggles with Kidō."

"I know that Iba-san forced himself to improve his Kidō skills to become a Vice-Captain, but... Ōmaeda!" Renji pointed out the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division. "He sucks at Kidō, too!"

"Well, that may be true, but..." Hinamori hated being the bearer of bad news, but lying was against her principles. "Ōmaeda-fukutaichō can at least perform level 30 spells properly."

"G-Gah! W-Well, huh... I know! There's no way Kusajishi-fukutaichō can be better than me! Right?" Renji questioned, causing Hinamori to freeze for a moment. After what seemed an eternity of silence, Hinamori simply disappeared with Shunpo, leaving Renji with no answer. "RIGHT?!"

Hisagi performed a spinning leg sweep, knocking the targeted Hollow's right leg back and causing him to stumble forward. He then jumped and finished that opponent with a spinning axe kick, which crushed its mask. The Vice-Captain of the 9th Division quickly turned around and defeated another Hollow with a spinning wheel kick. One more creature charged in his direction, but Hisagi simply sidestepped to the right to avoid his claw strike. He then kicked his right leg to trip him and finished him off by destroying his mask with a powerful palm strike. As that last Hollow was still reverting back to a Tenshintai, Hisagi slided under it to kick another enemy in its leg to throw him off balance. A jumping roundhouse kick finished the job.

"That should do it for now." Hisagi said, as he saw that no Hollows were surrounding him at that moment.

"Wow! You're really fast!" Fujimaru praised Hisagi, as he landed by his side.

"With Hakuda, there's a lot more close-quarters fighting than there is with Zanjutsu, so your life depends on your speed." The taller Shinigami spoke.

"That makes sense. Hmm..." Fujimaru said, before he thoughtfully stared to the man in front of him. "So, I take it you're a Speed-Type like me, huh?"

"Speed-Type? I haven't heard that type of classification in a long while. The former Vice-Captain of the 13th Division, Kaien Shiba, used to classify us with that method back in the day. I still got to work with him for a while. Indeed, he used to say I was a Speed-Type." Hisagi mentioned, causing a smile to appear in Fujimaru's face. "It's true, my offense is based on my speed. Speed-Type fighters are mostly Hakuda users, although some Zanjutsu users can be classified like that if they fight using speed to compensate for their lack of brute strength. I'm a mix of both."

"I heard from Momo that you were pretty skilled at Kidō as well. Doesn't that make you an all-round fighter like Kira-fukutaichō?" The blond Shinigami ended up asking. Hisagi had to nod in agreement with what Fujimaru said. "Why is it that you were the one chosen to teach me Hakuda then?"

"Out of the four of us, I'm the best at it. The 9th Division officers are known to be the only ones able to rival the 2nd Division in Hakuda skills. Although, their skill at that is still superior. I would say that was the reasoning behind Yoruichi Shihōin's choice." Hisagi answered, after pondering on his question for a moment. "I'm better at Zanjutsu to be honest, but I think I'll still be able to teach you something about hand-to-hand combat."

"Eheh! Well, I got some training from Suì-Fēng back in the day, so I'm not that bad at this." Fujimaru warned Hisagi, before he changed into a battle stance.

_"From __Suì-Fēng-taich__ō, huh? I see... I think these two will make a good story for Seireitei Communication's gossip section."_ Hisagi thought, while a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Apparently, he had already forgotten about a previous instance where he tried to use Suì-Fēng for the gossip section of his magazine and ended up in jail for that. "Well, that's a good stance. Let's see it, then!"

Fujimaru charged and struck an Hollow in the chest with his left elbow, before spinning around and hitting him with the back of his right fist to the head. He hit one more backfist blow, before hitting him with a punch and a roundhouse kick, with that last blow finally crushing the creature's mask. The blond Shinigami then spun around and struck another Hollow with a punch to the gut, causing the creature to bend over. He then hit him with a somersault axe kick to the back of the head, which made the Hollow fall to one knee, before following up with a circular leg sweep to the other leg. As the Hollow was about to fall forward, Fujimaru knocked him into the air with a rising uppercut, before disappearing with Shunpo and reappearing above his target, finishing him off with a somersault axe-like forearm blow.

_"He has speed, but he's definitely lacking in strength..." _Hisagi thought as he observed Fujimaru fight. As soon as Fujimaru landed back on the ground, a Hollow charged him with a claw attack, which made Hisagi interfere by launching his arm band. The accessory exploded on contact, stunning the Hollow momentarily. The Vice-Captain appeared in midair next to the Hollow and spun around to hit him in the jaw with the heel of his right foot, following up with a roundhouse kick from the left side. As the Hollow was falling forward falling the second kick, Hisagi stomped his head from behind, forcing it against the ground and crushing it under the weight of his foot. "It's important not to lose speed in favor of power, but the reverse applies as well. There's no point in being fast if you can't deal a finishing blow. From what I see, you take too long to finish this level of opponent, which is not good... You deal many blows, but the damage you cause with each is minimal."

"O-Oh, is that so?" Fujimaru asked a bit disappointed, as he always had felt he was pretty good with Hakuda. "What do you suggest I can do to improve?"

"Sit ups, push ups, a lot of juice... Basically, you have to do a lot of hard physical training. But I'm sure Yoruichi Shihōin will take care of that, so... watch this." Hisagi choose an Hollow to demonstate and focused all of his strength in his right fist. He then performed Shunpo and reappeared behind the Hollow, with his fist already extended. The Hollow had a massive hole on the right side of its torso, before he started changing back into a Tenshintai.

_"That was just like Hish__ō Ry__ūgeki! He used the speed burst to increase the impact of his blow!" _Fujimaru thought, while he stared to Hisagi with his mouth wide open.

"I think you understood, right? If you lack the strength, I'm sure you will be able to find a way to increase it even during battle." Hisagi said, causing Fujimaru to nod. A few more Hollows surrounded them. "Let's finish these, so you can move on to Kira."

"Right!" Fujimaru nodded with a determined look, before dodging an Hollow's claw strike. He jumped on the Hollow's chest and used it for leverage for a new jump, before hitting him with a series of stomps to the face, finishing off with a hard double stomp that crushed its mask. With that double stomp, Fujimaru again used the Hollow's anatomy for leverage and jumped away, passing over another Hollow and rolling on the ground to gain some distance from him. As the Hollow charged, Fujimaru jumped and wrapped his legs around its neck, before bringing him down with a headscissors takedown. Once in a mounted position, Fujimaru simply crushed the Hollow's head with a downward punch.

Hisagi defeated a Hollow with a series of three spinning kicks. The first was a spinning wheel kick that struck the Hollow in the jaw. The second one was a spinning axe kick to the back of the head, which knocked the Hollow down to the ground. The last one ended up being a spinning leg drop, crushing the fallen opponent's neck. Hisagi then kicked another Hollow in its left leg, before spinning around and kneeling to thrust his fist through the beast's mask. Another advanced, but quickly got hit with a roundhouse kick to the right side of its torso, before being defeated with a hard punch through its mask as well. A baseball slide-like kick took another Hollow's legs from under its body, leaving it open to a roundhouse kick that took its head off.

The Vice-Captain then leaped and took down another opponent with a flying kick, before finishing it off with yet another hard punch. A circular leg sweep took another one down momentarily, before its existence was ended with a roundhouse kick. As Hisagi looked around, he saw Fujimaru finishing off the last Hollow. The blond Shinigami and his enemy were back to back, with Fujimaru's right arm wrapped around the Hollow's neck, in an inverted headlock. Fujimaru then flipped forward, forcing the Hollow to come along with him in a backflip that resulted in the creature landing on the ground face first. Fujimaru's weight immediately came crashing down on the Hollow's back and the motion caused the Shinigami's arm to snap the beast's neck, taking him out.

_"He has definitely been trained by __Suì-Fēng-taich__ō if he uses moves like that..."_ Hisagi thought, after watching Fujimaru's last assassin-like move."We're done here. Go meet Kira."

"Sure! Thanks a lot! I'll keep everything you told me in mind!" Fujimaru waved off as he moved, but his jaw soon dropped, as a bunch of Hollows erupted from under the ground, immediately surrounding Hisagi. "Look out! Hisagi-fukutaichō!"

"Just move already!" Hisagi ordered, before he pulled a bunch of armbands like the one he had used earlier from the inside of his uniform. He spun around and launched the explosives towards the Hollows, forming a perfect circle around him with them. As soon as the armbands detonated and stunned the Hollows, Hisagi used Shunpo to move from place to place in succession, finishing each one of them with a deadly blow before moving to the next one.

_"Seriously, why should I be worried? They're really monsters!" _Fujimaru thought, before chuckling and landing by Kira's side, just in time to see a charging Hollow being cut in two with a Kendō slash.

"There. That should do it." Kira said, while he whipped his Zanpakutō to the side a couple of times.

"That was great!" Fujimaru praised the blond Vice-Captain. "So, how do you fight, Kira-fukutaichō?"

"In my style of fighting, I adapt myself to my opponent. You must be conscious of your own strengths and weaknesses, so that you can overcome your opponent even if the odds are stacked against you. Perception and creativity can become your greatest weapons if you think like that." Kira instructed the Shinigami from the past, before raising his Zanpakutō a little bit. "My foundation is still Zanjutsu, though. Because of that, I tend to use Kidō and Hakuda to find an opening in my opponent's defenses, until I'm able to use my Zanpakutō to defeat my opponent."

"_I see... Yoruichi-san said my strongest point was my creativity. She made me watch all the other Vice-Captains using each fighting style, so that I can find out which is my foundation and then make use of Kira-fukutaich__ō's advice__... But which one is it? Kidō? Hakuda?" _Fujimaru thought for a moment, before staring to his own Zanpakutō. _"They made it sound like Zanjutsu is the most important point, although it's probably my weakest..."_

In the meantime, a Hollow charged towards them with its right claw extended towards them. Kira ducked under the blow and performed a rising sword slash that stunned the Hollow for a moment, allowing the blond Vice-Captain to pass his hand under its right armpit and perform a throw that sent the Hollow crashing down to the ground. Before he was able to get back up, Kira finished him off with a series of swift slashes across its back.

"Would you give me a hand, Kudō-san?" Kira asked, as another Hollow charged towards him. "Create a distraction, so that I can finish him off."

"Sure! Bakudō #21: Sekienton!" Fujimaru slammed both palms to the ground, causing a dense curtain of red smoke to surround Kira and the Hollow, just as the creature was about to strike. A few moments later, the Hollow came flying out of the smoke cloud, with Kira pushing him back by pressing his hand into the mask of the Hollow and charging forward. Kira then disappeared with Shunpo and reappeared behind the Hollow, slashing him a couple times, before returning to his original position, again with Shunpo, and slash him a couple more times to finish him off. The last few Hollows appeared behind Fujimaru, causing him to look to them over his shoulder.

"Can you finish those on your own?" Kira asked, to which Fujimaru answered just by turning around to face them.

_"Let's see if this works..." _Fujimaru thought, as he saw the Hollows charging towards him. He generated blue energy flames in his hand, but instead of firing them towards his enemies, he moved his hand horizontally, causing them to move along with it. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!"

_"He created a wall with Sōkatsui?!" _The surprised Kira stared in a awe at the barrier of blue flames that forced the Hollows to stop their charge. _"Did he just create a new Kidō Shiki on his own?!"_

"Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" Fujimaru shouted, as he summoned his gauntlet around his arm and appeared with Shunpo on one end of the wall of blue flames. The Hollows barely had time to turn around and see their fate. With a Shunpo Tangeki, Fujimaru appeared on the other end of the Sōkatsui wall, with Ryūjōmaru still pushed forward. The Hollows started to revert back into Tenshintai and all fell lifelessly to the ground. "Hishō Ryūgeki... was a success!"

_"He got them all with that single strike?!" _Kira had his mouth open, as he watched Fujimaru reverting his Zanpakutō back into its sealed form. _"And that Shunpo... It was still a Shunpo Tangeki, but it almost covered the distance of a Shunpo Chōgeki! I'm starting to realize why Yoruichi Shihōin has shown such interest in training him... He may still lack power, but that can be gained over time."_

"I guess we're done!" Fujimaru stated, as he saw no more Hollows around the training ground.

_"What's really scary... is how his mind already works given his experience! From what I've watched here and while he was fighting alongside the others... His arsenal of moves, the way he just created a new version of Sōkatsui..."_ Kira continued his thinking process._ "The most difficult opponents to fight are those whose moves you can't predict. This boy... he will become a formidable fighter.__"_

"I wouldn't have minded a little more of a challenge." Renji stated, as he and Hinamori landed by Kira's side, bringing him back to reality.

"But it was just the right level for this kind of training, I imagine." Hisagi said, as he and Yoruichi joined the group.

"Yeah, it was the perfect pace for giving me a chance to observe and learn." Fujimaru agreed with the Vice-Captain of the 9th Division.

"I'm glad we were able to help." Hinamori told them, with the same cheerfulness she had been able to put on over the last few days.

"So what do you think, Fujimaru? Did you learn anything useful?" Yoruichi questioned her student.

"Hmm... I saw a lot of things I don't have time to think about during regular battles and I was given a lot of useful advice." Fujimaru answered with a grin. "This training session was pretty useful. I think I'll be able to put everything I learned today in good use in the future."

"Now it's important to take some time and really think over everything you just saw, so take the rest of the day for... free training, let's say. We'll see if you really learned anything later tonight. Until then, take some rest and prepare to eat the ground a bit more, later." Yoruichi told Fujimaru, to which he answered with a nod. She then turned to address the four Vice-Captains. "Thank you all for your collaboration. I'll probably end up calling you a few more times, if you don't mind."

"Sure!" Renji and Hinamori quickly answered, while Hisagi and Kira simply grinned.

_"Eheh! This training sessions sure will be really fun!" _Fujimaru thought, eager to see what was next in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon, in the Rukongai...<strong>

"Training like this is pretty hard..." Ichigo sighed, as his Hollow mask cracked once again. He stopped to take some rest and ponder on what to do. _"They wanted me to not only train with my Hollow powers, but my fighting basics as well. I guess I should go to Seireitei and find someone to spar against. That will probably do me some good right now." _Ichigo decided, before he prepared to leave the training area he found for himself near Kūkaku's house. As he passed by it, he felt the presence of two people behind him. "You guys are coming, too?"

"Kuchiki-san has spoken with Ukitake-san. He'll oversee our training." Orihime told him, while she stepped to his left side. "I'm set to met her in Seireitei, so I wonder... can I tag along with you?"

"I want to find someone strong to train along with as well." Chad spoke, while he walked to Ichigo's right. "I met someone like that when we first came to Soul Society. I want him to train me."

"Then, it's set then... Let's go!" Ichigo stepped forward, leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time, in Seireitei...<strong>

"I know I have to do what Yoruichi-san told me, but since I finally have an opening in my schedule..." Fujimaru spoke to himself, just before he stopped in front of his destination, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. "I've got to talk with Kurotsuchi-taichō again."

"Stop right there." A voice made him stop, as he was about to step through the gate that led to the Institute's facilities. Looking to his right, he saw the woman that helped him during the recent battle against Arturo walking in his direction. "I'm Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of the 12th Division. Mayuri-sama has no intention of seeing you. Please go away."

"Rejected so quickly?" Fujimaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Nemu seemed to be studying him with her eyes, despite looking as still as a statue.

"Why did you come to see Mayuri-sama?" She ended up asking, causing Fujimaru to look more serious.

"Because I've made up my mind. I'm not walking away from Arturo." He announced, getting no reaction from the Vice-Captain. "I wanted to talk to him about that."

"That is what you want. It is not what Mayuri-sama wants." Nemu replied in a monotonous tone and turned away, preparing to leave. "Please go away."

"If I do, would you at least tell Kurotsuchi-taichō that Fujimaru Kudō wanted to meet with him, please?" The blond Shinigami questioned her and instinctively tried to grab hold of her arm, so that she wouldn't leave him without an answer. Fast as lightning, Nemu quickly turned Fujimaru around after grabbing hold of his approaching hand and put him in a tight hammer lock-like hold.

"That won't be necessary." She replied, before pushing him away and turning back to leave.

"I'll try again later..." Fujimaru said to himself, while he shook his sore right arm. He then took a stare to his hand and closed it, before a grin appeared on his face. "She's strong, too. Getting past this Vice-Captain... isn't going to be easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**GOLDEN!**

**(Special Edition! The Overly Cute Adventures of Yachiru-Chan)**

"Kusajishi-fukutaichō!" Renji called the Vice-Captain of the 11th Division, who he found near the barracks of the 10th Division, seated on a bench and eating candy from a small bag.

"Who?" She asked, while she picked another candy and examined it carefully.

"You!" Renji answered the obvious question.

"Yachiru-chan!" She happily answered, before devouring the candy she had been holding.

"Uh... yeah..." The confused Renji mumbled, while he wondered what had just happened. "I need to ask you something about... but, wait... where did you find those candies?"

"In Shirō-chan's desk drawer." She answered, before showing him the bag. "Ukki likes to give Shirō-chan candies, so he has been putting them in his desk drawer for him to find him each time he returns from the Living World."

"I see... How many bags of candy has Hitsugaya-taichō found already?" The Vice-Captain of the 6th Division asked to his 11th Division counterpart.

"None." Yachiru answered with a giggle. "Shirō-chan sucks at playing Treasure Hunt."

"Right... I think he won't like to find out you've been sneaking in his office to steal stuff from him." Renji warned her.

"Don't worry. Shirō-chan likes it!" She chirped, causing Renji to stare at her with a doubtful look. "He's just like Byakushi. They like when I visit them. They get all lively!"

_"I'm pretty sure Kuchiki-taichō doesn't like her visits at all..." _Renji thought, before he shook his head, as he remembered why he had been searching for her. "Right! I wanted to ask you something! Please, I want to..."

"No, you can't have any." Yachiru said with a very serious look on her face, while she protectively brought her candy bag to her chest. "They're mine."

"No! That's not it! What I want to know is..." Renji controlled himself and took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell me! Tell me there is now way that you're better at Kidō than Renji Abarai! Right? RIGHT?!"

"Who?" The confused Yachiru asked, causing Renji to stare at her in disbelief.

"Me!" Renji nearly shouted, while he pointed to himself.

"Pineapple-kun!" She happily answered, knowing for sure she gave the right answer. Veins popped all over Renji's forehead and his eyes got dark all of a sudden.

_"Pine...apple..." _He thought, while he shook in anger. That made his hair wave a lot more than usual and that caught Yachiru's attention.

"Your hair is pretty. It's like you have fire burning on your head instead of having hair..." The little girl said, before thinking about it more carefully. "That would be so cool! I have never seen that before..."

"Huh?!" Renji snapped back to reality, as he noticed the red energy sphere forming in Yachiru's hands. _"That is... Shakkah_ō_?!"_

"Pretty Bright Light Attack #Something: Red Firework!" Yachiru intoned the nickname she gave to the spell, before firing it in Renji's direction.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, just before the spell exploded above his head, causing his hair to catch fire. "IT BUUURRRNSS!"

"Hihihi! Success!" Yachiru happily giggled, before walking way with her candy, leaving Renji to deal with the inferno on his head on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This omake and possible series of omakes are based on the hilarious situations created by Yachiru on **Uninvited Guests** by **Moczo**. A must read if you want to laugh your ass off. Literally.


End file.
